Apócrifo
by CieloCriss
Summary: ¿Cómo proteges a tu hijo, si el Digimundo que amas no existe?, los elegidos y sus hijos combaten a los Demon Lord. Basado en epilogo del 2027, ubicado en el 2032. Este fic habla de los hijos de los antiguos elegidos cuando son adolescentes. ¡CAP Nuevo! Fic futurista de mi trilogía de FP y MB.
1. Número Uno

No sé si esto cuente como mi regreso oficial al mundo de los fics, porque el 95 por ciento de este fanfic lo escribí entre 2007-2008. Después de finalizar mi último fanfic futurista, simple y sencillamente quise hacer otro, pero esta vez con los hijos de los elegidos hechos adolescentes. Es un fic más oscuro. Después de meses de espera pude recuperar mis viejos archivos, les di una revisada y concluí en que no tenía caso que estas ideas se quedaran en mis documentos virtuales, sin que nadie las leyera. Escribir estas historias me gusta y es importante para mí, así que haré mi máximo esfuerzo por escribir con más continuidad fics como este y Digital Cuatro. Espero sus comentarios. Cabe destacar que no es imprescindible leer Fusión Prohibida y Memorias Borradas para entender Apócrifo, pero es altamente recomendable.

Los dejo con la lectura.

"_En ocasiones es complicado mirar hacia atrás. Hay que seguir caminando._

_Pero a veces, caminar sin la posibilidad de retroceder es muy doloroso. Vivir sin el pasado. Duele"__._

A p Ó c r I f O

Por _CieloCriss_

_Odaiba, durante el día_

-¿Una carta?- preguntó el chico de 12 años a la salida de la escuela. Miró con suspicacia a una niña temblorosa que sostenía un sobre rosado con un corazón –Ah, lo entiendo, quieres que le dé esa carta a mi padre para que te dé un autógrafo…

La jovencita de cabellos y ojos oscuros negó temblorosa.

-Ishida-kun, por favor… acéptala.

Atrabancadamente estiró las manos y fue cuando el adolescente vio su apellido en el sobre.

-Todo el curso me la he pasado diciéndole a todo el mundo que no soy mensajero de mi padre, es muy problemático que mi papá tenga fans de mi edad, ¿sabes?, así que si te interesa contactarlo tendrás que hacerlo por tus propios medios.

-_Etto_… Ishida-kun… _umm_, la música de Ishida Yamato-sama es sorprendente… y cuando me enteré de que eras su hijo me pareció increíble, pero…

-¿Increíble? ¿Por qué?, realmente no me parezco a mi padre - bufó el chico, mirando hacia la salida de la escuela –Así que lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tu carta.

-¡Pero esta carta es para ti, no para tu papá!- soltó la niña totalmente enrojecida mientras dejaba el papel arrugado en las manos del muchacho, quien nada más abrió más los ojos. –Ishida-kun, está bien tener un papá famoso, pero tú también eres genial… - la chica se silenció -¡esa carta es para ti!- chilló, se inclinó ligeramente y salió volando con sus piernas pálidas, pero bien formadas.

El chico hizo hacia atrás su cabello rojizo y sus ojos cobrizos miraron con nerviosismo el sobre.

-Y me lo dice ahora que es el último día de clases- comentó irónico pero inquieto.

-¿Quién iba a pensar siquiera en que mi hermanito recibiría cartas de amor en su último curso de la primaria?- interrumpió una voz suave, aunque irónica.

Kotaro Ishida palideció al sentir la mirada inquisidora de su hermana mayor, una joven de unos 15 años, que tenía una melena rubia descuidada, pero un rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

-¡Eso no es cierto, May!- gritó el chico queriendo defenderse. La muchacha por su parte arrebató la carta con presteza y leyó.

-'Con cariño para Ishida Kotaro-sama', wooo, sorprendente, Kotty- sonrió –Vas a resultar todavía más popular que nuestro padre.

-No me digas Kotty, ya tengo 12- renegó Kotaro, tomando el sobre con torpeza y echándolo a la mochila –Ta-Tardaste mucho, hermana, casi cierran el colegio.

La joven alzó los hombros a modo de disculpa y bostezó.

-¿Así que me cambias de tema? ¿Es incómodo hablar de mujeres con tu hermana?- siguió toreando la joven, acomodando el forro de una guitarra que llevaba colgando de uno de sus hombros.

-Por supuesto que sí- se adelantó Kotaro, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del colegio –Sobre todo es incómodo contigo y mis padres, ustedes siempre me ven como si no hubiera crecido, pero la verdad es que ya casi soy adulto, Mayumi- renegó.

-Oh, sí, a los 12 uno está tan cerca de ser adulto- ironizó la muchacha –En fin, démonos prisa, o papá se enojará.

La chica aceleró el paso hasta rebasar a Kotaro, quien tuvo que apremiar su caminar para ir al ritmo de su hermana. Había sido el último día del periodo escolar, por lo que tendrían vacaciones, a Kotaro no le gustó que el día estuviera tan nublado y mucho menos le agradó la cita que su padre le había dado a él y a su hermana en el estudio de música.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ensayar justo hoy?

-Porque papá quiere que grabemos el demo durante vacaciones- respondió indiferente Mayumi, mientras avanzaba por el asfalto de Odaiba como si no quisiera tocarlo.

-Tú al menos tienes talento, oneesan, pero yo no tengo oído musical… - se quejó Kotaro.

El día estaba tan gris que no parecía ser mediodía, sino que parecía un ocaso pardo o en blanco y negro. Mayumi, que era rubia y de ojos azules, respiró con profundidad el aire lluvioso antes de contestarle a su hermano menor.

-Si no quieres participar en el proyecto del viejo lo mejor será que se lo digas- comentó –yo le prometí que esta vez le ayudaría, por eso lo hago.

-Pero si tienes una voz privilegiada, ¡además tocas todos los instrumentos a la perfección!

Mayumi volvió a bostezar.

-Démonos prisa en llegar a la estación, parece que va a llover.

Los hermanos Ishida tardaron alrededor de 10 minutos en caminar hasta la estación del metro. En esos minutos apenas se habían dirigido la palabra a pesar de que Kotaro era de lengua suelta. Mayumi iba distraída, como pensando en sus propios asuntos y el chico menor dirigía de vez en cuando su mirada rojiza a su mochila, el cual era el lugar donde había dejado su carta. Su carta de amor.

-Ya léela- se rió Mayumi, al descubrirlo –Te mueres por saber que palabras cursis te puso esa niña.

-El que tú nunca hayas enviado una carta de amor a un chico no te da derecho a burlarte de las cartas de otras personas- dijo con dignidad Kotaro.

-Claro, claro, léela, Kotty, yo no diré nada.

El Ishida sacudió la cabeza incrédulo y se deslizó por la estación del metro, donde se amontonaban cientos de personas para transportarse.

-Qué raro- soltó el chico, olvidando la carta y centrando su atención en la niebla que había dentro de la estación -¿Qué significa esto?

Mayumi avispó sus ojos celestes. La estación del metro estaba bañada en una niebla espesa, decenas de personas se apretujaban en la salida, mientras que la entrada estaba vacía. La chica tomó a su hermano de la camisa, para que no siguiera avanzando.

-¡Señor!- llamó Kotaro a uno de los hombres que intentaba salir de la estación -¿Qué sucede allá adentro?

-Aléjense de este lugar, chicos, hay un monstruo en la estación- dijo tembloroso el hombre que vestía un traje marrón.

Kotaro dejó salir un grito de impresión y en su mente se llenó de una palabra que no mencionaba en alto muy a menudo pero que siempre tenía presente.

-¡May!- le dijo a su hermana, quien estaba quieta y todavía no lo soltaba.

Del otro lado de la estación la gente fue evacuando apresuradamente las escalinatas para salir del metro. Los trabajadores del lugar, por su parte, estaban intentando hacer llamadas en sus radios para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando allá adentro.

-Nos reportaron un incendio, chicos, así que salgan rápido- ordenó un guardia.

-Por supuesto, oficial- respondió Mayumi, jaloneando a Kotaro tras ella.

-¡Espera, May! ¡El hombre dijo que hay un monstruo, ¿te das cuenta de que puede tratarse de un digimon?

-Claro, pero no podemos dejar que nos vean pasar si está prohibido - mencionó con calma la muchacha, quien jaloneó a su hermano hasta los sanitarios de la estación. –nos esconderemos aquí.

-¿Pero por qué en el sanitario de mujeres, hermana?- rezongó Kotaro.

Mayumi sonrió.

-Porque es divertido que te pongas colorado.

Kotaro se sonrojó como sus cabellos cuando él y su hermana se escondieron en uno de los cubículos de escusados. Lo más cómico del asunto era que la puerta del baño tenía un póster de Matt Ishida, lo que hizo aún más bizarra la situación.

-Esperaremos un poco- ordenó May, sigilosa.

Kotaro asintió un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo su serenidad comenzó a flaquear minutos después, cuando la niebla comenzó a invadir los sanitarios.

Se puso la mano en el pecho, para intentar escuchar su corazón, pero Kotaro Ishida lo único que escuchó fue el llanto de una criatura. Cerró sus ojos, los apachurró, pero oyó el lloriqueo con más fuerza, por lo que abrió la mirada inmediatamente.

'Caluuuuu, caluuuuu' escuchó claramente y luego una ráfaga de polvo sopló en la cabina del sanitario. Observó un polvo brilloso, que parecía echo de mariposas de luz.

-¡Hay un digimon que nos necesita!- exclamó exasperado, abriendo la cabina del sanitario para escabullirse en la niebla.

-¡Espera, Kotty!- exigió Mayumi, quien se mordió los labios antes de seguirlo.

_Kotaro (Kotty) Ishida.- Hijo menor de Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi. Tiene 12 años, es un niño que está entrando a la adolescencia y se cuestiona todo el tiempo. Es pelirrojo, de ojos castaño rojizos y piel tostada. Cuando era pequeño era conocido por todos por ser tierno, llorón y extrovertido, fama que aún le sigue pisando los pies, para decepción del mismo Kotaro, quien se esfuerza por ser adulto. Al chico le gustaría parecerse a su papá, ya que admira a éste por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo, le desconcierta saber que, según él, no es tan talentoso como su progenitor. Detesta que le digan Kotty y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser un niño elegido portó el emblema del Amor y su digimon era un Tsunomon_.

Su hermano siempre había sido así: impulsivo. Se dejaba llevar por las provocaciones y por los supuestos, pero Mayumi Ishida no culpaba a Kotty, porque parte de ella misma también era sí. Ella también actuaba con premura cuando estaba sola o la situación lo exigía; sólo era cautelosa cuando había algo qué proteger que no fuera su persona.

La niebla estaba densa. No podía ver a su hermano, ni escuchar sus pasos. Se mordió con más fuerza los labios y corrió al azar, como supuso lo había hecho Kotaro.

-Dijo que escuchó a un digimon- se dijo en voz alta, porque no podía percibir sus pensamientos por la misma niebla –Ojalá lo hubiera escuchado yo también.

La joven se detuvo entonces, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, tenía que ser capaz de escucharlo, de sentirlo… debía ser capaz porque ella todavía creía en los digimons.

… 'Caluuuuu' 'caluuuuu', oyó May después de un esfuerzo de su parte.

-Eso debe ser- comentó decidida y trató de seguir el impulso de su corazón.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el río de niebla la desembocó en una esquina donde estaba despejado y pasaba el tren. Kotaro Ishida estaba hincando y llevaba algo en los brazos.

-¡Kotaro!- llamó Mayumi.

-¡Cuidado atrás de ti, hermana!- gritó el pelirrojo.

May dio un salto a la derecha y observó una masa amorfa de color negro que parecía estar con vida.

-¿Qué es eso?

Kotaro corrió hacia su hermana y le mostró lo que llevaba en los brazos.

-Esa cosa casi se come a este digimon, mira, lo ha dejado sin una de sus patas- Mayumi entonces vio a un pequeño digital, o al menos eso parecía. Era blanco y pequeño, con unos enormes ojos verdes.

-Creo que se llama Calumon- dijo Kotaro, pasando al pequeño a los brazos de su hermana – O al menos es lo único que dice. Cuídalo, ¿quieres, May?

May sujetó al digimon sin pensar mucho, porque estaba inquieta viendo al monstruo digital. Sólo cuando notó que su hermano había regresado con un extinguidor, reaccionó.

-Kotty, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Lo voy a destruir- respondió el hijo de Matt y Sora con seguridad -¡Esa cosa se está tragando a los digimon que logran entrar a nuestro mundo, así lo creo yo!

May negó impaciente, echó al pequeño digimon en su maletín y corrió para alcanzar su hermano.

-¡May, ya no soy un niño, yo puedo hacerlo!

-No seas bobo, eres un niño, pero eso no importa… ¡sin embargo, es mejor que lo hagamos juntos!- la chica apuntó hacia la masa amorfa, que parecía dirigirse hacia ellos nuevamente; Kotaro aplastó el extinguidor y una flama de humedad azotó contra la oscuridad metálica, que comenzó a diluirse en lugar de desaparecer. El suelo mismo se puso negro. May sintió que le temblaban los tobillos.

-No funciona- dijo e inmediatamente tanto ella como su hermano dejaron caer el extinguidor –Hay… hay que salir de aquí, Kotty, esto… algo nos está absorbiendo la energía, me siento débil.

Kotaro cayó en rodillas, May lo tomó del brazo.

-No puedo…- susurró el menor.

May lo trató de incorporar, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su bolso brillaba.

-¿Calumon?- cuestionó Kotaro, antes de que del maletín escolar de su hermana saliera volando la pequeña criatura, al cual de repente le habían crecido las orejas y las aleteaba como si se trataran de alas.

Mayumi sintió una calidez en su pecho, una especie de luz azul que la cegó; al instante miró que a su hermano le pasaba algo similar, ya que todo el cuerpo del niño tenía un resplandor rojizo.

Agarró fuerzas.

-Nuestros emblemas están brillando, ¡el poder de los emblemas regresó!- consideró Kotaro.

Mayumi sacudió la cabeza, con una mano hizo que su hermano se levantara y con la otra atrapó al digimon. La esencia negra estaba debilitándose.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, nos vamos de aquí- ordenó y comenzó a correr.

-¡Debemos quedarnos a luchar!

-No sin nuestros digimons, Kotty, y sabes muy bien que ellos no van a aparecer en el mundo real, lo que debemos hacer es poner a salvo a esa criatura antes de que esa cosa la lastime.

El chico muy a su pesar asintió. Casi siempre Mayumi tenía razón.

_Mayumi Ishida.- Hija mayor de Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi. Tiene 15 años. Físicamente se parece a su padre, ya que es rubia y tiene unos encantadores ojos azules, sin embargo tiene la madurez de su madre y usa el mismo corte de cabello. Le apodan May y es portadora del emblema de la Amistad; su digimon es un Pyokomon. May es una chica un tanto apática, rebelde e irónica, es algo descuidada con su físico, pero aún así es bastante popular. Es una joven consciente y vivaz a quien le gusta la tranquilidad, pero que es capaz de internarse en la más peligrosa aventura._

Los hermanos Ishida salieron tosiendo de la estación del metro que ya estaba rodeada de bomberos y policías.

-¿Chicos, están bien?- preguntó uno de los encargados -¡Debieron salir antes de ahí, la operación del tren se ha suspendido!

-Estamos bien- respondió Mayumi, sin soltar a su hermano y a Calumon, que parecía un mono de felpa.

-May, la niebla se está disolviendo- hizo la observación Kotaro, pero Mayumi no se detuvo hasta que se alejaron de la multitud que rodeaba a la estación.

Los dos dejaron salir un suspiro emergente cuando estuvieron a salvo, inmediatamente dirigieron su atención a Calumon.

El pequeño digital estaba sudando y sus orejitas habían vuelto a la normalidad, no tenía una de sus patitas, y sólo se le veía un hoyo negro en la ingle, como si estuviera siendo consumido por las sombras.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Kotaro.

-El señor Joe Kido era un doctor de digimons, tenemos que ir a su casa.

-¿Y qué pasará con el ensayo de papá?

-Mientras yo ubico un taxi, le hablarás a papá y le dirás lo que descubrimos, seguro que él prefiere ver a un digimon que enseñarnos a tocar una canción.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó el pelirrojo, mientras la rubia le daba el cuerpecito de Calumon y se dirigía a la avenida, a buscar transporte.

_Long Beach, California, de noche_

-Wanna dance?- preguntó una mujer de piel morena y ojos verdes; se veía como de 25 años. El chico se sonrojó un poco, levantó los labios con indignación.

-No, thanks. I don't like dancing.

-Whats your name, kiddo?

-I don't hafta answer you, do I?

-Too bad, if you change your mind...- comentó la chica, mientras el castaño interrumpió haciendo un puchero de fastidio –Oh my god! you're soooo cute!

-Sure...- respondió con el rostro altivo, mientras se arreglaba la corbata y con pasos agigantados se alejaba de la enorme pista de baile del salón de eventos del Queen Mary, donde se realizaba la fiesta.

Llegó hasta su mesa, donde observó a su hermano menor dormido en dos sillas; su padrastro estaba entretenido con el celudigital, mientras que su madre estaba ausente.

-¿Trajiste mi piña colada?- preguntó una chica pelirroja que también estaba hundida en la mesa, con cara de sueño.

-¿Bromeas?, tres tipas casi me raptan para ir a bailar por culpa de que quería ir al baño, ni de loco me arriesgo a volver a salirme de esta mesa para pedirte una bebida, esperaremos a que un miserable mesero se digne a pasar por aquí.

-Pero Ben- reclamó la joven –Yo tengo que cuidar de Tulo, me lo encargó mamá-Mimi, ¿de verdad no me puedes hacer el favor?

-¿Dónde está mi bella madre, Cerebrito?

La chica, que vestía un vestido del color de la menta, encogió los hombros.

-Seguramente con el señor Michael, de hecho creo que te andaban buscando para que te tomaras una foto con ellos.

-¡JA!- renegó el chico -¿Crees que sería coherente?, es totalmente absurdo… si lo piensas con detenimiento es enfermizo que mis padres divorciados vayan a sus respectivas bodas con otras personas… no sólo mi bella madre se casó con tu padre, ahora mi propio papá se acaba de casar con otra fulana… es terrible ser fruto de una relación así.

La interlocutora le sonrió, se hizo para atrás el cabello rojo.

-¿Todavía te molesta que mamá-Mimi se haya casado con mi papá?

Ben le echó la mirada a Koushiro Izumi, un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años que estaba prestando atención a su celudigital y no parecía estar enterado del mundo real.

-Izzy me cae bien, ya lo sabes- gruñó.

-Y así como tu mamá rehizo su vida, Michael también tenía derecho a hacerlo, ¿no crees?, y su novia es muy guapa, papá me dijo que también era una niña elegida de Latinoamérica.

-Como sea, ya me quiero ir de Estados Unidos…

-Pero la noche apenas va empezando- agregó la joven, llamada Osen – por eso quiero que me traigas una piña colada.

-¡Benji!- gritó Mimi Tachikawa, traía un vestido entallado y de un púrpura metálico, tras ella venía un hombre rubio y con un traje negro.

-Mamá, no tienes qué gritar- Ben suspiró.

-Te dije, Michael, nuestro hijo Benji te estaba buscando para felicitarte, lo que pasa es que está en la etapa difícil y por eso no lo hizo después de la ceremonia religiosa de la boda, ¿verdad, hijito?

Michael sonrió abiertamente.

-Let's talk, Benjamín- pidió el hombre.

-Ok, dad- respondió el de cabello marrón claro, siguiendo a su progenitor.

-¡Vamos a bailar, cielo!- oyó Ben que su madre le decía a Izzy, quien rezongó al instante porque lo desprendieron del celular.

Michael Tanner se detuvo cuando llegaron al lobby.

-¿Aquí está bien?- preguntó el hombre con un japonés débil.

-Sí- respondió el chico.

-Iré directo al grano, hijo, ¿te molesta que me haya casado?

Ben soltó un resoplido.

-Dad, me avisaste que te casabas hace siglos, créeme que ya me había hecho a la idea, pero es incómodo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

Michael sacudió la cabeza de Benjamín, quien era un joven de 15 años que parecía un principito de cabellos ondulados y del color de la miel.

-Es un día importante para mí, ¿sabes?, y lo ideal sería verte contento, sé que lo que te molesta es que tu madre y yo seamos tan buenos amigos aunque estemos separados, ¿cierto?

-Yeahhh, I guess- susurró el muchacho.

-¿Por qué no intentas pasártela bien?

-I'll try- dijo Ben un poco más relajado.

-Ése es mi campeón.

-Dad!, nada de 'campeón' a estas alturas de mi vida- rogó Ben –y ya en serio, ¿cuántos millones de dólares te gastaste en esta boda?, este hotel es carísimo, Long Beach en sí es caro, aunque bueno… supongo que una boda en New York habría sido más costosa…

-Regresemos a la fiesta, quiero que bailes con tu nueva madrastra.

-¿Bromeas?, odio bailar- renegó Ben, regresando a la fiesta de la boda de su padre –Ah, olvidaba que la Cerebrito, ¡es decir!, Osen, la hija de Izzy, me pidió que le llevara una bebida… se la llevaré, Dad, tú ve adelantándote.

-No querrás perderte el baile, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, sólo intento ser un buen 'hermanastro' con esa chica, a diario le hago la vida de cuadritos.

-Ok- dijo Michael, y volvió a revolverle los cabellos a Ben.

Cuando su padre se retiró, lo primero que hizo el principito fue acomodarse el pelo. Desde que era pequeño su padre tenía ese vicio de despeinarlo constantemente, cosa que a Ben le molestaba.

En lugar de ir a la cocina por la piña colada que le habían encargado, el chico decidió tomar aire fresco, por lo que salió del enorme hotel donde se realizaban los festejos de la boda.

-Such a nice place to get married…- soltó en inglés el Principito, volteando a ver el hotel, que era un enorme barco llamado Queen Mary, al cual habían adaptado como un complejo turístico de Long Beach, California.

Si veía al Queen Mary desde lejos, parecía que el barco seguía navegando, pero la realidad era que estaba en tierra firme, justo como sus pies, como su cabeza y su vida. Ben odiaba la realidad cuando no le convenía.

-Bien, ellos tienen razón, es un hecho que mis padres no se aman y son felices con otras personas, pero ¿por qué eso me molestará tanto?- monologó mientras comenzaba a caminar por los alrededores, por el estacionamiento del complejo turístico –Sería peor si se odiaran, o si estuvieran muertos y…

El sonido de un metal hizo que Ben se detuviera y despertara un poco sus sentidos.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡Japonés!- oyó que gritaban.

El hijo de Mimi dio un paso atrás y giró la cabeza 180 grados, para ver si alguien le llamaba a él, aunque en realidad sus rasgos eran más occidentales que orientales.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya, japonés!- como la voz se oía a la derecha, Ben se giró un poco y distinguió sombras, eran aproximadamente cinco sombras, que estaban agrupadas en una de las esquinas del estacionamiento del lugar. El sonido metálico provenía de unos botes de la basura que habían caído.

Se asomó con cuidado. Una de las sombras tenía sujeta la silueta de un chico, como amenazándola, el resto de los presentes también estaban acechando.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- se escuchó un voz de timbre de cascada, que hablaba en japonés, -¿Rajarme, asaltarme?

-¡Me la pagarás, japonés!

El farol que alumbraba la esquina permitió que Ben viera mejor a los sujetos. Había dos afroamericanos fornidos, un rubio flacucho, pero con mal aspecto y un oriental musculoso, que traía sujeto a un chico de su edad, de piel morena y exactamente parecido a… a…

-¿Taiki?- preguntó Ben, distinguiento al hijo de Taichi Yagami -¿Qué hace el insecto de Taik aquí?

Se acercó más. Seguro había visto mal o necesitaba lentes. Frente a él no podía estar su amigo Taiki, porque el chico vivía en Japón, allá en Odaiba.

-Japonés o no, perdieron- rugió el presunto "Taik", a la defensiva –ya suéltenme y aprendan a perder.

-¡Yo te voy a enseñar quién perdió!- el musculoso sacó una navaja, lo que le puso los pelos de punta a Ben. Luego el sujeto se acercó al muchacho, quien nada más apretó los ojos.

-El que me hieras o mates no quita que hayas perdido- justo en ese momento el musculoso rajó al chico en el vientre, no de manera profunda, pero sí lo suficientemente sagaz como para causar temor.

-¡Dejen a Taiki!- Ben salió de su escondite sin pensar mucho -¡Ya le llamé a la policía, insectos!... Hey, police, over here!- gritó.

Los atacantes soltaron al chico, quien cayó en el suelo con la respiración descompuesta.

-¿No me escucharon, insectos?- gruñó de nuevo –Over here, police!

-Te salvas esta vez, Japonés, vámonos, no vale la pena, es una zona turística patrullada.

Los sujetos se dieron media vuelta y se retiraron trotando. Ben corrió entonces hasta el muchacho herido.

Lo observó bien. Tenía el rostro idéntico a su amigo Yagami. Incluso era parecido a Hidemi y al señor Taichi. ¿Pero qué hacía Taiki en Estados Unidos?

-¿Te metiste en la maleta de Osen o algo así?- preguntó el chico –Contesta, Taiki.

El aludido subió la mirada castaña y se cubrió la herida que le sangraba.

-Te agradezco la ayuda, chaval, pero no soy Taiki o quienquiera que digas…

-¿Bromeas?, yo sé distinguir a un Yagami cuando lo veo.

El chico se puso de pie, pero la misma herida le impidió caminar, salía demasiada sangre de la cortada.

-Esto no es bueno…- comentó el joven, metiendo la mano a su pantalón, de donde sacó una jeringa y una ampolleta.

-¿Ahora te drogas o algo así?

-Estabas en la fiesta del Queen Mary, ¿no es así?, ¿por qué no te vas a bailar con una americana y me dejas tranquilo?

-Dame esa jeringa inmediatamente, Taik…

-Es mi medicina- comentó con seriedad el muchacho –no estás para saberlo, pero esta cortadita puede matarme.

-No está nada profunda- gruñó el hijo de Mimi.

-Está lo suficientemente profunda si no se te coagula la sangre.

El chico se recostó en uno de los autos, se mal-buscó la vena de su muñeca izquierda y se inyectó. Ben retrocedió un poco, ese chico de verdad era el doble de Taiki.

-¿Quién eres si no eres Taiki?

-Me llamo Soji- respondió el chico, terminando de inyectarse. Se tocó el estómago, pero la hemorragia seguía. –Creo que debo irme por ahora, ¿tu nombre?

-Soy Ben… mira, lo mejor será que pidamos ayuda, ¿qué no tienes es esa enfermedad donde con una cortadita la gente se desangra?, sería de insectos dejarte solo.

Soji sonrió.

-No me voy a desangrar literalmente…

-Hablas un japonés perfecto… estoy seguro de que puedo conseguirte un doctor, doble de Taiki.

-Estaré bien, Ben-kun…- se dio media vuelta, para irse, pero al segundo paso se desplomó en el asfalto.

-Y yo que quería una noche tranquila- bufó Benjamín Tachikawa.

_Benjamín Tachikawa.- este muchacho de 15 años es fruto de una relación que hubo entre Mimi Tachikawa y Michael Tanner. Es arrogante, presumido y rezongón. De pelo y ojos color miel, el chico tiene la apariencia de un principito de la edad moderna. Tiene gran corazón, pero le cuesta trabajo aceptar que su madre está casada con Koushiro Izumi y su padre también tiene una relación con otra persona._

La pelirroja miró con indiferencia cómo su padre era arrastrado por su mamá adoptiva a la pista de baile. Luego tomó el celudigital de su papá para conectarse a Internet.

La chica de 14 años no estaba en contra de las bodas, al contrario, se le hacían lindas y hasta románticas –aunque nadie lo sabía-. Sin embargo, tenía el pendiente de revisar su e-mail.

Con su mirada oscura observó que su padre había estado jugando en el celudigital, lo que le provocó una sonrisa de complicidad.

-No sabía que a papá le gustara jugar al pac-man- comentó, mientras tecleaba el aparato para que la conectara.

Osen Izumi quería revisar su correo desde hacía dos días, pero no había podido por el viaje que había hecho con su familia para asistir a la boda del padre biológico de Ben.

Puso su password y se abrió su bandeja de entrada. Con letras occidentales y en mayúscula, leyó 'Óleo' en un link, al cual le dio clic inmediatamente.

'Mi querida Osen-chan, espero te vaya bien en América y te puedas conectar de vez en cuando. ¿Vas a una boda, cierto?, ojalá un día vayamos a una boda juntos y…'

-¡Hermanitaaaa!- interrumpió una voz atiplada que sacó a Osen del e-mail y la obligó a voltear a su lado para descubrir a su hermano menor. El chiquillo de 5 años lucía desorientado y soñoliento, su traje estaba hecho un desastre y al incorporarse de las sillas había enredado la pequeña corbata en el mantel de la mesa -¿y mis papitos?

-Tulo, despertaste- muy a su pesar, la chica dejó el celudigital en la mesa y se puso a ayudar a su hermano a sentarse con propiedad. –Papá y mamá están bailando, ¿ves?

-Vámonos a casa… tengo sueño

-Nos iremos a la habitación del hotel hasta que la fiesta se termine.

-Pero es una fiesta aburrida porque no hablo inglés- renegó el pequeño –Ben sólo me enseñó a decir "_fack-iu_" (fuck you)

-Tuls, no digas eso, no tienen un significado lindo, es una grosería.

-Pero si me lo enseñó mi hermano… hermanita, estoy aburrido, ¿puedo jugar con el celular?

La joven respiró larga y profundamente, con decepción cerró su e-mail a medio leer y conectó el celudigital de su padre a el canal de juegos.

Justo cuando iba a pasarle el móvil a su hermanito, el celular timbró, Osen descubrió que se trataba del número de Ben.

-¿Eres tú, Ben?, ¿fuiste por mi piña colada?- dijo al contestar la llamada.

-Cerebrito, pasó algo acá en el estacionamiento, necesito que le hables a papá-Izzy o no sé, pero hay un clon de Taiki semi muerto y desangrándose en la salida del hotel, y para variar no se ve ningún policía por aquí y eso que es un dizque es una zona segurísima.

-¿Que qué? ¿un clon de Taik desangrándose y semi muerto?

-Así como te digo, dile a Izzy que venga porque yo no sé qué hacer.

-_Etto_… está bien, ¿dónde estás?

-Afuera del Queen Mary, en el estacionamiento, creo que en una de las esquinas, ¡date prisa!

Osen colgó la llamada, se había puesto tan pálida que su hermanito lo notó.

-¿Estás enferma?

La chica negó.

-Juega un poco, nene, iré a buscar a papi y mami, ¿quieres?

-Sí, hermanita.

A como pudo reconectó el pac-man que antiguamente había estado jugando Koushiro y pasó el celudigital a Tulo, quien se concentró en el videojuego, lo que le permitió a la pelirroja ponerse de pie y correr hacia su padre para contarle lo que había dicho Ben.

_Osen Izumi.- La chica de 14 años es pelirroja y tiene los ojos de un negro profundo. Es de complexión delgada, de baja estatura y piel pálida. Es la hija mayor de Koushiro Izumi. A veces la apodan O-chan y cuando era niña elegida tenía un Motimon y era la elegida del emblema del Sabiduría. Osen es una chica enfermiza, de carácter curioso y responsable._

Padre e hija salieron del Queen Mary algo consternados; a Osen le costaba trabajo seguir a Koushiro y soltarle lo que había dicho Ben.

El estacionamiento estaba débilmente alumbrado, como si los faroles tuvieran pereza. Osen terminó de informar a su padre y suspiró el aire algo ansiosa, tocándose el pecho.

-¿Eso te dijo Ben?.

-_Hai_… Dijo que un clon de Taik estaba desangrándo…- la joven ese detuvo de repente y sus ojos negros se dilataron -¡Oh!

Koushiro se giró un poco y vio a su hijastro hincando y sosteniendo la cabeza de un joven que bien pudiera haber sido Taichi cuando joven.

-Es probablemente la única vez en la que Ben ha hablado de manera literal- observó Koushiro, apremiando el paso tras Osen, quien llevaba la delantera.

-¡Ben, llegamos!- exclamó Osen, inclinándose inmediatamente hacia el chico herido que sostenía su hermano.

-Tiene una herida leve del navajazo que le hicieron pero no ha parado de sangrar, me dijo que su sangre no coagulaba y luego este clon tuvo la gran idea de caer desmayado; también se inyectó sabe qué cosa…

-Ben, ayúdame a llevar al chico a la habitación- mandó Koushiro –Hija, coméntale a Mimi lo que está pasando, seguramente hay algún doctor entre los invitados de la boda.

Osen asintió, pero sus ojos negros quedaron estáticos viendo a ese chico que era idéntico a su Taiki.

-¿Quién es él, papá?- indagó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé. Pero probablemente él sea nuestro mejor descubrimiento en mucho tiempo.

_Odaiba, de tarde_

Takeru Takaishi se revolvió el cabello. Una, dos, cinco veces. Después de que dieron las 3 de la tarde salió de la oficina dándole vueltas a su preocupación. No sabía si hacía frío o calor. Caminó por las calles del distrito, mientras seguía despeinándose el pelo, como si con ello estuviera buscando soluciones. Dobló la siguiente esquina, a la izquierda. Miró el reloj: estaba a tiempo. Siguió su camino varios minutos más.

El bar estaba justo frente a él nunca cerraba y las prohibiciones para menores no eran muy rígidas. Se recargó en un poste de luz cercano, fingió que encendía un cigarrillo a pesar de que había dejado el hábito del tabaco.

Lo vio venir a lo lejos. El muchacho traía la expresión perdida, más que de costumbre, los cabellos rubios estaban desparpajados, el uniforme desecho, traía la boca algo arrugada.

"¿Qué haces en un lugar como este otra vez?" se preguntó Takeru, agachando el rostro para que el joven no lo notara "¿Qué buscas aquí?, dímelo".

El joven entró al bar. Takeru palideció. Tragó saliva y decidió seguirlo. Después de todo la situación ya estaba fuera de control; si le preguntaba directamente al joven, éste terminaría mintiendo.

Takeru odiaba las mentiras.

Sin pensárselo mucho entró a la cantina en mero día sin dejar de posar la cabeza hacia el suelo. Se acomodó en una de las mesas de las esquinas.

Ahí estaba el muchacho, sentado en la barra principal, al lado del cantinero.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" se cuestionó Takeru, apretando los puños "¡Eres menor de edad!, ¿Por qué te dan la bebida con tanta fácilidad? ¿es por tu sonrisa?".

Se atascó las uñas dentro de la piel, por la impotencia. No era sencillo para él ver que el chico de apenas 17 años conseguía una cerveza, y dos, y seis.

Una tras otra, casi sin parar. El muchacho había bebido lo suficiente como para que su rostro pálido se volviera rosa. Takeru lo miró levantarse del sitio; lo vio tambalearse mientras pagaba.

Suspiró. Suspiró otra vez. Pagó su estancia en el bar sin que el chico se diera cuenta y lo siguió.

Afuera el sol estaba un poco más bajo. Otra vez no supo si hacía frío o calor.

El muchacho rubio estaba recargado en la pared, como perdido. Se le veían los ojos rojos, la frente sudorosa y las mejillas encendidas.

"Estás sufriendo… deberías estar feliz, porque me has engañado, has engañado a todos en casa, nos dices que estás en tu curso de cinesta" se dijo Takeru, parado en la salida de la cantina. No podía quitarle la vista de encima; desde que lo había descubierto, días atrás, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de espiarlo.

Esperó a que el chico se moviera, pero por el contrario, el joven se dejó caer en el suelo.

Takeru ya no pudo más. Corrió hacia él, se inclinó a su lado en esa banqueta oscura aunque era de día.

–¡Seiyuro!– llamó notablemente alterado. Sostuvo los hombros del chico, éste abrió los ojos todavía más.

–¿Papá?– Takeru notó que el chico trataba de incorporarse, de verse tranquilo –¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Estás completamente borracho, Seiyuro– regañó Takeru, al notar que el chico se bamboleaba por la ventisca.

–A lo mejor…– respondió el joven, algo ansioso.

Takeru no dijo nada, ayudó a que el joven se levantara y comenzaron a caminar con lentitud.

–¡Taxi!– gritó cuando vio uno a mitad de la calle.

A como pudo metió al chico ahí dentro, luego se subió también.

–¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?– preguntó Seiyuro, cabizbajo, como si estuviera siendo violado por la mirada de su padre.

–Te seguí– respondió Takeru –Te he estado siguiendo desde que descubrí que me mentías.

_Seiyuro Takaishi.- Es el hijo mayor de Takeru, su madre era una cineasta que falleció cuando el chico tenía 2 años de edad. Diez años después, Tk se casó con Hikari, para regocijo del mismo Seiyuro. Sei es un chico alegre, muy apuesto y juguetón, es rubio, como su padre. Tiene clubes de fan a montones, es mujeriego, pero jovial y sencillo. Es el dueño de la Esperanza y su digimon solía ser un Tokomon. Tiene 17 y a pesar de que lo distinguen por su positivismo, desde hace un par de semanas su familia está descubriendo que Sei tiene más problemas de lo que aparenta._

–Ahora está durmiendo– dijo Hikari, mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo –Está muy tomado, tiene fiebre… nunca pensé que Sei estuviera metido en líos.

Takeru apretó las manos, las juntó y comenzó a moverlas. Todavía estaba impresionado.

–Mi Seiyuro… mi hijo, Kari, se está convirtiendo en un desconocido– murmuró nostálgico –Apenas tiene 17 años, Kari, ¿te das cuenta?, 17 años… no sabes la amargura que sentí cuando lo descubrí bebiendo con esas prostitutas hace tres días. Hoy, en lugar de estar en el colegio estaba en un bar ahogándose en licor, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Hikari quedó en silencio. Takeru hubiera querido que hablara, porque el silencio era aún más incómodo que las palabras.

–Tenemos que hacer algo con Sei– susurró Hikari por fin –Algo tiene que estarle afectando…

–Pero siempre está sonriente– interrumpió Takeru –Saca buenas notas, se comporta bien, sale con muchas chicas, es amable… y yo que pensaba que después del instituto iba a su curso de cinematografía, pero no, me engaña, usa la tarde para dañarse a sí mismo con alcohol…

–Aún así, Takeru, Seiyuro no lleva mucho tiempo visitando bares y desobedeciendo– creyó Hikari –Empezó con esta rutina desde hace 15 días más o menos; desde hace dos semanas llega a casa con la carita desfigurada y con el olor a sake.

–Lo voy a castigar– dijo Takeru –¡No va a salir a ningún lado! ¡No lo dejaré respirar hasta que me cuente su problema!

–Takeru…

–Es que es mi hijo, Kari, y lo amo– reafirmó Tk –Durante mucho tiempo él fue mi único sostén, mi única meta… mi consuelo.

–Te entiendo, mi Takeru, porque yo viví o mismo con Toshiro…– Hikari acarició el cabello del Takaishi con ternura –Pero ahora que nos casamos, Seiyuro también se ha convertido en mi hijo y no tienes que afrontar las cosas tú solo.

–Ya lo sé– admitió el hombre rubio, irguiéndose –Aunque no parezca lo tengo muy presente.

–Además, no te olvides de una cosa, Takeru– el hombre se giró y encaró el rostro acaecido de su esposa, con los ojos de almendras en lumbre –También está Toshiro.

–Tienes razón; nuestro Toshi y nuestro Sei son los mejores hermanos después de todo.

Toshiro estuvo largo rato sentado en su cama; estaba mirando a Seiyuro, lo analizaba. Se acercó a su hermano del alma y le tocó la frente. "Fiebre otra vez" se dijo mientras retornaba y se aposentaba en su propio colchón.

Respiró ruidosamente, cruzó los brazos. Horas anteriores Papá-Takeru había aparecido con Seiyuro en brazos, en el umbral del departamento; Toshiro todavía tenía presente el hedor a alcohol de Seiyuro y la incoherencia en el rostro juvenil.

No sabía qué hacer… pero definitivamente él, como hermano menor de ese chico, tenía qué hacer algo.

_Toshiro Takaishi.- Lo apodan Toshi y tiene 17 años. Presuntamente Toshiro es hijo de Hikari Yagami y su primer esposo, Kiúguro Sugiyama, pero Takeru Takaishi tiene posibilidades de que el chico sea suyo. Aunque Toshi conoce esa posibilidad, afirma que no necesita saber quién es su verdadero padre a través de una prueba de DNA, porque ahora Hikari está casada con Takeru, él por fin decidió adoptar el apellido de la familia y quiere mucho a su nuevo papá. Este chico, desde Fusión Prohibida y Memorias Borradas, es muy inteligente, maduro y reflexivo. Físicamente se parece a su madre. Su digimon solía ser un Salamon y tenía el emblema de la Luz. Toshiro quiere ser sicólogo o antropólogo._

–Toshiro, ¿estás despierto?

–Hai

–Debo lucir terrible– murmuró Seiyuro, con voz temblorosa mientras se escondía en la cama.

–Peor que terrible– dedujo Toshiro, con frialdad.

–… Es la única manera– explicó Seiyuro, sentándose de golpe.

–¿La única manera de qué?, Sei, no te entiendo.

–Es la única manera de vivir sin el pasado– mencionó –El licor me entume… mi cabeza se siente incluso más ligera.

–Nadie puede vivir sin el pasado– Toshiro se puso de pie, se acercó a su hermano –. De cualquier manera, Sei, tú no tienes un pasado tan terrible como para querer olvidarlo… tu pasado, ha sido en su mayoría feliz, con tu padre, con nuestra nueva familia, con los digitales… ¿O es que me estás ocultando algo?

–Sí. Te estoy ocultando mi peor recuerdo.

Seiyuro Takaishi se dejó caer en la cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si se le hubiera acabado la energía. Los ojos azules se le escondieron tras los parpados, el rostro seguía sudado, los cabellos rubios en total desastre. Toshiro volvió a mirarle con ansiedad.

"Fiebre… todavía no se le quita". Salió de la habitación con ese pensamiento en la cabeza mientras el mediodía se fundía con el atardecer y la carita de su hermana menor, Mina, se asomaba con preocupación desde el sofá de la sala.

Seguramente la pequeñita estaba tan preocupada como él por Sei.

_Continuará…_

Gracias por leer. Espero no haya quedado incoherente, ¿qué puedo decir?, pegué las escenas de varios fics distintos que tenía empezados, sólo por las ganas de tener un nuevo proyecto.

Quiero comentar que el personaje de Soji existe desde que decidí que Taichi tendría hijos gemelos (como el 2002, más o menos), al final me ganó la idea de que fuera "gemela" en lugar de "gemelo", y fue la razón del surgimiento de Hidemi Yagami. Pero, bueno, Soji era un personaje que no quería quedarse en mi mente por siempre y finalmente salió.

Las preguntas: ¿por qué apareció un digimon en el subterráneo del tren? ¿Por qué apareció ese chico Soji, que parece un clon de Taiki y Hidemi? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Sei Takaishi?, ¿cómo reaccionará Taichi al saber que a lo mejor tiene otro hijo? ¿Qué enfermedad tiene el chico?, ¿cómo le hará Toshi para ayudar a Sei?

Espero no se hayan enredado con mis viejos personajes y aún los recuerden. También espero que sigan leyendo, poco a poco saldrán todos los personajes y se describirá mejor la trama. Lo bueno es que todavía tengo stock de escenas viejitas =D, pero llegará el momento en que tenga qué escribir de nuevo.

Gracias n_n

Saludos, CieloCriss


	2. Número Dos

Les traigo una nueva actualización de Apócrifo, espero les guste. Gracias por leer, no tienen idea de los ánimos que me dieron para seguir escribiendo estas historias.

o.o.o.o

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

**_Odaiba, Japón, de tarde_**

_P.O.V. Mayumi Ishida_

No me gustaba escuchar las conversaciones que mi hermanito tenía con los taxistas.

Kotaro tenía una fastidiosa habilidad para hacerse amigo de los conductores. Casi siempre les decía que era el hijo de Matt Ishida y terminaba regalándoles boletos de conciertos.

No me molestaba que los taxistas resultaran viejos fanáticos de Los Lobos Adolescentes, pero la actitud de Kotty sí. Parecía necesitar la aceptación de los extraños para sentirse feliz.

El taxi iba lento por el tráfico. Sugerí que tomara la vía libre, pero el sujeto insistió en que ese camino estaría más cargado de autonaves.

Suspiré. En ningún momento me atreví a mirar el paisaje citadino a través de la ventanilla del auto. Tenía la vista dedicada al pequeño digimon que yacía en mi mochila.

Éste tenía unos ojos verdes que me recordaban a mi propio digital. Me recargué en el forro de mi guitarra.

-… ¿En serio eres hijo de Ishida-sama?, admiro a ese hombre, pequeño. – decía el taxista, con todo y radio prendida -Hay muchos cantautores, hay muchos astronautas, pero creo que es el único astronauta que canta...

-Sí, mi papá es el mejor, físicamente no me parezco, porque soy igual a mamá- insistía Kotty, aunque esta vez su simpatía con el conductor parecía fingida. También, a intervalos volteaba a ver la mochila.

'_Caluuuu'_, soltaba el digimon. Estaba impresionada por la estructura interna del monstruo. La masa de oscuridad que nos había atacado en el metro le había desaparecido una pierna entera, pero en la herida no había gota de sangre alguna, sino un agujero negro.

-Tranquilo…- susurré al Calumon. Hacía mucho que no usaba ese tono de voz con nadie. Pyokomon, mi digital, se había llevado todas mis frases de ternura, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía hablar así.

Volví a suspirar. Saqué mi celudigital y volví a mandar un mensaje a Taiki, Hidemi y a mi primo Seiyuro.

"¿No les llegó el otro mensaje?, ¡Hemos encontrado un digimon después de tantos años!, comuníquense, vamos a casa del doctor Kido".

Pero ninguno de los tres contestaba. De antemano sabía que Taiki abandonaba su móvil por dondequiera porque estaba en contra de su uso, pero Seiyuro y Hidemi eran atentos con sus llamadas. Me preocupé un poco.

-¡Aquí es, señor taxista!- soltó de repente Kotaro.

El tipo frenó abruptamente. Yo por fin me permití mirar por la ventanilla y delimité la residencia de los Kido, una casa de dos plantas, donde sólo habitaban tres personas.

Sin decir las gracias, me bajé del automóvil. Como siempre, Kotty le dio boletos de los conciertos de papá al conductor, además de una foto autografiada y la promesa de que le pasaría el celular de la disquera Ishida. Para "no" variar, el taxista no nos cobró por la emoción de la oferta de mi hermano.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de carro, Kotaro observó la casa de los Kido, miró de reojo a Calumon y corrió a la entrada del hogar e hizo sonar el timbre.

-Vas a sanar- le dije al digimon.

'_Calú calú'_, respondió el chiquito.

Sacudí la cabeza, fue una suerte que nadie me escuchara hablar en ese tono de voz. Tampoco era que yo tuviera instinto maternal. Eso a los 15 años es impensable. Al menos no cuando se trata de mí.

Caminé hasta Kotty y en ese momento abrió la puerta la señora Kido. Traía la cara llena de harina y una sonrisa escalofriante. Al contrario de ella, la casa estaba impecable y tenía un nuevo decorado.

-¡Pero si son los hijos de mi Matt!- exclamó al vernos. De buena fuente sabía que esa mujer, que era hermana del tío Daisuke, también era admiradora ferviente de mi padre, incluso le había perseguido cuando eran adolescentes, pero eso parecía estar en el pasado.

-¿_Su_ Matt?- preguntó Kotaro, arrugando el rostro.

-Pasen, pasen- nos rogó la mujer, cuyo nombre era Jun -¿Han venido a visitar a mi _Solecito_?

-¿Usted se refiere a su hijo Doguen, señora Kido?- indagó con inocencia mi hermano.

-En realidad estamos buscando al doctor- comenté con algo de prisa. Me estaba exasperando. –Es una emergencia.

Calumon salió de mi mochila y la señora Kido soltó un chillido que ofuscó mis tímpanos.

-¡Wooo!, un digimon; pensé que no ya no había digimos en la Tierra- mencionó con toda la calma del mundo.

-Acabamos de hallarlo en la estación del tren… - comenzó a decir Kotty.

-Señora Kido, este digimon está herido y requerimos ver a su esposo, ¿está en casa?- interrumpí en un tono antipático, pero que realmente no me importó.

-Mayumi, Kotty, ¿qué hacen aquí?- vi a Doguen bajar las escaleras de su _casita feliz_ con una interrogación en el rostro.

No visitaba la residencia Kido con frecuencia. A mí me desesperaba mucho la pulcritud del cuarto de Doguen y su insistencia en que no desordenáramos sus cosas.

Aunque, en realidad, y a pesar de que era un poco obsesivo, Doguen era un buen chico y me simpatizaba.

Apenas tenía un año más que yo, pero lucía como una jirafa. Contrario a sus días de niño no se encorvaba. Seguía llevando gafas y su cabello oscuro relamido.

¿Cuánto mediría esta vez?, ¿1.80? ¿Dos metros?

Kotaro también se impresionó con la estatura de Doguen por la forma en que se le quedó mirando.

-Ay, _Solecito_, tus amiguitos han venido a visitarte, estoy preparando galletas- anunció la señora Kido –Ah, también traen a un digimon herido, así que llama a papá, ¿quieres?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Un digimon herido? ¿En serio?, ¡Dios!, ¿se dan cuenta? ¡Un digimon!- Doguen notó a Calumon, se acercó apresuradamente y sacó al pequeño de mi mochila. Se puso pálido al notar que no tenía una pata -¡Vamos al consultorio de papá!

-Pero no podemos llevar a un digimon al hospital- se quejó Kotaro.

-Por supuesto que no, pero mi papá, además de ser el subdirector del hospital más importante de la Ciudad, tiene un consultorio aquí en la casa para atender a los vecinos, antes incluso atendía a digimons- lo dijo como si fuera obvio. Al parecer, Kotaro no era el único con obsesión por su padre.

-¿Está tu papá ahí?- cuestioné.

Doguen y su madre asintieron.

-Entonces llévanos, ¿quieres?, estamos perdiendo tiempo- ordené.

-Esta niña cada día se parecer más a Matt- soltó la señora Kido –una muchacha tan hermosa y con carácter es lo que necesitas, _Solecito_, ¿y si te haces novio de ella?

-¡Mamá, no digas esas cosas!- Doguen palideció.

A mí me pareció un comentario de mal gusto, pero por suerte eso apresuró las piernas de Doguen y fuimos hacia el consultorio de su padre, que estaba en el patio trasero de la casa.

Había visto esa pequeña casita en el patio de los Kido con anterioridad, aunque siempre había creído que era una especie de cuarto para los tiliches. Ahora comprendía que en sus tiempos había sido un hospitalito para digimons.

Eso nos caía como anillo al dedo.

El doctor Kido nos atendió inmediatamente. Tenía algunas canas, pero se mostraba más jovial que antes. No hizo preguntas, sólo tomó en sus brazos a Calumon y fue a atenderlo a su consultorio.

-Vamos, Doguen, te necesito de enfermero para que tranquilices al digimon, está muy asustado- pidió apoyo.

-Pero papá, sabes que soy torpe para eso - dijo Doguen muy nervioso.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo yo, doctor Kido?- preguntó de repente Kotty –Me preocupa mucho Calumon, se va a asustar mucho… no sé nada sobre ser ayudante de doctor, pero apoyaré en lo que pueda.

-De acuerdo, pasa entonces- sonrió Joe, luego nos miró a Doguen y a mí –Chicos, avisen a los demás elegidos, por favor.

-Claro, papá… lo siento, debí decir que sí inmediatamente cuando me mandaste a cuidar al chiquito- se arrepintió Doguen –también pasaré al quirófano.

-No, con Kotty-kun será suficiente. No debes sentirte mal por pensar en voz alta, hijo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que rogarte que no seas como yo en mi adolescencia?

Doguen terminó asintiendo sin saber que más hacer.

-¿Estará bien el digimon?- pregunté.

-Lo han traído a tiempo, lo que me preocupa es la invasión de la oscuridad- explicó -¿los han atacado?

-Sí, pero huimos- admití.

El doctor asintió y después cerró la puerta de su consultorio. Doguen y yo quedamos silentes en medio del césped. Mi viejo amigo apuntó unos columpios y por inercia nos fuimos a sentar ahí, a esperar.

Pensé en que Kotaro tenía un gran corazón y por alguna razón lo imaginé de adulto, con una bata blanca de doctor.

El viento estaba fuerte ese día. Podía notar que las copas de los árboles se movían. Mi celular, por otra parte, no parecía tener ganas siquiera de vibrar.

Qué raro. ¿Por qué no me llamaba Seiyuro?, o bueno, Hidemi. De Taiki ni hablar. Nunca me ponía la atención que merecía, menos ahora que andaba con esas ondas de su pandilla. Parecía que cada día le importaba menos nuestra amistad. Me dolía el orgullo por eso.

-¿A quién llamamos primero, Mayumi?- me preguntó Doguen Kido.

-Ya avisé a mi padre, creo que le hablaré a mi tío Takeru, los Izumi están en Estados Unidos… quizá deberíamos intentar con los Motomiya o con los Ichijouji- propuse.

Justo cuando terminé la frase, de la casa de Doguen salió papá, seguido por la señora Kido, a quien no le paraba la boca. Mi padre lucía bastante incómodo, como siempre que veía a esa mujer.

-Como te iba diciendo, Matt, nuestro destino no era el de casarnos- mencionaba, mientras Doguen bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzado por el comentario de su mamá –Lo siento, pero además de que amo a Joe he descubierto la verdadera razón del por qué nunca formalizamos nuestra relación…

Papá cruzó el jardín trasero de los Kido con el entrecejo arrugado, las manos en el bolsillo y su chamarra de cuero arrugada. No se molestó en responder.

-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué?... es simple, he decidido que mi Doguencito debe casarse con tu Mayumi.

-Trágame tierra, ¿por qué mamá no se calla?- le oí decir a Doguen, todavía cabizbajo. Yo no sentí nada. Era sencillamente imposible que sintiera atracción por ningún muchacho que no fuera Taiki Yagami, eso estaba claro y no tenía caso mentirme.

Sin embargo, sabía que Taiki y yo seríamos sólo amigos. Lo aceptaba, no me quedaba de otra. Tampoco iba a rogarle al muy idiota para que se fijara en mí. Todavía tenía honor. Y la gente creía que tenía carácter fuerte. Así que más me valía seguir conservando mi fama.

Papá se detuvo al oír las últimas frases de la señora Kido y le miró con unos ojos de predador.

-No juegues con eso, Jun- rugió, girándose de nuevo hacia mí. A Doguen ni lo miró, cosa que supuse que mi amigo agradeció por su carácter tímido.

–Hola, May- agregó mi padre tratándose de tranquilizar. Me gustó que quisiera celarme. –por favor, cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

Salté del columpio, llegué hasta papá y lo jalé hasta el otro lado del patio.

Ahí empezó a fluir nuestra historia.

_Fin de P.O.V. Mayumi Ishida_

Doguen Kido.- Tiene 16 años. Es obsesivo con la limpieza, el orden y los estudios, más aún que su papá, quien es Joe Kido. Su madre es la hermana mayor de Daisuke Motomiya, Jun. Hasta el momento, ninguno de los elegidos sabe cómo fue que Joe y Jun se casaron. Doguen es hijo único, está muy consentido y de pequeño lloraba a menudo. No es muy amiguero y pelea continuamente con el hijo de Takeru, pero casi siempre es amable y educado. Durante las aventuras de Fusión Prohibida y Memorias Borradas, Doguen tenía el emblema de la Sinceridad y su digimon era Bukamon.

**_Long Beach, California, de noche._**

_P.O.V. Soji Miyagi_

Suavidad. Eso sentí cuando recobré el conocimiento, pero no abrí los ojos, me dejé llevar por la comodidad del colchón donde me habían acostado. Respiré hondo y profundo, sentí lentamente la textura de las sábanas y de la enorme almohada de plumas de ganso en donde me descansaba la cabeza.

También olí mi sangre, aunque no sentí dolor.

Lo último que recordaba era el navajazo que me habían dado y el rostro de ese chico, mitad yanqui-mitad japonés, que me había salvado.

-Doctor, le agradezco mucho sus atenciones, es una suerte que estuviera en la boda de Michael, de no ser por usted hubiéramos tenido que correr a un hospital- dijo la voz calmada de un hombre. Hablaba en un inglés tieso, que parecía no practicar a menudo.

-¿Estará bien?- interrumpió con soltura la voz atiplada de una mujer. Apreté los ojos, no me animé a abrirlos.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero lo más probable era que aquel chico me había ayudado. De hecho, la habitación olía a hotel. A uno lujoso.

-El muchacho traía consigo la medicina para que le coagulara la sangre, así que la herida dejará de sangrar, pero sufre de un mal congénito parecido a la hemofilia que no se cura, en estos momentos se le ve débil, así que necesita reposo, mucho reposo- respondió el médico –Mister Izumi, le dejo mi número de celudigital en caso que lo requiera, mi consejo es que contacten a los padres de este chico y lo lleven a un hospital cuanto antes para que le hagan una revisión completa.

-Así lo haremos- afirmó el hombre que había hablado primero –Lo acompaño a la recepción, doctor. Mimi, Ben, le dan mis disculpas a Michael… yo debo llamar a Japón… Osen, hija, quedas a cargo un momento, ¿quieres?

Escuché algo inquieto la conversación. Tenía que buscar la manera de huir de ahí, definitivamente no me convenía que intentaran contactar a mis 'padres', no quería que me deportaran o me reenviaran al orfanato, como si fuera un cartón más de la paquetería.

Me aterraba haber caído en manos de esos extraños, que aunque a leguas se veía que tenían buenas intenciones, con eso no era suficiente para mí.

La puerta de la habitación en donde estaba se cerró. El lugar se cubrió de silencio y pareció oscurecerse. Abrí mis ojos al creerme en soledad.

Estaba en una especie de suite, casi podía asegurarlo. Parecía un viejo camarote de barco, pero bien arreglado, de primera clase. La iluminación estaba muy tenue, por lo que tardé en examinar la decoración del lugar y en avispar la puerta para escapar.

La herida del navajazo estaba curada y no me estaba sangrando. Me toqué la frente, descubrí que tenía fiebre, hacía días que no comía y eso me había debilitado.

-… ¡yo quiero jugar también!... zzzz… dame… la pelota… Ben… –escuché de repente; me incorporé del susto.

Al lado de la cama donde estaba había otra más, y sobre ésta descansaba la pequeña figura de un niño. Era entre pelirrojo y castaño, de piel rosada y rasgos orientales. A intervalos se metía el dedo a la boca, luego lo sacaba y vociferaba como si estuviera despierto. A ratos se quedaba quieto, como un angelito.

-Me sacaste un susto, crío- murmuré.

Me puse de pie y descubrí mi cuerpo temblaba, como si la debilidad se me hubiera venido de golpe.

Aún así caminé hacia la salida. Si tenía suerte, podría escapar de mis bienhechores sin toparme con ellos.

Con zancadas torpes llegué hasta la puerta y estiré la mano para girar la chapa, pero alguien se me adelantó y la abrió del otro lado.

Retrocedí un paso, entre decepcionado y admirado. Las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Oh… - dijo una niña pelirroja al otro lado del umbral.

Era una chica a lo mucho de 14 o 15 años. Menuda, muy menuda y bajita. El cabello lacio y rojo le llegaba a los hombros desnudos. Llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas de color menta. Me pareció una presencia encantadora: los ojos negros intensos y enormes, tupidos de pestañas lacias y largas. Piel pálida, aunque llevaba algo de maquillaje en el rostro y un tocado verde entre el cabello.

Sacudí la cabeza, asustado por la atracción que me había causado esa chica, quien en el fondo probablemente sólo era una niña ordinaria. Sí, estaba linda, pero no tenía una belleza avasalladora, era más bien una presencia discreta.

-_Etto_… Ben said that you can speak japanese…

-_Hai_- respondí en esa lengua.

Tenía la voz suave, como las sábanas donde había estado recostado.

-Por favor, no te levantes aún- rogó en japonés –Pensabas irte, ¿no es así?

-Necesito irme- admití –agradezco tu ayuda, eres amiga del chico que me salvó, ¿cierto?, agradezco que no me hayan dejado en la calle, pero debo irme, mi… mi 'familia' me espera.

-Por eso debes quedarte- entonó ella, no comprendí su insistencia –no te dejaremos marchar por el momento y no quiero tener que hablarle a papá y a Ben para que te obliguen a recostarte.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí, _Muñeca_?- me animé a tocar la punta de sus cabellos, ella se alejó algo consternada por el acercamiento. El pelo resbaló por mis dedos.

-No te haremos daño- ella aseguró, señalando la cama, para que me acostara otra vez.

-Yo tampoco, así que no te asustes.

En lugar de visualizar mi huida, imaginé que tocaba de nueva cuenta el cabello de la chica. Negué con la cabeza. Tener ese tipo de visiones ahora no me ayudaba mucho.

-No pueden retenerme aquí a la fuerza, _Muñeca_.

-_Etto_… no me llames _Muñeca_, por favor, mi nombre es Osen Izumi- pidió algo cohibida. Cerró la puerta tras de sí –sólo queremos ayudarte.

-Está bien, si me lo pide una niña tan linda como tú haré caso… por el momento- le dije olvidando mis ganas de huir de la habitación. La chica no se ruborizó, como normalmente lo hacían las mujeres a las que les coqueteaba, sólo siguió señalando la cama con inseguridad.

Al ver que no avanzaba, ella tomó la delantera y acomodó las cobijas. Era extraño, porque aunque no me quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía que al verme veía a alguien más. Me sentí ridículo.

Caminé hasta la cama y me senté en ella, mas no me recosté. En cambio la seguí mirando, ella estaba parada frente a mí, si estiraba las manos podía tocarle.

Era una tentación para mí la presencia de esa niña, algo bastante extraño, porque aunque estaba joven, había estado en compañía de mujeres más interesantes y nunca me había sentido como un imán con alguna.

-¡no… dame la pelota, Benji…!- de nuevo el pequeñito hablando en sueños. La chica volteó hacia el niño y sonrió. Abrió el cajón del buró que separaba las dos camas y sacó de éste una pelota de goma que cedió al infante que seguía en sueños.

-… Ariga…tooo- murmuró el niño, abrazando la pelota y metiéndose el dedo entre sus labios. Siguió dormido.

La _Muñeca_ le acarició la melena desordenada. Deduje que eran hermanos por el color similar de sus cabellos y las cejas gruesas.

-Si habla dormido seguramente despierto es una pesadilla- comenté. La chica me miró con desaprobación, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Izumi? –Izumi-san, no lo dije con mala intención.

Ella asintió. Se sentó en la cama del pequeño y me miró de nueva cuenta como si fuera alguien más.

De verdad me parecía bonita. Su presencia había hecho que olvidara mi prioridad, que era salir de ahí a toda velocidad. No quería que me ayudara nadie; mi pasado era demasiado mío y demasiado complejo. Mi situación legal en Estados Unidos era un dilema, mi hogar no existía. Mi padre adoptivo estaba muerto y me había dejado problemas a su paso. Si estas personas terminaban metiéndose en mi vida, lo más probable era que acabara en una correccional.

Lo entendía, mis manos no estaban limpias.

Por eso la única solución era escapar de ese misterioso par de ojos negros que me miraba con incomprensión.

-Izumi-san, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato?

-Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, soy Osen.

-Osen-san, ¿me escucharías?

-Sí- dijo con timidez.

-Agradezco tu ayuda, ya no estoy sangrando… pero bueno, he vivido con la salud frágil toda mi vida y sé cuidarme, sé cuándo necesito mi medicina y puedo acceder a ella cuando quiero, sé cuidarme en estas calles y generalmente hago todo bien… hoy… hoy flaqueé un poco, por eso intervino aquel chico que imagino es tu amigo, se llama Ben, ¿cierto?, es un buen tipo.

-Lo lamento, sé que quieres que te deje ir, pero no puedo permitirlo- lo dijo con rudeza, su tono me causó algo de gracia.

Bien, yo era débil por mi enfermedad, pero el ambiente donde había crecido me había hecho fuerte. En el orfanato nadie había cuidado de mí con adoración y cuando me adoptaron, me había convertido en una marioneta que trabajaba para alguien más.

Eso me había hecho fuerte. Mucho más que esa _Muñeca_ japonesa que me encaraba sus enormes ojos.

Toda ella se veía frágil, como si fuera de cristal. Sus hombros eran tan delgados que parecían los de un bebé, su lívida figura lucía como la de un fantasma; y además era mucho más baja que yo.

Era ahora o nunca. Por el silencio comprendí que el resto de su familia no estaba. Bien podía salir corriendo y si trataba de seguirme, podía darle un empujón.

Me puse de pie. Ella me imitó.

-Please- dijo en su inglés enflaquecido –Stay here.

-I… I need to go back to my house- excusé –My parents are waiting for me- mentí mientras apuñaba las manos y me preparaba para irme.

-That's a lie- aseguró Osen con dulzura.

Por supuesto que era una mentira, pero no había forma de que ella lo supiera.

No comprendí, a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Sus ojos de carbón mostraron una débil luz cristalina que me debilitó.

Aflojé las manos, pero no me dejé caer en la cama.

-Eres muy bonita, ¿te lo han dicho? - fue lo que sinceré y acaricié su cabello de nueva cuenta. Osen se puso tiesa, como una verdadera muñeca, pero no me importó, me acerqué y le besé la mejilla.

Lo sabía. Lo comprendía. Los japoneses no eran buenos actores cuando había contacto humano de por medio. Eran de naturaleza tímida y algo solitaria. Así solía ser yo cuando llegué a América, pero los años me habían trastornado lo suficiente para perder lo poco que admiraba de mi cultura.

-See you later, _Dolly_ – la pelirroja no me detuvo y caminé con fuerza hacia la salida. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un pequeño apartamento, parte de la suite, supuse.

Con mis ojos pardos delimité la última puerta. Era difícil enfocar las cosas y mis articulaciones no funcionaban bien. A lo mejor el doctor que me había atendido me había dado algún fármaco que me hacía lento y estúpido.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, insecto?- reconocí la voz de un muchacho. Era quien me había salvado. –Patético… típico de los Yagami.

Las luces de la suite fueron encendidas. En un sillón que estaba cerca de la televisión, la silueta del chico se fue convirtiendo en realidad.

Tenía la piel clara, demasiado clara para tratarse de un hombre. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero los ademanes altivos y elegantes. Demasiado elegantes para mi gusto.

El cabello le caía en gajos de color miel por su cuello. Parecía un príncipe, o al menos el hijo de algún emperador.

De dos pasos llegó hasta mí y me sujetó el brazo. Eso sí, parecía fuerte.

-¡_Cerebrito_, se supone que debías cuidarlo!- reclamó con voz firme hacia la recámara donde anteriormente yacía.

La _Muñeca_ salió de la habitación con los ojos todavía vidriosos.

-Lo lamento, Ben- dijo acongojada. Me sentí mal por haber sido el causante de su mirada entristecida.

El llamado Ben notó la turbación en la chica. Inmediatamente me miró a mí.

-¿Qué le hiciste, 'Yagami'?- preguntó con seriedad.

-No me hizo nada- dijo la _Muñeca_ –Sólo… sólo me descuidé y salió de la habitación, por eso me sentí mal… pensé que había perdido la oportunidad de sorprender a Taiki y a mi tío Tai.

-Bien, como sea, regresa a tu cama- me ordenó Ben con poca paciencia. Tomó mi camiseta y me arrastró tras él, Osen se nos adelantó y volvió a arreglar las cobijas –Menos mal que decidí quedarme en la habitación, Izzy no debió encargarte cuidar de este insecto, menos sabiendo la sangre que lleva dentro.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de mí como si me conocieras?- le dije una vez que volví a sentarme en la cama que me habían asignado –Te lo dije, chaval, no sé con quien me estás confundiendo, pero no soy 'Yagami' ni 'Taiki' ni ninguno de esos, ¿comprendes?, lo mejor será que me dejes marchar.

-Yo sé distinguir a un 'Yagami' cuando lo veo, ¿no, _Cerebrito_?

-Ben, lo estás confundiendo- comentó con dulzura.

-Qué va, sabes que tengo razón, es un clon de los mellizos- fanfarroneó él.

-A lo mejor, pero él no lo sabe, ¿qué no comprendes que lo vas a asustar?- Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí, curiosa. Se tanteó la mejilla, justo donde la había besado. -¿Quieres que te lo explique? ¿O esperas a que lo haga mi papá?

-¿Tu papá?, menudo problema, preferiría que una muñeca linda me lo explicara en lugar de su padre.

-Cuidadito con flirtear con mi hermana, chico- gruñó Ben.

-Qué alivio, pensé que era tu novia.- bromeé. Por suerte ni siquiera había pensado en la relación de esos dos, pero definitivamente no parecían hermanos. Él tenía un toque occidental imposible en la chica. Probablemente eran hermanastros o medios hermanos.

-Lo primero es presentarnos formalmente. Somos la familia Izumi- dijo con educación Osen –Mi hermano Ben fue quien te encontró, luego te desvaneciste y le llamó a mi padre, por lo que decidimos traerte a nuestra habitación del hotel.

-Del Queen Mary…- interrumpí. El Queen Mary era uno de los lugares más famosos en Long Beach. Siempre que dejaba Los Angeles atrás y me refugiaba en esta playa, me gustaba pasar horas viendo cómo el enorme barco-hotel había quedo anclado para siempre en el muelle, convirtiéndose en una atracción más para turistas.

-Sí, vinimos a una boda que se celebró en uno de los salones del barco y nos hospedamos aquí porque…

-Al grano, _Cerebrito_, no tienes por qué explicar más de la patética boda.

Ben era algo rudo, al menos llamarle '_Cerebrito'_ a una niña tan linda debería ser un crimen.

-El caso es que cuando Ben te vio, te confundió con un chico que es amigo nuestro y se llama Taiki Yagami.

No respondí. Eso no importaba. Tener un espejo de mí mismo en el otro lado del mundo no tenía que importar. Quería largarme.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?, para los occidentales, todos los asiáticos somos iguales. Y si tengo un doble es mi problema, no el de ustedes.

-Eres peor que un insecto, te estamos diciendo que a lo mejor tienes un hermano gemelo y lo único que haces es ignorar esta posibilidad, ¿estás demente o algo así?, además yo no soy americano, mi mamá es japonesa, ¿te enteras?

-Retener a alguien en contra de su voluntad se llama secuestro- opté por decir –no me interesan sus buenas intenciones; voy a tener que reportarlos.

-¿Con qué?- se rió Ben –te quitamos tu móvil y tu cartera. Izzy las tiene y las está revisando. Creo que si llamáramos a la 'justicia', ésta se pondría de nuestra parte.

Cerré los ojos. Sentí impotencia. No quería saber nada sobre un chico que se parecía a mí. No quería saber nada de familias biológicas.

-Estás portándote mal con nuestro invitado, Ben- interrumpió la voz del hombre que había oído con el médico minutos atrás. –Lamento el comportamiento de nuestro Ben- me dijo quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Era muy parecido a la _Muñeca_, sólo que ella era mucho más agraciada. Tenían los mismos ojos inquisidores y la cabellera rojiza. Incluso compartían la complexión menuda.

-Izzy, no me molestes, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, ¡es más!, esta noche le salvé la vida a este insecto, así que él es quien debería mostrarse más amable conmigo.

-Tienes un punto ahí – el hombre suspiró. Seguro estaba por los 40, aunque su rostro se veía como el de un niño con un juguete nuevo. ¿Era yo ese juguete? –Hija, me gustaría hablar a solas con Miyagi Soji-kun- miró a Osen, luego a Ben –Vayan con Mimí a la fiesta, más tú, Ben, que Michael notará tu ausencia.

-Pero si este chico se pone rebelde no sé si puedas controlarlo solo, Izzy.

-Me parece que puedo con el paquete, Ben, pero en dado caso de que te necesite, te llamaré.

-Vamos, Ben- pidió la _Muñeca_ jalando a su supuesto hermano. –Suerte, papá.

-¡Nos hablas!- exigió Ben, antes de salir de la habitación.

No nos quedamos solos. El niño de la otra cama seguía durmiendo feliz, arropado por sus cobijas y con su dedito en la boca. Había soltado la pelota, que había rodado hasta el suelo.

El hombre me miró intensamente, como si quisiera meterse en mi cabeza. No decía nada.

-¿Hablará de que tengo un mellizo o algo así?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Algo así…- admitió, llevándose la mano a la barbilla –es difícil hacer una cuestión que me trae tantos recuerdos.

-¿Perdón? ¿De qué me habla?

-¿Eres adoptado, Soji-kun?- preguntó de repente con una entonación metódica.

Definitivamente no me esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

Era una cuestión que me salaba la piel y que me incomodaba. ¿Qué quería que le respondiera?, ¿Que hasta los 9 años había vivido en un orfanato en la periferia de Tokio? ¿Que me había adoptado un japonés exiliado de la mafia y nos habíamos tenido que mudar a Los Ángeles?, ¿Que me había quedado huérfano nuevamente y debía mucho dinero? ¿Que mis papeles eran falsos y que me ganaba la vida haciendo apuestas por todo California?

Esa pregunta que me había hecho englobaba mi vida entera. Era una cuestión demasiado suspicaz.

-Supongo que ya sabe mi respuesta- comenté.

-Probablemente, pero me gustaría oírla de ti mismo.

-Me disculpará, pero ¿por qué habría de contestarle algo tan personal?, ni siquiera se ha presentado conmigo.

-Es verdad… te les pareces tanto a ellos que se me olvida que no me conoces, una disculpa, Soji-kun, soy Koushiro Izumi… creo que ya conociste a gran parte de mi familia, a Ben, a Osen – luego señaló al pequeño de la cama –y a Tulo; mi esposa vendrá pronto… le encantará platicar contigo.

-Izumi-san, si ya sabe la respuesta a mi pregunta, voy a rogarle que sea directo conmigo sobre lo que piensa hacer.

Izumi volvió a tocarse la barbilla unos instantes, luego accionó su brazalete digital y con su mano libre sacó mi cartera y mi celudigital.

-Tu pasaporte es falso- fue lo primero que dijo –Tus IDs también, de ninguna manera un chico como tú puede tener 18 o 21. En todas tus identificaciones eres alguien diferente, con un domicilio que no existe… me sorprende que siendo tan joven seas tan astuto y tengas tantos problemas- Ese sujeto de verdad no era normal. -Hicimos una llamada oportuna a las autoridades y atraparon a los sujetos que te hirieron… lo sorprendente es que hayas estado involucrado con ellos, pues pertenecen a la mafia de L.A.

-Usted puede especular todo lo que quiera… no es de su incumbencia lo que yo haga.

-Oh, creo que lo es- se puso a teclear en la computadora que se formó con los datos digitales – Averigüé un poco de ti con ayuda de un amigo detective que tengo en Japón. Te adoptó Miyagi Takumi, un exiliado yakuza que se refugió en América… siempre quiso un hijo como tú, por eso te adoptó a pesar de que estás enfermo, pero ya estando en L.A. murió en una riña donde perdió la mayor parte de su fortuna… desde entonces, y esto es suposición mía, has tratado de saldar las deudas de Miyagi, pero te has metido en más líos de los de deberías.

Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Era una especie de genio este hombre?, era imposible que supiera todo eso si yo acababa de entrar en su vida y en la de su familia.

-¿Has oído hablar de Ken Ichijouji?

-¿El detective japonés que le hace la competencia a las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes?- bromeé con sorna.

-Yo diría que Ken es el mejor detective de todo el mundo- aseguró Izumi-san –Bueno, el caso es que su base de datos me ayudó mucho, además de que él estaba haciendo una investigación cuyo resultado eres tú.

-Disculpe, pero no lo entiendo.

-Lo entenderás cuando llegue Taichi, a él le corresponde explicarte todo, mi deber es tenerte de rehén aquí.

-¿Con las amenazas de que tengo un pasado turbio me tendrá encerrado aquí?

-No. Te mantendré a mi lado hasta que conozcas tu historia.

-¿Qué le importa a usted que sea adoptado?

-Soy adoptado también y me hubiera gustado conocer a mis padres biológicos- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Entonces usted me sentencia a conocer a la persona que me abandonó sólo porque no pudo vivir esto?

-Yo más bien pienso que te estamos ayudando a que tengas una mejor vida.

-¿Y ésa es al lado de quien me abandonó?

-A ti no te abandonaron. Pero no soy el indicado para contarte los hechos.

-Aunque no me haya abandonado, ¿qué pasa si no quiero saber nada de él?

-Eso lo arreglarás con esa persona.

-A lo mejor él y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-Siempre existe una prueba de ADN para eso, Soji-kun, pero definitivamente eres un Yagami, te guste o no…

-Eso mismo dijo su hijo.

-Mh, ¿Tulo?

-No, su hijo Ben.

-Ah, Ben… a veces dice cosas que valen la pena.

-El presunto señor Yagami debe ser un buen amigo de usted, por algo me está encarcelando.

-Sí. Es como mi hermano. Eso te haría mi sobrino- apagó su brazalete y guardó mis documentos –Arreglaré tu situación legal, es una suerte que Mimi tenga tantos conocidos en Estados Unidos… por mientras descansa, mis hijos te harán compañía.

-Siempre hay una manera de escapar- dije con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Lo sé, pero también hay siempre la manera de darte una oportunidad a ti mismo, por eso no te irás.

-¿Cree que esperaré a ése hombre porque quiero una nueva vida?- cuestioné.

-No. Pienso que la sangre de Taichi llamará a la tuya y eso hará que te quedes… por ahora descansa, no tienes las fuerzas para escapar y Ben es muy perspicaz en eso de vigilar a los demás.

-Usted no lo comprende- dije en voz baja mientras Izumi-san se retiraba –Pero desde que nací, mi sangre no sirve.

Lo dije suficientemente bajo para que no escuchara, aún así noté que se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, justo antes de cerrarla. No dijo nada sobre mi comentario.

-No te asustes si Tulo habla- me informó –es algo inquieto cuando duerme…

-¿No le da miedo dejarlo conmigo?

-Es más bien un alivio que le vigiles- sonrió y entonces se fue.

Me quedé en silencio algunos minutos o segundos, realmente no supe decirlo. Tenía perdida la noción del tiempo.

Me recosté en la cama, siendo honesto su comodidad me llamaba a yacer en ella. Era verdad que estaba débil, era verdad que había descuidado mi enfermedad las últimas semanas, pensaba que con la última apuesta saldaría las deudas de Miyagi, pero las cosas se habían salido de control.

Tener 15 años y aparentar cinco más dolía. Era como si ese lapso de tiempo se lo hubiera comido el mismo corazón. Nunca había disfrutado ninguna de mis edades, ¿quién podría haberlas disfrutado en mi situación, si tenía que preocuparme por sobrevivir?

Probablemente estar aquí, esperando a mi padre biológico, era la solución a mis problemas. Por tantos años de abandono a lo mejor él podría darme algo de dinero, a lo mejor era rico… por supuesto que yo sabía que lo era.

Sabía de Taichi Yagami. Sabía que él me había abandonado. Lo había averiguado años atrás por simple casualidad y curiosidad, y había escondido esa información muy dentro de mí. Dolía recordar, por eso intentaba no hacerlo, aunque pensaba, por leves momentos, que enfrentarlo sería beneficioso.

Seguramente él no querría saber demasiado de mí, así como yo no quería saber de él. Si en verdad era mi padre, aceptaría mis peticiones. Probablemente seguiría siendo libre o podría emanciparme.

En el chico parecido a mí ni siquiera quise pensar. Me era indiferente.

-Taiki, ¿también viniste a la fiesta?- me interrumpió el niño que debía estar durmiendo. Me senté inmediatamente y miré a la criatura de probables cuatro o cinco años con indulgencia.

-Vamos, regresa a dormir- le dije. También él me había confundido con mi "doble".

-¿Y mami?

-Ella está en el salón…- fue lo único que pude decir.

-¡Era una fiesta en donde todos hablaban inglés y no me gustó!- admitió poniéndose de pie en la cama, donde comenzó a saltar. Con sus ojos oscuros entreabiertos por el sueño -¡hay que jugar a la pelota!

-Shh, mejor baja de la cama, es hora de dormir.

-¿Y me cuentas un cuento, Taiki?- preguntó con inocencia.

-No me sé ninguno.

-Eso no es cierto, Taiki, siempre te sabes alguno cuando nos los cuentas a Min y a mí- afirmó, luego me obedeció, se sentó en la cama, me miró -¿Es que ya se te olvidaron?, cuéntame uno de digimons.

-¿Digimons?

Tulo dio un salto al piso y corrió al closet de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y sacó un enorme libro con pasta multicolor.

-Mira, aquí están los cuentos de tío Tk, ¿me los lees?

Se sentó a mi lado y me dio el libro.

No recordaba haber leído ese enorme tomo, pero se me revolvió el estómago al tocarlo. La sensación que me rodeó fue la de un deja vú.

Abrí el libro. Me tembló un poco la mano derecha.

-¡Quiero que me leas el cuento de cuando mami era una princesa y encarcela a tío Joe y a tu papá!

-¿… a mi papá?- pregunté al pequeño.

-Es divertidísimo- se rió Tulo –Mami dice que no debo ser así como ella, ¡pero es divertidísimo!, mira, yo te digo donde- con sus pequeñas manitas pasó las hojas y llegó hasta la página 345.

-¿Aquí?- pregunté.

-Sí, ¡cuenta, Taiki!- se recargó en mí, como si me conociera de toda la vida. No me preocupé por quitarme al pequeño, dejarlo creer que era otra persona era más sencillo que explicarle quien era y lo poco que me importaban sus cuentos.

Lo que me inquietó fue la mención de su propia madre en la historia, y del supuesto padre mío. Por eso leí el cuento con interés.

…

-Los cuentas mejor que antes, Taiki, ¿te enseñó cómo hacerlo Hidemi-_neesan_?

-Así es- le mentí.

Leí con tanto interés que después de que el niño se quedó dormido, yo no pude imitarlo.

Tomé al nene en brazos y lo dejé en la otra cama. Luego me senté y volví a abrir el tomo.

Era una ficción donde Taichi Yagami, mi presunto padre biológico, era el protagonista. Un cuento de hadas como cualquier otro.

Entonces, se hizo de día.

_Fin de P.O.V. Soji Miyagi_

Tulo Izumi.- Es hijo de Koushiro y Mimi, tiene cinco años. Es inquieto, travieso, preguntón, inocente y suele pelear mucho con su hermano Ben; por el contrario, con su hermana Osen es muy obediente. Le encanta cocinar con su madre. Físicamente es una mezcla de sus padres: pelirrojo, cejas gruesas, pero tiene ojos pardos y la piel rosada de Mimi. En su pasada aventura era recién nacido. Su digimon es Piximon y tiene el emblema de la Creatividad.

**_Odaiba, Japón, de tarde_**

_P.O.V. Toshiro Takaishi_

-_Gomen_, Yuri-chan- susurré a mi novia en el parque. Por primera vez en nuestro noviazgo, había llegado tarde a una de nuestras citas. –Hay problemas en casa, así que tampoco podré estar mucho tiempo.

Yuriko asintió. Sus ojos color esmeralda estaban turbios. Me apenó que necesitara de mí, porque mi mente no podía pensar en ella en esos momentos. Lo único que tenía impregnado en mis pensamientos era mi hermano Seiyuro con el rostro perdido en nuestra propia casa por causa del alcohol.

Me senté en la banquita del parque, tomé la mano de Yuri. Ella se estremeció levemente… las cosas no eran sencillas entre los dos desde que habíamos pasado _eso_.

Estaba seguro de que Yuriko Hida era el amor de mi vida. Haberla podido atesorar de esa manera me tenía muy impactado.

-¿Qué sucede, Toshi?- preguntó con dulzura.

-Sei tiene conflictos- admití. –no me refiero a problemas ordinarios, sino a situaciones más graves.

Yuri suspiró. No supe adivinar lo que estaría pensando. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban, aún llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, que era la misma que la mía.

En el parque había pocos árboles, pero había toldos para proyectar la sombra. A la altura del lago artificial, que veíamos desde la banquita, la niebla parecía acumularse.

-Sólo una vez he visto a Seiyuro mal en una ocasión- dijo de repente –y juro que en ese momento sentí que la esperanza se desvanecía, no quisiera que volviera a estar así.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunté, lleno de curiosidad, a pesar de que en el lago, a pesar de que todavía no atardecía, la niebla se acumulaba en el agua y hacía que los patos huyeran.

-En el Mar de la Oscuridad, durante una batalla- comentó, su voz estaba queda.

-En esa ocasión le hirieron, ¿cierto? ¿Fue en esa ocasión?- indagué.

Yuri soltó mi mano, miró nostálgica hacia el lago. Mi novia se había vuelto una chica triste desde la muerte de su madre. No era fácil hacerla sonreír, ni siquiera para mí.

-Así es- dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa forzada -… Sei es un muchacho fuerte, no sé qué clase de problema esté teniendo y no te forzaré a que me lo digas, pero aunque sea fuerte y represente la esperanza, nunca dejes que se llene de oscuridad.

Esa tarde estaba más melancólica que de costumbre, pero contrario a otras ocasiones, Yuri traía las mejillas rosadas y su cabello largo y liso se lo intentaba robar el viento.

-… Le daré la luz que pueda a mi hermano- prometí a Yuri –pero si ni siquiera puedo iluminarte a ti, ¿cómo podría ayudar de alguien más?...

-Estoy bien, Toshi, sólo un poco aturdida- mencionó.

El sol se estaba comiendo nuestra sombra. La niebla en el lago comenzó a navegar por el vaso lacustre.

-Me preocupas- dije -¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Pasó algo con tu papá?, Yuri-chan, necesitamos sincerarnos si queremos que nuestro noviazgo prospere, el próximo año me iré a la universidad y me da terror que me intercambies por algún _kohai_ de nuevo ingreso.

Como seguía callada, resoplé.

Sabía que lo que le incomodaba a Yuriko era _esa_ situación que había habido entre nosotros. ¿Pero acaso no era natural, después de más de tres años de ser pareja?... quizá no lo había _hecho_ bien, pero en aquellos momentos ella no parecía desencantada, al contrario.

-¿Tu cuerpo está bien?- pregunté. Temí que la hubiera lastimado en aquella ocasión. Después de hacerlo no le había dicho nada en particular, salvo que la quería. Ella, en ese momento, me había respondido con un beso.

Quedó paralizada nuevamente. Sin mirarme a mí. Dio la impresión de que esta vez ni el viento pudo moverle el pelo y los vellitos de los brazos.

Empezaba a tener problemas para respirar, pero no hice caso. Una escena trivial de las telenovelas apareció en mi mente, me vino como una idea que me tocó el corazón.

-¿Estás embarazada?- pregunté al fin, dejando salir la duda que me había dado al verle tan desamparada. Me cayó de peso su cita en el parque. Si generalmente nos veíamos en nuestras casas o en las bibliotecas, no era normal que me hubiera pedido que fuera a verle ahí.

No me respondió. Tampoco me miró. Yo en cambio le tomé de las manos.

-Yuri, dime- le rogué –Si no hablas, ¿cómo podré apoyarte?

Sólo lo habíamos hecho un par de veces, no tenía idea de la fecha, pero habíamos suspendido esas reuniones por la cercanía de los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Yo quería irme el primer año de carrera a Estados Unidos. Tenía buenas notas, pero mi inglés no era el mejor, por lo que solía estudiar por las tardes junto a Yuri, quien iba en segundo de prepa, pero era muy dedicada.

Le di un fuerte abrazo. Ella por fin salió de su trance y me rodeó por la espalda. Se desmoronó en uno de mis hombros y yo sentí que caía en un hoyo negro.

-Lo lamento mucho, Toshi, lo he arruinado todo- gimoteó, eliminando las pocas dudas que me quedaban sobre un embarazo.

No lo entendía. Había usado preservativo, pero aún así mi novia de 16 años me estaba confirmando que iba a tener un bebé.

No supe que pensar. Mis padres se volverían locos con una noticia como esa. El señor Hida podía incluso atentar contra mi vida por haber tocado a su niña.

Eso, por supuesto, era lo de menos. Si Yuri estaba embarazada, quería decir que tendría que suspender sus estudios temporalmente, lo que sabía que le afectaría mucho.

Por mi parte, mis intenciones de irme de Japón quedarían limitadas a un sueño. Más que estudiar, tendría qué dedicarme a criar a un niño y a conseguir dinero. ¿Qué pasaría entre Yuri y yo?, probablemente me detestaría por haberle formado un bebé.

Tampoco sabía si debíamos casarnos. No tenía idea de lo que pensaba Yuri.

La conmoción de todos los pensamientos me hicieron aferrarme a mi novia con fuerza. Parecimos, más que nunca, los protagonistas de una película romántica. Pero quizá el romance entre nosotros estaba hecho pedazos.

-Va a ser muy difícil- le sinceré, con los ojos cerrados –pero estaremos juntos, nadie ha arruinado nada, si pensamos o decimos, el pequeño lo presentirá… -entonces me incorporé de prisa, Yuri se asustó por mi acción –tenemos que ver a un especialista para revisar tu salud y la de… él o ella.

Ella asintió de manera dócil, parecía que había soltado un peso de encima al confesarme su condición.

Pero apenas salí del abrazo de mi novia. Percibí que algo no andaba bien en el lago.

Una culebra enorme, o más bien un dragón, que se parecía a las olas del mar, comenzó a resplandecer frente a mí. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero supe que se trataba de un digimon… de un digimon que se llamaba Dragomon y se describía en el libro de papá-Takeru, libro que todos nos sabíamos de memoria.

_Te llamo, ¿por qué no respondes_ se escuchó el eco una voz ronca, que provenía del enorme digimon.

-¡Dios, un digimon!- chilló Yuri, llevando por instinto su mano a su vientre.

Mi hijo. Ahí dentro estaba mi hijo. No importaba si tenía 50 o 17 años, el bebé seguía siendo mío y la chica que se estremecía detrás de mí era mi novia.

Tomé de la mano y Yuriko y la puse detrás de mí.

Mi madre se había enfrentado a un Dragomon en el Mar de la Oscuridad del Digimundo cuando era una niña de 11 años. En esa ocasión, Takeru y los digimon la habían ayudado.

No sabía qué hacía un digital en el lago y en medio del parque, pero nosotros no éramos los únicos que podíamos verle. Los niños y sus padres corrían despavoridos, las patrullas de la policía local acababan de llegar y evacuaban el espacio de esparcimiento.

-¡Muchachos!- nos dijo un oficial que nos encontró –Rápido, tenemos que evacuar el parque por la aparición de ese animal.

Señaló al dragón con determinación. El Dragomon, por su parte, me miraba a mí, a pesar de que nos separaban decenas de metros.

_Ella nunca quiso ser mi esposa_ exclamó _Pero tú, elegido de la Luz, ¿querrás ser mi heredero?_.

No. No. No.

El Dragomon que aparecía en los libros de papá-Takeru quería que mi madre fuera su esposa, según recordaba. Ahora su víctima era yo. Sin embargo, no comprendía la aparición del mismo, porque desde hacía cinco años el espacio que unía al Digimundo de la Tierra estaba cerrado, nadie podía acceder ahí… la mayoría de los humanos había olvidado a los digitales…

Pero ahora, de la noche a la mañana, se aparecían en el parque cercano a mi casa y me hacían proposiciones que jamás iba a aceptar.

A pesar de que tenía muy claro eso, no podía mover las piernas. Yuri fue la que me jaló tras ella para alejarnos del sitio. Seguimos al oficial, que se fue perdiendo entre la bruma.

-Tenemos que encontrar a nuestros digimon- comentó mi novia mientras corría con más agilidad que yo. Las palabras de Dragomon se me adherían a la piel.

El lago se estaba oscureciendo. Sentía la brisa del agua, que ardía la piel. Cuando menos pensé. Me di cuenta de que el rocío que sentíamos era el aliento del digimon, que se había acercado.

Yuri gritó, yo volví a colocarme delante de ella. Todo lo que estaba pasando: Seiyuro perdido en el alcohol, mi bebé y la aparición de un digimon maligno tenía que ser un sueño.

_Quiero que seas mi hijo,_ me dijo Dragomon. Era como un recordatorio de que yo iba a ser padre. Tenía que proteger a mi familia.

Me dio la sensación de que el Dragomon estaba hecho de pura oscuridad y que si me enfrentaba a él, ambos nos íbamos a colapsar.

Estaba tan cerca de él que si me esforzaba, podía tocar los bigotes de la bestia digital, que era tan larga como una muralla china en miniatura.

-Aléjate… - fue lo que dije. Le pedí a Salamon que viniera, sin embargo, mi digimon no pudo materializarse. Sólo se me agolpó un calor en mi pecho, pero descubrí que no se trataba de mi propio emblema.

-¡Ah!- soltó Yuri de repente, me giré para verla y descubrí que le resplandecía el vientre. Desprendía una luz que no tenía color, pero que cegó al Dragomon y disipó el humo.

No había duda ya. Mi bebé brillaba tan fuerte que se me encajó en el alma un deseo de protegerle, así como él me acababa de cuidar a mí. Con ese pequeño corazón que guardaba su mamá.

Cuando se despejó, esta vez sí pude tomar a Yuriko de la mano para huir con mi propia luz. Cada paso que dimos se fue convirtiendo en ocaso, y, por alguna razón, Dragomon se fue desintegrando.

_Fin de P.O.V. Toshiro Takaishi_

Yuriko Hida.- Es hija de Iori Hida y tiene 16 años. Su madre, llamada Hiromi, murió años atrás consecuencia de un coma que le causó un accidente que provocaron digimons malignos (para mayor referencia, pueden leer Memorias Borradas). Yuri es callada, educada, algo reacia cuando se trata de justicia, pero generalmente es amable y bondadosa. Siempre se distinguió por ser una de las más maduras del grupo. Tiene el cabello castaño claro, largo y sus ojos son verde-esmeralda… cuando era pequeña, Yuri le gustaba a Sei y Kyo, quienes peleaban por su amor, pero, al parecer, la chica siempre estuvo interesada el Toshiro, el hijo de Hikari. Practica artes marciales. Cuando fue niña elegida tenía un Upamon y su emblema era el de la Equidad.

Odaiba, Japón, de tarde

P.O.V. Ken Ichijouji

Miyako entró a mi oficina como si fuera mi secretaria. Siempre hacía eso, desde que éramos novios. Para ella su labor de esposa incluía jactarse de ser mi secretaria cuando iba a la delegación de policía o a mi oficina particular.

Tras ella entraron mis dos hijos varones. El menor, Satoru, iba tomando nota de todo lo que veía en la pequeña libreta que seguramente su mamá acababa de comprarle.

Podía imaginarlo describiendo en su pequeño cuaderno los objetos que había en la oficina de un detective. Lo segundo que haría, casi podía asegurarlo, sería redecorar su cuarto justo como este espacio.

Miré el reloj. Taichi Yagami no tardaría en llegar. Íbamos a tener una plática muy delicada, pero eso no se lo podía comentar a Miyako. Decírselo a ella significaba enterar a todos los elegidos y sus familias.

Los secretos de Tai eran de él.

Zetaro, mi hijo intermedio, arrastraba una maleta de rueditas. Le sonreí lo más que pude, hacía meses que no le veía, desde que había entrado a ese internado especial para artistas.

Pude notar que había crecido más. Iba a ser muy alto.

-¡Lo logramos, Ken!- gritó Miyako –Suspendieron a Zet todas las vacaciones.

-Generalmente a los papás les molesta que expulsen a sus hijos del colegio- renegó Satoru, de apenas 7 años -¿por qué se alegran de que mi hermano se haya peleado con otro chico y haya roto una obra de arte?

-Porque así lo tendremos en casa- informó Miyako. –Además, Ken, ya le dije a Zet que quiero que estudie en una secundaria normal, ¿verdad que es lo mejor para él?

-Es decisión de Zetaro, Miya- le dije a mi esposa.

Caminé hacia Zet para abrazarle. Era verdad que lo extrañábamos mucho en casa desde que se había ido a esa escuela para genios de las artes. Además, no me gustaba que me hijo hubiera dejado atrás la enorme sonrisa que mostraba a todos cuando era pequeño.

Extrañaba que mi chico de 14 años fuera feliz, pero era yo quien mejor que nadie lo entendía.

Extendí los brazos y Zet, quien continuaba siendo dócil y educado, me abrazó. Miyako tomó una foto con celular y Satoru apuntó algo más en su cuaderno.

-Aún así piensa en lo que te dijo tu madre, hijo- le sugerí –y aprovecha estos días con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sato-kun tiene razón, ¿por qué no me regañan por lo que hice?, en realidad destruí una escultura milenaria por pelear con un chico- comentó Zet. Ya le estaba cambiando la voz, se le oía muy ronco.

-¡Pero tú nunca peleas con nadie, hermano!- opinó Satoru.

-El otro jovencito debió provocarte- agregó Miya –y tu expulsión me cayó como anillo al dedo porque te tendré en casa unos días.

Zetaro me miró, pidiendo un regaño.

-Lo siento, Zet, estoy de acuerdo con tu madre y tu hermanito en esta ocasión.

-Ya veo, padre- dijo con formalidad.

-¡Pero qué hijo tan serio tengo, eres igual a papá!- chilló entonces mi esposa, estirando los cachetes de Zetaro.

-¡¿Y yo qué, mamá?- reclamó Satoru.

-¡Tú, mi pequeño detective, te parece al tío Osamu y estás guapísimo!

Miyako repitió el "cariño" de las mejillas en el pequeño, quien quedó enormemente complacido. Era verdad que mi hijo menor tenía un aire a su tío Osamu, sobre todo en su manera de ser, y en que recientemente le habían adaptado gafas.

Zet era taciturno, como yo. Y mi hija mayor, Kurumi, se parecía horrores a su madre.

-Papá, mamá se escapará de su trabajo del museo y haremos pastel en casa porque vino mi hermano de visita, ¿vendrás a cenar tempranito?- me pidió Satoru.

Llevé al pequeño a mis brazos y le sonreí.

-Papá aún tiene trabajo, Satoru-chan, pero me daré prisa.

-¡Sí!- exclamó gustoso el nene. Lo dejé en el suelo, mientras se revolvía y seguía explorando mi despacho, desacomodando las cosas. Di un resoplido.

Zet quedó hecho una gárgola y se puso a revisar su celudigital.

Miyako se permitió mirarme con calma por primera vez.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Ken-chan?

Asentí.

-Tengo noticias para Taichi de la investigación que me pidió que reabriera hace un par de meses.

-¿Te refieres a la de _esa_ mujer?- preguntó mi esposa, yo le asentí.

-Lleva a los chicos a casa, me daré prisa para llegar a cenar.

Ella asintió, me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

-Zet, Sato, nos vamos a casa para dejar a papá trabajar, sólo así podrá terminar pronto- fue y le tomó la mano a Satoru, luego salieron de la habitación.

Zetaro, por su parte, tardó más en reaccionar. Antes de darse la vuelta, me dijo:

-Papá, algo va a pasar en los próximos días, siento como si la oscuridad se hubiera salido del Digimundo.

-¿Por eso has hecho que te expulsen de tu colegio?- pregunté. Zet encogió los hombres antes de seguir a su mamá.

Me quedé pensando en el rostro serio de Zetaro. Todavía me costaba asumir que no sonreía como antes, ni desprendía ternura como cuando niño.

A Zet, la oscuridad del Digimundo le había robado su inocencia y era algo que seguía sin perdonarme. En eso estaba mi mente, cuando mi secretaria me anunció la llegada de Tai.

Entró apresurado, con la corbata mal hecha, el cabello hecho jiras y su maletín desgastado. Había tenido sesión en el congreso en la mañana, aún así llevaba barba de varios días y ojeras en los ojos.

-¿Todo esto es real?- fue su cuestión, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla que quedaba frente a mi escritorio.

-Sí.- respondí, pasándole la carpeta –Supongo que ya te habló Izzy.

Taichi frunció el entrecejo, como si con eso pudiera desahogar su impotencia.

-A veces quisiera matar a esa mujer.- gorjeó –agarrarla del pescuezo y retorcérselo hasta ponerla morada… me ocultó a los tres niños con todas sus garras de zorra.

Taichi había tenido un encuentro sexual con una chica de un burdel 15 años atrás. De esa relación de horas, mi amigo se había convertido en padre. En papá de más de uno. De más de dos.

-Lo lamento, Tai… tardamos demasiado.

-Ken, al contrario, agradezco mucho el que siguieras la investigación- dijo Taichi, soltando un suspiro –Estábamos buscando el registro del nacimiento de gemelos, por eso no hallábamos nada… al final de cuentas eran tres…

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Tomaré un vuelo en cuanto salga de hablar contigo.

-¿Le dirás a Taiki y a Hidemi?- Tai negó.

-No sé nada. Sólo sé que quiero conocer a Soji.

Le pasé el archivo del caso a Taichi, donde había una foto de su hijo perdido, Soji Miyagi, cuando era niño.

-Es tan parecido a su hermano… - fue lo que soltó, antes de morderse los labios y enmudecerse.

Fin de P.O.V. de Ken Ichijouji

Zetaro Ichijouji.- Sus papás son Ken y Miyako. Le apodan Zet y tiene 14 años. Zetaro es el hijo del medio. De niño solía ser tierno, simpático y muy bondadoso, pero fue invadido por la oscuridad (como su padre) y después de superar esa fase se volvió más bien taciturno y callado. Zet tiene un don único para el dibujo y desde que es pequeño está enamorado de Osen Izumi. Ahora, en su adolescencia, estudia en una secundaria para jóvenes artistas y ve poco a su familia. Anteriormente poseía el emblema de la Bondad y su digimon era un Minomon.

Satoru Ichijouji.- Es el menor de los Ichijouji y cuenta con 7 años. Su emblema era el Destino y su digimon otro Minomon. Satoru es un chico muy despierto e inteligente, aunque tiene su toque de ingenuo. Es muy platicador, apunta todo cuanto ve, aprovechando que acaba de aprender a escribir. Le gusta enseñarle cosas a sus amigos más pequeños. Como dato característico, cuando va al Digimundo, Satoru crece.

o.o.o.o.

Parece que volví a escribir un capítulo kilométrico, como es mi costumbre, pero qué se le va a hacer, si así soy. La verdad es que varias de las escenas –por no decir la mayoría- ya estaban escritas, pero medio las adapté. Espero no haya estado tan peor, yo tengo que admitir que el escrito me parece entretenido y no me arrepiento de haberlo publicado.

En este cap ya le metí más drama a todo. Voy a tratar temas delicados en esta ficción, como el embarazo adolescente, paternidad, sexo y drogas, cosas de esas, porque aunque los hijos de los elegidos ya están más grandes, por seguro que también se pueden meter en líos.

La primera parte, la de May, pues es más relajada y hasta cómica, porque Jun comenzará sus planes para unir a su hijo con la de Matt… eso es medio cómico. En la segunda parte, pues conocieron más de Soji, su enamoramiento a primera vista y su rechazo a un padre biológico que al parecer rechaza. En la tercera, pues metí a Toshiro y a Yuri en un lío enorme y de pareja, además que salió otro digimon. Y en la cuarta parte recordé un poco a los hijos varones de Ken y salió algo sobre Tai. Ejemp!, a los fan de Sei, les adelanto que el próximo capi sabremos lo que tiene, también saldrán los personajes que faltan de salir a cuadro (Taiki, Hidemi, Kyousuke, Min y Kurumi, creo. Ah, y los demás adultos)… espero no estén hechos bolas y este episodio les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

Por ciento, me disculpo si hay errores de ortografía o de 'dedo' en este escrito, la verdad es que ya no tengo tiempo de revisarlos.

o.o.o.o.

Personajes:

Hijos de los elegidos

Seiyuro Takaishi. 17 años. Hijo de Takeru.

Toshiro Takaishi. 17 años. Hijo de Hikari y presuntamente de Takeru.

Minagawa (Min) Takaishi. 6 años. Hija de Takeru y Hikari.

Kyosuke Motomiya. 17 años. Hijo de Daisuke.

Doguen Kido. 16 años. Hijo de Joe Kido.

Kurumi Ichijouji. 18 años. Hija de Ken y Miyako.

Zetaro Ichijouji. 14 años. Hijo de Ken y Miyako.

Satoru Ichijouji. 7 años. Hijo de Ken y Miyako.

Ben Tachikawa. 15 años. Hijo de Mimi.

Osen Izumi. 14 años. Hija de Koushiro.

Tulo Izumi. 5 años. Hijo de Mimi y Koushiro.

Mayumi Ishida. 15 años. Hija de Sora y Matt.

Kotaro Ishida. 12 años. Hijo de Sora y Matt.

Yuriko Hida. 16 años. Hija de Iori.

Taiki Yagami. 15 años. Hijo de Taichi.

Hidemi Yagami. 15 años. Hija de Taichi.

Soji Miyagi. 15 años. Presuntamente hijo de Taichi.

_Vaya… son un chorro de chicos… menos mal que me limité y no inventé a más_


	3. Número Tres punto Uno

Hola a todos. Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar este fic, ojalá siga con este ritmo. Espero que les guste el capi, donde sigo utilizando narrador en primera persona para entrar en la mente de los personajes (de Takeru, Toshiro y Hidemi, respectivamente). Quizá les parezca un poco enredoso, pero estoy en la etapa de enredar las cosas, luego me las arreglaré para que la situación se clarifique.

Este episodio trata sobre la familia Takaishi, así que va dedicado a los fans de Seiyuro, Toshiro, Tk, Hikari y Min.

Sin más, los dejo con la lectura, espero sus comentarios. Espero no haya errores de dedo -.- de nuevo no pude releer por mi falta de tiempo.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por _CieloCriss_

3.1

_P.O.V. Takeru Takaishi_

Aunque la redacción se revolvía en actividad, estuve silente toda la tarde, con el estómago turbio y la cabeza pesada. Delegué todas las páginas que tenía por editar y sólo me encargué de hacer la agenda de la revista.

Mi hermano había llamado a las seis. Yamato me había descrito que sus hijos habían encontrado a un digimon herido en el subterráneo y que de momento la criatura estaba siendo atendida por Jou.

Por años estuvimos esperando una señal de los digimons, que me reviviera la esperanza de volver a ver a Patamon, sin embargo, este nuevo descubrimiento no fue suficiente para hacerme sonreír. Estaba demasiado preocupado por mi Seiyuro.

Mi inquietud no eran los litros de licor que se había zumbado Sei en los últimos días, sino el rostro de desesperanza que mostraba al hacerlo. Era como si de repente a mi hijo le hubieran arrancado la simpatía y se la hubieran dado de comer a los muertos.

-Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó una de las coeditoras de la revista.

-No es nada- expresé –Sólo un poco de melancolía.

-Jefe, si no se siente bien, nosotros nos haremos cargo del cierre de la edición, usted trabaja muy duro, debe descansar de vez en cuando.

Desde hacía décadas me dedicaba a escribir. La gente creía que redactaba _ficción_, pero la verdad era que mis escritos estaban inspirados en hechos reales.

Ahora trabajaba en "Fusión Prohibida", donde trataba de rescatar las aventuras de mis hijos y mis sobrinos.

-Tiene razón, Kyoko, creo que sí necesito descansar- reflexioné después de que sentí que la mirada de mi subordinada trataba de averiguar mis problemas.

Las preocupaciones de casa era sólo mías y de mi Kari, no podía compartirlas con mis colaboradores.

-Sólo tomaré aire fresco, pero estaré disponible en el celular- casi nunca me iba temprano a casa cuando teníamos cierre editorial. Me sentía con remordimientos, pero Seiyuro era más importante que el trabajo.

Antes de irme, encendí el televisor por mera costumbre. Mi revista era sobre literatura, pero casi siempre revisaba los reportajes del noticiero de mamá.

Detestaba las noticias. Había sido reportero en mi juventud, pero lo único que amaba era escribir novelas.

Aunque, algo enganchador tenía el periodismo, porque la necesidad de estar informado a veces podía más que mi amor por la literatura.

También influía que mi madre seguía siendo periodista y conducía el noticiero vespertino.

"En Odaiba se registró la aparición de monstruos", Natsuko Takaishi, con más de 60 años de edad, apareció en el televisor. Mi coeditora y yo la observamos, mientras a mí se me entumían las manos por culpa de la nota, "no es la primera vez que estas criaturas aparecen. De acuerdo con reportes de la televisora Fuji y aunque los archivos desparecieron, hay registro que en años como 1999 y 2002 hubo apariciones de esos animales, que al parecer tienen una estructura electrónica".

-Seguramente se trata del digimon que mencionó mi hermano… quizá debería ir a casa de Joe…- me dije mientras mi asistente miraba absorta la nota, sin escucharme.

"Uno de estos animales, cuya descripción no fue precisada por los testigos, apareció en el metro, a la altura de la Estación No. 701", dijo mamá, "El otro fue un enorme dragón que se dejó ver en el lago artificial del parque de Odaiba… Adelante con las imágenes".

Puse atención. Las primera toma mostraba a gente que salía del subterráneo. Corrían despavoridos y una gruesa capa de niebla salía de la estación, como si adentro hubiera un incendio.

Pero las imágenes que siguieron fueron las que me impactaron más.

Un Dragomon, que parecía ser el que había enfrentado en mi infancia junto a Hikari, se había dejado ver en el lago del parque de mi colonia. Ahí, en el primer plano del video, mi hijo Toshiro aparecía corriendo junto con Yuriko Hida.

A través de la TV, Mamá también palideció al ver esa toma.

Saqué el celudigital de la chamarra. ¿Pero por qué no me había hablado Toshiro? ¡Lo había atacado un digimon! ¡Uno muy poderoso!

-Toshi, contesta- rogué, pero nadie respondió.

¿Estaba bien?, ¡demonios, mi chico!

Estaba consciente de que mi relación con Toshiro no era del todo buena y no podía ser igual a la que tenía con Seiyuro, pero no avisarme del ataque de un digimon era una terrible muestra de que todavía no era un padre digno para él.

Insistí con la llamada, pero no obtuve resultados, por lo que estrellé las palmas de las manos en el escritorio y me levanté inmediatamente.

-¡Jefe!- se asustó la asistente -¿Era uno de sus hijos el del video, cierto?

Asentí.

-Por favor, encárguense de todo, necesito ver a mi familia.

Todo se estaba desmoronando. Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi ser comprendí que lo que estaba pasando tenía que ver con digimons y, de alguna manera, se solucionaría.

_FIN P.O.V. Takeru Takaishi._

O

_P.O.V. Toshiro Takaishi_

No pude evitarlo. Compré la cajetilla con una credencial falsa, una de las que había conseguido Seiyuro con una de sus exnovias. Siempre llevaba en la cartera ese carnet de mayor de edad, a pesar de que había prometido a Yuri que iba a dejar de fumar desde hacía un año.

Había dejado a mi novia en su casa media hora atrás. No hablamos ni del digimon que nos había atacado, ni del embarazo.

Sólo habíamos caminado en silencio, con las manos enlazadas, mientras de reojo yo miraba que las lágrimas de ella no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Al final yo estaba tan en shock como Yuri. No podía pensar nada en específico y mis ojos sólo podían enfocar su vientre plano, donde mi bebé estaba creciendo.

-No le digas a nadie- fue lo que me rogó, estrujando mi camisa entre sus dedos -… por favor, tengo mucho miedo.

Por supuesto que iba a quedarme callado lo más que pudiera. No tenía idea de lo que pasaría si le decía a mis padres que había embarazado a mi novia a los 17 años, no sabía el nivel de decepción que iban a sentir y no estaba dispuesto a tantear ese terreno. Al menos todavía no.

Además, la decisión de todo este lío nos competía a Yuri y a mí. Sólo a nosotros. Por un momento deseé que Seiyuro pudiera aconsejarme, pero recordé que en estos momentos él estaba en problemas más serios que los míos.

Entre los ojos sin esperanza de mi hermano del alma y la gestación de un hijo inesperado, yo estaba perdiendo el camino. No sabía hacia dónde ir, ni como ayudar a Yuriko a salir adelante, después de todo ella era la más afectada.

¿Qué se hacía en estos casos?, ¿pedirle matrimonio a la novia?, ¿decirle que todo estaría bien?, ¿incitarla a tomar la decisión que desee, aunque eso incluya aborto o adopción?, sacudí la cabeza. No creía que Yuri fuera capaz de considerar cualquiera de esas dos últimas opciones.

-Sólo hablaré del ataque de Dragomon- suspiré cuando me despedía.

Ella se cubrió los ojos. Me sentí como un parásito de su sufrimiento.

-No diré nada- reafirmé -pero debemos decidir lo que hay que hacer…

Ella asintió, y cuando sus ojos esmeralda me miraron, sentí que la había perdido para siempre.

A pesar de que nos habíamos acostado, a pesar de que de nuestro sexo había un pequeño creciendo, a pesar de que la quería, tuve la sensación de que había perdido a Yuriko Hida para siempre.

La había encadenado a mí. Muy en el fondo, eso no acababa de agradarme.

No hablamos más del asunto, ni le besé cuando me despedí. A mi regreso a casa lo único que había acatado era a comprar cigarrillos y fumarlos en el jardín trasero de los condominios, donde generalmente no pasaban ni mis padres ni mis vecinos después del atardecer.

Tenía que enfriarme la cabeza y el viento de la noche recién nacida me ayudaba a ventilar la desazón, junto con el humo caliente en mis pulmones.

Me detuve cerca del arenero, el sitio de juegos favorito de mi hermana menor. Zangoloteé los cigarros, para que se asentara bien el tabaco.

Luego abrí la cajetilla, dispuesto a sacar una pieza para comenzar a fumar, para que las 4 mil sustancias tóxicas que contiene el cigarrillo se llevara mi ansiedad.

-Mira lo que me encontré, ¡una cajetilla de cigarros!, me pregunto cómo habrá llegado _esto_ a las manos de mi hijito de 17 años- sentí la sombra de Takeru atrás de mí.

Él me sujetó la muñeca, me quitó el cigarro y yo dejé salir el aire –todavía puro- de mí mismo.

Me giré hasta quedar de frente a Takeru y le cedí con desagrado la cajetilla. Él aplastó la caja con fuerza y la tiró a la basura sin dejar de mostrarme una sonrisa siniestra, dentro de la cual parecía esconder una profunda decepción.

Seiyuro, su hijo mayor, parecía ahogarse en alcohol diariamente. Y yo… y yo seguía fumando a escondidas cuando el estrés se volvía uno conmigo.

-Lo lamento- admití, alcé la vista hacia nuestro departamento, vi que había luces encendidas.

Papá-Takeru tenía cierre de revista, y cuando eso sucedía, llegaba pasadas las 24:00 horas. Seguramente hoy había derivado sus deberes porque estaba preocupado por Seiyuro.

Resoplé nuevamente con desesperación, ansié –más que nunca- poder fumar algo para neutralizar el vértigo de mi cuerpo. Las palabras de Dragomon comiéndose mi luz, las lágrimas de Yuri haciendo lluvia en mi cabeza, el brillo de un bebé carcomiéndose mi valentía y la lejanía abrupta de mi hermano y mi familia, me estaban volviendo loco.

Takeru me sujetó de los hombros, me miró de arriba a abajo, como si quisiera revisar que estuviera completo. Deseé que fuera incapaz de verme la palidez y de escucharme el corazón hecho una locomotora; sin embargo, desde que se había casado con mamá, Tk se tomaba en serio su papel de padre.

-Si estás asustado ven a casa, que tu madre y yo te escucharemos, los cigarrillos no escuchan- comenzó a decir.

-Lo sé- El tabaco no escuchaba a nadie, pero mareaba al alma. Yo no quería ser escuchado, sólo quería algo de serenidad, de olvido.

-¿Estás bien?- indagó con prisa, revisando mi cuerpo, mi cabello, mis brazos. Yo tenía 17 años recién cumplidos, pero no había crecido tanto como Sei, entonces mis padres creían que era mucho menor de lo que realmente era.

Asentí. Mi cuerpo estaba bien. Takeru me abrazó entonces, aliviado.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que te atacó un digimon, Toshiro?- preguntó.

Ah. Sus ojos de preocupación se debían a que estaba enterado del ataque del Dragomon.

-¿Cómo supiste…?

-Te vi en las noticias- expresó –Mayumi y Kotty también encontraron a un digimon, pero a uno aparentemente benigno.

-En estos momentos iba a comentárselos a ti y a mamá- excusé –sólo estaba tratando de tranquilizarme, estoy preocupado por la aparición de ese monstruo digital, además, lo de Seiyuro me tiene algo frustrado…

-Debiste haberme llamado, Toshi, sabes que traigo mi celudigital día y noche - insistió Takeru -¿tienes idea del terror que me dio verte en las noticias, mientras te perseguía ese Dragomon que le causó tantas pesadillas a tu madre?, ¿qué tal si te hacía algo a ti? ¿Y Yuri está bien?

-Lo lamento- repetí. No supe por qué, pero el recuerdo de toda la situación hizo que se me saliera una lágrima. Takeru lo notó desconcertado.

Dulcificó su rostro y dejó de sujetarme con fuerza. Me había gustado su abrazo, él siempre hacía todo lo posible para verse paternal ante mí. De alguna manera quería componer todo el tiempo que había estado ausente, aunque, siendo sincero, yo nunca lo había necesitado como figura paterna.

Además, aunque mamá y él no estuvieron juntos por 10 años, Takeru siempre estaba cerca de mí.

Esa cercanía y esa sonrisa me las regalaba por la probabilidad de que yo fuera su hijo biológico, según me había enterado un par de años atrás, pero, por el momento, yo no quería comprobar nada y sólo me había limitado a tomar el apellido de la familia.

En realidad a mí no me importaba si una gota de sangre o un cabello mío le gritaban al mundo quién era mi padre. Lo primordial era que Takeru estaba a mi lado e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser papá para mí, y eso yo se lo agradecía.

Me secó la lágrima como si yo fuera pequeño todavía.

-Tranquilo – pidió –las cosas mejorarán… ahora dime, Toshi, ¿qué te sucedió?

Habría querido con todas mis fuerzas decirle que había embarazado a mi novia y no sabía qué hacer, pero me contuve.

-Lo que te he contado.

-No me refiero al ataque del digimon, ni siquiera a lo Sei, quiero saber lo que te pasa a ti.

Negué con fuerza y me separé un poco.

-Es muy complejo y por ahora no voy a decirte nada más- admití.

Él pareció desinflarse ante mi declaración. Sus ojos azules entrebuscaron un secreto en los míos.

Fue en ese momento preciso cuando se me nubló la vista y perdí el equilibrio. Me sostuve de uno de los tubos del resbaladero. Segundos después, al volver a enfocar la mirada, percibí a un bebé envuelto en una sábana blanca, con las manitas rodando por el viento y una mirada de color azul turquesa que se dirigía a mí.

Estiré mis brazos, para alcanzar esos pequeños dedos, pero sencillamente no podía llegar hasta el bebé.

-¡Toshi! ¿qué tienes?, ¡Toshi!- me llamó Takeru con obstinación. Noté que me sostenía de uno de mis hombros, mientras trataba de reanimarme.

-Va a tener los ojos azules- susurré, regresando a la realidad. No sabía si era niño o niña, pero esa visión me había mostrado a mi hijo, eso yo lo sabía.

¡Tendría los ojos azules, como Takeru!... como mi papá. Si eso pasaba, una prueba de ADN no iba a ser necesaria para nada.

-¿Qué sucede, Toshi?, ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó algo nervioso Tk. Yo me erguí, mis pisadas volvieron a tener fuerza.

-Cuando me decida a hablar de lo que me sucede, serás el primero en saberlo, papá-Takeru- comenté aliviado; aquellos dos pares de ojos celestes me habían animado a seguir adelante: los del bebé y los de _papá_. –incluso te lo diré antes que a Seiyuro y a mamá.

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó ilusionado.

-Claro- aseguré –Por ahora, lo importante será revisar si la aparición de digimons se debe a algún problema de la oscuridad y…

Me silencié al ver de nuevo hacia el balcón del departamento, de donde escuché gritos.

-¡No, hermano Sei, no hagas eso!- chilló mi hermanita Mina. Papá-Takeru escuchó que el cristal del balcón se hizo pedazos.

-Mi artista, no te pongas así…- decía Hikari, mi mamá –no puedes salir, lo siento, pero escucha, le hablaremos a tu padre...

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- me preguntó Tk, yo sólo pude encoger los hombros.

Seiyuro gritó, como si la ira hubiera echo pedazos su risa. Yo no pude más y me interné al edificio, seguido por mi padre.

Takeru y yo tomamos el ascensor al sexto piso, donde vivíamos. Cuando llegamos abrimos la puerta, luego corrimos al estudio, donde estaba el balcón.

Seiyuro traía un bat de béisbol en su mano derecha y en con izquierda cargaba el sombrero de Wizardmon, del que fuera el digimon de Minagawa.

Mina había recibido el sombrero por paquetería unos meses después de nuestra última aventura, y desde entonces, la pequeña era inseparable del gorro.

Lo llevaba todo el tiempo. De alguna manera, el sombrero de Wizardmon era nuestra única conexión con el Digimundo.

-Maldición… -gorjeó Seiyuro al vernos a Takeru y a mí –así será más difícil salir de aquí.

-Suelta ese bat, hijo- pidió Takeru.

-No- dijo Seiyuro –No lo dejaré hasta que me dejen salir de casa… necesito salir de aquí y Hikari no me lo permite… no quiero lastimarla ni a ella ni a Min, ni nadie… sólo necesito irme esta noche, así que hazte a un lado, papá.

-No digas tonterías, te lo dije en la tarde, estás castigado.

Yo estaba mudo. El rostro de Seiyuro me tenía en total estado de admiración. Estaba deformado. Sus exnovias incluso no le reconocerían.

Estaba sudado, la esclerótica del ojo la tenía llena de vasos de sangre, como si se hubiera drogado, el estómago se le retorcía, debajo de la camiseta verde que vestía.

Respiraba aprisa, parecía que había corrido decenas de kilómetros.

Di un paso al frente.

-Está bien, papá-Takeru, yo saldré con Sei adonde necesite ir- dije con el objetivo de neutralizar la situación.

Seiyuro Takaishi no era violento. Siempre sonreía, SIEMPRE. Siempre animaba a la familia, SIEMPRE. Lo que le pasaba debía ser algo sobrenatural, pero yo no podía percibir exactamente lo que era.

-Toshi, si te acercas un paso más destruiré el gorro de Wizardmon- rugió. Entonces me detuve, al notar la desesperación de Mina ante la declaración de su hermano mayor.

-Sei-nissan, ¿por qué estás así?- preguntó la niña –Wizardmon es tu amigo, hermano, a todos nos gusta su sombrero, ¡un día nos llevará al Digimundo!

-Saquen a Min de aquí, no quiero que ella me vea así- rogó Sei. Mi madre también estaba estática.

-Mi artista, explícanos qué está pasando- rogó.

-Sei, suelta ese bat- exigió Takeru –Los digimons han vuelto y debemos hablar al respecto, no apruebo tu comportamiento, nunca creí que fueras capaz de amenazar a tu madre y a tu hermana, ¡mis hijos no son cobardes! ¡te desconozco!

Sei se mordió los labios. Le dio un batazo al único cristal que estaba intacto.

El ruido de los cristales hizo llorar a Mina, quien sólo tenía seis años.

-Perdóname, Min- dijo Seiyuro, luego aventó el sombrero de Wizardmon por la ventana.

-¡Wizardmon!- chilló Min, corrió hacia el balcón. Mamá fue tras ella, para detenerla.

-¡Está lleno de vidrios, cuidado, nena!

Seiyuro aprovechó que las dos se distraían y las pasó de largo con apremio. Takeru y yo, que estábamos en la entrada de departamento, le bloqueamos la salida.

Mi padre desconocía a Sei, al igual que yo. La única diferencia era que a éste también lo poseía la ira.

¿Era que sentía la oscuridad en Seiyuro?

Sí. Eso era: tinieblas. Los Takaishi no aceptaban a la oscuridad, por el contrario, la rechazaban al punto de odiarla, por eso Takeru no podía creerse el comportamiento de Sei.

-No te voy a perdonar si no te retractas- le dijo Takeru a Seiyuro.

-Necesito irme, entiéndeme, papá, no puedo más- gimió Seiyuro, alzó el bat en posición de amenaza.

-¡Has lastimado a tu hermanita, le has tirado su sombrero!, ¡has amenazado a Kari!

-… lo sé… también puedo lastimarte a ti, papá- luego Sei volteó hacia mí – y a Toshi… así que deja que me marche, es urgente.

-¡¿A dónde?- pregunté –Sei, dinos lo que sucede.

Estiré las piernas y los brazos en el marco de la puerta, para impedirle el paso.

-Baja el bat, mi Seiyuro- pidió papá-Takeru, mientras trataba de diluir su ira –Si nos cuentas, te prometo que entenderemos… además, tú sabes que no golpearías a Toshiro.

Para poder salir, Sei tenía que darme un batazo o dejarme fuera con sus puños. Noté que eso lo detuvo unos segundos, así como el cambio de ánimo de su padre.

Al fondo los llantos de Mina se intensificaron después de que los cristales rotos le habían hecho una cortada.

-¡Min, no te muevas! - mamá sujetó a la pequeña en brazos, pero ella se revolvió hacia el balcón, pidiendo el gorro de Wizardmon –Tranquila, nena, el sombrero está en el patio de los condominios.

-Se lo llevó el viento- lloró Min –Ya no… ya no está…

Takeru no supo si correr hacia su niña o quedarse con nosotros. Minagawa era la debilidad de todos en casa.

Del pie de mi hermana resbaló una gota de sangre directo hacia el suelo. Seiyuro entonces se cubrió la boca y las pupilas de los ojos se dilataron.

-Lo siento, hermano del alma, no tengo opción- me dijo antes de abalanzarse hacia mí, con el bat extendido directo hacia mi abdomen.

Sentí un golpe certero en mi vientre y me dejé caer a suelo, por la pérdida de aire. No quedé inconsciente, nada más me encogí en el suelo, en tanto mi madre se llevaba una mano a la boca y con la otra sujetaba con más fuerza a Min, quien quería ir a auxiliarme.

-¡Seiyuro-kun, reacciona!- pidió mamá.

Takeru no podía creer que Seiyuro me había pegado. Honestamente yo tampoco, aunque no reflexioné al respecto, ¿no había actuado peor yo cuando me había poseído la oscuridad?

Mientras me sujetaba en vientre me hice la promesa de rescatar a mi hermano de esas mismas tienieblas, que no iban acordes al emblema de la esperanza de Seiyuro.

-Toshi… - Sei cayó en cuenta de que me había golpeado, soltó el bat y ya sin obstáculos se dio a la fuga. Salió del departamento con apremio, papá no pudo moverse en esos instantes, se debatía entra auxiliarme a mí o detener a mi hermano.

-Estoy bien, papá, ve tras él- pedí, tratando de pararme.

Takeru asintió, lanzó una última mirada a mamá, y comenzó a perseguir a Seiyuro.

-¡Hermano!- gimió Min, cuando ella y mamá llegaron hasta donde estaba.

-Toshiro, ¿estás bien?- Hikari se inclinó hacia mí con Minagawa en brazos. Nunca vi a mi mamá tan pequeña como en esos momentos, me pareció una niña pequeña cargando con una muñeca.

-Mamá, la herida de Min es más importante- consideré, segundos después me incorporé.

El golpe no había sido fuerte, parecía que Sei había medido el impacto antes de tocarme. En el fondo estaba seguro de que no quería herirme, sino sólo escapar del departamento.

Recordé a Dragomon y al lago del parque convertido en el Mar de la Oscuridad. El vientre plano de Yuriko me llenó la memoria, así como los ojos del bebé que había visto en mi visión.

-No llores, Mina- rogué a mi hermanita, acariciándole los rizos dorados que llevaba peinados en dos coletas –Seiyuro sólo está confundido.

Ella asintió con valentía.

-Lo sé- afirmó –Sei-nissan no quiso hacerlo; me lo dijo Wizardmon.

-Le ayudaré a papá-Takeru con la búsqueda, mamá – avisé a la elegida de la Luz –y traeré de vuelta tu sombrero, Mina.

-No- dijo Min, su piecito aún sangraba y sus mejillas tenían surcos de lágrimas –se lo ha llevado el viento, pero a Sei-nissan no se lo ha llevado el viento todavía.

-Ni se lo llevará- aseguré, luego miré a mi madre –Hoy me ha atacado el mismo Dragomon que te capturó años atrás, mamá, me ha pedido que fuera su hijo…

Mamá abrió los ojos rojizos todavía más, por impulso me acogió con su brazo libre en un abrazo, como cuando era niño.

-Pero mi único padre es Takeru- le expresé, sabía que eso la fortalecería –Aún así, si ese monstruo ha vuelto, podría buscar a mi hermana o a ti, por eso no quiero que estés sola, ¿estarás bien si voy por Seiyuro?

-Estaremos bien, Toshi- Hikari Yagami era tan valiente con mi tío Tai.

-Volveré pronto con tu artista- agregué; besé a Mina y salí de casa.

O

Minagawa Takaishi.- Es la hija menor de Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi. Tiene 6 años y le apodan "Min", aunque Toshiro le dice "Mina". Físicamente se parece a Kari, pero es rubia, con cabello rizado y sonrisa de Takaishi. Min nació poco después de la fusión prohibida, pero durante las memorias borradas tuvo un rol activo a pesar de que era una bebé de meses. Es alegre, pero misteriosa; coqueta, pero discreta, en ocasiones habla en clave y tiene pesadillas todo el tiempo. En casa es la favorita, porque la chiquean sus dos hermanos mayores y su papá. Se lleva de maravilla con Tulo Izumi; también tiene amistad con Satoru Ichijouji y admira a su primo Kotaro Ishida.

O

No corrí cuando salí del condominio.

Cuando llegué al jardín, revisé si el sombrero de Wizardmon estaba entre los juegos, pero así como advirtió Minagawa, no había rastros del gorro.

Me dio tristeza que el único vínculo que teníamos con el Digimundo se hubiera perdido para siempre, justo como las lágrimas que había gastado mi hermanita.

Pensé en Seiyuro. ¿Por qué lo había arrojado? ¿Por qué quería de salir tan desesperadamente de nuestro hogar?

Me toqué el vientre, si ese batazo le hubiera tocado a Yuriko, mi bebé habría salido herido… no me pude quitar esa imagen de la cabeza, aunque sabía que no tenía relación con nada de lo que estaba pasando en casa.

Después caminé por la colonia, preguntándome dónde podría estar mi hermano.

No podía imaginarme nada, sólo que no estaba en nuestra casa del árbol en el parque, ni en los lugares que frecuentaba.

Papá-Takeru seguramente había ido a los bares donde días atrás se había topado con Sei en brazos de mujeres mayores y tragos amargos de licor.

Saqué mi celudigital. Tenía tres mensajes de Mayumi Ishida, donde me informaba que había encontrado un nuevo digimon; también había otro mail de Kyosuke Motomiya.

Tomé un autobús, a pesar de que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirme, deseé tener mis poderes sensitivos funcionado, pero traía la cabeza pesada. No había podido despejarme en todo el día y todos los problemas comenzaban a girar entre mis pensamientos.

El mar de la oscuridad estaba cerca de nosotros, más cerca, incluso, que el Digimundo y todos nuestros vínculos con el mismo. Si tuviera a Salamon, mi digimon, las cosas habrían sido más sencillas.

Si Salamon estuviera conmigo, tal vez ya se hubiera convertido en un Gatomon… aunque en el fondo lo dudaba. Había crecido muy poco espiritualmente en los últimos años.

Todas las noches me aferraba a no hacer caso de las visiones que me ofrecía el emblema de la Luz, que todavía brillaba en mí cuando se lo permitía.

Cerré los ojos unos minutos, mientras me sentaba en el bus. ¿Dónde buscar a Sei, si ya me llevaba la delantera?... ¿cómo podría ayudar a Yuri, si la mitad de la culpa era mía?

Recordé nuestra primera vez y la nostalgia se apoderó de mí, por lo que me sacudí el cabello varias veces.

-¡Primo Toshi!- escuché de pronto. En los asientos de atrás distinguí a mi prima Hidemi Yagami, quien al notarme caminó hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hi-chan - saludé abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole. De seguro ella había percibido mi turbación, la había notado con sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con dulzura.

La hija de mi tío Tai era hermosa y admirable. En cinco años se había impuesto a todos nosotros, además había sabido reintegrarse a la escuela y había recuperado la movilidad total de su pierna.

Al verla me sentí fortalecido. Quise abrazarla y contarle todos mis problemas, ain embargo, me contuve, aclaré la garganta y le sacudí el cabello que llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Podría estar un poco mejor- admití -¿Vas a clase de baile?

Negó.

-Recibí un mensaje de May, dice que ella y Kotty encontraron un digimon, así que iba a la casa de Doguen Kido, porque ni mi hermano ni mi papá me respondieron, pero primo, ¿qué ha sucedido?, no te ves bien.

No dije nada los segundos posteriores, pero después decidí confesarle parte de mis preocupaciones.

-Creo que… creo que tendremos unos días difíciles porque… el mar de la oscuridad del Digimundo o algo similar nos está atacando- comenté –pero ese no es el problema…- ella esperó con paciencia a que ordenara mis ideas –Lo que pasa es que Sei no está bien.

Eso la alteró. Bajó la mirada y asintió.

-Eso lo había notado ya- dijo -… él… él no parece estar bien desde hace varias semanas.

Seiyuro llevaba un mes sin salir con chicas en el colegio, tampoco estaba conviviendo lo suficiente con los demás, sólo salía del escuela y se perdía en un supuesto curso de cinematografía que en realidad era una farsa.

-Se ha puesto violento en casa y prácticamente se escapó, las últimas tardes se la ha pasado bebiendo,- el autobús hacía un ruido chirriante cada vez que frenaba -¿Te ha dicho algo?

Hidemi negó con premura.

-Sólo que estaba ocupado- lamentó. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

-¡Espera, ya sé!- grité de pronto, poniéndome de pie -¡Sé dónde está Sei!, ¿quieres acompañarme a buscarlo?

Ella asintió. Yo la tomé de la mano, pedí la parada y bajé con rapidez. Hidemi no me retrasó, me siguió el ritmo.

Corrimos en el centro del distrito, entre bares, negocios y karaokes. Nos detuvimos en una avenida para coger algo de aire, fue entonces que Hide me preguntó.

-¿A dónde vamos, primo?

-Sei no es bueno mintiendo… aunque ahora tenga un problema y parezca que está lleno de oscuridad, no es bueno con las mentiras- aseguré –nos ha dicho a todos que va a un curso de cinematografía, ¿no es así?, entonces debe de estar en un lugar relacionado con el cine.

-Justo estamos cerca del cine abandonado, ¿cierto?- asoció de inmediato Hidemi.

Le asentí. Seiyuro decía a menudo que de grande compraría el viejo cinematógrafo para adaptar una sala de cine independiente para exhibir las películas de su madre, una cineasta del género alternativo, Yoshisaki Yinbe.

-Vamos- le rogué a Hide, quien incluso me tomó la delantera, mientras yo, de manera intuitiva, me tocaba el vientre, para olvidar el golpe y regular mi respiración.

El cine abandonado estaba a un costado de una boutique que había cerrado temprano y de una librería de libros antiguos, donde de vez en cuando compraba novelas de Albert Camus, mi escritor favorito.

El sitio tenía décadas abandonado, desde los años 80 o 90 del siglo pasado. La gente de los alrededores decía que el edificio estaba embrujado y un sinnúmero de rumores corrían alrededor del cine, como si sus películas hubieran matado a cientos de personas.

Abandonado o no, tenía pocos accesos. Las puertas estaban selladas, lo mismo que la mayoría de las ventanas.

-¿Estás seguro que Seiyuro-san está adentro?- preguntó Hide -¿Lo puedes presentir?

-Hace tiempo que mis presentimientos no son certeros, Hi-chan- dije cariñosamente. Me gustaba llamarla así.

-Pues yo siempre creo en ellos- me animó.

-Las entradas están cerrados…

-No todas, ve esa ventana- señaló la chica de 15 años –Parece que alguien la ha roto.

Nos acercamos al ventanal, para eso entramos a un callejón con mala pinta, pero Hidemi.

Había vidrios y manchas de sangre molida. Hide se inclinó.

-Esto tiene pinta de que no fue hoy.

-La sangre se ha secado, aunque mira- recogí un pedazo de camiseta verde –esta es la ropa que está usando hoy Sei.

Ella se horrorizó ante la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Seiyuro.

-Entraré.- dijo, - si trepo a tu espalda seré capaz de alcanzar la ventana, luego te ayudaré a subir.

-Hi-chan, de ninguna manera, yo soy un caballero e iré primero, no sabemos lo que pueda haber ahí- fui hacia un contenedor de basura y comencé a empujarlo hacia el ventanal.

Hidemi me auxilió y entre los dos arrastramos el enorme cesto, hasta que lo usamos de escalón.

Adentro estaba oscuro. Yo encendí la luz de mi celudigital; aproveché para enviarle un mensaje a mis padres para adelantarles que probablemente había encontrado a Seiyuro. También le escribí a Kyo Motomiya; le conté que necesitaba su ayuda.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a hallar ahí, pero tras encontrarme a Hidemi en el autobús, había comprendido de que de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a funcionar sólo si trabajábamos en equipo, como en los viejos tiempos.

_FIN de P.O.V. Toshiro Takaishi_

O

Hidemi Yagami.- Tiene 15 años y es hija de Taichi Yagami. Esta chica de cabello castaño y ojos de chocolate vivió con su madre, Akane Fujiyama, toda su niñez, a pesar de que ésta se dedicaba prostituirse. Taichi no sabía que la tenía de hija hasta las aventuras de las memorias borradas. Es gemela de Taiki y su digimon solía ser un BlackWargreymon. En la actualidad Hidemi es soñadora, valiente, simpática y está enamorada de Seiyuro Takaishi.

O

_P.O.V. Hidemi Yagami_

Esto no era un cine. Era una cueva. Esa sensación me dio cuando entré. Las paredes tenían un tapiz café, con rombos negros, pero a la luz del celular de mi primo parecían estalagmitas de una caverna.

Toshi me tomó de la mano, eso me ayudó un poco a caminar sin tropezarme.

A decir verdad, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero si Seiyuro-san estaba mal, mi deber era estar a su lado, aunque en realidad siempre estuviéramos lejos.

Seiyuro-san y yo no habíamos hablado mucho las semanas pasadas… al contrario de siempre, él se había mostrado muy distante conmigo.

No se había hecho novias nuevas, lo que me tenía contenta por una parte… pero al mismo tiempo había sonreído muy poco.

-Él está aquí, y si no es él, definitivamente hay alguien más- Toshi interrumpió mis pensamientos, yo me sonrojé, pero la oscuridad lo ocultó, luego me quedé callada, oyendo cómo se escuchaban las ratas y unos bufidos humanos que nos regalaba un eco.

-Es por allá- apunté una de las salas de cine, Toshiro no me soltó la mano y seguimos avanzando con cautela.

El rostro angustiado de mi primo me había caído de sorpresa. Le sudaban los dedos y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. ¿Qué había pasado entre él y Seiyuro-san, si nunca peleaban?, ¿cómo estaba eso de que se había portado 'violento' y había escapado de casa?

En la mitad de la pantalla del cinema se veía una enorme grieta. Los asientos estaban rotos y muchos de éstos ya no tenían respaldo.

Después de atravesar las últimas filas, lo vimos.

Seiyuro estaba en uno de los asientos, el de la mera esquina. Estaba agachado y no vimos qué hacía, pero se oían los chirridos de las ratas como si se tratara de ranas en un pantano.

No nos notó, sus propios suspiros eran más ruidosos que nuestros pasos. Toshi apagó la luz de su móvil y me indicó que permaneciera callada.

Nos acercamos más, hasta que vimos lo que hacía.

Fue entonces que las rodillas me temblaron y Toshiro me apretó la mano como nunca alguien lo había hecho.

Seiyuro tenía una navaja en su mano derecha. Con la izquierda sostenía a una rata, a la que le había rajado la garganta para desangrarla.

El líquido rojo del roedor caía en un botecito. Cada gota de sangre era como una respiración de nuestro amigo.

Terminé hincada, sin comprender lo que ocurría. Me vinieron unas náuseas terribles cuando la rata dejó de chillar y Sei la arrojó y tomó el frasquito con sangre, para llevárselo a los labios.

-No… - susurré, pero no me salió la voz.

Toshiro me soltó. Seiyuro-san se llevo el vaso a la boca, pero no parecía decidirse a tomar el contenido.

-¡Eso no! ¡No permitiré que hagas algo como eso!- gritó Toshiro, yo no pude ponerme de pie. Vi que mi primo corría hacia el rubio, mis ojos lo veían todo a detalle a pesar de que el lugar estaba oscuro.

Sei no supo cómo reaccionar, no imaginaba que se iba a encontrar a su hermano ahí, en mí ni siquiera había reparado, porque seguía en el suelo, sin poder ponerme de pie.

Sólo una palabra me vino a la mente, "_LadyDevimon"_.

-Toshiro, ¿qué… qué haces aquí?- reclamó Sei-san.

Toshi le quitó el vaso con sangre a Seiyuro y lo arrojó a la alfombra.

-¡Es sangre de rata, Seiyuro! ¡Ibas a beber sangre de rata en un cine abandonado después de haberte escapado de casa! ¡Las estabas matando para beberles la sangre!- exclamó Toshiro, perdiendo la paciencia.

Le sujetó los hombros al mayor, que era más alto y aparentemente más fuerte.

-¿Te doy asco, cierto?- cuestionó Sei, con aparente frialdad. Una que no iba con su personalidad.

-¡No digas estupideces!

Nunca había oído a Toshiro hablar con tal exasperación. Parecía que su carácter sereno nunca había existido. En esos momentos me recordó a mi hermano Taiki. Quizá eso fue lo que me animó a ponerme de pie y a ir hacia ellos.

-Seiyuro-san… - saludé con torpeza. Sei empujó a su hermano.

-¡¿Por qué está Hidemi aquí?- exclamó -¿Por qué precisamente la has traído a ella para que vea lo peor de mí?, ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Nadie tendría que haberlo visto! ¡Será la única vez que pase!

-¿Así que este es tu peor secreto, el que me ocultas?, pues te he descubierto- Toshiro se inclinó, notó que al lado de la rata muerta había al menos una decena más. La voz se le quebró –Ahora explícame por qué estás haciendo estas cosas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Toshiro?- peleó con desgane Seiyuro, que no me quitaba la vista de encima a mí -¿Que tengo hábitos vampíricos?, tú puedes creer lo que quieras…

Toshiro pateó las ratas, se dio la vuelta y sujetó a Seiyuro de nueva cuenta.

-¡Confía en mí! ¡Dime lo que te ha hecho la oscuridad!

"_LadyDevimon"_, recordé de nuevo.

-Seiyuro-san, ¿esto es por lo de LadyDevimon?- pregunté, aterrada. Recordé que en nuestra última aventura, una digimon vampira había mordido a nuestro rubio, dejándole una fiebre terrible.

-¡Por favor, cállate!- me rogó Seiyuro, dándole otro empujón a Toshiro.

-Hi-chan, ¡dímelo!- exigió el hijo de mi tía Kari.

-Tú ya lo sabes, primo, que Sei-san fue atacado por un digimon en el mar de la oscuridad… yo fui la única que vio… pocos supimos que quien lo atacó fue una LadyDevimon… después él nos rogó, bueno, a los que sabíamos del ataque, nos pidió que no dijéramos más al respecto, que porque él ya se sentía bien…

-¿Te mordió una LadyDevimon, Seiyuro?- preguntó -¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- Seiyuro-san se encogió, como si un torzón en el estómago le hiciera temblar –no soy un vampiro ni ninguna de esas tonterías, por si eso pensabas… sólo… sólo necesito hacer _esto_… es la primera vez que lo hago… pensé mucho, decidí herir a estos animales en lugar de… de...

-¡Sei, las personas que mordió Myotismon en 1999 murieron tras el ataque! ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que te has arriesgado al no comentarle a los adultos en todos estos años?, ¡nunca les precisaste a nuestros padres que fue una LadyDevimon!, incluso me lo ocultaste a mí…

Tras la última frase, el cuerpo de Toshi comenzó a brillar; desprendió una luz rosada que nos alcanzó a Seiyuro y a mí.

Nuestro rubio cerró los ojos y se apretó más el estómago.

Después una arcada de vómito le vino de pronto, como si Seiyuro fuera alérgico a la Luz de Toshi.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, por la impresión, mientras él expulsaba una sustancia que era espesa y más oscura que la misma sala de cine.

Parecía petróleo.

Sei se secó con la manga, mientras el charco negro se movilizaba hacia donde estaba la sangre, como si tuviera vida.

Toshiro se acercó al vómito azabache, dispuesto a tocarlo, pero Seiyuro le empujó.

-¡No te atrevas!, ¿te das cuenta de que lo acabo de vomitar?- Seiyuro arrastró a Toshiro hasta donde estaba yo. –Escuchen, les explicaré todo, sólo márchense…

-¿Te está amenazando alguien?- pregunté yo. Sei no negó ni asintió.

-¿Crees que es coherente que nos pidas eso, Sei? ¿Eres tan ingenuo para pensar que no distinguimos que acabas de arrojar una masa de oscuridad con datos de digimons?, ¿creíste que podrías esconder algo tan importante de tu familia?

-Toshi, ¡sólo vete!

-¡Tengo un mejor secreto que el tuyo!- chilló Toshiro, perdiendo el control –El secreto que cambiará mi vida y no lo compartiré contigo por tu falta de confianza.

Eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de levantar el puño contra Seiyuro y echársele encima, con intención de golpearlo. Yo dejé salir un grito.

Los vi tumbarse en el suelo. Los dos apuñaban las manos y se lastimaban, a pesar de que eran mejores amigos y casi siempre se adivinaban el pensamiento.

Toshiro tenía el alma tan herida que podía pelear por ello. Seiyuro le respondía con ímpetu, sin considerar que su medio hermano era más bajo y menos robusto.

-¡Ya basta, ya basta los dos! ¡Son hermanos! ¡Son mejores amigos!- exigí. Sin pensarlo me metí en su pelea. Seiyuro estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Toshiro en el rostro, pero mi presencia lo detuvo.

Dejó caer el puño. Estando más de cerca noté sus ojos enrojecidos y su cara lívida, sin esperanza.

-Perdón- eso fue lo que dijo, antes de que su estómago revoloteara como olas del mar y él se soltara vomitando de nueva cuenta.

-Está echando fuera pura oscuridad, de la misma que me ha poseído a mí- me dijo Toshiro.

Seiyuro se abrazó a sí mismo, trató de alcanzar el vaso con restos de sangre, pero antes de que lo hiciera, y sin pensarlo mucho, lo abracé por la espalda.

-Nosotros te protegeremos, no necesitas a nadie más- le aseguré. Él se puso a temblar y no dejó de vaciar su estómago. Incluso, pareció que el contacto conmigo le incitó los vértigos

Vi de reojo que Toshiro intentaba tocar la oscuridad, pero la masa pastosa huía de su contacto y se iba conjuntando en una sola figura.

Sei-san dejó de regurgitar después de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué tuviste que ver esto tú, mi dama Hidemi?- me preguntó, queriéndose incorporar. Yo no lo dejé, lo abracé con más fuerza.

-¡No dejaré que resurjas y lastimes a mi familia!-Toshiro le gritó a la oscuridad, que se convirtió en un elemento parecido al mercurio.

Seiyuro hiperventilaba.

-Espera… espera, Toshi, no te acerques a _eso_- rogó.

La masa se arrastró por la sala de cine, absorbiendo toda la sangre que había, inclusive a las mismas ratas. Toshiro siguió brillando, su pecho emitía intervalos de luz, que hicieron que la sustancia se nos alejara.

-Iré tras la oscuridad y la iluminaré de una vez por todas.

-¡NO!- ordenó Seiyuro, deteniéndolo con su voz.

Toshiro se giró para encararlo, se veía sumamente misterioso cuando brillaba así y mostraba cuán grande era su poder como elegido de la Luz.

-Dame una buena razón- pidió.

-Te contaré todo lo que me ha pasado…

-No es suficiente con eso- dijo Toshi.

-Y te permitiré ayudarme-Sei bajó la cabeza, como si recibir apoyo de los demás fuera algo vergonzoso.

-Tampoco me basta.

Seiyuro deshizo el abrazo que yo le daba, pero me sujetó la mano.

-Haré brillar el emblema de la Esperanza más que el de la Luz- retó.

Toshiro Takaishi sonrió y se detuvo, mientras la oscuridad se perdía tras bambalinas.

_FIN de P.O.V. Hidemi Yagami_

Continuará en 3.2 …

O

¿Qué diablos le pasa a Seiyuro?... eso lo sabremos pronto. Uno de los comentarios que recibí pronosticó lo de LadyDevimon, agradezco tus predicciones, CarlieSperanza. En realidad, las consecuencias de que esta digimon mordiera a Sei (en Memorias Borradas) era plan con maña para esta secuela… aclaro que Sei no es un vampiro (la idea está tan trillada últimamente), pero de dentro de él se gesta algo que requiere de cosas terribles. Podríamos decir que a raíz de ese "beso" de la digimon oscura, algo se comenzó a desarrollar en su organismo, aunque ya después lo explicaré, supongo.

En este capi traté de entrar en la mente de Toshiro, en la relación de éste con Takeru… consideré que este personaje está realmente en apuros, así que quise reflejarlo... lo de la probable paternidad de Tk hacia Toshi... pues aparece en mi fic Intervalos, pero luego lo explicaré en esta historia.

La intención era que no solo Hidemi apareciera, sino también Taiki, Kyosuke y Kurumi, pero si seguía escribiendo, esto se iba a ser eterno, así que decidí partir en dos el episodio tres.

También quedará pendiente la situación de Soji, la parte de los hermanitos Ishida y la aparición de los adultos que faltan de salir (Sora, Daisuke y Cody, creo).

Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews, espero les haya gustado… creo que al menos no faltó acción y drama =D

Como aclaración, en este fic no ocurrirá lo que aconteció en mi historia "Agridulce", ya que la intención es crear nuevas situaciones de romance.

Saludos,

CieloCriss


	4. Número Tres punto Dos

Gracias por de nuevo entrar a mi fic. Espero les agrade la lectura (disculpen si hay errores por ahí). Saludos

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por _CieloCriss_

3.1

_Odaiba, en la noche_

O

P.O.V. Seiyuro Takaishi

Me descompensé de un jalón.

Me sentí como un balón ponchado mientras Toshiro me ayudaba a sentarme en una de las butacas y Hidemi me tocaba la frente. Sudaba frío, traía la camiseta empapada en ese vómito negro y el espíritu desarmado al mero estilo de un rompecabezas.

Seguramente al Caballero de Pardaillan no le pasaban cosas como éstas. Mi héroe legendario no era capaz de tocar fondo, pero yo finalmente lo había hecho, y enfrente de mi mejor amigo y de una chica a la que consideraba mi heroína.

-No sé si traiga fiebre, antes era su principal síntoma- recordó Hidemi Yagami, después de retirar su mano.

-Al menos está deshidratado, ¿me puedes oír, Sei?

No había rastros de mi la oscuridad. Aunque Toshi había dejado de brillar, la plasta de mis entrañas había desparecido.

-Para mi desgracia no he perdido el conocimiento, unas buenas cervezas me ayudarían a olvidar esto- comenté echándome aire con la palma de mi mano.

-Así que por eso papá-Takeru te encontraba en bares…- dijo Toshi para sí mismo.

Me cubrí el rostro cuando caí en cuenta de lo repulsivo que era. Había comprado una docena de ratas de laboratorio y las había matado sólo para satisfacer a las tinieblas que habitaban en mí.

Era un asco. Me indigné conmigo mismo, sobre todo porque Hidemi lo había visto… ella no pensaría nunca más que yo podía ser un caballero. ¿Cómo podría siquiera considerarlo, si había bebido sangre de animales inocentes?

Uno puede ser más cruel de lo se supone.

-Toma- me dijo la dama Hidemi, ofreciéndome un envase con agua, que sacó de su bolsa –te hidratará un poco, ¿será que debemos llamar a una ambulancia?

-No. Le he pedido a Kyo Motomiya que nos recoja- respondió Toshiro de manera cortante. Me lanzaba una mirada de halcón difícil de evitar.

Conocía perfectamente a mi hermanito. Sabía que estaba enojado y sentido conmigo. Lo más probable era que pensaba que no confiaba en él, pero era todo lo contrario.

Sabía que podía sincerarme con Toshi, pero no quería hacerlo. No quería confiar en mi hermano del alma, no quería involucrarle.

Toshiro Yagami, bueno, ahora "Takaishi", era una persona que había lidiado horrores con situaciones de posesión y de oscuridad en el Digimundo. Yo nunca había hecho nada por él, salvo observarle y verlo superarse, y ahora quería que sucediera lo mismo, pero al revés.

-Kyo llegará en unos minutos, le he dicho a papá-Takeru que se dirija al hospital, creo que necesitarás suero y descanso- regañó.

-Toshi actúa como todo un hermano mayor, aunque es menor que yo por casi cinco meses- me burlé con Hidemi, pero al hacerlo se me volvió a estrujar el vientre.

No me estaba permitido relajarme.

-Por ahora ahórrate las bromas, Sei- pidió Toshiro –Cuéntanos lo que ha pasado, ¿cuándo te empezaste a sentir mal por culpa de la mordida que te dio LadyDevimon?

Di un largo suspiro, todavía tenía la cara cubierta con mis manos. Me descubrí los ojos. Me quedé callado y observé la enormidad de esa sala de cine.

Si llegaba a ser mayor, mi sueño era ser director de cine, justo como mi fallecida mamá. En esos momentos, con el sabor a oscuridad escociéndose mi garganta, vi que mi meta se volvía un microbio en el universo… diablos. Era la peor analogía que había hecho jamás.

-Seiyuro-san, por favor, yo también quiero saber lo que te pasa- rogó Hidemi –Entiendo que no quieras contarnos, talvez creas que me siento asqueada, pero todo lo contrario, yo te admiro y…

-¿Qué admiras, Hidemi-chan? ¿qué soy un vampirito frustrado que ni siquiera tiene colmillos filosos?

-¡SEIYURO!- me reprendió Toshiro. Estaba más alterado de lo común… y no era a causa de su preocupación por mí. Quizá sí tenía un secreto más emocionante que el mío y estaba inquieto por el mismo.

-Lo lamento, preciosa- admití –No quiero ser mordaz contigo, aunque te voy a rogar que no me admires. Se le admira a los héroes, a los artistas, a los líderes, quizá hasta a los políticos o guerreros, no a mí, y menos ahorita.

Podía delimitar la figura de Hidemi justo frente a mí. Era como una heroína de cuento de hadas, con cintura angosta, caderas y piernas firmes. Morena, como el sol; de ojos grandes, como el mundo.

-Cualquier persona que enfrente a la oscuridad es digno de mi admiración- terqueó ella -… Seiyuro-san, creo que no puedes decidir quién me puede gustar y quién no. Si te refieres a lo de la sangre, creo que si escucho tu explicación podré entenderlo.

-Sei, lo prometiste. No quiero más mentiras- exigió Toshiro.

-Se me dificultan las mentiras como no tienes idea… - dije –así que lo intentaré, sólo ténganme paciencia.

Les narré brevemente que a raíz de lo del ataque de LadyDevimon me daban fiebres ocasionales, pero no hacía mucho caso de eso.

-"Pensé que era hasta cierto punto normales después de haber sobrevivido al ataque"- expliqué, mientras Toshi suspiraba y los ojos de Hide se llenaban de lágrimas, que aunque estaba oscuro, podía ver –"Fue hace algunos meses que empezaron los vértigos, de ahí le siguieron etapas de confusión terribles, en las cuales me poseía la ira por cualquier cosa".

"Me comenzaron a molestar cosas que antes me robaban sonrisas… si Min sacaba un 10 en el preescolar no me daba gusto, si una chica me coqueteaba, sentía deseos de hacerle daño… a eso le siguió la sed… aunque tomaba agua todo el día no se calmaban las ganas de beber.

"A veces sentía tal desesperación que quería maltratar a todos en casa, eso suena a cobardía, lo sé… me enardecía especialmente el sombrero de Wizardmon, había noches en que quería levantarme y arrebatárselo a Min y hacerlo trizas".

Me detuve ahí, tomé un sorbo de agua, pero la escupí porque mi cuerpo no la aceptó. Toshiro me arrebató la botella y dejó caer el agua en mi cabeza, lo que me tranquilizó y refrescó un poco. Desvié la mirada.

-"En una de esas noches, después de reflexionar sobre lo terrible que me estaba volviendo, terminé haciéndome daño… de la desesperación me hice una cortada en el brazo después de rasurarme, y en cuanto me vi la sangre, al instante la succioné y sentí que recuperé un poco de cordura y estabilidad.

"Siempre fui un poco positivo"- Toshiro y Hidemi alzaron la ceja –"Bueno, muy positivo, entonces me reconfortó sentirme bien otra vez, no me gustaba sentir que todo el tiempo estaba de bajada en una montaña de skullgreymon.

"Por supuesto, asocié que todo se debía al ataque de la digimon esa, así que me contuve lo más que pude, pero los días que siguieron fueron difíciles, por la mañana vomitaba, el estómago se me revolvía cuando veía a cualquiera de mis conocidos, a mis novias, a mi familia.

-¿Por qué…?- interrumpió la hija de Taichi Yagami -¿Por qué no se lo comentaste a nadie?

-"Podría decirte que por vergüenza, porque pensé que lo tenía controlado, pero la verdad fue porque no quería; podríamos concluir que por estúpido".

"Hace un par de semanas comencé con mi plan, decidí hacer un experimento bebiendo sangre de animales; le inventé a papá que iba a tomar un curso de cine y así fue como comenzó todo.. he matado a esos pobres roedores a sangre fría, pero fue poca la sangre que bebí, al final me rehusaba y escapaba a los bares a olvidar el intenso olor a oscuridad de mis reflujos y vómitos… debo decir que echaba fuera esa masa de oscuridad que salió hoy, pero lo que arrojaba ciertamente era diferente a lo que comía, supongo que he soltado muchas tinieblas ya…

"Papá descubrió lo de los bares esta tarde, me castigó y me sentí atrapado, con las peores náuseas que he tenido en mi vida, sin contar la sed; las cosas empeoraron cuando mi hermana entró esta tarde a mi habitación. Tuve un deseo enorme de probar su sangre, para el colmo, llevaba puesto el sombrero de Wizardmon, fue ahí que me descontrolé, me dije 'si me quedo en casa le haré daño'… y bueno, Toshi ya sabe lo demás.

"Me apena muchísimo que se hayan enterado, me siento como un cobarde sin esperanza".

-Así tenía que ser, Sei- observó Toshi, yo le asentí, cubriéndome el rostro de nueva cuenta. Tenía dolor de cabeza . -¿Pero no te habló la voz?

-No; para nada. Al menos no lo detecté. Las cosas terribles que hice… fueron cosa mía.

Como respuesta, Hidemi se me lanzó a los brazos.

-Todo estará bien, buscaremos la manera de que te liberes de eso- susurró. Ella olía muy bien, diferente a mí.

Con su contacto se me había estremecido el cuerpo entero, me pregunté por qué, pero no le di mucha importancia, menos en esos momentos, cuando yo estaba viviendo un mar de emociones encontradas.

Con seguridad, al Caballero de Pardaillan le gustaría recibir un abrazo así, eso fue lo que pensé. Quise corresponderle y enlazarla con mis brazos, aunque no tenía muchos ánimos.

-Toshi, ya no estés enojado conmigo- le rogué a mi hermano.

Él me ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No supe lo que ésta quería decir. El celudigital de mi canelo hermano sonó, él se fijó en el mensaje del móvil.

-Kyo y Kurumi-chan están afuera del cine.

-¿Kurumi también?- renegué. Si la mayor de los Ichijouji me veía así, mi problema se difundiría en un instante. Solté un bufido y me alegré de haber escondido las partes más "_dark_e_tas_" de mi relato.

FIN de P.O.V. Seiyuro Takaishi

O

P.O.V. Kurumi Ichijouji

-¡Espera, déjalo! ¿Qué crees que haces?- le grité al imbécil de Kyosuke.

-¿Cómo que qué?, le he dado un puñetazo que lo dejó noqueado, eso mero- me respondió el bobo con orgullo.

-¡Pero si no estaba haciendo nada malo! ¡Eso no te pidió mi papá!

-El señor Ichijouji me contrató como tu guardaespaldas, me dijo que si algún delincuente juvenil se te acercaba debía alejarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia- se defendió Motomiya, con su cuerpo de fortachón, pero también de idiota.

-¡Sólo me pidió la dirección de celudigital!- chillé. Estábamos en una tienda de autoservicio, a la cual había ido para comprar ingredientes para cocinar un pastel porque mi hermano Zetty estaba de visita.

-Sí, aparentemente, pero te miraba de manera lujuriosa por esa minifalda que no va con el clima fresco y que hace que todos babeen por ti innecesariamente.- pagó los alimentos y se despidió alegremente de la despachadora, como si fuera cosa de todos los días dejar a un hombre tirado en piso después de haberle daño un puñetazo al mero estilo de una fiera.

Ay. Lo odiaba. Maldito mocoso. Hacía un par de días papá había contratado a Kyosuke Motomiya para que vigilara hasta a mi sombra. Al detective Ken Ichijouji le desagradaba que saliera de noche e hiciera mi vida, así que su maravillosa idea fue arruinarme la existencia en lo que más me dolía.

Me refiero a arruinar mi vida social y amorosa. Lo peor era que Kyo no necesitaba dinero y hacía ese _trabajo_ por mosquearme la vida.

¿Cómo iba a necesitar trabajo un muchacho heredero de las empresas Motomiya, dueños de la cadena de comida rápida más famosa de Japón?; Kyosuke era un tonto.

Salimos del supermercado. Él iba entretenido con su móvil mientras yo pensaba en la manera de destruirle de la manera más dolorosa posible.

En un par de días había arruinado tres citas de pretendientes mayores, y me había seguido hasta un antro, a pesar de que él aún era menor de edad.

-Toshi dice que necesita ayuda- dijo de repente Kyo.

-¿Y a mí qué? ¿qué puede necesitar Toshiro-kun?- renegué. Kyo cargaba con todas las bolsas, pero parecía que sólo llevaba un par de peluches.

-No sé, creo que es algo serio- comentó.

-Yo ya quiero ir a mi casa- rugí –Quiero saludar a Zetty, casi no le veo y mamá ha hecho que lo expulsen durante esta Golden Week, tengo que aprovecharlo lo más posible.

Se recadeó otro rato, mientras descendíamos a un estacionamiento subterráneo. Yo le iba despotricando cosas; debo admitir no me prestaba demasiada atención.

-Mira, Kyo, entiendo que estés enamorado de mí y que estés buscando la manera de pasar tiempo conmigo, pero como un guarura-gorila no vas a lograr nada; te he dicho mil veces que no me van los niños menores y…

Se detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

-¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?

-'Yumi dice que hay un digimon en la casa de mi primo Doguen- murmuró.

-¿Te refieres a Mayumi? ¿Dices que halló un digimon? ¡qué bien!- dejé salir.

-Sí, eso parece- refirió –Pero también mis camaradas necesitan ayuda, Toshi dice que Sei está enfermo y que hay que llevarlo al hospital, ¿crees que podrías darme un aventón al cine abandonado de Odaiba?

Pestañeé los ojos. Me hice para atrás el cabello. No entendía nada de lo que decía ese idiota.

-Ush, ni modo que te diga que no. Para nada que me tienes contenta, pero si Toshiro lo sugiere, es por algo.

Apresuramos el paso hasta la camioneta. Era de mi mamá, pero me la prestaba para hacer mandados. Era la única del grupo de amigos que sabía conducir y que tenía carnet, aunque la verdad era que todos abusaban de mi buena disposición y me traían de chofer.

Kyo encajó las uñas en el asiento de copiloto. Era un miedoso, se atrevía a decir que manejaba como loca. Arranqué con fuerza, tenía que darme prisa para llevar a Sei al hospital y correr a casa para avisarle a Zetty que habíamos encontrado un digimon, quizá eso lo podría animar a dejar ese odioso internado al que acudía.

-Gracias, Kurumi- dijo Kyo a pesar de que le noté mareado por las vueltas policíacas que había aprendido de mi propio padre.

-Olvídalo, ya me las cobraré todas, ¡estoy ideando una estrategia para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez!

-No funcionará- aseguró él, yo di un frenón y doblé a la izquierda aunque había luz roja –bueno, te dejaré en paz ya que nos casemos.

Era un ridículo. Para nada que me gustaban sus músculos, su ropa de deportista, su barba nacida y su cabello de malhechor. Por mí que se fuera a ser el "perro guardián" de otra más.

O

Kurumi Ichijouji.- Con 18 años, es la mayor de los hijos de los Elegidos. Sus padres son Miyako y Ken; sus hermanos menores: Satoru y Zetaro. Kurumi es extrovertida, ingeniosa, gritona y también algo. Tiene admiradores a montones y es muy popular en su facultad. Físicamente tiene el cabello largo y negro azuloso, como Ken, aunque sus facciones más bien son como las de Miyako. Lleva una relación algo apartada con la mayoría de los hijos de los elegidos por considerarse mayor y más madura que los mismos. Es buena para la mecánica, para hacer juicios de valor y para rechazar el amor de Kyo Motomiya. Aún así, Kurumi tiene gran corazón y siempre apoya a los demás cuando hay necesidad de hacerlo, especialmente en el caso de sus hermanitos. Era la poseedora de la Pureza en las pasadas aventuras.

O

Llegamos a un cine de mala muerte, donde nos topamos a Toshiro, Hidemi y Seiyuro con pinta de que acababan de ir a un velorio. Seiyuro estaba sentado en la banqueta, con sus brazos ocultaba su cara y la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Hidemi estaba a su lado, erguida como una garza, mientras que Toshiro, más lívido que de costumbre, caminaba en círculo con la mano en la barbilla.

Me estacioné en línea amarilla y apagué los motores; Kyo se bajó de la camioneta sin decir una palabra y yo le seguí después de apagar las luces, porque ya era de noche.

-Camaradas –saludó Kyosuke, mirando a Sei con una preocupación de líder que en el fondo me gustaba, pero que decía aborrecer. -¿qué pasó?, ¿estás bien, Sei?

Seiyuro alzó la cabeza y yo sentí que veía a un fantasma. Parecía como un zombi malhecho, sin su sonrisa perturbadora y llevaba unas ojeras de hiena. Tenía la camiseta hecha mierda y embadurnada con algo que hedía al centro de oscuridad del Digimundo.

-Kyo, estoy bien, Toshi ha creído que debo ir al hospital, pero agradeceré más si me llevan a casa- comentó desganado, parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar.

Hidemi tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Seiyuro-san, debes ir al hospital- precisó la niña. Kyo llegó hasta sus mejores amigos, se inclinó ante el rubio y suspiró, como si reviviera algo.

-Me prometiste que nunca más tendría que verte en ese estado, camarada- reclamó a Sei Takaishi, quien bajó la cabeza.

-Lo sé, creo que te he fallado- aceptó Seiyuro sin dudarlo siquiera. –Al final parece ser que soy yo quien ha revivido a la oscuridad en mi ser…

-Dejaremos la plática para después, chicos- pidió Toshiro –Sei está mal, me parece que delira.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Te he dicho que estoy bien!- reclamó Sei, poniéndose de pie como una jirafa jorobada. Se tambaleó al instante. Kyosuke lo sostuvo y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Es por esa digimon que estás así?- le indagó al rubio.

Hidemi asintió, pero Sei no dijo nada. Toshi tomó a Seiyuro del otro hombro y entre los dos más grandes arrastraron al chico hasta la autonave de papá.

Abrí la puerta y lo acomodaron en el asiento trasero.

-Hola, Kurumi-chan- saludó Seiyuro. Trató de darme una buena expresión, pero yo estaba aterrada por su pinta.

¿El regreso de los digimons significaba también el regreso de los problemas?

-¡No me digas hola en ese estado!- renegué, volteando a ver a los todos por segundos -¡mejor díganme lo que está pasando!

-Tengo sed- fue la respuesta de Sei, se cubrió el estómago como si de ahí le proviniera un dolor capaz de alterarle la buena vibra que siempre proyectaba.

Aún así, con esa desesperanza, lo noté más guapo que nunca, con su cabello rubio desparpajado y sus manos largas.

-No sé si sea apropiado darte agua, pero el hospital del tío Jou está cerca, así que sé paciente, no te daremos ni agua ni alcohol… ¿sería una molestia si nos llevas hasta allá, Kurumi-chan?

-Claro que los llevo, pero es justo que me cuenten lo que está sucediendo.

-Lo haremos durante el camino- dijo Hidemi. Le asentí mientras me subía al asiento del conductor.

Manejé con más rapidez de lo usual, me pasé varios altos. Conforme avanzaba, Seiyuro seguía retorciéndose, se ocultaba en el regazo de Hidemi, quien no se había separado de él.

Toshiro les miraba de manera ausente, como si estuviera pensando varias cosas a la vez, mientras que Kyo me contaba que años atrás a Seiyuro lo había mordido una LadyDevimon.

-Creo que sólo Hidemi presenció el ataque, pero Yuri y yo le ayudamos a derrocar a esa vampira- describió –No sé lo que ha pasado ahora, ¿podrías decirnos, Toshiro?

-Sei guardó el secreto de que se sentía mal y al parecer dentro de su ser se fue gestando una masa de oscuridad, hoy arrojó tinieblas de su cuerpo y eso lo puso mal- comentó Toshi, pero no supimos sacarle nada más en esos momentos.

Estacioné la camioneta en Urgencias. Yo traía los ojos bañados en lágrimas cuando me detuve y mis amigos salieron disparados de la autonave con Seiyuro en brazos.

Si la negatividad podía hacerle daño al chico que representaba la Esperanza en el Digimundo, ¿qué expectativas podríamos tener los demás? ¿Por qué sólo cosas malas tenían que hacernos volver a ver a los digimons?

No era justo, lloriqueé dentro de mí. Me bajé del auto y los seguí.

-¡Sei, te prohíbo que pierdas esa lucha que llevas dentro de ti!, ¿quién va a fingir que es mi cupido, si no?

A Sei lo subieron a una camilla, soltó una sonrisa ennegrecida e inconforme; luego me vio.

-Manejas como loca, Kurumi-chan- dijo antes de que se lo llevaran los paramédicos y me dejara un nudo en la garganta.

FIN de P.O.V. Kurumi Ichijouji

O

Kyosuke Motomiya.- Es hijo de Daisuke Motomiya y una mujer llamada Makoto. Solía ser atolondrado, imprudente, valiente y busca pleitos; pero ahora, con 17 años, es un chico centrado con cualidades de líder que está profundamente enamorado de Kurumi Ichijouji. Le apodan Kyo. Es deportista, dirige un equipo infantil de fútbol y lleva una buena relación con la mayoría de los chicos del grupo. Seiyuro y Toshiro son sus mejores amigos. Kyosuke es uno de los líderes de los niños elegidos; su emblema es el del Valor. Tenía un Demi-Veemon en Fusión Prohibida y Memorias Borradas.

O

P.O.V. Taiki Yagami

-¿Está muerta?- fue lo que pudo preguntar uno de los gemelos Yamada.

Mientras veía que mi pandilla se volvía loca dentro del jeep, yo permanecí mudo. _Era ella_. En el asiento del copiloto me quité el cinturón de seguridad. Se me retorcía todo por dentro.

-¡La maté, la maté!- gimió nuestro conductor, Negishi-kun, un sujeto fatal que se había unido a mi clan la semana pasada.

-¿Qué hacemos, jefe?- me preguntaron.

Abrí la puerta; olí a muerte.

-¡_No no no_, no abra, hay que huir! ¡Taik-sama, suba!- chilló el otro Yamada.

-¿Acabamos de atropellar a una mujer y lo que quieren es huir?- les reclamé, pero ellos quedaron silentes.

Bajé del auto y les miré.

-Si creen que largarse es lo correcto, pues váyanse al demonio, puñado de ovejas imbéciles- refuté.

Pise el asfalto de la callejuela. No era yo quien me había impactado contra _ella_, pero había aceptado que mi pandilla consiguiera ese auto y navegáramos la ciudad sin permiso.

"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…", no tuve que llegar al uno para que ellos cerraran la puerta y huyeran. Era yo quien generalmente arreglaba las cosas.

Vi el jeep desaparecer. El cuerpo de la mujer se estremecía en vida, a pesar de que yo lo daba por muerto. Me acerqué; me agaché ante ella y le miré con la mayor indiferencia que pude.

-Vas a vivir… tú también me diste esa oportunidad después de todo- le susurré a Akane Fujiyama. Había sido mi grito de desconcierto al verla lo que había desconcentrado a Negishi. _Era mi culpa_. Después de años de abandono, aún me causaba ansiedad el mirarla entre las calles con ropa ligera, con sus ojos profundos y su cabello ondeante por el viento.

Saqué el celudigital que mi padre me obligaba a usar. Vi que tenía varios mensajes de May Ishida, pero ni siquiera eso me consoló. En lugar de leerlos, le llamé a Urgencias.

-Acabo de atropellar a mi madre… aún respira- les dije, antes de pasarles la dirección.

Me dejé caer al lado de ella. La mujer pestañeaba los ojos y me miraba. Me pregunté si me reconocería. Yo no me reconocía en esos instantes… deseé nunca haber nacido.

Que se pudra el mundo. Que me pudra yo.

O

Taiki Yagami.- Hijo de Taichi Yagami y una prostituta llamada Akane Fujiyama. Taik tiene 15 años, lleva la melena castaña rebelde, como su padre, y es un adolescente rebelde y sensible a más no poder (a pesar de que de pequeño era muy dócil y juguetón). El chico tiene mucho rencor acumulado hacia sus padres. Siente culpa de que mientras que él vivió una vida feliz, su hermana gemela Hidemi sufrió al lado de su madre, quien lo abandonó a él de pequeño. En el fondo, Taiki es un mar de emociones y su emblema es la Unión. Le encanta la comida chatarra y anteriormente tenía un Koromon.

O

Los paramédicos envolvieron a mi madre con collarines, oxígeno y primeros auxilios. Le limpiaron la sangre de la cara y del abdomen. La subieron a una ambulancia, pero no les dio por llamarle a la policía.

-La he atropellado yo- reclamé, cuando uno de ellos pidió que me subiera a la ambulancia.

-Eso lo arreglarás después, aunque no veo ningún automóvil- terqueó una enfermera joven, que no se asustaba de mi ropa negra, ni de mis manos bañadas en la sangre de Akane -¿has dicho que eres su hijo, no? ¿quién la acompañará si no lo haces tú?

Terminé subiéndome a la ambulancia. Me hicieron ir junto a la que me trajo al mundo, para que les diera datos del "accidente". No dije mucho, salvo que la había machucado yo. Ni un alma lo había visto, ni siquiera las aves, ni los insectos, ni las cucarachas de esa maldita urbe de globalización.

Algo en mi cara les enternecía, pero era una realidad que si yo hubiera tenido que atropellar a alguien en mi vida, habría escogido a esa maldita mujer.

-Llama a casa, chico- pidió la enfermera entrometida.

No tenía ánimos de hacerle caso. Hidemi se iba a despedazar en llanto, no quería que debatiera entre odiarme y no hacerlo. Papá terminaría sacándome de prisión con sus contactos y me daría el peor castigo de mi vida.

Yo tenía deseos de ir a la cárcel. Más que nunca, quería perderme en una correccional, aunque no supe por qué.

Llegamos al hospital en el atardecer. Me dejaron en la sala de esperas y les pedí que llamaran a la policía, aunque sabía que iba a salir exonerado con Ken Ichijoiji al mando.

Bastaría con una investigación corta para descubrir que quien había atropellado a Akane Fujiyama era un joven llamado Negishi. Descubrirían que yo iba de copiloto y que le habíamos "pedido prestado" el jeep al hermano mayor de los gemelos Yamada.

Aún así insistí en hacerme sentir más culpable entre el silencio de la sala y la atención de las enfermeras, quienes afirmaban que yo estaba en estado de Shock.

Las muy perras no entendían cómo me sentía. Pero no necesitaba que nadie lo entendiera. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

Estaba en el hospital donde trabajaba Joe Kido, uno de los mejores amigos de Taichi Yagami. Las cosas no podían ser peores.

-Chico, ven acá- pidió la misma enfermera de la ambulancia, que me había seguido todo el tiempo –tengo noticias de tu madre, la señora Akane.

-¿Está muerta?- dije, encarándole mis ojos.

-No, está estable. Sólo la mantendremos en observación por una hemorragia interna.

-Ah.

-¿Quieres verle?

-No, claro que no.

-Tienes qué comunicarte con tu familia, con tu papá.

-Lo haré- gruñí –pero no lo comprendo, le he dicho que yo atropellé a esa mujer, incluso le odio, ¿por qué no llaman a la policía de una buena vez?

-No le odias. Tienes unos ojos que dicen que la amas- aseguró, eso hizo que se me revolviera el estómago más que nunca.

La puerta de la sala de emergencias se abrió de un solo golpe. La voz de mi hermana gemela destacó entre la de decenas de personas que se agolpaban en esa pecera de enfermedad.

-¡Con cuidado, por favor!- chilló. Giré el cuerpo de manera mecánica, mientras una camilla ingresaba a la sala con Seiyuro Takaishi en ella.

-¿Seiyuro?- dejé salir, con admiración. Se veía mal, olía de manera atroz, como si se hubiera podrido por dentro –Hide, ¿qué pasa aquí?

La enfermera metiche notó nuestro parecido. Al fondo de la habitación vi a Toshiro pegado al celudigital y a Kurumi y Kyosuke con cara de cachorros perdidos.

-Sei-san se puso muy mal- soltó Hidemi, tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas –pero esa no es la pregunta, hermano, dime lo que haces tú en el hospital.

Tomé aire lo más hondo posible, pero mis pulmones y el aire negro de ese ambiente no eran compatibles. Endurecí las cejas.

-Acabo de atropellar a tu madre- le dije con crueldad, a pesar de que me dolía ver que mi declaración hacía que lloviera más sufrimiento en los ojos de Hidemi Yagami.

FIN del P.O.V. Taiki Yagami

O

_Long Beach, California, de día_

P.O.V. Soji Miyagi

-Buenos días, holgazán- fue el saludo de Ben cuando entró a la habitación –por tu culpa dormí en el sofá de la suite apenas dos horas, me duele la espalda… la próxima vez haré que el Demonio de Tasmania que tengo por hermanito duerma con mis padres.

-Lo lamento- comenté. Yo tenía seguro peor pinta que él, pero sus ligeras ojeras se veían simpáticas en su perfecto rostro.

Me pregunté por la Muñeca, ¿dónde habría dormido ella? ¿Vendría a visitarme en mi nueva cárcel?

Ben gruñó y se acercó al pequeño Tulo, le aplastó la nariz y el chico se quedó sin poder respirar y despertó asustado, exhalando aire por la boca.

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!- gritó, manoteando a su hermano -¡Le voy a decir a mi mami!

-Largo de mi vista, infante loco- ordenó, cargando al chico y depositándolo en el suelo del camarote – ve y llora con mamá todo lo que quieras.

-¡Taiki está de testigo de que eres el malo! ¿Verdad?- me preguntó Tulo. Viéndolo de pie me pareció todavía más pequeñito, de hecho tenía muy buen vocabulario para su edad.

-Seguro, chico- le contesté.

Tulo sonrió, se secó las lágrimas de cocodrilo y salió de la alcoba a toda velocidad.

-Veo que con mi hermanito no niegas tu origen.

-Sería conflictivo explicarle todo a un niño de preescolar.

-Ese mocoso entiende todo gracias al intelecto que sacó de Izzy, ¡en fin!- Ben se sentó en la cama de Tulo –Espero que hoy estés de mejor humor.

-Me parece que tú eres el que está de malhumor, casi asfixias al pobre niño.

-Está acostumbrado a cosas peores- sonrió Ben –Nadie dijo que vivir bajo el mismo techo que yo era sencillo.

-¿Es una especie de amenaza, Ben-kun?

-Llámame Ben. Odio las terminaciones 'san' y 'kun'.

-Oye, Ben-kun, ¿en cuánto tiempo llega el hombre que reclamará su paternidad?

-Eso pregúntaselo a Izzy, ¡y llámame Ben!

-¿No es algo rudo que le llames así a tu padre?

-No es mi padre- se apresuró a decir Ben –Es mi padrastro, y no me malentiendas, Izzy es un buen sujeto.

-Ah- respondí.

-Mi papá se casó ayer- se apresuró a decir Ben – es de lo más bizarro, pero mis padres asisten a sus respectivas bodas con otras personas, suena enfermo.

Sonreí. El puso rostro de indignación.

-No le veo la gracia, te aseguro que no te gustaría estar en mi situación.

-Oh, no- dije con ironía –tomando en cuenta la situación de mis padres biológicos tu problema es el dilema más complejo de la humanidad.

Ben pareció reflexionar, se rascó el cráneo.

-Bien, de nuevo me hice la víctima, lo lamento… aunque tu situación es peor mil veces que la mía, estoy seguro que mejorará.

-¿Lo dices porque el supuesto padre biológico es un gran señor?

-Lo digo porque sí, no pongas en duda a Taichi, que es un gran sujeto.

-Ajá.

-Él no te abandonó por gusto- me retó Ben.

-Ajá.

-Izzy dice que no podemos decirte nada, pero no seas tan ingrato sin conocer tu historia, Hidemi fue mucho más sensata que tú, pero los varones Yagami son unos cabezotas.

-Escucha, preferiría no hablar de la familia Yagami, por el momento no quiero pensar en el señor Taichi, ni en el sujeto que se llama Taiki.

-¿Ni en Hidemi?

-¿Hidemi?

-Mejor que sea sorpresa- dijo entusiasta Ben.

-¡Benji!, ya te he dicho que no despiertes con brusquedad a tu hermanito- dijo la voz de una señora. La puerta de la habitación nuevamente estaba abierta. -¡Ah, pero si es el precioso de Soji-chan que despertó! ¡Hola!

-¿Cómo no va a despertar si entras gritando, madre?

-Soy Mimi Izumi, mucho gusto, ¡ay, pero si estás muy guapo!, siempre supe que un peinado más discreto le haría bien a Taichi, pero él no sabe de modas, lo bueno es que parece que tú sí- monologó con gracia la mujer.

Se veía aún más joven que Izumi-san y mucho más atenta. El cabello castaño nadaba por el cuello y no tenía arruga alguna en su cara. Definitivamente era una mujer hermosa y tenía qué admitirlo, se parecía mucho a Ben.

-Mucho gusto, señora.

-¡Ay no!, todo menos señora, ¿te parece si me llamas Mimi?.

-De acuerdo, Mimi-san

-Benji, pide servicio de habitación para Soji-chan.

-Pero mamá…

-Haz caso, el menú está en el comedor- Ben gruñó, pero obedeció.

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar?, si la comida del hotel no te gusta puedo cocinarte, ¿verdad Tuls?

Tulo asintió.

-¡Hagamos un pastel de espinacas con miel!

-Oh, es buena idea - dijo la señora –iré a buscar algo para cocinarte, algo nutritivo, siéntete como en casa, en un momento más te llevaremos con el doctor y…

-¿El señor _Taichi_, cuándo llega?

-Viene en camino, vas a ver que todo estará bien pronto… - sonrió Mimi-san -¡Vamos, Tuls, que la cocina espera!

-¡Sí, mamita!

Mimi se retiró casi corriendo de la habitación, nunca había visto una mujer de esa edad tan hiperactiva. Tulo en cambio me miró algo molesto.

-Papá ya me explicó… tú me dijiste que eras Taiki y resulta que eres su hermanito perdido- me reclamó.

-Lo lamento, ¿me perdonas?- le pregunté.

-Sólo porque cuentas cuentos muy bien- me dijo.

-Gracias.

-Deberías leer todos los cuentos- sugirió –así sabrás mucho de tu papito cuando venga.

La miniatura se fue con la misma energía que su madre.

Era curioso estar en esa suite. Nunca antes había convivido con una familia 'normal', pero era interesante. La forma en como ellos se relacionaban entre sí, la sonrisas en sus rostros eran ajenas a mis sentimientos y no envidiaba ese tipo de vida, pero… la intriga de conocer más sobre ellos me tenía absorto, creo que porque eso me ayudaba a no pensar en Taichi.

Me puse de pie y decidí salir de la habitación. Todavía me sentía débil y dolía caminar. Mi enfermedad maltrataba mis articulaciones y mi salud en general… esta vez me había descuidado demasiado.

En el salón de la suite, el señor Izumi, la preciosa Muñeca y Ben estaban viendo una computadora y no notaron mi presencia. La señora Mimi cantaba en la cocina, los coros los hacía su hijo menor.

-No puedo creerlo- soltó la Muñeca -¡Un digimon! ¡May y Kotty encontraron un digimon!- dijo con ilusión.

-Tenemos que volver a Japón, Izzy, mi papá se largará de luna de miel a las Islas del Caribe hoy y sería mejor llevar a Soji con Taiki y los demás.

-Me encantaría, Ben, pero no se puede. Primero necesitamos resolver la situación legal de Soji-kun, y de todas maneras Taichi viene en camino.

-¿Y qué pasará con el digimon?- preguntó Osen –May dice que está herido, a lo mejor te necesitan allá, papá.

-Joe es el médico de digimons- se adelantó a decir el señor Izumi –En la parte técnica están Ken y Yolei; desde aquí podemos investigar en nuestros ratos libres, hija.

-Oh, está bien- se resignó la chica.

-¿Qué son los digimons?- pregunté al aire. Eran las criaturas que se mencionaban en el cuento que le había leído a Tulo la noche pasada, pensé que todo era ficción, pero los Izumi hablaban de esos monstruos como si se tratara de seres humanos.

-Ah, buenos días, Soji-kun – saludó Izumi-san.

Osen desvió la mirada y volvió a tocarse la mejilla. Ben me miró con desaprobación.

-Lo que faltaba, que no supiera nada de digimons- gorjeó.

-Muy pocos humanos los recuerdan- se adelantó a decir Izumi-san –No puedes culparlo, es probable que no haya conocido a su digital.

Miré exasperado a mis interlocutores y di media vuelta.

-Yo puedo contarte sobre ellos- dijo entonces la Muñeca –Aunque probablemente sólo te parecerá un cuento, ¿está bien si le explico, papá?

-No estaría mal, Osen. Probablemente la aparición de Soji-kun está relacionada con el nuevo digimon que May y Kotty Ishida encontraron.

Volví a resoplar.

-_Etto_… yo te contaré sobre los digimons- Osen se acercó a mí, pero no me miró a los ojos. Esta vez vestía una falta de mezclilla y una blusa amarilla. Se veía igual de linda para mí, aunque no llevaba puesto el vestido de fiesta y el maquillaje en su pálido rostro.

-Gracias, Muñeca- me apresuré a decirle.

De reojo vi que tanto el señor Izumi, como Ben, desaprobaban mi manera de dirigirme a ella.

-Vamos a la habitación- pidió con amabilidad –Cuando esté listo el desayuno nos alcanzas, Ben.

-No te pases de listo con la Cerebrito, que te estoy vigilando, Yagami.

No le respondí. Mientras me llamaran Yagami no le iba a responder a nadie.

O

No caí en cuenta de que la dejé hablar por dos horas seguidas. Su voz sonaba ligeramente constipada, pero eso la hacía aún más grácil, más dulce.

-No crees en nada de lo que acabo de contarte ¿Verdad?- me preguntó cuando notó que mi atención sólo estaba en ella, no en las historias que relataba con tanto ímpetu.

Le di un trago al jugo de zanahoria que Mimi-san nos había traído tiempo atrás con el resto del desayuno. El chico llamado Ben nos había acompañado, pero finalmente la voz de la pelirroja lo había dejado dormido en la cama de al lado.

-Lo lamento- admití –pero me cuesta trabajo entender cómo es que hablas de fantasías con tanto entusiasmo, como si fueran reales.

-¡Lo son!- dijo algo molesta la Muñeca.

-¿Estás segura?, pareces una chica muy racional, pero creer que existen mundos alternos que albergan criaturas creadas por códigos binarios no es algo muy real, al menos no muy convincente.

-Al menos escuchaste la base- suspiró Osen –Si no te interesaba el Digimundo, pudiste ahorrarme todo este tiempo, así hubiera podido ayudar a mi padre a investigar sobre el nuevo digimon.

-No me interesan demasiado los Digimons, pero es un deleite oírte hablar- coqueteé.

Ella desvió su mirada a la velocidad de la luz, sus cabellos le cubrieron el rostro brevemente, por lo que no pude ver si sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Por favor, no digas esas cosas- me pidió algo temblorosa.

-Mh, ¿por qué?, las niñas bonitas como tú son mi debilidad, Muñeca.

-Es que es extraño- insistió ella.

Sonreí, ¿extraño?, esa no era la palabra en la que había pensando.

-No te preocupes, no voy a comerte si no quieres.

-Muy raro- agregó la pelirroja para sí misma.

-¿Tienes novio?- le pregunté.

-_Etto_… algo así- afirmó.

-¿Mejor que yo?

-No lo sé- dejó salir –en fin… en vista que no te interesan los digimons, creo que iré con mi padre a investigar.

Alzó su rostro pálido. No, no estaban carmín sus mejillas, cosa que me hirió un poco. Generalmente era bueno tirando piropos. A lo mejor era demasiado tímida. Tal vez había sobrepasado el límite.

-Una cosa más, Muñeca.

-Es Osen- pidió.

-Osen-chan- dije con cariño -¿Por qué es extraño que te piropee un poco?

-No sé si deba decírtelo…

-Oh, vamos, nada puede ser más molesto que estar encarcelado en este hotel esperando por un supuesto padre biológico; dime, ¿Qué es hay de extraño en lo que te he dicho?

-Etto, lo que pasa es que… no estoy impuesta a oír ese tipo de cosas – comenzó a decir en su defensa –Además, es algo curioso oírte, siento como si Taiki estuviera diciendo todo eso y estuviera bromeando conmigo.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Al parecer mi doble y ella tenían una relación muy cercana; eso me molestó, ya que a través de mis ojos ella sólo lo veía a él.

-Gomen…- suspiró Osen.

-¿Estás enamorada de ese chico?, ¿de Taiki?

Los ojos de la niña crecieron de asombro y susto.

-¡Claro que no!- explicó con seguridad, dejó salir una risita nerviosa –No tiene nada que ver con ese tipo de sentimiento, Taiki me enseñó a caminar, a reír, a hacer travesuras, es como mi hermano mayor y con él me crié mis primeros nueve años.

-¿Eh?

-Es mi hermano postizo, Soji-kun- aclaró – y como te le pareces tanto físicamente es algo incómodo que me digas ese tipo de cosas, además de que no estoy acostumbrada y de que ese tipo de piropos sólo te distraen de tu verdadera preocupación.

-Vaya, ese doble mío me va a hacer las cosas más difíciles contigo, cada vez que te trate de enamorar su imagen fraternal te causará nauseas- bromeé.

Si el señor Yagami no me hubiera abandonado probablemente hubiera crecido con esta niña a mi lado. ¿Me querría tanto como a mi doble?, ¿por qué me interesaba tanto esa chica?, no era demasiado romántica, más bien parecía algo evasiva y demasiado seria.

-No son náuseas, sólo que no comprendo por qué te distraes conmigo si puedes pensar en tu familia, en tu padre y en tus hermanos… ellos no sabían de ti y sé que te están esperando, ojalá pudieras abrirles el corazón, así como me lo abres a mí con esas palabras tan… elocuentes que dices.

-Y si mi doble no es tu novio- desvié el tema, por supuesto -¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

-Óleo.

-Ese no es un nombre real, parece un nick

-Es que aún no lo conozco.

-¿O sea que es un cibernovio?- pregunté, pero anexé inmediatamente -Los cibernovios son un engaño, creo puedo luchar contra alguien que no es de carne y hueso.

-Él es de carne y hueso, lo conoceré cuando regrese a Japón.

-¿De verdad?, te deseo suerte… si estoy por esos rumbos puedes venir a mí para consolarte.

-Creo que Taiki es mucho más amable que tú, con permiso- ella se sonrojó por primera vez, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con paso firme, estrellando la puerta tras de sí.

Me quedé en silencio.

-Debes tener un don, hiciste enojar a la Cerebrito- se rió Ben, un bostezo salió de sus labios.

Seguramente el chico no había oído toda la conversación, porque probablemente estaría igual de molesto. No había que ser sabio para entender que Ben era celoso con sus 'pertenencias'.

-A que adivino: no crees en el Digimundo.

Sonreí.

-Ni una palabra.

-Pobre de ti- dijo con sorna –ya te arrepentirás.

-¿Tan grande y también crees esos cuentos?

-Es cuestión de perseverancia, no de edad- Ben no había abierto los ojos, por lo que se volvió a acurrucar en la cama donde había dormido Tulo la noche anterior.

-¿Desvelado?

-Sí, por tu culpa, insecto… así que duérmete, que no tengo ganas de hablar.

No llevaba el día con estas personas y lo curioso era que ya me sentía parte de algo.

FIN de P.O.V. Soji Yagami

O

Una capítulo más queda en línea… con este episodio ya se acabó mi guardadito de años pasados, pero trataré de escribir lo que sigue lo más pronto posible. Esta será la última tanda de Puntos de vista y narraciones en primera persona por un rato, porque quiero hacer diversa la narración. Ahora sí que ya metí más problemas en la trama… por lo menos a Taiki lo metí en líos (mira que "atropellar" a su mamá), el caso de Seiyuro sigue sin concluir y bueno, está el asunto de Soji… le podemos sumar la aparición de Calumon, los ataques de la oscuridad y todo ello. En este capi ya salieron todos los niños de los elegidos, me faltan algunos adultos, pero ya no quise alargar más este escrito.

Espero que les haya entretenido, a mí me divirtió narrar como Kurumi, es una loca, jaja… un día de estos intentaré narrar con Benjamín, seguro que me reiré horrores.

Gracias por leerme. Con los comentarios y su lectura me animan a seguir adelante con estos viejos escritos. Lamento los errores de dedo y mis repeticiones de palabras, de verdad que no tengo tiempo de releer nada por el momento.

A los lectores de Digital cuatro les informo que tengo pensado en actualizar ese escrito pronto.

Este fic está dedicado a todos los que han leído Memorias Borradas y Fusión Prohibida.

Quedo a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa, ¡hasta pronto!

Atte. CieloCriss


	5. Número Cuatro punto Uno

¡Estoy contenta!, no pasaron años antes de que actualizara este fic y me han mandado reviews geniales que me han animado a seguir con este proyecto. No tienen idea de lo que me entusiasma que aún recuerden a mis viejos personajes, que de ser niños pasaron a ser unos adolescentes conflictivos. Esta es la primera parte del capi cuatro, la segunda parte estará mejor, pero espero que esta no les decepcione mucho.

Este capítulo lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que leen y escriben sobre sus versiones de los hijos de los elegidos. Gracias, pero gracias por leer.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

4.1

Había sido una noche larga para Toshiro.

A Seiyuro le habían dado un medicamento que le había hecho perder la conciencia, así que había dedicado su tiempo en explicarle a Takeru todo lo que había acontecido en el cinema. No había omitido detalle alguno, situación que sabía que más adelante causaría cierta molestia en su hermano.

Tk se lo había tomado con tranquilidad. Había escuchado atentamente sin interrumpir y sólo al final del relato había dejado salir un suspiro larguísimo.

A excepción de Mina, a quien habían dejado en casa de los Ishida, toda su familia había pasado la noche en la sala de urgencias. Mientras Takeru la había pasado velando el sueño intranquilo de Sei, Hikari no se había despegado de Taiki y de Hidemi, porque el tío Tai se había ido de viaje sin avisarle a nadie y la madre biológica de sus primos estaba hospitalizada.

Sólo cuando el sol estuvo visible, Toshiro se animó a salir del hospital para comprarse un cigarro y revisar un puñado de folletos que le habían dado en el área de prevención a la salud.

Para despistar, había pedido folletos sobre todas las enfermedades crónicas que existían, pero su única preocupación eran los volantes sobre embarazo en adolescentes.

Un embarazo en una chica que no había llegado a la etapa adulta tenía mayores riesgos que el de una mujer en edad productiva. El aumento de presión arterial en las chicas durante la gravidez era frecuente, lo mismo que la diabetes en la gestación y un sinnúmero de complicaciones que Toshiro desconocía.

Los bebés generalmente nacían prematuros y de bajo peso.

Por el momento, a Toshiro lo que más le preocupaba era que Yuriko siguiera practicando artes marciales y que no hubiera ido al ginecobstetra, ¿no debería estar tomando ácido fólico o hierro o algo de eso? ¿No debería estar en reposo? ¿Estaba todo bien?

Se puso pálido mientras fumaba, incluso sintió remordimientos, como si Yuri estuviera a su costado, aspirando el humo de su cigarrillo y afectando a su bebé.

Le había llamado por celular varias veces, pero su novia no le había contestado. La preocupación por Sei le impedía ir a verla, eso era verdad, pero también omitía esa acción por mera cobardía.

El que la oscuridad del Digimundo hubiera hecho aparición en digimons y en Sei tampoco ayudaba a su ánimo.

Se sentó en una de las jardineras de la entrada principal del hospital, para clarificar lo que debía de hacer. Sobre todo, quería encarar con Yuriko la situación del bebé y de cómo debían resolverla.

Había poca gente en el hospital debido a que era la Golden Week, una semana en la que las personas se dedicaban a descansar y no a acudir al médico. El área de Urgencias era la única que trabajaba con fluidez, ya que en los otros servicios parecían apagados.

No pudo respirar aire puro en un buen rato después de deshacerse de la colilla de su cigarro. Dedicó un minuto para llamar a Yuri en el celudigital, inclusive intentó llamar a la casa de los Hida, pero no hubo respuesta.

Le aterró que su chica fuera víctima de algún otro altercado del Mar de la Oscuridad, aunque se consoló pensando en que Iori, su suegro, seguramente la había protegido.

-¡Toshi-onissan!- gritó Minagawa. Toshiro alzó la mirada, escondió la cajetilla, los trípticos; luego enfocó a su hermanita, acompañada de la tía Sora y de Kotty Ishida.

Frente a él, su hermana se aferraba a la mano morena del hijo de la mejor amiga de su tío Tai.

La chiquilla corrió hacia Toshiro y le abrazó. Sora y Kotaro se acercaron, pero con mayor lentitud.

-Mi nena, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Toshiro de manera cariñosa, la niña se restregó en su camisa del instituto y alzó una carita llorosa que le causó ñáñaras.

-Bien, pero… ¿y tú, Toshi-onissan? ¿Y mi hermanito Sei?- indagó Mina, sin soltarle, se notaba a leguas que para la niña habían pasado siglos desde la noche anterior.

-Los doctores lo van a poner bien pronto para que nos cuente chistes- la animó Toshi.

-¿Los doctores pueden curar la oscuridad?- Mina hacía preguntas de chica grande siempre que podía, Toshiro se quejaba a menudo de eso, pero Hikari aseguraba que él era igual cuando chico.

-Si los doctores no le curan, entonces le curaremos nosotros- dije con firmeza –así que no te pongas a llorar, Mina; Sei se pondrá bien y entre los tres buscaremos el sombrero de Wizardmon para que no se te olvide cómo sonreír.

-Toshiro-kun, buenos días- saludó la tía Sora. Kotaro alzó la mano en señal de saludo y el canelo le respondió con un gesto.

-Buenos días, tía- contestó con cordialidad. –Mina, ¿por qué no vas a echarle un vistazo a los juegos del hospital?- apuntó la pequeña área de juegos infantiles que estaba a un costado de la entrada del hospital. Había una alberca de pelotas y un enorme pasamanos.

Min negó inmediatamente. Kotaro entonces se aclaró la garganta.

-Min, debes ir a jugar- pidió el pelirrojo –al mal tiempo hay que darle buena cara. Si eres buena chica te prometo que te llevaré a ver al Calumon y él nos ayudará a que todo se solucione.

Minagawa miró con admiración a Kotty, como si todo lo que dijera su primo fuera una ley que no se debiera desobedecer.

-Primo Kotty, ¿y el pequeño Calumon conoce a Wizardmon?

-Seguro que sí- sonrió Kotaro, como si fuera un adulto –ahora ve a jugar, velo como un entrenamiento, Min, intenta pasar el pasamanos tú solita, recuperar el sombrero de Wizardmon puede requerir de todas tus habilidades y estoy seguro de que a mi primo Sei le gustará verte en forma.

La niña asintió casi con frenesí y se lanzó a los juegos inmediatamente. Toshiro notó un halo de tristeza entre ese ímpetu de su hermana. La imaginó cruzando el pasamanos, pero con la mente triste por los hechos de la noche anterior y sus pesadillas.

-Probablemente Min tuvo muchas pesadillas anoche, espero los haya dejado dormir- hizo la observación a los Ishida.

-Durmió muy poco- admitió Sora –pero le animó mucho que Kotty estuviera con ella.

-Mamá, no me digas "Kotty", ya tengo 12 años- reclamó el chico –ayer ayudé al doctor Kido a salvar a Calumon, eso me convierte en adulto… habría pasado la noche siendo el enfermero del digimon, pero papá y tú me obligaron a volver a casa... en cambio a May sí la dejaron quedarse.

Sora le revolvió los cabellos a su hijo. Los tenían del mismo tono, igual que Kari y Toshiro.

-De verdad eres increíble, Kotaro-kun, ¿ayudaste al tío Jou como enfermero?

Kotty Ishida asintió con orgullo.

-Doguen no pudo entrar, así que me auto-propuse; lo hice bien, incluso descubrí que quiero ser enfermero.

-¿Quiere decir que deseas ser doctor?

-No, no, enfermero. El trabajo que hacen los enfermeros es impresionante, con su acompañamiento animan más al paciente que si lo curaran físicamente… digo, quería ser astronauta, pero la física se me da mal, y ni se diga las matemáticas- comentó, con su voz todavía de niño –pero eso no importa ahora, Toshi-san, ¿cómo está Seiyuro?

-No ha hablado desde la noche pasada, le han puesto una especie de sedante- expliqué –supongo que papá les comentó al respecto.

-Un poco- comentó la diseñadora de modas con preocupación.

-Miren, ¿ahí no viene la tía Hikari?

En efecto, Kari salió del hospital en esos momentos. Con la mirada observó a Toshiro y a Sora, pero lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta Min para besarla.

Dejó a la niña en la misma zona de juegos; luego se acercó con unas ojeras enormes en sus ojazos rojizos.

-Sora, ¡muchas gracias!- le saludó con un abrazo que decía a gritos que eran muy buenas amigas.

-Todo estará bien con tus pequeños, Kari- aseguró la mujer pelirroja –Quería retrasar la visita para no importunar a tempranas horas, pero Min y Kotty insistieron en que querían saber más sobre Sei… la situación de los mellizos también me tenía preocupada.

-Ha sido terrible. Taiki se proclama criminal y Hidemi no para de llorar; Ken estuvo aquí por la madrugada y nos confirmó que las cámaras del área de Vialidad comprobaron que aunque mi sobrino iba en el jeep que atropelló a esa mujer, él no iba conduciendo. Ya localizaron el vehículo y al chico involucrado, las cosas parecen estar en paz con ese respecto, a excepción de que Taichi salió corriendo como loco a California después de que Izzy encontró a un chico que es igual que Taiki- Toshiro y Kotaron abrieron más los ojos, ninguno de los dos parecía tener conocimiento de eso.

-¿Otro chico igual a mi primo?- preguntó Toshiro.

-No tiene caso ocultar información por el momento- suspiró Hikari -, al parecer Akane Fujiyama no dio a luz a dos bebés, sino a tres.

-Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que fueron trillizos?- soltó Kotty, impresionado.

-Entiendo- comentó Toshi –esto será muy duro para mis primos…

Otro problema se sumó a la lista de preocupaciones de Toshiro. Su madre le notó tan demacrado, que anexó:

-Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a casa a descansar?- le pidió –Tienes que refrescarte un poco, Min se quedará en la guardería y más tarde Miyako prometió llevarla a jugar con Satoru.

-Acá te haremos guardia- dijo Kotaro –No pienso irme de aquí hasta que mi primo Sei esté mejor.

Asentí. Kyo Motomiya también había prometido que que iría a ver a Sei a media mañana. Al verse reforzado, Toshiro sintió la urgencia de darse un baño y de ir a ver a Yuriko.

-¿Te parece si te doy un aventón, Toshiro-kun?- propuso Sora Ishida –Iré a recoger a Mayumi y a Yamato a casa de los Kido, pero después iremos a casa.

-Gracias- dijo el castaño tras asentir. Sabía que el propósito de su madre y de su tía era que no se quedara solo, porque podría aparecer el Dragomon o algún otro símbolo de oscuridad

O

Durante el camino al estacionamiento, Sora notó que Toshiro-kun no estaba bien.

Generalmente, el chico era cordial y educado. No sonreía a menudo, pero tenía un brillo de amabilidad en los ojos igual al de Hikari cuando era una niña.

En cuanto subieron a la autonave, el muchacho comenzó a ponerse pálido y no hizo comentario alguno sobre nada.

Se le veía ansioso, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, como si con ellas quisiera deshacer algo.

Sora descubrió que Odaiba había amanecido gris. Y Toshiro Takaishi, su sobrino, estaba inmerso en esa niebla.

-Toshiro-kun, ¿quieres que pasemos a comprar algo para que comas?, estás muy pálido.

-No gracias, tía Sora... -soltó desganado -sólo estoy un poco cansado.

Sin más, la señora Ishida dejó de cuestionarlo mientras se dirigía a la casa de Joe Kido, pare recoger a su esposo y a su hija mayor.

Toshiro seguía moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, hasta que no pudo más con su alma, sacó el celudigital y marcó insistentemente en éste.

La falta de respuesta del móvil le hizo al chico soltar el aire de manera ruidosa, mientras Sora le veía de reojo, preocupada.

-Toshiro-kun, ¿de verdad todo está bien?- preguntó cuando ya no pudo más con la incertidumbre del muchacho.

Toshi se quedó callado sólo unos segundos y terminó negando.

-Yuriko no me responde las llamadas, ni las de su celudigital, ni las de su casa... temo que algo le haya pasado.

-Yuri-chan estaba contigo cuando sucedió el ataque de Dragomon, ¿cierto, Toshiro-kun?

El canelo asintió. No frenéticamente, pero sí con una precisión que Sora nunca había visto en el alma madura que habitaba en el cuerpo de un niño recién crecido.

-Sé que el señor Hida está con ella, pero... - se silenció -Tía Sora, ¿podría bajarme en la estación de trenes para ir a casa de Yuriko?

Sora sonrió.

Amor. Ésa era la respuesta a la ansiedad que vivía su sobrino.

-Qué va, yo te llevaré a su casa- comentó la señora.

-Pero, tía, ¿no tenías que pasar por el tío Matt y por May a casa de los Kido?

-Sí, pero ellos pueden esperarme o tomar un taxi-, dijo Sora, -me atrae más la idea de quitarte esa palidez de la cara, esa tendría que ser mi misión como tía.

Por primera vez desde que había subido a la aeronave de los Ishida, Toshi se permitió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

O

Los cinco miembros de la familia Ichijouji estaban sentados en la sala del departamento de donde vivían.

Era una sala desgastada, que Satoru se había encargado de destruir con sus juegos de química y sus intentos de desarrollar la pintura para parecerse a su hermano mayor.

Miyako fue la última en llegar a la reunión que había organizado su esposo.

Ken era jefe de la policía, y, entre sus locuras de jefe policiaco, hacía reuniones en su hogar de la misma manera en que juntaba a sus agentes para resolver algún caso retorcido de Tokyo.

-¡Traje jugos!- anunció con voz chillona Yolei, mientras se apretaba la bata de dormir al cuerpo delgado y estirado que tenía desde la adolescencia -Mira, Zetty, te traje tu jugo favorito.

-Gracias, madre- dijo Zetaro, el hijo mediano, con mucha calma.

Kurumi vestía un short corto con una playera de la idol de moda. Tenía la cara un poco hinchada, como si a sus 18 años cargara con demasiados desvelos.

Satoru tenía los ojos entreabiertos, pero estaba echo bolita en el sillón más pequeño y ninguno en esa estancia habría podido asegurar si estaba dormido o despierto.

Zetaro usaba una pijama a rayas impecable, en tanto que Ken traía puesto ya un traje, con corbata y saco, como si para él la noche no hubiera existido.

-La situación está complicada- empezó a decir el patriarca de los Ichijouji, mientras Miyako se sentaba a su lado -todo parece indicar que los ataques de los digimons se harán más continuos y certeros.

-Toshiro y Yuriko fueron atacados por un Dragomon ayer- informó rápidamente la esposa.

Kurumi asintió, porque ya sabía sobre esta situación, pero Satoru terminó de despertar, se sentó de un jalón en el pequeño sofá y se empinó el jugo de naranja que le había traído su madre.

-¡Wooooo! ¡Yahoo!- dejó salir -¡Estupendo!

-Sato-kun, el Dragomon es un digital muy peligroso, lo que ha pasado no es cosa de risa- regañó Zetaro, cruzando los brazos.

-Además,los Ishida encontraron un digimon llamado Calumon- agregó Ken -No es un digimon maligno, más bien es un tanto ingenuo, pero las escrituras afirman que es un digital que lleva consigo el secreto de la digievolución.

-Ohhhhh- volvió a decir Satoru, esta vez bebiéndose el jugo de Kurumi.

-Sin contar lo que le está pasando a Sei, ¿verdad papá?- quiso participar la muchacha.

Ken Ichijouji asintió.

-¿Pero qué es lo que le ha pasado a Seiyuro-kun?- preguntó Miyako -A mí no me ha quedado claro lo que me explicaste anoche, querido; tampoco Hikari supo darme muchos detalles, la noté tan desgastada por teléfono.

-El chico todavía está en revisión, pero ha sido víctima de la oscuridad- dijo el detective. -pero así como Seiyuro fue víctima de las tinieblas, nadie puede desechar que éstas ataquen a otros elegidos... existe el riesgo con Zetaro, porque en su cuerpo ya estuvo alguna vez la semilla de la oscuridad.

Zetaro quedó más silente que antes. Le cedió su jugo a Satoru, quien de la impresión también se lo tomó, mientras los ojos azules le crecía tras sus pequeñas gafas grises.

-¡No, no podemos permitir que le hagan algo a nuestro Zetty otra vez!- chilló Yolei.

-No va a pasarme nada, mamá- aseguró Zet -Entonces, papá, ¿qué nos sugieres hacer?

-Sí, papá, dinos - agregó Kurumi.

-Estuve platicando con tu madre, creemos que lo mejor es que todos los elegidos nos resguardemos en un sólo lugar.

-¿Y qué sugieres, irnos de campamento?- interrumpió Kurumi -O sea, eso es una pésima idea, papá, en el campo la conexión a internet es limitada, además es incómodo y sólo tenemos una semana de vacaciones, ¡yo tengo mis clases en la facultad!

-Kurumi, no interrumpas a tu padre - regañó Miyako.

Ken continuó.

-Como dices, hija, el campo podría ser contraproducente. Tampoco podemos instalarnos en una sola casa, porque somos muchos y la idea de contratar un hotel pondría en riesgo a otras personas- el hombre hizo una pausa y sorbió su jugo de zanahoria, luego, al ver los ojos inquietos de su Satoru, le pasó el vaso y el chiquillo, de pura ansiedad, también se lo bebió -Así que Miyako pensó en que podríamos utilizar las instalaciones del museo de los digimon que están en construcción. Hay una réplica exacta de una mansión de la Isla File, en donde muchos años atrás los primeros elegidos pasaron una noche.

-Según recuerdo esa mansión era una trampa de Devimon, ¿no?- recordó Zetaro.

-Bueno, sí, pero aquí es sólo una réplica preciosa- se enorgulleció Miyako, quien era la directora del museo del Digimundo que estaba en construcción gracias a recursos de los mismos elegidos.

-¿Entonces nos iremos a vivir allá?- preguntó Satoru.

-Así es- respondió Ken -He hablado con Joe de la posibilidad de adaptar un pequeño sanatorio para que Seiyuro siga recuperándose, lo mismo que el pequeño digimon Calumon, que está en nuestro poder.

-¡Bingo!, eres un genio, mi amor- chilló de la emoción Miyako.

-¿Pero y si tenemos qué vivir ahí hasta la eternidad?- preguntó Satoru, hipeando de tanto jugo que se había tomado. Parecía un pequeño borrachito de siete años.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, lo resolveremos antes, ¿no ves que papi es un genio?, y ni que los digas del resto de los elegidos, somos unas súperestrellas.

-¡Eminentemente que sí, mami! ¡todos saldrá excelso!- dejó salir Satoru, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo utilizar palabras difíciles.

-¡Sato-kun, ¡ya te dije que no debes leer tanto el diccionario!, y ni siquiera sabes usar esas palabras... te han de creer un nerd freak en tu escuela, qué vergüenza- se quejó Kurumi.

-No, para nada, soy popular porque soy el que mejor lee y las niñas dicen que soy muy guapo- dijo él con seguridad, aunque luego se puso algo ansioso -Ahhh, ahora vuelvi ¡voy a hacer pipí!

Los otro cuatro miembros de la familia lo vieron correr como torbellino y dejaron salir un suspiro.

-Todas esas ocurrencias las sacó de ti, Miya- se apresuró a decir Ken.

-Pues tengo mis dudas- agregó Miyako.

-¿En qué quieres que te ayudemos, papá?- cuestionó Zetaro.

-Bueno, por ahora queremos que estén juntos, no se separen. Nosotros apenas vamos a plantearle eso a los demás elegidos, su mamá irá al museo a adaptarlo para todos y después daremos las indicaciones.

-Yo les pediría de favor que vayan a casa de Joe a preguntar qué va a necesitar para mudar su enfermería al museo- agregó la pelimorada.

-Cuenta con eso, Zetty, Sato y yo nos encargaremos en cuanto nos pongamos guapos- aseguró Kurumi.

-Lleven el móvil y llamen si están bien o está mal- insistió Miyako -Zetty, si te sientes mal, avisa...

-Descuida, no va a pasarme nada- comentó el chico con algo de decepción.

-Todo saldrá bien- aseveró Ken.

Las dos mujeres de la familia asintieron, recogieron los vasos sucios y se levantaron de la sala roída por Satoru.

De nuevo Ken quedó frente a su hijo mediano, quien no reflejaba una expresión fina en su rostro, que antes solía estar lleno de ternura.

-Zet...- llamó Ken -lo dije en serio, todo saldrá bien.

-Yo también lo dije en serio, papá, a mí no va a pasarme nada que no hayan visto antes- susurró el adolescente de 14 años, con melancolía.

Los dos soltaron aire. Ken no pudo evitar caminar hasta el sillón donde estaba su hijo, quien sólo se le quedó mirando.

Zetaro tenía los mismos ojos de él. Ken sentía a veces que su chico era un espejo de sí mismo con el que se quería curar el pasado.

Se inclinó levemente y le acarició el cabello como si fuera pequeñito. Zet frunció el ceño por la sorpresa, pero luego se sonrojó levemente, dejando salir un poco de la ternura que siempre tenía oculta desde que la semilla de la oscuridad le había robado la inocencia.

-Zet, no te escondas tanto, los eclipses no duran para siempre.- ordenó el papá.

Zetaro Ichijouji se tapó las orejas que ya estaban rojas por el cariño con que le hablaba su papá. Negó con fuerza.

-No me escondo de nada- consideró -son todos los demás los que se esconden de mí.

Le sonrió a su papá con algo de angustia. Ken suspiró y le asintió, porque sabía que no había qué asustar más a su chico.

Ya lo descubriría a su tiempo, justo como a él le había pasado en la juventud.

Satoru regresó a la sala tocándose la pancita inflamada. Se había puesto las gafas en la cabeza y los ojitos le lloraban.

-Ya no vuelvo a tomar jugos, son _repulsivos_- renegó, luego miró que la junta familiar ya no estaba en funciones, su padre se estaba poniendo el abrigo y Zetaro ya se había levantado de la sala y acomodaba los cojines. -pero ¿y la junta?

-Se ha acabado- declaró Zet.

-Pero ¿y qué pasó?

Zetaro sonrió.

-Oh, eso es un secreto, Sato-kun- bromeó -¿Verdad, papá?

Ken asintió.

-Es un secreto que sólo escucharon quienes se quedaron en la junta sin echarse a correr al sanitario para hacer pipí por haberse tomado todos los jugos de toda la familia.

-No, todos no, ¡me ha faltado el de mamá!- reclamó el infante -Hermano, dime el secreto...

-Nah, es un secreto y esos no se dicen, con su permiso, iré a mi habitación- dijo Zetaro, abandonando la sala.

Sato se giró para buscar a su papá, pero éste acababa de marcharse.

-¡Mamita, tienes que decirme el secreto!- exigió Satoru, poniéndose las gafas y corriendo hacia la cocina.

O

Sora aparcó la autonave frente a la casa de los Hida.

Era una casa amplia en los suburbios de Odaiba, donde hacía años Cody había instalado una escuela de kendo que ya no funcionaba.

El jardín estaba un poco descuidado, a pesar de que a Iori Hida le gustaban los pastos y los árboles podados.

Sora sabía que se debía a que ni padre, ni hija, habían superado aún la muerte de Hiromi.

Cody se había enfrascado en su trabajo. Laboraba como juez día y noche. Yuriko se había vuelto aún más callada, pero siempre amable y dulce con sus semejantes.

Toshiro se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tía Sora, si gustas Yuri y yo luego te alcanzamos en los condominios- propuso el joven con precaución.

-No quisiera dejarlos solos...- fue la respuesta de Sora, ya que después de ver el descuido de la casa, un sentimiento de ansiedad le había invadido el cuerpo -no veo el auto de Cody y desde ayer no ha respondido nuestras llamadas. Creo que es importante que él se entere de lo que está sucediendo.

-Probablemente Yuri le ha contado lo de Dragomon- creyó Toshiro, bajándose del automóvil.

-Sí, lo sé.

-No te preocupes, tía Sora, sé que mi mamá te ha pedido que no me dejaras solo, pero estaremos bien.

-Ni hablar, te esperaré- insistió Sora.

El castaño entonces se dio por vencido y asintió.

-Quizá sea mejor así- susurró para él mismo, luego miró a la ex portadora del Amor y le asintió. -Muchas gracias, tía, te aseguro que no tardaré.

La pelirroja le asintió.

De alguna manera y aunque nunca antes le había pasado, sentía que no podía platicar con su sobrino, con quien ordinariamente tenía diálogos muy elocuentes y profundos.

A Sora le gustaba Toshiro. Era un muchacho inteligente que siempre le daba buenos consejos a sus dos hijos. Ahora, sin embargo, lo veía como un niño pequeño y desamparado.

Aunque no tenían el físico, ni el carácter parecido, de alguna manera Toshi le recordaba un poco al Yamato de la infancia, aunque Sora no sabía por qué, ya que la paternidad de Takeru era un simple rumor.

Toshiro caminó hacia la casa de los Hida. Sora lo observó, pero enseguida se bajó de la autonave, porque descubrió que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta de par en par y las luces estaban encendidas como si todavía fuera de noche.

-Algo no anda bien- se dijo la mujer, y en breve alcanzó al muchacho.

En el recibido no estaban los zapatos de Cody y los de Yuriko estaban enlodados y desordenados. -Lo lamento, Toshiro-kun, es que me he preocupado...

Toshi se quitó el calzado y se mordió los labios.

-Yuri nunca desordena sus zapatos- dijo -pero no siento energía maligna de los Digimon.

La señora Ishida asintió.

-¡Yuri-chan!, ¿estás bien?- llamó el chico a su novia de tres años.

Luego se abalanzó a las alcobas, pero en ninguna de éstas parecía arrojar indicios de que Yuriko estaba ahí.

No había sido un robo, porque Sora notó de inmediato que las cosas de valor estaban en su sitio; nadie las había revuelto.

Toshiro regresó alterado de las habitaciones, con las mejillas un poco más sonrosadas.

-No está, su celudigital estaba en su habitación... quizá esté en el dojo.

-Vamos, te acompaño.

Sin invitación alguna atravesaron la casa. Sora notó que el pasillo estaba deteriorado, pero limpio. En un recoveco estaban los altares de Hiromi, el abuelo Hida y Hiroki, el abuelo de Yuri.

Sora caminó con nostalgia, siguiendo los pasos de su sobrino.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño patio, donde anteriormente la familia tenía un estanque que ahora estaba seco.

-¡Ah!- escuchó de pronto Sora, a la exclamación le siguió una sombra que rompía las ráfagas del viento.

Subió la mirada y vio a Yuriko Hida entrenando Kendo en el dojo de los Hida.

Blandía una espada como si su vida dependiera de ello. Llevaba el traje tradicional para entrenar, así como un casco que no podía ocultar el espeso cabello chocolate que tenía la ojiverde.

-¡Yuri, NO!- exclamó Toshiro. Para sorpresa de Sora, el chico no pareció animado de ver a su novia.

Al contrario, lo notó alarmadísimo y con consternación observó que el muchacho se había echado a correr hasta el dojo.

Sora también apremió sus pasos, no entendía lo que estaba pasando... Yuriko-chan siempre solía entrenar kendo, incluso desde el preescolar su papá le daba clases.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡no puedes hacer eso ahora!- reclamó Toshiro, quitándole el casco a la muchacha.

La sujetó de los hombros con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Toshi?- preguntó la chica con exasperación.

-¡No me cambies el tema, sabes que en tu estado no debes hacer esta clase de ejercicios!- volvió a regañar el canelo. -Te va a caer mal y también a...

Sora se detuvo al notar que de alguna manera las cosas no marchaban bien entre la parejita.

-Toshi, tú hiedes a tabaco- reprochó la muchacha, sujetando la mano derecha del joven, la olió y luego sacó la cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa del pantalón -¿Cómo crees que puedes ordenarme que hacer a mí si tampoco me haces caso y sigues fumando?

-Ese no es el punto, Yuri, no respondías mis llamadas, han pasado muchas cosas y estaba preocupado por ti, tampoco he podido comunicarme con tu padre... por favor, no practiques kendo ahora, es un ejercicio peligroso en los primeros meses y... y...

Para sorpresa de Sora, Yuriko empujó a Toshiro, la niña derramaba llanto por las dos las mejillas.

-¡Estar embarazada no implica dejar de hacer las únicas cosas que me gustan!- reclamó.

-Espera, Yuri...- indicó Toshiro, recordando que su tía Sora estaba presente.

-Tú no lo comprendes, pero... ¡Ay, no!- exclamó la muchacha, descubriendo a la señora Ishida -So-Sora-san...

Sora no supo que decir. De la impresión se llevó la mano a los labios.

Yuriko se tapó los ojos. La espada de madera se estrelló en el piso y sin decir nada se echó a correr hasta encerrarse en el sanitario.

-Yuri, tranquila, no pasa nada- Toshi la siguió, pero la chica enllavó el baño que tenían en la sala de kendo.

No volvió a decir una sola palabra; lo único que podía oírse eran lloriqueos de resignación y vergüenza.

Toshiro se sentía igual que su novia. Nunca antes había discutido con Yuricon tanta intensidad, y menos enfrente de alguien.

La paternidad le estaba aterrando. No tenía valor para decirle nada a Sora, por lo que desvió la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

-Toshiro-kun... - llamó suavemente Sora. Cuando el chico se atrevió a subir la rojiza mirada, notó que la señora Ishida estaba justo frente a él y le veía con una comprensión que le resultaba un laberinto.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esto, tía Sora...

-¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho Yuri-chan?- preguntó con preocupación.

Toshiro asintió. Desvió la mirada nuevamente.

-De verdad lo lamento, tía Sora, qué pena me da contigo... Yuri y yo no nos llevamos así, nunca íbamos más allá de discusiones, es sólo... sólo es que estamos asustados, apenas me he enterado ayer.

La pelirroja le asintió. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro del hijo de Hikari y le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Lo entiendo a la perfección, ahora mismo no saben que hacer- adivinó ella, acariciándole el cabello lacio y del color de la nuez.

-Yuri no quería que nadie lo supiera todavía...

-¿Han ido al ginecobstetra?- cuestionó Sora.

Toshiro negó.

-Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento mucho- fue lo que pudo repetir.

-No te preocupes, Toshiro-kun, si Yuri no quiere que nadie más lo sepa guardaré su secreto hasta que los dos estén listos para confiárselo a sus padres, ¿de acuerdo?, ahora lo que importa es visitar al doctor y que los dos se tranquilicen un poco- la mujer tomó aire -Ve a la cocina y prepara un poco de comida para ti y para Yuriko-chan, yo hablaré con ella, que entre chicas es más sencillo hablar de estos temas.

El chico asintió.

-Gracias, tía Sora.

-De nada- dijo inmediatamente la señora. Entendía la desesperación de los dos chicos y quería apoyarlos tanto como se pudiera. -Sólo dime una cosa más, Toshiro-kun.

-Dime, tía.

-A lo mejor no es momento más adecuado, pero si de verdad Yuri-chan está esperando un bebé, hay más cosas para estar alegre que para estar triste.

-Lo sé, tía- dijo rápidamente Toshi -pero... es difícil, y más ahora, no sé por qué, pero más ahora- el joven levantó la cabeza -aún así, lucharé contra quien sea por el bien de ese pequeño.

La pelirroja sonrió con más fuerza.

-Tienes el espíritu de tu tío Tai contigo, sin duda alguna.

El muchacho asintió más animado y se encaminó a la cocina, como se le había indicado.

Sora tomó aire, tocó la puerta.

Y con todo su empeño, rogó a la hija de Cody que le dejara pasar.

Al tercer intento la puerta se abrió.

O

Satoru entró a la habitación de su hermana Kurumi con una enorme mochila y unos mapas en la mano.

Sus padres se habían marchado hacía unas horas para atender la situación de alarma por la nueva guerra contra los digimons, por lo que él también se había preparado.

-Kuru, tengo todo listo para mudarnos al museo- dijo el pequeño -Y ahora que mamá nos ha mandando a casa del doctor Kido, he descubierto unos atajos geniales para que vayamos allá sin que nos ataquen los nunemons.

Kurumi se estaba peinando cuando su hermanito apareció en su habitación. Sonrió al espejo e inmediatamente se volvió para encarar al chiquitín de la familia, cuyas ocurrencias siempre la ponían de buen humor.

Contrario a su relación con Zetaro, Satoru y Kurumi eran cómplices. Constantemente la chica entrenaba al niño para que le ayudara a conseguir permisos o a escapar de casa. Sato aceptaba por mera curiosidad, en tanto que Zet se negaba, y casi siempre estaba ausente.

-¿De dónde sacas que nos van a atacar los nunemons, Sato-kun?

-Son unos digimons tipo babosas, son muy resbaladizos y pueden ir por el drenaje- consideró Satoru -como ahí hay aguas negras, se pueden nutrir con popó y hacerse más fuertes. Me he leído la base de datos de los digimons y esos nos representarían una batalla muy asquerosa.

La chica de 18 años soltó la carcajada.

-¡Eres lo mejor, Sato!- se rió. -Pero no te preocupes, que iremos en carro y ahí no se nos colará ninguno. Tampoco es necesario que lleves ese equipaje tan cargado, porque no vas a poder correr si nos "atacan".

-Buen punto, no pensé en eso- dijo el menor de los Ichijouji, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

-Además nos nos harán nada los digimons, tú ni siquiera sabes cómo funcionan las cosas, Sato-kun.

Satoru terminó asintiendo con inconformidad.

-¿Y si Kyo-san viene a protegernos, hermana?- preguntó de repente Satoru, agarrando el vestido de Kurumi con preocupación.

-¿Estás asustado de verdad?- interrogó la mayor. El nene asintió.

-Es penoso porque mi papá es un superhéroe detective- dijo -pero es que tengo miedo de que le hagan algo a mi hermano Zet y se lo lleven los malos otra vez...- Kurumi se hincó. Ciertamente ella comprendía ese temor de su consanguíneo. -Sé que yo era muy chiquito aquella vez y que no sé nada... pero, pero si le hacen algo a mi hermano, él va a quererme todavía menos, yo he sido bueno, oneechan, no he roto sus dibujos, pero él no quiere venir a vernos por esa escuela fea... y... y... ¿si le atacan más y ya no quiere volver ni tantito?

Los gimoteos de Satoru enternecieron a Kurumi.

-¡Eres tan kawaiii!- soltó sin poder remediarlo. Satoru se restregó la carita y puso un gesto valiente, la hermana le quitó la pesada mochila que cargaba y se incorporó.

-Zetty sí nos quiere, Sato- aseguró -y nos encargaremos de protegerle... antes yo no podía hacerlo bien porque estaba sola, pero ahora que tú ya creciste y eres tan listo, podremos con el paquete.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro claro, eso es seguro- insistió -además, ¿no eres tú el que tiene más coeficiente intelectual de los tres, según averiguaste?

-¡Sí!- recordó entusiasmado el niño, reacomodándose las gafas que siempre llevaba o entre el cabellos o colgadas en el cuello de la camiseta.

-No se diga más del asunto, empezaremos la aventura- la chica tomó el brazo de Satoru y corrieron a la habitación de Zet.

Los Ichijouji ya no vivían en un departamento. Tres años atrás, cuando Satoru había desarrollado sus ocurrencias, Ken y Miyako habían decido mudarse a una casa más amplia que tuviera un jardín y mantuviera a su hijo menor fuera del estudio y del resto de las habitaciones.

El plan no había funcionado del todo, porque Satoru se las arreglaba para estar en todas partes preguntando cosas e intentando aprender prematuramente lo que fuera que le llegaba a la cabeza.

En la única habitación en la que el niño no entraba a menudo era en la de su hermano mayor.

Zetaro vivía en un dormitorio escolar y acudía a casa sólo en vacaciones, pero el cuarto del adolescente siempre estaba con llave y cuando se encerraba en él, nadie se atrevía a molestarlo.

-Zetty, ¿ya estás listo?- preguntó Kurumi, pero el chico de la Bondad no le respondió -¡Oye, Zetty, se hace tarde para ir con el doctor Kido, además quiero ir a ver a Seiyuro al hospital!, ¿Zet?

Kurumi soltó la manita de Satoru y sin más empujó la puerta, que de milagro estaba entreabierta.

-No está mi hermano- dijo Sato.

-Seguramente se ha ido a duchar- comentó la chica. -¿revisa, quieres?

Sato-kun asintió. Corrió hacia el servicio y volvió agitado segundos después.

-Sí, se está bañando, Zet dice que tardará unos cinco minutos.

-Ah, órale- respondió Kurumi.

Para ese entonces, la mirada de la chica estaba concentrada en el interior de la habitación de su otro hermano.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Zetaro había quitado todos los dibujos y pinturas de la pared y las tenía en una caja a medio cerrar.

La pieza estaba ordenada y lo único que brillaba de ahí dentro era el monitor de la portátil del pelilila.

-¡Se va a ir, incluso empaqueta sus obras de arte!- chilló Satoru.

-Shhh, te va a oír- regañó Kurumi -Vamos a hacer una cosa, Sato-kun, tú espiarás por el pasillo y yo mientras buscaré pistas de lo que planea Zetty, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero papá nos regañará por no hacer caso al código de ética de los Ichijouji.

-Al diablo con eso, Sato, tú nunca has hecho caso de esa norma ridícula que inventó papá para mantenernos tranquilos, ¿recuerdas cuando te robaste mi diario?

Satoru enrojeció.

-Vale, vale, yo vigilo- soltó con resignación.

La muchacha se internó en la habitación y la analizó una vez más, para buscar pistas, pero, de nuevo, lo único que le llamó la atención fue la computadora.

Zetaro nunca había sido muy adicto a la computación, incluso era promedio a la hora de programar. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses se la pasaba pegado al monitor, como ido.

Sin pensársela mucho, Kurumi abrió el monitor y comenzó a teclear.

Revisó las carpetas, checó los programas y las herramientas de trabajo de su hermano, las cuales se limitaban al uso de software de diseño y de dibujo.

Fue hasta que abrió el historial de internet cuando descubrió que Zetaro usaba otra cuenta de correo a la que ella y su familia conocía.

No tuvo problemas para hackear el sitio y entrar a la página, de hecho, Kurumi siempre había sido la segunda mejor en computación de todos los niños elegidos, justo después de la hija de Koushiro.

La bandeja de entrada sólo tenía mails de la dirección .

-¿No es esa la dirección de Osen-chan?- se preguntó Kurumi.

Con sólo revisar tres correos, la muchacha se dio cuenta del lío en que se había metido su hermano.

O

Cuando ya no tuvo más remedio, Seiyuro se animó a abrir los ojos.

Traía los párpados tan resecos, que el rubio pensó que estaría incapacitado para llorar por el resto de sus días.

Justo como lo había supuesto, su papá estaba a su lado. Sei lo sabía porque Takeru llevaba horas sujetándole la muñeca de la mano donde no tenía suero.

Eso mismo había impedido que el chico se incorporara y se confirmara consciente, simplemente no quería encarar a su padre.

No ahora, no nunca. Pero al final las ganas de despertar lo habían vencido.

Traía la garganta quemada por el vómito de oscuridad que había expulsado la noche pasada. Le dolía todo, y a la vez nada.

No dijo nada, fue Takeru el que pareció resplandecer de júbilo cuando le vio resucitar de tanta medicina que le habían puesto y tanto dolor que se le estancaba en el vientre.

-¡Mi Seiyuro!- fue lo que dijo el papá, pero para ambos fue suficiente por el momento.

Takeru se aferró a su hijo de 17 años, quien ya casi estaba más alto que él, pero que siempre sería un niño pequeño en sus recuerdos. Le abrazó con fuerza, con desesperación.

Sei no se quejó, incluso alzó la mano y correspondió el abrazo.

-Qué escena tan poco honorable, papá- susurró -¿qué van a pensar las enfermeras de mí?

-Que te quiero más que a todas ellas juntas y multiplicadas por un millón más- comentó Takeru, resoplando.

Le soltó y volvió a sentarse a un costado de su rubio pequeño. Cruzó las piernas y se cubrió los ojos, a los cuales Sei notó cristalinos.

-Qué situación tan miserable...- se quejó por fin el chico, aventando las sábanas y tratando de incorporarse -no sólo he hecho llorar a Min y a Toshiro, ahora hasta tú me lloras.

-No digas tonterías, mi Seiyuro- reprendió Takeru. -No te van las bromas cuando estás hospitalizado.

-No es broma, papá- declaró el muchacho -sólo es un consejo: llórame cuando me haya muerto, no ahora.

Takeru le arrebató la mano a Sei y se la llevó a su cara, justo a sus ojos celestes, los cuales soltaron las lágrimas que estaban estancadas.

Quería que ambos sintieran las emociones que soltaban esas gotas, eso creyó Seiyuro.

-No seas insolente, un hijo no tiene derecho a ordenarle al padre cuándo llorar y cuándo no- determinó el escritor Takaishi -Si me quieres valiente y sin lloriqueos, asegúrate de estar bien y no ocultarle problemas tan graves a tu papá.

-Lo siento- admitió Sei.

-Lo siento más yo, hijo- expresó el papá -a partir de hoy prométeme que no nos ocultaremos nada, ni siquiera las lágrimas.

-Caray, eso ha sonado tan conmovedor- ironizó Sei -ojalá pudiera llorar.

Después de eso hizo el intento de sacar alguna lágrima, pero las grietas de sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación. Takeru se puso de pie y le anunció que Seiyuro había despertado.

-Le revisaré y luego pasaré con el director Kido- dijo la trabajadora.

-Yo le avisaré al doctor ahora mismo- escuchó Sei que decía su papá -usted hágase cargo de mi muchacho, quiero que el color le vuelva al rostro.

Sei volvió a pestañear.

-Te preocupas demasiado, papá.

-Misión de todo Takaishi- dijo Tk antes de abandonar la habitación.

O

Zetaro salió de ducharse con un mal presentimiento que confirmó al encontrar a su hermanito con los brazos extendidos frente a su habitación.

-¡Hola, hermano!- saludó nervioso el nene.

-Sato-kun, ¿por qué estás fungiendo de barrera humana para evitar que entre a mi cuarto? ¿has hecho travesuras otra vez?, no es tiempo para estar jugando, ¿sabes?, en un rato más tenemos que salir de casa.

-Es que... es que... ¡sólo pasaba por aquí!- mintió Satoru, al tiempo en que Kurumi abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró iracunda a Zetaro.

-Deja la farsa, Sato, no vale la pena.

Zet suspiró.

-Hermana, preferiría que no esculcaras mi cuarto.

-¡No queríamos hacerlo, oniichan, pero has quitado todos tus dibujos!- reclamó Satoru -¿por qué te quieres ir?

-No me quiero ir, Sato-kun, sólo cambiaba la decoración- confesó Zetaro.

-Satoru Ichijouji- mandó Kurumi -Ve a tu cuarto y cuenta hasta 3 mil y espera nuevas órdenes de mi parte, porque Zetty y yo tenemos que hablar cosas de mayores.

-No me gustan las cosas de mayores- renegó el niño.

-Haz caso, o le diré a papá que violaste el código de ética el otro día al tratar de abrir su caja fuerte.

Satoru palideció.

-Qué mala... prometiste que no dirías nada- reclamó, cruzó los brazos y se alejó con indignación.

Zet miró a Kurumi algo nervioso. Su hermana era más dictadora con Satoru de lo que había sido con él.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurumi?- preguntó.

-Eso tendría qué preguntarte yo, Zetty- gruñó. Le indicó que se sentara en la cama, ella se recargó en la mesa de la computadora.

-En realidad pensaba en deshacerse de los dibujos, son fuente de peligro ahora que vienen de regreso los digimons malignos, ¿no recuerdas que yo puedo materializarlos en vida con sólo carbón y papel?

-No me refiero a eso- riñó. -sino a lo que estás haciéndole a Osen Izumi.

Zetaro se sonrojó violentamente, pero segundos después recuperó la compostura.

-No sé de lo que hablas, Osen y yo ya casi no nos hablamos...

-¡Zetaro, la estás engañando vilmente!- increpó Kurumi -Te creaste una identidad falsa, en internet para coquetearle, vas por la web haciéndote llamar Óleo y la haces tu cibernovia sin confesarle quien eres, ¿por qué haces eso, Zetty?, siempre te creí un caballero.

-Por esas cosas no me gusta venir a casa, no tengo mucha libertad contigo y con Sato-kun espiando cada detalle de mi vida- dejó salir en bajito.

-A mí me vale madres que te quejes de eso, lo que te estoy preguntando es otra cosa, ¿por qué te creaste una falsa identidad para enamorar a una niña por la que has babeado toda tu vida?, ¡Dios, Zetty, qué poco hombre eres!, no es como que fuera un secreto que te gustara Osen, ¿o sí?, a ella eso le quedó muy claro desde que comenzaste a hablar.

Zet bajó la mirada.

-No lo entenderías.

-Toda la vida le dijiste que te gustaba en vivo y en directo, pero tras cumplir los 11 años apenas y le dirigiste la palabra, eso por autista, no cabe duda, ¿y ahora con qué me sales?, ¡con que la engañas!

-Bueno, ya sabré arreglar esto cuando llegue el tiempo, a mí es a quien va a odiar.

-No, esto no va a hacerse "cuando llegue el tiempo", le confesarás la verdad a Osen en cuanto su avión aterrice de su viaje a Los Ángeles, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

El Ichijouji sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, así la perdería para siempre.

-Con haberle mentido ya la perdiste, Zetty- recriminó la hermana -Entiendo que la posesión de la semilla de las oscuridad te dejó irreconocible, he sido muy paciente contigo y tus facetas serias y antisociales, ¡incluso te apoyé para que fueras a esa escuela horrible que te alejó más de casa!, pero no admito que hagas estas cosas con Osen, siempre pensé que eras el mejor de los tres hermanos, y ahora me sales con estas tonterías.

-¡¿El mejor de los tres?, Kurumi, no digas esas cosas!, ¿te estás burlando de mí?- se alteró Zetaro. Era de las primeras veces que su voz se alzaba y se oía por toda la casa.

Segundos después Satoru irrumpió el cuarto, asustadísimo.

-¡Zet!- llamó a su hermano -No te enojes, por favor, seremos buenos.

El de 14 años se tocó la frente y trató de serenarse.

-Todo está bien, no es como que sea un monstruo, Sato, a veces también me enojo y no necesariamente estoy poseído.

Para esas alturas, Kurumi ya estaba lagrimeando. Zetaro apagó su computadora de manera brusca, se puso la chaqueta y soportó el silencio incómodo de sus dos hermanos que eran parlanchines por naturaleza.

-¿No teníamos que irnos a casa de Doguen?- preguntó el mediano.

-Sí, claro- Kurumi se secó las lágrimas.

Satoru se mordió los labios.

-Quiero dejar las cosas claras con ustedes dos- dijo Zet, tomando la delantera -Son mis hermanos y les quiero, ¿te enteras, Sato-kun?, no soy un extraterrestre, soy un chico que comete errores... me enojo, como mamá; soy duro cuando hay que serlo, como papá; soy divertido, como Kurumi, e incluso puedo ser mimado, como tú. Sólo tenme paciencia.

-Es que no quiero que te vayas- rogó Satoru, abrazándose a Zet.

-Ahora mismo no voy a ningún lado sin ti - aseguró, luego miró a Kurumi -Hermana, arreglaré todo lo que he hecho mal.

-No entendiste lo que quise decirte, Zetty, yo lo único que quiero es que seas sincero contigo mismo y seas feliz, y con engaños nadie es feliz, ¡y no hay necesidad de hacer tanto teatro si siempre fuiste enamoradizo!... sé que es difícil con la pubertad y las hormonas y...

-¿Qué es pubertad?- preguntó Sato -¿y a qué te refieres con hormonas, neechan?

-Preferiría tratar ese tema después- rogó Zetaro, apenado -Ahora, Sato-kun, ve por tu abrigo, que ya es hora de irnos.

-¡Sí!- obedeció Satoru.

Kurumi y Zetaro le vieron corretear por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo, la que estaba tapizada de barcos y trenes.

-Te equivocaste, Kurumi, para nada que soy el mejor de los tres, ¿no crees?- dijo Zet, sonriendo y apuntando al pequeño.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que ese bebito iba a resultar tan encantador?- comentó la muchacha -Con él la competencia está dura para nosotros.

-Sin duda.

O

Jou Kido interceptó a Takeru en el pasillo, justo a la salida de la habitación donde estaba instalado Seiyuro.

-Ha despertado, ¿verdad? - el rubio asintió -Le revisaré después de que hablemos.

El Takaishi asintió y siguió a su viejo amigo sin chistar siquiera.

A esas horas de la mañana, el hospital de Odaiba parecía un lugar silencioso. No se oían sirenas de las ambulancias, ni lloriqueos de enfermos.

La noche anterior el área de urgencias había sido una terrible pesadilla, Takeru no se la podía quitar de la mente.

El consultorio de Joe era pequeño. Había un escritorio con papeles desordenados, una cafetera y un estante con libros obesos.

Tk se sentó y miró que el doctor Kido hacía lo mismo, no sin antes encender una luz y alzar un alto una radiografía.

-Es de Seiyuro- dijo Jou, tomando una pluma de manera temblorosa.

Takeru Takaishi apuñó las manos. No veía a su amigo de la Sinceridad temblar así desde que era un niño.

-¿Qué tiene, Jou?, ¡dímelo!

El doctor asintió, señaló una protuberancia en la radiografía. La redibujó.

-Este es el estómago de Seiyuro- explicó de manera queda -Aquí, justo al costado, hay un tumor enorme, que es lo que le hace vomitar.

Takeru se puso de pie.

-No entiendo- exclamó alarmado -¿un tumor? ¿qué clase de tumor?

Jou bajó la radiografía y sacó un tubo de ensayo. Dentro de él un fuego negro se revolvía.

-No lo sé, esta es la biopsia que hemos sacado- admitió -Sólo sé que no es el cáncer que los oncólogos le quieren curar desde que vieron el estudio... sin duda, esta sustancia está formada por bases de datos de digimons que son virus, pero no tengo idea de qué hacen dentro de Seiyuro...

Takeru se quedó sin palabras.

-Una LadyDevimon le mordió hace años, me lo ha contado Toshiro ayer, ¿eso clarifica más las cosas?- dijo el Takaishi.

Los lentes de Jou Kido resbalaron por la impresión de la declaración.

O

Continuará en 4.2

O

¿Qué les ha parecido?, espero que les haya agradado. Me dio por dramatizar con Toshi y con Sei, pero después trataré de hacerlos un poquito felices... no pude ahondar en muchos personajes, los trillizos quedaron pendientes y la situación de Calumon, por ejemplo, pero ya lo haré cuando redacte el siguiente episodio.

Me ha parecido interesante meter a Sora en el problema de Yuri y Toshi... de alguna manera me gusta que personajes diferentes convivan, además que la portadora del amor ayudará mucho a los chicos. ¿Qué pasará con ellos y su bebé?, ¿irán con el experto en ginecología y obstetricia? ¿El bebé estará bien?, ¿será niño o niña?, ¿nacerá o no nacerá?... hay muchas cuestiones por resolver... sobre todo, ¿qué pasará cuando Takeru, Kari y Cody se enteren?, ¿por qué Yuriko está tan frustrada y hace cosas que no debe, como andar practicando artes marciales?

También está el tema de Sei-sei, ¿qué diablos es ese tumor que tiene?, ¿cómo va a salir de esa situación y qué hará Tk para remediarla?, ¿podrá Joe curarle?

Para que hubiera menos drama, intenté ponerle un poco de humor y ternura al escrito con los Ichijouji... no tenía planeado hacer a Satoru-chan de esa forma, pero el personaje se ha salido de mis planes y se presenta como un niño súper despierto y a mi gusto, encantador. Lo de que Zetaro engaña a Osen con el internet (creándose una falsa identidad) se explicará luego con más profundidad.

Y bueno, sin más, le agradezco nuevamente. Gracias por comentar, en serio =D, gracias!

Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, si tienen una recomendación para lo del sexo, apariencia y nombre del bebé de Yuri y Toshi, acepto propuestas, aunque quien sabe cómo vaya a terminar todo =D

La única base que hay es que tendría los ojos azules, según Toshiro.

Saludos.

CieloCriss


	6. Número Cuatro punto Dos

A todos los lectoras y lectores: FELIZ y PRÓSPERO Año Nuevo. A través de este escrito les mando mis buenos deseos para este 2011. Que sean meses de paz y de superación para todos ustedes.

Y sí, parece que decidí aparecerme de nueva cuenta para publicar. Para compensar mi ausencia les traigo dos partes de esta saga, que espero les siga gustando.

Le agradezco su apoyo, sus lecturas y su compañía digital. Espero les guste este regalito de año nuevo.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

4.2

_P.O.V. Soji Miyagi_

¿Así viajaba una familia normal?

Eso me pregunté desde el instante en que subí a la camioneta que la familia Izumi había rentado.

La señora Mimi tenía alti-bajos mientras conducía. De momento lanzaba piropos al aire para sus hijos, que no le ponían atención, pero segundos posteriores les estaba regañando.

"Ay, me confundo, estas calles no son iguales a cuando era joven", se quejó varias veces.

Estaba revestida de arreglos florales en el estampado de su una blusa, que tenía tirantes delgados y de color rosado. Ella portaba un rostro fresco, como si las desveladas carecieran de tiempo y desgaste para su cuerpo maduro.

Para mi suerte, era una mujer que por lo menos no se alteraba de que en Estados Unidos el asiento del conductor estuviera del lado contrario que en Japón.

Los hijos eran otro cuento.

El copiloto de la aeronave, Benjamín Tachikawa, estaba absorto en la música del estéreo. Parecía obsesionado con escuchar una canción que no tocaba ninguna de las estaciones de radio en ese momento.

Sin importarle las quejas de su madre, los gritos de su hermano y el silencio de la Muñeca, Ben-kun tenía todos sus sentidos atorados en el minicomponente.

"La programación es de insectos", repetía constantemente, como para que todos le compadecieran.

En ocasiones, Mimi-san bajaba el volumen del estéreo, pero inmediatamente después, Benjamín volvía a instalar los máximos niveles de audio.

Durante todo el camino en autonave, Tulo Izumi dedicó su tiempo a repetir los diálogos de una película. El disco estaba rayado de tantas veces que el chiquillo de cinco años había visto la grabación, que hasta a mí me alteró la paciencia.

Era una cinta vieja sobre un agente de una unidad de inteligencia norteamericana y el estelar era el galán otoñal más popular de todo Hollywood.

La Muñeca, por su parte, se veía más tiesa que nunca. Se había encimado una chaqueta de mezclilla que ocultaba sus hombros delgados y pálidos. El cabello color ladrillo lo llevaba suelto, con apenas una diadema que le quitaba los mechones de la frente.

Ella también llevaba un mundo a cuestas. Un mundo del que yo no tenía interés alguno y se llamaba Digimundo.

Cuando Osen hablaba, era para anunciar algo que había descubierto en su computadora o para dar noticias de sus conocidos de Japón.

Alertaba continuamente, a pesar de que su madrastra y sus hermanos tenían sus propias ocupaciones.

Por supuesto, el lamento superficial de todos ellos me tenía sin cuidado, y mientras los acompañaba al Puerto de Los Ángeles, mi único propósito era escaparme de ellos.

Tenía que irme lejos para que mi padre biológico desistiera de buscarme; para que me olvidara y se quedara con el otro chico que era igual que yo, pero estaba bien construido. Yo ya no tenía edad para necesitar una familia o para ansiarla.

Lo que requería era seguir mi camino y arreglármelas con el sudor de mi frente.

El señor Miyagi, quien me había adoptado a los 10 años, ya estaba muerto. Estaba hecho polvo en un contenedor que tenía en el cuarto que rentaba. Desde entonces me había hecho independiente y tenía la vida que tanto había buscado de pequeño.

Era la soledad lo que me hacía ser lo que era. La soledad era mi yo verdadero: eran las tardes en el orfanato sentado en una banca mientras los otros niños jugaban; eran mis huidas de la casa-hogar, en las cuales siempre terminaban encontrándome aunque no me querían ahí; eran las melodías que dejaba salir de mi guitarra; o los libros aquellos que me había obligado a leer para ser el mejor de la clase.

Yo no era parte de nada más. Ni de un padre o de un hermano. Yo era el viento que corta un avión, o una camioneta como la que en ese momento me transportaba.

Escapar de la familia Izumi no era imposible. Los ojos de águila de Benjamín estaban demasiado absortos en la programación de la radio y en sus peleas imaginarias con su madre. La Muñeca tampoco iba a resultar un impedimento.

Era tan frágil que imaginé que no podría correr tras de mí... y su computadora de ninguna manera iba a detenerme.

En el pequeño ni siquiera pensé. Era una pequeña pulga traviesa que no sabía nada de mí, ni de quien era.

"Tomaremos un atajo", anunció Mimi-san, "El free-way está atascado, eso dice el G3, ¿cierto, Benji?".

"No estés tomando rutas desconocidas, bella madre", pidió el muchacho. Vestía una playera color melón y un pantalón caqui.

"¡A la carga, sargento, su fin ha llegado!", dijo Tulo, siguiendo los diálogos de la película que veía.

Un alto se interpuso en las decisiones de la familia. Ahí fue donde me decidí.

Me dolió imaginar que no vería más a la Muñeca, pero me consoló pensar que era de esas niñas frías a las que el amor les viene sin cuidado.

No era que yo me fuera a enamorar de una japonesa que me confundía con mi supuesto gemelo, ¿cierto?

No. Claro que no. Yo no necesitaba convertirme en un Yagami. Necesitaba seguir siendo el viento y la nada que circula a través de él.

Desabroché el cinturón de seguridad con sigilo, luego, sin más, abrí la puerta. Bajé de la autonave en medio de la luz roja del semáforo y otros vehículos… me eché a correr.

"¡Espera, Soji-kun!", escuché el grito despavorido de la señora Mimi entre las decenas de autonaves que hicieron sonar el claxon en medio de la avenida, porque ella no había avanzado con la luz verde.

O

Respiré el aire contaminado pero nunca me supo más fresco. Era el aroma de la libertad. Me había librado de esa familia cuyo plan era reunirme con Taichi Yagami esa misma tarde.

El señor Izumi justo se había separado de su familia para ir a recoger a mi presunto progenitor al aeropuerto de L.A., mientras que Mimi y sus hijos se habían ofrecido a cuidarme y a arrastrarme con ellos al puerto de la Ciudad, donde Benjamín tenía que despedir a su papá biológico, que se iba de Luna de Miel.

Salté un par de bancas y seguí corriendo sin parar. Me crujió la herida del abdomen. La navaja apenas me había hecho un arañazo, sin embargo yo estaba débil y ansioso.

Me detuve varios minutos después, en la estación de autobuses. Iba a tomar el camión para _downtown_, de ahí buscaría la manera de sobrevivir sin tener que llegar al departamento de Miyagi nunca más.

Koushiro Izumi era un genio, eso me había quedado claro la noche anterior. El sujeto parecía un perro sabueso dispuesto a rastrear todo California si yo me perdía.

Mi plan era cruzar la frontera, cruzar la línea del sur no era ningún problema, sólo había que conseguir un aventón en la carretera.

Inspeccioné mis bolsillos. Traía puesto un pantalón negro que pertenecía a Ben y una playera rayada, que probablemente también era del chico.

Traía dos dólares en cambio, lo suficiente para transportarme al centro.

Me senté en la banca que se había dispuesto para la parada. Todo el entorno me daba vueltas y la sangre de mi herida había vuelto a traspasarme la ropa, aunque ligeramente.

"_Fuck_..." dejé salir mientras suspiraba. 'Ojalá la vida fuera tan fácil como me supongo que es morir', dije para mis adentros, pero mi boca fue incapaz de evocar a la muerte como una salvadora.

Dediqué breves segundos a Taichi Yagami. Delineé la silueta de ese hombre en mi mente. Rememoré todas las veces que le vi salir en las noticias de la tele cuando era embajador y diplomático.

Recordé a la persona que me había dicho que Taichi era mi padre y me había abandonado.

Por instantes deseé ser otra persona… o al menos el hijo completo y bonito de Yagami, no la refracción del mismo.

_"Are you trying to run away from your destiny, stupid bug?_", la voz de Ben resonó en mis oídos.

Deseé que ese timbre insolente y a la vez delicado fuera una alucinación, pero al levantar mi rostro pude enfocar a Benjamín Tachikawa a la perfección.

"¿Tanto valgo la pena como para que me persigas, Ben-kun?", bromeé.

"Mira, insecto, no tengo idea de qué mosco te picó para que te comportes de esa manera tan ingrata, pero de ninguna manera podrás escapar de mí aunque lo intentes, ¿te enteras?".

Ben tomó mi hombro, chamuscó la lengua al ver que mi herida había vuelto a sangrar.

"¡Estás desangrándote otra vez!, ¡Osen, ve nomás lo que ha hecho el clon de Taiki!".

La preciosa Muñeca llegó entonces con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración igual de agitada que la mía. No pude evitar sonreír con altanería.

"Soji-kun, no vuelvas a intentar escapar, por favor", rogó la pelirrroja, analizando mi herida desde lejos, "Ni hablar, Ben, tendremos que decirle a mama-Mimi que lleguemos al hospital antes que al puerto, ¿a qué horas sale el crucero de Michael?".

"A las siete de la tarde, pero a mí me vale un comino si voy o no a despedirle", renegó.

Me silencié unos instantes y después permití que el par de falsos hermanos me condujera a la autonave.

La señora Mimi había aparcado en una callejuela que yo no sabía que existía. Su bebito, Tulo, había dejado de ver la película y miraba expectante mi aparición y la de sus hermanos.

Lo primero que hizo fue saludarme con extroversión.

"¡Lo tenemos, comandante!", chilló el niño, eufórico.

"Así es, mi rey", comentó Mimi, "Chicos, suban a Soji en medio de los asientos, no quiero que vuelva a escapar de esa manera".

"¡Los Yagami sólo saben dar problemas!", me reprendió Ben, a pesar de que yo no quería ser de esos sujetos o de esa familia.

"Soji, la verdad es que no puedes huir de nosotros", me explicó la Muñeca muy seria, "Te he puesto un dispositivo para no perderte de vista. Además, fue lógico que acudieras a la parada del autobús, te podemos seguir la pista con base a asociaciones totalmente factibles".

"Y yo soy perseverante cuando me lo propongo", hizo la observación Ben, "¿cierto, mamá?".

"Claro, Benji", sonrió Mimi.

"¿Y yo, mamá?", preguntó Tulo, jalando el vestido floreado de su madre.

"Tú también, cielo", respondió.

"Niño, ¡deja de robarme mis protagónicos!", reprendió Ben, dándole un coscorrón a Tulo.

"Mamá-Mimi, la herida de Soji se abrió otra vez, ¿crees que podemos ir al hospital primero?", cuestionó Osen, sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano brevemente sin darse cuenta.

Toda ella olía a césped recién cortado. A madera, a mar y a miles de aromas al mismo tiempo.

Tulo acomodó su sillita a un costado mío. Se sentó en ella, apagó la pantalla plana y también tomó mi mano, para imitar a su hermana.

Ben acomodó el retrovisor para no perderme de vista y subió a su sitio de copiloto.

"Ya no nos dejes, ¿quieres, lindo?", pidió Mimi, antes de arrancar de nueva cuenta la camioneta.

_FIN P.O.V. Soji Miyagi_

O

_P.O.V, Taichi Yagami_

Tuve la sensación de que el avión se caería a medio vuelo.

Un MetalGreymon me habría parecido unas quinientas veces más seguro que ese par de alas robotizadas.

La sensación de eternidad me acompañó todo el recorrido. Influyó que fuera la avioneta de un político amigo mío y sólo llevara a bordo a una sobrecargo muy alta y de origen europeo que no sabía comunicarse en japonés.

Pedí cuatro tazas de café y todas me supieron insípidas. Para relajarme, también opté por un té verde, pero la única respuesta de esas bebidas fue el vaivén de mi persona hacia el inodoro.

No era para menos, iba a ver a mi hijo.

A un hijo que no conocía y que probablemente me odiaba. Eso lo intuía, por contrario a lo que había sucedido con Hidemi y con Taiki… no sentía que la sangre me llamara o que él requiriera de mí.

Tampoco había ayudado mi comportamiento, ya que en cuanto había conocido el resultado de la investigación de Ken y el descubrimiento de Koushiro, me había embargado una angustia superior a todas mis fuerzas y lo único que había hecho había sido subirme a un avión sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer y sin contactar a mis mellizos, que en realidad habían sido tres.

Hidemi debía estar asustada por mis ausencia y Taiki, podía jurarlo, estaría enojadísimo.

Mi pobre hermana estaría cargando con mis locuras y mi insensatez, pero ella bien sabía que ser consanguínea de Taichi Yagami no era sencillo.

A media noche me pude conectar a Internet. Tenía docenas de mensajes nuevos por parte de Sora y Yamato.

Hablaban de que había aparecido un Digimon en Odaiba, hablaban de muchas cosas que no quise leer.

Tampoco me detuve a leer los mails de Hikari. Es más, ni siquiera los abrí.

Fue el correo de Hidemi, mi princesita, el que único que saqué de la bandeja de entrada. Su contenido me rompió el corazón.

¿Debía decirle a mi chica que Akane había regalado a otro niño, que era su trillizo? ¿Qué debía decirle a mi princesita de apenas 15 años?

Le di clic a la computadora portátil que tenía mi brazalete digital mientras me aseguraba a mí mismo de que no era momento de confesiones... no sin antes haber conocido al niño personalmente.

"Papá, no sé dónde estás, ¿pero podrías venir al hospital cuanto antes?", rogaba mi princesa en su correo. Mi cabeza se llenó de más signos de interrogación. ¿Hospital? ¿Por qué estaba Hidemi-chan en el hospital?... pensé que a lo mejor había tenido una lesión en sus clases de danza, o imaginé que Taiki había tenido otro accidente en su patineta.

"Mamá, quiero decir, Akane Fujiyama, ha aparecido... se ha accidentado y mi hermano está involucrado. Estamos muy asustados, papá, ven, por favor", decían sus letras, que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla no tenían simpáticos íconos de florecitas o caritas felices alrededor.

"Seiyuro-san también está hospitalizado", continuaba la nota, "dicen que está muy mal y es a causa de una LadyDevimon que le amenazó en el pasado... a mi primo Toshi lo atacó un Dragomon... todo estamos asustados, pero más yo, porque no sé dónde estás y mi tía Hikari sólo sabe decirme que estás de viaje".

Me di coscorrones para ver si mi cerebro reaccionaba. De chico tenía la costumbre de golpear las máquinas cuando se descomponían y en muchas de las ocasiones los aparatos resucitaban sin importar qué virus les acogían.

Con el golpe de un Yagami todo parecía solucionarse.

Pero para mi pesar, el efecto de los golpes no tenía el mismo efecto en mi cabeza., la cual sentí más pesada que nunca. Quise partir el avión en dos, para seguir con mi viaje y a la vez regresar con mis hijos.

¿Cómo estaba eso de que la madre de mis chicos había aparecido y había tenido un accidente en el que mi Taik había estado involucrado? ¿qué era eso de que un Digimon oscuro habían atacado a mi sobrino favorito? ¿Y cómo era que un muchacho tan sano como el hijo de Tk estaba en el hospital?

Me recorrió un escalofrío. Quise pensar en soluciones, pero las palabras sólo vomitaban en mí en frases cortas y pesadas; eran palabras muy frías que sólo podían calentarse con una flama bebé de Agumon.

'Si Agumon estuviera a mi lado todo sería mucho más sencillo', pensé con una sonrisa.

Pregunté a la sobrecargo si podía enlazarme a Japón para poder hablar con Hikari.

Ella asintió y utilizó el móvil que llevaban en el avión porque mi celular no tenía muy buena señal durante los vuelos.

Apagué mi brazalete digital y mientras la mujer enlazaba la llamada, me dediqué a mirar la avioneta con desdén.

Tenía los asientos de piel, eran tan oscuros como mi cabello y por más horas que uno pasaba en ellos no podían emitir un grado de calor agradable.

El avión tenía la cabina del piloto, con quien no había platicado y una cocineta que estaba cerca unos sanitarios enormes que me hacían recordar a los baños de mi oficina.

La azafata se limitó a darme el móvil cuando le conectó la llamada, le asentí a modo de agradecimiento y emití una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Tiene algo de whisky?", le pedí para que se alejara. Patricia -como decía su gaffete- asintió y se dirigió al barecito que tenía la cocina. Yo lancé un Moshi-moshi desaforado, pero al otro lado de la bocina no me respondió Kari, sino su esposo.

"Tai...", fue lo que dijo él, con la voz quebrada, "Al fin te comunicas".

"Takeru, ¿qué diablos está pasando en Japón?", fue mi respuesta.

"Tu hija no ha parado de llorar y tu hijo quiere que se lo lleve la policía por un crimen que no cometió, ¿entiendes que fue irresponsable de tu parte lanzarte a L.A. sin avisarle a la familia?".

"Bueno, le he dicho a Ken", traté de arreglar; era pésimo dando excusas.

"Tampoco es que le hayas dicho mucho a Ken", se quejó mi cuñado, se oía muy desconcertado, "No vuelvas a hacerle esto a tus hijos y a tu hermana, por favor".

Recordé que en el mail de Hidemi, ella decía que Seiyuro estaba internado.

"¿Qué tiene Sei?", pregunté para cambiar de tema.

Escuché suspirar a Takeru.

"Un tumor", soltó Takeru, se le escuchó tan roto como un secreto, "un tumor... de datos malignos de digimons...".

Me quedé helado.

Sí, me había ido de Japón por una horas de manera irresponsable, pero no imaginaba que en mi ausencia caería de peso la gravedad de los digimon y la aparición de mi ex amante.

"Take..."

"Estoy bien, Tai", mintió el escritor, "Sei es la esperanza hecha vida, así que debo confiar en su fortaleza, ¿vendrás pronto a desearle ánimos?".

"Iré pronto", acoté, "Y tienes razón, Seiyuro estará bien, ¿qué diablos le pasó, Tk?".

"Si te soy franco, no lo sé... tampoco sé lo que sigue".

"Lo lamento", bufé.

"Eso ya lo sé", se rió unos segundos, "Sólo vuelve pronto de Estados Unidos con tu hijo, ¿quieres?".

"¿Cómo?, ¿es que ya sabes a lo que voy?", pregunté.

"Ken nos explicó que hay tres niños en lugar de dos, y que _ibas por el tercio de corazón que te faltaba_ ¿o me equivoco?", susurró él, con esa voz de poeta que le caía como anillo al dedo.

"En verdad comprendo por qué eres escritor", sonreí.

"Kari no está conmigo, creo que está con Min en el área de juegos del hospital, ¿voy a buscarla?".

"No, contigo me basta. Sé que ella también va a regañarme... lamento haber dejado Odaiba sin avisarles lo que pasaba", admití.

"Descuida, ya te conocemos. Siempre haces las mismas cosas", comentó, tratando de sonar casual, "cuidaremos que Hidemi no llore tanto y que Taik entre en razón, ellos están aquí en el hospital y también han pasado la noche en vela".

"¿Y Akane Fujiyama?", indagué, expectante.

"Viva y sin posibilidad de escaparse. Ken se está haciendo cargo de eso... tú asegúrate de regresar pronto y de preparar a tus tres hijos para lo que sigue".

"Gracias, Tk", dije, "¿Y Toshiro? ¿Es cierto que le han atacado?".

"Sí, aunque parece que está bien...", respondió, aunque no pareció muy seguro, "Creo que los digimons han vuelto, pero no de la manera en la que los anhelábamos. Para serte sincero no tengo idea de lo que está pasando, no nos hemos reunido y yo no he tenido cabeza para encarar la situación".

"No tienes que excusarte, lo entiendo completamente", comenté.

"Le diré a Matt que te mande un correo extenso de lo que está pasando, por ahora mi plan es mover a Sei del hospital, porque Joe cree que los oncólogos no van a dejar salir a mi chico por nada del mundo... y lo que tiene Sei no se cura como un cáncer tradicional", el suspiro prolongado de Takeru hizo que el corazón de Taichi se estremeciera.

"Esperaré a que Yamato se comunique", expresé.

"Sí... Tai, te dejo, me llama una enfermera".

"Espera, cuñado", pedí. Oí que él me respondía con un 'Mh' desvalido. Yo tomé aire y le di a mi rubio amigo el mismo consejo que siempre me daba Agumon en las situaciones más difíciles:

"Takeru", le dije, "Demuestra ese valor".

"Así lo haré, sólo falta que me sigas dando el ejemplo", contestó él con el mismo entusiasmo que tenía desde los 7 añitos.

_FIN de P.O.V. Tachi Yagami_

O

_P.O.V. Toshiro Takaishi_

No supe preparar un desayuno.

No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero en cuanto entré a la cocina de los Hida, simplemente no pude tocar nada.

Me limité a abrir el refrigerador y revisar que estaba casi vacío. Sólo había un par de nabos y una pieza de col; una botella de leche a medio usar y un ramen viejo en una vasija de plástico cerrada.

Me invadió un sentimiento de tristeza. Era un hecho que ni el señor Hida, ni Yuri, comían a menudo en casa.

Sabía que la muerte de Hiromi-san era un evento que la familia no había podido superar. Yuriko nunca había sido especialmente simpática, pero desde que cargaba con la muerte de su mamá se había convertido en un robot. Yo no había mejorado la situación, sólo le estaba causando más pena al haberla embarazado.

Me recargué en la barrita que había a un costado de la estufa y escondí mi rostro entre los brazos.

¿La tía Sora habría logrado hablar con mi novia?, ¿Yuri me odiaba? ¿Por qué su casa estaba tan descuidada? ¿Había peleado con su papá?

Todos esos pensamientos me llenaron de un vacío indescriptible, que ni siquiera pude sosegar con el recuerdo de mi visión de que el bebé tendría unos ojos azules tan hermosos como los de Takeru o los de mi medio hermano Seiyuro.

Y Sei... mi hermano del alma ¿habría despertado ya? ¿seguiría la oscuridad consumiéndole la esperanza?

Sacudí la cabeza y sentí que toda la oscuridad que había dentro de mi ser se desparramaba como el vértigo que me había causado mi primera vez con Yuri.

No tuve idea de cuánto tiempo estuve en esa nube de desolación, hasta que mi tía Sora apareció en la cocina y me llamó con dulzura, tocándome la espalda con suavidad.

Levanté la cabeza y le miré lo más normal que pude.

Ella lucía jovial, como siempre. Su cabello parecía nacer del color de las mandarinas y caía hasta sus hombros.

"Toshiro-kun, ¿estás bien?", indagó con preocupación.

"Sí, tía", me apresuré a responderle y a enderezarme. Tampoco era opción dejarme ver tan débil con una persona tan buena.

No quería que Sora-san se diera cuenta de lo oscuro que podía llegar a ser a pesar de tener como emblema a la luz. "¿Has podido hablar con Yuri-chan?".

La esposa de Yamato Ishida afirmó levemente, me tomó del brazo e hizo que me sentara en la sala de los Hida.

Los sillones tenían un poco de polvo, pero estaban bien conservados. Parecía ser el único sitio de la casa en el que nada había cambiado a cuando vivía Hiromi-san.

"Hemos platicado y ahora ha ido a darse una ducha, no te preocupes, sobrino", me explicó, "haré un poco de té verde para ti, estoy segura de que te hará bien".

"Gracias, tía, ¿puedo ayudarte?", dije por compromiso.

"Mejor reposa un poco", aconsejó.

"No puedo reposar", comenté, "más bien, no quiero hacerlo... lo único que ansío es resolver todo esto... ¿Yuriko-chan me odia, tía?... no entiendo lo que está pasando".

"No, claro que no te odia, sólo tiene tanto miedo como tú", me respondió, "Tú y ella deben hablar con calma, la he convencido de ir al ginecólogo; en cuanto se aliste iremos a ver a una doctora".

"Pero Yuri no quiere que nadie se entere del... del... de nuestro bebé, si vamos al hospital de Odaiba el doctor Kido terminará sabiéndolo todo, además, Sei está internado ahí y nos descubrirán mis papás".

"No te preocupes, conozco a una ginecobstetra que labora en otra zona y tiene fama de ser excelente. Fue mi compañera en el instituto, así que yo los llevaré a que la vean, ¿te parece?".

"No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti, tía", agradecí, "¿pero qué pasará con tío Matt y Mayumi, ¿no tenías que pasar por ellos a casa de los Kido?".

"Bueno, ellos puede desplazarse por sí mismos, o bien pueden esperarme un poco", manifestó con tranquilidad.

Volví a agradecerle; ella me respondió con otra sonrisa. Comprendí por qué llevaba consigo el emblema del Amor. Esa mujer, definitivamente, expedía ese sentimiento.

De alguna manera me aliviaba la miseria.

Se levantó para hacer té.

Le vi fruncir el ceño al notar lo descuidada y vacía que estaba la cocina, probablemente ella tampoco comprendía el desabasto de despensa que tenía la casa.

Yuriko salió de su habitación media hora después.

Traía su largo cabello castaño húmedo y liso. Olía a jazmín. Se había puesto una falda azul marino que le llegaba a medio muslo y una blusa clara y ancha, con botones.

Su abdomen quedaba cubierto por esa tela suave y de algodón que ocultaba al bebé.

Quizá no fuera necesario, eso pensé, porque el vientre de Yuri seguía -para mí- estaba tan plano como siempre.

Dejé la taza en la mesita y me puse de pie.

"Yuri-chan...", saludé, tratando de enmendar la expresión atormentada de mi propio rostro.

El de ella estaba vacío, o por lo menos yo no supe precisar si estaba feliz, triste o enojada.

Sus ojos verdes, enormes, dulces, me miraban simplemente y su boca mostraba un gesto que no supe si era de Monalisa o de desprecio.

Mi tía Sora excusó que iba a al sanitario y nos dejó solos.

Yo me apresuré a llegar hasta mi novia de tres años y le abracé.

"Lo lamento", admití, "Lamento mucho que sufras tanto".

Y era verdad: lo lamentaba.

No era que no deseara a ese bebé, porque en realidad quería conocerlo, pero lamentaba profundamente ver a Yuri tan lejana y tan incierta.

Dolía saber que la quería y que la manera de demostrárselo había sido negativo para ella porque le frenaba las aspiraciones.

Si Yuri iba a tener un bebé, ¿acaso podría seguir estudiando en la universidad?, al menos no de forma inmediata.

Acabaría su preparatoria con un globo en el vientre y bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros que la creían perfecta.

"Toshi", dijo ella. Me devolvió el abrazo. "No quise ser grosera en el dojo, ¿me perdonas?".

La apreté un poco y al soltarla nos asentimos mutuamente. Fue como si en ese instante se prendiera, pero de manera intermitente, la luz de una veladora.

"Sora-san ofreció a llevarme con una doctora, ¿estás de acuerdo?", me cuestionó.

"Claro, Yuri, quiero ver cómo están tú y el pequeño", susurré.

Me sonrió, pero la velita de su entusiasmo pareció apagarse cuando el motor de una autonave irrumpió en la cochera de su casa y se apagó abruptamente.

Yuriko se alejó de mí. Caminó a la ventana, recorrió las cortinas y se mordió los labios.

"Llegó mi padre", dijo.

"Oh", respondí, y me embargó un nerviosismo que no di crédito.

Me había sentido igual de tenso que cuando me había declarado a Yuri en segundo se secundaria; en esa ocasión su padre me había analizado con ojos de juez.

Ya imaginaba lo terrible que iba a ser cuando le dijera a Iori Hida que había preñado a su única hija.

"Y no sólo mi padre", anexó mi novia, endureciendo el rostro.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí y agarró mi mano. La cogió con una fuerza descomunal.

Sora Ishida salió del sanitario.

"¿Les parece si nos vamos, chicos?", preguntó con amabilidad, "compraremos algo de desayunar en el camino".

La puerta de la casa de abrió.

Cody Hida entró al recinto de la mano de una mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros. Una niñita de unos 11 años entró tras ellos.

"¿Sora-san?", fue el saludo de Iori-san, quien parecía desconcertado de que su amiga de la infancia estuviera en su casa.

Hubo un minuto de silencio que me explicó muchas cosas.

Por la manera en la que el señor Hida sostenía a esa mujer, adiviné que era su nueva pareja.

Probablemente Yuri lo sabía y no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación... a lo mejor por eso estaba tan triste… tal vez no era sólo el embarazo lo que la atormentada.

"¡Qué monada de casa, papá!", gritoneó la chiquilla que los acompañaba, "¡Quiero ver el cuarto de artes marciales que me dijiste, ¿puedo, puedo?".

"Kaede, tranquila, ya habrá tiempo", regañó la señora. Tenía la voz tímida. Los ojos, negros oscuros y abiertos, no me parecieron tan desconocidos.

"Kae-chan, puedes ir a revisar toda la casa", concedió Cody, "No te preocupes, Noriko, sabes que esto deseaba la niña, aunque antes quiero que conozcas a Yuri, ¿quieres, Kaede?".

Iori Hida sonrió a su hija, quien le mostró el mismo rostro vacío. Sora-san y yo nos sentíamos desorientados.

"Sora, me alegro que hayas venido, hay mucho que quería contarles a todos, ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?".

"No hay nada en casa, padre", adelantó Yuri.

"Es verdad, lo lamento, he estado ausente los últimos días", Cody no parecía especialmente afectado por la respuesta fría de Yuri.

Me sentí perdido. Mi novia había estado envuelta en líos y yo no estaba enterado de nada. Mi relación con ella había sido insuficiente para que confiara en mí.

"Hemos tratado de comunicarnos contigo desde ayer, Cody", mencionó Sora, "Tuvimos que venir a buscarte".

"Entiendo...", dijo Cody. Nos indicó que nos sentáramos. A mí me saludó con la mirada.

Le obedecimos, mientras él y esas dos mujeres se acercaban junto a él.

"Yuri, quiero presentarte a Kaede-chan", dijo Cody, "Kae, esta es mi hija Yuriko".

"¡Es preciosa!", consideró la niña, "nunca había visto a nadie tan bonita antes, ¡voy a tener una hermana súper kawai!".

Yuri siguió apretándome la mano.

"Mucho gusto, Kaede", fue su contestaciónn. La chiquilla brincoteó y volvió a pedir permiso para husmear la casa.

Desapareció al instante, como una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

"Sora...", explicó el señor Hida, "la verdad es que me he vuelto a casar".

Sora Ishida avispó sus ojos rojizos. La nueva señora Hida miró con interés a la pelirroja.

"Fue todo muy apresurado", informó el menor del grupo de los elegidos, "y quizá es algo que desaprueben ustedes, por eso no he dicho nada... a mi Yuri no le gusta la idea, lo sé, y todo ha sido en menos de dos meses, pero... pero era algo que yo realmente deseaba".

"Nos conocimos en una conferencia en Kyoto", comentó la señora Hida, "En cuanto le vi le reconocí, supe que era un niño elegido original... me causó nostalgia, ahora que puedo verte, Sora-san, también puedo sentirme igual, ¿te acuerdas de mí?", indagó, "Soy Noriko".

"¿Noriko-chan?", cuestionó Sora, "¿La misma Noriko que conocimos en el 2002?".

"La misma", sonrió ella. En los libros de papá-Takeru nombraban a una niña llamada Noriko, la cual era enfermiza y fue infectada por una semilla de la oscuridad. Eso recordé, aunque fugazmente.

Otros chicos habían sufrido ese destino, sin embargo, Noriko era una de las niñas de quienes más se hablaba en el relato.

Sora y Noriko terminaron abrazándose. Cody terminó de reseñar un efímero romance, que más que pasional, parecía estar lleno de melancolía y paz.

Yuriko era la única que no había cambiado su mirada; estaba muda.

Hiromi-san tenía dos años de muerta; quizá se le hacía muy poco tiempo para que su padre rehiciera su vida. Tal vez no estaba de acuerdo con tener a una mujer extranjera en su casa, creyéndose su madre.

"Nos hemos casado hace un par de días y he ido por Noriko y su hija Kaede ayer", señaló mi suegro, "A Yuri le servirá tener compañía, en esta casa por fin habrá orden y un ambiente familiar que todos merecemos... creo que así lo habría querido Hiromi".

Yuriko se puso de pie de manera abrupta y me arrastró con ella.

"Tenemos que irnos, padre, Toshiro y yo debemos ir a ver a Seiyuro-san, que está hospitalizado", dijo, atropellando sus propias palabras.

"¿Seiyuro hospitalizado?", preguntó Cody, sorprendido.

"Sí, los digimons han vuelto, padre", carraspeó Yuri, "ayer me atacaron a mí y a Toshiro, Seiyuro también tuvo problemas relacionados con la oscuridad del Mundo Digital".

"¿Es eso verdad, Toshiro-kun?", preguntó el señor Hida.

"Sí...", pude responderle yo.

"Yuri-chan, ¿es tu novio?", preguntó Noriko.

"Sí, y es hijo de Hikari y Takeru", anexó Cody, como si de pronto -y por primera vez- le diera gusto que su hija estuviera de novia conmigo.

"Sora-san, ¿podrías explicarle todo a mi padre mientras Toshiro y yo nos adelantamos?", preguntó Yuri.

Mi tía nos miró desconcertada, pero asintió. No parecía resuelta a dejarnos ir solos, pero algo debió ver en el rostro de Yuriko, que lo aceptó después de unos segundos.

"Le enviaré los datos por celular", entonó. Seguramente se refería a la dirección del consultorio, "y pasaré por ustedes. Sólo que tengan mucho cuidado, sobre todo por la situación que estamos viviendo".

Le asentí con seguridad y segundos después salí con el estómago revuelto de esa casa.

O

Caminamos a la estación de trenes. Sora-san nos había enviado la dirección de su vieja amiga ginecólogo y además nos había agendado una cita. El consultorio estaba retirado de la casa de los Hida e incluso teníamos que salir de Odaiba. Yuri y yo no protestamos.

Apenas y podíamos con nuestra propia respiración, así que no hablamos hasta que abordamos el tren y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

Ella quedó a un costado de la ventanilla y por breves segundos, mientras el tranvía avanzada, se dedicó a mirar el paisaje.

Mi paisaje se convirtió en ella.

"Sabes que puedes llorar en mi hombro, ¿no?", aclaré.

"Sí, lo sé", murmuró.

"¿Y qué estás esperando?".

"No sé", sinceró, sin soltar una sola lágrima en todo el transcurso.

_FIN P.O.V. Toshiro Yagami_

O

_P.O.V Mayumi Ishida_

Yamato Ishida, mi padre, colgó el celular encabronado.

Resopló todo el aire que fue capaz, mientras revolvía su equipaje de mano.

"Sora no viene por nosotros, tomaremos un taxi, May", me dijo, incómodo.

Calumon abandonó su camita, o más bien la incubadora en la que había pasado la noche en la clínica de digimons de los Kido. Flotó hacia mí con sus orejas extendidas.

Joe Kido le había operado el día anterior, aunque no había sido capaz de regresarle la piernita que le había absorbido la oscuridad en el metro.

El agujero negro que había ahí estaba cubierto de vendas, pero a Calumon ya no parecía importarle porque ya no le dolía. O bueno, al menos no se quejaba.

Mi padre y yo habíamos pasado la noche en vigilia para ayudar a cuidar al digital, porque Kido-san había tenido que irse de guardia a su trabajo, donde atendía el puesto de subdirector.

Papá me había hecho compañía a pesar de que detestaba estar cerca de la señora Kido.

A decir verdad, las últimas horas habían sido difíciles, pero no por Calumon o por Doguen o su madre (quien realmente sí era una pesadilla). Ese tiempo fue complicado porque yo sabía que mi primo Sei estaba hospitalizado y la causa era la energía oscura del Digimundo.

A como había entendido, estaba infectado por datos malignos de digimons y yo entendía muy bien lo horrible que eso podía resultar, porque cinco años atrás había sido víctima de la semilla de la oscuridad.

La noche en vela entonces no sólo había sido para cuidar de Calumon, sino para estar al pendiente de mi primo. El hecho de imaginármelo hecho trizas me trastocaba el corazón, porque Seiyuro era la persona más alegre que conocía.

"Llévame contigo, calú", pidió Calumon, yo le acaricié.

"No te preocupes, regresaré", afirmé, "vendrán a cuidarte otros amigos, ¿no quieres tener más amigos, Calumon?".

Me asintió y voló alrededor de mi papá.

"¿Tú también volverás?", preguntó.

"Sí, lo haré", respondió papá.

Aunque la señora Jun me había ofrecido la habitación de huéspedes, yo había insistido en pasar la noche despierta y en la pequeña clínica que tenía Joe Kido en el patio de su casa.

Era un lugar acogedor… además, siendo sincera, no me hacía gracia dormir sola en la recámara de huéspedes.

Doguen Kido tocó la puerta del hospitalito.

"¿Puedo pasar?", preguntó de manera educada. Papá dijo otro "sí" tenso.

El muchacho entró a la habitación, estaba tan alto que tuvo que inclinarse un poco para no chocar contra el marco de la puerta. Ya no vestía pijamas y parecía recién bañado.

"¿Han pasado buena noche?", preguntó. Era bastante cortés y se quejaba menos que cuando era niño, aunque a mí me daba la impresión de que se censuraba.

"Calumon está mejor, ¿lo ves?, se lo hemos reportado al doctor Kido por la red social, pero ahora a papá y a mí nos urge ir a ver a Seiyuro", le expliqué.

"Entiendo. La verdad es que yo también quiero ir a verle, pero ya ves que no nos llevamos demasiado bien", hizo la observación, "recuerdo la última vez que vi a Sei desmejorado y se me hace ñáñaras en el estómago", hizo una pausa para acariciar a Calumon, quien había volado hasta él.

Doguen soltó un comentario de que la piel blanca de ese digimon se parecía a la del Gomamon de su padre.

"Los Ichijouji vendrán a ayudar en unos minutos, papá ha dicho que debemos mover la clínica a un museo, o algo así, y que debemos reunirnos todos a analizar la situación, porque al parecer a Toshiro y a Yuriko también los atacó un digimon llamado Dragomon la noche pasada, así que es probable que ocurran más ataques... según dijo mi padre, a Seiyuro también lo trasladaremos con nosotros, porque si se queda en un hospital ordinario no lo dejarán salir... sólo venía a decirles eso".

El chico sacó su tableta personal, que extendió a través de su brazalete.

"Otra información extraoficial es que la madre de los mellizos Yagami también está hospitalizada en el nosocomio de papá, por lo que Taiki y Hidemi también están ahí... y al parecer el señor Taichi está de viaje".

Papá no hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero esa información provocó en mí turbación.

Pensé en Taiki, ¿estaría bien?... Taik era mi mejor amigo y sabía que nunca quería hablar de cosas de su madre… seguramente la estaba pasando mal, y yo sin saber nada.

¿Cómo era que esa mujer había parecido y encima de todo estaba hospitalizada?

Suspiré.

"Papá, ¿tú ya lo sabías?", le pregunté.

Él asintió.

"Takeru y Hikari me lo dijeron", expresó, "por eso quiero irme cuanto antes, ellos necesitan apoyo ahora que Tai está de viaje".

Los tres humanos presentes volvimos a suspirar.

"¡Matt!", gritó de pronto Jun-san.

Apareció detrás de la puerta. Calumon no voló hacia ella, sino que se hizo bolita en los brazos de Doguen.

"¡Matt, te he preparado un desayuno de ensueño para ti y tu linda hija!", exclamó con alegría, mientras mi padre fruncía el entrecejo.

Era verdad que esa mujer casi nunca estaba en sus cinco sentidos; también entendía que ella había perseguido a mi padre en su juventud, pero no comprendía por qué Yamato Ishida parecía tan incómodo a su lado.

"Madre, no es momento para desayunos de ensueño", regañó Doguen, "Ishida-san, discúlpela, por favor".

"Calú, calú", dijo el digimon, volviendo a inflar sus orejitas para planear en la habitación.

"Ay, qué aguafiestas eres solecito", se quejó Jun, "hasta el animalito ése ya está mejor, ¿cierto, criatura?".

Calumon asintió.

"Lo siento, Jun, pero May yo tenemos que ir a ver a mi sobrino", mi padre cerró su maleta y yo hice lo propio con la mía.

A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos cambiado de ropa, por lo que el el movimiento de las valijas era, por demás, simulado.

"Pero si el muchacho de Takeru ya está mejor, nos los dijo Joe a mí y a Doguencito, así que creo que desayunar no les quitará tiempo", opinó la señora, "Hay que ganar tiempo ¿sabes?, es tiempo de que formalicemos el compromiso de nuestros hijos, Matt...".

Doguen y yo alzamos una ceja, totalmente incómodos ante el comentario.

"¡Madre, deja el tema por la paz!", rogó Doguen.

"Ahora lo comprendo todo, no me casé con Matt Ishida porque mi destino era tener a Doguen con mi amado Joe, y que Matt tuviera a su hija... todo estaba tan claro, ¡Matt, el objetivo de nuestra vida es comprometer a nuestros hijos!, ¿te imaginas lo hermosos que saldrán nuestros nietos?, y heredarán tu voz y mi cabello, así que podrán ser los ídolos del momento".

Papá se puso lívido, me jaló y me puso atrás de él.

"De ninguna manera comprometeré a mi hija con tu hijo, ni con nadie de este planeta... honestamente te tengo paciencia por el respeto que le debo a Jou, pero ya esto el colmo, Jun", papá me sujetaba como si yo fuera su pertenencia y como si Doguen fuera, de repente, un lobo feroz.

Qué situación más ridícula, eso pensé.

"Lo lamento mucho, señor Ishida", rogó Doguen.

A la señora Jun no pareció importarle que mi padre fuera grosero. Ella buscó mi mirada y me sonrió, pero yo nomás desvié la vista.

Definitivamente entendía por qué a papá no le gustaba de manera especial la casa de los Kido.

"Nos vamos, May", insistió mi padre.

"¿Pero qué pasará con Calumon?", pregunté.

"Yo puedo hacerme cargo solo", Doguen estaba rojo de la vergüenza por el comportamiento de su madre, "Nuevamente les pido disculpas, papá dice que mi madre está en la menopausia y que por eso actúa así".

Le sonreí a mi viejo amigo. Debía tener una vida complicada con esa mamá.

Pero bueno, a decir verdad a mí me urgía partir cuanto antes, para ver a Sei, a Taik y Hidemi.

También quería darme un baño y refrescarme la cabeza.

"¿Entonces no hay desayuno?", preguntó Jun a su hijo.

"No lo hay", resolvió Doguen, "pero podrás hacer bocadillos, porque vienen los Ichijouji".

"Ah, eso estará bien, tesorito", consideró Jun.

Visualicé de nueva cuenta la clínica, pero no detecté a Calumon flotando por los alrededores. No oí su clásico "calú calú" en la habitación y me fijé que la incubadora estaba vacía.

"¡Calumon no está!", alerté.

Doguen se reacomodó los lentes.

"Debió haberse salido mientras discutíamos", dijo.

Papá soltó su maleta, se le endureció la mirada azul.

"Hay que buscarlo, por lo que le entendí a Joe, ese digital trae consigo el secreto de la digievolución, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo", ordenó. "May, Doguen-kun, vaya a buscarlo por los alrededores. Por favor, no se separen, porque es peligroso. Yo daré aviso a los demás y enseguida me uniré a ustedes".

"_Roger_", obedecí, "¡Vamos, Doguen!".

Salí corriendo sin esperar al chico, sólo oí que se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la puerta. Papá salió detrás de nosotros al tiempo que accionaba su brazalete digital y encendía su ordenador.

"¿Entonces sí te quedas al desayuno, Matt?", fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar.

_FIN P.O.V. Mayumi Ishida_

O

_P.O.V. Hidemi Yagami_

"Pequeña, ¿no quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?", me preguntó la enfermera.

Le negué inmediatamente a pesar de que sentía muy seca la garganta.

Estaba en el pasillo que conectaba a la habitación de mi madre. Frente a mí había una ventana de cristal donde podía verla a ella. Dormía de manera pacífica y los doctores decían que estaba bien, aunque yo sentía una opresión en el pecho.

No me gustaban los hospitales y tampoco le gustaban a ella, por lo que recordaba.

A través del vidrio podía ver que seguía siendo igual de hermosa que cinco años atrás, cuando se había ido de mi lado sin siquiera decírmelo de frente.

En cuanto la había visto, todo el rencor que le tenía acumulado se había desaparecido de mis venas. Me sentía contenta con ello; mi tía Hikari decía que era mejor no guardar emociones negativas dentro de nosotros.

Mi hermano había pasado la noche en interrogatorios con la policía. De acuerdo con su versión, él había atropellado a su propia madre la tarde pasaba.

"¿Por qué dices eso?", le había cuestionado Ken Ichijouji.

"Porque le odio y si a alguien quisiera atropellar en este mundo, sería a ella", había gorjeado Taiki, sus sentimientos negativos le hacían redoble en su interior.

En contra de su voluntad le habían dejado libre.

"Hace tiempo Cody quiso hacer lo mismo que tú, chico", había dicho el detective, "se quiso echar la culpa e insistió en que él le había disparado a su mujer... ahora tú argumentas que atropellaste a tu madre a pesar de que los vídeos, los testigos y las investigaciones de mi departamento afirman lo contrario, ¿qué te quiere decir eso?".

"Nada", contrarió Taiki.

"Es muy claro, Taiki-kun, eso significa que quieres a tu madre tanto que prefieres ocultar tu dolor encontrando pecados ajenos", concretó. Yo había escuchado el argumento y me había parecido muy propio para la ocasión.

"Usted no sabe nada", terqueó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Por supuesto que lo sé, porque hace más tiempo todavía yo quise hacer lo mismo que tú y que Cody; no pude encarar la muerte de mi hermano Osamu y por años me sentí culpable de ella", susurró, "Pero cargar culpas ajenas y crear pecados que no existen no ayuda en nada, al menos no cuando te queda tanto por vivir".

Taiki se sentó entonces a mi lado y bajó la mirada, sin replicar.

"Señor Ichijouji, ¿sabe dónde está mi papá?", pregunté.

"Está de viaje en Estados Unidos, pero mientras él esté fuera, por ningún motivo permitiré que uno de sus hijos termine en una correccional de menores por un delito ficticio", había finalizado él, abandonando el cuartito de enfermeras que hacía de 'oficina' de interrogatorios.

Taiki y yo negamos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Te da emoción ver de nueva cuenta a Akane Fujiyama, Hide?", preguntó.

"Sí. Me ha hecho falta", admití.

"Entonces lo que pasó no está del todo mal", consideró él, vencido ante su fracaso criminal, "iré con mi tía Hikari a preguntar lo que tiene Seiyuro-kun".

En toda la noche no había vuelto a ver a mi hermano, pero tía Hikari me había dicho que estaba descansando en una habitación de visitas y que lo vigilaban las enfermeras.

Me había sugerido que yo también fuera a dormirme, pero yo quería estar en el momento en que mi madre se despertara.

Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, había tantos recuerdos que quería perdonarle y había cientos de propuestas que quería hacerle.

Le iba a pedir que se quedara en Odaiba. Seguramente podía encontrar un mejor empleo y podríamos vernos de vez en cuando. Por las tardes, ella podría ver mis ensayos de danza... quería presumirle que mi pierna estaba rehabilitada y que tenía talento.

Ansiaba que ella y mi padre no se odiaran, y que mamá pudiera crear una relación con Taiki, que los dos se volvieran dóciles al cariño que se sentían pero no querían admitir.

"Pequeña, estás muy pálida, ¿de verdad no quieres que te traiga algo?; no te hará bien tanta preocupación", insistió la enfermera. Sacó un espejito y me mostró mi imagen.

Traía ojeras. La coleta con la que me había sujetado el cabello estaba casi deshecha y las mejillas se me habían puesto amarillosas.

En realidad sentía mi corazón dividido, porque aunque me interesaba estar con mamá, mi mayor preocupación era la salud de Seiyuro-sama.

Sabía que por el momento no podía verle, sabía que si le dejaban recibir visitas serían la de sus padres o de su hermano.

Toshiro había pasado parte de la noche a mi lado, junto con Kurumi y Kyousuke, pero después de la medianoche ellos habían desaparecido.

El primero, según mi tía, la había pasado de nómada en el mismo hospital, deambulando por toda la clínica, mientras que los otros dos habían terminado marchándose a sus casas.

"Sí, me veo un poco desgastada", sinceré a la enfermera, "¿usted cree que a mi madre le parezca que me veo mal?".

La mujer se rió.

"Eres una niña preciosa; tu madre también es muy bella y luce tan jovial, ¿qué edad tiene?".

"Como unos 32; yo ya tengo 15", dije.

"Oh, se convirtió en madre siendo casi una niña de tu edad", asoció, revisando unos fólders, "no te preocupes, pequeña, que según el último reporte sobre Akane Fujiyama, ella va mejorando".

"¿De verdad?", me emocioné, "¡es genial!, muero porque despierte".

"Ya te informaré cuando eso suceda, ahora ve y atiéndete un poco, toma agua y desayuna algo, que tu tía, la señora Yagami, se va a morir de la preocupación, me ha pedido que te venga a ver, porque ha salido al jardín del hospital a recoger a su hijita".

"Le agradezco", me levanté, reverencié y después de ver de nueva cuenta a mamá, me alejé de ella.

Recordé las visitas que habíamos hecho a Hiromi Hida cuando todavía estaba en coma. Esa tristeza que sentía yo en esos momentos por mi madre debió haberla experimentado Yuri-chan por mucho tiempo.

Saqué una botella de agua de la máquina tragamonedas y la bebí de un jalón. Fue muy alentador, sentí que el agua se absorbía en mi piel como crema... caí en cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado verdaderamente sedienta.

Entré al lavabo y me limpié la cara, me la sequé con un trozo de papel y desperecé los brazos.

Tenía que buscar a Taik; me daba temor que hubiera escapado del hospital.

También quería saber sobre Seiyuro-san. Quería verle al menos un ratito antes de volver con mi madre.

Pregunté por Sei en la recepción del área de urgencias. La recepcionista bostezó, revisó la base de datos de los pacientes y dijo con una voz muy gangosa.

"A ese chico lo llevaron al piso de oncología en la madrugada", comentó, como si Sei-sama fuera un muchacho cualquiera.

Sentí ganas de ser grosera, de reclamarle por algo, pero ella no había hecho nada malo en realidad.

Se me oprimió el pecho. Si mal no recordaba, el área de oncología era para atender cáncer. Y para mí eso se relacionaba con muerte.

¡Eso estaba mal!, Sei no tenía cáncer, no podía tener esa enfermedad... lo de él estaba más bien relacionado con el Mar Oscuro y con esa arpía de LadyDevimon.

Revisé en el directorio el piso de oncología. Corrí al elevador y pulsé el número seis.

Cuando se abrió, en el ascensor pude distinguir una montaña hecha de sábanas.

Más bien... era alguien cubierto de sábanas.

Me quedé con la mirada absorta por esa situación, aunque nadie más pareció darle importancia al suceso.

Yo rememoré todas esas historias de digimons y se me vino a la mente aquél digital que parecía un fantasmita.

"Eh, buenos días", dije sin saber qué hacer. El hombre-fantasma no me respondió, sino que se movió con torpeza a mi lado, queriendo salir del elevador para desaparecerse de mi vista.

Tardé en reaccionar, incluso di un paso dentro del ascensor cuando caí en cuenta de quién era.

"¡Seiyuro-san!", grité, saliendo del elevador antes de que se cerrara. Me puse frente a él y jalé las sábanas que fueron resbalándose de su cuerpo malherido, "¿Estás tratando de escapar, Sei-san?".

"Hola, dama Hidemi", soltó él, enrojeciéndose, aunque no supe cómo le había hecho para sonrojarse, porque en realidad su piel estaba entre blanca y azulosa.

Su boca tenía varias curitas. Llevaba puesta un pijama de hospital, con la camisa desabrochada. Ahí también le habían vendado.

"¡No me cambies el tema!", rugí, y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, "¿Es que no has entendido lo mucho que nos importas a todos?".

"No, Hidemi, no llores", se apresuró a decir él.

Me tocó los hombros y sus dedos temblorosos se llevaron mi lágrima.

"¡Es que haces puras locuras!", reclamé, "Si yo hubiera hablado de LadyDevimon con mi tío Takeru con anticipación, no te habrían pasando todas estas cosas tan terribles".

"No voy a escaparme, solo quería un poco de sol y aire", bromeó, "es que soy como las iguanas y necesito baños de luz... y ya ves, como Toshiro no se ha aparecido y él es el rayo de luz oficial, pues...".

Se calló al notar que decía puras tonterías, yo negué un poco más tranquila. Si decía bromas sin sentido quería decir que ya estaba mejor ¿cierto?

"¿Cómo has podido escaparte?", pregunté, arrastrándolo a la sala de espera, "No creo que mi tío Takeru y mi tía Hikari te hayan quitado la vista de encima".

"Bueno, la verdad es que papá debía estar cuidándome, pero se ha ido a charlar con el doctor Kido sobre mis males... y a las enfermeras les distraje con unas técnicas de coquetería… muy eficaces, por cierto", comentó, como si coquetear fuera una actividad sin dificultad alguna.

Yo me sonrojé.

"Vamos, te ayudaré a regresar", atiné a decir.

"No quiero", renegó Seiyuro, "Detesto estar encamado y ya me siento mejor, puedo caminar ¿ves?, y me apetece irme a casa, también tengo que buscar la manera de limpiar mi nombre, quiero disculparme con Toshi, encontrar el sombrero de Wizardmon que le perdí a Mina y renovar mi identidad contigo... ¿No te has fijado, dama Hidemi, que siempre ves lo peor de mí?".

"¡No digas tonterías!", reprendí.

Ese chico estaba loco. ¿Que yo siempre veía lo peor de él?... era verdad que había visto cuando lo mordía LadyDevimon; en varias ocasiones lo había encontrado en situaciones incómodas en sus citas -para mi desgracia-, y ayer le había visto desfallecer entre la oscuridad e intentar beber sangre de roedor, pero Seiyuro-san era para mí un héroe.

Era mi héroe porque años atrás, al salvarme de morir estampada por un tren, me había devuelto la esperanza.

"Si hasta eres mejor que el caballero de Pardaillan que tanto te gusta", aseguré. Sei siempre sacaba a relucir las andanzas de ese personaje literario que era aún mejor que los tres mosqueteros, al menos de acuerdo con su opinión.

"¿Y sabes por qué, Seiyuro-san?, ¡porque tú eres real!".

Seiyuro sonrió.

De un impulso se colgó de mi cuerpo. Se sentía muy pesado y olía a esa sustancia negra del día pasado, pero nunca antes me percibí tan plena.

Sei no tenía idea de lo importante que era para mí.

"Dama Hidemi, eres lindísima", susurró en mi oído, "pero me pones muy nervioso, no sé por qué".

Se me separó algo cohibido. Parecía que una duda le había entrado en la cabeza.

"Incluso me han dado ganas de darte un beso...", sinceró, "y en los labios".

"¿EHHHH?", fue mi respuesta. Comencé a hiperventilar. ¿Esas cosas tan preciosas se las decía Seiyuro a todas sus novias?

Sei era muy popular y salía con muchas chicas, aunque sus noviazgos muy cortos. Mi primo Toshi llevaba registro de las novias de su medio hermano. Lo último que sabía era que había 19 muchachas en la base de datos.

Si Seiyuro decía esos piropos, comprendía la razón de que nadie podía resistirlo...

"¡Sei!", gritó entonces la voz de Taik, "¿Te estás fugando del hospital, cierto?".

El rubio se puso pálido, yo también.

"Tu hermano me pone aún más nervioso", susurró bajito, luego se levantó, "¡Hola, Taik!".

"Como diría Ben, eres un insecto", reprendió mi gemelo, "Es una suerte que lo interceptaras, Hide, el tío Takeru está hecho loco buscándolo por todo el hospital".

Taiki lucía normal, como si lo de mamá no hubiera pasado.

Caminó hasta Seiyuro y lo recargó en sus hombros.

"Taik, de verdad que estás intentando madurar", observó Seiyuro, pero acto seguido se soltó de mi hermano y sujetó con fuerza su abdomen, como si le hubiera dado un torzón.

Taiki y yo vimos que su panza se movía. Las vendas se le aflojaron, cayeron al suelo y vimos cómo una bola rodaba bajo su piel, ensombreciéndola.

"¡Diablos, qué es eso!", soltó Taiki, "¡Iré por un médico!".

"¡No!... yo estoy bien, en breve se me pasará", avisó Sei, deteniéndolo de la chamarra de cuero negro con la que siempre se vestía mi hermano, "regresaré a la habitación, Taik, no hace falta hacer escándalo... esto no es tan malo como se... ve".

"A mí no me engañas", declaró mi mellizo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a refrescar mis ojos. Taik lo notó y gruñó, mientras reforzaba con sus dedos morenos la mano pálida con la que Sei intentaba aplastarse la pelota de oscuridad.

"¡Hermano!", chilló Minagawa. Me giré y vi a mi tía Hikari, quien cargaba en brazos a mi primita. A su lado estaba Kotaro Ishida, el cual corrió hacia nosotros con cara de susto.

"¡Primo Sei, ¿qué haces fuera de tu cama?", regañó, al tiempo en que ayudaba a Taiki a sujetar a Sei.

El círculo de oscuridad parecía un rodillo que roía a Sei por dentro.

Tía Kari pidió auxilio a gritos y también se apresuró a llegar hasta donde Seiyuro había terminado hincado, con las manos en su vientre.

"Pardiez... no quiero que me vean así", fue lo que expresó.

Fue Min quien se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano con el llanto hecho realidad. Mi tía recostó a Sei en sus piernas.

"Tú no te preocupes por esas cosas, mi artista", le dijo, en tanto Sei apretaba los ojos.

"Min, mamá, perdónenme por lo de ayer", rogó. La oscuridad en su estómago se violentó cuando Min abrazó a mi héroe.

"Sei-oniichan, yo te quiero mucho, mucho", aseguró Minagawa con dulzura, "no importa nada más".

"Pero las voy a lastimar… Taik, Kotty, ¡quítenlas de aquí!", pidió.

La bola de tinieblas comenzó a crecer y a moverse muy rápido, como si la presencia de nosotros, especialmente deMin, le repugnara.

Taiki lo notó, pero Kotty Ishida fue quien tomó la palabra primero.

"¡Se mueve igual que la masa de oscuridad que nos atacó a May y a mí en el metro!", exclamó, "¡Lo tengo, hay que atacarla con el brillo de nuestros emblemas!".

El pelirrojo se inclinó, con sus manos atrapó a la bola de oscuridad que había bajo la piel de Seiyuro y una luz roja salió de sus manos.

"¡Amor!", expresó muy concentrado.

Mi tía Hikari hizo lo mismo, puso sus manos sobre las de Kotaro y una luz rosada se expandió por el vientre de Sei, quien se retorció del dolor.

"¡Basta!", rogó el Takaishi.

"Entiendo", comprendió Taiki. Él y Min también encimaron sus manos.

"Unión…", manifestó mi gemelo. "Min, di lo tuyo".

"Mi…milagros".

La burbuja bajo la piel de Sei serpenteó. Yo me apresuré a imitarlos, puse mis manos sobre las de todos ellos y el emblema de la Libertad que yo representaba salió como un disparado que penetró en Sei, quien se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar.

La oscuridad zigzagueó más, hasta poner la piel de Seiyuro roja y traspasarla.

Una serpiente de petróleo, pero con la estructura del elemento mercurio, salió del representante más joven de la Esperanza.

Taiki corrió tras esa cosa sin forma propia, seguido de Kotaro… los datos oscuros se revolvieron, la niebla invadió ese pasillo del hospital y cuando el espacio quedó despejado no había rastros de nada, ni siquiera de mariposas digitales.

Kotty Ishida se volvió para revisar que su primo estuviera bien, pero no, Sei no estaba bien.

Esa oscuridad le había hecho un agujero en el vientre y mi tía Hikari estaba desesperada, tratando de parar el sangrado.

Min y yo estábamos estáticas, sin saber qué hacer.

"¡Demonios, Hidemi, ¿qué esperas para hablarle a un médico?", preguntó Taiki; fue entonces que mis piernas intentaron moverse.

Afortunadamente, Joe-san y mi tío Takeru salieron del elevador y notaron a Seiyuro nuevamente desvanecido y con una herida en el estómago.

No. De verdad que las cosas no estaban bien.

_FIN P.O.V. Hidemi Yagami_

O

_Continúa en la siguiente página_


	7. Número Cuatro punto Tres

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

4.3

O

_P.O.V. Sora Ishida_

"Ya veo", dejó salir Iori, con la cabeza en alto.

Le había explicado los últimos acontecimientos: el ataque de Dragomon, la aparición del Calumon, el problema de Seiyuro y la misteriosa llegada de la madre de Taiki.

Por supuesto, había omitido el embarazo de Yuriko-chan.

Me había escuchado con Noriko a su lado, quien parecía muy sorprendida de que nosotros todavía tuviéramos contacto y vínculos con el Mundo Digital.

A cada rato yo miraba hacia la puerta porque sentía la necesidad de alcanzar a Toshiro y a Yuriko. Me apenaba mucho la situación de esos dos niños y el miedo que sentían ante la llegada de un bebé inesperado.

Pensé que esa noticia consternaría a Cody del mismo modo que su segundo matrimonio le había impactado a su hija.

Mi plática con Yuri había sido una de las tareas más difíciles que había tenido en la vida. Yo había tenido la fortuna de ser madre dos veces y adoraba a mis pequeños, pero sin duda alguna habría sido muy difícil embarazarme a los 16 años, con mi madre recién fallecida y mi padre casándose de nueva cuenta.

"¿No sería pertinente tener una junta al respecto, Sora?", me preguntó el portador de los DigiEgg del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad.

"Sí, estamos en eso", le dije, "aunque no hemos coincidido porque las cosas sucedieron ayer. Según me comentó Miyako por teléfono, el plan es que todos los elegidos nos mudemos temporalmente a un solo sitio para estar monitoreándonos, sobre todo porque el blanco de los ataque son nuestros chicos esta vez".

Cody asintió, parecía afectarle el hecho de que Yuri no le hubiera avisado del ataque de Dragomon.

"Me siento terrible porque no estuve con Yuri cuando ese digimon oscuro le atacó, por suerte mía Toshiro estaba con ella y los dos están a salvo", reconoció.

"Es culpa mía", soltó Noriko, "te entretuve en casa por lo de la mudanza".

"No, es culpa mía porque tuve el celular apagado... a decir verdad, Yuriko y yo no tenemos muy buena relación desde que decidí que volvería a casarme".

Me quedé callada, sin saber que aportar al nuevo matrimonio.

Personalmente tenía muy buenos recuerdos de Noriko-chan. En nuestra aventura del 2002, cuando la Tierra y el Digimundo hicieron alianza, rememoro que la tuve abrazada todo el tiempo.

Poco quedaba de aquella niña frágil, aunque seguía tenido la misma mirada melancólica y el cabello con el mismo corte.

"Sora-san, muchas gracias por compartir la situación de los elegidos conmigo", sinceró.

"Descuida, tú eres una niña elegida, ¿lo recuerdas?", ella asintió, "Y si Cody y tú son un matrimonio es importante que comprendas esta situación".

"Sí, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para proteger a mi marido, a Kaede y a Yuriko", entonó de manera afable.

Cody conectó su celular para que comenzara a cargarse, fue y vino a la cocina, pero lo único que encontró fue una lata de atún en la alacena.

"Lo lamento, Sora, no hay nada en la despensa que pueda ofrecerte", comentó desolado por quinta vez.

Yo me puse de pie.

"Descuida, Cody, de cualquier manera tengo que irme".

"¿A dónde ha ido mi hija, Sora?, quiero ir por ella cuanto antes", manifestó, pero yo le negué.

"Iré por ella y la traeré contigo, es mejor así, porque la chica está resentida", atiné a decir.

"Entiendo", murmuró Cody, "Sé que toda esta situación es también inverosímil para ti, Sora, Miyako incluso intentará ahorcarme... pero desde que me reencontré con Noriko en ese congreso de abogados pude sonreír nuevamente, pude encontrar la paz que perdí con la partida de Hiromi".

"Yo en cuanto vi a Iori de nueva cuenta supe que debía envejecer a su lado", agregó Noriko. Asentí, porque después de todo, yo no tenía derecho a juzgarlos.

Me sentía incapaz de rehacer mi vida si perdía a Yamato, porque era el amor de mi vida, pero los sentimientos de Cody y de Noriko parecían honestos.

"Quiero que la casa se llene de luz nuevamente", agregó de pronto Iori, "que huela a sopa miso por las mañana y haya risas... Yuri y yo estamos sumidos en una depresión que no nos hace bien, por lo que creo que Noriko y Kaede pueden unirse a nuestras vidas y salvarnos".

Me dio pena la situación, las ganas de defender los sentimientos de Yuri no me faltaron, pero me quedé callada.

Desde la muerte de su primera esposa, Cody dejó de frecuentarnos con regularidad; siempre lucía apagado.

Ahora, aunque su rostro denotaba preocupación, parecía renovado, pero más nostálgico que nunca.

"La casa está enorme, ¡caben tres apartamentos completos aquí!", chilló la hija de Noriko, corriendo hasta la sala.

"Kae-chan, compórtate, por favor", pidió su madre.

"¿Y voy a vivir aquí? ¿No es mentira?", cuestionó expectante.

"Por supuesto", le contestó su padrastro.

"¡_Yahooo_!", gritoneó, "eh, ¿y Yuriko-san?".

"Ha tenido qué salir, Kae-chan", explicó Cody.

La niña se contentó con la respuesta, luego cayó en cuenta de que yo también estaba presente; al parecer no me había notado la primera vez.

"¿Y quién es esta señor tan, pero tan linda?", preguntó.

Sonreí ante su pregunta. Era muy extraño que una chica de la edad de mi hijo menor creyera que era linda.

"Soy Sora Ishida, mucho gusto, Kaede-chan, soy amiga de Yuriko y de Iori", saludé, extendiéndole la mano. Ella apretó mi mano con entusiasmo y me observó largamente.

"Es usted muy guapa... un momento, ¿ha dicho Ishida?", mencionó, "Además también es pelirroja".

"Kaede, compórtate", reprendió nuevamente Noriko, dirigiéndose a mí, "Me disculpo, Sora, generalmente mi hija es tímida, por lo menos en la escuela, pero desde que me casé con Cody anda eufórica".

La pequeña rebuscó en su bolsita, sacó una cámara de fotos y la encendió. Con su dedito abrió imágenes y me enseñó una de mi Kotty jugando soccer.

"Ah", dejé salir yo, "¿Tienes una foto de Kotty?".

"¿Usted es la mamá de Ishida-kun?", indagó, "es decir, de Kotaro Ishida-senpai?".

Afirmé con la cabeza. Kaede se sonrojó completita.

"Es el niño más guapo del mundo", manifestó, "vamos en la misma escuela ¿sabe?, yo en un grado más bajo… soy muy seria y pues me apena hablarle", ¿seria? ¿Esa niña era SERIA?, "pero le adoro, incluso le he confesado mi amor en una carta".

¿Mi hijo tenía ese tipo de admiradoras?, ¿a los 12 años ya tenía fans detrás de él, como su padre?

Era un mal genético seguramente.

La idea no me gustó ni poquito. Mi deseo era preservar a Kotaro en vinagre, hecho niño para siempre, con su rostro ingenuo y dulce dedicado a su familia y no a otras mujeres.

"¡Kae-chan!", regañó Noriko nuevamente, "¿Por qué no vas a elegir tu habitación?".

"Sí, mamita", obedeció la niña, "con permiso, señora mamá de Kotaro-kun".

No era que estuviera celosa, eso quise repetirme a mí misma.

_FIN P.O.V. Sora Ishida_

O

_P.O.V. Koushiro Izumi_

Estuve en el departamento de Inmigración de L.A. casi toda la tarde tratando de resolver el caso de Soji. Sabía comunicarme en inglés e incluso solía escribir artículos de informática a menudo, pero hablarlo con estadounidenses era otra cosa, de alguna manera me intimidaba con facilidad y mi pronunciación era pobre.

La situación se resolvería porque Taichi era un diplomático influyente, Ken un policía de fama mundial y además contábamos con la prominente ayuda del padre de Ben, era un empresario conocido.

Después del desayuno en el hotel y de tener un enlace con Yamato para que me pusiera al día con las novedades en Japón, tomé un taxi rumbo a distintas oficinas con una carta de recomendación de Michael Tanner para que se pudiera procesar la patria potestad de Soji y llevarlo a Japón junto a su padre.

Mimi y los niños fueron a despedir a su ex pareja, que partía en un crucero a Alaska, por lo que tuve qué hacer los trámites solo.

Era mejor así. Soji Miyagi no parecía muy entusiasmado con la posibilidad de tener un padre, pero así como había dicho Ben, el chico era un Yagami sin duda alguna.

Quizá no tenía el carácter parecido a mi amigo del Valor, pero había detalles del chico que me recordaban a Toshiro. En el físico era tan similar a Taiki que no podía culpar a Tulo por haberlos confundido.

A las 18:00 horas, luego de todas esas vueltas por oficinas y consulados, partí al aeropuerto a recoger a Tai.

Lo esperé en una sala particular, porque el Yagami se las había arreglado para conseguir una avioneta privada.

"¡Izzy!", gritó Tai, después de pasar su maletín por un rastreador.

Mostró su pasaporte a los guardias y al notar que era un diplomático, le dejaron pasar sin siquiera revisarlo.

"Me alegra que el vuelo haya llegado a tiempo", comenté, queriendo sonar casual.

Pero Taichi no parecía interesado en atenderme, más bien llevaba sus ojos-chocolate de un lado a otro. Estaba buscándolo, a su hijo.

"No, Tai, el chico no está aquí", le expliqué lo más cordial que pude, "Se ha quedado con Mimi y mis chicos, todos están en el puerto de la Ciudad".

"Koushiro", dijo Tai, noté que no había prestado atención a mis palabras, "¿Sabes lo que está pasando en Japón?".

"Sí, claro".

"¿Sabes que la madre de mis hijos ha aparecido y que mi hija no para de llorar? ¿Sabes que mi Taik quiere proclamarse criminal y que mi sobrino honorario Seiyuro es víctima de la oscuridad?".

Asentí. Taichi se enfureció y me tomó de la camisa, lo que puso alerta a los elementos de seguridad y a los mismos usuarios del aeropuerto.

"Sé todo eso", desafié.

"Entonces comprenderás que quiero ver a Soji cuanto antes para llevármelo a casa, ¿no?".

"¿Y te importa siquiera si el niño quiere verte o no? ¿Qué puedes saber tú de lo que siente él?", cuestioné, "Nos están mirando los guardias, Tai, relájate y suéltame".

Taichi Yagami me soltó. Él siempre tenía la costumbre de lanzar amenazas cuando estaba desesperado.

En nuestra primera aventura en el Digimundo había pasado algo similar cuando Kari había caído enferma y yo me había equivocado a la hora de buscar un hospital para conseguirle la medicina. Había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo.

Tai, siempre más alto y fuerte que yo, me había amagado alzándome de la ropa. Era una amenaza que le dolía más a él y no lo hacía siquiera para retarme, sino para compensarse a sí mismo.

Era, pues, su manera de enfrentar el dolor.

"Soy un idiota", confesó, "encuentras a mi hijo perdido y yo te agradezco con un berrinche".

"Tai… sé que estás pasando por una etapa difícil".

"Por tercera vez en mi vida encuentro a un hijo en las condiciones más estúpidas posibles, ¿por qué no le busqué antes, Izzy?, ¡es un tontería!, ¿cómo no lo descubrí antes?... ahora será peor, el chico probablemente me odiará porque es un adolescente".

"Tranquilo", pedí, acercándole los documentos que había arreglado de Soji.

"Taiki era un bebé cuando lo hallé, así que no hubo problemas, creció queriéndome aunque la pubertad lo tiene insoportable... a Hidemi la conocí cuando tenía 11 años, sólo porque es una princesita perfecta se dio espacio para quererme; pero un chico de 15 que ha crecido en un orfanato, que además tiene hemofilia y fue adoptado por un mafioso que lo corrompió debe odiarme", aseveró para sí mismo.

"En realidad es un buen muchacho", opiné, "La vas a tener difícil con él, pero es muy inteligente, físicamente es como ver a Taiki, pero más delgado y con el cabello más corto... a Mimi y a mi nos recuerda un poco a Toshi".

"¿De verdad?", preguntó, como si mi declaración le renaciera una ilusión.

"¿Acostumbro mentirte?"

"No, ya sé que no... Oye, Izzy, llévame a verlo, ¡muero por ver al chico!, no importa que me odie al principio ¿sabes?, lo que me urge es conocerlo", pidió mi amigo de cabello castaño.

"Sí, sería lo ideal, aunque faltan algunos trámites por hacer para llevarlo a Japón, no los hice yo porque tú eres el padre el niño y aún no hemos demostrado el parentesco".

"No hay problema, hablaré con el embajador de Japón en Los Ángeles y asunto arreglado, somos buenos colegas, seguramente me dejará llevarme a Soji sin tanto papeleo, al cabos traigo avioneta particular y todos necesitamos estar en Odaiba cuanto antes", resolvió el ex embajador del Digimundo.

"Taichi, con tanto poder político que tienes das miedo", sinceré.

"Está decidido entonces. Hoy conoceré a Soji", se animó Taichi, mientras marchaba todo tembloroso hacia su hijo.

_FIN P.O.V. Koushiro Izumi_

O

_P.O.V. Doguen Kido_

El cielo no estaba azul. Había amanecido gris y no se veía el sol por ningún lado. Mi barrio estaba tranquilo porque estábamos en días feriados y no había necesidad de levantarse tan temprano para ir al trabajo o a la escuela.

Mientras corría, había tanto silencio que nada más podía escucharme los latidos del corazón. Yo detestaba oír ese sonido porque me daba miedo de que de repente dejara de bombearme la sangre o de registrarse el _tum-tum_.

Le había comentado a mi padre de ese temor que tenía, ya que cuando me dolía la cabeza también escuchaba el sonido de mi corazón, pero mi padre había dicho que era normal.

"¿Sabes por qué te llamas Doguen, hijo?", cuestionó mi papá en esa ocasión.

"No, pero eso no viene al caso, además que mi nombre es rarísimo ", me quejé. Hasta el momento no había conocido a otro chico que se llamara como yo, lo cual me resultaba frustrante. Incluso Seiyuro, que tenía un nombre pasado de moda, conocía a un comerciante que se llamaba como él.

"Doguen era el nombre de un maestro budista japonés muy destacadp", aseguró, "Jun y yo lo elegimos porque queremos que también seas especial, que te preguntes las cosas que nadie se indaga, de mi parte quiero que te cuestiones, pero cosas más elementales, como, ¿qué es peor, escuchar el corazón o nunca haberlo oído?, quiero que seas un filósofo de ese tipo, hijo".

"Papá, lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido", renegué, "¡y al parecer mi nombre es todavía más 'pasado de moda' que el de Seiyuro!, soy un desastre".

Casi todas las conversaciones que tenía con mis padres rayaban en la incoherencia.

Desde que los caracteres sexuales secundarios habían comenzado a invadir mi cuerpo, mamá insistía en que iba a conseguirme novia. Alucinaba con que me iba a casar con Mayumi Ishida, seguramente porque era rubia, bonita y la hija de su ídolo de adolescencia.

Mi madre era tan directa que prácticamente me vendía delante del señor Ishida y de Mayumi, lo me que daba mucha vergüenza. En primera porque May y yo apenas nos hablábamos y en segunda porque yo no tenía intención alguna de hacerla mi novia.

Las conversaciones de mi padre tampoco tenían mucho sentido. Cuando yo decía una cosa, él contestaba con otra, como si no tuviéramos conexión.

Yo creía que el problema principal entre nosotros dos era que yo sabía que en el fondo él quería que me dedicara a la medicina y a mí eso me daba terror.

No me desmayaba cuando veía la sangre, e incluso cuando era niño había ayudado a mis amigos enfermos durante nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo y en el Mar de la Oscuridad, pero luego tenía pesadillas que me perseguían y en esas noches me sonaba tanto el corazón que estaba seguro que se detendría.

"Es simplemente miedo a la muerte", había dicho mi padre, "pero eso no tiene nada que ver con tu vocación".

Era un incomprendido. Un llorón incomprendido, pero lo malo era que un muchacho de 16 años con lágrimas en los ojos se ve miserable. Sin excepción alguna.

"¡Doguen, cuidado con el coche!", Mayumi tiró de mí para que una autonave no me alcanzara. Habíamos salido de mi casa para buscar a Calumon, un digimon que los Ishida habían encontrado en la estación de trenes.

"¡Lo siento!", chillé, las piernas me temblaron por lo cerca que estuve de sentir el impacto de un auto, que seguro viajaba a más de 60 kilómetros por hora y me habría hecho mucho daño, ¡incluso pude quedar parapléjico!; "Me he descuidado pensando tonterías".

Ella no respondió.

"¿A dónde habrá ido Calumon?", hizo la pregunta para sí misma. Le noté algo desesperada.

Mayumi generalmente tenía el carácter fuerte. Aunque prácticamente era la chica más hermosa de la escuela –por su estereotipo europeo-, no parecía interesada en conquistar a nadie. Si podía evitarlo, no usaba faldas ni vestidos. Pasaba todo el tiempo con Taik Yagami, quien no era una influencia demasiado buena para ella... aunque en el fondo yo sabía que los dos eran buenos chicos.

Cuando Mayumi se enojaba, me ponía tenso. De niña ella era todavía más pesada, pero la secundaria la había ablandado un poco o por lo menos ya no me daba tanta _cosa_ dirigirle la palabra.

"Calumon no puede caminar, así que sólo puede usar la fuerza de sus orejas para transportarse, pero según noté, no es que pueda sobrevolar por mucho tiempo, ¡Doguen, hay que buscarlo en ese jardín!", ordenó y yo le asentí; la seguí lo más firme que pude.

Era el jardín principal del fraccionamiento. May entró sin pedir permiso y con agilidad se trepó en el árbol más alto.

"Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté.

"¿No es lógico?, Calumon puede planear en el aire, así que debe estar a la vista si me subo aquí".

"Ah, tienes razón, May, qué lista eres", traté de animar, pero ella me dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

"No te burles, al menos lo estoy intentando", rezongó.

"¡Pero si yo lo decía en serio!", aseveré, acomodando mis lentes, "Yo no soy de ese tipo de chicos que se la pasa diciendo cosas sarcásticas, ¿sabes?".

"¡Doguen, ahí está Calumon, en el estacionamiento de la tienda de autoservicio!", avisó y dio un salto temerario desde arriba.

Cayó de pie y flexionó las rodillas con gracia.

Sencillamente "Woooo".

"Eres genial, May", aplaudí.

"Guarda silencio y sígueme", apresuró, los dos comenzamos a correr de nueva cuenta.

De nuevo oí con desagrado los latidos de mi corazón; de nuevo no encontré sentido a la explicación de mi padre sobre mi nombre o al cuerpo atlético y seguro de mi amiga.

Apenas conté cuatro minutos en mi cronómetro del reloj cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la tienda de autoservicio, que estaba cerrada.

No vi a Calumon por ningún lado, pero sin decir nada, la hija de Yamato Ishida se trepó al recolector de basura, que -cabe destacar- era enorme. Se zambulló entre la basura -por suerte, inorgánica- y salió de ahí con Calumon en brazos.

"¡Mayumi, Calumon, ¿están bien?", pregunté.

El Digimon escondió sus orejitas y se hizo bolita.

"Estoy bien", contestó con altanería May, mirando a Calumon, "¿Por qué te has marchado de nuestro lado, Calumon?".

"Calú...", gimoteó el digital, lloriqueando.

"Mayumi, no lo presiones", sugerí.

Los ojos azules de la chica me miraron y me congelaron.

"No te estoy hablando a ti", declaró, "Dilo de una vez, Calumon, porque de no ser así no vamos a poder ayudarte".

"Es que... viene por mí" dijo con un halo de misterio.

"¿Quién viene por ti? ¿La oscuridad?", ella siguió interrogando.

Apenas dejó de sonar la voz de Mayumi cuando tronó el cielo. Sentí que se movió el piso y que del mismo asfalto drenaba humo o niebla o algo de eso.

"Ya viene, Calumon quiere irse", enfatizó el pequeñito.

"Es lo mismo que pasó en la estación del tren", relacionó la rubia Ishida, "Es muy probable que la oscuridad esté buscando a Calumon porque éste guarda un secreto, pero lo que no sabemos es la forma de las mismas tinieblas...".

"May, por favor, vámonos de aquí", le rogué a ella. Si lo que decía era verdad, entonces era seguro que no podríamos defendernos. Ni siquiera estábamos todos los niños elegidos completos, era una falta de sentido común quedarse a correr riesgos innecesarios.

"No, tenemos que ver quién está detrás de Calumon, después podremos irnos; antes no", se entercó la chica de 15 años.

Pero yo era mayor que ella ¿qué no?, entonces eso significaba que tenía que estar al mando, sobre todo cuando insistían en insensateces.

"No seas irracional, Mayumi", regañé, "¡La oscuridad incluso invadió a Sei y lo tiene hospitalizado!, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace cinco años, verdad?, sólo todos juntos podremos con esto".

"No estoy diciendo que vamos a luchar ahorita, sólo que vamos a investigar", aclaró May.

Quise desparramarme el cabello para calmar la ansiedad que me provocó esa terquedad.

"¡Eres imposible!", me quejé.

"Y tú sigues siendo demasiado miedoso", lamentó la chica.

Como siempre, todos mis amigos me arrastraban en sus decisiones. Quisiera o no, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ellos querían: los seguía a través del peligro, les ayudaba en sus planes absurdos y les protegía si tenía la manera.

Papá decía que hacía esas cosas por mi propia voluntad.

"Sólo es que tú no admites que también deseas esas cosas, Doguen", me decía siempre que le lanzaba todas las quejas contra mi primo Kyosuke, Seiyuro o los demás.

Sin embargo, esa niebla que se adjuntaba a nuestro alrededor no podía significar algo bueno. Mi prioridad era sacar a Mayumi de ahí junto con ese Digimon.

"Soy mayor que tú y digo que nos vamos", reprendí, sosteniéndola de la playera que llevaba puesta, "tu padre dijo que halláramos a Calumon, no que investigáramos cosas peligrosas".

May no me replicó, cosa que se me hizo muy rara. Alcé la mirada y vi cientos de mariposas negras que se estaban fusionando en un torbellino que sobrevivía en medio del humo.

"Oh, no", lamenté.

"¡¿Quién eres?, ¡muéstrate!", retó Mayumi.

¿Por qué esa chica no sabía estarse quieta?, ¿por qué tenía que desafiar a los demás con su audacia?, ¿era que May nunca tenía miedo? ¿Era que a ella no le daba temor escuchar acelerado su propio corazón?

El remolino se dejó caer hasta el suelo, por la corriente de aire, y el pavimento se puso entre morado y negro, como si se estuviera abriendo un hoyo sin fondo.

De hecho, estaba naciendo uno.

Hice a Mayumi hacia atrás y me puse frente a ella. Estiré las manos con la intención de protegerla, porque ella era una dama después de todo y yo... y yo era un caballero.

Estaba temblando completito y me dio pena que ella lo notara.

Me sonrió con Calumon en brazos.

"Si vas a proteger a una chica no te conviene sacudirte tanto", me dijo, "además, podemos enfrentarle entre los dos".

Los Ishida eran de esas estirpes raras que traían consigo sangre de rebeldes o algo parecido. Eso pensé. Lo pensé un instante, mientras del hoyo negro salía la sombra de un monstruo encapuchado de rojo, con dos enormes cuernos y unas alas de dragón escondidas.

"... ay mamita", dejé salir.

"¿Eres tú quien busca a Calumon?", preguntó Mayumi. El digimon que cargaba se escondió aún más en su regazo.

"Eres valiente, niña elegida", salió la voz del ente ese.

"May, ¡vámonos!", rogué, tomándola del brazo.

"¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres de nosotros?", interrogó, absorta totalmente en sus objetivos. Apreté con fuerza el antebrazo de la rubia, sentí también las pulsadas de su corazón, que latía aún más rápido que el mío.

Ahí fue cuando comprendí que no era que Mayumi Ishida no tuviera miedo, sino lo contrario.

Su miedo la hacía crecer tanto, que su valentía resplandecía. Ella, de alguna manera, podía canalizar sus movimientos y dar con ellos una amistad fidedigna.

Es que los ojos color cían de May lo decían todo.

"Soy Demon, he venido por la digiemblequia", la voz hizo eco en el estacionamiento a pesar de que era un lugar abierto, "¿también quieres venir conmigo, niña de la Amistad?".

"¡No!", dijo ella, "¿Qué es la digiemblequia?, ¿te refieres a Calumon?".

May trató de dar un paso atrás. Lo supe porque dobló la rodilla; sin embargo, ella no se movió.

Demon no dijo nada más, la oscuridad en cambio comenzó a extenderse por todo el piso, soltando una sustancia negra y pegajosa.

El monstruo comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Calumon aleteó desesperado, pero Mayumi lo sujetó con más fuerza.

"¡Esto es el colmo, ya es hora de huir!", me quejé, la jalé para que me siguiera, pero ella de nuevo no se movió ni un centímetro, "¡Mayumi, te he dicho que nos vamos!, ¡un días vas a agradecerme que sea más prudente que tú!".

"Es que Doguen, no puedo moverme", soltó ella inmediatamente después.

Miré que el charco de oscuridad estaba trepando por sus piernas. Yo mismo tenía problemas para caminar.

No pude hacer más por ella, sólo ponerme frente a su cuerpo.

"¡Atrás!", le grité con miedo, ¡mucho mucho miedo!

El corazón se me desbocó todavía más, pero de mi cuerpo salió un brillo plateado, que me dio fuerza.

"¡Doguen, has hecho brillar tu emblema!", me animó May.

"¡Sí pero no servirá contra ese digimon horrible", chillé.

Demon sacó sus garras y yo cerré los ojos.

Adiós, mundo cruel. Adiós, exámenes de admisión a la universidad; adiós a las insensateces de mi madre; adiós a ser médico... adiós a mi tutora particular, adiós a Bukamon y adiós a...

Sentí aire frío en mi cara; luego un ruido corto e intenso me hizo abrir los ojos.

Las gafas se me resbalaron y alcancé ver una enorme camioneta gris estamparse contra Demon.

Lo lanzó a la barda con tal fuerza que aparecieron grietas. Mayumi apenas gritó, pero mi exclamación fue larguísima y de mucho susto.

Demon gimió simulando una víbora, su capa roja se cayó y vi su verdadera forma.

Parecía un Ogremon, sólo que púrpura, con unas garras enormes y un aspecto insalubre que no me gustó nada de nada.

La camioneta que había provocado el accidente volvió a pasarle encima sin piedad, rechinando el motor.

"¡Salgan del auto inmediatamente!", gritó Yamato Ishida, quien apareció justo detrás de nosotros con un aspecto encalmado y el rostro lleno de preocupación. "Mayumi, ¿estás bien?".

May asintió y Matt le abrazó como si fuera pequeña.

El cristal trasero de la camioneta agresora se hizo pedazos; Zetaro Ichijouji salió por ahí, después sacó a su hermanito, Satoru, quien traía los ojos remojados del sobresalto.

"¡Hermana, date prisa!", pidió Zetaro.

"¡Es que no puedo, no puedo!", gimió Kurumi, quien era la mayor de todos los hijos de los elegidos.

Yamato corrió hasta Zetaro y juntos lograron sacar a Kurumi del auto, luego se acercaron hasta nosotros y con mis propios ojos vi cómo el carro comenzaba a carcomerse.

Se hizo chatarra en pocos segundos, como si el fuego lo estuviera consumiendo.

Demon saltó hasta nosotros, pero el ataque lo había debilitado porque soltó un balbuceo y desapareció por otro agujero oscuro.

Todo pasó rapidísimo. El señor Ishida revisó a los niños Ichijouji, me miró unos segundos a mí y volvió a abrazar a su hija, como si yo tuviera intenciones de quitársela.

Satoru traía un chichón en la cabeza, por lo que Zetaro le acarició la frente.

"Ya pasó, Sato; tranquilo".

"¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme?, ¿cómo no le voy a tener miedo a mi oneechan si cuando conduce un auto es capaz de derrotar a un digimon súperpoderoso", lloriqueaba.

"_Jojojo_, es que soy un _as_ al volante y no necesito de un compañero digital para acabar con la maldad, Sato-kun", consideró Kurumi, riendo descaradamente.

"Kurumi, no estoy seguro de que esas actitudes tuyas le ayuden a nuestro hermanito a recuperarse de su turbación", comentó Zetaro.

Vaya, el chico había crecido mucho, hacía siglos que no lo veía porque iba en un colegio particular.

"Buenos días... lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana, señor Ishida".

"En cierta medida nos salvó, si ustedes no hubieran aparecido quizá Demon le habría hecho daño a Mayumi y a Doguen", juzgó el astronauta cantautor que tanto admiraba mi madre.

"_Muajajajaja_", presumió Kurumi.

"Gracias, Kurumi, de no ser por ti no sé que habría sucedido... no sé lo que me pasó, pero no podía moverme", dijo May, luego agregó: "anda, Calumon, eres libre, quien te amenaza ya se fue".

Poco a poco, el pequeño digital dejó el regazo de Mayumi y revoloteó en el aire.

"Baila en el viento como si fuera una burbuja", se emocionó Satoru, "¡por fin estoy viendo a un digimon de verdad!".

A pesar de todo, el chiquito de 7 años tenía razón. Aunque las cosas iban a ponerse feas, aunque el corazón se me desbocara a cada rato, todo eso valía la pena, con tal de ver a los digimons nuevamente.

_FIN P.O.V. Doguen Kido_

O

_P.O.V. Yuriko Hida_

No lloré, no grité, no me desahogué… al final de cuentas no hice nada, porque mis pensamientos estaban vacíos y mis sensaciones revueltas. Aún así, Toshi no me abandonó, ni exigió nada.

Apenas pude apreciar el clima fresco cuando salimos del tren y caminamos hasta el consultorio. A veces él mi veía el vientre, como si fuera incapaz de sostenerme la mirada, y cuando hacía eso me sentía enteramente mal, porque ya no me observaba a mí, sino el resultado de nuestra relación.

Sabía lo del bebé desde hacía más de dos meses, pero no le había dicho nada a Toshi. La verdad era que no podía ni encararlo a él, ni a mi padre ni a mí misma.

¿Cómo podía reclamarle a papá que se hubiera vuelto a casar si yo había sido tan irresponsable y ahora llevaba a un bebé dentro de mí?

Las personas siempre habían considerado que yo era una chica madura y propia. Me juzgaban de amable, de cortés, aunque yo estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

No era madura. Me dolían las cosas sencillas y me mostraba egoísta y dura desde que era pequeña… sin embargo, en esas ocasiones tenía una madre que me frenaba, que me mostraba lo que era bueno y lo que no, ella me decía el camino que debía seguir.

En cambio ahora estaba dentro de mi propio laberinto y no me sentía capaz de hacer algo por mí o por Toshiro.

Mi novio me condujo callado hasta el médico.

Pensé que ya no me quería más, que le había arruinado la vida. Toshiro sí era responsable y no me dejaría sola, lo malo era que yo sabía que lo estaba encadenando.

"Creo que es aquí", dijo cuando vimos un enorme edificio de consultorios médicos delante de nosotros.

Asentí y miré a mi alrededor. Las calles se habían llenado de personas sin rostro. Las banquetas tenían desniveles que mis pies no podían pisar y los pocos árboles que había soltaban una brisa muy fría.

"¿Entramos, Yuri?", me preguntó.

"Sí...".

Empecé a sentir náuseas porque el lugar dejaba salir un aroma a limpiador. Di un suspiro muy largo cuando Toshi me sentó en unas sillas y fue a hablar con el recepcionista, que era un hombre viejo y con uniforme de policía de seguridad privada.

Escuché algunas frases que dijo como "la recepcionista está de descanso"... "la doctora Himura los atenderá en un momento"... "Hay café y galletas, ¿les sirvo algo?".

A lo último Toshiro negó. Le sudaba la frente; llevaba vestuario del colegio y por primera vez en la vida lucía desarreglado y trémulo.

Se sentó a mi lado con la misma lejanía que nos teníamos ahora.

Siempre me había gustado cuando Toshiro se abstraía y estaba en una dimensión lejana a la mía, pero en esos momentos me dolió mucho su actitud.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó. Lo invertí en husmearme las uñas, las arrugas de la falda, las zapatillas sucias y desgastadas que tenían poco tacón y me hacían ver fuera de moda.

Una mujer envuelta en una bata rosada salió del consultorio. Era gorda, como si siempre estuviera embarazada, pero tenía un rostro muy dulce.

"¿Son los sobrinos de Takenouchi-san?", nos preguntó.

Toshiro se puso de pie y le asintió.

"Soy yo; ella es mi novia, Yuriko", presentó con solemnidad.

"Pasen, por favor, soy la doctora Megu Himura", expresó, luego miró al recepcionista, "gracias por ayudarme hoy, Taro".

Taro pareció agradecido con el comentario.

"Nos esperan, Yuri", me dijo Toshiro, tomando mi mano con suavidad, "Sabes... no sé cuál será su sexo, pero el bebé tendrá ojos azules".

Un escalofrío me recorrió completamente y la sonrisa de mi novio me llenó de desazón.

¿Era que Toshi lo aceptaba e incluso soñaba con el niño?... ¿él podía afrontar su paternidad, pero yo no tenía instinto de madre?

No podía ser igual de cariñosa de lo que Hiromi Hida había sido conmigo, lo sabía perfectamente. Aún así me dejé guiar hasta el consultorio y respondí a las preguntas, que me resultaron muy vergonzosas porque Toshiro estaba a mi lado.

_¿Cuándo fue su última regla?_

_¿Cuándo empezó a tener relaciones sexuales?_

_¿Antecedentes diabéticos?_

_¿Menstruación abundante? ¿Cólicos? ¿Eres estudiante?_

_¿Estás tomando ácido fónico?_

El estrés rugió en mi estómago, aunque pude responderle. Después me obligó a ponerme una bata y me subió a la mesa de exploración.

Toshiro estuvo de brazos cruzados sin intervenir y sin mirar más de la cuenta. Se estacionó en la entrada del cuarto de exploración, totalmente rojo, mientras la especialista exploraba mi cuerpo como ni siquiera él lo había hecho.

"Ahora vamos a hacerte un eco", culminó. Me retorcí en la camilla y por fin me permití lagrimear. "¿Te sientes bien, linda?".

"Sí", mentí. Las náuseas iban creciendo.

La doctora pidió a Toshi que se acercara, me subieron la bata y mi estómago quedó expuesto.

El gel que me aplicó estaba helado, luego me escaneó el vientre.

"¿Ven la pequeña luz que bombea?", dijo la especialista, "Ése es su corazón".

No tuve fuerzas para mirar la pantallita. En cambio, lo que hice fue observar a Toshiro, quien parecía maravillado.

"Es increíble", dejó salir, "¿Está bien el niño, doctora?".

"Está en formación, pero todo parece indicar que es un producto sano, de 13 semanas", respondió Himura.

"¿De verdad está bien?, Yuriko es menor de edad, apenas tiene 16, ¿hay alguna complicación con un embarazo a esta edad?, leí que el cuerpo de una mujer en esa etapa todavía no está maduro para concebir y que los bebés pueden nacer de bajo peso o prematuros, así que dígame, ¿ella está bien, cierto?, no hay ningún mal congénito en el niño, ¿verdad?", me sorprendió que lanzara esa lluvia de cuestiones.

Himura sonrió.

"Vas a ser un buen padre", adelantó. De eso yo también estaba segura. "En realidad, Yuriko-chan se ve un poco débil, vamos a enviarla con una nutrióloga para que haga una dieta especial y seguiremos de cerca el embarazo, el control prenatal es fundamental para evitar complicaciones en la gestación".

Toshiro volvió a ver la pantalla y la doctora describió la forma del feto, cuál era su cabeza, sus pies, sus manitas.

"¿Quieren saber si es varón o mujer?", indagó, "Ya puedo verlo claramente con estos nuevos aparatos".

"Sí, me encantaría", dijo Toshi.

Yo me bajé la bata abruptamente, sin saber por qué.

"¡No!", exclamé, empujando a la doctora y abrazándome a mí misma, "yo... yo ya no quiero saber nada más".

No supe por qué lo hice, pero ante el rostro estupefacto de Toshi y de la ginecóloga, me levanté y corrí al vestidor sin saber qué hacer.

Me cambié de ropa con apremio y salí del cuartito dispuesta a irme de ahí.

"Yuri...", me llamó Toshiro, "lo lamento mucho, doctora, ¿podríamos volver en otra ocasión".

Toshi me ofreció la mano y salimos del consultorio sin decirnos nada. Después de unos minutos yo iba caminando muy rápido y lo arrastraba a él.

"No está bien lo que hiciste", me dijo mientras marchábamos sin rumbo, "sé que es difícil, Yuri, sé que también te molesta lo del matrimonio de tu papá, pero...".

Me volví enfurecida.

"¡No, Toshi, tú no entiendes nada!", solté su mano. Me estaba volviendo loca, ya no tenía una pizca de control dentro de mí. Yo ya no era yo.

Ojalá las personas que pretendían conocerme tuvieran razón, ojalá yo fuera en verdad una chica madura y responsable.

"Quizás no, pero quiero entenderlo", susurró con la voz temblorosa, "Tienes qué decirme lo que sientes, si no no podremos salir de esto juntos".

No tenía derecho a hacer que Toshiro pasara el resto de su vida conmigo, porque no era la novia que él creía.

"No sé qué siento... talvez no siento nada".

Toshiro me sujetó de los hombros, me forzó a que nos miráramos de frente, justo como cuando nos habíamos acostado por primera vez.

"Sé sincera conmigo, Yuri, ¿por qué no quieres saber el sexo del bebé?".

"No sé".

"Yuri-chan... tú... ¿tú de verdad quieres tener a este bebé?", tartamudeó al decirlo.

Quedé congelada.

Nunca había considerado el aborto. Ni siquiera lo había pensado una vez, pero en ese momento la escena del legrado me llenó de terror y me sentí terrible al pensar que mi actitud insensible hacían que Toshiro pensara que yo era capaz de eso.

Mi vacío no llegaba a tanto… yo no podía ser tan cruel, eso me quedó claro en el instante.

Si eso pasaba, si yo lo _desaparecía_, Toshi nunca podría verle los ojos azules que le había soñado...

"¡Jamás lo haría! ¡Jamás te haría eso!...".

"Pero qué sientes tú, Yuri, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?".

Le di la espalda.

"Regresaré sola a mi casa", murmuré, "no te preocupes".

"Claro que no regresarás sola, Dragomon podría atacarlos", hablaba de mí en plural. Cuando mencionaba mi nombre, también agregaba al bebé.

"¿No lo comprendes todavía?, quiero estar sola", pedí en voz alta, para sorpresa de la gente que nos observaba desde lejos y lanzaba murmullos.

De zancada en zancada comencé a alejarme. No pensaba en nada. No sentía nada; ¿me iba a perdonar el pequeño de ojos azules que soñaba Toshiro si era una mala madre y no tenía los sentimientos buenos, como la gente creía?

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los brazos tibios de Toshiro rodeándome con fuerza por la espalda. Sin que yo me diera cuenta me había alcanzado y me había ahorcado con su abrazo.

"No te voy a dejar ir, porque si lo hago, me da la sensación que te perdería para siempre", escondió su cabeza en mis hombros; sentí el cosquilleo de su cabello castaño y lacio.

"_Mariposa de ensueño, te pareces a mi alma y te pareces a la palabra melancolía_", susurró después. Era el verso de mi poema favorito, uno que leía siempre para despejarme de los estudios... uno que me hacía pensar en Toshi.

Su calidez me hizo llorar, con un llanto fuerte, como los de mi amiga Kurumi.

"Toshi-kun... soy un desastre", gimoteé, explotando

"Qué va, ambos lo somos ", dijo con claridad, "Pero yo te quiero, Yuri, te quiero... nunca lo había dicho de esta manera tan frívola, nunca lo había tenido tan claro... quizás me odies ahora, quizás te arruiné... pero no voy a dejarte ir".

Nos quedamos quietos. Ni siquiera temblamos más. Los problemas se me diluyeron con lágrimas y una sensación de paz se apoderó de mí.

"Quisiera que ese bebé de ojos azules que soñaste fuera un varoncito", murmuré.

"Con cabello castaño, liso y limpio como el tuyo", agregó él.

"O el tuyo", anexé.

Me di la vuelta y los dos sonreímos. Había mucho por trabajar en nuestra relación, pero me reconfortaba tenerlo.

Toshiro me tomó del mentón y me dio un beso.

"Nunca me habías... uhmm... besado así", regañé con suavidad.

"Bueno, no sólo a ti te están desquiciando las hormonas", bromeó.

Pero Toshiro Takaishi nunca bromeaba.

_FIN P.O.V. Yuriko Hida_

O

_P.O.V. Daisuke Motomiya_

"Es enorme", declaré, "No lo sé, Miya, cuando decías que ibas a construir esta mansión, creí que iba a ser una a escala".

"¡Ay, Daisuke, si serás baka!, siempre dije que iba a ser una tamaño natural, original o como se le llame", se enojó Miyako.

Caminé por el Museo Digimon con la mano en la barbilla. Años atrás había decidido invertir mi fortuna en este proyecto, pero dejar a Miyako Ichijouji como encargada había sido un desacierto. Bueno, sólo en parte.

Ella tomaba decisiones arbitrarias sobre las instalaciones y a cada momento quería renovar el espacio.

No era que mucha gente visitara el museo, porque era nuevo y no había tenido una inauguración oficial, pero si Yolei seguía invirtiendo en tonterías, pues claro que iba a quedar quebrado.

Había construido una Ciudad de los Juguetes de varios kilómetros, había un pueblo vaquero, una aldea de Yokomons, el pueblo del inicio y miles de proyectos más, sumados a la larga enciclopedia de digimons que había en la sala digital y a la biblioteca de niños elegidos.

Todo eso estaba bien, a excepción de la recreación de la Mansión de Devimon que tenía enfrente. Incluso, en el cubículo de la entrada, estaba el retrato de un hermoso ángel igual que el que había engañado a los niños de la primera generación.

"Miyako-san, ¿dónde dejo estas cajas?", preguntó mi hijo.

Kyosuke me había acompañado al Museo Digimon porque Yolei tenía esa loca idea de que debido a los últimos acontecimientos todos los elegidos debíamos mudarnos a un espacio amplio.

La loca de mi amiga incluso ya había traído despensa y material de curación para el hijo de Takeru, que según sabía estaba malherido.

"En el comedor, Kyo-chan".

"De acuerdo", sonrió Kyosuke.

"Davis, es una suerte que tu hijo no se parezca a ti", se rió ella.

"¡Pero si somos idénticos!", me defendí.

"Para nada. Kyo-chan es responsable, más alto, guapo y fortachón que tú", comparó, "incluso ha venido a ayudar".

"Lo hizo porque el muy idiota creía que tu hija iba a estar aquí", sostuve.

"Qué grosero eres, además, a ti te encanta la parejita que harían, ¿o me equivoco?", ella frunció el entrecejo, "Y bien, ¿qué opinas de la construcción?; tiene ocho habitaciones, cuatro de ellas están muy amplias... la edificaciónn es muy fiel a la real ¿sabes?, incluso mi Zetty hizo parte de los planos".

"No sé, es un lugar muy espeluznante, a mí me da escalofríos, ¿no estaría mejor utilizar mi estadio de fútbol?, puedo cancelar los juegos pendientes".

"Qué tonto, Davis, ¿dónde crees que vas a acomodar a tanta gente? ¿en los vestidores?, ¡no, claro que no!, utilizaremos el museo, Ken está de acuerdo, dice que parece un hotel".

"Qué más da, si Ichijouji lo dice, se _hace_", renegué con sarcasmo.

Kyosuke regresó de la cocina y felicitó a Miyako por la mansión.

"Es impresionante", opinó, "aunque, tengo que serle franco, señora, la casa me da escalofríos".

Lo dijo en un tono tan parecido al mío, que me enorgullecí. Miya resopló.

"Tienes razón, Daisuke, éste crío es tu calca".

Lo dijo molesta y se retiró a dar órdenes a sus trabajadores.

"Prepárate, hijo, porque si se convierte en tu suegra te va a hacer la vida imposible", me burlé, y dejando al lado mi desconfianza, entré a ver la dichosa mansión a checarla.

_FIN P.O.V. Daisuke Motomiya_

O

_P.O.V. Osen Izumi_

Apunté en mi agenda que Soji Miyagi intentó fugarse tres veces de nosotros.

El primer intento ocurrió en la autopista, mientras yo buscaba en la computadora datos sobre el digimon que Mayumi había encontrado, llamado Calumon. En realidad también tenía abierto mi e-mail, pero Óleo no me había enviado ningún mensaje.

Estaba triste por eso, pero mientras me absorbiera en asuntos del Mundo Digimon, podía distraerme y así evitaba pensar en cosas innecesarias.

La primera semi-huída de Soji-kun fue muy rápida, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Influyó que Tulo tuviera encendida Green-Ray con una película; además, Ben le movía al estéreo y mamá-Mimi iba enfrascada en conducir soltando comentarios.

Mi cabeza siempre se cerraba cuando había mucho ruido alrededor y desde que mi padre se había casado con Mimi-san eso ocurría con frecuencia.

Así que no me enteré de que Soji hacía ademanes de querer fugarse hasta que la puerta de la Van que habíamos rentado se abrió y el chico salió de ahí a toda velocidad.

Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. Ben no tardó en alcanzarlo y le traímos de vuelta.

La segunda tentativa de fuga fue en el hospital al que fuimos a curarle.

Como a Soji-kun se le había abierto la cortada en el abdomen, pasamos a una clínica privada, donde le vendaron de nueva cuenta. Bastó con que mi madrastra se pusiera a platicar con el urgenciólogo para que el nuevo hermano de Taik aprovechara para tratar de perderse de nuestra vista.

Afortunadamente también le detuvimos.

Tulo se las había arreglado para asaltar la farmacia y creerse agente especializado en el crimen (como en su película); Ben y yo estábamos pidiendo disculpas a las enfermeras cuando vimos pasar a nuestro _secuestrado_.

"¡A la carga, mis valientes!", exclamó Tulo-chan, rumbo a sus aventuras imaginaras en donde se creía o policía, o superhéroe o príncipe, o francamente, lo que fuera.

"¡Que ése insecto no escape!", le había seguido Ben, mientras yo volvía a disculparme con el personal médico y les seguía el paso.

Lo detuvimos en la entrada, porque tomamos un atajo que nos dijo un residente.

"Ya te lo dijimos la primera vez, animal", retó mi hermanastro, "No puedes escapar de nosotros, soy perseverante y la Cerebrito es una genio".

"¿Y yo?", preguntó Tulo.

"Tú eres una cucaracha enharinada", se burló Ben, mientras yo lo reprendía con la mirada.

Mamá-Mimi se había puesto triste después del segundo intento de escape.

"Tenemos qué demostrarle que estar con nosotros vale la pena, chicos, algo estamos haciendo mal", expresó.

La ruta del día había sido la siguiente: tras el desayuno, papá había ido a resolver asuntos de la patria potestad de Soji; nosotros en cambio teníamos el compromiso de ir al Puerto Internacional de Los Ángeles a despedir al señor Michael que se iba a su viaje de Luna de Miel.

Al mismo tiempo Mimi-san planeaba otra estrategia: por mediod e su celular estaba organizando una cena espcial para que mi tío Taichi se encontrara con Soji.

No estaba segura de sentirme cómoda con Soji-kun.

Era como estar viendo a Taik, pero sin su carisma. Soji siempre me miraba fijamente y me decía "Muñeca".

Las muñecas son rubias y de ojos claros. Tienen rizos y los labios de color escarlata. Me eran tan ajenas que jamás había jugado con ellas porque yo era una _geek_ de la computación.

Por eso no tenía sentido que bromeara así conmigo... si apenas nos conocíamos, ¿por qué decía que yo le era agradable?

A mí me gustaba pensar en chicos pero no se lo decía a nadie, ni siquiera a mamá-Mimi o a Hidemi, o a Mayumi. A veces los observaba mucho. En particular era muy curioso ver cómo crecían más que yo y les cambiaba la voz. Se les inflaba la manzana de Adán en el cuello y les comenzaba a crecer barba.

Podía pasar horas imaginando cómo sería Óleo, mi amigo secreto por Internet. Incluso podía sonrojarme si pensaba mucho, situación que no me costaba mucho trabajo.

Pero a Soji no podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo y me hacía sentir muy insegura que lanzara esos piropos. Me ponía pálida y por alguna extraña razón recordaba a Zetaro Ichijouji de niño, cuando todavía éramos buenos amigos.

Quizá era porque Zet y Soji eran los únicos chicos, además de Óleo, que habían mostrado interés en mí hasta el momento.

Mi mente de 14 años era mucho más compleja que la que tenía a los 9 o 10, de hecho no me aceptaba mucho y trataba lo más posible de permanecer igual que antes.

Me gustaba ser retraída y enfermiza para excusarme de las cosas que me daban pena.

"¡Cerebrito, apúrate!", ordenó Ben, cuando todos estaban ya en el automóvil, listos para arrancar del hospital al puerto.

"Ay, Benji, no le digas así a tu hermana".

El tercer plan de Soji para escapar de su padre no supe su fracasó. Ahí las cosas se dificultaron para mí.

El Puerto Internacional de L.A., también conocido como Bahía de San Pedro, mide aproximadamente 30 kilómetros cuadrados y está unido al de Long Beach, lugar donde pasamos la noche.

En realidad no me pareció un sitio especialmente hermoso, pero el padre de Ben le tenía especial estima porque ahí guardaba sus yates.

Se iba a ir de Honey-Moon a Alaska en un pequeño crucero muy exclusivo, que salía al atardecer en el puerto.

Soji había estado mudo durante la última parte del camino. Ben había dicho abiertamente que era porque estaba frustrado ya que no había sido más listo que él, pero yo creía que el chico sólo tenía miedo.

Era natural querer huir de las cosas que nos disgustaban. Personalmente, yo había estado tratando de escaparme de una cirugía que finalmente ya me habían realizado.

Me daba temor enfrentarme al asma cada vez que me daba un ataque, pero una vez afrontado el miedo, era seguro que uno podía salir adelante.

"¡Ay, Benji, hemos llegado tarde a despedir a tu papá, hay que correr!", chilló Mimi-san.

Aparcó el automóvil cerca del muelle y abrió la puerta del vehículo. El puerto olía a drenaje y a lo lejos se veían unos botes tristes y viejos; supuse que el yate del papá de Ben estaba más al fondo.

"¿Jugamos carreras hasta allá, mami?", propuso Tulo, apuntando las embarcaciones.

"Excelente idea", sonrió mi mamá postiza, quien nunca se resistía a las ocurrencias de mi hermanito.

Ben los miró con desprecio.

"Qué vergüenza me dan, por eso siempre digo que no los conozco ", afirmó al bajar del vehículo, mientras Mimi nos dejaba a cargo e iniciaba una carrera con Tulo al frente.

Corrieron por el puerto entre los norteamericanos, coreanos y latinos que transitaban por ahí.

Los tacones de mama-Mimi crujían, así como la vocecita de Tulo gritando a los turistas "_excused me"_ "_Sorry_" y otras palabras de cortesía en inglés que papá se había ofrecido a enseñarle para que no soltara las majaderías extranjeras que le instruía Benjamín.

Ben tomó a Soji de las manos y lo sacó del carro. Yo salí tras ellos.

"¿Puedes dejar de actuar como si fueras mi carcelero?", pidió Soji, molesto, "ni siquiera luces mayor que yo, _principito_".

"¿Cómo me llamaste?", rugió Ben.

"Eso pareces, Ben-kun, un _principito_, pero con aires de gendarme mediocre", opinó.

Me pareció una puntada de admirar que Soji relacionara a Ben con un príncipe como todos los elegidos de mi generación.

"Ben, el yate de tu papá sale en cinco minutos, tenemos que darnos prisa", aconsejé, cerrando la camioneta.

Mamá-Mimi había dejado las llaves en el volante y las luces encendidas, así que yo había tenido que apagar todo para evitar el desgaste de la batería.

Era común que ella olvidara algo, se distraía fácilmente con cualquier cosa y a la vez podía resolver muchas cuestiones al mismo tiempo.

Ella no era capaz de aislarse, como yo, pero bien podía conectar una llamada telefónica con cinco amigas a la vez, cocinar y mimar a Tulo. En cierta medida era genial.

"Ya sé, Osen. Tengo que despedirme de mi viejo porque YO NO HUYO NI RENIEGO DEL PADRE QUE ME DIO EL DESTINO; NO SOY COMO OTROS", enfatizó sin tacto alguno.

Suspiré apenada. Mi hermanastro siempre hacía ese tipo de groserías.

"..." Soji respondió con silencio. Ben Tachikawa abrió la camioneta otra vez después de arrebatarme las llaves, hurgó entre los juguetes de Tulo y sacó unas esposas.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, ancló la muñeca de Soji de un lado y la mía del otro.

"¡¿Pero qué haces, Ben?", reclamé.

"Ahorro tiempo", respondió muy orgulloso de su idea, "Si te encadeno a él con estas esposas de la cucarachita me aseguraré de que tú lo conduzcas sola al puerto", explicó, aunque no tenía sentido lo que había hecho, "Soji no puede correr por su herida miserable y yo llevo prisa... así ganamos todos, yo me apuro para despedir a mi _daddy_, tú le guías a él hasta allá y el clon de Taiki no se escapa".

"¿Te das cuenta de que estoy oyendo tu plan maligno, verdad?", ironizó Soji.

"¿Y qué?" dijo él, "ni que pudieras escapar"

"¡Espera, Ben, espera!", me angustié cuando vi partir a mi hermanastro a toda prisa y alejarse del estacionamiento.

Quise adelantarme, pero casi tropecé al olvidar que traía una cadena unida al gemelo de Taiki y Hidemi.

"Tu hermano ha tenido una excelente idea, Muñeca", afirmó Soji, "Es un poco tonto, ¿no se dio cuenta de que eres más pequeña en indefensa que yo?".

Podría decir que en este momento, si no hago algo, el tercer intento de fuga de Soji puede hacerse realidad.

"Y dime, preciosa, ¿no te gustaría fugarte conmigo?".

_FIN P.O.V. Osen Izumi_

O

¡Gracias!

Eso es lo primero que me viene a la mente después de que soportaron leer toda esa masa de letras e ideas que salieron de mi cabecita para este fic.

Este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito jamás en mi historia como escritora y reportera, je. Así que gracias por acompañarme en todas las escenas del fic, que resultó tener nada más y nada menos que 12 narradores en primera persona.

Necesitaba acabar con estas escenas para poder avanzar en la historia, aún así espero no haya sido muy tedioso… por mi parte, invertí bastante tiempo en terminarlo y me gustó meterme a la cabeza de todos esos personajes; creo que pasaron cosas interesantes: supimos más de la complicada situación de Yuri, casé a Cody, hice que Soji intentara fugarse de los Izumi tres veces, volví a lastimar a Seiyuro, hice que Kurumi atropellara a un digimon demonio, abusé en los latidos del corazón de Doguen –me cae que le dará un infarto a este paso-; describí un poco de lo que siente Tai y hasta me di tiempo de poner a Matt en apuros, porque Jun quiere comprometer a su solecito con su princesa, jaja. Creo que todos los personajes del fic aparecieron en el capi –bueno, en las dos partes del episodio-.

Espero les haya gustado, ojalá pudieran dejarme review… me interesa saber si aún siguen en sintonía con el fic.

Sigo sin saber qué será el hijo de Yuri y Toshi. Como leyeron, Yuri prefiere un niño, o eso dijo. También sigo en la búsqueda de nombres, gracias por sus sugerencias, espero me lleguen – a través de ustedes- más ideas.

Y bueno, antes de despedirme les tengo un extra. La verdad es que como en los últimos meses he leído fics de los hijos de los elegidos muy buenos, comencé a notar que dichos autores realizaron una elección muy buena de nombres para los personajes. Eso hizo que me pusiera a pensar, ¿por qué yo no hice eso y escogí nombres de manera random?, y… además… ¿qué significan los nombres de mis niños de la Fusión Prohibida?

Me puse a investigar y eso es un poco de lo que encontré sobre el significado de los nombres que elegí (curiosamente en unos casos le atiné al carácter del personaje).

Significado de nombres

Osen: presuntamente significa "Mil". En realidad no me convence esa idea. Otra amiga mencionó que Osen significa "Contaminación" (que me convence todavía menos, jaja). Saqué este nombre de un libro de literatura japonesa.

Toshiro: Talento, inteligente (aquí le atiné, ¿no?).

Kyosuke: Respetuoso.

Kotaro: Hijo brillante, hijo resplandeciente. O pequeño primer hijo varón.

Mayumi: Belleza verdadera.

Kurumi: Nuez.

Zetaro: No lo encontré. (Si alguien sabe lo que significa, estaría encantada de saberlo. Saqué el nombre de este personaje del mismo sitio que del de Osen).

Satoru: Aprendiz rápido o algo relacionado a un veloz aprendizaje (le atiné. Mi nueva versión de Sato-kun es la un niño precoz que quiere saber todo).

Soji (Shoji): Segundo hijo volador.

Taiki: Brillo; radiante.

Yuriko: Pequeño lirio

Seiyuro/Seijuro: no lo encontré. (Pasa lo mismo que en el caso de Zet… si alguien sabe lo que significa el nombre, estaré encantada de saberlo… pero en el caso de Seiyuro puedo afirmar que el nombre existe, incluso así se llamaba el maestro de Kenshin, en la serie de Rurouni Kenshin).

Minagawa: No lo encontré, pero es un hecho que se usa más como apellido que como nombre.

Doguen: era un maestro budista japonés, parece… _ajá_. No tengo idea de qué signifique.

Hidemi: Fruta espléndida.

Tulo: Nombre de un personaje del libro "El don de la estrella", que leí cuando era niña. Quiero pensar que es una variante de Tulio, que significa: elevado por Dios.

Benjamín: Aquél que es el último nacido o Hijo de mi diestra o Hijo de dicha.

O

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero sus comentarios, sus dudas y sus opiniones.

¡Feliz año nuevamente!

_CieloCriss_


	8. Número Cinco

A todos los lectoras y lectores les agradezco por entrar a leer Apócrifo; me siento muy entusiasmada por sus ánimos y sus comentarios… así que me aparecí de nueva cuenta para publicarles una entrega más del fic, que quedó larguísimo, debo agregar.

Ojalá les agrade.

Está dedicado a las personas que leyendo historias pueden tocar un sentimiento. Y aunque el capítulo no tenga título, les adelanto que en esta ocasión el tema principal es la paternidad. Es un escrito lleno de POV, como es mi costumbre en esta saga.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

5

O

_P.O.V. Soji Miyagi_

Cuando preguntan si cambiarías algo de tu pasado, la mayoría de las personas contesta que no.

"No, claro que no. Todas las decisiones que tomé y las experiencias que me han tocado vivir me hacen ser quien soy", responden a la ligera.

Yo no pienso como todos ellos.

Cambiaría montones de cosas de mi pasado e, incluso, cuestionaría si mi existencia es necesaria en este mundo.

No debí haber nacido. Esa opinión la tuve desde que era pequeño.

Mi existencia en sí era problemática desde que estaba en el hospicio para huérfanos. "¿Para qué estoy aquí?", me cuestionaba constantemente, "¿para acaparar los donativos del orfanato por mi enfermedad? ¿Para causar lástima con mis interminables derrames de sangre y mi salud debilitada?".

Sé que un niño no debe pensar en esas cosas. Pero si desde que naces no provocas una sonrisa en los demás y en lugar de serles indispensable les generas una carga, es normal que surja esa inquietud.

Nunca sentí un vínculo hacia nada y hacia nadie. No fue apropósito, pero me sirvió para sobrevivir. Mi niñez fue una pequeña cueva en la que sólo yo pude habitar. Mi adolescencia también es una madriguera, pero ahora puedo simular que soy una persona adaptada.

De chico, mi mejor refugio era el aislamiento. Con éste conseguía que nadie quisiera.

Todavía pienso que la soledad es el mejor aliado… pero mis esfuerzos por aislarme de las personas está en crisis.

Alguien quiere invadir mis decisiones. Alguien está deseando remover mis bríos de desazón por el mundo y todos los ideales innecesarios.

Ese _alguien_ se llama Taichi Yagami.

Es mi padre, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía… creo que lo entendí desde que lo conocí, hace nueve años atrás.

_ F l a s h – b a c k _

"¡_Bloody_! ¡date prisa!, todos los chicos ya te han rebasado", apuró la profesora de deportes. Curiosamente era una mujer gorda, que no gustaba de mi presencia porque estaba enfermo y casi siempre me perdía la clase de educación física.

Ella siempre me llamaba _Bloody_, que era el apodo que habían elegido para mí los otros huérfanos.

"Sabía que no era buena idea traer a este niño, Sasaki-sensei, este chiquillo alenta al resto del grupo".

"No sea sí, Fujita-sensei, no se enoje", le respondió otra de las educadoras, "Soji-chan tiene sólo seis años ¿vale?, y ha pasado una larga temporada en el hospital, creo que un poco de aire fresco le hará bien… ¡Vamos, Soji-chan, apresúrate!".

Nunca me importó que me llamaran _Bloody_, ni ser más lento que los demás. Tampoco era especialmente obediente o estoico en los deportes.

No apremié el paso, sólo me jaloneé la camiseta del uniforme y me detuve, totalmente agotado.

Fujita-sensei se encrespó de nueva cuenta. Me sujetó del brazo e hizo que me sentara en una banquita del parque, que era un lugar muy famoso de la zona de Odaiba. En realidad era un sitio hermoso, hasta había un largo artificial, por eso era un oasis para cualquier niño abandonado, porque podíamos mimetizarnos con otros críos que sí tenían padres o tíos o algún otro familiar.

"¿Te sientes mal, Soji-chan?", preguntó la profesora Sasaki.

"No. Me quedo aquí", les avisé, agachando la cabeza, "no quiero que los otros niños se enojen".

"Aquí tú no decides si te quedas o continúas, _Bloody_, ¡date prisa, reanuda la caminata!".

"No".- desafié, con el rostro indiferente.

Mis compañeros decían que era un niño sin sentimientos. A mí me gustaba que dijeran eso, supongo que me sentía especial por eso.

"Profesora Fujita, ¿qué le parece si continuamos?, Soji se portará bien y le recogeremos pronto, ¿prometes ser un buen chico, esperar aquí y no escapar otra vez de tus maestras?, sólo así podremos confiar en ti", planteó.

"Sí".

"Eso es, Soji-chan", sonrió Sasaki, satisfecha, como si dejar a un chico de 6 años enn la banca de un parque por dos horas fuera normal.

"Ya la pagarás luego, _Bloody_", gruñó Fujita.

Las vi alejarse de mí, hasta que desaparecieron.

A pesar de que no tenía adonde ir, siempre que podía (y desde que había aprendido a caminar), intentaba escaparme del hospital o del orfanato.

Al final terminaba regresando a la misma casa-hogar, con la misma gente, pero a las profesoras no les importaba si me perdía o no para la eternidad, sólo les interesaban los recursos que los voluntarios daban por un chico enfermo de hemofilia… por eso, aunque me dejaban el camino libre cada vez que podían, se veían obligados a recuperarme.

Incluso Sasaki-sensei, que era reconocida como la profesora más amable del hospicio, me exponía a la soledad y a mis ganas de marcharme a donde corriera el viento.

"Las profesoras no deberían dejarme solo, porque soy pequeño", me afirmé a mí mismo, sentadito en la banca, mientras seguía con la vista el camino de cemento del parque y veía a lo lejos un lago que se me antojaba salado, pero que estaba lleno de agua dulce, "aunque yo sé que ellas quieren que esté solo y me pierda".

Abandoné la banca segundos después. Arrastré los zapatos entre el pasto y fui a ver a los gansos que estaban en la charca.

Eran feos. Toscos, pero sus plumas no se mojaban aunque se zambulleran con fuerza en el agua.

"Yo también soy como ellos", me susurré, inclinándome hacia los animales, mientras analizaba mi reflejo malhecho en el agua.

El pelo me había crecido en el hospital y se me desacomodaba. A veces me tapaba la mayor parte de la frente y me picaba las cejas. Tenía los ojitos despiertos, o eso decían, pero la boca y los gestos míos eran como una caja fuerte.

Entonces, una risita me distrajo. Levanté la cabeza y noté que una pelota con una estrella amarilla pasaba cerca de mí, levantándome el flequillo.

"¡Goooooooooool!, ¡papá, fue gol!, ¿cierto?", gritó una voz.

Esa voz era yo. Y la silueta que se fue dibujando frente a mí debía ser mi fantasma. Quise revisar que no se me hubiera salido el alma del reflejo del lago, pero apenas tuve tiempo de esconderme en los primeros arbustos que hallé. No sé, de repente sentí miedo.

Me agaché entre los matorrales. Primero me cubrí la cara y los ojos, pero conforme la risa de mi fantasma se intensificó, no pude contenerme más y le miré todo el rato.

"¡Claro que fue gol, mi Taik!, si eres más astuto y habilidoso que Maradona y Pelé fusionados", aseguró un hombre que me pareció alto, inalcanzable y muy guapo.

"Pero no sé quienes son esos _tipejos_, papá, sólo quiero ser tan bueno en fútbol como tú", exclamó el otro yo. Tenía la misma cabellera hecha un pajar color marrón. Los ojos igual de abiertos y vivaces que los míos. La diferencia era que él no parecía una caja fuerte.

Se reía. Movía las cejas entre el sudor, se le sonrojaban las mejillas y las orejas. Sus manos iban de arriba a abajo, al igual que su par de piernas, que eran más morenas y fornidas que las mías.

"Ve por la pelota, campeón, que hay que ir a casa".

"¡Sí, papá!", gritoneó.

Vi que él recogía el balón cerca de donde me encontraba. Sentí que por un momento, ese reflejo mío respiraba el mismo aire que yo y me consumía.

Era de verdad.

_¿Eso era la felicidad?_ Si era así de bonita, _¿por qué no la podía tener yo? ¿tenía que buscarla mucho, para sonreír así?_

"Papá, ¿de verdad soy bueno jugando fútbol?, ¡es que Kyosuke Motomiya anota más goles que yo y unos niños se burlaron de mí por eso!".

"Kyo-chan es mayor que tú tres años, ¿qué esperabas, hijito?", se rió el señor alto, "yo te aseguro que crecerás… así lo asegura tu padre: eres el mejor de los mejores, ¿acaso me he equivocado alguna vez?", mi sombra negó, el hombre siguió hablando, "Eres mi único hijo, Taik, el único y más querido de todos los hijos del planeta Tierra, del Digimundo y de cualquier otro lugar que exista. No hay nadie mejor que tú, ¿a que soy bueno dándote clases de autoestima?".

El otro yo se rió tan bonito, que me dolió en el pecho. Éramos iguales, pero yo no podía sonreír así… y eso era _porque yo no era el único y más querido de todos los hijos del planeta Tierra, ni del Digimundo o de cualquier otro lugar que existiera jamás._

"No entiendo…¿qué es _autotima_?"

"Ay, mi Taik, nomás no me saliste bien del cerebro, pero qué se le va a hacer si eres sólo mío y los genes buenos se los robó la tía Hikari, ¡vámonos a casa y te compro unas papitas para que comas en el camino de regreso!".

"¡Sí!, papá!… eh, _tú también eres el mejor de los papás y del Digimundo y Koromon y todo lo demás, bueno, eso_".

"Jaja, Taik, eres divertidísimo siendo tan despistado … tú mejor no pienses en cosas complicadas y anota goles para papá", el hombre se inclinó y besó al fantasmita. Se lo echó a la espalda y cuando se fueron, las risas no se dejaron de oír por largo rato.

El pecho me dolió aún más.

Regresé al lago y mi reflejo seguía ahí, nunca se había salido de mi cuerpo.

"No. Él no era yo. Fue otro. _Otro mejor_".

… Bastaron unos meses para que lo comprendiera y un par de años para que lo investigara.

El hombre alto y guapo era un personaje famoso en las noticias, tenía su biografía y un hermoso hijo que era igual a mí.

Me habían abandonado porque había otro mejor que yo.

Por eso aún me cuestiono ¿para qué estoy aquí? Y la respuesta es clara: para _nada._

_F i n – d e l – F l a s h – B a c k_

El Puerto de Los Ángeles nunca olió tanto a sal y a desagüe como ese día.

Sentí la muñeca apretada por un plástico duro, de color gris, mientras Benjamín Tachikawa se alejaba triunfante hacia el yate donde debía despedirse de su padre, un tal Michael.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que estaba esposado y encadenado, pero por alguna razón me sentí libre, aunque invadido por una sensación de angustia y gozo que me confundía.

El gozo se derivaba de mi oportunidad de escapar, y como estaba apresado a una _Muñeca_, podía intentar llevarla. El pánico -que jugaba un rol principal en mi mente-, era porque sabía que mi fuga no iba a ser eterna ni sencilla.

Osen Izumi tiró de las esposas con ahínco, para zafarse. Chilló débilmente el nombre de su hermanastro y, cuando vio que sus gemidos eran bajos e inútiles, intentó accionar su brazalete digital, un aparato que podía hacer literalmente de todo.

Por eso, antes de que pidiera ayuda, yo se lo impedí de una manotazo y tiré el brazalete al suelo, sin importarme lo costoso que parecía.

"Lo siento, linda", comenté, "ya te lo he dicho, te irás conmigo".

Y sin más, comencé a caminar del lado contrario al embarcadero, rumbo a la salida del puerto. Había que cruzar un estacionamiento largo, con guardias de seguridad privada y del mismo Gobierno de L.A., por lo que me desvié por un estrecho camino que estaba lleno de contenedores de carga, de esos en los que se guarda mercancía y se transportan por buques enormes. Supuse que eran productos decomisados o cuyos trámites no estaban completos, porque los vagones se veían abandonados, oxidados, rojizos y tristes.

"Tratar de fugarte no tiene caso, Soji ", renegó Osen Izumi, "no conoces a mi padre, ni a Taichi, ellos te encontrarán en breve, además, quitarle a una persona su brazalete digital es una falta de respeto".

"Eso no importa, _Muñeca_", desvié la conversación, "… puedo ser tan listo como esos sujetos; lo que dure este escape es bueno".

Arrastrar a la pelirroja era sencillo. Era tan menuda que me daba la impresión de que iba a romperla, parecía una hermosa pieza de porcelana.

Tenía que admitirlo, había una parte de mi angustia que no se debía al inminente encuentro que iba a tener con el señor Yagami; la causante era justamente esa muchacha.

Todavía no comprendía lo que sentía por ella. Esa niña no hacía ningún intento por coquetear conmigo, sus ojos negros eran evasivos, lejanos y concentrados en un mundo que no me apetecía conocer. Aún así, yo buscaba su mirada y apreciaba la caída de su cabello lacio y de color ladrillo; apreciaba si hacía un puchero y más aún si ella sonreía.

La jalé con fuerza hacia el malecón, con el objetivo de hacerme de un atajo por un sitio donde no hubiera policías.

Yo no conocía el puerto muy bien, pero en un par de ocasiones el señor Miyagi, mi ex tutor, me había traído para recibir estupefacientes ilegales en una de las embarcaciones provenientes de Sudamérica. Lo malo era que eso hacía mucho tiempo y no recordaba nada en especial.

Quizá yo podía recordar rostros, voces y personas en sí. Pero los lugares siempre terminaban revolviéndose en mi mente frágil.

La herida del navajazo de la noche pasada me pulsaba; a veces la sangre se me arremolinaba tanto en el cuerpo que de alguna manera buscaba salir.

"Déjame regresar", ordenó de pronto Osen, después de que se cansó de que la arrastrara tras de mí. "Has tirado mi brazalete, ¡es carísimo!, no me conoces, pero atentar contra mi tecnología es como ganarme de enemiga".

Le sonreí.

"Osen-chan, ¿quién lo diría?, al parecer sí tienes un punto débil", interpreté.

Pero ella comenzó a obstinarse en cuanto estuvimos alejados de la entrada principal del puerto y no había muchas personas alrededor.

"¡Soji, nunca hay que huir del pasado!", reclamó, "¡regresemos!".

Dejó caer su peso al suelo, sentándose. Yo perdí el ritmo de la caminata y me detuve.

"¿Por qué no has hecho un escándalo antes, _Muñeca_?, pensé que te había convencido de fugarte conmigo para hacernos de una historia de amor", dije.

"No quería hacer un escándalo en el embarcadero", admitió la pelirroja, "eso te habría causado problemas con los policías y entonces mi tío Taichi se hubiera puesto triste".

Una sensación de ira se agolpó en mi vientre. "_El tío Taichi_", decía ella. Y lo soltaba con naturalidad, con su voz sin altibajos, pero a la vez aguda. Me molestaba que nombrara a mi presunto padre.

Lo que me lastimaba era que la _Muñeca_ no pensara siquiera un poquito en mí; no me gustaba su negación ante la propuesta de que fuera mi compañera de evasión… después de todo, ¿acaso no argumentaba ella misma que iba a ser una fuga corta e infructuosa?, ¿qué le costaba ser buena y consentirme?

Me agaché a su altura, estuve a punto de sentarme a su lado, pero desistí.

Le miré de nueva cuenta de manera inquisidora y, sin más, la atrapé con los dos brazos y me levanté con ella a cuestas. Las cadenas me permitían cargarla sin dificultad.

Mi cuerpo se tambaleó, lo cual era un indicativo de que yo estaba débil. Sin embargo, ella no pesaba gran cosa, ¿cuánto sería?, seguramente no rebasaba los 40 kilos.

"Te fugarás en mis brazos, _Muñeca_".

"¿¡Qué?", se asombró la chica, "¡No no no!, ¡bájame!, ¿¡qué te pasa?, ¡suéltame!".

Por primera vez la escuché descontrolada, pero yo caminé unos pasos más.

"¡La herida se te va a abrir! ¿Estás loco, Soji?".

"Quizá no llegue muy lejos, pero con esta fuga le dejaré en claro a ese hombre Yagami que no me interesa", aseguré, "en cambio tú, preciosa, tú sí me interesas, podría soportar ese pasado que me espera si yo te gustar…".

Osen Izumi no me dejó terminar, porque revoloteó su cuerpo en mis brazos. Alzó lo más que pudo el brazo con el que traía la esposa, para tambalear mi muñeca.

La terminé soltando de manera abrupta y los dos caímos al suelo e hicimos crujir la madera del muelle.

Para ese entonces yo ya no sabía dónde estábamos, probablemente nos habíamos perdido y el atajo que me había inventado era más bien un laberinto.

Apreté los ojos cuando aterricé en el suelo, con ella encima. Osen rebotó un poco y se quitó de mí casi al instante, parecía una figura de origami.

No dijo majaderías, no renegó porque trataba de secuestrarle, sólo se hizo a un lado, se sentó como si estuviera en una ceremonia japonesa de té, y frunció su par de cejas rojas y gruesas.

"Quiero mi brazalete digital", ordenó sin tono alguno.

Yo apreté más los ojos. Mi mente dibujó el primer recuerdo que tenía de Taichi Yagami y los jugos gástricos de mi estómago se hicieron más agrios.

"Quiero de vuelta mi brazalete digital", insistió, todavía inmóvil y severa.

Me atreví a sentarme y a dejarle ver una mirada triste ante su indiferencia.

"Eso no me importa, yo también quiero muchas cosas y no las tengo", respondí, también con sequedad.

La _Muñeca_ suspiró desganada, trató de ponerse de pie, pero de nueva cuenta se lo impedí… sucumbió ante mi peso y mi estatura.

La jalé hacia mí y la forcé para que se sentara, esta vez con una postura más liberal, que me permitió verle las piernas pálidas y un fragmento de sus pantaletas.

"¿Te preocupa ese brazalete porque no podrás comunicarte con tu cyber-novio?", cuestioné.

Esperé gritos, una cachetada, al menos un rezongo, pero en cambio, Osen puso su mano libre en la barbilla y reflejó su gesto de niña-genio.

"Si vas a llevarme a esta locura, quiero al menos mi brazalete digital", reiteró.

Era terca. Muy terca. Tan terca como yo. Sabía que era una batalla aparentemente perdida entre los dos. Y eso me llenó de estrés.

No me pareció justo que me forzaran a encontrar a un padre y que al mismo tiempo conociera el rechazo amoroso por parte de esa chica.

El muelle seguía crujiendo, pero no era por nuestro peso, sino por el de los contenedores, que cada vez se enfilaban en torres más altas y cercanas a nosotros.

No supe por qué, pero empujé con suavidad a la Muñeca hasta que su espalda chocó con uno de ellos; ella hizo el intento de separarse de mí, pero yo tomé con fuerza su mano y la inmovilicé.

Luego me acerqué a ella más y más y más, hasta que mi nariz rozó la suya.

" dame... mi brazalete...", insistió.

Y le robé un beso sin pensar más.

Era un arrebato sin perdón, lo tenía en claro, pero no me importó. Un beso de esa _Muñeca_ desabrida. Eso era lo único que quería en ese momento.

Su boquita pálida se mezcló con la mía; sentí que a pesar de su impasibilidad y neutralidad, había un manojo de calor en ella.

Osen no hizo nada, ni siquiera intentó separarse. No respiró, no suspiró, no rezongó, ni gimió, ¡ni siquiera cerró los ojos!

De hecho, cuando le dirigí la mirada, sus ojos de ónix miraban a lo lejos, estaban perdidos y sonámbulos ante mi caricia.

No iba a ser fácil quererla y mucho menos hacer que me quisiera. Aunque yo estaba decidido... si tenía que encontrarme con ese hombre y con ese "otro yo", esta niña evasiva iba a ser mi consuelo.

Esa no era una petición, mía, sino de los pocos sentimientos que había desarrollado en mi pasado.

Había besado a la hijas de los hombres que hacían negocio con mi tutor; había consentido a mujeres mayores con relaciones de interés, también por órdenes de Miyagi. Ahora, por primera vez en mi vida, quería besar a alguien.

Me separé de ella con la cara caliente y mis sentidos desnivelados, no obstante, no temblé ni flaqueé ante sus encantos.

Osen en cambio seguía sin mirarme y cuando sus labios volvieron a despegarse, dijo lo que menos imaginaba que diría en ese momento:

"Una mariposa digital", avisó, como si el beso que le había robado nunca hubiera existido.

"¡¿Qué?", fue mi respuesta. ¿No iba siquiera a maldecirme?; decían que el odio era cercano al amor, ¿pero qué pasaba si de por medio había TANTA indiferencia?

"¡_Shhh_!, vas a hacer que se vaya", ella me regañó.

Vencido y humillado, miré hacia atrás y, en efecto, vi una mariposa que parecía un pequeño arco iris volador.

Eso sí, de 'digital' no le vi nada.

"_Muñeca_, no sé si te enteraste, pero acabo de robarte un beso", dije algo herido.

"Hay que seguirla, puede ser una clave que explique los sucesos que están ocurriendo en Japón sobre los digimons", comentó casualmente, como si fuera de lo más natural perseguir mariposas en lugar de hablar de besos recién otorgados.

Se puso de pie con una fuerza que hasta el momento yo le desconocía; los ojos le brillaron con curiosidad y su boca dibujó una sonrisa ansiosa, que estaba lejos de mi beso.

De nuevo la _Muñeca_ había mencionado a las presuntas criaturas digitales. ¿Sólo ese tipo de cosas le entusiasmaban?

Tiró de la esposa que nos unía con determinación; me puse de pie.

"Quieres que te obedezca, pero tú no quisiste huir conmigo, ¿te parece justo?", reclamé.

"¡El polvo digital se va!", exclamó, "¡Vamos, Soji!".

La mariposa dibujaba un haz de luz en ese ocaso del mismo atardecer. Movía las alas aprisa, con constancia.

Y a pesar de que sabía que seguir a esa criatura significaba exponerme con más apremio a Taichi Yagami y perder una guerra de amor sin combate alguno, permití que la pelirroja de sangre fría me llevara tras ella, con las manos esposadas, cautivas mi propia miseria.

_Fin P.O.V. Soji Miyagi_

O

_P.O.V. Benjamín Tachikawa_

No soy idiota.

Por supuesto que entendí que dejar a Soji atado a la Cerebrito podía ser contraproducente. En primera, porque Osen es físicamente débil, no representa un obstáculo de fuga para nadie. En segunda, porque ese insecto clon de Taiki había tenido el atrevimiento de decirle a mi hermanastra "_Muñeca_", lo que en MI lenguaje significaba que a él le gustaba a ella.

Pero la Cerebrito tenía que aprender a rechazar a sus prospectos y, además, con sus neuronas aerodinámicas bien podía evitar que el trillizo lograra su objetivo de escapar.

Si algo había aprendido todos esos años que había convivido con el esposo de mi bella madre y su hija, era que para ellos no había imposibles… y no tanto por sus cerebros superdotados, sino porque eran perseverantes.

Y yo sabía mucho de eso, después de todo eso personificaba mi viejo emblema.

La idea de encadenarlos surgió en ese instante, cuando vi que las esposas de juguete de Tulo, mi fastidioso hermanito, rondaban por la autonave que habíamos rentado.

Así que sin preocuparme las tomé y los encadené a los dos. Yo realmente tenía que irme a despedir a mi _dad_ y a su nueva esposa, por lo que arrastrar a Soji hasta allá seguro que habría sido un dolor de cabeza. En consecuencia, si seguía con los planes originales, el yate de papá partiría antes de que llegara y yo me quedaría sin decir adiós, lo que me haría quedar como un hijo insensible.

No es que realmente me importara despedirme del viejo y su _susodicha_, pero en el fondo estaba mejor criado de lo que parecía, así que después de echar una última ojeada a Osen y al hijo de Taichi, giré mi cuerpo, vislumbré el embarcadero -en la zona de lujo- y comencé a trotar hacia allá.

Vi los cruceros frente a mí minutos posteriores, oí los vítores de mi hermanito mientras veía zarpar a los viajeros… la risa de mi madre también acompañaba la extroversión de su "adorable" hijito menor.

"¡Benji, has llegado a tiempo!", exclamó mamá al verme. Estaba descalza, en sus manos llevaba sus zapatos de tacón _Prada_ destruidos por haberse puesto a corretear con Tulo.

A veces, bueno, corrijo, casi siempre, mamá parecía una niña pequeña y me desesperaba.

Cuando sólo convivíamos ella y yo era capaz de tomar las riendas de un hogar, pero ahora que estaba casada con un sujeto serio y tenía otros hijos, ella se dedicaba a hacerse consentir.

La verdad eso a mí me molestaba mucho, porque Mimi Tachikawa era una mujer madura y con responsabilidades. A veces ella se olvidaba de eso.

Jadeé un poco y caminé con calma una vez que visualicé el barco de papá. En realidad era un enorme yate privado, que cualquiera habría confundido con una especie de crucero privado.

Mi padre estaba al lado de su esposa, que era morena y tenía los ojos gigantes y con pestañas rizadas.

No era fea, claro está, pero mi madre era mucho más hermosa.

_Mommy_ estaba platicando con los recién casados como si fueran grandes amigos, mientras Tulo retozaba de un lado a otro haciendo piruetas en el muelle y llamando la atención de la gente de alrededor.

¿Por qué no podía ser un niño normal?, ¿por qué mamá no se sentía incómoda al despedir a mi padre hacia su Luna de Miel?, ¿acaso no era una situación penosa convivir con el enemigo? ¿o era que había que aceptar que las dos mujeres se habían acostado con mi el mismo hombre y aún así podían ser amigas?

Quizá yo no tenía un pasado turbio como el hijo de Taichi. Ni al caso, ya sé. No era huérfano, no tenía problemas con los gángsters, ni hacía apuestas ilegales por California. Tampoco tenía una enfermedad congénita con la cual desangrarme, pero también tenía mis problemas.

Bufé, dispuesto a simular que era un joven de 15 años maduro. Ahora que tenía un hermanito tenía la "obligación" -sólo por el hecho de ser mayor-, de no hacer berrinches.

O al menos eso era lo que argumentaba mi mamá a cada instante, ¡_Ja_!, como si ella fuera madura.

"_How are you, Benjamín_?", tartamudeó mi madrastra, nerviosa. Era la primera vez que hacía el intento de dirigirse a mí y sentí un regocijo que salía de mi vientre al notar que estaba nerviosa.

Tenía raíces hispanas, aunque era estadounidense. Se llamaba Marie, y por lo que había oído de Koushiro, era una niña elegida que habían conocido en Nueva York durante la aventura digital del 2002.

Miré con recelo a la enemiga, pero mamá endureció sus ojos, raspó su garganta y yo alcé las cejas.

"¿Qué se dice, Benji?".

"… _Fine_", le respondí. Dad pareció conforme con mi contestación. Estoy seguro de que creía que le iba a armar un escándalo. Qué asco, era un hecho que Michael no me conocía del todo.

Ser padre a distancia no tenía validez para mí. Cierto, me mandaba regalos a cada rato y le veía en las vacaciones… aunque, en realidad, quitando su esperma y su cariño, no le debía gran cosa.

Mi madre en cambio me había criado sola a pesar de su inmadurez y de su torpeza. Lo había hecho bien, porque si yo era un malcriado no era por ella, sino por mi propio carácter. Ah, y los psicólogos decían que tenía un trauma de la infancia o alguna incoherencia de ese tipo.

Mimi me había cuidado todas las veces que me había enfermado, había lidiado mis reportes de mala conducta en la escuela y mis interminables caprichos.

Eso, para mí, sí era ser madre y padre al mismo tiempo.

Además, aunque Koushiro Izumi era medio autista, era más papá mío que Michael. Con frecuencia pensaba eso y me reprendía por eso, quizá no quería aceptarlo.

Porque la sangre llama a la sangre, y en el fondo, aunque Mike era un progenitor distante, él era quien me había dado la vida… y le quería.

"M-Me alegra", soltó con torpeza la madrastra.

Habría sido más fácil si fuera de esas villanas de película, de esas que se casan con un hombre por su dinero. Habría estado mucho mejor si la mujer fuera de fealdad mordaz o de mirada perversa... pero no, Marie parecía buena persona.

En consecuencia, si yo era grosero por estar en desacuerdo con su relación con mi papá, el culpable sería yo.

"¿Te ha gustado la boda, campeón?", preguntó _dad_.

"No me llames campeón", rogué, malhumorado, "que yo sepa nunca he ganado algo en mi vida, así que es sobrenombre barato de triunfador no me queda bien".

"¡Benji!", regañó mi bella madre, sonriendo por los dos para aligerar la tensión que había causado mi grosería, "Le ha encantado la boda, Michael, pasó toda la mañana hablando de lo lindo que fue todo, ¿cierto, hijo?".

"Por supuesto que no", la contrarié, "Fue una boda y ya".

Tanto _Dad_, como _Mom_, suspiraron ante mi respuesta.

No sé qué clase de hijo querían ellos dos, pero definitivamente no era uno como yo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, yo tampoco habría elegido que mis padres fueran así de ligeros e inmaduros, así que, en resumidas cuentas, los tres éramos infelices en esa relación absurda de familia forzada.

Justo para empeorar la situación y la tensión del momento, Tulo cruzó por donde estábamos a toda la velocidad que le daban sus patitas de cucaracha pelirroja.

"Aún así, gracias por venir, Benjamín", soltó Marie.

"_It's nothing... 'cuz, it was my old man's wedding_", respondí de manera fúnebre.

Ella me sonrió.

"_Let's be friends_", pidió, ofreciéndome su mano morena, de uñas pintadas con manicure francés y dedos rellenos de anillos.

Tenía el cabello oscuro envuelto en rizos y un traje beige, entallado, firme.

Era bonita, pero repito, mi madre era aún más bella. ¿Entonces por qué papá prefería a esa mujer sobre Mimi Tachikawa? ¿Por qué demonios?

"_Ok_", contesté, vencido.

En cierta medida lo sabía. Lo que unía a mi padre con esa tal Marie era el amor. Mi madre se había casado con Koushiro por esa misma causa.

El amor.

Ese amor que haría y daba felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Era lo que Mayumi Ishida y Taiki Yagami probablemente sentían entre ellos, por ejemplo. Yo no conocía esas emociones y eso me frustraba mucho.

No importaba de quien se tratara, pero hasta mis 15 años cumplidos yo había sido incapaz de enamorarme.

Me mordí los labios y alcé la cabeza. Con el mayor esfuerzo traté de sonreírle a Marie.

Como respuesta a MI amabilidad, mamá me dio un coscorrón.

"¡No le estés haciendo muecas feas a la pobre Marie!", me reprendió.

¿Muecas, decía ella?, ¡yo estaba tratando de _sonreírle_!... era un hecho, mis padres no me comprendían en absoluto.

"¡Eh?", me defendí, "no era una mueca, era una sonrisa".

"Pues esfuérzate más", riñó ella, mirando a Michael y a Marie avergonzada, "Ay, perdónenlo, no sé qué le pasa, de niño sonreía de manera tan adorable".

"Es lindo", fue la opinión de Marie, la muy desgraciada parecía haber captado mi 'intento' de sonrisa.

Era verdad que yo no sonreía muy seguido. A veces sí me reía a carcajadas cuando castigaban a Tulo o cuando mis amigos hacían alguna estupidez. Sin embargo, ese tipo de sonrisas obligadas y tiernas eran algo que no iban conmigo... quizá era porque estaba impuesto a ver las sonrisas de mamá y creía que éstas encajaban mejor en una mujer que en un hombre.

Sonó una campana y anunciaron que el barco estaba por zarpar. Sin rodeos, papá me tomó de los hombros.

"Te agradezco que estés aquí y hayas compartido mi felicidad, campeón", susurró en japonés. Su pésimo acento me causó ñáñaras.

"Soy tu _único_ hijo después de todo", repliqué.

"Por ahora", fue lo que agregó a la conversación, entrecerrando el ojo como si esa frase hubiera sido graciosa.

De plano que yo ya no quería más hermanitos en mi vida, ¡y menos si se iban a criar lejos de mí!

_Mom_ y Marie también se abrazaron, Tulo llegó hasta ellas y se unió al abrazo grupal como si su presencia "hubiera" hecho falta. Aunque, en realidad, ¿qué coherencia tenía que Tulo estuviera ahí?

Resoplé ante el sinsentido de la vida.

"Tulo, tú también viajaste desde tan lejos para la boda, gracias, pequeñín", dijo _dad_.

"En realidad me trajeron mis papitos", anunció él, todo simpático y feliz.

"_Sweet_ _Honey-Moon_, Mike", se despidió mi madre. Ahí no hubo abrazos, sólo un gesto sincero.

"_A silly Honey-Sunny it would be better!_", exclamó Tulo, con su súper inteligencia de ignorante. En un par de días había aprendido a decir disparates en inglés. Sus frases eran incoherentes y no venían al caso, pero su gramática y pronunciación eran buenas, qué loco...

"¡Tuls, eso ni siquiera existe!, ¿quién te llenando la cabeza de tanta cosa?".

"Pues Ben, mami", mintió el engendro del mal. Yo lo miré con ojos asesinos y él se escondió detrás del vestido floreado de mi madre, quien todavía traía las zapatillas en la mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo andar ensuciándose los pies en un puerto de muelles mohosos.

"¡Eso no es cierto!", me defendí.

Marie volvió a decir lo "tiernos" que éramos mi hermanito y yo. Papá terminó perdonándonos y despidiéndose de manera afable, pero apurada.

¿Qué?, ¿llevaba prisa por acostarse con su mujer? ¿O de qué diablos se trataban las lunas de miel si no era para tener sexo día y noche y mediodía?

Qué disgusto.

Los despedimos por enésima vez, les vimos subir a su súper yate y les dijimos adiós con nuestras palmas.

Mi madre y Tulo jugaron competencias para ver quien se despedía con más ímpetu, quise fingir que no los conocía, pero estaba demasiado cerca de ellos como para salir ileso de la crítica social.

Cuando estábamos por regresarnos a buscar a Osen y a Soji, _grandpa_ llegó.

Ya era viejo, pero seguía causando amores y desamores, como si se tratara de un adolescente lleno de arrugas. Él era un actor famoso de _Hollywood_ y, como era de esperarse, era multimillonario.

Había estado en la ceremonia religiosa de la boda de _daddy_, aunque a la fiesta sólo había asistido brevemente porque tenía grabaciones en los estudios.

Al Puerto de L.A. arribó custodiado por guardaespaldas. Sólo alcanzó a decirle adiós a papá.

Llevaba puesta una gorra ridícula y lentes oscuros, dizque para que la gente no le reconociera.

"Qué pena, no has alcanzado a darle un abrazo a Michael", dijo mamá.

"¡Mimi, mi ex nuera favorita!", exclamó él; mi madre se sintió rebosante ante ese piropo, lo noté al instante. "Esta vez te he perdido para siempre, ¿por qué no te casaste con mi Mike?".

"Ay, no, no nos hemos perdido, ex suegro, ¿qué no lo entiendes?, tu nieto Benji nos unirá por siempre como una familia, ¿cierto?", aseguró Mimi, "¿no saludas a tu abuelo, hijo?".

"Hola, abuelito", dije. El día pasado apenas nos habíamos dicho hola.

"Ben, ¡qué guapo estás!", _grandpa_ me señaló asombrado.

"Me acabas de ver ayer, ¿te acuerdas?", renegué.

Me sacudió el cabello justo como lo hacía mi padre.

"_You look just like your dad when he was young_", enunció con fanfarronería.

"¿_Eeeeeh_?, ¡físicamente soy igual a mamá!", me quejé, arreglando mi cabello, mientras sus guaruras me veían con desaprobación.

"Mimi, Ben ya tiene edad para aparecer en una película conmigo", consideró mi abuelo, "no creo que tenga madera de actor como yo porque no es capaz de fingir que cuando incómodo, pero lo que las chicas quieren ahora es a galanes sin muchos diálogos, además, ¿no cantaba muy bien este chaval?".

Era la primera vez que mi abuelo proponía que actuara junto a él, por lo que me emocioné mucho. Por un instante, me olvidé de mis padres, de mi desconocimiento del significado de la palabra "amor" y de mis frustraciones sin sentido... no tomé en cuenta la revuelta que ocasionaba Tulo en el puerto, ni recordé que había dejado a la _Cerebrito_ encadenada con Soji-kun en quién sabe dónde.

Actuar. Esa palabra resonó en mi mente. Sólo imaginármelo hizo que me hirvieran las mejillas. ¿Yo? ¿Galán de _Hollywood_, como esos odiosos adolescentes de _Highschool Musical Delux_?... excelente. Lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era ser popular. No importaba realmente que el comentario del abuelo fuera hasta cierto punto despectivo.

Lo entendía a la perfección, más que actuar, lo que tenía yo era… _presencia_, o eso decían con frecuencia las mujeres. Todas se la pasaban diciendo que era lindo o guapo o mierdas por el estilo, pero la verdad era que en el colegio no tenía muchas admiradoras.

Cuando las miraba, las niñas me rehuían. Mi amiga Hidemi Yagami decía que me tenían "miedo", pero ¿por qué diablos una chica tendría miedo de mí?

"Lo haré, quiero actuar con _grandpa_", dije con firmeza, tratando de no verme tan desesperado.

"Ni loca", se quejó mi madre, "No quiero que Benji crezca en esa industria del espectáculo, mucho menos con lo vanidoso que es".

"¡Pero madre!", reclamé.

"Pero nada, ya decidirás esas locuras cuando seas mayor", refunfuñó ella. _Grandpa_ se rió, volvió a sacudir mi cabello y sacó su regalo de siempre.

Mi abuelo siempre compraba mi afecto con regalos, justo como papá. A decir verdad, le funcionaba bien la técnica.

Abrí la cajita y encontré un reloj carísimo, de color negro.

"¡Quiero ver, quiero ver!", pidió Tulo.

El abuelo tronó los dedos y uno de sus guardaespaldas se acercó con otras cajas de regalos, seguro que para mi mamá, Tulo y Osen, porque eso sí, el padre de mi padre tenía complejo de Santa Claus hasta con mi familia postiza.

"También te traje uno a ti, _kiddo_", sonrió abuelo.

"¡Genial, gracias abuelito!", exclamó mi medio hermano de cinco años. Sacó de la enorme caja una espada brillante, de color verde fosforescente, "¡Es de _Star Wars Next Generation_, donde actuaste de Jedi, abuelito!".

"Mira, insectito, comparto contigo madre y casa, pero este abuelo es MÍO solamente", le dejé en claro.

Tulo Izumi no me hizo caso, sólo extendió el sable en alto y me asestó un par de golpecitos nada tiernos en la cabeza.

"¡A la carga! ¡A conquistar el espacio digital! ¡_Zum! ¡Tras! ¡Boom_!", gritó, repitiendo sus movimientos por todo mi cuerpo.

"¡_Auch_!" me quejé, "¡Mamá, dile que pare ya!".

"¡Tuls, no le pegues a Benji!, ¿recuerdas lo que hemos platicado?, ¿de qué han servido todos los regaños que te hemos dado papá y yo?".

"No sé", afirmó el pelirrojito con descaro.

"¡Madre, esto es el colmo, dile a Tulo que me respete".

"Pero creo que nunca te he respetado, oniisan", dijo el niñato, con expresión de inocencia. El abuelo se rió y mamá a como pudo se mordió los labios para que no se le saliera la carcajada.

Luego calló al niño y le pidió que guardara la espada, lo que hizo que Tulo plisara su enorme frentota de cerebrito maltrecho. Porque, a decir verdad ese niño no era normal. Sí, era inteligente, pero a la vez invertía sus neuronas en tonterías o en travesuras… es decir, en empresas sin futuro. Koushiro Izumi, mi padrastro, decía a menudo que quizá Tulo fuera un niño hiperactivo, pero los especialistas nunca lo había confirmado porque el insectito era capaz de recordar varias cosas a la vez y de retener todas las órdenes que le daban… la cuestión era que a veces no le pegaba la gana obedecerlas.

"A Osen, la chica, le traje este abrigo", dijo _grandpa_, "y para ti, mi ex nuera favorita, este collar".

"Son hermosos", dijo mi bella madre, recogiendo los obsequios, "pero retomando la situación de Tuls, ex suegro, quisiera pedirte que ya no le des ese tipo de regalos de superhéroes y violencia. A veces mi chiquito se emociona con esos juguetes y en casa pasan cosas que no deberían pasar".

"Casi se mató la vez que le regalaste la capa de superman", recordé, "cuando se la puso, literalmente se echó del segundo piso queriendo volar".

"¡Volé por casi tres segundos!", aseguró el niño.

"Si Benji no lo atrapa no quiero saber lo que habría pasado…". Mamá tuvo pesadillas por tres semanas después de aquel incidente.

"Y cuando se creía hombre araña fue peor, ni qué decir de su época de vaquero y de power ranger…", apunté.

Tulo soltó su clásica risita nerviosa.

"Pequeñín, ¿verdad que te vas a portar bien con esta espada de Jedi que te di?",

"¡Sí, abuelito!", lo peor de mi medio hermanito era que cuando él prometía algo lo hacía en serio, pero el voto de honor pasaba a segundo plano en días posteriores, "Mamá, Benji, seré bueno con la espadita… ¿puedo ir a jugar allá?".

El niño apuntó un sitio despejado a unos 10 metros de distancia de nosotros.

Mi madre suspiró. Al menos ahí no golpearía a nadie.

"Está bien, tesoro, pero no te alejes de mí", le concedió, "Benji, tú ve a buscar a O-chan y a Soji-kun, por favor… ex suegro, ¿qué te parece si me compras un helado antes de que te marches?".

El abuelo asintió… al desconsiderado ya se le había olvidado que acababa de invitarme a ser una súper estrella juvenil. Quizá lo había dicho en broma, lo que lo convertía en un abuelo poco atento.

Mis otros abuelos, los Tachikawa, eran consentidores y joviales a más no poder, así que lo único que podía hacer este _grandpa_ era ofrecerme cosas que los otros no podían darme.

Mientras me alejaba de ellos para buscar a la _Cerebrito_ le encontré sentido a mi viaje a los Estados Unidos.

No había ido a parar de nuevo al país americano con el objetivo de asistir a la boda de mi padre, lo que yo había conseguido de mi viaje –además de encontrar hijos perdidos de amigos de mis padres- era mi nuevo propósito en la vida.

Mi nueva meta, sin duda alguna, era ser famoso y conferirme una aventura amorosa con muchas, pero muchas fans.

_Fin P.O.V. Benjamín Tachikawa._

O

_P.O.V. Tulo Izumi_

A veces soy muy malo con mi hermano Ben y no sé por qué. Me gusta que se enoje, pero es todavía más bonito cuando me quiere.

Cuando Mami vea a papi le dirá que yo le pegué a Ben con la espada y me castigarán, ¡pero es que fue tan divertido!, imaginé que yo era un Jedi y él un robot malo. Ben no es malo, sólo corajudo. Mami dice que es como el enanito renegado de Blanca Nieves o como el pitufo gruñón.

Debe ser bonito ser enojón. A mí no se me hace fácil, yo sólo puedo estar jugando y cuando me regañan a veces me río…

Satoru-senpai dice que eso no está bien, siempre me dice bien serio: "Tulo, tú eres _extravagunte_, tienes un coeficiente _intelectal_ muy brillante, nomás que pareces un bufón y no quieres aprender, cuando a uno lo regañan hay que sentirse culpable, no hay que reírse".

Satoru-senpai sabe muchas palabras y cosas que sólo los grandes entienden, pero a mí no gusta saber de eso. A Min-chan tampoco le interesan las cosas de grandes, aunque ella siempre entiende cuando alguien está triste o feliz.

A ella no le molesta que yo haga bromas y juegue todo el tiempo; ¡nunca se enfada!, aunque a veces Min se pone a llorar, porque dice que tiene sueños muy feos.

Si pasa eso, yo le doy un beso y un abrazo, como me enseñó mamá. Me gusta cantarle:

_"El ruiseñor_

_unos días no viene,_

_otros dos veces"._

Papi y Mami me cantan eso cuando pasan cosas malas.

Papá dice: "Las personas tenemos días malos, pero hay otros días en los cuales pasa lo contrario y todo es tan agradable que no queremos que regrese la noche".

Él dice que esa canción es un poema _haiku_ (*) y que la música la agregó mi tío Matt, que es un cantante súper famoso.

Satoru-senpai concuerda con papá en que los haikus son obras de arte, y que la canción significa justo lo que me explican en casa: que aunque hay días en los que el ruiseñor no viene a cantar porque está triste o pasó algo malo, hay veces en las que sí viene ¡y hasta dos veces!, entonces los días son buenos, o algo así… yo canto la canción porque… ¡a Min se le olvida la pesadilla y se pone feliz!

Me alejo de mami un poquito y saco el sable de Jedi. Estamos en el lugar donde los barquitos se van a la mar con los piratas a buscar tesoros o a lunas del miel, como dice Ben.

Me gusta estar aquí, pero ya me quiero ir a mi casa en Odaiba, ¡a Satoru-senpai le gustará mi espada!, ¡y jugaremos a los príncipes y rescataremos a Min-chan de… de… de… un digimon malo!, _muajajaja._

_¡Zam! ¡Blush!_

La espadita hace ruidos _intergalápticos_ cuando la muevo… o bueno, es cosa de mi imaginación, como dice mi hermana.

¿Pero, dónde está mi hermanita?, es que no la he visto, no estaba con Ben… ¿Se perdió?, ¿y el hermanito nuevo de Taik también se perdió?, ¿Dónde se escondieron?... ¡eso está mal!, tal vez se han perdido, ¡por eso yo los rescataré!

_¡Splash! ¡runnnnk!_

Me gusta correr y esta vez lo hago a toda velocidad. Las señoras se enojan cuando paso al ladito de ellas y todos me apuntan y eso es feo, porque apuntar a la gente es malo.

Aparte yo tengo la misión de encontrar a mi hermanita.

Osen es buena. A ella no me gusta hacerla enojar como a Ben… quizá es porque ella no es… no es tan divertida, pero nunca le diré eso a _oneechan_, ¡es un secreto!

La quiero mucho mucho mucho, pero mi hermana no es buena renegando, ella es buena con la compu, pero es que a mí no me gusta la compu, bueno, sí me gusta, pero es más divertido ver pelis y que me lean cuentos y _jueguear_.

A veces corro mal como ahora. Me caí.

Me _topecé_ y me duele… ¿y mami?

Pero mami ya no está cerquita, se perdió también.

Creo que estoy en un mundo muy lejano a mami… Aquí nomás se ven muchos señores con maletas y otros traen muchos aparatos que cargan cajas y hay señoras con sombrerotes y todos son muy altos, como arbolotes… ah, y tienen cabello amarillo.

La espada del Jedi se ve chiquita.

Corro otra vez y esta vez mucho mucho muchote y ya luego, cuando me canso, ya no corro.

Ahora ya no hay nadie en este lugar de barcos. Sólo el mar y cajas, pero tan _gigantédimas_ como un kabuterimon y… y… una whamon, como dicen los cuentos de tío Tk.

Hay humo y no veo. ¿Y mami? ¿y papi? ¿y mi hermana?

"¡Beeeen!", le grito a mi hermanito, porque él siempre me salva aunque yo sea malo.

Me pongo a llorar porque nadie viene, no me escuchan… Satoru-senpai dice que yo soy muy chillón.

"¡Mami, tengo miedo!".

Me limpio la cara con la ropa, aunque en casa me regañan por eso.

Oí a alguien. Se oyó como un _monstuo_. Había más humo. Miré otra vez la espadita que me había regalado el abuelito de Ben… El abuelito era tan valiente en las pelis y ahora yo tenía su arma secreta, así que podía serlo también.

Tenía que ser un niño grande y valiente, aunque fuera el más bajito de la clase.

Alcé la espadita, brilló verde y bonito entre el humo feo. Me puse atrás de la cajas y me asomé.

Vi a un señor con un traje muy raro, de color rojo, era como un vestidote que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, mami le llamaba a eso túnica de monja.

Pero eso no era lo malo, ¡lo malo era que el señor traía el sombrero de Min-chan!, ¡ése señor traía en su cabeza el sombrero de Min-chan!, ¿por qué?, ¡y traía una capota que le tapaba la cara!

Minagawa nos decía a Satoru-senpai y a mí que su sombrero era un regalo de su digimon, uno que hacía magia y se llamaba wizardmon. Mi mejor amiga se ponía contenta cuando platicaba esas cosas, pero ni Satoru ni yo nos acordábamos mucho del Digimundo, y eso que yo era súper bueno imaginando.

"Es lógico, Tulo, eras un recién nacido por aquel entonces", me consolaba mi senpai, "yo tenía dos años… si Min lo recuerda es porque ella también es tan mágica como su digimon, son cosas del destino, no seas llorica".

Satoru-senpai lo sabía todo.

Yo no, pero sí sabía que ese señor traía el sombrero de mi amiguita, lo reconocía, porque Min-chan siempre lo cargaba y era como su juguete favorito.

Me acerqué y no sé por qué, pero me temblaron las _dodillas_ como si fuera un pececito que se salió del mar sin querer… aunque los pececitos tienen cola, no piernas.

"¡Señor, ese sombrero es de mi amiga Min!", le grité muy fuerte y alcé la espada.

El señor me volteó a ver y ¡_zas_!: me dio más miedo.

Ése no era un señor, era un digimon. Y uno malo maloso.

"Oh, ha venido el emblema de la Creación, aunque esperaba a alguien más…", eso dijo y me dolió en la pancita, me dieron ganas de hacer pipí.

"¡Dame el sombrerito de Min!" volvía a gritar, luego sacudí el arma mortal, aunque creo que al malo no le dio miedo, quizá no servía tan bien.

Yo no me fui de ahí aunque me miraba feo, corrí hasta él y le pegué muy fuerte, ¡_Plawww_! ¡_Pussssh_! Pero el señor malo me agarró la cabecita y la apretó, y todo dio vueltas.

"Este sombrero es la unión de dos mundos, lo he traído para llevarme al último Emblema cuya presencia brilla aquí, ¿y tú te lo quieres llevar, crío?, no me hagas reír, quizá hoy no pueda visitar a la persona que buscaba, pero en cambio, haré que la Creatividad se anule con un poco de tinieblas".

Me apretó mucho y yo ya no tuve ganas de hacer pis, porque se me salió todo.

Miré al suelo y vi que el pipí había manchado la ropita que mami me había comprado en el _mall_ y lloré más porque a mí no me gustaba eso de mojar la cama ni nada de nada, ¡eso era cosa de bebés pequeños, como decía Kotaro-sama!

La espadita se me había caído también y grité y nadie vino, ¡pero ese sombrerito era de Min-chan!, y si ese digimon o señor malo se lo robaba, ella se iba a poner a llorar tanto como yo… y los dos nos íbamos a hacer pis de lo asustados y, entonces, Satoru-sama, que lo sabía todo, también se pondría triste.

Entonces hice lo que Ben decía que yo sabía hacer mejor. Le di un mordisco al malo.

Lo mordí como si fuera un leomon … el _monstuo_ me soltó, me caí y le pegué bien rápido con la espada que recogí y le arrebaté el sombrerito.

Me quise alejar, pero no me dejó.

"¡Pagarás por haber retado a uno de los Siete Reyes Digimon, mocoso!", me gritó, "Ojalá pudiera matarte ahora, _escoria_!".

Ese digimon se enojaba feo, no era como Ben, que se enojaba bonito y en verdad era bueno siempre.

_Fin P.O.V. de Tulo Izumi_

O

_P.O.V. Koushiro Izumi_

Taichi me está volviendo loco; Siempre había sido una pesadilla llevarlo de copiloto cuando conducía, pero el estrés que me estaba generando hoy no se comparaba con las otras ocasiones en las que se había dedicado a torturarme.

En el fondo lo comprendía, porque estaba desesperado: iba a conocer a su hijo.

Pero el que lo entendiera no desaparecía el hecho de que me estuviera volviendo loco. A cada segundo se quejaba del tráfico, argumentando incluso que era todavía más terrible que el de Tokio. Movía los espejos retrovisores del auto sin mi permiso, prendía y apagaba el estéreo… Se revolvía en el asiento del copiloto como si tuviera diarrea y todavía tenía el descaro de inconformarse por la manera en como manejaba.

Hacía diez minutos, cuando habíamos tomado el _freeway_ para acercarnos al Puerto de L.A., estuvo a punto de arrebatarme el volante del automóvil que había rentado justo y exclusivamente pare recogerle. Como me negué, empezó a hacer pucheros, como si tuviera cinco años.

Luego se brincó a la parte trasera a buscar unos papeles de su hijoSoji Miyagi -unos que le había dado Ken-, y se las arregló para desordenar todo su equipaje, sobre todo unos documentos de su trabajo y su ropa interior.

Eso me colmó la paciencia.

"¡Ya, Tai, cálmate o terminaremos chocando!", le regañé.

"¡Es que dejé los papeles que me dio Ken justo en esta maleta, Izzy! ¡Estoy seguro que esa sobrecargo se los robó!", chilló él.

"¿Para qué se robaría la sobrecargo del avión privado de tu amigo político unos papeles sobre tu hijo?, no tiene sentido, Tai", reprendí, "lo mejor será que te calmes, regresa al asiento delantero, ponte el cinturón de seguridad y sé paciente… por lo que conocí del carácter Soji-kun, no parece gustarle la idea de tener un padre y mucho menos uno tan descontrolado".

Quizá me pasé de la raya, pero en ocasiones hasta yo tenía mis límites. No era problema ayudar a un amigo, sin embargo, su manera de mostrar que tenía miedo sí que podía causarnos un accidente.

Taichi ya no dijo nada, por el espejo noté que de repente había dejado de estar eufórico y lucía alicaído. Me di un golpe en la frente por el arrepentimiento.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Osen o Tulo se hubieran criado lejos de mí?, ¿cómo me habría sentido si de un segundo a otro me enterara de que mi primera esposa, Yue, me había engañado y había escondido a otro hijo nuestro?

Por supuesto, eso era improbable, porque Yue gustaba de mí, pero de haber existido la posibilidad, ¿podría estar calmado ante un encuentro tan devastador? ¿Podría mirar a mi hijo perdido al rostro y decirle que lo amaba?, ¿estaría preparado para sentir un desprecio por parte del chico o la chica?

Eran situaciones que no podría soportar… pero Tai sí, porque él era el Valor, a mí me daba la impresión de que su máxima cualidad salía a borbotones de su espíritu.

"Lo lamento, no quise decir eso", susurré, "Será difícil, pero Soji lo comprenderá todo".

"Supongo…", fue lo que dijo Taichi antes de volver a su asiento de copiloto y amarrarse el cinturón.

Llegamos a Puerto cuando la luz se apagó. Mimi había llamado por teléfono media hora atrás para avisarnos que Michael había zarpado sin contratiempos por el Pacífico. "Sólo me falta reunir a los chicos para irnos al hotel", mencionó.

En esos momentos, yo le pedí que no se moviera y que nos esperara ahí, porque Taichi estaba impaciente y quería conocer al chico. A mi segunda esposa no le había gustado la idea, porque ella quería que los Yagami de sangre se conocieran en un restaurante muy _fancy_ que ella tenía reservado para la ocasión.

"Estás mal de la cabeza, Mimi, ¡yo no puedo esperar hasta una cena para conocer al chico!", había exclamado Tai, rezongándole a mi mujer.

Yo suspiré vencido. No podía siquiera precisar quién podía ser más cabezotas, si Mimi o Taichi. El punto era que probablemente a mí me gustaban ese tipo de personas, porque las seguía fielmente en amistades eternas y hasta en matrimonios.

Ni hablar, como decía mi amigo Yamato Ishida, "estamos rodeados de estúpidos, Izzy, pero eso nos hace listos".

Estacioné el carro cerca de la camioneta que le había rentado a Mimi para el viaje. Como anochecía, la mayoría de los turistas y los viajeros estaban abandonando el embarcadero.

Apagué el motor, abrí la puerta y miré brevemente a Tai.

"¿Estás listo?", le pregunté de forma educada.

"Qué va… creo que me voy a desmayar", su voz salió como un silbido sin gracia y muy agudo, "al fin comprendo cómo se sentía mi Taik aquella vez que lo llevé a la fuerza a que conociera a Akane y a Hidemi", narró, "él estaba bien angustiado y no se quería bajar del auto, creo que terminé arrastrándolo en contra de su voluntad".

"Sí, bueno, no esperarás que haga lo mismo que hiciste ese día con tu hijo, ¿verdad?".

"¿Por quién me tomas?, ¡la angustia no es nada si lo comparamos con mis ganas de conocerlo, no importa nada más!", y pisó el muelle en un segundo, se sacudió el traje sastre de color gris y se volvió a amarrar la corbata roja, ligeramente satinada.

Se le veía porte a pesar de que yo sabía que no había dormido por un día entero.

"Le llamaré a Mimi…", antes de marcarle a mi esposa, resonó mi celudigital con fuerza, era ella. Respondí de manera glacial.

"Mimi, ya estamos aquí", dije y la puse en altavoz, para que Taichi escuchara dónde estaban los chicos y mi mujer.

En la bocina del móvil sólo pude escuchar su llanto escandaloso y lleno de hipo.

"¡Ay, Izzy!", me gimió, "¡Ay, perdóname!".

Era frecuente que Mimi se echara a llorar. Siempre decía que era porque estaba en la PRE-menopausia, según le había dicho el médico. No obstante, lo único cierto era que ella era así por naturaleza.

"¿Qué pasó?", le pregunté. Tai se quedó serio pero siguió acomodándose la corbata, como si en realidad le hiciera falta.

"¡Es que Tulo se perdió de nueva cuenta!", chilló con fuerza.

"¿Lo perdiste de vista otra vez?", me molesté, "¿Hace cuánto que se perdió, Mimi? ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Dónde le viste la última vez?, ¿avisaste al departamento de niños perdidos?".

Dije todo eso muy rápido. Mimi se emborricó, quedó aturdida sin saber qué decir. De nuevo me sentí ofuscado, sabía que no había perdido a Tulo a propósito, pero esta situación nos ocurría a menudo.

Esa era una señal de que algo no estábamos haciendo bien con el niño. Para mí, Tulo Kosuke Izumi, como decía su acta de nacimiento, era un reto. Era totalmente contrario a Osen a pesar de que físicamente se parecían mucho.

Este crío era gritón, llorón, travieso, mimado, disperso, desobediente y aventurero. Era imposible tenerlo quieto un rato, salvo con películas y cuentos.

A pesar de eso, adoraba a ese pequeño con todo lo que podía. Admiraba la capacidad de creación que tenía Tulo: armaba rompecabezas muy rápido, hacía torres con sus piezas de juguete, entendía los haiku y las canciones, captaba el honor y la destreza de los superhéroes que admiraba.

Hacía esfuerzos por portarse bien, era cariñoso con afán y vocación, incluso conmigo, que era un padre que no sabía dar cumplidos ni abrazos.

Todo estaría perfecto con Tulo si no se perdiera tan a menudo. Quizá mi hijastro Benjamín tenía razón al decir que su medio hermano era un "corto circuito" de los genes míos combinados con los de Mimi, pero el niño nos tenía enamorados a todos, incluyéndolo a él.

"Tranquila, Mimi, llorando no resolveremos nada", serené, "Comenzaré a buscarlo, pero por mientras contacta con las autoridades del Puerto, estoy seguro de que si vocean a Tulo éste se dará cuenta de que tiene que buscarnos".

"…. Sí… perdón, mi amor", mugió ella, a través del celular.

"¡Ánimo, princesa Mimi, yo les ayudaré a buscar a ese torbellino!", exclamó Taichi.

"Ay, Tai, qué pena, Izzy tenía el altavoz y oíste todo eso… gracias por ayudarnos, _snifff_".

Si Taichi era capaz de desaparecer el llanto de Mimi, también era apto para conquistar el corazón de un hijo.

_Fin P.O.V. Koushiro Izumi_

O

_P.O.V. Soji Miyagi_

Una mariposa con alas teñidas de infinidad de colores era capaz de disipar el efecto de un beso, al menos para Osen Izumi, alias mi _Muñeca_.

Esa niña era capaz de ignorar mi presencia con una facilidad tremenda. Desde que había percibido al insecto volador, había adoptado una actitud hipnótica.

Estaba obsesionada con atrapar al bicho y buscar la relación de este con el Mundo Digital, el cual para mí no tenía ningún valor. No me dejaba hablar y tiraba de mí como si fuera un mono de felpa o de trapo… todo era culpa de esas malditas esposas que nos había puesto Ben…

Sus ojos negros mostraban un fulgor que la tenían a ella en trance y a mí entre indignado y curioso. De hecho, la única razón por la que seguía a la _Muñeca_ sin rezongar era porque quería comprender qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención.

El mundo de esos monstruos no era de mi interés, pero seguir a Osen y ver sus diferentes expresiones era algo que no podía dejar de descubrir.

Por eso le seguí los pasos y dejé en segundo plano mi estrategia de huir de Taichi Yagami y mi pasado.

_F l a s h – B a c k_

Nunca entendí lo que quería decir añorar el pasado cuando era un niño. Muchos chicos del internado pasaban horas imaginando pasados que no existían. Inventaban quienes habían sido sus padres y sus familiares; luego armaban historias fantásticas sobre éstos.

Con nueve años recién cumplidos a mí no me hacía gracia pensar en esas cosas. Cuando los chicos de la habitación comenzaban a inventar sus historias yo les ignoraba y mejor me iba a leer al patio.

Si había que imaginar lugares que no existían era mejor ponerse a leer un libro o alguna partitura musical. Platicar de hechos que no existían a mí me parecía un insulto.

Seguramente esas excusas que acabo de describir sean tontas. Sé perfectamente que la razón por la que no participaba en las fantasías de mis compañeros era porque mi historia y mi pasado eran reales.

Desde que había visto a ese hombre y a ese otro niño igual que yo, lo único que hacía era soñarlos.

No me gustaba dormir porque la sonrisa de aquel hombre me perseguía en aquellas pesadillas, mientras la otra copia de mí pateaba un balón de fútbol en mis recuerdos.

Y estaba claro que a mí no me interesaba tener esos recuerdos porque no sabía asimilarlos… además, mis otras remembranzas eran estancias largas y dolorosas en las camillas de un hospital.

El sujeto del parque comenzó a salir en la televisión, se llamaba "Taichi Yagami". En el orfanato no nos dejaban ver la TV a menudo, pero siempre ponían las noticias por las mañanas. Ahí, en un foro de globalifóbicos, el hombre de cabello marrón y ojos parecidos a los míos era anunciado como el Embajador Yagami.

Cuando lo veía en la tele me daba torzón en el estómago, miraba alterado a mis profesoras y a los otros niños, pero nadie parecía comprender lo parecidos que éramos ese diplomático y yo.

Era muy injusto que nadie se diera cuenta…

En una de esas tardes soleadas, en las que decidí ignorar a los otros niños que inventaban historias sobre sus progenitores, caminé por el patio trasero del orfanato con gesto desenfadado.

Llevaba un libro de geografía muy viejo, porque Sasaki-sensei no me había prestado ni la guitarra ni ninguna novela apta para mi edad, como decía ella.

Dejé el libro sobre la banca y me senté. Podía pasar horas sin moverme cuando estaba sentado en soledad. A veces me daba la impresión de que no respiraba, era como si el viento lo hiciera por mí.

Me distraje viendo el cielo, que dejaba caer una luz intensa, la cual pasados unos minutos se volvió una bruma espesa. Me pregunté si ésta se debía a la humedad o al calor, ¿Era posible que se pudiera formar una mase de nubes tan firme en tan pocos minutos?

Pero aunque fuera un hecho insólito, el patio del orfanato, lleno de juegos de plástico chamagosos y árboles de cerezo, comenzó a dibujar alrededor una línea de niebla, parecía una enorme burbuja.

Me quedé estático. Deseé ser una nube e irme con ese viento húmedo, aunque lo que pasó fue lo opuesto. Permanecí lo más quieto posible mientras se abría el camino de bruma y entraba caminando un mensajero.

Al menos así lo califiqué yo. Era un hombre vestido con un hábito güinda, tenía las manos enguantadas de blanco y unas botas gruesas, enormes, también de color claro combinadas con dorado.

No me gustó que el rojo oscuro de su sotana se combinara con su calzado albino. Estaba encapuchado y no podía verle la cara, pero le sobresalían unos mechones de cabello dorado. Era una persona alta y esbelta, aunque con una joroba picuda que me conmocionó ligeramente.

Lo vi acercarse a mí con pasos densos. Lo dejé sentarse a mi lado y poner su enorme mano sobre la mía. Lo único que hice fue dejar caer el libro de geografía y mirarle con ojos de cachorro perdido.

"_Tu padre es Taichi Yagami_", dejó salir su voz, que resonó como un canto.

"_Lo sé", _dije muy bajito, bajando la mirada.

"_Y te abandonó_", agregó, subiendo su enorme mano a mi espalda.

"_Ya lo sé_", repetí. Las historias que creaban mis compañeros de orfanato cobraron sentido en un instante. Cuánto les envidiaba yo, porque podían crearse un padre a molde aunque no fuera de verdad. _"¿Quién eres tú?"._

"_Tu padre dejó que tu madre muriera y eligió al otro niño antes que a ti_", explicó. De la túnica sacó una fotografía borrosa donde había una tumba que decía "Akane Fujiyama" y una canasta con un bebé adentro.

¿Era yo ese bebé?, no podía saberlo bien, pero me vibró el pecho y consideré que lo que me decía ese hombre tan raro era verdad. A los nueve años uno entiende mejor las cosas de lo que los mayores creen. Quizá a esa edad comprendía las cosas mejor que ahora.

_"¿Quién eres tú, mensajero?_", lo volví cuestioné, sin llorar ni berrear por conocer el pasado que siempre había temido.

"_De donde vengo, algunos me llaman Luce M. Falldown_", declaró. "_No te miento, pequeño, soy enemigo de la persona que te dio la vida, de Taichi Yagami. Ese hombre se la pasa interviniendo en mi país y causando guerras entre nuestra gente… por eso decidí averiguar sus pecados y descubrí que te había abandonado y causado la muerte de tu madre… el pecado de ese hombre es el de la soberbia, ¿lo entiendes?, ese mal hizo hizo que te rechazara a ti porque eres débil y enfermo, por eso prefirió al otro_".

Luce M. Falldown se levantó de la banca. Fue ahí cuando tuve el impulso de querer detenerlo para que me contara más cosas sobre el hombre que por soberbia había preferido al otro niño.

Tiré de su manto y la capucha cedió, su rostro hermoso quedó frente a mí. Era un hombre muy pálido, de ojos cian y cabello oro. Sus rasgos me hacían recordar a los ángeles de las pinturas europeas que había visto en los libros del Renacimiento en la clase de historia universal.

Lo único que me alteró fue que de su cabello sobresalieron un par de cuernos. Uno tenía forma de ala de murciélago, el otro parecía un ala de ángel.

"¿_Qué es eso_?", pregunté con zozobra.

"_Tu imaginación_", me dijo Luce M., antes de que me mareara por unos segundo y no me diera cuenta de su partida.

_F i n - d e – F l a s h - B a c k _

Mi viaje al pasado desapareció cuando Osen comenzó a toser sin control alguno.

Carraspeaba con fuerza, como si tuviera experiencia en estar encamada por algún padecimiento. Pestañeé y olvidé el día en el que me dijeron que Taichi Yagami era mi padre y que me había abandonado.

Por primera vez caí en cuenta de que aquel mensajero era extraño y la situación bajo la que se había dado su visita en el orfanato lo era más. Sin embargo, de niño pequeño, me había impactado más el sospechar que mi padre me odiaba que el descubrir que ese hombre tenía cuernos.

"¿Qué pasa, _Muñeca_? ¿Te sientes mal?", pregunté a Osen. Ella se dobló el vientre, tosió con más fuerza, de modo que la mariposa nos escuchó y terminó despareciendo.

"Nada", respondió, "Así pasa a veces… ¡Oh no, he perdido de vista a la mariposa digital!".

Otro ataque de tos pareció invadirla, la chica se cubrió los oídos en lugar de la boca. Quise darle algo para que se sonara la nariz, deseé darle un abrazo, pero la _Muñeca_ me hizo a un lado en seguida.

"Algo no está bien aquí", aseveró Osen, luego apuntó el cielo, que ya estaba oscuro. "Mira, se está formando un remolino de neblina…".

"Son volutas de humo", acerté a decir.

No era una niebla cualquiera. Era la misma bruma que había percibido cuando me había visitado ese hombre.

"Seguramente un digimon está cerca", concluyó la pelirroja, "si tuviera mi brazalete digital aquí podría precisarlo mejor, pero le has tirado".

No supe si lo dijo con rencor o resignación, porque ella no daba cabida a adivinar nada. La única chica que me había gustado estaba resultando ser un acertijo. No asimilé lo que había dicho sobre esas criaturas llamadas digimon, ¿era que sólo esas cosas habitaban en la mente de Osen?, ¿por qué ella no le daba a sus pensamientos al menos un espacio para analizar lo de nuestro beso?

Un chillido me sobresaltó, después se escuchó un llanto, le siguió una risa de sonido dulce, pero que sonaba a mal presagio.

"¡Me duele! ¡Mamiii!", gritó el niño menor de los Izumi. Pude reconocerle claramente, aunque se oía como un eco.

"¡Están atacando a Tulo!", clamó la Muñeca, sacudiendo las manos para tratar de hacer a un lado la neblina. Intentó correr y me jaló tras ella, aunque no tardamos en estrellarnos contra un contenedor.

"No se ve nada", comenté, "¿dónde estará tu hermanito?".

Otro llanto de Tulo nos lastimó el corazón. Osen se echó a llorar y su pinta de _nerd_ despareció por completo, dejando a mi lado a una chica con los sentimientos en trozos.

"QuéhagoQuéhagoQuéhago", dijo ella a la velocidad de la luz, mientras llevaba unos de sus brazos a su pecho, "Ay, Motimon, qué hago, amigo, dime qué hago".

No tenía idea de quien era el tal Motimon, pero la Muñeca pareció tranquilizarse al pensar en él. En unos pocos segundos ella se tranquilizó como si estuviera impuesta a escuchar a su hermano gemir del dolor.

Luego, de su pecho se desprendió, o eso me pareció a mí, una luz morada muy tenue que la hizo verse aun más hermosa.

"Soji-kun, es por acá", comentó con seguridad, "Tenemos que correr, porque sospecho que le están haciendo algo malo a Tulo-chan, ¿de acuerdo?, correremos primero con la pierna derecha y luego con la izquierda, para no caernos por culpa de las esposas y la cadena, yo te guiaré a la cuenta de tres... uno, dos… ¡tres!".

La Muñeca japonesa se echó a andar deprisa y me guió con una precisión que rayaba en la sabiduría. Sentí como si el conocimiento mismo se le estuviera segregando del cuerpo.

Trepamos algunas cajas de los barcos de carga, en todo el recorrido no vi personas, ni luces que no fueran las de la misma Osen. Llegamos a la cima de una pequeña montaña de contenedores. Justo debajo de éstos estaba el humo y, al parecer, de ahí provenía el llanto de Tulo Izumi.

Sin avisar y perdiendo los estribos, la pelirroja saltó y me atrajo con ella. Caímos de pie, aunque no supe precisar cómo lo habíamos conseguido.

Osen comenzó a toser por la niebla y yo me llené de recuerdos. Vi al mismo hombre de túnica roja y cabellos dorados que había sido el mensajero de mi desgracia.

Esta vez lo miré pasmado, en lugar de estar sentado, hablando con su voz de ángel, tenía sujeto a un bebé de 5 años del cuerpo y le apretaba, tratando de quitarle un gorro.

Tulo estaba llorando, aunque se aferraba con fuerza al sombrero de brujo como si se tratara de un tesoro muy importante.

"¡Es un… es un Lucemon Falldown Mode, uno de los Siete Reyes Demonio de las que hablan las leyendas del Digimundo (**)!", declaró Osen, "¡Oh por Dios, que deje a mi hermano en paz!".

La chica quiso abalanzarse sobre el sujeto, pero su prisa nos hizo tropezar a los dos. Tulo nos divisó desesperado. Tenía una herida aparentemente superficial en la frente, pero gran parte de su cabecita estaba ya con sangre.

"¡Hermanita!, ¡este feo quiere el sombrero de Min-chan!", acusó, "y yo no se lo doy!".

"¡No le hagas daño a mi hermano!", pidió la pelirroja.

"¡Suelta al niño!", ordené a ese demonio, mientras Osen y yo nos poníamos de pie.

Y soltó al niño, pero después de arrebatarle el sombrero. El pelirrojito fue a estrellarse con una caja y calló de bruces. Quedó silente, desmayado y si ni un solo grito. Osen gimió desesperada e intentó ir por él, pero el sujeto nos cerró el paso.

"¡Tulo!", lloró ella, "¡Déjale en paz!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?".

Por mi parte estaba helado. Había muchas cosas que yo había conocido en el mundo, pero ver sufrir a un bebé no era parte de las situaciones que me jactaba de haber presenciado antes.

Vi el mechón rubio bajo la capucha del monstruo. Sin pensar, volví a tirar de la capa del hombre y el mismo rostro que había visto en el pasado quedó al descubierto. Los mismos cuernos brillaron, aunque éstos fueron cubiertos rápidamente por el gorro de maguito que con tanto ahínco había tratado de quitarle Tulo.

"Me mentiste…", le dije al sujeto. La _Muñeca_ me miró desconcertada.

"No te mentí, hijo del Valor. Él te dejó por soberbia, hoy te he estado buscando para llevarte conmigo, he venido por ti, es hora de que vayas a mi país a resolver todo lo que Yagami ha dejado en mal estado cuando se creía embajador".

"¿De qué está hablando Lucemon Falldown, Soji?", reclamó Osen, "¿Acaso le conoces? ¿Tienes trato con este tipo de digimon?, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡dijiste que no creías en el Digimundo! ¡han lastimado a mi hermanito! ¿Te das cuenta?".

No. No me daba cuenta. Y no, no tenía tratos con ese tipo de digimons. Al menos no tenía idea de lo que eran y no quería creer en ellos.

"¡A callar, Conocimiento!", vociferó Lucemon. Al momento de su orden, la _Muñeca_ comenzó de nueva cuenta a toser sin parar, como si la presencia de ese tipo le causara alguna alergia.

El mensajero se acercó a nosotros, tomó en sus manos las esposas con las que nos había encadenado Benjamín, y las hizo añicos, lo que hizo que nos separáramos la nena y yo.

Osen se encogió un poco y Lucemon Falldown la hizo a un lado de un empujón fortísimo.

"Vámonos, Apócrifo, no invertí tanto en tu oscuridad como para que te llenes de luz", susurró con dulzura, tomando mi mano.

Para ese entonces, la manta roja del sujeto ya se le había resbalado del cuerpo, que era mitad de luz y mitad oscuridad, con alas de ángeles y demonios conviviendo como amigos.

En el momento en que tomó mi mano sentí que me mareaba. Vi que un portal oscuro, como si fuera un hoyo negro, comenzó a abrirse en el muelle.

Esa cosa me iba a llevar con él y cuando lo entendí, sentí algo de empatía hacia el señor Yagami aunque éste fuera un soberbio y hubiera preferido al otro yo.

"No quiero ir contigo…", fue lo que pude responder.

El brillo de un haz de luz anaranjada me llenó de templanza.

"¡TOCAS UN CABELLO DE MI HIJO Y TE MATO!", bramó una voz estridente, que hizo temblar a la tierra y al sol y a la luna... y a todo el Digimundo del que se hablaba tanto.

Una flama descargó contra el digimon. Perdón, no fue fuego. Fue una bala de hombre. Lucemon me soltó no porque le hubiera asustado el disparo, sino porque Benjamín Tachikawa salió de la nada y de un salto le arrebató el sombrero al monstruo.

Al mismo tiempo, el señor Izumi recogió a Tulo-chan del suelo y le abrazó con consternación.

A mi costado, la niebla salió huyendo hacia el infinito y se perfiló Taichi Yagami.

Hizo más disparos con la pistola que cargaba. Uno tras otro sin parar. Sus balas parecían contaminadas por su cuerpo que remitía una luminosidad de color melón.

Osen calmó su tos, se puso de pie y brilló con su luz violeta. El señor Izumi la imitó, lo mismo que Ben, aunque de él emanó una luminosidad verdosa.

De mí no salió nada.

"Es un digimon demonio legendario, del tipo virus… no creí que existieran todavía", alcanzó a decir Izumi, "la única manera de defendernos es con los emblemas".

Lucemon berreó de la ira, como si hubiera perdido un duelo entre el día y la noche, luego se volvió hacia Ben, se abalanzó hacia él…

"¡Lanza el sombrero, Ben, ¡YA!", ordenó Taichi Yagami. Benjamín asintió tembloroso y aventó el gorro hacia el mar, que comenzaba a verse por la desaparición de la niebla.

Después de juntar el sombrero de las aguas del mar, Lucemon Falldown Mode -mi mensajero o quienquiera que fuera-, se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiera pertenecido al Puerto de L.A. y a mi mundo.

Osen y Ben corrieron hacia Izumi-san, exasperados por ver si su hermanito estaba bien.

El niño abrió sus ojitos y comenzó a llorar ruidosa mente, apretando a su papá como si fuera un piojo.

"Descuiden, chicos, creo que está a salvo", avisó el padre.

_El padre…_

Yo quedé quieto, comprendiendo que no había marcha atrás. El pasado estaba encima de mi presente y la sombra de Taichi Yagami se delimitaba bajo el candil del farol que estaba frente a mí.

La luna estaba llena.

Él puso la mano sobre mi hombro, giró mi cuerpo para que nos viéramos de frente.

Qué hombre más confianzudo, pensé de repente. Aparecía de la nada y me salvaba de caer en un hoyo sin fondo con un demonio que tenía un nombre casi idéntico al de Lucifer.

Qué hombre tan arrogante. Creía que podía entrar en mi vida en forma de héroe, con una pistola en mano y el cuerpo brillándole como un Piel Roja.

Qué encuentro tan miserable. Si tu padre te da la vida cuando naces y pasados 15 años, a pesar de que te abandonó, te salva nuevamente, ¿acaso te da derecho a odiarlo?

"_Eres perfecto_", fue lo primero que me dijo Taichi, antes de extender los brazos y capturarme en un abrazo surrealista, el cual viví sin moverme un centímetro.

_Fin P.O.V. Soji Miyagi_

**Continuará…**

O

(*) Los Haikus son poemas breves japoneses. Generalmente están conformados por tres líneas, la primera de siete sílabas, la segunda de cinco y la tercera otra vez de siete. Los temas más recurrentes en estas pequeñas obras de arte son la naturaleza, la sabiduría y el amor. No tengo alma de poeta, pero sí escribo este tipo de poesía de vez en cuando. El Haiku (o jaiku) que utilicé para este capi es de un autor llamado Kito. No es mi Haiki favorito, pero creo que a Tulo sí le gusta.

(**) Los Siete Reyes Demonio en Digimon sí existen y serán los malos de esta saga. Ya he presentado a Lucemo Falldown Mode y a Demon (o Daemon). Creo que con estos digis podré cuadrar bien mis planes para finalizar mi trilogíaa.

O

¡Y bueno!, pasemos a las notas.

Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado. Para mí ha sido un reto utilizar algunas primeras personas a la hora de narrar, sobre todo la parte de Tulo… ¿qué puedo decir en mi defensa?, no tengo idea de cómo piensan los niños de 5 años genios pero hiperactivos… aún así espero que les haya gustado, yo me la he pasado bien escribiendo, aunque no tengo idea de si quedó bien.

Sobre todo me preocupa el encuentro entre Soji y Tai. Espero que los flash back de Soji y su manera de pensar hayan quedado clara. En realidad yo tenía una idea muy diferente de este encuentro, pero al sentarme a escribir sucedieron cosas imprevistas: resultó una escena de un beso, por ejemplo, lastimé a un niño de 5 años… y encontré a un padre y a un hijo en una situación alarmante.

No se me ocurrió qué palabra podía ser mejor que le dijera Taichi a su hijo, que el "Eres perfecto", creo que eso engloba lo que Tai ansiaba de su trillizo. Quizá al decir que era perfecto se dio cuenta de que lo amaba o no sé, Tai es Tai. También le puse una pistola, jaja, luego explicaré de dónde sacó esa arma y cómo funciona.

Escribiendo la última escena, cuando Tai llega gritándole al malo, recordé que hace muchos años, cuando escribí Memorias Borradas, Hidemi también llega gritándole a LadyDevimon que deje en paz a Seiyuro… entonces tuve como un deja vu y llegué a la conclusión de que Hide y Taichi, hija y padre, sí que tienen algo de parecido.

Sobre el beso que le robó Soji a O-chan, pues ¿qué puedo decir?, me sonó tentador hacer a la pelirrojita muy evasiva, jaja, pero al muchacho le caló que la hija de Izzy estuviera más interesada en mariposas digitales que en besos.

También Ben tuvo su parte, quizá no tan elemental de momento, pero tengan por seguro que es clave para conocer la historia que girará en torno al hijo de Mimi… además, ¿apoco no es divertido leer a Ben?, jeje, al menos me divierte escribir "siendo" él… Con respecto a Izzy, pues lo utilicé como un puente para unir las escenas y la parte de Tulo fue para narrar el ataque y para intentar darles a conocer más de este nene… ciertamente está medio loco, seguro que cuando se reencuentre con sus amigos Satoru y Min serán una bomba de travesuras.

En este capi había una parte de Hidemi, pero la quité porque bueno… decidí enfocarme más a la situación en L.A., además de que anhelaba que Taichi conociera a su hijo…

¿Cómo será la relación de ese par? ¿Qué pasará cuando Soji conozca a sus mellizos? ¿Qué pensará Osen del beso? ¿Por qué Lucemon FM llamó "Emblema Apócrifo" a Soji? ¿Por qué ese digimon apareció ante el hijo perdido de Tai cuando era niño para mentirle parcialmente sobre su padre?... ¡y hay más!, ¿qué tiene que ver Calumon en todo esto?, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Seiyuro? ¿Estará bien Akane Fujiyama? ¿Qué pasará con el embarazo de Yuri? ¿Los otros personajes tendrá más acción?

Todas esas dudas espero esclarecerlas pronto.

Nuevamente, Gracias por leerme. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, porque éstos nutren mis ánimos como no tienen una idea.

Otra cosa. He decidido que el niño de Yuri y Toshi será niño. ¿Cómo ven?, sólo no tengo claro el nombre. Al momento es la decisión, pero tengo tiempo para cambiarla, ¿tienen más sugerencias?... y otra pregunta, ¿con quien preferirían que se quedara Osen, con Zet o con Soji?...

Me despido.

CC


	9. Número Seis

Ya hace tiempo de mi última actualización, pero estoy contenta de que no haya pasado más tiempo antes de publicar este capítulo. El tema de la historia sigue siendo la paternidad y las ganas de darles vida a los elegidos y sus hijos.

Como resumen, podemos decir que en el episodio pasado Tai se reencontró con su hijo perdido Soji, apareció un digimon demonio llamado Lucemon Falldown Mode que intentó llevarse al trillizo a sabe dónde y además le llamó "emblema apócrifo"… por otra parte, Yuri y Toshi fueron a la ginecóloga a ver lo del bebé.

Y bueno, en esta entrega sabremos qué más pasó con Seiyuro y otras tramas seguirán resolviéndose.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Este capi está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me han leído y a todas las que han escrito fics futuristas de este tipo.

Bueno, les dejo con la lectura. Esta vez no hay POV, sino mezclas raras de narrador omnisciente y en tercera persona, pero espero no haya quedado tan mal.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

6

O

_Odaiba, Japón_

O

La cirugía de Seiyuro Takaishi fue larga.

El doctor Kido se quitó los guantes y la bata, luego salió del quirófano y fue a la sala de espera del hospital, para dar informes a sus amigos.

Lo primero que les mencionó fue que el cirujano le había dado 20 puntadas a Sei en la herida.

"Entonces mi sobrino tendrá una cicatriz muy 'mona'", ironizó Yamato Ishida, quien había llegado al hospital poco después de que había iniciado la operación de emergencia.

Takeru Takaishi sonrió de manera forzada, como si aún ante los pesares pudiera ser capaz de encontrarle lo positivo a las tragedias.

"Eso le encantará", dijo de forma cansada.

"A sus novias también les gustará ", consideró Mayumi Ishida, con el mismo tono sarcástico de su padre.

Los Ishida y los Takaishi, a excepción de Kari, asintieron.

Los mellizos Yagami no dijero nada, aunque Hidemi parecía desanimada.

"Tío... tío Joe", preguntó la hija de Tai, "Pero... el tumor de Sei-sama, ¿ha desparecido?".

Jou Kido vio detenidamente a la niña y se acomodó los anteojos.

"No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero todo indica que sí", respondió el médico, "aunque habrá que esperar, porque el muchacho está delicado y no sabemos a ciencia cierta cómo se comporta una neoplasia hecha de datos digitales".

"Mi Seiyuro vencerá", canturreó Takeru, "¿aunque no habías hablado de que teníamos que trasladar a mi chico a otro refugio, Joe?".

"Sí, claro, hay que sacarle de aquí, porque los oncólogos están muy interesados en el caso de tu hijo... es la primera vez que un tumor explota un vientre y 'sale corriendo'. Sin embargo, primero hay que estabilizar a Seiyuro".

"¿Y cuándo podremos verlo?", preguntó Kyosuke Motomiya, quien estaba sentado a un costado de Taiki.

"Justo eso quería comentarles", expresó el doctor, quien era subdirector de la clínica, "a decir verdad quería pedirles que se fueran a sus casas a descansar, a excepción de los padres, claro está".

"¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo ver a mi hermanito?", preguntó Min, de seis añitos. La noticia le humedeció los ojos al instante.

"Por ahora no, mi amor", arrulló Kari, abrazándola.

"Prefiero que no tenga visitas", dijo Kido, "comprenderán que hay que trasladar a Sei cuanto antes y definitivamente tantas visitas llaman mucho la atención".

En la sala de esperas también estaban los varones Motomiya, Doguen Kido, Miyako Ichijouji y Cody Hida, que acababa de llegar.

"El... el... padre del _Llorón_ tie-ne razón", se escuchó de pronto.

Takeru y compañía alzaron la vista y miraron sorprendidos a Seiyuro. Estaba demacrado a más no poder. Reposaba sobre una silla de ruedas que era arrastrada por una enfermera joven y rechoncha, la cual además cargaba un perchero con un suero.

Sei vestía una bata azul que combinaba con sus ojos y resaltaba su piel. Llevaba una expresión de satisfacción a pesar de que estaba recién operado.

"¡Qué diablos, Sei!", exclamó Takeru, alarmado.

"¡Hermano!", chilló Minagawa. Hikari no dijo nada, sólo se llevó la mano a la boca, soltando un 'oh' muy corto.

Hidemi sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí, enfermera Mizuko?", amonestó el doctor Kido, "¡El paciente apenas acaba de salir del quirófano, ni siquiera había recuperado la conciencia!".

"Cierto, acabo de... despertar... tal vez por eso veo... estrellitas en las paredes", comentó el rubio.

"¡Enfermera Mizuko!", insistió el subdirector.

"Lo lamento, Kido-sensei, es que no pude resistirme", a la mujer se le pintaron las mejillas de rojo, "el paciente es m-muy... convincente, además, dijo que quería ir al baño y... y... mi mejilla, besó mi mejilla… y…".

"¡En toda mi carrera médica nunca había presenciado tal irresponsabilidad, me había tocado que familiares de los pacientes engañaran al personal médico para ver al enfermo antes de lo indicado, pero jamás de los jamases un paciente se había salido de su cama tras seducir a una enfermera después de UNA CIRUGÍA MAYOR, ¡esto es una desgracia!", consideró Joe, arrebatándole la silla de ruedas a la enfermera, "Escuche bien, Mizuko, por esta acción tendrá un reporte. Y además, quiero que dé la orden de que de ahora en adelante a este muchacho sólo lo atiendan enfermeros, ¿escuchó bien?, enfermeros varones".

"Así se habla, papá", opinó Doguen Kido, mientras Seiyuro se ponía aún más lívido debido a los gritos de su médico.

"En cuanto a ti, Seiyuro Takaishi", mandó Joe, quien había dejado muda a toda la audiencia, incluso a Takeru.

"Lo lamento... es que... sabía que no podría ver a todos y quería agradecerles por.. estar aquí... y bueno, de verdad quería ir al sanitario... mmh, eso de la bacinica, pues no me late usarla".

"Silencio", mandó el Kido mayor, "Prohibido hablar, rezongar y todo lo que sea escapar de MI hospital. He soportado que desde pequeño hicieras travesuras a mi hijo Doguen, pero esto es el colmo. Como castigo voy a mandar a que te pongan una sonda en la uretra por tu ... ".

"¡Silencio, Jyou!", regañó Matt, tapando los oídos de su sobrina Min, "hay niños aquí".

"Uy, papá, eso suena doloroso, pobre Sei", juzgó Doguen.

"¡He dicho a callar y a regresarse a sus casas!".

Para ese entonces, todos los internos, residentes, enfermeros y usuarios del hospital veían la escena con miedo e interés mezclados.

Joe miró a la enfermera, quien salió disparada para cumplir las órdenes de su jefe.

Seiyuro despidió a la trabajadora con una sonrisa coqueta, pero apenada.

"A todos, muchas gracias por estar aquí... no llores más, Min-chan", alcanzó a decir a su hermanita, "pero... ¿y Toshi?, ¿no está aquí mi hermano?".

"Ni a Toshi ni a nadie más vas a ver en muchas horas", siguió diciendo Kido, mientras llegaban un par de enfermeros flacos y poco atractivos, que se llevaron a Seiyuro de regreso a su habitación.

"Tengo que admitirlo, eso fue genial", dijo Taiki Yagami.

"¡Eres mi héroe, primo Sei!", agregó Kotaro.

"Hombres tenían que ser, ¿no, Hidemi?...", susurró en bajito Mayumi.

"Seiyuro es impresionante, ¿por qué es tan fuerte?, no lo entiendo, le acaban de operar, y aún así tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, trasladarse a la silla y salir de su habitación", se cuestionó la hija de Tai, absorta en la imagen de Sei.

"Es fácil, Hidemi-chan", respondió Kyo Motomiya, "mi camarada es la esperanza, es natural que haga ese tipo de locuras".

No se dijo nada más, porque para todos, esa afirmación de Kyo era suficiente.

O

Yuriko Hida no estuvo consciente de que el tiempo había transcurrido hasta que vio que en el cielo se estaba ocultando el sol.

Era un atardecer parcialmente nublado. Odaiba se dibujaba borroso, pero aún así, través de los nubarrones, se despilfarraban rayos de luz color escarlata.

Había llorado por horas. Había dejado que su novio le consolara como si fuera niña pequeña y se había dejado arropar por el apoyo de Sora Ishida.

Las pocas palabras que había compartido con la portadora del Emblema del Amor le habían hecho recordar a su madre muerta.

La muchacha de 16 años se restregó las lágrimas; Toshiro le retiró las manos, sacó su pañuelo y le secó los surcos de agua que le corrían por las mejillas.

"Todo estará bien, Yuri-chan", susurró a su chica, luego, con la otra mano, le acarició el vientre. -"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?".

Los dos estaban sentados en el asiento trasero de la autonave de la familia Ishida. Sora conducía sin copiloto entre miles de carros que se agolpaban en una avenida que parecía, en esos momentos, un cuello de botella.

"Estoy bien, Toshiro", respondió la chica, mirando hacia donde estaba la señora Takenochi, quien a su vez también la vio por el espejo retrovisor.

"Sora-san, muchas gracias por todo hoy, les he quitado mucho tiempo...".

"No hay problema, me alegra verlos mejor", dijo Sora, "es una suerte que la doctora les haya atendido aunque perdieran su primera cita… además, es un hecho que teníamos que ir a que comieran algo; no te hace bien dejar de comer, Yuri-chan".

"Opino lo mismo", consideró Toshiro.

Sin saber por qué y después de oír esas palabras, Yuriko rememoró cómo se sentía el gel que le habían untado en su barriga para tomarle el ultrasonido del bebé.

Ésa sensación resbalosa de su vientre le había hecho pensar por primera vez en que tendría un hijo. Justo en ese momento Yuri sabía que había comprendido que se convertiría en madre. No de muñecas, no de mascotas, no de sueños. Iba a ser una mamá tan real como lo había sido Hiromi Hida.

Toshiro lucía muy desvelado. Bajo sus ojos rubíes llevaba unas ojeras que no estaban en juego con su piel.

Yuriko deseó que su hijo se pareciera a Toshi. Le gustaba la entereza de su novio y la capacidad de afrontar problemas que éste tenía.

Lo quería mucho, pero no tenía idea de si el cariño entre los dos sobreviviría.

Aún sentía que lo estaba encadenando. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con los planes de Toshiro de irse a estudiar al extranjero? ¿Cómo iban a mantener a un bebé?...

Otra lágrima se le salió. De nueva cuenta, Toshi se la secó con el pañuelo.

El muchacho sacó el celudigital de su bolsillo. En todo el día no había atendido el móvil, ni siquiera lo había encendido.

"Tía Sora, voy a llamar para ver cómo está Seiyuro", tartamudeó Toshiro, "de cualquier manera, ¿tú crees que puedas llevarnos para allá?".

"Claro, sobrino, yo también voy para allá", dijo Sora, "Mayumi, Kotaro y Yamato siguen en el hospital".

Yuriko observó la manera temblorosa con la que Toshi marcaba en su celudigital.

Su Takaishi predilecto se le mostraba inseguro. No tenía idea de cómo se sentía su novio, pero a ella le daba la impresión de que estaba muy alterado y hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse calmada ante ella, para hacerla sentir mejor.

Cuando le contestaron, el nuevo portador de la Luz se inundó en una conversación telefónica con su madre.

"¿Cómo dices, mamá?", soltó inmediatamente, "¿Es en serio?", "Lo lamento, mamá", "Vamos para allá, mamá", "¿Pero está bien Sei, mamá?".

Todas las frases las terminaba con un "mamá" que ponía a Yuriko con los nervios alterados.

Colgó. Toshi se jaló los cabellos y escondió su cabeza entre los brazos.

Sora se orilló por la avenida para ver lo que le sucedía a su sobrino.

"Toshiro-kun...", llamó. Yuri permaneció silente. "¿Qué ha pasado".

"... Es Sei, tía Sora", deletreó Toshiro, "Le han operado de emergencia... al parecer... aquello que tenía dentro... el tumor que lo tenía tan mal, le ha roto el estómago por dentro...".

Yuri dio un grito y se abrazó el vientre.

"Han sido esas tinieblas... esas que le contagió LadyDevimon", lamentó Toshi, con la voz más indefinida, "... creo... creo que ha salido bien de la cirugía... pero yo no he estado ahí. Mi hermano se pudo haber muerto y yo ni siquiera tuve mi celular en funciones".

"Es culpa mía, Toshi-kun, perdóname".

"No, Yuri, no digas tonterías, mi hijo y tú son mi prioridad", sollozó Toshiro, "pero entiéndeme, Seiyuro no sólo es mi hermano del alma, también es mi sangre".

Sora Ishida se enterneció. Apagó el motor de la camioneta a la orilla del camino, se bajó del vehículo y se las arregló para abrazar a los dos chicos en cuanto abrió las puertas traseras.

"Mis niños, todo estará bien", les susurró.

Yuriko correspondió el abrazo enseguida. Estaba ávida de consuelo materno. Sólo con ese tipo de arrullos podría comprender lo que significaba la maternidad.

Toshiro quedó tieso, como un robot.

"Tía, por favor, llévamos al hospital", rogó Toshiro. La pelirroja Takenouchi le asintió.

"Todo estará bien", repitió.

O

Taiki suspiró cuando la enfermera entrometida los llamó a él y a Hidemi para avisarles que Akane Fujiyama había despertado.

El muchacho evitó respirar esos momentos, en cambio, su melliza se echó a llorar con una enjundia que Taik envidió irremediablemente. Se acordó de cuando era niño y podía dejar correr las lágrimas sin remordimiento alguno.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. No era que se reprimiera porque era varón, ni porque estuviera convirtiéndose en adulto, sino porque no valía la pena llorar por una madre que había abandonado a sus hijos.

Aún cuando él hubiera participado en el atropellamiento que había sufrido esa mujer y eso le hacía sentir fatal –y con ganas de ir a prisión-, el hijo mayor de Tai no se dobló.

Sólo se mordió los labios con disgusto.

Hacía apenas unos minutos que Seiyuro Takaishi había cometido la locura de levantarse de la cama recién operado, lo que había conmocionado a todos en la sala de esperas.

"¿Mamá está bien? ¿Podemos verla?", chilló Hidemi a la enfermera mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"En cuanto le comenté que sus hijos estaban aquí, ella me ha rogado que los mande llamar", respondió la trabajadora.

"Pues que te vaya bien con esa mujer, Hidemi, que yo no la veré ni a rastras", declaró Taik.

Hidemi suspiró, tomó del brazo a su hermano.

"¿Ni siquiera porque dices que la atropellaste?, ¿acaso no te quieres disculpar?", cuestionó la morena.

"Bueno, ella no me pidió perdón por abandonarme", recalcó inmediatamente Taiki, mientras la enfermera palidecía al ser testigo de ese secreto.

"¿Y acaso nuestro padre te ha inculcado ser vengativo y rencoroso?", alzó la voz Hidemi.

"Yo no soy mi padre", se apresuró a contestar Taiki.

"Me queda claro que no eres como papá, a quien te pareces es a Akane, porque ella piensa como tú, cada vez que algo no sale como quiere, evita hablar de frente, quizás por eso no heredaste el emblema del Valor", dijo Hide con poca mesura y una crueldad que no se conocía.

Se puso pálida, como si le remordiera la conciencia por haber abierto la boca. Después de unos segundos, la enfermera soltó un suspiró de angustia que notaron los gemelos de inmediato.

"¡Lo lamento!, dejaré que hablen, búsquenme en urgencias si se deciden, niños", dijo la mujer.

"Espere", Taiki la detuvo del brazo con amabilidad, la enfermera le miró los ojos brillosos y le notó la voz temblorosa, "llévenos con esa señora, lo que ha dicho mi hermanita es verdad, le tengo que pedir perdón".

Todavía descontrolada por haberle subido la voz a su hermano, Hidemi apresuró el paso hacia la sala donde reposaba su madre, mientras Taiki seguía tímidamente a la encargada.

"Cuando tenga un hijo", dijo la enfermera, "quiero que sea así como tú".

Taiki se enrojeció.

Antes de irse, notó que Mayumi Ishida le observaba desde lejos.

Los dos compenetraron sus miradas. Los ojos zafiros de ella resplandecieron; los de él, todavía iluminados, le devolvieron la vista con temor.

Taik Yagami deseó con fuerza conocer lo que significaban las miradas de su mejor amiga.

O

"Te digo que ha salido bien, Kurumi, incluso le he visto, porque el muy bestia se ha salido de la cama recién operado, pero no sé más detalles, mi tío Joe nos ha mandado a casa porque dice desquiciamos el hospital", describió la voz Kyousuke por el teléfono.

Estaba en el lobby de la clínica. No hablaba por su móvil, sino por el teléfono de la recepción.

La recepcionista miraba con desaprobación al Motomiya, mientras éste gritaba a través del auricular. En ocasiones le exclamaba "Shhhhh" para que se callara, pero ni con eso el moreno se sentía aludido.

Doguen Kido, que estaba al lado de su primo, sí que estaba colorado. Había sido él quien había concedido a Kyosuke el teléfono, porque el celular no tenía buena señal dentro de la clínica.

Tenía cierto poder en el hospital porque era el hijo del subdirector, pero le molestaba abusar de la confianza del personal médico.

"Cuelga ya, Kyo", rogaba el miope, "y no grites tanto, perturbas al personal de la salud que está salvando vidas ¿te enteras?".

"¿Que qué, Kurumi?, ¡no te escucho!, espera un poco", Kyo se separó del teléfono, "Doguen, estate callado, no me dejas escuchar a Kurumi-chan".

"¡Llevas casi media hora hablando con esa mujer loca y la enfermera necesita el teléfono!", regañó Doguen, "La orden de mi papá fue que los marcháramos a casa y dejáramos descansar a Seiyuro... si tanto quieres ver a tu semi-novia, ve a mi casa y ayúdale a cuidar de Calumon".

"Shhhhhhh", repitió la enfermera, esta vez su regaño iba dirigido a Doguen, quien se puso todavía más colorado.

"Oh, dios, discúlpeme señorita... yo no soy del tipo de chico que hace imprudencias en un hospital, en realidad, sería incapaz de perturbar la paz de este sitio sagrado y...".

"Shhhhhh", insistió la mujer, que no parecía tener un buen día.

"¡Esto es el colmo!, sólo le estaba explicando las cosas, enfermera", reiteró el joven Kido.

"Ni hablar, Kurumi, Doguen está haciendo un berrinche, te llamo después", Kyo finalizó la llamada, le tapó la boca a Doguen y le sonrió a la trabajadora de manera afable.

"Ya nos vamos".

El par de primos se alejó del lobby principal del hospital y fue hacia la sala de espera donde todavía estaban varios de los elegidos.

Takeru y Hikari estaban sentados en uno de los sillones. Estaban callados, jorobados de manera simulada y con las manos descansando en sus rodillas.

A Kyo le parecía que estaban sincronizados.

La pequeña Min estaba en los brazos de Kotaro, que caminaba de un lado para otro con el objetivo de distraerla.

Mayumi estaba escuchando música con su brazalete digital, mientras que Yamato y Iori se tomaban un té.

Daisuke y Miyako murmuraban algo en el otro sillón.

Los gemelos Yagami se habían retirado, por lo que Kyosuke preguntó por ellos.

May dijo brevemente que les habían mandado llamar los médicos.

"¿Estarán teniendo un encuentro con su madre, 'Yumi?", indagó Kyo.

"¿Tú que crees, 'Suke?", aportó May con ironía, sin mostrar alguna preocupación especial por el suceso.

"Todo esto es una locura", opinó Doguen, "primero le pasa eso a Seiyuro, luego aparece esa mujer descorazonada que abandonó a sus propios hijos, Calumon sale de la nada y los digimons malignos empiezan a atacar, ¿qué falta ahora?, ¿que haya un temblor? ¿Que aparezca un nuevo demonio? ¿Que el señor Yagami tenga otro hijo perdido?".

"Waaaaaa", soltó Kotaro al escuchar a Doguen, se puso pálido, como si guardara un secreto y se alejó todavía más con Min en brazos.

Mayumi miró a su hermano y suspiró.

"¿Qué le pasa a Kotty?", preguntó Kyosuke.

"Es que sabe algo que nosotros no", murmuró Mayumi, todavía con el rostro impreciso, como si estuviera ensayando qué tipo de cara quedaba mejor para la ocasión.

"Te equivocas, yo no sé ningún secreto", tartamudeó el chico de apenas 12 años.

Mayumi lo interrogó con sus inquisidores ojos azules, o eso le pareció a Kyo. Minagawa ocultó la carita en el hombro de su primo Ishida y suspiró, sin prestar atención a la conversación.

"Bueno, sí sé un secreto, ¡pero no les voy a decir!", insistió Kotaro, sin embargo, no se alejó de Doguen, Kyo y su hermana, al contrario, se acercó a ellos mientras mecía a la niña rubia en sus brazos.

"¿Es mi imaginación, o quiere que le preguntemos?", cuestionó Doguen Kido a Mayumi.

"Quiere que le saquemos hasta la última gota del presunto secreto", afirmó May, como preparando las palabras para absorber los presuntos conocimientos secretos de su hermano.

No hicieron falta las preguntas, Kotty Ishida ya estaba abriendo la boca para derramar lo que sabía, cuando Iori Hida se terminó el té y se puso de pie en medio de la sala de espera.

Kyo notó a Cody algo pálido. Como siempre, llevaba traje sastre, aunque esta vez traía puesta una corbata de rombos verdes que combinada con sus ojos.

"Sé que no es el mejor lugar", dijo con la voz algo ronca.

Kyo y su padre se miraron fugazmente y por un instantes, aunque ninguno de los dos se distinguía por ser inteligente, comprendieron que Cody les daría una sorpresa.

"Es mejor ser sincero y no andarme con rodeos, como me lo aconsejó Sora".

"¿Algo que te aconsejó Sora?", se asombró Yamato. Kotaro se olvidó del secreto que iba a declarar; Mayumi entornó sus preciosos ojos de océanos hacia el abogado.

Incluso, Hikari y Takeru también fueron capaces de desprenderse de su pena un instante para mirar a quien fuera el menor de los elegidos.

Todos le notaban devastado desde la muerte de Hiromi Hida, pero esa tarde, bajo la luz blanca de un pasillo de hospital, había algo diferente en el rostro de ese hombre.

"Ya, Cody, no nos tengas en ascuas", exigió Daisuke, mientras Miyako se limpiaba las gafas. "¿O qué, quieres que corramos a los chicos para que puedas hablar a gusto?".

"No hace falta, es una... buena noticia", consideró Iori.

"Te escuchamos", dijo Takeru.

Kyosuke se mordió los labios y se sonrojó un poco. Era muy extraño que los adultos dieran a conocer noticias importantes en presencia de ellos.

Doguen en cambio estaba pálido.

"Me he casado", esas fueron las palabras de Cody.

Y luego hubo un silencio.

"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Cody?", reclamó la señora Ichijouji. Al oírla, Kyo recordó a Kurumi en un instante.

"Mi nueva esposa y su hija ahora son parte de mi familia", declaró, "se llama Noriko, ustedes la conocen, fue una niña elegida que estuvo manipulada por una semilla de la oscuridad en el 2002".

Nadie esperaba la noticia de un matrimonio en una sala de esperas de un hospital. Davis estaba boquiabierto.

Kyosuke se dio cuenta de que él también, por lo que en cuanto pudo cerró la boca.

"¡Es una reverenda tontería!", chilló Miyako. Al fondo volvió a escucharse el 'Shhhh' de la enfermera histérica. "¿Es en serio?".

"Tan en serio como que fuiste mi vecina durante mi infancia", enfatizó él.

Yamato murmuró un débil "felicidades", pero a leguas se notaba que seguía pensando qué tenía que ver Sora en todo ese embrollo.

Takeru y Hikari abrieron los ojos como platos.

"Le deseo mucha felicidad", entonó Kotaro, sin comprender nada. Min se acababa de dormir en sus brazos.

"Gracias, pequeño", dijo Iori, "Lo lamento... sé que debí avisarles... todo ha sido muy rápido, pero es la vía que he elegido para poder retomar el camino".

"¡Pues yo... yo... yo no te perdono, Cody! ¡No me has dicho que te casabas! ¡No nos has invitado a tu boda! ¡Por kami-sama, ¿al menos le dijiste a tu hija?".

"Ay, Miyako, qué ruidosa, ya ni parece que eres adulta", regañó Daisuke, "¿Qué no te das cuenta de que debes aceptar la decisión de Cody?".

"¡Y encima me regaña el inútil de Daisuke!", Yolei Ichijouji se levantó indignada del sillón. Murmuró unas palabras de disculpa a los Takaishi y salió del hospital indignada.

Cody Hida resopló, no dijo nada más, sólo se sentó en el mismo sofá que compartía con Yamato.

"Se le va a pasar", quiso animar Hikari, pero se notaba que no la calentaba ni el sol.

"No cabe duda", consideró Doguen Kido, "Hoy el mundo se volvió loco... ¡tengo que contarle a papá!".

En cuanto Doguen salió de la sala de esperas -corriendo como un flamenco, pero desgarbado-, a la sala entraron Sora, seguida de Toshiro y Yuriko.

Kyo notó de inmediato que su camarada estaba literalmente destruido.

Estaba más pálido que cuando lo había invadido la oscuridad, llevaba los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Tenía el mismo aspecto del día anterior: la camiseta arrugada y sucia del colegio y los pantalones desgastados.

La corbata del uniforme la traía deshecha y estaba literalmente despeinado.

Yuriko Hida lucía peor. Ella sí que había llorado. Bajo los párpados llevaba unas líneas rojas parecidas a ojeras, pero eran más bien marcas por tanto derramar lágrimas o eso quiso pensar Kyosuke.

Podía adivinar lo que había pasado, seguramente Toshiro había estado consolando a Yuriko por esa extraña noticia del matrimonio de su padre.

Era un hecho que a la niña le había caído de golpe, porque se veía perturbada, cosa que era difícil cuando se hablaba de Yuri.

La hija de Cody Hida era muy estricta cuando se trataba de perder la educación, la sonrisa forzada y el estilo de inquebrantable.

Sora los llevaba sujetos de los hombros. Se le notaba compenetrada con las penas de los chicos, Kyo quiso saber lo que había pasado, por esas caras de funeral que traían.

De nueva cuenta todos dejaron sus propias preocupaciones para ver a los recién llegados.

Kotaro recostó a Minagawa en donde había estado sentada Miyako, iba a salir corriendo a saludar a su madre, pero May lo sostuvo de la camiseta.

La que salió disparada de su asiento fue Kari. Llegó hasta su hijo y lo apresó en sus brazos.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Toshi?", le preguntó, "Te he enviado a casa para que descansaras y te dieras una ducha, y regresas 10 horas después, con la misma ropa y la cara llena de pesar, ¿qué ha pasado?".

"Nada", se apresuró a mentir Toshiro.

Kyosuke sabía que su amigo era un mitómano hábil, pero ahora mismo parecía que no sabía el significado de una mentira. La verdad de que algo le preocupaba se le resbalaba como mantequilla en una cacerola.

"No nos ha atacado ningún Digimon", se apresuró a aclarar.

"Quizá, pero algo no está bien…", lagrimó Hikari.

"Lo lamento, ha sido culpa mía, Hikari-san", dijo Yuriko Hida en bajito, "hemos tenido una pelea...".

Nadie dijo nada más al respecto. El ambiente quedó hecho hielo, porque si el noviazgo de Toshiro y Yuriko era discreto, más lo eran sus peleas.

Yuri jadeó, fue hasta donde estaba su padre y lo saludó con una reverencia, Cody trató de sonreírle, pero la chica no le respondió, sino que se acercó a Kyosuke y a Mayumi.

A Toshiro no lo soltó Hikari.

Sora, por su parte, fue al sillón donde estaba su marido. Kotaro por fin se soltó del yugo de su hermana mayor y fue hacia su progenitora.

"Mamá, mi primo Sei salió de su cuarto recién operado y el tío Joe ha prohibido las visitas", informó tan rápido como le permitieron las palabras.

Toshiro los escuchó claramente.

"¿Cómo ha sido posible que saliera de la cama recién operado?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ya conoces lo ocurrente que es tu hermano del alma ", dijo Takeru, levantándose de su asiento para saludar a su hijo de la Luz.

O

_Los Ángeles, California (*)_

O

Taichi no supo lo que pasó mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Se le encogía el pecho y sentía que la garganta se le llenaba de flemas. Era una sensación de asfixia que le carcomía.

Soji era de una estructura frágil. Tai lo sabía con sólo estrujarlo.

No era que fuera a quebrarlo con sus brazos, la sensación que le daba al Yagami era que mientras más fuerte lo rodeara, más le odiaría su hijo.

Quizá, ese abrazo le dolía mucho a los dos. Pero era necesario.

Le había dicho que era perfecto y era verdad. Al menos así lo sentía en esos momentos el Yagami.

Atrás, los llantos de Tulo se oían más altos que las olas del puerto.

Benjamín Tachikawa respiraba inquieto, reponiéndose del ataque del digimon demonio que había estado a punto de robarse de nuevo a Soji, aunque esta vez para siempre.

"¡Tulo!", fue Osen la primera que habló. De reojo, Taichi pudo ver a la pelirrojita que había criado acariciar la melena de su hermanito, quien era incapaz de decir nada.

Parecía que todos los Izumi estaban en shock, aunque Tai comprendió que el que más terror sentía en esos momentos era él.

Soji no decía nada, ni se movía.

Koushiro revisaba a Tulo por todas partes. El niño de 5 años tenía una herida en la frente que desparramaba algo de sangre, lo que seguro lo tenía muy asustado.

Parecía estar perdido y sus manitas estaban aferradas a su padre con ahínco.

Taichi deseó que Soji también lo sujetara así, pero su trillizo, el más chiquito según le había informado Ken, estaba hecho una estatua del color de la luna llena de esa noche.

"Tranquilo, hijito, vamos a que te revisen, ¿quieres?", Tulo le chilló más a Izzy, "El doctor seguramente te dará una paleta, lindo, y a Ben no le darán nada".

"El... el sombrero de Min", fue lo que tartamudeó el nene antes de seguir llorando.

Ben enfocó a Tai y a Soji después de esa conversación. Soltó un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa que sólo sabía sacar la propia Mimi, según recordaba el ex embajador.

Al tiempo, Izzy y su hija también notaron el encuentro.

"Enhorabuena, Tai", mencionó formalmente Koushiro.

Taichi se separó de Soji, lo sujetó de los hombros y miró brevemente a los demás.

"Ve a que un médico revise a tu chiquito, Izzy", dijo.

"Sí", respondió el Izumi, poniéndose de pie. "Niños, vamos a la enfermería del puerto. Ben, avisa a tu madre lo que ha pasado... a-allá los esperaremos, Tai".

Se alejaron al instante. O así lo sintió Taichi, porque cuando los Izumi se fueron, el corazón le arrebató latidos más fuertes a su cuerpo y volvió a abrazar a su hijo perdido, al que nunca le había llorado siquiera.

No se imaginaba que iba a quererlo desde que lo tocara. El cariño que le había nacido de repente se podía comparar con la inmensa simpatía que había significado la sonrisa de Hidemi o el primer gol que había anotado Taiki en la guardería.

"Eres mi Soji", le dijo otra vez cuando se separaron, pero el muchacho no le dirigió la mirada, la desvió hacia el mar.

No decía nada, no temblaba ni de felicidad, ni de ira.

Koushiro ya le había advertido a Taichi que le iba a ser difícil entablar una relación con Soji, pero el mayor de los Yagami no sabía que eso iba a dolerle tanto.

El rechazo de un ser querido ardía en el pecho; le formaba flemas.

El ruido de un buque los distrajo a los dos. Soji se soltó de Taichi y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

"No quieres hablar", adivinó Taichi. "No voy a obligarte, ¿sabes?... yo sólo... por el momento, me conformo con conocerte".

Tenía el cabello más corto que sus otros trillizos. Traía puesta ropa de Ben, o eso consideró Taichi.

"No hay problema", dijo Soji, con unas palabras tan frías como el fresco que hacía en Los Ángeles esa noche, "tengo que hablar con usted de cualquier forma, señor Yagami".

Fue como un cubetazo de agua fría para Tai. No sabía que de una figura tan parecida a la suya cuando joven podía salir esa voz sin entonación.

¿Y dónde estaba el sentimiento, fuera odio o alegría?, ¿Por qué Soji no le había correspondido el abrazo o por el contrario no lo había empujado?

La indiferencia era lo que más le dolía a Taichi Yagami.

"Hace un mal clima, cuando un digimon aparece en la Tierra deja una neblina que hiela la piel, ¿te apetece si buscamos un café?".

"Prefiero que la plática sea aquí mismo, señor Yagami", respondió otra vez el muchacho.

Tai notó que el chico se sujetaba ligeramente el abdomen. Los ojos del niño parecían tener mucha vida, pero la boca estaba tan seria como si estuviera presenciando un funeral de un extraño.

¡Pero él no era un extraño, maldita sea! ¡Era su padre, le gustara o no al chico!

"Tienes dolor", volvió a preguntar Taichi, "¿Te llevo a la enfermería?".

Soji no respondió esa pregunta.

"Le agradezco que me salvara de la situación extraordinaria en la que me encontraba con ese monstruo", expresó, de nuevo con una indiferencia que no le cupo en la cabeza a Tai, "a decir verdad no entiendo lo que hace aquí a mi lado después de tanto tiempo. Sé perfectamente el vínculo que nos une, pero por el momento no estoy acostumbrado a esas relaciones y francamente no me interesan".

"¿Eh?", fue lo que atinó a decir el papá, "¿que no te interesa?".

"No tengo deseos de jugar a tener un padre, no soy un hijo que busque a su papá. De cualquier manera, se le agradece el repentino interés y aceptaré el que quiera darme el apoyo económico que remuerda a su conciencia, pero entienda que yo tengo mi vida aquí, no tengo deseos de ir a Japón, ni de conocer a su hijo... acudiré a las autoridades y pediré emanciparme, o en el mejor de los casos, podría internarme otra vez en un internado".

Taichi chasqueó los dientes.

"Diablos…", dejó salir, sin darse cuenta, "no me digas eso de que quieres independizarte o que estás buscando quedarte aquí, todavía no digas eso, primero tenemos que hablar".

Miró fijamente a Soji, a su hijo. Éste tenía los ojos llenos de incomodidad. El primer elegido del Valor se sintió más impotente que la vez en la que su Agumon había sido manipulado por una espiral maligna.

El chico se apretó un poco más el vientre, Tai resopló.

"Estás sangrando, ¿no es así?", le preguntó, "me lo ha dicho Izzy, que tienes hemofilia o algo así… vamos a que te vea un doctor".

Hizo el intento de tomarle la mano, pero Soji Miyagi dio un paso atrás.

"No me toque", pidió de manera formal.

"¿Eh? ¿Que no te toque?, pues soy tu padre y si te quiero llevar al médico, te voy a llevar al médico", renegó.

"Usted no tiene derecho a hacerse llamar así ante mí", respondió el muchacho, de nuevo con la voz fría, pero esta vez se escuchó algo tembloroso.

La marea del puerto comenzó a subir y a hacerse ruidosa. A Taichi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna. Ya era totalmente de noche, aunque el firmamento no mostraba ninguna estrella.

También era un cielo con luna huérfana, justo como el corazón de su hijo.

"Lo lamento", fue lo que pudo decir Taichi, "De verdad lo lamento, estoy asustado…".

"Descuide", respondió Soji, "sólo le pido que piense en mis condiciones. Si usted quiere comprometerse con su paternidad, le propongo que me deje aquí, en algún internado para que siga estudiando".

"Vamos a sentarnos a esa banca", desvió el tema Taichi, apuntando una banca de madera roída por la salinidad y la humedad del mar de California.

El que suspiró esta vez fue Soji, pero obedeció inmediatamente, de modo que los dos se sentaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el paisaje. Por un instante, Tai intentó adivinar dónde terminaba el océano y comenzaba el cielo, pero le fue imposible decidirse.

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que quiere hablar?", preguntó finalmente el chico, cuya forma de actuar era casi opuesta a Taiki y a Hidemi. Soji hablaba como adulto, como uno más maduro que Tai, o eso le dio por pensar al ex líder.

"Quiero que conozcas mi historia", pidió, "no sé lo que sabes de mí, pero se nota que te disgusto, aún así soy tu padre, así que tienes que conocer sobre mí… yo, por mi parte, también quiero conocer sobre ti".

"No deseo conocer su historia, señor Yagami", interrumpió Soji, "Sé lo suficiente".

"¿Lo suficiente, dices?, ¡pero si no he dicho nada, chico!", se quejó Yagami.

"No necesita decir nada", Soji se levantó de la banca, ahora temblaba más, "sólo le diré que sé que usted es mi progenitor desde hace muchos años".

"Fue ese demonio digimon, ¿cierto?, él te quería llevar con él ¿o me equivoco?, ¿acaso esa bestia te ha dicho cosas sobre mí?", preguntó Taichi.

Soji despabiló un poco sus ojos castaños, aunque no dijo nada.

"Ya veo… te ha dicho algo, estoy seguro… pero no lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede tener más peso que mi versión lo que te haya dicho un digimon maligno que quería llevarte con él por ese hoyo negro?", reclamó.

El chico desvió la mirada.

"Ya le agradecí que me salvara de esa extraña criatura, si quiere le doy las gracias otra vez".

"No se trata de eso, sólo piénsalo, Soji, ¿por qué le crees más a ese monstruo que a mí?, ¡tienes que escuchar mi parte y tienes que darme la oportunidad de quererte!", exclamó Taichi, casi fuera de sí.

"¿Y acaso no es lógico que usted prefiriera al otro chico que a mí?", preguntó de repente Soji, "es igual a mí, pero está sano y tiene una sonrisa muy amena, cuando los vi a ustedes dos, hace ya muchos años, supe que él era mejor que yo y que usted lo había elegido a él… y eso está bien, ¿acaso no es mejor que esté sano y sonría tan bonito?", Taichi quedó anonadado.

"Además, yo no lo necesito a usted ni a ese otro yo ¿entiende?".

"Tú… Soji… ¿tú me viste a mí y a Taiki cuando eras pequeño?", el muchacho le asintió a Yagami, a quien las lágrimas comenzaron a desgarrársele en la cara.

El papá no pudo evitarlo, se le echó encima a Soji y le abrazó con mucha fuerza otra vez.

"Cuando nos viste, ¿creíste que te había abandonado por tenerlo sólo a él?", Soji quedó tieso, "¡eso jamás hubiera pasado, yo los habría amado por igual!, cómo quisiera haberte visto en ese entonces, Soji…".

"Por favor, no me toque", insistió el chico, todavía tieso.

"No sé qué diablos ha pasado con tu vida, hijo, Ken dice que Akane te abandonó en el hospital y de ahí te fuiste a orfanatos, yo no tenía idea de que tú me esperaras …".

Finalmente Soji logró zafarse de su padre, lo empujó un poco. Su interminable sangrado ya se notaba en la camiseta y en el pantalón.

"No quiero escuchar su historia, ya le dije que por el momento no me interesa, sólo déjeme permanecer con mi vida como estaba".

Taichi Yagami le dio un suave coscorrón a su chico.

"Eres tan terco como yo", sonrió, "Por supuesto que no te voy a dejar con tu vida tal como estaba, o qué, ¿te gusta deberle miles de dólares a la mafia coreana y a los yakuzas exiliados en L.A.? ¿Te apetece ir sin rumbo fijo por Nevada y California haciendo apuestas?, y sobre todo", Tai rebuscó en los documentos que llevaba en el bolsillo, sacó una hoja arrugada, la estiró con empeño y la mostró a su trillizo, "¿No crees que sería un desperdicio que sigas sin estudiar teniendo tan buenas calificaciones?".

Soji observó que su "presunto" padre llevaba su boleta de calificaciones del último curso que había estudiado en Japón.

"¿Cómo es que usted tiene eso?", cuestionó.

"Mi detective me ha dado todo lo que halló sobre ti, pero eso no importa, lo que importa son las notas de este papel, ¡están geniales!, estoy sin respiración, Taiki es un idiota y Hidemi tampoco tiene interés en sacar buenas calificaciones, pero parece que por fin Taichi Yagami tendrá entre su descendencia a un genio".

"No lo entiendo", mugió Soji.

"Olvida eso, campeón, es lo de menos. Mi mejor alegría ahora es encontrarte, muero por llevarte a casa con tus hermanos".

"¿Hermanos?, ¿quiere decir que hay más que ese otro chico que es igual a mí, pero mejor?", antes de que Tai respondiera, Soji bufó, "olvídelo, no quiero ir a Japón, ya se lo expliqué… si usted no lo entiende, me independizaré pediendo ayuda al gobierno de Estados Unidos, además de que no existen pruebas que indiquen que usted y yo compartimos sangre… no sé si lo ha notado, pero la mía parece estar contaminada".

"Soji", llamó Tai, poniéndose de pie con algo de rudeza, "Yo soy tu padre, tu sangre es tan sangrada como la de todo el mundo, incluyendo la mía y la de tus hermanos. Soy tu padre y de una vez te advierto que soy un político poderoso, por lo que intentar emanciparte sería una tontería que no podrías llevar a cabo. Soy tu padre y ya me perdí tus primeros 15 años de vida, así que ni loco voy a dejarte a tu suerte en este país de yankis".

"Ya veo", fue la respuesta escueta de Soji, "pues me da la misma, señor Yagami, haga usted lo que quiera conmigo".

Y entonces, Taichi comprendió que ni Soji ni la luna eran los únicos huérfanos del cielo esa noche, también estaba él.

O

_Odaiba, Japón._

O

"Toshi, creo que necesitas descansar", aconsejó Hikari, con el rostro preocupado. Su hijo mayor lucía tan desesperado como cuando la voz de la Fusión Prohibida lo había envenenado.

"Estoy bien, mamá", aseguró una vez más el canelo.

"No… no quiero meterme en tu relación con Yuriko-chan, hijo, pero… en realidad ha pasado otra cosa, ¿no es así?", insistió Kari.

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Toshiro con firmeza. Madre e hijo platicaban en uno de los sillones del hospital de Odaiba, mientras Takeru hablaba con los médicos encargados de Seiyuro.

El resto de los elegidos y sus hijos aún estaban esparcidos por el edificio. Sora y Yamato habían ido a la cafetería; los gemelos Yagami estaban con su madre; Daisuke charlaba con Iori, mientras que los chicos miraban de un lado a otro, aparentemente hastiados de permanecer ahí.

Minagawa Takaishi dormitaba en el otro sillón, su primo Kotaro la había cubierto con su chamarra, para que no sintiera frío.

"Me duele que me mientas, ¿sabes?", fue la respuesta de Hikari, "pero por lo menos me obedecerás y te llevaré a casa para que te duches y duermas un poco".

"Claro que no mamá, me quedaré cuidando a Seiyuro".

"Creo que lo mejor será que sigas el consejo de tu madre, Toshi", intervino Takeru, regresando de con los especialistas, "Sei no podrá recibir visitas y seré yo quien se quede con él de cualquier manera".

"No estuve aquí cuando él se despertó, papá-Takeru", reclamó el chico, "¿No podría quedarme en tu lugar?".

"No", dijeron los esposos Takaishi al mismo tiempo.

Toshiro suspiró con resignación. Como nunca discutía con sus padres, nunca sabía como defenderse y hacer valer su voluntad.

"Pero Kari, si me permites, prefiero ser yo el que lleve a Min y a Toshiro a casa", pidió Tk, "Si voy a quedarme aquí en la noche, me apetece darme un baño antes, comer y traerme algo para leer, ¿crees que sea posible que me lleve a los chicos y me esperes un poco para que puedas irte a descansar?".

"Por supuesto, querido", dijo la mujer sin chistar, "además, aún tengo que resolver la situación de mis sobrinos y tengo que llamar a Taichi… quiero saber si todo va bien en Estados Unidos".

"Tai estará bien, amor", dijo con firmeza el escritor.

Hikari y Takeru se sonrieron. Toshiro volvió a suspirar, como si envidiara de repente lo bien que se llevaban sus padres.

Se levantó y recogió a Min del sillón continuo. Caminó hasta sus amigos y le regresó su chamarra a Kotaro Ishida.

"La has cuidado muy bien, Kotaro-kun", felicitó Toshiro.

"Es que adoro a Min-chan, primo Toshi", admitió el pelirrojito.

El muchacho le dio la razón, era muy difícil no enamorarse de la ternura que expedía su hermana. A Mayumi le dedicó una mirada, a Kyosuke le hizo un gesto de despedida y a su novia un escueto 'te quiero'.

Luego reverenció a los adultos, incluyendo a su suegro, y regresó con sus padres con Minagawa en sus brazos.

"Estoy listo, papá-Takeru".

"Eso es, nos vamos entonces, Kari, te encargo a Sei".

Toshiro vio que Tk besaba a su madre. De alguna manera, deseó que él y Yuri tuvieran ese tipo de relación que desprendía una devoción que él no sabía ni dar ni recibir.

O

Akane Fujiyama yacía en una enorme camilla blanca. La sala tenía cupo para cinco enfermos más, pero la habitación estaba casi vacía, como si a todos los demás pacientes les hubieran dado vacaciones.

La enfermera les abrió la puerta, pero ni Hidemi ni Taiki se apresuraron a entrar.

"Les dejaré solos, chicos", susurró la mujer.

Los chicos no le respondieron. Hide sonrió con suavidad, todavía llorosa, mientras que Taik soltó un quejido que parecía una afirmación.

En realidad, la mente de los mellizos estaba lejísimos de los buenos deseos de la enfermera. Los dos veían de reojo a su madre, la cual había huido de sus vidas cinco años atrás.

El hijo continuaba pensando que era una mujer con belleza podrida y corazón frío. Además, ella seguía luciendo demasiado joven como para ser una madre.

La hija, por el contrario, seguía considerando que su madre tenía la esperanza de rehabilitarse.

"Taik… no quise decir lo que dije antes", susurró Hidemi, apenada, "Tú no te pareces a mi madre".

"Quien sabe", respondió Taiki, en un tono pardo.

Fue el primero en dar un paso, pero las piernas se le pusieron gelatinosas y se detuvo mientras sentía que le trepidaba todo el cuerpo. Akane le estaba mirando. El pelo negro lo llevaba lacio, largo e intacto, como si se lo acabaran de lavar, pero traía la mejilla parchada, un ojo morado y otras heridas que le dolieron a Taik con sólo verlas.

Ella no decía nada, sólo les observaba.

Cuando Taiki pensó que saldría corriendo de ese cuarto, la mano cálida de Hidemi arropó la suya y le ayudó a caminar hasta la camilla con un valor que el chico quiso tener dentro de sí.

Su hermana nunca corría. Quizá él tampoco, pero siempre estaba punto de flaquear, siempre necesitaba que alguien le forzara a hacer algo.

Ni siquiera la ropa negra, ni el piercing que llevaba en la oreja izquierda, ni el tatuaje que escondía en su tobillo eran capaces de darle el coraje que necesitaba.

Hidemi tenía razón. Él no había heredado el Valor porque siempre quería salir corriendo si la situación no le gustaba… al final nunca se iba o terminaba regresando, pero sólo si había alguien a su lado.

"Mamá…", gimió Hidemi. Se abalanzó a la cama, se inclinó hacia Akane y la tomó de las manos, que eran la única parte –además del cabello- que parecían ilesas, "¡Cómo te he extrañado!".

Taiki quedó paralizado a un par de metros. Era la segunda vez que veía a su madre. Le sorprendió que ésta acariciara el cabello rebelde de su melliza mientras ésta le lloraba.

"¿¡Por qué te fuiste, madre!", reclamaba Hidemi, "Hubiéramos estado juntas de algún modo, ¡ay, mamá!".

Akane se limitaba a sobarla, mientras su mirada estaba posada en los ojos de Taiki. Era como si esperara que el chico también se lanzara a sus brazos.

El hijo de Tai frunció el entrecejo.

"Mi papá no está", avisó Taiki, porque tenía la sensación de que Akane buscaba a Taichi.

"A él no lo estoy buscando", mencionó por primera vez la mujer.

"Tampoco nos estaba buscando a nosotros", aventuró a responder el chico.

Hidemi se separó un poco de su madre.

"Taik, eso no importa, ¡ella ha vuelto y es nuestra madre!", defendió la niña.

"Te equivocas, por supuesto que los estaba buscando, al menos eso he creído todo este tiempo", murmuró Akane a Taiki. Daba la sensación de que hablaba con sabiduría, lo que enfureció al chico.

"No diga esas cosas, usted no nos ha buscado, está claro que sabía dónde encontrarnos, porque en todo este tiempo no nos movimos de domicilio", señaló, "No tiene idea de lo que hizo sufrir a mi hermana con su partida, le lloró noches enteras y ni siquiera le envió una carta o un e-mail en todo ese tiempo, así que no nos time".

"¿Tú me estabas esperando, chico?", preguntó Akane.

"Yo no, señora, ¿por qué habría de esperarla si nunca la extrañé?", respondió Taik, "pero ya no le guardo más rencor, además, creo que por fin estamos a mano, usted me abandonó y yo me he vengado aún sin quererlo, porque yo fui el culpable del accidente que acaba de sufrir".

La mujer negó con la cabeza, por primera vez sus sentimientos quedaron al descubierto.

"Eras **_tú_**… entonces no era **_él_**… aún no lo he hallado", gimió y se le derritieron los ojos.

O

En cuanto Toshiro y Takeru se fueron del hospital, Iori Hida caminó hasta Yuriko y le dijo que era hora de ir a casa.

"Quisiera quedarme un poco más para saludar a las enfermeras que cuidaron de mi mamá cuando ella estaba internada aquí", dijo con firmeza la chica.

"Mañana podemos regresar, Yuri, te ves un poco agotada, Noriko me ha dicho que ha hecho una cena especial, es la primera vez que comeremos los cuatro juntos", habló Cody.

Yuriko encogió los hombros.

"Puedo cenar después, por ahora es más importante agradecer a las personas que lucharon por la vida de mi madre que ir a comer con tu nueva esposa, discúlpame por ser tan sincera", dijo la chica.

"Sólo quiero que seas feliz, hija, y quizás no lo veas ahora, pero este nuevo matrimonio nos traerá paz a los dos", creyó el menor de los elegidos, "me iría adelantando, pero si hay digimons al acecho lo mejor será que te espere hasta que saludes a las mujeres que cuidaron de Hiromi".

"Descuida, le pediré a Kyosuke-san que me acompañe a casa", dijo la chica.

"Está bien", se rindió Hida, "por favor cuídate mucho… sé que no te peleaste con el hijo de Kari, sino que el problema es por mí y por Noriko, lo lamento mucho Yuri, ojalá hubiera tenido más conciencia al tomar mis decisiones".

"No te preocupes, padre", Yuriko reverenció a su papá con sequedad y regresó a donde estaban Kyosuke con los niños Ishida.

"… ¡les estoy diciendo que me sé un secreto y no me creen!", renegaba Kotty Ishida, cruzado de brazos. Tenía los ojitos indignados y la boca hecha un óvalo.

"Bueno, si tienes un secreto, escúpelo de una vez, Kotty", se rió Kyosuke.

"¡No me digas Kotty, Kyo!, ¿no ves que ya soy mayor?, en un respiro entraré a la secundaria, en un pestañeo estaré en el instituto y cuando menos lo esperen seré un adulto", reclamó el chaval.

Kyosuke trató de no reírse ante el reclamo, pero no pudo resistirse al rostro molesto del pelirrojito.

La enfermera histérica volvió a decir "¡SHHHHHH!", lo que hizo que el hijo de Daisuke se tapara la boca, para calmarse.

"Kotaro", comentó Mayumi, Yuri se sentó al lado de la rubia, "Es incorrecto andar presumiendo ante las personas que sabes un secreto y no decirlo".

"¿O sea que debo de comentarlo, hermana?", preguntó.

"Por supuesto, porque si en verdad quisieras guardar el secreto ni siquiera habrías mencionado que tienes uno ¿o me equivoco?", el niño asintió, por lo que la hermana mayor continuó: "es como si yo quisiera sacar la carta de amor que te dio esa niña de tu colegio y…".

"¡May-chan, no digas nada!", rogó Kotaro con ansiedad, "¡está bien, les diré el secreto!".

"¿Cuál secreto?", dijo Yuri.

"El papá de Hide y Taiki se fue a Estados Unidos a buscar a un hijo perdido, mi tía Kari y mi mamá dijeron que los gemelos no eran gemelos, sino que eran trimelos, porque en vedad son tres".

"¿Tri-qué?", se extrañó Kyosuke.

"Se dice trillizos, Kotaro-kun, no trimelos", corrigió Yuri. Tanto ella como Kyosuke parecían asombrados de oír esa noticia.

"Bueno, lo que sea, pero es un súper secreto", consideró el Ishida, "¿Verdad, hermana?".

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia donde creía que estaba Mayumi, se dio cuenta de que ésta ya no estaba ahí.

"¡Waaaa, neechan!, ¿a dónde te fuiste?", se asustó.

"Descuida, camaradita, seguramente fue a buscar a Taiki para darle 'toooodoooo' su apoyo", dijo Kyo.

"¿Cómo que 'toooodoooo' su apoyo?", renegó Kotty.

"Lo sabrás cuando leas la carta de amor que escuché que te dio una niña en el colegio; seguro que tratan un asunto similar", se rió Motomiya.

"¡Qué pesado eres!", dijo Kotty, "Le diré a mis papás que vayamos a buscar a mi hermana".

El chico le sacó la lengua al mayor, le sonrió a Yuri y se marchó.

Kyosuke Motomiya resopló, se hizo para atrás el cabello y se masajeó las sienes.

"Imagínate, Yuri-chan, ¡trillizos!, Taichi debe estar vuelto loco, y no creo que los mellizos la pasen de maravilla cuando se enteren de tanto engaño", dijo.

"El que peor la pasará será el chico nuevo", agregó la ojiverde, "la vida es muy complicada, ¿no lo crees, Kyo-san?".

"Ni que lo digas, es más difícil que 14 mil exámenes de cálculo integral al mismo tiempo", sonrió, "pero hay que dar lo mejor en este camino".

Yuriko le sonrió.

"Sigues volviéndote cada día un mejor chico".

"Bah, soy un fraude, ni siquiera puedo conseguirme a Kurumi de novia", el chico se desinfló.

"La conseguirás", predijo Yuri, "por cierto… quiero pedirte un favor".

"Claro, el que quieras", adelantó Motomiya.

"Es que necesito ver a Seiyuro-san y necesito que me cubras las espaldas y me acompañes", explicó la castaña, "conozco a varias enfermeras, así que pasar los filtros de seguridad no será problema, pero con los médicos es otra cosa".

"Entiendo, ¿pero no sería mejor decirle a Doguen?, digo, él sí que tiene facilidades en este hospital", propuso.

"No. Es que a Doguen-kun no le gusta romper las reglas, además, lo que voy a decirle a Sei sólo lo puedes oír tú".

El moreno se enrojeció, miró a todas partes y finalmente confirmó que Yuriko se había referido a él.

"¿Es sobre Toshi?", se animó a preguntar.

"Hai", respondió Yuriko.

"Traes los ojos hinchados, ¿te la ha hecho pasar un mal rato mi camarada?".

"No".

Motomiya volvió a masajearse las sienes y se acomodó los lentes oscuro que siempre enredaba entre sus cabellos tintos.

Cuando menos pensó, Yuri lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró tras él.

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron con la jefa de enfermeras, con la cual Yuri intercambió algunas palabras.

"La enfermera me ha dado permiso", comentó Yuri, "pero sólo un par de minutos y sin que nos vea el doctor Kido".

"Ellas atendieron a la señora Hiromi, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, gracias al cariño que les trae el recuerdo de mi madre me darán este permiso de ver a Sei".

O

Seiyuro estaba en terapia intermedia, en una habitación privada, donde la pared era de cristal. Yuriko vio al hermano de su novio tirado en una cama y con los ojos cerrados.

Parecía zombie y eso la horrorizó.

Tras ponerse el cubrebocas y el gorro que le habían dado entró a la habitación lo más firme que pudo.

Sei abrió los ojos de inmediato, aunque casi al instante los volvió a cerrar.

"… no, la sonda en la uretra no, por favor", rogó con voz queda.

Kyosuke se rió con fuerza y Yuriko se sonrojó.

"Ya me contarás si duele, camarada", dijo por fin Kyo, "pero por ahora somos nosotros".

Sei trató de sentarse, de arreglarse la cara y sonreír, pero lo único que pudo hacer ante su debilidad fue volver a abrir los ojos y no cerrarlos.

"Kyo, eres tú", saludó, "Eres lo máximo, te la jugaste para verme".

"También viene Yuri".

"¿Yuri-chan?", esta vez Sei sí pudo mover su cuerpo hasta sentarse, ya que la niña Hida era una dama y él siempre debía de ser un caballero.

"Hola, Sei, ¿cómo te sientes?", preguntó.

"Bien… ¿no viene Toshi contigo?", Seiyuro cuestionó presuroso.

"Se lo han llevado al departamento a la fuerza", se apresuró a decir Kyo, "pero quería verte".

Seiyuro pareció desinflarse.

"Debe seguir enojado conmigo por ocultarle lo de LadyDevimon, no lo culpo", meditó el rubio Takaishi.

Tanto Kyosuke como Yuriko negaron.

"No es así", aseguró la chica, "él sólo está sufriendo mucho, y yo… yo tengo la culpa, por eso quiero hablar con ustedes dos y hacerles una petición egoísta".

"¿Eh?", Kyo se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

"Ninguna petición de Yuri-chan sería egoísta", se apresuró a piropear Seiyuro.

Yuri caminó hasta la puerta de la pequeña habitación y la entrecerró. Recorrió las cortinas y le indicó a Kyo que hiciera guardia cerca de la entrada.

Enseguida, la chica acercó un banquito hacia Seiyuro y se sentó. Tomó la mano del rubio y lanzó varias respiraciones en la pieza.

Kyosuke estaba asustado por las acciones de la muchacha, pero era Seiyuro el que lucía más sorprendido.

"A Toshi le duele que estés mal, Seiyuro, a todos nos duele", murmuró la de mirada esmeralda, "Pero yo quiero ser exigente contigo y rogarte que te recuperes, porque necesitamos de tu esperanza", Yuri alzó la cabeza hacia Kyo, "también necesitamos de tu valor, Kyo".

"¿Qué sucede, linda?", quiso saber Sei.

"Antes, deben prometerme que me darán su valor y su esperanza", subrayó.

"Lo prometo", dijo rápidamente Kyosuke, con el temor de que de repente Yuriko se echara a llorar si le decía que no.

"Lo mismo", le siguió Sei, "pero iré a paso más lento, creo".

Yuri asintió agradecida.

"Ustedes son los mejores amigos de Toshiro y estoy segura de que él quiere platicarles lo que está pasando, pero yo le he pedido que no diga nada, que guarde el secreto y que se vuelva una tumba…".

"Toshi justamente me dijo ayer que tenía un mejor secreto que el mío y que no me lo iba a decir, ¿pues qué es lo que pasa, Yuri?", se intrigó Sei. Respiraba aprisa y estaba tan blanco como un bakemon.

"Soy una tonta, es que yo… bueno… es que aquí", ella señaló su vientre, "llevo un bebito".

La mandíbula de Kyosuke se abrió de par en par en un gesto idéntico al de su padre.

"¡¿Qué?, ¿un bebito? ¿en tu barriga?, es decir, ¿cómo?, ¡¿estás embarazada?, o sea, embarazada como las cigüeñas, ¡no no! ¡digo!, no las cigüeñas, sino que tú y Toshi… ¿tú y Toshi HICIERON un bebé?, oh dios, ¡en nueve meses tendrás un bebé!", se escandalizó el Motomiya. Su cara parecía un arco iris.

"Ahora me explico por qué no pasaste biología", dijo Sei a Kyo.

Con la fuerza que le permitía su convalecencia, el rubio apretó la mano de Yuriko.

"Es una noticia maravillosa", le dijo, "¿Estás muy asustada por el imprevisto, cierto?"

La adolescente asintió; Sei hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse todavía mejor y le secó las lágrimas a su ex primer amor.

"Es que yo… es mi culpa", susurró.

"¿Cómo que tu culpa?, no digas tonterías, seguro que Toshiro también tuvo algo que ver", algo debió pasar por la mente de Kyosuke, que lo puso rojo como un tomate.

"No iba a decirle a nadie por el momento, pero ayer se lo confesé a Toshi y hoy la señora Ishida se enteró por accidente… cuando llegué aquí, no supe lo que me pasó, pero sentí la necesidad de decírtelo, Seiyuro, porque Toshi necesita ayuda", dijo temblorosa.

"No me la creo, me voy a convertir en tío", alucinó Sei, "¿puedo tocar tu barriga, Yuri?".

"¿Mi vientre?", ella se cubrió de momento el abdomen con sus brazos, pero al ver la mirada de añoranza de Sei se acercó un poco y permitió que el chico subiera su mano hasta donde crecía el niño.

"Hola, soy Sei, el mejor de los mejores tíos del mundo", le susurró a la pancita, "Ahorita el tío Sei está medio enfermito, pero mientras naces, te prometo que me podré más fuerte y guapo que un Angemon y velaré por ti como si fuera tu ángel de la guarda… tu papá, es decir mi hermanito, no tendrá queja alguna de mí, porque seré el padrino más guay del universo".

Para ese entonces Yuri sonreía. Kyo también acariciaba el vientre de su amiga.

"¡Pardiez!, ya no te preocupes, Yuri, todo estará bien", aconsejó.

La hija de Cody asintió.

"¡Te vamos a cuidar mucho!", aseguró Kyo, "Incluso si Toshi se pone rebelde le daremos algunos coscorrones".

"Kyo, Toshi jamás se portaría mal con Yuri ante una situación así", dijo Sei, "¿Cierto, Yuri-chan?".

"Sí…".

"Aún así a mí me cuesta trabajo pensar que Toshi y tú… ehhh, hicieron, ehh… ¡Arggg!, ¡yo ni siquiera he besado a Kurumi!", se desquició el moreno.

"No le prestes atención a Kyo, Yuri".

"Descuida, Seiyuro… creo que me alegra oírle decir esas palabras tan sencillas, me hacían falta sus sonrisas y palabras sinceras".

"A la orden, cuñada", mencionó Sei, "será difícil recibir a un pequeño ahora que son tan jóvenes, pero nunca antes un bebé será tan querido y tendrá tantos tíos que le idolatren".

Yuriko Hida asintió con júbilo por primera vez en años

"Gracias", murmuró, luego miró al hijo de Daisuke, "Por cierto, Kyo-san, te doy permiso de que le digas a Kurumi que estoy esperando un bebé, estoy segura de que eso te ayudará un poco en su relación".

"¿Eso podría ayudarme a que ella se enamore de mí?, no lo creo", creyó él.

"Yuri tiene razón, seguramente que si le dices a Kurumi este secreto sufrirá alguna revuelta emocional que hará que ella baje la guardia, entonces le deberás robar un beso cuando se ponga vulnerable", dijo Sei, quien a esas alturas de la conversación parecía haber olvidado que estaba recién operado otra vez.

"Lo dudo", suspiró Kyo, "pero lo intentaré".

Los tres sonrieron.

"Hablando de Kurumi, ¡tengo que irme a cuidar al nuevo digimon!", recordó Kyo, dándose un manotazo en la frente.

"Y yo quedé con papá de que debía volver a casa", agregó Yuri, "nos veremos luego, Sei, tienes que ponerte sano pronto".

"Esa es la misión de todo Takaishi, más aún si viene un Takaishi nuevo", declamó el rubio.

"¡¿Pero qué hacen USTEDES aquí?", bramó una voz, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Seiyuro.

Por un momento, los chicos creyeron que se trataba del doctor Kido, pero al girarse, descubrieron la escuálida y larga figura de Doguen.

"Cada día te pareces más a tu papá, primo", confesó Kyo.

"No grites así, Doguen-kun", pidió Yuri, tocándose la barriga de manera inconsciente.

"Mi padre ha prohibido las visitas ¿se enteran?, no me extraña de ti, Kyosuke, porque eres el primo más descarado del mundo, pero ¿Yuri-san?, ¿es que te han arrastrado a romper las reglas?, ¿y Toshiro no estará por ahí, escondido?".

Seiyuro soltó la carcajada.

"Hey, _Llorón_, si están prohibidas las visitas, ¿qué diablos haces tú en mi cuarto? ¿qué no te desespero y me detestas? ¿No me digas que querías visitarme?", preguntó Seiyuro.

"¡Yo sólo quería revisar que estuvieras vivo!", vociferó el Kido, "Pero sigues siendo un malagradecido, ¡en fin!, Kyosuke, Yuriko, hay que irnos antes de que metan en problemas a mi papá".

"¡Yo también te quiero, _Llorón_!", gritó Seiyuro antes de que Doguen le diera un portazo a la puerta de su habitación.

El muchacho se dejó caer en el colchón, exhausto.

"No me lo puedo creer… de verdad mi hermano del alma tendrá un hijo antes que yo".

Cerró los ojos poco a poco.

Ahora no había oscuridad capaz de hacerle desfallecer su confianza.

O

Fueron a casa en taxi sin platicar.

Las luces de la ciudad le relampagueaban los ojos a Toshiro y por intervalos los cerraba del cansancio. Prácticamente llevaba dos días sin dormir y con la angustia quemándole por dentro.

Seguía llevando a Min en su regazo, lo que le había ayudado un poco a disminuir su ansiedad. La respiración de su hermanita era constante y parecía tener el efecto de una aspirina.

Si tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos, ni el tráfico eterno de Tokio, ni las luces intensas de los autos, ni el ruido de los coches o la mirada de su padre podían atormentarlo más.

Porque Toshiro tenía muy claro que si quería sobrevivir a un hijo, a la oscuridad y a la persecución de Dragomon, tenía que desarrollar resiliencia, es decir, la capacidad de superar sus propias adversidades.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Toshi sintió un nudo en la garganta al notar que la sala de estar estaba revuelta en vidrios. Todavía se veía el bat de béisbol con el que Seiyuro había amenazado a la familia, y por el ventanal, corría un aire helado muy parecido al que se había llevado volando el sombrero de Wizardmon.

"Iré a acostar a Mina", avisó el muchacho, "luego limpiaré ese desorden, papá-Takeru".

"Nada de eso. Iremos a acostar a Minagawa los dos juntos y luego platicaremos", corrigió el escritor.

Toshiro se desinfló, pero no discutió. Estaba claro que su padre le haría un extenso cuestionario para que le explicara el porqué de su desaparición de esa tarde, incluso, le preguntaría de qué había sido la pelea que había tenido con Yuri.

Negó para sí mismo. Ya había tenido demasiadas discusiones y emociones en el día. Por el momento, el castaño se concentró en quitarle los zapatitos rosados a Min, mientras el papá le quitaba a la niña los moñitos que tenía en el cabello.

"No querrá dormir solita, se despertará con pesadillas", se apresuró a decir Toshiro, cuando vio que Takeru iba a llevar a la niña a su pieza.

"Tienes razón. Dormirá con Hikari".

"No, mejor acuéstala en mi cuarto, en la cama de Sei… yo me encargaré de cuidarla", pidió Toshi, "Mi mamá tardará en llegar y yo puedo vigilarla".

El padre asintió, aunque pareció un poco sorprendido de la petición de su hijo.

La niña siguió dormida cuando la recostaron en la cama. Tenía las mejillas húmedas y los rizos de su cabello ocultándole los párpados. La cubrieron con un edredón y tras salir de la habitación apagaron la luz.

"Mina es un angelito", dijo de repente Toshiro, de manera entrecortada. Ahora, cada vez que veía a su hermana se acordaba de que tendría un hijo.

"Lo es. Tú también lo fuiste; podría decir que Sei tuvo sólo lucía como uno, porque era un pequeño demonio encantador", sonrió Tk, "Ahora lávate la cara y ven a mi despacho ¿quieres, Toshi?".

"Papá-Takeru, quisiera no hablar de nada por el momento", demandó el hijo mayor de Hikari.

"Qué va, yo por el contrario me muero por hablar contigo, es una suerte que yo sea el adulto y tú el pequeño", sonrió el Takaishi.

Toshiro sintió otra pulsada de pánico. Fue al lavabo del baño y se enjuagó la cara con agua caliente. Salió del cuarto de aseo con sigilo y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que charlemos en tu despacho?", preguntó, "Nunca nos dejas entrar ahí".

"Hoy es una ocasión especial. Mi Seiyuro tuvo una cirugía de la que salió airoso y tú y yo tendremos nuestra primera plática seria de padre a hijo", Takeru tomó el antebrazo de Toshi, lo llevó directo a una silla frente a su escritorio y prácticamente lo sentó, como si el chico estuviera discapacitado.

Luego cerró la puerta del estudio y se colocó frente al muchacho, quien parecía embobado con la decoración de la biblioteca prohibida.

El despacho de Takeru estaba lleno de libros, sobre todo de ejemplares de fantasía. Había un estante dedicado a los digimon, donde estaban las novelas de sus aventuras y decenas de fotos de aquellas épocas.

Toshiro sonrió al descubrir que la autora de esas fotos era su mamá.

"Es un lugar estupendo", opinó, "¿Aquel no es un adelanto de tu novela de Fusión Prohibida?"

"Sí, pero no te la voy a enseñar, es un borrador. Como verás, Toshi, este lugar es mi santuario… algo así como lo es la terraza para ti, que es donde juegas ping-pong".

"Esto es aún mejor…", consideró Toshi.

Takeru ya no dijo nada al respecto. Los dos se miraron.

"Iré al grano, Toshiro", dijo Tk, "Porque ni tú ni yo cederíamos con tanto rodeo en una plática".

"Yo no veo la razón por la que tengamos qué platicar… lamento mucho no haberme reportado en todo el día, ya has escuchado a Yuri-chan, nos hemos peleado", se apresuró a decir el castaño.

"En realidad, lo que quería preguntarte es otra cosa", admitió Tk, "Es algo que ya te he cuestionado antes, pero quiero hacerlo una vez más…".

"Adelante, papá-Takeru".

"Cuando te enteraste de que existía la posibilidad de que fuera tu padre, ¿por qué no quisiste hacerte la prueba de ADN?", esas palabras salieron de Takeru con nerviosismo.

"Ya te lo he dicho, es porque no necesito de ninguna prueba de paternidad para quererte como padre", respondió el muchacho de 17 años.

"Eso mismo… pero ¿cuál es la razón verdadera?", insistió el rubio.

Toshiro tomó aire del estudio. Pudo percibir el olor a Digimundo de los libros y el corazón de los digimon resonando en la habitación. Se preguntó por su Salamon, se imaginó que si tuviera a su amigo digital, quizás sería mucho más sincero con él mismo y con los demás.

Pensó que si Salamon estuviera con él, no tendría miedo de contar que se iba a convertir en padre.

"Ésa es la verdad… yo no necesito que me digan que soy tu hijo para aceptarte", insistió, "es sólo que yo no soy expresivo como Seiyuro o como Minagawa".

"En eso te creo, Toshi, pero quiero saber lo que realmente piensas, no lo que crees que la gente espera que digas", reiteró Takeru.

"¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?", reclamó Toshiro.

"Porque cuando te vi llegar hoy al hospital con el rostro pálido y esas malditas ojeras, me di cuenta de que algo va muy mal entre nosotros dos, porque no eres capaz de decir si algo te preocupa … y yo soy tu papá, Toshi, quiero que dependas de mí, quizá no comprendas ahora lo que es la paternidad, quizá yo te he fallado, ¡pero eres mi hijo y quiero que dependas de mí!", cuando Takeru dijo esas palabras, quedó asombrado al notar que Toshiro se cubría la cara con las manos y se sacudía ligeramente.

"Ya… lo entiendo… trato de entender", dijo entrecortadamente el chico. "¿Quieres saber por qué no me hago esa boba prueba de ADN, no?, ¡es simple!, no me la quiero hacer porque tengo miedo de que no sea tu hijo biológico; sé que es un pretexto infantil, pero es la verdad, me da temor pensar en que siempre no soy tu hijo".

"¡Por supuesto, lo eres!, Hikari también lo intuye así", aseguró Takeru.

"¿Pero entonces por qué mamá me lo ocultó tantos años?, ¿por qué me hicieron llamar papá a otro hombre? ¿por qué no lucharon juntos por mí?", pidió saber.

"No sé lo que quería Kari con su decisión, pero lo mío fue mera estupidez", fue lo pudo decir Takeru.

"Olvídalo, no quería preocuparte", alzó la cara enrojecida, "No estoy llorando, sólo estoy muy cansado, ¿ya terminamos la plática?".

Takeru Takaishi negó.

"¿Estás muy decepcionado de mí, Toshi?", indagó el rubio.

"No es eso".

"Bueno, casi terminamos, sólo una pregunta más… para mí, esto es aún más importante que el examen de paternidad; para mí, esta pregunta será la prueba de que me quieres", dijo.

"Eso suena a chantaje".

"Toshiro, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste la noche pasada?, admitiste que tenías un secreto y luego me prometiste que iba a ser el primero en saberlo de tu boca, incluso comentaste que lo sabría antes que tu madre y que Seiyuro", rememoró el papá.

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero no te lo diré todavía", respondió Toshi.

"Dímelo y déjame ser tu padre de una buena vez", exigió Takaishi, como si estuviera dando una orden.

El tono de voz de su padre y la mirada celeste del mismo hicieron que Toshiro volviera a derrumbarse en la silla. Se sentía encerrado en su propio secreto y el vientre se le contraía una y otra vez sin parar.

Tenía que decírselo. Aunque fuera un chantaje, aunque después todo se derrumbara y causara decepción en su familia, tenía que abrir la boca antes de que la oscuridad se llevara su espíritu de nueva cuenta.

Apretó sus manos en los descansa-brazos de la silla. Subió su rojiza mirada hacia el que deseaba que fuera su padre. Estaba tan tenso, que parecía que ni siquiera un huracán podía moverlo de donde estaba.

"Dices que yo no comprendo lo que es la paternidad y tienes razón", soltó el muchacho, "pero te ruego que me enseñes a ser papá… porque… porque yo voy a tener un hijo y creo que me voy a volver loco si no aprendo a amarlo".

Takeru se encogió un momento en su asiento. Los párpados, al contrario, le crecieron. Las pupilas se le achicaron, la piel le palideció, apretó los labios y quedó en silencio, mientras que Toshiro temblaba más y volvía a esconderse.

"Oh, Toshi…", dijo Takeru, conmocionado.

En pocos segundos relajó un poco más el cuerpo y se dedicó a observar a su hijito. La cara de Toshiro todavía era la de un niño, sobre todo en esos momentos, en los que traía los ojos hinchados y la ropa desarreglada.

Notaba la tensión que desprendía el chico, parecía estar listo para recibir un regaño, una sanción o un castigo sin misericordia.

Takeru lo percibi´p tan desvalido, que por primera vez lo sintió enteramente suyo. Se levantó, rodeó el escritorio con sus pasos y dejó caer la palma de su mano en la cabellera lacia y marrón del canelo.

Lo acarició lentamente y eso hizo que Toshiro se entiesara todavía más… lucía como si la vergüenza no le cupiera en los pulmones.

"Toshi, haz el favor de mirarme", pidió Tk.

El chico obedeció, miró al papá de sus sueños. Éste le sonreía.

"¿Por qué te estás riendo?", cuestionó Toshiro con inquietud.

"¡Felicidades!", exclamó Takeru con alegría, "¡Voy a ser un abuelo muy joven!".

Esas palabras hicieron que el muchacho diera un salto de su asiento y se alejara del escritor con recelo.

"¿Es una broma?", preguntó con la mano en el pecho, "¿No deberías reprenderme o tan siquiera decirme que estás decepcionado de mí?, ¡embaracé a mi novia de 16 años!".

"No es la situación óptima, no tenía idea de que tú ya tenías ése tipo de relación con Yuri-chan, eso me tiene asustado, además, creo que Iori nos va a matar y tu madre colapsará cuando se entere, pero un bebé siempre debe ser motivo de alegría, ¿no crees? ¿por qué habría de regañarte, hijo?, Además, ¿no te has autocastigado tú lo suficiente?", consideró el escritor.

"Pero… es que… le he arruinado la vida a Yuri, los decepcioné a ustedes… ese maldito Dragomon quiso atacar a mi bebé… oh, dios ¡Mi bebé!", ahora sí Toshiro se quebró, rompió en un llanto silencioso.

Takeru lo atrajo a él y lo abrazó.

"… Lo lamento", sollozó Toshiro, ocultando la cara en la camisa de Tk, "todavía soy un crío".

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, que te enseñaré unos trucos para ser papá", le confesó.

"Gracias… finalmente lo dije… creo que me siento mejor, pero ¿podrías seguir guardando el secreto hasta que Yuri decida?", pidió Toshi.

"Sólo si me cuentas de mi nieto".

"Es niño", dijo rápidamente Toshiro, con la voz abochornada, "tiene más de tres meses de vida y sé que va a tener los ojos azules como tú".

A Takeru se le infló el pecho como nunca antes, apretó más a su hijo.

"Ay, mi Toshiro", le susurró, "eres tan encantador como tu mamá".

Se separaron. Toshi lucía mucho más tranquilo y las lágrimas parecían haberse escampado.

"Es la primera vez que me llamas 'mi Toshiro'… a Sei siempre le dices 'mi Seiyuro' y eso me tenía un poco celoso".

"¿De verdad?".

"Sí…".

**_Continuará…_**

O

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero no haya quedado muy pesado el capi, tiene muchísimas escenas, pero es porque manejo a muchos personajes casi al mismo tiempo y quiero darle líneas a todos… esta vez me enfoqué en situaciones muy dramáticas y quizá no avanzó la trama de la aventura, sin embargo, es un hecho que tengo que aclarar la situación sentimental de mis chicos y sus papás.

Para la próxima vez espero ya juntar a los personajes o avanzar más rápido, de modo que se conozcan los triates y pasen ciertas situaciones necesarias en el fic (que no adelantaré).

Así que, ¿les ha gustado?, por favor, déjenme review para saber si todavía me leen y les entretienen mis escritos.

¡Saludos y abrazos para todos!

Por cierto, sigue la encuesta de si prefieren el SojiXOsen o el ZetXOsen. Yo sigo indecisa y me gustaría saber razones de por qué prefieren cierta pareja. Con respecto al nombre del niño de Yuri y Toshi, les agradezco sus opciones.

_Se despide, CieloCriss_

Les dejo una aclaración:

(*) No medí diferencias de horarios en esta ocasión; lo que quiere decir que puede que la escena de L.A. esté desfasada en tiempo, pero igual quise ponerla en este capi y no esperarme al otro.


	10. Número Siete punto Uno

A todos los lectores y lectoras, les agradezco su presencia en este nuevo capítulo de este fic. Hace semanas que quiero actualizar pero no había podido hacerlo... quizás fue lo mejor, porque eso permitió que mi perturbada y loca imaginación ideara nuevos planes malévolos para este fic.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo para esta secuela de la saga de Fusión Prohibida, les adelanto que este fic, Apócrifo, tiene la intención de cerrar con mis historias futuristas y darles coherencia a las precuelas mismas.

En esta ocasión, mi capítulo estará enfocado a la historia de Akane Fujiyama, la enigmática prostituta que tuvo a los trillizos de Taichi... aquí sabremos su pasado, el nacimiento de Taiki, Hidemi y Soji, además de más de la trama principal de esta historia: el emblema apócrifo y los enemigos a vencer. Por supuesto, quedarán muchas dudas, pero ya las iré resolviendo próximamente.

Espero no les desagrade.

_Este fic está dedicado a todas las personas que después de que terminaron las historias de Digi01 y 02, siguieron soñando con el epílogo del 2027._

Cabe resaltar que este episodio está enfocado en los Yagami, pero en las próximas entregas seguiré con los demás chicos, los cuales también tendrán su importancia.

**Es importante aclarar que en este cap puede haber escenas subidas de tono.**

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

7.1

O

Odaiba, Japón

O

"Eras tú… entonces no era él… aún no lo he hallado", gimió y se le derritieron los ojos a Akane Fujiyama.

"¿De qué está hablando, señora?", interrumpió Taiki, "¿Quién es él?, ¿a qué juega ahora?".

"Yo... en realidad... quiero contarles mi historia...".

"¿Tu historia, mamá?", preguntó Hidemi, "¿De verdad nos la dirías?".

Taiki se recargó en la pared del cuarto de urgencias.

"Y bien, ¿qué es lo que espera para '_contar su verdad_', señora?, despotrique su mentira", dijo con sorna el hijo mayor de Tai.

Fujiyama asintió, los labios le temblaron... y entonces, sólo entonces, fueron incapaces de cerrarse.

O

_Flash Back_

O

No le cerró el vestido esa noche. Akane intentó por todos los medios sumir el vientre, apretarse con una faja y apachurrarse los pechos, pero no pudo.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo más. La tanga que debía ponerse para el show dejaba al descubierto su pancita.

Ella sabía lo que significaba. Desde que le invadieron las náuseas todas las mañanas y su regla desapareció, su embarazo fue más que evidente.

"Estás preñada", le dijo la matrona de La Adivinadora esa noche. "Ahora que por fin te crecieron los senos y te volviste popular entre los clientes, te da por quedar embarazada".

Akane no dijo nada porque no había nada que pudiera decir.

Simplemente su mente estaba en blanco.

"¿No te pago para que te compres anticonceptivos orales? ¿Qué no querías ser una bailarina profesional?; siempre supe que eras muy tonta, pero no creí que a estos niveles".

"¿Me va a echar?", fue lo que pudo articular Akane.

"¿Y qué harías entonces?", se rió la apoderada del _tabledance_, "¿Eres retrasada mental, Akane-chan?, ¿tú crees que tus padres te aceptarían de vuelta, siendo que huiste de tu casa a los 14 años?, ¿o crees acaso que te vas a reencontrar con el hombre que te preñó y te aceptará a la criatura?, ¿o consideras que podrás triunfar con esa panzona?

"Yo sé quien es el papá...", susurró ella en tono bajito. Tenía apenas 17 años y el rostro hundido por los primeros meses del embarazo.

"¡Por el amor de Dios!, desde que te cobijé, a los 14, te has acostado con decenas de hombres, no me salgas con que sabes cuál te embarazó", chilló la matrona, Chiyo, dándole un coscorrón a la chica, "Ahora te explicaré lo que vas a hacer."

"Sí...".

Chiyo era una mujer voluptuosa, con la cara arrugada de tanto tabaco y alcohol, pero con el cuerpo entero. Tendría unos 50 años en aquel entonces y se encargaba de seleccionar a chicas para convertirlas en prostitutas.

Generalmente no aceptaba menores de edad, pero las ganas que tenía Akane Fujiyama de ser bailarina la habían conmovido, y le había dado la oportunidad a la joven, a quien después de un año por fin le habían crecido los senos y se había vuelto muy popular en la clientela.

La matrona sacó un fajo de billetes, apuntó una dirección en un papel y lo entregó a Akane.

"Ahora, niña, te me vas a esta clínica para que te hagan un legrado".

"¿Legrado?".

"¡Para que abortes, tontita!, ¿o qué?, ¿te vas a hacer cargo tú de ese niño?, porque yo no, y desde ahorita te aviso que ese mocoso tampoco te dejará ser bailarina".

"Pero no quiero...".

"Si tenemos suerte y todavía no rebasas las 12 semanas, podrás liberarte de esa panza hinchada que traes; de hacerlo así te podrás convertir en la Esmeralda para cuando tengas 18 años, la joya más preciada de La Adivinadora. Eso te digo yo que soy casi como una vidente".

Chiyo le dio un empujón hacia la calle a Akane, quien salió del establecimiento con los ojos muy abiertos y el susto hecho ganas de vomitar.

Caminó siguiendo las instrucciones de su jefa, pero a medio trayecto, mientras viajaba en tren, apachurró el papel con la dirección, lo tiró y se echó a llorar.

Se bajó en Odaiba.

Caminó rumbo a una plaza comercial donde había un restaurante de comida rápida. Miró su reloj, ya era hora. Estaba buscándolo a él... al papá del bebé que esperaba.

Akane quizá se había acostado con muchos hombres sin siquiera proponérselo, pero sabía exactamente quién era el padre de lo que le crecía adentro.

Lo sabía porque era del único de quien se había enamorado.

Su corazón había quedado enganchado al de un hombre mayor que ella, pero con el rostro jovial y visionario.

Esa noche, él -que llevaba un traje muy elegante-, se la había pasado emborrachándose, quejándose de un amor perdido.

Ella lo había arropado y simplemente había quedado fascinada con esos ojos de chocolate amargo que tenía él, con ese olor a coraje y a desenfreno.

Se llamaba Taichi Yagami y era al único cliente al que había dejado que le hiciera el amor sin preservativo alguno.

Justo lo había detenido cuando él se lo estaba colocando.

"¿Por qué?", le había preguntado él.

"Porque esta noche quiero ser tu Sora", había contestado Akane, que había pasado esa noche escuchando su historia de desamor. Ella tampoco se tomó las pastillas, nunca las tomaba porque le hacían mal.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de que algo le crecía adentro, se había vuelto una acosadora invisible de Yagami.

Había espiado al hombre las últimas semanas y sabía que todos los viernes en la tarde el hombre iba al mismo restaurante con un niño pequeño.

Ella se sentaba en una banca que estaba cerca de la entrada, fingía que leía una revista, pero en realidad observaba con nostalgia al hombre que ella había elegido, pero que era imposible alcanzar.

Inalcanzable porque seguramente ese niño bonito con el que iba al restaurante era su hijo, o eso creía ella.

Inalcanzable porque ella no se llamaba Sora, ni era mejor amiga de nadie, ni era un amor prohibido.

Inalcanzable porque ella sólo era una niña fingiendo ser mujer.

Inalcanzable porque no era nadie. Ni siquiera con el vientre abultado lo era.

"¡Toshi-chan, dame la mano", escuchó Akane y se cubrió el rostro con la revista. De reojo vio pasar a Taichi Yagami junto a ese niño bonito y obediente, que al instante levantó su bracito y se agarró al adulto.

"¿Qué quiere que le compre de comer mi bebé precioso?", preguntó.

"Mmh, tooooyo".

A Akane se le acalambró la respiración, se miró su naciente embarazo y se sintió embarrada de mugre.

Lo que le crecía dentro no podía llegar a ser tan lindo como el niño de enfrente.

"¿O sea, todo?, ¡pues todo será entonces, bebé Toshi!, nomás me ayudas a convencer a tu mami de que no te consentí demasiado, ¿vale?".

"_Haaaaaiiii_", agregó el chiquito.

Akane ya no pudo ver más.

Un torrente de náuseas se estacionó en su vientre. Aprisa se puso de pie y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ese hombre y de ese chiquillo.

En definitiva, había amores imposibles. Y ella y su vientre horrible y desafinado de chica de 17 eran un claro ejemplo de ello.

El resto del día deambuló sin rumbo fijo por diferentes colonias de la zona metropolitana de Tokio.

Se subía al tren y se baja sin leer los letreros. En la noche, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía caminar más, se sentó en una plaza de Shibuya y consiguió que un hombre le pagara por acostarse con ella.

Al otro día amaneció sola en una habitación de hotel. Con resaca de cansancio regresó a casa de Chiyo, para devolverle el dinero, que por suerte seguía intacto.

"Voy a dejar que crezca lo que vive dentro de mí y luego esperaré a que se salga", susurró Akane, con una reverencia de agradecimiento.

"Te vas a joder, Akane-chan", aseguró la madrona, "aquí no puedes quedarte y jamás serás una bailarina si te pones a parir, ¿tú crees que no se te van a colgar tus pechos recién nacidos?, ¿crees que tu vientre no quedará con estrías?, ¿tú crees que no te va a chupar la vida una criatura a la que no tendrás siquiera para darle de comer?".

La chica encogió los hombros totalmente ida. Luego pestañeó suavemente.

"Si vuelvo y no se me han caído los pechos, si no tengo estrías en el vientre y si no me he muerto de hambre, ¿me aceptará de nuevo, Chiyo-san?".

"Sólo si sigues siendo suficientemente hermosa y talentosa como para ser la Esmeralda".

La muchacha asintió decidida. Fue a la habitación que compartía con algunas compañeras.

Mientras recogía sus cosas, Akane sintió las miradas de esas jóvenes, las cuales eran frías y le detallaban una vez más que estaba sola en el mundo.

No había esperanza, ni lucha.

Había llegado a ese burdel con tres vestidos y una panza vacía. Se iba con los mismos tres vestidos, pero el vientre relleno.

Chiyo le dio un poco de dinero cuando se fue. Akane iba a agradecerle, pero la matrona se lo prohibió.

"Sólo desaparece de mi vista, Akane-chan", fue lo que le dijo y lo que hizo que a la muchacha se le pusieran los ojos remojados.

Salió del _tabledance_ y vagó de nueva cuenta sin rumbo fijo. Esta vez no fue al restaurante de comida rápida para ver pasar a Yagami y a ese niño bonito, porque sabía ella que esa rutina sólo sucedía los viernes.

Aún así, quiso con todas sus fuerzas ir adonde trabajaba ese hombre tan importante. Deseó tener valor para plantarse se frente a él y decirle todo lo que estaba pasando... que le quería, que no podía olvidar la noche que habían dormido juntos y que llevaba un bebé dentro de ella que le pertenecía a él.

¿Por qué simplemente no lo hacía?, era simple, porque Akane ya no quería más decepciones en su vida.

Cuando había salido de su pueblo le habían prometido fama, pero la fama que había conseguido era entre cuerpos desnudos, eran rutinas con tubo y gemidos de pasión que eran sólo un cuento de pesadillas.

Compró onigiris en una tienda de autoservicio, se sentó en un parquecito que estaba en alguna parte de la ciudad y comenzó a comer con calma, mientras oía los susurros de la gente que pasaba, el ruido de los coches, del tren perdiéndose entre los pecados citadinos y las cigarras de ese lugar feneciendo ante el clima frío.

"Mujercita ¿Estás sola?", le preguntó alguien a Akane. Ella alzó sus ojos negros y miró a un hombre encapuchado.

A la muchacha le pareció que era de esos sujetos peligrosos que salían en las películas de terror, pero no sintió miedo alguno.

Desde que se había enamorado de un extraño y llevaba un bebé de éste en el vientre, Akane simplemente no sentía nada. Sólo respiraba cuando había que respirar; comía si se podía y era necesario, y sonreía y abría las piernas si le pagaban.

"Sí", le dijo ella.

"Soy Luce, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo?".

"Sí", respondió de nuevo ella, con indiferencia.

"Tal vez sea un paseo muy largo", advirtió Luce.

"No importa".

"¿Nadie te espera en casa?".

"Yo no tengo casa, señor".

El hombre encapuchado le ofreció una mano enorme, desproporcionada, pero ella la tomó. Notó de inmediato que se trataba de un digimon. Los digimons eran unas criaturas que salían de las computadoras. En aquel entonces, muchos humanos tenían algún amigo de este tipo, pero Akane nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener contacto con esas criaturas. Sólo las había observado en la televisión, porque el acceso de los digimon a la Tierra estaba restringido y había que hacer trámites muy largos y costosos para poder adoptar alguno.

"¿Es usted un Digimon?", cuestionó.

"Sí, pero también soy un ángel. El ángel que ha venido a salvarte".

Tenía una voz suave, quizá tendenciosa, pero muy suave. Por eso Akane se dejó guiar. Incluso, cuando a la criatura se le cayó la capucha y mostró cuernos, no sintió temor, sino una inmensa paz o vacío, o lo que se le pareciera.

Una sensación que le fue cerrando los ojos.

O

Akane despertó en un lugar donde no había luz. Por más que se esforzó, no logró acostumbrarse a tanta negrura.

Estaba tendida en un suelo húmedo.

Cuando intentó ponerse de pie, notó que no tenía fuerzas y tenía los talones encadenados; sólo podía avanzar unos cuantos metros. Estaba rodeada de unas paredes rocosas y gélidas.

No tuvo que razonar mucho para comprender que era prisionera de aquél sujeto que le había prometido llevarla a pasear. Lo que no entendía era por qué justamente la había invitado a ella, si era una chica común y corriente.

Se sentó en el suelo, desamparada, y se tocó la barriga.

La notó más inflada y burbujeante.

O

_Fin del Flash Back_

O

A Taiki no se le salieron las lágrimas. Quizá, pensó brevemente, su lagrimal estaba obstruido.

Akane Fujiyama tenía una voz muy suave cuando rememoraba el pasado y lo transmitía a sus hijos.

Por alguna razón que no supo precisar, Taik creía en lo que la mujer le estaba contando. A pesar de que siempre había juzgado a su madre, en esta ocasión le parecía que de ella emanaban palabras reales, vívidas, puras y ciertas.

Hidemi, sentimental como la mayoría de las mujeres, ya estaba llorando con fuerza. Le sujetaba la mano a Akane con adoración; Taiki en cambio permanecía sin moverse, estaba separado de la cama ensable, pero su corazón latía desbocado, con fuerza, con ímpetu.

Su madre era una mujer joven y hermosa, la vio en ese momento como una persona que no había tenido valor suficiente, pero también como una niña indefensa y sola.

En esos casos, se preguntó Taiki, ¿era posible perdonar?

¿Era posible creer en una disculpa que iba en contra de su propio credo?, porque aunque Akane hablaba con ternura, seguía teniendo ojos fríos, como si no sintiera nada.

"Mamá, por favor, continúa", pidió Hidemi, "por primera vez me cuentas esta historia, continúa por favor".

Akane había quedado momentáneamente enmudecida, mirando hacia la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba postrada.

Taiki se permitió observar que en el marco de la entrada estaba su tía Hikari al lado de la enfermera.

"Mis niños, sólo quería saber si estaban bien, no quería interrumpirlos", soltó suavemente Yagami.

Taiki entonces pudo moverse, caminó hasta su tía y a ella sí le tomó la mano.

Sentir piedad por su madre biológica era una cosa, pero su tía Hikari, su verdadera madre de crianza, jamás dejaría de estar en el pedestal del vástago de Tai.

"No interrumpes, tú también debes oír lo que ella está contando", opinó el moreno, jalando a Kari tras él y cerrándole la puerta en las narices a la enfermera amable, pero chismosa.

Akane bajó la mirada.

"¿Eres Sora?", preguntó estremeciéndose. Los mellizos negaron, pero fue Hikari la que respondió.

"Soy hermana de Taichi Yagami", susurró. Era la primera vez que interactuaba con la mujer que le había dado la vida a sus sobrinos. "Estoy a cargo de ellos por el momento, mi hermano está de viaje".

"¡No sólo eso!", anexó Taiki, "ella me crió y tomó las riendas de madre, papel que no quisiste tener tú".

"Ya veo... Eres la mujer a quien el chico quiere como mamá", analizó Akane. "Está bien, tú también puedes saber mi pasado... tú brillas tan fuerte como aquél niño con el que Yagami iba a comer todos los viernes... aquellos viernes de hace más de 15 años".

Kari no dijo nada más porque no entendía lo que decía la mujer. Taiki apretó la mano de su tía con mucha fuerza y se plantó en la misma posición de antes.

"Por favor, como dijo Hidemi, continúa...", esta vez el vástago de Tai no le habló de usted a su progenitora.

Akane Fujiyama asintió.

O

_Flash Back_

O

Akane pasó en esa cueva mucho tiempo.

Nunca supo contabilizar los días, ni las horas.

Una vez al día, un haz de luz muy pobre se dejaba ver por una rendija, por donde una bola con alas y apariencia de murciélago, entraba y le daba comida, o algo parecido. Ninguno de los dos interactuaba, ya que ese monstruo siempre estaba escuchando música en su reproductor.

Ella siempre comía con desesperación. Su barriga creciente le exigía alimento. Nunca era suficiente; nunca se saciaba.

La comida ahí no tenía sabor o al menos ella no lo detectaba.

Siempre le daba mucho sueño después de ingerirla y pasaba mucho tiempo en duermevela, sin saber la dimensión donde se hallaba.

Si tenía suerte, soñaba con Yagami. A veces, como los sueños no aparecían, se inventaba que un príncipe de chocolate y le salvaba.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso no iba a pasar nunca, porque ella no era el amor frustrado de aquel hombre y porque después de haberle hecho el amor él nunca más la había buscado.

Ella era un grano de arena perdido en el universo.

Pasaron puños de segundos y minutos y días antes de que la muchacha dedujera que estaba en el Digimundo.

Ocurrió un día o una noche -por la oscuridad nunca supo- cuando un grupo de encapuchados entró de lleno en la caverna.

Akane se hizo la dormida.

Para ese entonces, su calabozo hedía. No se había bañado en mucho tiempo y sus desechos estaban en una letrina que nunca aseaban.

Sintió que las figuras encapuchadas se reunían en torno a ella y murmuraban.

"Aquí apesta peor que en una cueva de Nunemons", se quejó una voz.

"A callar, Belphemon, bastante le debemos a Lucemon Falldown que ha conseguido a la humana", dijo una voz femenina.

Akane se estremeció. Se cuestionó por qué no la mataban de una vez y dejaba de sufrir en ese calabozo.

"¿Estás seguro de que está preñada, Lucemon?".

"Barbamon, no seas ingenuo", Akane sintió que la seguían oliendo, "¿no hueles en su vientre el poder de los Emblemas?".

"Lilithmon tiene razón. Se huele que trae dentro a un elegido, al hijo del primer digielegido del Valor, Taichi Yagami. Daemon ha investigado antes de pasar el informe a Lucemon", dijo alguien más.

"Con este heredero podremos crear el Emblema Apócrifo", dijo la voz del digimon que había raptado a Akane, ella lo reconoció, "Este niño humano ayudará a que podamos lograr la leyenda de la Fusión Prohibida, entonces nosotros, los Reyes Demonios del Digimundo, por fin podremos comernos todos esos datos digitales, los emblemas y poseer ese mundo humano que nos ha quitado todo".

"En especial quiero comerme a esos odiosos elegidos", gruñó Beelzemon.

"A ese ridículo embajador", gruñó Belphemon.

"Al que rechazó mi semilla de la oscuridad", agregó Daemon.

"¿Y qué me dices del que estudia sobre nosotros como si en realidad conociera la naturaleza de un digital?, ¿o del que trabaja enjuiciando a digimons con humanos en un tribunal? ¿O qué piensan del que escribe a costa de nosotros? ¿O del que se atreve a viajar a otros mundos con un digimon? ¿O del que cree que sana digimons?".

"Basura", gruñó la voz femenina.

"¿No podemos abrirla ya y sacarle al heredero?".

"Paciencia... el ritual también llevará su tiempo, los humanos no ponen digihuevos después de todo, sólo quería que conocieran nuestra venganza".

Akane sintió miedo por primera vez en toda su estancia en esa cueva. No había entendido muy bien la conversación, salvo que no la querían a ella, sino a lo que le crecía dentro... al bebé.

Querían lo único que le recordaría de por vida a Taichi Yagami.

Unas risas siniestra, compuestas por ese coro de voces perdidas, finalizaron la conversación. La caverna volvió a abrirse y los monstruos evacuaron.

Akane ahora no pudo ni pararse porque estaba temblando. Sujetó con fuerza su vientre y dijo con voz muy suave.

"¿Niño, será que esto que siento por ti es amor?", y apretó más su barriga.

O

La joven estuvo lo más lúcida que pudo los días que siguieron. Aún le invadía el sueño pesado después de que se alimentaba y vivía sin saber a ciencia cierta si estaba cuerda, pero trataba de estar alerta.

Esos monstruos querían llevarse a su hijo.

Comenzó a tener temor a alimentarse.

Los digimons le daban una comida que no sabía lo que era, pero que siempre que la comía, le provocaba cólico y sueño.

Entre la oscuridad palpaba el alimento, que tenía formas extrañas y una consistencia pegajosa.

Tenía mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando notaba que su vientre se le iba inflando demasiado, a paso desmesurado.

Era imposible que hubieran pasado tantos meses en esa cueva, pero era un hecho que su barriga era tan enorme que no podía con ella.

A veces, cuando le pasaban el alimento, hacía el intento de escapar. Se ponía de pie trabajosamente y se acercaba a la puerta, pero la criatura que la cuidaba siempre era más veloz, por lo que la chica jamás estuvo a punto de escaparse.

En ocasiones, le dejaban baldes de agua para que se duchara, pero Akane Fujiyama prefería bebérsela y usarla para asearse sólo las zonas necesarias.

Poco a poco se fue llenando de odio.

Esos monstruos jugaban a ser superiores y le trataban como si fuera una mosca.

Los días de somnolencia se fueron volviendo ira pura y ganas de destruir a esos seres tan terribles. Los detestaba.

La tenían encerrada y querían robarse al hijo de Taichi Yagami. Le daban de comer cosas que le daban náuseas y vivía como ermitaña entre sus propios desechos.

Se revolcaba de la furia por las noches, las cuales la volvieron insomne.

Comenzó a llevarse bien con la oscuridad. Como tenía las uñas crecidas, dedicaba el tiempo en escarbar la tierra lo más que podía, para buscar una salida.

En una de sus excavaciones se había hallado una piedra, la cual se había convertido en su aliada en hacer agujeros.

"No lo permitiré... no permitiré que esos monstruos se lleven lo único bueno que he hecho", eran las únicas palabras que entonaba en voz alta.

Pasadas la semanas, o las horas o los meses o la eternidad, Lucemon Falldown Mode volvió a visitarla.

Llevaba con él una linterna y un médico humano, el cual estaba en condiciones tan lamentables como Akane.

Ésta lo supo porque otro digimon, llamado Belzeemon, le azotaba el látigo para que caminara.

Era alto, de ojos negros y cabellera oscura. Usaba gafas y parecía igual de perdido que ella.

"Oh", dejó salir Akane, tapándose la cara después de ver al hombre y atarantarse con la luz de la linterna que cargaba Lucemon, el cual, como era costumbre, llevaba su túnica color vino tinto.

Le dolían mucho los ojos y se retorció. Poco a poco la luz se fue amoldando a sus pupilas y se permitió volver a ver al hombre, quien se había encogido a su lado y se había puesto a llorar.

"¡Malditos monstruos!", soltó el hombre, "¡Tienen cautiva a esta pobre niña que está esperando un bebé!".

"Te he traído para que se lo saques, Kido. Lo que ella trae dentro nos pertenece".

Akane se aferró a la mano del doctor.

"Sácame de aquí, por favor, ayúdame", le rogó.

El médico siguió llorando.

"Ustedes no son digimons, son demonios".

El llamado Beelzemon le dio otro latigazo a Kido, aunque éste se incorporó con valentía.

"Este lugar es un foco de infección, ella necesita estar en una cama con cuidados especiales".

"¡Revísala, Kido!", le chilló Beelzemon, volviéndolo a golpear.

De manera temblorosa, el médico se giró hacia Akane, quien lo sujetaba con fuerza

Kido se hincó a su lado.

Le tomó la muñeca, para medirle el pulso. Con el estetoscopio que colgaba de su cuello trató de escuchar dentro del vientre de la muchacha.

Akane notó que, en ese momento, el joven se mordía los labios y los ojos se le llenaban más de agua, como si una tormenta de sufrimientos pendiera de la situación.

Después le separó un poco las piernas.

"Lo siento", le dijo al hacerlo. Akane sólo asistió. Ella no tenía en claro sentimientos como la vergüenza y el pudor, mucho menos en ese tipo de situaciones.

Cuando Kido dejó de revisarla, alzó las manos y éstas estaban llenas de sangre.

Horrorizado se puso de pie.

"Ella necesita ir a un hospital ahora", imploró, corrió hacia Lucemon y lo jaló de la túnica. Lucemon lanzó al médico Kido contra la pared.

"Un humano como tú, que ni siquiera es un elegido, no tiene derecho a tocarme", dijo con desprecio.

"Traeremos una cama y los instrumentos médicos que usan en los hospitales de los humanos para que saques a nuestro heredero", agregó decidido.

Pero el médico volvió a ponerse de pie.

"¡No lo entienden, ella no sobrevivirá!", se entercó, "ni ella ni el bebé, ¡necesito un quirófano!".

"Belzeemon, consigue el instrumento médico, yo iré por los demás. Si esta mujer está sangrando, es porque hoy mismo haremos el ritual", comentó Lucemon por su parte.

Los digimons dieron media vuelta, como si el médico y Akane fueran animales que pertenecieran a un circo y en estos momentos debieran estar en sus jaulas.

"¡Dejen la luz!, no podré comenzar a atenderla si no veo", rogó el hombre. Lucemon sonrió y le aventó la linterna eléctrica.

Cuando los Reyes Demonios Digimon se alejaron, Akane hizo el intento de arrastrarse hacia Kido, pero éste se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y la recostó en sus piernas.

"¿Me voy a morir?", preguntó Akane, sin interés.

"Tienes... tres corazones latiendo en tu vientre además del tuyo, bonita", le mencionó muy serio, "¿Qué te han hecho estos digimons?".

"¿Tres corazones?".

"Tres bebés", resumió el médico, "se escuchan los tres claramente, esos monstruos me han quitado muchas cosas, pero mi oído está intacto".

"¿Por qué te han capturado?".

"Al principio porque pensaron que era mi hermano", sonrió el doctor, "Tengo un hermano que también es médico y atiende a los digimons... estos demonios creyeron que yo era él y me secuestraron... creo que no les gusta la labor que hace mi hermano, que es la de salvar vidas de digimons... honestamente no los entiendo, pero ya llevo meses en las garras de estos monstruos...".

"¿Tu hermano no va a salvarte?".

"Joe cree que estoy trabajando en una isla virgen y sin comunicaciones, le dije que no iba a volver a Japón hasta dentro de 10 año", suspiró el médico, "pero eso es lo de menos, bonita, ¿cómo te llamas tú? ¿A ti por qué te capturaron?".

"Soy Akane... ellos quieren a mi bebé. A mí no me importa morir, ¿pero le llevarías el bebé a su padre?"-

"Tendrás tres bebés... y te prometo que no morirás... aunque es un hecho que estás sangrando y yo no soy ginecólogo, ¡pero prometo que no morirás!".

Akane encogió los hombros, lamentó sentirse tan sucia e insignificante en esos momentos. Claramente el médico le había dicho que tenía tres bebés en lugar de uno, pero ella no parecía poder asimilando.

"¿Sabes cuántos meses de gestación tienes?".

Akane negó.

"¿Cómo te llamas tú?", fue lo que le preguntó la chica, como si su vida fuera menos importante que el conocer el nombre de ese médico tan amable.

"Shin".

"Shin-san, gracias, pude hablar con alguien una vez más, se siente bien".

Cuando dijo eso, Akane se retorció enterita y no supo porqué. Shin Kido se quitó la bata mugrienta que llevaba puesta y formó un cojín que colocó debajo de la cabeza de la chica. Se dio la vuelta, le abrió de nueva cuenta las piernas, que estaban llenas de sudor y sangre.

Un líquido transparente se esparció por la tierra de la cueva.

La muchacha gritó.

"¡Has entrado en trabajo de parto!", exclamó asustado, con las manos temblorosas pero los ojos brillantes y decididos.

"Me... due...le"

Shin Kido se levantó, corrió hacia las rendijas de la celda. Alzó la linterna y descubrió que no estaban cerca los Reyes Demonios. El Demidevimon que cuidaba de Akane estaba dormido.

Corrió de vuelta con la chica, que seguía retorciéndose, había juntando las piernas y estaba tratando de incorporarse.

"¡No, espera!, no podríamos escapar... tienes que intentarlo, tienes que tenerlos aquí y antes de que ellos vengan".

Akane no dijo nada, sólo siguió tratando de huir de ahí, de escarbar la tierra con la piedra que tenía.

Las contracciones se lo impidieron.

"Escucha, trata de serenarte", aconsejó.

"Esos monstruos se van a llevar al bebé", dijo apurada.

Shin logró hacer que Akane se recostara. Le pidió que se tranquilizara, le enseñó cómo respirar y le rogó que tratara de acallar sus propios gemidos.

"Si tenemos suerte puedes tenerlos aquí, los esconderemos en el agujero que veo que estás haciendo y haremos un plan para escapar, ahora... por favor, sé que es mucho pedir, pero puja...".

Así lo hizo Akane.

No lo hizo porque comprendiera el plan del Kido, ni porque quisiera acabar con las contracciones. Lo hizo porque quería que lo que crecía dentro de ella saliera de una buena vez, quería que ese médico se llevara a ese o esos bebés y se los diera a Yagami. A Akane no le importaba lo que pasara con ella. Sólo quería olvidar su vida.

Quería dejar atrás la horrible niñez en casa de sus padres, quienes la maltrataban.

Quería borrar de su cuerpo las cicatrices invisibles que le habían dejado las caricias de esos hombres con los que había dormido.

Quería apagar los recuerdos de Chiyo-san, su matrona, quien le había explotado desde los 14.

Lo único que no quería olvidar era esa noche de chocolate con Yagami. Y la única forma de lograr eso no era estando con vida, sino consiguiendo parir lo que llevaba en el vientre.

El médico cogió los restos de la cubeta de agua que estaban en el calabozo y se lavó las manos con enjundia.

"Ya estás dilatada, vamos, Akane-chan, puja un poco más".

Ella obedeció. Con la mayor fuerza que pudo se puso a pujar, presionando su vientre con su mismo vértigo y rogando que le saliera el bebé.

Kido le masajeaba el vientre, estaba tratando de supervisar si el primer bebé venía en la correcta posición. Parecía un médico que estaba impuesto a trabajar con carencias, quizá se debiera a que siempre elegía islas vírgenes para laborar con gente que no contaba ni con instalaciones médicas necesarias, ni con elementos ideales para trabajar.

Ahora mismo lo único que tenía era la entereza de salvar a esa mujer, que estaba en una situación todavía más penosa que la suya.

La hizo pujar en silencio. Los dos tenían sus voluntades concentradas.

Akane no supo cuánto tiempo pasó. El desgarre de su vagina la tomó desprevenida y finalmente soltó un gemido escandaloso. El dolor la tuvo al punto del desmayo, pero otro chillido, uno mucho menos intenso que sus propios gritos, la calló en un instante y la hizo seguir despierta.

Alzó la cabeza un poco. Vio que Shin agarraba la piedra afilada -con la que ella escarbaba- y cortaba una cuerda. Y ahí, al final de ese cordón umbilical, la muchacha menor de edad vio a su bebé.

Y finalmente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se echó a llorar, se apresuró a atrapar al niño en sus brazos y así lo hizo después de que Shin se lo dió.

El médico volvió a correr a la entrada del calabozo. El Demidevimon seguía perdido en sueños, pero había pasado tiempo y seguramente los Reyes Demonios no tardarían en regresar.

Se devolvió. Akane abrazaba a la criatura mientras seguía revolcándose del dolor de parto por dentro. El bebé que había nacido era de bajo peso, tenía abundante cabello castaño en su cabecita y estaba colorado. Lucía sano a pesar de todo.

Había respirado sin complicaciones y tenía buenos pulmones porque chillaba con fuerza.

"Es un varón", le dijo Shin a Akane. Se quitó la camisa, luego la playera interior y la cortó en trozos, luego volvió a vestirse con la prenda superior y envolvió al niño, "El bebé tiene frío, intenta callarle".

"¡Ahhh!", volvió a gritar Akane, olvidándose del niño por el dolor que le dio otra contracción.

Shin Kido se dio cuenta de que el segundo bebé ya veía.

"¿... de verdad... son tres?", mugió con desesperación la muchacha, apretando con fuerza al nene que ya había nacido.

"Sí", anunció Shin, muy pálido, limpiándose la sangre y volviéndose a lavar las manos.

El segundo bebé no tardó en salir y fue mucho menos doloroso para Akane, que ya estaba desgarrada y entumida de tanta contracción. Kido agarró al bebé, le limpió los restos de sangre y cortó el cordón.

"Una niña".

Akane, más condundida que nunca, levantó la cabeza y vio que Kido arropaba a un bebé igual al que ella cargaba en sus brazos. También estaba chiquitito, con el pelo marrón grueso y unas mejillas coloradas. Tenía un llanto más ligero, quizá por el hecho de que era una niña.

Parecía un fruto exquisito. Un pequeño regalito.

"Hidemi...", fue lo que dijo, Shin le pasó a su hija.

Akane la cargó junto con el otro crío, el cual paró de llorar en cuanto sintió cerca a su hermanita.

Aunque la muchacha estaba sintiendo una extraña felicidad en el corazón, ya estaba cansada, apenas podía abrir los ojos. No se creía tan fuerte como para arrojar a otro bebé. Intentó pujar, pero contrario a los otros dos casos, éste no parecía querer deslizarse por su cuello uterino.

Akane comenzó a sentir mucho dolor.

Era muy diferente a las contracciones del parto... era algo que le perturbaba la mente, se la electrificaba, le daba sacudidas. Shin se asustó al palmar el vientre y al notar que la mujer comenzaba a sangrar un líquido espeso, negro.

"El niño que falta no está en la posición adecuada", se alteró Kido.

Akane ya no pudo contener el grito y comenzó a ver borroso.

Unas pisadas vibraron en la estancia, Kido se asomó y vio que las sombras de los Siete Reyes Demonios Digimon se acercaban.

"Maldición... Akane-chan, aguanta, aguanta por favor".

Pero Akane siguió gritando, la piel comenzó a ponérsele morada. Con terror, Kido tomó a los dos bebés y los escondió en el hoyo que escarbaba la madre cautiva todos los días.

Cubrió el hoyo con su bata de médico, luego jaló a Akane a otro sitio, para que no sospecharan que ya había parido a dos niños.

"Por favor, no vayan a llorar, bebés", les rogó a los mellizos; luego miró a Akane, "Tranquila... esconderemos a los niños lo más que podamos, trata de aguantar... por favor, trata...".

Akane se estremeció nada más se abrió de nuevo la jaula.

Los Diablos digimons, enemigos de los dioses digitales, fueron entrando uno a uno.

Por primera vez Akane los pudo visualizar sin sus capuchas.

De verdad eran monstruos.

Podía distinguir en algunos ellos rasgos humanoides, pero no pudo describirlos.

Al que más temía, sin embargo, era a Lucemon Falldown, el que la había secuestrado.

Era un hombre-demonio con cara de ángel. De su cráneo le colgaba un cabello lacio y rubio, pero de ahí mismo le nacían unos cuernos que parecían alas. La del lado derecho era una pequeña ala de ángel, mientras que la del lado contrario tenía la textura y la apariencia de una de un murciélago.

Lo mismo pasaba con las alas que le crecían de la espalda. Era como si la mitad de ese ser se inclinara al bien y otra al mal, y para desgracia de la misma Akane, que era un ser neutro y sin demasiadas emociones, sabía que a Lucemon sólo le funcionaba la parte de la maldad.

Miró de reojo el sitio donde Shin Kido había escondido a dos de sus bebés, los cuales seguían en silencio. Si ella se concentraba podía escuchar los suave suspiros de esos pequeños con cabellera castaña y espesa.

Una nueva contracción le detuvo sus reflexiones, se asió el vientre con ímpetu y trató de retener al dolor y al niño.

A Shin le temblaron las piernas de horror cuando los digitales entraron a la celda y gruñeron.

Eran siete. Uno de ellos tenía la apariencia de un lagarto rojo, se llamaba Leviamon y le conocía porque era el que le había capturado.

Otro parecía una bestia sin forma precisa. Tenía hocico de perro, cuernos de cabra, alas de murciélago y ojos carmín sin pupilas. Había una mujer demonio, un encapuchado con cuernos, el ángel Lucemon, que parecía el jefe, además del Beelzemon, el que siempre le torturaba con latigazos.

"El cascarón de esa chiquilla apestosa se está rompiendo", dijo con burla la mujer demonio, tapándose la nariz, pero a la vez saboreando la sangre que estaba regada en el suelo junto al líquido amniótico.

"Ya está lista la habitación con todos los juguetes médicos de los humanos, Lilithmon, sólo espera un poco más y te la podrás comer", se burló Beelzemon, sacando su látigo y golpeando a Shin por mera costumbre.

"Le sacarás a nuestro heredero ahora mismo", acotó Lucemon Falldown, "Leaviamon, ¿por qué no llevas a esa mujer al quirófano?".

El lagarto rugió gustoso.

"¡La lastimará con su dentadura!", chilló Shin, al ver a ese lagarto enorme acercarse hacia Akane, "y lastimará al bebé que tanto quieren".

El hombre mostró su brazo, donde todavía tenía cicatrices de Leviamon.

"Beelzemon, hazlo tú".

El demonio digital sonrió. Con su látigo rompió las cadenas de Akane, luego la enrolló y la arrastró tras él. Los ojos de Shin se enrojecieron de la impotencia.

"¡¿Qué les hemos hecho?", vociferó, "¿¡Qué hicimos para que nos traten así?, ¡nosotros no tenemos nada en contra de los digimons!".

"¿Te duele cómo los tratamos, doctorcito?", se rió el digimon de la capucha, Daemon, "Es justo como los humanos tratan a muchos de los nuestros, ¡como esclavos!, ¿Juntar el Mundo Digital con su Tierra?, Já, no nos hagan reír. No somos iguales".

"No", habló el que tenía forma de can alado, "por eso haremos la fusión prohibida".

A Kido también lo llevaron con ellos.

O

Oía los quejidos de Akane y se llenaba de desolación.

No había forma de que esa pobre mujer y sus bebitos salieran vivos, pero se esforzaría en protegerlos, justo como su hermano menor había protegido a la humanidad al representarla en el Digimundo cuando sólo tenía 12 años.

El sitio donde tenían ubicado el quirófano estaba también en una caverna. Sin embargo, las estalagmitas que había ahí eran de metal.

Shin se fijó en que literalmente habían removido el quirófano entero de una sala de hospitales.

Para su satisfacción estaba lo suficientemente limpio.

Beelzemon arrojó a Akane a la cama, como si fuera una muñeca rota.

"¡Ahora, sácale a nuestro engendro!", exigió la mujer demonio.

Shin asintió dudoso, pero después de mirar a Akane supo que debía de hacerlo o ésta terminaría muriendo. Una gran cantidad de sangre estaba abandonando el cuerpo de la chica. El bebé que restaba no venía en la posición adecuada, probablemente tenía el cordón umbilical enrollado en el cuello.

"Dios mío", gimió el médico. Con el agua que estaba dispuesta en una pila se lavó las manos. Con horror se fijó que la cueva tenía forma de un heptágono y también había siete tronos, donde los demonios digitales se habían sentado para ver la cirugía como si fueran estudiantes de medicina.

Shin también vio que en el centro había una roca, donde estaba dibujado un símbolo.

Se mordió los labios. Después comenzó a temblar.

Halló todos los instrumentos médicos y comenzó a buscar desinfectantes, anestésicos, todo lo hacía temblando, la mirada de los monstruos lo ponía mal.

Akane, por su parte, ya no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Aún mugía y se retorcía, pero con menor fuerza. La pérdida de sangre la estaba debilitando.

No había anestésico para sedarla por completo. Pero le inyectó uno que tenía un poder local, para nublar el dolor del vientre. En cuanto le aplicó el fármaco, Akane le dijo un breve gracias.

Le puso anticoagulante, la limpió lo mejor que pudo. Le rompió el vestido para dejar libre parte del abdómen y con el bisturí se animó a cortar el vientre.

Una cesárea. Eso era lo único que podría salvar al niño y a Akane. Eso pensó Shin.

Sin embargo, si después no conseguía sangre, la chica no aguantaría mucho. Se veía que apenas era una niña, ¿cómo era que estaba metida en un lío así?

Justo cuando hizo la cortada, dejó de temblar. Lo primero era sacar al bebé de ahí.

Pero al ver lo que había dentro del vientre volvió a dudar.

El bebito era muy pequeño, mucho más que los otros dos; también tenía el cabello espeso y castaño, pero no mostraba ese color rosado de sus hermanos. Estaba envuelto en un cordón umbilical completamente negro, la placenta misma estaba ennegrecida.

Shin se mordió la lengua.

A su espalda sintió las sombras de los demonios acercándosele.

"Lo puedo oler", dijo el lagarto, Leviamon.

"Lo puedo sentir", agregó la digimon femenina, Lilithmon.

"Lo puedo ver", agregó Daemon.

"Lo puedo hacer mío", se rió Beelzemon.

"¡Nuestro!", corrigió Barbamon.

"Hermanos míos", rió con apremio Lucemon Falldown, "El día de hoy nació el emblema Apócrifo que nos permitirá...".

"Realizar la fusión prohibida", agregó Belphemon, el más flojo de todos.

Shin sacó al bebé y cortó el cordón, el cual se desintegró de inmediato.

En ese instante Lucemon se lo arrebató.

"¡Mi bebé!", gimió Akane con voz ronca.

"¡Está delicado, es un muy pequeño y no ha llorado! ¡Aún no respira!", rogó Shin, pero Beelzemon le azotó varias veces hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

Lucemon y los otros demonios se adjuntaron alrededor de la piedra donde estaba el símbolo raro y pusieron al niño ahí.

Akane intentó levantarse, Shin se lo impidió.

"Lo siento mucho Akane, de verdad lo siento, no pude salvarlo... el bebé no ha respirado...".

La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

"Tengo que coserte antes de que pase la anestesia, todavía podemos intentar salvar a los otros dos".

Así comenzó su tarea, mientras de reojo y con horror, veía al niño pálido y pequeñito en la roca.

"Barbamon te otorga el mal de la Avaricia", rugió ese digital, que tenía forma humana, con un largo pelaje gris y un antifaz en el rostro.

"Beelzemon te regala el pecado de la gula".

"Belphemon, el de la pereza", bostezó éste.

"Daemon te envenena con su ira".

"Y Leviamon te dará envidia".

La mujer demonio sonrió al bebé.

"Lilithmon te acosará con la lujuria".

"Y yo, Lucemon, soy el sol de la oscuridad y te doy la soberbia".

A cada exclamación un haz de luz negra se estrellaba en el bebé, el cual no respiraba todavía.

"¡El niño!", chilló Akane mientras le suturaban la herida y paraba de sangrar.

"¡No veas, Akane-chan!, ¡piensa que el bebé no respiró!"

Después del conjuro, el bebé no presentó ningún cambio, para furia de los digimons.

Daemon se volvió con ira hacia Shin.

"¡Le has matado a propósito!", gritoneó.

Lilithmon cogió al bebé, caminó hasta el médico.

"¡Revívelo!", exigió. Shin palideció al verse rodeado de todos los digimon demonios.

Abrazó al niño. El pequeño segundo varón.

Intentó reanimarlo. Hizo lo mejor que pudo. Le dio primeros auxilios, le nalgueó. Pero lo único que hizo llorar al bebé fue el mismo llanto de Akane.

Soltó un chillido muy suave, más que el de la niña, lo que enterneció a Shin, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de revisarlo, porque Lilithmon de nuevo se lo arrebató.

Lo volvieron a poner sobre la roca. Y volvieron a comenzar a conjurar una a una sus frases y a atacar con sus rayos de tinieblas.

Shin volvió a la tarea de suturar con rapidez. Akane se cubrió el rostro.

Nunca había pensado en que se podía sentir tanto dolor.

No podía entender lo que estaba pasando, ni por qué le hacían eso a uno de los pequeños que había crecido dentro de ella.

"Cómo odio...", gimió, "cómo odio ser yo...".

Shin terminó de suturar a la mujer cuando el niño se elevó gracias a los rayos de tinieblas que habían invocado los Reyes Demonios. La piedra donde lo habían acostado comenzó a mutar, hasta convertirse un un símbolo pequeño, de un material parecido al mercurio.

"... es un emblema", susurró Shin, al recordar que su hermano Joe Kido tenía algo similar, pero en una pequeña placa.

"¡El emblema apócrifo!", chilló emocionado Beelzemon.

El emblema entró al cuerpo del recién nacido por el vientre, pero en el último instante, un haz de luz pura y brillante rodeó también al bebé, como si un escudo lo estuviera protegiendo.

Akane y Shin se cubrieron los ojos por la incandescencia. Cuando los abrieron de nuevo, vieron que la cueva se había llenado de criaturas pequeñas y brillantes.

"¡DigiGnomos!", gruñó Leviamon, comenzando a abrir su hocico para comerse a esos seres.

La cueva comenzó a despellejarse, pero alrededor de Akane y Shin apareció una burbuja que los protegió.

Las sombras de unas bestias comenzaron a perfilarse en el sitio del ritual. Se dibujaron tomando las posiciones cardinales y el centro del universo.

"Maldición, las bestias sagradas...", gruñó Lucemon.

"¡Han roto las reglas de nuestro mundo!", se oyó el gruñido de un dragón azul, que fue el único que se hizo visible. "Han mutado a un humano con un emblema, ¡esa fusión está prohibida!... las bestias sagradas que protegen a nuestro mundo no lo aprobamos".

"¡Huída!", gritó Belphemon, el digimon maligno de la pereza, desapareciendo.

Lucemon Falldown Mode saltó para apoderarse del bebé, pero la bestia sagrada se le interpuso.

Daemon desapareció abriendo un portal rumbo al mar oscuro. Barbamon también se largó del sitio.

Shin Kido aprovechó el momento de confusión para salir de la burbuja y correr hacia el niño, a quien cogió de un salto.

El chiquito sangraba de la herida por donde se le había penetrado esa extraña piedra.

"¡Te detendré!", graznó Leviamon.

Pero otro de los dioses, uno con apariencia de león gigante y blanquecino, bloqueó el ataque.

Shin pudo coger al bebé y regresar adonde Akane hacía esfuerzos inútiles por incorporarse.

"La fusión prohibida no acabará con nuestro mundo", gruñó esa bestia.

Shin lo logró. Akane pudo abrazar al bebé, que parecía vivo pero se veía muy debilitado; parecía que la respiración se le iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

"¡Tenemos que huir!, los bebés... hay que ir por ellos...".

"Yo... no puedo... llévatelos, por favor... su papá se llama Yaga..m..i...".

"¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar!", afirmó Shin.

Lucemon, Lilithmon, Leviamon y Beelzemon comenzaron a enfrentarse a las dos bestias sagradas que se habían materializado. Las otras siluetas habían desparecido, como si no fueran necesarias.

Shin hizo el esfuerzo por levantar a Akane, pero fueron los pequeños DigiGnomos los que, con su brillo, ayudaron a que la mujer levitara y pudiera moverse.

"¿Qué son estos?", preguntó ella.

"No lo sé... están de nuestra parte".

La burbuja que protegía a los tres humanos comenzó a moverse.

"¡Beelzemon!", ordenó Lucemon, "¡No dejes ir a nuestro emblema!".

La esfera que protegía a los humanos comenzó a movilizarse a gran velocidad por la caverna.

"¡Los bebés!", recordó Akane.

En ese instante, unas luces doradas aparecieron de otra parte, cargando a los dos nenes restantes en burbujas separadas.

Shin logró atraparles, a sus espaldas la cueva se seguía desmoronando.

Lo que vino después no lo pudieron precisar ni Akane ni el doctor Kido.

O

Cuando despertaron del letargo, se encontraron a sí mismos en una selva, frente a un televisor.

No había rasgos de los demonios, ni de las bestias ni de los pequeños seres de luz que los habían ayudado. Shin fue el primero en incorporarse.

Akane ya no sangraba, estaba a su costado y parecía estable. No tenía cicatriz en el vientre, era como si los seres de luz la hubieran curado.

Los bebés estaban tirados a sus alrededores. El mayorcito y la niña lloraban. El menor no emitía sonido, sin embargo, Kido confirmó que estaba vivo.

"Shin... ¿dónde estamos?".

"Es el Digimundo, Akane...", pudo decir el doctor, "creo que nos hemos salvado... ¡mira, un televisor! ¡por aquí podremos marcharnos!".

"¿Por un televisor?", la mujer se sentó. Se sentía entera, como si una magia le hubiera devuelto la vida. Ella fue recogiendo a la niña y al bebé mayor. Shin cogió al pequeño.

"¿Nunca has viajado del Digimundo a la Tierra o viceversa? ¿no tienes ni digivice, ni digimon?".

La muchacha negó.

"Para gente como yo este mundo es un lujo... pero ahora que lo he vivido, este mundo es una pesadilla".

"No tiene que ser así...", creyó el médico, "hay cosas maravillosas de este mundo, yo lo sé...".

"¡No me importa! ¡sólo llévame a casa!", se histerizó la mujer.

"Me han quitado mi digivice... y _mataron_... a mi compañero digital", se entristeció, "mi pobre Kamemon... pero sé que renacerá".

Los dos miraron con decepción el televisor.

Sin embargo, dos de los bebés, los primeros en nacer, comenzaron a brillar.

Cual meteorito, del cielo cayó un aparato metálico. Cayó tan cerca de Akane que ésta se arrastró hacia atrás, alterada.

"¡Un digivice!, tómalo, debe ser tuyo o de alguno de ellos", señaló Shin a los niños.

Akane lo tomó, en cuanto lo tocó, un huevo apareció de la nada, se rompió y de él salió una bola negra con ojos amarillos.

"¡Akane, soy Botamon y siempre he esperado por ti!", le dijo.

Akane soltó un grito y retrocedió más, apretando a los recién nacidos.

"¡No escaparán con mi emblema!", rugió de repente Beelzemon.

Había aparecido entre el bosque montado en una motocicleta.

"¡Doble impacto!", atacó.

Comenzaron a salir balas de su arma, las cuales fueron directo a Akane y sus niños.

"¡Yo te defenderé!", gritó Botamon.

Botamon digivols a... ¡_Agumon_!...

Agumon digivols a... ¡_GeoGreymon_!

Un enorme dinosaurio se interpuso entre Akane, los niños y Shin, pero en cuanto las balas lo alcanzaron, se desintegró por completo en mariposas digitales.

"¡Botamon!", chilló ella.

" ¡Maldición! ¡Abre el portal ahora, Akane-chan!", rogó Shin.

"¡No sé!".

Shin tomó en brazos a la niñita, estiró la mano de Akane hacia el televisor.

"¡Ábrete puerta!", rogó por la joven.

Un arco iris de luz apareció frente a Akane, Shin le cedió a los niños que cargaba cuando notó que Beelzemon había lanzado ahora una esfera oscura hacia ellos.

"Me gusta el pequeño, es al que tienes que cuidar más", soltó Shin con calma, como si viera claras las cosas por primera vez en su vida, "deberías ponerle Soji... si yo hubiera tenido un hijo varón, lo habría llamado así... por favor... vive, bonita".

Antes de que el ataque alcanzara a Akane, Shin Kido le dio un empujón.

Entonces el portal la absorbió junto a los bebitos.

Lo último que ella escuchó, fue el grito ahogado del médico que le había salvado la vida en ese mundo.

O

_Fin del Flash Back_

O

Akane se llenó de lágrimas, lanzó un suspiro largo y se cubrió el rostro. Hidemi Yagami agarró las sábanas, rodeó el cuerpo de Akane y la abrazó mientras hipeaba. Taiki se dejó caer al suelo, como si sufriera un ataque de catarsis.

"Cuando desperté estaba en un hospital, nunca les di mi nombre. El bebé más pequeño estaba en terapia intensiva neonatal, los otros dos parecían saludables... yo tenía pensando buscar al hermano del doctor Shin, pero cuando estaba en el hospital, uno de esos monstruos volvió... le vi por el recibidor y me aterré... sabía que buscaban al niño... a como pude me escapé con los tres, pero ya no pude más... no tenía dinero, ni vida, ni nada... terminé por renunciar... al bebé pequeño lo llamé Soji como me aconsejó Shin, los médicos me decían a cada rato que iba a morir... cuando me escapé pensé que no tendría dinero para atenderlo y lo único que cavilé fue en dejarlo en un orfanato, no pude llevarlo con Yagami, de verdad que no pude... en el internado dejé una nota que sólo decía su nombre... después... después yo perdí el sentido de todo, me perseguía el temor, el miedo, la ira... decidí que yo no podía tener a ningún de los tres... al varón mayor se lo di a Yagami después de muchas discusiones conmigo misma... nunca le dije nada de lo que me había pasado, sólo puse al bebé en la canasta, dejé otra nota, pero ni siquiera le elegí nombre... no pude elegirte nombre- le chilló a Taiki -... a la niña la dejé con mis padres... yo pensé que separándolos y mandándolos lejos de mí les daba una esperanza de vida.

De nuevo Akane se contorsionó. Hikari le cogió una de las manos.

"Pero cuando Yagami reapareció, cuando encontró a Hidemi, simplemente pensé en el otro bebé, pensé que alguien como Yagami podría... podría hacerlos felices a los tres, que podría vencer a esos monstruos... yo... lo siento... yo no soy una mártir, chico- dijo dirigiéndose a Taik, "soy un monstruo como esos que me raptaron".

"¡Cállate!", le gritó Taiki, poniéndose de pie con fiereza "¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera compararte con esos demonios!, ¡Tú eres mi madre!, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces eres una madre que estuvo dispuesta a dar la vida por mí, ¡es sólo que te equivocaste! ¡Debiste acudir a mi padre! ¡No debiste separarnos!, ¡Carajo, tengo otro hermano y no sé dónde diablos está!".

A Taiki se le salieron las lágrimas... finalmente su lagrimal no estaba tan obstruido como pensaba.

"¡Mamá!", chilló más Hidemi, "La verdad es que los digimons malignos han intentado hacer esa fusión prohibida dos veces, ¡quizá tienen a mi hermano en su poder!".

"No", dijo de repente Hikari, "Soji está a salvo. Tai lo ha encontrado, él está en Estados Unidos y fue por él".

Los ojos de Akane Fujiyama brillaron y miraron a la hermana del hombre que amaba para agradecerle.

"¡Tenemos que decirle todo eso a papá!", gimió Hidemi, sacando con desesperación su celudigital.

Marcó el número de Tai, pero éste no contestó.

La trilliza volvió a insistir, pero al no encontrar respuesta, aventó con desesperación el móvil al suelo, totalmente histérica.

"Hidemi-chan...", susurró Hikari.

"Tengo tanto miedo", lloró la niña, inconsolable.

"Todo estará bien, mi amor, todo estará bien", trató de animar Kari.

Taiki se puso de pie y se acercó a Akane.

"De ahora en adelante, si tú me muestras quién eres realmente, te prometo que te diré mamá", murmuró con la cara devastada.

Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin más.

"¡Taik!", gritó la tía.

"¿Qué hacemos, tía Kari?", preguntó Hidemi.

"Tu hermano puede hacer una locura, por favor, Hide, deténlo", rogó Yagami, "lo que necesitan es descansar, localizaremos a Tai y le explicaremos todo... quizá esos demonios digimons estén relacionados con lo que le pasó a Seiyuro y con los ataques que se están suscitando".

Hidemi asintió. Besó a su madre y a su tía en la frente.

"Mamá... por favor, no te vuelvas a ir...".

"Se lo dije al chico, Hidemi, yo no soy una mártir, es verdad que seguí con mi vida de prostituta, es verdad que los regalé, es verdad que no los busqué y que no siento amor maternal".

"¡Deja de mentirte a ti misma, mamá!", ordenó Hidemi, "Por primera vez te he visto hablar con el corazón... admite que nos amas, admite que todo este tiempo te has mentido y has vivido torturada y bajo mentiras porque abandonaste a mis hermanos y me hiciste la vida difícil a mí... si amas a mi papá, aprende de él, aprende de su valentía y acepta el amor que habita dentro de ti".

Volvió a besar a su madre y salió como alma en pena, dispuesta a buscar a su hermano.

Hikari suspiró. Se sentó en la silla de al lado y soltó las lágrimas que también tenía retenidas.

"¿Por qué me crees?", le preguntó Akane, con su cabello oscuro ocultándole el rostro.

"Porque a mí me ilumina el Digimundo, porque conozco a uno de los demonios digimon de los que hablaste, a Daemon, y porque ahora concuerdan muchas cosas... también conocí al médico que te ayudó... es Shin Kido, el hermano de uno de mis amigos".

Akane se incorporó.

"¿Le conoce usted?, por favor, le ruego que me deje ver a esa persona, tengo que contarle, tengo que decirle todo esto, agradecerle por lo que su hermano hizo por mí".

Hikari Yagami asintió.

"Por el momento te pido que estés lo más tranquila que puedas, yo hablaré con Joe y volveré".

Akane asintió.

"Y si lo que dices es verdad, si de verdad amas a mi hermano, por favor, haz caso de lo que dicen tus hijos y no vuelvas a luchar sola".

Sin decir más, Kari se puso de pie y salió temblando de esa habitación de hospital.

O

Taiki Yagami atravesó el hospital hecho un huracán.

Pateó todo lo que se le cruzó por el camino: botes de la basura, plantas en macetas, puertas blancas y paredes.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a su casa, para recoger su patineta o su bici y ponerse a vagar aunque ya era tarde.

Le hervía la cara de la impotencia.

Akane Fujiyama no era quien él juraba. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no creer en lo que le acababan de contar, pero era de verdad. Taiki sabía que era verdad, así lo sentía por dentro.

Ahora sabía por que nunca se había sentido completo en su vida. No sólo lo habían separado de su hermana, sino también de otro chico, de su trillizo.

Se sintió miserable.

¿Por qué él había tenido ser el afortunado niño que había salido ileso, rojizo y fuerte de ese traumático nacimiento?...

Si su padre había encontrado a su hermano perdido, ¿qué sentiría éstel?

La idea de ser odiado por su propia sangre lo heló. Le hizo calmar un poco su furia de salir huyendo hacia la nada.

Hidemi tenía razón, no tenía caso huir de Akane y de los otros problemas, porque a final de cuentas él seguía enfrentándose a todo, le gustara o no.

Fue volviendo por donde había pasado, recogiendo los botes que había tirado y disculpándose con las enfermeras. Después deambuló sin rumbo fijo hasta que se trepó en un elevador.

Le picó a todos los números. A cada piso el ascensor se abría y se cerrada, nadie entraba, nadie veía a Taiki entonces, ni siquiera él mismo.

Cuando llegó a la azotea del hospital salió directo hasta la barandilla.

Vio hacia abajo. Los árboles parecían maleza; los carros que circulaban, pequeños juguetes, y la gente, palillos chinos.

Había unos 15 pisos abajo de él. Se paró en la barda para sentir el viento y la altura.

Miró hacia abajo sin pensar, hasta que escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.

Se descontroló un poco y perdió el equilibrio, pero no resbaló, porque unos brazos níveos lo rodearon con brusquedad y lo jalaron hacia la azotea.

"¡Sabía que estabas loco!", chilló Mayumi Ishida, "¡pero no tenía idea de que fueras un maldito loco con ideas suicidas!".

Taik había caído encima de la hija mayor de Matt. El chico se levantó un poco, miró absorto el rostro de su mejor amiga.

"Ni demente saltaría de este edificio sin hacerlo", murmuró.

"¿Sin hacer qué cosa, idiota?", retó May, tratando de hacerlo a un lado.

"Sin hacer esto", comentó él, tembloroso.

Se agachó hasta tocar con suavidad los labios de la chica. Ésta no reclamó, sino que le siguió el juego, lo que provocó que Taiki, al separarse, volviera a estrecharla en un beso más apasionado.

La imperiosa necesidad de meterle la lengua se apoderó de él, pero entonces May lo cacheteó, alzó su rodilla y le sacó el aire.

Luego lo hizo aun lado y se levantó, restregándose la boca.

"No seas imbécil, Yagami", renegó.

"Vamos, no te hagas la difícil", restregó él, "te habría gustado".

"En sueños tal vez, pero ahorita no".

Ella se levantó y pateó con simpatía a Yagami.

Éste suspiró, estiró los brazos y se quedó en el suelo.

May lo miró con preocupación.

"May, tienes toda la razón, soy un loco imbécil que hace todo mal".

La rubia se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello.

"Cuéntame".

"No, es que terminaría llorando otra vez", se excusó el muchacho. Mayumi acercó sus dedos y tocó los párpados de Taiki, que estaban húmedos.

Era verdad. Su mejor amigo, el rebelde e insano de su camarada de la infancia, había llorado después de mucho tiempo.

"No seas idiota, cuéntame. Si te pones a llorar quizá te deje meter la lengua en alguna ocasión", tentó con frivolidad.

"¿En dónde podré meter la lengua?", jugueteó Taik.

Mayumi puso los ojos en blanco, notando la malicia del moreno. Definitivamente la relación que tenía ese par ya no era para nada inocente.

"Ahora en ninguna parte, pervertido", expresó, fingiendo estar ofendida.

De otro impulso, Taiki se lanzó a los brazos de Mayumi y la abrazó con una fuerza brutal.

En ocasiones, cuando estaban solos, se ponían a juguetear con besos. Nunca llegaban a mucho.

May creía que para Taik los agasajos eran un modo de pasar el tiempo. El chico, por su parte, tampoco pensaba en que su amiga aceptaría algo más.

Sin embargo, esta vez el abrazo era tan intenso que los dos quedaron absortos en él.

Ishida pudo sentir el sufrimiento de Yagami. Éste, por su parte, sabía que esa niña era su único consuelo en todo el mundo.

"Estoy muy asustado, Mayumi", susurró, "¿Sabes?, tengo un hermano más...".

"Lo sé", respondió la rubia, todavía acariciándole el cabello.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Bueno... de alguna manera alguien me reveló el secreto", mencionó la adolescente.

Taiki también tuvo fuerzas para subir los brazos y sobar el pelo amarillo y corto de su amiga.

"Pero eso no es todo... creo que todo este tiempo viví tratando de crear un odio hacia la mujer que es mi madre, y quizás no he analizado bien las cosas... hay demasiadas cosas que contarte".

"Empieza de una buena vez", amenazó con dulzura Mayumi, quien siempre vestía de negro o de algún color oscuro.

"Sí, supongo", suspiró el muchacho, "lo primero que debes saber es que... creo que hay que cambiar mi acta de nacimiento... verás, creo que yo nací en el Digimundo".

La historia y los abrazos se prolongaron muchos minutos más.

O

_Continuará_...

O

Esta historia continúa en el capi 7.2, el cual publicaré en los próximos días (a Dios gracias ya tengo la mayoría escrito).

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¿Les ha gustado?

Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban!... apuesto a que yo no me lo esperaba tampoco, pero yo soy una persona que deja que las teclas guíen a sus dedos cuando redacta y a veces salen las cosas así.

Al final de cuentas, los Reyes Demonios Digimon serán los enemigos (si quieren ver lo horribles que son, basta con que tecleen en un buscador "Reyes demonios digimon", para que los conozcan). Éstos, después de espiar a los elegidos, decidieron apoderarse del descendiente ilegítimo de Taichi para hacerlo un emblema atrofiado.

¿Qué pasará con Soji?

¿Cuándo se encontrarán los trillizos?

¿Qué pasará entre Akane y Taichi?

¿Y Seiyuro? ¿Y el bebé de Toshi y Yuri?

¿Le confesará Zetaro a Osen que la engaña con el internet? ¿Kyosuke logrará llamar la atención de Kurumi? ¿Se habrá afectado Tulo por la oscuridad después de que lo hirió Lucemon Falldown Mode?

¿Por qué los reyes demonios no habían intentado apoderarse antes de Soji?

¿Estará vivo Shin Kido?

¡Dios!, podría hacer decenas de preguntas.

Saludos y abrazos para todos.

Por favor, si les es posible, déjenme su comentario.

O

Atte. CieloCriss

O

P.D. lamento si se fue por ahí un error de "dedo", no tengo tiempo de releer -.-


	11. Número Siete punto Dos

Lo prometido es deuda. En esta ocasión no tardé tanto en actualizar… en total van a quedar tres partes del capítulo 7, pero quise adelantarles esta segunda entrega. En el último capítulo de Apócrifo, los chicos Yagami descubren el secreto de su madre, se enteran de que ella fue prisionera de los Reyes Demonios Digitales y su hermano desaparecido también fue víctima de esos seres, que lo convirtieron en el emblema Apócrifo.

Muchas gracias por su comentarios, es gracias a ustedes que yo sigo con esta historia futurista. En esta parte, retomo personajes que estaban un poquito rezagados, lo que me permitirá, en la próxima entrega, lograr el reencuentro de los trillizos. En esta ocasión, utilizo narrador personaje con tintes de omnipresente, no es un capítulo con escenas fuertes, pero me atrevo a afirmar que hay inicios de romances y... ¡besos!… espero que les guste.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

7.2

O

_Odaiba, Japón._

O

El chico se miró las manos ennegrecidas por el grafito del lápiz. Le gustaba que sus dedos tuvieran una capa de ceniza cuando dibujaba. Zetaro podía pasar horas mirándose las manos. Esas manos que le significaban tanto.

Con ellas era capaz de crear lo que fuera: palacios, montañas, digimons, templos, árboles. Con esas manos podía delinear cuerpos desnudos, labios, una silueta de mujer, un amor.

A través de los dibujos, Zet podía expresar los sentimientos que en vivo y en directo ya no parecía poder clamar en voz alta.

Ahora mismo, mientras estaba sentado en el pasto del jardín de la familia Kido, el hijo de Ken y Miyako delineaba la rechoncha y encantadora figura de Calumon, un digimon que habían encontrado los hermanos Ishida.

El digital tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes, un cuerpo blanco yncon orejitas de _Dumbo_, las cuales crecían y decrecían dependiendo la emoción del momento.

Zet sonrió al identificar que esa pequeña criatura se parecía un poco a él cuando era un niño. En aquel entonces, él sólo se preocupaba por sonreír, iba de un lado para otro con los ojos bien abiertos y con sus crayolas listas para graffitear en la paredes de su hogar o del preescolar.

Suspiró nostálgico, sintiéndose muy lejos del mundo y de los sentimientos. Cuánto los extrañaba. Cuánto habría dado por ponerse de pie y corretear junto con el digital llamado Calumon y su hermano menor, quien perseguía a la criatura con una enorme lupa y un gorro al mero estilo de Sherlock Holmes.

"Regresa acá, Calumon", gritó Satoru, jadeando, "¡tengo qué investigarte!".

Pero aunque Zet quería unírseles, no lo hizo. Suspiró largamente, como quien no tiene esperanza, y volvió a mirarse los dedos bañados de desechos de lápiz.

Iba a volver a dibujar, cuando su hermana mayor, Kurumi Ichijouji, salió de la casa de los Kido con el celular en las manos y la señora Jun tras ella, ofreciéndole un pastelillo.

"Seiyuro ha salido bien de la operación, Kyo dice que el inconsciente todavía tuvo el descaro de ponerse en pie después de la cirugía", avisó la muchacha, quien tenía una cabellera larga y azulada.

"Sei-san es impresionante, quisiera tener su fortaleza", dijo Zet con sinceridad. La respuesta de Kurumi fue un coscorrón.

"¡Tú tienes tu propia fortaleza, Zetty!, basta de hacerte menos y de ponerte a hacer cosas que van en contra de tu naturaleza bondadosa", le regañó, "¿ya le dijiste a Osen que quieres verla para contarle toda la verdad?".

Zetaro le dio la espalda a Kurumi mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Me niego a que mi hermana me esté ordenando cosas y encima me pida sinceridad cuando ella misma niega sus sentimientos amorosos todo el tiempo ", susurró en bajito.

Kurumi volvió a golpearle.

"¡No digas tonterías!", reprendió ésta nuevamente, mientras Jun Motomiya retrocedía un poco al ver lo violenta que podía llegar a ser la hija del mejor amigo de su hermano.

"Ay, y pensar que era candidata para casarse con mi Doguencito, pero no, no quiero que golpee a mi solecito", decía para ella misma, mientras Zetaro volvía a aislarse y Kurumi miraba a la mujer del doctor Kido con cara de pocos amigos.

El que interrumpió la mala vibra que se estaba sembrando en el jardín trasero de la residencia fue Satoru, quien de un segundo a otro se había amarrado a Calumon a su espalda y se había trepado a un árbol con intenciones desconocidas.

"¡Sato, ¿qué diablos haces allá arriba?, bájate de ahí!", ordenó la hermana mayor, exasperada, "Se supone que vinimos a cuidar a ese digimon, no a matarle, de hecho, el tiempo de jugar en el jardín terminó, hay que volver al consultorio".

Satoru, lejos de entender, subió más alto.

"Es que _neechan_, voy a ver si puedo volar con Calumon en la espalda, ¿verdad?", preguntó al monstruo digital, el cual soltó varios 'calúuu' sin sentido.

"¡El digimon no tiene una pata y está herido, pedazo de alcornoque!", chilló Kurumi, volteando hacia Zetaro; "Haz algo, ve por tu hermano".

"No me gusta trepar árboles", admitió Zet.

"¡Ni a mí, se me destruiría el manicure!, pero qué más da, soy la mayor y me tienes que obedecer".

La mayor agarró a su hermano de manos grises por la camiseta morada y lo aventó hacia el árbol.

Por su parte, Jun Motomiya sacó su cámara de fotos, parecía muy entretenida con las visitas. Ella adoraba a su hijito, pero tenía que admitir que no era tan divertido como ese trío de hermanos.

"He examinado a Calumon y creo que me puede hacer volar, con eso podremos vencer a los Numemons que nos ataquen por el drenaje", alucinó el sieteañero.

Zetaro se rascó la frente y se hizo para atrás su cabello lacio.

"Me encanta tu imaginación, Sato, pero siempre nos metes en líos", refutó.

"¡He hecho cálculos!", rezongó Satoru, "no soy como el inconsciente de Tuls, que se lanza por las escaleras creyéndose Superman sólo porque trae una capa... yo podré volar porque este digimon sí planea ".

Zet comenzó a escalar el árbol sin demasiado conflicto. Nunca había sido un chico hábil, de hecho, era el único de sus amigos -además de Doguen- que nunca había practicado un deporte, sin embargo, si su competencia era su hermano de siete, bien podía vencerle sin complicaciones.

Llegó a la altura de Satoru, quien en una de las ramas del sauce medía el aire con su pulgar y parecía hacer cálculos imaginarios sobre cuándo debía saltar.

Se había amarrado a Calumon con las agujetas de sus tenis.

"¡Sato, te las verás conmigo y con papá y con mamá y con Zetty si no te pones quieto y obedeces!", chilló Kurumi desde abajo, agarrando la escoba de los Kido para atemorizar a su hermanito.

Satoru palideció un poco, volteó hacia Zetaro y le dijo:

"A que _neechan_ parece una bruja ", soltó. Zet no sonrió pero asintió con amargura.

"Por eso mismo debes hacerle caso antes de que te lance una maldición, Satoru", pidió el mediano.

"No soy retrasado mental, hermano, una cosa es que parezca una bruja y otra que lo sea… que sepas que sé que las brujas no existen… y si Kurumi llega a darme un escobazo, a quien van a castigar es a ella, es lo bueno de ser el chiquito", explicó detalladamente Sato.

"¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí Satoru, Zetaro y Kurumi Ichijouji?", se escuchó una voz aguda y alarmada.

Kurumi soltó la escoba y puso su mejor rostro. Zetaro se desconcentró y resbaló del árbol, se gopeó el coxis al caer. Satoru en cambio saltó del árbol y logró planear hasta tierra firme con las orejas de Calumon, quien terminó sonriendo por ejercer la función de alas.

Miyako puso sus manos en la cintura y movió la planta de su pié con rapidez y desesperación.

Zet se puso de pie inmediatamente aunque le dolía el trasero. Se notaba a leguas que su madre no estaba de buen humor, ya que traía los ojos hinchados como si hubiera llorado con intensidad.

El chico trató de analizar a la mujer que le dio la vida, pero suspiró aliviado cuando notó que ésta no había descubierto, todavía, ninguno de sus secretos. La preocupación le venía de otra parte.

"¡Les pido de favor que se porten bien, que cuiden un digimon y no hagan tonterías y hacen todo menos obedecer!, ¡¿qué quieren? ¿Que le diga a su padre que están más locos que nunca?", regañó como un volcán echando géisers, "Lo lamento, Jun, pero estos hijos míos no entienden lo que es portarse bien, bueno, Zetty sí, pero por la influencia de sus hermanos también termina haciendo tonterías".

Jun seguía tomando fotografías, pero acató a asentir a la señora Ichijouji. Definitivamente en su casa no pasaban esas cosas, y ella echaba de menos ese tipo de diversiones que ocurrían con frecuencia en su infancia, cuando convivía a diario con el _estúpido_ de su hermano Daisuke.

"Ay mamá, si no estábamos haciendo nada malo", se defendió Kurumi, "bueno, Zetty y yo no, pero Satoru tenía la demente idea de volar usando al pobre Calumon".

"Y lo logré", notificó orgulloso el niño, mientras apuntaba en una libretita los resultados de su experimento.

"¡Pretextos! ¡Ya están como Cody!", gimió Yolei, "seguramente me están mintiendo".

La antigua portadora del Amor y la Pureza se echó a llorar. Sus tres hijos corriendo hacia a ella. Zetaro quedó un poco más atrás y aunque se veía preocupado por el estado de su madre, su mirada era fría y hasta cierto punto grosera. Se tocaba el pecho y hacía todo lo posible por estar controlado.

Kurumi y Satoru ya estaban encima de su madre, abrazándola, mientras Jun seguía filmando video y tomando fotos con intenciones de enviar ese drama tan cómico a un reality show.

"Hermana", dijo Satoru, "¿Mamá se pone así porque entró a la _mañopausia_?".

Kurumi le negó a Sato.

"Cállate, que te quitará la mesada. Y se dice 'menopausia', no utilices palabras cuyo significado aún no sabes", exigió la consanguínea.

Satoru asintió preocupado, porque su madre no le regañó por su comentario.

"¿Qué pasó, mamá?", preguntó Kurumi.

"¡Oh, gracias por preguntar!, es que necesito desahogarme y tu padre, como siempre, está ocupado...", moqueó la señora, limpiándose con un pañuelo, "Es que Cody, el que pensé que era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, se ha vuelto a casar sin siquiera decírmelo, ¿se dan cuenta?, ¡Mi Cody me ocultó algo tan importante!".

"¡Ay, ¿Cody-chan se volvió a casar?", interrumpió Jun, "Oh, se lo tengo que decir a Jyou".

La señora Kido soltó la cámara y se internó en su casa para formar su propia cadena de chisme.

"No estés triste, _Calú_", consoló Calumon. Miyako soltó un suspiro y abrazó al nuevo digimon como si fuera su Hawkmon.

"Bueno, Iori-san siempre fue un hombre reservado como Yuriko", opinó Kurumi, tratando de razonar con su madre, "no le hagas caso".

"¡Se casó y no me invitó a su boda!, o sea, aparte, Hiromi murió hace sólo un par de años, ¿cómo puede ir a casarse sin pensar las cosas? ¿Cómo le hace eso a Hiromi-chan?", exclamó Miya.

Satoru, que no entendía bien las cosas, se limitó a asentir.

Kurumi abrazó a su madre y trató de que se calmara.

Zet, en cambio, se alejó un poco más.

"La señora Hiromi está muerta y no tiene nada de malo que el señor Hida quiera rehacer su vida", consideró el chico de cabello lila, "la razón por la que no te confió eso es porque sabía que te ibas a indignar, sabía que no le ibas a comprender y sabía que todos le iban a juzgar de insensible... el señor Hida sabía que nadie podría entenderle y por eso no confió en ti, ni en sus amigos, porque sus sentimientos y los tuyos no están en la misma sintonía".

Sonó tan serio, que Miyako misma dejó de llorar y alzó la mirada a su hijo de 14 años.

"Zetty...", fue lo que pudo musitar la esposa de Ken.

"Lo dices porque te sientes también en 'otra sintonía',¿Cierto, Zetty?", ironizó en cuestión la hermana mayor.

Zetaro encogió los hombros, miró a Kurumi con enfado.

"Por eso quiero regresar al internado cuanto antes", fue lo que respondió el muchacho, alejándose de su familia hasta internarse en la clínica de los digimons de Joe. Ahí se detuvo sólo hasta que atravesó el servicio y cerró la puerta para sentarse en la tapa del escusado.

Se puso a llorar sin más, exasperado.

"Estoy tan cansado de fingir", rugió para sí mismo, tocándose la nuca,"¿Por qué mejor no me muero?".

_'Porque si no no sería divertido'_, dijo alguien más. Quizás su otro yo.

O

**_Flash Back – Capítulo final de Memorias Borradas, en el 2028. Después de evitar por segunda vez la Fusión Prohibida y salvar el Digimundo, los elegidos y sus hijos regresan a Japón en un Trainmon -._**

Cuando pisó el suelo del Trainmon, Zet sintió que se le quemaba el corazón. Percibió que, de alguna manera, en lugar de caminar por el piso de una locomotora digital, estaba aplastando a todos los datos digitales a los que le había hecho mal por culpa de la semilla de la oscuridad que residía dentro de él de manera recesiva.

Fue a sentarse junto a su hermanito Satoru, de dos años, mientras su madre y su padre le lanzaban piropos.

A su hermana no la observó, pero supuso que había ido con sus amigos.

"¡Aquí viene mi héroe favorito!", le dijo Miyako a su hijo mediano, pero en lugar de sentirse bien, Zetaron sintió náuseas.

¿Cómo le podía decir eso su madre si todos sabían que gran parte de la culpa de los problemas que habían enfrentado en las Memorias Borradas eran por él?, se quedó silencioso, con la cabecita gacha.

Hacía apenas unos minutos que el Mundo Digital se había reestablecido, pero la aventura que habían vivido no hacía feliz a Zet... sin los digimons, era un final mediocre y muy triste.

Ken Ichijouji, su padre, le observó con cautela.

"Zet... hace apenas unos minutos le aconsejaste a tu amigo Toshiro que no debe culparse por la muerte del señor Genail ¿recuerdas?".

El pequeño asintió, escondiendo las palmas de sus manos en el pantalón.

"Sigue tu propio consejo, hijo... no será fácil, lo sé por experiencia, pero síguelo", rogó el detective.

"Sí", dijo sin penar mucho el de cabello violeta.

Se levantó del asiento porque la conversación con su padre era todavía más incómoda que las alabanzas sinsentido de su mamá.

"Iré con los demás", susurró, y mientras vislumbraba que su hermanito se estaba quedando dormido, comenzó a vagar por el Trainmon sin mucho ánimo.

Vio a Seiyuro Takaishi en los servicios, limpiándose sangre del rostro y echándose agua en la cabeza, no se veía nada bien. Sin embargo, en cuanto el portador de la Esperanza vio al de la Bondad, le regaló una risa.

"Debería guardar algo de esta sangre para que me recuerde lo que significa el heroísmo", comentó, como si tener una herida en los labios fuera algo simpático.

"¿Cómo dices?", se alarmó Zet.

Seiyuro tomó por los hombros al chico y los dos salieron de los sanitarios.

"Sólo bromeaba, no te asustes", le dijo, alborotándole los cabellos y arrastrándolo adonde estaban los demás niños.

Kyosuke Motomiya y Hidemi Yagami observaban los googles de Taichi y Daisuke cual reliquia. El mayor parecía darle consejos a la morena sobre qué uso darle a los lentes de aviador.

Benjamín y Taiki hablaban sobre cuándo iba a abrirse el portal al Digimundo de manera definitiva, ninguno de los dos parecía tener suposiciones positivas, por lo que de vez en cuando el pequeño Kotaro, de apenas 7 años, hacía intervenciones incoherentes sobre que la puerta se abriría al día siguiente y Tsunomon aparecería debajo de su cama.

Doguen dormitaba al lado de una May Ishida silenciosa que miraba por la ventanilla con un rostro helado, de reina de las nieves.

Kurumi entretenía a una triste Yuriko; Toshiro estaba sentado y viendo a todos.

Sei llegó con su sonrisa de ángel y desparpajó el cabello de su hermano, quien sólo le sonrió.

Al ver ese cuadro, Zetaro no supo donde sentarse. Buscó con la mirada a Osen Izumi y no la encontró.

"¿Y Osen?", preguntó con voz tímida.

Ben levantó la cara.

"No sé dónde diablos se fue la Cerebrito, seguramente anda por ahí picándole al brazalete digital o al computador para buscar la manera de cambiar el cruel destino", comentó el _principito_ antes de regresar a su discusión con Taik y Kotty.

"Ah, gracias", respondió Zetaro.

"Si la vas a buscar nomás no te pases de listo", agregó Benji, ya sin mirarle.

Ichijouji asintió, a pesar de que no entendió plenamente a lo que se refería su amigo con eso de 'no pasarse de listo'.

Quizá Ben pensaba que iría con Osen a decirle cosas bonitas, pero Zet sabía que él ya no podía decir nada lindo a la pelirroja.

La razón era simple, ya no se sentía digno de ella. Él ya no representaba el emblema de la Bondad, no después de lo que había hecho al estar contaminado por la semilla de la oscuridad durante los últimos días.

Suspiró. Y de cualquier manera dio media vuelta y comenzó a deambular nuevamente por los vagones, aunque se aseguró de no pasar por donde estaban los adultos.

A Osen se la encontró en un vagón adjunto, pero no estaba picándole a la computadora como el hermanastro había predicho. Estaba sentadita y lloraba con fluidez y discreción.

"... Osen...", se le salió decir a Zetaro, porque el corazón se le volvió a acelerar y la nuca le ardió con fuerza.

La niña de 10 años levantó la mirada. Se secó con rapidez las lágrimas y se restregó sus ojitos de ónix.

"Hola, Zet", no forzó la sonrisa, pero trató de verse firme.

"Lo siento", Ichijouji hizo ademán de querer largarse, pero Osen se puso de pié y lo alcanzó.

Le preguntó con la voz todavía ligeramente llorosa.

"¿De verdad podremos abrir la puerta algún día?", Zet se sonrojó. El código de barras de la semilla de la oscuridad en su nuca le ardió todavía más. "¿Tú crees que podré crecer con Motimon a mi lado? ¿Tú crees que podrá volver conmigo y seguirá cuestionándome cosas como cuando era más pequeña?".

"No lo sé", admitió el niño. Hubiera querido tener la respuestas de su amiga.

"Yo tampoco sé", renegó Izumi, "no me sirve de nada tener el emblema de mi papá si no puedo responder esas preguntas".

"Bueno, yo pienso que no hay preguntas sin respuestas... pero a veces las respuestas se esconden por tanto tiempo...".

Los dos quedaron callados. Y a pesar de que él se sentía indigno del cariño de la niña de sus ojos y de que Ben le había advertido que no se pasara de listo, se dejó llevar.

"Bien dicen que no existen los finales", dijo a su amiga, "no existen los finales, sólo hay nuevos principios… así que, yo sé, que la puerta se abrirá otra vez y comenzaremos de nuevo".

Tras esas palabras que ni siquiera pensó, abrazó a Osen y se sintió adulto por primera vez en su vida.

Luego, como se sentía tan grande como su hermana Kurumi, le dio un beso a Izumi en los labios.

Si bien ya había pedido besos en las mejillas e incluso los había recibido, este era el primero que daba en una boca.

Al instante, en cuanto tocó los labios de la niña, se arrepintió.

La nuca comenzó a hervirle el cuello. El corazón desbocado cambió su ritmo.

Lo acogió un dolor y unas ganas indescriptible de hacer daño.

_'Eres el emperador... mátala... ella es escoria'_, le gruñó una parte de su ser.

Zet se separó alarmado, empujó a Osen, quien lucía rosada y confundida.

_'Si la tocas puedes matarla, ¿no te gustaría?'_, chilló de nuevo alguien que sonaba a la Voz que tanto les había torturado en la Fusión Prohibida. Pero ahora esa voz era algo que nacía de él.

"L-lo siento", dijo apurado y salió huyendo de su primer beso, dejando a la tímida de su cómplice muy asustada.

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Desde aquel día, Zetaro había hecho todo lo posible por bloquear todas sus emociones y sus sentimientos.

Cuando se acercaba mucho a alguien o le demostraban cierto afecto, una voz que se parecía a su maldad le hacía llegar pensamientos hirientes que temía hacer realidad.

Empezó a alejarse de todos. De sus padres, de sus compañeros, de sus hermanos, de Osen.

A la niña nunca le había vuelto a hablar por gusto y jamás había traído a colación el tema del beso.

Los sentimientos de amor, sin embargo, seguían en él y eran tan fuertes que se había decidido a conquistarla a distancia.

Mientras fuera a través de una computadora, él podía cortejarla, decirle que le gustaba y aspirar a un poco de felicidad y egoísmo.

Pero ahora que lo había descubierto su hermana, las cosas se le habían salido de control y tenía que decir la verdad.

"Zetty, hijo, perdóname, ¿todo está bien?", su madre tocó la puerta del sanitario.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza con desencanto, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su madre pero a veces decía las cosas sin pensar.

Abrió de inmediato y Miyako se le lanzó encima. Ese abrazo le hizo daño a Zetaro.

_'Ella te tiene harto, ¿por qué no le escupes a la cara?'_, oyó en su mente, en tanto le carcomía la semilla.

Se separó de su madre con cuidado.

"No me pidas perdón si el grosero he sido yo", pidió.

"Al contrario, eres tan maduro", Miyako le zarandeó las mejillas con ahínco, "me has hecho comprender que mi actitud con Cody fue nefasta, así que iré a decirle que acepto su matrimonio".

"Me alegra", dijo el hijo.

"Entonces iré con la nueva señora Hida a abrirle mi corazón, ustedes vayan a casa en cuanto lleguen refuerzos para cuidar a Calumon, luego seguiremos con los preparativos para irnos al museo Digimon a refugiarnos, tu padre está haciéndose cargo de eso", comentó con rapidez y luego se marchó.

Zetaro sonrió y se sintió aliviado, regresó al consultorio, donde Satoru y Kurumi estaban meciendo a Calumon como si se tratara de un muñequito.

"Duerme mi digi, duérmete ya, sino viene Devimon y te va a asustar", cantaba Kurumi.

"_Neechan_, dudo que con esa canción alguien quiera dormirse", rezongaba Satoru, tapándose los oídos, "tienes la voz horrorosa y esa canción parece una pesadilla".

"¡Irrespetuoso!", gruñó la chica.

En cuanto vieron que Zetaro había salido de su escondite, los dos le sonrieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Hermano, dile a mi hermana que se calle!", rogó Sato.

"Kurumi, cállate", obedeció el mediano y la muchacha de buena gana aceptó.

"Pero con la condición de que sigas cantando, Sato-kun", dijo.

Satoru suspiró.

"¿Tú que dices, Calú?", preguntó.

Calumon asintió gustoso, lo que puso al chiquito en aprietos.

"Está bien... pero que conste que no sé ninguna canción".

Mientras el pequeño tarareaba una canción con su vocecita suave y bonita, pero desafinada, Kurumi sacó su celular, grabó a su hermanito y luego fue hasta Zet.

"¿Mejor?",preguntó.

"_Hai_...".

"Ni se te ocurra regresar a esa escuela de arte o no te perdonaré, Zetty", amenazó.

"Lo pensaré entonces", respondió él.

"Y si no eres sincero con Osen también te delataré aunque seas la sangre de mi sangre", advirtió ella.

"Supongo...", fue la respuesta del de cabello lila.

"Eso es, buen chico, poco a poco voy a sacarte la miel que llevas dentro".

_'Y encontrarás hiel'_, fue la respuesta de la voz que llevaba años amenazando a Zetaro con reaparecer.

O

Kotaro cruzó los brazos con fiereza.

De un segundo a otro había se quedado solo en el hospital: su hermana había desaparecido después de que había confesado el secreto de los _trimelos_, sus padres habían abandonado la cafetería sin avisarle y sus amigos también habían emprendido camino a un lugar que Ishida menor desconocía.

Se sintió un poco torpe y en completa soledad en la sala de esperas. La recepcionista de vez en cuando lo miraba, como si estuviera esperando a que Kotaro, quien ya casi era un adulto, se echara a llorar.

Pero Kotty no era de esos niños escolares que lloraban por estar solos, él sólo se indignaba. Esa indignación le hacía buscar compañía, así que eso hizo.

Tuvo la idea de buscar el cuarto de su primo Seiyuro y hacerle compañía. Era verdad que el tío Joe había prohibido que Takaishi recibiera visitas, pero Kotaro no pensó mucho en las advertencias del médico, sino que su mente sólo pudo analizar que a Sei le gustaría mucho verle.

Quizá, incluso, podía contarle el secreto de los _trimelos_, lo que pondría muy contento al rubio. O eso creía Kotty.

Con su carita de niño precioso, con el antecedente de ser hijo de un astronauta cantautor y con la ventaja de tener siempre tickets para conciertos y vales de descuentos para las colecciones exclusivas de los Diseños Takenochi, Kotaro Ishida no sólo era adorable, sino poderoso.

Tenía el don de hacerse amigo de cualquier persona por su candidez al hablar y sus ojitos rubíes risueños y brillantes.

Así se fue abriendo camino por los pasillos prohibidos del hospital, donde estaban los pisos de oncología, de urgencias y de pediatría.

Kotty iba rebosante, con su mejor sonrisa y su carita angelical que lo hacía ver fácilmente dos o tres años menor que su edad actual de chico de sexto grado.

Justo hacía contabilidad de los boletos de los conciertos de su padre que le quedaban cuando escuchó la voz de su tía Hikari platicar con Jyou.

Con terror de que el papá de Doguen lo descubriera, Kotaro se escondió en una canasta de ropa limpia que habían dejado en el pasillo. Se asomó ligeramente, pero volvió a tensarse cuando sus padres aparecieron en escena.

Los adultos estaban tristes y contagiaron de inmediato ese sentimiento al elegido del Amor.

El doctor Kido, a quien siempre consideraba como un hombre de fiar por ser médico, pero un poco serio y algo amargado, había comenzado a llorar como nunca antes lo había visto.

"Lo lamento mucho, Jyou", decía la tía Hikari, "Pero eso me ha contado Akane Fujiyama, ella quiere verte a ti y agradecerte... ella quiere contarte de Shin".

Kotaro se preguntó quién era Shin, aunque lo que sí supo precisar fue que Akane Fujiyama era la mamá de Taiki, Hidemi y el otro _triate_ -o como se dijera-.

"Entiendo...", susurró el doctor, "... te lo agradezco mucho, Hikari-chan, hace 15 años que no sabía nada de Shin y el hecho de saber que puede estar vivo en el Digimundo es una esperanza muy grande para mi familia".

Su tía Kari asintió, tomando las manos del doctor. Sora y Yamato parecían no entender mucho la conversación, pero esperaron pacientemente a que la esposa de Takeru se dirigiera hacia ellos.

"He hablado con Akane Fujiyama y nos ha contado su historia a mis sobrinos y a mí", les avisó, apurada, con los ojos muy rojos e hinchados.

"Hemos sido injustos con ella, ¿verdad?", preguntó la madre de Kotaro, preocupada.

"Sí...", consideró Hikari, "Les he llamado porque quiero que ella les cuente lo que pasó, quiero que ella te conozca a ti y a Yamato, Sora, creo que le hará bien".

Yamato Ishida no dijo nada.

"Sólo que tendremos que darnos prisa, quedé en pasar por Takeru para regresarlo al hospital para que cuide a Seiyuro", comentó.

"Hablando de Seiyuro, creo que esta misma noche lo trasladaremos a mi casa, lo veo muy bien y es peligroso que continúe aquí", aportó Kido.

A Kotaro le dieron ganas de toser pero se cubrió la boca. Su propio ruido le impidió escuchar lo último que dijeron sus padres y tíos, por eso se decidió a seguirlos.

Los perdió de vista cuando doblaron una esquina. Se levantó de la canasta, se enrolló una sábana impecable y salió disparado en busca de sus padres o de tía Hikari o de lo que fuera.

Dejó una abertura en la sábana que le permitió no tropezar, aunque su disfraz sacó varios gritos de enfermeras quienes al mirarlo daban por hecho que era un fantasma.

Cuando comenzó a jadear y se desesperó porque no podía escuchar las voces de sus padres ni de nadie conocido, se metió a la primera habitación que vio, la cual resultó ser una sala común del área de emergencias.

Se quitó la capucha y aspiró aire como si se hubiera estado asfixiando. Se acomodó la sábana como una enorme bufanda alrededor de cuello y quedó paralizado al ver que en la habitación había camas para enfermos y una de ellas estaba ocupada por una mujer.

Era una señora de cabello castaño oscuro, muy bonita, que estaba golpeada y con la cara hinchada.

Se le veían unos ojos que a Kotaro se le figuraron una caverna. Dio un paso atrás.

La mujer no le sonrió ni le corrió, sólo lo miró con extrañeza.

"No le vayas a decir al doctor Kido que entré aquí", suplicó.

La mujer levantó con trabajo sus cejas y levantó una mano.

"Acércate", le pidió a Kotaro.

El niño miró a su izquierda, luego a la derecha y finalmente se apuntó a sí mismo.

"Este, señora, ¿me dice a mí?", era obvio que sí, porque no había ninguna persona más en ese lugar, pero aún así preguntó por educación.

Después de que la paciente le asintió, el pelirrojo corrió hasta ella con apremio, como si hacer esperar a enfermos fuera un delito.

La mujer lo tomó de la mano.

"¿Has dicho el doctor Kido?", le interrogó.

"Sí... ya sabe, el doctor que regaña a todo el mundo y es muy alto", respondió Kotty.

"¿Shin...?", cuestionó ella.

"Se llama Jyou Kido, lo sé porque es amigo de mis padres", dijo, "a mí me parece un buen doctor y por él descubrí que quiero ser enfermero, pero reniega mucho si haces destrozos en el hospital".

"Ya veo...", susurró la mujer.

Kotaro Ishida miró con intensidad a la señora y la tomó de las manos. No supo por qué abrió la boca ni cómo lo descubrió, sólo pudo darse cuenta de su imprudencia cuando ya lo había dicho y cuando el corazón le había indicado que sabía con quien estaba hablando.

"Eres la mamá de Taiki ¿cierto?".

La hospitalizada en cambio sí se asustó.

"Y de Hidemi también ¿verdad?, y tuviste _trimelos_ ¿no es así?", insistió el pelirrojo Ishida.

"¿Quién eres tú?", preguntó la señora.

"Soy amigo de Taiki y Hidemi... Pero no entiendo; eres buena y bonita y tienes un gran corazón", supo decir Kotaro, sin soltar las manos de la enferma, "¿Por qué dejaste solitos a tus hijos?".

"Porque no tengo corazón", fue la contestación.

"No. Yo no sé de casi nada en esta vida. No soy el chico más brillante del colegio, ni el mejor deportista, ni canto igual de bien que mi padre, pero sé mucho de corazones... sé mucho de amor… cuando veo los ojos de las personas sé muchas cosas, eso me lo ha heredado mi mamá", confió Kotaro.

"Tu mamá debe ser buena", susurró Akane.

"Sí", confirmó el niño.

"¿Cómo te llamas?, no me gusta hablar con niños, pero tú eres agradable", sinceró ella.

"Es porque ya casi soy un adulto, un año más y entraré a la secundaria", expresó orgulloso, "Me llamo Kotaro Ishida".

Para ese entonces el hijo de Sora y Yamato estaba sentado al lado de Akane, platicando con ahínco y de manera armoniosa. La conversación se habría alargado, de no ser porque el pelirrojo escuchó pasos y voces conocidas.

"Es aquí, ¿ya están listos?", preguntaba Hikari Takaishi.

Kotaro se puso pálido y soltó las manos de Akane.

"Me van a suspender la mesada por un año o de por vida, no me van a dejar salir hasta que cumpla 30 y papá no me dará boletos de sus conciertos nunca más", susurró.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó la mamá de los _trimelos_.

"Que mis padres vienen acá con la tía Hikari y el doctor", se alarmó, "Y que si me descubren me van a reprender".

"Escóndete", recomendó Akane, "ve abajo de la cama y no hables".

"¿Estás segura?, probablemente van a hacerte preguntas incómodas y yo tendré que escuchar las respuestas... mis papás son los mejores amigos de Taichi, tu ex", soltó con gracia el niño.

"Mi ex...", se rió Akane, "ojalá lo hubiera sido".

Kotaro se metió debajo de la cama de hospital y se envolvió en la sábana.

"Kotaro-kun, ¿tu mamá se llama Sora?", preguntó de repente Fujiyama.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", dijo en bajito Kotty.

Akane se secó lágrimas que el pequeño Ishida no vio.

"Creo que lo supe desde el momento en que entraste a la habitación", expresó, mientras la puerta se abría con Sora, Matt, Kari y Joe al otro lado.

O

Kyosuke pidió un taxi en el que abordaron su primo Doguen y su amiga Yuriko.

Los tres iban callados aunque no por gusto propio.

Kyosuke tenía muchas cosas que quería platicar con Yuriko, pero era imposible hacer esas cuestiones con su primo al lado.

Yuri también tenía ganas de contarle cosas a sus dos amigos. Quería resolver las dudas que a leguas se notaba que tenía Kyo. También quería sincerarse con Doguen y contarle que esperaba un bebé.

Por supuesto, eso último le parecía imposible a Yuri.

Doguen Kido tenía el título de mejor amigo en su corta lista de amistades, pero ninguno de los dos compartía intimidades.

La razón del porqué eran los mejores amigos, según el mismo Doguen, era porque iban en el mismo curso y tendían a hacer alianzas.

A Yuri realmente no le importaba mucho eso de las alianzas, ni siquiera las amistades en sí. Ella, en el fondo, apreciaba a todos los chicos con los que había vivido aventuras en la infancia, pero no había profundizado ninguna relación.

Sabía que ella y Kurumi eran casi de la edad y de repente tenían que compartir algunas cosas, pero en realidad llevaban una relación difícil y lejana, en parte por su culpa.

Las otras niñas le simpatizaban más, pero las encontraba pequeñas y muy diferentes a su manera tan austera de ver la vida.

May Ishida, por ejemplo, era un espíritu libre. Osen era un alma atrapada en una computadora. Hidemi, la más normal de todas, era demasiado linda para que Yuriko se pudiera abrirse a contarle sus cosas.

Con los chicos pasaba lo mismo, salvo con Toshiro. Pero haberse adentrado en los sentimientos de Toshi le había ocasionado la gestación prematura de un bebé que la tenía aterrorizada.

En realidad, Yuri sabía que su incompatibilidad con sus amigos se debía también a la muerte de su madre y a lo poco que se había dejado ayudar. Sin embargo, ella comprendía que todos la querían y apreciaba a todos de alguna manera.

El taxi llegó a la residencia Kido en una hora por culpa del tráfico. Kyosuke lamentó no haber tomado el metro, pero después de echar una mirada al vientre de Yuri, desechó haber cometido una equivocación.

Había que cuidar al hijo de su camarada, había que cuidar a la mamá del hijo de su camarada, había que estar al pendiente de su ex primer amor, que al final de cuentas había terminado enamorada, embarazada y cazada por uno de sus mejores amigos.

Kyosuke sonrió ante esa meditación absurda que le acababa de llegar a su cerebro, el cual estaba empobrecido de tanto fútbol y pocos estudios.

"¿Estás segura de que primero deseas llegar a casa del _Llorón_?", preguntó el primo de Doguen, éste puso los ojos en blanco, enojado.

"No me llames _Llorón_, ¡si quieres molestarme búscate tu propio apodo y no se lo robes a Seiyuro!", gruñó.

"Sí, quiero conocer al nuevo digimon", dijo Hida, "Luego te pediré que me lleves a casa, no queda tan lejos".

"No te preocupes", mencionó Motomiya.

Los tres chicos entraron a la casa del subdirector del hospital de Odaiba y fueron recibidos por la madre de Doguen.

"¡Solecito!", le chilló a Doguen y le besó las mejillas, para desesperación del joven de 16 años, cuyo aspecto de jirafa se reafirmaba cada vez más cuando su madre le abrazaba.

"Mamá, por favor, cálmate, hay visitas", se quejó.

"¡Pero si es mi sobrino favorito! ¡Kyosukito!", Kyo aceptó de buena gana el abrazo de su tía y el húmedo beso, "Cada día te pareces menos a tu padre, he rezado tanto por eso".

Motomiya hijo se rió.

"Nomás no se lo digas a mi padre, tía", bromeó.

Jun saludó a Yuri con amabilidad y le oyó gruñir "otra niña bonita que pudo ser mi nuera, pero esta ya me la ganó el hijo de Hikari-chan".

"¿Dónde están los Ichijouji, mamá?", preguntó Doguen.

"Esos niñitos locos están en el consultorio; su madre les pegó una regañiza y me enteré de que el señor Hida se volvió a casar y no nos invitó a la boda", resumió Jun, quien al darse cuenta que Yuriko estaba ahí, se tapó la boca -aunque no lucía arrepentida-.

"¡Mamá, te pasas de imprudente!", reclamó Doguen, mirando hacia su mejor amiga de nombre, "Lo lamento Yuri-san".

"Tu mamá no ha dicho nada malo", optó por decir la muchacha castaña.

"Ehh, ¿qué les parece si vamos a ver a Calumon?", propuso Kyosuke para romper la tensión.

"Me parece bien, yo les prepararé una cena para chuparse los dedos... todo es tan divertido desde que llegó Calumon, además, papá habló hace rato y dijo que esta noche trasladarán a Seiyuro Takaishi acá... ¡ay!, qué ilusión, tendré al sobrino de Yamato a mi cuidado, con lo guapo que está ese muchacho y lo gallardo que es... nada más no sé por qué pelea tanto con mi _Solecito_ _grrrr_...".

"Perdónenla", suplicó Doguen.

Para ese entonces, Yuri y Kyo ya estaban atravesando el patio de la residencia, por lo que el anteojudo tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarlos.

Afuera ya había caído el sol. El clima estaba fresco.

En el consultorio se encontraron a Calumon hecho un ovillo en una camita. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus orejas encogidas. Satoru estaba observando al digimon, pero también se le cerraban los ojitos.

Zetaro, como siempre, estaba dibujando. Kurumi le picaba a su móvil con rostro de enfado.

"Hola, Kurumi", dijo Kyosuke con su mejor sonrisa.

"Idiota, tardaste demasiado, ¿crees que es coherente que una chica universitaria como yo esté todo el día aquí encerrada sin hacer nada productivo?", renegó, luego miró a Yuri y a Doguen, "¡Yuri, cuánto tiempo!".

"Sí... unas ¿dos semanas?", preguntó apenada.

"No, tenemos tres semanas enteras sin vernos, grosera, ya no te voy a rogar por mi compañía", rugió Ichijouji.

Mientras Doguen pasaba a revisar el estado del Calumon junto con Satoru, Yuri y Kyo se acercaron a Zetaro muy contentos por verle.

"Zet, qué grande y guapo te pusiste", dijo Kyo.

"Sí, has crecido mucho, ¿podemos ver qué dibujas?", preguntó Yuriko, pero Zetaro negó.

"¡Zetty, a una chica nunca se le dice que no!", después del clásico coscorrón de Kurumi, ésta levantó la libreta de bocetos de su hermano y mostró el dibujo que éste estaba haciendo.

Sobra decir que los tres se sonrojaron, porque Zet estaba silueteando a una joven desnuda de ojos negros que se parecía horrores a Osen.

"Hermana, eso no es justo, sólo estaba haciendo mi tarea", se excusó el chico.

"Yo pienso que O-chan está un poco más plana, apenas es una cría después de todo", comentó con torpeza e imprudencia Kyo. Zetaro se puso rojísimo.

Kurumi ardió en llamas del coraje.

Blandió su mano hasta la mejilla de Kyo. Lo cacheteó con la ferocidad de quien defiende al género femenino con fiereza.

"¡Los hombres son tan imbéciles!", gritoneó.

Zetaro parecía apenado, así que guardó sus dibujos y corrió hacia Satoru y Doguen, ajenos a la conversación.

"¡Cobarde!", le gritó Kurumi a su hermano.

Yuriko sonrió. Casi no veía a Zet Ichijouji porque tomaba clases en una escuela de arte que era un internado que estaba fuera de Tokio, pero le simpatizaba el chico.

Tenía una mirada de quien sabe sufrir sin molestar a nadie.

Recientemente Takeru Takaishi y la editorial de éste le habían editado a Ichijouji un libro de ilustraciones sobre el Digimundo que se vendían como pan caliente y aportaba hermosos dibujos y recuerdos de aquel mundo tan anhelado por todos.

Kurumi seguía maltratando a Kyo con mucha pasión, lo que hizo que la novia de Toshi recordara que le había dado permiso a Motomiya de confesar el secreto que ella tenía guardado en el vientre.

Tuvo la necesidad de destapar sus palabras y de ver a Kurumi impactada, seria y a la vez asustada por su embarazo.

Echó una última mirada a Doguen, Zet y Satoru, los cuales seguían atendiendo al Calumon, un digimon que a simple vista a Yuri le hizo recordar que sería madre. Luego tomó del brazo a Kyo y a Kurumi y los alejó un poco de los demás.

"¿Qué pasa, Yuri?", rezongó Kurumi, "¿no ves que estoy ocupada?".

"Estoy embarazada", dijo sin más, sin soltar la ropa de último modelo de su amiga de cabello azulado.

"¿Eh?", Kurumi no asimiló la información.

"Estoy embarazada", repitió Yuriko.

"¡EHHHHHHHH!", fue el grito de Kurumi, "¿HABLAS EN SERIO?", la voz de Ichijouji, para desgracia de Hida, retumbó en todo el consultorio, "¡¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?".

Kurumi aventó a Kyo a otro lado y tomó los hombros de Yuriko con histeria. Doguen abrió la boca y se le salió el chicle que estaba masticando; por desgracia, la confesión se había hecho pública.

Zet duplicó el tamaño de sus ojos azules y Satoru sacó el diccionario de su brazalete digital para buscar la palabra "Embarazada" y así no equivocar sus conclusiones al respecto.

"Kurumi, ¿por qué has tenido que gritarlo?", Yuriko Hida ya estaba lagrimando, sobre todo por la mirada de desaprobación que le aventaba Doguen.

Zet parecía abochornado mientras Satoru leía en voz alta la definición que había hallado.

"**Embarazada**: dicho de una mujer preñada... **Preñada**: dicho de una mujer o de una hembra de cualquier especie que ha concebido y tiene el feto o la criatura en el vientre... **Concebido**, de concebir, dicho de una hembra que queda preñada... ¿y cómo queda preñada la hembra, en este caso Yuriko-san?".

"Sato-kun, cállate", rogó Zetaro.

"¡Pero cómo es posible!", chillaba Kurumi por su parte, ajena a que su hermanito estaba a punto de perder la inocencia, "¡¿Toshiro te ha tocado de esa forma? ¡Dios, si yo nunca he dejado que vayan más allá de un _agasajo_!", la mujercita apuntó a Kyo, "¡Y _ese_ idiota ni siquiera ha tenido el valor de darme un beso!".

Kyosuke se sonrojó.

"**Preñar**: empreñar, fecundar, o hacer concebir a la hembra", seguía diciendo Satoru, "**Fecundar**: unir la célula reproductora masculina a la femenina para dar origen a un nuevo ser, se da a través de coito... **'Coito'**: cópula sexual... vaya, por primera vez en mi vida no entiendo...".

Zetaro apagó el diccionario virtual de su hermano y le arrebató el brazalete digital.

"Descuiden, que yo me hago cargo de Sato, me aseguraré que no le diga a nadie", agarró al chiquito de la ropa y salió del consultorio dispuesto a tener una larga charla con el curioso de su hermanito.

Calumon, al ver tanta acción, parecía encantado, no dejaba de soltar frases inconexas y había sobrevolado hasta Yuri, se le había abrazado al vientre. La pancita de Hida, al contacto con el digital, se sentía cálida.

"¡Basta ya, esto no es cosa de juego!", refutó Doguen cuando ya no pudo más. "¿Cómo has sido tan tonta, Yuriko? ¡Has arruinado tu futuro por tener relaciones sexuales sin responsabilidad!, jamás creí que me decepcionarías tanto y que serías como esas chicas fáciles y sin aspiraciones, ¡estoy decepcionado a morir!, jamás lo creí de Toshiro, que se veía decente, mira que pervertirte así, ¡son el colmo!".

"¡No le faltes al respeto!", regañó Kyo a su primo.

"¡Yo sólo estoy diciendo que es tonta y es verdad, echó su futuro por la borda! ¡Y tío Cody no la va a perdonar y no podrá seguir estudiando y tendrá que casarse y arruinar su vida! ¡Tiene 16 años, Kyo! ¡sabes que lo que digo es verdad!".

"¡No le llames tonta!", Kyosuke le pegó un puñetazo a su primo, quien nomás se defendió con un empujón.

Yuriko estaba en shock, comiéndose las uñas y aferrándose a Calumon y a su insípido estómago en crecimiento.

"¡La están alterando!", regañó Kurumi a los primos.

Doguen bajó el rostro enfurruñado.

"¡Un bebé es un regalo, Doguen!", opinó Kurumi, "Eso dice mi madre y estoy segura que así lo piensan todas las mujeres... ¡lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque se nota a leguas que nunca has tenido sexo con una chica!".

"Patrañas, ¡estás loca!", bufó Doguen, aplastándose la cara y mirando hacia su amiga, "Es lo que pienso yo, Yuri-san, que has sido tonta".

"Lo sé. Yo también lo pensaba", admitió Yuriko.

"Y creo que tu futuro no será tan brillante profesionalmente hablando", agregó Doguen.

"Sí, estoy sufriendo por eso".

"¡Y me has decepcionado un montón, has sido irresponsable, creí que eras diferente!", apuntó el amigo.

"Siempre tienes razón, Doguen-kun", lloró Yuri.

"Y tengo ganas de agarrar a palos a Toshiro, de regañarte todos los días de mi vida y de recordarte que aunque seas tonta y me decepciones, te voy a apoyar", gruñó Kido.

Al sentir que había expuesto su amistad, Kido salió huyendo rumbo a su casa.

Yuriko se embarró los ojitos y lo siguió con Calumon todavía abrazado a su vientre.

"Espera, Doguen-kun", rogó.

Kyosuke y Kurumi se quedaron solos y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

"No me lo puedo creer, está embarazada", la chica Ichijouji se recargó en la pared, escandalizada, "La más seria de mis amigas embarazada y yo ni enterada... ¡_Arg_!".

"Kurumi, le has dicho a Yuriko que yo no he tenido el valor de besarte, eso es mentira", meditó el hijo de Daisuke.

"Yo no dije semejante insensatez, tú ni siquiera me importas", se defendió la muchacha.

Kyosuke fue cercando el terreno que tenía Kurumi para moverse, de modo que la dejó acorralada en la esquina, con los brazos estirados hasta tocar la pared y la chica en medio, con el rostro molesto.

"Yo no soy un cobarde y no tengo miedo de besarte, eres tú quien siempre me rechaza", siguió diciendo.

"¡Que yo no dije nada!".

"Pero si reclamas que supuestamente no me he atrevido a besarte, ¿es porque quieres que te bese?", preguntó con fingida inocencia Kyo, luciendo su cuerpo moreno sudado por la expectación.

"¡Por supuesto que no!".

"A mí me parece...", dijo Kyosuke, acercándose, "que la que no se atreve a besarme por cobarde eres tú".

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?, ni que estuvieras tan guapo como para darme miedo, eres un estúpido", retó, y sin darse cuenta agarró con brusquedad la cabeza de Kyo, la jaló hacia abajo, para que quedara a su nivel, y sin pensar que había caído en una trampa, le dio un beso intenso.

A Kyosuke se le doblaron levemente las rodillas y se animó a rodearla de la espada. Justo entonces Kurumi pareció comprender que había caído en el juego sucio de Motomiya, por lo que lo empujó.

"¡Te odio, Motomiya! ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Le diré a mi padre lo que hiciste y jamás volverás a hacer mi guardaespaldas!, ¡óyelo bien, fortachón, a mí no me gustan los chicos menores que yo, ni los que sacan malas notas!".

Kyo no decía nada, sólo la miraba embelesado, como si hubiera tocado las nubes y hubiera visto de lejos el paraíso.

"Sí, como digas", expresó con indiferencia. Volvió a encerrar a la chica y sin más la volvió a besar.

Había valido la pena la espera de tantos años. Esos labios sabían a gloria.

Kurumi se retorcía entre gozo y furia, hasta que se separó de nueva cuenta y, sea por costumbre o por rabia, le lanzó coscorrones, gritos y enfados a su guarura.

"¡Te dije que te odio y me vuelves a besar!", gruñó.

"A ti no te gustaré y quizás me odies, pero tus labios me responden muy bien", comentó él.

"¡Eres incomprensible!", y ahora Kurumi fue quien besó, se separó colorada y dijo, "más te vale no decirle a nadie de esto ¿entiendes?, no quiero perder mi reputación de diva".

Kyosuke soltó un risita triunfal. Ya le habían dicho Seiyuro y Yuriko que la noticia del embarazo ayudaría a ablandar el corazón de Ichijouji... pero el chico no sabía que obtendría tan buenos resultados.

O

Hidemi Yagami desistió de buscar a su hermano. Taiki era un muchacho veloz, rebelde y la chica casi nunca podía atinar lo que éste pensaba.

A veces, como toda melliza, presentía ciertas acciones de su consanguíneo, pero eso no acontecía con frecuencia... quizá eso se debía a que siempre les había hecho falta Soji.

Totalmente exhausta y desvalida, terminó sentada en el piso, mientras con su mano libre pulsaba una y otra vez el número de celular de su padre, con la esperanza de que éste le pudiera responder.

Pero a Taichi Yagami parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

"¿Por qué no respondes, papá?", se quejó la morena, le temblaban los labios, los ojos. Estaba tan rojiza y despeinada que si se hubiera visto en un espejo no se habría reconocido.

Un enfermero joven y guapo se le acercó.

"_Pst_, _pst_, señorita", la llamó con educación el profesionista, extendiendo un papel a la niña.

Hidemi se levantó asustada, estaba acalambrada así que casi se cae, pero el enfermero ayudó a que se sostuviera.

"¿Te sientes mal?".

"No no", dijo la quinceañera, "perdone, es que estaba un poco triste, pero no vuelvo a sentarme en el piso, no le estorbaré, tengo que recordar que estoy en un hospital".

Se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza, como para regañarse a sí misma, pero el enfermero negó, le tocó la frente.

"Te traeré un remedio, parece que traes febrícula. Por mientras, por favor lee este papelito, te lo envía uno de mis pacientes, creo que te conoce".

Hidemi Yagami asintió un poco confundida y el trabajador se retiró.

Ella leyó el papelito. Era la letra de Seiyuro Takaishi.

_"Querida dama Hidemi, te he visto pasar cerca de mi habitación y por el cristal pude notar que llorabas. Tú siempre serás mi heroína, y aunque hayas visto lo peor de mí, ¿podrías dejar que intente consolarte?; te lo pide tu herido pero seguro caballero Takaishi"._

El corazón de la hija de Tai se aceleró como nunca antes en mucho tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, regresó el enfermero con un vasito de agua y un remedio para la fiebre.

"Te llevaré con Takaishi-kun", sonrió el enfermero, "sólo hay que ser muy discretos, ah, y tómate la píldora, te hará bien".

"El doctor Kido prohibió las visitas", recordó de pronto Hidemi. Sin embargo, se dejó guiar por el enfermero.

"Lo sé, pero Kido-sensei está ocupado en el área de urgencias y le debo una a Takaishi-kun, me ha dado muy buenos tips para que me anime a declararme a una de las residentes".

El joven entrecerró el ojo a Hidemi, quien terminó sonriendo, porque al parecer Seiyuro siempre encontraba la manera de lograr ser amistoso tanto con mujeres, como con varones.

Le entregó un cubrebocas y se dejó guiar hasta una habitación del departamento de terapia intermedia, donde, a través del cristal, el rubio Takaishi estaba recostado con sus ojos cerrados.

"Tienes unos cinco minutos ¿Está bien?", dijo él, y la damita asintió.

Con un entusiasmo renovado la niña entró a la habitación, caminó hasta Sei y justo entonces, como si él estuviera esperándola, abrió sus ojos celestes.

"Dama Hidemi", le susurró, "Me alegra que Akito-san te haya encontrado".

El chico hizo el esfuerzo por incorporarse, pero Hidemi negó y lo empujó con suavidad hacia el colchón.

"No te esfuerces demasiado", rogó.

Seiyuro lucía devastado, pero a pesar de ello, su espíritu lucía renovado, como si hubiera expulsado todas las tinieblas que co-habitaban dentro de él.

"No es nada, en realidad no me había sentido mejor en años", comentó, "pero hace un rato te vi llorando y se me oprimió el corazón... me puse a pensar que a lo mejor te he hecho pasar un mal rato... debe ser porque me has visto hacer cosas terribles, ¿verdad?, no había pensando en lo poco _cool_ que podía verme bebiendo sangre de rata".

A Hidemi le dio un escalofrío. En realidad, ni siquiera había pensando en que le parecía repulsiva la acción de Seiyuro, y a pesar de que el rubio era una de sus preocupaciones, ahora mismo su corazón era víctima de otros males.

"No ha sido nada _cool_, Seiyuro-san", admitió.

Sei soltó una risita inconforme.

"Me gustaba tener la fama de caballero contigo".

"Sigues teniendo esa fama para mí", a la joven se le iluminó el rostro, "No importa lo que hagas, siempre serás un héroe".

Hide acomodó la sábana con la que Sei estaba cubierto, le peinó el cabello que casi le cubría las cejas y suspiró.

"Pero no soy tan egocéntrico, dama Hidemi, sé que te pasa algo más... se huele en el ambiente... ¿Por qué llorabas así?, ¿podrías contármelo?, te debo una después de todo".

Sin darse cuenta Hidemi ya estaba derramando lágrimas nuevamente.

Seiyuro se alarmó. A pesar de que tenía un largo historial de novias que él mismo había desechado sin piedad, no le agradaba hacer llorar a las mujeres.

Con una torpeza que no era propia de él, puesto que las caricias eran lo suyo, dio golpecitos en la cabellera de Hidemi y trató de calmarla.

Se le vio nervioso y de nuevo algo descompuesto.

"Yo y mi bocota, lo siento, Hide", se disculpó.

Yagami negó.

"Es que... yo... no...", la chica sorbió sus mocos, "No sé cómo dejar de llorar...".

"Es fácil", le replicó Sei. "Con un abrazo, soy bueno en eso".

A Hidemi no se lo tuvieron que insinuar dos veces. Se echó a los brazos del rubio y lo rodeó por la espalda. Trató de no apoyarse en él, ni de apretujarlo.

"Es que tengo un hermano además de Taiki, es que he juzgado mal a mi madre todos estos años, es que me siento tan mal, es que no quiero que los digimons malignos le hagan daño a mi familia, es que quiero que Blackwargreymon me proteja, es que quiero ser de utilidad y no puedo", chilló la damita.

Y otra oleada de nervios azotó en el recién operado.

"Madre mía... ¿pues qué ha pasado mientras me desvanecía?", fue lo que respondió Seiyuro, tratando de corresponder el abrazo menos agraciado que había dado en toda su vida.

O

Kotaro tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Akane Fujiyama, sus padres, tía Kari y Jyou Kido.

Sin querer se había enterado de cosas que ni siquiera podía asimilar su cerebro, por lo que se sentía enormemente perturbado.

Estaba oculto debajo de la cama, envuelto en una cobija con el aspecto de un Bakumon, mientras que presenciaba la tensión entre Akane y su madre, y el encuentro conmovedor con el señor Kido y esa mujer. Al parecer, el señor Shin Kido, hermano del papá de Doguen, había ayudado mucho a la mamá de Taiki y estaba desaparecido en el Digimundo.

Todo eso había sido difícil de escuchar para Kotty, sin embargo, lo que lo tenía con el corazón en taquicardia era la narración que Hikari y Akane habían hecho del parto de ésta última en una cueva insalubre en el Digimundo.

Kotaro Ishida no sabía demasiado de nacimientos, pero podía comprender lo doloroso que había sido ese alumbramiento, por eso tenía los ojos llorosos y el alma en un hilo.

Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y escapar de esas declaraciones. Quería, por primera vez en su vida, aprender a olvidar un secreto.

Sobre la cama ensable, sus padres y los demás rodeaban a la señora Fujiyama con rostros conmovidos en la medida de lo posible, o eso imaginaba el pelirrojo.

"Lo lamento tanto, Kido-san... yo no pude ayudar a Shin, a pesar de que él nos salvó", dijo Akane. Kotaro la imaginó con los ojos fríos, pero la boca temblorosa.

"Estoy feliz de tener noticias de Shin", dijo al fin con voz ronca el primer elegido de la Sinceridad, "confío en que está vivo, y ahora más que nunca tengo esa necesidad urgente de que se abra la puerta al Digimundo... aunque, de alguna manera, sé que está bien y que su digimon y mi Gomamon le cuidan".

"¡Pero lo atacó un monstruo!", mugió Akane.

"Lo sé...", suspiró Kido, "y si se trata de un Beelzemon, ¿acaso tendría muchas esperanzas de seguir vivo?, la respuesta sería que no, pero si yo soy pesimista y Shin vive, él nunca me lo perdonaría".

"Gracias por no odiarme", fue lo que dijo Akane.

"Agradezco que me des noticias de Shin y de los hijos de Tai", suspiró Jyou.

El altavoz de la clínica se escuchó de pronto.

"Doctor Kido, favor de presentarse en el área de oncología, en la cama 771".

Jyou dejó salir un bufido desanimado.

"Esa es la cama de Seiyuro, ¿no es así, Joe?", habló Kari.

"Sí. Es muy posible que los oncólogos quieran trasladar a Sei al Centro Estatal de Cancerología de Japón cuanto antes, creen que se curó de un tumor de manera milagrosa...", respondió.

"Diles que tienes que pedir el permiso de la familia y hoy mismo sacamos a mi sobrino de aquí", aportó Yamato, con su voz seria de siempre.

"En un momento regreso", se despidió Jyou.

"Voy contigo, quiero preparar a mi artista", agregó Hikari.

Los dos salieron de la sala común de emergencias. Kotaro se mordió la lengua para evitar maldecir, ¿por qué sus padres seguía ahí?

Hubo uno de esos prologados y fastidiosos silencios entre los Ishida y Fujiyama.

"Taichi no está, pero nos haremos cargo de ti", avisó Yamato.

"Tú eres el amigo que describió Yagami aquella noche que pasé con él... tú eres quien le quitó el amor de Sora", declaró Akane con frialdad.

"No es así, Fujiyama-san", terqueó Sora.

"Y Sora es tan hermosa como decía Yagami", volvió a apuntar. "Si a Yagami no le hubiera hecho infeliz su casamiento, quizá yo nunca le habría conocido… por tanto, jamás habría quedado embarazada de esos niños".

"¿Y qué sería de ti entonces?", se atrevió a preguntar con rudeza Yamato, "¿Estarías más feliz sin ellos?".

"Estaría todavía más hundida en mi agujero de miseria".

"¡Sal de ese agujero, lucha por Tai y por tus hijos!", rogó Sora, "No hay nada que nos pondría más felices que la felicidad de Taichi".

Akane sonrió con maldad.

"Él no es feliz porque te ama y tú no le correspondes. Tú le traicionaste".

Yamato soltó un rugido nada discreto, pero su esposa pareció calmarlo.

"Te equivocas", se defendió Sora, "Taichi nunca ha estado verdaderamente enamorado de nadie".

Otro silencio más.

"Sora, nos vamos", dijo Yamato.

"Sí...", la señora se acercó a la hospitalizada e hizo una reverencia. "Fujiyama-san, quiero que seamos amigas. Quiero mucho a Taiki y a Hidemi; Tai es mi mejor amigo y comprendo enteramente tu sacrificio porque yo también soy madre... dame una oportunidad, por favor".

Kotaro se hizo bolita al tener a unos cuantos centímetros el zapato de su madre.

"Si es verdad lo que has dicho, enamora a Taichi, busca tu felicidad", insistió Sora, y salió de la habitación toda temblorosa.

Yamato se quedó unos segundos más.

"Honestamente", le dijo a Akane, "Yo no sé qué decirle a personas como tú, sólo puedo darte un consejo, encuentra lo bueno que hay en ti y no te eches tierra, no hay nada peor que el auto-sabotaje".

Y siguió a su esposa.

Kotty soltó el aire que estaba apresando en sus pulmones. Salió de su escondite con mucho cuidado, pero en realidad sus ademanes eran más bien torpes.

"Haz escuchado cosas terribles", le afirmó Akane al niño. No parecía arrepentida de que el chico hubiera escuchado esa conversación de adultos.

"Haz como dicen papá y mamá, ¡sé feliz!", fue lo único que dijo Kotty, miró a la madre de sus amigos y salió presuroso al sentirse incapaz de entablar o alargar esa conversación.

Salió del cuarto, tomó las escaleras para empleados -que por suerte estaban vacías- y llegó a la sala de esperas, donde sus padres lo esperaban con la cara apretada, como si estuvieran tratando de fingir que no había existido nunca la plática con Akane Fujiyama.

Kotaro se sintió fatal, porque después de todo él era parte de ese secreto y ni siquiera podía confesarlo.

"¿Dónde estabas, Kotty?", preguntó con amabilidad su padre.

"No me llames así, papá, que para algo me pusiste Kotaro", renegó.

Sora le hizo una seña a su hijo menor, quien se acercó y fue víctima de uno de los ataques de amor de su madre. En otras palabras, un beso tronador en la frente.

"Tenemos que irnos a descansar, lindo", dijo ella, "¿Nos ayudarías a buscar a Mayumi?".

Kotaro asintió.

"¿Y qué pasará con Sei?", por supuesto, Kotty sabía que esa noche trasladarían a su primo, pero tenía que fingir que lo ignoraba.

Era muy malo mintiendo, pero a leguas se veía que sus padres tenían la mente en otra parte, por lo que no percibieron sus nervios.

"Nos lo llevaremos a casa de Jyou, ahí tiene una pequeña clínica de Digimons en donde hay cuartos apropiados para atender a tu primo... por eso debemos irnos, tu madre y ustedes se quedarán en la casa de Hikari, y yo le ayudaré a tío Tk con el traslado, pero por ahora tengo que llevarlos a ustedes y a los mellizos Yagami".

"Querrás decir _trimelos_, papá, ésa ya me la sé", corrigió el pelirrojito.

"Se dice trillizos, hijo", sonrió Sora.

"Se oye mejor _trimelos_... bueno, iré por mi hermana".

Cansado de estar ahí y a pesar de que el chico estaba inconforme porque no le habían permitido ver a su primo Sei, Kotty se dispuso a buscar a Mayumi.

Casi de inmediato asoció que la rubia debía estar en el techo del hospital o en los jardines.

La razón era simple: Kotaro había caminado la mayor parte del hospital esa tarde-noche y no había visto ni un cabello rubio en el piso que le diera pistas de su consanguínea.

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la azotea después de haber dejado el elevador, cuando otro paro cardiaco imaginario le dejó paralizado.

Sin duda frente a él estaba descubriendo el peor secreto de todos.

Era el peor secreto de todos porque un extraño dolor se apoderó de su vientre sin aviso.

Se tocó el pecho y no supo precisar a qué se debió el malestar.

Pudieron haber sido los brazos de Taiki abrazando con fuerza a su hermana.

Pudieron haber sido los labios de Taiki, prensados a los de su hermana.

Pudo haber sido una lengua descarada de Taiki atacando a la de su hermana.

Pero no, lo que le molestaba no eran sólo esos elementos, sino el beso que presenciaba ahí mismo.

"¡_Waaaaaaaa_!", no pudo evitar exclamar, "Es demasiado por hoy".

Su grito deshizo el hechizo que había trenzado las bocas. Mayumi se limpió los labios y palideció. Taiki miró con indiferencia a Kotaro y susurró a su cómplice.

"Genial, tenía que vernos justo cuando accediste a que te metiera la lengua".

"¡Cállate!", rogó Mayumi, quien corrió presurosa hacia Kotaro, "Lo lamento, Kotty, no tenías que ver eso".

"Ya no digas más", rogó el niño, cerrando sus ojos, "que se me revuelve el estómago... ¿sabes?, creo que son celos".

Taiki soltó la carcajada y se acercó.

"Descuida, enano, los celos son normales", compartió, "Cuando un chico se acerca a Hidemi casi siempre lo destruyo antes de que se ponga a coquetearle".

"¿Entonces debería destruirte por besar a mi hermana de esa manera?", analizó el pelirrojo.

"No. Es diferente", creyó Taiki. "May y yo somos los mejores amigos; ella sólo me estaba consolando".

"Que te calles, Taik, ¿por qué no te largas y aguardas en la sala de esperas?", pidió Mayumi.

Taiki encogió los hombros y se fue.

Kotaro miró a su hermana.

"No me gusta que te bese así", aceptó.

"No me gusta que recibas cartas de amor de niñas que no conozco", sinceró también Mayumi.

"Ya sé, al menos yo conozco a Taiki", suspiró Kotaro, "¿Pero te ha pedido que seas su novia, verdad?".

"No. Esas cosas no nos van a nosotros", respondió la rubia.

"Claro que te van", consideró Kotaro, "No deberías dejar que te bese si no te lo ha pedido o si no se lo pides tú... yo sé de las dificultades que ahorita vive Taiki, y es mi amigo, pero no me gusta que le dejes que te bese sin que seas su novia ".

"A mí tampoco no me gustan muchas cosas, Kotaro", dijo la chica de 15, "Por ejemplo, detesto que me espíes".

"¡Papá y mamá me mandaron a buscarte, no es mi culpa!", reclamó, "Si papá se entera no le va a gustar nada lo que pasó".

"Pero no dirás nada", dijo May, "No tiene caso... fue solo un beso".

"Ya no soy un niño, hermana, sé cómo se dan los besos los adultos y se lo que significan", retó Kotty.

"Sólo no le digas al viejo", rogó May.

Kotaro se recargó en una de las paredes y el viento de la noche movió sus cabellos rojizos.

"No me ha gustado nada", insistió, "¡no me gusta! ¡y aunque quiera guardar el secreto no sé si pueda!".

Para ese entonces, los rubíes de Kotty brillaban y Mayumi se enterneció.

"Yo haré que puedas guardar el secreto… y si te pone tan mal, prometo que no volveré a besarlo, total, a mí no me importa, en estos casos, si uno le da valor a cosas como los besos, termina siendo muy miserable en la vida", comentó.

"No es que me ponga mal, es que primero debe pedirte que seas su novia, eso es todo", concluyó Kotaro.

Al parecer, su mente conservadora y romántica poco tenía que ver con las ideas liberales de su hermana Mayumi.

"¿... y?", siguió diciendo May.

"Y TRATARÉ de no chismearle a papá y a mamá", agregó, condolido.

Mayumi sonrió satisfecha de todavía poder ejercer algo de control en su hermanito.

O

Ese día le había parecido eterno a Yamato.

La noche pasada no había podido pegar el ojo cuando se había ofrecido a cuidar de Calumon y estaba claro que ahora tampoco podría dormir, porque iba a ayudarle a Takeru a trasladar a su primogénito a un lugar seguro.

De ninguna manera convenía que a su sobrino lo enclaustraran en un hospital donde Jyou Kido no tenía poder.

Hikari abrió el apartamento con prisa y, de la mano de Hidemi, entró al aposento.

Sora los siguió, lo mismo que Taiki y sus dos hijos.

Le pareció curioso que Kotaro no se había apartado de May ni un solo instante y había notado con orgullo que su hijo menor se entrometía en medio del hijo mayor de Tai y su rubia, como si quisiera poner una barrera.

El amigo de Gabumon agradeció ese gesto. Al parecer, su pequeño al fin había comprendido que entre su hija y ese Yagami había una relación peligrosa que había que vigilar de cerca.

Takeru estaba limpiando cristales rotos del ventanal. Matt no quiso preguntar cómo se había roto el cristal, se lo imaginaba.

"Hermano, Hikari, Sora, los estaba esperando", admitió Takeru, arrojando los vidrios a una máquina para reciclar que convirtió los cristales en curiosos cubitos de vidrio, "Jyou me ha contado lo del traslado".

"Sí", dijo Yamato, con cansancio.

"Deja ahí, cariño, que yo me haré cargo ", dijo Hikari.

"Para que estemos tranquilos mientras resolvemos lo de Seiyuro, Sora y mis hijos se quedarán en tu casa; también se quedarán los Yagami", explicó Yamato.

"Gracias... Toshi ha caído rendido y Min también duerme", avisó Tk.

"Iré a casa por pijamas y futones", avisó Mayumi.

"Ni de chiste podrás cargar con todo eso", opinó Taik, "te acompañaré".

"¡Hidemi y yo también iremos!", se apresuró a decir Kotaro, "¿Verdad, Hide-chan?".

"Eh, claro", agregó la chica, dejando por fin la mano de su tía Kari.

Mayumi le alzó la ceja a Kotaro. Yamato se sintió todavía más admirado por la nueva faceta de sobreprotección que estaba desarrollando -al fin- su chico.

Los chicos desaparecieron tras la puerta.

"¿Qué le pasa a Kotty?", le susurró Sora a Matt.

"Por fin está desarrollando el talento de los Ishida, eso es todo", consideró el ex astronauta.

"¿Te refieres a tus celos insanos?", cuestionó Sora.

Los llantos de Minagawa interrumpieron a los esposos. Hikari hizo amago por acudir a atender a su niña, pero Yamato, tras ver el rostro cansado de su cuñada, se lo impidió.

"Descuida, yo iré", se ofreció, "Le cantaré una canción de cuna a mi sobrina y se calmará".

"Yo haré unos bocadillos para que cenen antes de ir a lo de Sei", esta vez habló Sora.

"Gracias", dijeron al mismo tiempo los Takaishi,

"Aprovecha para poner al día a Takeru", aconsejó Sora a Hikari. Matt supo que se refería al descubrimiento de la verdad de Akane Fujiyama.

Sin pensar mucho, casi por inercia, se dejó guiar por los llantos de Min, que para su sorpresa venían del cuarto de sus sobrinos varones.

Entreabrió la puerta y observó a la pequeña Min sentadita en la cama destendida de Seiyuro. A su lado, en una cama gemela, Toshiro parecía vencido por el sueño y estaba ajeno a los llantos de su hermana.

Yamato se decidió a entrar y sin decir nada abrazó a su sonrinita con fuerza.

"Ya, nena, todo está bien", canturreó. Esa niña era una preciosidad y una de sus nuevas debilidades.

Ahora que sus hijos habían crecido y tenían pocas acciones que conllevaban ternura, su consuelo era esa niña de seis años que por suerte no se parecía en nada a su tío Taichi.

La niña se dejó consolar por su tío.

Según sabía, las pesadillas eran un problema que frecuentemente le hacía imposible el dormir a Minagawa. Casi siempre, y según le había contado Takeru, la niña soñaba con el mar de la oscuridad y cosas relacionadas al Digimundo.

En pocos minutos logró dormirla. Ni siquiera fue necesario cantarle. Se notaba que Min estaba tan agotada como todos.

La arropó, le peinó los bucles rubios y se dispuso a salir. Antes, observó un momento el cuarto de sus sobrinos de 17 años.

Mientras que el lado de Seiyuro era un desastre: fotos, pósters y ropa tirada por doquier, el lado que pertenecía a Toshiro estaba perfectamente acomodado. No había calcetines sucios por doquier, ni apuntes en el suelo, sino sólo una pila de libros acomodados en un estante.

Sonrió sin saber por qué, quizás porque recordó el desastre que había en su habitación cuando era joven y lo ordenado que había sido Takeru bajo el yugo de su madre, Natsuko.

Estaba por irse cuando la voz dormida de Toshiro le llamó papá.

"Papá... lo lamento...", eso dijo el castaño, con los ojos cerrados, "no quería embarazar a Yuri… perdona... yo... _zzzz_".

Nada coherente salió después, pero Yamato Ishida no necesitó oír nada más.

Salió a como pudo de la habitación, con sus pupilas con aspecto de gato.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y fue hasta la sala, donde Takeru poniéndose una chaqueta.

Hikari y Sora cuchicheaban en la cocina.

"Tenemos qué hablar", le dijo a su hermano menor.

"Kari me ha dicho lo de Akane".

"Hay que hablar, pero no de ella, sino de Toshiro", imperó de manera cruda el cantautor.

Takeru miró hacia las mujeres, que no por suerte no habían oído, y con apremio jaló a su hermano hasta su despacho.

"Lo sabes, ¿no es así?, ¿te lo ha confiado?", preguntó el escritor.

"No me ha confiado nada, sólo me ha confundido contigo y me ha dicho que 'lamenta haber embarazado a la hija de Iori', lo ha dicho literalmente", renegó Matt.

"Ay, Toshi... seguro que no se dio cuenta de que eras tú, es lo malo de que los dos seamos rubios".

"¿Entonces es verdad?, ¿es eso posible, Takeru?", dijo en tono de regaño Ishida.

Takeru asintió muy apenado.

"Lo forcé a que me lo confesara hace unos minutos", admitió, "pero Hikari no lo sabe, creo que Sora se enteró por accidente y...".

"¿Y cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, ¿te das cuenta?", se escandalizó Yamato.

"Toshiro se ha martirizado demasiado, no he tenido valor para reprenderlo, me ha conmovido...", sinceró el menor.

"Me lo habría esperado de Sei, pero de Toshiro no", gruñó, "Seguramente Iori te linchará, y no lo culpo, las hormonas de los adolescentes son terribles ".

"Hermano, en realidad yo pienso que no tengo derecho a juzgar la relación de Toshiro y Yuriko", suspiró Takeru.

"Yo lo que pienso es que aunque tienes que apoyarlo, tampoco puedes aplaudirle tamaña irresponsabilidad", gorjeó Yamato.

"Yo también pienso eso...", un Toshiro somnoliento y con el rostro muy triste apareció tras ellos.

"¿Y tú qué no estabas dormido?", renegó Yamato.

"Me di cuenta de que te había confundido con papá-Takeru cuando estrellaste la puerta de mi cuarto", murmuró apenado el castaño.

"Mi Toshi, yo arreglaré las cosas con tu tío, así que regresa a la cama y trata de dormir", aconsejó Takeru.

Toshiro negó.

"¿Puedo hablar en privado con tío Yamato, papá-Takeru?", fue la petición del chico.

Takeru suspiró.

"Sólo un momento, que tenemos que regresar al hospital... iré a despistar a tu madre".

El escritor dejó solos al tío y al sobrino.

Los dos se miraron por largo rato. En realidad, Yamato nunca había tenido una relación cercana con Toshiro.

Por problemas de comunicación, apenas acababa de enterarse de que el chico tenía enormes posibilidades de ser su sobrino de sangre. Sin embargo, el hijo de Hikari siempre le había simpatizado.

A menudo recordaba que él y Taichi, cuando todavía no tenían sus propios chicos, salían a pasear con sus respectivos sobrinos.

Seiyuro, el que estaba a su cuidado, siempre terminaba metiéndolo en aprietos. Toshiro, el que estaba al cuidado del irresponsable de Taichi, siempre se portaba como un auténtico angelito.

"Tío Yamato, me gusta que seas sincero y por eso quiero que me digas de frente que soy un irresponsable", pidió Toshiro.

"No voy a decirte lo que quieres escuchar y la irresponsabilidad de tus acciones serán las decisiones al afrontar tus problemas ", comentó Yamato con firmeza.

"Tienes razón... quise hablar eso con mi papá pero no pude, él es demasiado dócil... sólo sé que quiero ser un padre responsable", el muchacho se hizo chiquito en una silla.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?", indagó de nuevo de forma rígida Ishida.

"Dejaré de estudiar en cuanto termine el instituto y buscaré trabajos de medio tiempo... yo... yo quisiera pedirle matrimonio a Yuri, criar a mi hijo y... ¡no lo sé!", admitió Toshiro vuelto loco, "Le doy vueltas a la situación y no encuentro qué hacer, ni siquiera he tenido el valor de decirle a mi madre que embaracé a mi novia, el señor Hida me odiará de por vida... incluso, no tengo idea de si Yuriko y yo superaremos esto ".

Yamato observó detalladamente al chico. Se alegró de estar ahí, porque aunque Takeru le había dado consuelo al castaño, éste necesitaba otro tipo de seguridad.

"Dejar de estudiar es unta tontería, opción denegada", aconsejó el tío, "pero conseguirte trabajo de medio tiempo me parece correcto. Te vendrás conmigo a la disquera, necesito un asistente particular que trabaje bien y que no sea mujer, porque Sora se encela".

"No puedo aceptarlo, tío Yamato, no estoy preparado para un puesto así, soy sólo un chico de instituto y no quiero abusar así de nuestro parentesco".

Para sorpresa de Toshiro, Yamato soltó una carcajada.

"Eres una monada, y has afirmado que tenemos 'parentesco', me gusta, es la primera vez que tú y yo hablamos como familia", se rió.

"Yo... sé que eres mi tío. Aun así, no puedo aceptar tu trabajo".

Yamato le zarandeó el cabello.

"Lo aceptarás y no se hable más del asunto. Un trabajo de medio tiempo ordinario no te dará dinero para criar a un bebé; también tendrás que aceptar la ayuda de tus padres, de tus amigos, de Tai y de medio mundo, tómalos como préstamos y no te portes orgulloso, porque lo haces por el bien de tu hijo".

El muchacho asintió, a Yamato le pareció un niño tierno que le veía con admiración.

"Y, como me he enterado primero que Taichi, que quede claro que trabajarás conmigo y no con él, estoy seguro que también querrá darte un puesto en su bufete", ordenó.

Toshiro no asintió, pero siguió sonriendo con ligereza.

"Eres el que me ha hablado con más firmeza pero también me has ayudado a clarificar mi mente", convino, haciendo una reverencia a su tío, "aún así, ¿te he decepcionado mucho?".

"Eso no tiene importancia, ¿tú crees que chicos de tu edad no hacen lo mismo que tú?, Seiyuro es un mujeriego, por ejemplo, es sólo que parece que tuviste mejor puntería que él", se burló Yamato. Toshiro se puso colorado.

"Tío...".

"¿No usaron preservativos?", preguntó con picardía.

"No quisiera hablar de eso, pero sí lo usamos ".

"¿Rompiste el condón?", preguntó Yamato, metiendo en aprietos al chico.

"Creo que me iré a dormir", se zafó Toshi, incómodo, saliendo de la oficina de su padre con torpeza.

Yamato rió nuevamente y cruzó los brazos.

"Es difícil regañar a ese condenado sobrino mío... tiene las mismas actitudes que tuvo Takeru cuando le dio por embarazar a la madre de Sei".

O

Hidemi quería pasar en vela toda la noche pero para su pesar pudo dormir. Antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo intentó llamar a su padre, pero éste de nueva cuenta no le respondió, lo que la puso de malhumor.

Quiso estar alerta para saber si el traslado de Seiyuro había sido exitoso, pero tampoco pudo estar al pendiente.

Despertó al día siguiente con resaca y el cabello revuelto. Había dormido en un futón en el cuarto de su prima Min, justo al lado de Mayumi.

En la camita de Min se acostó Kotaro, mientras que Taiki se durmió en el cuarto de Toshiro.

La trilliza se levantó presurosa y sin siquiera ir a asearse, fue hasta la sala, donde se encontró a su tía Hikari y a Sora-san platicando en la sala, mientras el conserje del edificio reponía el vidrio del ventanal que había roto Seiyuro con el bat.

"Buenos días, ¿cómo ha ido todo?", preguntó. Tras Hidemi apareció Mayumi, bostezando.

"Todo ha ido bien con Seiyuro", dijo Hikari, "Matt y Takeru pudieron burlar al hospital y consiguieron el alta... Jyou pidió permiso para ausentarse del hospital unos días y fue a su casa para cuidar de Sei y Calumon".

"No podía ser de otra manera", consideró Mayumi, rascándose su cabello rubio, "¿Y Sei cómo sigue?".

"Mucho mejor, hija", respondió Sora, "ahora sólo falta la última mudanza al museo digimon, donde Miyako adaptó una mansión igual a la de Devimon para que todos podamos reunirnos y pensar qué hacer con la situación que estamos atravesando".

"Mamá, ¿y ha atacado algún otro digimon?", preguntó ahora el pequeño Kotty, quien salió tras Hide y May, también en pijama.

"Sí... Izzy confirmó que un Rey Demonio Digimon, Lucemon Falldown Mode, atacó en L.A., pero no tenemos detalles, parece ser que lastimó un poco a Tulo-chan", comentó preocupada la primera elegida del Amor.

"¡A mi pupilo!", se alarmó Kotty, "¡pero si Tuls es un bebé!, ¿y está bien, mami?".

"Sí, Kotty, sólo está en observación".

"Ya terminé, señora Takaishi, me retiro", interrumpió el conserje.

"Gracias, Orimoto-san, lo acompaño a la puerta", Kari se levantó para acompañar al trabajador.

Hidemi quedó paralizada. Recordó que un Lucemon Falldown Mode había sido el responsable de hacer sufrir a su madre cuando ésta estaba embarazada.. rememoró que ese digital le había hecho algo malo a su hermano.

¿Y si ese digimon había atrapado a Soji?

Como alma que lleva el diablo, la chica fue hasta la habitación de su primo Toshi, la abrió y vio que Min y y Toshi todavía dormitaban.

Su hermano, para variar, no estaba ahí.

Con desesperación la chica fue a buscar su celular y volvió a marcar con ahínco.

"Por favor, papá, contesta", rogó, "por favor papá, dime que todo está bien".

O

Continuará… en el 7.3

O

¡Espero que les haya gustado!, en lo personal, aunque sé que seguro tiene sus errores, me agradó escribir este episodio. ¿La razón?, me he divertido de lo lindo con los Ichijouji y con Kotaro. Este capi me permitió entrar un poquito en los sentimientos de Zetaro y en sus razones de por qué se hizo tan lejano… supongo que la ha tenido difícil mi niño de la Bondad, porque él tiene mucho amor que dar y tiene miedo de mostrarlo, porque cree que volverá a convertirse en un Kaiser. Con respecto a Kyou y Kurumi, pues ya iba siendo hora de que se dieran sus besos, jaja… por supuesto que en este capítulo me "pasé de lista" (eso diría Ben) con tantas escenas de besos tan parecidas… me mató de risa que Kotty viera a su hermanita en garras Yagaminezcas (pobre chico, no podrá albergar tantos secretos "dolorosos").

Sé que quedó pendiente la situación que se vive en Los Ángeles, pero el cap ya estaba quedando muy largo… así que decidí partir el episodio en tres en lugar de en dos.

Hay muchas cosas que seguirán aclarándose, hay otras preguntas que seguirán surgiendo.

Ojalá que mi fic les siga agradando y continúen leyéndolo… cuando sé que me leen me hacen recuperar la esperanza de querer convertirme en una eterna narradora de historias.

¡Gracias!

P.D. De nuevo no releí esto… espero no se hayan ido demasiados errores al escribir.

¡Saludos y hasta pronto!


	12. Número Siete punto Tres

Traigo la tercera parte del capítulo 7. En esta ocasión me interno en los personajes que están en Estados Unidos: Taichi, su trimelo nuevo y los Izumi. Será hasta el episodio 7.4 cuando culmine el capítulo y avance más la trama, pero consideré necesario hacer una pequeña parada para conocer más de los sentimientos de estos personajes.

Como breve resumen les aporto lo siguiente: los digielegidos y su descendencia ya tienen un poco más claro que los enemigos a vencer son los Reyes Demonio Digimon o Demons Lords, los cuales quieren capturar a Soji Yagami para hacer brillar el emblema Apócrifo, con el que podrán por fin y después de dos intentos fallidos, hacer la Fusión Prohibida.

Desde el 2028 la puerta al Digimundo se cerró, y los elegidos han tratado de abrirla, pero aunque no lo han logrado, datos malignos de digimons se están haciendo presentes en la tierra, e incluso, la formación de esos datos (en monstruos digitales malignos y poderosos) ha causado daños en algunos de los personajes. Seiyuro sufrió consecuencias por la mordida de LadyDevimon, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, entre tanta oscuridad, un rayo de luz llamado Calumon también apareció en Japón.

Eso está sucediendo en Apócrifo, sumado a hijos perdidos, embarazos adolescentes, matrimonios inesperados y romances nacientes. Espero que les siga gustando esta historia y me den su comentario.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Celebro en esta ocasión 10 años de presencia en este portal.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

7.3

O

Los Ángeles, California.

O

Taichi miraba de reojo a su hijo cada vez que podía.

Le intrigaba la mirada esquiva de Soji mucho más que cualquier cosa en ese momento. De camino a la sala de primeros auxilios del Puerto el muchacho se había negado a recibir la ayuda de su padre al caminar y se había entercado en ir detrás de Yagami.

El chico cojeaba ligeramente y con gracia, haciéndose el fuerte. Taichi pensó que así mismo lo haría Taiki si estuviera en una situación similar. Hidemi no, su hijita se arrimaría a él y se dejaría abrazar.

Tai deseó que Soji se pareciera un poco más a Hidemi que a Taiki.

"Déjame ayudarte", dijo al detenerse, "detesto que caminen detrás de mí como si fuéramos extraños… no me agrada ver que estás lastimado".

"Somos extraños y no me importa que le desagrade que yo esté lastimado, de cualquier manera, le aseguro que a mí me enerva más no estar bien", respondió sin entonación el trillizo. Sonó terco y frío, pero a Taichi no le importó.

Se acercó al chico, se pasó el brazo de éste entre sus hombros y quiso dar un paso al frente, pero Soji Miyagi ya no quiso moverse.

"Por favor", le pidió Tai. Buscó los ojos marrones del muchacho y los encontró después de varios segundos. "No tiene caso que tengas esa actitud aún cuando no te haya gustado nuestro encuentro, So-chan".

"¿So-chan?".

"Si te comportas como un niño pequeño te llamaré así", advirtió Yagami, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

"Le pido que no me zarandee el cabello", pidió educadamente sin perder el tono de voz frío, "Aceptaré su ayuda de ir a la enfermería si deja de llamarme So-chan y de tocarme como si fuéramos amigos".

El primer portador del Valor sonrió triunfante a pesar de la frialdad de Soji. Estaba seguro de que si se esforzaba podía ganarse ese _corazón huérfano_ de su recién encontrado hijo.

Trotaron con lentitud y siguieron las indicaciones del personal del puerto para llegar a la salita de urgencias. No hubo mas diálogos entre ellos y sólo hasta que arribaron al hospitalito, Taichi soltó a Soji para entrar a buscar a los Izumi y para que el chico recibiera su dosis de medicamento.

"¡Tío Tai!", saludó exaltada Osen Izumi. Estaba sentadita en la sala de esperas con los ojitos negros vidriosos y los labios encogidos.

"O-chan…", saludó el ex embajador, "¿está todo bien con Tulo?".

Tai notó que su hijo aflojaba el rostro al mirar a la pelirroja, como si la presencia de la niña lo relajara. Arqueó la ceja interesado, y cuando su sobrina postiza llegó hasta él, la abrazó con fuerza.

"Tío Tai, ¿ha ido todo bien contigo y con Soji-kun?", preguntó la chica sin responder inmediatamente la pregunta anterior.

"Bueno, no puedo quejarme, es como si de pronto hubiera '_dado a luz'_ a otro niño idéntico a mí… a él no parece gustarle, pero ya se acostumbrará", bromeó.

"Tulo sigue muy alterado", Osen retomó la respuesta que le debía a Yagami, "No para de llorar; del susto incluso ha vomitado y tiene algunas heridas pero no son muy profundas… mamá, papá y Ben están con él adentro".

Siempre que estaba nerviosa, su sobrina postiza –a quien había criado por nueve años- hablaba rapidísimo y dejaba atrás el _look geek_ tranquilo que la distinguía.

"Lo imagino… pero tu hermanito es un héroe, O-chan, se enfrentó a un demonio digimon y salió airoso a los cinco añitos", trató de animar Yagami.

Soltó a la hija de Koushiro y se animó a ver a Soji, quien seguía callado pero tenía la vista fija en Osen como si no existiera nadie más en la habitación. Era tan obvio que su sobrina le interesaba unas quinientas veces más que él y medio planeta juntos.

"Vaya, tengo sexto sentido para ciertas cosas…", se le salió decir.

"¿De qué hablas, tío?", cuestionó Osen, sin comprender.

"Tonterías de viejos, O-chan", respondió Tai.

La enfermera que trabajaba en la salita se acercó y de inmediato se llevó a Soji con ella, para cambiarle el vendaje e inyectarle la solución contra la hemofilia.

Tai y Osen se sentaron en la salita de esperas.

"Me ha ido fatal con Soji", se quejó al fin.

"Lo sé", atinó a decir la pelirroja.

"¿Será que me odia?", preguntó el adulto a la mujercita de 14 años.

"No lo sé", la chica adoptó su pose de pensadora, "yo creo que no. Sólo requiere de adaptación".

Taichi le sonrió, pero no pudo distinguir si la chica estaba especialmente interesada en su hijo.

O

El primero en salir del consultorio para primeros auxilios fue Soji. Llevaba un nuevo vendaje y la misma playera de Benjamín Tachikawa, pero ensangrentada. El chico miró a su padre y a Osen, pero se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de éstos.

Más tarde, la puerta del otro consultorio se abrió y Ben salió tapándose los oídos.

"¡Cállenlo ya!", se quejó.

Koshiro salió con Tulo en brazos. El pequeño seguía gimoteando en un tono ruidoso y lastimero que al mismo Taichi le encogió el corazón. Mimi ya traía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; chillaba de manera tan ruidosa como su hijito.

"¿Está seguro, doctor?", insistió en inglés la esposa de Izumi.

"Le hemos sacado las radiografías, la resonancia magnética y el ultrasonido, señora, es un hecho que su bebé no tiene secuelas y no se lastimó la cabeza… de cualquier manera hay que observarlo, ¿de acuerdo?".

"¿Pero y esa sangre negruzca que le sale es normal?", repitió Mimi.

"No se preocupe por esas cosas, señora, es una coloración normal".

"Deja ya, Mimi, te lo ha repetido cientos de veces, ya pareces disco rayado", se quejó Izzy en japonés, "te he dicho que la única manera de comprobar si Tulo está bien es llevándolo a Japón, con Joe".

"¡Pero es que lo lastimó un digimon muy poderoso!", gritó Mimi, "¡¿Acaso no acabamos de enterarnos que a Seiyuro-chan lo contaminó una LadyDevimon?, ¡Ay, mi bebito!".

"Madre, no debes decir esas cosas enfrente del pequeño insecto", regañó Ben, "lo estás asustando más y si esto sigue seguro que no se callará hasta que se le seque su océano personal de lágrimas".

Mimi se cubrió la boca pero no dejó de llorar.

"Thanks for everything, doctor Stuart", se despidió el principito.

Koushiro arropó a Tulo con su chamarra y también agradeció al personal, luego miró a Taichi, que estaba de pie un poco inquieto.

"Tai…", saludó el pelirrojo, "¿crees que podamos irnos a Japón mañana mismo?".

"A primera hora, Kou".

"Pero…", Izumi padre miró a Soji Miyagi en la esquina de la enfermería con la mirada indiferente.

"Soji estará bien, ya me ocuparé de todo desde Japón y mandaré a mis asistentes a que ordenen los papeles; cruzar la frontera no será problema, traje el pasaporte de Taiki y ten por seguro que nadie notará la diferencia, me encargaré de que no tomen huellas dactilares y ¡listo!".

"Gracias", dijo Izzy.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que a Tulo-chan le pase lo mismo que a Seiyuro", comentó Taichi.

Osen soltó un jadeo de preocupación y Ben apretó el entrecejo.

"Por lo visto, el enemigo es ese Lucemon Falldown, que es un demonio del Mundo Digital y quiere a mi hijo, así que también debo resguardarlo en mi zona de confort", siguió diciendo el diplomático, mirando a Soji de reojo, "aunque él no quiera lo mismo".

Para ese entonces, el doctor Stuart y la enfermera en turno escuchaban la conversación con incomprensión total, porque no sabían japonés.

"Lo mejor será regresar al hotel", opinó sabiamente Osen, a quien no le gustaba que su familia fuera el centro de atención de nadie.

O

A Tulo lo acostaron en la habitación de Koushiro y Mimi como si fuera nuevamente un bebé. Como había predicho Ben, nada parecía consolar al pequeñito.

"Yo digo que le demos un somnífero", consideró Ben.

"¡Benji!, te prohíbo que digas esas cosas", lo regañó Mimi.

"Lo digo en buen plan, bella madre, no es sano que lleve tres horas seguidas llorando y sin bromear".

Osen salió de la habitación con Tulo en brazos. En la suite del hotel, Tai y Koushiro estaban en el comedor. El primero no le quitaba la vista a su hijo, quien estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón y no hablaba. El segundo estaba inmerso en su computadora.

Mimi y Ben discutían en la cocineta.

"Creo que tiene fiebre", anunció la pelirroja, meciendo a su hermano con la mayor paciencia posible.

"¡Ay, mi bebé!", Mimi tomó al niño en brazos y lo apretó.

"Hay que darle las gotitas que le recetaron", opinó con calma Koushiro.

Ben fue por el medicamento. Taichi observó la escena con envidia. Su familia era un rompecabezas si lo comparaba con los Izumi, que también parecían un núcleo desarticulado.

Envidió que Koushiro tuviera a Mimi y que los hijos de ambos se acoplaran tan bien cuando había que proteger a uno de sus miembros.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su amiga de la Pureza.

"Princesa Mimi, ¿me permites cargar a tu principito?".

"_Ey_, ese es mi título…. nada de principitos extra, si acaso duquecito", soltó Ben sin querer, sacando el fármaco de su mochila.

Tai se echó en brazos al niño. Estaba tan colorado como su cabello y parecía borrachito de tanto llorar. No le salían palabras a pesar de que era un conversador "_incallable_". Aún así, Yagami intentó hacerle razonar.

"Oye, hombrecito, basta ya de lágrimas", le pidió con su tono juguetón, "A mi sobrina Min le gustan los chicos valientes ¿eh?"

Tulo Izumi negó.

"… _sombrero_…", fue lo único coherente que le salió al niño.

"Ya veo, estás así porque el malo se llevó el sombrero de Wizardmon, ¿cierto?".

Tulo asintió frenéticamente.

"Y tú querías dárselo a Minagawa".

"¡_Buaaaaaaaaaaaa_!", al recordar su fallo, el llanto se incrementó en la garganta de Tulo.

"_Caray_, qué sensible… pero vele el lado bueno, chico, ¿acaso no fuiste un héroe?, ¡ni siquiera el travieso de Satoru Ichijouji se ha enfrentado a un digimon tan poderoso él solito!", planteó Taichi.

El menor de los Izumi hipeó, se mordió la lengua para callarse. Los enormes ojitos marrón oscuro le temblaban. Parecía un borreguito a medio morir.

"Sato…", comenzó a decir, tartamudeando, "lo sabe todo".

"Sí, pero ahora tú sabes más que él", jugueteó Taichi y acarició la melena sudorosa de Tulo.

El chico no sonrió ni parecía conforme con la posibilidad de saber más que su amiguito, pero su llanto se hizo más discreto.

"Gracias Tai", dijo Koushiro, pidiendo a Tulo de vuelta, quien de inmediato quiso abrazarse a su progenitor.

Ben le dio la medicina. Para admiración de todos, Tulo Kosuke Izumi no se quejó ni luchó contra su hermano, parecía que el cansancio lo estaba adormilando.

"Mi amor, ya sé qué puede animar a Tulo", canturreó Mimi, secreteando a Koushiro.

"Tienes razón, Mimi".

Mimi Izumi se aclaró la garganta y declamó:

_"De no estar tú,_

_demasiado enorme_

_sería el bosque"._

Por primera vez en la noche, el pequeño de la casa sonrió.

"Tienes razón, mami", dijo y escondió su carita en los brazos de su papá, sin dejar de soltar el hipo, "lo importante es que estamos bien y juntos y ese monstruo no hizo cosas más malas…".

"Venga, vamos a acostarte, hoy dormirás con mamá y papá", Mimi se llevó a la criatura mientras Taichi y Soji se quedaban algo atónicos por el cambio de actitud de Tulo.

"¿Es una especie de hechizo lo que acaba de decirle Mimi a tu niño?", preguntó intrigado Tai a Koushiro.

"No. Es un haiku".

"¿Haiku?", preguntó con ignorancia Tai.

"Tío Tai, un haiku es un poema japonés corto", explicó Osen.

"Ahhhh", soltó Taichi con ignorancia.

"A Tulo le fascinan, incluso, cuando Min tiene pesadillas, siempre la consuela con canciones y declamaciones de esos poemas; a mi hermanito le ayuda a comprender mejor las cosas y a superarse con sabiduría", terminó de decir la adolescente.

"Ahhhhh", repitió Yagami.

"Es una suerte que Mimi haya recordado este poema, con eso Tulo estará un poco más tranquilo, pero aún así tú le dijiste palabras muy elocuentes al niño, gracias".

"Deja de dar las gracias, Koushiro, fuiste tú quien encontró a mi hijo perdido".

"¡_Ejemp_!, no quiero presumir, pero yo encontré a tu mini-clon, Tai", interrumpió Ben con indignación.

"Cierto, chaval, te debo la vida".

Hubo un silencio incómodo y, por alguna razón, todos miraron a Soji, quien seguía emitir palabra de la boca.

"Rentaré una habitación y me llevaré a Soji a dormir, Izzy", avisó Taichi.

"No creo que sea buena idea", consideró Izumi, "creo que es mejor que nos mantengamos en la misma suite, pueden usar el cuarto en el que duerme Osen, ella se irá al cuarto de Tulo y Ben".

"Por mí no hay problema, creo que me pasaré la noche averiguando más sobre el nuevo digimon y Lucemon Falldown Mode", comentó la chica.

"Además, no pueden irse a otro cuarto, porque el insecto de Soji se escapa y no creo que una sola persona pueda estarlo vigilando", agregó el principito Tachikawa.

"¿Escaparse?", Tai miró de nuevo los ojos fríos de Soji, "¿en serio?".

"Este día intentó fugarse al menos unas dos veces", comentó Ben.

"Tres", corrigió Osen.

"Ya veo", dijo con tristeza Taichi. "Vamos, So-chan, iremos a la habitación y tendremos una larga charla tú y yo".

"No me llame así", se quejó brevemente, "y lo siento, pero no deseo hablarle".

"Bueno, pues tendrás que atenderme aunque no quieras".

Tai se acercó al chico, quien de manera arisca se alejó.

"Primero quiero hablar con ella", Soji apuntó a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué quieres hablar con la Cerebrito?", preguntó Ben.

"Tenemos un asunto pendiente", susurró con claridad el muchacho.

Osen Izumi suspiró y todos le miraron con curiosidad, incluso Koushiro.

"Está bien, pero sólo si prometes no ser tan grosero con mi tío Tai", chantajeó la joven.

Soji Miyagi asintió.

Sin pena alguna caminó hasta la pelirroja, la tomó de la mano –situación que hizo que Koushiro y Ben palidecieran- y se la llevó a una de las habitaciones.

La puerta se iba a cerrar, pero quedó ligeramente entreabierta.

"Vamos a espiar", sugirió Ben. Y Tai, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

"Vamos, ¿No vienes, Kou?".

"Yo no espío a mi hija y les recomiendo que no lo hagan", reprendió el pelirrojo.

Ben y Tai encogieron los hombros pero no le hicieron caso.

O

"Soji-kun, ¿podrías soltarme la mano?" fue lo primero que dijo Osen cuando entraron a la habitación.

"Espera", dijo el chico, "estoy viendo si alrededor de nosotros hay esas extrañas mariposas; no quiero que desvíes la explicación que me debes si ves a esos animales de nuevo".

"No son animales", se indignó la chica, "son datos, como el código binario, pero en realidad las mariposas indican que hay información de digimons cerca".

"Da lo mismo", Soji sujetó con más fuerza a Osen "Muñeca, lo único que quiero es que me digas lo que piensas del beso que te di".

O

Ben se infló como un toro lleno de celos. Taichi se sonrojó pero le quedaron fuerzas para sujetar al principito e impedir que éste interrumpiera la escena. Tuvo qué cubrirle la boca al hijo de Mimi y sujetarlo con fuerza de la pijama.

O

Osen no respondió lo que Soji quería oír.

"Por favor, no me digas Muñeca", rogó con dulzura, "además, yo ya te lo he aconsejado, tu preocupación debe ser tu papá y tu familia, ¿acaso no te interesa conocer a tus hermanos y saber de tu pasado?".

"No". Afirmo, "me interesas tú y no sé por qué".

"Si acaso no te interesa tu familia y tu pasado, ¿no te parece mucho más prioritario averiguar el por qué ese digimon Lucemon Falldown Mode te llamó Emblema Apócrifo?, ¿no te das cuenta de que quería llevarte con él?, además, tú ya le conocías ¿cierto?, todo eso es mucho más interesante que una chica que, en definitiva, no parece ni quiere ser una Muñeca".

"Pues a mí no me interesan esas cosas… si viene un monstruo y me lleva con él, ¿qué más da?, hace rato vino un hombre que se dice mi padre y también me lleva con él, ¿no es casi lo mismo?", sostuvo el trillizo.

Osen pareció enfadarse.

"¡No!".

"Yo te he robado un beso y fue lo que me hizo sentir vivo, lo único que quiero saber es si te gustó", pidió el moreno, "todo lo demás es secundario. Quizá una niña bonita como tú no lo entiende, tal vez para ti es normal tratar de querer averiguar el pasado o el futuro, pero a mí no me gustan esas cosas y no creo que pueda sentir nada sobre familias o monstruos… pero, a pesar de que eres una niña algo inexpresiva, creo que por ti puedo sentir amor".

Osen bajó la cabeza y negó, lucía angustiada.

"Es que no puede ser así", insistió.

Soji la soltó finalmente, pero dirigió su mano a la barbilla de la chica y la alzó.

Por primera vez vio el rostro de la Muñeca ligeramente sonrosado y eso le hizo sonreír. Osen se soltó y volvió a bajar la quijada.

"Lo siento, yo no siento las cosas nada más porque sí", dijo, "Yo busco respuestas a todas y cada una de las preguntas que tengo… entonces, creo que tú y yo no nos llevaríamos bien… además, yo… lo tengo a él".

"Ya hablamos de tu Cyber-novio y quedamos en que no cuenta como novio real".

La pelirroja soltó un bufido.

"Además, yo te di el primer beso y eso es lo que vale", presumió Soji.

"¿Ehhh?" se agitó la niña, y a pesar de que era tímida, gruñó, "ése no ha sido el primero, y para que lo sepas, Zet lo hizo mejor que tú aunque éramos niños".

Ella misma se cubrió la boca y enrojeció tras su confesión.

Soji resopló ruidosamente, como si estuviera preguntándose '¿quién es Zet? ¿es normal que una Muñeca japonesa se encrespe y hable de un tal Zet?'.

Se sacudió la cabeza justo como lo hacía Tai en su adolescencia, y sin importarle nada, volvió a tomar con brusquedad la quijada de Osen, le quitó las manos de la boca y la besó de nueva cuenta.

O

Al ver eso, Ben se revolvió como un huracán y Taichi tuvo que hacer con él un movimiento parecido a un _touchdown_ de futbol americano para tener al chico calmado y callado.

O

Osen lo empujó con torpeza, más roja todavía que antes.

"Te aseguro que lo hago mejor que cualquier Zet", afirmó el trillizo, "me gustas de verdad, ¿tengo alguna oportunidad?".

La Muñeca suspiró varias veces, parecía que le hacía falta aire.

"Yo… no te voy a decir nada", lo dijo con su voz queda de siempre. Dio media vuelta, pero Soji la sujetó de la mano.

"No importa, te seguiré a Japón… haré lo que sea para que no me confundas con mi doble y soportaré la vida que me ofrece ese hombre que se dice mi padre".

"Soji-kun, el día en que de verdad le abras tu corazón a tu familia vas a darte cuenta de las cosas que de verdad son importantes, no te distraigas conmigo", ordenó la niña.

Ella giró hacia él.

"Tú no eres igual a Taiki, eso es seguro, lamento si antes dije que me incomodaba el parecido… ahora, yo creo que lo mejor es que te tomes las cosas con calma y me dejes en paz".

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, la chica salió de la habitación.

Tai tuvo que correr y saltar al sofá cargando a Ben a cuestas para que su sobrina no sospechara que la habían espiado. La pelirroja fue directo al sanitario y se encerró.

Soji no salió de la habitación.

"¡_Caramba_!", soltó el compañero de Agumon dando saltos en el sillón, "No sólo voy a emparentar con Sora y con Matt, ¡también con Izzy!".

"_Voy a tener pesadillas-voy a tener pesadillas-voy a tener pesadillas_" se lamentaba Benjamín, dándose manotazos en la frente, "uno encuentra insectos en la calle, uno le abre las puertas de su hogar… ¿y cómo me pagan?, ¡atacando a las hermanastras de uno!".

"Qué metáfora tan original", dijo Tai.

"Lo lamento, pero voy a partirle la cara a tu hijo", gruñó Ben, arremangándose la ropa.

"No seas así, Ben, piensa que sólo fue un simple coqueteo", animó Tai.

"¿Un simple coqueteo?, ¡la besuqueó por la fuerza! ¡y además amenazó con hacerle cosas peores como perseguirla!, ¡voy a matarlo y ni siquiera Taiki se quejará de que le queme vivo!".

"Basta ya, Ben", regañó Koushiro, pálido al oír a su hijastro.

"¿Acaso no oíste lo que dije?, ¡el hijo de Tai quiere con la Cerebrito! ¡La besuqueó!".

"Te va a oír Osen y no creo que le agrade saber que la estaban espiando", dijo el pelirrojo, "entiendo que protejas a tu hermana, pero lo mejor será que no armes un escándalo ahora, sólo vigílala mejor y evita que se quede a solas con agentes peligrosos".

"¿Agentes peligrosos?, ¿mi hijo es un agente peligroso?", dijo Tai.

"¡Maldición!", renegó Ben. Se levantó del sofá y se largó a su habitación, estrellando la puerta.

"Vaya, Kou, ¿es que tú lo apruebas entonces?", se animó Taichi.

"Por supuesto que no", apuntó Koushiro con apremio, "mi hija es sólo una niña y no me ha gustado nada de nada lo que he oído sobre el besuqueo o lo que fuera realmente, pero no me parece adecuado espiar; además, confío plenamente en las decisiones de Osen".

"O sea que lo apruebas y no eres celoso como Yamato con Mayumi".

"No me malinterpretes, Tai, sólo estoy tratando de ser amable con tu hijo porque sé lo que significa vivir creyendo que se es huérfano", bufó Izumi, "En cuanto todo se estabilice podrás observar con detalle mi lado celoso, te lo aseguro".

Koushiro Izumi siguió pálido toda la noche.

O

La suite que rentaban los Izumi en Long Beach se llenó de silencio hasta avanzadas horas de la madrugada.

Taichi había conseguido que el malhumorado de Ben le prestara ropa a Soji, por lo que cuando por fin tuvo valor, el padre entró en la habitación donde su hijo había discutido con la pelirrojita Izumi horas atrás.

"Traje esto", le avisó.

Soji estaba sentado mirando la ventana del hotel-barco. Se le veía muy cansado. Tai se acercó algo nervioso y se sentó a su lado.

Puso la pijama arriba de la almohada, luego sacó su billetera, extrajo unas fotos y las puso en el muslo del chico.

El chico no miró hacia abajo.

"¿Mañana me llevará a Japón?", preguntó.

"Técnicamente en unas horas", sonrió Yagami, "So-chan, ¿no miras las fotos que voy a regalarte?"

Miyagi fingió desinterés, pero miró de reojo. Para su sorpresa, no eran fotos de su clon ni de los otros familiares que se imaginaba que tenía.

Todas eran fotos de Osen Izumi.

En una salía de bebé. En otra tendría unos ocho años y estaba al lado de un niño de piel blanca y cabello castaño claro. La última parecía reciente.

"Creo que me di cuenta de que O-chan te gusta", dijo directamente Tai, "lamento decirlo sin rodeos".

"No lo entiendo, señor Yagami".

"Crié a esa niña con cariño, era algo así como su tío sustituto ¿te enteras?, cuando su padre no podía ir a las juntas escolares, ahí iba yo encantado de la vida; cuando su padre no podía llevarla al médico, ahí la llevaba yo a pesar de que odiaba los hospitales… me gusta mi sobrinita postiza", confesó, "pero hubiera dado todo por haber sido yo quien fuera a tus juntas escolares o te llevara a ti al médico… si me fijo, de forma inconsciente Osen fue mi consuelo ante tu ausencia".

Soji tomó las fotos, las miró brevemente y se las regresó a Tai.

"¿Sabes lo que más le gusta a O-chan?", siguió picando Yagami, "las respuestas".

"No comprendo qué quiere de mí, será mejor que durmamos", suspiró Soji.

"Espera, quizás no me di a entender bien… lo que quiero decir es que si Osen Izumi te gusta no puedes negarte a hacerte tus propias preguntas y a dejar que tu historia y los demás te las respondamos, eso es básico".

"Ya lo entiendo, señor Yagami, usted me ha espiado mientras conversaba con Osen-chan".

"No te lo voy a negar".

"¿Cree que puede chantajearme utilizando a la chica?, me parece algo muy bajo".

"Probablemente, Soji, pero es verdad", explicó Taichi, "¿Sabes por qué ella no te responde?, porque tú te niegas a oír respuestas de tu propia existencia… y podré sonar chantajista contigo, pero no me importa… acabamos de empezar nuestra vida juntos y todo será muy complicado los próximos días, no sólo tienes que conocer a tus hermanos y a Akane, sino que parece que el Digimundo está en peligro y sus digitales malignos quieren secuestrarte, así que, ¿no sería mejor que me dejaras hablar de una buena vez?, porque si dices que no igual seguiré insistiendo".

Para su sorpresa, Soji aflojó los hombros se dejó caer en la cama y dijo.

"Está bien".

Tai soltó un grito de alegría.

"Sólo le advierto que es posible que mi opinión sobre usted no cambie, yo no creo que llegue a sentir afecto por alguien a quien no necesito", comentó.

"Diablos, qué chico tan frío…", se quejó Taichi.

Se dejó caer en la cama, al igual que su hijo, y comenzó la historia… al menos su parte.

O

Soji se durmió y Taichi no supo en qué momento de la historia los sueños le robaron la conciencia de su hijo.

Lo acomodó en la cama lo mejor que pudo y lo cobijó.

Le acarició varias veces la frente e incluso lo llegó a besar en el cabello.

"Eres una lindura de muchacho, aunque me das miedo", le susurró mientras sus propios ojos se cerraban. Tenía mucha ansiedad, no tenía idea de si su versión de los hechos había sido creíble.

¡Pero sólo había dicho la verdad!, ¿le creería Soji? ¿podría verlo sonreír con libertad?, ¿le abriría el corazón algún día?

Le había contado la relación fugaz que había tenido con Akane Fujiyama, le había narrado la llegada de Taiki y justo cuando hablaba de Hidemi, había notado que su hijo roncaba con fuerza.

Quiso despertarlo, pero comprendía que había sido un día muy pesado para su chico, sobre todo por el ataque del Lucemon y su propio encuentro. Él mismo se sentía agotado.

Cuando estaba por irse a la cama con todo y su traje, vio que su saco brillaba y se oía el vibrar de su celular.

Yagami corrió para que el timbre del móvil no despertara a Soji y contestó sin revisar quien era.

"¡Papá!", escuchó Tai la voz de su princesita, "¿eres tú papá?, ¡no me cuelgues por favor!".

Taichi Yagami quiso tragar saliva.

"Hide, princesa…".

"Acciona la cámara de video, papá", rogó a través del auricular su hija, "necesito verte la cara".

Tai miró a Soji una vez más. El chico seguía profundamente dormido. Se sentó en la otra cama y accionó la imagen para lograr una videollamada en altavoz.

"Mi niña...", mugió el padre al verle los ojos de desesperación a Hidemi. Estaba tan llorosa como nunca antes.

"Por fin me contestas, papá", reclamó la chica, "Me has hecho mucha falta, papá".

"Mi amor, no llores así, ¿qué pasa, princesa?, si es por lo de tu amigo Sei te aseguro que pronto se pondrá bueno".

"Mi mamá ya despertó y nos ha contado a Taiki y a mí sobre nuestro otro hermano", gimoteó la niña, "… tía Kari no ha tenido más remedio que decirnos que estás en Estados Unidos para buscarlo, por favor, papá, dime la verdad, ¿le has encontrado?, ¿está bien?, ¿está asustado?".

"Tranquila, princesa".

"Papá, dímelo", rogó Hidemi.

"Conocí a Soji hace unas horas, está un poquito enfermo, pero creo que se recuperará… y bueno, creo que el asustado soy yo".

"Ay, papá, yo también estoy asustada, ven a casa, papá, trae a mi hermanito contigo".

"Mañana mismo, Hide-chan…".

"¡Es que necesito verle!... yo… soy la única que entiende cómo se siente él, papá, soy la única que ha vivido algo similar, quiero verlo para que comprenda, no quiero que su corazón nos cierre las puertas".

"Todo estará bien, ya lo verás, en cuanto te conozca se pondrá contentísimo, porque sabe que tiene un mellizo, pero no detallé que en realidad son tres".

"Si en aquel entonces yo no hubiera podido abrirte el corazón a ti y a Taik, seguramente yo les odiaría, papá, por eso quiero conocer a mi hermano y contarle mi historia…".

"Tú no eres capaz de odiar, nena… Taiki tampoco y seguramente Soji es parecido a ustedes", consideró el padre, "por ahora trata de tranquilizarte, hijita, ¿cómo está Akane?".

"La hemos perdonado. Hay tantas cosas que debes saber y no sabes", dijo la niña.

"Comprendo".

"Tía Kari dijo que ella hablaría contigo más tarde, pero no me pude resistir y te llamé, ¿hice mal, papá?".

"No, princesa, no sabes el bien que me ha hecho oír tu voz", suspiró Tai, "pero y tu hermano ¿está bien?".

"Creo que la está pasando fatal", sinceró Hidemi.

"Comprendo…".

"Taiki siempre cree que todo es su culpa, ¿pero qué culpa puede tener él?".

"¿Y Seiyuro? ¿Cómo está todo por allá?".

"Todo está muy delicado, Sei-sama estará bien porque es un héroe", dijo con entusiasmo y Tai frunció las cejas al notar que ligeras chapitas se dibujaban en la carita de su hija. "Los adultos han armado un plan o algo así, pero tía Kari me dijo que ella te explicaría".

"Entendido", sonrió Tai, "Ahora hazme un favor, princesita mía, ve y busca al irresponsable de tu hermano y no te le despegues, dale muchos besos de mi parte aunque rezongue y ve a tomar una siesta para que descanses tu ojitos, ¿le harás caso a tu viejo padre?".

"Sí… pero… yo quería saber si… podía hablar con él", dijo la chiquilla tímidamente.

"¿Con So-chan?", cuestionó.

"¿Así le dices a mi hermano, papá?; mamá nos dijo que se llamaba Soji".

"Sí, aunque parece que no le gusta, jaja", se rió Tai. La llamada de su hija le estaba animando. "Me encantaría comunicártelo, nena, pero se ha quedado dormido… además, tengo que confesarte que él y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien, creo que me detesta y no tiene mucho interés en mí, ¡y luego cree que me lo voy a raptar!".

"Es normal, papá", consideró Hide.

"Pues en tu caso no fue así", rezongó Tai, "Tú me la pusiste más fácil, quizás porque eres niña".

Hidemi Yagami sonrió tímidamente.

"No puedo esperar por conocer a mi hermano", dijo ilusionada, "ahora por fin estaremos todos y podremos ser felices".

"Ajá", respondió Tai sin tomarse en serio la declaración de la joven.

"Oh, dios, ¡allá en América son las tres de la mañana!, Ay, papá, perdóname por hablar tan tarde, por favor tú también descansa, ¡los quiero!, dale un beso a Ben por haber descubierto a mi hermano".

Y sin más, la chica colgó.

Tai se aferró a celudigital.

"Princesita, me quedo con las ganas de abrazarte", susurró en voz alta.

"No lo culpo, es una chica muy linda…", la voz de Soji resonó en la habitación. Taichi se dio la vuelta asombrado.

"¿Me has espiado?", preguntó.

"Hizo lo mismo hace un rato", fue la respuesta del chico.

"Yo quería que conocieras a tu hermana de otra forma ¿te enteras?", renegó.

Soji encogió los hombros.

"Ella es… idéntica a mí".

"En realidad son tres", confesó Tai, "al principio pensé que sólo tenía a Taiki, luego llegó esa princesita que acabas de ver, y ahora, hace un par de días, apareciste tú".

Miyagi de nuevo mostró rostro indiferente, aunque algo somnoliento.

"Quizá mañana sean cuatro", mal bromeó el chico, pero esta vez no desvió la vista, "lo lamento… es sólo que todo parece inverosímil… honestamente me siento terrible y será un esfuerzo estar con usted".

"Entiendo".

"No, no lo entiende", corrigió Soji, "pero eso no importa. Cuando recién lo conocí se quejó de que le daba más crédito a la versión de un monstruo que a la de usted, ¿no es así?, pues me disculpo… así era antes".

"¿Y como es ahora?", quiso saber Taichi.

"Ahora… sigo buscando preguntas".

"Contestaré a todas las cosas que pueda, Akane, quien es tu madre biológica, también tendrá que responder".

"Siempre pensé que mi madre estaba muerta", suspiró Soji, "y ahora resulta que no puedo estar más alejado de la orfandad… aunque, es curioso, porque crecí en un hospicio de huérfanos".

"Me gustas, So-chan", dijo emotivamente Taichi, empujando al chico al colchón, "pero ahora duérmete".

"Esto no significa que yo haya aceptado mi situación".

"Sí, me queda claro, pero no me culparás por hacerme ilusiones ¿cierto?".

"Supongo que eso no me concierne".

"Descansa, So-chan, que cuando conozcas a Hidemi y a Taiki no te dejarán respirar por tu cuenta".

Soji endureció el rostro al escuchar sobre su doble masculino y ya no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos.

O

Osen, por su parte, no durmió.

Después de que Soji Miyagi la besó por segunda vez en un solo día, pasó bastante tiempo encerrada en el sanitario. Luego, el resto de la noche estuvo sentada en el comedor de la suite, programando al azar.

No sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir. La cabeza le daba vueltas: recordaba a la mariposa digital revoloteando en el cielo de L.A. mientras los labios morenos de Soji besaban los suyos.

Después rememoraba a Zetaro Ichijouji de niño. Veía esa sonrisa dulce en su mente, la boca apretada del chico pegada a ella por breves segundos.

"Eso no está bien", se dijo la chica, "hay cosas más interesantes en las que debo pensar, como en la aparición de los Demon Lords y en mi hermanito... quizá en _Óleo_... es verdad, en _Óleo_...".

Se esforzó durante la madrugada para teclear en su computadora. Desfragmentaba datos y los reprogramaba en lenguajes digitales para encontrar datos útiles para una misión que ni siquiera comprendía, pero que sabía que estaba relacionada con el Digimundo.

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse plenamente. Su mente funcionaba de forma robótica en tanto que sus ojitos azabaches se enrojecían, desesperados.

Cuando ya no pudo más abrió su correo electrónico y leyó los mensajes que le había dejado su cybernovio _Óleo_ durante el día.

Leyó varias veces el último mensaje.

_'Quiero que me conozcas, Osen-chan, quiero que mi cariño por ti sea tangible, aunque después me desprecies',_ estaba escrito en el correo.

_'Pero aunque te decepciones de mí quiero que sepas que te amo, que mis sentimientos nunca cambiarán... nunca cambiaron'._

La chica se remangó la pijama, se talló la cara. Era uno de sus sueños conocer a su novio de Internet aunque le daba terror ese encuentro.

Sabía que ese joven, su _Óleo_, quedaría tremendamente decepcionado de ella. Él no la conocía físicamente, no sabía que era una chica _tan_ insignificante.

Aún así iba a arriesgarse, iría a conocerle y le entregaría sus sentimientos. Porque esa relación virtual era la única que no la ponía nerviosa y le daba algo de paz.

'_Yo también quiero conocerte'_, escribió con presteza, _'pero creo que serás tú quien finalmente se decepcione de mí... yo llegaré a Japón mañana, espero podamos organizar una cita pronto, porque luego estaré ocupada con asuntos familiares. Te quiero'_.

Suspiró de manera torpe y le dio un ataque de tos que le encendió las mejillas y el corazón.

Otra vez los labios de Soji y la mariposa digital se le dibujaron en su imaginación. Algo raro le estaba pasando. Ella prefería pensar en códigos binarios, en programación, en el Mundo Digital.

También volvió el recuerdo de Zetaro y su primer beso. Eso la hizo llorar.

Después de haberla besado, Zet jamás le había vuelto a hablar y tampoco habían comentado lo que había pasado o sentido... esa frialdad había dejado a la pelirroja muy desconcertada.

¿Por qué Zetaro, quien siempre había sido un niño cariñoso con ella, no había vuelto a hablarle después besarla?

La chica se cubrió los labios.

¿Era que besaba muy mal? ¿Era porque no era atractiva?¿Era porque no sabía actuar como chica normal porque estaba muy enganchada con la computadora?

La muchacha se secó las lágrimas.

"Y sin embargo... Soji-kun me besó", susurró débilmente, negando para consigo misma.

Después de lo de Zet, la Izumi ya no había hecho intento por acercarse a los chicos, pero su curiosidad por conocer más sobre temas del amor la habían llevado a conseguirse un cybernovio... aunque en el fondo no contara, como decía el hijo de Taichi, le daba ilusión una relación virtual.

Le dio "enviar" al correo, volvió a tallarse la cara. Sus ojos seguían irritados.

Benjamín Tachikawa irrumpió en el comedor de la suite.

"¿Te das cuenta de que son las cuatro y media de la mañana, _Cerebrito_?", la regañó su hermanastro.

Osen escondió la cara en el monitor.

"_Mh_, no tengo sueño", mintió la pelirroja, "Ve a descansar tú".

"¿Estás llorando?", indagó el mitad americano.

Izumi no alzó la cabeza, siguió inmersa en el monitor.

"No me estás respondiendo, _Cerebrito_", reclamó.

"No sé que quieres que te diga, no estoy llorando ¿Por qué habría de estar llorando?".

Pero la voz le falló. Le salió aguda y los ojos se le siguieron enrojeciendo. Ben Tachikawa lo notó, jaló a su hermanastra hasta enderezarla.

"¿Es porque el imbécil del clon de Taiki te besó?", se indignó el principito, "¿Es por eso que estás a punto de chillar?".

Osen miró con terror a Ben.

"¿¡Cómo sabes eso!, ¿me has espiado?", indagó molesta, poniéndose más rosada que nunca en su vida.

"Es lo de menos", renegó el castaño.

"¡No es lo de menos, me has espiado!", reclamó la chica. Se dio cuenta de que estaba alzando la voz, por eso se cubrió la boca y miró con sigilo el cuarto donde dormían sus padres y su hermanito. Lo último que quería era que Tulo se despertara.

"Bueno, sí te espié, porque es mi deber estar al tanto de ti y sospeché de Soji desde el primer día", admitió Ben.

"¿Sospechaste qué?", cuestionó Osen.

"Que te quería cortejar", contestó el muchacho de 15 años.

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza de nueva cuenta. Consideró que era imposible que algún chico quisiera cortejarla.

"No creo que... quiera cortejarme... es sólo que Soji-kun debe estar confundido, Ben, porque está muy nervioso con lo de su padre ¿no crees?... quizá sólo soy una distracción", tartamudeó la chica.

Ben le volvió a alzar la cara.

"Tonterías, tú le gustas, no es que seas un pasatiempo", consideró Benjamín con molestia pero tono sincero, "honestamente no creo que un Yagami se ande con esa clase de distracciones sin que sean reales".

"Pero Ben, es que yo no soy una chica bonita, ¿por qué entonces le gustaría a él?", preguntó con inocencia la pelirroja.

Benjamín negó.

"Qué insecta puedes llegar a ser, _Cerebrito_", entonó Ben, "es un hecho que eres una chica con las cualidades físicas necesarias, no te andes con complejos de inferioridad de cucarachas".

Osen suspiró y tosió, como de costumbre. Ben se sentó al lado de ella y le miró los ojos.

"Sea como sea, quiero que aprendas algunos trucos para impedir que más insectos intenten besarte", platicó.

"¿Eh?".

"Lo que oíste, no quiero que Zet y Soji estén besándote y tú no te defiendas. Es mi deber como hermanastro instruirte, porque no tienes mucho carácter que digamos".

"_Gomen_...", murmuró la hija de Koushiro.

"Te haré un instructivo donde te explique cómo defenderte, sólo cosas básicas: cómo dar cachetadas, cómo sacar el aire, como golpear en los testículos y...".

Osen se permitió reír por primera vez en el día, interrumpiendo el discurso de su hermanastro.

"Ben, no creo que yo vaya a golpear a alguien en los tes... tes...tículos", dijo con dificultad.

"Lo harás si yo te mando", comentó el muchacho.

La pelirroja suspiró.

"_Gomen_...no quiero preocuparte", aclaró, "tampoco quiero que te pongas pesado con Soji...".

"¿Te crees que soy tan malvado?, ¡por Dios!, si hasta le presté ropa, tampoco es que yo sea una mala persona, es sólo que no me gusta que te pretendan, eres muy pequeña y entre tu padre y yo decidiremos al hombre con el que te vas a casar", manifestó.

"Claro que no", la chica sufrió otro ataque: "Pero Ben, ¿es que mi papá también me espió?".

"_Nah_, pero yo le informé todo lo que pasó".

"_Waaa_, qué pena, no podré mirarlo a los ojos", la chica se dejó caer en la mesa y se cubrió el rostro, "todo era más fácil cuando era una niña".

"No pidas imposibles y vete a dormir", Ben se puso de pie y se estiró.

"_Etto_... Ben... a ti ¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres?", preguntó de repente Osen a su hermanastro.

"Es lo de menos cómo me gusten; yo sé que por el momento no existe una mujer que esté a mi altura", comentó el principito con aires de superioridad, "en fin, vete a dormir, haz caso una vez en tu vida, está una cama libre en mi cuarto o el sofá".

El chico se retiró y fue directo a su habitación de la suite.

La adolescente miró el camino de su hermanastro pero no lo siguió.

"Y yo en cambio no creo que haya algún chico cuya altura yo pueda alcanzar por el momento", instintivamente la chica se puso de pie. Era bajita, menudita, frágil. "Literalmente...", agregó.

O

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Soji tuvo un sueño.

Entre sueños puedo sentir los brazos de alguien rodeándolo de manera fraternal. Fue una sensación cálida, de protección, de cariño. Fue lo suficientemente desconcertante para despertarlo con el corazón acelerado, como su hubiera tenido una pesadilla, aunque en realidad había sido un sueño apacible.

Abrió los ojos y sintió que se asfixiaba.

El hombre que presuntamente le había dado la vida estaba dormido en la misma cama que él y lo rodeaba cariñosamente con su largo brazo fornido.

Soji se sintió infantil y estúpido, al relacionar su sueño con el abrazo que le había dado Yagami en contra de su voluntad. Trató de hacerlo a un lado, pero Taichi era muy pesado.

Ofuscado y sintiéndose débil por estar cómodo, se raspó la garganta y dijo con frialdad:

"¿Podría quitarse?, me estás asfixiando", exigió el muchacho, pero Yagami continuó dormitando.

"Cinco minutos más, mamá…. _Zzzzz_", decía entre sueños su padre biológico.

"¿Pero qué le pasa a este sujeto?", renegó Soji, mordiéndose los labios. Pensó que Taichi era simpático, imagen que no podía permitirse en su mente.

Estaba decidido a irse a Japón con ese hombre, pero en realidad lo hacía porque quería conquistar a la _Muñeca_. Además, no le iba a hacer mal cambiar de aires, porque no le gustaba la vida de los orientales en América.

Quizá Estados Unidos era el país más multicultural que existía, pero la xenofobia y el racismo eran fenómenos que trastornaban las tierras americanas cada vez más.

Las ciudades se dividían por barrios latinos, asiáticos, afroamericanos e hindúes. Los nativos pocas veces se mezclaban con ese resto de las razas que había llegado a esas tierras en busca de libertad.

Al final. La libertad y la felicidad en América eran una farsa, como en el resto de los países.

Pero una cosa era aceptar irse de ahí para empezar de nuevo y otra era sentir algo de amor por ese presunto padre y los supuestos hermanos.

Soji sabía que no podría llegar a amar a esa familia, por eso no quería que gestos cariñosos por parte de Yagami intentaran desafiarlo.

Con todo el esfuerzo que tomó de su propia debilidad hizo el intento de hacer a un lado a su padre, quien a pesar de tener una cama para él solo, había decidido enroscarse en su colchón con intenciones que el chico no comprendía.

Estaba en sus labores cuando el grito amargo de la señora Mimi Izumi irrumpió toda la suite.

Fue una exclamación aguda y a la vez agónica, que hizo que a Soji se le escapara un gemido. Taichi se despertó de inmediato, fresco y valiente, como si el grito de Mimi hubiera sido una alarma.

"Quédate aquí", rogó Tai a su hijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Soji no obedeció, inmediatamente levantó, tambaleante y entumido, porque Yagami le había cortado la circulación de sus piernas con su abrazo forzado.

Se encaminó hasta la puerta. Salió de la habitación pero no vio nada.

La alcoba estaba llena de niebla, parecía una intensa capa de humo que robaba respiración y la lógica.

Soji quedó estático, sin saber a donde ir. Pensó en la _Muñeca_, en el pequeño Tulo, en Ben-kun… y sintió miedo de que les hubiera pasado algo.

Le agradaban los Izumi-Tachikawa.

Se escuchó que alguien rompió los cristales de las ventanas de la habitación. En los hoteles estaba prohibido que los ventanales pudieran abrirse, porque propiciaban intentos suicidas.

Poco a poco el humo que se había acumulado se fue diluyendo en la mañana soleada de Long Beach, California.

Soji por fin pudo ver a su padre cargando una silla. Era él quien había roto los cristales.

La señora Izumi estaba tirada en el piso, gimoteando, mientras que sostenía en sus piernas a la _Muñeca_, quien tenía las manos llenas de sangre y estaba inconsciente.

En la pared del comedor, que conectaba con una salita, estaba escrito con letras de color escarlata:

"Te persigue la ignorancia".

Ben tenía los ojos desorbitados.

"¡Cerebrito!", chilló y corrió hacia su hermanastra.

Koushiro Izumi, con un adormilado Tulo en brazos, miraba absorto la pared y la corta pero doliente frase que estaba escrita ahí.

El hombre pelirrojo temblaba, como si no supiera qué hacer. Soji notó que de repente el señor Izumi lo veía, y con voz lacerante, dolida y lejana, le decía:

"¿Podrías sostener a Tulo, por favor?".

Soji asintió, aunque su único deseo fue correr hacia la _Muñeca_.

Taichi, por su parte, comenzó a inspeccionar de forma histérica la habitación.

"¡Aparécete Lucemon de mierda! ¡cobarde!", retó, desesperado.

Soji tomó al bebé, quien tenía el rostro adormilado, como si no pudiera despertar. El nene se acomodó en sus hombros y terminó de dormirse.

Koushiro se paró frente a la pared. De manera temblorosa sacó una cámara de fotografías de su brazalete digital y le dio clic a lo que tenía enfrente.

"Te persigue la ignorancia", releyó.

Se volvió hacia su primogénita, corrió hacia ella y tomó su mano.

Tenía un corte en la palma izquierda y los dedos de su mano derecha estaban llenos de sangre. De la sangre de su mujercita.

No cabía duda. Osen Izumi había escrito ese mensaje. Era su caligrafía perfecta la que quedaba a la vista.

"¡_Cerebrito_, reacciona!", zangoloteaba Ben con ternura.

"Hijita, háblanos", rogó Mimi.

La chica parecía respirar con dificultad, aunque no lucía golpeada ni lastimada.

A Soji se le figuró que era como una _Bella Durmiente_, esperando por su tercer beso.

Estaba pálida, pero sus labios estaban ligeramente rosados. Las pestañas negras y cortas, aunque tupidas, se veían espesas y preciosas. El cabello le cubría la frente y aterrizaba con gracia en los hombros.

Lo único despreciable de ese cuadro era la sangre en las manos. Las cuales ya estaban siendo vendadas con torpeza por Mimi Izumi.

"¡Kou!", llamó Yagami a Izumi, quien seguía como obsesionado viendo las letras de la pared y los dedos rojos de su chica, "¡Ve el monitor, ve la computadora!".

Finalmente Izumi levantó la cabeza.

En el comedor estaba el computador de su hija.

"La _Cerebrito_ pasó toda la noche programando no sé que cosas", dijo de repente Ben.

Izumi dio un salto a la silla del comedor. Iba a comenzar a teclear, pero quedó paralizado.

Mimi, Taichi, Ben e incluso Soji también miraron el monitor. Los primeros tres lanzaron un grito. El trillizo no comprendió nada.

Lo que observó fue que dentro de la pantalla había otra pantalla más pequeña, que mostraba un paisaje selvático y extravagante de fondo.

"Es un portal al Digimundo", soltó el señor Izumi, asustado, "¿Mi hija pudo abrirlo?".

"Izzy, no lo creo, tú lo has intentado desde el 2028 y no has podido", opinó Mimi.

"Osen es mejor que yo para estas cosas", defendió Izumi.

"No lo abrió mi sobrinita", aseguró Taichi, llegando hasta el pelirrojo. Le puso la mano en el hombro. "Alguien le permitió a la niña abrir el portal, y le hizo escribir eso en la pared, ¿acaso crees que O-chan se lastimaría y escribiría algo tan escalofriante?, ¿Acaso crees que no te habría avisado si se hubiera abierto el portal?".

Koushiro y Mimi temblaron.

"¿Eso quiere decir que un digimon maligno, como el tal Lucemon no-sé-qué-más, atacó a mi hermanastra y YO no me di cuenta?", se escandalizó Benjamín.

Taichi Yagami encogió los hombros.

"Tenemos que esperar a que Osen despierte", consideró Tai, "Mimi, ¿no sería mejor que revisaras su cuerpo?, no sabemos si la hirieron en otra parte".

"Claro... hay que llevarla al cuarto", soltó Mimi. Pero Koushiro no dijo nada. Estaba absorto en la computadora, como si no pudiera pensar o analizar nada en concreto.

"¡Izzy!", regañó la esposa, "¡Tu hija está mal y tú te quedas en cero, reacciona!".

Lentamente el pelirrojo alcanzó con sus dedos el teclado y realizó un movimiento que nadie comprendió.

En instantes, el monitor comenzó a resquebrajarse, a romperse y a desaparecer en datos digitales.

El computador se desintegró y unas dos mariposas revolotearon por la habitación y salieron por la ventana que había roto Tai.

Koushiro rodó los ojos, enojado.

"¡Ahora nunca voy a poder deducir cómo abrieron el portal y cómo hirieron a mi hija!", rezongó.

"¡Ya no puedes lamentarte!, ayúdame a llevarla a la cama, hay que revisarla, hablarle a un doctor o algo", gritoneó Mimi.

Pero en esos momentos no existía comunicación entre esos esposos. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar pensando de forma sincronizada, ninguno de los dos tenía sus corazones vinculados.

Una tos muy singular, con la que todos parecían estar familiarizados, se comenzó a escuchar.

"¡Despertaste!", dijo Ben aliviado, al ver a su hermana postiza abrir los ojos.

Soji sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y aunque no podía entender lo que había pasado, sonrió al ver bien a esa chica.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó como si nada la muchacha, quien de inmediato avispó la pared llena de sangre.

"¡¿Pero qué es eso?", indagó, alzando las manos en un ademán femenino y de susto. Al ver una de sus manos vendada y la otra con restos de sangre también gimió.

"No es nada Cerebrito", quiso tranquilizar.

"¿Yo hice eso?", preguntó ella.

Koushiro no respondió. Todavía estaba ido.

"No bonita, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso tú?", trató de decir Mimi.

Ose se quiso reincorporar.

"Sí fui yo... es mi letra", susurró la pelirroja.

"Claro que no, fui yo, era una broma, utilicé la sangre falsa que mi abuelo le regaló a Tulo el día de Halloween, jeje, qué loco", mintió Ben.

Osen se puso de pie. Vio a su padre en otra dimensión, vio el cristal de la ventana hecho pedazos. Vio a Tulo en los brazos de Soji, vio los ojos chocolates de ese muchacho, y de pronto, comenzó a lloriquear.

"Yo lo hice...", se reafirmó, cubriéndose la boca, "pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué hice?... no recuerdo nada... yo..."

Soji Miyagi no pudo soportar que Izumi dijera eso. Sostuvo al adormilado Tulo en un solo brazo, lo que no costó tanto trabajo porque era un niño muy chiquito. Se subió parte de la pijama de Ben y metió la mano entre sus vendajes sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta.

Se palmeó la herida que le habían causado tras acuchillarlo, se la apretó y le brotó sangre, aunque poca, luego sacó sus dedos, de una coloración escarlata.

Se encaminó hasta la pared y embarró su mano en ésta.

"Nada de eso... fui yo, _Muñeca_", dijo con seguridad, porque en ese instante se dio cuenta que no quería que esa joven sufriera por ningún motivo.

Sin embargo, la chica negó con seguridad.

"Eres muy lindo al querer culparte, pero sé que fui yo, se intuye... aunque me siento... incapaz de pensar ahora en por qué lo hice... qué cosa tan terrible".

Ella se puso a llorar, se cubrió los ojos y fue el sonido de su llanto el cual, por fin, pudo despertar a Koushiro de su trance.

"Osen, no llores", rogó el papá, levantándose y rodeando a su niña en brazos.

"He hecho algo horrible", comentó Osen, apresurando su respiración como si estuviera hiperventilando.

"No has sido tú", dijo con seguridad Ben.

"Si no lo he hecho yo, entonces alguien me ha poseído, ¿y qué puede ser peor que eso?".

Ninguno de los presentes pudo responder a la pregunta de la Izumi, pero alcanzaron a llevarla a descansar. Mimi se puso a revisarla junto con su marido.

"Dice: Te persigue la ignorancia... parece como si alguien hubiera amenazado a la _Cerebrito_, porque su contraparte es justamente la ignorancia, ¿verdad?, digo, ella tiene el emblema del Conocimiento", dijo Ben a Tai.

"Sí", suspiró el presunto padre de Soji, "buena reflexión".

"Tenemos que limpiar la pared ¿cierto?", comentó Ben.

"Sí... no queda de otra. Toma más fotos antes de eso, ¿quieres?".

Taichi fue al cuarto donde había dormido con su hijo y regresó con un pequeño tubo de ensayo, con el cual tomó una muestra de sangre de la pared.

Soji seguía silente, con Tulo en brazos. Le pareció que Yagami era un sujeto mucho más listo de lo que parecía.

"¿Ahora tomas muestras de sangre como si fueras químico?", preguntó Benjamín, quien acababa de regresar del cuarto de aseo con la esponja de baño, el champú y el jabón para limpiar la pared.

"Me lo aconsejó Ken", sonrió Yagami, "No sabía bajo qué condiciones iba a encontrar a Soji".

El mencionado resopló.

"¿Y Soji no me va a ayudar?", renegó Ben.

"So-chan, ve a poner a Tulo-chan a descansar, por favor… papá te suplirá ayudando a Ben".

Soji no dijo nada, aunque hizo caso. Lo último que quería era seguir viendo la pared llena de la sangre de la chica de sus sueños.

"¿Con qué tipo de problemas voy a tener que enfrentarme ahora?", comentó en cuanto dejó al pelirrojo en la cama.

No estaba seguro qué era peor: ser perseguido por la mafia coreana y los yakuzas exiliados de Japón en Californa, o enrolarse con su familia biológica, donde había unos monstruos de códigos binarios que quería destruir al mundo y hacerle daño a _Muñecas_ inocentes.

Se limpió la sangre de su mano en el lavabo que había dentro de la alcoba.

Miró al pequeño Izumi con las cejas gruesas y fruncidas, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

Vio el reloj. No era tan temprano como se suponía. Estaba más cerca de llegar el mediodía que de regresar al pasado amanecer.

O

Desde sus 9 años, Soji Miyagi no había abordado un avión. No le gustaba la sensación ni el olor que expedían los aeroplanos.

Ya era de noche.

A pesar de que los planes de Yagami y los Izumi era salir a primer ahora rumbo al país del Sol Naciente, los eventos de la mañana había retrasado el vuelo a Japón.

Osen Izumi, pálida y callada, traía las manos vendadas y se había sentado en las últimos asientos junto a su inseparable hermanastro.

La adolescente, quien era muy afín a los aparatos electrónicos, no había vuelto a tocar su brazalete digital y estaba bastante sensible por lo que había ocurrido en la tarde.

Ben, por su parte, traía las manos resecas de tanto que había tallado la pared y constantemente se veía las palmas raposas y coloradas. Daba respingos de inconformidad y no quitaba la vista de sus hermanos y del mismo Soji.

A Yagami le había llevado medio día arreglar la situación de Soji en América, aunque al final del cuentas iba a pasar el filtro fronterizo como si fuera su hermano.

De hecho, Soji llevaba el pasaporte de su presunto trillizo y lo miraba con desprecio cada que podía. Sin embargo, no se había resistido a ese viaje y al cambio de vida.

Quería mirar de cerca a su _Muñeca_ y darle consuelo, quería ver en persona a esa niña tan parecida a él llamada Hidemi y quería comprobar que su madre biológica estaba viva.

Tenía pensando conocer a esos familiares y después huir lejos, viajar por la costa de Japón, mudarse a una isla cualquiera en el pacífico Pacífico y perderse para siempre.

Ese era su plan a largo plazo, porque estaba seguro de no querer fortalecer vínculos con sus familiares.

¿Querría esa pelirroja callada huir con él a esa vida que tan detalladamente había comenzado a planear?... tal vez sí, pero primero tenía que enamorarla con intensidad.

El pequeño Tulo había despertado un par de horas atrás. Su comportamiento era alegre, aunque si le recordaban el episodio de Lucemon Falldown Mode se ponía a lloriquear y a pedirle perdón a una niña por no haber conseguido un sombrero.

"Tienes que portarte bien y estar quieto, Kosuke", advertía Koushiro Izumi, amarrando el cinturón de seguridad del niño, "Si te mueves mucho, entonces te puedes poner malito ¿lo entiendes?, te diste un golpe en la cabecita después de todo".

"¿Y hermanita también está malita?", preguntó el nene, sin quitarle la vista a su hermana, que estaba pálida como un muerto.

"Sí, un poquito", suspiró Koushiro, "Por eso debes portarte bien, para ponerle el ejemplo".

Tulo se tocó las vendas de la cabeza.

"¿Tulo está malito?", preguntó a su padre sobre su propia salud.

"Tulo Kosuke se enfrentó solito a un digimon muy peligroso", el niño sonrió ante las palabras de su padre, "y aunque Piximon está muy orgulloso de ti, todos queremos que reposes un poquito".

"¿Qué es reposar?"

"Digo, descansar", aclaró Izzy, "¿Queda claro?".

"¿No puedo jugar a Star Wars?".

"No, hijo".

"¿Y a spiderman?".

"A nada que implique que te muevas, pero mira, te he traído la colección de películas de acción para que las veas, ¿no es genial?".

Tulo miró a su padre con decepción.

"No, así no trae chiste", cruzó los brazos, en señal de reclamo.

Mimi se sentó al lado de su hijo.

"Tuls, ¿y qué dices si mami te va consintiendo toooodo el camino y te hace _'piojito'_ en la cabeza?", propuso Mimi, "Te puedo leer haikus y cuentos y dar muchos besos".

Tulo asintió mucho más emocionado.

"¡Sí!, muchos besos", dijo en tono cariñoso, embarrándose en su mamá.

Koushiro puso los ojos en blanco, todavía no se imponía a que alguien con su sangre fuera tan cariñoso.

"Gracias, Mimi", sonrió el esposo, "y discúlpame por como me porté en la mañana, no sé que me pasó... quedé paralizado... estoy muy asustado por lo que le está pasando a nuestros hijos, si a ellos les sucede algo y yo no puedo salvarles, ¿qué voy a hacer?...", el hombre bufó "haré todo lo posible por cuidarlos y estaré muy presto con Ben, a él todavía no le han hecho nada... honestamente no sé qué va a pasar, pero todo esto... está fuera de control y...".

"_Shhhhh_, asustas al niño", pidió Mimi, aunque, Tulo estaba absorto en el abrazo de su madre mientras se chupaba el dedo y jugueteaba con el cabello castaño de su refugio.

"Lo lamento otra vez".

"Kou, te amo", comentó segura Mimi, "Y seré tu apoyo aunque siempre sea una histérica".

"Gracias, Mimi", sonrió Koushiro y se retiró mucho más tranquilo a un asiento cerca de su amigo Yagami.

O

Taichi dio las instrucciones a los pilotos y a la sobrecargo. Luego se sentó al lado de Soji y atrás de donde estaba Koushiro.

"Arrancaremos en cuanto termine la videollamada con Hikari", avisó a estos dos personajes.

Koushiro se levantó y se puso detrás del asiento de su moreno amigo.

"Tai, ¿estás seguro de que es bueno que Soji presencie la conversación?", preguntó Izumi, "¿No estarás incómodo, Soji-kun?".

Soji encogió los hombros, ni siquiera tenía idea de quien era Hikari.

"A mi hermana le dará algo de paz ver a su sobrino", sonrió Tai, "y quiero que So-chan se vaya familiarizando con la situación".

El timbre del teléfono de Taichi comenzó a sonar.

"Desde ayer que escuché el tono de llamada quería preguntar, ¿es la música de los Lobos Adolescentes?", interrumpió el trillizo, antes de que Taichi contestara.

"Sí", dijo con fastidio Yagami.

"Adoro a ese grupo, especialmente al vocalista... ya no hay grupos así", mencionó con seguridad el muchacho, ante la sonrisa de Koushiro y la mirada atónita de Tai.

No comentaron más al respecto, porque por fin pudieron enlazar la llamada.

Del móvil de Yagami, cuya pantalla se expandió, se dibujó el rostro de una mujer muy hermosa de piel blanca, cabello castaño y lacio. Los ojos rojizos de la señora le causaron una ligera conmoción a Soji, quien se hizo a un lado, porque de repente le había dado temor que la cámara lo enfocara.

"Kari-chan... al fin podemos coincidir", sonrió Taichi.

De reojo Soji notó que la mujer no tenía muy buen aspecto, lucía devastada o al menos muy agotada.

"Hermano... ¿por qué no habíamos podido comunicarnos?", se quejó, "Hidemi me dijo que ella también tuvo problemas para enlazar una llamada contigo".

"Hikari-san, Los Ángeles ha estado llena de niebla digital y presencia de Demons Lords, creo que ellos evitaban que podamos comunicarnos", aportó Koushiro Izumi, asomándose brevemente a la cámara.

La señora asintió. Su cabello se movió con gracia.

"Hermano, ¿está bien Soji?, por favor, cuéntanos, lo último que supimos es que Tulo había sido herido".

"El pequeño campeón Izumi se está recuperando porque es más valiente que su padre y madre juntos", bromeó Tai, "Aunque… esta mañana atacaron a nuestra O-chan, hermana".

"¿Que qué?, ¿ella está bien? ¿Ha necesitado el inhalador?, ¿Es eso verdad, Koushiro?", se alteró Hikari.

Izzy de nuevo se asomó.

"Aún no sabemos muy bien lo que pasó... por ahora tu sobrina está bien, gracias por preguntar, Hikari-san", dijo el pelirrojo de manera temblorosa. Soji seguía encogido y oculto tras su padre.

"Gasté mi fondo de ahorro pagando la ventana de un hotel y arreglando los papeles de Soji, pero por fin en unas horas llegaremos a Japón", dijo Yagami, "Ve a recibirnos al aeropuerto y lleva a mis preciosos Taik y Hide".

"De acuerdo, hermano", comentó Hikari.

"¿Y cómo están las cosas allá?", preguntó Koushiro.

"Horribles", resumió la hermana de Yagami, "Hay muchas cosas que contarles, pero es mejor decirlas en persona, o al menos eso recomienda Ken... nos acabamos de reunir, hemos decidido refugiarnos todos juntos".

"¿Será en el estadio de soccer de Daisuke, como la última vez?", preguntó Tai.

"No. Será en una sección del museo Digimon que está cerrada por reconstrucción. Miyako dice que la mansión de Devimon está hecha a tamaño natural y que cabemos todos ahí".

"¿Está loca?, si todavía tengo pesadillas con ese lugar", se exaltó Taichi.

"Es sólo un réplica, Tai", se quejó la mujer.

"Lo lamento... está bien... dile a mis hijos que empaquen también mis cosas, que Taiki lleve doble ración de ropa para que le preste a su hermano mientras vamos de compras… y Kari, te los encargo mucho… ¿Qué pasó con Akane Fujiyama?".

"Por decisión de tus hijos la llevaremos también al refugio en cuanto lo confirme Joe".

"¿Qué?, es decir, Hidemi me dijo que la habían perdonado, ¿pero tanto así la disculparon que quieren llevarla con ellos? ¿Incluso mi Taiki lo aprueba?".

"Han pasado muchas cosas, Tai, pero por respeto a tus trillizos serán ellos los que te lo dirán", afirmó la castaña.

Taichi se mordió los labios.

"Gracias, hermanita", dijo.

"De nada, hermano... ven pronto, nos hacen mucha falta...".

"Sí... ¿Y Sei?".

"Mejorando", sonrió Hikari Yagami, "Tai... ¿y mi sobrino?".

Taichi Yagami soltó una risa de orgullo.

"Está guapísimo, más que su padre que eso ya es difícil", dijo, mientras por la fuerza agarraba de la ropa a su trillizo menor y lo lanzaba a la cámara, "Di hola a tu tía Hikari, So-chan".

Soji quedó mudo ante la pantalla que le mostraba a su presunta tía. Yagami era un imbécil por forzarlo a ese tipo de encuentros.

Hikari, sin embargo, sonrió.

"Tienes razón, hermano, es más hermoso que tú", soltó con voz misteriosa la señora, "Soji. Soy tu tía Hikari y no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de abrazarte y darte un poco de paz... que no te preocupen las reacciones salvajes de tu padre, que es un acelerado, sin embargo, ten en cuenta que te quiere... Tienes un brillo mágico, me recuerdas un poco a mi hijo, por como miras y lo serio que te ves".

Ella hablaba emocionada. Soji no decía nada, sólo bajó la cabeza un poco, para evitar mirar a los ojos a Hikari.

"Serán días difíciles, pero nunca pierdas la fe", sonrió ella.

Taichi abrazó al _mudo_ de Soji.

"Siempre dices lo correcto, Kari".

"Buen viaje, Tai, te esperamos a ti y a los demás en casa", se despidió Hikari, "Izzy, dale un abrazo a los niños y a Mimi... y Soji, te mando el primer beso de tu tía".

La llamada finalizó. Soji suspiró nervioso, se zafó del abrazo de Taichi y se puso de pie.

"Por favor, le ruego que no tenga ese comportamiento conmigo, ni me esté presentando con su familia sin avisarme", renegó.

"Pero So-chan, Hikari es la persona más encantadora del mundo".

"Lo sé. Pero no me fuerce", ordenó el chico y fue a buscar un asiento lo más lejos posible de Yagami y más cerca de Osen, quien tenía la vista fija en la ventanilla, como si se le hubiera olvidado o perdido algo muy importante en Estados Unidos.

Minutos posteriores, el avión arrancó.

O

Continuará… en el 7.4

O

Espero que esta entrega no los haya decepcionado. Creí que era importante hablar más de la relación de padre-hijo de Tai y So-chan antes de lanzarlo a conocer a sus hermanos y demás familia… como ven, llevan hasta el momento una relación difícil, pero poco a poco Soji cede ante el carisma de Taichi.

Por otra parte, les debía un poco de Osen. Por fin pude descubrir lo que la pelirroja siente… su mente es una locura, pero es un hecho que la chica tiene un trauma desde su primer beso, porque Zet nomás dejó de hablarle tras tocarle los labios, lo que provocó que la chica se creara un complejo justificable, ¿será que lo superará? ¿será que perdonará a Zetty cuando se entere de que es el cybernovio? ¿Y Soji logrará enamorarla?... también esta pobre chica fue atacada de alguna manera misteriosa por los Reyes Demonios Digimon… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿La pelirroja pudo abrir un portal al Digimundo y por ahí le atacaron?, ¿por qué escribió con sangre "Te persigue la ignorancia"?

Esa parte es importante para comprender la trama y mis objetivos para este fic. Se los comenté: este fic será más oscuro que su antecesor, pero me aeguraré de que también tenga momentos felices.

Ahora sí, para la próxima, prometo el reencuentro de los trimelos a todo su esplendor.

Muchas gracias por leer y darme su apoyo. Espero que Apócrifo siga recibiendo reviews y ayudas por parte de ustedes. Si quedaron errores de dedo, me disculpo… lo de siempre, no tengo tiempo de releerme.

Hasta pronto y saludos,

CieloCriss.


	13. Número Ocho punto Uno

Enero del 2012.

A los que pensaban que había abandonado este fic, temo decirles que estaban equivocados, porque aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de Apócrifo.

En esta ocasión, tengo qué confesar que tardé siglos en poder escribir algo decente y quizás no ha quedado muy elocuente esta entrega, pero se las doy con todo mi corazón. En unos días publicaré la parte dos de este capítulo, la cual ya está escrita pero requiere de correcciones.

Les paso en resumen del fic: los digielegidos y su descendencia ya tienen un poco más claro que los enemigos a vencer son los Reyes Demonio Digimon o Demons Lords, los cuales quieren capturar a Soji Yagami para hacer brillar el emblema Apócrifo, con el que podrán por fin y después de dos intentos fallidos, hacer la Fusión Prohibida.

Desde el 2028 la puerta al Digimundo se cerró, y los elegidos han tratado de abrirla, pero aunque no lo han logrado, datos malignos de digimons se están haciendo presentes en la tierra, e incluso, la formación de esos datos (en monstruos digitales malignos y poderosos) ha causado daños en algunos de los hijos de los elegidos.

En el capítulo anterior, los Demon Lords atacaron a Osen, pero finalmente los Izumi, Tai y Soji van de regreso a Japón. Por su parte, los digielegidos en Odaiba planean refugiarse en el Museo Digimon para hacer un plan para contraatacar al enemigo.

Sei Takaishi fue trasladado en secreto del hospital a casa de los Kido, Cody volvió a casar y cada día más personajes saben del secreto de Yuri y Toshi.

En este capítulo hablaremos un poco sobre la organización de los personajes antes de ir al refugio. Espero les guste.

Gracias por su apoyo.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

8.1

O

Su corazón no parecía querer apaciguarse y latir con normalidad. Era una sensación diferente a cuando estaba con Mayumi, estos latidos desbocados no eran por amor, sino producto de ansiedad.

Esa noche, Taiki recordó su infancia. Mientras Seiyuro Takaishi era trasladado del hospital a la casa de los Kido y su padre se reencontraba con su hermano perdido, él sufría de insomnio por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

De muy pequeño era frecuente que se quedara sin dormir imaginando a su madre.

Contaba ovejas y no le funcionaba; veía la tele y no le daba sueño; le pedía a su hermanita postiza Osen que le explicara cosas de computadoras y ni eso lo adormecía.

Entonces, a media noche, se despertaba con el rostro acongojado, iba caminando a la cama de al lado y tomaba de la ropa a su primo, para que lo consolara.

"Toshi...", llamaba Taik al hijo de su tía Hikari. Le sacudía el pijama amarillo.

"Taik, ¿otra vez no puedes dormir?", le preguntaba con paciencia el chico mayor por dos años, que aunque no era demasiado cariñoso, le abría espacio en su cama y le dejaba acostarse a su lado.

"Estabas pensando en tu mamá ¿cierto?", le cuestionaba Toshiro.

Taiki asentía, abrazaba a su primo y se le salían las lágrimas.

"Es que tengo miedo de que nunca regrese, primo", decía, "Tengo miedo de que nunca la conozca y no se acuerde nunca de mí".

Toshiro Yagami sonreía.

"Mientras haya vida estoy seguro de que la encontrarás, Taik, y si mi tío Tai dice que está viva, estoy seguro de que tienes grandes oportunidades de conocerla".

El menor se confortaba con los consejos del mayor, quien se ponía a suspirar, como si ahora él fuera el del insomnio.

"Toshi... ¿ahora estás triste tú?", preguntaba Taiki, "¿Has recordado a tu papito que se fue al cielo?".

"Hay cosas que nunca se recuerdan, como es el caso de mi papá, porque cuando murió era un bebé, pero supongo que me dio nostalgia porque a él nunca podré volverlo a ver... aunque no te preocupes... hay que dormir, ¿quieres?, piensa que mañana estarás un día más cerca de ver a tu mamá".

Siempre, tras las conversaciones con su primo, ya no había más insomnio para Taiki.

Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes ahora que Toshiro tenía 17 años en lugar de 10; y él tenía 15 en lugar de 8. De ser niños pequeños, se habían convertido en adolescentes.

Los dos ya no compartían habitación y la hermandad con la que se habían criado estaba un poco deteriorada, aunque Taiki sabía que no se habían perdido los lazos.

Era verdad que ahora cada primo vivía con su respectiva familia. Además, los dos habían conseguido a sus padres verdaderos.

Toshiro había descubierto en Takeru Takaishi a una figura paterna muy fuerte, mientras que Taik sabía de la existencia de su madre, a pesar de que nunca había terminado de perdonarla.

Ahora tenían otros vínculos fraternales. Taiki había resultado tener dos hermanos, en tanto que Toshi tenía a Sei y a Min.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero esa noche todo pareció suspenderse y regresar al pasado.

Taik había tenido insomnio como en los viejos tiempos. Había dormido en la habitación de su primo, con todo y Toshiro incluido.

Esa noche, sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de levantarse y jalonear la ropa de Toshi para pedirle consejo.

Se quedó enmudecido con su pena, imaginando las penurias y problemas que había pasado su madre Akane cuando él y sus hermanos nacieron.

Pensó por horas en su hermanito Soji. Su pecho se le oprimía cada vez que asimilaba que nunca había hecho nada por aquel chico igual a él. Le dolía que no existiera un lazo fraternal entre ellos, se odiaba por eso…

En el fondo, tras su fachada de rebeldía, Taiki no podía contra lo que le exigía su corazón.

Si sus emociones le gritaban que debía besar a Mayumi Ishida, lo hacía aunque la rubia se molestara.

Si los sentimientos le exigían sentirse culpable por los problemas de su nuevo hermano, así lo efectuaba con una fe ciega.

El día lo descubrió viendo el techo. Estaba pintado de blanco y del lado de la cama de Seiyuro, que era donde había dormido, había un póster pegado a la pared sobre una película de cine de arte.

Del lado de Toshiro había más orden, algunos libros enfilados en un librero y algunos diplomas estaban enmarcados en la pared.

En el buró que unía a las dos camas individuales estaba un porta-retrato con la foto de Yuriko Hida, la novia de su primo. Del lado de Seiyuro había una libretita que tenía en letras grandes "EX".

Taiki la tomó con pereza, la abrió, la hojeó, y después de lanzar una mueca de disgusto, la cerró.

En el cuaderno se enlistaban cada una de las ex novias del Takaishi. No sólo se recolectaban los nombres, sino fotos y medidas de las susodichas.

"Si será cabrón", consideró Taik, alzando una de sus cejas con disgusto.

No era que él no pudiera tener esa lista, sino que él no le veía el caso buscar a otras mujeres cuando la que le gustaba era Mayumi.

Bufó el aire que se le acumulaba en los pulmones y su corazón se retorció nuevamente.

Tenía la necesidad de levantarse, ducharse y salir corriendo al hospital para ver a Akane Fujiyama. También tenía que hablar con su padre, pero en realidad prefería que su Hidemi hiciera esos trabajos.

Hidemi era la simpatía hecha mujer. Era dulce, hermosa y comprensiva. Pero él no. Él definitivamente no.

Se sentó en la cama y a su lado vio un futón con las cobijas destendidas. Según recordaba, la noche pasada el pequeño Kotty Ishida había dormido ahí.

En el cuarto de Minagawa habían dormido Mayumi y Hidemi, mientras que en la recámara principal se habían acostado Sora, su tía Kari y Min, quien aunque originalmente estaba dormida en el cuarto de sus hermanos, había sido trasladada con su madre.

No había rastro de Kotaro, lo que le hizo pensar que ya era tarde. Tal vez no había dormido, pero se había adentrado demasiado en sí mismo y no había notado que el pelirrojo había salido de la habitación.

Cuando miró a su derecha, notó que Toshiro también acababa de sentarse en su cama y le veía.

Los dos se analizaron un instante.

Taiki pudo notar que su primo estaba diferente. Incluso le parecía como si fuera otra persona.

"Toshi...", saludó.

Toshiro, cuyas ojeras apenas habían disminuido un poco en comparación con la noche anterior, seguía pálido y ausente.

"Taik, no dormiste nada ¿cierto?", preguntó con su tono de siempre, lo que permitió que Taiki Yagami sonriera, recordando el pasado.

"Supongo", respondió.

"Pensabas en tu mamá y tu hermano recién encontrado ¿verdad?", volvió a suponer el castaño, y Taiki quedó boquiabierto, porque no sabía que su primo sabía ese secreto.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?".

"Me ha contado ayer mi mamá mientras estaba en el hospital", informó Toshiro.

"Sí, bueno, supongo que he pensando en ellos... Akane me dio una versión de los hechos sobre mi nacimiento que merece una segunda oportunidad...", expresó el moreno un poco molesto.

Desde que había conocido a su madre, a los 11 años, buscaba maneras de maldecirla. Sin embargo, a partir de la noche anterior, buscaba entre su alma y los latidos de su corazón una manera de enaltecerla y comprenderla.

"Es muy curioso", comentó Toshiro, levantándose de su cama para comenzarla a hacer, "cuando éramos pequeños no podíamos dormir porque creíamos que no teníamos a nuestros padres... al final tu madre ya está a tu alcance, y mi madre se casó con Takeru, quien resultó mi padre biológico".

"Lo dices con mucha seguridad", dijo Taik, revolviéndose aún más en las cobijas, "pensé que no te interesaba saber si era o no tu padre de sangre".

"Eso era antes de que lo conociera a él", susurró Toshi, viendo al techo.

Taiki le siguió la rojiza mirada, pero sólo se encontró de nueva cuenta con pintura blanca y pósters de películas de Sei pegados en la pared.

"¿A quién?", terminó cuestionando, porque ahora que había crecido tenía poca paciencia con las extrañas visiones y vibras que desprendía su primo.

Toshiro suspiró. Taiki lo vio sonrojarse como nunca. Su primo sacudió la cabeza, se despeinó, se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a su primo.

"Es que...", comenzó a decir, tenía la frente sudorosa y se mordía los labios, "he tenido una visión".

"Ah, sí, eso no es nada nuevo", expresó con decepción Taik, "espera, ¿no habrás soñado a mi hermano Soji?".

"¿Mi primo nuevo se llama Soji?".

"¿Entonces no lo has soñado?", insistió Taiki, haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño. Esos gestos sólo se los permitía con su primo y Osen, sus antiguos hermanos postizos.

"No me ofendas, Taik, yo no sueño", planteó el canelo, "yo tengo visiones, que no es la misma".

"¿Ah no?", ironizó Yagami.

"Por supuesto que no", fingió indignación Toshiro, sentándose en la cama.

Empezó a mover las manos de un lado al otro y su mirada comenzó a debilitarse.

"Primo Toshi, dímelo ya", exigió el menor.

"Tuve la visión de un bebé que va a ser mi hijo", soltó el hijo de Hikari, con las mejillas carmesí.

"¿Eh?", fue la respuesta de Taiki.

"Taik... es que yo voy a ser papá", dijo finalmente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Era la primera confesión que Toshiro hacía por gusto.

"¿Preñaste a Yuriko?", se asombró Taiki, saltando hasta donde estaba su primo.

Lo tomó de los hombros y los dos se miraron hasta que Toshi asintió.

"Si serás cabrón, primo", regañó Yagami, pero pareció alegrarse al mismo tiempo.

Iba a alargar su opinión, cuando una tos ruidosa asustó a los primos Yagami.

Taiki notó que el ruido provenía de debajo de la cama de Sei, por lo que se asomó y sacó de allí al pequeño Kotaro Ishida, quien estaba con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro.

"Mierda, escuchaste todo, ¿no es así, Kotty?", preguntó Taiki.

Toshiro se masajeó la cabeza.

"¡¿EMBARAZASTE A YURI-CHAN Y VAS A TENER UN...?", gritó Kotaro, pero Taiki alcanzó a bloquearle los labios al pelirrojo.

El segundo hijo de Takeru Takaishi cerró los ojos.

"Esto se me está saliendo de las manos", se quejó.

"Kotty, te vas a tener que callar el secreto", sentenció Taiki.

"Pero... pero, ¡la barriga le crecerá y no habrá secreto que valga!", avisó Ishida menor.

Toshiro miró a su primito pelirrojo.

"Por favor, Kotaro-kun, sólo un tiempo", rogó.

El hijo de Sora y Matt asintió con frenesí.

"Lo haré... aunque hay demasiados secretos alrededor que estoy ocultando", comentó preocupado.

"De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué nos estabas espiando?", se indignó Taik.

"No los estaba espiando, sólo me quedé dormido bajo la cama porque me moví mucho y descubrí que es cómodo estar bajo las camas", explicó.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y dejó ver la silueta de Hidemi Yagami.

La chica estaba llorosa, pero con un rostro alegre.

"Lamento interrumpirlos", dijo, "¡Es que tenía que decírtelo, Taik, finalmente pude hablar con papá!".

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Taiki.

"¡Y él se ha encontrado con Soji!", gritó la chica.

Taiki no respondió.

"¡Y llegará a Japón mañana!", finalizó el aviso la muchacha y luego se lanzó a los brazos de su trillizo, de paso besó a Kotaro y llegó hasta Toshiro, a quien también enlazó con sus brazos.

"Por cierto, me temo que he oído lo que hablaban, primo, y creo que es una noticia estupenda, ¡voy a ser tía!", susurró emocionada.

Toshiro se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió el rostro.

"Trágame tierra", dijo cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada.

"No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo con tu prima".

O

Los susurros.

Para Zetaro Ichijouji, los murmullos que nadie más oía eran el primer signo de alarma que indicaba que algo malo iba a pasar.

Cuando eso ocurría le dolía respirar, pero eso no impedía que la voz, con dulces susurros, le dijera lo que no quería oír.

En ocasiones, el muchacho creía que nadie le hablaba. Quizá los susurros no provenían de alguien más, sino de él. Tal vez las tinieblas no eran ajenas, sino propias.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Con ese pensamiento, el muchacho de 14 años se levantó de la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue accionar su brazalete digital, para revisar su correo electrónico.

Encontró un correo de Osen Izumi, su cybernovia. Se imaginó a la hermosa damita de sus sueños escribiendo para él aquella misiva.

En ella, la pelirroja pedía conocerlo. En la carta, la chica decía que él se iba a decepcionar de ella.

"Jamás... jamás podrías decepcionarme, será al revés, Osen-chan", soltó Zetaro.

"_Oh, sí_", escuchó dentro de su mente, "_le quemarás el alma_".

Iban a pasar cosas malas, Zetaro lo sabía. Una de ellas, iba a ser una historia de desamor.

"Van a pasar cosas malas porque voy a romper dos corazones en unas de horas", su entonación de desamparo le hizo cerrar su brazalete.

Su mente siguió activa. Perfilo el cabello rojo de Osen. Dibujó sus ojos negros, su cuerpo delgado, frágil e imaginario.

"Voy a destrozar tu corazón", gimió y se restregó la cara con uno de sus brazos. "Osen, de ninguna manera te gustará que un chico tan frío como yo te siga amando. No hay posibilidad de que no me guardes rencor por este engaño y por dejarte de hablar después de tocarte los labios... No me cabe duda de que el amor será un desamor por siempre".

Se maldijo por ser descuidado. Si su hermana no lo hubiera descubierto, quizá pudiera tener una historia de amor más larga, aunque la conclusión fuera igual de trágica.

"... ¡Hazme caso de una vez, Zetaro!", el grito de Kurumi alertó al mediano Ichijouji, quien encaró a su consanguínea de inmediato.

Dejó de divagar, de llorar y de inmediato adoptó una actitud fría.

"No has tocado a la puerta, sabes que no me gusta que entren a mi cuarto sin avisar, hermana".

"No es como si tuvieras algún otro secreto, ¿verdad?, ¿o tienes otro romance con otras de tus amigas de la infancia?", reprendió la chica.

Zetaro suspiró.

"No me causas gracia, hermana".

"¡Te llamé varias veces y no me respondiste, así que tuve que entrar!", gimoteó Kurumi.

A pesar de que cada día era más diferente a su hermana, a Zet le seguían gustado los ademanes exagerados de la chica e incluso le envidiaba por ello.

"Estaba distraído, pero... no estoy guardando ningún otro secreto", mintió con pesar.

"¡Eso es lo de menos!", se escandalizó Kurumi, "¡Ha pasado algo terrible!".

El chico se levantó de manera abrupta, asustado.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó.

"¡¿Qué más va a pasar?, es Sato y su bocota", exclamó.

Zet se tranquilizó de inmediato porque era costumbre que la bocota de su hermano hiciera rabiar a todos en casa.

"Ah, sólo eso, ¿qué ha dicho esta vez?", cuestionó con indiferencia.

"¡Velo por ti mismo!", exclamó Kurumi, de 18 años, jalando tras ella a su hermano hasta la sala, donde el pequeño de la familia estaba sentado muy tieso en un sillón individual.

Miyako y Ken estaban de pie, alrededor de él. La primera estaba colorada; el segundo estaba pálido.

"¿Pero por qué no me dicen nada?", renegó Satoru.

Kurumi y Zetaro permanecieron a la expectativa, sin saber exactamente lo que ocurría.

"Escucha bien, Satoru, hay cosas que un niño no debe preguntar", regañó Ken con un tono de voz avergonzado.

"Sólo quiero saber exactamente en que consiste el sexo y la fornicación que practican por las noches, porque con esas actividades me crearon ¿no?", exigió Sato.

"¡No digas esas palabrotas!", regañó Miyako, dándole un coscorrón a su nene de 7 años, "Ken, ¿qué hemos hecho mal con este niño?".

El papá negó con pesadumbre.

"No son palabrotas. Son palabras normales como perro y gato, las vi en el diccionario... ¿por qué se ponen así cuando pido una explicación sobre el procedimiento del coito y la cópula sexual?, ¿son tabú?, pero es que todas las personas tienen pene o vagina, que son los instrumentos para eso, ¿qué no?".

"¡SATORU!", volvió a bramar Ken, enojado como nunca.

"Pero es que mi hermano dijo que era natural", añadió el pequeñín.

De inmediato, los padres voltearon a ver a su hijo mediano y Kurumi se echó a reír para despistar.

Zet resopló avergonzado, el día anterior, cuando habían descubierto el embarazo de Yuri Hida, se le había complicado darle una explicación sobre cómo nacían los bebés.

'_Ese maldito mocoso de tu hermano, ¿por qué nunca te lo jodes_?', de nuevo escuchó la voz, pero Zet decidió ignorarla.

"Lo lamento, es mi culpa... tal parece que no debí hablar con Satoru de esos temas, pero él tampoco debe estar preguntando esas cosas".

"¡No es tu culpa, hermano Zet!", interrumpió Satoru, "Es sólo que quiero saber esas cosas, y ni aunque me robé a los muñecos de _Barbi_e y _Ken 2_ para experimentar, pude entender el procedimiento...".

De su chamarra Sato sacó una muñeca marca _Barbie_ desnuda y a su compañero _Ken 2_ -porque en casa de los Ichijouji, el Ken 1 era uno era papá -.

Miyako se dejó caer en el sofá, más abochornada que nunca.

"¡Robaste mis juguetes!", reclamó Kurumi.

"¿Para qué los queres?, las viejas de 18 años ya no juegan con _barbies_", Sato le sacó la lengua a su hermana después de su comentario.

Ichijouji mayor gruñó, caminó hasta su hijo menor y le arrebató los juguetes.

"Satoru", llamó Ken.

La mirada fría del detective hizo que Zetaro se recordara a sí mismo.

"_Gomen_, papá...".

"De nada te servirá pedir perdón, hijo", regañó, "sabes muy bien que además de tu curiosidad lo que deseas es ser el centro de atención de esta casa".

"¡Es que papá, yo sólo...!".

"Silencio", demandó el detective."Esta vez no es gracioso, Satoru".

"¡Es que papá!", volvió a interrumpir Satoru.

"¡Silencio!", arreció el regaño Ken.

El resto de la familia quedó enmudecida.

Satoru obedeció.

"Estarás castigado un mes entero", avisó, "Has infringido el código de ética de esta casa y has insultado a tus padres utilizando un lenguaje inadecuado y espiando cosas que no debes ver. Ahora dime, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de investigar cosas de adultos?".

Kurumi soltó un "no" despavorido, sospechando que Sato iba a soltar el chisme del embarazo de Yuri. En cambio, Zetaro quedó tranquilo: sabía que su hermano era un bocón para hacer preguntas incómodas, pero sabía callarse los secretos como un profesional.

"Eh... es que vi programas prohibidos en el internet", mintió.

"Es no es verdad, he bloqueado el contenido inadecuado", dijo Ken.

"Lo he visto en otra parte", volvió a mentir Satoru.

"¿Y qué piensas de tu acción?".

"Que está tan mal como robar los muñecos de hermana para experimentos", soltó Sato, poniendo su carita desvalida, de cachorrito bonito.

Ken Ichijouji suspiró.

Le peinó el cabello morado-azulado a su hijito y lo alzó en brazos.

"El sexo, Satoru, es un tema de adultos y donde intervienen los sentimientos", comenzó a decir, "y no me ha gustado cómo lo abordaste, ¿entiendes por qué?".

"Sólo quería ser original... es que los niños generalmente preguntan de dónde vienen los bebés y los papás salen con la respuesta tonta de la semillita, de la cigüeña o del digihuevo, entonces quise preguntar algo más inteligente, porque los niños vienen del sexo ¿verdad?".

De nuevo papá endureció su mirada. En realidad, aunque Satoru intentaba verse muy listo, Zetaro creía que se le resbalaba la inocencia.

"Corrijo mi castigo", dijo el papá, "en vez de un mes serán tres. Tú no tienes remedio, hijito".

"¡Es que papá!".

"Es que nada. Tendremos una charla muy larga para que entiendas lo que se debe preguntar o no a los 7 años".

Cuando Ken se dirigió hacia su oficina, Kurumi y Zetaro vieron claramente que su osado hermanito portaba un rostro de satisfacción que indicaba que aunque estaba castigado, iba feliz en los brazos de su padre, dispuesto a recibir cualquier sermón, porque éste disiparía sus dudas.

"El mocoso no tiene remedio", renegó Kurumi, sirviendo un té para calmar a su madre, quien seguía colorada y alterada en el sofá.

"Pero es que no le hemos dado esos ejemplos tu padre y yo", decía a manera de disculpa.

"¿Una o dos cucharadas de azúcar?", preguntó la hija mayor.

"Cuatro, hija, que se me bajó el azúcar con las ocurrencias de Sato", Miyako se tomó el té lentamente por lo caliente que estaba, "Lo que no entiendo es de dónde sacaría mi pequeño semejante tema".

"Es lo de menos, mamá", se rió Kurumi.

"¡No es lo de menos!, ¿qué si hay un profesor pervertido en su clase que le dijo esas cosas?".

"Ningún profesor intimidaría a Sato, las cosas son al revés, ¿recuerdas cuando hizo la huelga en el preescolar porque querían que impartieran trigonometría y ciencias forenses?, tía Kari casi se colapsó", recordó Kurumi, "ya relájate mamá, nada ganan mi papá y tú con ponerse histéricos sólo porque su niño menor está aprendiendo cosas nuevas, digo, es un proceso natural y..."

"¡Cómo va a ser natural encontrar a tu hijo debajo de la cama espiando a sus padres para descubrir cómo son las relaciones sexuales!".

"¡¿Eso hizo? _Waaaaaaa_ me muero, ¡te juro que me muero! _hahahahahahaha_", Kurumi soltó la carcajada.

"No sé por quien sentir pena", sinceró Zet.

"¡Ese chiquillo no sabe lo que hace! ¡De verdad que no sabe lo que hace!", siguió quejándose la señora, abanicándose la cara, mientras seguía farfullando.

Zetaro imaginó brevemente lo incómodo que habría sido para sus padres encontrar a su hermano en la habitación, luego sonrió con nostalgia.

Su hermano había preguntado el significado de las palabras sexo, cópula y fornicación, pero la tarde anterior, Zetaro había olvidado que lo más imporante cuando se hablaba de esos temas era la palabra amor y todo lo que ella significaba.

Tocar a Osen, besarla y tener sexo con ella... eso sí que sería imposible, pensó.

"Tierra llamando a Zet por quinta vez", dijo la hermana.

El de cabello lila miró hacia las mujeres de la casa.

"¿Sucede algo?", preguntó con melancolía.

"Pasa que mamá nos ha dado instrucciones de empezar a empaquetar, porque parece que nos vamos a mudar al Museo Digimon hoy mismo".

"Ah... eso...", dijo.

"Pero antes vamos a ir con el tío Cody".

O

Mayumi suspiró cuando Toshiro le soltó la mano y llegaron al área de estacionamientos donde vivían sus familias.

A la rubia le pareció muy raro que su presunto primo le hubiera pedido hablar en privado. Todavía se le hizo más inusitado que, ante su negativa de oír los sermones del castaño, éste le hubiera insistido, le hubiera tomado la mano y la hubiera llevado hasta donde estaban ahora.

Vio que el muchacho veía de reojo, con apremio, la maquinita expendedora de tabaco que había al lado del elevador de los apartamentos.

"Puedes fumar, sólo no me avientes el humo", dijo ella, porque se veía a leguas que Toshiro requería de algún aliciente para recuperar el control de sí mismo.

No era que se le viera especialmente nervioso. Aún tenía esa pinta impávida de siempre, pero su voz sonaba levemente ansiosa, llevaba las mejillas levemente coloradas y parecía tener prisa.

"Eh, sí, digo, no, le prometí a Yuri que ya no iba a fumar", dejó salir no muy convencido.

"Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?", dijo ella de manera brusca.

"Sólo quiero confesarte algo", susurró el chico, "¿pero por qué no querías hablar conmigo?".

"Me daba flojera", admitió May, ocultando sus manos dentro de una chaqueta gris que se había puesto esa mañana. Era una pieza muy gastada, que llevaba el número 2027 bordado con letras azul marino.

"¿Flojera?", se extrañó Toshi, aunque de inmediato sacudió la cabeza, como si no valiera la pena ponerse a analizar por qué pensaba eso la rubia Ishida.

"Sí, flojera, pereza, cosas de esas", comentó la niña.

"Mh…".

"¿Qué tenías que decirme?", preguntó Mayumi, "no es nada contra ti eso de que tenía flojera, es sólo que no me apetecía hablar con nadie, soy una persona difícil por las mañanas… en realidad, soy una persona complicada siempre".

"A mí me pareces una chica muy centrada. Tu toque de sarcasmo es hasta cierto punto interesante", meditó con suavidad Toshiro, encogiendo levemente los hombros.

"Como sea… sólo dime lo que querías decirme", pidió la muchacha.

"Sí, claro, ¿te sientas?", Toshiro tomó asiento en la banquetita y la rubia lo imitó, "gracias", el de cabello marrón estuvo callado otro rato, como si estuviera escogiendo palabras de su rebuscado cerebro, "en realidad, creo que eres la única de los Ishida que no lo sabe, así que decidí decírtelo… además, somos primos, ¿no?".

"Eso no lo sé. Eres tú quien no se quiso hacer la prueba de ADN para saber si Takeru era tu padre, ¿cierto?".

"Sí. La verdad es que tenía algo de temor de que no lo fuera, pero ahora eso ya no me importa demasiado, simplemente lo sé, somos primos de sangre", aseguró Toshiro.

"Enhorabuena, primo", ironizó May, aunque le mostró una sonrisa sincera al hijo mayor de Hikari.

"Lo que quería decirte es muy incómodo para mí", se rascó el cuero cabelludo, resopló y le desvió la mirada a su parienta, "yo… yo voy a ser papá".

"Si quieres contarme algo como eso al menos mírame de frente", regañó la rubia.

Toshi apretó las manos y encaró a su prima, quien le mostró una mirada indescifrable.

"Me lo ha dicho Yuri hace un par de días", siguió diciendo, ahora sí estaba nervioso y con la lengua atrofiada, "le he arruinado la vida y no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer… quería comentártelo porque tus padres de alguna manera ya lo saben e incluso tu hermano me ha oído confesarlo".

"¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?", preguntó, ahora ella giró los ojos hacia otra parte, "si te pones así por darme la noticia a mí, que no tengo rol alguno en este problema, ¿te imaginas lo mediocre que resultarás cuando se lo confieses a tus padres o al señor Hida?".

"Se lo he tenido que confesar a mi padre", bufó Toshi, "tienes razón, me puse mal contándoselo, terminé lloriqueando".

"¿Al estilo de Doguen?", preguntó la chica con sarcasmo.

Toshiro no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito. Sabía en el fondo que esa era la forma en que Mayumi animaba a las personas.

"Sí, algo así".

"Hida-san va a matarte entonces, sobre todo si se lo dices lloriqueando".

"Honestamente eso no me importa, estoy preparado", susurró Toshi, "me dan más miedo otras cosas, el no saber lo que siente Yuriko, por ejemplo, me tiene en ascuas… yo no tengo idea de lo que está pensando, ni de sus emociones, ¿me odia? ¿me quiere? ¿desea al niño?, son cosas que no comprendo".

"Y supongo que quieres que yo te lo explique", asoció Ishida, "por eso te pusiste tan nervioso, porque quieres que yo te resuelva las dudas de otros corazones, ¿por qué me pides eso a mí, Toshiro?".

"Pensé en Hidemi, quien por cierto ya lo sabe, pero irremediablemente tú eres mucho más parecida a mi novia que Hi-chan", consideró.

"¿Quieres la verdad?", preguntó con frialdad.

Toshiro Takaishi asintió con la mayor calma que pudo. May se hizo para atrás su cabello rubio corto.

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que piensa tu novia", sinceró, "insisto en que no te portes cobarde y vayas a cuestionarle por ti mismo".

"Ella está mal ahora…".

"Y más que preocuparte de ella, piensa en lo que tú sientes, ¿la odias? ¿la quieres? ¿deseas al bebé?", cuestionó la niña.

"Lo tengo claro. No la odio, sí la quiero, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas a ese varoncito de ojos azules y cabello castaño", declaró el hijo de Hikari con firmeza.

"Bien. Eso es lo que debe importarte", afirmó May, "lo siguiente es que procures darle felicidad, así ella te querrá, no te odiará y deseará al bebé".

"May…" replanteó la pregunta Toshi, "Si Taiki te hubiera embarazado, ¡claro!, en dado caso que fueras su novia, ¿le aborrecerías?".

Mayumi miró a su primo con desprecio.

"En el fondo eres tan Yagami como Taiki, ¿qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?", se enfureció la rubia, "¡A mí no me metas en líos planteándome situaciones hipotéticas que nunca existirán!, después de todo has sido tú quien se puso a derramar fluidos con su novia, no Taiki y mucho menos conmigo".

"¡Gomen, May!, no quise sonar así, de verdad que no", imploró Toshiro arrepentido.

"¡Y yo que creí que eras pensante!", siguió enfadada.

"Perdóname… fui demasiado lejos", Toshiro tomó las manos de la chica, "perdona, prima, por favor".

"¿¡Y por qué demonios no usaste condón si ibas a tener relaciones con ella?, ¿es que no te han dado clases de biología?, porque si te han puesto un 100 soy capaz de ir a decirles que te reprueben, además, ¿te das cuenta que Yuriko no podrá seguir estudiando este año? ¿comprendes que se puede quedar sin universidad por esa terrible maldición machista que dice que las mujeres son las que se tienen que hacer cargo del niño? , a mí realmente no me importa lo que la gente diga de mí, pero siendo Yuriko una chica obsesionada con el honor, ¿te das cuenta del daño que va a causarle esta imprudencia de ambos?, y que sepas que la culpa no es solo tuya, es de los dos, aparte, ¿crees que tanto drama hace bien a la criatura que lleva en el vientre la pobre?, porque los niños resienten todo, eso dice mi madre, así que más vale que muevas tu trasero, vayas a reconfortarla y te enfrentes a tu suegro y a quienquiera que falte de saber esto".

La chica tomó aire con desesperación, se desprendió de la mano de su primo con fastidio y le volteó la cara. Se levantó, pero Toshiro le tomó del brazo.

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar, Mayumi-chan, muchas gracias".

Ella volteó hacia el castaño con malhumor.

"¿Querías que te gritara?".

Toshiro tenía una mirada mucho más pacífica y meditabunda ahora. Un ligero brillo en los ojos rojizos era lo único que lucía perturbado en su rostro de piel pálida y rasgos sencillos.

"No es eso. Es que has sido sincera. Necesito que me pongan en mi lugar de vez en cuando. Has hecho un planteamiento de los hechos que de alguna manera me clarifica y me da ánimos… no cabe duda de que por algo tienes el emblema de la Amistad de tu padre", explicó.

"Lo que estás diciendo no me congratula ni es lógico".

Toshiro se puso de pie. Se sacudió la ropa.

"Iré a ver a Yuriko y luego iremos a contárselo a Seiyuro… hablaré con Yuri para convencerla de que es tiempo de enfrentar a su padre y a mi mamá", expresó.

"Ah", soltó la rubia Ishida, analizando a su primo.

Cerró un momento los ojos, luego alzó la mano y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza a Toshi, lo que hizo que el muchacho se enrojeciera.

"Arigato…", dijo el chico, agradecido.

"Así que será varón y con ojos azules", recordó.

"Sí. Se parecerá un poco a Takeru", dijo, "quizás también a mí".

"¿Le has visto en sueños?".

"Sí… en los sueños que se confunden con la realidad".

"¿Cómo van a llamarle?", preguntó.

"Dejaré que Yuri escoja el nombre", apuntó no muy convencido de su decisión.

"Mh, ¿no te convence que ella escoja?", indagó.

"No es eso. Es más bien que dejaré que ella escoja muchas cosas en nuestra relación, será ella quien me dé el sí o el no si le pido matrimonio; será ella quien me acepte o no como padre del bebé; será ella quien me odie o me quiera… también debe nombrarle, es lo menos que puedo hacer".

May ya no respondió, comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador, lo abrió y los dos primos se internaron en el aparato. Subieron al piso de los Takaishi, donde las voces de amigos y familiares sonaban por todas las habitaciones.

Kotaro y Yamato, que había regresado de casa de los Kidos desde muy temprano, habían traído las maletas que había empaquetado Sora para trasladarse al Museo Digimon. Lo mismo había hecho Hikari con sus ropas y las de su marido e hijos.

Hidemi había tenido que empaquetar lo de su hermano, porque éste simplemente parecía en otra dimensión.

Con el pretexto de vigilar que la gente del mantenimiento pusiera de manera correcta el vidrio del balcón que había roto Seiyuro, Taiki se había embarrado en el sofá y tenía la mirada perdida en el cristal, que ya había sido reintegrado.

Toshiro y Mayumi le vieron con preocupación, porque el moreno estaba lejos de todo en esos momentos.

"Kotaro, anda, ayúdame a llevar esto a la autonave", mandó Yamato.

"Sí, papá".

Padre e hijo evacuaron el edificio. Sora fue a la habitación de Kari al oír que Minagawa estaba llorando, Hidemi se perdió por los pasillos y Hikari fue tras Sora con un vaso de leche para su hijita.

"Aquí se está acabando el mundo y tú ni en cuenta", le dijo Mayumi a Taiki. Lo zangoloteó y el de ojos chocolates le miró iracundo.

"¿Qué quieres?".

"Ponte a ayudar a tu hermana, idiota", ordenó la rubia.

Yagami la ignoró, miró a su primo Toshiro con el ceño fruncido.

"Quiero ir contigo a ver a Yuriko y que me acompañes antes a ver a mi madre", pidió.

"Claro", respondió Toshiro.

"Hidemi dijo que mi papá ya viene con mi nuevo hermano, así que tengo que avisarle a Akane", siguió diciendo.

"Te he dicho que está bien, sólo iré a rasurarme", avisó Toshi.

Mayumi puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eres casi lampiño, ¿qué vas a rasurarte?", se burló.

"Es la primera vez que lo hago", murmuró Toshiro y se alejó con una extraña mirada cómplice que ni Mayumi y Taiki comprendieron.

"La paternidad en la adolescencia lo terminará enloqueciendo", refunfuñó Taik, "mi primo era tan guay…".

"No seas idiota, con un hijo será todavía más guay", consideró la rubia.

Se dispuso a retirarse, decidió ir al baño de la estancia a lavarse la cara. Después de todo, Toshiro iba a usar el cuarto de aseo de las habitaciones.

Abrió la puerta, entró y cuando iba a cerrar, las manos morenas de Taiki se lo impidieron.

"Largo, está ocupado", dijo.

Pero Taiki empujó la puerta, entró y sólo entonces cerró.

"¿Qué te pasa?, que te sepas que estoy de pésimo humor", avisó.

"Por supuesto, es de mañana y tienes esas hormonas femeninas alteradas", planteó él.

"No des supuestos y menos si se trata de hormonas que no tienes, Taik".

"Bendito sea el infierno por no darme hormonas femeninas a mí", dijo de manera irónica, acercándose a Mayumi Ishida, quien estiró la mano, para impedir que se le embarrara más.

"Escucha, hoy no me place consolarte, mucho menos después de que Kotty nos vio", informó.

"Quiero abrazarte", dijo y con la fuerza que tenía le bastó un solo movimiento para quitar la mano de May del camino.

Rodeó a la rubia con fuerza.

"Me asfixias, Taik", hizo notar ella. Consideraba injusto que Taiki tuviera esos arranques pasionales y utilizara esa maldita fuerza que tenía por el hecho de ser hombre.

El muchacho trató de relajar los brazos, de modo que la chica pudo respirar mejor.

"May, ¿te acuerdas que nos besamos a los 10 años, en la aventura del 2027?".

"Sí, lo recuerdo, ahora salte del sanitario, ¿quieres causarme problemas?", preguntó.

"Sí, quiero causarte problemas", le susurró el moreno al oído, "así como nos besamos a los 10, ¿no estaría súper cool hacer el amor a los 15?".

La frase dejó impactada a Mayumi, y para el colmo, notó que Taiki comenzó a meter la mano debajo de su ropa.

"Así que quieres sexo sólo porque te enteraste de que tu primo lo practica y 'anotó gol'".

"Me ha dado la idea, no te lo voy a negar, pero prefiero no 'anotar gol', basta con usar preservativo ¿no?", los dedos de Taiki lograron tocar la piel de Mayumi.

La sintió tan suave, como si no fuera real, subió un poco más la pieza de tela y pudo ver la piel de nieve, pero cálida. La caricia que hizo a continuación provocó que Mayumi fuera invadida por un escalofrío.

"Aunque en realidad, tú sabes ¿no?", preguntó el hijo de Tai.

"No sé de qué diablos hablas".

"Claro que lo sabes, sabes qué quiero", respondió él.

"Lo que sé es que me quieres follar", ironizó ella, bajándose la camiseta y la delgada chamarra. La mano de Taiki no cedió.

"Bueno, sí lo deseo, pero te quiero de verdad", coqueteó Taiki.

Mayumi bufó. La mano de Taiki estaba más caliente que su cuerpo. Ella misma empezó a sentir que se le encendían las mejillas. Miró hacia el espejo y pudo verse la cara descontrolada, mientras su amigo la abrazaba y le metía la mano con descaro.

No le desagradaba, pero ¿por qué diablos la mujer tenía que doblegarse? ¿por qué carajos Taiki se daba esos aires de prepotencia y la trataba de someter?

Era verdad que su mejor amigo y ella se atraían, por algo lo dejaba besarla de vez en cuando, pero todo tenía sus límites.

Además, probablemente Taik estaba desequilibrado por todo el asunto ese de su madre y hermano perdido.

"Te voy a contar hasta tres para que me sueltes", dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, "Uno…".

"Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta?", interrumpió Taik.

"Dos…".

"Sólo quiero que seamos uno sólo, ¡hazlo por mi emblema, la Unión!".

"Tres".

Taiki Yagami refunfuñó, sin embargo, sacó su mano de la espalda de Mayumi.

"Pensé que a ti no te importaba eso de la virginidad como a otras chicas que siempre chillan que quieren que su primera vez sea especial", dijo con resentimiento.

"No me importa la virginidad ni las cosas tabú", explicó May, "sólo que no me da la gana hacerte caso. Ni que estuviera loca para hacer eso ahorita aquí, con mis padres al acecho".

"Sé que tienes razón", confesó el chico, recargándose en la pared, "es sólo que… aunque sé que debo ponerme a pensar en Soji y en Akane, desde que amaneció sólo pienso en ti… ¿no es una tontería?".

"Que va, si pensar en mí es la cosa más estúpida del mundo", ironizó May con gracia y una mirada de enojo.

"No es eso, lo que es una tontería es que sea incapaz de concentrarme en pensar en mis problemas desde ayer que te besé… pero tenerte a ti en mis pensamientos es… muy estimulante".

"Estimulante", repitió ella sin entonación.

"Me hace creer que estoy enamorado", analizó.

"Enamorado", volvió a refrendar ella con su voz helada.

"Pero tú eres de esas chicas a las que les parecen tontas esas cosas ¿no?, el amor, crees tú, es subjetivo y fugaz, pero la amistad es lo que permanece", dijo Taik.

"Eso es lo que tú crees que creo", entonó ella.

"No es que yo sea un sentimental ¿ne? Es decir, aunque haya recuperado la fe en mi madre y tenga un hermano perdido que seguro me odiará, eso no me quita lo rebelde… sigo creyendo que el mundo se está pudriendo".

"¿A qué quieres llegar?, que te sepas que me estoy cansando de esto", ella se ofuscó.

"Quiero que nuestra amistad permanezca, si eso es lo que es para siempre según crees", Taiki miró a May, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, "pero también deseo que seas mía, quererte, tocarte, celarte, ¡y no me importa que sea desde los 15 años!, de hecho, ha sido desde siempre".

"Baja la voz, idiota".

Las mejillas de Taiki estaban coloradísimas, lo mismo que sus orejas y parte de la nariz.

"¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas?", preguntó ansioso.

"A ver si entendí", la voz sonó insegura en los labios de May, "¿Quieres que seamos sexfriends, Taik?".

"Haces que suene tan mal, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que no seas como las demás mujeres que conozco?", renegó, "Hay que usar un nuevo término, ¿te parece el de Lovefriends?".

"Absurdo", respondió Mayumi.

"¿No quieres?", el muchacho puso rostro desvalido.

"No es como si se necesitaran palabras para tantas cosas, Taik, ¿no te parece?, plantearle a una mujer que quieres sexo con ella de esta manera es complicado, sólo deja que las cosas pasen, si no pasan, pues ni modo".

"Entonces eso es un no", afirmó con tristeza.

Mayumi resolló con impaciencia, como si estuviera lidiando con un chico retrasado mental. Tomó la quijada de Taiki, la acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso.

Entreabrió los labios y mordisqueó a su compañero. Luego se separó.

"Es un quizá".

Y con las hormonas femeninas y masculinas de los dos hechas revolución por ese beso inesperado, la chica salió con brusquedad del baño, justo para chocar con su padre.

"¿May? ¿estás bien?", preguntó Yamato Ishida después de sentir que la cabeza de su hija se estrellaba, con torpeza, contra su pecho.

En definitiva eso le hizo poner mala cara, porque su princesita darketa no era de esas chicas torpes en ningún sentido de la palabra.

"No es nada, papá", respondió la chica.

Y cosa más rara, su Mayumi no lo miró. Al contrario, la chica tenía la cabeza agachada, en posición sumisa. No era por presumir, pero su retoño era de esas niñas seguras y firmes, desafiantes y hasta irreverentes… en definitiva, no era cosa de su May andar cabizbaja.

Le tomó la barbilla, se la alzó y para su desconcierto, se encontró a su hija con la expresión más hermosa que le había visto jamás.

Por supuesto, Yamato sabía que su hija era una muchacha preciosa, pero en esos momentos le pareció un ángel, una diosa o peor: una chica enamorada.

Eso le gritaban las mejillas chapeadas de la chica, los ojos cristalinos, la boca húmeda y la ligera capa de sudor y aprehensión que la muchacha desparramada.

De hecho, ¿no se veía así Sora cuando recién se había enamorado de él?

Yamato sacudió la cabeza. Enfrió la mirada, su hija acababa de salir del sanitario.

"¿Te pasa algo, hija?, ¿tienes fiebre?", preguntó de manera hipócrita. Sólo había que oír la respuesta de Mayumi para confirmarlo.

"No". Al menos Yamato se alegró de que la respuesta fuera cortante y la chica no le saliera con: ¿yo, fiebre? ¿cómo crees, papá?, sólo estoy acalorada, a que hace calor, ¿verdad?

Ante la incertidumbre, Yamato hizo lo que todo padre haría. Con la mayor desfachatez que pudo se dirigió a la puerta, para ver si su rubita lo intentaba detener.

De reojo vio a su primogénita, quien no lo detuvo para nada, sólo cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia. Esa chica era tan canija que se había dado cuenta de que sospechaba.

"¿Qué, no abres?", preguntó Mayumi.

"Sí que abro", contestó el papá.

Así lo hizo, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Taichi Yagami echándose agua en el lavabo. El mocoso había abierto el grifo y había metido la espesa melena entera, como si necesitara enfriarse.

El espejo estaba ligeramente empañado. Matt buscó desesperado más pistas. Luego, de repente, tuvo una terrible visión en la que imaginaba a su hija con una barrigota enorme y del horror se llevó las manos a las sienes.

"Tenía que ser un Yagami", dejó salir de su boca con desprecio. Taik entonces sacó la cabeza del lavabo y vio a su 'suegro' con cara de querer asesinarle.

Yamato se encabronó más al notar que el chico no parecía temblar ante su presencia, sino que sólo chorreaba agua de la cabellera.

"¿Qué estás pensando de mí, papá?", reclamó entonces Mayumi, poniéndose enfrente de su padre.

Taiki notó que tenían, padre e hija, los mismos gestos al enfadarse.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?", preguntó el ex astronauta tratando de calmarse. Tampoco quería írsele encima al hijo de Taik, al menos no en esos momentos, porque sabía que su amigo estaba teniendo dificultades.

Además, de alguna manera, entendía que ese chico había crecido sin madre y bajo los cuidados insuficientes del bienintencionado Taichi.

"Es… privado", dijo al fin el moreno, flaqueando un poco. Era un hecho que tenía temor.

"Nos besamos", sinceró Mayumi, como si se tratara de una actividad inocente.

"¿Qué?", Matt no supo qué responder. La boca de su pequeña estaba húmeda. La saliva de ese mocoso estaba en… en… "¡¿Cómo que se besaron?".

"¿Quieres que te eche mentiras?, ¿verdad que no?", desafió su hija, "nos besamos, eso es todo, colorín colorado, nada por lo que debas intervenir y preocuparte".

Pero para Yamato Ishida fue más que suficiente, hizo a un lado a Mayumi y caminó a zancadas hasta Taiki, quien no se movió sino sólo apretó los ojos.

"¿Le vas a golpear, papá?, ¿es que de verdad eres ese tipo de persona?", su hija tenía esa misma forma agria de él de contraatacar.

¿Es que no comprendía Mayumi que si no ponía un alto a ese Yagami, éste iba a terminar robándosela de casa?, ¿Qué iba a ser de Sora y Kotaro sin Mayumi?, ¿Y él que haría?... esa chica era su mejor logro. Si bien no eran tan cercanos debido al pésimo carácter que se cargaban ambos, la adoraba con todo su corazón.

Al final no liquidó al hijo de Tai como lo deseaba parte de su ser. Se serenó con un silencio lleno de borbotones violentos internos.

"Taiki, no vuelvas a tocar a mi hija, ¡¿has entendido?", fue lo que dijo, su voz autofrenada lo frustraba.

El chico quedó en silencio.

"¿¡Has entendido?", repitió.

"Señor Ishida, no puedo prometer eso, su hija es mi mejor amiga", dijo Taiki con seguridad.

Yamato explotó por dentro. Ahí, en su cerebro, sucedió un Big Bang entero.

"Sólo sal de mi vista, ¡desaparece!", exigió, y Taiki obedeció de mala gana.

"Me parece patético que te pongas así", gruñó por su parte Mayumi.

"Mayumi, soy tu padre, tenme respeto", pidió el progenitor, tomando de la mano a su hija.

"No usé las palabras adecuadas pero sabes que tengo razón", aseguró la primogénita del sorato.

"Escucha, sólo ten cuidado, no necesitas hacer esas cosas ahora", escogió la frase más dócil de su corazón y se la dijo.

"Mh… ¿no besuqueabas a mi madre cuando rondabas por los 14?", Mayumi era sagaz, Yamato maldijo que fuera tan avispada.

"No es el punto".

"Era tu novia, la besuqueabas y cuando mi abuelo materno te descubría te quería agarrar a palos ¿no?, es una actitud misógina y apuesto que no la tendrás cuando Kotaro comience a salir con chicas", reflexionó la elegida de la Amistad.

"Me pondré celoso por los dos, y sea o no una actitud misógina, es natural para los padres preocuparse por esas cosas y…".

Mayumi interrumpió a su papá.

"Sé que sabes que Toshiro y Yuriko tendrán un bebé", ella recordó, "eso te hace pensar que puede pasarme lo mismo a mí, por tanto, actúas de esta manera paranoica, así que te lo dejo claro, papá, es un hecho que besé a Yagami, y talvez lo vuelva a hacer, sobre todo si me lo prohíbes… si eso pasa lo haría por el gusto de desobedecer, así que no te desgastes… ahora, no tienes qué preocuparte, Taik y yo no somos novios ni tengo pensado hacer nada con él, en cierta forma me ofende que hayas creado un escándalo así por un simple beso".

Ishida alzó la ceja. ¿Qué acaso su hija tenía una especie de corazón de hierro al decir con tanta frialdad esas palabras?

Sí, era verdad, se había vuelto loco. Incluso, por un instante, hacía sentido un impulso insuperable de comprar vía online un cinturón de castidad. Le aterraba la posibilidad de que otro hombre llegara de buenas a primeras y se llevara a May de su lado. Era normal, era cosa de padres.

Eso, claro estaba, no lo comprendía su princesita, que no era para nada una chica común. Tenía ideas demasiado abiertas, era de espíritu liberal, detestaba que la mimaran, que la obligaran a usar vestidos muy entallados y que la regañaran sin razón.

Era una yegua sin ataduras para su desgracia y su orgullo a la vez.

"Escucha, lo siento", dijo al fin, "sólo… sólo sigue siendo tú misma y decide con la cabeza ¿eh?, que el corazón cambia de opinión continuamente".

"sí, como sea".

"Venga, hija, no quiero que estemos enojados", acercó a la rubia y la abrazó de manera breve.

"Ya sabía que podías flaquear, pero que podías enderezar tu camino de papá cool", dijo orgullosa.

La chica salió del cuarto de aseos.

"Me temo que no soy lo suficiente cool", aceptó Yama, yendo hacia el pasillo, donde encontró a su hijo menor comiendo unas bolas de arroz.

"Papá, ¿dónde te habías escondido?", preguntó.

"Kotaro, de ahora en adelante quiero que vigiles a tu hermana, que no la dejes sola con Taiki y me avises si ese par se encierra en una habitación o se va a un lugar solitario y oscuro", mandó.

"Entonces quieres que le espíe para que no se haga novia de Taiki", fue lo que comprendió el pelirrojito.

"Exacto", dijo.

"¿Pero si de verdad se aman y quieren estar solos un ratito?", preguntó.

"Repito: No la dejes sola con Taiki. Punto y final".

"Papá, ¿estás celoso porque crees que mi hermana se volverá novia de Taiki?", preguntó.

"Sí".

"¿Y quieres que les vigile para que desarrolle los celos que viven en mí?".

"Si lo quieres ver así, podemos decir que sí".

"Ya los he sentido. Me refiero a los celos. Son terribles, es como si se me achicharrara el estómago y me hiciera ñam ñack cruak o algo así… a veces los celos son buenos, porque dejan ver que tienes sentimientos encontrados sobre alguien, pero a veces son malos".

Contrario a su hija mayor, su benjamín era un chico inocente, de un corazón abierto y demasiado noble para ser real. A veces Yamato no tenía idea de qué hacer ante las amorosas frases de su chico de primaria.

"Si consideras que son malos no los sientas, sólo avísame".

"Sí, te avisaré papá", afirmó el pelirrojo, "mamá dice que para ti es difícil aceptar que estamos creciendo, sobre todo no quieres que May tenga novios, ¿si yo tengo novia qué te parecería?".

"¿Perdón? ¿de qué hablas?".

Kotaro sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una cartita. Yamato notó que era de papel rosado y con un sello de corazón.

_"Ishida Kotaro-sama:_

_Me transfirieron de colegio hace poco y tenía unos días muy tristes. Voy en quinto de primaria y no tengo muchos amigos, ser la niña nueva es complicado, pero yo no me siento tan mal._

_Paso los recesos viendo por la ventana, te veo jugar soccer todos los días. Desde la primera vez me enamoré de ti, es como lo dicen, se sienten mariposas en el estómago. Eres muy guapo y cuando te escucho hablar me pongo roja._

_Kotaro-sama, yo te quiero. Eres mi primer amor. Tuve que juntar mucho valor, pero tenía que decirte lo genial que eres._

_Cuando regresemos a clase ¿me puedes dar una respuesta?_

_Con amor, Kaede H. del 5-F"._

Yamato abrió la boca mientras su hijo leía la carta como si se tratara de un memorandum de trabajo.

"Esas cosas no se las lees a tus padres", finalmente eso fue lo que dijo Ishida, "se agradece, hijo, pero por lo que más quieras no le muestres eso a tu madre".

"¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no puedo compartirles que tendré una novia cuando regrese al colegio?", dijo el chico.

"Tienes 11 años y no estás en edad de tener novias", dijo con resignación el papá, aunque en el fondo tenía ganas de decirle 'ése es mi campeón', o 'eres un rompecorazones como tu padre' o 'eres tan majo como tu tío TK, por eso tienes a chicas tras de ti desde la escuela primaria'.

"¿Insinúas que debo decirle que NO a una niña?, eso no, sería muy grosero, además, ella puede ser el amor de mi vida", canturreó ilusionado Kotaro, con las mismas y perturbadoras mejillas sonrojadas que había mostrado su hija momentos antes.

Ligero, como si fuera una gacela, el chiquillo se bajó del banco donde estaba trepado y anunció que iba a hacerle cariños a Min.

"¿Es normal que tu hijo hable del 'amor de su vida' si sólo tiene una década de vida?".

Hidemi Yagami, que iba pasando por ahí, tuvo en bien en responder:

"¡Waaa!, yo pienso que es algo adorable, tío Yamato".

Y Yamato supo que siempre, sin excepciones, debía pensar en voz baja.

O

Una niña de 10 años abrió la casa de los Hida.

Zetaro y Kurumi Ichijouji le miraron con desconfianza, pero Miyako le sonrió a la chiquilla y la presentó.

"Chicos, les presento a Kaede-chan, es la nueva hermanita de Yuriko", dijo Ichijouji.

Zet hizo una reverencia muy calmada y Kurumi sólo dejó salir un gesto de incomodidad.

"Hemos venido a ver a Iori y a Yuriko", avisó la esposa de Ken.

"Es usted la señora de anoche, Ichijouiji-san", saludó de manera desinhibida Kaede.

"Así es, y ellos son mis hijos, Kurumi y Zetaro".

"¿Son amigos de Yuriko oneesan?" preguntó con ilusión.

"Hai", respondió Miyako.

La niña les hizo pasar a la sala y salió corriendo a buscar a su padrastro.

"Pobre Yuri, tener una hermanastra de la noche a la mañana debe ser una pesadilla", criticó.

"Kurumi, ¿te puedes callar?", regañó la madre.

"No me callo, es lo que es y punto", aseguró, se puso de pie y anexo: "iré al cuarto de mi amiga, que tengo que hablarle en privado".

"Como le sueltes malas ideas sobre la hermanastra te irá mal", amenazó la madre, Kurumi soltó un remingo. Zet, por su parte, permaneció silente y lo más indiferente que pudo.

Kurumi se cruzó en el camino con el padre de su amiga, le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y lo pasó de largo.

Le indignaba lo que había hecho el señor Hida. Si su padre se hubiera casado sin avisarle y hubiera llevado a casa a dos extrañas, ¿acaso podría soportarlo?, la chica sabía perfectamente que no.

Entró a la habitación de su amiga, a la que encontró sentada en la cama.

Yuri tenía la mirada perdida en el pequeña ventana que había en su habitación. Las manos pálidas las tenía colocadas en su vientre.

Contrario a lo que recordaba Kurumi, la habitación de su amiga estaba hecha un desastre. Había libros desacomodados, la cama estaba sin hacer y la ropa estaba toda revuelta.

Kurumi apretó con fuerza el bolso que cargaba y saludó a Yuri.

"Buen día, Yuri-chan", dijo lo más feliz que pudo.

Yuriko se sacudió y observó a la Ichijouji algo asombrada. No era común que ese par de amigas se hiciera visitas.

"Kurumi-chan…", expresó y en seguida hizo amago de levantarse para ponerse a ordenar su habitación, "no sabía que vendrías, pondré todo en orden y…".

"No te desgastes, no va a pasar nada si lo dejas así, no es que vaya a juzgarte, conmigo no tienes que aparentar ser perfecta", se rió, "además, mi madre ha preparado un refugio para los elegidos y todos iremos ahí, venimos a darle instrucciones a tu padre".

"Ya veo… ¿estarán todos juntos?", comentó.

"También irán tu papá y tú", consoló Kurumi.

"No estoy segura de si él quiera ir, acaba de casarse… pero, si tú quieres, iré yo".

Kurumi se sentó al lado de su amiga pero no supo qué decirle. Estaba impuesta a que la consolaran, no a lo contrario.

Por eso, armándose de valor, soltó la primera tontería que se le vino a la mente.

"Ayer, el inútil de Kyosuke me besó", dijo de pronto y miró a Yuriko.

"Me da gusto", respondió la castaña de ojos verdes.

"¡Fue asqueroso!", mintió Ichijouji, "pero te lo digo para que veas que no eres la única que tiene que dice secretos prohibidos".

Yuriko Hida sonrió con dulzura.

"Gracias. Pero estoy segura que ese beso no te pareció asqueroso", peleó.

"Por supuesto que lo fue, ¡estuvo de lo peor!, he besado a muchos chicos y tengo manera de comparar esos talentos ¿eh?", se entercó la de cabello azulado.

"A muchos…", repitió Yuri, nostálgica.

"Tú… ¿solamente has besado a Toshiro?", preguntó.

La conversación se le estaba saliendo de las manos a Kurumi a pesar de que lo único que quería era animar a su amiga.

"No puedo decir que eso sea bueno o malo, pero el sexo, ¿te ha gustado?".

El rostro de la hija de Iori se alarmó. Se puso de pie con presteza y le dio la espalda a Kurumi.

"¿Es que te burlas de mí?", preguntó a la defensiva.

"¡Sólo bromeaba!".

"¿Crees que yo quería esto?", siguió quejándose la niña de 16 años, sin soltarse el abdomen.

"Escucha, lo siento, soy muy estúpida para estas cosas, te juro que sólo quería consolarte".

"No besaré otros labios aparte de los de Toshiro, de eso estoy segura", sentenció la niña, "y no me importa, pero a él, ¿qué tal si a él sí le importa?... tú no sabes lo que es encadenar a una persona".

"¿Piensas que le encadenaste por el bebito?", preguntó con voz bajita Kurumi, preocupada.

"Lo que yo piense no tiene relevancia".

"Es que estás mal, Yuriko, lo que tú pienses es lo más", regañó.

"Lo siento, no estoy de humor para hablar ahora de estas cosas…", se disculpó Yuri. Estuvo a punto de salir de su habitación, pero Kurumi le dio un paquetito envuelto en azul y con un moño blanco.

Yuriko tembló.

"¿Qué es esto?", preguntó a la hija mayor de Ken y Miyako.

"Ábrelo", pidió Kurumi.

Las manos níveas de la adolescente sacaron de la cajita un par de zapatos. Eran pequeñitos y olían a goma de mascar.

"Es un regalo para mi sobrinito", sonrió entonces la portadora de la Pureza, "en realidad, esos zapatos los compré cuando Satoru nació, pero eran tan bonitos y Sato tan desastroso, que nunca quise dárselos… en esas épocas prefería calzar a mis muñecas con ellos que a mi hermano".

Yuriko observó la pequeña suela de las botitas. Eran de color madera y tenían cordones blancos. No supo por qué, pero se aferró a esos zapatitos.

"Dije que los guardaría para mis hijos, pero en cuanto supe lo tuyo, lo único que he tenido en mente es regalarte los zapatitos, por eso insistí en que me trajeran a tu casa, ¡es que no estás sola, Yuri!, yo…".

"Kurumi, gracias", entonó Yuriko, y dejando detrás las formalidades, se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, a quien apretó con desesperación.

"De verdad, gracias".

O

Zetaro observó que Yuriko y su hermana bajaron a la sala de estar con los rostros llorosos. Las dos habían estado llorando, eso era seguro, pero mostraban unas caras limpias, como queda la tierra después de que escampa la lluvia.

El señor Hida, su hijastra y su nueva mujer estaban sentados en el sofá más grande, mientras que Miyako y Zetaro lo hacían en el sillón para dos personas.

"… así que Ken y yo pensamos que lo mejor es que no nos separemos y estemos todos en el refugio", decía Ichijouji, "el personal del museo está de vacaciones por la Golden Week y la réplica de la casa de Devimon es perfecta, tiene dormitorios amplios y está amueblada justo como la describe Takeru en sus libros".

Noriko tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que su hija, Kaede, parecía más interesada en bobear de un lado a otro y dedicarle sonrisas a Zetaro y a las recién llegadas, que se recargaron en los muebles.

"No estoy muy seguro de que sea necesario que nos movilicemos con tanta presteza, ni siquiera nos hemos reunido para evaluar la situación", objetó Cody.

"¿Se te hace poco lo que le pasó a Seiyuro Takaishi?, ¿y te parece que tu hija lo pasó bien cuando la atacó el Dragomon?", se indignó Miyako.

"No me parece poco, Miya, pero…".

"Padre, si tú te quieres quedar en casa está bien", interrumpió Yuriko. Llevaba una pequeña maletita a su lado, "yo he decidido irme con Kurumi al refugio".

Iori ofuscó el rostro, molesto.

"Esa es una decisión que voy a tomar como jefe de familia, Yuri", le dijo.

"Yo… yo creo que ya no soy… parte de esta familia", susurró entonces la chica, lo que provocó que los ojos de Cody se descompusieran.

"Yuriko, ¿qué estás diciendo?", cuestionó Iori.

Noriko agachó la cabeza, apenada.

"No sabía que te hacía tanto mal…", fue lo que le dijo la madrastra a Yuri. Kaede, que antiguamente estaba distraída, se puso seria y afligió la mirada.

"Usted no ha hecho nada malo, ni siquiera mi padre, señora Noriko", aseguró Yuriko, "Yo… la verdad es que el problema soy yo".

Miyako no sabía donde esconderse. Quiso levantarse, tomar a sus hijos de las manos y largarse de ese drama familiar que sabía que iba a iniciar, pero el cariño que le tenía a Cody le impidió cumplir sus deseos.

"¡Cody!", le gritó Miyako, "¡Es normal que tu hija esté molesta contigo!, te has casado y no le has dicho nada, ¿te parece justo?, ¡es terrible!".

"Miyako, te ruego bajes la voz", pidió Iori, herido.

"Pero tú, pequeña, le debes respeto a tu padre", Miyako dirigió ahora sus regaños a Yuriko, a quien se le encendieron las mejillas de la pena, "Y de cualquier manera, ya tendrán mucho tiempo para arreglar sus diferencias, luego sabrán si se acoplan como familia o no, lo importante ahora es que estén juntos y acudan al Museo Digimon a refugiarse".

Aunque estaban impuestos a que su madre nunca se quedara con la palabra en la boca, Zet y Kurumi desviaron la mirada; no sabían si era prudente detenerla o no.

"Creo que Ichijouji-san tiene razón", aportó Noriko, poniéndose de pie, "no quiero que las decisiones que tomamos mi marido y yo pongan en riesgo a esta familia… honestamente, recuerdo poco de los monstruos digitales y la mayoría de mis remembranzas son sobre los días en los que yo tenía una semilla de la oscuridad en mi interior… si la situación está tan delicada como aquellos días, ¿vale la pena que te arriesgues, querido?".

Cody no respondió. Tenía los puños apretados. Noriko prosiguió:

"La respuesta es que no puedes arriesgar a tu hija ni tampoco a ti", contestó la señora, "Si Kaede y yo estamos en medio, regresaremos a nuestro viejo departamento y esperaremos a que las cosas estén más relajadas, no sólo con respecto a los digimon, sino con respecto a Yuri-chan".

"No se trata de eso, el refugio es muy grande y tú y tu hija pueden venir, Noriko, después de todo eres una ex niña elegida", invitó Miyako.

"Basta ya", rogó Iori a su mejor amiga, "lo lamento, pero no me agrada que vengas a mi casa a decirme lo que debo hacer, Miyako".

"No me importa, lo hago porque te queremos, Ken piensa que es lo mejor".

"Evaluaré la situación con mi familia y sólo después", sentenció Cody.

"Pero Cody-kun, no es una sugerencia, es una orden", dijo Miyako.

"¿Orden de quién?", preguntó, "¿De Daisuke? ¿de tu marido? ¿de Taichi o Yamato?; somos adultos y nos regimos por nosotros mismos".

"¿Por qué te pones así?, es que no entiendo cuál es tu problema, somos tus amigos".

"Mamá… por favor, ya no digas más", rogó Zet, preocupado por la mirada que lanzaba Hida a su madre.

"Vámonos, mamá", agregó Kurumi, asustadísima.

Iori Hida bufó.

"Gracias por el mensaje, como te dije, no creo que sea necesario irnos, antes evaluaré la situación", desvió la mirada.

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿evitas mirarme a los ojos y me evades?, ¿qué te falta, echarme de tu casa?", peleó la señora Ichijouji, poniéndose de pie.

"Lo lamento", fue la respuesta de Cody.

Noriko y Kaede juntaron sus manos, Yuriko tomó su maletita, dispuesta a marcharse con los Ichijouji.

"Y tú no te vas a ningún lado, Yuriko", ordenó a su hija, "te quedas en casa. Tienes 16 años y no puedes tomar la decisión de ir adonde no te dejo".

El vientre le revoloteó a la muchacha y comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado.

O

Sora terminó de cepillar los rizos dorados de su sobrina.

Desde la madrugada, Minagawa había estado despertando constantemente envuelta en llantos inconsolables.

"Eso pasa todo el tiempo", le dijo con tristeza Hikari a Sora, "sus pesadillas nos ponen a todos tristes en casa, pero ahora… aunque yo no sueñe las pesadillas de mi hijita, las siento, sé que algo va a pasar".

Las palabras de la hermana de Taichi habían tocado de manera profunda a la señora Ishida, y a como había podido, desde que el alba había aparecido, se había esforzado por ser de utilidad para su amiga y para la hija de esta.

Min tenía el cabello suave, como su hija Mayumi. El contraste eran los delicados rizos y que la pequeñita no tenía problemas en dejarse crecer el pelo.

May jamás se permitía llevar el cabello abajo del hombro, le parecía incómodo y difícil de peinar. El argumento que casi siempre daba la chica era que le dolía la cabeza de tan pesada que podía volverse su espesa cabellera.

Amarró dos lazos azules en las dos colitas que había peinado, después sacó un espejo y le mostró a su sobrinita lo hermosa que había quedado.

"Mira, Min, has quedado preciosa", dijo Sora. Minagawa sonrió levemente. Tenía aros negros debajo de sus ojitos, los cuales estaban húmedos y ligeramente irritados.

"¿Tan bonita como tía Sora?", preguntó con gracia la pequeña y su tía se sonrojó ligeramente, porque no era común que una niña de seis años piropeara a sus mayores.

"Mucho más", Sora besó a la pequeña, le abrochó el suéter beige y sacudió el vestidito celeste y liso que Hikari había elegido para su benjamina.

Esa niña verdaderamente era una muñequita, a Sora se le figuraba una hadita grácil y misteriosa que vagaba con una sonrisa silenciosa en el mundo humano. Incluso, los llantos de Min eran suaves y conmovedores, poco tenía que ver con los lloriqueos que otros niños de la edad soltaban cuando hacían berrinche.

"Tía Sora… ¿cuando sueñas cosas feas se hacen realidad?", preguntó de repente, mientras salían de la habitación de la niña rubia.

"Yo creo que no, linda, y si eso llegara a pasar tenemos que luchar para el sueño sea siempre feliz", fue lo que pudo decir Sora a su sobrina, la cual asintió con fuerza, como si estuviera absorbiendo las palabras dentro de su corazón.

Afuera del cuarto, la pequeña Min soltó la mano de su tía en cuanto vio a su hermano Toshiro. La niña corrió hasta los brazos del chico, quien la recibió de manera amorosa y la alzó hasta acomodarla en su regazo.

"Tía Sora dice que si los sueños feos se hacen realidad debemos luchar para que se vuelvan un sueño feliz", explicó a Toshi la pequeña.

"Es verdad, nuestra tía tiene toda la razón del mundo, por eso no debes estar triste, Mina, porque siempre tenemos la posibilidad de luchar por sueños felices", reiteró el muchacho, lanzando una sonrisa agradecida a Sora.

"Hermano… yo también le diré esos consejos a mi sobrino", dijo de repente la rubita, lo que dejó helado tanto a Toshi y a Sora.

"¿Qué dices, Min?, Tu… ¿cómo es que sabes?, ¿cómo…?", se asustó el hermano mayor, mientras Sora veía a todos lados para detectar si Hikari había escuchado la conversación de sus hijos.

"Se lo diré cuando lo vea en un sueño feliz", siguió diciendo la niña con un aire de misterio dulce, "¿me bajas?".

Toshiro Takaishi puso en el suelo a su hermana. Estaba cohibido ante el rostro pleno y bonito de esa pequeña consanguínea suya. Sin duda, el castaño estaba acostumbrado a las visiones dentro de los sueños, él mismo podía llegar a ser misterioso, pero Mina sobrepasaba los límites de su propio entendimiento.

"Ella es superior a mis fuerzas", confesó a su tía. Los dos vieron a la niña correr a la cocina hasta Hikari, quien al parecer estaba empaquetando almuerzos.

Yamato Ishida entró al departamento Takaishi con el rostro ofuscado, al parecer, habían terminado de guardar el equipaje en la autonave. Sora sabía que su marido estaba de malhumor. Hacía una media hora que el mismo ex astronauta se lo había confesado por medio de decenas de mensajes que le había mandando por el celudigital.

'Sora, tenemos que comprarle un cinturón de castidad a tu hija', 'Sora, tu hija se atrevió a confesarme que ese patán Yagami la besó', 'Sora, tienes que hacer algo, tu hija se sonroja igual que tú', 'Es que no entiendes, Sora, si se sonroja igual que tú, ningún hombre podría resistirse ¿y si la atacan?'. 'Sora, si no detenemos a ese troglodita Yagami nos robará a nuestra hija', 'Sora, no pienso que te vaya bien ser abuela tan joven, así que tienes que hacer algo'…

Al principio, a Takenouchi le habían parecido simpáticos los mensajes de su marido, pero había terminado hastiada ante la paranoia de Ishida.

"¿Es que no confías en Mayumi, padre desnaturalizado?", habría terminado reclamándole sin que nadie la escuchara.

"¿Por qué soy un padre DESNATURALIZADO?, soy yo quien se preocupa por la integridad de su hija, a ti parece gustarte que Yagami la ataque".

"¿Tienes miedo de que suceda lo de Toshi, no es así?".

"¿Y tú no?", reclamó Yamato.

"Yo confío en mi hija, y de pasar esa situación, no sería el fin del mundo… y además, Taiki es hijo de Taichi, ¿qué más pides?".

Y tras esa discusión infantil sobre la vida amorosa de la hija mayor, Yamato había despotricado:

"Pues no confíes tanto", gorjeó, "Ah, y por si también quieres saber, tu 'hijito' recibe cartas de amor que lee sin pena alguna y va a ponerse de novio… espero que esa información te sirva para encender los celos maternos que llevas dentro".

La pelea había acabado ahí, porque Yamato se había alejado de la alcoba donde platicaban.

La reconciliación había llegado después, con otra decenas de mensajitos al móvil.

'Sora, lo siento, sabes que soy un imbécil', 'Es que nuestros chicos no deberían de crecer tan rápido, ¿lo entiendes verdad?', 'De haber sabido que iban a crecer así de rápido, debimos tener una docena más', 'Te amo Sora, disculpa, ¿quieres?', 'Y no te preocupes, le he prohibido a Kotty que se ponga de novio'…

La señora Ishida había terminado sonriendo y ante tal invasión de mensajes, ella sólo había enviado una réplica: "Te amo".

Así que aunque su marido seguía de malhumor por entender que su primogénita era una mujercita, le dirigió a Sora una mirada de nostalgia y de cariño que duró unos segundos, luego habló para todos los que estaban en la casa de los Takaishi.

"Tenemos qué trasladarnos al Museo Digimon, donde nos refugiaremos y haremos una estrategia para enfrentar a los enemigos. No sabemos bien lo que está pasando, pero en cuanto Taichi y Koushiro regresen, podremos sumar datos a lo que ya sabemos".

Hidemi Yagami asintió. Hikari abrazó más a Min y trató de entretenerla con un peluche para que la niña no prestara atención a lo que hablaban los adultos. Taik, que estaba recargado en la pared, no dijo nada.

Mayumi y Kotaro suspiraron, Toshiro posó su mirada en la nada, como si estuviera analizando un secreto.

"Por el momento, iremos a casa de los Kido a ver a Seiyuro, nos llevaremos el equipaje y esperaremos a que Ken nos dé la indicación del traslado al refugio", avisó Ishida.

"Cariño, estoy de acuerdo", respondió Sora, "sin embargo, creo que si vamos a ir a encerrarnos al Museo Digimon es importante llevar despensa, así que Hikari y yo iremos al supermercado y luego los alcanzaremos a ti y a los niños en casa de Jou".

"Además, creo que debemos comprar algo de ropa para Soji-kun, Mimi me ha enviado un e-mail con la talla de Soji y parece que es más delgado que Taik, por lo que la ropa de éste no le quedará", agregó Kari.

Taiki miró de reojo si tenía el vientre con kilitos de más, pero se tranquilizó al notar que su hermana le decía que no con sus ojos chocolates.

"Está bien. Compren futones también", pidió Yamato, "no creo que haya suficientes y me parece que Miyako ya ha hecho demasiado".

Las ex elegidas del Amor y la Luz asintieron.

"Lo lamento, pero yo quisiera ir a ver a mi novia antes que todo", expresó decidido Toshiro.

"Y yo quiero ir a ver a Akane", anexó Taiki.

"Toshi, no creo que sea necesario que vayas por Yuri, seguramente Cody la llevará al refugio", trató de razonar Hikari con su hijo.

Sora sintió un poco de pena por su amiga, al parecer, la pobre mujer era la única que no sabía sobre el embarazo de Yuri y, por tanto, no comprendía la urgencia que tenía Toshiro de ir a ver a su chica.

"Lo siento, mamá, ya tomé esa decisión", aseveró Toshiro, bajando la vista.

"¿Es que no quieres ver a Seiyuro?", se atrevió a preguntar Kari, "¿Te has peleado con tu hermano, verdad?, porque esa es la única razón que explica que le evadas".

"No lo evado, mamá… es que… yo…", Toshiro se puso rojo, hiperventiló. Yamato suspiró y se rascó el cuero cabelludo.

"Hikari, para que te quedes más tranquila yo llevaré a tu hijo por Yuriko", se apresuró a decir.

"Gracias, Yamato, pero me preocupa que mis hijos estén peleados", dijo con firmeza la hermanita de Tai.

"Para disculparme con Seiyuro necesito llegar primero por Yuriko, espero que lo entiendas, madre", insistió el muchacho, esta vez elevó sus ojos y Hikari terminó asintiendo, aunque algo dolida.

"Está bien… sólo ten cuidado", dijo.

"También llevaré a Taiki con su madre, después de todo también trasladaremos a Fujiyama-san al Museo Digimon", agregó el ex elegido de la Amistad.

"¿De verdad?", se ilusionó Hidemi, "¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mamá, tío Yamato!".

La chica reverenció a Yamato muy agradecida.

"No tienes que hacer eso, pequeña Hidemi", expresó, "aunque tus modales son muy buenos, deberías compartirlos con tu hermano".

"¿Con cuál de los dos, tío Matt?", preguntó Hidemi.

"Con los dos", dijo Ishida sonriendo. Era verdad, un Yagami más se acababa de enlistar en su vida.

Con las maletas listas para refugiarse, las familias Ishida y Takaishi, además de los hermanos Yagami, salieron de los condominios.

En el auto de los Takaishi subieron Sora, Hikari, Kotaro y Minagawa. Yamato, por su parte, hizo que los mellizos, su hija y su sobrino se subieran en su autonave.

"Sora, no corran riesgos innecesarios", ordenó Ishida a su mujer, "ante cualquier peligro tienes que llamarme, ¿te enteras?".

Sora le sonrió.

"Claro que sí, cariño", le dijo, antes de que Hikari arrancara el vehículo y desaparecieran de la visa de Matt.

Cuando por fin subió al asiento de piloto, escuchó que Toshiro le decía:

"Tío… al parecer a Yuri no la van a dejar salir… me ha llamado y me ha dicho que su padre está muy molesto y acaba de tener una discusión con la señora Ichijouji", explicó Toshi.

"¿Con Miyako?", preguntó Yamato, viendo por el espejo retrovisor a su sobrino.

"Sí… creo que el señor Hida no irá al refugio por el momento… Yuri cree que complicaría las cosas si voy a su casa…".

"¿Qué diablos pasa con Cody?", renegó Yamato para sí mismo.

"Lo siento…", dijo el hijo de Hikari.

"No pasa nada. Iremos primero a casa de Joe a dejarlos a ustedes y luego iré por Akane Fujiyama al hospital".

O

El susurro de las enfermeras la despertó.

Akane abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a la mujeres uniformadas de blanco apuntando cosas en un cuadernillo digital.

Le sonrieron, pero ella no fue capaz de devolverles la sonrisa. Se encontraba inmersa en sensaciones desconocidas. Los ojos luminosos de Hidemi la había acompañado en sueños y las voz gruesa y varonil del chico, aceptándola, seguían surcando lágrimas por dentro.

A veces, la señora Fujiyama lloraba por dentro. El agua salada que debía salir por su mirada se le quedaba estancada en el cuerpo, en el alma.

Por ahí, si pudiera contarlas, había llorado lágrimas capaces de convertirse en océanos.

"¿Cómo se siente, Fujiyama-san?", preguntó una de las mujeres. La miró con detenimiento e identificó de inmediato que se trataba de la enfermera que le había llevado a sus hijos.

No respondió. Buscó de inmediato si a su lado estaba de nueva cuenta el niño de cabellos alborotados que se parecía tanto a Yagami. También buscó a su Hidemi, pero ninguno de los chicos estaba.

Se mordió los labios. Una sensación de abandono la acogió. Quizá no los volvería a ver, probablemente el pasado no había sido suficiente para perdonar los errores.

Negó. Sabía que sus pretextos no eran suficientes. No había justificación para sus pecados. Era un hecho que había separado a los tres niños. A uno le había dado el cielo al dejarlo con Yagami. A la chica le había dejado en su purgatorio, mientras que al más pequeño lo había abandonado en un orfanato, en el infierno.

"¿Está buscando a sus chicos, verdad?", siguió diciendo la enfermera, como si pudiera leerle la mente "ellos han tenido que ir a dormir, llevaban mucho tiempo sin descansar y sus tíos se los llevaron".

Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Pero no se preocupe, su cuñada me ha dicho que pronto tendrá noticias de ellos".

¿Su cuñada?... A Akane le supo dulce esa palabra, pero a la vez le causó desazón. Ella no tenía cuñada. ¿Con cuñada la enfermera se refería a la hermana de Yagami, que tenía ese rostro tan puro?

Volvió a negar, molesta.

Quiso incorporarse, pero la otra trabajadora se lo impidió.

"No se mueva, le caerá mal", ordenó con firmeza.

Tras apuntar un par de cosas más y revisar que estuviera corriendo el suero que la hidrataba, se retiró.

"Le trasladarán pronto, nos lo ha pedido el doctor Kido, así que no se preocupe por nada", le sonrió y se retiró.

La sala de urgencias continuaba vacía. Pero ahí adentro no había calma alguna, a pesar de que no se oían los lamentos de los enfermos, ni el ajetreo de los paramédicos.

Estaba ansiosa. Quería cuanto antes ver a Yagami. Anhelaba preguntarle por Soji y obtener respuestas de aquella personita que había dejado atrás.

Tenía pocos recuerdos de la criatura. Era un bebé milimétrico y delgado, al que le sangraba la nariz y las encías. Estaba pálido y no se parecía en nada al aspecto rebosante de vida del otro chico y de Hidemi.

Cuando imaginaba a su hijo menor, recordaba, a como podía, la manera tan terrible en la que éste había llegado al mundo. Se lo había arrebatado y se lo habían llenado de oscuridad.

Aquellos demonios no sólo le perseguían en sus pesadillas, era como si todos los días los viera. Era con si las capuchas guindas con las que esos digitales se vestían fueran el luto perpetuo que llevaba en el corazón.

Y sencillamente, Akane no quería morir ni desaparecer sin haber visto al menos a ese chico Soji a salvo, en manos del hombre que debía haber sido su padre.

Se acurrucó en la camilla porque no pudo moverse. Estaba exhausta. El impacto del auto que la había arrollado había dejado su cuerpo en condiciones devastadas.

Tenía varios huesos rotos y luxados, le llovían las heridas por su piel apiñonada y sus pies estaban amoratados.

Aunque se moría de ganas de huir de ahí, lo único que hizo fue hacerse bolita en la cama, morderse la lengua y forzarse a llorar por dentro del alma.

No supo cuánto duró la mañana, pero se adormiló un rato, hasta que el ruido de la puerta la sobresaltó.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, ya no se encontraba sola en esa sala de urgencias.

Una figura alta y con la túnica de sus tormentos estaba frente a ella.

Lucemon Falldown Mode, con una apariencia casi humana, le mostraba nuevamente la mirada azul y frívola con la que la había seducido cuando era una jovencita embarazada.

Un mechón rubio sobresalía de la capucha, lo mismo que la parte de un ala de murciélago, que parecía ser un cuerno.

"Mujercita, ¿estás sola otra vez?", le susurró como canción de cuna.

El corazón de Akane revoloteó. Se le entumió la cara. Sus labios se movieron con torpeza y no fue capaz de gritar nada. Sus ojos, sin embargo, reflejaron miedo y odio.

"¿No gritas? ¿tampoco lloras?", le cuestionó el demonio digimon.

Sus hijos. Eso fue lo único que apareció en la mente de Akane Fujiyama en estos momentos. ¿Y si llegaban Hidemi y Taiki? ¿Y si ese digimon les maldecías, como al menor?

"Yo tampoco lloro ni grito cuando las cosas me salen mal", murmuró el digital, acercando un brazo blanco, largo y deforme hacia la mujer.

Los dedos formados por código binario se estacionaron en el cuello de Akane y presionaron levemente.

"Cuando elegí al emblema apócrifo, jamás pensé que en lugar de parir un producto, me darías a tres", siguió diciendo, "descubrir ese hecho nos hace fuertes a todos".

"Má… mátame a mí", fue lo que pudo gemir.

"¿A ti?, ¿y para qué?", el digimon la soltó, "en la ley de los humanos es válido cambiar una vida por otra, pero el código de los demonios digitales no se rige bajo esos estándares…".

El silencio de nuevo. La impotencia de nuevo. La desolación por siempre.

"Mujercita, siempre he sabido dónde estás, cómo hueles y qué haces. Sé dónde está la oscuridad de tu hijo, sé lo que hace flaquear a los otros dos. Sé como funciona lo que no existe y lo que sí", declamó, "Te preguntas, si lo he sabido siempre, ¿por qué no he raptado antes al emblema apócrifo?, pero dar respuestas de esas no me corresponde a mí, ¿comprendes?".

"¿Qué… qué quieres de mí?", cuestionó Akane.

"Voy a poseerlos, a los tres", sonrió Lucemon FM, "haré la fusión prohibida, ¿es que no puedo charlar un poco antes de verlo?".

¿Verlo? ¿A quién?

"Puedo olerlo. Puedo oler el emblema de la Unión, que está cerca".

O

Continúa en la parte 8.2

O

Seguramente están pensando, ¿qué piensa esta chica? ¿por qué mete tantas escenas de relleno? ¿por qué no junta a los trillizos de una buena vez? ¿Por qué el Lucemon apareció ante Akane? ¿Es que nunca va a pasar nada interesante en este fic?

Las respuestas son: ¿que si qué pienso?... ya quisiera saber yo!... ¿por qué tantas escenas?, porque me interesa dar a conocer cómo se desarrollan todos y cada uno de los personajes. ¿Por qué no junto a los trillizos?, porque los juntaré en los siguientes capis, bajo condiciones adecuadas. ¿Por qué lucemon apareció frenta Akane?, pues… porque es parte de mi plan malévolo. ¿Es que nunca va a pasar algo interesante en el fic?, la respuesta es sí, pasarán cosas muy interesantes a partir del próximo capítulo.

Por lo pronto he profundizado en la relación Taik y May, en lo que piensa Matt, en Sora, en Toshi y en otros personajes. Además, me he divertido de lo lindo con Satoru y con la escena en la que Yama se entera de las cosas que hace su hija en el baño, jeje.

Espero sus comentarios y les prometo que publicaré pronto, de hecho, si hubiera tenido fuerzas para revisar el 8.2, ya tendrían aquí la siguiente parte, pero creo que será mejor no saturarlos.

Un saludo y abrazo de parte de CieloCriss.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo.


	14. Número Ocho punto Dos

Febrero del 2012.- ¿**Pueden creer que** **actualicé dos veces en tan sólo una semana**?... pues créanlo, los milagros existen.

Muchas gracias por sus pasados comentarios, los cuales me dieron mucho ánimo de continuar con ese escrito. Apócrifo es un fic importante para mí, por eso me alegra que lo sigan y me den su opinión, la cual atesoro a como no tienen idea.

Les doy un resumen: en el capi pasado pudimos ver que más personas se están enterando del embarazo de Yuri. Tai, Soji y los Izumi van en avión rumbo a Japón, para el encuentro de los trillizos. Yama descubrió que su hija está enamorada; Miyako tuvo una pelea con Cody porque éste no quiere ir al refugio de los Elegidos y finalmente algunos protagonistas van a moverse un poco: Toshi quiere hablar con su hermano Sei sobre su bebé; Taik quiere ver a su madre para avisarle de la llegada de Soji, Yuri quiere enfrentar a su padre, Zet quiere superar a la voz que escucha y contar la verdad sobre su doble identidad.

En este capi hay mucha acción y es algo oscuro, espero les guste.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

Por CieloCriss

8.2

Cuando su madre entró al carro y tomó el volante, Zetaro de inmediato supo que se iba a echar a llorar.

En efecto, Miyako Inoue no encendió el motor de la autonave, sólo se recargó en el volante y le estallaron los ojos.

"¿Pero qué le pasa al señor Hida? ¿Es que está poseído por las tinieblas del Digimundo o algo así?", renegó Kurumi, dándole palmadas suaves a su madre en la espalda.

Zetaro las observó en silencio, sin subirse al auto. Tenía la respiración acelerada, no sabía precisar si estaba molesto o le dolía el pecho.

"No juegues con eso, hermana", regañó levemente Zet a Kurumi, "una posesión no es cosa de juego".

La consanguínea se mordió la lengua, como si recordara. Zetaro lo supo. Supo que su hermana estaba recordándolo a él cuando estaba poseído.

_'¿Cuando ESTABAS?, pero, chiquillo de la Maldad, ¿no crees que lo sigues todavía?',_ le dijo la voz, pero Zetaro trató de no hacer caso, el grito de berrinche que lanzó su madre le ayudó a despejarse.

"¡Cody es un tonto!", gritó Ichijouji.

"Mamá...", Zetaro habló, "no debes ponerte así, después de todo ha sido la decisión de Hida-san".

"¡Es que está mal!", gruñó Miyako, "Iori está mal y yo soy como su hermana mayor".

Los dos hijos suspiraron. A Zetaro le enternecía el cariño de su madre hacia el señor Hida, querer a alguien como si fuera su hermano aunque no hubiera de por medio lazos de sangre era algo digno de admirarse.

_'Tú ni siquiera quieres a tu sangre',_ le decía su mente, _'A veces, cuando todavía vivías en tu casa, ¿acaso no te daban ganas de ahogar a tu hermanito en la bañera?, y a esa chica que tienes frente a ti, ¿no tenías ganas de hacerle callar para siempre?'._

"Cállate...", soltó Zet, a quien recorrió un escalofrío.

Kurumi y Miyako voltearon hacia el mediano.

"¿Acabas de callar a nuestra madre?", preguntó con indignación la chica de 18 años, mientras Yolei pestañeaba incrédula.

Zetaro no respondió, se apretó la cabeza, la aplastó lo más que pudo.

_'Lo siento, Maldad, pero no dejarás oírme',_ le retumbaban los oídos, y cuando no oía la voz, un silencio que sonaba a concha de caracol parecía carcomerle el tímpano, _'ahora que ha llegado el tiempo, ahora que se complementará el emblema Apócrifo, ha llegado la hora de que la Bondad sucumba ante la Maldad que corre por tu sangre Ichijouji'._

"No... noo...".

"Mi Zetty, ¿qué tienes?", Miyako dejó el volante, se bajó de la autonave de un brinco.

Zetaro negó.

"No tengo nada, sólo aléjate", mandó el chico.

Estaban justo fuera de la cochera de los Hida, donde habían aparcado la autonave. Zet se había encogido levemente, los ojos comenzaron a vérsele brillantes.

Kurumi quedó quieta, tras los cristales de sus lentes, sus ojos de color miel temblaban.

El pasado le vino de pronto. La carita de su hermano llena de oscuridad y sufrimiento que vivía en sus remembranzas hizo que una bocanada de vómito se le viniera de pronto, y sin poder evitarlo, se puso a regurgitar en el jardín olvidado y seco de Iori.

"¡Kurumi!", gritó entonces Miyako, yendo hacia donde su hija acababa de vomitar.

_'¿Has visto eso?, a tu hermana le das asco... ella sabe la podredumbre que habita en ti, a ella le repugnas, quizás por eso tú también le odias... ella, un alma simple y pura es mucho más fuerte que tú, un ser complicado y pecador... lo sabías desde el principio, Ichijoiji, que el káiser iba a volver, que la Maldad iba a reinar ante la Bondad, lo has sabido siempre... ¿notas cómo se inclina la escoria de tu madre ante tu hermana? ¿por qué no aprovechas que te dan la espalda para clavarles una daga... busca en ti, y siempre encontrarás la guerra"._

Pero Zetaro no se movió de lugar, sólo dejó de presionar su cráneo, dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y un brillo metálico lo hizo asomarse hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ahí, entre el grafito para dibujar que siempre llevaba consigo, había una afilada navaja de forro púrpura.

"No... ¿Cómo ha llegado eso ahí?", gimió. Dio gracias que su madre estaba ocupada con su hermana y no había podido escuchar su débil gemido.

_'Tú lo has puesto ahí, porque ha llegado el momento en el que tú y yo seamos uno mismo como en los viejos tiempos'_, decretó la voz.

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!", gritó entonces con locura Zetaro, estallando en llanto.

Kurumi y Miyako alzaron el rostro llenas de terror por el berrido que había lanzado el chico.

Con un pañuelo la chica cabellos azules se limpió el resto vómito.

"Zet, ¿es acaso la oscuridad?", preguntó a su hermano.

"¡Nunca lo permitiré!", aseguró Zetaro, respondiéndose a sí mismo y no a su consanguínea.

Y una risa lo invadió por dentro. La sintió como un intenso martilleo trozándole el alma.

Sencillamente Zetaro no podía caer en las garras de la Maldad, él no podía permitírselo.

Miyako corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"No te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger, hijito, no permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño, ¿es que estás escuchando algo? ¿Es la voz de la fusión prohibida?", preguntó.

Kurumi Ichijouji activó su brazalete digital.

"¡Llamaré a papá!", avisó.

"Mamá... perdóname por preocuparte", susurró Zet.

Por un momento, el chico de cabello violeta se aferró al cuerpo de su madre.

_'Eso es, abrázala, bésala, y cuando esté más dócil, penétrala con la daga',_ le aconsejaron a sus oídos.

_'Jamás, ¡Jamás seré tu esclavo ni haré daño a mi madre!... yo no soy un monstruo', _se aseguró en su mente el hijo de Ken y Miyako.

_'¿Estás seguro, Ichijouji?, ¿entonces por qué llevas la navaja en tu mano?'._

Los ojos azul celeste de Zetaro crecieron, llenos de pánico. Sus manos pálidas llevaban entre sus dedos la daga con mango púrpura, cuyo metal estaba recargado en la espalda de Miyako Inoue mientras se realizaba el abrazo maternal.

Lo primero que hizo fue lanzar la daga, que fue a caer en el patio trasero de los Hida, cuya casa estaba impregnada de silencio y hermetismo, luego se despegó de su madre con brusquedad.

Estaba hiperventilando del miedo.

Se estaba volviendo loco: en su afán por luchar contra la oscuridad que residía en su interior, hacía cosas sin darse cuenta... aunque su corazón seguía con la determinación de no dejarse vencer, las manos con las que dibujaba los paisajes más hermosos lo estaban traicionando.

Miyako retrocedió un poco.

"Me estoy volviendo loco, mamá", le dijo Zetaro. Afortunadamente ni Kurumi ni Miyako habían visto la daga, tampoco podían oír la voz resonando dentro de Zet.

"No digas eso... estás llorando, pero tus ojos siguen sanos, no tienes los ojos de aquella vez", chilló de repente Kurumi.

"¿Has podido comunicarte con tu padre?", preguntó Miyako, de nuevo, tratando de acercarse a Zetaro, quien por cada paso que daba su mamá, se hacía para atrás.

"No contesta", dijo la muchacha.

"Mi papá...", susurró Zet. La imagen reconfortante de su padre apareció en su mente. "Eso es... tengo que ver a mi papá".

_'¿Eso crees que resolverá las cosas, Maldad?, ¿ir con el chisme con tu padre, el mayor fraude de emperador que ha tenido el Digimundo? ¿crees que ir con esa ex semilla oscura te librará de mí?'._

"Te llevaremos con papá", aseguró Miyako, "sólo cálmate un poco, ¿quieres, cariño?".

"Sí, Zet, ya basta", pidió Kurumi, "no me asustes así, te lo prohíbo", y de nuevo el estómago le falló a la chica y el reflujo la invadió, aunque esta vez pudo reprimirse el vómito.

Con su brillante mirada, Zet observó a su hermana, a su madre y a sí mismo. Generalmente, esa parte oculta de él sólo lo molestaba cuando él daba o hacía alguna muestra de afecto, ahora parecía que el acoso que su mente padecía era más constante y tortuoso.

Era la locura. Era la locura o el inicio de algo peor que las guerras de la fusión prohibida y las memorias borradas.

Brevemente miró hacia la autonave de su familia y distinguió las llaves plateadas, que estaban incrustadas en su sitio, justo del lado del volante.

"Lo lamento, no quisiera preocuparlas, pero... me temo que lo haré", de unas cuantos pasos el muchacho franqueó a su madre y cuando su hermana intentó perseguirle, le dio un suave empujón que la hizo tropezar sobre la hierba seca del jardín.

"¡¿En qué estás pensando, Zetty?", reclamó su hermana mayor.

Miyako se dio media vuelta sobre sus pies y vio a su hijo treparse en la camioneta.

"Tengo que ver a mi padre", avisó.

"¡Espera, Zetaro!", rogó su madre.

"Es algo que tengo que hacer solo", afirmó el chico.

El chico encendió el vehículo, apretó el acelerador, tomó el manubrio con la misma fuerza con la que siempre veía que lo hacía su hermana y se condujo por las calles de Odaiba como si al que estuviera paseando fuera a de corazón.

O

Se balanceó con torpeza por las avenidas de la Ciudad.

A Zet le temblaban las manos mientras conducía y hacía los cambios de velocidad.

_'Maldad... no vas a llegar a tiempo'_, le decía la voz. Su voz.

Trató de ignorar la conversación de su mente.

Pulsó el gps del vehículo y lo accionó.

"Localiza a la autonave de Ken Ichijouji", pidió al rastreador mientras viraba por dondequiera que lo llevaban los caminos grises de asfalto.

**-Buscando autonave de Ichijouji Ken, placas JPOD4567 -** dijo el programa.

Un ruidito semejante al pitido que emana de aparatos médicos comenzó a oírse. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi.

**-Localizado. Estacionamiento de la Embajada Americana. Calle 44. Distrito de Odaiba. Tokyo. Japón. Tiempo de camino: 25 minutos 30 segundos. Tráfico regular-**

Una pantalla se proyectó con el mapa a un costado de donde estaba Zetaro. Le echó una ojeada. No era bueno orientándose, pero la ruta que debía seguir se dibujó con una línea amarilla en el amplio mapa citadino.

Se mordió los labios y trató de guardar compostura.

_'¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Que tú eres yo? ¿Que le odias? ¿que le envidias por ser capaz de superar la oscuridad cuando tú no puedes siquiera contra ti mismo?'._

"¡Cállate!", gritó, histérico.

Llevaba años soportando ese silbido de odio dentro de sí. Había sacrificado muchas cosas con su silencio. Se había alejando de quienes más quería, pero ahora sencillamente no podía contra ese destino.

Frenó abruptamente cuando se topó con un semáforo en rojo; fue justo antes de que un puñado de niños de edad escolar cruzara el paso de cebra.

Le miraron feo, él, lo único que hizo, fue llevarse una mano al pecho, donde sintió que sus latidos estaban exaltados.

"Tengo que llamarle... papá, tú me tienes que decir qué hacer", accionó su brazalete y tras picar varios botones la llamada comenzó a buscar el celular de su padre.

**-Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó no está disponible-** dijo el contestador automático.

_'¿Ves?, tu padre ni siquiera atiende la llamada, Maldad, ¿por qué no te rindes ante tu verdadero ser, que soy yo?'._

"Satoru... Sato está con papá", recordó, y entonces marcó el número de su hermanito.

La llamada comenzó a sonar y entró en el primer tono.

"¡Hola, hermano", se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea. La voz fresca del menor de los Ichijouji hizo que los ojos del mediano se humedecieran más.

"Pásame con papá", imperó.

"Es genial, hermano, papá me ha traído al consulado americano y pude hablar inglés con una secretaria que dijo que era inteligentísimo", se ilusionó la vocecita del otro lado.

"¡Sólo pásame a papá!", exigió el muchacho, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Hermano... ¿por qué me regañas?", preguntó el menor.

"¡Obedece una vez en tu vida, mocoso!", gritó desesperado, asustado de su tono de voz.

"Es que hermano... no te enojes", gimoteó Sato.

La voz, que todo lo sabía, comenzó a carcajearse.

_'Ese es el verdadero tú. El que hace sentir mal a niños bocones, el que los detecta como escoria y traiciona a su sangre'._

"Sólo... sólo pásame a papá...", trató de dulcificarse.

"Es que papá está con el embajador... no me dejaron pasar y...".

El ruido de los cláxones hizo que la ansiedad volviera a Zetaro. Volteó desesperado hacia el semáforo y vio que la luz roja ya no estaba, y que en cambio brillaba con fiereza el verde azulado que indicaba el siga para los coches.

Atrás, una fila de autos que iba detrás de él le pitaban desesperados, por lo que Zet aceleró sin fijarse y con mucha fuerza, totalmente confundido.

Su hermano seguía llamándole por el celular en el altavoz.

"¡Fíjate, idiota!", le gritó un automovilista.

"¿Hermano? ¿es una emergencia de las de los digimon? ¿hermano Zet?, ¿colgaste? (...)".

Zet miró de reojo el mapa.

"¡Tengo que dar vuelta!", se dio cuenta y giró el volante con brusquedad, atravesándose al otro carril de autonaves.

Aceleró al notar que los carros venían muy cerca, dio vuelta otra vez, y cuanto menos pensó, un impacto le hizo soltar el volante, la frente se le estrelló contra el cristal y sus ojos azules fueron capaces de percibir un enorme poste de luz antes de que se inflaran las bolsas de aire del vehículo.

Ni tiempo le dio de gritar.

O

Para Soji fue un viaje que nunca debió empezar.

Hubo instantes en los que deseó que el avión en el que viajaba se estrellara en el océano Pacífico. Añoró que el aeroplano se partiera en dos y todo acabara de una buena vez, porque el control de su vida se le estaba escapando de las manos.

El señor Yagami era un hombre que no comprendía. Tenía un porte de líder que le molestaba. Tenía una sonrisa nítida y demasiado sincera.

Vestía como un importante hombre de negocios y el corte de cabello que llevaba era casi igual al suyo.

Era como verse en un espejo del futuro.

"Pero qué diablos, jamás tendré esa sonrisa", soltó el joven de pronto.

"¿Pasa algo, So-chan?", de inmediato intervino el padre, que se había sentado junto a su hijo y no lo dejaba moverse de sitio.

"No quiero estar sentado aquí", comentó con desprecio el trillizo, viendo de reojo a los Izumi.

La señora Mimi estaba dormitando con Tulo en brazos, quien dormía apacible con el pulgar en su boca. Koushiro, el jefe de familia, iba absorto en una computadora y no paraba de teclear en ningún momento.

Era como si ese hombre fuera una extensión de hadware o software o alguna de esas cosas que Soji no tenía interés por comprender.

Ben Tachikawa tarareaba una canción mientras escuchaba su reproductor de música. De reojo, en ocasiones, veía a Osen Izumi, quien iba mirando por la ventanilla.

¿Qué vería la Muñeca?

Afuera de ese avión sólo había oscuridad, una tan intensa que mezclaba el cielo y el mar en esa noche sin nubes ni olas.

"¿No quieres estar sentado conmigo? ¿Preferirías ir solo?", preguntó Taichi, poniéndose serio.

"Sí", respondió con firmeza el joven.

"Quieres ir con mi Osen-chan, ¿no es cierto?", Tai hizo un puchero, pero después sonrió encantado, "Yo quería contarte más de tus hermanos, de tus tíos, tus primos y mis amigos, pero supongo que estás más interesado en ir a consolar a mi sobrinita".

"No le interesa lo que yo prefiera, voy al sanitario, no creo que esté prohibido orinar", se molestó, poniéndose de pie y saltando a su padre, quien se encontraba en el asiento del pasillo.

Tai Yagami lo tomó de la camiseta.

"No presiones".

"¿Que no presione? ¿a quién? ¿Habla de la hija de los Izumi?", indagó.

"No. Me refiero a tu temor. No lo presiones, porque va a salir a flote y yo tengo puros hijos valientes", dijo de nuevo con seriedad, como si detrás de ese hombre lleno de simpatía, se escondiera un héroe.

Soji se sacudió el brazo. Viajaban en una avioneta de lujo que tenía tatuado el logo del departamento de Relaciones Exteriores de Japón. El transporte tenía varias filas de asientos, quizá había cupo para unas 50 personas.

Una sobrecargo rubia y malhumorada daba rondas entre los pasajeros, pero su presunto padre y Benjamín Tachikawa eran los únicos que pedían bebidas y bocadillos.

Caminó hasta los sanitarios y se encerró un rato en el de los varones.

Se esculcó la herida después de usar el escusado y notó con gusto que su sangrado estaba controlado.

Le dolían las articulaciones, eso sí. Y el corazón le bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad, como si la ansiedad estuviera poseyendo todo su ser poco a poco.

Escapar. Huir. Fugarse. Cómo hubiera deseado hacer realidad esas palabras, aún sin la pelirroja a su lado.

La madrugada pasada había conocido el rostro de su hermana Hidemi, de quien ignoraba su existencia, pero Soji no se sentía especialmente entusiasmado.

Estaba consciente de que era una niña preciosa, tremendamente parecía a él, pero sin una gota de masculinidad en su rostro y en su voz.

Se le oía angelical e igual de alegre que Taichi Yagami y, por lo mismo, Soji no tenía interés en reforzar lazos con alguien demasiado feliz.

Por supuesto, su mayor preocupación era su doble.

Sabía que era injusto detestarlo, al llamado Taiki, aunque ningún sentimiento positivo afloraba de su pecho cuando pensaba en ese personaje.

Se echó agua en la cara, simuló que se clavaba un puñal en el vientre y después tomó fuerzas para continuar con su misma sonrisa torcida, amarga y triste de siempre.

De verdad que no quería ir con su presunto padre, ni conocer a sus hermanos mellizos o trillizos o como se dijera.

Lo único que anhelaba era naufragar en una isla, al lado de la desabrida Muñeca, para besarla en esa niñez acabada y juventud naciente.

Pero Soji Miyagi nunca conseguía lo que quería. Era una ley más allá de la física y cualquier ciencia exacta, era una ley del corazón.

Salió del baño y lo primero que notó fue que Yagami había sucumbido al sueño. El sujeto debía estar muy cansado, porque se había dejado caer en los dos asientos , tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y un hilito de saliva le chorreaba por la comisura de los labios.

Encogió los hombros, agradecido. En realidad cargar con su supuesto progenitor era algo muy pesado para él, que no estaba impuesto a convivir con nadie.

Los días que no la pasaba apostando, Soji la vivía durmiendo en el cuarto en turno que rentaba. Casi siempre, cuando se encerraba en su "hogar", era para recuperar fuerzas, inyectarse el factor para la coagulación o para leer algún libro.

No discriminaba ninguna lectura, ni siquiera los folletos del supermercado y las malas revistas que sus vecinas dejaban tiradas en los pasillos.

Vivía en un barrio coreano de L.A. que estaba céntrico, pero siempre se dejaba llevar por nuevos cuartos en condominios de la misma zona.

No tenía buenos recuerdos de Estados Unidos, pero al menos eran mejores remembranzas que sus primeros nueve años en Japón. Detestaba los internados y los noticieros donde veía la cara de Yagami y las reservas de la sociedad japonesa le ponían los pelos de punta.

Suspiró y se sentó al lado de Benjamín, quien a su vez estaba cerca de Osen Izumi, para quien solamente existía la ventanilla y el paisaje que ofrecía el vuelo.

**"(...) Trata de ser un poco más fresco",** cantaba el joven castaño, con los ojos cerrados, **"enfría tu cabeza... Hay una posibilidad de ganar cualquier juego".**

Soji se sorprendió un poco. No sólo su padre llevaba en su tono de celular una melodía de su grupo favorito, sino que ese chico Ben-kun cantaba con familiaridad una de las canciones que más le gustaban al moreno.

**"Estoy bien conmigo mismo. Incluso me voy caminando al borde del filo".**

_Al borde del filo_. Esa frase lo caló un poco y le causó desconcierto. _'Estoy bien conmigo mismo. Incluso me voy caminando al borde del filo'_, eso decía la canción de Ishida Yamato-sama, uno de sus más grandes ídolos.

Se veía a leguas que ese hombre no le temía a nada ni a nadie, y aunque tenía que sobrellevar peligros, ¿acaso no estaba bien consigo mismo cuando caminaba justo en la orilla del abismo?, si no aceptaba los retos de la vida, ¿entonces para qué diablos estaba vivo?

"Deja de verme con esa cara de maniático, insecto", regañó Ben, quitándose los audífonos y renegando por tener sobre él los ojos intensos y chocolates de Soji.

"Es que cantas 'Walk in the Edge'... ¿Te gustan los _Teenage Wolves_?", preguntó el hijo de Tai, ignorando los insultos del hijo mayor de Mimi.

"En parte. Ese grupo no sería nada sin la voz de Yamato y su bajo", comentó con flojera Ben, "Así que no me gusta todo el grupo, sino solamente Yamato".

"¿Le llamas Yamato a Ishida Yamato-sama?, es una falta de respeto. Honestamente tienes buena voz, Ben-kun, pero Ishida-sama es un grande, incluso fue astronauta, ¿lo sabes?", Soji apretó con simpatía los puños y Ben soltó la carcajada, lo que terminó por indignar todavía más al moreno.

"¿Bromeas?, ¡yo sé todo de Yamato!, a mí no me vengas con los cuentos de un fan frustrado", se rió el hijo de Mimi, jugueteando.

"No soy un fan frustrado, soy un admirador de su música", declamó Soji, interesado por la plática.

Por fin el chico Ben-kun no le estaba hablando de los monstruos digitales ni le amenazaba por cortejar a la Muñeca, quien seguía ausente, como si tuviera un autismo temporal.

"Qué locura, tu padre se infartaría si se enterara de quien eres fan", dijo Benjamín.

"¿Por qué lo haría?, mis gustos musicales son míos y no tienen que ver con ese sujeto".

"Ay, clon de Taiki, eres lo máximo", se burló Tachikawa. Intentó ponerse de nuevo los audífonos, pero Soji se los quitó con brusquedad.

"No vuelvas a llamarme clon de Taiki, Ben-kun", ordenó, con ese tono que empleaban los Yagami cuando se enojaban, "Agradezco que me hayas ayudado con la mafia y me hayas rescatado de desangrarme, pero no soporto que no me llames por mi nombre, tú no sabes nada de mí".

"_Joder_, eres un insecto, ¡si a esas vamos tú no sabes nada de tu padre", se molestó Ben, "Trágate esta información: ¿quién crees que es el mejor amigo de tu padre?, ¡pues Yamato Ishida!, ¿y quién supones que es la mejor amiga de tu hermano, a quien pareces odiar?, ¡pues la hija de Ishida!, así que antes de andar despreciando familiares, lo mejor es que los conozcas, ¿o no?; ah, y anexando a la plática: te prohíbo coquetear con mi hermana de nuevo".

Aunque Soji mostraba un rostro de genuino interés por la confesión de Ben, su boca quedó silente unos segundos.

"Insisto, no me vuelvas a llamar clon de Taiki", pudo reiterar, enfadado.

No tenía idea de qué podían tener en común el vocalista de su grupo favorito y su padre. Aunque de pronto, recordó levemente que había leído sobre un Yamato en el libro que le había obligado a relatar en voz alta el pequeño Tulo Izumi.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensó de inmediato en ir a pedir ese libro. ¿Cómo era que no se había fijado bien en la lectura?... quizá fuera porque a Soji no le gustaba la fantasía, ni ese tipo de historias de niños felices.

"Ben, ya no discutas con Soji-kun", pidió de repente Osen, con su voz queda de siempre.

Se había volteado ligeramente hacia los muchachos con sus enormes ojos negros bien abiertos y su cabello recogido en una media coleta.

A Soji le causó un maremoto oír esa vocecita por primera vez en la noche... definitivamente estaba enamorado.

"No estoy diciendo mentiras, Cerebrito", se defendió Ben, "además, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no te pones a teclear como demente en la computadora?".

"No sé si lo recuerdas, pero mi brazalete digital se destruyó", se defendió ella.

"Sí, bueno, pero puedes usar el mío, que tiene la misma potencia y capacidad que el tuyo", ofreció Tachikawa.

"Te lo agradezco, pero por el momento no me apeteces usar un computador", susurró, de nuevo perdiéndose en la ventanilla.

"¡Espera, Muñeca!", le exclamó Soji. Osen de nuevo le dirigió una escasa mirada.

Ciertamente algo no estaba bien con esa chica. Si bien él sabía que no era una muchacha simpática, tenía un brillo en el rostro difícil de captar en otras mujeres. Quizá era eso lo que más le gustaba a él: ese guiño único de quien queda inmerso en la curiosidad.

Pero ahora la pelirroja parecía opacada, perdida, con una de sus manos vendadas y un rostro pálido, vacío.

"¿Cómo estás?", fue lo único que pudo cuestionar Soji, nervioso.

"Estaré contenta cuando vea que te encuentres con tus hermanos y cuando conozca a Óleo", confesó, con un tono agresivo que ni la pelirroja misma comprendió.

"¿Tu novio virtual?", preguntó ofendido Soji.

Osen asintió, con indiferencia.

"¿NOVIO VIRTUAL? ¿ES QUE ESTÁS DEMENTE, CEREBRITO?, ¡YO NO TE HE DADO PERMISO DE TENER NOVIO!", exclamó Ben.

Soji y Osen, ajenos a los gritos de Ben, se miraron con intensidad, como si se estuvieran retando.

Unos asientos más enfrente, Koushiro dejó de teclear y palideció, mientras su esposa, quien también había oído a su hijo, puso una sonrisa extendida.

"Ay, ¿oíste mi amor?, nuestra Osen-chan ya tiene novio por Internet", canturreó, mientras Tulo, sin comprender lo que pasaba, se acurrucó más en el cuerpo de su madre.

"Maldición, no puedo concentrarme", confesó Izumi, preocupado porque su damita estaba creciendo y era objeto de deseos de chicos como ese cybernovio y el hijo de Tai. "¿Dónde ha quedado mi niñita cuyo único interés era resolver misterios en las redes?".

"Imagínate cuando Osen-chan se case, ¿crees que me deje elegir su vestido de novia?", siguió diciendo la madrastra de la pelirroja.

"Mimi, no hagas comentarios incómodos", rogó Koushiro.

Sin resultados de su plática con los hermanos Izumi-Tachikawa, Soji regresó hasta donde estaba Yagami, quien ya había despertado del letargo por el grito de Ben.

"Te dije que no presionaras a Osen-chan", regañó.

"No, usted dijo que no presionara mis temores".

"Ésa era una metáfora", se rió Taichi, pero Soji no le encontró gracia al comentario.

"¿Cómo es posible que una persona como usted sea amigo de un hombre tan _cool_ como Ishida Yamato-sama?", preguntó directamente, cruzando los brazos y sentándose, esta vez, en el asiento del pasillo.

Taichi estiró una de sus cejas y se rascó su mata de cabello castaño.

No le hizo gracia ver que en el rostro de su hijo se desprendía una absoluta adoración hacia uno de los co-protagonistas de su historia.

Pero quizás era el destino. _Su_ Hidemi había resultado fan de los diseños de _su_ Sora, y Soji parecía idolatrar a _su_ Yama... estaría perfecto si al menos Taiki le adorara a él.

"Todavía me pregunto eso, So-chan, pero supongo que es que algo que se arregló antes de que naciéramos, cuestiones mágicas o del destino".

Yagami desparpajó el cabello de su hijo.

"Pero ni creas que Yama es tan _cool_, el secreto de su éxito es su esposa, ¿te enteras?", y de nuevo, sin que Soji lo comprendiera, su padre se echó a reír.

Ya no supo distinguir si era una risa triste o triunfal... había cosas que a su edad no podía discernir.

O

"¡ZETTY!", exclamó de nuevo Miyako Ichijouji.

Su hijo había salido disparado en el auto como si estuviera huyendo de su peor pesadilla, de las tinieblas, de la oscuridad, ¡de algo que ella no podía ver!

"¡Tenemos que ir tras él!", fue Kurumi quien sacó a su madre del estado de crisis en el que estaba.

La agarró de las manos y la arrastró hasta la banqueta, porque anteriormente estaba en medio de la calle.

"¿¡Qué hacemos, hija?, no podemos permitir que le vuelvan a hacer daño", gimió dolida.

"Tenemos que pedir ayuda", sugirió Kurumi y se echó a correr hasta la puerta del hogar de Iori Hida.

"¡No! ¡Cody no querrá ayudarme! ¡ni siquiera quiere ayudarse a sí mismo!", dijo Inoue.

"No digas tonterías, mamá, él es como tu hermanito, ¿no lo acabas de decir?", expresó la muchacha, desparramando golpes en la puerta y timbrando con desesperación.

La puerta se abrió segundos después. La hijastra de Iori, Kaede, miró desconcertada el rostro lloroso de Kurumi y de Miyako con susto.

"Hazte a un lado niña", la hija mayor de Ken entró dando un empujón a la chiquilla, quien abrió sus ojos al doble.

"¿Qué pasó?", preguntó la niñita, pero las dos mujeres que entraron a la casa no le respondieron.

Los gritos de Miyako resonaron por la casa. Llamaban a Cody, pedían ayuda y las palabras se le desordenaban en la boca sin que se diera a entender.

El señor Hida salió presuroso de su despacho.

"Miya-chan...", dijo, dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga. Sus ojos verdes mostraban perplejidad y parecía que su enojo se había diluido al ver las lágrimas de su ex vecina.

"Sé que ahora me odias, pero tienes que ayudarme... mi Zetty... algo malo... lo siento... la oscuridad", dejaba salir la señora, hipeando.

La sola idea de que otra vez tomaran de rehén a su hijo la enloquecía. Todavía, por las noches, tenía pesadillas con el día en que su pequeño había sido controlado por la semilla de la oscuridad y se lo habían llevado al Mar Oscuro, donde había estado a punto de perecer.

"Señor Hida, se trata de mi hermano", explicó Kurumi, de nuevo con el reflujo paseándole por el esófago debido a los nervios, "Se ha puesto muy raro, creemos que los digimons malignos le quieren hacer algo, que lo quieren dañar como en el 2028, se ha puesto como loco y le ha robado el auto a mi mamá".

"¿Qué dices?", fue la respuesta de Cody.

"¡Tenemos que seguirlo o será demasiado tarde!", rogó Miyako, tomando la camisa de Cody entre sus manos.

Noriko había salido de la cocina al oír los gritos, Kaede había corrido al regazo de su madre y se había aferrado a ella.

Yuriko bajó las escaleras de la segunda planta a toda velocidad, tomó las llaves y corrió hacia su padre.

"Hay que ir en la autonave y localizar las placas con el rastreador", propuso.

Cody tomó las llaves, giró la cabeza hacia su mujer.

"Cierra la puerta, no le abras a nadie", ordenó. Noriko asintió y apretó más fuerte a su hija. "Miya, tranquila, lo vamos a salvar".

Kurumi y Yuriko abrieron el portón de la cochera.

Al contrario de los Ichijouji, los Hida tenía un carro de modelo mucho más sencillo, para cuatro personas y de marca _Toyato_.

Las chicas subieron en la parte de atrás y Miyako se trepó en el asiento de copiloto sin dejar de emitir su ruidoso llanto.

Tiempo después de que el carro se echó a andar, el GPS encontró la autonave Ichijouji a 10 minutos de distancia de donde se hallaban.

"La camioneta está detenida", anunció el abogado algo preocupado, "pero no está aparcada", se fijó en el mapa, "todo indica que se detuvo en el cruce de dos calles".

"Zetty...", susurró Kurumi. Ella lloraba menos que su madre, pero tenía una gastritis que la estaba quemando. Yuriko le tomó la mano a su amiga.

O

Zetaro abrió los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era el impacto del choque.

Sintió húmeda la frente, por lo que se tentó y descubrió que un hilito de sangre le corría por la cara.

En un principio no pudo enfocar nada. No supo distinguir si estaba en un hospital, en la ambulancia o en la autonave.

Se percibió amoratado, sin embargo, guardó la calma. Se sentía terrible, había robado el auto de su mamá y ni siquiera había sido capaz de llegar hasta donde estaba su padre. El choque había sido fuerte, ni siquiera su hermana se había estampado de esa manera a pesar de que era una amenaza al volante.

Aún así trató de incorporarse.

"La voz...", recordó, "... no la escucho".

En efecto, la voz que lo mal-aconsejaba no se oía en su alma.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, tirado en el pavimento frío. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que sus ojos marinos comenzara a delimitar el sitio.

Había niebla a su alrededor, un bote enorme para la basura y paredes llenas de graffiti.

"Es un callejón...", susurró.

"Al fin has despertado, emperador", una voz femenina y frívola interrumpió los murmullos de Zet.

Alarmado, el chico levantó la cabeza y pudo ver la silueta de una mujer.

No podía verla con detalle, pero llevaba puesto un kimono entreabierto de mal gusto, que más bien parecía haber sido elaborado con una cortina violeta. Era de piel clara o al menos eso le pareció. Cabello y ojos negros, aunque la vestimenta extraña de la mujer estaba acompañada de unos accesorios dorados y dos pares de alas de murciélagos que parecían falsas.

El brillo de los ojos de esa fémina le causó ansiedad.

"... eres un digimon", soltó el muchacho de 14 años, tratando de ponerse de pie para escapar de ahí.

"Lilithmon", precisó la dama digital, alzando uno de sus largos brazos para sujetar a Zet antes de que se escapara.

"¡Ah!", dejó salir Zet, al notar que las uñas de la digimon se le atascaban en su piel. Traía las garras pintadas de un púrpura muy oscuro, el tacto con Lilithmon le dolía, era como si ésta estuviera desparramando algo tóxico en él.

"¿Te gusta mi veneno, emperador?", preguntó la majestuosa digimon, estrellando al chico contra la pared del callejón, "A mí no me gusta tu olor, pero la semilla oscura que habita en ti me tienta".

"¿Que-é qué quieres de mí?, ¡Suéltame!", gritó con el rostro lívido.

Ya era tarde. Estaba tan preocupado por la voz que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que lo atacara un digimon oscuro, como había pasado con algunos de sus amigos.

Era tan tarde para soñar con liberarse de su pesadilla, que lo que hizo fue desviar la mirada.

Lilithmon sonrió.

"Qué humano tan hermoso y resignado", mencionó, acercándose a oler el cabello de Zet, el cual tocó con su otro brazo, que parecía hecho de un metal dorado.

La mano de oro tenías unas garras largas que Ichijouji vio de reojo con desesperación.

"Amor negro", dijo Lilithmon. Un beso negro salió de sus labios y se estrelló en el pecho de Zetaro, quien lanzó un alarido de terror y cayó al suelo después de que la digimon lo soltó.

Un choque eléctrico le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sintió que se estremecía de pies a cabeza; fue como si sus órganos se hubieran bañado de una sangre negra, dolorosa, llena de sentimientos de desesperanza.

Odio. Tristeza. Enojo. Dolor. Miedo. Orgullo. Envidia... Lujuria... Maldad.

Lilithmon soltó un grito de confianza.

"No te he matado ¿verdad?", tomó el mentón del chaval y se burló de él.

Zetaro llevaba las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada estaba violentada. Estaba respirando con apremio, como si se fuera a acabar el oxígeno.

"Eso es, sigues vivo", la digimon revisó las manos de Zet. Como de costumbre, los dedos del mediano Ichijouji estaban manchados de tinta china y lápiz. "Y tus manos milagrosas están a salvo".

No pudo decir nada porque las palabras no le salían. En ese momento no podía siquiera pensar con claridad. Veía interesado las curvas de la digimon, los labios pintados con labial morado, los ojos enormes delineados con negro, el escote mostraba unos pechos copa c que parecían sacados de una prevista Play Boy de los humanos.

"Eso es, me miras con lujuria, emperador", se rió, "… siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si un digimon hiciera a un humano su amante ".

Le ofreció la garra más normal, Zet se puso de pie, su mirada embobada estaba estacionada en Lilithmon y comenzó a estirar su brazo.

"Ven, sígueme".

Zetaro asintió, estiró la mano, pero justo cuando iba a tocar al monstruo digital, una estela de recuerdo apareció por su mente. El rostro tímido y ausente de Osen Izumi frente al computador lo descontroló… fue como si hubiera despertado de un hechizo.

"¡NO!", espetó con fuerza, se apretó el abdomen y comenzó a correr.

"Miserable humano, ni siquiera porque tienes la semilla oscura obedeces", se molestó Lilithmon, "¡Dolor fantasmal!".

Tras lanzar ese ataque, Zet volvió a caer al suelo y se retorció. Le dolía todo, se hizo bola, se estiró, gimió. Lilithmon caminó con lentitud hasta el chico, quien alcanzó a escuchar el ruido del kimono y de los pies, que también tenían garras.

"... tienes un nivel de tolerancia asombroso, Lucemon y Daemon podrían interesarse en ti después de todo, pero tú y yo estamos aquí para otra cosa, emperador", hizo la observación ella.

La digimon se acuclilló al lado de Zetaro y sacó un espejo. El chico apretó los párpados cuando escuchó a Lilithmon recitar un hechizo.

Luego, la digital le obligó a abrir los ojos tras lastimarle y él terminó de perder dominio de sí mismo.

"Eso es, humanito, levántate".

A pesar de que estaba herido por las lesiones del choque y los ataques, el chico se puso de pie. Sus ojos se veían más azules que nunca porque no mostraban pupila alguna.

"Ahora... quiero que me acompañes y pintes para mí", sonrió Lilithmon.

Zetty tomó el brazo del monstruo y la siguió.

O

Satoru Ichijouji estaba muy preocupado por su hermano mayor. Hacía unos minutos, su consanguíneo le había llamado, le había dado órdenes y le había gritado.

Zetaro no era del tipo de chico que daba órdenes y gritaba a sus hermanos menores, por eso el pequeño de siete años estaba confundido.

Había tratado de devolver la llamada pero el celular lo mandaba a buzón, había intentado entrar a la oficina donde su padre estaba reunido con el Embajador Americano en Japón, aunque no le habían dejado entrar.

Estaba indignado. Había puesto su carita más adorable, se había picado los ojos para lagrimar -técnica que había aprendido de su hermana-, pero ni siquiera por eso los guardias que custodiaban el despacho le habían permitido el paso.

A la secretaria sí que la había conmovido. La pobre mujer no había encontrado forma de tranquilizar al nene. Le había traído juguetes, un refresco de cola, una hoja para que dibujara y hasta le había ofrecido que usara el internet.

"Ya, sólo déjeme", había dramatizado el niño después de los intentos fallidos de la mujer por congraciarse con él, "si le pasa algo a mi hermanito, les demandaré".

O

Ken salió de la oficina con su rostro serio de siempre. Iba con un traje sastre gris y una corbata color carbón. Llevaba un maletín, un cinturón escondido dentro del saco con la indumentaria de policía y un sombrero elegante le cubría los cabellos lacios.

"Jefe Ichijouji", la secretaria le llamó. En Japón, sobre todo en Odaiba, llamaban a Ken 'Jefe'.

"El niño...", adivinó Ken, "¿ha hecho algo?, de antemano le pido una disculpa".

"Ha querido entrar y se ha puesto muy triste porque no le han dejado los guardaespaldas del señor embajador", explicó la trabajadora muy afligida.

Ken le dijo que no se preocupara.

"¿Dónde está ahora?", cuestionó.

"¡Oh!, pero si estaba aquí hace un momento", dijo la señorita.

Tras despedirse de la mujer, Ken trotó por el pasillo con el ceño fruncido mientras enviaba un mail a Taichi avisándole que la situación de Soji en Japón estaba arreglada.

Resopló. Su Satoru estaba verdaderamente incontrolable.

No sólo era el triple de osado que sus hermanos, sino que no aprendía a comportarse bien aunque él se esforzaba por darle los castigos más severos.

Se encontró al niño en la puerta del sanitario, justo a la salida, llevaba la cara empapada, pero Ken pudo notar a la perfección que el chiquillo había estado llorando.

Y Satoru de verdad que no lloraba por cualquier cosa.

"Sato", llamó con autoridad.

"¡Es que papá, Zet está en problemas y los tontos de esos señores no me dejaron entrar a decirte!", exclamó apurado el niño.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?".

"Zet llamó y se puso muy raro, incluso me gritó y mi hermano no grita, dijo que quería hablar contigo y pues le dije que estabas en junta, pero luego se escuchó un ruido y colgó", el niño tomó aire como maniaco, "le tuve que hablar a mamá porque mi hermano no contestó de vuelta, pero mamá estaba gritando como loca, ya ves que ella sí que grita, entonces Kurumi le arrebató el móvil y me dijo que Zet se había robado el auto sin permiso porque creía que lo iban a atacar los digimons, pero entonces lo siguieron y encontraron la camioneta chocada en una calle".

El pequeño tomó otra bocanada de aire con desesperación.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?", Ken se inclinó y le tomó los hombros al niño. Imaginó a su Zetaro herido, se imaginó a la sangre de su sangre derramada en el pavimento.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

"¡Pero Zet no estaba en el auto! ¡Kurumi dice que la bolsa de aire estaba rota pero no había rastro de mi hermano!", y sin poder retener su valentía más, el chico comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas discretas de sus ojitos.

Ken abrazó a su hijo menor, quien se le aferró al cuello como sanguijuela, como si de pronto su Satoru volviera a tener dos años.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad a Ken, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma. Sus años de experiencia persiguiendo asesinos y resolviendo crímenes le ayudaban a tomar control de sus emociones y permitirse fijar su atención en resoluciones prácticas.

No dijo nada a Sato ni a su silencioso llanto, tan diferente del de Kurumi y del mismo Zetaro.

Con la mano con la que no sostenía a su vástago accionó su brazalete y comenzó a iniciar los programas de búsqueda que usaba como detective que era.

A los celulares de sus hijos les había instalado un chip especial para buscarlos en caso de que se perdieran. Esa estrategia la había diseñado después de que Satoru había comenzado con el hábito de escaparse de casa con el pretexto de "conocer el mundo".

Con Kurumi también le había resultado muy práctica la herramienta, ya que Ken identificaba los antros en donde su primogénita se iba a bailar por las noches; siempre que detectaba el sitio, enviaba al buen muchacho Motomiya con la misión de regresar a su primogénita sana y salva a casa.

Ahora, por primera vez, utilizó la herramienta para buscar a su hijo del medio.

"Papá, mi hermano no se va a morir, ¿verdad?", preguntó Satoru.

"No", fue la respuesta de Ken, mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento de la embajada americana.

Notó que varias personas se le quedaban mirando pero no le dio importancia. Había en realidad muy poco personal, eso en gran medida por la celebración del feriado japonés de la Golden Week.

Para cuando llegó a su patrulla, la búsqueda había finalizado con éxito. El paradero de su primer varón apareció en la pantalla.

El chip que llevaba su hijo se movía, lo que parecía indicar que estaba bien. Por supuesto, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera robado la pulsera digital de su chico, pero Ichijouji no quiso pensar al respecto.

"Está cerca del Museo Digimon", dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de Satoru, que moqueaba sus lágrimas y se las secaba con pañuelos desechables.

"Pero está bien ¿verdad?".

Ken no supo qué responderle. Lo que hizo fue voltear hacia el chiquito y entregarle una pelotita de metal.

"Esto es una bomba", le explicó, "es muy probable que tu hermano esté en el poder de los digimon malignos ¿entiendes?... tenemos que ir por él y tienes que acompañarme porque dejarte solo puede ser aún más peligroso".

"Yo te ayudaré a luchar", dijo decidido el chico.

"No. No harás tal cosa. Sin embargo, si hay una situación de riesgo vas a lanzar esta bomba hacia el enemigo, la explosión causará mucho humo y justo en ese momento es cuando aprovecharás para correr todo lo que puedas hasta que des con tu mamá".

"¡Pero es que papá!".

"Pero es que nada. Si yo te doy la orden, la acatarás. No importa si tu hermano y yo seguimos en peligro, tú vas a obedecerme porque eres un niño pequeño y no quiero que te hagan daño".

"Es que papá, yo quiero ser como tú", dijo Satoru.

"Bien. Entonces harás caso, porque cuando tenía tu edad obedecía ciegamente a mis padres y a mi hermano mayor", terminó de decir Ken, justo al tiempo en que arrancaba la patrulla.

O

Lilithmon observó con deleite los movimientos de las manos de Zetaro mientras pintaba. Ese chiquillo era un genio a pesar de ser un humano, el dibujo le había tomado al ex emperador unos cuantos minutos, justos los necesarios antes de que el hechizo de manipulación cesara.

Estuvo tentada en robárselo, pero Daemon seguramente se pondría pesado si ella decidía tener un esclavo humano. Además, por el momento, la prioridad de los Reyes Demonios del Digimundo era crear el emblema Apócrifo.

Habían tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para poder investigar cómo obtener el emblema, ya que en lugar de parir a un heredero, la mujer que habían elegido había tenido tres niños.

Habían realizado el ritual con uno de los chicos y no había resultado.

"Además esas odiosas Bestias Digimon intervinieron", dijo con rencor la única dama digital que tenía un reinado de oscuridad.

Zetaro Ichijouji dejó de pintar. Ahora sus dedos parecían un arco iris de colores. Lilithmon miró con desprecio al chico, que había quedado de pie, con los brazos en los costados y la mirada perdida dirigida a ella.

"Eso es... ahora ven conmigo, quiero matarte", dijo.

No era mentira, sentía unas inmensas ganas de matar a ese muchacho, ¿por qué los hombres no podían desvanecerse temporalmente como los digimons?, las vidas frágiles de los humanos, sin posibilidad de reencarnación, era el elemento más claro de que eran una raza inferior a los monstruos digitales.

Tomó con brusquedad a Zetaro, le mostró el espejo y recitó el hechizo de nuevo.

¡Cuánto quería matar a ese humano!, pero Lilithmon no podía hacerlo. La orden era dejarlo vivo para después arrebatarle lo que quedaba del emblema de la Bondad.

Por supuesto, para lograr el plan de los Reyes Digimon, que era el de hacer la fusión prohibida, había que sacrificar los emblemas y fusionarlos con una cresta apócrifa.

Matando al humano se perdía el emblema, así que lo que había que hacer era esperar el momento oportuno para corromper el alma del elegido, quitarle su cualidad y afectarle con el emblema apócrifo. Era simple, pero esperar tanto tiempo la tenía harta.

El museo de los Digimon donde se encontraban le causó repulsión. Había puesto al chico a pintar un mural en la réplica de la vieja mansión de Devimon como le habían pedido.

No había humanos, pero de haber sido necesario, los habría dormido para ejecutar su misión.

Salió del museo con la mano del chico bien oprimida. Al lado de ese enorme edificio había un estadio de fútbol y una larga avenida llena de automóviles.

Justo ahí, en ese momento, lo olió.

"¡Suelta a mi hijo!", dijo la voz de un hombre. Montando a la espalda del mismo, había un chiquillo.

Bondad. Destino. Semilla de la Oscuridad. Elegido.

Lilithmon sonrió al tiempo en que Ken Ichijouji lanzaba un disparo hacia el vientre de la digimon, quien exclamó:

"¡Onda de oscuridad!", de su cuerpo salió una ola oscura que se carcomió las plantas de las jardineras cercanas y achicharró un espectacular de metal.

La bala del arma del humano se consumió por completo. Ichijouji, con el niño montado en él, hizo un salto espectacular hasta el techo de una patrulla de policías para evadir la onda oscura. Luego, el policía saltó hacia la digimon, lanzando una patada.

Lilithmon retrocedió, arrastrando consigo a Zetaro como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

"Ichijouji Ken, el primer emperador de los digimon del que hablan las leyendas", apuntó con sorna, "eres el más grande perdedor que se ha visto jamás".

"¡Mi padre es el mejor detective del mundo!", defendió el niño que venía con el hombre.

Lilithmon bufó con desagrado.

"El Destino parece tener una boca muy grande", aseguró.

"Libérale", exigió Ken.

"¿O si no qué?, Ichijouji Ken, ¿crees que puedes ganarle a la _Demon Lady_ del Digimundo", cuestionó.

Ken gruñó.

"Ni siquiera tienes un digimon que ofrecerme, ni siquiera reside dentro de ti un emblema que puedas sacrificar, porque lo que una vez fue tuyo ahora es de este pequeño títere", explicó.

Ken sacó otra pistola, con las dos volvió a disparar a velocidad constante, provocando que Lilithmon retrocediera y echara ondas oscuras.

"Pero me interesa el Destino, es un emblema poco común, ¿intercambiamos niños?", propuso la digital.

Satoru abrió los ojos al doble.

"Vete a la mierda", farfulló Ken, y su hijito quedó asombrado de que su padre hubiera dicho una mala palabra.

Lilithmon se carcajeó.

"Amor negro", atacó a Ken, quien vio salir un beso de los labios de la digital y esquivó el ataque con apuro.

"¿Rechazas el beso?, pero si a tu hijito le ha gustado tanto que ha venido por gusto propio a mi regazo... he pensando en hacerlo mi pareja", amenazó.

Satoru lanzó un grito despavorido. Su padre apenas acababa de explicarle que las parejas eran las que tenían sexo porque se querían. La sola idea de que a su hermanito le obligaran a ser pareja de una digimon mala le sacó de sus casillas.

Se soltó de la espalda de su padre.

"¡Tú no eres una humana y no le puedes hacer eso a mi hermano!", gritó.

Ichijouji se incorporó desesperado, pero su hijo fue más veloz y sacó del bolsillo la bomba que le había dado.

"¡Satoru, basta!", ordenó.

"Te detendré, te sabotearé e irás a la prisión, vieja fea", amenazó el niño, alzando el bracito.

Lilithmon comenzó a acercarse al elegido del Destino.

Emblemas como los Milagros y el Destino aparecían pocas veces entre los elegidos. La sola idea de llevarse a ese chico aunque no fuera una orden le tentó tanto o más como la enfermiza idea lujuriosa de aparearse con el humano de la Bondad.

"Ven, ven acá, niñito bonito e impertinente", tentó Lilithmon. Sacó el espejo mágico y oscuro de su vestido, a Ken entonces se le iluminó el rostro.

"Hazlo ahora, Satoru, al cristal", ordenó.

Sato miró brevemente a su padre y con lanzó la pelota con la mayor fuerza que pudo. La bomba se estrelló en el brillo del espejo, provocando que Lilithmon chillara de la ira cuando se desfragmentaron los cristales de su imagen.

Era como si el espejo fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, porque los Ichijouji la escucharon llorar.

Ken entonces observó que arriba de la digimon había una viga endeble, pues estaban afuera de la estructura del Museo que dirigía su mujer, el cual estaba en construcción.

Disparó como loco hacia la viga, que tronó y comenzó a caer.

"¡ZETARO, VUELVE EN TI!", mandó el padre, lanzándose a correr hacia donde estaban la digimon y su hijo mediano.

El humo no lo dejaba ver, pero alcanzó a tomar a su chico antes de que la viga cayera encima de Lilithmon, que estaba demasiado ocupada chillando por su espejo.

"¡Lo pagarás caro! ¡Lo pagarán caro!", la demonio pulverizó la viga justo después de recibir el golpe y se desvaneció del escenario humano, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Ken jadeó entonces, pero no dejó de arrastrar a su hijo tras él. Lo tomó en brazos cuando vio que Zetaro estaba más dormido que despierto y ordenó a Satoru salir de la zona de niebla.

O

Yamato aparcó en la cochera de los Kido. Frente a su camioneta estaba el auto de Joe perfectamente estacionado. Imaginó que su amigo, que había pasado 48 horas sin dormir, estaba descansando un poco después del traslado de Seiyuro la madrugada pasada.

En realidad, sacar a un paciente sin permiso de un hospital había sido una total desaventura. Seiyuro no había ayudado mucho, porque aunque se recuperaba milagrosamente de su herida, había tenido fiebre toda la noche.

"Es como si estuviera sacando toda la oscuridad de esa forma", había sido la explicación de Kido, cuando finalmente habían llegado a la casa.

Habían puesto a Sei en el cuarto de Doguen, para descontento del muchacho, quien se había puesto a renegar por la decisión de sus padres.

"¡Tienen un hospital en el patio!", había gritado.

"Solecito, no seas así con tu amigo, que está enfermito", había regañado Jun.

"No podemos dejarle lejos de donde esté yo, no sabemos lo que pueda pasarle y yo necesito dormir un poco", había agregado Joe.

Con los cachetes indignados por ceder su habitación, Doguen había aceptado, e incluso, había puesto a dormir al digimon Calumon en el regazo de Sei, quien de inmediato había abrazado al pequeño digimon como si fuera un muñeco de felpa.

"Eres un gran chico, Doguen-kun, a pesar de que mi Seiyuro te ha hecho pasar malos ratos le das tu habitación y le mimas", le había agradecido Tk al hijo de Joe, quien de inmediato se había sonrojado como crío de seis años.

"No diga eso, no soy un gran chico", esa había sido la respuesta de Doguen.

Yamato hizo que los chicos con los que viajaba se bajaran de la autonave. Sin embargo, el rebelde hijo de Taichi no lo hizo, se quedó trepado en la parte trasera de la camioneta, como esperando.

"Será mejor que te bajes", pidió Matt.

"No… quiero ir a ver a mi madre", se entercó Taik.

"Iremos en cuanto saludemos a Seiyuro", avisó el adulto, pero Taiki encogió los hombros.

"A Sei no le importa que yo lo visite, tiene mucho que platicar con mi primo Toshi de cualquier manera. Quiero ir a ver a Akane ya, si usted no me lleva iré yo solo, no quiero que mi hermana vaya conmigo, no quiero que ella tenga que preocuparse por el traslado de mi madre, mi hermana necesita prepararse para la llegada de mi hermano y como soy el mayor, quiero ir con Akane ya".

"¿Qué clase de lógica estás usando, Taiki?", regañó Yamato. Se molestó al notar que la manera en la que hablaba ese muchacho era igual a la de su mejor amigo. "No sólo te atreves a besar a mi hija, sino que además te atreves a ordenarme qué hacer… sin duda eres digno hijo de tu padre, y créeme, no te estoy piropeando".

"Iré por mi cuenta", renegó Taiki, bajándose de la autonave y comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta de casa de los Kido.

Yamato se golpeó la frente, caminó unos pasos y jaló al adolescente de la camiseta negra con la que se había vestido.

"¿¡Pero qué diablos piensas, Taiki! ¿Que puedes hacer tu voluntad a tus 15 años?", reprendió, "No vas a ir a ningún lugar solo y te vas a esperar a que se me pegue la gana llevarte al hospital, ¿es que no entiendes que debes obedecer?".

Taik miró con rencor a Yamato. Por un instante, el ex astronauta pensó que el mocoso iba a jalonearse y a soltar su agarre, pero para su sorpresa el chico no hizo tal cosa.

Sólo quedó silente, como si quisiera calmarse.

"Por favor, señor Ishida, lléveme con mi madre", pidió.

Ahora la mirada que le lanzó a Matt fue de súplica.

"Necesito verla, usted no entiende porque nunca odió a su madre, pero yo detesté a Akane por años enteros, necesito verla de nuevo, necesito pedirle perdón de nuevo y hacer algo por ella, quiero trasladarla hasta el refugio, decirle que mi papá trae a Soji, que lo verá pronto, que estaremos unidos por primera vez los cinco… usted… usted es hijo de padres divorciados, así que me comprende un poco, ¿no?".

Ishida aflojó el agarre de la camiseta de Taiki. Sintió un poco de compasión por el chico, que a intervalos se inflaba y actuaba como un león enamorado –de su hija, por desgracia-, luego se volvía un lobo solitario y rabioso, y después, justo como ahorita, se transformaba en un corderito conmovedor y débil.

"Tenías que ser hijo de Tai, por eso eres tan problemático", renegó Yama, "Bien, te llevaré, sube al auto".

Taiki sonrió. Esta vez parecía un cachorro agradecido y simpático. Se trepó al auto, Matt envió un mensaje a Takeru, diciéndole que iba al hospital a resolver lo de la madre de los trillizos y luego subió a su asiento de conductor.

"Se estaban tardando mucho", la voz de Mayumi penetró en los oídos de Yamato Ishida.

"Hija, ¿Qué haces aquí?, te he mandando a que vayas con tu primo Seiyuro".

"No me apetece estar en casa de los Kido. Toshiro tiene que confesarle a Sei lo del bebé y tardarán años en eso, y yo no estoy de humor para soportar que la señora Jun comience a decir cosas raras", silbó la rubia con despreocupación, "Además, quiero conocer a la madre de Taiki y Hidemi, qué ¿no puedo?".

Yamato Ishida gruñó. Su princesa _darketa_ era mucho más indomable que el salvaje de Taiki Yagami.

O

"Mamá, el súper es cosa de niñas", se quejó Kotaro Ishida, mientras veía con hastío las estanterías llenas de comida del supermercado.

Hacía 15 minutos que habían llegado y ya estaba más que fastidiado.

En realidad a él le gustaba ir al súper, pero con su padre. Con su mamá le aburría, porque nunca le dejaba ir a la sección de deportes ni a la juguetería.

"A tu padre le encanta el súper, Kotty, ¿eso quiere decir que a él le gusta hacer cosas de niñas?", preguntó Sora de manera juguetona a su pequeño, mientras le hacía un mimo en la nariz y le besaba la cabellera de color zanahoria.

"Mamá, no me digas Kotty, ¡no enfrente de Min!", rogó Kotaro, "imagina que luego ni siquiera mi primita me respete… aparte, a papá no le gusta el súper, le gusta hacer compras conmigo, son compras de hombres ¿te enteras?".

"Sí, cielo, claro", siguió la corriente Sora, mientras echaba latas y más latas al carrito de metal que el mismo Kotty empujaba.

Al lado de su primo, Minagawa Takaishi permanecía muy callada.

Con su manita tenía apresada la ropa de su primo y no parecía interesada en soltarle. A Kotaro le encantaba su prima y el hecho de que ésta no se quisiera separar de él le hacía sentir poderoso, como un superhéroe.

"¿Qué pasa, Min?", preguntó al notar la carita triste de la pequeña.

"Si hay sueños feos luchamos para que se vuelvan bonitos", fue lo que respondió la niña, pero Kotaro no entendió muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

En realidad, aunque era muchos años mayor que Min, a veces Kotaro se sentía incapaz de entenderla y eso lo ofuscaba un poco.

"Sora, ¿te parecen bien estos conjuntos?", Hikari caminó hasta Sora, llevaba con ella algunos pantalones y camisas en el hombro.

Takenouchi observó las prendas.

"Sí… me parecen buena elección. No conocemos los gustos de Soji-kun, pero según lo que nos dijo Mimi, estos cambios de ropa le gustarán", hizo la observación la ex elegida del Amor.

Kotaro suspiró. Comprar ropa era todavía más aburridísimo que adquirir comida.

Soltó el carrito del súper y se dedicó a bobear toda tienda departamental. Una risa conocida le llamó la atención, por lo que se asomó por un pasillo y delimitó la fortachona figura de Kyosuke Motomiya.

"¡Kyo!, mira mamá, son Kyosuke y sus papás", avisó Kotty, señalando con ímpetu a los Motomiya.

Sora y Hikari sonrieron al ver a Daisuke y a su esposa Makoto.

La señora Motomiya llevaba una larga lista de papel. Daisuke arrastraba dos carritos de súper al igual que su vástago.

"¡Chicas!", sonrió Makoto, una mujer esbelta, morena y bastante guapa, "justo le decía a Dai que era importante que antes de comprar las provisiones para el refugio les llamara, al parecer estamos haciendo las mismas compras".

"Ya, no me regañes Makoto", se indignó Daisuke, "mejor que sobre comida a que falte".

Kotaro escuchó poco de la plática de los adultos, lo que hizo fue correr hacia Kyosuke junto con Minagawa.

"Kyo, muéstrame tus músculos", pidió Kotaro a su amigo.

Min no dijo nada, sólo seguía apretando la tela de la playera del menor Ishida.

"Hola, nenes", saludó Kyo, se agachó para besar a Min y despeinar a Kotaro.

"Pero si yo no soy un nene", se quejó Kotty, "voy en sexto de primaria, tengo casi la misma edad que tenías tú cuando pasó lo de la fusión prohibida, en el 2027…".

"Eso es, olvidaba lo mucho que has crecido, 'Taro", se rió Kyo.

"Ya, vale, te perdono si me muestras tus músculos", pidió el pelirrojo.

A Kotty le fascinaba el cuerpo fuerte y trabajado del mejor amigo de sus primos Seiyuro y Toshiro. Kyo era todavía más alto que Sei, tenía los brazos hinchados por tanto ejercicio y en el abdomen se le dibujaban cuadritos.

Ishida miraba con interés esos músculos porque quería que aparecieran en él cuando se volviera adulto. Seguro que si tenía los brazos así miles de chicas le enviarían cartas de amor como la niña esa que iba a volverse su novia.

Kyosuke se remangó las mangas y mostró sus brazos de joroba de camello. Cuando iba a levantarse la camiseta, su madre le lanzó una manzana a la cabeza.

"¡Auch!".

"Ya te dije, hijo, que no me gusta que andes exhibiéndote en público", reprendió Makoto desde lejos.

"¡Ya te dije que mi cuerpo le pertenece a mi Kurumi-chan, mamá, así que no te preocupes!", gritó el hijo, y como respuesta, Makoto Motomiya le lanzó otra manzana a la cabeza, provocando que su hijo desprendiera otro 'auch' melodramático.

"Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, qué vergüenza", se quejó Daisuke, y Kotaro rió al ver que su mamá y su tía Hikari sonreían también.

Minagawa, en cambio, no emitió ningún sonido de gozo.

Al contrario, lanzó un grito de angustia, y sin soltar a su primo se le doblaron las piernitas hasta caer en el suelo.

"¡Min!, ¿Qué tienes?", se asustó Kotaro.

En ese momento, las luces de la enorme tienda departamental comenzaron a hacer corto circuito. Las personas que estaban comprando comenzaron a gritar y el lugar comenzó a llenarse de niebla.

"¡Fulgor del Caos!", se escuchó una voz gruesa, mientras unas ráfagas oscuras se adherían a la niebla y el piso se estremecía, como un temblor.

"¡Min, hija!", Hikari se echó a correr hacia su pequeña. Sora hizo lo mismo.

Cerca de donde estaban Kyo y los pequeños, una sobra comenzó a dibujarse.

"Makoto, no te muevas de aquí", mandó Daisuke, yendo hacia donde estaba su hijo.

La figura del demon lord Daemon se dibujó justo enfrente de donde estaban Kotaro, Kyouske y Minagawa.

Kyo Motomiya se puso frente a los niños de inmediato y estiró los brazos. Kotaro trató de levantar a su prima, pero ésta no parecía querer reaccionar, por lo que la acomodó en sus brazos.

"¡Es Daemon!", reconoció de inmediato Daisuke "¡Es el tipo loco que hizo tanto mal en el 2002 y quería secuestrar a Ichijouji!".

Daemon comenzó a reír.

"Es una pena que escoria humana como este ex elegido me recuerde", apuntó con frialdad, comenzando a caminar hacia los niños.

Daemon era un digimon oscuro y encapuchado, con dos enormes cuernos y un par de alas de murciélago gigantescas. Vestía una túnica roja y de su rostro sólo se podía apreciar el brillo maligno de sus ojos, que se asomaban por una ranura de su vestuario.

"¡Atrás, no te acerques!", advirtió Kyo, y esta vez se remangó más la ropa y mostró sus puños a la bestia digital.

"El valor de este chico me da asco", consideró.

"Un paso más y lo lamentarás", siguió diciendo el hijo de Daisuke.

"¡Cállate, humano!", se burló mientras caminaba.

"Espera Kyosuke, ¡no te le acerques!", mandó Daisuke, pero para su disgusto, su hijo de 17 años no le obedeció, en cuanto Daemon dio un paso más, se le echó encima.

El joven lanzó el mejor de sus puñetazos, el cual fue recibido por Daemon con total indiferencia.

"No está mal. Pero no me interesan emblemas tan banales como el valor", le dijo, "¡Puño martillo!".

Las garras de Daemon parecieron crecer, el digimon se deshizo de su manta y reveló su verdadera forma de demonio, que se parecía a un ogremon, pero con rasgos más endemoniados.

"¡Kyo!", chilló Kotaro.

Con sus garras apuñadas, el demon lord atacó el vientre de Kyosuke, a quien le brotó sangre de la quijada y se le destantearon los ojos color vino tinto que tenía.

"¡Deja a mi hijo en paz, bestia!", exigió Daisuke.

Kyo, sin embargo, no perdió el conocimiento, se mantuvo de pie. Vio con fiereza a Daemon.

"Esos ojos… qué humano más fuerte", se burló el demonio de código binario, "mi puño no te mató".

"No hay manera de que un bicho como tú acabe con un Motomiya", dijo Kyo con valentía, lanzó una patada hacia la bestia, la cual le agarró el pie, pero al mismo tiempo, el chico alcanzó a dale otro puñetazo, que hizo que Daemon casi perdiera el equilibrio.

"Aunque seas un humano fuerte, tampoco hay manera que un niño elegido pueda triunfar sin su digimon", volvió a reírse, "¡Puño martillo!".

Otro puñetazo se estampó en el cuerpo de Kyosuke, dejándolo esta vez inconsciente.

"¡Te he dicho que le sueltes!", gritó Daisuke desesperado, al fondo se oían los gemidos desesperados de Makoto.

"Como quieras, ya te he dicho que el Valor no es un emblema que necesitemos ahorita", juzgó Daemon, lanzando el cuerpo de Kyosuke a una estantería, la cual se derribó junto con el muchacho.

Makoto no pudo más y se echó a correr hacia su hijo, Daisuke se mordió los labios.

"¡Niños, aléjense de ahí!", ordenó a Kotaro y Minagawa, "Hikari, Sora, tenemos que romper este campo de niebla y escapar".

"¡Kotty, muévete!", mandó Sora. Llegó hasta donde estaba su hijo y se puso enfrente, dispuesta a protegerlo. Hikari hizo lo mismo.

Daemon sonrió.

"Por favor, no lastimes a nadie más", soltó de repente Minagawa, que estaba abrazada a su primo mayor, "no le hagas nada a mi mamá ni a mi tía Sora ni a mi primito, has venido por mí, ¿verdad?... yo te vi en ese sueño feo".

"¡No, Min!", chilló Hikari. Se recordó a sí misma cuando tenía ocho años y Myotismon buscaba al octavo niño elegido.

Daemon hizo aparecer frente a él el sombrero de Wizardmon. Min se tocó el pecho.

"¡Eso es de Wizardmon!", dijo.

"Eso es, niña, es de ese mago", se rió Daemon, acercándose, "y he venido a que me digas el secreto de este sombrero y a que hagas un milagro para que podamos crear el emblema Apócrifo".

"Ni en tus sueños te llevarás a esta niña", gritó Daisuke.

Tembloroso, porque estaba preocupado por su hijo herido, Daisuke se puso al frente de Sora y Kari.

"¡Fulgor del caos!", gritó el rey demonio, entonces una ráfaga de aire oscura hizo que los cuerpos del señor Motomiya y de la señora Ishida se estrellaran en otra pila de despensa.

"¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi mamá!", gritó Kotaro, histérico.

Hikari era la única que no había salido volando por esa ráfaga oscura. De hecho, el cuerpo de la esposa de Takeru estaba brillando con intensidad, tenía los brazos extendidos a manera de protección.

"Kotaro-kun, tienen que huir de aquí", mandó.

"¡Pero tía Kari!", excusó el pelirrojo.

"No, mami, ese señor te lastimará", anexó Min.

"La Luz que expides no es tuya, Yagami Hikari", explicó con sorna Daemon, "esa luz le pertenece a Yagami Toshiro… una luz prestada no es suficiente para proteger a quienes amas… ¡Sed del Mal!".

Tras lanzar su último ataque, el cuerpo de Hikari comenzó a oscurecerse, Minagawa empujó a su primo Kotaro y corrió hacia su mamá.

"¡Nooooooooo!", gritó la niña, desprendiendo un brillo multicolor, que envolvió a su madre y la protegió de la sed maligna del Mar Oscuro, "¡Te he dicho que no hagas daño a mi mamita!, ¡haré lo que quieras! ¡Te diré incluso las cosas que no sé, pero no hagas daño a mi familia!".

"Mina, no…", susurró Kotaro.

"El emblema de los Milagros sin duda es la clave para despertar al Apócrifo, ven entonces conmigo, niña", abrió su enorme garra y la ofreció a la pequeña, pero antes de que ésta lo sujetara, Kotaro se interpuso.

"No. No te vas con ese demonio", el pequeño Ishida jaló a su prima, miró de reojo que todos, a excepción de la señora Makoto, estaban desmayados.

Más allá del escudo de niebla, no se veía a nadie más.

"Primo Kotty, yo te quiero mucho, pero tengo que irme", susurró Min a su primo, el cual la tenía abrazada con fuerza.

Era como si el pelirrojito expidiera una energía muy cálida.

"Jamás dejaré que te lleven", insistió, "apenas que me maten, ¡no te llevarán!".

Daemon lanzó un bufido.

"De todos los emblemas de los niños elegidos, el que más aborrezco es el del Amor", dijo, agarrando con sus garras el cabello rojo de Kotaro y alzando el cuerpo del chico, que se vio obligado a soltar a su prima y a gritar.

"¡Dijiste que si era buena e iba contigo no le harías daño a nadie!", rogó Min.

"¡No te llevarás a mi primita, te juro que antes… que antes!, ¡Ahhhhh!", gimió Kotaro.

"Puño martillo", dijo con frialdad el Rey Demonio, lanzando su ataque al niño de 11 años, que de inmediato soltó sangre y quedó inconsciente.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó a un costado de Min, que corrió desesperada a abrazar a su primo.

"¡Eres muy malo!", le gritó a Daemon, "¡Mi primo es muy bueno y le has hecho mucho daño!, ¡dijiste que si era buena no les harías cosas malas, eso dijiste!".

"Elegida de los Milagros, tú vienes conmigo", ordenó el digimon.

Min besó desesperada la frente de Kotaro. La pequeña aún brillaba.

"No te preocupes, voy a estar bien… yo te doy un beso porque quiero que tú también estés bien".

Con sus seis años convertidos en escalofríos, finalmente la niña tomó con terror el manto del Daemon, que había vuelto a vestirse.

"Muy pronto el emblema Apócrifo nos permitirá hacer la fusión prohibida que tantas veces hemos fallado", recitó Daemon, sujetando a la niña del suetercito beige que vestía.

"Te equivocas", pudo decirle Min, aunque se moría de miedo, "muy pronto este sueño tan feo se hará bonito".

O

Continúa en parte 8.3

O

Apuesto a que no se esperaban que pasarían estas cosas en este capítulo… seguro reflexionan sobre mis locuras y se dicen: ¿por qué pardiez quiso que los Demon Lord raptaran a Min-chan? ¿por qué en el proceso tuvieron qué herir a Kyo y al precioso de Kotty? ¿y qué cosa tuvo que pintar Zetaro por culpa de la manipulación de Lilithmon?

Es un hecho que la parte dark y de acción en este fic dio comienzo. El encuentro trimelo, si todo sale bien, se realizará en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por haberme leído, me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones al respecto.

Saludos de CieloCriss.


	15. Número Ocho punto Tres

Febrero del 2012: De nuevo una actualización, ¡la tercera de este año!... me siento contenta por eso, pero bueno, de repente me siento un poco lenta porque de plano que me alargo mucho para contar lo que quiero.

No les daré resumen de lo que ha pasado… sólo diré que los Demon Lords están atacando repentinamente y en el último capi raptaron a la hijita de Kari.

Los trillizos están cada vez más cerca de reencontrarse, pero una guerra de emblemas y digimons demoniacos están acechando a los elegidos.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!, espero con mucha ansia sus comentarios. Este fic esté dedicado, con mucho cariño, para las personas que gustan de los fics futuristas.

En este capi hay: escenas en primera persona; pequeñas y significativas partes de romance; acción y suspenso, claro; misterio… sobre todo por la primera escena; amor fraternal; reconciliaciones, y ¡Más!

Saludos.

CC.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

8.3

**P.O.V. Hikari Yagami**

El agua salada se adentró en mis poros y mi espíritu dejó de respirar.

Una arena gruesa y grisácea se metió entre mis dedos e hirió las plantas de mis pies.

No apareció el sol en ese paisaje, sólo se fue dibujando el _Mar de la Oscuridad_ que me carcomía desde la infancia.

Lo comprendí en cuanto oí que Daemon me lanzaba su ataque _**"Sed del Mal**_"... entonces lo supe, iría de nuevo a ese lugar, por lo menos en una pesadilla.

Por eso el supermercado en el que hacía compras con mi hija y mis amigos se _desdibujó_ y comencé a inundarme en las tinieblas.

A veces venían a mí las tinieblas.

A pesar de mi madurez, de que mi sentido común era mucho más fuerte que el místico, las tinieblas venía a veces... y dolían tanto como cuando era niña.

Hice el esfuerzo por despertar. Un rey demonio estaba tras mi hijita. Querían llevarse a Min, a mi pequeñita, a mi pequeña lucecita.

Querían marcarla, como lo habían hecho con mi hijo mayor, a quien le habían tratado de exprimir la luz cuando niño... a mi Toshi.

Pero no podía salir de ese mar.

Las olas revoloteaban a mi lado, daba la sensación de que pronto me ahogaría. Caían encima de mí, la espuma se adhería a mi piel, apolillándome, desolándome, quemándome la esperanza.

_¿Takeru? ¿Dónde estás ahora, Takeru?_

Justo cuando creí que no habría más albas en mi vida, sentí el _tacto_ de Min en mi cuerpo lleno de oscuridad...

Unas luces multicolores se apoderaron de ese mar oscuro unos segundos.

En esa visión que me había provocado el ataque de Daemon, mi hija estaba produciendo un milagro en mí... seguramente fuera de ese sueño estaba ayudándome con la gracia de su emblema.

En un instante, el mar se _diluyó_ hasta convertirse en un arroyo caudaloso, cristalino y de agua dulce. La arena que me ampollaba los pies se hizo césped... apareció una pradera y la espuma del Mar Oscuro se transformó en cientos de flores blancas, que desprendían un olor muy dulce.

"Seguramente Min me ha salvado", susurré, todavía dentro de mi sueño, "¿Pero por qué no despierto? ¡Ahora quiero salvarte yo a ti, Mina!"

No obtuve respuesta, mi hija era como yo, siempre permanecía muda cuando no había nada que decir.

Lo único que oí fue -a lo lejos- el canto de alguien más, pero no, no era Minagawa.

_**"Ya llega el sol"**_, era la voz más armoniosa que había oído. Era la voz de un niño pequeño... no tenía la potencia que soltaba Mayumi Ishida cuando cantaba, ni tampoco la entonación perfecta el principito de Mimi, pero en ese instante supe que era la voz más hermosa que oiría en toda mi vida.

Esa canción sabía a miel, a sol, a luz; era un silbido que equilibraba mi visión, me daba ánimos y me provocaba ganas de llorar.

_**"Ya llega el sol"**_, repitió la personita que cantaba, _**"y yo digo que eso está bien"**_.

Por mis mejillas habían comenzado a correr las lágrimas. Eran gruesas e irreales. Las gotas que salían de mí eran negras... era como si esa canción me estuviera sacando la oscuridad.

Y el campo a mi alrededor seguía lleno de flores blancas, de unas que no yo conocía, pero que me parecían originarias del Digimundo.

_**"Cariño; ha sido un largo, frío y crudo invierno",**_ cantaba ese angelito, _**"Cariño, ¡Parece como si hubiera durado años!".**_

No pude más.

Me dejé caer en el pasto verde mientras esas lágrimas grisáceas seguía saliendo de mis ojos cansados. Me restregaba la cara, el viento soltaba ráfagas llenas de pétalos blancos y mi cuerpo entero temblaba.

Por un momento, pensé que estaba en un purgatorio... pero a la vez me sentía muy feliz... muy feliz a pesar de que sabía que Min corría peligro y no tenía a Takeru cerca.

_**"Ya llega el sol"**_, era como si al cantar esa voz sonriera, _**"¡Ya llega el sol!, y yo digo que está bien".**_

Reconocí la canción, una traducción de una pieza de The Beatles.

_**"Cariño, las sonrisas vuelven a los rostros",**_ me cubrí los ojos.

En mi estómago revoloteaban mariposas... quizás, si Gatomon estuviera a mi lado, ella podría ayudarme a comprender lo que pasaba.

_**"Cariño, parece como si la luz no hubiera existido durante años".**_

Y así era. Era como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo la luz fuera intensa... estaba dentro de mí, en esa colina de ensueño, que estaba llena de flores exóticas y blancas, como esa luz en forma de canto.

Agradecí a esa vocecita del cielo. Debía tratarse de un angelito, como mi Angewomon.

_**"¡Ya llega el sol!",**_ exclamó esa voz, la sentí cercana, pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados, _**"¡Ya llega el sol y yo digo que está bien que llegues, mi reina!".**_

"¿Reina?", pregunté en voz alta.

Me quité las manos de los ojos al sentir una respiración cercana a mi cuerpo.

Estaba acuclillada, pero cuando mis párpados aceptaron esa luz, lo primero que vi fue la figurita de una niña muy pequeña.

¿Era yo?... tenía el mismo cabello castaño y el mismo corte que yo usaba cuando era muy pequeña... la piel clarita, la misma naricilla y las pestañas oscuras en crecimiento.

Pero no era yo. Yo no tenía los ojos azul-violetas, mis mejillas no estaban chapeadas y mi sonrisa no era así de extensa y sincera.

Esa niña llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, era regordeta y rosada. Entre sus cabellos lacios llevaba una corona hecha de flores, las mismas flores blancas que aterciopelaban la colina.

Esa niña... ese angelito tenía la misma mirada sencilla y alegre de Takeru.

"Te estaba esperando", dijo con alegría, con esa voz preciosa con la que iluminaba canciones enteras a pesar de que yo le calculaba unos 4 años.

"Me estabas esperando", repetí, porque no sabía qué decirle. Habría sido mucho más sencillo si esa pequeña expidiera algún brillo de misterio, como Minagawa, pero en realidad lo único que veía en el angelito era una sonrisa dulce, sin nada que ocultar.

"No llores más, mi reina", rogó ella, limpiando mis lágrimas. Las observé, a mis lágrimas, pero noté que ya no eran oscuras, sino transparentes. Era como si esa nena me hubiera purificado.

Con sus manitas gorditas se quitó la coronita de flores de su cabeza, dio un saltito y me la puso.

"¿Qué haces, pequeña?", le pregunté, enternecida.

"Eres una reina y necesitas tu corona", afirmó y se sentó a mi lado, para luego mirarme con esos ojos enormes de Takeru.

Era como si parte del espíritu de esa hadita me perteneciera.

"¿Quién eres tú, pequeña?, ¿por qué me has estado esperando?", le pregunté, porque esta vez ninguna luz me dijo la respuesta... quizás Daemon tenía razón, quizás ya no tenía conmigo ninguna parte del emblema de la Luz.

Quizás ahora esa cualidad ahora era sólo de Toshiro...

"La princesa Min me dijo que ibas a estar aquí, así que te estaba esperando", fue su respuesta, "¡yo también soy una princesa!".

Una princesa. Claro. Era una princesa. No podía pedirle una respuesta más compleja por el momento.

"¿Conoces a la princesa Min?", le pregunté. La pequeñita de cabello castaño asintió, y por primera vez su carita alegre asomó un gesto de tristeza.

"Ella ha ido a buscarme", dijo el angelito, "¿Estás preocupada por ella?".

Asentí. ¿Que mi hija había ido a buscarla? ¿Quién era esa niña?, ¿por qué quería que volviera a cantar?, ¿por qué quería abrazarla?

"Toma", me dio un puñado de flores blancas. La nena las acababa de tomar de la pradera y me las ofrecía con una expresión muy seria.

"Gracias... ¿pero no has cortado muchas florecitas?", le dije.

"Se llaman flores de la armonía y siempre son tus amigas aunque las cortes", enunció como si fuera una experta en plantas, "eso dicen las Lilymon, que son flores amigas y dan armonía".

"Gracias...".

"Cuando alguien está malo o triste, siempre hay que darle una, ¿sí?".

"¿Me las das porque estoy triste?".

La niña asintió.

"Dale también al príncipe Sei ¿sí?, y al príncipe Toshi, y a nuestro rey", soltó la niña. Y sus palabras atragantaron mi corazón.

_¿Nuestro rey?_

Ella me abrazó entonces y yo le correspondí con mucha sinceridad. Era la niña más bonita que había visto jamás. Una niña con los ojos esperanzados de Takeru... ¿qué más podía pedirle?

"Ya me voy", anunció, me miró con su sonrisota. Ella reía como Taichi. "No te olvidarás de mí, ¿verdad, reina?".

"No te vayas... ven conmigo", le rogué.

Quería sacarla de la visión y llevarla conmigo. Quería que mis hijos y Takeru la escucharan cantar.

"Alcánzame, y tendremos un reino feliz", aseguró, mandándome un beso por medio del aire.

Luego la escuché tararear.

_**"Sol, sol, sol... ¡aquí viene!"**_, su voz alegre y dulce se fue alejando de mí.

El campo de flores comenzó a evaporarse. El cuerpo me comenzó a crujir. Le grité al angelito, agarré las flores y traté de seguirla, pero la figura de la niña había desaparecido, sólo alcanzaba a oír su voz.

_**"Sol, sol, sol, ¡Aquí viene!"**_, fue lo último que le oí decir, antes de respirar abruptamente e incorporarme.

Fue como si se reventara la burbuja en la que estaba durmiendo.

Lo primero que distinguí fue el techo del supermercado lleno de niebla, los gritos de Makoto Motomiya me hicieron voltear hacia ella y no pude evitar dejar salir mi propio gemido.

Los estantes de la tienda estaban destruidos, Daisuke y Sora habían quedado enterrados entre unas latas de atún.

Al lado de ellos, mi sobrino de tan sólo 11 años estaba tendido y su playera verde aceituna estaba ensangrentada.

"¡Hikari, al menos tú despertaste!", Makoto corrió hasta donde yo estaba, vi que tras ella estaba su hijo Kyo, con el conocimiento desvanecido.

La esposa de Daisuke parecía estar enloqueciendo, su cabello ordinariamente bien peinado estaba deshecho a gajos. Ella misma se jalaba el pelo ante la impotencia.

"¡Perdónanos, ese monstruo se ha llevado a tu hijita!",siguió diciendo, "no pude protegerla, perdóname".

Ella se hincó a mi lado, tenía el rostro lloroso. A nuestro alrededor se extendía una nube de niebla, a pesar de que no sentía más la presencia de Daemon.

Era verdad, mi hija no estaba ahí. No olía a ella ahí, No se oían sus llantos, ni su risa, ni su voz ligeramente ronca por el misterio. Aún así, no sentí desesperación total... de alguna manera, sabía que podía salvarla.

"Hikari, ¿de dónde han salido estas flores?", preguntó Makoto Motomiya.

Yo lancé un grito al descubrir que en mi regazo tenía un puñado de flores de la armonía. Además, entre mis cabellos castaños pendía una coronita hecha de esos pétalos blancos y suaves.

Me llevé la mano a la boca, asombrada. No había sido un sueño. Ese angelito era de verdad, ¡_**era de verdad**_!

Miré a Makoto con asombro, le di un abrazo, guardé las flores, y le dije que todo estaría bien, pero ella negó desesperada.

"Mi Kyo está sangrando, le ha perforado ese digimon... pasa lo mismo con Kotaro-chan, mi esposo no despierta, ni Sora-san, la niebla no desaparece y no puedo pedir ayuda, no sirve el celular, no puedo salir de la cortina de humo... ¡No quiero perder a mi hijo, Hikari!", ella chilló.

La admiré por su valentía, por mantenerse de pie en una situación así... siempre había sido un gusto para mí que Daisuke hubiera encontrado a una mujer así, que bien podría ser su alma gemela. Es más… lo era.

"Hay que parar las hemorragias de los niños, Makoto, yo pensaré en cómo salir de aquí", me puse de pie y me lancé hasta donde estaba Kotaro, en tanto que ella hacía lo mismo con Kyosuke, el mejor amigo de mis hijos mayores.

Puse boca arriba el cuerpo de mi sobrinito. El verle herido me causó un gran dolor, era un malestar que me nacía del estómago.

"Mi chiquito... Kotty", le susurré, pero el hijito de Sora y Matt no me respondió. Tenía su semblante compungido, le salía sangre de la boca y estaba más despeinado que de costumbre.

Le alcé la camiseta y me mordí los labios al notar que el puño de Daemon le había abierto el abdomen y una gran cantidad de sangre le brotaba de ahí.

Una herida así era mortal, sobre todo para un niño pequeño... era un hecho que un digimon poderoso podía matar a un chico.

Con las manos temblorosas, le tomé la muñeca y noté el débil palpitar del corazón de Kotty.

Era muy débil. Los latidos apenas se oían. Respiraba con dificultad... mucha dificultad...

"Oh, Dios", lloré, desesperada, "No, no puedes llevarte a este niño".

¿Dónde estaba ese ángel que me había salvado a mí con su dulce voz?, ¿por qué no lo había traído conmigo, para que con su canto aliviara a mi sobrinito y a Kyosuke?

"¡Mi Kyo está muy mal, Kari! ¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda, pero mi celular no sirve por la niebla digital!", chilló Makoto.

Recordé la hermosa carita del angelito y no supe por qué, pero saqué las flores de mi saco, tomé algunas y las puse entre las manos de Kotaro Ishida.

No me gustó hacer eso... aunque la niña de mis sueños había dicho que las flores eran alegres, yo las relacionaba con funerales.

Aún así, ¿no había dicho esa pequeña que cuando alguien estaba malo o triste había que darle una flor?... besé la frente de Kotty y corrí hacia Kyosuke y junto a Makoto me incliné para verle.

A pesar de que recordaba que Daemon había atacado dos veces a este chico, le vi mejor semblante que a Kotty... quizá se debía a que ese chaval tenía los músculos de Popeye y la energía de Superman con él.

Mi hijastro Seiyuro siempre se había quejado de las energías exageradas de Kyosuke, sobre todo cuando éste había comenzado a superarle en deportes. Toshiro también continuamente hacía énfasis en la fuerza surreal de su amigo cuando tenía que cargar cosas pesadas.

Le oía decir, _"¿por qué no soy superhéroe, como Kyo?"_... después mis dos varones comenzaban a reírse y a burlarse un poco del moreno hijo de Daisuke, quien tenía un corazón tan grande como su padre.

Kyo tenía el abdomen amoratado. En una parte, el puño de Daemon también había atravesado al Motomiya.

No quise verle mucho, sólo puse flores cerca de sus heridas e hice lo mismo con Sora y Davis.

Luego comencé a tratar de destruir la barrera de niebla, pero nada parecía querer funcionar. Lancé latas, empujé estantes hacia esa pared imaginaria, pero la neblina no se esfumó.

"Tía Kari... ¿Qué está pasando?", la vocecita de Kotaro me distrajo.

"¡Kotty!", le grité, volviéndome hacia mi sobrino. Le vi tirado en el suelo, con la ropa igual de ensangrentada, pero el semblante vivo y mejorado.

Corrí hasta el niño y le besé en la frente otra vez. Noté que él se cohibía. Yo le alcé la camisa y descubrí que su herida estaba cicatrizada. Los pétalos blancos de las flores de la armonía se habían secado y tenían ahora un color negro. Los toqué y se hicieron ceniza.

"... Tía, ese señor demonio digimon se llevó a Min, y yo no pude, no pude salvarla", abracé a Kotaro Ishida y bendije mi encuentro con ese ángel en mis visiones.

Levanté al niño y lo recargué en mí, porque seguía lastimado. Aunque su estómago ya no tenía heridas expuestas, el moretón por el golpe estaba presente en todo su esplendor.

"¡Tía Kari, no te preocupes, que ya soy un niño mayor!", se quejó el pelirrojo, que en realidad era algo bajo para su edad... me recordó las veces que había llegado a cargar a Toshi en sus últimos años de primaria.

"Guarda silencio, hombrecito, que estás herido", le mandé, y de nuevo el pelirrojito Ishida se cohibió a la vez que se hacía el valiente, tal como lo hubiera hecho Takeru de pequeño.

"¡Hikari, es un milagro, estas flores han sanado a mi Kyo!", gritó de la felicidad Makoto, cuando vio que su hijo se incorporaba con la mirada confusa, pero la fuerza de un león.

Yo no pude mas que sonreír cuando Sora y Daisuke recobraron el conocimiento.

Sin embargo, gran parte de mi alma se desmoronaba... mi Mina, mi ricitos de oro, mi milagro... ella estaba ahora en manos del enemigo.

Cuando Sora se echó a Kotaro en brazos me doblé y me eché a llorar por mi hija. En el mundo real no había ninguna canción capaz de curarme este dolor... la luz y el sol que cantaba la niña de la visión parecían lejanos.

Un pétalo de una de las flores cayó en mis palmas mientras enjuagaba mis lágrimas.

"_Ella ha ido a buscarme_", la voz dulce del angelito resonó en la mente de Hikari.

Me reconfortó saber que a lo mejor mi hija tenía la protección de ese espíritu que había visitado mi corazón.

"Tengo... tengo que rescatar a mi hija", les dije a mis amigos.

Daisuke Motomiya me ofreció su mano. Su sonrisa cándida me dio ánimos, igual que las miradas rubíes de Sora y Kotaro.

"¡Jamás perdonaremos a esos digimon malignos!", rugió con valentía Kyosuke. Vi que en su puño estaba aferrado de la flor seca que le había salvado la vida.

La flor de la armonía...

"Gracias", les dije a ellos, y en ese momento, la estela de niebla que nos tenía cautivos desapareció.

**FIN DE P.O.V. Hikari Yagami**

O

**P.O.V. Hidemi Yagami**

Entré a casa de Doguen algo ansiosa. Sabía que mi hermano quería ir a ver a mamá y quería acompañarlo, pero por alguna razón sabía que Taiki no quería que fuera con él.

Era muy difícil para mí comprender a mi hermano, a pesar de que habíamos nacido casi al mismo tiempo. En ocasiones, debido a que no lo comprendía bien, tendía a herirlo.

Lo hería a menudo y me sentía pésima por hacerle daño, ¡pero es que a veces no le comprendía!

Cuando mi padre me rescató y me llevó a vivir con él, todos hablaban de lo alegre que era Taiki, de sus travesuras y de su insaciable apetito. Sin embargo, desde que vivíamos juntos, mi hermano casi no me dejaba ver su lado tierno y alegre, parecía enojado todo el tiempo y se acobardaba cuando hablábamos de temas que a él no le gustaban.

Era justo en esos momentos en los que yo cuestionaba su valentía, sus ideales y sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no lo hacía nada bien, porque en vez de ayudarle a estar mejor terminaba haciéndole daño.

Por eso no le dije nada cuando noté que quería ir con nuestra madre al hospital... quizá Taik necesitaba estar solo con Akane Fujiyama... tal vez ese par por fin iba a abrirse el corazón, lo cual me llenaba de gozo.

Me sentía ansiosa.

Yo también quería ir con ellos, quería abrazar a Taiki y decirle _"¡tenemos otro hermano!, somos tres, ¡estoy feliz!"._

Aunque, en realidad, no me atrevía y ni siquiera estaba segura de que la llegada de otro chico nos haría verdaderamente felices a los cinco... a los cinco miembros de mi destartalada familia.

¿Por qué no podía vivir en un universo paralelo en el que mis padres se amaran y mis hermanos sonrieran como Taiki lo hacía de niño?

Suspiré desganada.

Saludé a la señora Kido, quien de inmediato me ofreció galletas. Mi tío Takeru estaba dormido en el sillón, totalmente rendido y ajeno al videojuego que jugaba Doguen con cara de irritación.

Mi primo Toshi saludó con educación al hijo de los Kido, se acercó a su padre y lo cobijó con una manta. Los oí hablar, a Toshiro y Doguen.

"¿Cómo estás, Doguen-kun?", preguntaba el hijo de mi tía Kari.

"No he dormido bien. He sido un alma caritativa con Seiyuro, le he prestado mi cama y he tenido que dormir en un futón", se quejaba el otro.

Doguen era muy alto ahora, aunque estaba sentado en el suelo y dedicaba casi su mayor atención al control de la consola, su figura me pareció enorme, como si fuera una jirafa.

"Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano Sei y por darle también asilo a mi papá", decía Toshiro, "Estamos profundamente agradecidos con tu familia".

"_Bah_, ni que fuera una mala persona como para no hacerlo. Además, cuando Seiyuro está enfermo, da menos lata, casi todo el tiempo duerme... por ejemplo, ahora no ha despertado nada de nada".

El corazón se me aceleró.

¿Cómo era que Sei-sama no había despertado, si ya casi era medio día?; me asomé a la puerta de entrada, la señora Kido se había vuelto a meter a la cocina, indiferente a todo.

Nadie más entró a la residencia, así que supuse que Ishida-san había llevado a mi hermano a ver a mi madre... al parecer, Mayumi había ido con ellos.

Suspiré y mientras Toshi y Doguen seguían dialogando, subí las escaleras hasta la primera planta.

¿Por qué no podía ser como Mayumi Ishida?, eso fue lo que me pregunté... me había hecho esa cuestión muchas veces. Si fuera como la rubia, seguramente me sería mucho más fácil comprender a mi hermano. Además, ella era tan _cool_, que estoy segura de que si tuviera su carácter bien podría impresionar hasta a Sei.

Pero en realidad, yo era una chica muy simple. Me gustaban las cosas sencillas, me gustaba llorar si veía una película de desamor y sonreír si la pareja lograba un final de amor eterno.

Honestamente, no imaginaba a May llorando o sonriendo por cosas tan simples como esas.

Sacudí la cabeza, porque tenía la cabeza llena de tonterías. No tenía caso ponerme a pesar en esas cosas. Me gustaba ser una romántica empedernida, soñar ese tipo de cosas me hacía feliz...

Seguramente May también soñaba esas cosas cuando estaba con mi hermano, por eso siempre estaban juntos, por eso ella le entendía y le tenía paciencia.

_"Gracias por estar con él cuando me hace a un lado, amiga",_ agradecí a Mayumi, aunque ella no lo había oído y no lo oiría jamás.

Conocer a Soji iba a ser difícil. Pero si May estaba junto a Taik, él lo haría bien. Yo también lo haría bien, ¡me esforzaría por amarles a los dos, por abrirles mi corazón y por acercar a mamá a nuestras vidas!, por eso debía estar alegre, ¡siempre alegre!

Toqué la puerta de la habitación de Doguen, donde sabía que había pasado la noche Sei. No obtuve respuesta, así que abrí y me asomé.

Lo vi durmiendo pacíficamente, mientras las persianas dejaban pasar algunos rayos de luz. Hoy no estaba nublado y lo agradecí, porque esa luminiscencia hacía que los cabellos de Sei lucieran dorados. Sus rasgos se acentuaban, su semblante estaba todavía pálido, pero a mí me causó un revoltijo de placer verle... estaba más guapo que nunca.

"¿Seiyuro-sama?", le llamé, pero él no me respondió, al parecer estaba profundamente dormido.

Entré de puntitas, para no perturbarle. Estaba recostado en una cama de tamaño matrimonial y edredones gris. El cuarto de Doguen-senpai no tenía mucha decoración, al parecer, se había deshecho de sus juguetes y sólo podían observarse libros, juegos de mesa y algunas consolas de video.

Me alivió ver videojuegos, porque a veces pensaba que Doguen no solía hacer cosas divertidas.

Me senté en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de mi amigo, que tenía puesto suero y en un de sus dedos tenía otro aparatito conectado, al parecer ese le medía la frecuencia cardiaca o algunos otros signos vitales.

Había un manuscrito en la silla, lo abrí y descubrí que eran apuntes de mi tío Takeru, quien trabajaba en su próximo libro, al que iba a nombrar "Fusión Prohibida", en honor a las aventuras de mi hermano y amigos. Entre las hojas de sus apuntes descubrí una libretita más pequeña, abrí la primera página y me topé con dibujos de Zetaro Ichijouji-kun.

Había un recadito en la primera página: "Takaishi-san, como lo prometí, le paso las ilustraciones de todos los digimons y detalles que vimos en las épocas de la Fusión Prohibida, espero le ayuden a recordar más, atte. Ichijouji Zetaro".

Como siempre, los dibujos de Zet-kun eran impecables y hermosos... aunque nunca había sido muy cercana al hijo mediano de los Ichijouji, siempre imaginaba que el alma de ese chico era grandiosa.

A veces, los adultos decían que era un genio de las artes y yo les daba toda la razón.

De manera traviesa guardé las ilustraciones en el bolsillo de mi vestido. No iba a robarlas, pero quería observarlas con detenimiento, luego las devolvería a mi tío Takeru y pediría disculpas.

Suspiré. Pensé que si yo hubiera vivido la primera Fusión Prohibida, en el 2027, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes en mi vida.

Probablemente habría visto sonreír más a Taiki y los dos seríamos más unidos. Tal vez sería un poco más _cool_, como May, o más lista, como O-chan.

Si yo hubiera estado en el 2027 al lado de mis amigos, seguramente disfrutaría más los comentarios de humor negro de Ben, congeniaría mejor con Yuri y Kurumi, y quizás... sólo quizás, tendría una mayor oportunidad de que Seiyuro-sama se enamorara de mí.

Alcé la cabeza y con mis ojos volví a recorrer la figura de mi caballero rubio. Me gustaba tanto que a veces me dolía respirar. Todavía recordaba que él me había abrazado la noche pasada, todavía recordaba el tacto de sus dedos y su esencia.

Solté un suspiro y toqué mis mejillas, que estaban calientes.

¿Por qué tenía que gustarme tanto? ¿Por qué él, si sabía que yo no le interesaba especialmente?... Sei-sama era el muchacho más guapo que yo había visto jamás y él estaba enterado de eso. Siempre hacía gala de su apariencia con su voz, su sonrisa, su mirada intensa y azul.

Yo también había visto a Sei-sama decaído y consumido por la oscuridad del Digimundo, ¿pero acaso esos pequeños detalles podían opacar el corazón esperanzado de Takaishi?... por supuesto que no.

Sei decía que yo siempre le veía en sus peores momentos, pero para mí, el conocer facetas diferentes de él me hacía muy feliz, porque de alguna manera me permitían estirar mi mano hacia él, para decirle: "No importa, estaré contigo pase lo que pase".

Porque estaba claro, yo nunca dejaría de estar cerca de él... aunque siempre fuera una inocente dama Hidemi para él, yo quería estar a su lado.

¿Pero por qué tenía que tener tantas novias, admiradoras, amigas y ex novias en su lista de amoríos?...

Me cubrí los ojos al notarlos húmedos. _'Qué tonta eres, Hidemi' 'Ahora sólo debes pensar en que él está mejor de salud y que pronto tu familia estará completa'._

Me asentí a mí misma y me permití sonreír. De nuevo miré a Seiyuro... se veía precioso, tan guapo, como un príncipe durmiente.

¿No despertaba la bella durmiente con un beso de amor en el cuento?... se me aceleró el pulso.

_'Pero qué estás pensando, Hidemi pervertida!'_, me dije a mí misma, de nuevo zangoloteando mi cabeza hasta causarme malestar.

Pero era una Yagami, así que a veces no importaba lo que dijera mi cerebro... generalmente, yo le hacía caso al corazón.

Cuando menos pensé, yo ya estaba muy cerca de los labios de Seiyuro, quien seguía durmiendo. Sus cabellos de oro chocaron con los míos, que era marrones.

El amor era algo maravilloso.

Le acaricié su cabello, lo acomodé tras la oreja.

"Te quiero", susurré muy bajito, y le besé.

Si no lo hacía en ese momento, nunca más llegaría la oportunidad. Para Sei yo sólo era una buena amiga, me llamaba "_dama_" Hidemi, pero no representaba para él alguien especial... yo no le desprendía pasión.

Definitivamente no ocurría lo mismo que pasaba con May y Taiki, que chispeaban sentimientos aunque ellos lo negaban en público.

Por eso disfruté sus labios, me sentí mareada por la sensación que me causaba. El vértigo, la debilidad en mis rodillas, la falta de respiración.

Casi me dio un infarto cuando sus labios me respondieron, cuando su boca se entreabrió y su lengua exploró mi cavidad bucal. Se le salió un gemido de satisfacción mientras me besaba y levantó una de sus manos para acercar mi cabeza hacia él, para profundizar más esa unión.

"_Oh, dios...",_ pensé.

Tenía yo los ojos abiertos y él cerrados, pero cuando sus ojos de zafiro pestañearon y me enfocaron, él puso un rostro de susto, se separó abruptamente de mí y palideció.

_Lo sabía. Era su rechazo._

"¡¿Hidemi-chan?", dijo alarmado, "... lo... lo siento... yo... es que... pensé que estaba soñando".

Yo me cubrí los labios.

**Rechazo**. **Rechazo**. **Rechazo**. Eso decían los latidos de mi corazón.

Negué con mucha congoja, la puerta se abrió y la figura de Toshiro Takaishi, mi primo mayor, nos observó.

"Perdón, ¿Los interrumpo?", preguntó con discreción.

Volví a negar, se me salieron las lágrimas y salí corriendo de la alcoba, dejando a Toshiro muy confundido... a Sei-sama no me atreví a mirarlo siquiera.

_Tonta de mí..._

¿Por qué me había aprovechado así de Sei? ¿Por qué el amor dolía tanto?

**FIN DEL P.O.V. Hidemi Yagami**

O

**P.O.V. Seiyuro Takaishi**

Mi hermano del alma apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Agradecí su presencia porque no sabía qué decirle a la dama Hidemi, quien salió presurosa del cuarto del Llorón, como si yo le hubiera insultado.

Estaba muy confundido. Mis ojos apenas se estaban imponiendo a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué nos estábamos besando. Dentro de mí, yo soñaba a una mujer, a sus labios, a su amor.

Pero al parecer, fuera de mí, el sueño era realidad. No de la manera como esperaba. Hidemi era una mujer con unos labios y con un amor que se había convertido en mi víctima, y eso no estaba bien.

Estaba confundido.

… Y aunque me había aliviado su huída, de alguna manera también me dolía.

Me entretuve mirando a Toshiro, el cual a su vez tenía la ceja derecha ligeramente alzada. Esperaba verlo más maduro, después de todo iba a ser papá pronto, pero me pareció más chico que nunca.

"No sé lo que ha pasado entre Hi-chan y tú, pero asegúrate de disculparte", hizo la observación.

"Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que ha pasado", sinceré. Intensifiqué mi mirada y busqué sus ojos, los cuales se desviaron hacia la ventana, parecían tener más interés en observar la luz que a mí.

"Lo has oído ¿no es así?, Hi-chan pasa por un momento difícil, se reencontrará con un hermano que no conoce y su madre está en el hospital... sólo tenlo en cuenta", insistió y finalmente caminó hacia mí.

Se detuvo a un paso de la cama, observó con timidez la colcha grisácea con la que me cubrían, luego vio la sonda del suero. Todo menos mis ojos.

"Entiendo", respondí con cierto enojo.

Toshiro Sugiyama… Toshiro Yagami… Toshiro Takaishi... mientras más cambiaba de apellido, más lejano sentía a mi mejor amigo.

Mientras más me daba cuenta de que su sangre era igual a la mía, más ansiedad me daba, pero justo era decir que más le quería.

La transición de amigo a hermano estaba resultándome difícil.

Ahora mismo me arrepentía de no tener la relación que teníamos a los seis años, cuando él se dejaba abrazar por mí cuando se lo pedía o cuando estábamos tristes.

"¿Puedo abrir la ventana?", me preguntó, "¿No te sientes asfixiado?".

"No, déjalo así... la luz me molesta".

"¿Eh?".

"Me refiero a la luz del sol, no a tu Luz, ¿entiendes?", bromeé y él se relajó un poco.

Se dejó caer en la silla donde mi padre había pasado toda la noche cuidándome y escribiendo ideas para su próxima novela.

_'¿Me lo dirás, Toshiro?'_, pensé, _'¿Me dirás que tendrás un bebé con Yuriko?'._

"Qué pésima broma, Sei", entonó, al fin me miró de frente, con una media sonrisa.

Le vi sombras negras debajo de los ojos... sus ojeras debían compararse con las mías, aunque yo todavía estaba convaleciendo.

"Han pasado casi tres días, pero yo siento que me he perdido de todo un mundo", confesé.

"Mamá cree que tú y yo estamos peleados", fue lo que dijo Toshiro, sin tomar en cuenta mi frase anterior.

"¿Y lo estamos?", pregunté.

"No sé. Tú dime", fue su respuesta.

"Pues no habías venido a verme, me sentía un poco solo", admití. "Me extrañó mucho no mirarte cuando me escapé de mi habitación en el hospital para saludar a mis visitas... me dije ¿pero dónde está mi hermano del alma?... tú no estabas ahí, Toshi".

"Lo lamento mucho Sei", él agachó la cara muy apenado, yo me sentí un poco feliz de ver que se sentía culpable.

"Supongo que tenías algo más _'interesante'_ que hacer", expuse con ironía. Mi intención era picarlo para que me contara su secreto... si Toshi no me lo decía, _¿acaso eso significaba que nos habíamos perdido como amigos?_

Era terrible preferir que fuera mi amigo a mi hermano, pero así era a veces.

"No es eso, simplemente son cosas que pasan", Toshiro se talló la nariz. Alzó un poco su cara y le vi los ojos algo brillantes, "Quizá mamá tenía razón y sí estamos peleados...".

Suspiré. Era un chico demasiado metódico este medio hermano mío. No se parecía en nada a mí, ni a mi papá. Él era todo Kari, pero todavía más oscuro y ofuscado, quizás porque era varón.

"¿Y por qué crees que lo estaríamos?, digo, en dado caso que Hikari tenga la razón", cuestioné.

No tenía previsto que Toshi se acercaría a mí y me tocaría la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Se notaba que mi tono agresivo no le hacía gracia. Tomó el pañuelo que estaba a mi lado y me secó el sudor, yo estaba sudando la calentura que me había dado la noche pasada.

"Me dolió mucho que me ocultaras que una LadyDevimon te había mordido", susurró mientras me cuidaba. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, hermano del alma?... te habría ayudado, yo _sé_ cómo lidiar con la oscuridad, todo habría salido mejor, no habrías sufrido tanto", agregó con una dulzura impropia de él.

"Toshi...".

"No me gusta que me ocultes esas cosas que son de vida o muerte, no me gusta que mis hermanos tengan que pasar por situaciones oscuras. Tú no eres un chico que haya nacido para lidiar con las tinieblas del Mundo Digital", regañó.

Me molestó un poco que dijera eso.

"¿O sea que tú _sí_ naciste para lidiar la oscuridad y lo haces mejor que los demás?", renegué.

"Seiyuro, tú naciste para despejar las tinieblas y limpiar los cielos nublados".

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que quedé enteramente conmovido. Me senté lo más rápido que pude y abracé a mi pequeño hermanito de alma y de sangre con mucha emoción.

_'Ay, Toshi, tú y yo no nos hemos perdido'_, quise decir en voz alta, pero me limité.

"Sei, me asfixias", se quejó, él siempre excusaba que no le gustaba mucho tocar a la gente o mostrarse cariñoso, pero eso era una mentira.

Lo solté y le mostré una sonrisa.

"Qué bobo eres, Toshi, la Luz es la que despeja las tinieblas y limpia los cielos nublados", me reí.

Él se rascó el cráneo, meditando la falla de su metáfora.

"En realidad también podría ayudar el viento, pero quizás tienes razón", dijo, "debí buscar una forma más coherente de explicar mi punto de vista".

"Toshi, de ninguna manera estoy peleado contigo", añadí, "Quiero disculparme por no haberte comentado lo del inmundo beso de LadyDevimon... es que me daba algo de pena recordarlo ¿sabes?, y para cuando los efectos del ataque comenzaron a presentarse, pues ya no tuve la fuerza... tal vez no lo entiendas, pero...".

"Vale, no te preocupes, ya no pienses en eso, sólo prométeme que ya no volverás a ocultar ese tipo de secretos de mí", exigió el otro hijo de mi papá.

"No sé, todo depende de ti", precisé, "¿No eres tú el que me dijo que me estaba ocultando un secreto más _INTERESANTE_ que el mío?".

Él se puso colorado, lo que me causó sorpresa. Toshi no era de los chicos que se abochornaban, de hecho, era tan taciturno y gris que había días en que tenía ganas de atacarle con cosquillas para que se riera o mostrara una expresión diferente en la cara.

"¿Será que te resultará interesante?", se cuestionó, meditabundo.

"¡Sólo dímelo o no te perdonaré por haberme dejado olvidado!", gruñí.

Toshi estudió mis ojos y mi semblante por algunos segundos.

"¿Cómo va tu herida?", desvió el tema.

"No me cambies el tema", reprendí.

"Sei, ¿para qué te lo digo si tú ya lo sabes?", preguntó con su misterio de siempre. "Me lo dicen tus ojos y tu insistencia... tú sabes que voy a ser papá, ¿verdad?".

"Das miedo, Toshi", sonreí, él de nuevo se enrojeció... cuando se permitía esos mimos, daba la impresión de que Toshiro todavía era un chico de secundaria. Nadie le creería que ya tenía 17.

"¿Te lo dijo Takeru?", indagó.

"¿Es que mi papá ya lo sabe?", él asintió, "¡Eso no es justo! ¿Por qué mi padre lo sabe antes que yo?".

"Porque me acorraló y la has pasado en el hospital", confesó el castaño, "pero no me has dicho quién te lo dijo a ti".

"Yuriko", respondió.

"Eso no me lo esperaba", sinceró mi hermano, "... Hubiera querido darte la sorpresa".

"Estoy muy emocionado por ti", le dije, "Voy a ponerme bien para ayudarte con todo, porque vas a necesitar mucha ayuda, sobre todo si los digimons malignos siguen apareciendo, me aseguraré de ser el mejor tío para ese crío".

"Sei... yo no soy muy creyente de tradiciones occidentales, pero tú, ¿serías el padrino o tutor de mi hijito?", preguntó Toshi.

Seiyuro desparramó el cabello de su amigo.

"¡Claro! Me ofendería si se lo pidieras a alguien más", manifesté.

Los dos resoplamos, como si hubiéramos sacado la tensión que nos había acompañado en los últimos días.

"Gracias, hermano", dijo.

"Sonó como si me llamaras _'hermano'_ de verdad".

"Eres mi hermano de verdad", sonrió él.

"Si tú así lo crees es que así lo es", mencioné, "Espero que trabajemos en ser mejores hermanos, porque hasta hace poco sólo sabíamos ser amigos".

"_Hai_", dijo con naturalidad.

Su atención se distrajo cuando notó que bajo las sábanas había algo en movimiento. Yo me destapé y la figurita amodorrada de Calumon quedó expuesta ante Toshi.

"Es el digimon Calumon que me habían contado", con sus enormes ojos verdes, Calumon vio a Toshi, le sonrió y saltó para saludarle.

"¿A que es precioso?", pregunté.

"Sí", contestó Toshiro.

"Calú, Calú, tú me recuerdas a alguien", le dijo el digital a Toshi, mientras se le embarraba en el abdomen y las manos lívidas del castaño lo intentaban arropar sin demasiado éxito.

En definitiva, Toshi necesitaba clases urgentes de paternidad... en definitiva, una nueva época de nuestras vidas estaba iniciando.

Cerré los ojos, adormilado. Pero no pensé ni en mi sobrino del futuro ni en mi mejor amigo... Los labios de Hidemi Yagami, su esencia y sus ojos oscuros fueron el retrato que se estacionó en mi mente sin razón alguna aparente.

**FIN DEL P.O.V. Seiyuro Takaishi**

O

**P.O.V. Soji Miyagi**

Los cambios de horario me turbaban.

La primera vez que crucé el Océano Pacífico con Miyagi tuve problemas para dormir por meses y ahora, que regresaba al Japón con Yagami, seguramente pasaría lo mismo.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que habíamos despegado del Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, pero en el cielo seguía siendo de noche. El paisaje que mostraba la ventanilla del aeroplano era indistinguible: no nubes, no firmamento, no estrellas, no olas, no mar... sólo oscuridad.

Taichi Yagami había terminado dormido, lo mismo que el resto de los pasajeros del avión.

Cuando había pegado sus párpados, el hombre no había dejado de tomarme de la playera, como su fuera su oso de felpa.

Koushiro Izumi se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado del computador; su esposa se había acurrucado en dos asientos con su bebé, mientras que Ben-kun había cedido a sus cantos y también había perdido la conciencia.

No les prestaba mucha atención a ellos, ni a la molesta aeromoza que taconeaba el angosto pasillo mientras renegaba de su empleo. Mi interés estaba en Osen.

Ella se había quedado dormida recargada en una ventanilla. Sus ojos cerrados daban una sensación de paz que no compartía con sus iris oscuros. Sus cabellos rojos estaban lacios, pero revueltos en sus hombros, le resbalaban por las mejillas lívidas.

Su boca, que era muy pequeña, estaba entreabierta y salía un poco de su saliva, que cubría su comisura.

Tenía su cuerpo igual de frágil que siempre, llevaba una blusa que no permitía ver su escote, pero, de cualquier manera, sus pechos eran muy pequeños todavía.

Sospechaba que no iban a crecerle mucho más, pero en realidad no me importaba... así, con sus 14 años, ella era perfecta para mí.

Mis encuentros con mujeres eran lo contrario a la contemplación. Nunca había tenido tiempo de hacerlo con las hijas de los yakuza con las que había salido por órdenes de Miyagi.

A las mujeres mayores que había acompañado ni siquiera las veía, eran ellas las que me veían a mí.

Tampoco es que hubieran sido muchas todas ellas. A Miyagi le había quedado claro que a mí no me gustaba prostituirme. Además, ¿no era muy bueno apostando?, ¿qué necesidad había de convertirme en _gigolo_ si lo mío era el juego?... Miyagi lo había comprendido y una vez muerto, yo había abandonado a todas esas chicas y mujeres a las que llegué a besar.

Ahora era diferente. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía un sentimiento dentro de mí, navegando por mi vientre, ¿cómo negarme a eso? ¿Cómo decirle _no_ a ese sentir?... valía la pena soportar a tu pasado, a tus presuntos parientes, si tenías la oportunidad de cazarla… aunque representara un reto más difícil que cogerle el gusto a las apuestas.

Suspiré. El aire de la avioneta me parecía tan rancio. Traté de recordar Japón y no pude. Recordaba lo que los libros me decían del País, mas mis remembranzas eran pobres y se limitaban al orfanato y al parque donde había visto por primera vez a Yagami y al chico que era igual a mí.

"Soji...", sentí que alguien me jalaba la ropa. A Yagami le había obligado a soltarme y me había alejado de él, además, la vocecita que me había hablado sólo podía ser del bebé de los Izumi.

Fingí que dormía.

"Soji-san..." insistió y me zangoloteó más la camiseta, el pantalón y el brazo.

No tuve más remedio que prestarle atención. Miré hacia abajo y me topé con su carita arrasada por tanto llanto. Sus ojos estaban irritados a más no poder... aún así, seguía siendo muy bonito, era un niño que fácilmente podría salir en comerciales de televisión.

"Tulo, ¿por qué no vas a dormir?", pregunté.

"I wanna go to the pipi's room... can you take me there?", me pidió en un inglés casi perfecto -salvo por eso del _pipi's_ _room- _y sus ojitos le brillaron, se le chapearon sus mejillas redondas. Como quedé silente, él repitió, esta vez japonés: "¿Me llevas a hacer pis?".

Jamás en mi vida un niño de 5 años me había pedido que lo acompañara al baño. Quizás le daba miedo la oscuridad del pasillo, que sólo era iluminada por foquitos fluorescentes.

"Pídele a tus padres que te lleven", respondí con brusquedad. No tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer si un niño me pedía que lo llevara a orinar. ¿Había qué bajarle la trusa y dirigirle el genital al escusado? ¿y si se le ocurría defecar tenía qué limpiarlo?... aunque fuera hermano de la Muñeca y tuviera parte de su encanto, no estaba dispuesto a estrenarme en esas faenas.

"Mi papá está dormido y está cansado, mi mamá ha llorado mucho y no quiero despertarla y aparte que como soy hombre, yo quiero ir con hombres".

"Tienes un hermano para eso, yo no sé llevar críos al sanitario", bufé.

"Ben se enojará...", y se echó a llorar entonces, cubriendo su carita.

Me asomé más hacia él y noté que su short mostraba una mancha húmeda. El pelirrojito no olía nada bien porque ya estaba meado.

"Ya, no llores", traté de calmarlo, molesto, "te llevaré".

De inmediato dejó de llorar y me sonrió con tal frescura que pensé que me había mentido respecto a sus antiguas lágrimas. Me levanté y le tomé la manita para dirigirlo al restroom del avión privado.

Él se mostró agradecido, embarró su carita en mi ropa y me abrazó. No estaba dentro de mis planes que un chiquillo orinado me abrazara.

"Eres muy bueno", sinceró.

"¿Mojas a menudo la cama?", le pregunté con ironía, pero él, con apenas cinco años, no lo notó.

"Satoru-senpai dice que tengo una _parasomnia_ llamada _enuresis_ nocturna y me hago pis por eso, pero dice que se quita a los 5, aunque yo ya tengo 5 y no se ha quitado", suspiró.

Me pareció curioso que un pequeño usara ese tipo de términos. No tenía idea de quién era el tal Satoru-senpai, pero debía ser un adulto o un adolescente que no sabía explicarle las cosas a bebés como el pelirrojo.

Entramos al sanitario. El mingitorio estaba muy alto para el chaval, así que le bajé la ropa y lo puse frente al escusado ordinario y lo alcé un poco.

"Saca todo el pis que tengas", ordené.

Tulo Izumi asintió. Empezó a pujar, pero no le salió ni una gota.

"Soji", Tulo me miró, "¿Por qué no puedo hacer pis cuando quiero?".

No supe qué responderle. A mi juicio ya se había orinado y lo que le quedaba era la sensación de querer mear más.

La puerta del sanitario se abrió y tanto Tulo como yo pudimos ver a Benjamín Tachikawa entrar. Llevaba un overol marrón pequeño y unos calzones en sus manos.

"I'm sooooo sorry, big bro… _Gomen_ _nasai, oniisan_", dijo de repente Tulo, escondiéndose tras de mí.

"Mini-insecto, deja de chillar y no te escondas detrás del clon de Taiki, ¿acaso no entiendes que reconozco el olor de tu pis hasta en mis sueños?", me hice a un lado y lo sujetó de manera brusca.

Aún así yo me conmoví, sin darse cuenta, ese Ben era tan buen hermano que me irritaba. Observé cómo lo ponía, en el estrecho cuarto, en una mesita para cambiar a bebés.

Lo terminó de desnudar, le limpió con toallas húmedas, le secó las lágrimas con papel higiénico mientras lo regañaba. Luego lo vistió con ropa interior de Tarántulaman y el overol. Lo fajó con una camiseta verde oliva y le puso una chamarra amarilla.

Echó la ropa sucia en una bolsa de plástico.

Me pregunté, ¿cuántas veces tendría ese principito que haber cambiado a su hermano para hacerlo con tanta naturalidad?

Me gustaban los Izumi, incluso si se apellidaban Tachikawa.

"Yo quiero hacer pis, Ben", insistió el niño.

"Empapaste tus calzones, tu patalón y el chorro te corrió hasta tus calcetines, no creo que tengas más que orinar, mocoso apestoso", reprendió.

Le lavó las manos, se las secó, le sonó los mocos verdes y le abrochó sus agujetas.

"Es la última vez que te cambio, mini amenaza, ya tienes cinco años, carajo", anunció, poniendo al chico en el suelo.

"Ben, es que... se siente feo aquí", el niño se tocó la pancita, "¿es pis?".

"¡Ya vete a dormir de vuelta y no vuelvas a molestar a Soji!, ¿te crees que a la gente le gusta limpiar tu culo cada vez que la cagas?".

"¡No me cagué! Y prefiero que digamos hacer popó, mamá dice que suena mejor".

"Sólo discúlpate con Yagami, Tulo", insistió el hermano.

"No hay problema", mentí, para apoyar al enano.

"A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, Soji", gorjeó.

La luz del sanitario se esfumó sin que ninguno de los tres lo esperáramos. Tulo lanzó un grito y sentí que nos agarraba a mí y a Ben-kun del pantalón.

"¡Buaaaaaaa!", chilló, "Son los monstruos, ¿verdad?".

"Cállate", regañó su hermano y le tapó la boca.

La luz artificial regresó, pero sólo emitía rayos morados y no blancos, como estábamos impuestos. Por la puerta del cuarto de servicio comenzó a entrar humo blanco.

"Es niebla", gruñó Ben en voz baja, se agachó para recoger a su hermanito y echarlo a sus brazos, quien de inmediato se le acurrucó cual güina.

"¿Será una falla del aire acondicionado?", pregunté, aunque en el fondo de mi ser sabía que era algo sobrenatural, como lo que había pasado la noche pasada con el llamado Lucemon o como lo que le había ocurrido a la Muñeca en la mañana.

La electricidad otra vez se fue. Además de la respiración ruidosa del bebé Izumi, ni Ben ni yo podíamos escuchar nada más.

Ni Yagami, ni los señores Izumi habían gritado, ni dicho nada. Tampoco se oían advertencias por parte del piloto o la sobrecargo.

"Mierda", fue lo que dijo Ben.

"Abriré la puerta...", avisé.

"No", dijo él, "Hay un digimon aquí, se huele...".

No la tocamos siquiera, pero la puerta del sanitario se achicharró delante de nosotros. La alarma de incendios se prendió, pero tras un sonido que se oyó como golpe, el ruido desapareció.

Un anciano estaba frente a nosotros. Tenía largos cabellos blancos, piel gris y arrugada. El rostro lo tenía cubierto con un antifaz y sus ropajes no parecían de este mundo.

Entendí a qué se refería Ben. De verdad esa _cosa_ no era de este mundo.

El monstruo nos miró. Yo no lo miré a él, busqué con la mirada a mi Muñeca, la vi justo al lado de ese sujeto, ella no sonreía, pero la _cosa_ le tenía sujeta la mano.

Los ojos de Osen no tenían brillo.

Y Yagami, ¿dónde estaba Yagami, quien juraba ser cercano a esa pelirroja de mi corazón?

La aeromoza, los Izumi y Yagami estaban en el suelo y tenían los ojos y los labios cubiertos. Los cuerpos estaban encimados, se notaba a leguas que habían perdido el conocimiento.

'_Papá_...', eso fue lo primero que pensé... Le llamé papá en cuanto lo vi ahí tirado, desmayado ¿o muerto? ¿cómo sabías si el corazón de un mortal todavía latía si sólo podías verlo desde lejos?

El avión no parecía moverse. La mayor parte de los asientos estaban quemados. ¿Y los pilotos? ¿íbamos a estrellarnos? ¿cómo se había aparecido un monstruo de esos aquí?

Con un gesto de valentía que me admiró, Ben me cogió de la ropa y me puso detrás de él. Aplastó más a su hermanito y le ordenó no despegársele.

"¡Voy a advertírtelo de una buena vez, quienquiera que seas, digimon vejestorio, a mi amigo no te lo llevas y te prohíbo que le sigas llamando Emblema Apócrifo!", hablador... ese chico era muy hablador.

El vejestorio digital no dijo nada, sólo alzó la mano de la Muñeca.

"¡_Cerebrito_, ven acá!", ordenó Benjamín a su hermanastra.

"Está hipnotizada", explicó el digimon. "Ella me ha abierto el portal para que les hiciera una visita".

"¡Imposible!", dije, aunque no supe por qué.

"Es lo bueno de los emblemas neutros, como el Conocimiento", se rió, "Yo, Barbamon, el demonio de la avaricia, sé que mentes como las de esta niña son avariciosas y siempre quieren saber más y más".

"Como sea, _Barbitas_, ¡sólo suéltala!", gritoneó Ben.

"¡Jabalina de truenos!", fue la respuesta de Barbamon.

Del monstruo digital salió una descarga eléctrica que comenzó a correr justo hacia donde estábamos, pero Benjamín emitió un brillo verde, estiró su brazo y una pared invisible rebotó el poder del viejo.

"Increíble", dejó salir Tulo Izumi, quien seguía abrazado a su hermano mayor, "eres muy fuerte, Ben".

"Solamente nunca me rindo", fue lo que dijo Ben, "Y sé que esto de los emblemas es... tan _literal_".

Barbamon siseó, como si fuera una víbora por dentro.

"Admirable, elegido de la Perseverancia, uno de los primeros emblemas perdidos. Es una pena que aunque manejas muy bien tu emblema, éste no te servirá para salvarlos".

Ben chasqueó los dientes.

"Insecto podrido, vejestorio de virus mierdosos..." masculló, "¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi bella madre, a Izzy y a Tai?".

"Han caído en mi _'Señuelo de la muerte'_, y ahora ellos están inmersos en una pesadilla eterna", explicó Barbamon, "puedes acompañarlos en un momento, Tachikawa, aún no necesitamos de tu emblema".

"¡Te haré callar!", dijo Ben, pero yo le noté temblar. Se notaba a leguas que no sabía qué hacer.

Yo seguía preguntándome por qué no se caía el avión, mientras el rostro sin curiosidad de Osen me causaba una congoja comparable con la suma de todos los días más tristes de mi vida.

Di unos pasos al frente, pero Ben de inmediato me sujetó y me quiso volver a poner a su resguardo.

"Insecto clon, no te acerques al digimon", exigió.

Le ignoré.

"Usted quiere negociar conmigo, ¿no es así, _Barbitas_?", pregunté a Barbamon.

"... Barbamon, llámame así, emblema Apócrifo, porque soy un demon lord", dijo él.

"Libere a la pelirroja, a los adultos, asegure un aterrizaje seguro para este avión y me iré con usted y con el señor Lucemon", dije.

Me oí inseguro, tan tembloroso como Benjamín. Ese monstruo imponía.

"¡No! ¡Aquí mando yo! ¡Soy el líder, Soji!", dijo Ben y Tulo comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, "¡_Barbitas_, no te llevarás a mi amigo y no le llamarás emblema Apócrifo nunca más!".

Qué buen chico, qué buenos sentimientos tenía Ben-kun a pesar de que de su boca salían insultos... insultos que parecían halagos a veces.

Extrañaría que me llamara 'clon de Taiki', me quedaría con la curiosidad de conocer a la niña parecida a mí, me libraría de conocer al otro Yagami y de llamarle papá en voz alta a mi presunto progenitor... jamás conocería a mi madre y me refundiría con esos monstruos.

Realmente no importaba. No era que mi vida me hubiera importado antes... ahora, lo único que quería, era que ese monstruo dejara de sujetar la mano de mi Muñeca.

"¡_Cerebrito_ ayúdame, déjate de tonterías que tú eres la firme y la inteligente de la casa!", le gritó Ben a mi niña.

"El conjuro del mal con el que está hipnotizada no le permitirá escucharte, Perseverancia", se rió Barbamon, que lucía tranquilo, porque sabía que tenía la situación controlada, "aún así, Apócrifo, me interesa negociar contigo... es hora de que tu verdadero ser nazca, hemos esperado más de 15 años ya".

"¡Que no le llames Apócrifo!" exigió Ben, "Esa palabra significa que es un emblema falso, y eso es una blasfemia, porque él es un Yagami y brilla como sus hermanos y...".

"¡Silencio!", imperó Barbamon, mandando un trueno hacia Ben.

Al verse en un ataque desprevenido, el principito soltó a Tulo y recibió una corriente eléctrica que azotó en todo su cuerpo.

"¡Benjii!", chilló Tulo, horrorizado.

La figura heroica de Ben cayó al suelo, desmayado, rostizado. Sus cabellos ondulados se habían erizado a un punto irreconciliable con el cepillo. Salía humo de su cuerpo.

Tulo comenzó a llamar a su hermano con frenesí. Luego le gritó a su hermana que recapacitara, que no se hiciera mala, y yo quedé estático, mirando el cuerpo de ese muchacho valiente que no se la había pensado en ayudarme días atrás.

Yo, en cambio, no había hecho nada por él. Lo había visto rostizarse y ahora veía a su hermanito lloriquear, mientras su preciosa hermana parecía el robot más hermoso del mundo aunque le daba la mano al monstruo Barbamon.

"Miserable...", pude decir, "¡le has matado!".

"No, Apócrifo, no es mi intención matar a ningún niño elegido por el momento, solamente les damos su merecido cuando hablan más de la cuenta, como es el caso de la Perseverancia...", explicó, "por ejemplo, esta chica que ves... la dueña del Conocimiento, es un ser humano físicamente débil y enfermizo, siempre que le hablamos en su mente ella tose y se retuerce de dolor, el conjuro con que le he atacado le ha hecho daño, pero eso no significa que morirá, sólo significa que la lastimaré y tomaré sus pensamientos de la curiosidad para formar el Emblema Apócrifo".

_'Joder_, no entiendo nada', me dije. Deseé haber leído los libros de Takeru Takaishi que me había mostrado Tulo la noche pasada.

"¡Hermanita! ¡Hermanita!", al ver que Ben no despertaba, Tulo corrió hacia su hermana Osen, "Yo te ayudaré a _deshipnotizarte_".

Fui tras el nene y lo agarré fuerte de su bracito. Volteé a ver ferozmente al _Barbitas_ e insistí.

"Me iré contigo, pero júrame que los demás podrán aterrizar a salvo", el avión estaba casi destruido, parte del techo parecía estarse absorbiendo por un vórtice oscuro.

"Estamos dentro de un portal del Digimundo que la humana del Conocimiento abrió", dijo Barbamon, yo no entendí nada otra vez, me dolía la cabeza.

¿Portal del Digimundo? ¿_Qué diablos_?, ¿por qué no había puesto atención a las explicaciones que la preciosa Muñeca había querido darme cuando nos habíamos conocido?

"¡Júramelo, si no, no iré contigo!", grité, "¡No te daré el emblema o lo que sea!, sé que para eso necesitas mi voluntad ¿no es así?, ¡necesitas mi voluntad y no sólo mi cuerpo!".

"Soji, suéltame, suéltame!", lloró Tulo. "_Oseneechan_, ¡el malo le pegó a Ben y a mamá y a papá y tú no me haces caso! ¡_Buuuuaaaaaaaaa_!, quiero que Satoru-senpai me diga qué hacer, ¡_Buuuuuuua_!".

"Voluntades de sangre... los humanos tienen voluntades de sangre", dijo Barbamon, "Está bien, Apócrifo, acepto tu trato: con la ayuda del Conocimiento abriré un portal a Japón donde estos ex elegidos podrán llegar a su país, de cualquier manera ellos ya no me sirven para nada...".

"¡A ella también la dejarás con sus padres! ¡Y a Ben-kun! ¡y a los otros tripulantes del avión", ordené, tembloroso.

Barbamon parecía muy divertido.

"Es un juramento del mal: dejaré todo lo que no necesite".

Al oírlo, me recorrió un escalofrío.

"Conocimiento", llamó a Osen.

Ella levantó su carita y le miró como títere, como si no tuviera alma.

"Ahora sí que eres una muñeca, linda...", le susurré, sin soltar a su hermanito que forcejeaba como loquito.

Ella debió oírme, porque se distrajo, giró su cabeza, me miró y pestañeó.

Sus ojazos ónix cobraron vida unos segundos.

"¡No hagas tratos con él, Soji!", me gritó la bonita, "Tienes que huir de aquí!, tienes que llevarte a mi hermanito!"

El corazón en mi pecho renació. _Diablos_... dos días de conocerla y le amaba con todo. ¡No quería decirle adiós!... ¿y a dónde podría huir, nena?, no podía permitir que a tu hermanito, que era un bebé, le electrocutaran.

"¡_Oseneechan_! ¡Hermanita!".

"Tulo, hermanito, ¡tienen que irse de aquí!", ella dijo.

"Tienes buen sentido de recuperación, Izumi", Barbamon la alzó del cuello y puso la cara de ella cerca de la suya. "¡_Conjuro del mal!_".

Después de decir eso, los ojos de Osen se volvieron a perder.

"¡Déjala en paz!", ordenó Tulo, ahora lucía más enojado que lloroso. Miré que había vuelto a hacerse pis, pero era totalmente comprensible, el terror que debía estar experimentando debía ser más horrible que el que sentía yo.

"_Conocimiento_, abre un portal a la tierra para esta basura", ordenó.

Sin usar una computadora, la pelirroja comenzó a teclear en el aire o más bien en una pared invisible. En sus dedos había heridas, como las de la mañana, por lo que con manchitas de sangre iba formando un círculo lleno de signos, en su mayoría del código binario.

Muy pronto los algoritmos que ella escribía comenzaron a brillar. Osen brillaba en un color morado precioso, me pareció una diosa de la Sabiduría, pero sin alma.

Cuando terminó, Barbamon la sujetó con brusquedad del cráneo.

"Para cumplir con las promesas del mal que hago con un Apócrifo, te quitaré los pensamientos de la curiosidad en lugar de llevarte conmigo, Conocimiento", dijo.

"¡Noooooooooo!", Tulo me mordió y corrió en ayuda de su hermana mientras yo iba tras él y miraba de reojo que de la cabeza de mi Muñeca salía una nube gelatinosa de color morado enorme.

¿Era un óvalo con sus pensamientos encarnados en este mundo?

¿Era posible que la magia fuera así de terrible?

Volteé hacia mi padre.

'¿Por qué no hace nada, señor Yagami?, ¿por qué no la ayudan, señores Izumi?... ¡Apóyame, papá!', le grité en mi mente, pero no... él siguió desmayado o perdido.

Cuando menos pensé, Osen Izumi estaba desvanecida en el suelo, mientras el óvalo gelatinoso estaba entre las garras arrugadas del Barbitas.

La infraestructura del avión estaba siendo consumida por unas llamas dantescas que habían aparecido de la nada.

Esto era una visión... esto no podía se real.

Vi con temor que Barbamon se introducía los pensamientos de la Curiosidad de Osen en su cuerpo... ¿era eso posible?

Tulo le lloraba a su hermanita y parecía muy confundido. De repente empujaba a su hermana, para hacerla reaccionar, luego corría a darle puntapiés a ese humanoide. Repetía esos movimientos…

"Te derrotaré, vendrá Piximon y ¡_splash_! ¡_Track_! ¡_boom_!, te haré trizas y te vas a arrepentir de ser tan malo", decía y luego corría temeroso, mientras Barbamon le miraba como si le deseara.

Finalmente lo tomó del overol, como si fuera una hormiga.

"_Waaaaaa_, suéltame, ¡_Buuuuuuuaaaaa_!", chilló con fuerza el pelirrojito.

"Déjale y envíalos a la tierra...", dije.

El vórtice oscuro nos estaba comiendo. ¿Estaría bien mi Muñeca sin ese óvalo morado que había salido de ella?

Me hinqué a su lado, aplasté su cuello para percibirle el pulso... pude distinguir sus latidos junto a su respiración flemosa.

Sin importarme nada, la tomé en mis brazos y la besé por tercera vez en mi vida. Ese beso hizo que Barbamon carraspeara y lo que quedara del avión se consumiera por sus llamas.

"¡_Llamas carmesí_!", había gritado, "entre más te tardes, Apócrifo, menos sobrevida tendrán estos humanos".

El suelo era negro. El cielo era negro. todo era negro. ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿Qué cosa tan horrible era el Digimundo? ¿Dónde estaban esos seres que llamaban camaradas y que eran los compañeros buenos y fuertes de los humanos?

Me levanté como zombie, caminé hacia Barbamon, quien me parecía aún más horrible que Lucemon Falldown Mode. Mi padre a lo lejos desmayado me causó desazón.

Quizás no habría sido tan malo quererle, pero ya no iba a tener la oportunidad.

Los Izumi desvanecidos, salvo el más chiquito, me angustiaron.

¿Y si mejor no los hubiera conocido? ¿y cómo era que les quería si acababa de conocerlos?

La primera chica que me gustaba hecha títere entre unas llamas que no daban calor, ni parecían quemar, pero dolían... ¿por qué tenía que existir el amor a primera vista?

"Iré contigo, por favor, haz que se los trague el portal que abrió Osen".

Tras de mí, la sangre de la Muñeca parecía haber abierto una cueva de luz...

"Los señores demonios cumplimos las promesas del mal", aseguró.

Estiró su mano. Yo se la tomé del mismo modo en que la preciosa pelirroja lo había hecho cuando estaba hipnotizada.

"Ahora suelta al niño", exigí.

Barbamon soltó una risa.

"Dije que dejaría ir todo lo que no me sirviera... pero este chico tiene el Emblema de la Creación, y su presencia, así como el de la elegida de los Milagros, es necesaria para el renacimiento del emblema Apócrifo".

Miré aterrorizado a ese demonio. Después detuve la mirada en el pequeño Tulo, que ajeno a todo se revoloteaba con ímpetu y gritaba y berreaba y chillaba como sólo saben hacerlo los que tienen un corazón grande.

¿Emblema de la Creación?¿Elegida de los milagros?... esto, en definitiva, era una historia de sobrenatural y de terror.

Me fui contra él tras escucharle. Sentí que nos tragaba la oscuridad y la luz se alejaba cada vez más de mí.

Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero por más que peleé, no pude evitar que el Demon Lord se llevara también a ese pobre bebé.

Nos consumimos en las tinieblas, la bestia, el niñito y yo.

_'Adiós papá de mentiras, hasta nunca madre que jamás sentí... adiós mi amor, mi muñeca del cielo... adiós, pequeños clones, como diría Ben-kun'_, fue lo último que pensé.

**FIN DEL P.O.V. Soji Yagami**

O

**P.O.V. Ken Ichijouji**

Mi hijo abrió los ojos finalmente.

Lilithmon había desaparecido y de alguna manera había puesto a salvo a mi Zetaro sin arriesgar a Satoru.

Mi pequeño jadeaba asustado, se miraba las manos que le tiritaban, me miraba a mí y a su hermano mayor en busca de preguntas y respuestas.

Zetaro lucía muy cansado, pero tenía vida propia. Satoru le sonrió a su hermano con heroísmo y yo les sonreí a ambos.

"Todo está bien, Zet", le dije a mi hijo mediano, pero no me respondió. Volvió a cerrar sus párpados, cohibido.

"Le avisaré a mi mamá lo que pasó", avisó Sato, sacando su móvil y poniéndose a mandar un mensaje presuroso con sus deditos.

Apenas acababa de aprender a escribir, sin embargo, era un niño tan prodigioso que escribía como un niño de secundaria... daba gracias que al menos su alma seguía siendo la de un chico de 7 de siete años.

"Papá...", dijo de repente Zetaro, mientras su hermanito deletreaba en kanjis las noticias.

"Zet, todo irá mejor", lo tenía recargado en mi cuerpo, me había sentado en la banqueta y había colocado su cabeza en mis piernas.

"Me quiero morir", me anunció.

Satoru soltó su celular, oí cómo se estrelló en el pavimento. A mí se me encogió el estómago... esas no son las palabras que deberían de salir de un muchacho de 14 años, ¡y menos si se trata de mi hijo!

"¡No digas tonterías, hermano!", gritó Sato, "¿No has leído que la muerte es irreversible?, ¡y mi papá y yo te hemos salvado!".

Zetaro lo ignoró. Ni siquiera lo encaró; me abrió los ojos a mí.

"La Maldad... está en mí", susurró, "he perdido la batalla y de seguir en este mundo, sólo complicaré las cosas".

La maldad... la bondad... los extremos: el bien y el mal; la oscuridad y la luz; la esperanza y la desesperanza; la amistad y la traición; el amor y el odio; la sabiduría y la ignorancia...

¿Por qué mi hijo tomaba tan a pecho esos extremos? ¿Por qué no entendía que éstos estados no eran perpetuos y puros?

No supe lo que hice, hasta que el sonido de la cachetada que le di resonó en mi palma.

Ese tipo de cosas... ¿no era las que hacía mi mujer, cuando estaba histérica?

"No vuelvas a decir cosas como esas cuando no sabes de lo que hablas", reprendí, "y menos con tu hermano menor cerca".

"Que la boca se te haga chicharrón, hermano", Satoru había quedado pasmado al ver que había golpeado a su consanguíneo, pero su vocecita trémula me apoyaba.

Se había hincado al lado de Zetty, le había tomado de los hombros y le había comenzado a sacudir, aunque su hermano no parecía querer abrir los ojos para él.

Daba la impresión que ni siquiera quería respirar.

Yo no tenía idea de lo que esa Lilithmon le había hecho, visualicé lleno de ira que mi hijo tenía sus manos llenas de tinta, de pintura… de un arte que podía destruirlo.

El mayor don de mi hijo era también el origen de sus pesadillas.

Pero no importaba lo que esa digimon le hubiera hecho, yo no podía permitir que mi hijo tuviera esas ideas suicidas, yo no podía permitir que me lo consumiera la tristeza.

"Sato... suéltame...", rogó Zetaro, "no tienes idea de nada, eres sólo un niño... _ah_".

Recordé que mi chico había tenido un accidente automovilístico, así que separé a su hermanito para evitar que le encrudeciera las lesiones.

"Háblale a tu madre y llama a una ambulancia", mandé a Satoru.

"¡Ya le mandé un mensaje!", me retó, "pero no haré nada hasta que mi hermano deje de decir _insensateces_ como si no fuera inteligente, ¡y si es tu hijo y de mamá es inteligente como yo y como mi hermana".

"Escucha... padre", me dijo Zet, abrió de nuevo sus ojos llenos de dolor, "si esto está fuera de control... tal vez es mi culpa... desde... el 2028, he oído a la voz... he querido hacer daño y hoy finalmente sucumbí... ahora ya no la escucho, a esa voz que me malaconsejaba, pero eso es porque ahora somos una sola persona".

E imitándome como todo crío de 7 años, Satoru cacheteó a su hermano, quien le volteó la cara y le puso la otra mejilla.

"¡Sato!", recriminé.

"Es que papá, hago lo mismo que tú", se disculpó él y luego miró a Zet con mucha indignación.

Me admiré de mi Satoru, porque éste había comenzado a brillar. ¿Era su emblema? ¿Era el Destino?

De mi niño salía una luz plateada, justo de la frente, donde se había dibujado el símbolo de su emblema.

"¡Hermano Zet, tú no naciste para ser malo!", exclamó al chico que heredó mi emblema, "¡Tú eres bueno, es tu destino!... ¡Tú serás un gran pintor que expondrá muchos cuadros en el Louvre de París y en el Museo de Arte Moderno de Nueva York! ¡Tú serás tan bueno como lo has sido desde que éramos más chiquitos y me cuidabas y me dabas tus dulces y tus juguetes aunque tú te quedabas sin ninguno!, ¡Tú serás mi hermano toda la vida y un día aprenderé a ser bueno como tú y a no dar lata a mis papás, porque eres quien respeta las normas en casa!, ¡Tu destino es la Bondad! ¡Ya me cansé de que siempre te rindas! ¡Mi papá y mi mamá no se rinden! ¡Mi hermana aunque es súper coqueta y problemática tampoco se rinde y se preocupa por ti! ¡Yo tampoco me rindo! ¡No te rindas!, no quiero que te rindas, ¡no te perdonaré si dices cosas como morirse!... yo... yo... ¡_Buuuuuaaaaaaaaa_!", mi pequeño, que había sido capaz de enfrentar a un digimon poderoso sin llorar, ahora se quebraba ante la negatividad de su hermano.

Su llanto intensificó su brillo... incluso yo sentí su fuerza, la del Destino... y supe lo que yo había venido a hacer en este mundo. Supe que mi destino eran Miyako, mis hijos, la justicia y mi Wormon.

Zet también se invadió del emblema de su hermano.

"_Sniff_... ¡Ya no voy a romper tus dibujos, hermano, pero di que no te quieres morir! ¡_Buuaaaa_!", se aferró a Zet.

Me perdí un poco en mí mismo.

¿Qué estaba pasando en nuestro Digimundo? ¿Por qué nos había atacado una de los integrantes de los temibles Demon Lords, de los cuales yo sólo conocía a Daemon?

¿Por qué querían a mis hijos?, ¿Por qué maltrataban a mis hijos, que me eran sagrados?

Cuando volví en mí mismo y recordé que estábamos en plena calle, descubrí a mis dos varoncitos abrazados, envueltos en llantos sonoros, como los de las féminas de la familia.

La poca gente que pasaba nos veía, pero no se detenía a ayudarnos.

La indiferencia... el peor de los sentimientos, seguramente les embargaba.

"Ya, no llores más, Satoru", rogó Zet, abrazado a su hermanito. Se había sentado y había arropado a Sato con torpeza.

Sentí la ternura de Zet en su alma, y noté que él brillaba en su Bondad y ésta también latía en mí.

El Destino de Satoru lo había salvado.

"¡Sólo si no te rindes y te haces un héroe detective como papá!", exigió.

Zetaro le asintió.

"Me siento muy bendecido por tus palabras", susurró Zet.

"¡ZETTY!", chilló entonces Miyako.

Alcé la vista y vi que ella y mi Kurumi se habían bajado de un taxi y corrían como locas hasta donde estábamos.

Mi mujer se inclinó hasta nuestros hijos y les abrazó.

"Cody-san se quedó resolviendo lo del carro", me dirigió la palabra Kurumi, "¿Pero qué ha pasado, papá?.

Ella se veía pálida y sus lentes estaban empañados.

"Tranquila...", le dije, "Por el momento tu hermano está fuera de peligro".

Ella me asintió. Miyako besó a Zet, a Satoru y luego se echó a mis brazos de forma escandalosa.

Oí que Kurumi llamaba la ambulancia, seguramente también recordaba el accidente de su hermano y observaba con preocupación la frente rajada, la sangre y la pintura revuelta en la figura de Zetaro.

"Hermana, porque soy súper inteligente y un héroe, salvé a mi hermano y me cargué a una digimon llamada Lilithmon que quería aparearse con Zetaro", explicó mi hombrecito.

"¿Qué tonterías dices, Sato?", se escandalizó Miyako.

Los cinco estábamos tirados en el pavimento, mostrando un espectáculo bastante vergonzoso.

Nadie parecía entender que acabábamos de enfrentarnos a una Lady Oscura del Digimundo.

Zetaro estaba sonrojado. Soltaba, a murmullos, que se sentía bien, que no oía la voz y que por primera vez estaba seguro de que en su pecho sonaba su corazón.

"¡Y mi hermano cuando despertó dijo que quería morir!", agregó Satoru lleno de euforia.

Miyako ya estaba a punto de histerizarse todavía más, pero la abracé con fuerza.

"Zet no lo decía en serio, ¿no es así, hijo?", pregunté a mi chico.

"Es verdad... no tenía idea de lo que decía".

Y la bofetada no vino de Miyako, sino de Kurumi. Con tanto golpe, Zet tenía las mejillas coloradas y se veía monísimo.

"¡Eres un idiota cobarde, te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir tamañas declaraciones sin sentido!", le gritó a su hermano, "¡Eso no se dice ni en broma!, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿causarnos un infarto?, ¿vestirnos de negro?, ¡_Otooto_ idiota! ¡Tanto que tienes y tú sin apreciarlo!".

Zet bajó la cabeza, se colocó la mano en su mejilla, estaba abochornado... que lo abofeteara su hermana eran palabras mayores, sobre todo porque él era de carácter sumiso con mi primogénita.

"Kurumi, quiero que me abraces fuerte como cuando éramos chiquitos y jugabas a que yo era una de tus muñecas", pidió.

"¿Eh? ¿estás perdiendo la razón?", preguntó ella.

"No. O tal vez sí... pero sé que puedo terminar de recuperar mi Bondad a través de tu Pureza, quiero que tu pureza me limpie todo lo estúpido que soy, quiero que me des fuerzas para decirle a O-chan que la quiero, para seguir dibujando, para aprender de ti y para ser como antes... por primera vez lo quiero de verdad, porque Sato no quiere que me rinda y ha trazado un destino para mí bastante alentador", explicó Zet.

"Mi Zetty precioso, te adoro hermanito molesto", gimió mi muchacha, vencida ante el renacimiento del alma de su hermano.

"¿Y yo?".

"¡A ti también, Sato!".

Con Kurumi abrazando a sus hermanos, con su cuerpo brillando en verde y mi esposa llorando en mi hombro, entendí que no importaba lo difícil de esta misión, esta no sería la primera vez en la que el detective Ken Ichijouji y su familia fallarían una misión.

**FIN DEL P.O.V. Ken Ichijouj**i

O

Como siempre, no me alcanzó el espacio para poder unir a los trillizos… jajajaja… y como me ha dado por raptar a Soji, pues no sé qué va a pasar xD… ¿les ha parecido interesante?

¿Quién es la niña-angelito que se le apareció a Hikari en esa visión? ¿La hija del Yushiro (Yuriko+Toshiro) [aunque he anunciado niño]? ¿Un espíritu perdido del Digimundo?... sólo una persona además de mí sabe el secreto :P… ah… ¿y por qué son curativas esas flores de la Armonía?

¿Por qué rapté a Soji? ¿Por qué hice lo mismo con Tulito-chan? ¿para que le haga compañía a su amiguita Min? ¿Les ha gustado la escena de renovación de Zetty, en donde lo abofetean casi todos los miembros de su familia? ¿Qué pasará con Tai y compañía con el portal que supuestamente abrió Osen a Japón? ¿Cómo se hace un emblema Apócrifo? ¿para qué quieren unos pensamientos de la curiosidad?... ¿y la escena de Lucemon y Akane? ¿y Taiki y los Ishida rubios?

Lo sabrán todo en la próxima entrega, la cual espero que llegue pronto.

¡Gracias por leer!, no se olviden de regalarme un comentario.


	16. Número Ocho punto Cuatro

Marzo del 2012: Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Apócrifo. Esta parte, la cuarta del cap. 8, tiene como fin narrar más de las aventuras de los hijos de los elegidos, quienes se enfrentan a los Demon Lords. En esta ocasión, la narración es en primera persona y son varios los personajes que nos dan su punto de vista en este episodio (Taiki, Soji, Hidemi y Zetaro).

Los invito a leer mi cuarta actualización del año. Este fic va fluyendo y eso me pone feliz… espero que esta enredosa trama les esté gustando a pesar de que yo tienda a complicar las cosas… si tardan en suceder algunos de los más esperados acontecimientos es porque estoy manejando a decenas de personajes y quiero que todos tengan una pequeña participación.

¿Qué les espera en este capi?, bueno, por fin sabrán qué le pasó a la madre de los trillizos después de que la visitó Lucemon FM; también sabremos más sobre Taiki, sobre Soji después de ser capturado y seguiremos de cerca de la simpática y demente familia Ichijouji. Sabremos más de Hide, Min, Tulo y Osen también.

Antes de que comiencen la lectura quiero darles las **gracias** por seguir mi trilogía de la Fusión Prohibida. Este fic ya va avanzado y quizá no le reste demasiado (va a un 60 por ciento, creo, aunque soy cambiante).

De verdad, ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!, espero con mucha expectación sus comentarios. Recuerden que su retroalimentación me nutre de ganas para finiquitar este fic futurista que a veces me quita el sueño.

Saludos.

CC.

O

A p Ó c r I f O

8.4

**P.O.V. Taiki Yagami**

Algo no andaba bien, y no me refería a las miradas indescifrables que me lanzaba el padre de May ni a su forma de conducir una autonave ordinaria como si se tratara de una nave espacial.

Lo que andaba mal tampoco era ni el silencio que había dentro del automóvil, ni el vértigo que me causaba ver a Mayumi, ni mis ganas de abrazarla todo el tiempo.

Lo que estaba mal era el ambiente... no sé si se olía, se veía o se intuía... simplemente lo sentía.

Yo no era de la clase de chicos que tienen presentimientos como mi primo Toshiro.

Pero lo sabía. Había algo podrido cerca de mí.

Las calles cercanas al hospital tenían poco tráfico... y si algo había aprendido después de acudir a los hospitales cuando se ponía mal mi hermana postiza Osen, era que en las unidades médicas siempre había acumulación de coches, nunca había lugar para estacionamiento y los enfermos además jamás se tomaban vacaciones.

Hacía frío a pesar de que había salido el sol, no parecíamos estar a principios de mayo. Esa sensación de saber que algo anda mal me puso hasta cierto punto de malhumor.

Yo no era un hombre de presentimientos, de verdad que no. Era verdad que siempre seguía mis instintos, pero los instintos nunca me había provocado dolor en el pecho.

Cuando el señor Ishida aparcó la camioneta, noté que fruncía el ceño al mirar el hospital. Tal vez él también lo sentía...

"No es normal que en el hospital no haya nadie en la entrada", May fue la primera en hablar y bajarse del auto.

"Me recuerda a la zona citadina que visitaron una vez Tai y Koushiro para conseguir una medicina para Hikari", comentó Yamato.

Le había respondido a su hija y no había reparado en mí. Noté que todavía estaba molesto por el incidente del baño.

Me causaba gracia que el mejor amigo de mi padre se pusiera celoso por mi culpa. Él estaba en lo correcto, porque yo quería meterle mano a su hija… sin embargo, ¿era algo tan malo querer a su hija como la quería yo?

Para ponerle los nervios de punta y olvidarme de mi presentimiento, bajé de la autonave y le agarré la mano a mi amiga rubia. Con eso tuve para respirar un poco menos ansioso.

"Taik, suéltame", ordenó May.

"¿Es porque tu padre nos mira?", cuestioné, queriendo ponerla nerviosa.

"No, es porque traes la mano sudada y detesto eso", renegó, haciéndome a un lado con brusquedad y tallando su palma en su pants oscuro.

De reojo vi que la sonrisa de Yamato-san crecía, y para subrayarme que él todavía era el número uno en el corazón de su hija, también la cogió de la mano.

May bufó de inconformidad, pero no rechazó a su padre, lo que me puso de todavía peor humor.

_'__¿__Era que las manos no le sudaban a tu pap__á__, May?'_, quise ser irónico, aunque me quedé callado.

Era como si el papá de mi mejor amiga estuviera diciéndome: '_¡__Ni tus sue__ñ__os ser__á_ _tuya, me prefiere porque soy su padre!_'.

Conquistar a Mayumi iba a ser muy problemático, más con un prospecto a suegro así, pero no era como si eso que me quitara el sueño.

Mayumi era una chica rebelde y libre. Yo me esforzaría por intimidar con ella, por hacer que me quisiera, ese era el mayor reto de mi vida... en definitiva, chicas como ella no eran de las que caían en las redes de patanes como yo... había que llegarles por otra vía: la amistad.

Aunque, en realidad, yo la quería. Por más que ella no quisiera pensar en eso, ¡la quería desde que éramos niños!

Sacudí la cabeza. Me concentré en Akane Fujiyama.

A pesar de que sólo habían dormido como cliente y prestadora de servicios, ¿querría mi madre a mi padre al menos un poco, como ella juraba? ¿su amor por papá sería comparable con el que yo sentía por Mayumi?, seguro que no.

May me era sagrada y perfecta.

No hice caso de cómo el señor Ishida se pavoneaba por llevar a su hija de la mano hacia el hospital.

Caminábamos por un jardín donde estaba la entrada principal de la clínica donde trabajaba el papá de Doguen.

Vi las vías de las ambulancias-tren que pasaban por las Urgencias, pero todo parecía desierto.

Las cosas empezaron a empeorar cuando, al adentrarnos a la clínica, vimos a las enfermeras y a algunos visitantes desmayados, lucían hasta cierto punto encogidos, con las caras chupadas, daba la impresión de que les habían absorbido la energía.

Yamato-san de inmediato fue a revisar si los trabajadores estaban vivos, pero no nos dijo nada a Mayumi ni a mí mientras revisaba.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme cuando mi mejor amiga y yo comenzamos a ver que la niebla se balanceaba por los pasillos del hospital como si fuera un visitante incómodo.

La nube -que sabía que era de datos digitales- venía justo de donde estaba internada mi mamá.

"¡Akane!", grité, asustado.

Recordé las confesiones de mi mamá el día pasado.

¿Y si los monstruos digitales malignos la buscaban a ella para dar con mi hermano menor, a quien habían tratado de hacerle un ritual demoníaco algo cuando era bebé?

"¡MAMÁ!", exclamé.

No. Definitivamente No iba a perderla, no otra vez.

"¡No permitiré que te lleven, mamá!", grité y me lancé a correr por ese pasillo.

"¡Espérate, Taiki!", exigió Yamato Ishida, alejándose de la montaña de cuerpos que el enemigo había amontonado justo al costado de la entrada.

Ya no me importaba saber si estaban vivos o desmayados, sólo me importaba mi mamá. ¿Y todavía el señor Ishida me pedía esperar?

"¡Voy contigo, Taik!", se apresuró a perseguirme Mayumi, ante los gritos de reclamo de su padre, quien también nos siguió.

Algo andaba mal... definitivamente lo sabía.

No sé si por instinto o presentimiento, pero sabía que estaba a punto de vivir un parteaguas en mi vida.

Y ahí, en el espumoso humo digital, oí el tosido de May y sentí que me daba la mano. Me daba su amor, a su manera, en esos momentos ya tampoco importaba ninguna mano sudada.

**FIN de P.O.V. Taiki Yagami.**

O

**P.O.V. Soji Miyagi**

Me despertó la caída.

Sentí que me crujían los huesos, la tierra húmeda se impregnó en mi ropa, en mi piel, en mis vendas y en mi herida.

Estaba muy agotado y no abrí los ojos, sólo estuve pendiente de que también lo dejaran a él.

Oí otro golpe seco y supe que también habían aventado al pequeño Izumi a la celda. El viaje por ese vórtice había desvanecido al pelirrojito, lo que me había facilitado el pesar.

Si el niño estaba desmayado y su carita desesperada no se echaba a llorar, yo podía estar un poco más tranquilo a pesar de que había aceptado ir con ese demonio.

"¡¿Cómo, Barbamon! ¿ese humano flacucho es el Apócrifo?", escuché la queja de una voz femenina.

Estaban cerrando la celda. Era un lugar oscuro, lo sabía aunque tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Es el depósito, pero sólo tiene una tercera parte del emblema con él, hay que crear las otras partes", entonó Barbitas.

"Para eso han traído a esos dos niños, ¿por qué no me han dejado entonces traer al humano del Destino?".

"Lilithmon, Ichijouji Ken y el Destino rompieron tu espejo...", regañó Barbamon.

"Lo estoy reparando con datos", ella respondió.

"Si traes al Destino sin estar corrompido, el emblema Apócrifo no se creará, porque el niño del Destino no lo querría así".

¿De qué diablos hablaban esas horrendas criaturas?... ¿qué cosa podía ser el emblema Apócrifo que según ellos residía en mí?

"¿No pasaría lo mismo con el Milagro?", consideró la llamada Lilithmon.

"No. La Niña de los Milagros tiene sangre del Emblema de la Luz, que es una cresta que fácilmente puede ser invadida por la oscuridad", respondió Barbitas.

Seguí haciéndome el desmayado.

"Cuando todo termine, le pediré a Lucemon FM que me deje traer al humanito de la Bondad, le quiero de esclavo", las voces se alejaban.

"¿A un Kaiser fracasado?", se burló el otro, "La lujuria pudre...".

"¿Y la Avaricia no?".

Los dos rieron.

"¿Ha hecho bien la pintura el humano?", fue la voz de Barbamon, pero ya no alcancé a oír nada más.

Me concentré en conseguir fuerzas para levantarme.

A mí realmente no me importaba morir, la vida no era algo que tuviera demasiado valor.

Me impulsaba el querer un noviazgo con Osen Izumi, pero quizás, en estas circunstancias, era imposible... lo único que yo podía hacer por esa niña era sacar a su hermanito de ahí.

Abrí los ojos con trabajo y, como esperaba, me encontré sumido en un lugar de total oscuridad.

Era una caverna o eso me pareció. Era una cueva que habían adaptado como calabozo.

El suelo era rocoso, no había ventanas y el aire, lleno de una esencia que no comprendía, me estaba provocando malestar.

Aún así tenía que admitirlo, no tenía tanto miedo y sentía algo extraño en mi pecho, como si de alguna manera, algo me atara a esa celda.

A tientas empecé a buscar a Tulo. Según había percibido, lo habían arrojado a mi izquierda, pero no lo veía y la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de querer gritarle.

Como había rocas picudas por todos lados, temía que el niño se hubiera abierto la cabeza.

Era verdad que sus sangrados no eran interminables como los míos, pero mi deber era cuidar de ese bebé...

Recordé el rostro enfurruñado de Ben-kun cambiando los meados de su hermano con resignación pero también con fidelidad y cariño.

Sencillamente tenía que cuidar a Tulo Izumi por agradecimiento a Benjamín y por amor a Osen... y ¿por qué no?, esa pequeña alimaña humana me simpatizaba.

Cuando ya me estaba acostumbrando a la penumbra un haz de luz me cegó.

Fue un brillo multicolor que yo jamás en la vida había visto antes.

No había forma de que la luz pudiera refractarse en ese hoyo negro. Me cubrí los ojos, pensando en que podía tratarse de otro ataque surrealista de esos monstruos, pero no pasó nada.

Un llanto muy solemne, pero a la vez dulce, me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

La cueva estaba repleta de luz, pero todo el resplandor salía de una niña.

La pequeñita estaba arrastrando a Tulo a un lugar menos húmedo, donde no caían goteras.

Al parecer, el pequeño Izumi se veía bien. Tenía un poco de sangre en la frente, pero la herida se debía a su enfrentamiento con Lucemon.

La niña lo jalaba con empeño y dedicación, como si fueran grandes amigos. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la niña.

Era muy bonita. Rubia, ojos rojizos, figura esbelta y cabello rizado. Calculaba que a lo mucho tendría 6 o 7 años... de hecho, se veía casi de la edad de Tulo-chan.

"Hola...", le dije.

La pequeña se quitó su suéter y lo puso de almohada para Tulo, luego corrió adonde yo estaba.

"Primo Soji... ¿Eres tú?", susurró. De su boquita salía la voz más misteriosa que había oído jamás.

No retrocedí, ni nada. Simplemente no podía contradecir a una criatura tan hermosa que parecía saber mucho más que yo de la vida misma.

"Sí, soy yo".

Le quise preguntar por qué brillaba de manera tan nítida, pero no pude. La pequeña me abrazó y su llanto se intensificó.

"¿Tú crees que si los sueños son muy feos se volverán bonitos si nos esforzamos?", me preguntó.

No entendía por qué una niña de esa edad hacía esa clase de preguntas mientras estaba encerrada de una celda.

Para una niña rubia y diminuta, ¿qué quería decir un sueño bonito? ¿se refería a un sueño feliz?

"No lo sé", respondí, "Depende como cada quien quiera creer".

"Primo Soji, entonces habrá que creer ¿verdad?", y ella, brillante como un hada sonrió y me provocó un sonrojo.

"¿En qué hay que creer, lindura?".

La nena se llevó el dedo a su boquita, como si analizara... luego se puso de puntitas y alcanzó a poner la palma de su manita en mi pecho.

"En el corazón", dijo.

Me quedé impresionado y debo admitir que conmovido. Por un instante, quise ponerme a su nivel, restregarle las mejillas pálidas y abrazarla por ser tan adorable y misteriosa al mismo tiempo.

"¡MIN-CHAN!", gritó entonces la pulga Izumi.

La niña se olvidó por completo de mí, se volvió enseguida y respondió.

"¡Tulo-chan!", le respondió ella con un tono aniñado y corrió hacia el pequeño.

Me parecieron la versión de preescolar de Romeo y Julieta, sobre todo por el abrazo prolongado que le dio el pelirrojo a la rubia, aunque mi idea de un romance infantil se desvaneció cuando el nene rompió en llanto.

"¡Esos digimons malos tienen tu sombrero y no lo pude salvar y aparte me trajeron y te atraparon y si Sato-senpai lo sabe, dirá que soy muy cobarde!", lloriqueó el chicuelo.

"Ya ya, no llores, Tulo-chan", dijo ella acariciando el cabello rojizo de él.

"¡Yo quiero ser un superhéroe para salvarte, Min!", decía el hermanito de la Muñeca.

"Hai, lo eres ya".

"¿De verdad?", preguntó él, ilusionado.

"Hai hai", animó la rubia.

Y Tulo apretó más a su amiguita.

"... Pero Min, ¡es que hace rato me hice pis!, ¿también puedo salvarte si me hice pis?", se separó e indagó angustiado.

"Claro... ¡ya que cumplas seis no te pasará!", trató de animar.

"Es culpa de los monstruos feos...", Tulo desvió la mirada y reparó en mí, "¡Soji, hola!".

El enano parecía haberse olvidado de su hermano rostizado, de su hermana herida y de sus padres. Corrió hacia mí trayendo detrás a la niña.

No les dije nada. ¿Qué podía hacer para que ellos pudieran salir de ese lugar si no sabía nada del Digimundo?

"Ella es Minagawa Takaishi", informó orgulloso.

"Ya nos conocemos", dije, sonriendo a Minagawa, quien se quedó mirando mi herida del abdomen.

"¡Es hija de Hikari!", Tulo hablaba muy entusiasmado; "Hikari es tu tía, Soji, porque tía Hikari es hermana de tu papito".

Recordé a la hermosa mujer que había conocido por medio de la imagen del de Yagami celular. A decir verdad, esta rubita sí que tenía rasgos de esa señora.

"Mi prima Minagawa, ¿eh?", la niña asintió con elegancia, totalmente tranquila si la comparaba con el remolino Izumi, quien ya iba de un lado a otro, recorriendo la cueva.

"¡Es una Bati-cueva, yupi!", gritaba el pelirrojito.

Minagawa era la primer pariente que parecía agradarme por completo.

Ella me ofreció la mano, luego ella calmó a su amiguito Tulo ofreciéndole su otra palma.

"Hay que buscar que el sueño se haga bonito", nos pidió a los dos, mientras su luz se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y nos volvíamos a quedar absortos en ese manto eterno llamado oscuridad.

**Fin del P.O.V. Soji Miyagi.**

O

**P.O.V. Zetaro Ichijouji.**

"¿¡Por qué diablos no llega la ambulancia?", gritó mi hermana mayor con histeria.

"Es que hay tráfico", fue la respuesta de mi hermanito.

"¡Uy, pero qué descubrimiento!", se burló Kurumi, "¡Claro que hay tráfico!, no seas bobo, Sato, pero el tranvía ambulancia no tiene carga vehicular y de todos modos no llega auxilio.

"Es que con el choque de mi hermano se averió una de las vías, lo dice el twitter-revolution", avisó el pequeño.

"¿Por qué tienes cuenta de twitter, hijito?", regañó mi madre, "para abrirlas debes tener más de 12 años".

"¡Es que mamá, yo tengo la mente de un niño de 12 años! ¡Sigo las enseñanzas de Kotaro-senpai y soy tan listo como él!".

Las mujeres de mi hogar lo miraron y refunfuñaron.

Papá me tenía trepado en su espalda, podía caminar, pero él se había entercado en que lo dejara cargarme.

"Lo he hecho por mis subordinados, ¿me vas a prohibir hacerlo por mi propio hijo?", me había chantajeado.

Dejarse abrazar por tus padres y hermanos era algo que debía hacera hora que me sentía renovado. Pero, a decir verdad, no era que yo hubiera dejado de ser una persona imperfecta.

La Pureza de mi hermana me había nutrido de Bondad y el Destino de Satoru me había devuelto la confianza, pero no era que yo hubiera vuelto a ser un chico amoroso, como lo era antes de ser invadido por la semilla de la oscuridad.

¿Entenderían eso mis padres y mis hermanos? ¿Comprenderían mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Entenderían todos mis errores del pasado, los del presente y los del futuro?

Ahora podía sonreír con libertad y las culpas se había diluido, porque hasta yo entendía que eran producto de situaciones circunstanciales.

La voz ya no se oía, estaba seguro de que por el momento yo no me había fusionado con la maldad.

No. Yo era el elegido de la Bondad y de ahora en adelante, me esforzaría por defenderla, por ser digno de mi emblema.

Los ojos comenzaron a arderme, mi madre sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa y de manera temblorosa me limpió el caminito de sangre que de la frente me había corrido al lagrimal.

Estaba comenzando a sentir molestias en el cuerpo, probablemente porque al chocar con la autonave me había estrellado en el vidrio frontal. Tal vez me había lastimado la columna, el cuello o algo, pero lo más seguro era que se tratara una lesión muy superficial.

O tal vez mi debilidad y mis molestias se debían a los ataques de Lilithmon y a su contaminación.

Yo no recordaba mucho de mi encuentro con ella. Sabía que me había manipulado y me había llevado a un lugar donde había pintado algo...

No recordaba el sitio ni la pintura. No recordaba muchas cosas.

Sólo había que mirar mis dedos para saber que había pintado hacía muy poco tiempo.

Era raro... olí mis dedos, pero no olían a pinturas acuarelas, acrílicas ni a óleo.

Era como si los colores con los que me había hechizado Lilithmon fueran de otro mundo.

"¿En qué piensas, mi Zetty?, ¿se te ha metido sangre en los ojitos?", preguntó mamá, al lado de papá, quien me cargaba como si todavía fuera un niño.

Mis hermanos, atrás de nosotros, seguían peleándose por la tardanza de la ambulancia y los primeros auxilios.

"No pasa nada, mamá", le mentí, "Sólo que siento mucho haberte desobedecido cuando estábamos afuera de la casa de Hida-san... no debí haber tomado el auto sin permiso, no debí chocar, debí pedirte ayuda".

"Olvida eso, Zetty, lo importante es que estás mejor", dijo ella, "aunque no te voy a mentir que me preocupa un poco que mis hijos sean tan malos conductores".

Su última broma me causó algo de gracia y sonreí. Ella se sonrojó al ver mi sonrisa.

"¡Ay, te ves monísimo!", chilló emocionada mi mamá, "¿Verdad, Ken-chan?".

Mi padre coincidió moviendo su cabeza. Sólo pude ver su cabello negro azulado zangoloteándose con la leve brisa de aquella tarde.

Después de tantos años, papá había aprendido a decir que sus hijos eran 'monísimos' por todo.

Cuando Kurumi se alistaba para una fiesta, se ponía rojo y le secreteaba a mamá que se veía 'monísima'. Por esa misma razón, enviaba de guardaespaldas al hijo del señor Motomiya, porque quería impedir que mi hermana terminara en los brazos de algún malandro.

... Kurumi solía enrollarse con puros hombres que no la merecían.

Cuando Satoru -en sus miles de intentos por demostrar su inteligencia- soltaba su inocencia sin darse cuenta, también papá insistía en cuán monísimo era...

Esa conducta, nutrida y alentada por mi madre, era desesperante pero a la vez tierna en el Jefe de departamento de Investigación de la Policía.

Suspiré, me permití recargarme en el hombro de mi padre, mientras él enrollaba sus brazos para sostenerme en la espalda.

"No podemos seguir esperando a los paramédicos, yo mismo revisaré a Zetaro con el equipo de emergencia de la policía que guardo en el brazalete", explicó mi padre, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por el confort que me daba su figura paterna.

"El museo Digimon está tan cerca, vamos allá, usaremos las instalaciones de la casa de Devimon, de cualquier manera es para nuestro refugio", sugirió mamá.

"Supongo que deberíamos empezar a reunirnos, no dudo que otros de nuestros amigos estén sufriendo episodios de guerra similares a los que hemos vivido", expresó mi detective favorito, "pero, por alguna razón, siempre que planteas que nos refugiaremos en la réplica de la casa de Devimon del Museo, no me da buena espina".

"Eres un tonto, Ken, ¡ya estás como Daisuke!", regañó mamá.

"Es más allá de que sea una réplica de la casa de ese digimon, lo que sucede es que me parece demasiada coincidencia haberme encontrado a Lilithmon en esta zona", detalló Ichijouji.

"¿Y qué hacemos entonces, cariño?".

"Por el momento no tenemos más opciones que llevarlo ahí... la calle está desierta, no hay forma de pedir ayuda... además, el taxi que las trajo se retiró y Cody, aunque está cerca, está haciéndose cargo de lo de la autonave chocada, ¿cierto?"

"Sí...".

Papá volteó hacia mis hermanos. Yo los vi de reojo. Kurumi estaba estirando, de forma abusiva, los cachetes de Satoru, quien trataba de quitársela de encima sin "usar la violencia".

"¿Habrá alguna manera de que ustedes dos dejen de hacer ese tipo de cosas?", regañó con suavidad mi padre, "Les he hecho un manual con las indicaciones de cómo deben comportarse. Kurumi, eres una señorita y no debes pelear con un niño que es 10 años menor que tú".

"¡Ya sé!", chilló mi hermana, "¿¡Tú crees que me quiero rebajar a pelear con él?".

"Y tú, Satoru, no debatas a tu hermana. Respétala y obedécela. El 90 por ciento de las veces ella tendrá la razón sobre ti, porque es mayor y es mujer".

"¡Es que papá!"

"Es que nada, recuerda que además estás castigado", entonó mi progenitor.

A decir verdad, mi padre disfrutaba enormemente regañar a sus hijos. A veces, notaba un extraño goce en su gesto y le brillaban los ojos de la emoción... era como si le entusiasmara que mis hermanos fueran tan divertidos. Por supuesto, hasta un buen hombre como él tenía sus límites y era un hecho que a veces lo desesperábamos demasiado.

Los coqueteos de mi hermana.

Los histerismos de mi madre.

Las locuras de mi hermanito.

Y mis entroncados sentimientos.

Él tenía que lidiar con todo eso, por eso era normal que se desesperara un poco o por lo menos hasta el punto de redactar un manual de ética para que nos supiéramos comportar.

"Ken-chan, te estás desviando", reprendió mi madre. Ella seguía de puntitas limpiándome con el pañuelo cada una de las heridas visibles.

De sobra sabía que era el consentido de mamá, influía que era el único que había heredado el color de su cabello y el carácter de mi papá... aunque, al mismo tiempo, podía asegurar que nos amaba por igual a los tres... era sólo que era yo quien menos le abría mi corazón... entonces, ella más lo quería explorar.

"Es verdad", le dijo papá a mamá. Luego se enderezó, me sujetó con más fuerza; yo me escondí más en su regazo, "Chicos, en vista de que no viene la ambulancia llevaremos a Zet al museo Digimon y ahí lo revisaré con el equipo de primeros auxilios que tengo ene l brazalete".

"¿Quieres que me quede aquí para avisar cuando llegue la ayuda?", preguntó Kurumi.

"No. Está prohibido que se separen de nosotros. Esos monstruos atacan cuando alguien está solo", ordenó papá.

"Pero no es como que a mí me vayan a querer hacer algo... mi emblema es simple", comentó Kurumi, "el enemigo no quiere hacerse de la Pureza".

"Hija, ningún emblema es simple", regañó mamá, "la purificación que llevas dentro de ti es un don que no puede valuarse, así que haz caso de papá".

"Me parece bien ir al Museo Digimon", aportó Satoru, "veré qué más han construido para presumirle a Tulo y a Min".

Nos pusimos en marcha. Íbamos los cinco, pero sólo podía oírse el paso de cuatro personas. Yo seguía siendo cargado por papá, quien no había emitido siquiera un sólo quejido por mi peso.

En ese ambiente de calma, justo cuando sentí a mi familia unida por primera vez en años, sentí el revoltijo más incierto de mi vida cuando la vi aparecer...

Aunque al principio yo llevaba los ojos cerrados, los entreabría a menudo para ver el cielo, el cabello azul de mi padre o la entrada principal del Museo Digimon, quería memorizar el sitio donde papá y Sato me habían rescatado de las garras de Lilithmon y de mi oscuridad.

Pero en lugar de ver evocar a esa Lady Digimon, de enormes pechos humanos y garras de monstruo, vi a la niña de todos mis sueños.

Al principio pensé que era una ilusión.

Sabía que Osen Izumi estaba en un avión que viajaba desde Los Ángeles hasta Tokio.

Por eso, cuando su silueta se fue dibujando con el crepúsculo y sus cabellos rojos se me figuraron un sol, pensé que se trataba de mi imaginación.

Además, los ojos de Osen se veía perdidos y extraños. Su blusa estaba mal fajada a su falda, con varios botones desabrochados, como si alguien hubiera forcejeado con ella.

El leve nacimiento de sus pechos oculto en un sostén de niña que quedaba a la vista, la enagua rota, los zapatos sucios, su cabello -en ese momento rebelde- flotando con las ráfagas de viento, sus brazos delgados y sus manos derramando gotitas de sangre.

Era una visión bella y triste.

"¡Izumi Osen-sama!", gritó Satoru.

"¡Osen-chan!", dijeron al mismo tiempo mi mamá y hermana.

Era imposible.

Mi familia no podía entrar tan fácilmente en mi imaginación.

La voz de papá terminó de alertarme que ella no era una evocación de mi espíritu, sino una figurita real.

"No puede ser que la hija de Koushiro esté aquí, debería estar en un avión", susurró.

Abrí los ojos asustado.

¿Osen estaba aquí?

Mis hermanos corrieron hacia ella.

"¡Alto, puede ser una trampa!", advirtió papá.

Kurumi y Satoru quedaron paralizados por la orden de papá.

"Ella debería estar en el avión", recordó Kurumi.

"¡Dios mío!", chilló mamá.

Osen había salido de la puerta principal del Museo Digimon con esa pinta de herida que lastimó mi corazón.

_'Chiquita, O-chan, __¿__qu__é_ _te han hecho?... __Ó__leo quiere protegerte...No, __Ó__leo no. __¡__Es Zetaro quien quiere hacerlo!'_, pensé a toda velocidad muy dentro de mí.

No nos notó.

Sus movimientos eran robóticos, austeros. No frunció las cejas con incomodidad cuando por fin me vio. No vino a saludar cuando su mirada notó a mi familia entera.

Era como si no fuera ella.

"¡No es Osen!", avisó Kurumi, "ella es autista cybernética, pero siempre saluda, ¡y no la perdonaría si me ignorara!".

"¿Es que acaso hay un digimon que pueda mutar en humano? ¿Algo así como un camaleón?", preguntó Sato.

"No se acerquen", insistió mi padre

"¿Qué hacemos, Ken? ¿tendríamos que capturarla? ¿le hablamos a Koushiro al avión?, le mandaré un mensaje al celular", dijo rápidamente mamá.

"Bájame, papá", pedí.

"No es tu amiga", aseguró él.

Osen se estaba alejando. Se veía tan perdida, como si nada del mundo le atrajera realmente. Parecía un zombie... ¿una muñeca?... quizás sí, quizás parecía una de las muñecas de mi hermana, aunque no había nada que me incomodaran más que las muñecas de Kurumi.

Pero ahora mismo la niña de mis sueños se veía como un títere hermoso. ERA ELLA.

No era un digimon transformado. No era una semilla de la oscuridad ambulante. No era un robot. No era una impostora. ERA ELLA.

"Sí que lo es... ¿escuchas lo rápido que late mi corazón ahora mismo, papá?", le pregunté. Mi pecho estaba pegado a su espalda mientras me transportaba.

Él se quedó quieto, pareció concentrarse en ese sonido.

"Es verdad, hijo, se te ha acelerado".

"A mí me gusta Osen Izumi, si no fuera ella, ¿crees que se me hubiera trastornado tanto el corazón?", repliqué.

Mi madre soltó un chillido de emoción.

"¡Qué romántico!", soltó al tiempo en que mi papá me bajaba al suelo firme y pavimentado de la Ciudad.

Sin importarme el dolor de mis articulaciones, las heridas causadas por la digimon y las probables pero leves lesiones del choque, me lancé trotando hacia ella.

Mis hermanos me siguieron.

Osen nos vio, no se asustó, pero siguió caminando como si no existiéramos.

A cada paso se aceleraba más mi corazón.

¡Hacía tanto que no la veía tan cerca!... casi nunca asistía a las reuniones de los elegidos por el internado, y cuando lo hacía, la pasaba arrumbado en un rincón dibujando.

A todos los chicos les tenía mucho cariño desde la Fusión Prohibida, pero casi no platicaba mucho con ninguno... menos con ella. Después de nuestro primer beso, nuestra relación se había esfumado por mi culpa.

Correr hacia la chica que me gustaba desde el preescolar me tenía muy nervioso y emocionado.

Llegué hasta ella y la sostuve de los hombros.

"¡Ah!, ¡yo!... ¡Este! ¡Perdón!, ¡Hola!", exclamé con torpeza.

Ella ni pestañeó.

Me miró largamente, pero sus ojitos no decían nada.

"No le grites, Zetty, cada palabra se la has dicho gritando", me regañó Kurumi, quien me la arrebató. "Osen-chan, ¿por qué no saludaste? ¿qué ha pasado?".

Satoru no le dijo nada a ella, aunque yo sabía que a Osen la admiraba, ya que era una chica prodigio con un 'coeficiente intelectual' más alto que el de él por un punto.

"¿Por qué se le ve el sostén y trae los botones de la blusa desabrochada? ¿Por qué le corre sangre de las manos? ¿Un digimon la atacó y quiso aparearse como Lilithmon quería hacer con mi hermano Zet?", preguntó con su inocencia descarada, que rayaba en la perversión.

"¡Deja de decir insensateces, Sato! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que te dio por obsesionarte con la reproducción humana! ¡que sepas que los digimon no tienen sexo ni tienen hijos! ¡Los digimon nacen de huevos y bases de datos!", regañó mi hermana, abrochando como loca los botones de la blusa de Osen, luego me miró y me dijo: "y tú no andes mirándola".

Pero a mí no me importaba demasiado ahora mismo verle el escote de la blusa.

Me preocupaba y me dolía que no nos respondiera, me carcomía su vacío y que no nos reconociera.

Mis padres nos alcanzaron.

Ella los miró SIN curiosidad.

La solté y noté que mis manos temblaban. Mis ojos también se estremecían, pero yo no quería llorar.

_'__¿__Qu__é_ _te hicieron, Osen? __¿__Por qu__é_ _no miras con curiosidad?... ni siquiera toses, __¿__qu__é_ _te hicieron?'._

"Pobre niña, está en estado de shock", apuntó mamá, dándole un abrazo a la hija de su amigo Koushiro y acariciándole el cabello.

Papá lo que hizo fue tomarle las manos, para explorarle las heridas por las que goteaba sangre.

Qué tonto había sido yo, ¿por qué no había hecho eso? Estaba lastimada de ahí, los dedos los tenía rojo carmín, sin embargo, no se me había ocurrido revisarla.

Mamá le pasó el pañuelo por las manos; la sangre no dejó de fluir.

Ella de nuevo nos vio, luego se agachó al suelo y en el cemento comenzó a escribir.

"La ignorancia me carcome", "la ignorancia me carcome" "la ignorancia me carcome", escribía con unos kanjis perfectos.

"...Osen-sama escribe con sangre...", se asustó Satoru.

"Osen-sama escribe con sangre" "Osen-sama escribe con sangre" "Osen-sama escribe con sangre", empezó a redactar ella.

Mis padres, Kurumi y yo estábamos horrorizados, era Sato, quien gracias a su infancia, no parecía entender la gravedad de la situación.

"¿Y no se desangrará?, porque leí que los humanos tenemos muy poquitos litros de sangre", cuestionó.

"y no se desangrará... y no se desangrará... y no se desangr..".

"¡YA BASTA, Osen!", la separé del suelo y la abracé, "Eso te lastima".

"Me lastima...", repitió.

"Sí, te lastimas y nos lastimas a los demás".

Mamá volvió a limpiarle la mano, pero las heridas eran persistentes. Eran pequeñitas, pero no cesaban de sangrar.

"En la enfermería del museo hay banditas y...".

"La niña ha salido del museo, Miyako, no hay manera de que te deje entrar por banditas", dijo papá en su tono de detective.

"¿Quieres decir que la atacaron ahí?", preguntó Kurumi, quien ayudaba a mamá con las heridas de Osen.

"Debe de haber un portal del Digimundo", sonrió Satoru, "¡Yo voy con papá a investigar porque somos un equipo indestructible!".

"Sato-chan, ni se te ocurra", le dijo la mamá, sujetándolo de la ropa. "Ken, ¿y si hablamos a la policía".

Ken rió con sorna.

"Miya, YO soy un policía", dijo ofendido.

"Sí, lo sé, ¡pero que haya más policías! ¡un ejército de policías para que nos protejan a los civiles!".

"No quiero meter al gobierno en esta situación. El problema es entre los digimons y nosotros", refutó papá.

"Todo sería más sencillo si Hawkmon estuviera aquí", soltó mi madre.

"Esa es la clave, hacer que Wormmon y los demás aparezcan, pero por el momento, sólo tenemos a los emblemas, y como padre y policía que soy, iré a investigar", avisó.

"¡Es que papá, yo quiero ir!", insistió Sato.

"Entiende que iré solo", mandó mi padre y mi hermanito se puso como soldadito.

"Ten cuidado, papá", dijo Kurumi.

"Ken, no te perdonaré si te pasa algo", agregó mamá.

Yo no dije nada, sólo miré que papá se adentraba al museo Digimon que construían los elegidos y que regenteaba mi madre por ser la única sin trabajo fijo.

Los cuatro suspiramos, pero Osen no, ella no dijo ni hizo nada.

Seguía en mis brazos, los dos de pie, y de vez en cuando ella suspiraba entre sus respiraciones.

Mamá inmediatamente nos ordenó que nos sentáramos en la banca. Le pidió a mis hermanos que insistieran en las llamadas a los servicios de emergencia mientras seguía tratando de curar mi herida de la frente, que ya no sangraba, y las lesiones de las manos de la pelirroja.

Satoru caminaba de un lado a otro viendo redes sociales y haciendo poses de detective mientras de soslayo miraba el edificio donde había entrado su héroe.

No había nadie alrededor. Era como si a las personas se las hubiera comido la tierra.

"Osen-chan, ¿me recuerdas? Soy Miyako Ichijouji, amiga de tu padre..." dijo mamá.

"Amiga de mi padre", decía mi niña bonita.

Hablaba relajada, su voz sonaba a la de siempre, pero parecía no estar consciente de nada.

"No es que nos desconozca", opinaba Kurumi, "porque de ser así nos tendría desconfianza con lo inquisidora que es, es más bien como si... ¡Arggg!, sonará feo lo que voy a decir, Zet, pero es como si a Osen le hubieran hecho algo que la dejo retardada".

Me molesté, por supuesto. Pero... no pude refutar. Osen estaba ausente y no parecía pensar en nada.

"Luce como si no tuviera interés en saber dónde está y quienes somos", aporté, sin soltar su mano.

Ella miraba el horizonte.

"¿Se hizo tonta porque le robaron su IQ?", preguntó Satoru, por primera vez alterado.

Seguro que no le gustaba la idea de que hubiera digimons robando cerebros por el vecindario.

"¡No le faltes al respeto!", regañé de manera tardía, cuando capté que mi hermanito de 7 años le había dicho tonta a la niña de mis sueños, que tenía 14.

"¡BINGO!", gritó mi madre, poniéndose de pie.

Le vi el rostro iluminado y presto, como si hubiera encontrado respuesta a la incógnita más difícil.

"¿Qué pasó, mamá?", preguntó Kurumi, posando sus manos por su pequeña circunferencia.

Mi hermana tenía curvas muy notables, unas caderas formidables y una cintura de abeja, como decía mi mamá. Sus pechos eran grandes y por eso tanto papá como yo detestábamos que se pusiera bikini en la playa.

En realidad, nos molestaba que tuviera esa figura tan atractiva por los muchachos de su facultad, con los que siempre andaba tonteando.

"No me tocó vivir una situación así, pero según describe Takeru en el primer tomo de Digimon Adventure, hay un digimon capaz de quitarle a las personas sus pensamientos de la curiosidad", explicó mi mamá.

"En una ocasión, ese digimon... no recuerdo ahora su nombre, pero ese digimon manipuló a Koushiro y logró quitarle los pensamientos de la curiosidad... el único que sabe cómo actuó Izzy sin curiosidad fue Tentomon, quien fue quien nos narró que su compañero humano se portó muy extraño sin su mayor cualidad", narró rápidamente.

Kurumi arrebató la libretita de apuntes de Satoru, diseñó una ecuación matemática bastante complicada y le cedió el papel a Osen.

Yo la solté un poco, ella volvió a hincarse en el suelo y acercó sus dedos heridos al papel.

"Resuélvela con este lápiz", mandó mi hermana.

O-chan miró largamente el grafito.

"Resuélvela con este lápiz", repitió la pelirroja.

Ella se agachó y sus manos comenzaron a resolver la ecuación con rapidez, dejando a mi hermana con la boca abierta.

Revisamos el resultado con la calculadora varias veces y todo estaba perfectamente hecho.

"Entonces no es tonta", dijo Sato.

"¡Claro que no!", le grité yo, sin dejar de mirar. "simplemente le han robado una de sus cualidades más importantes...".

"¡Basta ya, chicos!", mamá ya no nos curaba, sino intentaba llamar por teléfono a Mimi Tachikawa y no podía comunicarse.

También estaba intentando hablarle a Daisuke-san y a otros de sus amigos.

"Qué feo, Osen-sama es como un androide que hace todo lo que le mandas", me peleó mi hermanito.

"¿No oíste a mamá, Sato?, hay que guardar silencio", tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Si realmente a Osen le habían robado su curiosidad y sus conocimientos, sabía a la perfección cuán infeliz podía llegar a ser ella.

Sabía que esa no eran su única cualidad, pero ahora mismo estaba cegada por la ignorancia.

Y ella lo había escrito minutos atrás: la ignorancia la estaba carcomiendo.

"Osen-sama, ¡Besa a mi hermano Zet en la boca!", gritó de repente Satoru, arrebatando la libretita a mi hermana para tomar notas de sus 'experimentos'.

"¡SATORU!", gritamos mamá, Kurumi y yo.

"¡Dios...! ¿en qué nos equivocamos con este niño?", chilló mi madre.

"Si sigues así serás un maldito pervertido cuando tengas la edad de Zetaro", rugió Kurumi, "¿pero qué diablos estás pensando?".

"Quería ver si me obedecía... si pudo hacer una ecuación de nivel licenciatura, besar es fácil ¿qué no?".

Lo último que supe, antes de volver a probar los labios de Osen, fue que mi hermana le dio un coscorrón a Sato.

Luego quedé suspendido en su pequeña boca que se deslizó suavemente por mis labios unos instantes.

Ella lo hizo con naturalidad, con la misma indiferencia que había mostrado al resolver el problema matemático. Aún así yo estaba muy colorado y mis emociones revoloteaban y se reproducían sin cesar en mi vientre.

Fue hermoso al mismo tiempo que doloroso... sus ojos sin vida no estaban ni felices ni tristes, ¿cómo saber lo que sentía? ¿Cómo saber lo que pensaba?

¿Cómo podía declararle mis sentimientos, confesarle mis pecados y rogarle perdones?... le estaban chupando el alma, eso fue lo que concluí.

"¡Y tú no te sientas feliz por un beso sinsentido!", reprendió Kurumi.

La miré brevemente y luego me sonrojé más al ver que mi mamá había tomado fotos de ese encuentro insospechado y turbio.

Los segundos se tornaron incómodos. Sin embargo, yo no le solté la mano a Osen Izumi en ningún momento, al contrario, la volteé a ver y le dije:

"No sé qué haré, pero lucharé para devolverte tus pensamientos curiosos", prometí, como un enamorado más del montón.

"... pensamientos", fue lo que dijo Osen.

El teléfono de mamá reaccionó por fin y, con torpeza, ella contestó.

Se alejó un poco y de lejos observé que se alteraba y echaba gritos, aunque ni mis hermanos ni yo sabíamos lo que estaba pasando.

"Pobre Osen-chan... tan lista que es y tan hueca que la han dejado", suspiró Kurumi, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía que tecleaba como loca en su móvil.

Seguramente estaba chismeando a Kyosuke-san lo que estaba aconteciendo. O quizás, como ya se había hecho mejor amiga de Yuriko, le estaba avisando lo que había pasado conmigo y con Osen.

Mamá regresó alterada hacia donde estábamos.

"¡Era el idiota de Daisuke!", gritoneó.

"Mamá, ¿le dices idiota a Motomiya-san?", preguntó Satoru, "¡Pero es que me has prohibido a mí que le diga inepto a Tulo-chan!".

"Soy tu madre y puedo decir majaderías, pero tú no", regañó brevemente, luego nos miró a Kurumi y a mí.

"¡Dinos lo que pasó!", pidió mi hermana.

"En el supermercado, los Motomiya, Kari y Sora sufrieron un ataque de un rey demonio Digimon!", avisó, "parece que lastimaron a Kyo y a Kotty, y se han raptado a Minagawa Takaishi".

Esa noticia no nos hizo gracia. Vi que Kurumi -quien siempre fingía odiar a Kyosuke- palidecía, mientras a Satoru se le remojaban los ojos.

Mamá se cubrió la boca al notar que había gritado el rapto de una de las mejores amigas de su hijo menor.

"¿Los digimon se han llevado a Mina?", preguntó alarmado Satoru Ichijouji, perdiendo sus frases fantoches y sus descaros infantiles.

Su tono de voz se oía herido.

"Lo siento, hijito... no debí decirlo de esa manera", ella lo abrazó.

Mi hermanito se dejó abrazar.

"¡Pero no te preocupes, Sato, que pronto la salvaremos!", animó Miyako.

Sato no asintió ni negó, quedó distraído cuando vimos que papá salía del Museo Digimon lleno de hollín y golpeado.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado, Ken?", gimió mamá, echándose a Satoru en brazos y corriendo hacia su marido.

"¡Papá!", gritó Kurumi.

Caminé hacia mi progenitor sin soltar a Osen, quien me siguió de manera dócil, como si la unión de nuestras manos fuera de lo más natural del mundo.

"Necesito ayuda adentro".

"¡Ken, habló Daisuke, me ha dicho que los han atacado y...", papá interrumpió a mamá.

"Después hablaremos de eso", dijo.

"¿¡Cómo que después?, ¡Daisuke es tu mejor amigo y le atacaron, además se han llevado a la hijita de Hikari!", refutó mi madre.

"Kurumi, ve al puesto de enfermería del museo, trae todos los botiquines de primeros auxilios que encuentres", mandó.

"¿Qué pasa adentro del museo?", indagó mi hermana.

"Cuando los tengas te vas directo a la mansión de Devimon, ¿has entendido?".

"Entiendo...", susurró Kurumi, pero no avanzó de inmediato, "¿pero qué ha pasado, papá?, no nos tengas en ascuas".

"La verdad yo tampoco entiendo lo que ha pasado...", admitió el Jefe Ichijouji, "pero Tai, Koushiro, Mimi y Benjamín-kun están heridos en la mansión".

"¿Cómo?", chilló Mamá, "¡no es posible! ¡ellos deberían estar en el avión".

Mi madre se echó a correr con Sato en brazos, papá la detuvo.

"Serénate, Miyako... estás asustando a nuestro pequeño", aconsejó.

"Yo no me asusto con nada, de hecho estaba pensando en que a lo mejor son ovnis que vienen de otra dimensión paralela...".

"¡Sato, silencio!", regañó mi padre.

"Perdón", dijo a su vez, por costumbre, mi hermano.

"Iré enseguida", reaccionó por fin mi hermana mayor y yo me mordí los labios.

"Mi hermana no debería ir sola, Osen y yo la acompañaremos", anuncié.

"Osen se quedará conmigo, necesito que nos explique lo que pasó, tú irás con tu hermana".

Quise decirle a papá que la niña de mis sueños estaba invadida de ignorancia y vivía en su propio mundo ahora... quise gritarle que en esos momentos no quería soltarle la mano a Izumi.

Aún así me mordí los labios y no lo hice.

Liberé mi mano de la de ella, que me miró sin verme y me fui tras mi hermana.

Tanto ella, como yo, conocíamos a la perfección el museo Digimon del que estaba encargada nuestra madre.

Kurumi había ayudado a desarrollar un programa de audio para la visita guiada y yo hacía ilustraciones de los digimons cuando me lo pedían.

Por alguna razón podía recordarlos a todos ellos, a los digimon.

Cerraba los ojos y los podía delinear con mucha claridad... era un don, lo sabía; pero también era una habilidad que había usado de manera inadecuada.

En la enfermería, todavía inhabilitada, cogimos gasas, banditas, alcohol, medicamentos, yodo y guardamos todo lo que pudimos en las bases de datos de primeros auxilios de nuestro brazalete digital, luego cargamos los insumos en bolsas y corrimos hacia la mansión de Devimon.

"Voy a volverme loca", fue lo único que me dijo Kurumi durante todo el recorrido, yo no supe qué responderle al principio.

La veía incómoda y nerviosa, pero bastante coherente para ser ella. De verdad, si Kyosuke Motomiya la estuviera viendo ahora mismo, se sentiría muy orgulloso de estar enamorado de ella.

"¿Me vuelvo loco contigo, neechan?", pregunté, jadeante. Era más veloz que mi hermana, pero estaba lastimado y mis pasos eran hasta cierto punto lentos.

"Ni se te ocurra, Zetty", demandó sin su tono de picardía de siempre, lo que me dejó un poco triste.

En definitiva, no había elegido el mejor de los días para purificarme y darme una segunda oportunidad.

_'__¿__Es que todo esto es parte de tu plan, voz de la Fusi__ó__n Prohibida?'_, grité dentro de mí, pero no escuché la respuesta.

Ahora sólo me oía a mí mismo.

El Museo Digimon aún no se había inaugurado oficialmente. Incluso, atracciones como la Ciudad de los Juguetes, la Casa de la Mujer Araña y la misma Mansión de Devimon estaban todavía en construcción.

Lo sabía porque por internet mi madre me pedía continuamente que le enviara bocetos de cómo me imaginaba los vitrales de la residencia del demonio digimon al que se había enfrentado la primera generación de niños elegidos.

Motomiya-san y mamá querían contratarme para hacer la pintura de un Lucemon que estaba a la entrada de la casa, lo que me había puesto los pelos de punta.

Nos detuvimos a unos pasos de la Mansión, que estaba en las hectáreas al aire libre que tenía el parque. Paramos en seco porque notamos que de la casa-réplica salía un humo color violáceo.

"¿Es la niebla digital?, nuestros padres y Sato están ahí", se asustó mi hermana.

"No", le respondí, porque no se sentía que fuera la clásica neblina del código binario que había aparecido junto con Lilithmon, "no sé cómo explicarlo, pero la sensación es diferente".

Ella no cuestionó más.

"Va-vamos a ver", me dijo.

Nos acercamos con más cautela, escondiéndonos en la infraestructura que ya estaba instalada. Cuando tuvimos el panorama de cerca, notamos que nuestro hermanito menor estaba fuera de la casa y traía de la mano a Osen.

Eso me revitalizó. Ellos dos estaban al salvo, así que mi hermana y yo tomamos fuerzas y corrimos hasta nuestro Satoru, quien al vernos se puso eufórico.

"¡Es que ha pasado algo extravagante a más no poder!", anunció haciéndose el interesante, "¡yo tenía razón, adentro se abrió un portal interdimensional del Digimundo!".

"¿De qué hablas, Sato?", regañó Kurumi, "Explícate bien".

"Que se abrió un portal y aparecieron por ahí los papás de Tulo, el señor Yagami, Benjamín-san, Osen-sama y seguramente Tulo y el hijo del señor Yagami, pero adentro hay piezas de un avión destruido y es difícil hallarlos", agregó.

Osen no parecía especialmente interesada por el portal ni por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Impresionante", solté.

"¡No sólo es impresionante! ¡Es extravantísimo!, por si fuera poco, parece que los adultos están desmayados y hay partes del avión calcinadas y sale un humo morado, pero papá no me dejó entrar, me dijo que mi deber era quedarme afuera con Osen-sama, quien sigue sin reaccionar... mamá me dijo que ayudara a la hermana de Tuls, así que le he dado libros para que vuelva a ser una digna representante del señor Izumi".

_"Regla n__ú__mero uno del c__ó__digo de __é__tica del detective Ken Ichijouji: 'Respetar el mandato de los padres. Sin importar lo que tu mente sugiera, ten en cuenta los consejos y sugerencias de tus padres, ya que en la mayor__í__a de los casos tienen la raz__ó__n'"._

"¿Qué le has dado a leer a Osen?", rezongué.

"Nuestro Manual, ¿a que es súper cool?, a ella parece gustarle y yo no encuentro mejor manera de apoyarle", dijo orgulloso Satoru y tuve unas enormes ganas de asestarle un coscorrón entre sus cabellos.

_"Regla n__ú__mero dos del c__ó__digo de __é__tica de los Ichijouji; bajo ning__ú__n concepto es v__á__lido entrar al cuarto especial de pap__á__. No importa cu__á__ntas ganas tengas de observar los objetos de pap__á__, nunca debes entrar a su despacho"._

"Qué horrible eres Sato", consideró Kurumi, "¡Ella, en primera, no es una Ichijouji!".

"Ella va a casarse con mi hermano Zet porque ya se dieron un beso en la boca y eso es un compromiso, así tendré sobrinos súper inteligentes", aseguró el chicuelo, "pero por el momento eso no importa, ¡vayan a ayudar a papá!, mamá casi se desmayó cuando vio a Mimi-san herida".

"¿Heridos? ¿ellos están heridos?", exclamé.

"Sí... pero seguramente papá resolverá eso y encontrará a Tulo-chan y al nuevo hijo del señor Yagami entre los restos del avión, mamá me aseguró que _toooodooos_ estarían bien, y aunque las posibilidades lógicas no lo sugieren, yo le creo a mamá".

"¡Hubieras empezado por los heridos y luego por los demás!", le gritó Kurumi, lanzándose a la residencia conmigo a sus espaldas.

"Cuida mucho a Osen-chan, Sato, mamá y papá hicieron bien en dejarte a cargo de ella".

Satoru Ichijouji asintió, mientras Osen leía, sin entonación, la quinta regla de nuestro manual de ética de los Ichijouji.

**Fin del P.O. V. Zetaro Ichijouji**

O

**P.O.V. Hidemi Yagami**

Era una tonta.

Era la tonta más grande de Odaiba.

Era la tonta más grande de Japón... ¡qué va!, de todo el Mundo, incluido el Digimundo.

Había besado a Seiyuro-sama y él se había dado cuenta, ¡me había visto totalmente confundido!

Seguramente estaba pensando en que me aproveché de él... y eso no era mentira, ¡me había aprovechado de él!

¡Waaaaaa, me llené de nervios! ¡De angustia!

_'Qu__é_ _horrible eres, Hidemi, __¡__te aprovechaste de __é__l!, ni siquiera has sido capaz de confesarle tus sentimientos y a__ú__n as__í_ _te aprovechaste de __é__l!_'

Encima de todo, mi primo Toshi seguramente lo había visto.

No pude enterrarme bajo la tierra de la vergüenza, sólo pude bajar las escalinatas de la residencia Kido con presteza.

Ya en la planta baja no supe qué hacer, ni a dónde huir... era un hecho que no podía escapar como loca de ahí.

Me topé con Doguen, que había dejado de jugar a su consola y me miraba muy extrañado, como si fuera una rareza.

"¿Pero qué tienes, Hidemi-san? ¿por qué bajaste las escaleras corriendo?, eso es peligroso", me dijo.

"¡Yo... lo... siento!", jadeé.

"¿Pasó algo? ¿Se puso mal Seiyuro?, mi papá está durmiendo una siesta, pero puedo despertarlo", expuso preocupado.

"¡No!... no pasó nada", dije.

"No es verdad, subiste muy contenta y ahora bajas como demente", planteó correctamente, "y estás llorando, ¿te dijo algo Seiyuro, verdad?".

"No es culpa de él, ¡es que lo besé!", le confesé, aunque en realidad yo nunca le hacía ese tipo de confesiones a Doguen Kido.

Él pareció indignarse.

"Ese tipo de comportamiento irrespetuoso sólo puede venir de Seiyuro, aunque esté enfermo iré a decirle que debe de respetar a las mujeres, estoy cansado de su promiscuidad en la escuela", denunció molesto, y yo le negué.

"¡No no!, yo lo besé, él no hizo nada", admití, "no debería decir esto, perdón Doguen-senpai, perdón".

"¿Por qué a todas las mujeres les gustan los rubios burlones y vividores como él?", bufó, tomándome del brazo, "ya cálmate ¿sí?, vamos a que mi madre te dé un té... y no trates de echarte la culpa, el besador compulsivo es él… el muy golfo estuvo saliendo con la hija de mi tío Shuu y le rompió el corazón".

Le negué a Doguen, pero me di cuenta de que no iba a lograr convencerlo de nada. Él y Sei no llevaban una buena relación. Toshiro me había dicho que desde que eran pequeños, mi caballero Takaishi era un bromista pesado con Doguen, de hecho, todavía se burlaba de él y le llamaba "Llorón".

Me dejé arrastrar por él porque pensé que beber un té me iba a hacer bien, necesitaba estar calmada.

Ya tendría tiempo para disculparme con Seiyuro-sama, por ahora tenía que serenarme y concentrarme en la llegada de papá y Soji.

Si iba a tener estrés, se lo dedicaría a mi hermano... era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Mi tío Takeru ya no estaba dormido. Noté que el sillón donde yacía estaba vacío y la manta con la que lo había cubierto Toshi estaba perfectamente doblada.

Caminamos hasta la cocina, donde la señora Kido había servido galletas y un chocolate caliente a mi tío escritor, quien de inmediato me miró y me sonrió de manera amistosa.

¿Por qué Takeru-san se parecía tanto a Seiyuro-sama?

"Madre, haz un té que tranquilice a Hidemi", ordenó el anteojudo, cruzando los brazos.

"¡Claro que sí, solecito!, estoy preparando kushiage para el almuerzo, quizás pidamos sushi al puesto de Davis, porque tendremos muchas bocas qué alimentar, ¡qué ilusión las visitas!", Jun Motomiya, que se me hacía parecidísima al tío Daisuke, vivía en su propio mundo.

A ella no parecía incomodarle la amenaza de los monstruos digitales de las tinieblas, ni parecía perturbada por tanta gente invadiendo su casa. Tenía qué admitirlo, que aunque me daba un poco de miedo su sonrisa, ella tenía una gran alma.

"Hide-chan ¿estás bien, bonita?", preguntó mi tío escritor.

"Sí, tío", respondí.

"Me ha dicho mi Kari que Tai pronto llegará con Soji, ¿estás muy nerviosa?", le asentí de manera mediocre.

Él se levantó, caminó hasta mí, y me besó la frente.

"Todo irá bien, preciosa", me animó con dulzura, "Tú también te ves molesto, Doguen-kun, ¿estás bien?".

"Pregúntele al golfo de su hijo", fue la respuesta seca de Doguen, que me entregó la taza de té que acababa de servir su mamá.

Takeru Takaishi sonrió.

"Se lo preguntaré y le pediré que sea más cortés contigo", aseguró.

Los cuatro nos sentamos a compartir el té, minutos después, Toshiro apareció en el comedor con el rostro renovado.

Llevaba en sus manos a un pequeño digimon que me pareció encantador y me hizo ir hacia mi primo para tocarlo.

"Es un Calumon, el digi que encontraron mis primos Ishida", me informó Toshi.

"Ven, Calumon", le rogué, y la bolita blanca, que no tenía una patita pero en cambio su sonrisa valía por mil pasos, aleteó hacia mí, haciendo crecer sus orejitas, que por tiempos parecían de elefante.

"Calú, Calú", fue su respuesta... debía estar hablando un dialecto o algo así.

Lo acaricié como si se tratara de un perrito. Me pregunté si mi BlackWargreymon luciría tierno en sus primeras etapas, pero no tenía caso preguntarme esas cosas.

"Calumon, de acuerdo con la bibliografía que han podido rescatar Koushiro y Ken, es la clave de la digievolución", nos informó Takeru.

Doguen se reacomodó los lentes.

"¿Si estudiamos a este digimon podremos traer a nuestros compañeros?", preguntó.

"Eso estaría estupendo", agregó Toshiro, "de ser así, entonces tendríamos una estrategia para acabar con los digimons oscuros que han estado apareciendo".

"¡Aaayyyyyy!", interrumpió Jun-san.

"¿Pasa algo, Jun?", preguntó alarmado el esposo de mi tía Hikari.

"¿Por qué gritas así, mami?", reprendió su único hijo.

"¡La lavadora! ¡Había olvidado que puse a lavar tu ropa interior, Solecito!", sinceró la señora.

Toshiro lanzó una risita burlona que parecía heredada de Sei, yo carraspeé y seguí sobando al bebé Digimon.

"¡Mamá, no me avergüences!", se indignó, mientras Jun se quitaba el mandil de cocina y salía volando de ahí.

Doguen miró con rencor a Toshiro.

"¡Y tú no me mires así, que no me tienes nada contento!", le gritó al castaño, "ni que tu madre no lavara tus calzoncillos".

"Los lavo yo", se defendió Toshi.

"Eso es verdad", reconoció Takeru.

"¡Al menos yo NO me los QUITO para hacer cosas IMPURAS!", se exaltó Doguen.

Tío Takeru y yo abrimos la mandíbula y mi primo se quedó muy serio. Era un hecho que Doguen-senpai sabía que Yuri-chan estaba embarazada.

"Ha sido un golpe bajo", pudo decir Toshi, "¿Quién te lo ha dicho?".

"¡Ella!", bufó Kido, "¡y nunca te perdonaré por haberle hecho eso a mi mejor amiga!".

"Pues no me avergüenzo de tener un bebé con mi novia", dijo con una claridad asombrosa, seguramente la charla con su hermano rubio le había hecho bien, "pero me apenará que tú no me perdones y por lo mismo te prives de apoyar a Yuri, como amigo que eres de ella".

Eso dejó sin palabras a Doguen, quien ofuscado se sentó en una de las sillas y resopló, cual si hubiera perdido una guerra.

"Esos estuvo fuerte", dijo tío Tk, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, "¿has podido hablar sobre el bebé con Sei, Toshi?".

"Sí, papá... también lo saben los Ishida, Hidemi, Taik y todos aquellos que fueron avisados por Yuri", respondió él con tono melancólico.

"Kyosuke y los Ichijouji se enteraron también", aportó Doguen, con tono más amable.

"Qué cosas", dije yo, "Lo saben muchas personas, pero falta mi tía Kari ¿no?".

"Eso es lo de menos", urgió Doguen, "¡Falta el señor Hida!, tienes qué hacerlo bien, Toshiro, porque el señor Hida no será comprensivo como todos los demás".

"Lo sé", susurró él, desanimado.

Se sentó al lado de Doguen y éste, como buen chico que era, le sirvió té.

"Todos en esta habitación necesitamos calmarnos", y su voz sonó como una sentencia, así que le obedecimos, nos sentamos y para no decir nada más sorbimos el té en silencio.

**Fin del P.O.V. Hidemi Yagami.**

O

**P.O.V. Soji Miyagi.**

La magia me estaba cansando.

Cuando vi que mi nueva primita se estaba desvaneciendo y dejaba de brillar, quise soltarle la mano para ponerla a descansar en la algún rincón de esa cueva inmunda.

Ella negó en cuanto adivinó mi plan.

"Primo Soji, no me sueltes, por favor", me rogó, girando su cabeza hacia Izumi, "Tú tampoco, Tulo-chan".

Noté que las manitas regordetas del pequeño apretaban las pálidas manos de Minagawa como si eso dependiera su vida. Yo no pude imitar al niño.

Me preocupó ver disminuida la energía de la rubia, me escandalizó sentir que el brillo de ella ahora se sentía dentro de mi piel, como si me hubiera transmitido el resplandor.

Parecía que su presencia fuera milagrosa. Su luz, de alguna manera, daba calma a los demás.

La niña se me figuraba como una pequeña diosa que se sacrificaba, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con que hubiera seres celestiales tan pequeños.

Cayó de rodillas, seguida de Tulo, quien se dejó caer al suelo de manera ruidosa.

"Min-chan... ¿vamos a soñar otra vez?", preguntó con naturalidad el hermanito de Ben y Osen.

"Sí, cierra los ojitos", aconsejó ella con tono maternal.

¿Vamos a soñar otra vez? ¿Cierra los ojitos?... no entendía lo que estaba pasando y me molestó que un chiquillo de 5 años lo intuyera mejor que yo.

Los párpados comenzaron a hacerse pesados. Sentí que cargaba todo mi peso en los ojos, que ardían. Me hinqué junto con los pequeños.

Aunque el cuerpo de Minagawa ya no brillaba, sus ojos rojos resplandecían, lucían volcánicos. Los orbes ónix de Izumi tenían una luminosidad morada.

¿Mis ojos también estarían iluminados?

No pude precisarlo, caí al suelo y dejé de saber de mí. Al final, los párpados se me durmieron unos instantes, pero cuando desperté, yo ya no estaba en un calabozo.

Desperté de pie, con Min y Tulo a mis costados. Los dos pequeños sonreían.

Estábamos parados en un prado con una vegetación exuberante que nunca en mi vida había visto.

Una suave brisa me rozaba las mejillas y me provocaba un escalofrío.

Sin embargo, esa maravillosa naturaleza era lo menos importante en esa escena surrealista.

Lo impactante eran los seres que estaban en ese edén.

Criaturas de todas las formas, colores y voces merodeaban junto a humanos.

Vi a mi Muñeca adorada con un monstruo pequeño y regordete. Me saludó desde lejos, justo al tiempo en que Ben-kun caminó cerca mío con otro bicho verde que parecía una planta viviente.

"¡Piximon!", chilló entonces Tulo Izumi, luego se fue corriendo tras un animal rosa, peludo y con alas.

Min no se movió, se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió mientras se aferraba con dulzura a mi mano morena.

En un árbol vi a mi _doble_ abalanzándose en un liana, llevaba en la cabeza una bola con orejas de conejos.

"¡Qué divertido, Taik", decía esa especie de animalito.

Abajo, una joven rubia y hermosa acariciaba con rostro huraño a una flor silvestre que también tenía vida.

"Tsunomon, te extrañé tanto", le dijo un pelirrojo a otro monstruo redondo, de ojos entrañables, pero con un cuerno filoso en la frente.

Un niño pequeño espiaba, con una lupa, a un bicho verde, que tenía un chupón y en su cabeza llevaba una hoja.

"¿Y haces la fotosíntesis?", le preguntaba con insistencia la planta parlante, que respondía "no sé" con preocupación.

"¿Qué son ellos?", le pregunté a mi primita.

"Son digimons, ¡muchos digimons con sus compañeros humanos!... Primo, ¿verdad que este es un sueño bonito?", fue lo que me respondió.

Un chico con gafas, que tenía una foca a su alrededor, leía apaciblemente en la hierba. A su lado, otro niño con rostro pacífico dibujaba.

Una pareja de novios caminaba de la mano con sus monstruos caminando tras ellos. La mujer tenía la barriga inflada y la mirada de color esmeralda.

Otra chica gritaba a un muchacho fortachón.

"¡Ya te he dicho que no me toques!", exigía la curvilínea fémina.

"¡No te rindas, Kyo!, ¡eres muy guapo!", le decía al fortachón un drangocito azul.

"Dejen en paz a Kurumi", agregó un pájaro parlante y circular, que llevaba una tiara de indígena americano.

A la chica que sabía que era mi hermana, Hidemi, la vi cerca de un lago. Estaba totalmente colorada, en tanto un joven rubio, alto y con pinta de conquistador, le daba un ramo de rosas.

Vi a Yagami a lo lejos, en una barca, donde estaban también los Izumi y otros adultos que no conocía.

A Ishida Yamato-sama le vi en lo alto de un árbol tocando una armónica.

No supe por qué, pero comenzó a dolerme el pecho.

No era un sentimiento incómodo, sino más bien emotivo.

Me gustaba estar ahí.

"Sí... es un sueño bonito", admití a Minagawa.

Justo después de mis palabras, otras figuras comenzaron a delinearse en el paisaje.

Eran las imágenes distorsionadas de niños muy pequeños.

Un canto muy dulce comenzó a oírse en el horizonte, al parecer, la persona que era dueña de esa voz estaba tarareando una canción sin letra.

"Yo también creo que es muy bonito", replicó Min.

Me llamaron la atención esas figuras humanas turbias, que parecían construirse con unas mariposas multicolores.

Lo recordaba. Tras mi primer beso con Osen Izumi, una mariposa como esas se le había aparecido a la pelirroja... ahora, en este sueño, había cientos de esos bichos que lucían como un arco iris.

Una de las figuras humanas tomó forma.

Se trabaja de una niña de rostro chamagoso y mejillas rosadas. Llevaba una bandita en la amplia frente bronceada.

Unos ojos oscuros me sonrieron y el cabello rebelde, a la altura del hombro, comenzó a moverse con el viento.

Tenía una sonrisa molacha y firme. Le faltaban los incisivos inferiores.

Aún en la lejanía, pude verle un lunar en una de sus mejillas… el parpadeo de sus largas pestañas rizadas me conquistó.

Ella y yo nos dedicamos una larga mirada, que terminó con una exclamación ininteligible por parte de la chiquilla, quien corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.

Llevaba puesto un vestido liso, blanco y muy corto. Estaba descalza y llevaba un broche en el cabello que no parecía poder aplacar su melena rebelde.

"¡Hola!", me gritó.

Supe que esa pequeña debía ser otro pariente perdido. Era menuda y bonita, como la trilliza Hidemi, pero también podía notar en ella un poco de torpeza y una inocencia que me hacía respirar aprisa.

No le respondí, y cuando ella llegó hasta mis piernas y las abrazó, tampoco le dije nada.

Estaba temblando. Quise buscar a Min con la mirada, pero noté que ella ya no estaba a mi costado. A lo lejos vi a la rubita sentada en un campo de flores con otra niña…

Sí, era un sueño bonito, pero ya quería despertarme.

¿De qué servía si el sueño era hermoso si la realidad estaba llena de desesperanza?

La niña volteó a verme y volvió a sonreírme. Derramaba demasiada ternura a mi corazón.

Dolía, dolía mucho.

"Qué guapo eres", me dijo, restregando sus cachetes llenos de mugre y sudor en mi pantalón. "Te quiero mucho, ¡mucho mucho mucho!".

Con torpeza le di una palmada en el cabello. Era color marrón oscuro, más que el mío.

"En los sueños todos somos guapos", sonreí.

"¿Cuál sueño?", preguntó la niña y de nuevo escondió su carita en mi cuerpo.

"No lo sé", susurré.

"¡Yo soy Hikaru! ¿Vendrás por mí?", me preguntó.

Lucía expectante cuando emitía su voz traviesa y sus pestañeos insensatos.

"¿Hikaru?...".

"Mira, mira, ¡ve este regalo!", la chiquita se agachó y comenzó a escarbar la tierra.

Sacó un par de gusanos y me los dio. Le negué, pero ante su insistencia, terminé echando los animalejos a mi bolsillo.

Siguió escarbando y luego sacó un huevo de pascua enorme, el cual le hizo gritar con fuerza.

"¿Qué sucede, niña?".

"¡Encontré tu digihuevo que se convertirá en digimon! ¡Te lo guardaré, lo protegeré de todos y ni siquiera se lo prestaré a Tk!".

Mi vista quedó absorta en ese huevo.

Una persona como yo, a la que llamaban Emblema Apócrifo, ¿podía tener uno de esos monstruos llamados Digimon?

La pequeña comenzó a desvanecerse como un remolino. El cálido viento de la pradera se convirtió en la humedad viciada de la cueva donde estaba cautivo.

Una gotera que aterrizó en mi nariz terminó de despertarme de esa extraña pesadilla.

Me dolía la cabeza y la oscuridad de la caverna parecía más densa que nunca. A tientas, encontré al bebé Izumi y a la niña rubia que decía que era mi prima.

Ella ya no brillaba, ya no parecía un ser de otro planeta, sino solamente un frágil criatura humana de edad preescolar.

Los tomé en brazos y los cargué con cuidado hasta una de las paredes, donde me senté y recargué sus cabecitas en mis piernas.

No tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasarme, tal vez ese extraño sueño había sido a causa de tanta sugestión de mi parte.

Por el contrario, quizá aquel momento con la niña morena y el huevo eran reales.

¿Cómo puede distinguirse un sueño de la realidad?

No basta con un pellizco. Y eso lo puedo decir por experiencia.

**Fin del P.O.V. Soji Miyagi.**

O

**P.O.V. Taiki Yagami.**

Iban a matar a Akane.

Uno de esos digimons malignos quería hacerlo y eso lo sabía desde el fondo de mi corazón.

No soy idiota... también entendía que se trataba de una trampa, pero lo único que me importaba era poner a salvo a mi madre.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de haberla tratado de manera tan injusta en el pasado. Era lo menos que podía hacer por papá, ya que si a ella le hacían daño, Taichi Yagami nunca podría oír de la boca de Akane Fujiyama la verdad sobre su relación.

El digimon que había atacado el hospital debía ser peligroso. Mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital, pude ver decenas de personas desvanecidas en los consultorios y salas de espera.

Verles los ojos en blanco me ponía mal, pero mis pies eran egoístas y no se detenían a auxiliar a ninguno de ellos.

De alguna manera sabía que estaban perdidos y que a la única que podía ayudar era a mi mamá.

Atrás de mí podía escuchar los gritos del señor Ishida para que Mayumi y yo nos detuviéramos.

Pero mis piernas no se detenían y la mano de mi mejor amiga no me soltaba.

"¡Demonios Taiki, deténte!", exigió Yamato cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera sujetar a su hija de la ropa.

"¡Tienen a mi madre!", lo encaré, "¡No puedo permitirlo!".

"¡Vamos a una trampa, debemos pensar en otro plan!", alertó.

Pero a mí no me importó, con resentimiento solté a Mayumi y aumenté la velocidad hasta la sala de urgencias en donde sabía que estaba mi mamá.

"Papá, tenemos que ir con él", fue lo que oí que dijo May, con una voz muy rara, que hasta sonaba pastosa.

Escuché las pisadas de los dos a mis espaldas, yo me apresuré aún más, porque si los Ishidas se unían contra mí, no podría llegar hasta mi madre.

En cuanto ingresé al área general de urgencias, me topé con la enorme figura de un digimon que tenía alas de ángeles y murciélago.

"Impuntualidad, odio la impuntualidad", dijo con desprecio.

Lo conocía gracias a los dibujos de Zetaro y a las leyendas: era Lucemon Falldown Mode.

Ese demonio era el digital que había encarcelado a mi madre para raptarle a su bebé.

"Como no te apurabas vine por ti, mediocre sub emblema de la Unión", amenazó el demon Lord, alzando el ligero y herido cuerpo de mi madre, a quien le oprimía el pecho.

"¡Déjame… vete.. de aquí, chico!", me exigió Akane.

"¡Suelta a mi madre!", exigí, "¡Como le hagas más daño te mato!".

De manera mediocre me remangué la playera y me lancé hacia el digimon, pero las manos firmes de Yamato Ishida me apresaron de la ropa.

Con fuerza me hizo hacia atrás, su obstinación por defenderme y cuidarme me conmovieron.

En el fondo, Yamato-san sabía que no sólo era el hijo de su amigo, sino alguien importante en la vida de May... yo lo sabía... yo lo quería creer.

"Los representantes del emblema de la Amistad brillando con esplendor, ¡qué conmovedor!", se burló Lucemon Falldown Mode; "es una pena, Ishida Yamato, en el mundo que crearemos, sentimientos como el que proteges no tienen lugar".

Yamato chasqueó los dientes con valentía y aunque me sentí agradecido por su apoyo, hice lo posible por soltarme.

"¡Tío Matt, suéltame!, ¡se trata de mi mamá!".

"¡Tenías que salir tan impulsivo como tu padre!", me regañó, sosteniéndome con fuerza, sin quitarle la mirada al digimon maligno, a quien no le había contestado.

Yamato Ishida sabía que no tenía caso hablar con ese demonio, por eso le ignoraba y se concentraba en detenerme.

A su lado, May estaba silente y pálida. Veía a mi mamá, a quien el monstruo sujetaba de con una de sus manos.

"¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, ex elegido de la Amistad!", reclamó Lucemon a tío Yamato, "¡Llamas de purgatorio!".

Del cuerpo del digital salió un fuego morado que provocó que me dieran náuseas, se me borrara la visión y se me aceleraba el corazón.

Ishida me jaló a su regazo y me protegió como escudo.

Nunca sentí que me quemaran esas llamas, pero las manos de Yamato me soltaron con rapidez.

"¡Mayumi!", gimió el mejor amigo de mi padre, lo que me alteró los nervios y me hizo avivar la mirada.

Vi a mi rubia frente a mí y a su padre, con los brazos extendidos.

Mayumi desprendía un aura azul preciosa que había bloqueado a las llamas. En esos momentos, parecía un ángel.

"Yamato Ishida, no cabe duda que el toque de niño elegido de la Amistad ahora le pertenece a esta hermosa criatura que maneja a la perfección su emblema".

"¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hija!", exigió Ishida.

Ambos corrimos hacia Mayumi, pero el tiempo fue insuficiente.

Cuando menos pensé, ese digimon no sólo tenía en sus garras a mi madre, sino también a mi May, ¡A mi mejor amiga!

La impotencia comenzó a embargar mis sentimientos. Me dejé caer de rodillas y los ojos se me humedecieron.

Era un cobarde que nunca llegaba a tiempo.

Nunca podía salvar a nadie. Nunca podía parecerme lo suficiente a mi padre...

Por esa razón, ¿por qué habría de tener mi historia un final feliz? ¿por qué siempre herían a quienes más quería proteger?

Estaba seguro... ese día lo iba a perder todo.

Perdería el amor de Mayumi; el primer abrazo de mi madre; la sonrisa verdadera de Hidemi; el corazón pleno de mi padre, y mi reencuentro con Soji.

Pero una era segura entre tantos pronósticos fatídicos: yo sería el único que se sacrificaría, ¡y lo haría para brindar felicidad a mis seres queridos!

"¡Lucemon Falldown Mode! ¡Mi emblema! ¡Te doy mi emblema si las dejas a ellas!", le grité.

"¿De qué demonios hablas, Taiki?", me regañó Yamato, cuya expresión era más desesperada que la mía.

"¡En el mundo que quieres crear no te sirve para nada una mujer como Akane Fujiyama y tampoco necesitas emblemas como la Amistad, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no?".

Noté que Lucemon sonreía. Su boca se torcía de manera repugnante.

El hospital olía a gases rarísimos que me tenían mareado.

"¡Pero tú quieres construir un emblema raro y maligno, ¿no es así?, ¡Akane me contó que lo querías hacer con mi hermano menor!, pues bien, te equivocaste, ¡el emblema Apócrifo tiene que hacerse conmigo!...", no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, sólo quería sacrificarme por mi May, por mi madre… quería que estuvieran a salvo.

"¡Cállate Taik!", gritó desafiante mi amiga.

"¡Soy el mayor de los trillizos Yagami! ¡Soy el más fuerte, el más necio y el más idiota!, ¡carajo, yo nací primero y mi cuerpo es más fuerte y poderoso!".

Lucemon Falldown Mode se mojó los labios con la lengua. Vi, de reojo, que tío Yamato intentaba coger un extinguidor para atacar el monstruo.

Le temblaban un poco las manos... podía jurar que el hombre no sabía qué hacer y se maldecía por ser un adulto sin su digimon.

"¿Me estás proponiendo un trueque, Yagami?", me preguntó.

"¡COMO SEA, SÓLO DEJA A AKANE Y A MAYUMI!, haré lo que sea, ¡te doy el emblema!, ¡te besaré los pies!, ¡no dudaré en irme del lado oscuro!", vociferé.

Mis berridos fueron interrumpidos por el puñetazo de Yamato Ishida, quien finalmente perdió la paciencia y me dio mi merecido por ser tan cobarde.

"¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, tío Matt! ¡No eres mi padre!", y aunque no volvió a golpearme, el señor Ishida me miró con ira, agarró el extinguidor y comenzó a atacar a Lucemon con el contenido del mismo.

"¡Salgan de aquí, papá!", exigió May.

Tras un salto, el hombre me tomó en brazos y me arrastró con él.

"¡NO VOY A DEJARLAS! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¿ES QUE NO TE IMPORTA QUE TENGA A TU HIJA EN SU PODER?", le reclamé, totalmente fuera de mí y esta vez me le rebelé tanto que terminé devolviéndole el puñetazo.

Le golpeé ese rostro que se parecía tanto al de May. Sentí cuando mis nudillos se estrellaron en su quijada.

De lo que estaba más seguro es que me dolía más a mí que a él.

"NO VOY A ABANDONARLAS, ¡ERES UN COBARDE, TÍO MATT! ¡YO AMO A TU HIJA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN DIGIMON LA MATE!".

Otro impulso de ira hizo que tío Yamato me tomara de la ropa y me estrellara contra la pared… atrás de nosotros, escuchábamos las risas irónicas de Lucemon Falldown y el arrastre de sus pasos burlones.

Nos habíamos escondido en una habitación aledaña… pero no importaba cuánto huyéramos… ese demonio iba a hallarnos.

"¡Taiki-kun, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que a quien están buscando es a ti?", me retó Ishida-san.

La voz le sonaba tan quebrada... estaba seguro de que Yamato Ishida no podría cantar con ese tono tan dolido y desesperado.

"¡No me importa! ¡Tiene a May! ¡Tiene a Akane! ¡Va a lastimarlas!", y se me salieron las lágrimas.

Y él lo que hizo fue abrazarme, conteniendo mi impotencia.

"Escucha, Taiki, si no te esfuerzas desde ahora, jamás te daré la mano de Mayumi en matrimonio".

Mi corazón volvió a bombear sangre.

"… Sé que eres hijo de Tai y por tanto no eres demasiado listo, pero pon atención... con la fuerza que tiene ese digimon ¿no crees que si quisiera matar a tu madre ya lo habría hecho? ¿Tú crees que si quisiera hacerle una daño especial a Mayumi no la habría lastimado más?".

"¡Quiere a mi hermano, no a mí! ¡Pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por Soji! Yo… yo… ¡Yo no sé qué hacer!", debí oírme mediocre y desesperado.

Yamato ya no me dijo nada. Por mientras, me dejé guiar por el adulto por los pasillos del hospital, que estaban llenos de niebla, de humo lila y residuos del líquido del extinguidor.

Lucemon Falldown Mode nos acorraló a la altura de un laboratorio clínico.

Lanzó bolas de energías como hacían los personajes de Dragon Ball Z, pero tío Yamato se las arregló para evadirlas.

Pensé que tener entrenamiento de astronauta debía ser muy útil para un adulto maduro como él.

"¡Basta de juegos!", se molestó Lucemon Falldown Mode, perforando la pared.

El hoyo dejó ver que estábamos en un quito piso, lo que le sacó a Akane un chillido nítido.

"Usted... el amigo de Yagami, ¡se lo ruego! ¡llévese al chico de aquí!", le rogó Akane a Matt.

Lucemon la apretó con tanta fuerza que ella ya no pudo decir nada. Por el contrario, Mayumi se revolvía con ahínco.

"¡Los detestaré si caen en esta trampa!", nos decía con valentía.

Sentí una leve brisa vespertina que entraba por la pared perforada.

Afuera había un cielo azul, la isla artificial de Odaiba estaba envuelta de un mar verdoso y la rueda de la fortuna resplandecía en el horizonte, como si fuera un anillo de las montañas que se alcanzaban a ver en la lejanía de los suburbios de Tokio.

Supe de inmediato lo que debía hacer.

"¡_Hey_, siervo demonio o como te llames!", grité y de nuevo me le rebelé al amigo de mi padre y con un pisotón hice que me soltara.

Lucemon me miró interesado.

"¡Atrápame si puedes!", propuse.

Accioné mi brazalete digital e hice aparecer mi patineta.

Sin ningún miedo en los poros de mi piel dediqué una última mirada a Mayumi, quien de inmediato supo lo que haría.

"¡TAIK, NO LO HAGAS!", gimoteó.

Le guiñé un ojo, y salté del quinto piso del edificio para desafiar a la gravedad y a mi destino.

**Fin del P.O.V. Taiki Yagami.**

O

Y continuará en la siguiente entrega… la 8.5.

Mi intención, como siempre, era juntar a los trillizos Yagami pero la extensión del capítulo no me alcanzó, jaja.

Digamos que ese trío se acerca cada vez más, pero la autora malvada (yo) posterga ese reencuentro surrealista. Aún así, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo… quizás no es el más excelso, pero me la pasé en grande redactando algunas escenas: como la interacción de Yamato con Taiki; las ocurrencias extravagantes de Satoru, como poner a estudiar a Osen el manual de los Ichijouji como si fuera un libro de culto; la pequeña participación de Doguen me divirtió, sobre todo cuando le reclama a Toshi que ÉL no se QUITA sus calzones para hacer cosas IMPURAS hahaha; me entretuvo poner a una Osen sin curiosidad ni alma, y su besito inocente con Zet me pareció tierno… y bueno, Soji tuvo una visión a causa de los poderes de Min (sí… esta chiquilla es como Kari a la octava potencia) en donde se encontró a una niña llamada Hikaru (él cree que la nena es una parienta perdida y yo no lo contradigo, tengo un fic llamado "Estrella Saeko" en donde aparece Hikaru Yagami).

Poco a poco van a saber por qué este fic se llama Apócrifo y espero que mis ideas irreales no les decepcionen cuando eso pase.

¿Qué prometo para el próximo episodio?

Independientemente de si Taiki no se mata al lanzarse del quinto piso con una patineta y con un Lucemon detrás de él, lo que prometo es más romance, más acción, más escenas fraternales, más oscuridad, sufrimiento y más avance de la mi trama, la cual trataré de desenredar.

Agradezco a todas las personas que me leen. Especialmente a quienes dejan su comentario.

¡Díganme si les gustó, please!

CieloCriss


	17. Número Ocho punto Cinco

Junio del 2012: Hola, han pasado un par de meses desde que actualicé este fic. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero finalmente aquí está la nueva entrega de la última parte de la trilogía de mis fics futuristas.

Espero sigan gustando de mi fic… por el momento sólo puedo adelantar que este capítulo me ha quedado muy largo porque había muchas cosas qué contar. Hay acción, drama y romance en estas líneas… ojalá todavía tengan la paciencia de leerme, porque sus comentarios me renuevan y me hacen querer seguir trabajando en este pequeño proyecto de diversión.

Tomen nota: este capi contiene una ligera escena lime, así que están advertidos. La narración es por medio de "P.O.V." o narradores en primera persona. Cabe señalar que algunos de los eventos ocurrieron en tiempos similares, cercanos o iguales.

Si quieren saber más sobre los planes de los Demon Lords, sobre el reencuentro de los trillizos de Tai y sobre la creación del Emblema Apócrifo, los dejo con la lectura.

Gracias y saludos.

CC.

'_Este capítulo lo dedico a todos aquellos autores que me hacen soñar con sus historias e inspiran a las mías'_

O

**Apócrifo**

O

8.5

**P.O.V. Yamato Ishida.**

Me equivoqué.

Taiki Yagami no era igual a su padre.

Era 10 veces más terco e irracional que el idiota de Tai.

Vi que el chico se dejaba caer al vacío como si la muerte fuera cosa de todos los días. Como si un quinto piso no significara destrucción o como si realmente no le importara lo que dejaba detrás de él.

A ese cabrón no le importaban las lágrimas de mi princesa.

Era tan irracional que seguramente no pensaba en la opresión en el pecho que noté en Akane Fujiyama cuando lo vio saltar.

_La gravedad no se desafía en la Tierra, hijo de Tai._

El Digimundo no se pierde ni se gana cuando dejas de respirar, mocoso de mierda.

Me moví lo más rápido que pude hacia la pared destruida, por donde el adolescente con tendencias suicidas se había dejado caer. Al fondo, los gritos angustiados de mi niñita me llenaron de impotencia, mientras Lucemon Falldown Mode injuriaba al muchacho y soltaba abruptamente a la mujer morena y a mi rubia hija.

El digital desapareció. Mayumi tomó una bocanada de aire y tuvo la intención de correr hacia donde yo estaba, pero la detuve con una orden.

"¡No te muevas de ahí!", le imperé con voz desaforada. Mis pulmones parecían haberse reventado de la angustia.

Si mi May se asomaba y sus orbes azules se encontraban con la figura desaliñada y sangrienta de su primer amor en el asfalto, ¿acaso podría superarlo?, ¿acaso yo podría perdonármelo?, ¿acaso valdrían los viajes a la luna si no había podido salvar al hijo de mi mejor amigo?

Me aventuré a asomarme.

Quedé silente.

Le ordené al corazón que se detuviera unos instantes... no quería que una taquicardia me nublara el pensamiento si veía muerto al hijo de Yagami.

Miré hacia abajo con mucha atención para grabar esa imagen de destrucción en mis entrañas.

Pero me equivoqué, Taichi.

Taiki sí es como tú.

Tiene la misma personalidad dispar tuya. Tiene parte del alma lastimada y serios problemas psiquiátricos. Sin embargo, es un aventurero sin ley. Es la oveja negra de tu rebaño, aunque también es el ingenio hecho Yagami.

No había ningún cadáver en el pavimento.

Vi al muchacho colgado de su patineta en una de las ventanas de pisos inferiores. Había hecho aparecer un manubrio en su patín y había estirado lo más posible su brazo, para salvarse.

En varias ocasiones había oído a mi hija hablar -con ironía, claro está- de los saltos acrobáticos que hacía Taiki con patinetas y bicicletas. Probablemente había realizado alguna pirueta sobrehumana, pero a mí me gustaba más la versión de que había estrellado la patineta contra el edificio hasta encontrar un hueco que le permitió salvarse.

"Mierda", murmuré.

Mi hija ya no pudo más con la obediencia, cuando menos pensé ella estaba a mi lado con el rostro aterrado, pero firmeza en su actitud y voz.

"¡Eres un completo idiota, Taik!", le chilló con furia, "¡Vuelves a saltar como perfecto estúpido y jamás dejaré que me pongas un dedo encima!".

Alcancé a ver que Taiki jadeaba, volteaba hacia mi hija. Por la cabeza ya le corría un caminito hecho de sangre.

"¡Tú eres la musa que me inspira a hacer estas estupideces!", se atrevió a replicar el muy vándalo.

Pensé que con esas frases mediocres no se podía ganar a mi niñita, pero con decepción noté que la fina boca de May desprendía una sonrisa desconcertante.

"Que no te atrape ¿Entiendes, Yagami?", le dijo.

Y fue como si sus palabras invocaran al digimon maligno, que se apareció flotando en el aire, con su rostro de pocos amigos y muchos enemigos.

"Eres el tercio del Apócrifo más interesante, Unión", le oí declamar, cual poeta, "pero aquí acaba tu sub-heroísmo humano".

Alzó uno de sus brazos, como si quisiera entonar una de sus maldiciones.

Taiki se rió. Había logrado sostenerse a una altura aproximada de cuatro metros.

"Mega Nova", canturreó Lucemon FM.

En ese instante el chico se soltó y esta vez sí lo vimos azotar en el suelo.

Se levantó de inmediato, con la entereza sin sentido que da la juventud.

Se echó a correr cojeando y tras unos pasos materializó una bicicleta.

Se puso a pedalear como si estuviera endemoniado. Vi que May intentaba seguirle, pero yo agarré a mi hija de su camiseta gris.

"Aquí te quedas", mandé.

"¡No!, ¡lo voy a ayudar!", se entercó.

Ese gen estoico no sólo era Ishida. La terquedad también era parte del repertorio de ADN de Sora.

"Seré yo quien irá a buscarlo, tú te quedas y ayudas a Fujiyama".

Sin saber si me obedecería o no me eché a correr como si también tuviera 15 años.

De reojo vi que Mayumi se quedaba en shock, al tiempo en el que el rey demonio se carcajeaba por los intentos infantiles que hacía su víctima de huir. Akane Fujiyama estaba tirada en el pasillo del hospital, lamentándose...

Qué maldita pesadilla.

**Fin del P.O.V. Yamato Ishida.**

O

**P.O.V. Yuriko Hida.**

Me gustó oír a mi papá discutir con los agentes de tránsito.

A pesar de que se desempeñaba como juez en el Poder Judicial de Japón, Iori Hida siempre había sido un excelente abogado, uno que yo admiraba a pesar de la distancia que ahora me separaba de él.

Mientras arreglaba los papeles del seguro del coche chocado de los Ichijouji y debatía con una decena de oficiales -que a su vez lidiaban con el tráfico- yo me recargué en el malecón de Odaiba y me dediqué a mirar el océano y los suburbios de Tokio que se extendían al otro lado de la bahía.

En ocasiones, me acariciaba el vientre y recordaba la cara de congoja de la señora Ichijouji al ver destruida la autonave que conducía su hijo Zetaro.

Esa preocupación, esas arrugas forzadas, esa angustia sin par, ¿serían parte de mí cuando naciera mi niño?

¿Cuán grande podía ser el amor de una madre por su hijo?...

Cada vez se me hacía más difícil recordar a Hiromi Hida. Lo único que tenía en la mente con mucha claridad era lo blanca que se veía la tez de mi madre cuando estaba en coma y yacía en la cama del hospital que se convirtió en su tumba.

Recordaba sus mimos, claro. Su voz me parecía un eco lejano y grácil, pero su figura y lo que me provocaba un abrazo de ella, se me había olvidado.

Me sacudí la cabellera que se estaba llenando de brisa marina, de la gabardina saqué el par de zapatitos que me había regalado Kurumi para mi bebé y me llené de emoción.

Ya quería vérselos puestos al niño para que mi amiga le tomara fotos y le besara con entusiasmo.

Ahora que veía con más claridad mi futuro, me entretenía dibujando a mi hijo en mi mente... pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que se pareciera a Toshiro, aunque a la vez también quería que tuviera un toque de mi padre.

"Pero papá me odiará cuando se entere", susurré con nostalgia.

El espíritu de mi padre era como el mío y sabía perfectamente lo decepcionado que estaría cuando supiera que estaba embarazada.

No lo llegaría a comprender, él jamás entendería por qué empecé a intimidar con Toshi...

_**Flash**_ _**Back**_

_"Toshi... ¿de verdad no te harás la prueba del DNA?", preguntó Yuriko a su novio._

_Estaban en el dojo Hida. La chica llevaba puesto su traje de kendo, aunque se había quitado la máscara después de la sesión de entrenamiento._

_Toshiro_ _Takaishi-Yagami vestía su uniforme del colegio, tenía los ojos irritados y estaba pálido._

_"No", aseguró, "No quiero"._

_"¿No quieres saber si Takeru-san es tu padre biológico?", insistió la chica._

_"No estoy seguro de querer saberlo", dijo Toshi, "Además, tampoco mi madre y Takeru lo quieren saber, de ser así, ¿no habrían hecho la prueba de paternidad antes, cuando yo era un bebé?... esa historia de que se sentían culpables por la muerte de mi supuesto padre y la mamá de Sei es sólo un pretexto... nadie quiere saber la verdad, entonces yo tampoco"._

_La chica le acarició la melena castaña a su compañero._

_"No me gusta que sufras", susurró._

_"No sé si esté sufriendo... en realidad no importa porque sigo queriendo igual a mamá y he visto a Takeru como mi padre desde que se casó con mi madre", excusó, recargándose en el hombro de su novia, quien expedía un sudor exquisito y dulce._

_"Claro que importa si sufres... yo quiero que tú seas feliz", dijo ella, solícita y calmada._

_Delineó con sus dedos el perfil de Toshiro: su nariz recta, sus labios delgados, sus cejas medianamente gruesas, su frente amplia._

_El chico la imitó de inmediato, comenzó a hacerle cariños en las mejillas y a besarle con suavidad la oreja._

_Las sensaciones de dulzura se iban desvaneciendo caricia tras caricia. Yuriko supo que estaban cruzando el límite cuando de su boca se escapó un gemido que desconoció como propio._

_Cuando se dio cuenta, ya no tenía la cabeza de Toshi en su hombro, sino el cuerpo entero del muchacho la había tumbado en la suela del dojo y la exploraba._

_Las manos de Toshi estaban en sus senos; su traje de kendo estaba desecho y el sostén con el que cubría sus pechos estaba desacomodado, de modo que su seno derecho quedaba en contacto con los dedos de su novio._

_La mirada del chico estaba irreconocible, totalmente compenetrada en Yuriko. Parecía que los parpadeos de Toshi marcaban el ritmo de las respiraciones abruptas de Yuri._

_"Toshi...", pudo hablar la muchacha._

_"Yuri-chan, te quiero", afirmó Toshiro, entrelazando sus labios en los de su novia con avidez, con la lengua suelta y la pasión reventada._

_Yuriko_ _Hida sintió que un vértigo se le desprendía del corazón y cuando sintió la entrepierna empalmada de su novio, el terror se apoderó de ella y lo hizo a un lado con un empujón brusco, que dejó a Toshiro sin aire y a la chica desconcertada._

_"¡Lo siento!", gritó Yuriko. Tras su disculpa hubo silencio, sólo podía escucharse cómo Toshiro acompasaba su respiración para tranquilizarse._

_Los dos eran unos novios muy poco cariñosos a pesar de que llevaban una relación que ya sumaba tres años._

_Toshiro_ _era el que solía hacer la caricias, pero nunca se había mostrado especialmente afectivo. Yuriko no se lo reprochaba, era ella misma quien cerraba las puertas a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería._

_"No tienes qué disculparte, fui yo quien te tocó más de la cuenta", gruñó Toshiro al incorporarse, "pero en realidad no quiero que me malinterpretes..."._

_Él estaba de espaldas. Yuri podía observar los hombros encogidos de su pareja._

_"¿No quieres que te malinterprete?"._

_"Yo te quiero, Yuri", confirmó él, "¿Acaso no es normal que quiera tocarte más de la cuenta?... cuando digo que no quiero que me malintepretes es que no deseo que pienses que comencé a acariciarte de ese modo porque estoy afectado por mi situación familiar... yo no deseo hacerte mía por consuelo, sino porque te quiero... y he querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo"._

_"Lo sé,Toshi, es sólo que..."._

_"Me iré a casa, es algo incómodo tener esta plática", sinceró Toshiro, "Supongo que esa clase de cosas relacionadas con la intimidad sólo suceden y no se conversan con anticipación... quizás debería preguntarle a Sei qué hace en este tipo de situaciones"._

_El chico metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. De manera elegante encendió uno con un encendedor, pero un manotazo de Yuri hizo que el tabaco saliera volando._

_"¡Hey!", se quejó Toshiro, mirando hacia su novia._

_"No fumes en mi presencia", ordenó la chica._

_Yuriko_ _estaba desarreglada, con el traje revuelto y todavía parte de sus pechos expuestos._

_Eran redondos y pequeños, de punta rosada y piel tibia._

_"Estás bellísima, prométeme que no dejarás que otro chico te vea así", dijo el hijo de Kari mientras le acomodaba el sostén a su novia y trataba de fajarle el traje de kendo._

_"Toshi...", murmuró ella, con su rostro sonrojado, "Yo... también quiero que me hagas tuya"._

_"¿Eh?", se inquietó él._

_"¡Yo no quería empujarte, de verdad!, es la costumbre", se disculpó._

_Toshiro_ _se rascó la cabeza, era verdad que su novia siempre lo alejaba con esos empujones profesionales cuando sus caricias pasaban el límite de la decencia impuesta por el suegro Hida._

_"Honestamente no entiendo"._

_"Tengamos sexo", propuso Yuriko, bajando su mirada esmeralda hacia el suelo, "Papá está de viaje otra vez, quédate en mi cuarto hoy"._

_"Es decir que no me dejas tocarte en el dojo pero no te importa que tengamos relaciones en tu habitación, ¿cuál es la diferencia?", cuestionó él con torpeza._

_Yuriko_ _Hida resopló._

_"Por supuesto que no quiero hacerlo en el dojo de mi padre, alguien podría vernos ¿Lo entiendes?, Toshi, a veces dices cosas que parece que no dirías tú"._

_"Son mis genes Yagami", admitió avergonzado._

_"Además yo tengo qué darme un baño", consideró Yuri._

_"Ya nos bañaremos después", fue el comentario de Toshi, quien le tomó la mano y la arrastró con ansiedad hacia la habitación, "sólo tenemos qué preocuparnos por los preservativos y yo tengo uno"._

_"¿Ehhh?"._

_Toshiro_ _se cubrió el rostro con su otra mano para ocultar su sonrojo._

_"Lo lamento, tengo en mente hacer esto contigo desde hace tiempo y pues... Sei me dio el condón… "._

_Yuriko_ _ya no dijo nada, sólo sonrió con debilidad._

_No hubo que llegar a su cuarto para comenzar a sentir las caricias de Toshiro. La despojó de su horrible vestuario de entrenamiento en el pasillo y, por intervalos, la recargó en la pared para besarla largamente y tocarle con suavidad los pechos y la cadera._

_Ella, totalmente confundida por el momento, sólo acataba a responder los besos con inquietud y a soltar exclamaciones deformadas que se convertían en gemidos sin luz._

_En la habitación los dos se recostaron en la cama y se revolvieron junto con las sábanas mientras Toshiro se quitaba la ropa y al mismo tiempo la besaba a ella, para no descuidarla._

_"Eres lo más hermoso que he visto jamás", decía él con un tono de voz que derretía a Yuriko._

_Por su parte, la chica iba conociendo más de aquel pálido cuerpo que había dejado atrás la infancia._

_Toshiro_ _era 10 centímetros más alto que ella, 260 días mayor, la voz se le había engrosado y las piernas parecían dos pilares fuertes que la apresaban._

_Tenía los músculos marcados a pesar de que era esbelto, ya que aunque no era un experto de artes marciales, su novio era un campeón de tenis de mesa, disciplina que lo tenía en buena forma._

_"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, Yuri-chan?", preguntó Toshi, a punto de perder la cordura._

_Se le oía la respiración cortada, apresurada y ronca, como si no supiera lidiar con la excitación. Le temblaban las manos mientras desfundaba el condón para colocárselo según las indicaciones de su medio hermano Seiyuro._

_Yuri se rió. Su novio le despertaba ternura. Al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo parecía un témpano derritiéndose. La punta de sus pechos se había puesto dura y el sudor se había intensificado en todo su cuerpo._

_Entre sus muslos la atosigaba un golpe de calor que le quemaba. Nunca antes se había sentido tan expectante, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz._

_"Hai... date prisa", apuró._

_Toshi_ _era un muchacho apuesto que pocas veces mostraba inseguridad, como en esos momentos. Esa figura temblorosa nada tenía que ver con el presidente del consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria, ni con el hijo prodigio y místico del matrimonio de los Takaishi._

_Yuri no supo por qué, pero de un impulso se sentó y se acercó a su novio, quien seguía con su labor de frenar el paso de su esperma a través de una capa de látex._

_"¿Te ayudo?", preguntó Yuriko._

_Toshiro_ _dio un salto de susto, sus manos aplastaron con brusquedad el preservativo y entornó sus ojos rubíes hacia su novia._

_"¡Claro que no Yuri!", exclamó._

_"¿Por qué no?, tú me has visto los senos y los has tocado, ¿qué tiene de malo que te ayude a ponértelo?"._

_El hijo de Kari ya no contestó, miró hacia el preservativo y descubrió que lo había roto._

_"Uh...", luego miró decepcionado a su chica y a la erección que trataba inútilmente de esconder bajo las sábanas de la cama de Yuriko._

_"Lo lamento, lo he roto... he echado a perder nuestra primera vez", dijo con un tono inmaduro que encandiló a Yuri._

_Era como si por primera vez su Toshi estuviera haciendo un puchero._

_"Está bien... puedes hacerlo sin el preservativo... justo acaba de pasar mi periodo y es imposible que quede embarazada", explicó Yuri._

_"¿De verdad?", preguntó él._

_"Hai hai", Yuri se sentó en las piernas de Toshi, quien se aferró a ella y suspiró de gozo._

_"Seré gentil", fue lo último que le escuchó decir la chica, mientras la recostaba e intensificaba sus caricias._

_Los cuerpos se tocaban cada vez más. Las manos de él en la pelvis de ella. Los dedos delineando la cara interna de los muslos. Y la intromisión brusca de él, que le sacó a ella un grito inexorable y varias lágrimas._

_"Yuri-chan... Te quiero", logró decir él._

_Yuriko_ _no dijo nada, pero nunca antes sintió tanto con un par de palabras._

_**Fin**_ _**del**__**Flash**__**Back**_

"Yo también te quiero, Toshi-kun", recordé y me aferré a ese recuerdo en el fondo de mi corazón.

Papá jamás lo comprendería, jamás entendería que Toshiro y sus caricias habían sido el pequeño refugio en el que había encontrado la felicidad que se había llevado la partida abrupta e injusta de mi madre.

Mis encuentros sexuales con Toshi habían sido exiguos, de pocas palabras, pero intensos. De esas escenas se había formado otro corazón y finalmente comprendía lo orgullosa que estaba.

Quizás mi papá no lo entendería, sin embargo, yo no necesitaba de su aprobación por el momento, me bastaba con mi propia aceptación y el apoyo de Toshiro.

Estaba soleado, pero había comenzado a correr viento. Me dieron escalofríos al darme cuenta de que comenzaba a formarse niebla en el paisaje... parecía que algunos gajos de nubes se convertían en enredaderas y hacían laberintos en el cielo.

Vi la neblina en varios puntos de Odaiba y noté que el océano se teñía de un gris oscuro que provocaba melancolía.

Supe que algo iba a pasar, pero un retortijón en el vientre me hizo cerrar los ojos y abrazarme la cintura en silencio.

Era el cólico más grande que había sentido jamás. Me horroricé al pensar en que había algo mal con el bebé, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no me pude mover por un tiempo.

"¿Tienes mal de tripa, _oneesan_?", me preguntaron.

Abrí los ojos y vi con decepción que se trataba de Kaede, la hija de la nueva esposa de mi padre.

"No me digas _oneesan_", dije con rostro de pocos amigos, "¿Qué haces aquí?".

Ella me sonrió. Me sentí mal con Kaede-chan, ella no tenía la culpa de mis rencores, pero no me salía hablarle con amabilidad.

"Papá llamó a mamá, le dijo que empaquetara las cosas y que de aquí nos íbamos a ir a un refugio con los elegidos, nos vinimos en el carro de mamá, quien está con papá", explicó la niña, señalando a Noriko-san.

La mujer estaba junto a mi padre, el cual parecía seguir ocupado con los agentes de vialidad.

No me hizo gracia que la señora estuviera acomodada en uno de los brazos de mi padre, me sentí fatal por eso.

Mi padre y yo nos estábamos engañando mutuamente.

En sus viajes seguramente dormía con esa mujer. En cada congreso seguramente se la llevaba con él, la desnudaba y la hacía suya... y cada vez, mientras más tocaba ese cuerpo nuevo, sus manos se olvidaban de mi mamá.

Él no podía culparme. Yo no podía culparlo tampoco.

Mientras el cuerpo de mi mamá se esfumaba en el cementerio -porque nos habíamos negado a cremarla-, yo descubría la felicidad con mi novio y conocía el sexo a través de esos ojos rojizos de Toshiro Yagami y su misterioso cariño para conmigo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"_Oneesan_... si no puedo decirte así, ¿cómo debo decirte?", preguntó con inocencia Kaede, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

El cólico se estaba diluyendo un poco. Vi que la niebla seguía extendiéndose, pero traté de no darle importancia. Seguramente estaba siendo demasiado paranoica.

Kaede era delgada, de cabello y ojos oscuros. Aunque era bajita, no tenía pinta de parecerse a Osen Izumi ni a ninguna niña que yo conociera.

"Lo siento, no quiero ser brusca contigo; no tienes la culpa de nada", dije, "puedes decirme Yuriko-san, y por favor, ¿puedo rogarte que me dejes sola?".

Ella asintió frenéticamente y me sonrió. Se puso a brincotear de un lado para el otro y se alejó unos cuantos metros de mí.

Yo me senté en la bardita del malecón y empecé a sobarme la pancita.

"Todo está bien, bebé, tú eres mi fortaleza, yo seré la tuya", le dije al pequeño corazoncito que revoloteaba en mis entrañas, "todo... ahhhh... está bien, corazoncito...".

Vi que en mi falda aparecía un circulito carmesí que se había trasminado de mis bragas.

Grité horrorizada, llamando la atención de mi padre, mientras otro retortijón me invadía el vientre.

"¿Yuri?", exclamó papá, corriendo hacia mí.

Pude ver que Noriko se despedía de los tránsitos; tanto ella como Kaede también habían quedado asustadas por mi gemido.

"Hija, ¿qué tienes?", preguntó mi papá, yo no lo pude ver con claridad.

"¡Nada… Papá... estoy bien", chillé agarrándome la panza, mientras mi papá veía mi falda con sangre y mis piernas temblorosas.

"Cariño... ¿qué es esta niebla?", interrumpió la señora Noriko.

"¡Un monstruo!", chilló Kaede, apuntando el mar de la bahía.

Papá y yo miramos el océano neblinoso. En las profundidades escuchamos el grito de un dragón, que desgraciadamente armonizó con mi dolor en el vientre.

Ese monstruo había venido por _él_... ese Dragomon quería robarse a mi bebé, ¡lo sabía!

"¡Es Dragomon! ¡Llama a Toshi, papá! ¡Toshi sálvanos!", grité horrorizada.

Me puse de pie con esfuerzo. En mi mente le rogué a mi pequeño bebé que resistiera... quizás esa oscuridad de la niebla y esos datos malignos querían hacerme perderlo, ¡pero no iba a permitirlo! ¡No me lo iban a quitar como me habían arrebatado a mi madre!

"Yuri, no te preocupes, papá está aquí, papá te protegerá, tranquila", fue lo que dijo mi padre. "¡Noriko, huye de aquí con Kaede-chan! ¡Esta es mi lucha!".

Ellas no se movieron, estaban muy asustadas.

"No te abandonaré", fue lo que dijo la señora, pero a mí me pareció una irresponsabilidad que no quisiera poner a salvo a su hija.

Yo pondría a salvo a mi bebé. Toshi y yo lo lograríamos. Mi papá ahora tenía a otras dos personas a quien proteger... mi papá no sabía por qué mi falda tenía sangre.

Esa gotita no iba a crecer. Tenía que seguir teniendo el corazoncito latiendo dentro de mí.

Materialicé mi espada de kendo de mi brazalete digital, papá me miró incrédulo.

"¡Te he dicho que retrocedas, Yuriko!", ordenó Iori Hida.

"¡Ahora tienes a tu nueva hija y esposa para proteger, yo nos pondré a salvo y Toshi... Toshi vendrá y me ayudará!", blandí la espada hacia enfrente, en posición de ataque.

Papá me escuchó desconcertado. No podía creer mi actitud. Lo noté dolido pero no me importó... después de todo, yo también estaba dolida con él.

El Dragomon llegó con calma hasta nosotros como la vez anterior, pero ahora, a su lado, comenzó a dibujarse la silueta de otro encapuchado.

"Aquí yace el que nacerá para ser mi heredero, es una luz tan fuerte que se convertirá en la oscuridad más nítida", rugió el Dragomon a la silueta, que se convirtió en un encapuchado que mi papá reconoció inmediatamente por la cara de terror que puso.

"¡Es Daemon!", gimoteó Noriko-san, sorprendiéndose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Había escuchado que esa mujer sabía de los digimon, pero me inquietó que supiera sobre ese clase de villanos de alto rango.

"Maldición, es el sujeto que quería llevarse a Ichijouji en el 2002", dijo temeroso mi padre, tomando mi mano y haciéndome bajar la espada, "tenemos que huir... ¡Noriko, hay que irnos de aquí!".

Di un paso hacia atrás, pero el Daemon desapareció y volvió a hacerse visible justo atrás de nosotros.

Papá se puso frente a mí.

"No sé que hace un digimon como tú aquí, pero si quieres hacerle daño a mi hija, no te lo permitiré", papá habló con una calma de abogado que le envidié.

Su valentía me inflaba el pecho. En el fondo yo sabía que él tenía miedo, que por dentro llamaba presuroso a su digimon sin éxito alguno.

Estaba aterrada y los retortijones seguían ahogando mi vientre.

"¿Tu hija? ¿Te refieres al recipiente?", bramó Daemon sonriente. "Un hombre que deja de ser un elegido de digimentals debería quedarse callado... ya no hay poderes que residan en ti, ex elegido, ya no hay ni sabiduría ni sinceridad en tu alma".

Iori Hida no flaqueó a pesar de esas palabras tan terribles que le habían dicho.

Mi padre, a pesar de su rectitud exagerada, era sabio y sincero, era la justicia hecha persona.

"¡No te atrevas a insultar a papá!", lo amenacé; sin importarme nada alcé la espada y traté de atacar al Daemon, pero papá me detuvo de la ropa y me jaló hacia él.

"No te arriesgues", mandó, arrebatándome la espada, "Soy tu padre, eso nunca lo olvides. Es deber de los padres proteger a sus hijos... cuando tengas a alguien a quien proteger, entonces lo entenderás".

Me quedé helada y toqué mi pancita.

Era verdad, tenía que proteger a mi bebé.

El Dragomon rugió desde los mares, Kaede se puso a llorar ruidosamente y Noriko-san llegó hasta donde yo estaba y me tomó de la mano.

"Tu papá se hará cargo, vámonos de aquí, linda", me dijo con la voz temblándole.

"¡Preocúpese por su hija, señora!".

"Ahora tú también eres mi hija, Yuri-chan", lo dijo con sinceridad y yo me sentí mal por dedicarle tantos malos pensamientos.

Papá corrió hacia el Daemon, pero éste lo golpeó enseguida, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Papá!", grité al ver que la espada de madera había quedado destrozada.

"¡Papito Cody, no te mueras!", berreó de repente Kaede, echándose a correr a mi padre desmayado.

"No, ¡espera niña!", exigí a la chiquilla, pero ella no hizo caso, corrió hacia mi padre, se echó a llorar sobre su cuerpo y el Daemon alzó la mano.

"Basura...", dijo Daemon, refiriéndose a la pequeña Kaede.

En instantes, vi que Noriko llegaba hasta su hija y se ponía delante de ella y de papá.

"Por favor, no les hagas daño, ¡no hagas más daño!", rogó cerrando los ojos y temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

Sentí, por primera vez, simpatía hacia ella. Quise moverme para ayudar, pero me dolía mucho el vientre, y otra gotita de sangre acababa de salir de mí y se había difuminado en el suelo.

Dragomon tampoco me quitaba la vista de encima. Si Toshi no llegaba yo estaba perdida, ¿pero cómo iba a venir si no había podido avisarle?... además... por lo que había visto, había niebla no sólo en esta parte de Odaiba, sino en varias localidades del distrito.

Fuera de las risas de Dragomon y Daemon, y nuestras exclamaciones de terror, la Ciudad estaba en completo silencio. Ya no se oía el azotar de las olas entre las rocas, ni las patrullas, y el tráfico parecía haber desaparecido.

¿Dónde estaban las demás personas?, ¿por qué no nos ayudaban?, ¡nos iban a matar! ¡Iban a desaparecer a mi bebé!

Noriko no se quitaba del frente mientras que Daemon la analizaba y se quitaba la túnica, que dejaba ver a un monstruo escalofriante.

"Eres una copia de la verdadera semilla de la oscuridad", dijo.

Yo abrí más los ojos.

"Eres escoria... aún más débil que el káiser, que al menos fue la semilla original".

¿Copia de la Semilla de la oscuridad? ¿Eso era Noriko-san?

"¡Fulgor del Caos!", bramó entonces Daemon.

Del cuerpo de ese digimon salió un torbellino de viento oscuro que se estampó contra Noriko, papá y la pequeña Kaede.

"¡Nooooo, déjales!", rogué yo, sujetándome el vientre.

Y fue entonces cuando mi bebé brilló a través de mi piel con una luz hipnotizadora que atravesó mi cuerpo y atacó el poder de Daemon, lo que me dejó muy asombrada.

Daemon sonrió.

"Haremos otro emblema Apócrifo con ese poder", aseguró.

"Y me darás a mi heredero", le siguió Dragomon.

"Claro, dragón de las tinieblas".

"¡NOOO!", lloré.

Miré hacia mi papá, la señora Noriko también había caído inconsciente y Kaede estaba estupefacta moviendo a su madre mientras gimoteaba.

"¡Kaede-chan, vete de aquí!", le rogué.

Esa pobre chica no tenía por qué ser una mártir de este horrible ataque.

Tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a mi bebé, quien no sólo era mi luz, sino mi fuerza... la verdadera resistencia de mi alma.

La niña, sin embargo, no respondía.

"¡HERMANITA, VETE DE AQUÍ!", opté por decirle.

Y con eso bastó para que ella alzara el cuello y me dedicara una mirada soñadora.

"Me dijiste hermanita", comentó en trance.

"Así es", afirmé, "ahora, quiero que te vayas, ¿ok?, busca ayuda, llévate el móvil de papá y busca ayuda".

"¡Somos hermanas!, las hermanas no se abandonan".

Maldije mi falta de tacto con los niños. Ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Yo gemí de dolor porque me aplastó el vientre.

"Ah...", solté.

"Tu pancita brilla... ¿por qué?", me cuestionó la chica, que yo sabía que tenía entre 9 y 10 años.

"Porque tiene un bebé adentro", admití descorazonada, mientras Kaede se llevaba la mano a la boca.

"¿Y los monstruos se lo quieren llevar?", indagó.

"_Hai_..."

Kaede se aferró a mi vestido, de un impulso besó mi vientre.

"Te voy a defender", dijo con ternura.

"No... vete de aquí, Kaede-chan".

Daemon se acercó más a mí. Soltaba unas risas rotas que me robaban la esperanza.

Sei... Kyo... ¿dónde estaban esos paladines justicieros que iban a proteger a mi bebé?... Toshi, ¿dónde estaba tu luz para iluminarnos?... ¿Por qué querían a mi pequeño, quien era mi esperanza en este mundo que me comía?".

Daemon dirigió su mano hacia mí, de un empujón hizo a un lado a Kaede, quien chilló mi nombre y comenzó a forcejear.

Yo quedé acorralada en la barda del malecón, entre Daemon y Dragomon.

Me incliné, me abracé, para proteger mi vientre.

Daemon me alzó. Con su garra más grande sujetó mis brazos.

Acercó su garra más pequeña a mi vientre.

"Por favor, no...", le rogué. Mientras más se acercaba ese demonio a mí, más me dolía por dentro.

Su dedo tocó mi panza, que se puso dura como una roca.

Él aplastó con fuerza, como si me quisiera penetrar la piel.

"¡Ahhhh, para, por favor!", exigí.

"Increíble... el brillo del emblema de esta criatura es enorme", mencionó con desprecio.

"Es el verdadero hijo que he esperado por tanto tiempo", aportó el desviado de Dragomon.

"Una luz así jamás podrá volverse un nuevo Apócrifo", gruñó entonces Daemon, "Hay que apagar esta luz para que no nos amenace, ¿no estás de acuerdo, elegida de la Equidad?".

"¡Jamás... ja-más... no ...lo... permitir-é...!", pude decir, y sentí la presencia de mi bebé caliente y brillante dentro de mí.

Un haz de luz rosada me cayó del cielo y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

Mi vientre duro seguía doliendo, mi propio emblema resplandecía junto con...

"¡El Emblema de la Luz también está revoloteando dentro de este recipiente!", gruñó Daemón, aventándome al suelo.

"No lastimes a mi heredero", renegó Dragomon, cerrando los ojos por la cantidad de luminiscencia que salía de mi cuerpo.

Era como si dentro de mí no sólo estuvieran mi emblema y el corazón de mi bebé... también, en mis entrañas, la luz de Toshiro brillaba para protegerme.

¿Era porque habíamos hecho el amor y de ello se había formado un bebé excepcional?

Tenía que decírselo... si salía viva de ello, tenía que asegurarle a Toshiro cuánto lo amaba.

Daemon blasfemó.

"Escúchenme bien... Equidad y Luz... destruiré a esa amenaza que vive en ese recipiente... lo haré mil pedazos... desplumaré esa luz en el tiempo", renegó el digital antes de evaporarse.

**Fin del P.O.V. Yuriko Hida**

O

**P.O.V. Yamato Ishida**

Salí del hospital como ráfaga.

Odaiba estaba tan sola como los muertos que ya eran cenizas en el cementerio. Usé la cabeza lo mejor que pude, pulsé una clave en mi brazalete digital y pude materializar mi motocicleta.

Había sido una adquisición reciente que me hacía sentir incómodo, pero que me encantaba presumir y compartir con mi esposa. Desde que habíamos comprado el vehículo, nos íbamos de paseo por los caminos pueblerinos de Japón cuando teníamos tiempo libre y encontrábamos quien cuidara a los chicos.

Mis paseos con Sora eran para rememorar una luna de miel añeja. Esta vez, la motocicleta -que era un secreto para el resto de la humanidad- tenía como misión evitar una tragedia.

Mientras buscaba a Taiki, pensé en Gabumon... deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esas dos llantas fueran las patas metálicas de mi MetalGarurumon, pero por más que recordé a mi amigo, las cosas no cambiaron.

Deambulé por las cercanías. Quise conectar mi cerebro con el de Tai.

Me dije: _Tai, si tanto te pareces a tu hijo... ¿a dónde irías tú si estuvieras buscando un refugio? ¿A dónde?..._

Ese lugar _nunca_ vino a mi mente.

Mi corazón y mente estaban tan nublados como la urbe de esa tarde.

Por inercia llegué al parque, el cual estaba solitario. Parecía como si la gente se hubiera desdibujado o quizás, casi podía jurarlo, estábamos entre dos dimensiones: nuestro mundo y el Mar Oscuro.

Por una casualidad que agradecí a mi karma, encontré la bicicleta del chico Yagami totalmente destrozada. Eché carrera hacia donde la neblina estaba más intensa y hacia donde me latía con más fuerza el pecho.

Me detuve de improviso y me agaché. Cerca del lago, el muchacho estaba sentado entre la hierba. Su respiración era como la de un caballo que se había reventado de tanto correr.

"Tío Matt...", me llamó con endemoniada ternura.

Me incliné a la altura del 'tigrillo'. Él se sostenía el brazo. Roto. Se le había dislocado el codo por haber quedado colgado del edificio.

En su segunda caída había caído con las piernas y noté lleno de ira que las rodillas le temblaban.

¿_En dónde demonios estaban los digimons para ayudarnos_?, gorjeé por dentro, pero no dije nada en voz alta.

"Ya no puedo esconderme más", confirmó mis sospechas el golpeado muchacho.

Había hecho lo imposible para un crío de su edad. Suspiré y negué. Le cedí mi espalda, para que se trepara.

"Ese cabrón de Lucemon me llevará con él", desechó mi oferta.

"¿No irás a rendirte ahora, verdad?", pregunté.

Soltó una risa absurda.

"Si usted fuera May, quizás se me ocurriría alguna nueva idea con tal de verme muy _cool_ ante ella ¿sabe?".

Era un mocoso impertinente.

Lo trepé a mis brazos. Sus huesos eran pesados y su maraña de pelos me picaron la barbilla.

"Tío Matt... está bien que me secuestren, porque allá donde me llevan quizás pueda encontrarme con Koromon, entonces haremos mil pedazos a todas esas mierdas de digimons que le quitan el honor a los que sí valen la pena", me explicó.

No le repliqué. No estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo tonterías con ese joven.

Corría un viento fuerte que costaba respirar. Así como sucedía en el Mar Oscuro, parecía que para el organismo era mucho más difícil aspirar el oxígeno.

Lucemon FM volvió a aparecerse justo cuando iba de vuelta a mi motocicleta con Taiki a cuestas. Cuando lo vi recargado en mi moto, me dieron ganas de arder en furia y agarrarlo a golpes.

Sin embargo contuve mi ira, porque era el adulto ahí. Llevábamos todas las de perder, lo sabía, pero mi deber era permanecer impasible y sereno.

"Ex elegido de la Amistad, ¿quieres intercambiar a esa Unión desgastada por tu automotor desaliñado y frágil?".

Rechiné los labios.

"¿No te da miedo pensar, Ishida Yamato, que mientras estuviste buscando a la Unión aproveché para raptarme a la nueva dueña Amistad?", volvió a decir con aires de superioridad.

De nuevo no respondí.

Debía haber una salida entre tanta niebla. Era mi deber encontrarla. Si algo había aprendido de mis aventuras en la niñez y en la adolescencia era que siempre existía una manera de triunfar.

No importaba cuanta podredumbre me ofreciera el ambiente... yo sabía que tenía que existir una salida. Se lo debía a Taichi y a su liderazgo natural.

"Deja que me lleve de una buena vez, tío", susurró Taiki.

"No te preocupes, Ishida, tu hija no me interesa", se rió el demonio digital, "ya tuve suficiente cuando mis aliados acabaron con los representantes de amor".

Sora... Kotaro...

Pensé en ellos al instante. Imaginé a mi caballerito herido y a la mujer de mi vida escudándolo.

Mis nervios estaban por flaquear.

"Daemon, ¿lo recuerdas, Ishida?... a ese digimon lo he mandado a que lastime a tu mujer y a tu hijo, el elegido del Amor", se rió, "al niño le han penetrado el estómago con un 'Puño Martillo'... seguramente está muerto".

Cargar a Taiki se me hizo más pesado.

La mente me traicionó, imaginé a mi hijo siendo atacado. Era un hecho que estaban jugando con mi mente, pero no podía darme el lujo de caer en ese juego.

Por más dolor que me causara esa posibilidad, ¿qué diablos esperaba ese miserable? ¿que le cediera al hijo de Taichi Yagami?

Un ser así, cuya fuente de poder era la avaricia y la cizaña, no tenía idea de lo que era la Amistad, la verdadera Amistad.

La amistad que NO había perdido por más que Lucemon dijera que sí.

Ningún sentimiento se perdía o se cedía. Aunque, claro, no era necesario expresárselo a esa escoria.

"Nada de lo que me digas evitará que te dé al chico y lo sabes", gruñí. "Así como dices que lastimaste a mi familia, desintégrame antes de llevarte a Taiki. Las palabras que salen de tu boca son bazofia y pudren el aire, así que será la última vez que me dirija a ti".

Lucemon Falldown Mode encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

Apuntó hacia la moto.

"¡Mega Nova!", entonó; de su ser salió una bola de energía al mero estilo de los animes que veían mis hijos y desintegró el vehículo con el que paseaba a mi Sora cada vez que queríamos escaparnos del mundo laboral.

"Escucha, Taiki-kun", murmuré al mocoso, que cada vez estaba menos consciente y respiraba con dificultad.

"Estamos jodidos ¿verdad?", preguntó.

"Sí", admití.

"Estoy cansado...", siguió diciendo.

Admiraba a ese jodido mocoso. Su frases irónicas no eran finas como las de Mayumi, pero me causaban gracia.

"Cállate y ponte a pensar", ordené mientras veía que Lucemon se deleitaba derritiendo y haciendo pedazos mi moto.

El muy imbécil se regocijaba de su poder. No sé si pensaba en que estábamos aterrados por su fuerza de Rey Demonio digital o si sólo jugaba con su comida, como los felinos.

"Eso no acostumbramos a hacer los Yagami como papá, sólo los Yagami como tía Hikari...", dijo y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza se dejó caer en mis brazos hasta perder el conocimiento.

Me mordí los labios y lo dejé en la hierba.

Al final los Ishida como yo tampoco pensábamos tanto como los que eran como Takeru.

Y si lanzarme hacia un enemigo digital de nivel superior era la única opción, tampoco me limitaría mi condición de humano cuarentón.

Lucemon Falldown Mode saboreó el momento. Mitad diablo, mitad ángel, sus dos lados resplandecieron de gozo cuando vio que me preparaba para defender al chico con mis puños.

Con su lengua de lagartija se humedeció los labios retorcidos.

"Así me gusta", sonrió con sorna. "¿Estás listo para morir como tu hijito, Ishida?".

Gruñí. Odiaba esa cizaña…

Sora, Mayumi, Kotaro y mi digimon eran mi vida.

'_Gabumon, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí_', le reclamé, '_la única forma de que te perdone es que te vuelva a ver, amigo, y en esa ocasión acabemos con esta dinastía de oscuridad_'.

Lucemon Falldown Mode hizo brillar la mitad de su cuerpo que representaba un demonio, sus alas de murciélago se estremecieron.

"¡Golpe Semi Demonio!", gritó.

Ojalá alguien se pusiera mis zapatos ahora mismo y compartiera mi impotencia, pensé.

Y aunque sabía que nada iba a pasar, grité en honor al monstruo digital que dominaba mis afectos:

"¡_Aliento de Lobo Metálico_!".

Una extraña música de piano comenzó a escucharse tras mi frase en esa niebla silenciosa.

El Demon Lord me alcanzó con su ataque. Como si fuéramos iguales nos retamos.

La música estaba empezando a oír envolvía mis sentidos y me anulaba el dolor. Era un jazz sin ton ni son, pero totalmente entonado y rítmico.

El golpe del Digimon me entumió la mitad del cuerpo. De mi palma empuñado apenas alcanzó a salir una ráfaga de luz azul, pero nunca supe si fue una manifestación de mi imaginación o de una realidad milagrosa.

Tampoco supe si lo golpeé.

O

_El mundo se me apagó, pero no perdí la cabeza ni un instante._

_Los ojos se me iluminaron y con torpeza pude ver a los lejos a un niño rubio tocando un piano de cola gris._

_Vi_ _esas manitas pálidas moverse con arrogancia por el teclado durante unos segundos, luego dejó de tocar, alzó la cabeza y me miró con unos ojos de lobito que me conquistaron._

_Miraba de la misma forma que yo, aunque su mirada era plateada._

_El chiquillo se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba. _

_Yo seguía con la mitad del ser entumido. Tras una breve ojeada, descubrí que se me pudría el lado derecho del cuerpo, se me descarapelaba la piel y el cuero se hacía negro._

_"Me ha alcanzado el ataque", renegué, sin prestar la atención del chiquillo de mi extraña visión al mero estilo de mi cuñada mística._

_"_Aunque el árbol torcido crezca y sus raíces se encalambren en el lodo, se enderezarán las ramas si les pones zapatos_", expresó el mocoso. Noté que estábamos en un bosque del Digimundo._

_Había hecho una analogía sin sentido que no cabía en su boquita minúscula. Ese bebé no entendía de lógica, ni siquiera tenía en claro lo que era un refrán._

_Era el consejo más insensato que me habían dado jamás. El niño lo había dicho con tal seriedad que me impactó un poco._

_Seguramente ni siquiera los viajes mentales de los adictos provocaban visiones tan extrañas, eso fue lo que reflexioné._

_"Tengo que despertar, se van a llevar al hijo de Tai", me dije._

_"Se lo llevarán. _Pero aunque el río suene no siempre lleva peces_", volvió a 'aconsejar' el crío que ahora estaba frente a mí y jugueteaba con sus manitas pálidas en el viento._

_Los dedos tocaban partituras en el aire. ¿De ahí venía la música?, ¿de ese pequeño rubio tan parecido a mí?_

_"_**Agarra la flor**_", me recomendó._

_Al que quise agarrar fue a él._

_Pero en cuanto intenté tocarlo se me esfumó._

O

Pestañeé y nuevamente estuve delante de Lucemon, quien acababa de dañarme la mitad del cuerpo.

Estaba paralizado y mis miembros -incluso mi ropa- se ennegrecían.

"Terminaré contigo, ex Amistad", avisó el demonio digital.

Esta vez sus alas de ángel fueron las que centellearon.

"¡Golpe Semi Ángel!", exclamó.

Lo vi venir a toda velocidad. Lo último que pude hacer fue ver a Taiki desmayado y permanecer en pie, porque así como sentía la Amistad en mí, también podía enorgullecerme de tener algo del valor de Taichi adentro.

Me vino el golpe y mi cuerpo salió volando.

No cerré los ojos.

Ahora sentí entumidos mis dos hemisferios.

En medio de la neblina espesa, una florecita blanca parecía volar como una mariposa perdida.

_**'Agarra la flor'**_, había aconsejado el niñito que tocaba música en el viento.

Así lo hice con el último estirón, apuñé la florecita blanca entre mis manos.

No supe porqué, pero aunque alcancé a percibir que Lucemon se llevaba a Taiki yo no perdí la esperanza de mi alma.

Y, por extraño que parezca, mi fuerzas físicas se reestablecieron, como si esa pequeña flor fuera tan mágica como el Digimundo que extrañaba tanto: el de mi infancia.

**Fin del P.O.V. Yamato Ishida.**

O

**P.O.V. Yuriko Hida.**

El resplandor fue tan grande que cuando volví en mí ya no estaba ni siquiera Dragomon.

A mi costado, en la avenida, los carros circulaban aprisa, como si nunca hubiera existido un embotellamiento de autonaves.

"Fue... ¿un sueño?", fue lo primero que dije, pero los cólicos seguían y al sentarme vi a papá y a la señora Noriko desmayados en la banqueta, mientras la pequeña Kaede lloraba desconsolada y gritaba ayuda a cualquier ser viviente que caminaba por ahí.

Nadie parecía querer ayudar. Yo me levanté y con horror vi que lo que goteaba de mí ya no era una gotita, sino varias.

Kaede me abrazó.

"Tengo miedo", me dijo.

"¿Has llamado a la ambulancia?", pregunté.

Ella negó.

"Es que no sé adónde llamar, ¿verdad que no se van a morir ni mi mamá, ni papá Cody ni tu bebé?", se escandalizó.

No le respondí.

Me toqué el vientre, ya estaba menos duro. Me puse a llorar como tonta y de manera temblorosa saqué mi celudigital.

El frenón brusco de una autonave me sacó otro grito histérico. Los otros carros también tuvieron que bajar la velocidad, cambiarse de carril y hacer sonar sus cláxones con locura.

La enorme autonave no cedió, se estacionó con torpeza en el pavimento.

Mis lágrimas me hacían ver borroso, pero pude detectar que se trataba de una camioneta del restaurante Motomiya, lo que me hizo relajarme un poco.

Vi que el auto se abría y de él bajaba, en primer plano, Kyosuke Motomiya, su madre y las señoras Ishida y Takaishi, quien traía los ojos llorosos.

Del otro lado salieron el señor Daisuke y el pequeño Kotty, quien de inmediato se puso pálido.

"¡Cody!", gritó el señor Motomiya al ver a mi papá desmayado en el suelo.

"¡No es posible!" exclamó Kyo, mirándome con horror, debió ver mi falda manchada de sangre y mi rostro de pánico.

"¿Los han atacado, Yuri-chan? ¿Están bien?", preguntó mi suegra con la voz temblándole.

Asentí a la primera pregunta, pero negué a la segunda. ¿Cómo podíamos estar bien después de ese ataque tan surrealista?

Me quedé envuelta en una sensación de tormento mientras los vi venir corriendo.

Recordé el sangrado... el ataque, el dolor en el vientre y lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo de ellos.

"¡Por favor ayuden a mi papá!", les rogué, y comencé a huir...

El sangrado... mi vientre duro... mi pequeña fortaleza y su coranzoncito en riesgo... quería protegerlo, pero la mamá de mi novio estaba ahí. Tenía que buscar un hospital por mi cuenta.

"¡Yuriko-chan! ¿A dónde vas?", oí la voz preocupada de Sora-san. Su voz maternal me hizo querer regresar para abrazarme a ella.

¿Y si me arropaba en los brazos maternales de esa hermosa señora que me había ayudado tanto?

No podía ser tan egoísta, yo ya había tenido una madre y el Digimundo me la había quitado... si yo quería una madre nueva, el destino podía querer quitármela otra vez.

"¡Yuri está lastimada!", se histerizó Kotaro Ishida, yendo tras de mí como si supiera de mi embarazado.

"¡Estás mal, regresa, Yuri!", me gritó Kyo, también poniéndose a correr tras de mí. "¡Yo la traeré, ustedes curen a los Hida!".

Kaede también vaciló y también me siguió.

Dejé de caminar porque un retortijón aún mayor me dejó imposibilitada para moverme.

Otra vez me hice bolita y abracé mis piernas.

"¡Yuriko!", Kyo se hincó a mi lado, yo escondí la cabeza para no verlo de frente.

Noté que jadeaba.

Se me hizo raro que Kyo jadeara por correr tan poquito.

"Te hace mal correr", agregó el moreno Motomiya.

"Sólo llévame a un hospital, Kyo".

"Estás sangrando, Yuri-chan", lloró Kotty Ishida, tomando mis manos y acariciando mis cabellos, "Le hace mal a mi sobrinito".

Como sospeché, el pequeñuelo lo sabía.

¿Le habría dicho su madre?... no... Sora Ishida era muy prudente.

"Me lo ha dicho mi primo Toshi y yo también quiero protegerlo", entonó el caballerito.

Kyo me obligó a alzar la cara, para que lo viera de frente.

Lo vi herido. Giré hacia Kotaro y también lo noté débil y lleno de raspones. Su camiseta estaba rota, y en el abdomen pude notar que el pelirrojito Ishida tenía un gran moretón.

"Están lesionados también...".

"Estamos bien, tranquila, ven, deja que te cuide", Kyo me alzó e hizo que me recargara en él.

"¡Déjame, estás herido!".

"Me han curado unas simpáticas florecitas del Digimundo", dijo Kyo.

"¿Qué dices?", cuestioné.

"Nos atacó un rey demonio del Digimundo llamado Daemon", informó el pequeño Kotty, soltando lágrimas, "Ese digimon malvado se llevó a mi prima Min y no pudimos salvarla".

"¿Min-chan?, ¡oh, Dios!, ¡aquí ha venido a atacarme también un Daemon!".

"¿Se ha llevado a alguien?", preguntó Kyo.

Negué.

Kaede llegó corriendo hacia nosotros.

"¡Se quería llevar a mi hermana y a su bebé!", chilló mi hermanastra.

Kotaro volteó hacia la niña y ésta gimió dando un brinco hacia atrás.

"¿Tú?", se disgustó el pelirrojito.

"¡Ishida Kotaro-kun!", la voz que dejó salir Kaede parecía más aguda y emocionada de lo ordinario.

Se le enrojecieron las mejillas, comenzó a agitarse y reverenció como loquita a Kotaro, quien sólo se rascó el cráneo y se puso rojo.

"Yo... yo... yo te admiro mucho Ishida-kun... ¡Por favor, piensa en la carta que te di! ¡Ah! ¡Parece que conoces a mi nueva hermana mayor Yuriko, por favor cuídala!", gimoteó con torpeza la niña, y con sus fuertes pero delgadas piernas se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban su madre Noriko y Cody Hida, quienes estaban siendo auxiliados por Daisuke.

"¿Conoces a mi hermanastra, Kotaro-kun?", tuve tiempo de preguntar, antes de volver a enfocarme en mi situación.

"Parece que va en mi escuela... me ha dado una carta de amor, pero siempre que me ve, suelta unas cuantas palabras y va se va corriendo", dijo con tranquilidad el Elegido del Amor.

"¡Eres un rompecorazones, 'Taro!", felicitó Motomiya.

Me aferré a Kyo y pegué otro grito.

La señora Ishida llegó hasta nosotros y la siguió Hikari-san.

"Kari, ¿qué pasó con la curación de Cody y Noriko?", preguntó Sora.

"Le di flores a Daisuke para que se las administre", avisó Hikari-san, caminando hacia donde Kyo me cargaba.

Todos nos pusimos tiesos cuando la señora Yagami llegó hasta donde yo estaba. Todos sabían sobre mi embarazo, a excepción de Hikari-san, mi padre y me suponía que los señores Motomiya.

Yo era muy tímida con mi suegra. Me inspiraba amor su presencia, sin embargo, siempre me había intimidado mucho. Quizá era porque de alguna manera le había robado a su hijo, quizá entre ella y yo se alzaba una muralla de inquietud.

"Ya veo..." pudo decir Sora-san, mientras su hijo Kotaro se abrazaba a su madre y le decía con voz baja que yo estaba mal.

Todos se veían heridos, desgastados... ellos venían de una batalla en la que habían perdido a Minagawa, en donde el enemigo se había salido con la suya.

"Hikari-san...", pude decirle a mi suegra, "lamento mucho que se hayan llevado a Minagawa-chan".

Ella me asintió. Su sonrisa tímida me iluminó.

Vi que se quitaba su abrigo y lo ponía en el suelo.

"Recuesta a Yuri aquí, Kyo".

"Ehhh... yo estoy bien", reclamé.

"No digas eso, las flores de la armonía te ayudarán a curar tus heridas", dijo.

Kyo terminó obedeciéndola a ella.

Me acostó en la banqueta y Kari se sentó a mi lado.

"A mí nadie me hirió", le aclaré.

La madre de mi novio me dedicó una mirada triste.

"Estás sangrando", hizo la observación.

Ese recordatorio me hizo volver a lagrimar.

¿Ibas a salirte de mí, mi pequeña fuerza?

Hikari observó mis piernas, hizo -seguramente- un dibujo mental del camino de las gotitas de sangre.

Lo sabía... ella había captado que el sangrado venía de mi entrepierna.

Ella iba a odiarme... iba a darse cuenta de que había dormido con su hijo... se daría cuenta de que Toshi era mío.

Ay, Dios...

Con dulzura me acarició el cabello, como si de verdad fuera a convertirme en su hija por amar a su primogénito.

Sacó de su regazo una florecita blanca que nunca había visto.

La acercó a mí.

No.

Yo no quería que ella me regalara una flor, así que manoteé con suavidad sus dedos y la florecita salió volando.

"¡_**Waaaa, ninguna flor puede desperdiciarse**_!" gritaron al unísono Kyo y Kotty.

Los dos persiguieron a la _flor_ que se había ido a viajar con el viento.

"¡Yuriko-chan, ¿Qué haces?", me regañó Sora-san.

Yo me incorporé y miré a Hikari-san con tristeza. Permitir que esa mujer llena de luz me diera su cariño estaba mal, yo la había traicionado al atrapar a su hijo con mi embarazo, yo la iba a convertir a abuela.

"No quiero que me cure", expresé, "Hikari-san luego se arrepentiría de hacerlo".

Quise ponerme de pie; no pude hacerlo, sólo me senté. Pegué un berrido impropio de mí, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal?

"Tengo que llevarte al hospital", dijo alarmada Sora, quien sabía de mi estado.

"Tranquila... ven Yuri, recuéstate", volvió a insistir Hikari.

La miré y noté que no había rencor en su propuesta. La señora Takaishi era un ser humano demasiado bueno, demasiado especial... Toshiro se parecía a ella.

"Hikari-san", la llamé con rudeza y desesperación, sin saber cómo reaccionar, "¡déjeme en paz! ¡usted no lo sabe, pero va a detestarme!".

"¿Cómo dices eso, Yuri-chan?", interrogó muy nostálgica.

"Estoy..." me paré a pesar de las indicaciones. Kari-san y Sora-san me imitaron, parecían listas para detenerme. "Estoy embarazada".

Vi que los ojos de Hikari Yagami relampaguearon como si los hubiera invadido un cometa.

"Le he echado a perder la vida a su hijo", lloré, porque no importaba lo lindo que fuera Toshiro, ¡yo lo había atado!...

"Oh...", dijo.

"¡Lo lamento mucho pero amo a mi bebé y a su hijo, Hikari-san!", dije con firmeza, "no quería quitárselo... pero... ahhhh".

"Dios mío, ¡y estás sangrando!", me gritoneó.

Con una fuerza que no le conocía me obligó a recostarme. Sora Takenouchi le ayudó.

"Por favor", me ordenó, "No huyas más, Yuriko-chan".

La señora Ishida se puso de pie.

"Las dejaré solas... iré a ver si Kotaro y Kyo encontraron la flor. También quiero ver si los Hida ya despertaron", avisó antes de marcharse.

Yo cerré los ojos.

A veces me traicionaban las lágrimas y se me salían de los ojos.

"¿Me dejarás curarte?", indagó. Yo asentí con torpeza.

La señora Takaishi desnudó mi vientre y acomodó una pequeña florecita ahí.

Esa pequeña plantita muerta me hizo cosquillas y me relajó inmediatamente.

"No tengas miedo, al menos calmaremos el sangrado", me dijo, y otra vez me acarició el cabello, a pesar de las cosas malas que le había dicho yo.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero los dolores en el vientre disminuyeron. También me invadió una sensación de paz.

"¿Qué son esas flores?", le pregunté.

"Son flores de la armonía... me las han dado en un sueño", mencionó con misteriosa voz, "quizás ya sé quien me las dio".

Cuando abrí los ojos me centelló con su sonrisa, yo se la devolví con algo de temor.

"Yuriko, ¿te sientes mejor?".

"Sí, señora".

"Mi hijo... Toshiro... ¿te ha respondido como un caballero?", preguntó.

"Toshi-kun siempre es un caballero... soy yo la que no soy una dama, aunque lo aparente", admití.

Ella negó. Me besó la frente y yo no pude mas que recordar de nueva cuenta a mi mamá muerta.

"Dime... ¿quién te ha atacado?".

"Dragomon y Daemon... querían al bebé", sinceré aterrorizada.

Hikari me abrazó.

"¿Cómo los venciste?".

"Mi vientre... brilló", expliqué, "El corazoncito que late ahí es luminoso y aunque no estuvo físicamente aquí, sentí que Toshiro me dio su emblema".

Hikari asintió cuando concluí la historia. Ella retiró de mi vientre la florecita y me la enseñó.

Ya no era blanca, se había vuelto negra.

"La oscuridad quería llevárselo, pero la luz ha vencido", susurró, y ella me besó la frente.

Sentí un espasmo de felicidad cuando hizo eso.

"¿No me odia, señora Takaishi?", pregunté.

"No", me respondió, "Nunca odio a la luz y jamás podría detestar a la persona que mi hijo eligió para compartir una vida. Ese vientre iluminado me da respuestas, tus ojos me dan seguridad, pero me avergüenza un poco que Toshiro no sea un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra".

"Ha sido culpa mía, yo fui la que...".

"Si fuera un caballero, ¿tendrías tantos miedos y tantas lágrimas en tu mirada esmeralda?", ella cuestionó con sabiduría, "Recuerdo a tu madre Hiromi... la última vez que hablé con ella estaba feliz porque Toshiro y tú tuvieron una cita...", rememoró Hikari.

"Mi mamá...".

"Me dio mucha felicidad cuando tú y mi hijo comenzaron un noviazgo... pensé que a Hiromi le gustaría… ¿pero tú eres feliz? ".

Negué.

"Es que tengo tanto miedo... ¡pero no es culpa de Toshi! ¡Yo se lo oculté!, le he ocultado tantas cosas".

"Pienso igual que Hiromi Hida, Yuriko-chan, creo que Toshiro y tú hacen una linda pareja".

"Arigatoo".

"No ha sido adecuado lo que han hecho ¿no es así?, tienes miedo porque no estás preparada para tener un hijo, ni tu alma ni tu cuerpo han madurado, ¿estás consciente de que eso puede repercutir en un bebé?".

"Yo... perdóneme... perdónenos Hikari-san", gemí.

"Las lágrimas hieren aún más a los úteros que pueden brillar", dijo ella, "cuando esperaba a Toshiro mi vientre brillaba como el tuyo... todas esas lágrimas hirieron a mi hijo, así que trata de no llorar, por favor".

Me limpié los ojos.

"Yuriko-chan, aunque quizás tu cuerpo y tu alma no están preparados para la maternidad, estoy segura de que el amor de tu corazón será tan enorme, que suplirá las ausencias rápidamente, sólo tienes que creerlo y luchar por él".

"¿Por qué es tan buena conmigo?".

Kari sonrió.

"Fui tu maestra en preescolar. Nunca jamás tuve una alumna tan dulce y buena como tú. Eres la hija de un gran amigo, tienes sus ojos de justicia, tienes el amor de mi hijo y eres la elegida de la Equidad, hay muchas razones para quererte".

"Gracias...".

"No seré blanda con la situación, mucho menos con Toshiro, pero eso no significa que no los apoye", dijo.

Asentí varias veces.

"Además... creo que ya conozco al bebé que llevas dentro de ti".

"¿Tuvo una visión de mi bebé?", preguntó.

Ella encogió los hombros.

"Tal vez... sólo quiero que tengas claro que aunque tu bebé tendrá solamente una abuela en este mundo, yo lo amaré por Hiromi con todo mi corazón, se lo debo, después de tod fue ella la que te dio a luz".

Sus palabras me conmovieron y la abracé.

Quise gritarle a Toshi que estaba feliz, porque sabía que su madre nos apoyaba.

"Yuri-chan... ahora comprendo por qué Toshi lucía tan diferente estos días", se animó un poco Hikari.

"Yo... he sido mala con Toshi... hace un par de días se lo dije".

"Comprendo".

"¡Pero él ha sido bueno y me ha apoyado!, por favor, no sea dura con él", le rogué a mi suegra.

Hikari suspiró, no me dijo nada sobre Toshiro.

"Cody no lo sabe, ¿verdad?".

Le negué.

"Por favor, no se lo vaya a decir hasta que lo discuta con Toshi", dije.

"Claro, no me concierne", ella resopló.

"Takeru-san ya lo sabe... Toshiro-kun ya se lo dijo", agregué.

Hikari Takaishi no alteró su faz. Sólo dijo:

"Me alegra que por fin se hayan vuelto padre e hijo esos dos".

Vio con preocupación mi falda.

"Creo que debemos llevarte con Joe", dijo.

"Hay una ginecóloga... y...".

"No. Te tiene qué revisar Jyou aunque no sea ginecobstetra, tenemos qué reunirnos en el Museo Digimon porque ha habido varios ataques... no podemos exponerte más... además, Jyou sabe lidiar con embarazos especiales, él me ayudó mucho cuando esperaba a Toshi y a Min".

Mi suegra me tomó de la mano.

Tenía la palma más suave que la de Toshiro, pero a la vez más lejana.

**Fin del P.O.V. Yuriko Hida.**

O

**P.O.V. Doguen Kido.**

Estaba muy molesto.

Intentaba calmarme, pero no podía.

No era que me molestara tener mi casa invadida de tantas personas, al contrario, era hasta cierto punto agradable que mi madre estuviera distraída con las visitas y me dejara algo de espacio para respirar.

Lo que de verdad me tenía muy enojado era la situación en sí. Y con la situación me refiero no solamente a las amenazas de los digimons malignos que querían conquistar el mundo, sino a las inconsistencias de mis amigos.

Me tenía abatido que Yuriko estuviera embarazada y todos estuvieran aplaudiendo ese hecho.

Toshi y Yuri habían sido imprudentes, pero en cuanto alguien más se enteraba de la noticia, casi les felicitaban. Era una verdadera tontería, una irresponsabilidad, ¿cómo iban a mantener a ese pobre inocente? ¿qué clase de vida iban a tener ese par con un niñito en plena adolescencia?

Me sentía decepcionado. Tampoco ayudaba mi carácter, lo sabía... pero de alguna manera estaba herido.

Todos los chicos a mi alrededor estaban creciendo. Hidemi-chan, por ejemplo, se atrevía a besar al mujeriego de Seiyuro con ojos de enamorada. Kurumi se la pasaban en antros y discotecas, ¡y ahora Yuri me salía con que iba a tener un bebé!

¿Qué más podía a pasar? ¿Que Mayumi huyera de su casa con el rebelde sin causa de Taiki? ¿Que Osen tuviera mil novios y se olvidara de sus amadas computadoras?

No era que estuviera mal, pero yo pensaba que había que darle prioridad a los estudios.

Coquetearse, besuquearse, enamorarse... esas eran cosas que no debían pasar antes de tiempo.

Ahora mismo estábamos en una mesa, tomando el té como si nada hubiera pasado.

Takeru Takaishi platicaba a Toshiro sobre su futuro nieto, mientras Hidemi daba aportaciones insensatas sobre que había que comprar ropita azul o verde, si es que el bebé iba a ser un varoncito.

"Me siento renovado... es decir, la angustia persiste, pero... a pesar de los errores me siento muy emocionado, ¿está mal eso, papá Takeru?", preguntó el que creí que era el más decente de mis amigos.

"Ya te lo he dicho, mi Toshiro, un hijo es la razón más justificada para tener una ilusión", sonrió él.

"Yo no soy nadie para opinar", respingué, "pero esas cosas tampoco deberían festejarse. Según estudios médicos que he leído de la biblioteca de mi papá, los hijos de madres adolescentes tienen más posibilidad de nacer con bajo peso, y, de grandes, tienen también más probabilidades de caer en adicciones y en el círculo vicioso de embarazarse a temprana edad".

Toshiro se desinfló ante mi comentario, Hidemi pareció enojarse.

"¡No le digas esas cosas a mi primo, Doguen-senpai!", me reclamó la morena Yagami.

"Es la verdad", refuté.

Le di un sorbo a mi té. El señor Takaishi no aportó nada a la conversación... era un adulto y sabía -en el fondo- que yo tenía razón al decir esas cosas, por eso no decía nada y se quedaba callado ante mis comentarios.

"Calú calú", fue la aportación de Calumon, "tengo miedo, calú".

"¿Por qué, bonito?", preguntó Hidemi, besando al digimon blanco con ternura maternal.

Yo suspiré.

Me agobiaba la presencia de ese pequeño digimon. Nadie parecía estar preguntándose que hacía ese pequeño digital ahí. Nadie estaba analizando los hechos y el por qué el animalito de código binario vagaba como alma en pena en nuestro mundo.

Eso me preocupaba, aunque no podía hacer mucho al respecto, yo no era un ingeniero sabelotodo del Digimundo, ya bastante tenía con ser hijo del doctor curalotodo del Mundo Digimon y Humano.

Joe Kido, mi padre, entró al comedor de nuestra casa con rostro agotado. Estaba bostezando su parar y sus bolsas bajo los párpados no se habían siquiera atenuado.

"Buenas tardes", dijo.

Papá había estado durmiendo parte de la mañana después de aventarse la guardia del hospital.

"Hola, Joe", dijo el escritor al tiempo en que se ponía de pie, "¿te preparo un té?, es que tu mujer fue a lavar los calzoncillos de tu hijo".

"Doguen, prohíbele a tu madre que anuncie que va a lavar tus calzones", rogó papá, poniéndose rojo.

"¡No es como que YO QUIERA que ella haga eso!", renegué y me levanté de la mesa.

Toshiro y Hidemi me lanzaron una mirada de incomprensión. Ellos no tenían idea de lo molesto que estaba.

Sin embargo, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era totalmente irrazonable que yo estuviera irascible por la situación actual que vivíamos los elegidos.

A mí no debía importarme si Toshiro tenía sexo con Yuriko, quien era mi mejor amiga sólo de nombre. Ya tenía 16 años y tenían que dejarme de importar los aires de superioridad que tenía Seiyuro Takaishi.

No debería de importarme que él coqueteara con Hidemi, que Kurumi saliera a antros y que Mayumi se entusiasmara con el irresponsable de Taik... pero por alguna razón, me incumbía y me llenaba de furia que todos tuvieran esas nuevas experiencias y yo no.

Era un sujeto aburrido, que me quemaba las pocas pestañas que había heredado para pasar el examen de admisión a la universidad.

"¿Pasa algo, hijo?", indagó papá.

"Voy a... ¡voy a impedir que mamá lave mis calzones!", expresé, despertando sonrisas en los presentes.

Pero a mí poco me perturbaba que mi madre lavara o no lavara mi ropa interior en esos momentos. Salí del comedor y troté por el pasillo que conectaba con el patio trasero de mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y salí, luego respiré hondo y profundo varias veces.

'_Ánimo, Doguen... entiéndelos, son tus amigos_', me dijo la conciencia, la cual nunca parecía tener intenciones de apagarse en mi cuerpo largucho.

Me vi el rostro en una de las ventanas de la casa. Estaba algo traumatizado con mi estatura, y para acabarla de amolar, me estaban saliendo espinillas y tenía la pinta de ser un nerd descorazonado.

Vi que Calumon salía por la ventanita del patio de servicio y se ponía -con torpeza- a revolotear en el aire con sus orejitas infladas.

"Calumon tiene que irse", me dijo.

"¡Espera, vuelve acá!", le ordené.

"Calumon va a ir de paseo", me avisó el digimoncito.

Para mi desgracia, el pequeño animal digital no obedeció mi orden de regresarse.

"¡Te he dicho que vuelvas!", rezongué.

Cuando menos pensé yo estaba fuera de mi casa, persiguiendo a ese monstruito fugitivo.

**Fin del P.O.V. Doguen Kido.**

O

**P.O.V** **Seiyuro Takaishi.**

Desde que sus labios me tocaron he tratado de borrarlos.

Puedo contar los minutos antes y después de una simple caricia...

Fue un toque súbito, que me sacó de las pesadillas y me llenó de una extraña sensación que ahora me causa espasmos en el pecho y me añubla los ojos como si tuviera la miopía del _Llorón_ Kido.

¿Por qué un beso puede ser tan puro? ¿Cómo puede hacerte vibrar tan rápido y cambiarte el mundo? ¿Cómo una boca puede hacerte sentir renovado, como si te hubiera bendecido un ángel?

No era justo. Ahora mismo, la dama Hidemi Yagami acababa de hechizarme. No era un hechizo como algún otro que hubiera sentido por una mujer. No eran solamente ganas de comerme su cuerpo y aspirar de su alma por unos días.

La situación era distinta. Sabía que en los libros -incluso en los de mi héroe Pardaillan- esa sensación se llamaba amor.

Y no estaba seguro de querer enamorarme... porque yo era como el flautista de Hamelin: con palabras, con gestos y con mi mirada encantaba a las damiselas para darles un poco de calor y tomar de ellas sus virtudes.

Al final, les la espalda, y un gélido viento frío se agolpaba en mi garganta. Les cortaba sus sueños y seguía con la siguiente flor.

La idea de hacerle lo mismo a una niña a la que consideraba mi amiga me puso mal... debía de ir a contracorriente.

¿Qué se le podía hacer? ¿Era que yo debía de cambiar mi forma de coquetear con las mujeres?, ¿debía dejar que mis ojos sólo vieran a esa figura e ignorar a las demás?... no podía asegurar que un hombre como yo pudiera entregarme a sólo un par de labios, por más bellos y puros que fueran.

Así que, obedeciendo a mi cerebro, traté inútilmente de borrar el deseo de buscar de nuevo a la dama para robarle otro beso...

Era absurdo... esa sensación no podía crecer más, menos ahora, que recién había salido de la oscuridad y que había firmado la paz después de mi guerra fría con Toshiro.

Aparte, ¿no había sido mi hermanito el que me había rogado que arreglara las cosas con Hidemi-chan?

Aclarar que ese beso iba a ser único y ella y yo seríamos amigos por siempre era la manera más lógica y menos comprometida para ambos.

Bebí toda el agua que pude de la jarra de cristal que la señora Kido había traído para mí.

Junté todas mis fuerzas posibles, toda mi esperanza, para por fin dejar esa odiosa cama y entrar en acción.

Estos días, mientras yo convalecía por el beso de LadyDevimon, la historia había comenzado a moverse. El aire olía a Digimons.

A pesar de que se esparcía la oscuridad y la niebla estaba atacando el corazón de los elegidos, ¿acaso no era momento para volver a luchar por lo que habíamos perdido?

Luchar para esfumar de nuestra existencia la leyenda de la Fusión Prohibida.

Combatir contra los virus que borraron las bases de datos.

Desafiar a los enemigos que nos atacaban las virtudes y nos engrandecían los defectos.

Había que entrar en acción. Ya era hora de dejar la cama, no era un inválido...

Tenía que luchar por mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos, mi sobrino... Y ¡Pardiez! ¡También por esos labios tan dulces!

¡Quería esos labios sobre mí nuevamente!, de alguna manera daban fuerza, me daban entendimiento y me accionaban como si fuera un muñeco de acción que se encendía con baterías.

"¡Esa sensación!", exclamé, tocando mi boca y sentándome en la cama aburrida de Doguen, "... es tan perfecta como prohibida".

Me sacudí la cabeza.

"No... no le puedes hacer daño a ella, Seiyuro, a esta chica no le puedes romper el corazón, no puedes ser tan cabrón, ¡te lo prohíbo!", me ordené a mí mismo, y de un último impulso, me puse de pie.

No me sentí débil, sólo un poco entumido. Era una sensación parecida a la que te dejaba una pelea callejera o un pleito de borrachos.

Los miembros estaban encalambrados, sentía escozor en el abdomen, lo cual era natural, porque una masa de oscuridad me había abierto el vientre y a raíz de ello me habían tenido qué coser, cual marioneta.

Me esculqué entre las vendas con esperanza de ver mi cicatriz. Jyou-san me había advertido que no me tocara o me podía dar alguna infección, pero ya estaba hasta la coronilla de obedecer indicaciones médicas.

Para molestia mía, noté que la herida estaba hinchada y rojiza, los hilos en mi piel eran nauseabundos y coágulos de sangre se hacían costra en mi dermis.

"Definitivamente a las chicas no va a gustarles", bufé resignado, aunque mi mente -tan limitada e idiota- sólo pudo recordar la carita preciosa de Hidemi Yagami.

Hice esfuerzo para tratar de rememorar a alguna ex novia, pero no pude recordar a ninguna. Todas ellas parecían haberse convertido en estelas de humo, en estrellas fugaces, en golondrinas viajeras.

Algo no estaba bien conmigo... y la verdad, no era una sensación totalmente placentera en esos momentos.

Todavía llevaba las ropas desgastadas y horrorosas del hospital.

Me deshice de la playera desteñida y olorosa a mi herida. Pegosteé nuevamente las vendas y arrastré los pies al armario del _Llorón_. Casi no podía mover el talón por estar tan entumido. Refunfuñé.

"Eso no le pasa a los héroes de los libros", me quejé, "Ellos tienen tanta valentía que se les anula el dolor".

Abrí el ropero. Noté con disgusto que la ropa del anteojudo Kido estaba pulcramente ordenada. Tenia en su mayoría camisas blancas e inmaculadas, pantalones de lino de colores que ni mi abuelo usaría y chalecos de lana grises, azules o caquis.

"_Llorón_... si Kurumi-chan viera esto se deprimiría por días y te llevaría al centro comercial a cambiar de look", resoplé, "con gusto la ayudaría... unos lentes de contacto, un corte de cabello más moderno y una chamarra de cuero negro serían buenos para ti".

Me imaginé a mi amigo con ese atuendo y solté una carcajada falsa. Añadí a mi visión unos pantalones oscuros y apretados y la risa fluyó con más naturalidad al recordar lo delgadas que tenía las piernas Doguen y lo incómodo que se sentiría.

"Concéntrate Sei... concéntrate", y al decir eso voz alta, los labios de Hidemi otra vez invadieron mis pensamientos.

Mi amigo-jirafa se esfumó de mi imaginación y apareció la chica Yagami con el mismo atuendo.

... A ella se le vería genial, con lo buena que estaba. Un pantalón pegado a sus caderas ligeramente frondosas y sus piernas atléticas.

Una entallada blusa sin tirantes, roja como sus labios. La misma chamarra de cuero sobre sus hombros y... y...

"¡Que te concentres cerdo! ¡Ni se te ocurra desnudarla con tu sucia mente! ¡A ella no!", me ordené y esta vez me di un coscorrón.

De nuevo vi la ropa de Doguen y tomé lo primero que alcanzaron mis manos.

Tenía que empezar mi renovación con un vestuario ajeno al del hospital; prefería ser un joven anti-fashion a un enfermo.

Noté que estaba más delgado cuando me encimé la camisa, quizás se debía a tanta oscuridad y a que mi cuerpo había tenido la salud debilitada. Dejé los dos últimos botones sin abrochar, pues me sentía asfixiado.

Intercambié mis pantalones, pero no abroché el botón de la prenda, que se atascaba en mi vendaje y me producía dolencia.

Apenas pude cerrar el cierre. Doguen era demasiado delgado a pesar de que yo había bajado de peso.

La camisa, de inmediato, dejó de ser pura y blanca. Se tiñó de un rojo debilitado que se había trasminado del vendaje de mi vientre. Encogí los hombros y sonreí porque esa pequeña pizca de suciedad era un sello personal que pondría al Llorón molesto.

Ya podría imaginármelo: '_¡¿Además de mujeriego y aprovechado eres ladrón de mi ropa? ¡¿Cómo te atreves, Seiyuro?, ¡encima la has ensuciado! ¡Papá!_'.

Podía imaginármelo a la perfección, con su ceño fruncido, sus cejas colapsadas y sus pequeños ojos negros irradiando furia.

Me rasqué la cabeza algo decepcionado. Toshiro decía a menudo que habíamos arruinado la infancia de Doguen y que por culpa nuestra, el anteojudo había sido víctima de bullying. Acoso... violencia... sufrimiento. Quizá Toshi tenía razón, tal vez mi diversión había sobrepasado los límites, y por eso Doguen me miraba furibundo y no me perdonaba las bromas y las jugosas burlas que le entretejía.

"Te recompensaré, _Llorón_… algún día", aseguré.

Sentí un puñado de afecto por ese flacucho-grandulón, que aunque era menor que yo por un año, se había estirado más que un arbolito de navidad en pleno invierno.

Debía medir cerca de 190 centímetros, porque yo pasaba el metro ochenta y ya tenía que verlo hacia arriba.

Al final de cuentas, cuando Doguen madurara, se iba a convertir en un apuesto muchacho, con los sentimientos igual de sinceros y confiables que los del doctor Kido. Se haría fuerte, parte de esa fuerza me la debería a mí.

Sonreí al imaginármelo fortachón, como Kyo. Inteligente, como Toshi. Y guapo, como yo. Porque Doguen tenía esas cualidades, sólo que no las había explotado.

En el futuro del _Llorón_ pensaba cuando escuché que la puerta de entrada de la residencia Kido se estrelló.

Sentí una punzada muy extraña en el pecho y escuché e los lejos la voz de mi hermano Toshi.

"¡Papá-Takeru... el Mar Oscuro... el Mar de la Oscuridad le va a hacer daño a Yuri y a mi bebé!".

La voz de mi hermano del alma venía de la calle, así que me desplacé -esta vez con menos torpeza- rumbo a la ventana, la abrí y vi a Toshiro a punto de salir de la casa; estaba brillando, todo su cuerpo emitía una luz rosada.

Se veía sudoroso, mi padre lo tenía sujeto de la ropa.

Los pies de Toshi se movían.

"¿Cómo que su bebé?", preguntó Jyou Kido, que también estaba fuera de la casa.

"¡Yuriko está embarazada!", confesó Toshiro, no parecía importarle dar a conocer su secreto en esos momentos.

Kido se había puesto enfrente de Toshiro para bloquearle el paso. Al parecer, mi consanguíneo quería huir de ahí por uno de sus locos presentimientos.

"¡¿Qué?", se escandalizó el médico.

"¡Papá, la Oscuridad les quiere hacer daño!", gritó Toshi fuera de sí.

Poco quedaba del sereno Toshiro Sugiyama-Yagami que había conocido en el preescolar.

Ahora, el chico que era cinco meses menor que yo se había convertido en hombre antes de tiempo.

En cuanto vi a Hidemi, se me atragantó la respiración y sentí un hueco por dentro. Ella sujetó a mi hermano del brazo.

"Explícanos, primo Toshi", rogó con su voz agridulce.

"No sé... es sólo que... que escucho que me llama una luz... y escucho... que Yuri me necesita, yo... ¡hay cosas que simplemente no puedo explicar, Hi-chan!", se desesperó.

"Tío Takeru, ¡no podemos permitir que Yuri-san y el bebé corran peligro!", se unió Hidemi a Toshiro, quien le sonrió con desesperación a su prima; a mí me dejó helado.

"Lo sé...", dijo papá, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"¡Si hay un bebé en riesgo es algo que no se discute, voy por las llaves!", agregó el señor Kido.

"¡Les partiremos el trasero a esos digimon oscuros!", grité desde la ventana.

Mi padre me miró con preocupación.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte, Seiyuro", me ordenó con una cara de adulto dictador que no se le veía bien.

Jyou Kido abrió las rejas del portón de su garage. Jun Kido salió de la casa llevando con ella una canasta llena de calzoncillos blancos de Doguen.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?", preguntó a su marido.

"Es una emergencia, Jun", avisó el médico, "Doguen está en el patio trasero, dile que queda a cargo de Seiyuro y Calumon".

"¿¡Cómo que queda a cargo de mí?", grité indignado.

"¡No hagas imprudencias, Sei!", me mandó papá, trepándose al autonave de Kido.

Toshiro me miró antes de subir.

"Haz caso de lo que dice nuestro padre", también me ordenó y se subió al auto.

"Hide, por favor, quédate aquí, no quiero que corras riesgo, linda", agregó papá, mientras la dama Hidemi asentía algo inconforme.

¿Pensaría Hidemi en nuestro beso de cuento de hadas?

"¡Cuidaré a Hidemi, papá!", avisé, "¡Tú asegúrate de ayudar a Toshiro!".

Papá sacó el pulgar de la ventanilla y ese simple gesto me significó un alivio. El auto salió de la cochera rechinando el motor, dejando a Jun Kido azorada.

"No sabía que Joe sabía hacer eso con nuestro carro", la oí decir con alegría, "no se preocupen ustedes dos, haré un postre especial para que la tensión se vaya, también iré al jardín, para que mi solecito les haga compañía".

Hidemi y yo nos enrojecimos. Lo supe porque la vi chapetearse y sentí que me hervía la sangre de mis propias mejillas.

La madre de Doguen canturreó una canción y se introdujo a su casa, ajena a la situación.

"Hidemi", dije con todo el valor que encontré, "ven, tenemos qué hablar...".

Ella se encogió, le temblaron los hombros.

"Ah... es que... yo... estoy... ocupada", intentó excusarse.

"Por favor", insistí con la voz más dócil que hallé.

Eso bastó para que ella asintiera con ahínco y accediera a mis caprichos.

_¿De verdad le gustaba tanto? ¿De verdad me gustaba tanto?_

**Fin del P.O.V. Seiyuro Takaishi.**

O

**P.O.V. Takeru Takaishi.**

Toshiro se desmayó a mitad del camino.

De tanto que brillaba se convulsionó y un haz de luz impresionante salió de su cuerpo en dirección al malecón de Odaiba.

Cuando eso pasó, Jyou pegó un grito de manicomio, como los que nos regalaba en su infancia. Detuvo la autonave de inmediato, sin importarle nada más.

"Toshi... ¿qué tienes?", le indagué a mi hijo, mientras lo sostenía en brazos y Joe le revisaba el pulso y sus otros signos vitales.

La luz seguía saliendo de él hacia una dirección, parecía como si mi hijo mediano se hubiera convertido en una brújula, o en un faro que nos mostraba el camino que debíamos de seguir.

"Sus signos vitales están bien... su desmayo fue a causa de su emblema", consideró Kido tras bufar, "De verdad, Takeru, tus hijos son muy problemáticos".

"Lo lamento, Jyou", sinceré.

"¿De verdad este chico preñó a la hija de Cody? ¡Tan inocente que se ve! ¿Pues qué edad tiene tu hijo, Takeru? ¿16, 17? ¿Qué van a hacer con esto?, ¡se te ha salido de control!, ¡Si Doguen me saliera con su domingo siete lo desheredaría!", dijo rápidamente y yo ahora fui el que suspiré.

"Te aseguro que no lo desheredarías", comenté y Joe Kido no me lo negó, sólo se rascó el cráneo.

"No, claro que no, ¡pero estaría a punto de hacerlo!", se defendió él y yo me permití sonreír.

"No tengo idea de qué hacer ante esta situación y no creo que regañándolo más lo ayude", dije.

"¡No es como si yo te estuviera sugiriendo que lo regañes!, suficiente trabajo tengo en el hospital y en casa como para que yo me ponga a juzgar las actitudes de tus hijos... ya es suficiente con Jun y sus locuras, ¡y mi hijo es tan aburrido que a veces me gustaría que se portara un poco mal!", lo dijo en tono histérico.

"Eres tan sincero que das miedo", fue mi contestación.

Toshiro frunció el ceño como si fuera a despertar, pero no abrió los ojos, sólo logró articular dos palabras: _Yuri_... _bebé_.

Recordé lo alarmado que se había puesto cuando su emblema le había alertado que su novia corría peligro.

"Jyou, sé que te he dado mucho trabajo con mis hijos, ¿pero podemos seguir el haz de luz que sale de Toshiro?, si realmente la hija de Cody está en peligro debemos ayudarla", solicité.

"¿Dices que la luz que sale de tu retoño es el camino que debemos de seguir?", preguntó, "Es una locura".

"No te olvides que Toshi es hijo de Kari", le recordé.

Jyou Kido se mordió los labios, se acomodó la bata del hospital que siempre traía puesta.

"Está bien, sólo no pierdas de vista al chico", me ordenó, aunque no era como que tuviera que decírmelo, porque yo no podía dejar de vigilar a Toshiro.

Cerró las puertas traseras de la camioneta y corrió hacia el asiento delantero y arrancó la autonave de nuevo.

No supe cuanto tiempo condujo mi amigo. Mis ojos veían a mi hijo la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque también, por segundos, miraba con extrañeza el paisaje citadino.

Odaiba estaba cubierta de niebla, como había sucedido durante la invasión de Myotismon.

La diferencia era que los habitantes del distrito no parecían alterados por ese hecho.

Por las calles pobladas nadie parecía alarmado por la situación. El asfalto lucía más oscuro que nunca, los árboles estaban perdiendo su verdor.

"Esto luce como el Mar de la Oscuridad", le dije a Joe.

"¡No sólo luce, mira!", el médico apuntó hacia el océano y descubrí la forma enorme de Dragomon.

"¡Dragomon!", grité alarmado, "¡Es el Digimon que quería que Hikari le diera un heredero!".

"Sí, lo dicen tus libros", Jou me respondió.

"Pero a Toshi y a Yuri ya los amenazó ese digimon, ¿no lo entiendes, Joe?, ¡la chica debe estar ahí!".

Joe Kido aplastó el acelerador, por primera vez lo vi pasarse un semáforo en rojo.

**Fin del P.O.V. Takeru Takaishi.**

O

**P.O.V. Seiyuro Takaishi.**

Se me encendió el corazón con sólo pensar que tendría un acercamiento con Hidemi, aunque tuve la lucidez suficiente para planear dejarle en claro que ella debía de buscarse otro chico a quien querer antes de que fuera tarde.

Yo no le convenía.

Nunca había sido completamente fiel en una relación. Me avergonzaría decírselo de frente, porque ella me idealizaba.

Pero era un hecho que yo no era tan buen hombre como mi padre, quien era incapaz de ponerle los cuernos a Hikari.

Mi papá había permanecido soltero por una decena de años y nunca le había descubierto un amorío que no se tradujera en Kari.

A veces le llegué a pedir, aunque era un crío, que se pusiera de novio, pero él sólo me sonreía y me decía que esperaba un milagro antes de cualquier romance en su vida.

Al final, el milagro había sucedido y finalmente el viejo romance de Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi, había florecido el verano de la Fusión Prohibida.

Sin embargo, yo no era como mi padre en ese aspecto.

Desde que me había besado LadyDevimon tenía ansias de robar todos los besos posibles para olvidarme de la oscuridad y de esos colmillos digitales atravesándome los labios.

Ya no me dolía recordar esa escena y finalmente había podido trascender de ella con el paso de los años. Pero el hábito de sembrar cariño y buscar besos era algo que me hacía sentir vivo.

En definitiva, aunque Hidemi se apellidara Yagami y yo me apedillara Takaishi -como la emblemática pareja de mi padre y mi madrastra- no me sentía capaz de repetir esa fórmula de amor.

No importaba qué tan hermosa pudiera ser la sensación de un beso de ensueño...

Agradecí que la casa Kido estuviera silenciosa por la ausencia del doctor y mi padre, quienes estaban tan asustados que no me habían regañado por levantarme de la cama.

Decidí salir de la habitación y tener la conversación con Hidemi en otra parte de la casa. Quizás en el cubo de las escaleras, en el estudio de los Kido o en la sala de televisión de la planta alta.

Ya no quería estar en la habitación de Doguen.

Salí de ella y suspiré. Noté con orgullo que mis piernas ya no sentían tantos calambres. El dolor de la herida persistía, pero era bastante tolerable.

Estas dosis de molestias no tenían punto de comparación a todas aquellas noches que había pasado invadido por la oscuridad. ¡Por dios! ¡hasta había buscado alimentarme de sangre de roedores! ¡incluso me iba a los bares para tomarme todo el alcohol posible, para ver si se me quitaba el dolor!... si yo hubiera seguido así, si la desesperanza le hubiera ganado a mi Esperanza, seguramente mis decisiones habrían ido de mal en peor.

No descarto nada... en aquel estado yo habría sido capaz de todo.

La preciosa dama Hidemi entró a la casa y cerró la puerta con cuidado. La pude ver porque me asomé por las escaleras, aunque no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para bajarlas.

Ella se recargó en la puerta que acababa de cerrar y sacó de su vestido un cuadernito.

Si mal no recordaba era uno de las libretas que Zetaro Ichijouji le mandaba a mi papá cuando éste le pedía dibujos para su inspiración.

Sonreí. Me dieron ganas de ver esos dibujos del buen Zet. El mediano de los Ichijouji se había convertido en un chaval de pocas palabras, pero sus dibujos eran ensayos completos de devoción sobre el Mundo Digimon.

"¿Por qué la hermosa dama Hidemi no viene a ver al caballero Seiyuro, quien la espera con antelación?", pregunté en voz muy alta, para que el mensaje le llegara a ella.

De inmediato volví a asomarme y noté que ella agrandaba sus ojos de chocolate y se guardaba apurada el cuadernito.

"¿Sei-sama, has salido de la habitación?", se preocupó la damita y se acercó adonde estaba.

Con agilidad de gacela se trepó los escalones de dos en dos. Yo estaba en el último escalón, de pie, pero con el rostro algo mediocre.

Me ofusqué al verla tan cerca y me comenzó una taquicardia de película. _**Tum tum tum tum tum tum tum tum**_. El corazón comenzó a latirme tan rápido que se me borró el plan que mi subconsciente había ideado para conservar a Hidemi como amiga y no como amante.

'_Sólo concéntrate, Sei... esta niña es tu linda dama Hidemi y no le vas a romper el corazón... porque si se lo rompes sufrirá y de paso Taichi y Taiki te matarán_'.

"¿En qué piensas, Sei-sama?", me preguntó con dulzura. "¿No sería mejor que...?" se detuvo y se sonrojó tontamente, luego se aclaró la garganta y retomó su cuestión, "¿No sería mejor que reposaras un poco más?".

"Ni loco", fue mi respuesta.

"¡Pero estás recién operado!", se quejó.

"Ah, sí, pero ya estoy bien", fue mi respuesta.

De un impulso la tomé del brazo con algo de fuerza. No supe por qué hice eso, mi cuerpo se movió solo... mis ojos eran los únicos que estaban atentos, pero en la figura de la hermana de Taiki.

Sí que estaba guapa.

Nunca antes me había detenido a observarle las cualidades de fémina que se desbordaban por su ser. Tenía cuerpo de bailarina, por algo practicaba danza moderna desde que se había recuperado del problema de su pierna.

A pesar de que era melliza de un chico más bien de aspecto rudo, ella era delicada y sus ojos tenían unas pestañas rizadas, oscuras y largas.

Su cabello era algo encrespado, pero me gustaba y se veía que ella luchaba contra esa rebeldía de sus genes con mucho ahínco, de modo que el pelo tenía una caída agraciada, como toda ella.

Lo mejor, claro está, era su boca... tal vez porque tenía un color carmín natural muy tentador, muy dulce, muy de Hidemi.

"No... no-o te has... recupera.. recuperado", le temblaba un poco la voz y tartamudeaba.

Estaba incómoda por el beso, ¿era que se arrepentía?

Como cabrón que era, decidí entrar de lleno en el tema.

"No tienes qué incomodarte", sugerí, sin soltarle el brazo que le tenía sujeto, "Sólo nos besamos, fue un momento y ya pasó".

Debí ser sincero y decirle que el momento no había pasado totalmente, ya que mi mente reescribía ese instante cada que me descuidaba.

Ella se soltó con brusquedad y se tapó la cara. Se veía apenada y me dieron ganas de robarle un abrazo.

Pero me contuve, suspiré un poco estresado.

"¡Sé que soy de lo peor!", chilló de pronto, "perdóname Sei-sama, yo... yo... yo no supe, no pensé y... te incomodé y... yo...".

"Seamos claros, Hidemi-chan", comenté, por fuera sonaba algo frío, pero por dentro mi corazón sonó como locomotora, "¿Enserio te gusto?".

Yagami emitió un gemido como si se sintiera humillada, hizo el intento de huir, pero yo de nuevo la sostuve con una fuerza que no supe de donde salió, ya que estaba convaleciente.

"No quiero que salgas corriendo", le pedí, "sólo sé sincera para que yo pueda ser sincero contigo ¿Vale?".

Hide tardó en calmarse, pero con la suma de los segundos levantó la cabeza y me miró con devoción.

Sus mejillas, sus orejas, incluso su nariz, estaban sonrosados. Sus orbes cafés brillaban con inicios de lágrimas, y sus labios estaban compungidos.

No era la primera chica que se ponía así por mí, pero era la primera que me perturbaba, era la primera que yo no merecía.

"Yo..." y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de que le entrara su valor de Yagami y prosiguiera, "yo pienso que no se trata de gustar, Seiyuro-sama... a ti yo te amo".

Y tras decirlo con un inusual entusiasmo, se cubrió la boca.

De nuevo quiso fugarse pero no la dejé.

"No te cubras los labios", le ordené, "me gusta vértelos".

Ella se quitó las manos de la boca, pero comenzó a hiperventilar de los nervios.

"Dices palabras muy bonitas con esa boca, regalas sensaciones hermosas con esos labios", sinceré, "pero no te recomiendo que me sobreestimes, ni que me tengas en un pedestal, yo no soy partido para ti, Hidemi-chan".

"¡Ya sé que nunca te fijarías en mí!", ella soltó, yo me molesté porque ese no era el caso.

Era verdad que no había caído en cuenta de su presencia como mujer, pero estaba seguro de que el recuerdo de sus labios me seguiría hasta la tumba.

"¿De dónde sacas eso?", le pregunté.

"Sé que yo sólo soy una niña poco atractiva y que no te gusto, por eso te pido perdón, y yo... eh...".

"¡Pero si eres preciosa! ¿Es que no sabes lo popular que eres con los chicos? ¿Estás enterada de que Taiki aplaca a todos tus pretendientes y les amenaza si se te acercan?", confesé un poco molesto de que la autoestima de Hidemi estuviera algo baja en esos momentos, "¡Por supuesto que me gustas!, ¿o has visto que yo ande dando flores a todas mis amigas?".

"Estoy confundida, no sé lo que me quieres decir, Seiyuro-sama... iré a buscara a Doguen para ayudarlo a cuidar a Calumon mientras llegan por mí para ir a conocer a mi hermano Soji".

"No quiero que me vuelvas a decir Seiyuro-sama", insté, "te he dicho que no soy ningún héroe, ni tampoco me agrada que una niña pura y bonita como tú vaya a sufrir por mi culpa... tú sabes perfectamente que no soy un caballero con las chicas con las que salgo".

"No te preocupes, sé que no saldrías conmigo, pero no seas tan rígido contigo, para mí tú eres un caballero, para mí eres un príncipe... además, no sabes si me puedes o no hacer sufrir", retobó, haciendo que mi paciencia comenzara a extinguirse.

Ser un príncipe... un caballero... eso me habría gustado ser.

Por el momento, me conformaba con ser un hombre esperanzado y digno de mi padre.

Así como Toshi se había convertido en hombre, yo tenía que imitarle.

"No podía esperar mejores sentimientos de parte de la linda dama Hidemi", me acerqué y le besé la mejilla, "por eso es importante que te alejes de este cazador que estaría encantado de salir contigo, pero que a la vez no quiere convertirte en su presa".

"¡Eh!", ella dio un salto hacia atrás, asustada. Estuvo a punto de resbalarse por las escaleras, así que la jalé con fuerza hacia mi regazo y la sostuve de la cintura.

"Cuidado, no puedes desnucarte antes de que conozcas a tu hermano perdido", bromeé.

"¿De verdad saldrías conmigo?", cuando preguntó eso, su aliento se estrelló en mi cuello y me dio un escalofrío.

"Sí, pero no lo haré. No quiero lastimarte, no estoy seguro de que podré serte fiel", admití.

Mi mano ya estaba en su rostro. Con mis yemas de los dedos le acaricié las mejillas.

Ella estaba tibia y yo estaba helado.

"¿_Es que no te das cuenta de que me lastimas más si me rechazas desde el principio_?", su pregunta me heló en un instante. Luego me renové como nunca en mi vida.

Sentí que hervía, pero no exactamente de pasión, no sólo deseaba poseer su cuerpo, por ahora me conformaba con sentir el aire de sus palabras en mi cuello.. y sus labios...

"¡Pardiez!", exclamé antes de acercarme con ansias a su boca.

Sostuve su quijada con ambas manos, con un movimiento brusco le mordisqueé el labio inferior, ella gimoteó y eso me permitió adentrarme en su boca con desesperación.

¡_Diantres_! ¡_Este beso era igual de perfecto que el primero_!

A ella y a mí se nos doblaron las rodillas ante tantas emociones. Caímos hincados, pero yo no noté ningún signo de dolor... toda mi capacidad de sentir se quemaba en mi boca.

Le lamí el labio superior, e introduje la lengua hasta tocar la de ella. Después retrocedí, me separé abruptamente de Hidemi y los dos comenzamos a buscar aire con desesperación.

"_Gomen_... ¿tu herida está bien? ¿y esas ropas?", preguntó Hide con preocupación.

"Preciosa, tus besos me dan más salud que cualquier indicación de un Kido".

Me di un golpe en la frente, ¿acaso no tenía planeado aclararle a Hidemi que yo sólo quería ser su amigo?, ¿por qué pardiez le coqueteaba?, ¡y encima de todo la había vuelto a besar!

"¿De verdad, Sei?", ella preguntó con ternura y yo me derretí.

"Diablos, ¡es verdad, lo juro!", sinceré.

Ella agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. De reojo me lanzaba miradas iluminadas y luego sacudía la cabeza para despejarse la mente.

"Sei... ¿Podrías convertirte en mi Caballero de Pardaillan?" preguntó Hidemi, tomando mi mano.

Yo parpadeé con mediocridad.

¡Esta niña _sí_ sabía por donde llegarme!

¿Qué iba a pasar con esas pequeñas chispas de sensaciones que nos regalábamos? ¿hasta dónde iban a llegar esos besos apasionados y esas miradas dulces? ¿hasta el puño de Taiki? ¿Hasta otro par de piernas abiertas para mí?... no lo sabía... pero quizás Hidemi tenía razón ¿acaso no sería más terrible que nunca hubiera sucedido nada?

Le di otro beso, pero en la frente.

"En los libros del Caballero de Pardaillan, su enamorada se llamaba Luisa de Montmorency", le expliqué.

"¿Y no puedo ser tu Luisa?", preguntó.

"No. En definitiva, no. Luisa muere muy pronto y Pardaillan sufre mucho esa ausencia, creo que nunca lo supera del todo", recordé, "en este caso, lo único que podría anhelar es que seas para siempre la hermosa dama Hidemi que conocí en mi infancia... Yo ya no quiero ser un caballero de Francia, sino sólo un joven que busca convertirse en un buen hombre, ¿no es mejor así?".

"_Hai_...", ella respondió, y, haciendo gala nuevamente de su ascendencia Yagami, volvió a asaltar mis labios en una acción atrevida.

Esta vez caímos sentados en el piso de madera de la casa Kido.

Y le hubiéramos seguido, de no ser porque nos interrumpió una explosión.

El estruendo hizo que abrazara a Hidemi y me echara al suelo para protegerla.

Los cimientos de la casa se estremecieron, el grito de Jun Motomiya también le hizo coro a la explosión.

"¡_Cañones de doble impacto_!", esta vez oí claramente una voz dictando ese ataque.

Acto seguido vino otra explosión y sin dejar de abrazar a Hidemi, me arrastré hacia las escaleras y me agaché para ver la planta baja de la residencia de los Kido.

Las paredes se había venido abajo y tras éstas, la sombra de alguien se fue esbozando.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?", murmuró Hidemi, yo no supe qué contestarle.

Enseguida, ese inconcebible contorno recibió la luz y el polvo que se había levantado por la explosión fue disminuyendo.

Se trataba de un digimon, o eso supuse, porque aunque tenía un cuerpo humanizado también poseía una cola de lagarto metalizada, una cabeza en forma de casco y una sonrisa sádica.

Con sus dos manos cargaba unas pistola enormes que bien podían compararse con metralletas y otras armas humanas de alto alcance y poderío.

"Esto no me gusta nada", le dije a Hidemi, "debe ser un digimon oscuro que busca a Calumon".

"¡No podemos permitir que se lo lleve, yo estoy segura que ese digimon es nuestra única esperanza!", añadió Hide.

"Hidemi-chan, baja la voz", le rogué.

Ella asintió con frenesí y se cubrió la boca. De no ser porque estábamos en una situación de riesgo, me habría gustado darle otro beso de lo tierna que se vio.

"¿¡Pero cómo se atreve a destruir mi casa?", el chillido de Jun Motomiya nos alertó.

Vi a la mujer de Jyou Kido salir de la cocina con un mandil y un enorme cuchillo.

El monstruo digital la miró con desprecio, le enseñó los dientes con orgullo y la intención de intimidarla, pero la antigua fanática de mi tío Yamato parecía inmune a las amenazas de ese digimon.

"Pardiez...", renegué en bajito.

"¡Esta es mi casa y de mi maridito y mi solecito y tú la has destruido!", siguió quejándose Jun, "¡tengo contactos en la policía y te arrestarán!".

"Beelzemon digivols a... ¡Beelzemon Blast Mode!", dijo en su defensa el visitante no grato.

Alrededor de él comenzó a esparcirse humo, y después, con horror, Hidemi y yo vimos que había digievolucionado.

Le habían crecido alas y en uno de sus brazos parecía llevar un arma todavía más impresionante que las anteriores.

El digital apuntó a tía Jun.

"¡Ay, pero si es un digimon!", por fin captó Jun-san, "… y uno malo".

"¡La va a matar!", gimió Hidemi.

Silbé, me levanté y ordené a mi princesa.

"¡Escóndete, yo lo resolveré!".

"Claro que no, ¡tú estás herido!", ella me retó y nuestras voces llamaron la atención de Beelzemon, quien giró su desagradable cara hacia nosotros.

"El tercio del Apócrifo que hace falta", se rió el digital oscuro, "la Libertad… aunque no parece que esté cerca la digientelequia".

No tenía idea de lo que quería decir ese monstruo con "tercio de Apócrifo".

Lo que sí me quedó claro es que el emblema de Hidemi era la Libertad, y que yo, con mi Esperanza renovada, iba a proteger a mi damisela así me costara la vida misma.

**Fin del P.O.V Seiyuro Takaishi.**

O

**P.O.V. Toshiro Takaishi-Yagami.**

_La voz de Yuri me pedía a gritos ayuda._

_Pero ahora mismo me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, donde no había un sol que me iluminara la razón._

_Mi corazón se estaba sumiendo. Sentía que se me estaba abriendo una grieta en el cuerpo y que las entrañas se me salían._

_Me dolía mucho, me sentía débil. ¿Dónde estabas, corazón? ¿dónde estabas, luz?_

_De nada me servía ser el heredero de la Luz de mi madre. Mientras más crecía, el brillo más se opacaba por mis errores._

_Admiraba a Hikari por ser capaz de brillar en la adultez, pero yo, su descendiente directo, era un ser mucho más oscuro._

_Aunque conocía el intenso resplandor de la Luz, también comprendía la oscuridad que se extendía por la llanura de mis sentimientos._

_Cargaba culpas terribles desde la Fusión Prohibida, desde que me habían poseído y había dado muerte al señor Genai._

_Me dolía no ser puro, no ser casto, no ser digno siquiera de sentir la luz de mi corazón._

_Con estos pecados no tenía derecho a tener a Yuriko ni a un bebé mío dentro de ella._

_"No los merezco", me dejé caer al suelo y noté que era de arena, una arena movediza y negra._

_Mi mente estaba en el Mar de las Tinieblas._

_Había caído en la oscuridad._

_No tenía idea de cómo salir de ahí, ¡seguramente no podría salvar a mi novia!_

_"... y nunca conoceré tu verdadero rostro, pequeño", dije en voz alta, cubrién_dome la cabeza con las manos y echándome a llorar.

_Pero era un llanto seco, sin lágrimas. Seguramente se me habían secado las lágrimas._

_Cerré los ojos._

_"¡Quiero fuerza!", me exigí a mí mismo, "¡Tengo que ser fuerte! ¡Ahora no soy yo quien me necesita, ahora vivo por alguien más!"._

_Sentí un débil jaloneo en mis ropas._

_Al principio no hice caso, pero la insistencia de ese toque me hizo abrir los ojos._

_Entonces lo vi._

_A mi bebé... y esta vez no era tan pequeño_.

_Llevaba una caperuza amarilla de impermeable, el cual le cubría la mayor parte de la cabeza. Su frentecita estaba adornada por unos desordenados cabellos castaños, del tono de Yuri y del señor Hida._

_Y sus ojos, azules como los de Seiyuro y Takeru, me miraban con atención._

_"Resiste", su voz me dio felicidad y regocijo, hablaba clarito y sin titubear, su pronunciación era perfecta._

_"¿Bebé?", le pregunté._

_El pequeño negó, jaló nuevamente mi ropa y con su otra manita me mostró tres dedos, como si tuviera tres años._

_No pude soportar más y lo arropé en mis brazos._

_En ese momento comenzó a llover en el Mar de la Oscuridad. Era una lluvia llena de luz._

_"Quiero salvarte, bebé", le dije, "quiero abrazarte de verdad... porque esto es sólo una visión ¿verdad?, me he desvanecido en los brazos de mi padre en lugar de ir a salvarte a ti y a Yuri-chan"._

_"Resiste, papi"._

_Y sus palabras me derritieron y me llenaron de fortaleza. Con el calor de mi hijito, aunque fuera en una visión, podía volverme fuerte y resistente._

_"Te salvaré, Shinobu-chan"._

_Él me sonrió, levantó su cabecita y me mostró una sonrisa tan encantadora como las que me regalaba Minagawa cuando era más pequeña._

_"Shinobu..." repetí y me di cuenta que ese era el nombre que iba a elegir para mi hijo._

O

Un movimiento brusco me hizo despertar. Lo primero que vi fueron los ojos de mi padre, los cuales me veían con preocupación.

"Ya no puedo seguir conduciendo con tanto tráfico, estamos atascados", avisó Jyou.

Había sacado de su carro una sirena de emergencias y a pesar de que la había puesto en el techo de su vehículo, la gente no parecía alertada.

Era como si todos ellos estuvieran en otro mundo.

Vi que había mucha neblina alrededor nuestro... eso significaba que estábamos, efectivamente, en un lugar diferente al resto de las personas.

Me incorporé.

"Con cuidado, Toshi", me aconsejó Papá-Takeru.

No me preocupé por responderle, alcé el cuerpo y vi por la ventanilla.

El Dragomon se veía en la bahía y al parecer no estaba tan lejos.

"¡Yuriko! ¡Shinobu-chan!", grité desesperado y noté que mi cuerpo brillaba hacia la dirección donde estaba el digimon oscuro.

"¿Shinobu-chan?", me preguntó papá, pero yo no le respondí.

"¡Tengo que salvarlos!", y me bajé de la autonave y comencé a trotar hacia donde el humo era mucho más impenetrable.

Takeru y Jyou me siguieron. Papá me alcanzó y me tomó del brazo.

"¡Vamos, yo te ayudaré! ¡No olvides que soy tu padre!", me dijo y sentí una extraña emoción en el pecho.

"¡Sí!", dije todavía con la emociónn que me había dejado la segunda visión de mi hijo.

Jyou Kido nos seguía unos metros atrás y parecía alarmado.

"¿Pero cómo vamos a enfrentar a un digimon tan poderoso?", cuestionó.

"Con los emblemas", dijimos mi padre y yo bien sincronizados, como si nos pareciéramos al menos un poquito.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, comencé a sentirme débil nuevamente, empecé a sentirme desesperanzado, pero de repente, mientras íbamos hacia el Dragomon, la niebla se despejó un poco y el monstruo digital desapareció.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntó desde atrás el papá de Doguen.

"¡Apresurémonos!", agregó Papá-Takeru, como si estuviera leyéndome el pensamiento.

Vi a lo lejos una camioneta de los restaurantes Motomiya y me relajé un poco.

¡Yuri no había estado sola durante el ataque!, apuré el paso. Podía sentir en mi pecho el latido del corazón de mi novia y de mi bebé en ese lugar… ellos tenían que estar bien.

O

Cuando llegamos al malecón, vi con horror que Iori Hida, mi suegro, estaba tirado en el pavimento junto a su nueva esposa.

Tío Daisuke le estaba colocando unas florecillas como si fueran ofrendas para muertos.

"¡Cody!", gritaron papá y Jyou.

Daisuke y su mujer, la señora Makoto, notaron nuestra presencia con alegría.

"No se preocupen, estarán bien, estas flores son mágicas", se apresuró a decir Daisuke, al notar la cara de funeral que pusimos.

"¡Eso es brujería! ¡Ahorita mismo los revisaré!", dijo Kido y prácticamente hizo a un lado al matrimonio que había traído al mundo a mi mejor amigo Kyosuke.

Justamente vi a Kyo Motomiya y a Kotaro Ishida correr y dar saltos, parecía que querçiam atrapar algo algo en el aire.

"¡Es inútil, esa _flor_ de la armonía se perdió", dijo mi primito menor.

"¡Kyo, Kotty!", les llamé, "¿¡Dónde está Yuriko?".

"¡Primo Toshi!", saludó el pelirrojito con asombro, "¿Por qué estás aquí?".

"Camarada... ¿estás bien?", me preguntó Kyo.

Seguramente mi aspecto me hacía ver desarreglado y demente, noté que ya no estaba brillando, y fue en ese momento que dejé de escuchar el corazón de Yuri y del niño.

"¡Sólo dime donde están!", exigí.

Sora Ishida también apareció frente a mí. Al verme tan exaltado me saludó con ternura.

"Todo está bien, Toshiro-kun", me dijo, "ahora ella está hablando con tu mamá".

"El enemigo la atacó, ¡sé que la atacó!", no entendí qué hacía mi madre ahí, sólo supe que quería ver a Yuri, quería abrazarla y tocar su vientre para sentir a Shinobu.

"Tranquilo...", me rogó mi tía, pero yo negué y la solté.

Papá-Takeru saludó a los presentes y en medio del gentío, una niña que reconocí como la hermanastra de Yuri, me apuntó la dirección donde estaba mi novia.

Asentí y de nuevo me eché a correr hacia Yuriko.

Una extraña sensación de paz me arropó cuando vi a Yuriko Hida.

Ella y mi mamá tenían las manos unidas, como si fueran las mejores amigas.

Estaban sentadas en la banqueta y vi con horror que el vestido de Yuri tenía sangre.

"¡Yuri!", exclamé.

Cuando llegué hasta ella me dejé caer de rodillas, la abracé y besé sin importarme que estuviera presente mi mamá, quien soltó un gemido tras verme.

"Toshi-kun...".

"Escuché que me llamabas pero no pude llegar a tiempo... Perdóname Yuri-chan".

Inmediatamente le toqué el vientre.

Shinobu seguía ahí, o al menos eso creía. Su pequeño ser debía estar palpitando en ese abdomen ligeramente abultado.

"No me pidas perdón", dijo mi novia con dulzura, "he sentido tu Luz dentro de mí, ¿me la has mandado?".

"Ha sido _él_ quien me mostró el camino..." comencé a decir, pero el pánico se apoderó de mí cuando recordé que mi madre estaba en medio de nosotros.

Me silencié, miré a mi madre y palidecí como nunca.

"Mamá, gracias por ayudar a mi novia", le dije, y también la abracé como nunca lo hacía.

Ella seguro se había asustado, yo nunca daba muestras de amor de esa forma. Era un hijo reservado y algo frío. Sobre todo, hacía mucho contraste con Seiyuro, quien era el hijo amoroso y relajado.

"Toshi, ¿ha sido tu bebé quien te ha mostrado el camino de luz que debías de darle a Yuriko-chan?".

"Oh...", me desinflé por completo, "... ya lo sabes".

"Lo lamento, se lo he confesado... pensé que iba a perderlo, pero tu madre me ha sanado con unas flores y con su cariño".

Comencé a sudar a montones. Me sentía terriblemente avergonzado.

Mi mamá era la persona que más admiraba en el mundo. Ella había sido mi respaldo y sus consejos nobles me habían enseñado las mejores lecciones.

Hikari me había enseñado a brillar como las estrellas y a ser paciente como los caracoles.

Le tenía respeto, estima y valoraba su opinión mucho más que la de cualquier familiar en mi vida.

Y ahora ella lo sabía: contrario a sus enseñanzas había engendrado a un bebé sin planearlo siquiera.

No era que la hubiera deshonrado por completo, pero en esos momentos así lo sentí.

"Levanta la cabeza, Toshiro", dijo cuando me vio encogido, "Ni Tai ni yo te enseñamos a enfrentar los problemas así".

Me erguí y le sostuve la mirada.

Sus ojos rojizos nunca me parecieron tan pulcros como en esos momentos. Mamá me estaba probando a su manera, me estaba examinando.

Yuriko me tomó el brazo y también sostuvo la mirada de mi madre.

Su compañía me hizo comprender que sin importar lo que viniera en el futuro, ella y yo seríamos familia de ahora en adelante... nuestro bebé, Shinobu, nos estaba esperando.

"Sí mamá, Shinobu-chan me ha mostrado el camino y me ha ayudado a brillar para ayudar a Yuri", fue lo que le dije a mi madre.

Ella asintió. La percibí dolida y ausente.

"Shinobu-chan...", susurró con lejanía, como si recordara a alguien.

"¿Shinobu-chan?", Yuriko me cuestionó y yo me sonrojé.

"Así quiero llamarlo", le confesé. "Es un nombre que habla de fortaleza y resistencia, justo las dos cosas que tú y yo necesitamos más… quería que tú eligieras su nombre, pero he tenido una revelación…".

Yuri asintió con dulzura, aceptando mi decisión.

Mamá dejó caer su mano frágil y hermosa en mi cabellera sudada.

"Luego hablaremos. Asegúrate de ser un caballero", me mandó.

Yuriko se encogió un poco y gimió.

"¿Qué pasa, Yuri-chan?", indagué de inmediato.

"Nada... sólo son... cólicos", ella respondió.

"Tiene que revisarla Jyou", dijo mamá antes de ponerse de pie.

"Papá y tío Jou han venido conmigo", avisé, traté de levantarme y cargar a Yuri, pero la llegada de mi padre me detuvo.

Tras él venía Jyou Kido con un maletín que probablemente había materializado con su brazalete digital.

"Recuesta a Yuriko, Toshiro-kun, vamos a hacerle una revisión rápida", mandó.

"Pero estoy preocupada por mi papá, ¡por favor atiendan a mi papá y a su mujer!", rogó mi novia.

"Ellos están mejorando", avisó Takeru, "Jyou dice que están bien y que no tardan en despertar, al parecer esas flores sí son medicinales".

Mientras ponía la cabeza de Yuri en mis piernas y el doctor Kido comenzaba el chequeo, pude notar que mis padres se abrazaban.

"Ya sabes lo de nuestro Toshi ¿cierto, mi Kari?", mencionó papá-Takeru.

Mi madre asintió y se inundó en los brazos de su esposo. Rompió en llanto segundos después como si fuera una niña pequeña.

"Sí, Takeru... pero se han llevado a nuestra Min".

Y entonces la poca paz que acababa de ganar revoloteó en mi ser y sentí otro nudo de oscuridad en mi mundo.

**Fin del P.O.V. Toshiro Takaishi-Yagami.**

O

**P.O.V. Soji Miyagi.**

No tenía idea de cómo iba a proteger al pequeño Izumi y a la preciosa niña de cabellos dorados.

Estaba encerrado en una celda que más bien parecía un calabozo o una cueva llena de muerte.

Hacía poco había tenido un extraño sueño.

Minagawa, quien se decía mi prima, había iluminado toda la caverna y la había convertido en un prado hermoso, lleno de humanos y de esos monstruos llamados digimon.

En ese sueño había conocido a otra niña, una que se llamaba Hikaru y tenía la sonrisa más sincera que había visto.

Probablemente me estaba volviendo loco.

Las cosas no estaban bien. Sabía que esto no era un juego en línea.

Era una realidad surrealista, en donde al parecer todo era posible.

Deseé volver el tiempo atrás unas horas. Quizás, si hubiera sido más amable con Taichi las cosas no se hubieran dificultado tanto.

Tal vez no habría estado del todo mal conocer al chico que era igual que yo y a la otra melliza bonita... todo era mejor que estar enclaustrado y sin poder salvar a dos criaturas inocentes.

Me pregunté por los Izumi y por Yagami, ¿habría cumplico el Barbitas su promesa de mandarlos a Japón por un portal dimensional? ¿Estarían bien Ben-kun y la _Muñeca_?

Preocuparme por ellos no servía de nada, pero estando encerrado, no podía enfocar mis pensamientos a cosas más positivas.

Tanto Minagawa como Tulo estaban dormidos en mi regazo. El pelirrojito pataleaba a menudo en un inquieto sueño, la niña era más calmada, sólo su respiración se alteraba por tiempos.

Me causaban una ternura indescriptible, como si de repente hubiera nacido en mí el sentimiento de la fraternidad.

Lo único que tenía claro es que a estos niños yo debía protegerlos con lo que pudiera.

Estaba dispuesto a ser un escudo con tal de que no sufrieran daño, con tal de que no se les borraran sus inocentes sonrisas.

Estaba cansado, pero no cerré los ojos en ningún momento. Tenía miedo de dormirme. Cuando se me caían los párpados me mordía los labios o me pellizcaba el sitio donde me habían acuchillado.

Dormirme significaba bajar la guardia... y si yo hacía eso, la vida de los peques corría riesgo.

Los abracé con más fuerza.

"Ben... no... pis...", dijo en sueños Tulo.

"Shhhh, no te despiertes, campeón", le rogué.

La negrura del calabozo ya no me parecía tan intensa porque me había impuesto a la falta de luz. El silencio, en cambio, me seguí pareciendo desgarrador.

"¡Al fin llegaste, Lucemon!", oí de pronto y me arrepentí de haber juzgado con temor al silencio. Era peor oír esas voces.

Abracé más a los niños y me hice bolita.

'_Por favor, que no vengan, por favor, todavía no_', supliqué.

Pero los Demon Lords cada vez se acercaban más.

Distinguí la voz de Barbamon, al parecer, su acompañante era Lucemon Falldown Mode, el digimon que conocía desde mi infancia y el primero que me había querido raptar en el muelle de Los Ángeles.

"¿Está vivo este humano? ¡incluso te quejaste del estado con el que traje al depósito!, ¡este tercio está aún más deteriorado!", se quejó Barbamon.

"La Unión es la que hace la fuerza, por supuesto que fue mucho más completo raptar esta parte", dijo con sorna Lucemon, "y no he dado la orden de que me levantes la voz, Demonio de la Avaricia".

Oí que Barbamon gruñía y cambiaba de tema mientras sus pasos y los de Lucemon venían hacia la celda.

"Ya comprobé que la Creación y los Milagros pueden ser útiles para crear el Apócrifo, lo dicen las tablas sagradas del mundo de Witchelny; ya tenemos en nuestro poder esos emblemas", dijo.

"Ya lo sabía", dijo con indiferencia Lucemon, quien me pareció que hablaba con tono de líder, "¿Beelzemon no ha vuelto?".

"No. Pero no tardará, le ha tocado el escenario más sencillo a pesar de que en la ubicación de la Libertad está la Digientelequia... aunque no confío en él, el Demon Lord

de la Ira no suele acatar órdenes ni gusta de trabajar en equipo".

Los dos rieron, aunque yo no comprendí por qué.

Cerré los ojos con terror y ellos lo notaron cuando abrieron la cueva.

Aún así no me dirigieron la palabra, daba la impresión de que yo ya no era un ser humano, sino un instrumento.

Vi que llevaban el cuerpo de un chico, al que lanzaron como costal hacia el calabozo.

Cerraron la celda y por fin Lucemon FM se dirigió a mí.

"Apócrifo, ¿te gustan los reencuentros?", me dijo, yo apreté más a los pequeños, "Personalmente, a Barbamon y a mí nos gustan más las despedidas: Aprovéchalas".

Barbamon se rió y los pasos de ambos se esfumaron poco a poco.

Le rogué al silencio que volviera.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrí los ojos y dejé de sujetar a Tulo para tallarme la cara.

'_No te duermas, Soji, no te duermas_', me dije, '_y no hagas caso de esos monstruos... seguramente podrás escapar de aquí con estos dos niños, y quizás con esa otra persona que han capturado_'.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba inquieto.

La respiración del bulto que habían lanzado a la celda era trabajosa.

No me gustaba la figura que apenas alcanzaba a delimitar al otro lado de la celda.

De alguna manera lo intuía... esa figura era parecida a mí.

Luxemon Falldown Mode había dicho que me despidiera... había mencionado un reencuentro...

"¡No!", grité cuando las dudas comenzaron a diluirse.

Con el mayor cuidado posible dejé a los niños y gateé hacia el bulto, que estaba de espaldas.

Sin pensar siquiera lo tomé del brazo, tiré de él y lo puse boca arriba.

Ahogué un grito al verle.

Era _tan_ yo.

¡Era mi otro yo! ¡El que rechazaba y negaba!...

Su despeinada melena, sus cejas fruncidas, todo en él me recordaba a mí. La mano que le estaba sujetando estaba rota; y aunque parecía desmayado, las piernas le temblaban como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio.

Una herida le adornaba la frente. Solamente su sangre escasa era diferente a la mía, que nunca paraba de fluir.

Me alejé de él con apremio.

No lo quería conocer, ni le deseaba lo mejor en la vida, pero… pero tampoco me había gustado verlo jodido.

¿El otro yo también tenía que ver con el Emblema Apócrifo? ... según tenía en mi memoria, ese niño igual a mí era mi antítesis, era perfecto, pero ahora, ante mí, sólo tenía a un chico lesionado igual de frágil y fallido que yo.

Si Ben Tachikawa decía que yo era el _Clon de Taiki_, ¿podría decirse también que él era el _Clon de Soji_?

**Fin del P.O.V. de Soji Miyagi.**

O

Continuará en la siguiente entrega… la 9.1

O

Y después de decenas de páginas doy por terminado este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito… a mí me ha dejado satisfecha porque pasaron muchas cosas:

1.¡Hubo el primer acercamiento de los trimelitos!, aunque al parecer Hidemi está retrasada, pero si no se salva de ser secuestrada, seguro que se encuentra con sus lesionados hermanos. ¿Qué pasará cuando Taiki despierte? ¿Cómo saludará a su hermano perdido? ¿Y Soji cómo reaccionará?

apena haber escrito que Lucemon FM lastimó y venció a mi querido Yamato, quien es de mis personajes favoritos… sin embargo, el premio de consolación fue la aparición de un pequeño rubio pianista que será muy importante en la historia… ¿Quién es ese crío?... supongo que las personas que han leído mi fic Estrella SAEKO ya lo saben, si no han leído esa historia no importa, en este fic se van a enterar, porque voy a desarrollar más a ese niño rubio y de ojos platinados.

avances en el romance de Hidemi y Seiyuro… quizás no ha sido el romance que algunos deseaban, pero al menos pasó algo. Lo que pasa es que Sei no quiere comprometerse demasiado y no tiene idea de lo intenso que puede llegar a ser el amor. La idea es que en este fic lo aprenda.

más sobre Yuriko y Toshiro, incluso me animé a hacer una escena atrevida entre este par (su primera vez, en la que fueron algo descuidados, ¿de ahí viene el bebé?… espero no haya estado tan mal, pero qué se le va a hacer, yo siempre dije que este fic tendría de todos los géneros.

5.Y Finalmente, después de muchos capítulos, he revelado el nombre que elegí para el bebé de Toshi. Sé que pedí sugerencias y que a través de los reviews me hicieron propuestas mejores que la que finalmente elegí… pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, mi cerebrito empezó a llamar al niño 'Shinobu' y ahora no puedo despegarle el nombre. Pero bueno, en una página llamada "Behind the names" se menciona que el significado de Shinobu es "resistencia", y creo que esa cualidad es algo que necesitan mucho los padres de ese niño. Además, otro punto a favor es que el nombre suena bien o al menos a mí me gusta. Muchas de las sugerencias que me han dado son nombres que no se desperdiciarán, ¡gracias por sus aportaciones!

6.¡Kari ya sabe que va a ser abuela!... honestamente no supe cómo poner su reacción, así que no sé si quedó bien. Tomo en cuenta que la pobre mujer anda toda angustiada por el secuestro de su hijita, por eso se tomó la noticia de su primogénito con más calma de la que tenía proyecto.

Demon Lord Beelzemon ha comenzado a atacar a Hidemi.

Y las dudas:

¿Lograrán los Demon Lord secuestrar a las tres partes del emblema Apócrifo? ¿Qué tipo de ritual harán para lograr hacer esa cresta? ¿Para qué diablos sirve ese emblema? ¿Algún día reaparecerán los digimon de los elegidos? ¿Tendrá Kari suficientes flores de la armonía para salvar a tantos heridos? ¿Despertarán los heridos del avionazo en el Museo Digimon? ¿Recuperará Osen sus pensamientos de la curiosidad? ¿Se habrá aprendido todo el Código de Ética de los Ichijouji? ¿Se reunirá Hidemi con sus hermanos? ¿Cómo será el encuentro de los trillizos de Tai? ¿Qué pasó con May y Akane Fujiyama? ¿La flor que manoteó Yuri y que se fue volando fue la misma que agarró Yamato para librarse de la muerte según aconsejó el niño de su visión? ¿Está vivo Shin Kido?, etc… etc… tantas dudas y mi cerebrito tan limitado.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por su compañía online, por sus review, los cuales adoro.

Espero no decepcionarlos con esta historia.

Un abrazos y saludos,

CieloCriss.


	18. Número Nueve punto Uno

**Agosto del 2012:** Hola a todos. Les traigo la nueva actualización de este fic.

Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por seguir esta historia tan accidentada, pero a la vez intensa (espero). Quiero expresar que estoy contenta de que a pesar de mis tardanzas y mis fallas ustedes siguen leyendo Apócrifo.

En este capítulo dejo un momento los narradores en primera persona para poder avanzar un poquito más en la trama general. Sabremos cómo fue el reencuentro de los trillizos Taiki y Soji, conoceremos más sobre lo que pasa en el Museo Digimon con los Ichijouji y gran parte del equipo comenzará a reunirse.

Este es un capi menos oscuro y con más acción, además de una pequeña dosis de humor.

Y bueno, lo que me gusta de haber publicado este 1 de agosto, es que podría decirse que es el aniversario más emblemático de la serie. ¡Enhorabuena a todos los fans de digi!

'_Este fic está dedicado a todos los amantes de las historias futuristas y a todas aquellas personas que me animan con sus reviews'. _

Y ahora… los dejo con la lectura.

CC.

O

**Apócrifo**

_Por CieloCriss_

O

9.1

O

"¡Balas doble impacto!", gritó Beelzemon Blast Mode, destruyendo las escaleras de la residencia Kido.

"¡Deja a esos pobres muchachos! ¡Le hablaré a mi maridito y te dará su merecido con su Zudomon!", exclamó Jun con torpeza, lanzando el cuchillo de cocina contra el digimon.

"¡Señora Kido, tiene qué huir!", ordenó Seiyuro.

"¡Los Motomiya nunca huimos!", chilló enloquecida la señora de la casa, lo que provocó la risa del digimon demonio.

"Pues no, ¡pero los Kido escapan cuando es necesario! ¡y ahora usted también es una Kido!", resopló Seiyuro desde la planta alta. Hidemi apretó la camisa del rubio Takaishi.

"No pelees con ella, Sei", rogó la morena.

"¡Váyase de aquí antes de que la maten y Doguen no me perdone por ello!", ordenó el rubio Takaishi.

Beelzemon sacó el cuchillo que Jun había insertado en la llanta de su moto.

"Ha ponchado a mi _Behemoth_", renegó, volteando hacia la esposa de Joe, "ningún humano debería atreverse a ponchar a mi _Behemoth_, mucho menos uno tan insignificante y sin poder".

"¡Diantres!", se quejó Seiyuro, "¿dónde demonios está el _Llorón_ cuando se le necesita?, debe ser el único capaz de hacer entrar en razón a su madre".

"¡Tenemos que salvarla!", increpó la trilliza de Tai, jaloneando la ropa de su caballero con desesperación.

"No te agobies, preciosa dama Hidemi, yo lo arreglaré", el joven arropó con sus brazos a la chica, olió su cabello marrón y le besó la frente, "no tengas miedo".

"¿Cómo lo haremos?", preguntó ella en medio de un sonrojo por el abrazo.

"¡Lo tengo!", recordó Sei tronando su pulgar contra su índice.

El Rey Demonio Beelzemon se acercó con arrogancia hacia Jun Kido, quien de la nada sacó de su mandil un sartén para cocinar.

"Ve al cuarto del _Llorón_… el doctor Kido dejó ahí un kit de curación con algunos bisturís", le susurró Takaishi, "vamos a atacar más a su querida moto y así ganaremos la atención del Digimon hacia nosotros".

"¡_Hai_!", obedeció de inmediato Hide, soltando a Seiyuro y corriendo hacia la habitación de Doguen.

Beelzemon hizo resonar el motor de su _Behemoth_ y sonrió con sorna.

"Qué problemático son los elegidos", se quejó, "qué problemático que Lucemon se crea el jefe de esta operación tan tonta… y qué problemático que la Esperanza aleje de mí a la Libertad".

Seiyuro sonrió.

"¡Pardiez! ¡Enfréntame a mí, monstruo!".

"Soy Beelzemon Blast Mode", declaró con orgullo, "y con gusto escarbaré la tumba de todos los humanos problemáticos".

"Pura palabrería…", desafió Sei.

El muchacho usó toda la fuerza que pudo en mantenerse de pie, le costaba trabajo por su reciente intervención quirúrgica. Por tiempos miraba el sitio por donde había corrido Hidemi. El cuerpo de la señora Kido estaba temblando mientras con sus manos apenas podía sostener la cazuela con la que pensaba defenderse.

El Demon Lord escupió justo a un lado de Jun, quien dio un paso atrás, aterrorizada.

"¡Sólo márchese de aquí, Jun-san!", repitió Seiyuro.

Esta vez, a la hermana de Daisuke no se lo tuvieron que repetir. Comenzó a caminar en reversa sin perder detalle de nada.

"Disparo…", comenzó a decir Beelzemon, quien tras bajar de moto preparaba uno de sus ataques.

"¡Déjala en paz! ¡Tu oponente soy yo!", interrumpió Seiyuro, y sin pensarlo mucho se aventó de la planta alta hacia el digimon, con la intención de caerle encima.

Beelzemon hizo una mueca de placer. En un instante, cambió el blanco de su arma de Jun a Sei.

"¡Disparo rompecorazones!", lanzó su poder el digimon.

"Ay no ¡eres un abusivo! ¡Joe lo acaba de operar!", chilló Jun, dejando caer el sartén al suelo.

"¡No te atrevas a tocar su corazón!", exclamó entonces Hidemi Yagami, quien por fin había regresado a la batalla.

Se le salieron las lágrimas al igual que la razón, su cuerpo brilló con la intensidad de su emblema, y lanzó como proyectiles los bisturís de Joe Kido hacia el monstruo digital.

Al mismo tiempo, Seiyuro sonrió y su cuerpo resplandeció como el color de la esperanza.

"Mi heroína…", dijo justo cuando el proyectil se le impactó en el pecho.

La bala del digimon rebotó, como si el cuerpo herido del rubio fuera el escudo más poderoso del mundo.

"¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Eres lo máximo, Seiyuro-sama!", se animó Hidemi.

La chica dio también un salto a la planta baja y se las arregló para caer parada, aunque le temblaron los tobillos.

"¡Jun-san, la mejor manera de ayudarnos es que se vaya a pedir ayuda!", mandó la trilliza, inclinándose hacia Sei, a quien le temblaba el vientre y respiraba con agitación.

"¡Tienen razón muchachos, perdónenme!", la señora Kido dio media vuelta, pero Beelzemon abrió fuego contra la pared provocando un derrumbe que le impidió huir.

"¡_Kyyyaaaa_!", berreó.

"¡Escóndase!", optó por decir Hidemi, volteando hacia Seiyuro. "¿Estás bien, Sei-sama?".

El rubio levantó la cabeza con arrogancia.

"Claro… si de mi vientre sale oscuridad y sigo vivo, es un hecho que una balita no me hará gran daño", se burló.

"¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan problemático, humano de la Esperanza? no me importa que Lucemon y Barbamon tengan un plan para ustedes, ¡te destruiré por haber subestimado mis poderes!".

Y como si fuera un digimon, Seiyuro Takaishi se incorporó. Le centellearon los ojos azules, los cuales se fusionaron con el resplandor verde que lo protegía.

"Eres increíble", dijo Hidemi.

"Los emblemas son los que son fenomenales… tú también brillas, Hide-chan", dulcificó su tono de voz, "y los cuchillitos del doctor dieron en el blanco, jeje".

El hijo de Takeru señaló con desdén los neumáticos arruinados de _Behemoth_, lo que hizo que Beelzemon lanzara un bufido de ira y comenzara a disparar como demente por toda la casa.

"¡Jamás perdonaré lo que le hicieron a _Behemoth_!".

Sei notó que el monstruo no pensaba matarlos, porque las balas iban dirigidas hacia el techo. El digimon sólo quería intimidarlos… quería causar miedo para cumplir una misión.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?", preguntó casi al ras del piso.

Tenía a Hidemi protegida con la luz de su emblema.

"¿Qué si qué pretendo hacer?, ¿acaso tiene que ser algo? ¿Tiene qué haber una razón para hacer las cosas?, no me confundas con otros digimons oscuros, ¡yo hago lo que se me da la gana sin que tenga que haber una razón! ¡y hoy me da la gana llevarme al tercio del Apócrifo para darlo a alguien que le dará un buen uso!", profirió.

"¿A qué te refieres con el tercio del Apócrifo?".

"¡A la Libertad!", respondió con risa Beelzemon, aumentando el ritmo de sus disparos.

"¡Como si te lo fuera a permitir!", rugió Seiyuro con su complejo de caballero medieval.

Jun estaba escondida tras uno de los pilares de escombros que había creado el monstruo. Con consternación, la mujer agarró su móvil y comenzó a marcar a su esposo, a su hijo y a su hermano. Le temblaban las manos y parecía que no obtenía respuesta del celudigital, ya que cada vez se intensificaban más sus lloros.

"Sei…", pidió Hidemi, "tenemos que escapar".

Seiyuro no respondió, sin importarle las balas, encaró al Demon Lord.

"¡Sei, él es un digimon poderoso y sin nuestros camaradas no podremos vencerlo!", Hide se aferró a la espalda del rubio, "tenemos que irnos antes de que nos lastime o nos lleve".

"¡Lo sé pero no me da la gana!, si escapamos nos alcanzará ¿entiendes?, ¡aún con la moto ponchada nos atrapará!, por lo que entiendo te llevará con él y eso no lo puedo permitir", consideró Esperanza, "No… lo que hay que hacer… es atacarlo".

"Ya me cansaron", interrumpió Beelzemon, "¡Disparo rápido!".

Takaishi se tiró al suelo y empujó a Yagami con él.

"Pardiez… si tan sólo Tokomon estuviera aquí", se quejó.

Hidemi recordó que en sus ropas guardaba bocetos de Zetaro Ichijouji. En esos momentos, sus trazos de papel eran lo más cercano que tenían de sus digimon camaradas.

"Ojalá los dibujos de Zetaro-kun fueran reales", añoró la castaña.

Los labios de Seiyuro se estiraron hacia los lados. Dirigió su mano al bolsillo de Hidemi y agarró la libreta del Elegido de la Bondad.

"Podemos intentarlo… podemos hacerlos realidad usando estos dibujos, nuestros emblemas y la fe", susurró Sei.

"Lo hemos hecho antes, en el 2028, pero teníamos el aro mágico de Gatomon", recordó Hide.

"Esta vez con la fe bastará".

O

La oscuridad estaba dominando el cielo. Satoru Ichijouji lo notó y frunció el entrecejo.

Estaba en el Museo Digimon, justo en la parte al aire libre de las instalaciones, donde su erigía la construcción de la réplica de la Mansión de Devimon.

Por lo que sabía el niño de 7 años, antes de ser un museo, en ese terreno -que estaba en medio de la Isla de Odaiba- había un parque de diversiones.

"Aquí era Digimonlandia, pero después de que las bases de datos se echaron a perder en el 2027 y los humanos olvidaron sus memorias sobre digimons en el 2028, esto se convirtió en una feria abandonada llena de espíritus errantes", solía decir su hermana Kurumi cuando quería asustarlo.

Pero Satoru no creía en fantasmas ni en ninguna de esas tonterías. Él era el niño más inteligente de su clase y, sumado a eso, era el hijo del detective más famoso de Japón.

Desde hacía varias horas estaba fuera de la casa de Devimon por órdenes de sus papás. Sabía qué dentro del inmueble estaban partes quemadas de un avión porque se había abierto un portal dimensional que había logrado transportar a los padres de su mejor amigo, al señor Yagami y a los amigos de sus hermanos.

Estaba enojado porque nadie salía de la mansión a darle informes y, por primera vez en su vida, no había desobedecido porque tenía que cuidar de la pelirroja Izumi, quien había perdido su curiosidad.

"Siempre tengo que cuidar a Tuls, y tu hermanito es horriblemente desobediente, Osen-sama, él nunca me hace caso y me mete en problemas porque no sabe pensar... y ahora te tengo que cuidar a ti", refunfuñó Satoru, "Aunque la verdad es que me muero por romper el Código de Ética", confesó el chico a la esbelta y ausente pelirroja, quien lo seguía a todos lados cargando con ella un librito cuya portada se veía hecha en casa.

"Código de ética de los Ichijouji: es tu deber como hijo obedecer las órdenes de tus padres sin cuestionar o replicar", entonó la muchacha.

"¡Es que se hace de noche!", excusó Satoru, "Mi reloj dice que son las seis de la tarde, pero está mucho más oscuro... además, aunque mamá y papá me hayan pedido cuidarte, ¿no deberías cuidarme tú, Osen-sama?".

"Cuidarme tú...", repitió ella, su vocecita sonó como un eco perdido en el bosque.

"Eres muy inteligente, te aprendiste todas las leyes de la familia en dos horas... ¡ahora ya te puedes casar con mi hermano Zet!... o conmigo, pero yo no pienso en esas cosas y no me has besado, si lo haces serás una pederasta, lo leí en el diccionario...", hubo un silencio entre los personajes.

"Pederasta...", dijo finalmente Osen, como si la palabra le sonara desconocida.

"¿Nunca tendrás tu curiosidad de regreso, Osen-sama?, me gustan las esposas listas, pero sin curiosidad me cansan".

"Curiosidad...", ella replicó.

Sato volvió a fruncir el ceño. De no ser porque le habían encargado cuidarla, ya la habría abandonado.

Alababa el manual de comportamiento de su familia, idolatraba a su padre y a su profesión, pero tenía problemas para seguir las reglas.

Satoru Ichijouji se excusaba a menudo con su fuerte deseo de conocimiento.

"Si no tuviera el IQ tan alto, seguramente haría más caso de las normas, ¡es que quiero saber todo, papá!, por eso entré y hackeé tu computadora", le decía a menudo al pobre Ken, quien sufría de mini infartos cada tercer día por las ocurrencias de su hijo.

Satoru era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de saciar su conocimiento, ese era su destino, según afirmaba con manipulación.

Pero ahora mismo, incluso con todas sus ansias de entrar a la réplica de la Mansión de Devimon, no se atrevía a desobedecer.

Tenía miedo, y no por él ni por su sed de conocimiento. Lo que le aterraba era lo que había alcanzado a divisar dentro del la casa.

En el recibidor había visto parte del ala de un avión, de esa ala salía humo morado y justo debajo de esa pieza de la aeronave, estaba la mochilita con la que su mejor amigo Tulo Izumi iba al preescolar todos los días.

Sus padres había encontrado desmayados a los señores Izumi y al señor Yagami, pero no había rastro de su pequeño amigo pelirrojo.

No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero tenía miedo de que su amigo estuviera seriamente herido, o muerto.

Tulo Izumi no era como él, no era tan fuerte e inteligente, ¡incluso todavía se hacía pis en los pantalones cuando algo le daba miedo!...

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse esa idea. No le hacía gracia pensar en situaciones desafortunadas cuando de alguna manera lo perjudicaban.

Trató de concentrarse en la hermana de Tulo. Los dos eran pelirrojos y tenían ojos de carbón.

"Osen-sama, deberías decirme lo que pasó en el avión, no sirves de mucho si no tienes curiosidad, ¡mi hermano Zet no querrá casarse contigo!", amenazó cuando su estado de aburrimiento y preocupación pasó a niveles superiores.

"Casarse conmigo...", replicó la de cabello rojo.

Las manos de Osen seguían teniendo dedos con sangre, a pesar de que Miyako Inoue había intentado curarla.

Satoru negó, caminó de nueva cuenta alrededor de la casa y luego se acercó a hurtadillas a la mansión.

"Ya no aguanto más", susurró a su acompañante, "vamos a echar un vistazo".

Entró de puntitas a la mansión del museo. Vio que sus padres y hermanos habían retirado el ala de avión que había en el recibidor, en donde estaba pintado un mural del ángel digital Lucemon.

También habían recogido la mochila de Tulo.

Sato caminó hacia el comedor, vio que habían recorrido los muebles a las esquinas y en el centro de la habitación habían colocado todas las humeantes piezas del vehículo aéreo.

Parecía una montaña de chatarra que expedía niebla violácea.

El hijo menor de los Ichijouji respiró hondo y profundo, notó que ningún miembro de su familia estaba ahí, tampoco se veían los heridos del avionazo digital.

Dio media vuelta y se topó con la enorme cocina de la residencia. sobre la mesa del antecomedor había bultos, los cuales habían sido cubiertos por sábanas.

Por un momento, el chico quiso retroceder. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Osen lo regañara y lo obligara a retroceder.

"¿No acabo de enseñarte el código de mi familia? ¿No deberías detenerme?", pero la muchacha no le contestó, sólo lo seguía por su carencia de juicio.

Era como un androide que solamente funcionaba con base a órdenes.

De la figura estilizada de la joven solamente quedaba una ráfaga de su genio, de su carácter, de su esencia.

Al sentirse ignorado, Satoru Ichijouji mordió sus labios y de nuevo puso toda su atención en los bultos que había en la mesa de la cocina.

Parecía que bajo esas sábanas había cuerpos inertes. Según recordaba el hijo de Ken, en las series americanas de policías siempre cubrían a los cadáveres con telas.

"Tulo... ¡Min se va a poner triste si te moriste!", dijo en voz alta.

"Si te moriste…", arremedó Osen.

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Eso está mal! ¡Debes preocuparte por tu hermano!", regañó Sato, y le sacó la lengua a la pelirroja con sorna.

Izumi también le imitó. Sacó la lengua de sus delgados labios, lo que hizo gruñir al niño sieteañero.

Corrió hasta la cocina, jaló una silla y se subió a ella. Con la mano temblorosa acercó sus deditos a los bultos, agarró suavemente la sábana y la jaló con histeria.

En efecto, bajo la cubierta de tela, había cadáveres.

Hombres con uniforme estaban enfilados en la mesa, como soldados caídos en una guerra. Se les veía completos, aunque tenía el cabello y las extremidades carbonizadas. El cuerpo de una mujer, la azafata, estaba en otra mesa.

De ellos salía una sustancia entre líquida y gaseosa que se veía de color lila.

"¿Por qué nos has desobedecido?", Satoru sintió que le tomaban la mano y lo alejaban de ahí.

Él se abrazó a su hermana y escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de ella. De reojo, vio que su hermano Zet volvía a cubrir los cuerpos con las fundas.

"Están muertos, ¡están muertos, Kurumi-neesan!", se escandalizó el pequeño.

"Lo sé… y no debiste verlo… Cuando mamá y papá te ordenen algo tienes que obedecer", regañó Ichijouji mayor.

"¡Es que neechan! ¡Osen quería venir a ver a Tulo! ¿Verdad que está bien? ¿Verdad, neechan?", le preguntó a Kurumi.

Satoru no se había puesto a llorar pero por el tono de su voz se notaba que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

"No lo sabemos", respondió Zetaro.

El niño abandonó los brazos de su consanguínea. Se puso frente a Zet.

"¿Por qué?".

"¡Lo mejor será esperar a que te expliquen papá y mamá!", ordenó Kurumi.

Zetaro negó.

"No, él necesita la respuesta ahora", decidió.

Se acercó a su hermanito y se hincó para quedar al mismo nivel que él.

"¿Se murió?", preguntó Sato con los ojos brillantes.

"No lo creo, Sato, Tulo debe estar bien, seguramente lo protegieron todos ¿no crees?, es sólo que no estaba entre las ruinas del avión... no estaban ni él ni el hijo perdido de Taichi", explicó Zetaro con voz dulce.

"En-entonces hay qué buscarlo, yo lo quiero buscar, ¡es que si no lo encuentro Minagawa me reñirá y me acusará de no cuidarlo bien!", se excusó Satoru, derramando ternura.

Zet le acarició el cabello lacio y oscuro.

"Mamá y papá trasladaron a los heridos a las habitaciones, en cuanto despierten, seguramente nos darán el paradero de tu amigo", agregó.

"Si Osen recordara un poco y tuviera algo de su curiosidad, a lo mejor también podría ayudarnos", consideró Kurumi.

Satoru se volvió hacia la pelirrojita.

La chica de ojos negros estaba viendo fijamente la mesa donde habían puesto los restos humanos.

Veía la escena sin interés, sin fuerza... como si le molestara tener los ojos abiertos.

"Ella está perdida", se quejó Satoru, recuperando su tono de voz normal.

"Tal vez necesita reposar un poco", creyó Zetaro.

Se acercó a la chica de sus sueños y la tomó de la muñeca.

"Vamos a llevarla a la habitación donde pusimos a Benjamín", dijo Kurumi.

Los tres hermanos y la pelirroja subieron las escaleras de la mansión. A pesar de que era una construcción nueva, los escalones de madera crujían y daban sensación de inestabilidad.

Satoru caminaba junto a su hermana mayor, pero no la tomaba de la mano ni de la ropa.

Quería hacerlo, quería aferrarse a Kurumi, pero quería aparentar ser fuerte, no le hacía gracia comportarse como bebé, ni siquiera cuando estaba con sus hermanos.

Era verdad que estaba asustado, porque nunca había visto a nadie muerto.

El rostro pálido y sin vida de la azafata no se le podía quitar de la cabeza... tampoco se le podía olvidar la mirada sin vida de Osen, ni los rostros de tristeza y resignación que mostraban sus hermanos.

La verdad era que quería irse a casa, quería que mamá le preparara un té o un chocomilk, ¡o tan siquiera que le comprara un ramune (*) en el supermercado de la abuelita!

Deseaba irse a la cama para que lo arropara su padre y lo regañara por alguna de sus imprudencias.

Quería forzar la creación de nuevas reglas del Código de Ética... quería leer a escondidas el diario secreto de su hermana mayor y espiar los dibujos que hacía su hermano.

En la planta superior, Satoru y sus hermanos se toparon con Miyako. Su madre llevaba la cara sucia y los ojos rojos.

"¡Sato!", chilló en cuanto lo vio, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, "¿Has entrado a la casa sin permiso?".

"Es que ya estaba cansado de estar afuera", se quejó el niño.

"Pero tú, no has visto nada feo... ¿verdad?".

Kurumi y Zetaro quisieron tomar la palabra, pero fue el menor quien respondió.

"No... pero ya no me quiero quedar afuera, ya le enseñé a Osen todo el Código de Ética y me quedé sin enseñanzas", mintió con inseguridad.

"Está bien, quédate con mamá y tus hermanos", ella se llevó al pequeño a sus brazos, "vamos al cuarto, papá quiere hablarnos a todos".

Los hijos le asintieron a la madre.

La habitación de los heridos, como la tipificó Satoru en su mente, olía igual que la enfermería de la primaria donde le ponían las vacunas de moda.

Sobresalía un hedor a alcohol. Rápidamente, el chico visualizó varios botiquines de primeros auxilios abiertos.

Luego vio que las camas de los dormitorios estaban ocupadas por los amigos de sus padres y Benjamín, el cual lucía terrible.

La piel del muchacho estaba llena de hollín y los cabellos los tenía erizados como melena de león.

Se le habían quemado las cejas y las pestañas y la ropa también olía a humo.

Era casi un hecho que el muchacho había sufrido una descarga eléctrica, eso pensó Satoru inmediatamente.

Los señores Izumi también lucían llenos de ceniza. Tenían los ojos abiertos y no pestañaban. Sato pensó que estaban muertos también, pero por suerte luego notó que el pecho se les expandía de vez en cuando, lo que indicaba que había respiración.

Yolei sentó a Satoru en una cama vacía. Y, enseguida, Zet y Osen lo imitaron.

Kurumi tomó agua de una botella y se puso a limpiar la cara de Ben. También hizo aparecer de su brazalete digital un cepillo.

"Benji es muy presumido, no sería agradable para él despertar y encontrarse tan descuidado", comentó la chica cuando Zetaro se le quedó mirando.

Los cinco Ichijouji acompasaron sus almas y respiraron al mismo tiempo.

Ken se acercó a sus hijos después de terminar de examinar el pulso de Koushiro. Se sentó frente a ellos y Miyako fue hasta donde Kurumi, para ayudarla a limpiar a Ben.

"Los tres han sido muy valientes", les dijo a sus hijos, "Osen-chan también ha sido valiente", agregó el policía después de ver a la pelirroja.

"¡No es cierto!", gruñó Satoru, "a ella no le importa que todos estén heridos, ni siquiera se siente triste por los señores que se murieron".

"¿¡Los has visto?", se preocupó Miyako.

"¡Es que mamá, pensé que era Tulo el que se había muerto!", esta vez rodaron un par de lágrimas de los ojos azules de Sato.

"Basta, silencio... luego me encargaré de hablar con Satoru", sentenció Ken.

Su mujer se mordió los labios, Satoru se secó las lágrimas con el brazo e hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible para permanecer sereno.

"En este edificio se abrió un portal dimensional... aún hay restos del portal. Si me preguntan a mí, creo que Osen lo abrió", explicó el detective.

"Ella no tiene voluntad propia, ¿insinúas que alguien le ordenó que abriera el portal?", preguntó Kurumi.

"Es muy posible", respondió Ken, "A mí me parece que mientras se realizaba el viaje en avión de nuestros amigos apareció un enemigo que los atacó... es muy posible que se hayan llevado al hijo de Taichi al Digimundo".

"¿Te refieres al hermano perdido de los mellizos?", preguntó Zetaro.

"Sí... las heridas de Tai y los demás no son por haber sufrido un avionazo... ellos parecen estar en trance, todos menos Benjamín, quien probablemente se electrocutó... es justamente el chico quien está peor...".

"Pero ¿Y Tulo? ¿Por qué no está Tulo, papá?, tú con tu súper inteligencia del mejor detective del mundo lo debes de saber", exigió el pequeño.

"Sato-kun, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden saber aunque yo sea un detective... me temo que lo que nos queda es esperar a que ellos mejoren para que nos cuenten lo que sucedió".

"¡Hemos llamado a los servicios de urgencia mil veces y no nos responden!, yo no sé qué tienen el señor Yagami y los Izumi, pero los doctores deben poder hacer más que nosotros", se quejó Kurumi.

"Ken... díselos", dijo de repente Miyako.

"¿Decirnos qué?", volvió a cuestionar la hija mayor.

Zetaro, como si hubiera adivinado, bajó su mirada celeste hacia el suelo y sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Osen.

Satoru parpadeó sus ojitos revoltosos varias veces.

"No sé cómo sucedió, pero estoy casi seguro de que hemos sido absorbidos por el Mar de la Oscuridad", avisó el ex elegido de la Bondad.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo ha sido eso?", gritó Kurumi, "¡En ningún momento he visto el Mar! ¡Y yo también he estado en ese mundo oscuro!... es verdad que hay una neblina sobre nosotros, pero es normal ¿no?, ¡es porque hace rato había una Lilithmon y se abrió un portal del Digimundo!, pero de eso a que esté en el Mar de la Oscuridad hay una gran brecha...".

"No, papá tiene razón", dijo de pronto Zetaro, viéndose las manos, "creo que he sido yo quien tiene la culpa".

Todos miraron al mediano de la familia, quien seguía viéndose las manos con detenimiento.

"Zetty, estoy cansada de repetirte que tú no tienes la culpa de nada", regañó Miyako.

El adolescente negó e interrumpió con brusquedad.

"Cuando Lilithmon me secuestró me hizo pintar cosas... no recuerdo exactamente qué... pero pudo ser un portal... tengo la sensación de que fui yo quien nos metió a este lugar de tinieblas, quizás por eso no podemos comunicarnos con nadie... tal vez estamos perdidos, lo siento".

"No tiene caso lamentarse por eso", consideró Ken.

"Ya lo sé... nunca sirve de nada lamentarse", susurró con tristeza Zet, "pero eso no quita que me enerve haber sido otra vez instrumento de esos monstruos".

"Si estamos en el Mundo Oscuro, ¿dónde están los demás elegidos? ¿Se quedaron en la Tierra?", preguntó Kurumi.

"Probablemente cayeron en este mundo también", opinó Miyako.

"Es que no entiendo, ¿cómo es que estamos en el Mundo de la Oscuridad y sigue existiendo Odaiba?", cuestionó Sato.

"Es porque no nos ha absorbido por completo, estamos entre las dos dimensiones, incluso, es posible que la aeromoza y los pilotos no estén muertos y sólo se nos muestren así en esta dimensión", consideró Ken, "y por eso lo mejor es que actuemos lo antes posible".

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", preguntó la muchacha.

Ken se puso de pie, le movió a su brazalete digital y materializó su antigua terminal D3.

"¡Es nuestra vieja terminal del 2002!", exclamó su esposa.

"Miya, manda mails a todos nuestros amigos, explícales la situación y pide que se reúnan aquí, en el museo", mandó.

"¿Y si justamente el enemigo quiere que nos reunamos aquí para abrir otro portal, Ken?", cuestionó su esposa.

"No tenemos otra opción, tenemos heridos que no podemos trasladar sin ayuda de los demás", se defendió el detective.

"Tienes razón, pero si yo envío los correos, ¿qué harás tú?".

"Iré a hacer una expedición para buscar a Daisuke y los demás, al menos tengo que ir al hospital donde está la madre de los trillizos, se lo debo a Taichi, que está indispuesto", mencionó.

Miyako se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

"Ay, Ken... esto no me gusta nada".

"Necesito que te quedes con los chicos y cuides de nuestros amigos, ¿podrás hacerlo por mí?", preguntó aligerando su tono de voz.

Su mujer asintió con resignación.

"Lo haré, pero prométeme que volverás".

El ex Káiser le sonrió.

"No me atrevería a abandonar a mi familia", dijo con sinceridad.

"Mamá, no te pongas tensa,¡papá y yo volveremos sanos y salvos!", interrumpió Satoru, dando un salto de la cama hacia donde estaba su padre.

"Sato-kun...", comenzó a decir Ken.

"Ya sé, no voy con papá, ¡pero tenía qué intentarlo!", dijo el pequeño.

"Estoy de acuerdo con que Sato no vaya, es muy peligroso, pero creo que yo podría serte de utilidad, padre", habló Zetaro en voz bajita, "después de todo fui yo quien probablemente provocó esto y...".

"¡Ya, silencio, Zetty!, me tiene harta de tu actitud, ¿no acababas de renovarte con los emblemas después del ataque de Lilithmon?, creo que lo mejor es que no vayas con papá, iré yo, ¡soy la mayor!", ordenó Kurumi.

Había sonado medio temblorosa, porque no solía proponerse para cosas peligrosas.

"Claro que no, neechan, ¡mejor voy yo, corro más rápido que tú!", peleó Satoru.

"No corres más rápido que yo", se defendió la chica, "_Finjo_ que corro más rápido que tú para que no me molestes, pero es ilógico que corras más rápido que yo, o sea, tengo 18 y tú sólo tienes siete; no eres tan atlético como crees, Sato-kun".

"¡Eres mala, neechan!", renegó el pequeño.

"¡Compórtense de una buena vez!", se exasperó Miyako, "¿No entienden que estamos en peligro? ¿Por qué siempre tienen qué pelear por tonterías?".

"No son tonterías, mamá", chilló Kurumi, mientras cepillaba como loca el cabello electrizado del Benji Tachikawa desmayado. "Se trata de decidir quién va a acompañar a papá, es un hecho que no puede ir solo, aunque sea un súper policía no deja de ser humano, ¿o me lo negarás, papá?".

Ken sonrió de manera nerviosa ante su hija. ¿Desde cuando la muchacha tomaba el control de las conversaciones y se peleaba con sus hermanos para protegerlo a _él_?... sin duda, cuando pasaban la adolescencia, los hijos daban cambios sorprendentes.

"Por eso es mejor que vaya con papá, no quiero que sufras peligros, Kurumi", insistió Zet.

"¡Y ya te dije que estoy harta de que siempre seas el que corre peligro en casa!", exclamó la hermana, "Satoru no va porque es un loco de 7 años que cree que lo puede todo; tú no vas porque siempre te poseen los digimons malignos y te da por sentirte culpable de todo, yo soy mayor de edad y voy con mi padre".

"¿Aunque seas una delicada mujer?", le dio por preguntar a Satoru.

"¡Aunque sea una delicada mujer!", respondió Kurumi, "y más te vale leer bien nuestro código de ética, que en la norma seis se habla de la igualdad de géneros y castigos ¿te enteras?".

"_Wooow_, parece que mi hermana sí leyó bien el manual", comentó Sato a su padre, quien sólo se secó el sudor de la frente, no parecía hacerle gracia la conversación, aunque finalmente dijo:

"Zetaro y Satoru se quedarán para ayudar a su madre y cuidar de Osen y los heridos", decidió, lo que hizo que Kurumi pegara un gritito triunfal que desanimó a los varones de su familia.

"¿Eso significa que iré contigo?", cuestionó.

"Sí... me ha dado gusto que quieras acompañarme", afirmó Ken.

"No sé si sea buena idea", manifestó Miyako, "no quiero que también nuestra hija corra peligro".

"Todos corremos peligro, mamá", dijo la chica de cabello oscuro, "sólo déjame intentar ser de utilidad a la familia".

"Yo la cuidaré, ya lo sabes, me preocupan más los que se quedan, así que ayuden a su madre, hijos".

"… ayuden a su madre, hijos", repitió Osen Izumi, todavía ausente de todo.

Su vista de ónix, sin embargo, llevaba rato observando cómo Kurumi desenredaba la cabellera castaña de su hermanastro Ben.

"¡Bingo!; Benji ha vuelto a quedar peinado, sólo falta que le limpies la cara, Zet", Kurumi guardó el peine en su bolsillo.

"¿Yo?", se inconformó el de cabello lila.

"Claro, te toca cuidar de tu amigo".

La Ichijouji se puso su abrigo y corrió hacia su padre. Ken pudo notar que su hija todavía temblaba, a pesar de que se escuchaba firme.

Su Kurumi no tenía idea de lo hermosa y valiente que podía ser.

"Te pareces mucho a tu madre... sólo espero que en situaciones de riesgo no te pongas eufórica como ella", le dijo.

"¡Te oí, Ken!", renegó a lo lejos Yolei, quien estaba revisando a su amiga Mimi, la cual había comenzado a lanzar quejidos.

"_Ash_, descuida papá, yo, ante todo, tengo estilo, jamás haría un escándalo por pequeñeces", aseguró la mujercita.

O

"¡_Ni loca, papá_!", gruñó Kurumi cuando su padre le acomodó entre sus curvas corporales un horripilante chaleco antibalas.

Padre e hija Ichijouji estaban justo en la salida del Museo Digimon, pero Ken se había negado a seguir la expedición por la Ciudad Oscura sin que su hija se pusiera el kit de policía que guardaba en su brazalete digital.

"¿No estás haciendo un escándalo?, me prometiste ser buena chica y eso incluye obedecerme en todo", explicó Ken tras suspirar.

"Este chaleco pesa al menos la mitad de mí; ¿te das cuenta que con él puesto hasta Satoru me va a ganar en correr?".

"¿Y te das cuenta de que si no te lo pongo tu vida puede correr peligro?", retobó el padre.

"¡_Ash_!, me veo horrible y me siento pesada, qué asco", se quejó, "no es como si los Digimon quisieran matarme ¿te enteras?, ni que fuera Zet".

"Para mí, mis tres hijos valen igual y sus emblemas son igual de importantes", dijo el papá, mientras sacaba su pistola, "me alegra que hayas venido tú la que ha venido, eres a la única a la que le puedo confiar una pistola sin temer un accidente".

"¡¿Qué?, ¿me vas a dar una pistola?", preguntó la anteojuda.

"Si nos ataca un digimon oscuro, apúntale a los ojos, siempre es un punto débil para los seres vivos".

"O sea, ¡no!".

"Si no tiene ojos, apunta la cabeza, o a las piernas... siempre es bueno que pierdan en el equilibrio".

"¡Qué locura!", se quejó la chica, "¿Quieres que tu hija dispare un arma y mate digimons como si fuera un videojuego?".

"Si es necesario, sí", confirmó el detective.

"¿Y no puedo simplemente usar el emblema y su poder y así…".

"No. Lo que quieren esos amos oscuros es tu emblema, así que evita hacerlo brillar hasta que sea estrictamente necesario", estableció Ken con una calma que hirió a Kurumi.

"Lo siento, pero yo no voy a dispararle a nadie", dijo la chica.

"Haré lo posible para evitar que jales el gatillo, estaré para protegerte, sólo tomamos precauciones, linda", el padre besó la frente de su primogénita.

Kurumi se relajó un poco.

"Extraño a mi digimon... él no me dejaría jalar gatillos de pistolas o láseres", gimoteó, "él me protegería, así como Wormmon te protegería a ti, ¿verdad?".

"Sí", respondió Ichijouji. "Esta vez nos aseguraremos de protegerlos también a ellos para que regresen a nuestro lado".

"¿Y si no vuelven nunca? ¿qué vamos a hacer si no vuelven nunca, papá?".

"Vamos a seguir creyendo en ellos", concluyó la conversación Ken, y para dar punto y final, colocó en la cabeza de su chica un casco de policía.

"¡Ah no! ¡El casco no! ¡está horrible! ¡_ush_!", se quejó.

Ken solamente pudo reír. Suspiró con profundidad y recordó el día en que le enseñó a su hija a andar en patines.

En aquella ocasión estaba tan preocupado por Kurumi que su Wormmon y él habían puesto kilos de protección en la chiquilla para evitar que se lastimara si llegaba a caerse.

Le había puesto unas rodilleras rosadas, le había protegido los codos, los tobillos y la cabeza. La había obligado a ponerse una chamarra enorme, y su digimon le había dicho sonriendo: "No te apures, Ken, si la niña se cae rebotará como pelota".

Ahora, por el contrario, había sentido que mal protegía a Kurumi contra una guerra inexorable que se acercaba cada día más y se tragaba a todos.

"Vamos, tendremos que robar un auto para llegar al hospital".

"¿Que qué? ¿Robar? ¿tú? ¿yo? ¿Nosotros?".

Ken comenzó a correr y de reojo vio que su damita lo seguía con torpeza.

Si salían de este problema, se aseguraría de que Miyako le sirviera doble ración de comida a Kurumi, quien aunque era alta, carecía de un cuerpo fuerte.

Se veía delgada y pequeña vestida como un policía; Ken gruñó por dentro al darse cuenta de lo incapaz que era de proteger a su familia bajo esas circunstancias.

Estaba en una encrucijada: no podía encerrar a su mujer y a sus hijos en una burbuja de cristal, sino que tenía que trabajar con ellos para poder superar la dura prueba a la que se enfrentaban.

La dimensión en la que se encontraba parecía estar entre la Tierra y el Mar Oscuro.

Aún podían moverse por Odaiba, aún se veían personas deambulando, aunque no parecían darse cuenta de los tonos grisáceos que había adquirido el paisaje.

Si les llamabas, Ken sabía que no le contestarían, ya que esas personas estaban lejos, en otra dimensión... _lo que veían ahora eran simples espectros._

"Papá, ¿tú crees que los demás elegidos nos puedan ver y estén en el mismo lugar que nosotros?", pujó trabajosamente Kurumi.

"Sí... ellos seguramente son un blanco de las Tinieblas, como nosotros", dedujo el detective.

"_Ash_... con lo que odio todo esto", aportó ella, deteniéndose tras Ken y colocando su mano en su diminuta cintura.

El jefe Ichijouji se había parado frente a un auto BMW negro con placas JP1345. Era un modelo deportivo que permitía alcanzar velocidades prodigiosas.

"¿De verdad vas a robar un carro?".

"¿Tienes una mejor idea para llegar al Hospital General de Odaiba?", preguntó.

"¿Y si vamos en el metro?", preguntó.

"La estación más próxima está a 15 minutos de aquí, no nos podemos permitir perder tanto tiempo... me aseguraré de regresar el coche y pagar lo que haga falta, no te preocupes", expresó.

Kurumi resopló y se agachó junto a su padre, el cual veía la cerradura de la autonave.

Con una habilidad que dejó boquiabierto al papá, la chica sacó herramientas de su brazalete digital y abrió en un dos por tres el vehículo.

"¿Y esas mañas, Kurumi?", preguntó Ken.

"¡Por favor!, no es un secreto que soy un _As_ en la mecánica, no sólo tienes un hijo genio", presumió ella.

"Pensé que lo habías dejado, me refiero a lo de la mecánica", excusó Ken.

"Sólo cuando me conviene", la joven entrecerró el ojo con coquetería.

El detective palideció... no le agradó la idea de imaginar a su hija haciéndole ese gesto a un hombre que no fuera él.

"Ay, papá, ¿por qué te me quedas mirando? ¿Me has visto un barro o algo así?, ¡porque de ser así me pagarás la cita al cosmetólogo!".

"¿Al _cosme-qué_?", Ken sacudió la cabeza, "¡Da lo mismo, no perdamos el tiempo hablando de estas cosas!".

Cuando menos pensó, Ichijouji vio que su hija ya estaba arriba del carro, en el asiento del conductor.

"No vas a conducir", mencionó en tono grave, "Tu hermano acaba de estrellar la autonave de tu madre, ¿ahora tú quieres chocar un auto que acabamos de robar?".

"¡Eres ridículo papá!, no voy a chocar, además, tú manejas como abuelo, así que lo mejor es que yo vaya al volante", Ken se deprimió poco al darse cuenta del poco respeto que le tenía su hija.

¿Pasaría lo mismo con Zetaro? ¿Y con Satoru, quien lo idolatraba?... eso de hacerse viejo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

"Acuérdate que desde que tienes el carnet de conducir has chocado en cuatro ocasiones", recordó el papá.

"¡No choqué, me chocaron!", se quejó la joven.

"Los postes de luz no puede chocarte, Kurumi".

"_Ash_, papá, ¡sólo déjame ser útil!", berreó la anteojos.

Ken suspiró y se dio por vencido.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con algo de temor.

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad", pidió a su hija.

"¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo!", renegó la chica.

Se conectó el cinturón, se quitó el casco y lo insertó en la cabeza de su padre.

"Me estorba el casco".

"Nada de eso, póntelo", Ken devolvió el casco y Kurumi se lo puso con rostro antipático.

Así, con ese yelmo, su hija le recordaba a Miyako cuando iba al Digimundo.

"¡Bingo! Vamos a hacer revolucionar este precioso motor, ¡Ahí vamos! ¡Sujétate con fuerza, papá!".

"Espera Kurumi, hay que marcar la ruta en el GPS de la autonave", mandó.

"¡No necesito de esos aparatejos, sé llegar al hospital!", chilló con pasión la muchacha.

Ken se rascó el cráneo. En definitiva, su hija sí se ponía eufórica como su mujer cuando de protagonismo y aventuras se trataba.

Aceleró cual demente antes de poner el cambio. La autonave se elevó ligeramente y rechinó.

Luego, con la palanca de cambios de velocidad, Kurumi metió primera, sacó el clutch y volvió a acelerar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡Espera Kurumi!,¡antes tienes qué ver los espejos retrovisores!".

"¡No hay tiempo, hay que salvar al mundo!", gritó Kurumi, poseída por el poder que le daba el volante.

El BMW salió disparado hacia la calle.

Ken Ichijouji ahogó su grito como valiente que era. Cerró los ojos y lo siguiente que sintió fue un impacto y la bolsa de aire aplastando todo su cuerpo.

Por impulso, estiró la mano para proteger a su hija, a quien sí le había alcanzado tiempo para gritar.

O

Cuando el detective abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Kurumi.

La muchacha estaba consciente y lloriqueaba, pero la bolsa de aire lo aplastaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar y no podía ver bien a su niña.

"Linda, ¿estás bien?".

"¡Soy un desastre!, perdón papi, ha sido todo tan tonto", sollozó, "ni siquiera supe quién me chocó".

"Hija, no te chocaron, chocaste", los llantos de Kurumi se intensificaron ante la sinceridad de su progenitor.

"¡No me estás ayudando papá!".

Si hubiera podido, Ken se hubiera dado un manotazo en la frente. Quizá había sido mala idea traer a su hija a la misión.

"¿Kurumi, eres tú?", oyó Ken que le decían a su primogénita.

La voz le sonó conocida, ¿no era acaso la voz de Kyosuke Motomiya?

"¿Tú también estás ahí, Ichijouji?", preguntó Daisuke.

"Sí, soy yo", sinceró Ken, abochornado.

"Descuiden, los sacaremos de ahí", agregó otra voz calmada que reconoció como la de Cody Hida.

Minutos después, Ken tuvo de nuevo a la vista el cielo grisáceo del Mundo Oscuro.

Sus amigos habían reventado las bolsas de aire y los habían sacado del vehículo, al cual le había quedado destruida la defensa.

"Estuvimos a punto de chocar contra ustedes", explicó Daisuke, señalando su enorme camioneta de Restaurantes Motomiya, "fue rarísimo ver a un Mercedes arrancar en dirección contraria, directo hacia nosotros".

"No era un Mercedes Benz, era un BMW", corrigió Kurumi. Joe Kido la estaba revisando, pero al parecer no le había pasado nada con el impacto.

"Como sea, el caso es que le sacamos la vuelta, pero al ver que el Mercedes se impactó contra el poste, pues decidimos detenernos, ¡quien iba a pensar que era Ichijouji y su hija en un auto robado!".

"¡Señor Motomiya, ya le dije que era un BMW!", terqueó la mujercita, mientras de reojo miraba que Kyo la observaba con preocupación.

"¿Segura que estás bien?", le preguntó el joven.

"¡Tú no me dirijas la palabra!", gritoneó la de largo y lacio cabello azul.

El hijo de Daisuke dio un paso hacia atrás, apenado.

"Tomamos prestado el auto para ir a buscarlos a ustedes y a la madre de los trillizos, mi familia está refugiada en el Museo Digimon, mi hijo Zet fue atacado por una Lilithmon, un portal se abrió y Tai y los Izumi aparecieron en la Casa réplica de Devimon, están heridos y no han recuperado el conocimiento, salvo Osen-chan, pero la chica tampoco tiene buena pinta...", dijo rápidamente Ken a modo de explicación.

De la camioneta de los Motomiya habían salido gran parte de sus amigos. Daba la sensación que el vehículo había tenido la función de lata de sardinas.

Además de Makoto, la esposa de Daisuke, Sora, Kotaro, Kyosuke, Yuriko, una niña que no conocía, Cody y su nueva esposa habían salido de la enorme autonave.

Atrás de la camioneta estaba el auto de Joe, el cual había transportado a Hikari, Takeru y Toshiro.

"Qué fuerte, Ichijouji, ¿pasó todo eso?", preguntó Davis.

"¿Mi hermano, Koushiro y Mimi están bien?", agregó Hikari. La mujer tenía la cara y los ojos irritados.

"¿Y los niños? ¿y el hijo de Tai?", interrogó Sora.

"El hijo de Tai no apareció, el portal no lo transportó ni a él ni al pequeño de los Izumi", informó Ken.

"¿Qué, a Tulo-chan tampoco?", se asustó Kotty, "No sólo se han llevado a mi prima Min, también se llevaron a Tulo-chan... ¿Será que los malos también secuestraron al hermano de Taiki y a Tulo?".

"¿Secuestraron a Minagawa?, Oh, Dios, Satoru enloquecerá cuando lo sepa", consideró Kurumi.

"Lo hizo un Daemon que nos atacó", se apresuró a decir Kotaro.

"Además también nos tocó que un Dragomon acosara a Yuriko", anexó Iori.

"¿También a ti Yuri?", se histerizó Kurumi, sobre todo al recordar que su amiga estaba embarazada.

Cuando notó que había sangre en la falda de Yuriko, soltó un gritito infantil, lleno de desasosiego.

"Estoy bien", se adelantó a decir la hija de Hida, su novio Toshiro soltó un suspiro y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

Tanto Ken como Kurumi notaron que el castaño estaba callado y tembloroso.

"¿¡Dices que Tai y los demás están heridos?", preguntó Joe después de que puso una bandita en la frente de la hija de Ken, "tengo que ir a revisarlos de inmediato, Yuriko-chan también debe acostarse un rato".

Cody arrugó su rostro al oír eso, miró hacia su hija, pero ésta le desvió la mirada, como si le guardara un gran secreto.

"Yo... tengo que buscar a Yamato", dijo Sora, "Quedamos que mientras Hikari y yo íbamos al supermercado él iría a recoger a Akane Fujiyama al Hospital, se llevó a Taiki y a May con él".

"En casa de los Kido están Seiyuro y los demás", agregó Takeru.

"¡Ay, todo esto es una locura!", consideró Kurumi.

"Jou, lo mejor será que tú vayas a la Mansión de Devimon cuanto antes", apuró Hikari, "Yo... creo que no podré soporta esta situación si mi hermano también está mal".

"Ahora mismo, Kari", dijo Joe, "sólo me gustaría que alguien fuera a mi casa por mi mujer y mi hijo".

"Yo los traeré", propuso Takeru.

"Ichijouji y yo iremos por Yamato al hospital", aportó Daisuke.

"Yo iré con ustedes", dijo con firmeza Sora.

"No hace falta", comenzó a decir Dai, pero la esposa de Ishida puso un rostro de pocos amigos.

"He dicho que YO VOY, es mi marido y mi hija de quien estamos hablando".

"... tienes razón, Sora", dijo Ken, "Daisuke, tú acompaña a Takeru, yo iré al hospital y buscaré a Ishida junto con Sora".

Daisuke asintió.

"A mí también me gustaría ayudar", comentó Cody, "Iré contigo, Takeru".

"¿Estás seguro?, apenas te estás reponiendo del ataque de Daemon", mencionó su amigo de evolución DNA.

"Estoy bien, es necesario que todos ayudemos", Cody le dirigió la mirada a Noriko, "Querida, ¿estarás bien?".

"Sí, estaremos muy bien", respondió ella con diligencia.

"Yo me quedaré, me quedan pocas flores de la armonía, pero estoy segura de que con ellas puedo ayudar a mi hermano y los demás", dijo Hikari.

"¿Flores de qué?", preguntó Kurumi, pero nadie le respondió.

"Estoy seguro que sí, mi Kari", animó Takeru, "yo iré por nuestro Sei, y cuando me reúna contigo, encontraremos la manera de recuperar a nuestra hija, lo importante es no perder la esperanza".

"Tienes toda la razón", concedió ella.

"Yo quisiera ir con alguno de los equipos", se atrevió a decir el hijo de Daisuke, "Me gustaría ver si mi camarada Sei está a salvo o ayudar a la madre de Taiki y Hidemi".

"Prefiero que te quedes en el museo, Kyo", dijo Daisuke, "si hay algún ataque sé que lucharás con valentía".

"¡Así lo haré, papá!", se ilusionó el muchacho.

"Ush", se quejó Kurumi al ver el gesto de Motomiya, "qué patético eres, Kyo... en fin, yo iré con mi papá".

"Lo siento, linda, pero ahora no es necesario que vayas conmigo, mejor quédate a ayudar a tu madre".

"¡Sólo me chocaron, papá, no es el fin del mundo!".

Ken se cubrió el rostro, avergonzado.

"No te chocaron, chocaste", corrigió.

Kotaro suspiró desconsolado y se abrazó a su madre.

"Tengo miedo de que te pase algo, mami", admitió con ternura, "¿no puedo ir contigo?, estoy preocupado por mi hermana y mi papá".

"Kotty, mamá estará bien", aseguró Sora, "recuerda que eres un excelente enfermero, así que serás de mucha utilidad si te quedas con tío Jyou y le ayudas a cuidar de los heridos".

"Lo sé, pero... ¿prometes que estarás bien?".

La pelirroja Takenouchi se inclinó y besó la frente de su hijo menor.

"Estaré muy bien, mamá es fuerte".

"Lo sé, ¡eres valiente y ágil!, no sólo los libros de tío Takeru lo dicen, también lo dice mi corazón", entonó el niño de primaria.

Kaede Hida soltó un resoplido de enamorada.

"Ishida-kun es tan romántico", soltó de manera boba, mientras Noriko le cubría la boca y los elegidos le dirigían miradas desconcertadas. A nadie parecía hacerle especial gracia que el tierno y pequeño Kotty tuviera tras de él a una niña.

Sin embargo, Kotaro volteó a ver a su enamorada y le sonrió con soltura, lo que provocó que Sora palideciera todavía más.

"Hay que darnos un plazo", dijo Toshiro, cambiando de tema. Su voz sonaba muy queda. Su rostro estaba sudoroso, "Independientemente de si encuentran o no a Sei y a los demás, por favor vuelvan antes de medianoche al refugio... no sé si lo han notado, pero... ya no estamos en nuestro mundo…".

"Papá dice que nos ha tragado el Mar de la Oscuridad", comentó Kurumi.

"Yo también lo siento así", murmuró Hikari, "Nuestra Ciudad se está desvaneciendo, el aire huele a sal, los colores desaparecen y la sensación de desolación aumenta... tenemos que ser fuertes y darnos prisa".

Todos asintieron casi al mismo tiempo.

"¡No todo está perdido!", aseguró Daisuke, "mientras estemos juntos y confiemos en nosotros podremos lograr grandes cambios".

"Estoy seguro de que si nos esforzamos también podremos recuperar a nuestros camaradas digitales", agregó Kyosuke.

"También lo creo", siguió Kotaro.

Antes de partir y con un rostro que rayaba en la resignación, Ken dejó sobre la autonave (_robada y chocada_) su tarjetita de presentación.

O

Zetaro metió el trapo al agua hasta impregnarlo, luego lo sacó y lo exprimió con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras respiraba con agitación, colocó el paño en la frente de su amigo Ben.

El chico Tachikawa tenía fiebre, o al menos eso le había dicho su madre minutos atrás.

"¿También tienen fiebre la señora Mimi y los demás?", había preguntado el mediano; su madre había negado.

"No. Lo de ellos es diferente... a mí me da la impresión de que un Digimon les lanzó un hechizo".

"¿Los habrá atacado la Lilithmon que secuestró a mi hermano?", había interrumpido Satoru, quien se entretenía quitando los zapatos de los heridos.

"No lo sé... no tengo una base de datos sobre esos Digimons, generalmente Izzy era quien nos proporcionaba esa información".

"Mamá, tú eres buena en informática, ¿por qué no tratas de revisar el brazalete digital de Izumi-san?", había propuesto Zetaro.

"¡Cierto, Zetty! Tienes razón", Miyako había ido hasta donde Koushiro estaba acostado, con sus ojos negros muy abiertos pero perdidos.

Con todo el cuidado posible, le había quitado el brazalete a su amigo.

"Iré a revisarlo, por favor sigan cuidado de ellos".

"¡Voy contigo mamá!", había optado por decir Satoru.

Su madre había negado de nueva cuenta.

"Sé que sabes mucho, Sato, pero prefiero que le ayudes a Zetty, ¿no ves que son muchos heridos?".

"¡Es que mamá, me aburro!".

"¡Sólo obedece!", le había chillado Miyako, antes de cerrar la puerta de la enorme habitación con fuerza.

"Odio la menopausia de mamá", gruñó el pequeñín con malicia.

"Llámalo premenopausia o ella se enojará más", consideró Zet, ajeno a la ira de Satoru.

Desde entonces los dos hermanos intentaban cuidar a los enfermos, sin embargo, no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

Los dos eran torpes.

Zetaro ponía demasiado empeño en pequeñeces, mientras que su hermanito lo hacía todo por encimita, como si estuviera hastiado de la vida.

Osen Izumi los acompañaba. Su presencia era como la de una sombra. Estaba silente y sentada sin moverse demasiado.

De reojo, Zet veía que lo único que sacudía la pelirroja eran sus dedos, que seguían colorados por haber derramado sangre.

"Hermano, iré a ver si mamá ya descubrió el secreto del portal dimensional", avisó Satoru tras bostezar.

"Está bien Sato, pero si ella está ocupada y se enoja otra vez, asegúrate de venir a hacerme compañía ¿sí?".

"¡Es que Zet, yo soy un súper hacker inteligentísimo! ¿Por qué mamá no quiere que le ayude?", indagó indignado.

"Porque tienes siete años y por más cosas que sepas nunca será suficiente, es como con las cuestiones de la reproducción humana que ignoras, Sato, hay cosas que sólo comprendes hasta que eres mayor", mencionó el hermano.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Seré la excepción a la regla y resolveré todo!", dijo el pequeño con altanería.

Zetaro resopló y no dijo nada más. Su hermanito a veces era insoportable.

Cuando salió del cuarto, Zetaro volvió a mojar el trapo que se había entibiado en la frente de Ben.

"Ben... espero que te pongas bien, ¿qué haría yo sin tu sarcasmo?", dijo Zet en voz alta, "aunque claro... tú y yo ya casi no nos hablamos".

"Ya casi no nos hablamos...", arremedó Osen.

"Sé que no me lo dices a mí, pero es cierto, tú y yo tampoco hablamos, Osen-chan", confesó abatido Zetaro.

El muchacho caminó hacia la pelirroja y se sentó junto a ella. Con ternura le tomó la mano.

"Me siento mal por eso, ¿y si no volvemos a hablar como antes nunca más?, eso es lo que he estado pensando desde que me reencontré contigo... ahora que no tienes tus pensamientos curiosos siento que te perdí".

Osen no le dirigió la mirada, nada en su rostro de porcelana pareció emitir algún cambio.

"No tiene que ser así ¿sabes?, has perdido tu curiosidad, pero tu alma sigue igual de vívida, sigues haciendo latir con fuerza mi corazón", le besó la mano y se recostó en su hombro.

"Yo te he mentido, Osen... sé que no vale la pena decírtelo en este estado, pero me gustas mucho ¡me gustas tanto como cuando éramos pequeños!... aquella vez, cuando te besé en el Trailmon, tras las Memorias Borradas, fui muy feliz, ¡fue fantástico!, pero a la vez sentí que la oscuridad me apretaba si me acercaba a ti, por eso me alejé, no quería hacerte daño... no he podido soportarlo ¿sabes?, por eso me creé una falsa identidad en el Internet, quería estar cerca de ti y enamorarte... no funcionó, ya lo sé... tú prefieres al chico Óleo del Internet y por más que ese chico sea yo, no es la misma ¿verdad?", Zet finalizó su monólogo con un suspiro.

En ese instante, el Ichijouji sintió una humedad en su mano.

Era una lágrima.

Y no era suya.

Cuando se separó de Osen le alzó la barbilla y pudo observar que de los ojos azabaches de la niña de sus sueños estaban saliendo lágrimas.

"O-chan... tú ¿me has escuchado?", preguntó asombrado.

La niña no le respondió.

"Estás llorando, ¿es por mi culpa? ¿De verdad me has entendido?", insistió.

Satoru abrió la puerta de la habitación con un movimiento brusco.

"Mamá me ha ordenado que regrese contigo, no sé por qué dijo que soy molesto, ¡yo sólo quería ayudar!".

Zetaro se separó inmediatamente de Osen, con su mano palmeó su pecho: su ritmo cardiaco estaba descontrolado. ¿Por qué tenía que interrumpirle su hermanito justo ahora?

"Las puertas se tocan, Sato".

"No, las puertas se abren", desafió el niño, el malhumor se le resbalaba de sus ojitos azules.

Satoru Ichijouji frunció el ceño al notar que Osen Izumi lloraba.

"¿Aún estando zombi la has hecho llorar, hermano?", criticó.

"Creo que sí...", respondió éste.

"Si te portas como un cabrón no querrá casarse contigo, yo te he ayudado, le dije que te besara, le enseñé el código, pero a las novias no se les hace llorar o al menos eso dice mamá, ¡aunque estoy encolerizado con mamá ahora mismo, así que está bien que la desobedezcas!".

"Tienes razón, soy un cabrón", confesó Zetaro, como si se estuviera rindiendo de una guerra sin final.

"No es tan malo, al final los cabrones son mejores que los asesinos y los ladrones, lo leí en uno de los documentos de papá, así que si te encierran en la cárcel no te darán una condena tan fea".

"Ay, Sato...".

Satoru corrió hacia Osen y la cogió de la ropa.

"Si mi hermano ya no te gusta te puedes casar conmigo aunque seas zombi, Osen-sama", le dijo.

Zetaro se rió.

"No sabes de esas cosas, ¿ahora me quieres quitar al amor de mi vida?".

"El amor es cosa de niñas, yo busco mejorar más la inteligencia de la familia", entonó Sato, pero se silenció porque los ojos de Osen no paraban de llorar, "_Waaa_, ¡sigue llorando!".

Zetaro se acercó de manera temblorosa y le secó las lágrimas a la chica.

"Perdóname... si ha sido por lo que te confié, de verdad perdóname", le rogó con la voz tambaleante, "Me duele mucho que llores".

"No te duele a ti, niichan, porque no estás llorando tú, la que llora es ella", razonó Satoru.

Como respuesta, Zet le sonrió a su hermano.

"¿Puedes ir a revisar a tu tío Taichi?", pidió.

"No, es más interesante una niña que llora que un señor en coma que lanza ronquidos antisonoros", retobó.

"¡Sato-kun!", regañó Zet.

"Hermano, si Osen-sama tuviera su curiosidad, ¿también estaría llorando porque eres un cabrón?".

"Tal vez..."

"Para llorar no necesita de su curiosidad ¿o sí?, tampoco para respirar ni para hablar ni para memorizar manuales o besar o hacer una ecuación complicadísima".

"Creo que no..."

"¿Y por qué no piensa por sí misma?, es _patótica_".

"Se dice _patética_ y ten por seguro que ella NO ES PATÉTICA", bufó Zetty.

"Yo no quiero una esposa patética, mejor cásate con Zet", el recién nombrado le dio un coscorrón a su hermanito.

"Sato, estás insoportable, ¿por qué no te comportas?", reprochó Zetaro.

"¡Es que ya me cansé de que no me dejen hacer nada! ¡papá no me deja ir con él, mamá no me deja estar en la computadora! ¡Tulo-chan está perdido y tú haces llorar a la hermana zombi de Tuls! ¡Estoy aburrido!", se histerizó el menor.

Ya era de noche. Zetaro pensó que su hermano no había tenido la siesta de la tarde, ni se había tomado su té helado de las cinco. A lo mejor por eso estaba inaguantable.

"Osen-sama, ya me harté, ponte a pensar solita", le ordenó con autoridad a la pelirroja.

"¡Basta, Satoru!".

"Si un digimon malo me roba la curiosidad yo no me pondría tan tonto", aseguró el niño, poniendo sus manos en la cintura al mero estilo de Kurumi, "¡ponte a pensar Osen-sama!".

Las lágrimas de Osen no se detuvieron, Zetaro se enfureció y le jaló la oreja a su hermano.

"Es suficiente, te vas a ir al rincón para que reflexiones lo que dices".

"¡Aquí no hay rincón designado para castigos! ¡Además, tú nunca me has enviado al rincón! ¡Sólo mamá, papá y neechan!".

"Pues ahora estás siendo muy malo y por eso me toca castigarte, siempre hay una primera vez para mandar al rincón al hermanito malportado".

"Pero Zetaro-oniichan, ya voy a ser bueno".

"Ni hablar, lo que necesitas es reflexionar", Zetaro jaló a su hermano hasta una esquina de la habitación. Con su mano libre arrastró una silla tras él. Satoru, por su parte, forcejeaba.

Lo sentó, lo hizo mirar a la ventana y regañó.

"No debes faltarle al respeto a tus mayores", dijo.

"¡Pero es que Zet!", exclamó Sato.

"Es que nada…".

"¡No, es que mira! ¡Osen-sama está haciendo algo!".

El niño apuntó el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, el cual mostraba la figura de Osen acuclillada en el piso.

Con horror, Zetaro vio que a la chica de nuevo le sangraban los dedos y escribía con su líquido rojo.

"Maldición", dijo entre dientes, antes de correr hacia la Elegida del Conocimiento.

Satoru lo siguió con desfachatez, como si su castigo nunca hubiera existido.

"Mira, está escribiendo signos extraños del Digimundo, tal vez es un mensaje súper secreto", consideró el dueño del Destino.

"¿Podrías ayudarme a descifrarlo, hermanito?", preguntó Zet.

"¿De verdad?", preguntó entusiasmado Sato-kun.

"Claro, seguramente eres mejor que yo para esto... yo sólo conozco estos signos si estoy poseído...", confesó el mayor.

"_Eh_... mejor que no dejes que te posean, yo lo haré, hasta he _hackeado_ la compu de mamá, ¿sabías que no sólo Kurumi tiene un diario secreto?".

"¡Satoru!", regañó Zet.

"Vale, luego te cuento eso", se emocionó el niño.

Sin ninguna gota de remordimiento en su sistema, Satoru tomó con brusquedad el brazo de Osen.

"Oye, con cuidado, la puedes lastimar", dijo Zetaro.

"Si mamá analiza el brazalete digital del señor Izumi, nosotros debemos revisar el de ella, quizá estaba investigando algo _top secret_ cuando le robaron sus pensamientos", opinó el prodigio de 7 años.

"Tiene lógica, ¿cómo es que no pensé en eso antes?".

"Es que hermano, acuérdate que yo soy un genio", presumió el peque, retirando la pulsera de la pelirroja.

Inmediatamente la accionó y frunció los labios al notar que Osen llevaba puesta el brazalete de Ben.

"_Este brazalete es propiedad del Gran Ben Tachikawa_", se oyó una voz saliendo del aparato, "_Si intentas hackear mi clave morirás; si te arrepientes, regresa mi brazalete y púdrete en el infierno_".

"¿Habrá que hackear esto?", cuestionó con incomodidad Zetaro a Satoru.

"No es necesario, es pura palabrería que grabó con un programa que inventó Osen-sama para asustar a los rateros de brazaletes digitales… sólo hay que poner como clave la fecha del cumple de Ben, me lo dijo Tulo", confesó con naturalidad Sato, "Ben no tiene diarios secretos, pero tiene un montón de fotos de muchachas en bikini, ¿será que quiere aparearse con ellas?".

"¿Y tú como sabes que tiene esas fotos?", una gotita de sudor recorrió a Zetaro.

"Una vez instruí a Tulo para que investigara las compus de sus hermanos, fue con fines científicos y no pudimos entrar a la de Osen-sama...".

"Eso está mal, Sato, sabes muy bien que la privacidad es importante", dijo Zetaro, se cubrió el rostro abochornado.

"Sí, es incómodo para los adolescentes, no te preocupes, hermano, no le diré a nadie que haces dibujos de Osen-sama en tu computadora", tranquilizó Satoru.

Zetaro estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo pero se contuvo al ver que las manitas de su hermano se movía con agilidad en el teclado.

Esos deditos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz le recordaban a Osen cuando era más pequeña y pasaba días y noches tecleando abstraída buscando conocimientos.

"Encontré más signos raros, pero no les entiendo, ¿son jeroglíficos digitales o algo así?", interrogó el Elegido del Destino.

"Es un código que diseñó el tío Izzy en el 2027... creo que lo que está escrito aquí es con el lenguaje digital que se borró".

"Ah, por eso no lo conozco", dijo Satoru.

Zet arrebató el teclado a su hermano.

"Quizá recuerde algo... no mucho, Kurumi era la experta en esas cosas, tú eras solamente un bebé".

El mayor tecleó con torpeza, pero logró hacer que en el monitor apareciera una puerta al Digimundo.

"¿Qué es eso?", preguntó Satoru. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de la emoción.

"Podría ser un portal al Digimundo, pero ahora mismo está cerrado... aún así, está en las acciones recientes de este computador...", informó.

"Tal vez de ahí se abrió el portal que trajo a los perdidos del avión ¿no?, ¡somos súper genios, hermano!", se entusiasmó Satoru.

Zet sonrió con levedad. Miró hacia Osen.

"No, ella lo es", apuntó a la muchacha.

Izumi estaba callada y agazapada en el suelo escribiendo símbolos en el suelo mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo a su ropa.

Después de escribir unos dos o tres signos, la chica se levantaba, daba algunos pasos sin aparente rumbo, y volvía a hincarse para seguir su trazo.

"Sin su curiosidad parece loca, es de película de terror que escriba con sangre, ¿de verdad no se va a desangrar?".

Como premio a su comentario, Zet volvió a darle otro coscorrón a Satoru.

"Me aseguraré de donarle sangre antes de que eso ocurra... pero… ahora que la miro, me da la impresión de que Osen está pensando en lo que hace".

"¿Pensando por ella misma? ¿o pensando lo que nosotros le dijimos que pensara?", preguntó.

"_Shhhh_", calló Zet.

Satoru encogió los hombros con indiferencia y de nuevo se puso a teclear en el brazalete digital de Ben.

"Voy a abrir esa puerta al Digimundo", alucinó.

"Nada pierdes con intentarlo", Zet le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se concentró en seguir a Osen.

Se puso a copiar todos los signos que la chica había dibujado. Por suerte, siempre llevaba papel y lápiz consigo.

"¿Qué estás tratando de decirnos, bonita?", le preguntó a Osen.

Para su sorpresa, O-chan le dedicó una mirada muy breve.

"_K.. koemi_", susurró ella.

"¿Koemi?", cuestionó.

"¿Será que está inventando un nuevo lenguaje?", juzgó Sato.

"Sato-kun, mejor sigue intentando abrir la Puerta y no opines", mandó Zetaro.

"Ahora mismo Osen-sama tiene la clave ¿o será que le llamamos a mamá?, aunque seguramente es papá quien tiene las respuestas".

Osen se paró y resopló, como si hubiera finalizado su trabajo. Lucía anémica. Zet trató de agarrarle las manos para curárselas de nueva cuenta, pero ella lo rechazó.

La pelirroja caminó con debilidad hacia Ben y se le quedó mirando.

"Es tu hermano Ben, siempre se están peleando, pero se quieren mucho, sé que tú lo recuerdas aunque te hayan robado la curiosidad", dijo Zetaro.

El de cabello violeta dejó el papel con los signos sobre la ropa de Benjamín.

De nueva cuenta intentó tomar la mano de Osen, quien esta vez no se rehusó.

Acercó la palma de la niña a la mano de Ben.

"Tienes que ser fuerte por tu familia", aconsejó Ichijouji.

Cuando los dedos de Osen tocaron a Benjamín, las marcas de sangre en el suelo comenzaron a resplandecer con potencia.

"¡Ve eso, Zet!", avisó Satoru, desviando su atención hacia los signos colorados.

Cada uno de los símbolos pareció estallar y, de alguna manera, se unieron.

"¡Es la puerta al Digimundo! ¡O un digimon!", rugió Satoru.

A Zet le recordó el proceso de digievolución de un digimon, pero no dijo nada. Se puso frente a Osen, Ben y su hermanito.

"Espera... no te acerques sin que te lo diga".

Una figurita comenzó a materializarse. En pocos segundos, la silueta tomó forma de un humano pequeño.

Satoru se puso tenso. Quiso gritar el nombre de su madre, pero por el contrario se mordió los labios y abrazó la pierna de su hermano.

Otra luz salió de la computadora y se unió a la silueta.

De esa mezcla salió una niñita que apareció tirada en el suelo, en posición boca abajo.

Tenía como cabello un revoltoso y espeso manto castaño claro que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo. Estaba desnuda y se le veían unas piernas muy blancas.

"¡Es una bruja!", opinó Satoru, "o una digimon maligna como la Lilithmon que quería aparearse contigo, hermano".

"Sato... no tienes qué repetir que Lilithmon quería aparearse conmigo ¿sabes?".

"¿Por qué no?, es lo más emocionante después de todo", consideró Sato.

"No tienes remedio... y no, no es una digimon, es una personita", aseguró Zet.

"¿Una enana?".

"Una niña", corrió el pelilila.

Zet caminó hacia la chiquilla; al mismo tiempo, notó que Osen también se acercaba.

"¿La conoces?", le preguntó a la pelirroja.

"No me conoce, pero me trajo aquí", dijo la recién aparecida, quien brillaba como si fuera un holograma. Tenía una voz potente y encantadora.

La pequeña se incorporó, aunque, al verse desnuda, volvió a tirarse al suelo.

"¡_Buaaaaa_, ¿por qué no me aparecieron con ropa? ¡Son muy malos! ¡ya no los quiero!", chilló.

"Quiero ver lo que tienen las niñas en lugar de lo que tenemos los niños...", dijo por su parte Sato, sacando su libreta y enfocando su atención a la desnudez de la niña.

"¡Satoru, no!", Zet cubrió la boca y los ojos de su consanguíneo; tomó la funda de una almohada y se la arrojó a la nena.

"Toma, cúbrete con eso", le dijo.

La niña miró a Zet con desprecio.

"Qué insecto eres, ¡esto es una tela muy fea y corriente!, ¡ya me quiero ir de aquí! ¡no me gusta!", los ojitos oscuros de la pequeñita se llenaron de lágrimas.

"El único que puede llamar insecto a mi hermano es Ben", atacó Sato, luego se le iluminó la mirada, "¡ya sé!, te traeré ropa de la mochila de Tulo-chan".

Cual centella, los pies de Satoru se movieron a la velocidad de la luz hasta donde estaba la mochilita de su amiguito; tiempo después regresó muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

"Toma... es ropa de niño; vístete, mi hermano y yo cerraremos los ojos".

La niña se vistió. Era tan pequeñita que incluso la ropa de Tulo le venía grande.

"Está bien, ya terminé", avisó ella.

Cuando Satoru y Zetaro la voltearon a ver, la nena estaba vestida con uno de los overoles de Tulo, uno de color rojo. Bajo éste se había puesto una playera anaranjada que no combinaba mucho con el resto del improvisado atuendo.

Con ternura, la pequeña sujetaba la mano de Osen, quien de nuevo parecía estar en estado autista.

"¿Y ahora sí nos vas a decir quien eres?", preguntó con brusquedad Sato.

"Ya te dije, ella me trajo", informó, "me descubrió y me quiso traer, pero sin la curiosidad no puede hacer gran cosa".

"¿Que Osen te descubrió?, explícanos pequeña".

"Ya veo, como Osen-sama es una programadora, desarrolló a esa niña robot", analizó Sato-kun.

"¡No soy un robot, zopenco!", berreó la niña.

"¿Zopenco?, ¡no me llames así, enana!", se enojó Sato.

"Deja de pelear; es una niña más pequeña que tú, Satoru", regañó Zetaro.

"Pues yo creo que es una digimon maligna", el chicuelo cruzó los brazos, encrespado.

"Sólo he venido a dar un mensaje y a hacerlos despertar del sueño", explicó la niña a Zetaro, "aunque haya venido, todavía no vivo aquí".

"¿Cuál es el mensaje?", preguntó con apremio Satoru, poniendo su atención en su cuaderno de apuntes.

"¿Qué fue primero, el Digimon o el Digihuevo?", entonó la chiquilla, con una risa muy traviesa.

"¿Eh?", se sorprendió Zet.

"¿Qué nació antes, la Tierra o el Digimundo?", agregó la nena, dando un par de saltitos sin soltar la mano de Osen; "¿Quién creó al Digimundo, el humano o Dios?", finalizó.

"He tomado nota de todo, ¿pero no son preguntas retorcidas?",consideró Satoru.

"Se dice preguntas retóricas, y no sé si aplique el término", corrigió Zet.

La piel de la niña comenzó a transparentarse.

"Koemi...", la llamó Osen.

"Lo sé... tengo qué irme", lamentó la niña.

"¿Tu nombre es Koemi?", preguntó Zetaro. La pequeña asintió con frenesí.

"Ya me tengo con ir..." susurró, "Es muy bonito estar aquí, pero ya me tengo que ir".

Sin soltar la mano de Osen, Koemi comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los heridos.

Se trepó a la cama donde estaba Mimi y la abrazó con fuerza. La piel de la niña brilló como si fuera una perla.

Poco después, besó la frente de la señora con concentración.

Zet notó con asombro que la chiquilla se parecía a la señora Tachikawa.

Tras finalizar la operación, Koemi saltó hacia la cama de Koushiro y repitió la operación: un abrazo igual de efusivo y un beso tronador.

Cuando pasó a la cama donde reposaba Taichi hizo lo mismo.

"¡Qué cansada estoy!", manifestó; su piel se transparentaba cada vez más, cual fantasma.

"¿Qué hiciste?", preguntó Satoru, quien seguía mirando a Koemi con suspicacia.

"Los desperté de la pesadilla", dijo con orgullo la castaña.

"¿Con un emblema o algo así?", volvió a indagar.

"¡Ya me cansé de que preguntes! ¡Eres un feo!", chilló.

"Pequeña, ¿y no despertarás a Ben?", se atrevió a intervenir Zetaro.

"Mi Benji no está dormido", lamentó Koemi, "Mi Osen tampoco está dormida".

Aún así, se subió a la cama de Ben y lo miró largamente.

Movió la nariz como si fuera un conejito; tocó con curiosidad la piel quemada del Principito.

"Ya me voy", avisó a los presentes.

Koemi vio el papel que Zet había escrito, lo cogió y dobló. Hizo una cuevita con sus dedos y volvió a emitir una luz aperlada de su ser.

"Este es el mensaje", dijo.

Zet tomó el papel, cuando lo desdobló, ya no estaban los símbolos que había escrito, sino un texto en lenguaje digital del 2027.

"Por favor, libérennos", pidió a los hermanos Ichijouji.

"Pero en serio ¿Qué eres? ¿un duende?", se molestó Satoru.

"¡Claro que no, sabandija!, ¿qué no has oído hablar del Señor Genai?", preguntó la pequeña.

"¡Nadie podría ser un elegido sin saber quién es Genai!", renegó el genio.

"Bueno... soy algo así", fue la respuesta.

"Koemi, no te vayas", rogó entonces Osen, su voz por fin estaba cobrando vida; sus ojos habían vuelto a llorar.

"Si de verdad lo deseas, yo estaré siempre contigo", replicó Koemi.

Y mientras sujetaba las manos de Ben y Osen, la niña terminó por desvanecerse, como si nunca hubiera existido.

"¡Espera!", quiso detener Zetaro.

"Ya se ha ido...", dijo con frialdad Satoru, "¿Me prestas el mensaje para descifrarlo?".

Zet negó, aunque en realidad no le prestó atención a su hermano.

"¡Qué va, le voy a decir a mamá!", el de siete años salió disparado de la habitación.

Zet puso atención en el piso, pero ya no estaban los signos de sangre que había marcado Osen, sólo estaban tiradas las ropas de Tulo que se había puesto la visitante.

El pelilila volteó con desesperación hacia la pelirroja. La chica se había sentado en el piso y sollozaba.

Zetaro se hincó a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?".

Izumi alzó la cabeza, mostró un rostro desesperado y lívido.

"No, no estoy bien", respondió por fin la muchacha, que se abrazaba las piernas con sus brazos.

"Tú... me has respondido... ¿Koemi te ha curado? ¿ya tienes los pensamientos de la Curiosidad contigo?", preguntó el elegido de la Bondad.

Osen dijo que no lentamente.

"Me siento... tan vacía... tan lejos de la verdad y sin ganas de pensar", lloró la ojinegra, escondiendo su rostro.

"N-o... no te preocupes, te a-ayudaré y...".

"No... yo... la verdad es que yo ya no quiero hablar contigo nunca más, _Óleo_".

Zet cayó de pompas al suelo por el impacto de las palabras de su amiga.

"Entonces", dijo con tristeza, "¿estabas oyéndome cuando estabas en ese estado tan extraño?, ¿sabes que soy _Óleo_?... yo.. lo siento, perdona... es que... te quiero".

Pero con su confesión lo único que consiguió fue que la pelirroja comenzara a hipear porque se le enredaban las lágrimas.

Sin poder evitarlo, a Zetaro también se le remojaron los ojos. Se apretó con fuerza la camisa que llevaba puesta y respiró con desesperación. Sintió que solamente estaba respirando dióxido de carbono.

"Entiendo... sólo... espero que me perdones... yo... no te volveré a hablar si tú no quieres".

Cuando se puso en pie, percibió todo su cuerpo entumido.

_¿Por qué dolía tanto el rechazo?_, miró de reojo a la niña de sus sueños y se le rompió el corazón.

Ella se veía deshecha, tirada en el suelo como una muñeca rota.

_¿Por que no podía abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla?_

Se talló las lágrimas, no debía de dejarse debilitar por los sentimientos de destrucción... Sin embargo, a pesar de que no estaba escuchando a la voz de la Fusión Prohibida, Zetaro sentía que estaba naufragando en las tinieblas.

"Iré... iré a avisarle a mamá", comunicó en general.

Justo estaba por salir de a habitación, cuando observó que los heridos se estaban incorporando.

Taichi Yagami fue el primero en despertar.

O

Soji sentía que dentro de su cuerpo se forjaba una tormenta. Era como si sus venas y arterias estuvieran exprimiendo gotas de sangre en todos sus órganos.

Al chico le parecía que su piel se tatuaba con hematomas y moretones, pero en el fondo sabía que esas sensaciones no eran reales, sino imaginarias: sólo estaba nervioso por toparse con Taiki Yagami.

Sabía que no tendría un encuentro memorable con su doble.

Era como si frente a él hubieran colocado un espejo y el "Soji" del otro lado del cristal hubiera venido del País de las Maravillas.

Pero aunque ahora aceptaba que existían los cuentos de fantasías, el trillizo menor de Taichi comprendía a la perfección que había una gran diferencia entre el País de la Alicia de Lewis Carroll y el Digimundo de su progenitor.

No tenía idea de lo que iba pasar, salvo que unos monstruos quería hacerle partícipe de un ritual para crear un supuesto emblema maligno.

No sabía que hacía su mellizo ahí, y mucho menos entendía por qué Taiki estaba tan lastimado.

Trató de no acercarse al otro chico, no quería respirar el mismo aire que ese miserable. Porque eso era, ¡un miserable!, no tenía nada de espectacular ahora que había crecido… siempre se lo había imaginado perfecto, pero ahora, ese clon malherido no tenía nada de especial para Soji… era como si de verdad se estuviera viendo _a sí mismo_.

Cuando conoció a su hermano a los seis años de edad, en aquel parque de Odaiba, lo envidió por ser todo lo que él no era.

Taiki Yagami era físicamente igual a él, aunque no compartían historia, ni sonrisa, ni siquiera tenían la misma mirada.

Le había costado odiar a su doble perfecto, sin embargo, ahora mismo se sentía peor al ver a esa obra de arte en agonía.

No quería hablarle al chico, pero tampoco quería quedarse sin hacer nada.

Si afinaba sus oídos podía oír los quejidos de Taiki. Leves y valientes, hirvientes y exiguos.

Si ponía atención, a pesar de la oscuridad, podía dibujar la figura de su igual. Estaba echado en el piso como costal de patatas, desprendía un potente olor a sudor... no sabía cómo, pero incluso podía ver el brillo de las perlas de transpiración que el chico tenía en la frente.

Encogió el cuerpo.

No quería que Taiki despertara. Al mismo tiempo, lo ponía mal que su hermano siguiera desmayado.

¿Y si tenía alguna hemorragia interna por tanto golpe?

Si llevaba el brazo roto -o al menos dislocado- no era de extrañarse que tuviera otra parte del cuerpo jodida.

"It's doesn't matter if I hate him, he's my brother... and he has fought against the monsters who destroyed my peace", pudo decir, agarrando fuerza de sus propias palabras.

El pequeño Izumi y su presunta primita dormían a su lado. No lo hacían de manera plácida, por el contrario, ambos niños tenían el ceño fruncido, especialmente la rubita.

Después de haber descubierto a su clon, Soji había regresado a donde se encontraban los niños.

Se había aterrorizado al ver a Taiki y había decidido ignorarlo. Sin embargo, los remordimientos y la necesidad de precisar el estado de salud de su trillizo pudieron más que sus temores.

"Damm it...", maldijo mientras movía a Tulo Kosuke Izumi y lo recargaba en Min. Estaba tan cansado que el hermanito de Ben-kun se le hacía pesado.

A gatas y con el mayor silencio que pudo, se acercó –por fin- a Taiki.

Tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera completamente vivo. No sabía por qué, pero a Soji Miyagi no le bastaba con oír la respiración de su par, ni con ver su rostro.

_¿Qué tanto latía ese corazón? ¿su frecuencia cardiaca era normal?..._ pero no era médico y no tenía idea de qué hacer para asegurarse de que Taiki estuviera bien.

¿Dónde estaba el señor Yagami en estos momentos?.

"Instead of saving me, he should have helped his true son", se comentó a sí mismo.

Cogió el brazo sano de su consanguíneo y, sin pensar, le apretó la mano.

Quiso halar con fuerza ese brazo moreno y musculoso. No lo logró por falta de valor.

"Is kind of weird", admitió en inglés, pero luego agregó en japonés, "Al tocar tu mano me sentí extraño...".

"Es... porque somos hermanos", oyó la voz de él.

Se había ensimismado viéndole mano y escuchando a su mente, por eso Soji se había olvidado de estudiar el rostro antiguamente desvanecido de Taiki.

Lo soltó y se hizo hacia atrás. Desvió la mirada... arrugó la frente al detectar que no le gustaba el timbre de voz del reflejo de su espejo.

En cambio, el otro yo no dejaba de verlo. Inclusive, escudriñaba con las cejas a su trillizo.

Miyagi retrocedió, Yagami hizo el intento de cogerlo del brazo para detener a su hermano, pero en esos momentos, al tratar de moverse, lanzó un gritó de dolor tan potente que el menor temió que los niños se despertaran.

"¡MIERDA! ¡ME DUELE!", gimoteó, se abrazó el brazo y se revolcó en la polvorienta caverna.

De reojo Soji vio que Tulo pataleaba por el grito, aunque ni él ni Minagawa recobraron el conocimiento.

"Guarda silencio", ordené, "o los monstruos vendrán".

Para sorpresa de Soji, Taiki obedeció, aunque parcialmente. Se mordió la lengua y se retorció en silencio, luego se sentó, jaló con fuerza el brazo roto, como si intentara acomodárselo.

"_Joder_... no pasa como en las películas", se encabronó mientras se zangoloteaba el brazo sin cesar y se aguantaba el dolor mordiéndose cachetes, lengua, labios... un hilito de líquido rojo le rodó por las comisuras.

Su clon era como un animal salvaje.

Soji no hizo ni dijo nada. Le costaba trabajo mirarlo y platicar. Además no quería tener contacto con su otro yo... era algo despreciable de su parte, lo sabía, pero no le importaba ser egoísta.

A sus 15 años había aprendido a ver sólo por él: Yagami y su clan no cabían en su vida... ¡no los quería en su vida!

Con un salvajismo que Soji no se esperaba, Taiki rompió parte de su camiseta y se envolvió el brazo roto de manera torpe.

Lo había hecho tan mal, que Soji sintió ganas de corregirle, de llamarle idiota y de ayudarlo, pero no hizo nada.

"¡Ya está!", se alivió el trillizo mayor, "aunque duele igual...".

Se le oía más nervioso y su voz más pausada.

"¿No vas a decirme algo más, Soji?", el cuestionado notó que Taiki también desviaba la cabeza, como si tuviera un irracional ataque de timidez.

"No", respondió Soji.

Se alejó todavía más, hasta toparse con la pared del calabozo. Ahí se sentó y también evitó emitir sonidos.

"¡Pues yo sí que quiero hablar!", gritó Taiki, aunque su queja no iba dirigida a Soji.

El menor vio que su hermano se ponía de pie como torbellino en Kansas, lo vio pisar el suelo con fuerza hasta los barrotes de la celda.

"¡Jodido Lucemon Falldown Mode! ¡Te voy a destruir! ¡Te voy a sacar las tripas y haré carne asada con ellas y luego haré que te coman los numemons! ¡Te dije que YO sería tu emblema Apócrifo! ¡Libera a mi hermano, hijo de puta! ¡Y como te atrevas también a capturar a Hidemi te juro que... que te reviento la boca! ¡o el hocico! ¡o lo que tengas!".

"¿Estás mal de la cabeza?", interrumpió Soji, "¡Guarda silencio!".

"No te metas ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando!", contraatacó el trillizo mayor, "¡Deberías estar con papá!... ¡deberías estar en un avión!".

"¡Sólo cállate, no llames la atención de esos digimons".

"Soji, te sacaré de aquí... Koromon tiene qué venir ayudarme, ya no hay pretexto...", aseguró Taiki, "¡ASQUEROSO Y MIERDICA LUCEMON! ¡VEN Y ENFRÉNTAME COBARDE!".

"¡Si no te callas por tu pellejo hazlo por esos niños!", exigió Soji, señalando a Tulo y a Min.

Taiki siguió la señal de su hermano. Al principio no parecía entender lo que quería decir Soji.

"¿Niños?".

Después, Soji pudo observar que la mirada canela de su clon se estremecía al distinguir entre las sombras las delicadas figuras de sus acompañantes.

"¡Minagawa!", chilló en un nuevo nivel de arrebato.

Corrió de inmediato hacia su primita, a quien acogió con su brazo firme.

"¡Y Tulo-chan!", agregó, volteando hacia Soji, "¿No estabas tú con los Izumi?".

Con Minagawa en brazos, Taiki se puso de pie y caminó a hacia Soji.

"¿Les han raptado a todos? ¿También a mi padre y al tío Izzy?... espera... ¿Dónde están Osen? ¿Y Ben no impidió nada?", preguntó con preocupación.

Soji desvió la mirada hacia los barrotes. Temía que los gritos de su consanguíneo alertaran a los demonios.

"¡Contéstame!", exigió Taik.

"Deja a esa pobre niña acostada con su amiguito", mandó Miyagi.

"¡Es nuestra prima!".

"Está dormida, lo mejor será que no la perturbes, bastante tiene ella con estar prisionera en este lugar", explicó.

Taiki Yagami gruñó.

Se escuchó como una bestia herida en medio de alguna sabana.

La lluvia de sangre imaginaria se estaba convirtiendo en tifón dentro de Soji. El joven se sentía perturbado, no tenía idea de cómo actuar ante su hermano.

En definitiva, poco quedaba del sonriente niño de 6 años que había conocido en aquel parque. Ahora esa voz crecida sonaba amarga, y el cuerpo lesionado le causaba escalofríos.

Taiki recostó a Min junto con Tulo. Le besó los rizos y apachurró de manera cariñosa los tiesos cabellos rojos del menor de los Izumi.

"Estos dos siempre están en el Digimundo en una edad inapropiada", lamentó, y como si hubiera perdido una batalla, el chaval se sentó al lado de ellos y se cubrió el rostro.

"Sólo dímelo... ¿Dónde está mi papá?".

"Saberlo no cambiará tu situación", consideró Soji.

"¡Por supuesto!" aseguró el consanguíneo, "si él está libre sé que vendrá a rescatarnos, pero si él está cautivo soy yo quien tendrá que ir a buscarle, también tengo qué ayudarte a ti y debo impedir que le hagan daño a nuestra hermana... luego, por mi pellejo, juro que los llevaré a todos con Akane Fujiyama".

"Ah...", fue la respuesta de Soji.

"Es nuestra madre".

"Es tu madre. Yo no acepto lo que está pasando", renegó el menor. Le ardió el estómago, como si adentro se le estuviera formando una úlcera.

Sabía que reñir y contradecir al chico que tenía enfrente no iba a mejorar la situación. Sin embargo, mostrar inconformidad de alguna manera lo reconfortaba.

Los dos se quedaron callos unos instantes. Era un encuentro fallido entre los dos... no había nada ahora mismo dentro de ellos que no se describiera como fatalidad.

"_Ben... sálvame... ven..._", habló en sueños Tulo Izumi.

Taiki soltó una risa sarcástica.

"Voy a hacer que me quieras, Soji", le dijo de repente a su trillizo, "... un día, en tus sueños, clamarás por mi ayuda justo como Tulo Izumi le llama a su hermano Ben... dirás '_Taiki, sálvame_'... entonces yo destruiré todo cuanto esté a mi paso para salvarte".

"Qué decepción, pensé que un doble mío sería un poco más inteligente", soltó con ironía.

"Para nada, soy el más idiota de los hijos de Taichi Yagami".

Hubo otro silencio incómodo. Esta vez, el niño Izumi no dijo nada, sólo se recargó en la rubia Takaishi.

"Sabía que ibas a odiarme... no te culpo, tuve todo lo que tú no", susurró Taik, "pero tu desprecio duele más de lo que imaginé, arde más que mi brazo roto".

"Lo describes mal. No te odio ni te desprecio; simplemente no me interesa que quieras un vínculo afectuoso conmigo, yo no te necesito", manifestó Soji.

"La Unión hace la fuerza, y la hermandad es unión", se entercó Taiki, "no hay nadie en este mundo que prefiera a la soledad si tiene a la mano un vínculo afectuoso como el nuestro, pero allá tú, sólo te pido que no te cobres el rencor con Hidemi o nuestros padres".

"No me esperaba que un loco que saca insultos como si fueran eructos tuviera vocación de mártir para cargarse las culpas ajenas", la respuesta fría de Soji hizo que Taiki le diera la espalda.

"Vale, no hablemos de esto", mencionó dolido.

"No hablemos de nada".

"¡Eso no!, tenemos que organizarnos para largarnos de aquí... estos digimons quieren hacer una especie de ritual oscuro para crear un emblema como el que hicieron cuando nacimos".

"¿Qué dices?".

"No lo sabes, pero cuando Akane Fujiyama estaba embarazada de nosotros fue secuestrada por Lucemon, luego él y su séquito de Demon Lords la encarcelaron y la tuvieron meses encerrada hasta que dio a luz... al parecer ella logró escondernos a Hide y a mí porque nacimos primero, pero estuvieron a punto de matarte a ti", el hijo mayor de Tai habló con rapidez, todavía con la cara escondida entre sus piernas.

"¿Uh?", dijo Soji, sonó inexpresivo, su cuestión no llevaba fuerza ni intención específica.

"¿Cómo que _'uh'_?", reclamó el otro.

Taiki saltó, cogió a su trillizo de la ropa y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad.

"¿No entiendes?", agregó, "¡Nuestra madre no es una mujer cualquiera! ¡ella sí nos quería y muestra de eso es que mientras estuvo enclaustrada hizo lo posible por salvarnos a los tres!... las circunstancias y sus mismos traumas le impidieron pensar en un mejor plan que regalarnos, pero...!".

"¿Quieres por favor soltarme?", pidió Soji, "Y si dejas de gritar también me ayudaría a pensar en cómo salir de aquí".

Taiki obedeció y se puso de pie. Palpó la pared de la cueva y comenzó a caminar para estudiar el calabozo en donde estaba.

"Por el momento, por más que digas cosas buenas de esas personas, no me interesan... lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y regresar a Los Ángeles para a retomar mi vida".

"No me gusta que te creas tus mentiras...", dijo Taiki, bajando la voz, como si en esos momentos estuviera analizando algo.

Soji quiso replicar, pero se ahorró la poca saliva espumosa que cubría su paladar.

No era opción gastar sus energías con su doble. Deseó, por unos instantes, que el moreno se volviera a desmayar... el reencuentro le estaba pareciendo insoportable, la lluvia de sangre en su interior ya era un huracán.

"Esta cueva... juraría que es el lugar donde Akane estuvo encerrada cuando estaba gestándonos", el portador de la Unión se hincó, puso la cara en el suelo y se puso a olfatear el lugar como si fuera un sabueso. Soji lo miró con desagrado... en verdad esa persona tan parecida a él le parecía decepcionante.

"No huele a humano, pero bueno, ella estuvo aquí hace mucho", volvió a su posición de humano y siguió palpando la cueva, "estoy casi seguro de que estamos en el Digimundo".

"No importa el lugar que exista afuera de esta celda, sólo importa salir de aquí", opinó el trillizo más pequeño.

"Me desmayé antes de que me capturaran y ya no supe que pasó, pero si estamos en el Digimundo sería excelente", opinó el otro, "tú no lo sabes _hermanito_, pero aquí hay magia".

"No me llames _'hermanito'_".

"A mí no me vas a corregir sobre como llamarte, no seas absurdo", peleó, luego se golpeó la cabeza con su puño, "Demonios... si May estuviera conmigo no hubiera tenido un encuentro tan mediocre contigo; ella siempre sabe cómo hacer para que me porte bien".

"...", Soji no replicó nada audible.

Inesperadamente, Taiki caminó hasta él y se dejó caer frente a su mellizo.

"Te voy a abrazar", avisó.

"Preferiría que no", pidió el otro, tensándose.

"No me importa que no quieras o que me odies, ¡eres mi hermano!, y si no te abrazo ahora puede que nunca llegue a hacerlo".

Con el brazo sano agarró uno de los hombros de Soji y trató de acercarlo a él. El cuerpo de su consanguíneo estaba tieso, parecía ahora mismo una estatua fría y negada de afecto.

"¿Se te hacen muy afeminados los abrazos entre hermanos? ¿O cuál es tu problema?, ¡sólo finge que me abrazas si tanto me odias!", exigió.

"Eres peor que Yagami", fue la respuesta de Soji.

La petición infantil y la cara desesperada de su clon hicieron que Miyagi aflojara un poco los hombros y cediera.

Taiki no desaprovechó la oportunidad, aunque el abrazo que le dedicó fue muy corto y brusco.

No se le daban bien esas muestras de afecto. Ni siquiera se había visto tan meloso cuando había conocido a Hidemi, cinco años atrás.

"Me siento tan jodidamente raro", sinceró.

"¿Primo Taik?", Min llamó a su primo de manera adormilada.

"¡Preciosa, despertaste!", Taiki fue hasta donde estaba la niña y se la echó en brazos sin importarle su fractura.

"Estaba soñando con Hikaru, Soji también estaba ahí", dijo la dueña del Emblema de los Milagros.

"Ah, sí… ¿Con Hikaru dices?, no sé quien será, aunque seguramente alguien importante ¿no?".

"Sí", respondió con alegría la hija de Takeru y Hikari.

"... ¿era un buen sueño?", preguntó Taik.

Min la pensó un rato y luego asintió.

"Todavía está un poco triste y feo, pero si de verdad lo creemos, el sueño se hará bonito", aseguró la nena.

"Sí, tienes razón, en los sueños se puede lograr lo que sea".

"Primo Taik, ¿te gusta tu hermanito?", interrogó Minagawa.

"¡Sí!, mucho más de lo que te imaginas ".

"¡Eso mola!, ¿verdad primo Soji?", cuestionó Takaishi.

Soji no pudo evitar asentir, porque esa pequeña era sencillamente encantadora.

"No te preocupes Min-chan, vamos a salir de aquí y le ganaremos la batalla a los malos, ¡déjaselo todo a tu primo Taiki!".

"Sí… también voy a pedir un milagro dorado", dijo la nena.

Y juntó sus manos, como si fuera un ángel.

O

Continúa en el 9.2…

O

Gracias por leerme, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

A mí me ha divertido escribirlo a pesar de que le sufrí mucho con el cambio de narrador… era necesario fluir un poco más la trama, y cuando me enfoco en los POV me tardo mucho (aunque pronto volverán. Es lo bueno de los fics, se vale cambiar de estructura narrativa).

En este capi pudimos ver un poco de acción con el enfrentamiento de Hide y Sei contra Beelzemon, el cual aunque está molesto, no ha mostrado su verdadera fuerza y sólo está, por así decirlo, jugando con la carnada. Lo que no sabe ese Demon Lord es que los elegidos de la Esperanza y la Libertad tienen un plan B que puede que funcione.

También pude darme el lujo de escribir más sobre la familia Ichijouji, la cual me divierte horrores… especialmente Sato-kun, quien quizás es el niño más precoz del mundo xD. La interacción entre Kurumi y Ken también me divirtió… y bueno, al menos ya se encontraron con Daisuke, Takeru, Joe, Sora, Kari, Cody y los demás, quienes a su vez van a ir a buscar al lindo de Yama.

Tuve que quitar del episodio la participación de Doguen y May porque quedaba muy larga, pero para el próximo capi sabrán más de ellos y del pequeño Calumon y Akane Fujiyama.

Y, pues… ¡Apareció un nuevo personaje!, se llama Koemi y supongo que di pistas de quien puede ser… la chiquilla fue teletransportada por Osen (aunque todavía no sabemos bien cómo), el caso es que ese personaje me ayudó a despertar a Tai y los Izumi, los cuales estaban idos por culpa de un hechizo del Demon Lord Barbitas (como diría el Gran Ben).

Cierro el capítulo con el reencuentro de So-chan con Taik, el cual fue amargo, oscuro, pero a mi juicio entendible.

¿Les ha gustado? Ojalá que sí…

Para la próxima espero POR FIN hacer el encuentro de los trimelos. También sabremos más de los misteriosos niños que están ayudando a los elegidos.

Las preguntas son:

¿Podrán Hidemi y Seiyuro materializar los dibujos de Zetaro como ocurrió durante las Memorias Borradas? ¿Podrá encontrar Doguen al esquivo Calumon? ¿Qué diablos hace ese digimon de Tammers en mi fic? ¿Capturará Beelzemon al tercio del Apócrifo restante? ¿Despertará Benji con la ayuda de las flores de la armonía que tiene Hikari? ¿Lograrán descifrar el mensaje que dejó Koemi? ¿Recuperará Osen la curiosidad? ¿Volverá a hablarle a Zet y lo perdonará por ser Óleo? ¿Lograrán Soji y Taiki olvidar sus diferencias para idear un plan y salir de ahí? ¿Cómo se hará bonito el sueño de Minagawa? ¿Volverá Tulo a hacerse pis? ¿Encontrarán Sora y Ken a Yamato? ¿Qué están haciendo May y Akane? ¿De verdad están en el Mar de la Oscuridad? ¿Qué pasará con el embarazo de Yuri? ¿Cuándo sabrá Iori la verdad? ¿Es mi imaginación o cada vez hay más preguntas y menos respuestas?, jaja, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

Saludos.

_CieloCriss._

(*) **Ramune** es una bebida muy popular en Japón. Creo es una bebida gaseosa y hay de varios sabores. (Muy rica y tiene un envase muy curioso que incluye una canica).


	19. Número Nueve punto Dos

Adelanto mis buenos deseos para estas fechas navideñas y el nuevo año que se avecina (si siempre no se acaba el mundo) a todas las personas que suele leer este fic. No es que antes de que se acabe 2012 no vuelva a publicar, pero por si no sucede, les deseo feliz Navidad a todos los lectores y escritores de ff que lean estas notas.

Sé que siempre pasan eternidades antes mis actualizaciones y siempre que vuelvo a publicar me excuso con lo de siempre: que no tengo tiempo, que la escuela estuvo muy pesada, etc, etc… pero, les juro, de verdad que mi vida se ha vuelto un ciclo sin tiempo libre y eso me ofusca… como promesa de año nuevo buscaré ser más original con mis excusas, o mejor aún, prometeré publicar los fics con más frecuencia.

Dejando al lado mis quejas y disculpas, les traigo la nueva entrega de Apócrifo. No la había publicado porque me faltaba por redactar una escena importante que finalmente no me salió… por extensión, si incluía esa escena me iba a quedar un capi todavía más largo y quizá se iban a hartar de mis revolturas, así que habrá un 9.3 pronto, el cual servirá para cerrar la primera parte oficial del fic.

Como recordatorio: en el último capítulo, los hermanos Soji y Taiki se conocieron; los demon lords, sin embargo, están a punto de capturar a Hidemi, la trilliza restante. Por otra parte, los elegidos han comenzado a reunirse en el Museo Digimon, específicamente en la réplica de la Mansión de Devimon. Hay varios heridos y lesionados; hay personajes que todavía no se reúnen con los demás; hay niños y adolescentes secuestrados por el enemigo… y además, hay pequeños y misteriosos fantasmitas que se están apareciendo a algunos elegidos.

En muchos fics futuristas lo hacen, así que este capi lo haré también yo:

**Quizás no necesiten presentación, pero…**

*Kyosuke – Hijo de Daisuke. Tiene 17 años y su emblema es el Valor.

*Seiyuro – Hijo de Takeru. Tiene 17 años y su emblema es la Esperanza.

*Toshiro – Hijo de Hikari y Takeru. Tiene 17 años y su emblema es la Luz.

*Kurumi – Hija de Ken y Miya. Tiene 18 años y su emblema es la Pureza.

*Doguen – Hijo de Jyou. Tiene 16 años y su emblema es la Sinceridad.

*Yuriko – Hija de Iori. Tiene 16 años y su emblema es la Equidad.

*Mayumi – Hija de Sora y Matt. Tiene 15 años y su emblema es la Amistad.

*Ben – Hijo de Mimi. Tiene 15 años y su emblema es la Perseverancia.

*Taiki – Es el mayor de los trillizos de Taichi. Tiene 15 años y su emblema es la Unión.

*Hidemi – Segunda trilliza de Taichi. Tiene 15 años y su emblema es la Libertad.

*Soji – El trillizo pequeño de Taichi, a quien acaba de conocer. Tiene 15 años y no se sabe su emblema, pero los malos del cuento quieren hacer con él un emblema Apócrifo.

*Osen – Hija mayor de Koushiro. Tiene 14 años y su emblema es el Conocimiento.

*Zetaro – Segundo hijo de Ken y Miyako. Tiene 14 años y su emblema es la Bondad.

*Kotaro – Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Tiene 11 años y su emblema es el Amor.

*Satoru – Hijo menor de Ken y Miya. Tiene 7 años y su emblema es el Destino.

*Min – Hija de Takeru y Hikari. Tiene 6 años y su emblema es el de los Milagros.

*Tulo Kosuke – Hijo de Koushiro y Mimi. Tiene 5 años y su emblema es el de la Creación.

Espero que les guste el capi… me costó escribirlo.

¡Los dejo con la lectura!

O

** Apócrifo**

Por CieloCriss

9.2

Mayumi Ishida estaba desesperada.

Cuando su padre le había ordenado quedarse con la madre de Taiki le había hervido de enojo en todo el cuerpo.

Después, el sufrimiento de Akane Fujiyama había terminado por conmoverla y contenerna de desobedecer.

Le preocupaban su padre y su mejor amigo, pero aún así se había comportado lo más cabalmente posible.

Había ayudado a Fujiyama. La había encaramado a una silla de ruedas.

También había marcado como posesa en su celular. Nadie le contestó: ni su madre, ni su primo, ni su hermano, ni sus tíos.

Meditó por largos minutos sobre lo que debía hacer. Al final llegó a conclusión de que lo más coherente era ir a buscar a Yamato y a su mejor amigo.

En el fondo, la chica sabía que se el demonio digimon se habían llevado a Taiki. Se lo decía el vértigo que sentía en el vientre, los ojos le ardían y sentía parte de la cara entumecida...

Era como si una parte de ella la hubiera abandonado y se hubiera ido hacia donde estaba Yagami.

Si Lucemon Falldown Mode se había llevado a su amigo o si había lastimado a su padre, su deber era inspeccionar la situación actual.

-Señora, vamos a movernos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-, avisó a Akane, quien tenía el rostro cubierto por sus manos finas y todavía jóvenes. Sollozaba con fuerza, aunque Mayumi no veía humedad en las mejillas de la mujer.

-No tiene caso... le han matado... al chico...-, lloró con desazón.

-¡Le prohibo que dé por muerto a su hijo!-, fue lo que soltó la rubia y se echó a andar por el destruido hospital, arrastrando con ella la silla de ruedas donde yacía Akane.

-Yagami nunca me lo perdonará... esos monstruos le mataron al chico, estoy segura...-.

May gruñó por lo bajo, luego por lo alto.

-¡Deje de llorar, señora!, le aseguro que su hijo está vivo... quizá se lo han llevado, pero sé que está vivo, no lo perdonaría si fuera de otra forma-, comentó.

-Tú... ¿Eres novia del chico?-.

-Esa pregunta hágasela a su hijo- dijo la muchacha con total indiferencia.

Mayumi dejó atrás la conversación con la madre de su mejor amigo y volcó su interés en observar que el hospital y sus alrededores seguían pareciendo un paisaje urbano viejo, degradado, como de otra dimensión.

Las paredes antes blancas ahora lucían grisáceas. El piso se sentía granuloso, como si fuera arena.

Los cuerpos que yacían encimados en la entrada del nosocomio parecían títeres de una función de teatro, y las pocas personas que deambulaban por la alameda y las banquetas de la clínica de Odaiba, lucían como si no estuvieran ahí.

Zombies. Esa era la mejor manera de describirlos.

May les había pedido ayuda, pero ni siquiera le habían contestado. En la comunidad japonesa las personas eran amables, y aunque las almas vagaban con sus propias vidas, siempre respondían a un llamado.

-Frente a nosotras ya no hay humanos, son espectros de humanos... estoy segura de que estamos en el Mar de la Oscuridad-, mencionó May a Akane.

-No te entiendo, ¿qué lugar dices?-.

-El Mar de la Oscuridad... no sabría explicárselo de modo que entendiera, pero puedo decirle que ese sitio no siempre es un lugar, sino también es un sentimiento negativo... como sea, lo mejor es estar alerta Fujiyama-san, porque no todo lo que estamos viendo es una verdad absoluta.

El Hospital donde trabajaba el papá de Doguen estaba lejos de su casa, aunque no tenía caso regresar porque May sabía que su madre y Kotaro no estaban ahí. Ir a la residencia Kido era una opción, por lo que la muchacha decidió tomar ese camino mientras trataba de rastrear a su padre.

Estaba desanimada ante esa misión. Su posición de cuidadora la hacía sentir impotente. Tenía ganas de dejar a la madre de Taiki en medio de la nada en esa silla de ruedas, no obstante, su prudencia la detenía. Sabía que tampoco podría lograr mucho avance si salía corriendo como desquiciada a buscar a su padre.

May Ishida era de esas personas capaces de usar la cabeza en situaciones de riesgo, aunque, por lo general, optaba por seguir corazonadas cuando se lo dictaba su sexto sentido.

Apresuró el paso lo más que pudo. Era difícil arrastrar la silla de ruedas en ese ambiente arenoso que estaba creando el Mar de la Oscuridad. La rubia sentía su garganta obstruida y le ardían los ojos, pero no perdía detalle de lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor.

Parecía que los edificios se estaban convirtiendo en nubes de huracán. Y los rostros de los pocos humanos, que lucían más bien como fantasmas, se veían borrosos, como si los hubieran delineado con pinturas de acuarela para que perdieran sus facciones.

-… Nos han atrapado ¿verdad?- preguntó con histeria Akane.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Esos monstruos… nos han encerrado aquí, ¿no es así?, este lugar no es normal… aquella cueva tampo era normal.

La mujer hablaba entre un hipo aturdidor que le salía del vientre. May observó que temblaba como si fuera una niña de preescolar a punto de recibir una vacuna.

-Tal vez tenga razón Fujiyama-san, pero no se preocupe, siempre he creído que es más fácil salir del Mar Oscuro que entrar en él- aseveró la rubia Ishida con un tono de voz fuerte, que no flaqueó e hizo que Akane suspirara agradecida.

Atravesó la alameda del Hospital y llegó a la avenida. Mayumi era el único brillo dentro del paisaje onírico y marino que vivían en ese momento.

Cuando se desparramaba las lágrimas en su ropa de hospital, Akane alzaba la vista y veía la cabellera rubia de Mayumi resplandeciendo con fuerza, al igual que aquel par de ojos azul celeste.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, chica?

May no contestó inmediatamente, primero atravesó una calle donde los coches estaban paralizados.

-Quince.

-Me habría gustado ser como tú cuando tenía tu edad…

-Yo le recomendaría conocer a una persona antes de adoptarla como el modelo de un hubiera que jamás existirá- respondió incómoda Ishida, y su contestación estuvo acompañada de un gesto amargo. Nunca antes un adulto la había tomado como figura a seguir, sencillamente era una situación insensata –en todo caso, primero considere a su hija en lugar de a una perfecta extraña.

Tras atravesar la avenida, subió a la acera por la rampa para personas con discapacidad y aceleró sus pasos. La muchacha tenía la respiración rítmica y tranquila de inhalaciones y exhalaciones, no así Akane, quien parecía ahogarse con su propio aire.

Cuando estaba por doblar la esquina para dirigirse a casa de los Kido, la rubia se detuvo.

-El parque… siempre que huye, Taiki va al parque- recordó de pronto May, tronando sus dedos con energía.

-No hay que ir ahí… al chico se lo han llevado…¿no deberíamos escapar?

-Los padres no deben escapar de los peligros que acechan a los hijos- resaltó la hija mayor de Yamato y Sora –Si eso ha hecho, significa que se ha equivocado.

Akane se cubrió el rostro y Mayumi sintió como si acabara de apedrear a la madre de Taik.

No se arrepintió de sus palabras, al contrario, nunca antes estuvo tan segura de ellas como ahora. Recordó que el día en que la había secuestrado Wallace para absorberle la energía, sus padres habían estado al pie del cañón, haciendo hasta lo imposible para rescatarla.

Entonces, si Akane Fujiyama quería reivindicarse, tenía que dirigir toda una guerra contra esos demonios para recuperar a sus hijos y a su paz.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y desplazó la silla de ruedas con fuerza porque ésta se alentaba con las partículas de roca.

El parque, o lo que quedaba de él, se les dibujó a Ishida y a Fujiyama frente a ellas. Los árboles habían perdido su follaje a pesar de que en Odaiba estaba de visita la primavera. Las ráfagas de viento tenían un color grisáceo, como si el aire pudiera colorearse por oscuridad.

-Tiene dos opciones señora, una es esperarme aquí, otra es acompañarme- propuso Mayumi. Más que la entrada a un lugar de esparcimiento, el sitio lucía como la entrada al laberinto de una película de terror.

-Por favor, no me dejes sola… no lo soportaría.

-Entonces iremos a buscar a su hijo y a mi padre sin importar las consecuencias- comunicó Mayumi con decisión.

Apretó los manubrios de la silla y se echó a correr, esta vez con más fuerza y ahínco, rumbo al lago.

El vaso lacustre del parque era el sitio en donde Taiki se refugiaba cuando estaba de mal humor o herido por alguna situación familiar. Si discutía con Taichi Yagami o peleaba con Hidemi, Taik terminaba en un rincón del lago, tirando piedras como un niñato de primero de primaria.

Cuando la pandilla que dirigía el elegido de la Unión tenía una baja o un enfrentamiento contra otra tribu urbana, Taiki acudía a su escondite, se sentaba en el suelo y meditaba sobre cómo dirigir a un grupo de vándalos sin oficio ni beneficio.

Cuando se besaban, Mayumi se encontraba con Taiki en ese estanque. Ahí se tiraban en la hierba y tenían unas extrañas luchas que terminaban con algún beso esporádico o algún golpe de ella propinado a él.

En definitiva, si un Demon Lord perseguía a su mejor amigo, Mayumi sabía dónde encontrar al joven moreno. Por eso se apresuró lo más que pudo. Hubo un momento en que quiso dejar varada a Akane, al menos temporalmente, para llegar más rápidamente al lago.

Evitó gritar o ponerse a llorar. Su cabeza sólo pudo con la presión de correr y llevar a la señora consigo.

Divisó el lago y rampeó una baqueta para cruzar por una colina, bajó con rapidez a la ribera, pero no vio a Taiki ni a su padre en la orilla.

Sus ojos azules buscaron pistas. Rápidamente identificó gotas de sangre entre la maleza y las piedras.

Sin duda alguna Taik había estado ahí.

¿Ahí lo había capturado el Lucemon Falldown Mode? ¿Le habían lastimado más?

Se mordió la lengua para evitar que sus labios traicionaran a su cabeza y terminara diciendo algo disparatado.

-Papá… ¿y dónde estás tú?- se preguntó la chica, volviendo sus pasos hasta el sendero principal.

Tenía frío. Los incoloros vellos de sus brazos estaban erizados, tenía las cejas delgadas fruncidas y la frente llena de olas temporales de preocupación. Akane Fujiyama había caído en un llanto continuo y sin esperanza. Se cubría con obsesión y apretaba los párpados con fuerza, como si se negara a presenciar esa extraña realidad que se le presentaba como un mundo de tinieblas.

Mayumi Ishida resopló.

-Como si eso fuera detenerme- dijo la chica para sí misma, mientras inspeccionaba otros lugares del parque con una resistencia heroica. Seguramente su padre no había dejado ir a ese digimon sin buscar contrarrestar el ataque hacia Taiki.

Yamato Ishida, a quien May consideraba inteligente, debía haber buscado un espacio despejado para enfrentar una pelea con un digimon de alto nivel, ya que eso evitaría daños circunstanciales a terceros.

-Aunque no veo por aquí algo que verdaderamente esté vivo, los humanos, incluso las flores, parecen simples espectros rondando en una pesadilla...

Akane apretó más la cara.

-No digas más, niña, ¡Ya sé que se llevaron al chico!

La elegida de la Amistad la ignoró. Aunque se sentía devastada y le hacía falta una buena dosis de la cresta de su primo Seiyuro, siguió trotando por los alrededores.

Su ritmo flaqueaba y las lágrimas de la señora Fujiyama no estaban ayudándole mucho.

Se detuvo temblorosa y de nuevo miró si su celular tenía señal. Pero no: estaba muerto. El sistema operativo de su brazalete digital tampoco servía, definitivamente estaba incomunicada.

La rubia se secó el sudor frío que se le resbalaba de la frente, pensó en su Pyokomon, en ese pequeño digital rosado, de expresivos ojos verdes y sonrisa eterna.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al no poder tener el apoyo de su vieja amiga; alzó la cara, por más que lo intentó, tuvo que admitir que estaba desorientada.

Al principio, cuando había entrado al parque, había podido reconocer las veredas del área verde, no obstante, ahora estaba tan oscuro que se había perdido.

Simplemente ese ya no era el parque favorito de su infancia, de su colonia, de su Taiki.

-Joder, tengo qué salir de aquí... vine a ayudar, no a caer en trampas- se regañó con decisión, y de nuevo vagó con la silla de ruedas y Akane y sus ruidosos llantos de tristeza.

-¿Se puede callar, por favor?- pidió Mayumi cuando ya no soportó más el sufrimiento de la mujer. -Me desconcentra y su llanto solamente alimenta más la oscuridad...

-Lo lamento... yo no quería que pasara esto... es mi culpa... los niños... yo los separé... aún así esos monstruos los atraparon.

-Eso está en el pasado y por más que queramos, aún no se inventa un emblema que lo cambie, ¿entiende eso?, así que le ruego que ya no llore; entiendo que debió haber sufrido mucho y todo eso, pero entre sus recuerdos tiene que haber alguna rememoración positiva... le pido que se enfoque en eso, ¿me puede ayudar con eso, Akane-san?

Fujiyama asintió con fuerza y se restregó las lágrimas.

-Así está mejor, demuestre su valor, eso le gustaría a Taiki y a Hidemi.- la rubia retomó la caminata un poco más relajada.

Hasta el momento no la había atacado nadie, así que eso era una buena señal. Miró hacia el cielo. Estaba gris y lleno de nubarrones densos, pero no llovía. No se asomaban las lunas del Digimundo, ni la de la Tierra y tampoco la del Mar Oscuro, lo que también la recompensó vagamente.

Una ráfaga de viento se disparó cerca de donde estaban y Mayumi pudo ver un resplandeciente color azul claro emanar de un aire que debía ser oscuro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un torbellino minúsculo, del color del arco iris, las rodeó y fue entonces cuando Mayumi detectó el sonido de un piano.

Esa música venía junto con el viento de colores, como si las ondas de sonido pudieran pintarse de emociones, de vida.

-... Papá...- susurró la muchacha, emitiendo su clásica sonrisa mordaz, que consistía en alargar con estilo sus labios bañados en un suave color coral.

Corrió junto con Akane hacia las ondas de colores.

-No... para allá no... ¿no ves que seguramente esos monstruos quieren engañarnos?... aquí no puede haber música.

El piano, a lo lejos, seguía escuchándose. May reconocía perfectamente la melodía. En casa le llamaban a esa pieza "Oda a Takeru", porque era la canción que Yamato Ishida tocaba en su armónica cuando era niño y estaba en el Digimundo. Como siempre se la tocaba a su hermano menor para tranquilizarlo, Taichi Yagami había bautizado la pieza con un sarcasmo muy burdo que en el fondo hacía feliz tanto a Takeru, como a Yamato.

-Se llama sinestesia... es el efecto de cuando el sonido puede verse, o las imágenes pueden oírse, no pensé que existiera o que yo pudiera visualizarlo alguna vez, pero incluso aquí, entre la oscuridad, hay magia- se emocionó la chica; por su parte, Akane Fujiyama no supo comprender lo que decía la rubia.

Otro haz de luz, esta vez verde esmeralda, salió de entre el bosque negro.

-¿Quieres que te siga, música?- preguntó Mayumi, sumida en una emoción extraña. A Akane le dio miedo que la joven fuera hipnotizada y la dejara abandonada, pero Ishida tenía sujetos los manubrios de la silla de ruedas con fervor y fuerza.

Y entonces, la chica silbó.

Mayumi acomodó su boca hasta que ésta quedó en forma de corazón. Dejó salir aire, y adaptó el chiflido como si fuera el acompañamiento de la "Oda a Takeru".

El aire que expulsó se iluminó de plateado y se fusionó con los colores de la música del piano.

-Esto es... maravilloso- atinó a decir Akane.

May ya no dijo nada, se arrancó a correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Respiraba aprisa, pero aún así se las arreglaba para silbar.

Se internó en una zona boscosa y cuando menos pensó, se detuvo abruptamente al descubrir la fuente de sonidos sinestésicos.

Se trataba de un niño.

Tendría a lo mucho unos seis o siete años de edad, estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados y las manos saludando al viento. Sus dedos se movían en el aire y era de ahí donde salían los sonidos.

Verdaderamente era magia.

-¿Papá?- preguntó Mayumi. Hizo la cuestión porque el pequeño se parecía mucho a su padre cuando era niño, según había visto en fotos y en visiones de la primera guerra de la Fusión Prohibida.

-Te estaba esperando- el niño abrió los ojos y unos óvalos de plata se le dibujaron alrededor de unas pupilas negras y astutas, como las de un lobo.

-¿Quién es ese niño?- preguntó Akane -Es... es Lucemon ¿cierto?... siempre se disfraza... se disfraza de seres hermosos y...

Mayumi indicó silencio a la adulta y sin importarle mucho la opinión de ésta, se acercó al nene, se inclinó y estiró su mano.

-No sé cuál es tu vínculo con mi padre, tampoco quiero que me lo digas si no quieres, ¿pero puedes llevarme con él?

-Lo haría aunque tuviera que arrancar todos los cactus de todos los desiertos o aunque las mariposas se quedaran sin alas porque se las han comido los cerdos.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó May.

-No importa si no entiendes el lenguaje del murciélago, pero así como él, sigue mi sonido, y en un futuro, hazme tocar un piano que sea de verdad- el niño no se rió, aventó el extraño discurso con severidad, sus palabras parecían haberse estructurado con concordia, pero en definitiva, la mayor de los hijos de Sora y Yamato no entendía mucho de cerdos comiéndose las alas de las mariposas.

El hombrecito tomó la mano de Mayumi.

-Es suave.- dijo al enlazar sus manos entre los dedos largos de la chica- Tienes manos de pianista que prefiere la guitarra y que finalmente se evade con su voz y se pierde en el polvo estelar.

Besó el dorso de la mano, como caballerito medieval. Mayumi se sorprendió de ver un ademán de Seiyuro Takaishi en esa criatura.

-¿Que qué?, Escucha, sólo llévame con mi padre, ¿Eres parte de una visión surrealista causada por la oscuridad? ¿o eres alguna visión mística que me envía Yamato Ishida?

-Soy Takumi, mi propio hacedor de música de murciélagos...- El de ojos plateados soltó la mano de la también rubia -Mayumi, a ti te gusta mucho la canción de "Bokura no Digital World" ¿verdad?

-¿A qué viene eso al cuento?, ¿cómo lo sabes?...

-La versión de piano es la mejor, sobre todo si la toco yo... - y con esa última frase se fue desvaneciendo no sólo la figura del precioso niño, sino también su voz aterciopelada. Lo único que quedó de esa extraña presencia fueron las ondas de sonido convertidas en colores.

-Era... ¿un fantasma?- preguntó Akane Fujiyama.

Mayumi tardó en incorporarse. Un extraño sentimiento se le desparramó por el pecho y tuvo que tocarse el sitio de corazón para normalizar su respiración.

No quería dejar de ver a ese niño, a Takumi. Un chico que sabe musicalizar con piano "Bokura no Digital World" no sólo era alguien con un vínculo cercano a su padre, sino a ella misma.

-No, alguien que emite tanta vida no puede ser un fantasma, yo ni siquiera creo en ellos-respondió May a Akane.

Se incorporó y regresó hasta donde estaba Fujiyama.

Otro torbellino de colores explotó cerca de ellas, y con ello, comenzó la música, que fue dibujándose y sintiéndose: Sinestesia. Magia. Cerdos que comen alas de mariposas.

May sonrió con la frescura con la que hubiera reído su Pyokomon por unos instantes.

_Nuestro mundo digital, _

_Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado ese día, _

_en ese tiempo, _

_entonces no seríamos quienes somos ahora._

La letra de la canción que habían compuesto los niños elegidos en honor al Digimundo comenzó a cantarse en la mente de la digielegida de la Amistad.

-Definitivamente, por más tinieblas que haya, siempre habrá alguna sorpresa entre la basura, una de esas que valen más que veinte barras de oro y un tesoro de piratas- bromeó.

_Gracias, mundo digital, _

_Nos tuvimos que dar cuenta de esta verdad _

_o no nos hubiéramos vuelto tan fuertes. _

Echó a andar, siguiendo los colores, que se pintaban frente a ellas como un oleaje de un mar que no era tan oscuro después de todo.

-Aunque no lo crea, Fujiyama-san, la aventura de este viaje que inició con mis padres, todavía continúa.

O

-Esto es colmo- se quejó Doguen Kido. -¡Baja de ahí Calumon!

El hijo de Joe dio un pisotón en el suelo para asustar al pequeño digimon, pero éste lo ignoró.

El portador de la digiemblenquia se acaba de trepar un árbol del conocido parque de Odaiba que frecuentaban los elegidos. Doguen había estado siguiéndolo con estoicismo desde que se había escapado de su casa por razones desconocidas e insensatas, sin embargo, una cosa era perseguirlo y otra trepar árboles.

En realidad, el muchacho sabía que entre más se alargaba su cuerpo más se le entorpecían sus movimientos, los cuales ni siquiera cuando era pequeño habían sido sincronizados.

Su primo Kyosuke y el inconsciente de Seiyuro Takaishi siempre se reían de él porque no sabía patear bien un balón, porque escalar se le daba pésimo y porque cualquier deporte le terminaba causando mareo.

Odiaba ser así. Daba la impresión de que era un nerd delicado sin más interés que estudiar, pero en cierta medida, Doguen creía que eso era lo único rescatable de él, no sabía si además de su fachada había algo emocionante dentro de él.

-¡Basta ya, Calumon! ¡Te he dado un hogar, mi padre te ha curado!, ¿y cómo nos pagas?, escapándote de casa y trepándote el árbol más alto de todos...

-Calú Calú... tengo miedo- fue lo único que anexó el pequeño digital de ojos verdes, a quien justamente sus orbes se le veían enrojecidas, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

Había encogido sus orejas y se acababa de hacer bolita en un nido de gorriones que estaba abandonado.

-Sí, bueno, se entiende que tengas miedo de estar lejos de tu casa, pero te puedo enseñar unas técnicas de respiración que me aconsejaron para enfrentar las crisis de ansiedad que me dieron en los exámenes de ingreso al instituto... son muy efectivas.

Calumon ocultó su cabecita, un humo de oscuridad estaba invadiendo su patita manca.

-¿Pero qué le pasa al clima?, el cielo se ha puesto gris, seguro que va a llover- se quejó Kido, frunciendo la nariz para tratar de ubicar el clásico olor a tierra mojada de los días nublados.

No obstante, lo que terminó percibiendo fue salinidad en el ambiente y arena oscura en los alrededores.

La banqueta del parque no era firme, parecía que el cemento era lodo, y sus pasos, simples caminares de hormiguitas.

El ambiente se había puesto muy helado, Doguen se abrazó con sus propios brazos y se sorbió los mocos de su nariz con desprecio, el clima lo iba a enfermedar.

Lo que estaba pasando no le daba buena espina. Las sensaciones que estaba percibiendo -dentro de su escala de crisis ansiosas- eran totalmente superiores a los pendientes provocados por los clásicos conflictos académicos.

Ahí, donde estaba, parecía que un pintor omnipresente estaba reproduciendo el mar de la oscuridad que se solía apoderar del 60 por ciento de sus terrores nocturnos.

-Escucha, no es que quiera alarmarte, pero me parece que vamos a ser víctimas de un ataque de digimons malignos que nos destrozarán si no te vienes ahora mismo a mi regazo y nos refugiamos en mi casa.- ordenó con el último hilo de coherencia que le quedaba.

Calumon se asomó por la rama donde estaba refugiado.

-Calú... ellos ya están aquí, calú.

Esa confesión hizo que Doguen saltara de la posición donde se encontraba y se pusiera a mirar a todas partes: todo podía ser sospechoso, desde la señora que iba por el pan para la merienda hasta el hombre de negocios que tuvo una junta especial en su corporativo a pesar de ser día feriado.

Sin embargo, la entrada al área verde y las aceras de alrededor se habían quedado casi vacías.

Kido sí vio a algunas personas, pero éstas tenían la piel gris, como si fueran zombis. Las miradas las llevaban perdidas, los labios resecos... eran como simples imaginarios del mundo normal. E imaginarios feos, según los estándares de Doguen.

Ya casi no cabía la duda, en verdad estaba en problemas, en verdad había regresado al Centro del Digimundo donde había peleado junto con el resto de los elegidos durante la época de las memorias borradas.

Con terror comenzó a treparse el árbol, que tenía un tronco delgado y largo.

A Doguen se le figuró que su peso iba a terminar doblando la madera y rompiéndola, así que rogó a todos los dioses del mundo que lo protegieran.

-Está bien, no vengas, voy por ti y buscaremos dónde refugiarnos- dijo algo tembloroso.

En efecto, sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina cuando trataba de utilizarlas para trepar. Las manos las atascaba entre las ramas con fuerza, hasta el punto que de algunos dedos comenzó a sangrar.

No estaba dentro de los planes de Doguen caerse y romperse una pierna, por eso tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Tenía que devolverse a su casa, pero con Calumon... si dejaba que ese animalito digital cayera en manos equivocadas, eso podría convertirse en una situación fatal para los chicos de su grupo.

Y aunque se quejaba de la mayoría de ellos, Doguen era parte de esa camaradería, aunque a su manera, claro.

Trataba de asistir a las reuniones, se autonombraba mejor amigo de Yuriko en el instituto -aunque ignoraba a los muchachos, salvo a Toshi-, asistía a los estúpidos torneos de soccer de su primo y apreciaba a todos y cada uno de esos chicos. No eran tan cercanos, sí, pero aún así, Doguen era una persona capaz de sincerar su apoyo y su lealtad hacia ellos.

El sol acaeció, como si no pudiera iluminar más. Los lentes se le resbalaron a Kido y se perdieron entre una maleza negruzca que extrañamente había crecido alrededor del árbol.

-¡Fatalidad!- se quejó Doguen. Su visión se revolvió como la masa de un pastel dentro de la batidora. -Mis gafas, ¡todo menos mis gafas!

Desde que recordaba, el Kido vivía con los anteojos unidos a su rostro pálido. Era miope, pero de los que tenían muchísimas dioptrías. También tenía astigmatismo, lo que hacía que su visión se distorsionara en mal plan.

-Calumon, no seas malo... ven acá- como si fuera el hombre de goma que salía en un anime, enrolló sus largas piernas en el tronco. Embarró su cuerpo en la madera y reforzó su posición abrazando la circunferencia del árbol con su mano derecha.

El brazo izquierdo lo estiró hacia arriba, tratando de capturar a Calumon.

-¿No te das cuenta de que se me cayeron los lentes y no veo NADA? ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan incosciente y desalmado?!, Mi Pukamon era un digimon bien educado que me obedecía sin cuestionar- mintió Kido, porque en realidad su Pukamon le hacía un poco de bullying, justo como Gomamon lo hacía con Jyou.

-¿Caluuuuuú?

-¡No te hagas el inocente! ¿No ves que tengo una crisis aquí por tratar de ayudarte?, que te sepas que no veo nada, mas que manchas negruzcas, y una bola blanca que supongo que eres tú... ya te lo dije, acércate y ayúdame a bajar de aquí para que podamos ayudarnos mutuamente y vayamos a mi casa; no te olvides de que eres un digimon lesionado y solamente mi padre es capaz de atenderte, ¡entiéndelo Calumon!

_-¿Quien eres tú, Calú?-_ preguntó entonces Calumon.

-¡Ya sabes quien soy! Qué desconsiderado, he velado tus sueños estos días, ¡tan siquiera reconóceme como el hijo del médico que te salvó la vida!

-No tú, calú- respondió Calumon -_Ella_.

Apuntó algo, no obstante, Doguen no notó nada.

-¡Deja de estar bromeando!- gritó el Kido, dirigiendo su mirada hacia todos lados... la verdad no enfocaba nada, lo que comenzó a frustrarlo.

Seguramente era un Digimon que estaba por atacarlos. Calumon era un digimon tan idiota que lo más probable era que no supiera identificar a los tipos malos de los buenos.

-_¿Quieres ser mi amiga, Calú calú?- _preguntó Calumón.

-¡Eso no, no te puedes hacer enemigo del amigo! ¡digo! ¡Amigo del Enemigo!... ¡Escucha intruso, ya nos vamos, no nos ataques... la violencia es mala... no querrás meterte conmigo- apretó más su cuerpo en el tronco pero temblaba tanto que tambaleaba el arbolito de un lado a otro sin cesar. -Soy un muchacho de bien ¿te enteras?, pero puedo luchar, digo, perdería, pero puedo luchar... argh, ¡Calumon haz algo!

-_Calumon tiene una nueva amiga_- sonrió el digital, soltándose del tronco. Planeó como hoja de otoño rumbo al suelo, Doguen, con el mayor esfuerzo posible, pudo notar la bola blanca descendiendo, así que armándose de su mejor arma, la desesperación, se soltó, trató de impulsarse y agarrar a Calumon en el aire antes de que se vendiera al enemigo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó con dramatismo.

Cuando atrapó a Calumon se vio como un flacucho e imposible pseudo-mariscal de campo que acababa de hacer la mejor atrapada de fútbol americano.

-¡CALUUUUUUUUUU!

Y luego, la caída libre lo llevó directo a las malezas.

Doguen cerró los ojos, alargó las orejas de Calumon para tratar de darles función de orejas de Dumbo, pero al final terminaron por estrellarse.

¿Cuantos metros? ¿tres, cinco, seis?... en definitiva le iba a costar la fractura de una de sus extremidades, y después, claro, esa digimon maligna de la que Calumon se había hecho amiga -y que además era muda o algo así- iba a terminar de aniquilarlo.

Ahí quedaría su tumba. Esperaba que la hicieran de un mármol fino, con la inscripción de Doguen Kido: hijo perfecto e inteligente amigo, ¿sería mucho pedir ese epitafio?

Pero mientras alucinaba esas posibilidades a la velocidad de la luz, notó que había aterrizado sobre algo suave.

Su cuerpo había caído de bruces sobre una masa corporal delicada, la cual soltó un gritito de resignación más que de dolor.

Doguen y Calumon rebotaron; después el ser vivo en el que había anterrizado comenzó a llorar.

El hijo de Joe y Jun se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

-Lo siento... espera... ¿dónde estás? ¿quién eres?

-La estás pisando ahora mismo, Calú- explicó Calumon. Ya no parecía atormentado por el paisaje gris y neblinoso del Mar Oscuro.

Doguen dio un salto.

-Lo lamento mucho- repitió al notar que había caído sobre algo con cuerpo de humano femenino e infantil, o al menos eso le pareció cuando se acercó a inspeccionar a su "colchón". -Yo soy un hombre que ordinariamente no hace daño a las damas, es por principios, pero no pude evitarlo, no veo nada y si no te presentas, pues es difícil que no actúe con valentía para defender a Calumon.

-Calú Calú- opinó Calumon.

-¿Puedes dejar de emitir esos sonidos tan cacofónicos? ¿tiene caso que tras cada frase digas Calú-Calú?- Doguen suspiró, se agachó para ver a la presunta humana. -¿Es que no te presentas?

-_Lentes_- se le escuchó una voz temerosa. Se incorporó lentamente, Doguen notó que se trataba de una niña pequeña y le remordió la conciencia haberle caído encima.

-¡Espera! ¡no te levantes! ¡pude haberte roto las costillas!

-_No... no sé... no_- ella insistió _-... le-lentes_.

Desapuñó sus manos y devolvió sus gafas a Doguen Kido.

-¿Las has hallado?

La niña asintió.

Doguen se las puso inmediatamente. Tenían una ranura, pero el simple hecho de haber recuperado sus antiparras lo puso feliz.

-¡Gracias!, qué niña tan cooperativa, los chiquillos hermanos de mis amigos deberían tener modales como tú. - Se permitió verla.

Era una niña con el cabello demasiado largo y oscuro. Tenía la piel clarísima y la cabeza agachada, por lo que el fleco del cabello le cubría los ojos. Sólo se alcanzaba a ver parte de la montura de unas gafas gruesas, de aro negro.

Al Kido le invadió un escalofrío, se parecía horrores al clásico fantasma que aparecía en las cintas de terror de culto del Japón, como la chica de El Aro.

-... _No... no... tengas miedo..._

-¡Eres nuestra amiga, Calú! ¡Contigo ya no tengo miedo!

Pero Kido dio un paso atrás.

-Estoy agradecido, pero no confío en ti... ¿Qué eres?

-_No... no sé..._

-¡Yo sí lo sé! ¡Sé olerlos a kilómetros de distancia porque mi padre me enseñó y heredé su poder mítico!, ¡eres una fantasma!

-_Yo... bueno... sí... pero..._ - su voz parecía envuelta en timidez.

Sin seguir la plática, el paralizado cuerpo de Doguen comenzó a movilizarse como si fuera un robot. Tenía que salir de ahí: nada bueno salía de los fantasmas, bueno, salvo de entes como Wizardmon, y esa niña en definitiva había sido sacada de una peli de terror.

Dio media vuelta, pero antes de que comenzara a correr, la fantasmita le agarró con fuerza de la camisa, aunque no cambió su actitud sumisa.

-¡Fuera de mi vista! - exigió Doguen -¡Lo sé, eres una shinigami ¿verdad?!, en realidad me mataron en este bosque sin que me diera cuenta y ahora vienes por mi atormentada alma, ¡pero no me iré contigo! ¡Dile a la parca que se retracte!".

-_Mori... Moriko... yo... soy Moriko._..- dijo con mucho trabajo, y con temblorina alzó por primera vez su carita.

Doguen Kido gimió del susto. Y no porque la shinigami fuera fea, sino porque... bueno... porque esa criatura fantasmal se parecía un poco a él.

Tenía unos ojos pequeños y negros cubiertos por lentes, una nariz igual de larga que la de él, y el rostro afilado. Las mejillas las llevaba escarlatas, como si le costara mucho trabajo estar ahí o hablar con él.

-¿Moriko?, ¡yo no conozco a ninguna Moriko!

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-_Perdón... yo sé... pero...-_ y del vestidito desabrido y gris que llevaba puesto, sacó una llave -_Es la... llave... llave de Witchelny... emblemas... perdidos... yo... yo... _

-¿Qué dices?, habla claro, y te exijo que expliques quién eres, a mí de nada me sirve tu nombre de pila- regañó, luego le dieron remordimientos, después de todo había caído sobre la pobre mocosilla. Gracia hacía la chiquilla con levantarse y hablar; de alguna manera se veía que tenía resistencia a los golpes.

-_Por favor... la llave... tó-tómala ¿sí?- _ella rogó, pero Doguen no dijo ni hizo nada.

La niña puso la llave sobre una piedra. Miró con nerviosismo a Kido.

-_Tengo que irme... no pierdas la llave, oniisan._

Los ojos de Doguen se agrandaron.

-¿ONIISAN?

Después de que Moriko le sonrió con timidez a Calumon ,volvió a agachar el rostro, luego, sin más, como si también hubiera sido un ave que cruza el cielo: se marchó, aunque Doguen no supo bien cómo.

-Ya se fue... qué triste, Calú- Calumon saltó hacia la llave y la tomó con sus manitas.

Doguen Kido siguió estático. "_ONIISAN_", eso había dicho la presunta espectra. Pero él no tenía hermanos, no, qué va, su madre tenía una obsesión por no tener más hijos.

No obstante, esa niña le había dicho hermano y se parecía bastante a él... ¡o más bien a su padre!

Entonces todo estuvo claro, al menos para él.

-¡Qué conmoción! ¡Mi padre tiene una hija fuera del matrimonio!- aulló como un coyote en agonía, como si no hubiera correcaminos para un mañana.

O

No supo lo que estaba pasando.

Tampoco le quedó claro qué había sucedido antes. Taichi Yagami sólo sintió el cuerpo entumido cuando se incorporó de una cama de colchón duro.

Traía el estómago revuelto y una fuerte resaca, como si se hubiera emborrachado cinco días y cuatro noches sin parar.

A sus ojos marrones les costó enfocar con claridad lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor.

Las siluetas se le fueron formando conocidas, aunque – quizá por instinto- sintió que estaba en una pesadilla.

El alma... le dolía. Mucho. Le dolía el alma, como si se la hubieran quemado con llamas de color de atardecer.

Estaba en un cuarto enorme, asemejado a los pasillos llenos de camas que había en los orfanatos u hospicios de indigentes... pero no. La construcción olía a nuevo, y las personas que estaban en ese lugar le eran sumamente familiares. Algunos eran adultos, adolescentes, niños...

Como si su cerebro estuviera congelado, cada vez que Tai trataba de usarlo, un dolor frío le hacía arrugar la frente.

"_Ya he estado aquí, antes_", se dijo al reconocer la camita donde su cuerpo adulto descansaba. ¿No había volado en esa cama, junto a Agumon, cuando era niño? ¿No estaba ahora en...?

-¡La mansión de de Devimon!- fue la primera frase que articuló. Y sus palabras bastaron para derretir su letarlo helado.

Fue como si le hubiera caído un balde con agua helada.

Estaba, en efecto, en la Masión de Devimon. Pero no en la residencia verdadera que había visitado en el Digimundo, sino en la réplica del Museo Digimon que dirigía su amiga Miyako Inoue y que habían construido con esfuerzo todos sus amigos y también él.

Ahí olía a nuevo.

Lo primero que vio fue a su sobrina postiza Osen Izumi agazapada en el pasillo, con una cara compungida y bañada en lágrimas. Zetaro Ichijouji lo miraba a él, como si presenciara un milagro.

A su lado izquierda, Mimi respiraba aprisa y trataba de sentarse. Koushiro estaba a su otro costado, estaba sentado, como él, pero se cubría la cara, como si no pudiera despertar.

Al fondo, en la entrada de la habitación, Tai vio que el pequeño Ichijouji abría la puerta, por donde, como hormigas sin formación, sus amigos y familiares iban entrando.

Miyako chilló una frase que Tai no alcanzó a comprender. Joe Kido, con un rostro extraviado pero presto a trabajar, llevaba consigo un maletín de primeros auxilios.

-¡Acá, acuesten a Yuriko-chan aquí!- ordenó el médico.

Tai puso toda la atención que pudo al ver a su sobrino Toshiro entrar con Yuriko Hida sostenida, con mucho trabajo, en sus brazos.

Su muchacho, el precioso hijo de Hikari, estaba tan pálido que le hacía parecer un enfermo terminar de VIH. La hija de Cody estaba... ¿enferma? ¿herida?... le vio la ropa ensangrentada.

Cody Hida entró detrás, impotente. Su Kari, su valiente hermana, trataba de calmar al menor de los elegidos del año 2002.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Hikari? ¡Mi hija está lesionada! ¡No quiere que la toque! ¡Prefiere que tu hijo la cargue! ¡Y ve, el chico ya ni fuerza tiene!

-Iori-kun, tranquilo, por favor...- Kari notó a Tai - ¡Hermano, has despertado!

Taichi quiso responderle inmediatamente, pero aunque su primer enunciado había sido claro, una nueva fase de aturdimiento lo acogió, al menos esos instantes.

Notó a otro herido, el hijo de Mimi, Ben. Yacía como muerto en una camilla. La piel la traía irritada, enrojecida. Manchones de moretones y cenizas le adornaban el cuerpo. Lo que le pareció más alarmante es que parte del cabello del presumido principito estaba quemado...

El cuarto no sólo olía a construcción nueva, sino más bien a construcción quemada.

Kurumi Ichijouji, el hijo y la esposa de Daisuke también habían entrado a la habitación, lo mismo Kotaro-chan, a quien Tai le parecía tan adorable como su Sora.

Dos personas más: una niñita con ojos asustados y una mujer que le pareció conocida, también entraron a la alcoba, la cual se sintió tan atiborrada que el primer elegido del Valor quiso vomitar.

Llantos, gritos, gemidos... todos al mismo tiempo.

-Esto sí que se ha puesto complicado- opinó Satoru, sacando una extraña libretita en la que empezó a apuntar sabrá Dios qué cosas.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarte, tío Jyou?- preguntó solícito Kotty.

-¡Aparecieron sin más en la mansión!- exclamó Yolei -no sé cómo fue, Ken y yo los hallamos en la casa, ya lo han visto, hay restos del avión, todo quemado... la sobrecargo y los pilotos, muertos.

Mimi se echó a llorar cuando ya por fin pudo sentarse en la camilla y enfocó frente a ella a Benjamín Tachikawa herido.

-¡Mi Benji! ¡Qué le hicieron a mi Benji! ¡¿y dónde está mi bebé?; Osen-chan, ¿qué pasó?... Kou-chan... ¡¿por qué estamos aquí?, ¿Dónde está el avión?!

Koushiro no le contestó; la Osen llorosa, tampoco. Pero para Tai, esas exclamaciones dolosas de Tachikawa volvieron a revolucionar su adrenalina.

La palabra se redactó de inmediato en su pizarra mental.

"_Soji_"...

Era verdad, anteriormente estaba en la aeronave que le habían prestado para ir a recoger a su hijo a los Estados Unidos.

Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormido en el avión en el que viajaba con su trillizo rumbo a casa, para que conociera a Hidemi y Taiki.

-¡Mierda!, ¿dónde está So-chan?- por fin Tai se puso de pie, tambaleante.

-Taichi, Koushiro, Mimi... ¿qué los hizo despertar?- preguntó Inoue.

-Hermano, tengo una flor de la armonía que te hará sentir mejor.

Tai hizo a un lado a las dos mujeres sin importar lo que le habían comunicado.

-¿¡Dónde está Soji?!- repitió Taichi, pero Miyako y su hermana se quedaron calladas.

-No está, señor Yagami- dijo rápidamente Sato-kun, entrometiéndose a la conversación como si fuera un adulto -No fue transportado en el portal dimensional que se abrió para traer a los perdidos del avión, una teoría es que a lo mejor una digimon maligna, como la que atacó a mi hermano, se lo raptó, y tal vez se llevó a Tulo, pero espero que no los maten, porque Min-chan se pondrá triste y yo... yo... no quiero ver muertos, porque abajo hay señores muertos y no quiero que Tulo se muera y...

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Sato!

Kurumi corrió hacia su hermano y le tapó la boca al nene de 7 años, al cual le saltaron dos lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

-¿Pero qué está diciendo el niño?- cuestionó alarmado Koushiro. Mimi intensificó su chillido, corrió tambaleante hacia donde estaba Ben y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-¡Auch!- gritó Kurumi -¡Sato malo, no me muerdas! ¿¡Qué no sabes que acaban de chocarme y estoy lastimada?!

-¡¿Qué?!- gimió Miyako.

Pero Satoru tomó aire y continuó su discurso informativo tras volver a morder a su consanguínea.

-Una niña enana muy molesta se apareció como si fuera un fantasma y le dio a mi hermano Zet una clave o algo así; ella fue quien despertó a los adultos.

-¿Una niña enana?- volvió a cuestionar Izumi, quien se había levantado para socorrer a su hija, quien parecía estar en un estado de trance.

-No era una niña enana, solamente una niña, dijo que se llamaba Koemi. A mi juicio, parecía una niña elegida relacionada con Genai-san- comentó Zetaro.

-Pero Genai murió... - recordaron al mismo tiempo los primos Toshiro y Kotaro.

Mimi siguió tratando de despertar a su hijo mayor con histeria, Hikari llegó hasta la primera elegida de la Pureza y le dio una pequeña florecita.

-Son flores de la armonía, estoy segura de que ayudarán a Benjamín-kun- le dijo -también agarra una para ti, luces muy pálida.

-¡No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí!- gruñó Taichi.

Un gemido de Yuriko desalentó a los presentes; Toshiro chasqueó los dientes, desesperado, sin soltar la mano de su novia, a quien habían depositado en la cama.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Fuera de aquí!- mandó Joe -los quiero fuera de la habitación a todos menos a los enfermos y heridos, ya allá afuera se ponen de acuerdo sobre nuestra situación y lo que procede.

-Pero Jou, mi hija está herida y no me quiere decir lo que le pasa- se molestó Cody.

-Querido- dijo la mujer que había entrado junto a la niña, -lo mejor será hacerle caso a Kido-sensei, Kaede y yo iremos a casa.

-Te ruego por favor que no te vayas, Noriko- pidió Iori.

-¿Eres Noriko-chan?, ¿Tienes una relación con Iori?- preguntó de repente Koushiro.

-En serio, ¡¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- insistió Taichi.

-Hablo en serio, ¡FUERA!- se histerizó Joe - Miyako, saca a tus hijos de aquí, sobre todo al bocón. Tú también, te quiero afuera de aquí, Kyosuke; Makoto-san, por favor insta a tu hijo que me obedezca- mandó a la mujer -Lo siento Cody, pero ya que revise a tu hija voy a poder hablar contigo sobre su problema, antes no... Kotaro-kun, tú serás mi ayudante cuando las cosas se calmen, pero por el momento acompaña a los demás.

-¡Yo no puedo despegarme de mi hijo!- lloró Mimi, colocando la flor de la armonía entre las manos de su primogénito.

-No quiero separarte de él, Mimi; Tai, Izzy y tú estaban desvanecidos y tengo qué revisarlos.

Makoto fue la primera en abandonar la habitación con diligencia. La siguió Miyako, quien tomó en brazos a su hijito lengua-suelta; Zetaro salió con premura, como si quisiera aislarse del mundo. Kurumi fue tras su familia y Kyosuke la siguió sin chistar.

-Por favor, si necesitas algo sólo dínoslo, tío Joe, mientras me aseguraré de hacer guardia.

El médico asintió.

-Hikari, necesito que me apoyes aquí dentro.- agregó Kido - En el caso de Osen...

-Mi hija no está bien, no me responde y no deja de llorar- avisó Koushiro.

Taichi se inclinó y comprobó que su sobrinita postiza parecía perdida o al menos muy ensimismada.

-Es porque le robaron los pensamientos de la curiosidad, o al menos eso dicen mi madre y mis hermanos- interrumpió de la nada Satoru -Ahora funciona como una androide, yo la he entrenado dándole a estudiar el código de ética de mi familia.

-¿¡Qué no te habían sacado de aquí?!- regañó Joe a Sato -Por Dios, ¡saquen a este niño y pónganle una cinta en la boca por mí!

Kotaro Ishida tomó a Satoru de la mano.

-Sato-kun, ¿por qué te escapaste de tu mami?, ven, te llevaré con ella.

-... Y si Osen-sama llora es porque mi hermano es un cabrón- anexó con una inocencia diabólica que hizo Koushiro arrugara la frente.

-Eh, Sato-kun, a veces decir ese tipo de cosas es innecesario - consideró Kotty, apresurando el paso para evitar que el niño siguiera proporcionando datos tergiversados.

-Sólo estoy dando información, Kotaro-senpai, si me preguntas a mí, mi hermano Zet no es tan malo, también le dio un beso en la boca y sé que eso le gusta a las mujeres- se defendió el niñito.

-¡¿Eh?!- soltó Koushiro, pero Kotty se sacó al nene de la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Entonces, Toshiro miró con agonía a Joe.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte, Toshiro-kun, aunque Cody se pondrá furioso porque te dejé a ti en el cuarto y a él no- renegó el médico.

El joven asintió, se sentó al lado de Yuriko y suspiró agradecido.

-¿Cómo sigues, Yuri-chan?

-Estoy bien... la flor de Hikari-san me ayudó mucho.

Tai vio con sorpresa la entrega de su sobrino para con su novia. Cuando notó que el de cabello castaño tocaba con adoración y cuidado el vientre de la chica, se le aceleró el corazón.

-Toshi...- dejó salir Tai, mientras permitía que Kari le diera la extraña florecita mágica.

El adolescente de 16 años miró a su tío con preocupación.

-Tío Tai... - susurró cuando Taichi llegó hasta donde estaba él -Voy a ser papá...

Taichi rodeó a su sobrino consentido en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien Toshi.

El ex embajador hubiera querido hacer una broma para aligerar el aire que respiraba el primogénito de su Hikari, pero su preocupación por Soji se lo impidió. Además ¿Dónde estaban Hidemi y Taiki?

-Termina de repartir las flores, Kari. - mandó Joe - Tai, Toshi, háganse a un lado, necesito ver por qué el sangrado de Yuri no cesa.

Koushiro y Mimi habían quedado silentes ante la confesión de Toshiro, sobre todo el ex elegido del Conocimiento, quien había ayudado en la crianza del muchacho.

Izumi ayudó a Osen a ponerse de pie. La sentó en la cama donde él había estado recostado.

-De verdad, hijita, ¿te han robado los pensamientos de la curiosidad, como me pasó en el pasado?

La chica no respondió.

-No te preocupes Koushiro, intentemos darle estos pétalos- sugirió Hikari.

La situación estaba tan compleja y había tanto por qué preocuparse, que de alguna manera el embarazo de Yuriko era una buena noticia, porque conllevaba vida, o al menos eso quiso creer Tai, a pesar de que las manchas de sangre que rodeaban la falda de la chica Hida le provocaron un calambre en el vientre.

-Kari, ¿Qué son esas plantas?- preguntó tembloroso Koushiro, dando pétalos de la misma a su pelirroja.

-Me las dieron en un sueño, son curativas- explicó Kari, con su clásica magia de siempre.

-Ya veo...

Sin dejar de abrazar a su sobrino como si fuera un niño pequeño, Tai notó que aunque Kari trataba de comportarse con normalidad, sus movimientos -dulces, cabía destacar- se veían automatizados, como un fantasma de luz perdido en una dimensión oscura.

-Sucedió algo más, ¿no es así, Kari-chan?- le indagó a su hermana.

-Un Demon Lord secuestró a mi hermanita...- respondió Toshiro -el mismo digimon atacó a Yuri, quería herir a mi hijo...

Taichi apretó a su sobrino.

-Cuando hablas de tu bebé, te oyes como un verdadero valiente- no pudo evitar decir, a pesar de que frente a Tai, Toshi sólo había hecho dos comentarios relacionados con su paternidad.

-A Soji y a Tulo también debió llevárselos el Barbitas... - Ben habló, sin abrir los ojos.

La hinchazón de la piel y las quemaduras comenzaron a desinflamarse en gran medida, sólo quedaron secuelas de su quemadura en la frente, en los brazos y parte de su cabello.

La playera quemada no volvió a reconstruirse.

-¿El Barbitas?- preguntó Koushiro.

-¡Esas flores hacen milagros! ¡Gracias Hikari-chan!- agradeció Mimi, besando a su hijo, quien recibió el afecto con malhumor.

-Su nombre real es Barbamon- resonó Ben con la voz ronca.

-También es un Demon Lord- relacionó Koushiro.

-¡Es lo de menos!- Ben se incorporó con brusquedad, se puso de pie, se mareó y regurgitó ácido de su barriga. Luego apuntó con furia a su hermanastra -¡La Cerebrito nos vendió!, Barbamon le lavó el cerebro y la hizo abrir el portal que lo transportó al avión, donde el asqueroso digimon atacó a mi bella madre y a los demás; los dejó noqueados e inservibles con su poder... quería llevarse al clon de Taiki, hice lo que pude, pero el insecto del demon Lord me electrocutó con otro poder surrealista, por lo que no sé qué demonios pasó con mi hermano y Soji.

-¡Por Dios!- se alteró Mimi.

-No estés diciendo que tu hermana nos vendió- se molestó Izzy.

-¡Es la verdad!, si ella no hubiera estado husmeando en las redes, el enemigo no la habría contaminado.

-Benji, ella no lo hizo a propósito- agregó Mimi.

Ben gruñó ante el comentario de su madre porque iba enfocado a beneficiar a su marido y no a él.

Sin importarle su padrastro y su madre, tomó a su hermanastra de los hombros con fuerza.

-¿¡Qué pasó después de que me venció ese insecto digital?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no ayudaste al clon y a la mini cucaracha?!

-Ya te dije que no le grites- Koushiro separó a su hijastro de su niña.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque sus benditos pensamientos de la curiosidad fueron succionados? ¿y eso qué?, eso no es excusa para perder a Tulo...

Osen Izumi bajó su mirada. Sus lágrimas seguían corriendo.

-¿Entiendes, Cerebrito?, ¡no es excusa!, ¿o qué? ¿no me digas que lo único que hace latir tu corazón son tus pensamientos curiosos? ¿Es tu única cualidad?

-¡Cállate hijo!- rogó Mimi.

Tai movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de captar las dos escenas que estaban aconteciendo.

Por un lado, Joe Kido estaba concentrado en revisar los signos vitales de Yuriko; Toshiro y Hikari estaban absortos en esa revisión.

Por el otro lado, el hijo de la princesa del Digimundo estaba haciendo un berrinche y confrontando el estado zombi de su sobrina postiza.

Se estaba volviendo loco. No tenía idea de dónde estaba ninguno de sus hijos. ¿Y Yamato y Sora dónde estaban? ¿estaban resguardando a sus chicos y a los demás? ¿y la madre de sus trillizos estaba bien?

Sacudió la cabeza todavía mareado, aunque su malestar estaba cediendo gracias a la planta que le había dado su hermana, la cual se estaba tornando de un color pardo, siendo que antes era de una blancura inmaculada.

-¡No me da la gana callarme! ¡No entienden el punto aquí!- exclamó encolerizado Ben, provocando que a Mimi le ganara la desesperación y lanzara un delicada cachetada a su principito.

Fue un gesto de regaño, pero a la vez suave, aún así, Ben se llevó la palma a la mejilla y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-¡Lo único que me faltaba! ¡Que mi madre me lanzara una bofetada sin gracia!

-Es que Benji, tienes qué calmarme.

-¡¿Y con eso voy a calmarme?!, ese Barbitas me carbonizó en un instante, ¡¿tienes idea de lo que va a hacer con un crío de cinco años que se orina cada vez que se asusta?!

-Ben, te voy a pedir que salgas de esta habitación, Joe está intentando revisar a Yuriko-chan, y si tienes respeto por los demás, te pediré que vayas a hacer tu berrinche a otra parte- dijo con rudeza Izzy. Mostraba el gesto serio, sus ojos negros no parecían tener profundidad alguna.

-¡Me largo entonces!- gruñó, pero al dar media vuelta, tomó la mano de su hermanastra, quien lo siguió sin chistar.

-¿A dónde crees que te llevas a Osen-chan?- regañó Mimi.

-La estúpida Descerebrito y yo tenemos cosas qué arreglar sin insectos presentes- dijo con una falsa dignidad que hizo que Mimi intentara detenerlo.

Sin embargo, Izumi detuvo a su mujer. La sujetó con fuerza de la ropa y la jaló hacia su regazo.

-¿Qué haces?, déjame ir a detenerlo, ¡sabes que le dirá cosas feas a tu hija!, tengo qué calmarlo para que se disculpe y… y… lamento que se porte así… ¡Lo siento mucho, Kou-chan!, está exaltado… está muy herido y saca su enojo de maneras inadecuadas… es berrinchudo como yo y…

-Déjalo. –fue la respuesta de Koushiro –Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con los modos de Ben, sin embargo… cuando te succionan los pensamientos de la curiosidad, necesitas que alguien te permita entrar en razón. En mi caso, mi digimon me hizo volver a ser yo… ¿por qué no permitir que tu hijo haga reaccionar a Osen al menos un poquito?... además, ¿has visto que a tu principito le brillaban los ojos de preocupación por nuestro Tulo?

-Sí… nunca lo dice, pero adora a su hermanito.

-Ten por seguro que no sólo adora a Tuls, también quiere mucho a Osen.

-Yo… espero que tengas razón.

Koushiro se acercó a Joe y a Hikari, le puso las manos en el hombro a Toshi y dijo.

-Toshiro, confía en la luz que siempre has emanado desde niño; estoy seguro de que Yuri, tu bebé y tú estarán a salvo. Estaré para apoyarlos a ti y a Yuriko sin importar la situación.

Mimi sonrió con levedad a Yuriko. La chica estaba agotada y su dolor era discreto.

-Preciosa, todo estará bien…

-No queremos estorbar, esperaremos afuera a que Joe termine la revisión, con su permiso.

Toshiro sólo pudo asentir, pero no se movió de su sitio, ni soltó a su novia.

Tai tuvo la necesidad de salirse junto con los Izumi, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, al menos no cuando vio que la cara de Jyou Kido se deformaba mientras revisaba a Yuri Hida.

O

Ben caminó con rudeza y torpeza a la vez, sin importarle las miradas de los presentes.

-¡Ben, despertaste!- alcanzó a decir Kurumi, pero el principito no le dedicó siquiera una mirada, sólo arrastró a su hermanastra hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión y cerró la puerta.

-Aquí nadie podrá molestarnos, ¿Ahora sí vas a decirme por qué te vendiste al enemigo?

Osen Izumi se encogió. Fue doblando las piernas hasta acuclillarse, dejando al descubierto sus piernas delgadas y con algunos moretes.

-¡Contéstame!- gruñó.

Otro silencio incómodo se formó entre los hermanastros.

-Sé que puedes contestarme, así que hazlo de una vez.

La pelirroja alzó la cara. De los ojos negros a su barbilla se habían formado surcos de lágrimas. Tenía las ojeras hinchadas y las cejas gruesas en posición contraria a un arco iris.

-Go…gomen…

-Puedes hacerlo mejor, insecta.

Osen se tocó el pecho. Cerró los ojos, los apretó. A Ben le pareció que la chica trataba de esforzarse.

-Siento… - finalmente dijo – mucho dolor… mucho vacío… estoy lejos de la verdad.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te estoy pidiendo?, ¿qué pasó con el clon y con Tulo? ¿Por qué demonios caíste en las redes de un digimon? ¿Qué no eres MUY lista?

-Lo siento…-dijo pausada, como si las palabras se le confundieran –me duele mucho pensar…

-What a fuck?!

-No… quiero hablar… ahora- susurró –no puedo pensar… duele y… yo ya no soy nadie…

-¡JA!, pues me decepcionas, ¿o sea que de verdad sin tu curiosidad no eres nada? ¿es tu única gracia en el mundo y por eso debo compadecerte?, el mocosillo Ichijouji, según oí mientras me recuperaba, dice que eres una androide, ¿o sea que ahora te crees una máquina que se programa?, ¿Eso hizo Barbamon, Cerebrito? ¿Programo tu cerebelo para que abrieras ese portal y tú de autómata le hiciste caso?

-Ya… por favor.

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupado que me pusiste cuando el digimon ese dijo que te hipnotizó?!

-Gomen…

-¡Deja de pedir disculpas!- La voz de Benjamín se enronqueció más por tantos gritos, por eso se raspó la garganta y tosió un par de veces.

Osen le pegó con ternura en la espalda, para que se le fuera el ataque de tos. Ella quería toser, como siempre, pero no pudo… ni siquiera podía resguardarse en su asma.

-¿Quién te dijo que me palmearas la espalda? ¿o lo hiciste por ti misma?

Osen se mordió los labios.

-Eres más que un cerebro con patas, ¿estás consciente de eso?, ¡eres una niña elegida y no puedes dejar que un digimon maligno llegue y te maneje a su antojo!, no debes abrir portales malignos, no debes ser tan avariciosa, no debes dejarte hipnotizar, no importa si te quitan la curiosidad o lo que sea, tienes qué seguir siendo tú, ¿has entendido, retrasada?

-_Hai_…

-Bien, ¿entonces qué has entendido?

Osen tardó en reaccionar. Nuevamente apretó los ojos y la frente. Los arrugó como si fuera una anciana centenaria. Se jaló los cabellos rojos desordenados, como si eso le ayudara a acelerar a sus neuronas.

Adentro, en su mente, había una revolución. Sus ideas se entremezclaban, sus neuronas parecían estar en huelga; su corazón estaba roto y la única palabra clara en su mente era Óleo.

A pesar de que no tenía ánimo de seguir pensando y de que la curiosidad le había sido robada por un ladrón fortuito, la chica hizo su mayor esfuerzo por conectar sus ideas, las cuales parecían estar aisladas en la neblina… sacarlas de esa oscuridad era doloroso.

-Tú dices que soy más que mi curiosidad…

-No importa lo que digo yo, ¿qué piensas tú?

-Yo ya no pienso lo que quiero pensar- confesó –aún así, ¿me aceptarías sin ser… cerebrito?

-Aunque te convirtieras en un burro tú seguirás siendo mi hermanastra "la cerebrito", no seas insecta- animó con gesto altivo Benjamín.

Osen le abrazó desesperada y se puso a llorar sin ningún tipo de discreción. Más bien, sus lágrimas salían en forma de sollozos en crescendo.

Como nunca antes, ella se recargó en los hombros de Ben y los humedeció.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que una chica con cara de mustia iba a tener un llanto escondido tan ruidoso y moquiento?- renegó.

-Es que… duele mucho…

-¿El no pensar como tú quieres?

-No sé…

Ben la separó de su regazo. La hizo a un lado sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-Bien, una vez aclarado que tienes corazón además de cerebro, tienes que hacer esfuerzos por no volver a caer en el dominio del enemigo, prometo buscar esos famosos pensamientos curiosos, digo, si es que de verdad tienen forma corpórea, porque está medio raro eso de que te los saquen como a un trozo de tripa ¿no?... en todo caso, piensa en la curiosidad como una idea, y las ideas vuelven a crecer, sólo necesitan que alguien crea en ellas.

-Arigatoo…

-Empieza recordando qué diablos pasó con nuestro hermano y el clon de Taiki… o lo que sea, pero recuerda algo útil.

-Koemi…

-¿Koemi?¿es un código o qué demonios?

-Koemi estuvo aquí- fue lo que dijo Osen antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, secándose las lágrimas.

O

Kurumi gruñó. Había pasado mucho tiempo limpiando el rostro y las heridas del principito Tachikawa para que éste optara por ignorarla cuando al fin había despertado.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Ben?, ¡es un malagradecido! ¿Después de que tuve que curar sus heridas en su perfecto rostro sin barros se atreve a ignorarme?- renegó la chica.

-Creo que está enojado- aportó con inocencia Kotaro Ishida.

Después de que Jyou Kido los había corrido de la habitación de los enfermos, todos los chicos, además de Cody Hida y su nueva familia, se habían aglutinado como sardinas en el amplio pasillo de la réplica de la casa de Devimon.

La única noticia que había salido del cuarto del doctor Kido había sido Ben Tachikawa, quien después de jugar el rol de bello duermiente y quemado, había salido del cuarto con la cara contagiada de ira y el humor de los dioses del inframundo. Llevaba de la mano a su hermanastra Osen Izumi, quien los presentes sabían que se encontraba en un estado de zombi porque le habían robado los pensamientos de la curiosidad.

Sin embargo, para pesar de Kurumi y los presentes, Ben los había ignorado y se había encerrado en la habitación contigua, lo que había provocado desconcierto general y un suspiro desconsolado por parte de Zetaro Ichijouji.

-Parece que tienen asuntos pendientes, déjalos - dijo Kyosuke Motomiya, mientras con una letra horrorosa, escribía en la agenda que le había prestado el pequeño Satoru.

Miyako se asomó por el cubo de las escaleras.

-Makoto-san y yo hemos preparado té- dijo hacia los chicos - Te haría bien uno, Cody.

Pero el abogado miró con seriedad a su amiga.

-No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que Jou me diga lo que pasa con mi hija y hasta que me explique por qué dejó adentro de la habitación al hijo de Hikari.

Miyako terminó de subir las escaleras y se puso las manos en la cintura.

-¿Es que estás celoso del novio de tu hija?, es normal que las chicas prefieran al novio, sobre todo cuando la relación que tienes con ella no está en los mejores términos. - le dio por decir a Inoue, a pesar de que Kurumi le hizo señas a su madre para que se quedara callada.

Esta vez, la mirada que le lanzó Iori a su mejor amiga fue todo, menos amistosa.

La puerta de la habitación de los lesionados volvió a abrirse y de ella salieron los esposos Izumi.

Los dos lucían casi igual de confundidos desde que habían despertado, pero se les veía mejor cara.

-¡Mimi, ¿cómo sigues?!- dijo entonces Miyako, para aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había desarrollado en torno a ella y a Hida.

-Hikari-chan me dio una flor mágica y estoy mejor, pero hasta no saber dónde está mi bebé no podré estar en paz.

-¿Cómo está Yuriko, Koushiro?- preguntó Iori sin ninguna formalidad, más bien se le notaba a punto de hacer explosión.

-Jyou la sigue revisando, n-no te preocupes- titubeó un poco Izzy, bajando la mirada porque los ojos verdes de Iori tenían una mirada insostenible. El informático alzó la vista hacia Miyako- Necesito un lugar con buena conexión para ponerme a investigar, quiero el brazalete digital de mi hija para ver cómo fue que pudo abrir el portal y para localizar a Tulo y los demás chicos perdidos.

Satoru Ichijouji cedió de mala gana el brazalete de Ben al padrastro de éste.

-Osen-sama tenía el brazalete de Ben-san- explicó, ya sin menos energía que antes, porque había terminado muy regañado por su madre y hermana.

Por su parte, Zetaro le dio un papel a Koushiro, a pesar de que éste le hizo un gesto de desapruebo.

-La niña Koemi de nuestra visión me nos lo dio para que investiguemos esa clave.

-Hicimos té, hay un estudio en la planta baja en donde estamos Makoto y yo, esperándolos, ¿no te desconcentraría investigar mientras tomas un té con los demás, Izzy?

-Yo podría investigar sin desconcentrarme aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando delante de mí- optó por decir, con voz cansada, el primer portador del Conocimiento.

Mimi se sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Si hay provisiones, podría hacer un pastel... apuesto que nadie ha tenido tiempo de comer algo.

Miyako asintió.

-Las personas que perdieron la vida en el avionazo ya no están en la cocina, Makoto dice que desaparecieron... así que con un poco de limpieza podremos utilizarla, hay provisiones que trajeron del supermercado.

La primera elegida de la Pureza asintió con ternura.

-Haré el pastel favorito de mi Tulo, para que cuando lo rescatemos se ponga feliz.

Noriko se mordió los labios y puso su palma en el hombro de la Tachikawa.

-Mimi-san, no sé lo que está pasando con tu bebé, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo, por favor dime.

-Muchas gracias... ¿Es verdad que te has casado con Cody?- preguntó Mimi, quien había estado en Estados Unidos los últimos días.

Noriko asintió, se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Y esa niña tan linda es tuya?- preguntó Tachikawa, apuntando con dulzura a Kaede.

-Sí. Ya tiene 10 años, se llama Kaede.

-Me puedes ayudar si te vienes con tu hija a tomar el té que Miya hizo para nosotros, necesitamos relajarnos- hipeó Mimi -y eso también va para ti, Iori-kun, tienes que ser fuerte para Yuriko sea lo que sea que le detecte Joe, ¿verdad, cielo?

A Koushiro se le enrojecieron las orejas, incluso le zumbaron. A leguas se veía que Cody Hida no estaba enterado de que su única hija estaba embarazada.

-Sí... tienes que estar relajado para apoyar a tu hija, y no hay diferencia alguna en si esperas por la revisión de Joe de pie o sentado y tomándote un té con nosotros.

-Vamos, querido, haz caso de lo que Miyako-san y Mimi-san dicen- aconsejó la segunda esposa de Hida.

Cody soltó el aire que tenía atorado en los pulmones, su mirada dura cedió un poco.

-Está bien... sólo unos minutos y regreso a hacer guardia- dijo por fin.

Noriko rodeó a su marido por los hombros, Kaede le tomó la mano, y tras una última mirada a la puerta, Cody siguió a las nuevas mujeres de su vida.

-El té va para ustedes también, chicos- agregó Miyako antes de desaparecer del pasillo.

-Ush, mamá, no tengo sed- renegó Kurumi.

-Muchas gracias, señora Ichijouji- dijo Kotaro, el cual seguía cuidando a Satoru.

Zetaro y Kyosuke no respondieron, sólo resoplaron y asintieron. El de cabello lila veía sin cesar el cuarto donde Ben y Osen se habían encerrado.

-¿Dónde está Min, Kotaro-senpai?, es que si está su mamá aquí, ¿dónde está ella?, tengo que decirle que se raptaron a Tulo y luego tengo que crear un súper plan secreto para rescatarlo y evitar que ella se ponga a llorar.

El pelirrojo acarició la melena lisa y oscura de Satoru. Se le veía triste, pero más maduro que nunca, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que todavía iba en primaria.

-Sato-kun, vamos a que tomes un poco de té, después te prometo que platicaremos de mi primita, ¿te parece?

-Kotaro-senpai, yo soy un niño genio, yo sé cosas que los niños de siete años no saben nunca... y si tú quieres tratarme como bebé y llevarme a tomar un té y luego a tener una plática de senpai a kohai, quiere decir que algo le pasó a Min ¿a que sí?

Kotaro apretó la mano de su pequeño amigo y se inclinó a su estatura.

-Escucha, Sato-kun...

-¿Se la llevaron los digimons malignos como a Tuls?- preguntó el chiquito con la voz quebrada.

-La situación se ha puesto difícil, pero escucha...

-Se la llevaron ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento, no pude impedirlo- Kotaro se echó en brazos a Satoru, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a lagrimar.

-Tengo que rescatarlos, Kotaro-senpai- susurró Sato.

-Sí, vamos a rescatarlos, te lo prometo... ahora es mejor que comas algo para recobrar energías, sólo así podremos rescatar a los demás- respondió Kotaro, todavía con el pequeño en brazos. -¿Gustan algo de la cocina, Kyo-san, Kurumi-san y Zet-san?

-No gracias, campeón- dijo Kyo.

Zetaro negó con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco quiero té, pero gracias por cuidar de Satoru- le dijo la hermana mayor Ichijouji.

Zet vio que el pelirrojo Ishida y su hermanito se marchaban. Él también se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse del pasillo.

-Necesito algo de aire fresco.- avisó a su hermana.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de la casa, Zet, los Demon Lord están por todos lados- ordenó Kurumi.

-No lo haré, sólo quiero un poco de tiempo a solas. Servirá si asomo la cabeza por una ventana.

Y sin más, también Zetaro dejó de ser parte del paisaje de Kurumi y de Kyosuke.

-¿Qué demonios estás apuntando en esa libreta?, ya te pareces a Sato, y eso no sé si sea recomendable.

-Los adultos están demasiado conmocionados y hay cosas en las que no están pensando, como en instalar algunas cámaras y alarmas en esta casa y el resto del museo, o poner algunas trampas para el enemigo. Sólo estoy planeando una estrategia.

-Ush, ¿por qué serás tan idiota, Kyosuke?, una alarma, una trampa... todo eso es una tontería. Los reyes demonios han demostrado que pueden abrir y cerrar portarles desde dentro de la casa o donde quieran, ¿o si no de dónde crees que aparecieron los restos del avión?... y sin dudar ninguna alarma o trampa que pongamos podrá detener a esos digimons que tienen ataques inverosímiles... incluso, las trampas podrían ser contraproducentes si tuviéramos que escapar, ¿es que enserio no tienes un gramo de cerebro?

-¿Estás queriendo decir que nos derrotarán sin importar lo que hagamos?

-Estoy diciendo que no tienes idea de cómo enfrentar a esos monstruos y por eso sacas ideas tontas, pero no me extraña, siempre has sido estúpido.

-Soy... soy el líder de los niños elegidos.

-Dos cosas, Motomiya. Primera, de niños ya no tenemos nada, a excepción de Kotaro y los que nacieron después; y segunda, tú no tienes madera de líder, al menos no funcionas correctamente sin el presumido de Seiyuro y el dizque iluminado de Toshiro, los cuales, POR SUPUESTO, están fuera de circulación en esta desaventura... uno convalece en cama por una cirugía causada por el enemigo; el otro vive sus últimos momentos de vida, porque, ¿has visto la cara de tío Cody?, estoy segura de que asesinará a Toshi después de que se entere de que dejó embarazada a su hija.

Kyosuke encogió los hombros.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza después de haber chocado?- cuestionó el joven -¿O es costumbre tuya aventar tanto veneno por tus bonitos labios?

-¡Vete al demonio!, maldito besador con aliento apestoso.

Esta vez, Motomiya sonrió con orgullo.

-Me da gusto que recuerdes nuestros primeros besos, Kurumi-chan.

-¡¿Es que no has oído bien?!, tus besos fueron horribles, me supieron apestosos y eso no es ningún cumplido, ¿te enteras?, significa que eres un sucio... por más que me lavo los dientes no se me quita tu aliento desagradable.

-El amor no se quita con enjuague bucal, Kurumi-chan- el hijo Daisuke se acercó a la chica y de nuevo la puso entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Ay, quítate ¿sí?, me asfixias, ya te dije que apestas- la de cabello oscuro hizo el intento por apartar al musculoso muchacho de ella.

-¿De verdad no te lastimaste en el choque, Kurumi?

-No. Y quítateme de encima, ¿qué quieres? ¿amenazar con volverme a besar?, porque desde ahorita te digo que eso no va a repetirse.

-¿Ah no?... pero entonces, Kurumi-chan, ¿por qué estás temblando ahora mismo? ¿es porque estoy cerca de ti? ¿no será que sí te gustan mis besos y sólo finges que te desagradan?

-No se te da bien eso de cortejar a una mujer con esos argumentos idiotas- se quejó ella -No eres tan guapo como Sei, ¡odio tus cumplidos, son mediocres a más no poder!, no tienes la seriedad de Toshi, ¡sacas pésimas notas!, ni la perfección de Benjamín, ¡jamás podrás tener ese cabello!, ni el look rebelde de Taiki... ¡así que no intentes parecer cool ante mí, que soy una diva!... déjate de tonterías, ¿quieres?; yo no estoy temblando por ti, es por la situación, por los Reyes Demonios o como se llamen... y este terrible chaleco antibalas me asfixia, así que quítate...

-Te ves muy sexy con ese chaleco de la policía nipona, ¿Aún así quieres que te lo quite? ¿Estás segura?

Las manos morenas de Kyo se dirigieron al abdomen de la chica. Tocaron el pesado y frío chaleco, para luego comenzar a desabrocharlo.

-Vamos... déjame... me sacas de quicio.- se quejó Kurumi.

Una vez desabrochada, Kyosuke deslizó la pesada prenda antibalas hasta el suelo.

-¿Mejor?

-Vete a la mierda, o a alucinar que eres un líder... déjame o me pondré a gritar como insana hasta que vengan los demás.

-Entonces me acusarás de acosador ¿no?- preguntó, sus ojos se estacionaron en el ahora descubierto abdomen de Kurumi.

Lo tenía plano, de su ombligo se asomaba una arracada y alrededor del vientre se desprendían perlas, pero de sudor.

Llevaba una blusa que se había humedecido, y que delineaba muy bien sus curvas de carretera.

En su descuido, Kurumi alzó el brazo y lo cacheteó con fuerza. Kyosuke retrocedió y se tocó la mejilla recién golpeada.

-¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Qué estás mirando?, te prohibo que me veas así, eres un pervertido de lo peor.

-Lo lamento, Kurumi-chan... es que estás buenísima, además, de todos modos vas a acusarme de acosador ¿no?- sinceró Kyosuke, sacando a flote sus extraños genes Motomiya.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy buenísima!, pero te prohibo que me mires así, eres un impúdico degenerado... qué asco.

Kyo suspiró, se rascó el cráneo.

-No dirás eso cuando nos casemos...- le dio por decir con tono infantil.

-Ni siquiera en sueños- retó ella.

Kyosuke suspiró, en otro extraño duelo corporal, sujetó a Ichijouji y volvió a hacerla presa de sus brazos.

-No me retes, Kyousuke...

-No puedo evitarlo, me niegas todo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a desflorar a una chica ingenua como tú?, puede ser una de las porristas del instituto, o de esas muchachas atléticas... con ellas gasta tus besos apestosos.

Motomiya se acercó a los labios de Kurumi. Antes de tocarlos soltó aire por la nariz, la cual alzó hasta conducir su boca a la frente de la elegida de la Pureza.

-Entonces... lo que tú quieres es que me acueste con otras antes que contigo... quizás lo haga.

La soltó, aunque se le notaba herido e indeciso. Kurumi Ichijouji gruñó por lo alto. Cuando Kyo dio media vuelta, ella lo sujetó de la camiseta de fútbol que vestía el de piel morena y musculosa.

-Estás temblando otra vez, Kurumi-chan.

-Es de enojo, me haces enojar y me sacas de quicio- dijo -La verdad es que no me quieres para nada, sólo eres un idiota calenturiento.

-¿Tú me quieres a mí?

-Claro que no. Pero si te declaras mío con tanto ímpetu estoy en mi derecho de exigir que no te vayas con otras...

-¿Crees que en una situación así me iría a buscar a otra mujer?, los Demon Lords nos han encerrado en el Mar de la Oscuridad o sabe en qué dimensión, a nuestro alrededor sólo hay niebla... nuestro mundo se resquebraja...

-... y por tanto no puedes hallar mujeres ¿eh?

-No es eso... aunque las hallara, sólo te quiero proteger a ti... es parte de las labores de un macho alfa como yo.

Kurumi se rió de Motomiya por la estupidez que acababa de soltar.

-Con ese peinado sí que pareces hombre-lobo, es anti estético.

El muchacho la miró como si fuera un cachorro regañado y la hija de Miyako, de un saltito, enredó sus brazos delgados alrededor del cuello de él, su semental.

-Está bien, hombre-lobo, muérdeme y conviérteme, que si nos quedamos en este lugar, las opciones quedarán escasas para mí- bromeó la chica. Kyosuke se sonrojó y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Introdujo con torpeza su lengua y Kurumi le respondió con una mordida, la cual en lugar de asustar a Kyo lo incitó a profundizar el beso hasta que a los dos se les fue la respiración.

-¿Y qué te pareció esta vez?- preguntó ilusionado Motomiya, de nuevo su faceta de cachorro estaba presente. Se tocó los labios y notó que la mordida de Kurumi le había sacado sangre, lo que lo hizo fruncir las cejas, ¿con cuantos muchachos Kurumi habría tenido esa clase de besos? ¿cómo lo había permitido?

-Fatal, ¿Es que nunca te lavas los dientes?, aparte eres torpe, no te acompasas a mi ritmo, ¿pero qué se puede esperar de un primerizo idiota?

Kyo iba a replicar, pero entonces oyeron que alguien se raspaba la garganta. Al voltear, Kurumi vio con horror al señor Hida y de inmediato soltó a Kyosuke.

-Ay, hola tío Cody, ¡estábamos esperando a que tío Jou examinara a Yuri-chan!, pero... _ash_, la verdad es que me mareé y entonces Kyosuke-kun se ofreció a cargarme, y como estaba casi desmayada me intentó dar respiración de boca a boca, pero sólo fue un pretexto para atacarme... ¿verdad, Kyo-kun?

-Sí, bueno, algo así.

-¡No vayas a pensar que nos estábamos besando!- dijo con nervios Kurumi, como si su reputación pendiera de un hilo.

Iori miró y escuchó a los jóvenes con indiferencia hasta que éstos bajaron la mirada y quedaron en completo silencio. Entonces el mayor habló.

-Tienen que ser discretos y ponerse en guardia, atravesamos momentos difíciles para los elegidos, hay algunas distracciones que podrían perjudicar más que beneficiar lo que estamos enfrentando.

-Lo lamentamos, Hida-san- dijo Kurumi.

-Yo no le llamo distracción a mis sentimientos... - Ichijouji tapó la boca de su hombre-lobo con autoridad cuando éste comenzó a parlar.

-Pondré en su lugar a Kyo-kun, tío Cody... e iremos a hacer guardia... pero por favor, cuando veas a Yuriko-chan y te den cualquier diagnóstico o noticia, acuérdate de que desde que murió Hiromi-san, el único que puede hacer que Yuri se ría es Toshi-kun.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso, muchachos?- preguntó Cody, buscando a los jóvenes con su mirada esmeralda.

Kurumi y Kyosuke no contestaron. Sólo se oyeron sus pisadas descendiendo a la planta baja.

O

Sora Ishida se estremeció como nunca en su vida.

Un temblor descomunal recorrió su cuerpo. Fue como si un calambre hubiera azotado cada una de sus células.

No lloró porque los ojos se le secaron y era momento de actuar.

Frente a ella, el Hospital General de Odaiba se había convertido en ruinas, como si lo hubiera amenazado un temblor.

Ella y Ken Ichijouji, su acompañante, habían intentado quitar escombros e ir más allá del lobby, pero la neblina, los cuerpos sin rostro y el mobiliario destruido les habían impedido seguir avanzando.

La pelirroja se miró las manos. Se había lastimado y esos rasguños ardían.

-Sora... ¿Cómo quieres que procedamos?, puedo buscar maquinaria en las constructoras para levantar los escombros- propuso con voz discreta y profesional el primer ex emperador digital.

Takenouchi negó.

-Mayumi y Yamato no están aquí- lo dijo con la mayor seguridad que encontró dentro de su cuerpo, no obstante, una punzada en el corazón le desgarró la voz -Tengo qué confiar en que ni ellos ni ninguno de mis seres queridos falleció en este lugar, ¿tú serías capaz de creer eso, Ken-kun?

El jefe de la policía asintió con sinceridad.

-De eso se trata la vida, de corazonadas, si no confiamos en ellas no tendría caso luchar contra amenazas como la que vivimos ahorita.

La diseñadora asintió.

-Estoy seguro de que Yama sacó del hospital a Mayumi, a Taiki y a Akane-san.

-Yo también lo creo. - agregó Ichijouji -¿Quieres que regresemos al refugio?

-No. De ser posible, quiero dar una vuelta por el vecindario.

-Entiendo, si Yamato logró evacuar a los chicos o si hubo algún ataque de un digimon, deben existir pruebas o pistas en los alrededores- el detective abrió la puerta del auto de Joe. Sora subió al asiento de copiloto, cerró los ojos un momento, esperando a que su viejo amigo se sentara en el asiento del conductor.

El auto arrancó.

-Ken-kun, ¿te han dicho que manejas algo lento?

-Mi hija- respondió el ex elegido de la Bondad -pero ahora es a propósito, quiero que no perdamos detalles del paisaje, ¿está bien?

-Por supuesto- los ojos rubíes de Sora se convirtieron en fénix y comenzaron a mirar a todos lados, esperando encontrar alguna señal de su marido o de su primogénita.

Le costaba respirar. Sin duda alguna estaban en las tinieblas del Mar de la Oscuridad. Ahora mismo, en Odaiba parecía ocurrir el fin del mundo.

La niebla se arremolinaba, era espesa y muy oscura, como el vapor de un barco del siglo XIX.

El cemento era poroso, el follaje de los árboles se había carcomido y el mes de mayo se había consumido en un incendio oscuro y contradictoriamente helado.

Un extraño impulso hizo que Sora mirara hacia el parque favorito de su hija mayor. Desde pequeñita, a Mayumi le encantaba ir al lago a lanzar piedras en compañía de Taiki. Siempre habían sido inseparables. Justo como ella y Tai de niños, aunque últimamente, Sora se alegraba de pensar que la relación entre ese par de amigos se parecía más a lo que ella tenía con Yamato a los 14 años.

-¡Detén el auto, Ken!- pidió de repente la pelirroja. Un extraño y colorido haz de luz salió de entre los árboles del parque y se estrelló en la acera.

-¿Qué pasa, Sora-san?

-Por favor, detente, hay una luz.

Ken aplastó el freno del vehículo, los neumáticos titubearon con torpeza, pero finalmente la autonave se detuvo y arrojó humo.

Sora se desabrochó el cinturón y salió con premura del vehículo. El corazón se le aceró junto con cada uno de los pasos que dio hasta el lugar donde había visto ese iris de luz en medio de las tinieblas.

Ken llegó detrás.

-¿Cuál luz?

-No sé... pero... - la pelirroja no se detuvo, se introdujo en el parque e Ichijouji la siguió sin preguntar nada más.

Las dudas del ex kaiser cesaron cuando vio uno de los destellos de luz que Sora había señalado. No obstante, esos colores no sólo eran luz, sino música... poesía... letras... un mensaje.

-_... Nuestro Mundo Digital, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado ese día, en ese tiempo, entonces no seríamos quienes somos ahora_.- cantó con seriedad y desentonación Ken, conocido mundialmente por carecer de sentido musical -Es Bokura No Digital World.

-Pensé que no te gustaba la música.

-Sin ofender, pero Bokura No Digital World es la única canción que compuso tu marido que me gusta y que recuerdo... quizás es porque cuando la escucho me siento parte de ella...

-Es porque eres parte de ella, Ken. Wormmon y tú tienen sus líneas.- sonrió Sora.

Otro destello cegó a los presentes, quienes momentáneamente se habían olvidado de que estaban en ese mundo de penumbras.

-¿Es un mensaje de Yamato?- preguntó Ichijouji.

Sora negó con seguridad. La manera en como latía su corazón era diferente a cuando percibía a su esposo. Su respiración estaba tan acelerada como cuando había dado a luz a Kotaro y a Mayumi.

Al quinto destello, mientras la pelirroja y el peliazul cruzaban el parque, pudieron ver de lejos la imagen fantasmal e iluminada de un niño.

Estaba sentadito en un árbol lejano, mientras con los ojos cerrados tocaba una melodía transparente, con sus manos tecleando en la neblina.

La primera elegida del Amor quedó hipnotizada por esa melodía colorida que salía de ese niño, quiso avanzar hasta él, pero se le doblaron las rodillas de la emoción.

Aunque los separaban metros de distancia, Sora vio que los cabellos los tenía dorados, los ojos eran centellas en el blanco rostro del pequeño de rasgos más bien Ishida o siendo más exactos, Takaishi.

Verle de lejos la alteraba. Sora se tocó de inmediato el vientre, el cual le rugió con ferocidad, como si estuviera reclamándole algo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ken -Iré a averiguar quién es ese niño...

El policía corrió hacia el árbol, Sora comenzó a llorar mientras el vientre parecía quemársele de gastritis.

¿Quién era ese niño?, la diseñadora no lo sabía.

Lo que sí comprendía era De Quién era ese Niño. Y la respuesta era clara: ERA SUYO.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ichijouji-san!- el grito de su princesa darketa la desbalanceó.

La hipnosis de la melodía y la figura del rubito misterioso se esfumó cuando Mayumi apareció por una vereda cercana.

-Escuché sus voces, me alegra que estén bien. - dijo May, encalmada.

A pesar de que corría viento helado se le veía sudorosa, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio.

La chica giró su cuerpo y gritó.

-¡Es por aquí, papá!- después de dar el aviso, corrió hacia su madre y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Ken Ichijouji también se acercó.

-¿Te han atacado, mamá?- preguntó.

Sora dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Descuida... sólo me dejé llevar por la música, pero ha sido ella la que me llevó hasta ti...

-¿Fue un niño rubio muy mono con poderes de sinestesia y que hablaba con frases absurdas quien te mostró el camino, madre?

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Mayumi-chan?

-Se llama Takumi, a mí me ayudó a encontrar a papá, afortunadamente Lucemon Falldown Mode no pudo le hizo daño.

Yamato Ishida apareció por la vereda de tierra áspera.

Llevaba delante de él la silla de ruedas con Akane Fujiyama, cuya cara aún estaba deformada por el horror.

-Sora, mi cielo... - Matt se apresuró y tras de dejar la silla de ruedas al lado de Ken, abrazó a su mujer y a su hija.

-Sabía que estaban a salvo. Sabía que los encontraría.

-¿Y Kotty?- preguntó con rapidez Yamato.

-Está a salvo en el refugio- respondió la mamá, besando a su hija en la frente y a su marido en los labios.

May no había rezongado por la muestra de cariño, debía estar asustada. Al ver la situación con más calma, Sora notó que Taiki-kun no estaba junto a su niña.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Taiki? ¿De verdad fuiste atacado por un Lucemon, querido?

Akane Fujiyama soltó el llanto.

Takenouchi entendió que era el gemido de una madre sin esperanza.

-Esta vez lo van a matar... esos monstruos se lo han llevado y lo van a... Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Entonces no lo pienses, Fujiyama-san- apoyó Sora, separándose de su familia. Fue hasta Akane y sus ojos amatistas quedaron a la altura de los orbes ónix de ella. -Entiendo perfectamente tu dolor... una vez los digimons malignos se robaron a mi hija, la has conocido ya ¿verdad?, a mi Mayumi-chan - la mujer asintió - la desesperación que sentí en aquella ocasión debe parecerse un poco a tu dolor, pero así como en aquella ocasión mi hija demostró su fortaleza, estoy segura de que pasará lo mismo con Taiki-kun... yo lo he visto crecer, él es grande... además, Taichi no permitirá que le pase nada...

-Ya no digas más. - se histerizó Akane -¡Se la pasan diciendo lo mismo! ¡Dándome esperanzas perdidas!, ustedes no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que quieren hacer esas bestias con mis hijos... no lo saben... nadie sabe.

-Toma, seca tus lágrimas- Ken le entregó un pañuelo. Se le veía conmovido, sobre todo porque era la mujer que había buscado por años por la investigación que le había encargado su amigo Taichi.

Le había seguido las huellas y, de alguna manera, sentía que la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Gracias...

-Debí haberla encontrado antes, Fujiyama-san- murmuró Ken -pero nunca es tarde si trabajamos en conjunto.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- sugirió Mayumi. -En casa de los Kido están Hidemi, mi primo Sei, Doguen, Jun-san y Calumon. Quizás ese digimon sea la clave para traer de regreso a nuestros amigos, vamos para allá.

-Iremos directo al refugio, Daisuke y Takeru fueron a casa de los Kido.- informó el policía.

La rubia asintió, pero Takenouchi la notó inconforme.

-Pero... ¿y si han atacado a Hidemi-chan también?- preguntó Sora, recordando que Miyako había informado de la desaparición de Soji -Tengo la impresión de que... los Reyes Demonios están buscando a los trillizos.

-Probablemente mi hermano y Daisuke necesiten refuerzos- creyó Yamato.

Ken miró un momento a Fujiyama y asintió.

-Iremos...

-¡Oh, no puedo creerlo, civilización!- chilló de repente Doguen Kido.

El único hijo de Jou salió de la maleza con un Calumon en brazos y los anteojos rotos -¡Y civilización conocida!

-¡Doguen-kun!- saludaron los presentes. El miope corrió de manera desgarbada hacia los amigos de su padre y la guapa de su compañera Mayumi Ishida.

Calumon saltó hacia la rubia y se le restregó como si fuera un perro.

-Calumon te extrañó mucho- confesó el digital a May.

-¿Qué es eso? - Mayumi tomó una llave que el digimon llevaba entre sus deditos.

-Es una llave que es mía- respondió desanimado Doguen. -Al parecer, mi padre tiene una doble vida y tengo una media hermana que se apareció en el bosque para darme esto...

Sin consideración, el portador de la Sinceridad le arrebató la llave a May.

-¿Se te zafó un tornillo?- interrogó Mayumi.

-¡A mí no se me zafan los tornillos! ¡ni siquiera tengo tornillos!, pero es verdad, una mocosa se me apareció en el parque, en la parte boscosa, y me llamó "oniisan", y me dio la llave, ¡debe ser del nido de amor de mi padre y su amante!

-¿Que qué?- preguntó Sora -¿Que el superior lleva una doble vida? ¿Que tienes una media hermana?

-Ignóralo, Sora, el chico delira justo como Jyou cuando era adolescente, o si no probablemente está en drogas, da la misma- fue lo que comentó Yama con ironía -Lo bueno es que lo hemos hallado a él y a Calumon.

-¡Yo no estoy en drogas, señor Ishida!, no me ofenda... le estoy diciendo la verdad, y si no es eso, entonces esa niña era la fanstasma de la película El Aro III o algo así... ¡esperen!, ¿quién es esta mujer?

-La madre de Taiki… si tienes algo de decencia, te pediría que cierres el pico y nos ayudes a trasladarla al vehículo, vamos rumbo a tu casa.

-Eh... yo... mucho gusto señora, disculpe mis gritos, generalmente soy muy educado ¿sabe?. - Doguen se guardó la llave y agarró la silla de ruedas, dispuesto a empujar a la mamá de sus amigos Yagami.

-Todos caminen hacia el norte - Ken sacó una pistola láser y se la pasó a Yamato, quien se puso en guardia y comenzó a trotar al lado de su mujer.

-Mi amor... de nuevo me sorprendes, haz salido ileso de un enfrentamiento con un Demon Lord, y sin Gabumon.

-Sora, no te sorprendas, la verdad es que estuve a punto de morir... ¿me creerías que un niño y una flor me han salvado la vida?

-Por supuesto... justo el día de hoy, esa flor de la que hablas también me salvó la vida y un niño precioso me dio esperanza de encontrarlos con bien.

-Es la magia del Digimundo, mi cielo...

-Debe ser el comienzo de algo grande, y esta vez no vamos a perder.

_Gracias, Mundo Digital, _

_Nos tuvimos que dar cuenta de esta verdad _

_o no nos hubiéramos vuelto tan fuertes. _

La melodía de ese canto fue lo último que escucharon los Ishida antes de abandonar el bosque y subir a la autonave.

O

-Al final de cuentas Cody se regresó al refugio- mencionó Daisuke mientras giraba el volante.

Takeru suspiró.

-Yo también me habría regresado. Ahora que mi Sei estuvo en riesgo no quería separarme de él... si te alejas mientras un hijo sufre, da la sensación de que lo perderás para siempre...

-Y me lo dice el esperanzado del equipo, ¿no te apena pensar así?

-No- afirmó Takeru. Pensó brevemente en su Toshiro y en Yuriko. -Ya deberías saberlo, Daisuke, que entre más desesperada sea la situación, más grande será la revancha de la Esperanza.

-¿Me vas a decir que es estrategia sufrir mucho y luego tener más grande el sentimiento de la Esperanza?

-No tengo por qué responderte cosas que ya sabes...

-No soy Hikari para comprender las frases en clave que tanto tú y como ella se avientan de repente.

Takeru sonrió de manera amarga y emitió un sonido que se perdió y no pudo identificarse en la camioneta.

-Dime, Daisuke, ¿qué posición tomarías con tu hijo si éste embarazara a una mujer?

-¿Seiyuro preñó a una chica?, bueno, con ese hijo tuyo era cuestión de tiempo...

-Te pasas Dai, no se trata de Seiyuro, estaba haciendo una pregunta hipotética.

-¿Eh? ¿Kyo embarazando a una mujer?, en realidad no me lo imagino, ¡mi muchacho es puro y casto!, ¡hasta de más!- dijo con un extraño tono de decepción -Estoy seguro que ni siquiera ha besado a una chica, y eso que se le avientan por montones, ya sabes, es tan popular _como lo era yo_, Veemon bien me lo decía, que iba a ser tan guapo _como yo_- Takeru fingió que tosía para no reírse -; como sea, mi campeón quiere todo con la hija de Ken y no estoy muy seguro de que ésta le vaya a hacer caso, ya ves, como salió tan loca como Miyako.

-Lo dices tan seguro de todo, parece que estás compenetrado con tu hijo. Yo en cambio ahora me siento perdido y desconectado; Seiyuro está herido, se han llevado a mi niña, y bueno, Toshi es quien ha embarazado a una chica...

-¡¿Toshiro-chan?! ¡Pero si era el calmado y el responsable!- Motomiya miró a Takaishi por largo tiempo.

-¡Ve el camino, Daisuke!- regañó Takeru. -Conduce con cuidado, ya ha habido muchos choques en las últimas horas.

-Pe-pero, entonces, ¡woo!, ¡Yuriko-chan está preñada!, ¡Iori va enloquecer! - opinó - se me hace que debiste quedarte a defender a tu hijo, Takeru, que según vi Yuri está lesionada y tarde o temprano Cody se va a enterar del bebé, se lo dirá Joe, ya sabes que él no sabe miente.

-En estos momentos no se trata de defender ni de atacar esta situación, sino de comprenderla. Estoy seguro de que Iori comprenderá.

-Sí, tienes razón. Es medio duro, pero se le ablandará el corazón, si no es con los chicos será con el nieto.- trató de animar Dai -¿Dije algo malo? ¿o por qué se te puso la cara de viejito estreñido?

-No es eso, es que… la verdad es que tengo la sensación de que Seiyuro me necesita ahora mismo.

Una explosión a lo lejos hizo que Daisuke frenara. Segundos posteriores, un pedazo de madera gruesa cayó en la calle.

-¿Esa no es la puerta de la casa de Joe y tu hermana?- preguntó Takeru.

-¡Maldición!- gorjeó Motomiya, volviendo a acelerar su autonave.

O

Benjamín se enjuagó la cara con el agua que salió del grifo. No le dio mucha confianza al principio, pero después notó que era agua potable. Se miró al espejo y maldijo la cicatriz que estaba marcada en su frente.

Al parecer, la flor de la armonía que le había dado Hikari no había funcionado del todo, porque ese garabato era como un tatuaje de que le había atacado un Barbamon y que había perdido.

Además, ya no se veía tan bien. Su imagen ya no era inmaculada, quizás esa marca le impediría triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo, o tal vez pudiera quitarse con una intervención quirúrgica.

Como fuera, Ben se culpó por pensar en eso en lugar de en la situación. Minutos anteriores, después de darle clases de autoestima a la Cerebrito, había ido al salón donde los adultos cuchicheaban y elaboraba plan.

Nunca antes le habían parecido adultos patéticos, pero cuando entró al comedor, tras verles sorbiendo té y hablando al mismo tiempo, le parecieron miserables y perdidos.

Su mamá gemía mientras preparaba una masa de pastel para la Mini Amenaza. Izzy tecleaba en el mundo cibernético, pero sus ojos tristes eran signo inequívoco de que no estaba encontrando nada de servir. Miyako Ichijouji y la madre de Kyouske, Makoto Motomiya, organizaban la despensa mientras opinaban como desquiciadas teorías sobre los ataques de los Demon Lord.

En la esquina, una mocosa abrazaba el brazo de otra mujer adulta, de ojos negros y cabello oscuro. Era la esposa nueva de Hida, según sabía Ben.

-Patético, ve nomás a dónde fue a caer esta mujer, a la crisis del siglo- dijo para sí mismo mientras se alejaba del recinto.

Se había sentido sucio, por eso había entrado al baño. Orinó y se lavó las manos, luego enjuagó su boca y cara, y se puso analizar su nueva cicatriz.

-_Why in my gorgeous face?_ _That sucks, I used to be perfect, but now… fuck!, I can't be a top model with this fucking scar! Damm it!_

-Ben-kun... -Zetaro tocó la puerta del sanitario.

-Ve a cagar a otra parte, Zetaro, estoy ocupado- retó el principito.

-No es eso, es sólo que necesito hablar contigo.

-¡No molestes al gran Ben, insecto!, o sea, te pasas siglos sin hablarme, ¿y ahora quieres pretender que somos _buddies_ que charlan casualmente?

-Es sobre Osen.

Ben se quitó la humedad de su cara con papel sanitario. Luego abrió la puerta.

O

-Se ha quedado dormido... -Kotaro suspiró y arropó la silueta de Satoru.

El niño de siete años había caído rendido. El de 11 años lo había acomodado en el sillón de la sala y había puesto un cobertor sobre él.

Sin hablar y sin sus ojos curioseando medio mundo, Satoru parecía un angelito de facciones finas y orientales.

A Kotaro le simpatizaba Sato, pero lo prefería así: dormido.

Osen Izumi asintió.

-Se ha quedado dormido... - repitió. La chica cerró los ojos, para intentar pensar por su cuenta y agregó: -necesitaba dormir, su-sufría mucho por Min y-y hermanito.

-Tú también necesitas dormir, Osen- Kotty señaló las ojeras de su amiga -tampoco lo estás pasando bien... y tu corazón... no sé, pero late diferente.

-¿Es-escuchas a mi corazón?

Kotaro asintió.

-Me pasa a veces, creo que sucede cuando le pongo mucha atención a mi emblema, y ahora estoy concentrado porque tengo miedo de que nos ataquen otra vez... la verdad es que el ataque de Daemon me frustró mucho, no pude defender ni ayudar a nadie.

-Te frustró mucho...

-Sí, por eso, si no tengo a Tsunomon conmigo, lo que necesito es mejorar el uso de mi emblema, es nuestra arma.

-... por eso escuchas mi corazón.

-Sí. O eso creo.

-¿Y el vacío de mis pensamientos? ¿lo escuchas?

-Yo no leo mentes, Osen-san, ni siquiera corazones, sólo son cosas mías- se rió Kotaro -Ahora mismo no encuentro diferencias entre la Osen de antes y la de ahora, sólo te late diferente el corazón.

-Y soy tonta.

-¡Claro que no!- se molestó Kotty -Para nada, eres muy inteligente, de chiquito me enseñaste un montón de cosas, ¿te acuerdas cuando ibas a jugar con mi hermana a mi casa?

-Ahorita... yo no recuerdo mucho. Aunque me alegra poder identificarlos a todos... antes no podía hacer eso, había niebla dentro de mí... Kotty, ¿qué te enseñaba antes?

-De chica decías un montón de cosas interesantes, teorías sobre el origen del Digimundo, me explicabas cómo funcionaba un computador, cómo funcionaba la bolsa de valores, cómo eran las condiciones en el espacio donde viajaba mi papá... números, citas textuales de libros, sucesos históricos... decías muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que casi nada se me pegó, me aturdía un poco cuando trataba de seguirte las conversaciones.

-Entonces... no te enseñé nada- lamentó.

-Tal vez no recuerde toda esa información, pero sí que me enseñaste mucho. Sin querer aprendí muchas cosas de ti que no están relacionadas con tu mente... de niña hacías gimnasia y una vez me enseñaste a hacer una vuelta de carro.- dijo, poniéndose de pie y haciendo la pirueta, que hizo sonreír a Osen -Ah, y cuando me dio gripa, ¿te acuerdas que me enseñaste a hacer jugo de naranja porque tenía Vitamina C?, ni siquiera May me lo enseñó...

-Pero...

-Sin contarme a mí y a los peques, eras la niña más chiquita en la Fusión Prohibida, entonces a mí me asombraba mucho tu valor, siempre estabas tratando de ayudar con tu computadora, me diste un buen ejemplo.

-Eso no... cuenta...

-Eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana, tú me enseñaste técnicas para poder hablar con May. De chiquito me quedaba embobado por lo mucho que la hacías hablar a pesar de que las dos son muy diferentes... y bueno, también sabías estar callada como ella… eso no lo aprendí muy bien.

-Eres muy bueno, Kotaro-kun.

-Debe ser terrible que pierdas los pensamientos de la Curioseada...

Osen se rió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo mal?

-es Curiosidad... no curioseada- corrigió la pelirroja Izumi.

-¿Ves cómo sí piensas después de todo?, aún sin la curiosidad, curioseas- siguió animando Ishida.

-Lo dijiste mal adrede, para hacerme pensar.

El de cabello color naranja encogió los hombros, Osen no supo si eso era un "sí" o un "no".

-¡I'M GONNA KILL YOU, INSECTO DE MIERDA!- La casa de madera retumbó en la planta alta.

-¡Es Ben!- dijo Osen. Kotty la tomó de la mano y los dos corrieron al segundo piso para auxiliar al principito.

Satoru se despertó de un jalón.

-¡Nos atacan los Digimons malos!- gritó, despertando de una pesadilla.

Los adultos salieron de la cocina y del comedor; Miyako cogió a Satoru en brazos y todos fueron hacia el segundo piso, donde se llevaba a cabo un enfrentamiento.

-¡Déjalo, Ben!- chilló Osen, al ver que su hermanastro había tumbado a Zetaro y le estampaba puñetazos con furia.

-¡Este pendejo te engañó, fingió que era tu tipín cibernético, te enamoró y te traicionó! ¿Y tú quieres que lo perdone?

Kotaro se lanzó hacia la riña y jaló con fuerza a Ben, para quitarlo de encima de Zetaro, quien se dejaba golpear y no parecía querer defenderse.

-No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero deja a Zet, no vas a solucionar nada así, Ben.

-¡Cállate enano!- Ben aventó a Kotaro, quien se estrelló en la pared.

-¡Yo no soy ningún enano, estoy en crecimiento y ya casi termino la primaria! ¡Prácticamente son casi adulto!- se enojó el pelirrojito, volviendo a la acción -¡Suelta a Zet, él ni siquiera se está defendiendo!

Benjamín de nuevo hizo a un lado a Kotaro, alzó el puño y estuvo a punto de estamparlo otra vez en Zetaro, no obstante, la mano de un adulto se lo impidió.

-Desde que despertaste estás fuera de sí, ya va siendo hora de que te calmes- regañó Koushiro, sujetándolo de manera trabajosa.

-¡Estoy defendiendo a tu hija!, cosa que, por cierto, deberías estar haciendo tú- Koushiro separó a Ben mientras éste se revolvió inconforme, como víbora exaltada.

Miyako fue a auxiliar a Zetaro, quien estaba mudo y parecía entretenido mirando la sangre que le goteaba de su nariz.

-¡Zetty! ¡Dios mío, estás sangrando!- Miyako se quitó la pañoleta que siempre llevaba en la cabeza y la puso en la rota nariz de su adolescente.

-¡Benji, pide disculpas ahora mismo!, Zetty-chan es menor que tú y sabes muy bien que no me gusta que uses la violencia- exigió Mimi.

-Claro que No le pido perdón, _He is such a jerk!_, le mintió a Osen, se hizo un perfil online con otra personalidad, tuvo la osadía de enamorar a la Descerebrito y de engañarla diciéndole que era un tal Óleo... encima el muy pendejo viene y me lo dice con frescura, ¿pues qué esperabas, Zetaro?

Zetaro no respondió, miró de soslayo a su pelirroja de ensueño, a quien de nuevo le rodaban las lágrimas pero ya se le notaba la mirada más consciente.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Ben?- se escandalizó Mimi.

-¿Es verdad, Zetty?- preguntó preocupada Miyako

Koushiro soltó a Ben, pero de inmediato lo sostuvo de un hombro. Los ojos negros del ingeniero estaban turbios, entre enojados y asustadizos.

-Escúchenme bien todos- imperó a los adolescentes -en su vida diaria podrán ser muy interesantes sus dramas de adolescencia, pero ahora mismo les ordeno dejar esto por la paz.

-¡Estoy defendiendo a TU hija, padre desnaturalizado!

-¡Benji!- rogó Mimi

-¿Defender a Osen implica golpear a tu amigo y de paso hacerla llorar?- interrogó molesto Izumi.

-Eres un hombre raro, te vale madres si besan o si ultrajan a la Cerebrito, lo único que quieres es que ella sea una máquina como tú.

-¡No estés retando a tu padre!- Mimi se exasperó, pero no supo cómo actuar, salvo soltando sus chillidos.

-¡Izzy no es mi padre, mamá!

-No. Si fueras mi hijo tendrías los pies en la tierra y no en tu propio hígado- gruñó Koushiro, haciendo presión en el brazo de su hijastro. Se le veía que tenía unas inmensas ganas de pegarle, pero se contuvo. -Ben, a mí no me importa lo que pienses de mí. –aclaró el primer poseedor del Conocimiento - Tengo tu tutela, me la cedió Michael, y como tutor te ordeno que dejes de portarte como un cabrón con tus amigos.

-No hizo nada malo, Ben tiene razón- dijo Zet, sumido en depresión.

Mimi abrazó a su hijastra. Osen suspiró.

-Como ya dije, dejen sus problemas interpersonales para después de que salgamos de este conflicto, abran los ojos: estamos en guerra, y la más difícil de todas. Si el equipo no permanece unido, entonces vamos a fallar, y no sólo nos quedaremos sin nuestros digimons, sino sin los seres queridos que los Demon Lord se han llevado. - sermoneó Izumi. -Neutraliza tu energía negativa en buscar a tu hermano, Ben. Y tú, Zetaro-kun, por favor no te acerques a mi hija si ésta no lo desea, honestamente lo único que quiero es que deje de llorar.

-No entiendo lo que está pasando- gimió Miyako. Zet asintió a Koushiro y con suavidad hizo a un lado a su madre y a su hermanito Sato, que estaba boquiabierto -¿A dónde vas, hijo?

-A dibujar- respondió el puberto, poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo el pañuelo en su rostro. Era azul, y con el rojo de su sangre parecía tornarse morado.

-Hielo, ¡tengo qué traerte hielo para que se te baje la inflamación!

-Déjalo así, es lo que menos me duele.

Kurumi llegó junto con Kyo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? - preguntó la muchacha.

… Una mirada le bastó para comprender que su hermanito había confesado ser Óleo.

O

-El sangrado se detuvo, ella quedó debilitada y por lo mismo se durmió- informó mecánicamente Joe Kido. Sonó frío, pero sucedía lo contrario: estaba nervioso y con un nivel de empatía considerable.

Toshiro no preguntó nada. Dirigió su mano al vientre de su novia y cerró los ojos. Tai, Kari y Joe lo vieron sin comprender del todo lo que el castaño estaba haciendo.

-Shinobu sigue vivo, por un momento pensé que se esfumaría en la hemorragia.- dijo aliviado, mientras con su palma acariciaba el abdomen abultado -pero Yuriko... ¿ella está bien? ¿Por qué tiene el vientre tan hinchado, tío?... ayer no lo tenía así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de gestación?

-No llega a las 16 semanas - Toshiro accionó su brazalete digital y materializó el ultrasonido, el cual le mostró a Joe.

-¿Cuándo sacaron esto?

-Apenas ayer.

Kido-sensei asintió, analizó la radiografía y de nuevo palpó a Yuriko.

-Tendríamos qué llevarla a un especialista, el bebé ya realiza movimientos y parece que tiene un crecimiento anormal.

Toshiro sintió que le daban una ligera patadita mientras tocaba la pancita de Yuriko.

-¿Es eso posible?

-En estos minutos, he podido notar que el vientre de Yuri está creciendo de forma muy rápida...

-Ella me dijo que Daemon quería atravesarle el vientre, ¿será algo que le hizo el enemigo?- preguntó desesperado el joven. -¿Podemos hacer algo, tío Joe?

-Buscar un ginecólogo. Y por el momento debe llevar reposo absoluto, ha tenido una amenaza de aborto y se encuentra debilitada.

-Le prepararé algo de comer- apoyó Hikari a su hijo, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza -Yuri estará bien, Toshi.

-Si los llegase a perder, me sumiría en un hoyo negro del que no podría salir- admitió el chico.

-Ea, campeón, ¡olvida el pesimismo!, vamos a salir adelante, la vamos a cuidar entre todos- Taichi revitalizó el ambiente.

A pesar de la incertidumbre que sentía, Yagami encontró espacio de su corazón para su sobrino consentido.

-Gracias tío...

-Pero como la situación es delicada, me temo que es imprescindible que hablen con Cody, yo le he prometido darle un informe sobre el estado de salud de su hija y no estoy dispuesto a mentirle en un tema tan serio, sería ir en contra de mi propio emblema y profesión.

-Comprendo- dijo Toshiro -pero tío Joe, ¿podrías darme tiempo?, quiero que cuando el señor Hida se entere, mi padre esté presente y mi novia esté despierta.

Kido bufó.

-Está bien. Esperaré una hora, no más. Por mientras le diré a Iori que su hija está controlada del sangrado y duerme.

El médico salió de la habitación. Con miedo, Toshiro escuchó a Iori Hida reclamarle a Kido la tardanza de la revisión. Luego, el par de hombres se marchó a platicar en la terraza.

Segundos después, los gritos de Ben Tachikawa comenzaron a resonar por toda la casa.

-Al parecer Ben se está zumbando a Zet por algo relacionado con Osen-chan- avisó Taichi tras asomarse por la puerta.

-Haz algo, Tai, detén a esos chicos- pidió Kari.

Tai negó.

-Izzy ya llegó, creo que es cosa entre él y su hijastro

Toshiro no dijo nada.

Se entretuvo mirando que la barriga de Yuri, que a intervalos se movía como gelatina. Algo extraordinario se acercaba, pero Toshi no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

O

Continuará en el 9.3…

O

Gracias por leerme.

Como ven, quizás a este capi le hizo falta la escena cumbre que ya no pude incluir… me refiero a lo que va a pasar con Hidemi y Seiyuro, quienes están en plena lucha con Beelzemon. Fui mala de nueva cuenta y no reuní a mis trillizos… sé que es lo que están esperando, pero me gusta hacerla de emoción jojo (en realidad no… sólo soy tardada y escribo muchas escenas).

Sé que no pasó gran cosa, pero creo que hubo escenas lindas que debían ser escritas. Por ejemplo, disfruté de lo lindo escribiendo sobre Takumi y su sinestesia y su manera de conectar el corazón de los Ishida. Disfruté poniendo a Ben histérico con su (des)cerebrito. Tuve que poner algo de romance y esta vez me fui por la extraña relación de Kyousuke y Kurumi, cuyos besos son como una pelea entre el "macho" y la "hembra" _alfa_. Necesité interconectar a los personajes que no habían hablado entre sí y, de cierta forma, me agradó, por eso decidí publicar el capi sin la escena que quería escribir desde el principio.

Entonces…

-¿Qué pardiez pasará con Hide y Sei? ¿Secuestrarán a Hidemi? ¿Llegarán los demás a tiempo para poder ayudar? ¿Materializarán los dibujos de Zet?

-¿Algún día se enterará Cody del embarazo de su hija? ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Por qué el abdomen de Yuriko está hinchado? ¿De verdad está creciendo más aprisa bebé Shinobu?, ¿y cómo defenderá Toshiro a su naciente familia?

-¿Qué pasará entre Zetaro y Osen? ¿La pelirroja reaccionará y recuperará su curiosidad? ¿Y Ben por qué se pone tan de malas cuando alguien pretende a su hermanastra?

-¿Podrán escapar Soji y Taik del encierro junto con Min y Tulo? ¿Se reunirán con su hermana en esa inhóspita cueva que los vio nacer? ¿Cuándo se reunirán Akane y Taichi con sus tres hijos?

-¿Qué planean los Demon Lord? ¿Para qué quieren hacer el emblema Apócrifo? ¿Por qué los elegidos están en el mar de la oscuridad?

-¿De verdad Joe Kido tiene una hija fuera del matrimonio como cree Doguen?, ¿Jun Motomiya vencerá a Beelzemon con su sartén?

-¿Quiénes son esos niños fantasmitas que aparecen de repente y qué pretenden? ¿De verdad son como Genai?

-¿Seguirá Satoru abriendo la boca para decir locuras?

… y pudiera seguirle a las preguntas, pero creo que ya los dejé mareados. Espero pueda publicar pronto lo que sigue y de nuevo les doy las gracias por su paciencia.

Y antes de despedirme, quiero renovar el concurso de votos sobre con quién debería quedarse Osen Izumi. De verdad necesito orientación.

Otra cosa que me interesa…

Quiero oír sus teorías sobre quienes son los niños que están apareciendo de repente (Como Takumi y Moriko en este capi). Quiero saber qué piensan y que me voten por un niño, el que más les agrade, para al final del fic darle un rol especial.

Voten por los fantasmitas que han aparecido:

-Takumi.- un precioso rubito de ojos plateados y don musical. Sora afirma que es suyo desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-Moriko.- una niña que de verdad parece fantasma y que Doguen cree que es hija bastarda de su "ya no" tan honorable padre.

-Koemi .- otra niña muy bajita de estatura pero con carácter fuerte.

-Hikaru.- Se le apareció a Soji en una visión de Minagawa.

-La niña de las flores de la Armonía. De ojos azules, cabello castaño y dulce voz.

-Shinobu. El niño del Toshi y Yuri que no nace, pero que Toshiro ya ve en sus sueños.

Puede que haya otros fantasmitas rondando por ahí, ¿Cómo se los imaginan?… luego los conocerán, porque en la segunda parte de Apócrifo todos ellos tendrán roles más activos.

Hasta pronto.

Se despide, su amiga, CieloCriss.


	20. Número Nueve punto Tres

Enero del 2013: Sí, ¡soy yo!, hola a todos. Me habría gustado publicar antes pero no pude, aunque esta vez les voy a regalar un capi muuuuuy largo donde pasan escenas que muchos lectores habían estado esperando. Tuve muchos problemas para escribir este capítulo, incluyendo el hecho de que varias escenas se me borraron por culpa del computador, así que puede que no sea el mejor capi, pero al menos podrán leer sobre temáticas como Iori y el embrazado de su hija y si Hidemi fue o no secuestrada por los demon lords.

Hay acción, drama y también algo de romance. Y cabe destacar que es el cierre de la primera parte de Apócrifo, ya que a partir del próximo capítulo la historia va a comenzar a dar giros y me concentraré más en la trama principal.

Gracias por leer, como breve resumen diré que en capítulos pasados los Reyes Demonios Digimon secuestraron a dos de los tres hijos de Tai. Hidemi, la única dama de los trillizos, se enfrenta a un despiadado Beelzemon que la quiere atrapar, pero está con ella Sei Takaishi para protegerla.

Por otra parte, los elegidos comienzan a reunirse en el Museo Digimon y otros más fueron en rescate de los que están fuera del refugio.

Están apareciendo niños fantasmales y Cody Hida está a punto de enterarse que va a ser abuelo…

Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.

Fic dedicado a todos los fans de las historias futuristas de Digimon.

OJO: algunas escenas ocurren casi al mismo tiempo, espero no haya confusiones, por lo demás puede que haya lenguaje altisonante de vez en cuando.

O

Apócrifo

Por CieloCriss

9.3

POV Seiyuro Takaishi

La fe tenía que ser suficiente. Eso le dije a la dama Hidemi, eso me dije a mí mismo. Con fe, con dibujos y con emblemas tenía bastar para destruir al digimon más poderoso con el que me había topado.

La esperanza tenía que continuar siendo el eje rector de mi vida. Tenía que volver a enfrentar a mis problemas con una sonrisa segura, como la que mostraba mi héroe el caballero de Pardaillan en sus aventuras medievales de mis libros favoritos.

Sujeté con fuerza el cuaderno de Zetaro Ichijouji que había sacado del vestido de Hidemi. Cuando toqué su ropa y por ende su cuerpo, mis mejillas hirvieron, pero no le di importancia.

Estaba seguro de que si ese Demon Lord no hubiera aparecido, habría terminado tocando más de la cuenta a esa deliciosa chica de piel tostada y con sabor a acaramelado.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, para alejar de mi mente su cuerpo. No terminaba de gustarme verla como un objeto de deseo y de pasión... simplemente no podía ser tan patán con ella.

De reojo miré que Beelzemon se preparaba para atacar. De fondo, como tema musical de la escena, la señora Kido aullaba y se quejaba como nunca en mi vida había oído a alguien lamentarse.

-¡No puedo comunicarme con mi Solecito ni con mi maridito! ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué feo es todo esto! ¡Nos va matar! ¡Los va a matar! ¡Ay Dios! ¡Ay diablos! ¡Vete de aquí, digimon feo!- chilló, su voz era tan aguda que provocaba que Beelzemon la mirara con odio, como si fuera un mosquito molesto jodiéndole su tímpano.

-No importa que no sea una elegida, la voy a matar- comentó casualmente el digital.

La mujer clamó auxilio pero no retrocedió, quedó estática. No supe si fue un acto de valentía o un trance de pavor, simplemente ella no se movió.

-¡Lo distraeré!- me avisó Hidemi, pero yo la sostuve con fuerza.

-No.- ordené. La idea de que le hicieran daño o que se la llevaran de mi lado me pareció un agujero negro. –Es lo que él quiere, ¿no lo entiendes?

-¡Pero le hará daño a la señora Kido! ¡Y tú estás herido!- exclamó la dama Hidemi –Por favor, déjame hacer algo Sei-sama… tú tienes los dibujos, por favor, busca cómo materializarlos.

-¡No irás!- insistí como si fuera un novio posesivo... por supuesto no lo era, no obstante, en esos momentos deseé ser el hombre de su vida.

La risa de Beelzemon cada vez tenía más eco y sonaba como hiena. El demon lord parecía regocijarse con nuestra desesperación. Sabía que tenía todo controlado, sabía que en cualquier momento podría matar a Jun Motomiya y raptarse a Hidemi. Y a mí -lo entendía también el digimon- esa derrota me iba a destruir el emblema.

Pero no iba a permitírselo, ni a perdonarle por pensar en un triunfo a priori que no me convenía.

Guardé el cuadernillo en las ropas que había tomado prestadas del armario de Doguen. Agarré todas las piedras y escombros que pude; mientras el monstruo digital arrastraba -con tirria- sus patas hacia Jun-san, comencé a golpearlo en su espalda, en su cola de metal, en su casco. Hidemi me imitó de inmediato, sus lanzamientos tenían menos fuerza que los míos, pero su puntería era superior.

-¡Déjala!- le ordenó al Demon Lord –¡Jun-san, por favor huya!

Pero la esposa de Jyou no se movía, tampoco era que estuviera temblando. Simplemente estaba en un shock que ni siquiera le permitía tambalearse. El celudigital que sostenía se le resbaló y cayó junto con las ruinas. Aquellos ojos castaños, que tenían cierto parecido con los de mi amigo Kyo, se humedecieron, pero yo noté algo de firmeza dentro del mismo terror de la señora.

-¡Pardiez!- grité y salté hacia el cuerpo de Beelzemón, lo agarré del cuello y lo intenté ahorcar con la fuerza que me quedaba.

-_Muajajajaja_, ¿es así como reflejas la Esperanza?- se burló –No… no es esperanza lo que sientes, elegido, es desesperación.

-¡Jodido digimon, te voy a hacer pagar por querer atacar a mi excelente anfitriona y quererte llevar a mi preciosa dama de ensueño!- fanfarroneé, porque siendo sincero, en gran medida, yo lo único que hacía era alardear cuando las cosas no me salían bien.

Movió su largo brazo hasta sujetarme. Su mano metálica presionó mi cabeza y eso me desató un dolor horrible, que me hizo sangrar de la nariz. Me alzó como muñeco, me puso frente a él y con su enorme metralleta me apuntó en la cabeza.

No sentí miedo, sólo un enorme escalofrío. Y no por la situación, sino porque recordé la vez de LadyDevimon… ¿no me había sometido esa digimon con la misma facilidad con la que Beelzemon lo hacía ahora?; me negaba a perder otra vez.

-¡Deja a Seiyuro-sama! ¡Llévame a mí, pero déjale!- y la valiente Hidemi también se echó encima del rey demonio, quien se puso a carcajearse sin mesura.

Ni loco. Ni loco iba a permitir que se llevaran a esa musa mía. ¿Verdad que estaría mal, Tokomon?, tú con tus dientes filosos me lo echarías en cara. Y tú, Patamon querido, ¿verdad que jamás permitirías que papá escribiera una escena tan mediocre de su propio hijo en la historia de los niños elegidos?

Beelzemon cargó su arma, movió sus alas negras y nos elevamos. Hidemi seguía aferrada al cuello del digimon y pataleaba con fuerza, hasta amoratar sus muslos ejercitados. Yo seguía estando sujetado de la cabeza y me costaba pensar, daba la impresión de que el cuerpo iba a despegárseme.

-¡Diantres!- comencé a quejarme, golpeé lo más que pude las enormes garras que me sostenían -¡Yo salgo de esta, pero tú suéltate Hidemi-chan!

Para sorpresa de los dos, Beelzemon Blast Mode dejó de apuntarme la sien y giró la puntería hasta donde estaba Jun Kido.

Tras otra bocanada de risas, simplemente disparó. Hidemi chilló y yo me sacudí como pez de recién pescado.

Una autonave recibió el disparo. De alguna manera se había impactado en la casa, de alguna forma el vehículo había atravesado los escombros y había recibido el disparo en uno de sus cristales laterales.

De ahí se habían oído gritos. Más que nada de Jun-san y de…

-¡¿Papá?!- gemí al ver que Daisuke Motomiya salía de su autonave, corría al sitio del copiloto y sacaba el bulto de mi padre inconsciente.

La bala le había dado a él, en uno de sus hombros, el derecho, pude ver que le brotaba la sangre a pesar de que el cuerpo le brillaba por su emblema.

-¡Tío Takeru!- gritó Hidemi.

-¡Baka Jun, ¿por qué demonios no huiste?!- regañó Daisuke a su hermana mayor.

-¡Es que… el monstruo… los chicos!... ¡Ha matado a Takeru-san!- la señora Kido rompió en llanto y se abalanzó a la inerte figura de mi padre.

-¡No lo ha matado, tonta! ¡No digas idioteces!- regañó Motomiya-san.

Entonces la señora asintió como maniaca y miró con intensidad a mi padre.

-¡Eres hermano de Yamato-sama! ¡No te rindas!- y lo movió con fuerza, como para hacerle reaccionar.

Beelzemon miraba la escena sin decir nada, sólo se molestó en cargar su arma otra vez y apuntar hacia Daisuke, quien lo desafió con una mirada digna de un líder de los Elegidos.

-Ya me tienen harto estos ataques, no voy a permitir que sigan lastimando a mis seres queridos, ¡Deja a esos chicos en paz! – ordenó.

Concordaba con él, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo para ayudarle?, ¿qué podíamos hacer sin nuestros digimons?, ¿debía ser suficiente con el brillo de unos emblemas que se estaban debilitando debido a la desolación?

Con todo y el dolor que sentía comencé a balancear mi cuerpo.

-Hidemi, por favor, suéltate… - rogué.

Ella, con encrespada melena castaña y sus iluminados ojos de chocolate, negó.

-Confía en mí- pedí –tengo un plan.

Era mentira, me sentía mal por jugarle sucio, pero lo principal era que ella se alejara del digimon.

La observé con mi mejor mirada, o al menos me esforcé por hacerle creer, por una vez, que era el héroe que ella siempre creía ver en mí, por eso soltó al digimon y cayó al suelo sin soltar ni un solo quejido. Beelzemon lo notó con indiferencia, nos miraba como hormigas, como seres endebles y borrosos. Por ello, tras darse cuenta de que Hidemi ya no estaba colgada de él, volvió a apuntar a tío Daisuke. Yo seguí columpiándome. Aunque como el digimon me sostenía de la cabeza, me estaba quedando sin sangre en ella, y toda se estaba agolpando en mis pies. Sentía una lenta palpitación dentro de mí que me indicaba que estaba con vida, pero que también me hacía presa de la fragilidad que teníamos todos los humanos.

Me columpié lo más que pude y antes de que disparara, logré patear el brazo del demon lord, de modo que el disparo no dio en el objetivo, sino que se desvió al techo, provocando una nueva fisura en esa casa en ruinas.

-¡Maldito mocoso de la esperanza!- y para mi suerte, Beelzemon se enojó tanto que aventó mi figura contra la pared -¡Voy a matarles, a todos! ¡Voy a matarles aunque Lucemon y Daemon se enojen! ¡Les mataré sin importarme sus planes del Apócrifo! ¡ya he soportado suficiente!

Y como loco comenzó a disparar a todas partes con su ametralladora, bala tras bala comenzaron a levantar más polvo.

-¡Cúbranse todos!- nos ordenó Daisuke.

Mi movilidad estaba seriamente afectaba. Tenía el cuerpo entumido, así que lo único que pude hacer fue girar y esconderme tras los materiales que habían formado alguna vez parte de la armónica residencia de los Kido.

-¡Hidemi, protégete!- le rogué desde mi escondite, ¡cuánto habría querido salir y defenderla con mi cuerpo!, pero mis piernas no me respondían, apenas y podía permanecer consciente.

Me llené de regocijo cuando me replicó:

-¡Tú también, Sei-sama!

Esas simples palabras me llenaron de esperanza e hicieron que la sangre me volviera a la cabeza. De alguna manera, sabía que las balas de Beelzemon y su ataque de furia no iban a herirla a ella ni a nadie más. Sabía, además, que mi padre se recuperaría, que saldría de esta, él nunca me había fallado.

_-¿Estás preocupado por el rey Takeru, príncipe Seiyuro?-_ una vocecita muy tierna me preguntó. Yo, que traía los ojos cerrados mientras me cuidaba de los balazos, asentí.

-Sí… pero estará bien, porque él es la Esperanza- dije y entonces me di cuenta que alguien me tomaba la mano. Sentí vértigo pero a la vez calidez. Abrí los ojos y una figura fantasmal estaba sentada a mi lado.

Era chiquita y regordeta. Era una niña adorable, tan adorable como Min, pero con los ojos mucho más risueños, con los ojos parecidos a papá, a mí.

_-Sí, el rey es la esperanza, pero el príncipe Seiyuro también-_ canturreó, como si a ella no le importunaran los balazos ni la espesa niebla, ni el polvo, ni la casa derrumbándose, ni el demon lord sanguinario que estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de ella.

-Si yo soy la esperanza, ¿quién eres tú, bonita princesa?

_-¡Lo sabes!, soy princesa…_- sonrió, con su figura descolorida alargó sus labios pequeños. En definitiva era un angelito, uno tan hermoso que bien podría ser la hija de Angemon y Angewomon… ¿Era una digimon?... no… ella era algo más.

-Princesita hermosa- me incliné y le besé la frente. Ella estaba tan cálida a pesar de su piel paliducha -¿Has venido a devolverme la esperanza?

Ella negó, entre su cabello clarito, entre rubio y castaño, llevaba flores.

_-Ya no han podido crecer más, el jardín se secó-_ dijo mientras se quitaba de la cabeza las plantitas – _tómalas._

-¿Qué son?

_-Armonía._

-Qué bonito significado tiene esa palabra, es como decir paz…

_-Sí, por eso canto_- respondió ella, con risa.

Para mí fue como si estuviera en otra dimensión. Esa niña hablaba y me reconfortaba, era la concordia hecha ángel.

-¿Cómo te llamas, princesita hermosa?

Ella hizo un gesto de incompresión.

-¿No quieres decirlo? ¿o no sabes?- cuestioné.

_-Sí que sé… creo_- y puso su dedito en la boca –_la princesa Min me dice Noa._

-Noa-chan…

_-¿Le darás a nuestro rey una flor de la armonía?-_ preguntó apurada.

-¿Ya te vas?

-_Sí, quiero regar el jardín, tal vez ya llegó el sol y no me he dado cuenta._

-El sol nunca se va, sólo está rotando- animé-

Ella asintió.

-¿Has ido al Digimundo, Noa-chan?

_-Ahí está mi jardín-_ afirmó la niñita.

-En la noche se ven tres lunas, eso quiere decir que de día debe haber tres soles.

-_Tienes razón, príncipe Seiyuro_. – me abrazó de nueva cuenta. La sentí tan cercana como un abrazo de mi padre, de Toshi, de Min, de Hikari.

_-Nos vemos…_ -susurró.

Y fue como si su cuerpecito se fundiera y de él sólo quedara el calor de un sol del Digimundo.

Lo que quedó de ella fueron esas plantas con flores que dejó a mi lado. Me tallé los ojos, de nuevo el polvo de los escombros, los gritos de Jun Kido y las balas de Beelzemon volvieron a estar en primer plano.

Tomé esas flores blancas y las guardé en mi vestuario. Eran flores exóticas, como las que había visto en mi infancia en el Digimundo, aunque no me puse a reflexionar demasiado.

Noa-chan me había pedido que le diera una de esas flores a su "rey" y yo no iba a fallarle. De alguna manera, sabía que su rey era mi padre, porque a mí me llamaba su príncipe… a Min la llamaba princesa… ¿Y quién era ella?

Me detuve y respiré hondo. Recordé que Toshiro había embarazado a Yuriko y de inmediato relacioné a esa niña con mi futuro sobrino.

Toshi me lo había dicho con claridad, que él había visto a su bebé en sus visiones místicas y que iba a lucir como nuestro padre, por lo menos tendría ojos azules… ¿era que yo acababa de tener una bizarra visión al mero estilo de mi medio hermano? ¿Era que de un futuro próximo había venido su hija a darme esta encomienda?, ¿pero qué no el hijo de mi hermano iba a ser varón?... y Noa-chan de varón no tenía nada, era más femenina que las flores que ahora cargaba conmigo.

-Diantres… no entiendo nada princesita, pero por mi honor juro que cumpliré con la encomienda de darle estas flores a mi papá.

A esa niña, fuera ilusión o realidad, la tomé como si fuera mi amuleto de buena suerte. Salté hacia la acción y por inercia, como si trajera baterías incluidas, mi cuerpo resplandeció gracias a mi emblema.

Beelzemon agudizó su mirada en mí.

-¿Me estás retando?- comentó con ira contenida, apuntando hacia mí.

-¿Eh?- sonreí – podría ser, depende… ¿será que me das permiso de patear tu mediocridad, señor demonio?... siempre he creído que las tinieblas a mi alrededor apestan, hay que limpiar la contaminación y eso significa patearte el trasero a ti.

-¡No, Sei!- gimió Hidemi.

Beelzemon dibujó con su cañón un pentagrama que me estremeció. Era como una estrella que brillaba sin luz, era como un fuego que me escocía los sentidos.

Tenía que jugármela con los dibujos de Zetaro-kun, con mi emblema, con el recuerdo del beso de la dama Hidemi y con las flores de Noa-chan para llegar a mi padre.

Y la fe, la bendita fe, tenía que ser suficiente, ¡tenía que ser suficiente!

-¡Carajo! ¡Actuar con valentía pero sin un plan es algo que no haría Takeru, Seiyuro-kun! ¡Quítate de ahí inmediatamente!- me regañó el señor Motomiya, pero no le hice caso, él dejó a su hermana y comenzó a correr para ayudarme.

-¡Estrella del caos!- gritó Beelzemon. Del pentagrama se liberó un energía potente y oscura.

Saqué al azar los dibujos de Zet con algunas plantas, estuve a punto de invocar un digimon, pero el aura oscura se estalló antes de pegarme, ya que un corazón negro que también tenía aire maligno, se colapsó con el ataque de Beelzemon.

-¡Maldita seas, Lilithmon!- gruñó Beelzemon.

Un extraño ventarrón hizo que el polvo saliera volando en forma de torbellino, entonces vi a una digimon con figura de humana… me horroricé, pensé de inmediato en Lady Devimon.

-Lucemon FM piensa, y créeme que concuerdo con él, que esta misión se te ha ido de las manos, Beelzemon- su voz sonaba seductora, me encogí y me llevé la mano a las cicatrices que me había causado mi primer beso.

Traté de tranquilizarme, esa no era LadyDevimon, era una Lilithmon…

-¡Cumpliré con la misión! ¡Le llevaré el tercio del Apócrifo!

-¿Y matarás a la Esperanza para cumplir la misión?- la digimon, que planeaba el aire de esa ciudad oscura, descendió hacia donde yo estaba. Me olvidé de los dibujos, agarré una estaca de madera y se la aventé, pero ésta se desfragmentó antes de tocarla a ella.

-¡No iba a matarle, sólo lo iba a hacer escatimar! ¡y yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana! ¡Soy un demon lord igual de poderoso que Lucemon, estoy harto de obedecerle! ¡Estoy harto de ti también, lujuriosa!

-Shhhhh, shhhhh, no me obligues a hechizarte- ella sacó de su kimono un espejo, lo que hizo retroceder a Beelzemon.

Luego se volvió hacia mí y sonrió como si me coqueteara. Con su garra me hizo una ligera cortada en el rostro.

-¡Déjale!- se enojó Hidemi, corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Atrápala de una buena vez, Beelzemon!- de inmediato, los pasos de Hidemi se esfumaron al ser capturada por ese monstruo.

No supe qué decir. Sencillamente estaba temblando en mi interior. Pensaba que ya lo había superado, pensaba que haber besado a decenas de chicas me iba a ayudar a superar esta situación, pero en realidad me había equivocado…

Era un simple humano frágil, estúpido y sin esperanza. Ahora mismo mi estómago temblaba, como si de nuevo la oscuridad del beso de LadyDevimon estuviera creciendo en mí.

Era un dejà vu de mi peor recuerdo.

-Mi precioso emblema consentido, te has vuelto dócil ante mis caricias- lo dijo y me arropó con sus brazos.

-¡Seiyuro, te está hechizando!- alertó Daisuke -¡No le hagas caso!

Sentía que mi corazón no dejaba de latir, estaba conmocionado, aterrorizado.

-¿Todavía recuerdas el beso que te di en forma de Lady Digimon?

-La…Lady…Devimon

-Hechicé a esa Lady Devimon para besarte, eras un humano hermoso que quería morder para oscurecer tu sangre, y yo mandé mi oscuridad, y ahora eres tan mío que me dará pena cuando llegue el momento de matarte…

Se me doblaron las rodillas.

-¡Seiyuro-sama!- gimoteó Hidemi.

Mi bella dama Hidemi-chan… ¿era que no podía contra las tentaciones?

-Amor oscuro- susurró en mi oído, y un beso suyo me penetró el alma.

Sentí como si fuera un saco de huesos que se estrellaba en el suelo. Sentí que mi vientre se retorcía y que la oscuridad de nuevo estaba opacando la luz de mi emblema.

Muerte… desesperanza… sangre.

Quería sangre.

Necesitaba sangre.

Ella me acarició el cabello.

-Luego volveré por ti, consentido; también me ha gustado el humanito de la Bondad- susurró y mi cuerpo vencido se estremeció, aunque no identifiqué si fue por miedo o deseo.

-¡Me las pagarás por hacerle esto a Sei-sama!- gimoteó Hidemi, Jun Kido comenzó a gritar también.

-¡Esa digimon lujuriosa quiere aprovecharse del sobrino de Yamato!- exclamó iracunda, incluso se oía como si estuviera dispuesta a jalarle los cabellos a esa odiosa criatura.

-¿Nos vamos ya, Beelzemon?

El aludido gruñó con impotencia, Hidemi soltó un chillido, como si la estuviera apretando, lastimando, ¡hiriendo!

-¡Seiyuro, no te dejes vencer!- me gritó -¡Haz brillar los dibujos!, ¡sálvame porque eres mi héroe! ¡Sálvame porque te amo y no quiero que nunca más una de esas arpías te vuelva a besar!

Mis labios se calentaron al recordar la intensidad de la boca de Hidemi sobre la mía. Mis ojos se iluminaron al recordar el contraste de su tez morena con la mía. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de anhelo, de deseo, de amor verdadero.

Con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas metí la mano al bolsillo y saqué las flores de la armonía. Besé una de esas flores y fue como si mi vida hubiera vuelto a renovarse, luego me giré hacia Daisuke.

-¡Por favor, tío Daisuke, ayuda a mi papá!- y le tiré un racimo de flores que él identificó de inmediato.

-Son las flores que traía Kari- dijo al tiempo en que las cachaba, tomaba la mano de Jun y corrían hacia donde habían ocultado a Takeru.

-¿Te levantas contra mí, mi precioso…? ¿es por los consejos que te dio el tercio del Apócrifo?

-¡Es por el amor!- declaré esperanzado, con el rostro al rojo vivo y emocionado.

Saqué la libreta de Zetaro, la abrí al azar y vi que MangaAngemon estaba dibujado justo frente a mí. Ahora sólo tenía que materializarlo.

-¡Puedes hacerlo Sei-sama!- exclamó Hide-chan.

Traté de pensar en mi emblema: La esperanza… esa virtud que me había sido heredada de mi padre. Pensé en la luz de mi hermano Toshi y de mi querida Hikari… pensé en Tokomon, en sus ojillos amigables.

Me llené de una luz entre amarillenta y verdosa que me enorgulleció, aún con la oscuridad en la sangre yo era capaz de iluminarme así, ¡era capaz de luchar por mi damisela en apuros!

-¡Aparece, MagnaAngemon!- ordené al dibujo.

No obstante, de esa hoja arrugada y llena de dibujos no apareció nada.

-¡Pardiez, te digo de una buena vez que aparezcas!

El dibujo siguió sin materializarse, pero lo que sí empezó a oírse fueron disparos, unos menos poderosos que los de Beelzemon; eran unos disparos de armas humanos.

-¡Más escoria qué achicharrar!- gritó iracundo el demon lord masculino.

-¡No se la llevarán!- la voz de mi tío Yamato se oyó imperiosa en lo que una vez había sido la residencia de los Kido.

A su lado, el mejor detective de Japón, baleaba con enjundia a Lilithmon.

Vi que tía Sora, May y Doguen Kido hicieron aparición junto con ellos, a lo lejos, el llanto de una mujer cuya voz no conocía se dejó oír como un lamento sin límites.

-¡Mamá!- reconoció Hidemi.

La mujer, que en un principio había estado en una silla de ruedas, se puso de pie con mucho trabajo y trató de cojear hacia donde Hidemi estaba.

-¡No se la lleven a ella por favor! ¡Llévenme a mí!- lloró.

May, mi querida prima, sujetó a la mujer y se puso frente a ella para protegerla. El Llorón gimió al ver en peligro a su madre y a su tío Daisuke.

-¡Han destruido mi casa!- se quejó con odio y corrió hacia su mamá mientras con torpeza balanceaba de un lado a otro uno de esos rayos láser que Ken-san siempre traía de reserva en su brazalete.

-¡Solecito!- gimió la señora Kido.

Los disparos no dañaron a Lilithmon, sólo la hicieron sonreír. La vi sacar la lengua y enjuagarse los labios con ella, como si fuera un lipstick.

-La digiemblenquia- dijo con una extraña voz melodiosa pero llena de maldad.

Calumon, el pequeño digimon que habían encontrado mis primos Ishida, revoloteaba tembloroso en el ambiente lúgubre del campo de batalla.

-Ellos son malos, calú- decía –Calumon tiene miedo.

-¡Maldición, te dije que te quedaras en la camioneta junto con Akane-san!- regañó Mayumi -¡Y ninguno de los dos ha obedecido!

Tía Sora y mi prima intercambiaron miradas. Como si estuvieran compenetradas, la esposa de mi tío se quedó resguardando a la madre de Hidemi con su rayo láser encendido, mientras Mayumi comenzaba a perseguir a Calumon.

-¡Ven acá!- ordenó la rubia, pero el digimon seguía perdido en suspiros sin saber el peligro que realmente corría.

-¡Libérala!- gruñó por su parte tío Matt, apuntando a Beelzemon, quien a su vez tenía sujeta a mi damita.

Daisuke se le unió a la lucha después de haber dado las flores a papá. Yo me erguí lo más posible y aplasté la libreta en la zona de mi corazón.

No podíamos hacer nada contra esos monstruos.

Las flores que me había dado Noa, por más curativas que parecían ser, no iban a ser suficientes.

Mi padre se fue levantando.

-No permitiré que se salgan con la suya- anexó con valentía a la conversación.

-Tenemos qué huir- intentó hacerlos razonar mi tía Sora, pero los adultos varones parecían ensimismados en atacar.

Tío Ken disparaba sin cesar a la reina de tinieblas, pero ésta desaparecía en cada disparo y lanzaba de su cuerpo ondas de oscuridad.

Papá y tío Yamato, lo mismo que Daisuke, también atacaban a los reyes demonios digimon con todo lo que tenían, pero sólo hacían que Hidemi chillara más y Beelzemon riera con sorna y superioridad.

Y yo, con la esperanza queriendo de nueva cuenta romperse, no sabía qué debía hacer…

-¡Sei-sama, los dibujos!- insistía Hide, revolviéndose entre la garra del monstruo.

Muerte… desolación… desesperanza…

-¡Calumon quiere ayudar pero tiene miedo!- gritó el animalito digital.

Lo vi un instante, volando como abeja sin panal, mientras mi prima Ishida daba saltos para intentar cogerle.

-¡Llorón, ayuda a Mayumi!- ordené -¡May, tráiganme a Calumon!

-¡Eso no, la digiemblenquia nos pertenece!- dijo molesta Lilithmon, dirigiéndose hacia mi querida prima, para detenerla.

-¡Jamás!- dijo May, con la sonrisa atlética de su sangre Takenouchi.

-¡Uña názar! – gritó la lady demon, pero Doguen lanzó su sable y cambió la dirección del ataque que consistía en una extraña y humeante garra venenosa.

Mayumi atrapó a Calumon en el aire, se las arregló para hacer una pirueta que me dejó la boca abierta y cayó de pie en el piso, como una atleta.

Agradecí sus clases de gimnasia de la primaria. Corrió hacia mía mientras Lilithmon hacía su primer berrinche de la tarde.

-¡Maldita humana hembra, no te lo quedarás!

Doguen llegó hasta mí.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó, pero a mí no me dio tiempo de responder. Mayumi derrapó el suelo y me cedió a Calumon encalmada, mientras los adultos nos trataban de proteger a base de balazos.

-Calumon, por favor, dame tu poder…- le rogué.

Los ojos verdes del digimoncito me vieron unos instantes, yo extendí el papel y señalé con fuerza el dibujo de MagnaAngemon.

-Calú no sabe qué hacer.

-¡Tráeme a mi amigo! ¡Haz que venga MagnaAngemon!

-¿Calú?

-¡Hazlo!- le ordené a la criatura, mientras yo brillaba de esperanza y accionaba a su vez los emblemas de la Amistad y Sinceridad de mis amigos. A lo lejos, vi que Hidemi también encendía su emblema, el de la Libertad.

-Calumon lo hará- susurró el digimon para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojitos. El triangulito de su frente resplandeció -¡Evolución resplandeciente, calú!

Y justo cuando dijo eso, MagnaAngemon se proyectó del papel, como si fuera un dibujo animado cobrando vida.

Sus datos se fragmentaron del boceto, del talento de Zetaro Ichijouji y del poder mágico de los emblemas y de Calumon.

-¡Eso no es posible!- se quejó Lilithmon -¡Esto es retirada, Beelzemon!

MagnaAngemon apareció glorioso entre la destrucción.

-¡Sólo es un ángel y como demonios debemos vencerles!- gorjeó Beelzemon, dispuesto a enfrentarse al oponente.

-Seiyuro, te he vuelto a ver- susurró con elegancia MagnaAngemon. Era el mío, mi querido Tokomon digievolucionado.

-Amigo mío, por favor libera a la dama Hidemi y ayúdanos a escapar- le pedí.

-¡Así se hace, hijo!- dijo mi papá, al parecer la flor de Noa de verdad lo había curado. Yo observé gustoso a mi progenitor, mientras mi digimon se lanzaba al ataque.

-No será suficiente- juzgó Doguen –Calumon, aquí hay muchos dibujos, ¡materialízalos a todos!

-Calumon tiene mucho sueño, calú- el animalito convulsionó y se desmayó en los brazos de May.

-¡Siempre te escabulles de las responsabilidades, Calumon!- se enojó Kido, pero una mirada de Mayumi fue suficiente para callarlo.

-Papá, hay que irnos de aquí – propuso con coherencia mi rubia amiga –en cuanto liberen a Hidemi, tenemos que estar listos para irnos.

Tío Yamato asintió a su hija.

-Sora, lleva a Akane-san a la camioneta, Daisuke, hay que evacuar el sitio ya.

-¡Dolor Fantasmal!- exclamó Lilithmon, mientras de ella se expedía una sombra putrefacta.

-¡La puerta del Destino!- contraatacó MagnaAngemon, abriendo una puerta que se tragó ese poder.

-¡Gran impacto!- peleó por su parte Beelzemon, pero su enorme poder también se lo tragó la puerta.

-Es inútil, MagnaAngemon no podrá solo, mientras pelea contra esos dos lo que necesito es arrebatarle a Hidemi con mis propias manos- comenté con seguridad.

-¿Estás loco?, ¡Te matará!- regañó Doguen.

-Te ayudo- dijo por su parte mi prima, cediéndome el láser que tío Ken seguramente le había dado.

Le sonreí a Mayumi en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡Balas doble impacto!- siguió intentando Beelzemon, pero el portal de mi digimon siguió tragándose los poderes, y no sólo eso, sino también la casa de Doguen, sus muebles, los portarretratos rotos, sus recuerdos...

Incluso, a veces sentía que la absorción de aquel poder también quería llevarme a mí.

-¡He dicho que nos vamos!- chilló acorralada Lilithmon, se volteó hacia su demon lord compañero y le mostró un espejo.

-¡Hechizo del espejo, yo te invoco a que me obedezca!

El poder oscuro alcanzó a chocar contra Beelzemon, a quien de inmediato le cambió la mirada iracunda por una servil.

-¡Vámonos!- repitió la orden Lilithmon.

-Lo que mi emperatriz diga- respondió el rey demonio en actitud sumisa, mientras aplastaba más el cuerpo delicado de Hidemi.

Corrí hacia ella, con el láser en alto, pero entonces Lilithmon abrió el portal oscuro que también comenzó a absorber todo alrededor. Era como si dos remolinos, uno de luz y otro de oscuridad, estuvieran comiéndose nuestro mundo.

-¡Todos sujétense de lo que puedan!- mandó Daisuke-san.

Pero yo no obedecí, salté hacia donde el portal oscuro apareció.

-¡Eres un tonto!- oír lamentarse a Doguen.

-¡Así no vas a salvarla!- agregó mi prima.

-¡Hijo!- exclamó mi papá, tratando de alcanzarme.

-Seiyuro… nos volveremos a ver- agregó mi digimon, empezando a desfragmentarse ante mi decisión.

-Tokomon…

-¡No lo hagas Sei!- me rogó Hidemi.

-Mi damita…

Fue lo último que oí: su voz. Fue lo último que vi: sus ojos llorosos. Sin embargo, lo último que sentí, fue la textura del kimono de Lilithmon.

Me sujeté de ella digimon oscura antes de desaparecer junto a Hidemi, junto al amor, y, por supuesto, ¡junto a mi esperanza!

FIN POV Seiyuro Takaishi

O

POV Sora Ishida

Consolé a Mayumi apretándola contra mi cuerpo. No estaba llorando, pero se veía desesperada. Cargaba en brazos a Calumon como si fuera un muñeco y suspiraba como si todavía fuera una niña de primaria.

-No puedo creerlo, no pudimos hacer nada- me dijo con los ánimos por lo bajo –Se llevaron a Taiki, a Hidemi… y mi primo Sei también ha desaparecido.

Volví a abrazarla.

-No debes perder la fe- insistí.

-Ahora menos que nunca- anexó mi cuñado. May alzó su rostro y encaró a su tío.

-Tío, ¿cómo puedes decir eso si esos demonios digitales no sólo se han llevado a Min, sino también a Seiyuro?

-La esperanza es lo último que muere, Sei me lo demostró, hizo aparecer su digimon, tenemos a Calumon de nuestra parte y también tenemos el talento de Zetaro Ichijouji.- dijo Takeru, sonriéndole con gracia a mi primogénita –Además, Sei es un héroe, Hidemi, Min… todos los que esos demon lord han capturado son mis héroes… son nuestros queridos niños elegidos y sé que triunfarán.

-¡Y no nos quedaremos atrás!- agregó Daisuke –En cuanto lo descifremos, iremos a patearles el trasero, ¿no es así Ichijouji?

-Así es, Daisuke- afirmó el detective.

Mayumi asintió, tomando fuerza de las palabras de los adultos.

-Tenemos que ir al refugio para reorganizarnos- dijo Yamato -¿Estás bien, Jun-san?

Fruncí el ceño por costumbre. La esposa de Jyou asintió y se enrojeció, sin embargo, quedó muda.

-Mi pobre madre- le oí mascullar a Doguen –me causa tanta pena verle esas reacciones… ¡y pensar que papá es peor!, no quiero ni pensar en lo que llorará mamá cuando sepa lo de esa hija bastarda.

-¿Te puedes callar?- regañó Mayumi –Deja de decir estupideces, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando, Doguen-senpai?

-En mi corazón hay cabida para todas las angustias que quiera- defendió él.

-Pues sí, sufre todo lo que quieras, pero ni se te ocurra decirle esas burradas a tu madre o a tu padre, no seas idiota- la brusquedad de mi hija me sorprendió, y por extraño que parezca, me causó orgullo.

Me giré hacia donde estaba Akane-san.

Ya no lloraba ni gemía, parecía haber perdido la capacidad de sacar sus penas, o quizá su dolor era tan enorme que ya no podía traslucirse en su cuerpo herido.

Me punzó verla así, en shock, paralizada, con sus ojazos oscuros perdidos en el horizonte. Su belleza y juventud parecían haberse carcomido por la escena que había presenciado.

¡Cuánto quise consolarla! ¡Cuánto quise decirle que todo estaría bien!, pero ella no respondió cuando la llamé, Akane Fujiyama ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada.

-Es muy hermosa- admitió Tk, inclinándose frente a ella. Asentí y mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimar, mi voz se escaldó.

-Lo sé- gemí con tristeza. –Takeru… ella estará bien, ¿no es así?

Fue egoísta de mi parte preguntarle eso a mi esperanzado cuñado. Era como si por tener esa virtud las preguntas de peso recayeran en sus hombros.

-Taichi la salvará- dijo él con seguridad y yo estuve de acuerdo, porque Taichi siempre salvaba a sus tesoros.

Y esa hermosa mujer, que le había dado hijos y que tanto había sufrido por su destino, merecía ser el tesoro más grande de mi mejor amigo.

-¡La autonave funciona!- avisó Daisuke, accionado su vehículo a pesar de que había sido baleado.

-Todos arriba- mandó mi marido, subiendo, junto con Takeru, la silla de ruedas en donde yacía Akane.

Miré a mi hija y me obedeció. Haló tras ella al chico Kido, quien seguía lamentándose de cosas que sólo parecía comprender él.

Jun Kido los miraba embelezada.

-Se ven hermosos, son la pareja perfecta- se ilusionó.

Me masajeé la frente. Le busqué lo simpático a la situación pero no me hizo gracia alguna que una mujer que había estado tras mi marido en la adolescencia quisiera emparejar a mi hija con el suyo.

-Jun-san, será mejor que subamos ahora- propuso Ken Ichijouji.

-Mi solecito y ricitos de oro… sería un cuento maravilloso- ella soñó despierta.

-¡Sé que haber perdido tu casa te desatornilló la cabeza, pero sube ya, Jun!- mandó Daisuke de mala gana.

-Sí, claro- ella sonrió -¡Ya arriba podemos hacer oficial el casamiento! ¿cierto, Sora-san?

Suspiré y mi paciencia se acabó.

-No gracias- dije antes de subir a la autonave, seguida por la alucinada ex admiradora de mi Yamato.

FIN POV Sora Ishida

O

POV Taichi Yagami

Bastó ver el rostro de Akane Fujiyama para saber que se habían llevado a mis hijos.

Yamato me lo relató sintiéndose culpable, me narró que los demon Lord se habían llevado a Taik y Hide. Me dijo que me había fallado, que no descansaría hasta rescatarlos, me dijo que estaba dispuesto a todo, y a mí me bastó verle sus ojos de lobo para entender que de haber podido incluso habría dado su vida por mis cachorros.

Le agradecí por su lealtad, no podía hacer otra cosa. También agradecí a Sora su amor y acompañamiento, le di un tronador beso en la frente.

-Si mis niños fueron secuestrados no ha sido culpa de ustedes- les dejé en claro –Al contrario, sé que les ayudaron hasta el final.

-Señor Yagami, este no es el final- interrumpió la hijita estrella de mis dos mejores amigos. Le desparramé su rubia cabellera.

-Tienes razón Mayumi-chan, el final del cuento es la boda que celebraré para ti y mi primogénito cuando se casen- bromeé, tratando de usar un humor limpio de negrura y tristeza.

-¡Eso propóngaselo a su hijo cuando lo rescate!- se molestó la muchacha y se retiró junto con su hermanito. Me encantó que no negara la posibilidad del final de mi cuento, por eso le dediqué una última sonrisa.

-Tai, lo mejor es que hables con Akane-san- propuso mi mejor amiga. Ella llevaba la silla de ruedas, la madre de mis hijos no me miraba, tenía la cabeza agachada y no parecía tener fuerza para sostenerse.

-Lo haré.

-Nosotros estaremos planeando lo que sigue- agregó Yamato con urgencia; yo le asentí.

Habían llegado al refugio unos cinco minutos atrás y con malas noticias. Lucemon Falldown Mode había secuestrado a Taiki, en tanto que Beelzemon y Lilithmon se habían llevado a Hidemi y Seiyuro-kun.

A mi Soji, según había dicho el principito Tachikawa, se lo había raptado un demon Lord llamado Barbamon. No sólo eso, sino que también habían capturado al pequeño Tulo, a mi sobrinita Min y habían provocado en Yuriko Hida una amenaza de aborto.

Estábamos destrozados. Nadie tenía idea de qué hacer.

Mis ex compañeros de batallas se aglutinaron en el comedor de la casa de Devimon del museo. De reojo vi que Koushiro tecleaba como maniaco en busca de respuestas que su mismo estado de adulto le impedía ver.

Mimi y Miyako nos miraron a mí y a Akane y yo lo único que hice fue sonreírles.

-Takeru… - dije a mi cuñado, quien aún no se alejaba lo suficiente de mí.

-¿Dónde está mi Kari?

-Ella y Toshi te necesitan, están por enfrentar a Cody. Búscalos en la planta alta.

Él no necesitó que dijera más cosas, con paso firme y apresurado se alejó de donde Akane y yo estábamos.

Si giraba mi cuerpo, podía ver a todos mis sobrinitos observándome. Oí cuchichear a la hija de Ichijouji sobre lo hermosa que era Akane; oí lagrimar a Kotaro Ishida al ver a la madre de mis hijos. Osen-chan nos miró con nostalgia mientras que Ben-kun gruñó sin razón aparente.

-Buscaremos un lugar más privado, Akane- le avisé, ella ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

Me agaché y tomé su delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos, justo como la noche en que pagué por sus servicios y la llevé a aquella inhóspita habitación.

Caminé entre los amigos de mis hijos, algunos, como Kyo Motomiya, me dedicaron una sonrisa sincera que agradecí.

-¿Esa señora es mamá de tus hijos? ¿entonces te apareaste con ella, Yagami-san?- Satoru Ichijouji me preguntó, atravesándose en el cubo de la escalera.

-¡Sato, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar abominaciones de tu boca?!- reprendió su hermana mayor, quien lo quitó del camino.

Me caía bien ese chaval, siempre decía lo que nadie se atrevía siquiera entrever. Al final, ¿no era eso verdad?

Tras mirar el cuarto donde seguro mi sobrino Toshi enfrentaba su destino, me introduje en otra habitación y recosté a Akane en una cama. Daisuke me había dado una flor de la armonía que había conseguido por parte de Sei, así que lo primero que hice fue darle a ella el remedio.

Recordé que la última vez que la había visto había sido en el reencuentro de Hidemi y Taiki, en el 2028. Rememoré lo que decía su carta de despedida, en la que me decía que iba a buscarse una vida nueva.

¿Por qué incluso había tenido que mentir en esa misiva? ¿Por qué no me había hablado de Soji en aquella ocasión?, ¿por qué?, ¡¿por qué demonios no me había dicho nada de nuestro hijo?!

Sin embargo, lo había estado buscando… todo este tiempo ella había deambulado en busca del niño, en busca de nuestro trillizo.

-Sostén esta flor, Akane- le rogué.

Sus ojos parecían carentes de emoción, pero sus párpados estaban tan hinchados que comprendí que se le habían acabado las lágrimas.

A pesar de que habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que la había visto, ella lucía igual de joven, y eso que su cuerpo estaba severamente lesionado.

-Dicen que Taiki insiste en que te atropelló, pero apuesto a que sucedió lo contrario… - observé que la blancura de la flor estaba ennegreciéndose, como si estuviera absorbiendo la amargura y la tristeza.

Nunca la había mirado con adoración. Era la primera vez que la apreciaba. Esa mujer me había dado tres hijos con ese cuerpo frágil y esos ojos vacíos.

Por lo que sabía, ella se había visto en la necesidad de separar a los niños por culpa de los digimon demonios. Eso habían dicho Sora y mi hermana, pero yo quería oírlo de la voz de esa mujer.

La había hecho mía en una noche absurda en la cual sólo sentía recelo y obstinación por algo imposible que ni siquiera sentía.

Sus besos… si hacía un esfuerzo, se dibujaban en mis remembranzas, al igual que sus gemidos tristes. Era una niña en aquel entonces y yo no había reparado en ello. Jamás había pensando en sus circunstancias, ni siquiera cuando me había enterado de mis chicos.

Ahora presenciaba su transformación. Su aspecto de roca porosa y decolorada comenzaba a lucir más como una esmeralda brillante y divina.

La flor de la armonía le devolvió el color al rostro y aunque no desaparecieron, sus heridas parecieron mejorar mucho.

Su boca se tiñó de rojo, su cabello se oscureció. Lo único que no le cambió fue la mirada que dejaban entrever sus iris pardos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Akane?- cuestioné. No recibí respuesta.

Lucía catatónica, en shock, perdida.

No obstante, yo no me podía dar el lujo de perderla a ella también. Si no nos uníamos ahora, quizás nunca podríamos ver a nuestros trillizos juntos.

Se lo dije con palabras. Se lo repetí hasta alzar la voz, pero Akane Fujiyama no me respondió.

La tomé de los hombros, no quise ser brusco, pero mi ademán no fue tierno. Alcé su barbilla.

-Mírame a los ojos, Akane- le ordené –Veme y escúchame, ¿quieres?

Ella no me obedeció.

-Rescataremos a nuestros hijos, ¡te lo juro!, pero tenemos qué hacerlo juntos ¿entiendes?

Seguí sin respuesta.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ¡somos sus padres y no podemos dejarnos vencer antes que ellos!... de verdad, no tienes idea de lo fuertes que debemos ser para protegerles, así que te necesito aquí, a mi lado, ahora mismo…

Era como si estuviera frente a un maniquí que se quedó abandonado en una bodega.

No me regaló ni siquiera un gesto y eso me llenó de impotencia.

Pensé en Taiki, en su carácter intenso y bravucón… en su ternura desmedida y su entrega para con sus seres amados.

Pensé en Hidemi, en su dulzura, en su personalidad grácil y perfecta, en su espíritu libre, soñador y enamoradizo.

Pensé en Soji, en mi hijo mejor, que me había demostrado tener una inteligencia agridulce, un camino inquietante y un corazón que podía amar más que nadie en el mundo.

Sencillamente Akane no podía quedarse atrás. Yo también tenía que pensar en ella, y ella tenía que pensar en mí y en sus hijos.

Varias veces le había dicho que era una mujer sin corazón, ahora comprendía que, por el contrario, ella tenía un corazón que dolía más que el de nadie.

-Akane-chan… haremos esto juntos, ya lo he decidido- insistí, con mi frente en alto y mi mano en su barbilla. –Te quiero en mi vida.

La besé.

Después de más de 15 años, volví a besarla.

La abracé.

Como aquella noche, la envolví con mi cuerpo.

Pero esta vez dije su nombre.

-Te quiero en mi vida, Akane-chan, ¿has oído?, ¿lo has sentido?, tienes que estar a mi lado para que podamos recuperar a los chicos.

Tímidamente, mientras estaba en mis brazos, la mujer asintió temblorosa. Yo la separé unos centímetros de mi cuerpo y por fin pude ver sus ojos en los míos. Los dos estábamos llorando.

-Yagami… -gimió aterrorizada –tengo miedo.

La volví a abrazar. No supe por qué, pero yo también necesitaba de ese abrazo.

-Vamos a rescatarlos, a los tres- dije con el mayor valor que pude –Taiki es un cabronazo que es capaz de enfrentar a quien sea y salir airoso; Hidemi, nuestra princesa, le hará entrar en razón si se pasa de imprudente…

Ella asintió nuevamente entre mis brazos.

-Y Soji, nuestro pequeño, es de lo más sagaz; he tenido el privilegio de conocerle, ¿sabes?, sencillamente es un chico brillante, estoy seguro de que será capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo…

-Te-Tenemos que impedirlo…

-¿Qué cosa, Akane?

-Que… que hagan el emblema Apócrifo con ellos.

Tuve qué admitir que el valor que había ganado, se me desapareció después de esas palabras.

FIN POV Taichi Yagami

O

POV Taiki Yagami

Mi hermano me odiaba y me costaba energía encarar la situación.

Tenía razón en detestarme, simplemente la suerte me había sonreído más a mí que a él… pero dolía. Su odio era como una astilla atorada en los pulmones… sentía que iba a desfallecer y que iba a explotar.

Por culpa de Lucemon Falldown -o como se llamara- me había roto el brazo y estaba lesionado por todas partes. Prácticamente tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones, raspones y sanguaza.

Estaba encerrado en un calabozo donde yo creía que había estado encerrada Akane, mi madre, cuando estaba embarazada de nosotros… me lo decía el instinto, que era lo único de fiar en mi persona.

Observé a Min, quien desde hacía rato emitía un brillo dorado y meditaba como un angelito… no tenía idea de a quién le rezaba o si realmente rezaba, pero daba la misma, lo mejor era que ella estuviera distraída, sin sufrir más de la cuenta.

Tulo Izumi, nuestro otro compañero cautivo, seguía durmiendo, lo que facilitaba las cosas. Bien sabía por Ben que su hermanito era un pequeño monstruito sin leyes y yo no tenía idea de cómo domesticarlo en situaciones de crisis… digo, ni siquiera podía con mi propia alma ni con el desprecio de Soji.

Aún con la oscuridad podía notar lo parecido que era a mí. Era súper extravagante tener un mellizo idéntico y del mismo sexo… con Hidemi era diferente, por más que nos pareciéramos ella era una versión mejorara de mí por el simple hecho de ser chica…

Soji era también más guapo que yo, más sofisticado al menos. Aún sin espejos, sabía que era mucho más _cool_ que yo.

Estaba encolerizado con Lucemon. Había raptado a mi hermano a pesar de que yo estaba dispuesto a ocupar su lugar. Seguramente también habían ido por Hidemi y el sólo hecho de imaginármela lastimada me hizo derretirme como aspirina.

-¡Mierda, quiero salir de aquí!- grité entre esas mazmorras de porquería. Sacudí los pilares metálicos de la celda, pedí ayuda a Koromon, pero mi voz sólo hizo eco.

-No gastes energía- mandó fríamente mi hermanito.

-Es peor quedarte con la congoja, deberías sacar el enojo conmigo- sugerí.

-¿Gritando con insensatez?, me parece mejor guardarme esa _congoja_ y convertirla en energía para sobrevivir.

-No entiendo tu razonamiento.

-You're useless… a really pain in the ass.

-¿Qué?, ¡no uses inglés, no entiendo!... joder, ya estás como Ben- me quejé, pateando la reja mientras él negaba mis acciones.

¿Qué quería, que me quedara tranquilito como él?, yo tenía que moverme para poder pensar, además, el dolor de mi brazo era demasiado agudo como para no buscar distraerme con otras cosas.

Di un par de saltos y comencé a patear el suelo de tierra oscura, rocosa.

Tulo abrió los ojos, los cuales de inmediato se le humedecieron.

-¡Taiki!- me reconoció y se me dejó venir como un becerro en busca de consuelo en un matadero.

-Hola, pelirrojo.

-Mira, es tu hermano – me avisó –Te lo cuidé.

-Gracias, petirrojo- felicité y él quedó muy conforme con ello. Corrió hacia donde Min meditaba o rezaba (vaya a saber Buda qué hacía), le tomó la mano y se recargó confianzudamente en mi primita, quien abrió sus ojazos rubíes para saludarlo.

Soji y yo los miramos interactuar con envidia.

-Min-chan, seguimos encerrados como los esclavos de las pelis- lloriqueó el hermano de Osen.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, el sueño se hará bonito.

-¿Qué tan bonito?- quiso saber el hijito de Mimi y Koushiro.

-Como un arco iris- respondió con sabiduría Min, Tulo se rió y se abrazó más a su mejor amiga, parecía su oso de felpa.

Me acerqué a Soji.

-Ellos… los peque, ¿no te parecen más civilizados que nosotros?

Soji me miró con ironía.

-Por supuesto, ¿pero me vas a negar que se comporta como neandertal eres tú?

-No me culpes, lo heredé de nuestro padre. Tengo la cabeza dura.

-Por el momento y como ya te comenté, pensar en relaciones familiares es lo último que quiero discutir con mi copia neandertal- me reiteró Soji.

Sonaba mucho más inteligente que yo, pero no me hacían especialmente gracia sus comentarios.

-¿Y qué es lo que te interesa entonces?- le pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

Soji apuntó a los niños.

-Sacarlos de aquí. A la niña te la llevas tú. Al niño se lo regresaré a Tachikawa y a la Muñeca.

-¿Con muñeca te refieres a Osen?

No me respondió.

-No, ya en serio, ¿de verdad le dices Muñeca? ¿y Ben te lo permite? ¿Osen no se intimida?

-A ella le han extraído algo del cerebro.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que parece difícil de creer, pero los monstruos que nos encerraron aquí le extrajeron parte de su cabeza- insistió –en su único momento de lucidez, me pidió que salvara a su hermanito y eso voy a hacer; luego podré seguir con mi vida.

-Ajá, en solitario- complementé, tratando de sonar igual de hiriente que él. Me levanté, sacudí la ropa y le sonreí. -Entonces tienes tu razón muy clara. Quieres salvar a los niños y en eso tú y yo coincidimos, ¿ves que no todo está perdido en nuestra relación fraternal?

-Quizás…

-Y según entiendo, a Osen le robaron sus pensamientos curiosos, justo como sucedió con mi tío Izzy en Digimon Adventure…

-¿Perdón?

-Hablo de los libros de Takeru Takaishi… todos ellos son reales, así que prácticamente al tío Izzy le pasó eso de verdad.

-No sirve de nada saber los antecedentes, no he leído esos libros y no me interesan.

-Tal vez, pero a mi lista de pendientes se agrega la necesidad de recolectar los pensamientos de O-chan.

-Lo haré yo, se lo he prometido.

-Mi hermanita postiza te gusta- canturreé; lo dije con descaro porque estaba más que claro.

-No es tu hermana.

-No, eso no nos convendría ¿cierto?- me burlé, estirándole la mano –trabajemos en equipo, So-chan.

-No me llames So-chan- regañó él, aunque para mi sorpresa, me tomó la mano.

-¿Por qué no, hermanito?

-Porque así me dice Yagami.

Lo dijo serio e indignado pero a mí me causó gracia. A veces, mi padre y yo pensábamos de la misma manera.

Ver a Soji me hacía analizar… además de nuestro físico ¿en qué se parecerá este chico a mí? ¿Tendrá las cualidades de mi hermana? ¿tendrá su espíritu libre y valioso?

Ya quería que me quisiera, porque yo ya comenzaba a quererlo.

Nuestra primera plática sin gritos fue interrumpida por el pequeño Izumi, que dejó de embarrarse en Min para correr a nuestro lado y sugerir con inocencia.

-¡Taik, Soji, hay que cavar un túnel!- propuso -¡Uno muy hondo, que llegue hasta el infinito y más allá!

A mi trillizo esa idea le pareció insulsa, sobre todo al palpar lo duro y frío que estaba el suelo. Sin embargo yo no desairé la propuesta del bebé del grupo.

-Es una buena idea, por eso tienes el emblema de la Creación, Tulo-chan- volví a fingir una felicitación, me encantaba la cara contenta del pequeño mocosín -¿Por qué no le dices a Min que te ayude a hacer un pasadizo secreto?

-¡Sí!- gritó emocionado y fue de nuevo hacia su compañerita de juegos.

En un dos por tres andaban gateando por toda la cueva, poniendo sus orejitas en la tierra para buscar huecos dónde escarbar.

-¡Eso es, busquen un pasadizo!- insté

-Estás gastando las energías de los niños.

-Es mejor ponerlos activos a que pierdan la esperanza y se la pasen llorando- defendí –además, ya te lo dije, nuestra madre estuvo cautiva aquí, estoy seguro… cuando se embarazó la secuestraron los digimon y la encerraron aquí hasta que nacimos.

-¿Qué relevancia tendría eso?

-Que nacimos en esta cueva y que puede haber aquí algo oculto que nos beneficie.

-Un pesebre mágico o algo así ¿eso sugieres?, eso es mitología cristiana, neandertal-kun.

-Búrlate hermanito- le dije, con el orgullo herido –Será lo que sea, pero nacimos aquí, nacimos en el Digimundo y eso tiene qué significar algo.

El grito de una chica nos alertó de inmediato.

-Damm it, has atraído a esos monstruos con tus bramidos- se quejó, levantándose abruptamente para coger a Min y Tulo de la ropa.

-Hide… - reconocí esa voz que se oía en la caverna -¡Es Hidemi!

-¡Niños, quiero que finjan que están dormidos!- les ordenó de inmediato Soji, sin prestarme atención.

-¿Vienen los Demon Lord?- preguntó Minagawa mirándonos a Soji y a mí.

Soji sentó a los niños a su lado, les obligó a agachar la cabeza.

-Hey, tú… ¡neandertal!- me habló, pero yo no le respondí, quería corroborar si realmente quien gritaba era mi hermana -¡Hazte el dormido ya! ¡No me causes problemas!

Escuché con indiferencia la orden de mi trillizo, inclusive lo vi brevemente con desprecio cuando noté que fingía estar dormido.

Eso… ¿no era acaso cobardía? ¿Eso quería decir que mi hermano menor era un cobarde?

Suspiré, apuñé con fuerza el brazo que no tenía roto, apreté las cejas.

Estaba bien si Soji quería quedarse en las sombras, después de todo ahí podría defender a mi primita Min y al pequeño Izumi.

Pero yo era otro caso, yo sencillamente no podía simular que no ardía en furia. Si esos demonios traían a Hidemi, eso significaba guerra… eso quería decir que tendría que luchar sin importarme estar en desventaja.

Unas antorchas de luz púrpura comenzaron a prenderse alrededor de la celda. Había una explanada enorme y vacía frente a la prisión; alrededor de ésta había varias veredas.

De una de ellas salió una mujer. Supe que era una digimon de los malos por su mirada y porque sus brazos más bien parecían garras. Entre sus dedos picudos y largos cargaba con un humano alto e inerte.

La luz morada los iluminó y yo corrí hasta la jaula y zangoloteé los barrotes.

-Seiyuro… - reconocí al chico que ella cargaba -¡Tú, vieja loca, deja a Seiyuro!

Enseguida, por otro sendero, apareció otro enemigo y esta vez sentí un vértigo de amargura.

-¡Taiki, hermano!- me gritó Hide y sentí retortijones de coraje recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Esos malditos demon lords iban a sacrificarnos, eso estaba seguro, ¡pero yo no les iba a dar gusto!

-¡HIIIIDEEEEMIII!- grité lo más alto que pude.

-Pensé que Lucemon casi había matado a golpes al tercio de la Unión, ¿No era así, Beelzemon?- opinó la vieja bruja.

-No te fíes de esos chiquillos, ya ves, se ha filtrado la Esperanza a nuestro mundo- renegó Beelzemon – Si tan sólo no me hubieras hechizado, hubiera controlado la situación mejor que tú, Lilithmon.

-Esperanza es mi varón consentido, será uno de mis esclavos cuando se destruya su emblema- comentó la digimon –el que esté aquí sólo facilita el proceso.

-¡No permitiré que lo dañes, arpía!- defendió Hidemi, movilizándose como remolino.

Al menos no se veía herida; el que tenía mala cara era Seiyuro, pero era normal, ¿qué no estaba recién operado?

Lilithmon arrojó el cuerpo de Sei al suelo.

-Enciérralos ya Beelzemon, esa humana me molesta. Iré a avisarle a los demás… podemos iniciar el ritual pronto.

-¿Qué te hace creer que voy a obedecerte como si fueras la jefa?- se molestó Beelzemon, quien también traía cargando en sus hombros una motocicleta ponchada.

-Mi espejo- respondió Lilithmon, desapareciendo.

Como si fueran bolsas de basura, ese monstruo digital agarró a mi hermana y a mi amigo y los echó en la misma celda que a nosotros. Por supuesto, traté de atacarle, pero sólo me gané un empujón que me golpeó el hueso roto y me dejó en el suelo.

Hidemi gritó mi nombre, Seiyuro cayó al suelo desmayado y el tal Beelzemon se alejó de nosotros echando humito por la cabeza, sin duda estaba encabronado.

-¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien? – las farolas púrpuras se extinguieron y de nueva cuenta quedamos en oscuridad.

Apreté mi brazo para disimular el dolor, también me mordí los cachetes, para evitar gritar.

-Estoy… bien – ella se lanzó a mis brazos toda llorosa y más linda que nunca. -¿Y Sei?

-Le han lastimado, perdió el conocimiento, se arriesgó demasiado para salvarme, pero tenemos una cura- me notificó.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Es mi hermanito Sei!- lloró Minagawa, reconociendo a su hermano. Se libró del brazo de Soji que la sostenía y fue hacia Sei. Tulo la imitó de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Los nenes también fueron secuestrados?

-No sólo ellos… -dije y apunté a Soji con mi mano sana. Éste, entre la oscuridad, abrió sus ojos tan iguales a los míos y a los de ella.

A Hidemi se le salió un suspiro ruidoso, lleno de incertidumbre.

FIN POV Taiki Yagami.

O

POV Toshiro Takaishi

Me dejé caer en la cama, en una orilla, y le tomé la mano a Yuri.

Respiraba tan pausadamente que temía que ella y Shinobu fueran de cera o de otra dimensión.

Ahora mismo, el ambiente olía a sal, a arena, a puerto, a tinieblas. El Mar Oscuro se estaba comiendo a Odaiba. Las luces cada vez se diluían más en la desesperanza... quizás era porque no sabía donde estaba Seiyuro y él y yo estábamos desconectados.

Mi mente no me daba para pensar en muchas cosas. Sólo sentía que mi alrededor estaba lleno de neblina, de soledad y de suspenso.

Sabía que había digimons que querían hacerle daño a mi hijo, comprendía que el objetivo no era sólo él, sino todos, aún así, mi cerebro sólo me daba para pensar en mi novia y su embarazo.

Sentía, también, pánico por mi hermanita, pero sabía que el misticismo de Minagawa estaba más allá de mí, en un nivel espiritual sublime y superior... creía que no había oscuridad suficiente para opacarla a ella.

El problema era yo. Si una vez había sido el poseedor del emblema de la Luz, estaba seguro que ya me estaba apagando. Era una lámpara de petróleo sin combustible. O quizás, era la vela que se había quedado sin cera... tal vez, la Luz de mi emblema ya no brillaba en mí lo suficiente porque me estaba convirtiendo en adulto. ¿No había pasado lo mismo con mi madre y los demás?

Pero no era así... Mamá aún seguía brillando. Cuando veía a través de sus ojos rojizos, yo podía ver un fuego que la rodeaba y le daba sabiduría.

-Prepararé una sopa para Yuri-chan, Toshiro- me dijo mamá, poniéndome la mano en la espalda.

Sus dedos estaban tibios a pesar del frío que hacía. Negué con rapidez. No quería que mi madre se fuera de mi lado.

-El señor Hida vendrá enseguida y tendré que decírselo todo- mencioné, cabizbajo. Me sentía como un cobarde, pero de verdad quería tener a mi madre cuando tuviera esa plática con mi suegro -por favor, no te vayas... no sé si... pueda hacerlo.

-Jyou prometió que nos daría una hora para darle el diagnóstico- ella me consoló, tío Tai me miró con seriedad.

-y lo cumplirá, pero Cody sabe que la plática principal es con Toshiro, no con Jyou, Kari- dijo mi tío -Como padre yo ya sospecharía lo del embarazo y por supuesto que querría una explicación del novio.

Asentí de manera violenta, sin alzar el rostro. ¿Con qué cara iba a decirle a mi suegro que había embarazado a su única hija? ¿Y cómo iba a reaccionar al saber que un digimon había querido hacerla abortar?

Sacudí la cabeza. En esos momentos quise enloquecer, ¿por qué tenía que tener fuerza por los tres?... ya no éramos dos, éramos tres. Y la responsabilidad, por lo menos en ese momento, era mía.

No sabía qué me daba más miedo, si mi suegro o los digimons. Ahora mismo estaba perdido, era tan miserable que quería que mi madre me defendiera.

-Está bien, lo enfrentaré, tío Tai- susurré -Es sólo que...

-Tu madre se quedará y en ausencia de tu padre, me quedaré- apoyó mi tío. -Es normal que te sientas aterrorizado, eres menor de edad ¿entiendes?, y es mejor que el tema se trate también con los padres de los dos.

Aún así, a pesar de que mi tío aceptó mi condición de cobarde, me sentí aún más egoísta que nunca. Después de todo, yo era quien había hecho el bebé, no ellos... mis padres tenían suficiente problema con la desaparición de Min como para que tuvieran que cargar con la levedad de mi carácter, de bajo perfil.

-Una sopa miso... creo que eso le caería bien a Yuri-chan- dije de pronto -Si puedes, ¿podrías traerla, mamá?, si Hida-san viene, yo hablaré con él sin importar las consecuencias. Yo... estoy preparado para disgustarlo, lo único que me preocupa es si aceptará o no a Shinobu.

-No te dejaré- afirmó mamá.

-¡Ánimo Toshi, déjate querer!- agregó mi tío Tai.

Realmente admiraba a mi tío. Era capaz de sonreírme a pesar de la dura prueba que estaba atravesando. Era capaz de tenderme su mano y darme fuerza, en lugar de que fuera al revés.

Su hijo, a quien recién había conocido, acababa de ser secuestrado por los demon lord... además, no teníamos idea si Taiki y Hidemi estaban a salvo... aún así él me sonreía, me decía campeón y me daba fuerzas, ¡¿cómo no iba a admirarle con lo valiente que era?!

Jadeé. Se me quebró la voz y por eso no dije nada.

Me distraje un segundo en mi propio mundo sin luz, y cuando volví en mí, la puerta de la habitación se había abierto

Por supuesto, el señor Hida entró con el rostro más serio que de costumbre, me miró con una intensidad que me escarmentó, sin embargo, su silencio se filtró con nuevas voces...

Eran los recién llegados.

-Yamato y Ken han vuelto, Taichi-san – avisó Iori Hida - hay malas noticias.

A mi tío se le descompuso el rostro, pero aún así no lloró. Yo lo agarré suavemente de la camisa, le murmuré:

-Tienes que ir a ver si están bien mis primos, tío.

Mi papá postizo, quien me había cuidado con fervor desde que era un bebé, me miró.

-No estoy seguro de querer dejarte ahora, campeón- la voz cristalina de mi tío era admirable.

Me acerqué a su oído.

-Creo que si hurgo bien en mi corazón, algo de valor podré encontrar; estaré bien... si ves a papá, ¿podrías decirle que venga?

Mi tío asintió.

-Estaré por siempre para ti- fue lo último que me dijo, zarandeando mi cabello, que era tan liso que jamás podía lucir como el de él.

Lo vi salir, a lo lejos escuché una exclamación de Kotaro, el suave reniego de May, la voz firme de tío Matt, un quejido de Doguen se interpuso en el ambiente también, lo mismo que pláticas incomprensibles para mi oído, algunos llantos de lamentos o de histeria, no supe definirlos.

Eran malas noticias y yo era bueno imaginando calamidades. Además, entre el barullo, la voz de mi medio hermano estaba perdida.

Lo intuía, más bien, lo sabía, Seiyuro no había regresado con los demás.

Apuñé los nudillos.

-Iori-kun, escucha... Yuri-chan está descansando, ¿te ha dicho Jyou que ella está estable, verdad?

-Hikari-san, sabes que he venido a hablar seriamente con tu hijo, ¿no es así?

Mamá tragó saliva. Descubrí que en ella vivían todos mis temores, me sentí mal por transmitirle mis sentimientos pesimistas.

-Lo único que sé, Iori-kun, es que hay que esperar a que tu hija despierte, por eso prepararé algo de comer para que se reponga, ¿Vienes conmigo, Toshi?, Iori-kun, te dejaremos a solas con ella y...

-He dicho que vengo a hablar con tu hijo. Y, según creo, Toshiro no tiene ningún problema en hablar conmigo. Lo que tenemos que platicar es entre él y yo.

Asentí con torpeza, sin alzar la cabeza, sin emitir palabra. Me sentí como un zombi, o quizás como un títere.

-Bueno, de ser así, yo me quedaré- mamá me defendió y yo me sonrojé. De verdad que solamente era un niño consentido en el fondo.

Había tenido el descaro de hacer el amor con mi novia de tres años, pero era incapaz de defender con firmeza la llegada de mi hijo.

Definitivamente, no había heredado el valor de mi familia.

-Mamá... es-está bien... me las arreglaré.

-Me quedaré- insistió ella, se sentó a mi lado; el señor Hida hizo lo mismo en la en otra cama, la que estaba enfrente.

Vi que miraba de manera atormentada a Yuri-chan, quien lucía como una bella durmiente oriental, con su largo cabello castaño, su piel clara, sus labios resecos y listos para un beso de amor.

Cruzó los brazos, lo que significaba -según la comunicación no verbal- que no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Sus ojos verdes lucían como los de Yuri cuando habían tenido que desconectar a Hiromi Hida después del último paro cardiaco.

Ese tiempo se me hizo eterno. ¿Fueron segundos o minutos?, no supe precisarlo, de verdad que no.

Quería hablar conmigo, pero no parecía desear iniciar la conversación. Me intimidaba con su mirada, me sentía expuesto y desnudo.

¿Cómo explicarle que había tenido sexo con su hija porque la amaba? ¿Cómo decirle que no me arrepentía y que su embarazo era una bendición a pesar de los problemas?

¿Cómo podía ser valiente ahora, si le temía más a mi suegro que a mi destino?

-Iori-kun, no creo que esto esté funcionando- intercedió mamá.

Hida ignoró el comentario.

-Entonces... ¿ni siquiera vas a alzar la cabeza y mirarme a los ojos?- retó con frialdad.

Me molestó su pregunta. Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando; no sabía las circunstancias de Yuri, tampoco comprendía las mías. Lo sabía perfectamente, nuestra juventud lo iba a cegar, pero finalmente y aunque no tenía derecho de juzgarlo, ¿no había descuidado a su hija al ausentarse tanto de su casa después de la muerte de Hiromi-san? ¿No había lastimado a Yuri al casarse de manera tan discreta y sin involucrar a su familia?, ¿no eran los elegidos su familia, entonces?

Y como le prometí a mi tío Tai, hurgué dentro de mí en busca del valor que me hacía falta.

Tomé todo ese coraje de mi propia juventud, porque ya no importaba mi adolescencia, ahora lo que importaba era aprender a ser padre. Ser padre y ser esposo... ser esposo...

-Hida-san- me puse de pie y le devolví la mirada de manera violenta o al menos esa fue mi intención -Quiero pedir su permiso para tomar la mano de Yuriko en matrimonio.

Su reacción fue igual de rápida que la mía. Se paró, sin dejar de cruzar los brazos, y su voz sonó como serrucho.

-Es la pregunta más primitiva que has hecho. Es una petición cobarde, ¿por qué no me hablas con la verdad?, tu padre siempre habló con la verdad.

-Quiero casarme con Yuriko- me mantuve firme hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. -Amo su hija y quiero casarme con ella... - cerré los ojos -la cuidaré con mi propia vida, me esforzaré para que no le falte nada, quiero formar un hogar con Yuri...

-¡Silencio!- me ordenó. Subí la mirada y sus esmeraldas parecían estar inyectadas de sangre.

-¡Iori-kun!- regañó mi madre, alterada.

El abogado caminó hacia la cama de su hija, una mirada bastó para que me hiciera a un lado.

Había cubierto a Yuri con una cobija, pero su barriga era notable. El señor Hida no destapó a su hija, ni siquiera la tocó. Restos de sangre en la cama lo hicieron gruñir. Mamá, por su parte, me apretó con más fuerza el hombro.

-Eres un cobarde, Takaishi- aseveró por fin el señor Hida.

No obstante, él no tenía derecho a llamarme cobarde. De verdad que no tenía derecho.

-¡Amo a su hija y asumiré las consecuencias de mis palabras y actos!- grité y me moví para que me soltara mi madre.

-Tus palabras te están evadiendo, ¿sabías que los abogados saben la verdad con sólo verle los ojos a sus clientes?

-No soy su cliente- desafié.

-¿Por qué no simplemente dices que mancillaste el honor de mi hija?- gorjeó herido.

-¡Basta ya, Iori!- rogó mamá.

-Si a mancillar se le define como hacer el amor con la persona que más quieres, entonces sí, la mancillé y la embaracé- finalmente vomité las palabras de mi boca, recargándome en la pared.

-¡Toshi!- chilló mamá, pero yo la hice todavía más a un lado con brusquedad.

La serenidad del señor Hida se difuminó, lo mismo que mi propio entendimiento de la situación.

¿Por qué no había podido hablar de nuestro secreto con coherencia con mi suegro?, ¿por qué habíamos usado la palabra mancillar en esta conversación?

Me tomó de la camisa con fuerza, me miró con odio. Sencillamente los dos habíamos perdido el control.

Cerré los ojos, esperando el puñetazo. Sabía que Cody Hida no era un hombre de golpes, sabía que era de juicio duro, pero paciente. ¿Por qué no me otorgaba a mí algo de su extraña serenidad?

Escupió mis zapatos, totalmente fuera de sí. Se me nubló la vista, sintiendo que la humillación me consumía.

Enseguida, unas manos fuertes me separaron de las de Hida. Era papá Takeru. Era mi papá.

Me abrazó un momento, mamá observó mis zapatos muy desconcertada. La saliva me había dolido más que todo. Los ojos de mi padre parecían encendidos ahora.

-¿Pero qué demonios acabas de hacerle a mi hijo?, ¡eras la persona más honorable que conocía!- gritó con furia, pero Cody-san no cedió.

-Tu "hijo", a quien ni siquiera criaste, mancilló el honor de mi familia y puso en riesgo a mi hija.

Papá apretó los dientes, mamá trató de tranquilizarnos.

-No es el momento de esta discusión- juzgó con sabiduría -ahorita, lo único que importa es proteger a Yuriko-chan y al bebé.

-¡El único que decide por mi hija soy yo!- gritó Hida-san -y nos iremos hoy mismo de aquí.

-¡Estamos en el mar de la oscuridad, por Dios, Iori!- chilló mamá -tenemos que unir fuerzas y...

-¿Y pretendes que mi familia se quede en el mismo sitio donde está el hombre que deshonró a mi hija?, ¿y dónde crees que queda el honor de mi familia?

-Cody- dijo papá -en el momento en que escupiste a mi Toshiro, el honor de tu familia se fue al caño. Y te advierto que si vuelves a faltarle al respecto a mi hijo, te las verás conmigo.

-¿Es una advertencia?- cuestionó Hida.

-Sí- respondió mi padre.

Cegado por la situación, Iori-san se inclinó en la cama para recoger a su hija y llevársela. Yo di unos pasos y me interpuse.

-Lo siento... - sinceré - tiene razón, le arruiné el futuro, le hice daño, y aunque a mí no me lo parezca, quizás la deshonré... aún así no permitiré que se la lleve, mucho menos sabiendo que Yuri y Shinobu son presa de los Demon Lord, ¡no yo mentí cuando dije que amaba a su hija!... y, en definitiva, ella espera a mi hijo...a su nieto... yo la voy a proteger.

Iori Hida se burló de mi comentario.

-¿Te has atrevido además a ponerle nombre a ese bastardo?

-¡Mi hijo no es ningún bastardo!, ¡no se atreva a llamar así a mi Shinobu!- me turbé.

Para papá fue suficiente, así que me separó de mi suegro y lo empujó desafiante.

-Deja de dejarte en ridículo, Cody- retó -todos sabemos que la pérdida de Hiromi te dejó mal, pero no intentes cobrártela con los chicos, mucho menos con una criatura que no ha nacido.

-No te metas en mi vida, Takeru.

-Eres mi compañero de evolución DNA, sólo trato de razonar contigo.

-¿Quieres ser empático entonces?, no seas ridículo. Nunca nos entendimos siquiera, en aquel entonces tuve que recurrir a fuentes externas para tratar de comprender tu personalidad, pero ni siquiera tu hermano Yamato me lo supo explicar. Takeru, pudiste haber sido mi compañero de digievolución, pero para mí todo eso es pasado. Y ese pasado significa pérdida... el Digimundo me quitó todo. Voy a salir de aquí con mi familia y nuestros hijos ya no volverán a verse.

El señor Hida temblaba de la ira. Papá lucía con una firmeza extraña, mientras yo, como un idiota, me había interpuesto entre mi suegro y mi novia.

-Yuri tuvo una amenaza de aborto, ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitas enfriarte la cabeza, Iori-kun- sugirió mamá.

-No me importa- dijo sin pensar Cody-san.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Yuri-chan está en riesgo- siguió diciendo mamá.

Cody Hida ya no respondió. Estaba tan trastornado que dolía verle... sabía que iba a ser duro, sabía que no lo iba a comprender, sabía que provenía de una familia muy tradicional, aún así, ¿por qué todo había tenido que tomar ese curso?

-No va a llevársela- me puse firme, agarrando la mano de mi novia.

-No la toques, no la vas a volver a tocar nunca más. Confié en ti, después de todo eras hijo de mis amigos y Hiromi te aprobaba, pero aún así, aprovechándote de mis ausencias y del dolor de mi hija por haber perdido a su madre la deshonraste, ¡era una niña apenas!

-¡YA BASTA PAPÁ!- el grito de Yuri nos desconcertó a todos, ella se sentó y se aferró a mi mano también.

-Yuriko. - fue lo único que dijo Cody -nos vamos a casa.

-¡Oí todo lo que le dijiste!- sollozó mi novia -¡Fue horrible, jamás creí que le dirías esas cosas tan feas a Toshiro!

-Estás castigada y tu relación con ese chico ya no va a hacer posible.

-¡No me avergüenza estar embarazada, papá!- hiperventiló Yuri -No me arrepiento de nada, amo a mi bebé y a Toshi, y si tú... si tú no puedes comprenderlo... si no puedes comprenderme a mí... creo que ya no quiero ser parte de... de tu familia... yo... ya... ah...

Se detuvo porque pujó y se tocó el vientre. De inmediato la recosté.

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces, descansa.- murmuré.

-Toshi, has sido muy valiente- ella me animó y todas las fuerzas volvieron a mí. Asentí y sonreí como un idiota.

Más que furioso, Hida-san lucía ahora horrorizado, como si hubiera visto un Apocalipsis.

Golpeó la pared con una fuerza que me asombró.

Luego dio media vuelta y desapareció de la habitación.

-Papá...- llamó Yuri, incrementando su cantidad de lágrimas.

No supe qué hacer. Mis padres se estremecieron.

-Perdí también a Seiyuro y se llevaron a los hijos de Tai... -nos dijo papá -así que lo menos que me queda es hacer entrar en razón a Cody.

-Mi hijos... mis sobrinos... - mamá, irremediablemente, rompió en llanto.

Mis primos y mis dos hermanos perdidos en el mundo de la oscuridad y bajo el yugo de demonios digitales. Mi suegro detestándome como los Montero odiaban a los Capuleto. Mi hijo y mi novia en riesgo de muerte. Mi luz apagándose sin remedio entre las tinieblas.

Atrapé a Yuri en mi pecho y me solté llorando con ella. No podía pretender ser un adulto valiente, como mi tío Taichi.

-Mi Kari, déjalos solos un momento.

Mamá asintió y se adelantó a papá.

-Toshi, Yuri-chan, todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo papá Takeru.

Asentí por los dos. Yuri sollozó:

-Perdonen a mi papá... no es justo lo que dijo... todo es culpa mía, yo fui quien lo traicioné.

-Tranquila preciosa. Nadie traicionó a nadie, sólo no supimos manejar la situación. Todo mejorará.

Sin hablar del dolor del secuestro de mis hermanos papá salió del cuarto.

Mi novia y yo lloramos e incrementaron el agua salada del Mar de la Oscuridad.

FIN POV Toshiro Takaishi

O

POV Mayumi Ishida

Irremediablemente, la noticia se hizo universal. Los gritos de Iori Hida, Toshiro y mi tío Takeru, traspasaron las paredes de la falsa mansión de Devimon y llegaron a oídos de todos los presentes.

Algunos, por el gesto que hicieron, ya sabían la noticia. Los que no sabían abrieron el mentón y quedaron pasmados algunos segundos.

Estaba en la cocina tomando agua y escuché que la señora Ichijouji se echó a llorar al saber del embarazo de Yuri.

-Es tan sólo una niña y Iori ha sonado tan injusto- Kurumi abrazó su mamá.

-Tío Cody reflexionará- trató de consolar la hija.

-¡Se ha vuelto tan inflexible y raro!- se quejó como si ella fuera la adolescente y no su vástaga.

La nueva esposa de Hida-san salió apenada de la cocina tomada de la mano de una niña que supuse que era su hija.

-Tranquilízate mamá, yo soy la mejor amiga de Yuri y la voy a cuidar- aseguró Kurumi con un extraño tono de seguridad.

-Es que no lo entiendes hija... la pobre de Yuri-chan está en el Mar Oscuro, ¡está con amenaza de aborto aquí!

-Mamá, tranquila...

-¡Tenemos qué ayudarla! ¡No puede pasarle lo mismo que a mí!- gimió y su esposo, que estaba su lado, desvió la mirada con desolación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mamá?- se asustó Kurumi.

Quise desaparecerme de ahí, pero salir corriendo no iba a ayudar mucho. El comedor de esa cocina estaba lleno de elegidos, de los adultos y de nosotros, los jóvenes.

-Antes de que tu papá y yo nos casáramos, cuando éramos muy jóvenes... - comenzó a llorar ella.

-Miyako... - interrumpió Ichijouji-san

-En una de las misiones, la peor para mí, tu papá y yo perdimos un bebé **(X)**- Kurumi se alteró, pero abrazó con firmeza a su madre mientras veía con susto a su padre.

Satoru Ichijouji peló los ojos y mi hermano Kotty, lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó de ahí.

-Estaba embarazada y perdí a mi bebé... no podemos permitir que eso le pase a la hijita de Cody...

-Mamá, papá, ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron?

-¡Porque no pude superarlo hasta que naciste tú!- admitió la señora, liberándose de su hija -Perdóname mi preciosa, ay, perdóname por no haberlo dicho...

-Miyako, no te preocupes, nuestra hija lo entiende- aseguró el detective Ichijouji, tomando de la mano a su esposa y secándole las lágrimas -A Yuriko no va a pasarle lo mismo, nos encargaremos de protegerla, nosotros no sabíamos lo del bebé en aquel entonces ¿recuerdas?, no debemos de culparnos, me prometiste que no nos culparíamos.

Ella asintió, ya hipeaba y llevaba los ojos rojos tras sus anteojos de cristal.

-Tenemos que hacer que Iori comprenda la gravedad de la situaciónn, Ken- la señora se entercó -¡tengo qué hablar con Cody ahora mismo!

-Escucha, querida...

-¡Vamos inmediatamente!- ordenó Miyako-san, llevando a su marido tras ella.

Él reclamó, o eso me pareció ver, pero sencillamente desvié la cabeza hacia donde estaban mis padres, también silentes.

Me hice para atrás el cabello. Los niveles de estrés que sentía eran muy altos, no quise ni imaginarme la angustia de Toshi y Yuri, ni la de mis amigos que tenían a su familia secuestrada.

A mí me dolía el pecho. Recordaba los últimos instantes que había visto a Taiki defendiéndose de Lucemon Falldown Mode.

Estaba atormentada. La valentía de mi mejor amigo me encogía el vientre, por eso me refugiaba en la remembranza que me había dejado su último beso.

Taiki era un idiota. Mi primo Seiyuro... Hidemi... todos ellos eran idiotas. Estaban lejos de nosotros y yo no podía hacer nada por ellos. Me sentía impotente. Y la impotencia, al menos a mi parecer, era el peor sentimiento que podía llegar a sentir un ser humano.

Kurumi salió de la cocina con los párpados hinchados y 'Suke la siguió como si fuera su perro faldero. La situación había dejado en ascuas a todos los digielegidos.

El señor Izumi era el único que intentaba hacer algo con su computador. Mimi-san había terminado llorando, lo mismo que Makoto-san, Jun-san, mi madre y tía Kari, quien acababa de entrar a la cocina.

Dejé el vaso con agua en el fregadero y salí de ahí. Me topé con Benjamín Tachikawa en uno de los sofá. Tenía todas sus facciones atropelladas por coraje y la mitad de su cabello rostizado.

Kotaro me había dicho que Ben acababa de agarrar a golpes a Zetaro Ichijouji por una situación con Osen, quien cabe destacar, estaba en una esquina totalmente zombi.

Nuestra actitud no estaba ayudando a mejorar la situación. Todos parecían enfrascados en la niebla y me dio coraje comprobar que los Demons Lords, de alguna manera, tenían demasiada ventaja sobre nosotros.

Teníamos qué accionarnos o de verdad íbamos a perder nuestros emblemas. Teníamos que enlazar nuestros lazos de amistad para salir adelante... al menos eso era lo que yo creía... o lo que yo quería creer.

Me senté junto a Ben.

-No tienes buena pinta.

-Pero estoy acorde con el drama que nos rodea- ironizó el castaño, frunciendo la nariz -o qué, ¿vas a reclamarme algo?, porque seguro el enano de tu hermano te vino con el chisme que de que le pegué al imbécil de Zetaro por engañar a mi hermana.

-Voy a reclamarte, aunque solamente porque no estás haciendo nada útil- contraataqué a su amargura.

-¡Uy, pero tú sí que eres tan útil, Mayumi!- me sacó la lengua y dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda.

Le gruñí y me marché. Mi carácter con el de Ben chocaba cuando los dos estábamos encabronados.

Fui hacia Osen y la llamé.

-No tiene caso- advirtió Ben -La Cerebrito es un androide; le robaron sus pensamientos de la curiosidad y ahora está de inservible, incluso permite que todo el mundo la hiera...

-Incluyéndote- ironicé.

-Sí, incluyéndome- gorjeó él, cerrando los ojos y recargándose en ese mueble que parecía antiguo a pesar de que olía a nuevo.

Estábamos hacinados en una casa de muestra, pero nunca antes los elegidos habían estado tan solos.

-Osen, tenemos que hablar- mandé a mi amiga.

Ella subió sus ojos negros hacia mí. Apenas pestañeó. Había llorado.

Sabía perfectamente que Osen tenía un cybernovio. Me lo había contado muy emocionada hacía unos meses; yo le había dicho que se trataba de una estafa y que se comprara una vida, nunca me había puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos.

Era tímida, pero le ilusionaban las cosas del amor mucho más que a mí. Yo no creía en el amor, sólo creía en Taiki y con eso me bastaba. Pero ahora que el tal cybernovio había resultado ser Zetaro, comprendía a la perfección el peso de ese sufrimiento.

Quizás esa confesión le dolía mucho más que la pérdida absurda de sus pensamientos de la curiosidad.

-... sí, tenemos que hablar - ella repitió mi diálogo y yo me rasqué la cabeza. Le analicé el rostro debilitado de luz por tanto llanto, le observé las manos que tenían sangre seca.

¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo esos digimons malignos con nosotros?, ¿a qué precio pagábamos la protección de los emblemas?

-En los libros de mi tío Takeru, Koushiro-san no se dejó vencer por la pérdida de sus pensamientos curiosos.

Osen se cohibió por lo que dije.

-... pensamientos curiosos... lo sé.

Me desesperé de inmediato.

-Tú tampoco dejes vencerte por eso, eres una chica luchadora, superaste tu asma, ¿no es así?

-No estoy segura- contestó. Notó que le veía las manos y las escondió.

-¿De qué no estás segura?- pregunté.

-De nada- dijo -me cuesta pensar. Sé que todo me va llevando a la ignorancia, pero no me importa ahora... aún así me duele mucho, porque mi ignorancia afecta a los demás.

-Es decir, sabes que te jodieron y te conformas- resumí.

-No... simplemente no siento interés por nada y me duele pensar.

-No te entiendo.

-Es... simple. A mí ya no me interesa perder contra ellos, sería, en cierta medida, una liberación. Pero aún así me duelen los daños colaterales.

-¿Entregaste tu emblema?

-No estoy segura... no lo recuerdo.

-¿Hay algo que recuerdes?

-A Óleo. Pero así como la pérdida de la curiosidad hace que me duela la mente, el recuerdo de él hace que me duela el corazón.

-Ven conmigo- le tendí la mano.

Ella no se negó, se dejó llevar por mí.

Osen Izumi tomaba a la ligera sus maldiciones, no obstante, con esta plática me quedaba más que claro que su capacidad de razonamiento estaba intacta.

-Osen, dime- ella se puso de pie con mi ayuda -¿ya no quieres luchar?

Ella cerró un momento los ojos.

-No es eso... es que... he perdido el interés... siento que se llevaron algo que... me quitó mi esencia... antes, sin Koemi, no podía siquiera pensar por mí misma... ahora puedo hacerlo, pero me punza algo adentro... - ella tomó aire desesperada, me preocupó que le viniera un ataque de tos, pero no pasó nada -... Ben dice que puede haber algo más en mí que mi curiosidad...

-Te lo ha dicho un loco- miré de reojo a Ben, quien no perdía detalle de nuestra conversación -¿Es que le crees?

-No sé... pero me da temor perderlos a todos y no haber ayudado.

Sonreí. No sólo sabía razonar, sino también seguía siendo esa chiquilla pelirroja cuya prioridad era sacarnos de apuros.

-Es entendible. Tampoco quiero perder a nadie- comenté -¿Te gustaría hacer un trato conmigo?

-¿Un trato?- indagó -no sé... yo...

-Déjame ser tu curiosidad por el momento...

-¿Ehhhhhhh?- Ben nos interrumpió entonces, se puso una bandita en una cicatriz que tenía en el rostro -¿Qué le estás diciendo a la Cerebrito, May?

-No seas entrometido, Ben.- regañé, volteando hacia mi mejor amiga -Entonces qué dices, ¿me dejas ser tus pensamientos curiosos hasta que los recuperes?

-No... no entiendo.

-¡No seas tonta!- regañó Tachikawa -Está súper claro, May propone que ella te dirá cómo proceder y te manejará como marioneta.

-Ben... eres un idiota- le di un coscorrón y él gruñó.

Osen avispó una tímida sonrisa.

-Sabes razonar muy bien, sabes responder incógnitas, tienes un corazón igual de grande que antes- ella se sonrojó - Lo único que te hace falta es hacer las preguntas, así que, ¿nos dejas a Ben y a mí hacer los acertijos?, y no sólo a nosotros, todos los chicos pueden esforzarse y hacer las preguntas que tú no sabes, eso nos ayudará a que nos apoyes a la hora de responder… te asistiremos a la hora de pensar...

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

-¿La ignorancia no acabará conmigo, como dijo Barbamon?- indagó, esta vez con los ojitos negros ilusionados.

-¡Le partiré el culo a quien sea necesario para proteger tu Conocimiento, Cerebrito!- Ben amenizó la plática por primera vez, así que sacudí su cabello.

A pesar de que lo llevaba chamuscado y de que el olor de éste era pútrido, se molestó y me dijo que no lo despeinara.

-Bien, ahora falta activar a los demás- dije yo.

Osen no dijo nada, siguió tomando mi mano con obediencia y docilidad.

-¿Activarlos para qué?- preguntó Ben.

-¿Cómo que para qué, reycito?

-No me llames así, insecta oxigenada.

-Nos vamos a rescatar a Taiki y a los demás.- manifesté.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo carajos vamos a ir a salvar a tu noviecito rebelde y a tu primo casanovas?

-Creo que sé cómo- lo dije con inseguridad, pero no me importó. Me había propuesto activar a mi viejo equipo.

Por ahora, su líderes estaban demasiado agobiados como para sentar cabeza en la aventura: Seiyuro estaba secuestrado y recién operado; a Toshiro le acababa de explotar el problema del embarazo de Yuri, y Kyosuke... ¡Estúpido 'Suke!

-Ben, quiero que me localices a Kyosuke inmediatamente, está demasiado embobado con Kurumi y lo necesito con la cabeza enfocada en nuestra nueva misión.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres la líder de esta pequeña rebelión?- renegó.

Me puse las manos en la cintura y lo miré con superioridad. Ben terminó cediendo a mis ojos.

-Asquerosa, eres una insecta dominante de lo peor, ¡bendigo el hecho de no haberme enamorado de ti!- me gritó, me sacó la lengua y dio media vuelta. Controlar a Benji Tachikawa era pan comido.

Osen pestañeó como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero se quedó callada.

-Nosotras tenemos qué activar a más personas.

-... más personas qué activar...

FIN POV Mayumi Ishida

O

POV Iori Hida

No supe qué hacer ni a dónde ir. La cabeza me retumbaba. Era migraña, eso debía ser, era migraña post estrés por lo que acababa de vivir.

Padecía migraña desde que había entrado a trabajar en la Suprema Corte de Justicia y tenía algún caso difícil con el cual lidiar... no, más bien, mi cerebro había reventado en migraña desde que mi abuelo había muerto a causa de una rebelión de digimons muchos años atrás.

Esa vez me sentí tan desamparado que perdí la cordura. Lo mismo pasó cuando murió Hiromi, lo mismo pasaba ahora con la situación de mi hija.

Salí de esa habitación porque estaba a punto de perder el control de verdad: iba a salirme de mis cabales, iba a deshonrar y desacreditar a mis amigos, a mi hija y a ese chiquillo inmaduro que se había atrevido a preñar a Yuriko.

¿Qué podrían entender Hikari y Takeru de eso?, su hijo salía bien librado, pero Yuriko había sido humillada, a mí me habían tomado el pelo... y sencillamente la había perdido para siempre, a mi tesoro, a mi serena y perfecta Yuriko.

Me enfermó pensar en mi hija en brazos de ese mocoso, se me nubló la mente de la ira... ¿a qué habían jugado? ¿a ser adultos?... ¿y qué diablos iba a pasar con esa barriga?... no podía aceptar que ella estuviera esperando por un bebé, en verdad no.

Había sangrado horas antes y ella no me había confesado nada. No así, Yuri se aferraba a la mano de ese niño como si yo no existiera, como si yo no fuera su padre.

Me mataba de celos esa situación, se me revolvía el estómago imaginándola inflada, con ojeras, lejos de mí y dejando detrás un prometedor futuro.

Me había pasado la vida encarcelando violadores de adolescentes al ver el rostro de sufrimiento de aquellas niñas panzonas y con el futuro muerto... me negaba a pensar en que mi hija estuviera en una situación similar.

Por supuesto, no juzgaba de violador a Toshiro Takaishi, sino lo percibía como un chico irresponsable e inmaduro que tenía facha de ser ético y adorable, pero eso no quitaba que hubiera mancillado a mi hija a mis espaldas.

Iba caminando como bestia endemoniada por los pasillos de esa casa réplica y cuando encontré la terraza me salí a tomar aire fresco.

Afuera, la silueta de Zetaro Ichijouji se me apareció y en cuanto lo miré con desagrado, el niño recogió sus lápices y cuadernos y salió corriendo de ahí.

Traté de respirar aire fresco, la niebla me lo impidió. Traté de buscar letreros del museo y del parque de diversiones que estaban creando Miyako y Daisuke, pero no vi más allá de mi mano.

Me di un tope en la cabeza con mi palma. De verdad la migraña me estaba enloqueciendo.

Quise recordar las lecciones de mi abuelo. Sentarme en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas después de mi clase de kendo para reflexionar. Sorber una bebida industrializada en empaque tetra-pack mientras él me hablaba de algo o recordaba a mi padre que era su héroe. ¿Dónde estaba mi abuelo cuando más lo necesitaba?

Muerto.

¿Dónde estaba Hiromi para que me acompañara con la situación de nuestra hija?

Muerta.

Y a pesar de que me había casado y quería sinceramente a Noriko y a su hijita, me sentí solo y desconsolado.

Quería irme de allí, llevarme a Yuriko para encerrarla en una burbuja de cristal. Anhelaba salvarla de las garras de ese muchacho que se atrevía a decir que quería casarse con mi niña de 16 años.

¿Y ya para qué, si has hecho todo mal, chico?, eso debí haberle dicho en lugar de comportarme como una persona sin educación... después de todo era hijo de Hikari y de Takeru, y por más que no pudiera comprender la manera en cómo criaban a sus hijos y se desenvolvían en sus vidas, eran mis amigos.

¿Lo eran?, me pulsó la cabeza varias veces. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Sabía, en el fondo, que era mi culpa.

Había dejado a Yuriko mucho tiempo sola en casa. Me inscribía en conferencias y cursos todo el tiempo para abandonar mi hogar y olvidarme de que Hiromi ya no estaba ahí.

La había descuidado, había sido un pésimo padre. Así como ella me había fallado a mí, yo le había fallado a ella, ¿aún así tenía que doler tanto?

Era verdad que me había casado sin su permiso, pero le había conseguido una madre bondadosa y maravillosa que ella se negaba a aceptar. Le había conseguido una simpática hermana menor... nos había dado la oportunidad de volver a ser felices sin olvidar a Hiromi...

¿Por qué Yuri tenía que pagarme con esa moneda? ¿Por qué había traicionado mi confianza? ¿Por qué no había dejado que yo le buscara la felicidad? ¿Por qué había permitido que Takaishi la poseyera con sus hormonas adolescentes?

¿Y qué esperaban ella y los demás? ¿Que aceptara eso y fuera condescendiente?, ¿que iba a darle una palmadita y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, justo como hacía Takeru con Toshiro?

¡Yo no podía hacer eso! ¡Se trataba de mi hija! ¡Peligraba la salud de mi hija! ¡El cuerpo de Yuriko no estaba maduro como para llevar en sus entrañas a un bebé! ¡El cuerpo de mi hija había sido herido por digimons!, ¿y aún así debía aceptarlo? ¿debía ver cómo se consumía su juventud y cómo tenía que dejar la escuela?, o peor, si se quedaba estudiando, ¿cuántos chicos de su edad no iban a humillarla?, ¡y todavía ese maldito chico me decía con toda la estupidez que quería casarse con mi hija! ¡MI HIJA!, lo único que me quedaba de Hiromi y de mi vida pasada.

Mi orgullo, mi tesoro, mi retoño.

No me enorgullecía de mis acciones, había estado a punto de golpear a Toshiro-kun y al final le había soltado un escupitajo en los pies. Era un gesto de odio injusto para ese chico; era una deshonra, pero para mí.

¿Pero qué quedaba del honor ahora?, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dejarme inundar por esta neblina y oscuridad? ¿Permitir que el Digimundo matara de nueva cuenta a otro ser querido?, ¿de nueva cuenta Armadillomon no vendría a ayudarme?

¿Y qué demonios iba a pasar con ese niño bastardo?, ¿cómo podía aceptar esa situación?

-Iori...

-Nos vamos a ir en cuanto se despeje la niebla, Noriko- ordené a mi mujer.

-Todos tus amigos han oído lo que ha pasado con Yuriko-chan.

-No me extraña. Por eso mismo nos vamos, porque han pisoteado a mi hija y no puedo aceptarlo.

-Yo... sé que no tengo derecho a intervenir pero...

-Entonces no intervengas- fui rudo con Noriko, aunque no me importó.

-Es que estás mal- exclamó ella de repente, me volví para verle el rostro y la encontré tallándose los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes?, Yuriko no es tu hija después de todo.

-Estás equivocado... te has portado mal con tus amigos, les has tratado mal, todos han oído.

-No estoy equivocado. Admito que no fue mi mejor momento, pero ¿qué querías? ¿que lo aceptara? ¿que aceptara que su hijo embarazó a Yuriko?, ¿que aplaudiera como seguro han de haber hecho Takeru y Hikari?

-Eres juez en la corte de Japón, eres la justicia personalizada y desde que nos reencontramos admiré eso, pero ahorita no te entiendo, estás siendo lo contrario, estás siendo injusto y resultas prejuicioso, grosero y...

-La lista puede seguir creciendo y eso no hará que cambie de opinión, Noriko.

-Es que no eres el hombre con el que me casé.

Volví a darle la espalda.

-Tal vez también me juzgaste mal y no soy quien creíste.

-¡Es este lugar de Oscuridad!- se quejó Noriko, abrazándose a sí misma -Yo también era así de pequeña, ¿recuerdas?

-Tenías la copia de la semilla de la oscuridad en ti...

-Antes de tener la semilla odiaba el mundo y a pesar de que era una niña siempre iba enferma y deprimida...- ella pareció recordarlo y bajó la mirada -Fue el Digimundo y los niños elegidos quienes me hicieron cambiar de opinión... tú fuiste uno de esos niños héroes que cambió mi destino...

-Bonito recuerdo, pero no veo a qué viene al caso con lo de Yuriko.

-Ahora eres mi esposo y te amo, he decidido seguirte, tú eres mi nueva semilla, pero de amor y de justicia- tomó mi mano, una muy diferente a la de Hiromi pero igual de intensa -Te seguiré sin importar las consecuencias, sin embargo, también te aconsejaré cuando vea que estás mal.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¡embarazaron a mi hija! ¡tiene 16 años y la han herido los digimon! ¡puede morir, acaba de tener una amenaza de aborto! ¡le vi los ojos y fue como si hubiera visto a mi ex mujer antes de que perdiera su lucha contra la muerte!

-¿Insultar al novio y a los papás del chico es la solución al problema?

Negué avergonzado pero igual de iracundo.

-¿Darle la espalda a tu hija y hablar de una deshonra le va a devolver la salud a Yuri-chan?, ¿va a salvarla o a cambiar la situación?

-Noriko... entiendo tus palabras, pero no pude hacer otra cosa. No me importa ser el malo de la película, voy a tomar las riendas de la situación, por eso te digo que nos vamos de aquí, voy a buscar la manera de volver a casa aunque tenga que vender mi emblema si es necesario.

-¡Como hagas eso te ahorco!- gritó Miyako Inoue. Ella y Ken habían salido a la terraza y nos habían interrumpido.

Arrugué la frente. Adoraba a Miyako por todas las vivencias que habíamos tenido en la infancia. Sin embargo, últimamente las irrupciones de ella en mi vida me estaban colmando la paciencia, más en ese momento, cuando mi presunta serenidad era nula.

-Déjame en paz, Miyako- duje -Llévate a tu mujer de aquí, Ken, lo menos que necesito es que se ponga a gritar con histeria.

Ken me negó apenado y también muy serio. Inoue se soltó de su marido, hizo a un lado a mi mujer y me tomó las manos.

-Tenemos qué salvar al niño de Yuriko-chan, Cody- lo dijo con la voz temblando -Es muy peligroso que estemos aquí, ella está esperando bebé y tiene amenaza de aborto, nos hemos topado con Jyou y lo confirmó, yo perdí a un bebé en un sitio oscuro del Digimundo y no permitiré que esa historia se repita.

-Miya... - recordé aquella ocasión con pesar... yo tenía 17 años y recién había salido del instituto cuando habíamos ido al Digimundo a una misión. Miyako, que no sabía que estaba embarazada, tuvo un aborto en aquella ocasión.

-Tu hija va a ser madre, Cody- lloriqueó - no cometió ningún delito, ¡va a ser madre y eso es lo más maravilloso que hay!, te lo digo yo, que he tenido cuatro embarazos y tres hijos maravillosos.

Me quedé callado y desvié la mirada. Sus antiparras me parecían difíciles de enfocar.

-Es joven, sí. Se dejó llevar por el momento, sí... ¡son las hormonas enloquecidas! ¡es el amor de adolescentes!, ¿o qué?, ¿me vas a salir con la burrada de que tuviste abstinencia en tu juventud?

Me solté y me cubrí la cara. Miyako siempre sabía cómo avergonzarme ante los demás, siempre.

Recordé fugazmente mi primera vez con Hiromi, a los 17 años, en un motel. Recordé a esa primera mujer de mi vida y me dieron ganas de llorar.

Recordé cómo la desvestí y la besé. El tacto de su piel suave; sus ojos llorosos e inseguros, sus mejillas coloradas, su cuerpo pálido y entregado al mío sin importar las consecuencias. Había sido amor.

-... ¡ya tendrás muchos días y años para regañarla por no usar anticonceptivos o por lo de tu tonta deshonra o lo que sea!, pero ahora, ahora lo importante es vencer en esta lucha, salvarla a ella y a tu nieto.

-... mi nieto...

-Noriko, dile a tu marido que no quiero oírle gritar de nuevo que su nieto es un bastardo - mandó mi amiga a mi mujer, quien asintió con admiración.

-Miyako, dejemos a Iori-kun para que reflexione- propuso Ken -Cody siempre es justo en el momento adecuado, lo digo por experiencia propia.

Arrastró a Miyako tras él y desaparecieron de mi vista.

Me acordé ahora de mi niñez, de la severidad que me había distinguido desde que era un niño de primaria... después de todo yo había sido el último en perdonar a Ken Ichijouji por haber sido el káiser.

Daisuke le había abierto el corazón inmediatamente, lo mismo Miyako, quien lo convirtió en su príncipe. Con sus auras místicas e incomprensibles, Hikari y Takeru también lo habían dejado entrar en el equipo, en tanto que yo había sido terco y lento para perdonar.

Me costaba trabajo, sobre todo, entender cómo era que Takeru había aceptado la regeneración de Ken a pesar de que anteriormente ambos se habían agarrado a golpes en una batalla... honestamente, todavía me costaba entenderlo.

-Tienes una amiga maravillosa... - dijo tímidamente Noriko -Es tan guay como Sora-san.

No respondí.

-Tengo que repensar el asunto.

-No hay tiempo, ¡tienes que ir a disculparte ya!- animó ella, como si Miyako le hubiera transmitido su energía '_molesta a Cody hasta que entre en razón_'.

La migraña seguía sin ceder pero no estaba dispuesto a tomar ningún medicamento.

Me quedé parado un minuto sin responderle a mi mujer, cerré los ojos. Mi mente de nuevo se llenó de recuerdos.

La primera vez que tuve a Hiromi no era mayor de edad. Estaba locamente enamorado y ansioso por poseerla, pero no la había forzado, ella también quería ser mía. Era muy joven pero sabía que iba a casarme con Hiromi, sabía que la quería y si ella hubiera salido embarazada no lo habría visto como una deshonra hacia nuestras familias.

Me hubiera convertido en su marido años antes si hubiera encargado bebé en mi adolescencia, la habría protegido con mayor intensidad. Me habría enfrentado a sus padres, a mi madre y a mi abuelo, y habría adorado el vientre abultado de aquella niña que había hecho mía sin medir consecuencias.

Sentí que me limpiaban las lágrimas, abrí mis ojos y vi a Noriko frente a mí. Con su pañuelo secaba mi rostro. Yo estaba llorando.

-Noriko, no quiero perder a Yuriko.

Ella, mi remanso de paz, me sonrió.

-Aún no es tarde, ¡ve!

Y obedecí.

Como niño pequeño salí trotando de la terraza para internarme en el pasillo cuya iluminación era tenue a pesar de que había electricidad, de reojo vi que Kaede-chan esperaba temblorosa mi reacción, así que le sonreí y miré que se sonrojaba.

Sin más, llegué al cuarto donde mi hija yacía herida del cuerpo y de su espíritu. Quise entrar de lleno para abrazarla, pero vi la puerta entreabierta y me quedé observándola a ella y al chico que me la había quitado.

Mi Yuriko estaba recostada y suspiraba pesadamente con dolor, Toshiro-kun le tenía sujeta la mano con una adoración admirable y tenía la cabeza pegada a ese vientre que de repente, como acto de magia, se había abultado como una pelotita.

-Ya no te preocupes, Yuri-chan- decía él con el tono elocuente que le conocía -te prometo que todo saldrá bien, Shinobu me lo está diciendo.

Alguien tocó mi hombro y al girarme, noté a Takeru con una bandeja en la que había un tazón de sopa miso, unos medicamentos y un vaso con agua.

Hacía apenas unos minutos que había discutido con mi amigo, pero en esos momento lo vi sonriéndome, como si todavía fuera el año 2002 y estuviéramos a punto de lograr por primera vez la digievolución DNA.

-¿Por qué no le llevas los alimentos a tu hija?- me sugirió.

Bajé la mirada.

-Takeru, yo... de verdad lo siento.

-Vamos, llévale algo de comer y habla con los chicos.

-Necesito tu perdón antes.

-Me encanta cuando sacas a flote al correcto Iori-kun que llevas dentro, es el auténtico tú – comentó con tristeza, aunque supe que el causante de su mueca cansada y sus ojos melancólico era el secuestro de sus hijos y no mi grosería.

-Takeru-san, de alguna manera siempre aprendo algo de ti- sinceré, tomando la bandeja. -aún así quiero disculparme, no debí haber humillado a tu familia.

-Sólo creíste que defendías a tu hija, yo por mi parte defendía a mi hijo. Ahora, como cuando éramos niños, tendremos que volver a unirnos- mi compañero escritor se acercó a mi oído y con extraña simpatía comento: -hay que unirnos porque sí que hicimos una fusión de DNA de verdad.

Me enrojecí y él rió brevemente.

-Qué tonterías dices, sigo sin aprobarlo y mucho menos voy a festejarlo.

Ya no me respondió de vuelta, sólo sentí su empujón, que hizo que la puerta se abriera lo suficiente para que los chicos me notaran.

Toshiro se enderezó y de nuevo se le fue el color del rostro. El muchacho quiso hacerse a un lado, no obstante, Yuriko no le soltó la mano y no le permitió alejarse.

-Lo siento… yo… es que… Hida-san, me retiraré para que pueda hablar con su hija- tartamudeó.

-Lo que mi padre tenga qué decir lo dirá contigo presente- se entercó Yuriko. Sus ojos brillantes y tercos me recordaron a mi Hiromi.

Avancé lentamente, leyendo los ojos de mi niña y los del muchacho que me la había quitado.

Toshiro era muy parecido a Hikari, sobre todo en la mirada rojiza y de otra dimensión. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con Yuri era firme como Takeru, o quizás valiente como sus tíos Taichi y Yamato.

Puse la bandeja en el buró.

-Necesito que te alimentes para que recuperes fuerzas- le dije a Yuriko.

Le di una ojeada a mi pequeña. Su vientre no era pequeño y parecía que temblaba.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba encinta? ¿Cómo no me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué nuestros corazones se apartaron tanto después de la muerte de su madre?

Al enterrar a Hiromi creamos una barrera entre los dos. Ella se refugió en su novio y yo en mis conferencias y compromisos laborales, donde conocí a Noriko… realmente, yo no podía reclamarle demasiado.

Aunque… no podía evitarse, yo era un adulto buscándole una madre; en cambio, Yuri sólo era una niña descubriendo imprudentemente su sexualidad.

Todavía me costaba enfocar esa pequeña y redonda barriga. No me creía que ahí hubiera un bebé gestándose… era sencillamente increíble, hasta hace algunos años Yuriko todavía jugaba con sus muñecas con sus amigas. Y la sangre en la cama era lo que más me alarmaba, ¿cómo demonios ese chico la había dejado en tal estado? ¿por qué había sufrido un ataque de los digimons?

Miré de nueva cuenta a Toshiro con ira, él comprendió lo que yo estaba pensando.

Se soltó de la mano de Yuri, pensé que se iría, pero en cambio se hincó e hizo una reverencia nipona para pedir perdón.

-Por favor, Hida-san, discúlpeme por el daño que le he causado a su hija y a su familia- estaba cabizbajo, con las manos y el corazón extendido.

Me sorprendió su nobleza. Yo lo acababa de insultar y aún así él me reverenciaba con una elegancia que seguramente habría encantado a mi primera esposa, después de todo ella siempre lo quiso para nuestra hija.

-No quiero justificar nuestras acciones, pero lucharé para que no rechace a mi hijo.

Un niño hablando de hijos… el embarazo de Yuri también iba a cambiarle la vida a él.

Me hinqué y mientras él abría sus ojos, traté de hacer la misma reverencia para pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento.

-No lo haga, Hida-san, no es necesario.- mencionó abochornado.

No le obedecí y pedí disculpas.

-Lamento haberte ofendido- dicho eso me puse de pie y le di la mano, Toshi-kun la tomó y se paró, todavía inquieto por lo que acababa de pasar.

De reojo vi que Yuriko me sonreía.

-Ese sí es mi padre- susurró.

Resoplé. Tampoco iba aceptar la situación tan fácilmente.

-No quiero que me malentiendan- mencioné con seriedad, mientras ordenaba con la vista a Yuri para que bebiera un poco de agua. Proseguí cuando me obedeció: -No los estoy justificando ni apruebo su comportamiento; mi disculpa fue por mi reacción agresiva, pero quiero dejar bien claro que son menores de edad y los adultos nos encargaremos de tomar las decisiones.

-Entiendo perfectamente- inclinó la cabeza Takaishi.

-No vas a casarte con mi hija y tus visitas estarán supervisadas.

-No se preocupe, Yuri concuerda con usted y dice que no debemos casarnos siendo tan jóvenes- respondió Toshiro, desilusionado.

Sonreí para mis adentros, estaba claro que mi hija era una Hida después de todo. Al final de cuenta su razonamiento iba más allá de las desesperadas y románticas soluciones de los Takaishi.

-Así es. Deben acatar órdenes y hacerse responsables de sus decisiones. Casarse sería una equivocación, no pueden mantener a un niño, ni siquiera saben cuidarse a sí mismos.

Los dos asintieron como cachorros regañados.

-Así que quiero que quede claro, no apruebo su comportamiento y estoy sumamente decepcionado por su inmadurez, por haber faltado al honor de sus familias y no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos- no dijeron nada, no obstante, sus manitas volvieron a unirse como si fueran una sola entidad.

Me hervían los celos cuando Toshiro Takaishi tomaba la mano de mi hija, me enfermaba imaginarlos solos en mi casa, aprovechando mis ausencias.

Sin embargo, Miyako y los demás tenían razón… ¿de qué me servía ser el ogro de la película si estábamos en un lugar desolado donde mi hija corría el riesgo de morir a manos de los digimons oscuros y asesinos de mi mujer?

Y esa vida que llevaba mi hija en su vientre, más que un deshonor, tenía parte de la esencia de Hiromi, era como una extensión de su ser en una nueva persona.

-Nos concentraremos en salir del Mar de la Oscuridad para salvar a Yuriko.

Asintieron una y otra vez.

-Los dejaré para que platiquen, de verdad, no quiero interrumpir…

-Así es, ya interrumpiste lo suficiente- dije con rudeza al joven, haciendo referencia a que había irrumpido tanto en mi vida, que hasta había embarazado a mi hija y seguía vivo.

-Pero antes, quisiera hablar a solas con usted- pidió.

-No estás en posición de ordenarme nada, honestamente quiero cruzar palabras contigo lo menos posible.

-¡Padre!- se molestó Yuri.

-Estoy en mi derecho-determiné.

-Sólo… sólo será un momento- me rogó y caminó hasta salir de la habitación.

Yuri me frunció el ceño.

-Toshi es el hombre de mi vida, papá- mencionó con firmeza mi única hija –quiero que le aceptes.

-Cuando la confianza es traicionada, la aceptación disminuye.

Sus ojitos volvieron a brillar de decepción.

-Iré a hablar con él, pero te he sido sincero, he perdido algunas expectativas de tu futuro.

-El futuro no me importa- me peleó y comenzó a beber la sopa. –pero el bebé sí.

La tranquilicé acariciándole la melena castaña y salí de la habitación.

Toshiro estaba recargado en el marco de la habitación de enfrente y tenía la vista perdida.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté de mala gana.

De verdad me costaba mucho tolerar lo que estaba pasando y ser paciente con ese muchacho. Sentí envidia de Daisuke, porque de haber sido él, yo habría tenido una reacción menos decepcionante al enterarse de una noticia como la de mi hija.

¿O era que nadie lo entendía?...

-No quise decirle enfrente de Yuri, no quiero preocuparla- confesó Toshi –Hida-san, ¿qué le comentó Kido-san?

-Joe no me lo contó, lo intuí…

-No me refiero al embarazo, el problema es que… bueno… el doctor Kido comentó que el embarazo de Yuri es de alto riesgo y…

-¿Y crees que no me he dado cuenta de eso después de ver su hemorragia y de verla en cama?

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué, Toshiro-kun?

-El bebé está creciendo de forma anormal… apenas hace un par de días me enteré de que Yuri esperaba un bebé, no se le notaba el embarazo, después de todo no alcanza las 16 semanas…

-¿Hace apenas dos días que sabes del embarazo? ¿me estás tomando el pelo, chico?

Toshiro negó y luego agregó con voz temblorosa.

-Tras el ataque de Dragomon y Daemon, Shinobu comenzó a crecer rapidísimo, temo que algo malo haya pasado…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Kido-san conseguirá a un ginecólogo… - tartamudeó –Me he comunicado con Shinobu, está bien, pero crece y cada instante lo imagino en peligro…

Lo que estaba diciendo Toshiro eran incongruencias. El hecho de que llamara a mi nieto "Shinobu" tampoco me gustaba. En realidad, detestaba con todo el alma lo que estaba pasando.

-Deja de decir tonterías, no te puedes comunicar con un feto.

Toshi se estremeció, seguramente no le gustó la palabra "feto".

-Ojos azules, cabello castaño, justo de su tono- dijo con firmeza – Mi hijo no es una alucinación, es una realidad… y para que esa realidad se cumpla, le ruego que platique con Kido-san sobre el estado de salud de Yuriko, así verá que no miento.

Respiré hondo y profundo.

Honestamente este chico era incomprensible y quizás en eso se parecía a Takeru.

-Hablaré con Joe. Por el momento, será mejor que me dejes estar un rato a solas con mi hija.

-Sí, sólo quería decírselo- en definitiva, nuestra relación sería tensa… no sólo por mi dureza, sino por su manera de enfrentarme. –Una cosa más, Hida-san.

Sólo lo miré, para que hablara todo lo que tuviera qué decir.

-Voy a trabajar duro para demostrarle que soy digno de su familia, de Yuriko y de mi bebé.- afirmó.

Me dio la espalda y con un paso mediocre se alejó de mí.

-Eso espero- quise decirle, pero sólo mis oídos escucharon mis palabras.

FIN POV Iori Hida

O

POV Hidemi Yagami.

Me tallé los ojos para tratar de estudiarlo bien. Lo vi tensarse al descubrir mi mirada en la oscuridad. Me estremecí al darme cuenta de la importancia de ese momento.

Por primera vez estábamos juntos desde nuestro nacimiento: los tres. Taik, Soji y yo.

Siempre fuimos tres y nunca lo supimos. Siempre hubo un hueco en nuestro corazón porque estábamos lejos.

-Soji… - susurré. No me reconocí cuando mencioné su nombre. Sonaba raro, era un nombre corto y fuerte.

Por supuesto, me puse a llorar y tuve el impulso de lanzarme en los brazos de mi hermano perdido; no lo hice inmediatamente porque estaba desorientada, después de todo acababa de ser secuestrada en medio de un campo de batalla, donde Seiyuro se la había jugado por mí, donde la casa de mi amigo Doguen se había consumido por dos torbellinos.

Taiki me puso la mano el hombro, noté que temblaba y que era la persona más herida de esa celda. Mi pequeña prima Min, el adorable Tulo, ¿qué hacían esos niños ahí?... y Seiyuro-sama, ¿iba a despertar pronto?

Sacudí la cabeza y traté de enfocarme en mi hermano. Le rogué a la oscuridad que me permitiera verlo bien, pero la negrura era espesa y mis ojos no estaban acostumbrados a tantas sombras.

Tomé la mano de Taiki, porque lo necesitaba, luego palpé la cueva y avancé hasta donde Soji estaba agazapado.

Taik y yo nos agachamos, él se alejó un poco, para darme espacio y yo agradecí que fuera tan considerado conmigo.

Ya de cerca pude darme cuenta que Soji era Taik y Taik era Soji, y yo misma podía verme en los dos, porque éramos hermanos y habíamos nacido juntos.

Estiré la mano para tocarle el cabello y aunque noté que se incomodaba más, no se movió. Me apenó verlo arisco y dolido, lo comprendí parcialmente pero no en su totalidad.

Mamá nos había separado al nacer. Por un volado de suerte, Taiki fue entregado a papá y yo me quedé con mis abuelos y mamá. Pero Soji nunca estuvo en los planes de Akane, ella lo regaló a un orfanato porque era el bebé enfermizo que no podía mantener vivo y que perseguían los digimons malignos para hacer una especie de brujería.

Cargar con ese pasado tan triste debía ser insoportable para Soji. La soledad seguramente lo había convencido de que no nos necesitaba… con sólo verle podía darme cuenta de sus heridas y su negación, ¿cómo podía ayudarlo? ¿qué podíamos hacer Taiki y yo?

Mis hermanos se habían conocido antes que yo y por la forma en como Taik me había avisado que Soji estaba en la celda, podía adivinar que no habían tenido el mejor reencuentro del mundo. Taiki era una puerta abierta, Soji una cerrada con candado… pero ¿y si yo tenía la llave?

-Hola…- me sentí un poco tonta, pero recordé que esa había sido la primera palabra que Taik me había dicho cuando nos vimos por primera vez después de casi 11 años.

Soji me dirigió su mirada finalmente.

-Hola- respondió. No sentí que estuviera particularmente enojado, solamente distinguí cansancio.

-Soy Hidemi, tu hermana.

-Lo sé.

Se le oía muy seco. Tal vez, por fuera, Soji era un cactus lleno de espinas, pero por dentro era un oasis, ¡sí que lo era, yo lo sabía!

-¡Rayos, Hidemi!- se molestó Taiki -¡Se nota a leguas que lo quieres abrazar, así que hazlo de una vez, no importa que a él no le guste!

Gemí ruidosamente después de eso y sí que me fui directo a envolver los hombros de mi hermanito con fuerza, porque me dolía encontrarnos en esta situación, porque Taiki me había enseñado a adorar a un hermano y a demostrárselo a mi manera.

Él quedó estático y su respiración se aceleró.

-¡Cómo quisiera cambiar el pasado para que los tres hubiéramos crecido juntos!- sollocé, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro derecho –¡Cómo desearía que no hubieras sufrido solo, hermanito!

Atraje a Taiki e hice que me abrazara y se apoyara en mi hombro derecho.

Era un abrazo triple, el más especial del mundo, el pacto fraternal que habíamos sellado sin importar el contexto donde estábamos.

-… El pasado no se puede cambiar- finalmente dijo Soji.

-Pero no nos prives de tu futuro- pidió Taiki, apretándonos a los dos y después soltó un alarido simpático -¡Auch, mi brazo!

Se separó y fue a dar al piso. Mi oniichan traía el brazo roto y estaba herido.

-Eres verdaderamente un neandertal- comentó Soji, luego se dirigió a mí –y tú eres más bonita en persona que en foto y video.

-¡Gracias!

-Hey, a mí no me dijiste eso, ¡So-chan malo!- reclamó Taik.

Soji encogió los hombros.

-Soy débil ante el carisma de las mujeres.

-Lo mismo digo- la voz de Seiyuro me enrojeció, di media vuelta y lo vi de pie, cerca de mí, con Min y Tulo colgados en sus piernas.

-¡Sei-sama, has despertado!- exclamé contentísima -¿Estás bien?

Soji y Taiki se rasparon la garganta. Fue muy curioso porque lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tu amor me ha revivido, preciosa dama Hidemi!- caminó con todo y niños hasta mí y me dio una flor blanca.

-Eh… yo… ¡gracias!- dije.

-Espera, no te tomes estas confianzas con Hide, Sei, te prohíbo que le coquetees- renegó mi hermano mayor.

-Taik, ¿cómo puedes ser tan celoso en esta situación?- Seiyuro lucía sano y varonil, no parecía que recién lo habían operado –Toma, otra flor de la armonía para ti.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿me estás regalando una flor a mí? ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Sólo hazme el favor de sostenerla o le pondrás mal ejemplo a Tulo-chan- amenazó. Mi hermano vio que tanto Min como el pelirrojito Izumi llevaban una florecita entre sus manos.

-Las trajo Noa-chan, son de la armonía- avisó Min, acomodando con inocencia la flor de Tulo en su cabello rojo.

-Joder…- mi hermano agarró la flor ofendido – no es momento para jugar, Sei.

Mi caballero se acercó a Soji, quien lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Es nuestro amigo Seiyuro Takaishi- presenté ilusionada.

Soji no parecía especialmente contento de que Sei hubiera presenciado nuestro abrazo triple. Incluso dio un paso hacia atrás cuando nuestro elegido de la Esperanza le ofreció otra flor.

-Estimadísimo caballero Soji, ¿aceptaría este obsequio como muestra de mi afecto?- bromeó, aunque sólo a mí me dio risa.

-What's wrong with this guy?... Yo no tiro para ese lado- respondió con desprecio mi hermano menor. –y no necesito obsequios afeminados de un sujeto presuntuoso que no me interesa conocer.

Seiyuro soltó la carcajada y se le unió esta vez mi otro hermano.

-Esa estuvo buena, Sei- admitió Taiki –y no sé qué diablos pasa, pero me siento mucho mejor.

Obligué a Soji a que sostuviera la flor.

-Son curativas- le expliqué - ¿Verdad Sei-sama?

Takaishi asintió mientras acariciaba a mi primita con cariño.

-Se llaman flores de la armonía y nos ayudan a estar en equilibrio en cuerpo y alma… no hacen milagros, pero ayudan en demasía.

-Es verdad- dije y nadie me contradijo.

Mi hermano mayor recuperó la movilidad de su brazo y la respiración de mi hermano menor se serenó y dejó de sangrar por el abdomen.

-¡Son súper guay! ¡debe ser genial ser parte de un trío de hermanos!- mencionó por su parte Sei –y ahora que están sanos, vamos a prepararnos para derrotar a los demons lords y salir de aquí.

-¡Sí!- coreó Tulo, dando saltitos de un lado a otro mientras yo sonreía y Min aplaudía.

-¿Qué dices, So-chan? ¿Nos unimos a la misión del loco de Seiyuro?- propuso Taik a Soji.

-Está bien, pero no me llames así.

-Suenas como a Kotty, me caes bien - se rió Seiyuro, aunque Soji no comprendió nada.

Nos acurrucamos en una orilla y Sei sacó la libreta de dibujos de Zetaro.

-Esto, amigos míos, es nuestro pase de salida de este calabozo.

Aún así, con todo y la esperanza del chico de mis sueños, no estaba segura… cuando se comenzaron a encender las luces moradas de la explanada contigua, pensé que ya era demasiado tarde.

FIN POV Hidemi Yagami.

O

Continuará…

O

Debe ser el capi más largo que he escrito jamás, pero no quise partirlo en dos porque… bueno… simplemente porque no sentí que debía partirlo en dos. Y en definitiva yo estoy en deuda con mis lectores, así que decidí ponerlo en una sola entrega para apurarme a escribir más.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Quizás el reencuentro de los trillizos no fue tan bueno, pero dadas las circunstancias y el carácter de Soji, la situación no se prestaba a hacer una escena demasiado tierna… me pongo a pensar que So-chan y mi Taik son adolescentes varones y no cuadran con la dulzura de Hide. Seiyuro intervino en ese encuentro, pero no podía dejarlo fuera, después de todo fue muy valiente al luchar por su dama Hidemi, así que decidí llevármelo al calabozo para que siguiera siendo tan encantador como es (ya hasta lo puse a bromear dándole flores de la armonía a los trillizos, jaja).

Otra parte del capi que no sé si quedó bien fue lo de Cody y su enfrentamiento con Toshi y Yuri… honestamente tuve problemas para imaginarme la reacción de Iori porque cuando veía Digi02 se veía que era medio rejego y severo, pero en esta circunstancia no supe cómo debía proceder… o sea, supe que sería más duro e implacable, pero tampoco podía ponerlo a golpear a Toshiro, aunque al final quizás la cosa fue peor… pero bueno, el caso es que entró en razón y por el momento hay tregua, ya que la prioridad es ayudar a su hija y su nieto (Shinobu! haha). Ojalá les haya gustado esa parte al menos un poquito, tuve que ponerla porque ya era muy pesado prolongar ese secreto y la trama se me estaba atrasando. Otra escena importante que espero que les haya agradado fue la de Akane y Tai, la verdad es que no estaba planeada pero me salió del corazón.

Como pueden leer, se han resuelto algunas cosas, pero sigue habiendo más dudas que espero en los próximos capis pueda ir solucionando.

_**(X)**__ Por cierto, lo de que Miya y Ken perdieron un bebé sí pasó en uno de mis fics, uno llamado "En Fuga…" una especie de precuela de Memorias Borradas, Fusión Prohibida y La Guerra. Este dato, cabe destacar, es importante para este fic._

Ahora pongo el resultado de las primeras votaciones. Mi idea es que cada capi voten por su niñito fantasma favorito para que los votos sean más interesantes. Lo mismo va con la pareja para Osen.

-El fantasmita favorito

-Shinobu, el primer bebé de la nueva generación (de ojos azules y cabello castaño según su papá), ganó 3 votos

-Takumi, rubio y de ojos plateados, nos deleitó con sus frases sacadas de la nada y conquistó a 3 lectores.

-Noa, la niña de las flores, por fin dio a conocer su nombre y obtuvo un 1 voto.

-Moriko, con su timidez fantasmal y su probable parentesco inoportuno con los Kido, fue acreedora a 1 voto.

De mis queridos niños fantasmita, los varoncitos llevan la delantera. No cabe duda que los preciosos ojos de Shinobu y las frases extravagantes de Takumi, se han llevado el gusto de la audiencia. Sin embargo, estos y otros niños seguirán robando cámara y la votación continuará cada capi.

-Y mi pareja indecisa…

Zet x Osen: 5 votos

Soji x Osen: 3 votos

Ben x Osen: 1 voto

Aquí Zetty lleva dos votos de ventaja y, para quien preguntó, por supuesto que se puede votar por Ben, jaja… hasta pueden votar por otro chico con Osen, ya depende de su visión, aunque yo veo a estas tres parejas como las más probables para mi niña disponible.

Sin más por el momento, gracias por su lectura… espero su comentario sobre este capi, espero que no les haya decepcionado.

Saludos,

CieloCriss.

¡Gracias!


	21. Número Nueve punto Cuatro

Mayo del 2013.- No crean que me he olvidado de mi fic consentido, Apócrifo siempre será mi prioridad en el mundo de fanfiction… es sólo que tenía unos retos por cumplir y unas actualizaciones pendientes, sumado a que he tenido problemas de inspiración y mucho trabajo en mi vida.

Por eso mismo, este capi es como de transición u organización para mis personajes, porque necesito reconectarme con ellos antes de poder hacer que la trama fluya y pueda vincular todo en mi cabecita.

Así que ténganme paciencia, que prometo que el próximo capi estará mucho mejor. En éste pueden disfrutar algunas interacciones y diálogos, siempre es bueno escuchar a los personajes y sus planes antes de entrar en acción.

También hay una parte de misterio, en donde hablo de los fantasmistas… quizás no lo entiendan demasiado ahorita, pero esos niños serán la clave de todo más adelante.

Como **resumen** les diré que en el capi pasado por fin se reencontraron los trillizos de Tai, quienes junto con Sei, Min y Tulo están cautivos en una cueva a merced de los Demon Lord, que quieren hacer un emblema Apócrifo para destruir a los elegidos y rehacer la fusión prohibida. Por otra parte, Cody se enteró de que su hija Yuri está esperando un bebé de Toshi Takaishi, y cabe resaltar que la reacción de éste fue fatal… en pocas palabras, todo es un desastre y en medio de tanto desasosiego, los elegidos y sus hijos intentarán organizarse en este capi para poder vencer al enemigo.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura, ¡Gracias!

Ah, lo olvidaba… el tipo de narrador no tiene mucho orden, yo lo clasificaría como narrador omnisciente más que de tercera persona (salvo en contadas escenas).

* * *

**Apócrifo**

Por CieloCriss

9.4

* * *

_**En la réplica de la Mansión de Devimon del Museo Digimon…**_

* * *

El sótano fue el lugar más discreto para realizar la reunión.

Mayumi lo eligió porque los adultos rondaban por toda la Mansión de Devimon y ahí no sería tan fácil encontrarlos.

Era increíble que la réplica de esa casa incluyera sótano y ático. Aunque no debería extrañarle demasiado, ya que May Ishida sabía que la directora del museo, Miyako Ichijouji, era una mujer a la que le gustaban las cosas bien hechas.

A pesar del carácter histérico e hiperactivo de la madre de Kurumi, ésta era verdaderamente estricta cuando se trataba de trabajo. Por eso, desde que se había puesto la primera piedra para la construcción del museo, la señora Ichijouji se había comprometido completamente con la causa.

'_Estuve mucho tiempo sin trabajar por cuidar niños'_, solía decirle a quien se le cruzaba por el camino y hacía un comentario sobre el proyecto, _'pero ya necesito activarme… si me espero a que mi bebé Satoru madure tendrían que pasar al menos 10 años más'._

El Museo Digimon había comenzado a construirse poco después de la crisis de las memorias borradas. Daisuke Motomiya había conseguido el terreno incluso en oferta, porque se trataba de un parque de diversiones abandonado.

Ahí había sido Digimonlandia, pero pocos humanos seguían teniendo vínculo con los digimon, por lo que casi nadie recordaba ese tipo de lugares. Mayumi pensaba que quizás el dueño del parque era uno de esos individuos sin pasado sobre el mundo digital; sin embargo, la chica tenía fe en que el proyecto de los elegidos hiciera que muchas memorias se recuperaran.

'_Me gusta eso de que sea un museo, pero a la vez no puede dejar de ser un parque de diversiones ¿cierto?, el Digimundo es divertido'_, había dicho Daisuke cuando dio la noticia en una de las reuniones de los elegidos.

'_Por supuesto'_, había agregado Miyako-san, _'¡yo todavía recuerdo cuando trajimos a los niños en el 2027 y nos paseamos en el Mundo Piximon!'._

May sonrió al recordar esos diálogos. Le molestaba que los recuerdos la abordaran cuando la nostalgia debía estar lejos de ella… en esos momentos no podía bajar la guardia y tener remembranzas del pasado, pero, ¿cómo olvidar que en ese parque se había subido a la montaña Skullgreymon con Taiki?, ¿cómo olvidar que en aquella ocasión tanto ella como su mejor amigo habían obligado a Osen Izumi a hacer unos zancos para subir a la atracción?, ¿cómo olvidar que todos habían trepado al juego sin permiso y hasta Doguen Kido se había orinado?

Más allá del museo Digimon y de esa réplica de mansión maldita, el suelo que pisaban los elegidos era historia. Pero no historia de alguien más, era la historia de ellos.

Quizá ahora las cosas estaban torcidas. Tal vez las dimensiones habían perdido sus fronteras y se habían mezclado. A May le daba la impresión que el Museo Digimon y el terreno de Digimonlandia se habían trasladado al Mar de la Oscuridad.

En el cuento del Mago de Oz un tornado se había llevado volando la casa de Dorothy. En la vida de la muchacha rubia, las tinieblas y los demon lords se habían llevado al museo y a sus seres queridos a ese mundo sin luz.

—Si estamos en el mar de la oscuridad, probablemente no estemos tan _lejos de Taiki y los demás_—, expresó la rubia en voz alta, encendiendo el interruptor e iluminando el sótano, donde había materiales de construcción guardados: algunos bloques de ladrillo, cemento, grava. Costales de cal, madera, tabla-roca y trozos de hielo-seco.

Olía a pintura y a solvente; se notaba que el trabajo ahí abajo todavía no estaba terminado, quizás porque su tío Takeru y los demás niños elegidos no recordaban lo que había en el sótano de esa mansión.

—… _lejos de Taiki y los demás_—, repitió la voz de Osen Izumi. May frunció el rostro, volviendo a la realidad.

Tenía que enfocarse en rescatar a su mejor amigo, a su primo Seiyuro y a los demás. Además, tenía que recuperar los pensamientos de Osen, porque ese estado mental sin autoestima e iniciativa no ayudaban en nada a su amiga.

La pelirroja sostenía dócilmente la mano de May, con timidez y dulzura, situación que nunca se había mostrado con claridad en su amistad previa.

La rubia sabía que de las chicas, la de cabello carmesí era con la que mejor se llevaba. Eran parecidas en el respecto de que les gustaba el silencio. A Mayumi no le importaba que Osen estuvieran frente al computador todo el día y a Izumi no le importunaban los sarcasmos de Ishida.

Eran cómplices y habían crecido juntas, por eso, de alguna manera, May creía que no estaba del todo mal que su amiga se apoyara en ella, después de todo ¿no se trataba de eso su emblema? ¿de aprender de la amistad y ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban?

El leve brillo azuloso que emitía su emblema a través de su cuerpo la llenó de orgullo. Probablemente por eso estaba activa y quería rescatar a los chicos, porque eran sus amigos, porque estaba en riesgo de perderlos.

Kotaro Ishida entró tras las chicas cargando a un adormilado Satoru en su espalda.

—No traigas al niño— solicitó Mayumi.

—Sato-kun no quería quedarse solo, está muy triste porque se llevaron a Tulo y a Min, además, no sólo porque esté chiquito debemos de dejarlo fuera de nuestras reuniones—, defendió el hermano menor de la rubia.

—Lo dices porque te sientes reflejado en él ¿cierto? —, quiso corroborar May.

—Siempre fui demasiado pequeño para los demás—, suspiró el pelirrojo, de aproximados 11 años, —ahora soy demasiado grande para él.

—Eres un buen chico, Kotty— dijo May. El hermano menor se cohibió; Osen Izumi permaneció silente, sólo que soltó la mano de su amiga y terminó de bajar las escaleras del sótano para luego sentarse sobre unos costales que estaban lejos de la iluminación.

Kotaro acomodó su abrigo y luego recostó a Satoru en una tabla de madera pulida. Lo cubrió con una manta azulada.

—Osen-san, ven, siéntate más cerca—, pidió el pelirrojo, pero Izumi negó.

—No importa dónde esté… yo ya no soy curiosa—, expresó la chica. Parecía desinteresada y desanimada, pero después de todo estaba ahí, con la entereza de todos los demás.

—Osen me prometió que responderá las preguntas que formulemos—, explicó Mayumi, entrecerrando el ojo a su hermano, quien le asintió.

—Hermana, eres estupenda de líder, ¡yo voto por ti!—, se emocionó Kotaro. May hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No digas tonterías, esto no es lo mío—, consideró la rubia, —lo hago porque todos están dispersos por lo que ha pasado, no podemos dejarle todos a los adultos.

Los hermanos Ishida se asintieron al mismo tiempo. Un grito de disgusto se escuchó en la entrada del sótano.

—¡Huele a solvente!, si lo hueles por largo tiempo es como una droga—, la propietaria de la voz comenzó a toser, —¿¡pero por qué tenemos qué reunirnos aquí?!, ¿qué no _eres_ el líder, Kyosuke?, ¿Por qué permites que se tomen decisiones insalubres?

Kurumi Ichijouji carraspeó un par de veces más, se acomodó los anteojos y se abanicó la cara. Vio con disgusto que la luz era muy tenue, pero se notaba a leguas que agradecía que hubiera electricidad.

—Es un buen lugar—, consideró Kyosuke, dirigiéndose a Kurumi, —los adultos creen que estamos desbalagados por las habitaciones. El sótano es un buen lugar, te felicito, '_Yumi_".

—Pero tu _barbie-girl_ tiene razón, '_Suke_— retobó Ishida, —si realmente quieres liderar al equipo ponte a trabajar.

Motomiya se rascó el pelo desparpajado y sonrió con picardía.

—Entiéndeme, por fin se me hizo probar sus labios—, expresó ilusionado. Kurumi se enfureció, con su bolso lo golpeó y casi lo hizo caer de las escalinatas.

—Y tú, Mayumi— amenazó Kurumi, —Que te queden claras dos cosas: una, no estereotipes a las muñecas Barbie conmigo, no al menos cuando te pareces a una MUCHO más que yo, al menos físicamente; y dos, el inepto de Kyosuke me besó a la fuerza, es un cavernícola tan bruto como Taiki, ¡ni creas que no he oído de los besos que te roba ese vándalo!

—A mí nadie me roba besos—, dijo con seriedad la rubia, —los regalo por cuenta propia, deberías admitir lo mismo.

Kurumi Ichijouji se puso colorada, gruñó y en cuanto vio a Satoru comenzó a reclamar la presencia de su hermano menor.

—¡Hay que sacar a Sato de aquí! ¡No quiero que escuche nuestros planes!— increpó.

—¿Se pueden callar?, sus gritos se oyen desde afuera— pidió Dogen Kido, que acababa de llegar al lugar de la reunión, seguido por Benjamín Tachikawa.

—¡Me callo cuando mi hermano salga de aquí! — exclamó la chica Ichijouji, —No quiero exponer al niño y por otra parte, Sato es una calamidad que arruinará cualquier estrategia que hagamos.

—No digas eso, yo era aún más pequeño cuando vivimos la fusión prohibida—, se enfadó Kotaro.

—¡Y vaya que eras una carga por llorón! — recordó Kurumi, —pero mi hermano es peor, al menos tú no tenías ideas extravagantes y sabías obedecer a tus mayores.

—El mocoso está dormido y es una molestia andarlo cargando por media mansión para cumplir tus caprichos, Kurumi— regañó Ben —además, tengo un hermano dos años menor que el tuyo que ha sido secuestrado por los demonios digitales, así que yo que tú no me quejaría de que Satoru está expuesto.

—Sin contar que Tulo y Min son los mejores amigos de Satoru— añadió Kotaro, feliz de verse apoyado por Benjamín.

—_Ash_, como sea, no digan que no se los advertí— se rindió la joven, sentándose en un escalón.

—Todo estará bien, porque Satoru-kun seguirá las normas del código de ética Ichijouji— dijo de repente Osen Izumi; Kurumi aplaudió entre irónica y sincera.

—Parece que esta chica ya piensa un poco más— se sorprendió.

—¡No te estés burlando! —, se enojó Ben.

—Benjamín, no me alces la voz, que de por sí ya me tienes muy decepcionada— se quejó Kurumi, —¡Has golpeado a mi Zetty! ¡Le hiciste sangrar de la nariz!, te juro que si se la rompiste y no le queda igual que antes la pagarás, ¡el rostro de Zetaro era y debe seguir siendo perfecto!

—El único perfecto aquí soy yo— presumió Ben.

—¡Por Dios, si tu cabello de principito pseudoamericano está chamuscado y tienes una cicatriz en la frente!

Parecía una discusión sin final.

—Por favor no se peleen…—, pidió el pelirrojo Ishida.

—Este no es el propósito de la reunión, porque si de quejas se tratara yo tengo más: _acaban de destruir mi casa y al parecer mi padre engaña a mi madre y tiene una hija fuera de su ya no tan pulcro matrimonio_— Doguen Kido habló de prisa y avergonzado, como su la calamidad creciera a su alrededor.

—¿Ehhhh? ¿Tío Jou engañó a mi tía Jun?— se asustó Kyosuke.

—Doguen, silénciate— regañó Mayumi, cruzando los brazos y recargándose en un pilar de fierro, el cual ayudaba a sostener la construcción.

Ishida no dijo nada más, no parecía estar interesada en detener los gritos de Ben y Kurumi. En cambio, su hermano Kotaro no cesaba peticiones de paz imposibles.

Osen estaba auto-exiliada en una esquina oscura y ya no hablaba. Satoru dormía, pero tenía sueños malos porque constantemente pujaba y de su frente crecían perlas de sudor. Doguen se quejaba y Kyosuke miraba de un lado a otro lleno de impotencia.

En una de esas el hijo de Daisuke cruzó su mirada con los ojos celestes de May, los parecían transmitirle un mensaje. Esos iris azules parecían gritarle _'tú eres el líder, pon orden'_; '_no necesitas de Seiyuro y de Toshiro para ser valiente'_, o _'entiendo que estés enamorado pero si no te decides nos autodestruiremos'_.

De alguna manera Motomiya lo comprendió y se atrevió a sonreír a pesar del ambiente repelente que se vivía en el sótano.

Kyosuke creía que la chica Ishida lo había puesto en esta situación a propósito, de hecho, no lo dudaba. Mayumi sabía que a Kyo no le gustaban los sitios cerrados ni las discusiones entre sus amigos… no era que fueran demasiado cercanos, pero de alguna manera se conocían.

Quizás era la loca manía que tenía Kyosuke de decirle _'Yumi_, o ella de contestarle _'Suke_, pero extrañamente se comprendían de vez en cuanto. O eso consideró en su imaginación el chico, quien tras sonreír se raspó la garganta y gritó:

—¿¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR?!— exigió.

Kurumi Ichijouji lo hizo instantáneamente, pero no por obediencia, sino por enojo. Desde que el hijo de Daisuke se le había confesado por primera vez había adoptado con ella una actitud sumisa muy conveniente. ¿Era que ahora se le rebelaba?

—¿Cómo te atreves a callarme, Kyosuke?, ¡Ben golpeó a mi hermano y por su culpa ni siquiera pudimos avisarle de la reunión! ¡De hecho no sé dónde está! ¿Y si viene la oscuridad por él otra vez?

—A mí no me eches la culpa de la facilidad con la que el estúpido de Zet cae en las trampas de la maldad; yo lo golpeé por engañar a la _Cerebrito_, que es la única víctima aquí— contraatacó Tachikawa.

—Pueden seguir discutiendo, pero cada segundo que gastan en sus tonterías, significa un segundo de esperanza menos para nuestros amigos— dijo Kyosuke.

—Y luego dicen que el dramático soy yo— se burló Ben, aunque se silenció.

—Mi primo Kyo tiene razón— coincidió Doguen, —por eso yo estoy en esta reunión sin importarme que mi padre engañe a mi madre y tenga una hija fuera del matrimonio.

—¿Quieres dejar de publicar eso sin tener fundamentos? ¿tan aburrida es tu vida que necesitas inventarte ese cuento? — regañó May.

—¡Pero vi una niña que me dijo _oniisan_ que es igual a los Kido! — se escandalizó el chico de lentes.

—Basta, Doguen… por favor, guarden silencio— mandó Motomiya, —olvídense un momento de nuestros egoísmos, aquí se trata de encontrar el valor de luchar por nuestros amigos.

—Hay que ir a rescatarlos de los Demon Lord sin desatar una batalla— opinó Kotaro Ishida —no tenemos a Tsunomon y a los demás para pelear.

—¿Y no deberíamos unir fuerzas con nuestros padres? — preguntó Kurumi, —después de todo, exceptuando a Kotaro y Satoru, todos los demás hemos crecido.

—¡Yo también crecí! — reclamó Kotty.

—Yo no tengo inconveniente, pero así como tú no quieres que Satoru esté en esta reunión, ni siquiera dormido, así nuestros padres nos excluirán a nosotros— reflexionó Mayumi —ellos no quieren arriesgarse a que nos hagan daño, es natural que piensen así, somos sus hijos… además, el crecimiento es relativo y no se relaciona directamente con nuestra madurez.

—Nosotros tenemos que idear un plan por nuestra cuenta para cualquier emergencia— aseveró Kyo —de peores situaciones hemos salido ¿no creen?

Pero sus amigos bajaron la cabeza, exceptuando a Kotaro.

—Sí… debe ser más fácil que aquella vez que creímos que moríamos por los espejismos de la fusión prohibida— el niño se abrazó a sí mismo tras recordar —o la vez que fuimos al centro del Digimundo a recuperar las memorias borradas, esa vez LadyDevimon mordió a mi primo Sei y manipularon a Zetaro-san .

Doguen se estremeció.

—Todos esos eventos han sido traumáticos, no me los recuerdes.

Los chicos suspiraron al unísono.

—¿Es que somos los únicos que quedan para luchar?— preguntó Ben, sentándose al lado de Mayumi.

—No encontramos a Zetaro, también están Yuriko y Toshiro, pero con el problema del bebé, no creo que tengan tiempo ahora mismo— mencionó May —ni siquiera les dije.

—Has hecho bien, a mí me daría miedo acercarme a esa habitación donde Yuri se encuentra, los gritos del señor Hida aún se sienten como réplicas de un temblor— dijo Doguen.

—También está Kaede-chan— agregó Kotaro.

—¿Esa quién es?— preguntó Kido.

—La hijastra de Cody Hida, ¿no recuerdas que se volvió a casar? — informó Kyo.

—Esa niña no tiene nada que ver aquí, Kotaro— consideró Ben —entre menos insectos extraños, mejor.

—Ella no es una insecta extraña, es la primer niña que se me declaró con una carta— manifestó el elegido del amor con una extraña aura roja rodeándolo.

—Eso es cursilería barata— ridiculizó el principito Tachikawa.

—Ben tiene razón, Kotty— juzgó Mayumi, hastiada, —lo que necesitamos es empezar la reunión ya; no hay que poner en peligro a tu amiguita.

Kyosuke Motomiya asintió y mandó a todos a que hicieran un semicírculo. Inclusive, pidió a Kotaro que trajera a Osen de la esquina donde se encontraba para que se uniera a los demás.

—Muchas gracias '_Yumi_, de verdad aprecio mucho lo que hiciste por mí hoy, me hiciste darme cuenta de mis responsabilidades como líder— secreteó el ex chico de los visores a la primogénita Ishida.

—En verdad eres tonto, '_Suke_, yo no he hecho nada— dijo con sequedad May y reacomodó en el suelo junto a su hermano.

Kyo sonrió con ironía.

—Kurumi, haz los honores— pidió Motomiya.

—¡Adolescentes elegidos, es hora de nuestra primera reunión para planear un rescate imposible!— gritó la hija mayor de Ken y Miyako.

—Se oye horrible eso de '_adolescentes'_, suena como una palabra cliché, además la frase no vino al caso— renegó Ben.

—De repente mis 16 años han comenzado a hacerse muy pesados…—, exageró Kido.

El chasquido de la puerta los puso a todos en guardia. Comenzaron a escuchar que bajaban las escaleras.

—Apuesto a que es papá— maldijo Kurumi —me tiene harta de que por ser detective siempre se aparece donde no debe.

No obstante, quien dio la cara fue Toshiro Takaishi. Asomó su cabeza y los saludó a todos un poco nervioso. A su lado iba Zetaro Ichijouji, quien abrazaba desolado sus dibujos.

—¿Podemos incorporarnos? — preguntó el hijo de Hikari con su serenidad de siempre, aunque se le escuchó un ligero temblor en la voz.

—¡Toshi, estás vivo!, parece que no te mató tu suegro—, se alegró Kyosuke. Toshi se sonrojó ante la incomodidad que le causaban las opiniones claras y simples de Motomiya.

—¡Qué bueno que viniste, Zetty! — Kurumi corrió hacia su hermano mediano y le revisó la nariz mientras Ben Tachikawa resoplaba. —¿Te la ha roto el menso de Benji?.

—Estoy bien, hermana, me merecía el golpe— confesó el chico de cabello lila, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja Izumi, quien a su vez desvió la vista al suelo de madera.

Toshiro y Zetaro cerraron el círculo cuando se sentaron.

—¿Cómo supieron que estaríamos aquí? — preguntó Mayumi.

—Kaede Hida los siguió y me avisó, luego me encontré con Zet— respondió el castaño Takaishi —le he pedido a la hermanita de Yuriko que vigile que no se acerquen nuestros padres, es una buena chica.

—Se los dije, sólo las niñas buenas escriben cartas de amor— defendió Kotaro, ganándose un coscorrón de su hermana.

—¿Iremos a empezar alguna vez con esta dichosa reunión y llegaremos a algo con ella? — cuestionó Ben —Digo, todos ya sabemos que Toshiro embarazó a Yuriko y eso se volvió un drama interplanetario; sabemos que golpeé a Zet por engañar a la _Cerebrito_ en el Internet; nos queda claro que Kotaro recibió su cursi carta de amor por parte de esa mocosa; sabemos muy bien que Doguen-senpai tiene la disparatada idea de que su padre le es infiel a su madre, y tenemos muy presente que los Demon Lord tienen a parte de nuestro equipo cautivo en sabe dónde con intenciones funestas… bajo este contexto, ¿podemos ir más allá de una buena vez, insectos?

—Por primera vez creo que Ben dio en el punto— opinó Kyosuke.

—Que cada quien diga la información que tiene ¿sí?— propuso Kurumi —_Ash_, igual y lo apunto en mi computadora.

—No— dijo de repente Osen Isumi, masajeándose las sienes como si sintiera dolor por opinar —lo haré yo… tenga ignorancia o no… es más triste la indiferencia.

Kurumi cedió su brazalete a la pelirroja y ésta lo accionó. Cerró los ojos y le rogó a su conocimiento que no la abandonara más.

* * *

Yuriko Hida estaba exhausta pero no podía dormirse. Quería levantarse y buscar a sus amigos, pero no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para moverse.

No estaba segura de si se debía a su estado físico, más bien parecía estrés lo que le impedía ser autosuficiente. Su padre había salido de la habitación con la charola de alimentos a medio comer. Ella apenas había podido probar bocado porque sentía náuseas y su vientre se movía de manera extraña.

Algo no iba bien con Shinobu. Su pancita estaba creciendo mucho o al menos eso percibía ella. Tal vez, por haber hecho público su secreto, el vientre se le había saltado como una burbuja, aún así no estaba segura.

Lo que sí sabía era que no debía quedarse en cama, algo le decía que debía unirse a sus amigos. Los imaginó escondidos haciendo una reunión y deseó estar con ellos, ¿se les habría unido Toshi?, ella esperaba que sí.

Aún así, la verdad era que quería el consuelo de sus amigos y también estaba dispuesta a pelear… si ella se quedaba estática, sentía que esos seres oscuros iban a venir por ella y el bebé.

—Ay, Shinobu-chan, todo es tan difícil— consideró la muchacha, tratando de incorporarse o al menos de cambiar de posición.

Al moverse se fijó que su hemorragia había cesado, aún así su vientre seguía moviéndose. A la vez, su piel había endurecido y la sentía reseca.

Se levantó después de varios esfuerzos, quería salir un momento y sabía que esa era su oportunidad. Su padre se había descuidado un poco y era el instante ideal para escaparse y buscar a Toshi.

Quería decirle que algo no estaba bien con el bebé. No era sólo que se sentía enorme e inflamada… era una angustia que le venía por dentro.

Le habían quitado los zapatos. Notó que llevaba las piernas y los pies hinchados, como si estuviera reteniendo líquidos. Miró a su alrededor y le costó recordar que estaba en la Mansión de Devimon que estaban construyendo en el Museo del tío Daisuke y los demás.

Comenzó a caminar muy despacito. Por primera vez cayó en cuenta que traía dentro de ella a un ser humano con vida propia. Era como si tuviera que respirar por los dos y soñar por los dos.

Se asomó por la puerta y miró la espalda de su padre. Se veía muy tenso. Los últimos acontecimientos lo tenían así y ella no había ayudado a tranquilizarlo. Los minutos que habían pasado juntos tras marcharse Toshiro habían sido insoportables para los dos.

Iori quería ser un buen padre y eso lo comprendía Yuriko, pero por el momento la relación de los dos estaba lastimada y era difícil entablar siquiera una conversación que no fuera un regaño o un reclamo.

A un costado de su padre estaba Jou Kido. Los dos estaban hablando en voz baja, murmurando… _ella era la plática_.

Yuri pegó la oreja en la puerta y se mordió los labios dispuesta a oír. No era lo suyo espiar a los demás, pero en esos momentos ¿qué quedaba de su esencia? ¿a dónde se había ido la vieja Yuriko y qué implicaba su transformación?... no lo sabía, aunque estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de seguir sus convicciones.

—Me dijeron que tenías que contarme cosas sobre el embarazo de mi hija— decía Iori —De antemano agradezco la ayuda que le estás brindado a Yuriko; quiero saber cada detalle de su salud y su gestación.

La castaña se asomó de nuevo y vio de lejos el rostro serio de Jyou Kido, lo cual le dio un escalofrío.

—No te voy a mentir, Cody— dijo el galeno —Es un embarazo de alto riesgo, me temo que los digimon hicieron daño al bebé… no soy ginecólogo, pero los datos del ultrasonido que me dio Toshiro no corresponden con el crecimiento del bebé.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—El bebé está creciendo más rápido de lo normal, sin embargo, esa sólo es mi opinión, te repito que no soy experto en obstetricia— trató de explicar el doctor Kido acomodándose los lentes varias veces.

Desde que era joven las gafas siempre se le resbalaban por su larga nariz.

—¿Cómo es posible que el bebé esté creciendo más rápido de lo normal?, ¡eso es humanamente imposible! ¿Hay acaso algún mal genético que conozcas que se relacione con un crecimiento acelerado del niño?

Yuriko tocó su pancita con temor.

—Iori, yo no soy genetista, no podría saberlo.

—¡Deberías saberlo!— se alteró Hida, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió, —Joe… lo siento mucho, comprenderás que estoy conmocionado por lo que está pasando con mi hija.

—Es comprensible.

—Joe, prométeme que si la vida de mi hija está en riesgo no dudarás en decírmelo, yo tengo que salvarla a toda costa—, rogó Cody.

—Ahora está estable, sólo hay que observarla… mientras, estoy tratando de contactar al hospital para conseguir a un especialista, pero la verdad es que no podemos establecer comunicación, nosotros estamos en otra dimensión ahora, no tengo ninguna duda de ello— comentó el médico.

—Entiendo. Yo me encargaré de buscar a ese experto, recorreré todo este mundo oscuro hasta salir con tal de hallar un hospital.

—Cody, no sé si eso sea lo mejor, será peligroso que salgas de este lugar, tampoco debes mover a Yuriko— aconsejó Joe.

—¿Entonces qué hago?— preguntó desesperado, —¿Esperar a que ella empeore? ¿A que le reviente el vientre?... Seiyuro Takaishi expulsó de su cuerpo una masa de oscuridad hace apenas un par de días, ¿no es así?, al chico lo atacó una Ladydevimon hace años; hace unas horas a mi hija la atacó un Daemon, ¿y si ese Demon Lord inyectó algo en el vientre de mi hija? ¿y si la oscuridad poseyó al niño que espera? ¿Y si quiere acabar con mi hija?

—No podemos suponerlo, estás exagerando… no alcanzaron a herirla, me lo aseguró Toshiro—, se apresuró a decir Kido, parecía que al doctor no le gustaba la manera en como lo miraba el más joven de los elegidos del 2002.

—¿Por qué tengo qué confiar en lo que dice ese chico? ¡Confié en que protegería a Yuriko y lo que hizo fue embarazarla!— volvió a exaltarse. De nuevo Hida pareció calmarse después de un suspiro ruidoso, —otra vez me disculpo, Jou, no tengo derecho de quejarme así contigo, me has ayudado demasiado, has salvado a mi hija…

—Yuriko-chan es fuerte, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la solución— trató de animar Jyou —por ahora lo importante es que ella esté reposando y nosotros nos activemos para rescatar a los niños y salir de este lugar.

—¿Taichi y Daisuke organizarán una junta?— preguntó Hida, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—Seguro que sí. Vamos. A todos nos interesa.

Iori Hida asintió y con pesar siguió a Kido. Yuriko los escuchó marcharse en silencio y con los ojos esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas. Lo que había oído la había llenado de terror.

¿Por qué su bebito Shinobu estaba creciendo de manera acelerada? ¿podría ser, que como dijo su padre, estuviera contaminado por la oscuridad?

Ella negó rápidamente, recargándose en la pared y dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo. Sabía que debía escapar para ir con sus amigos, pero no pudo reprimir su llanto.

—Hijo, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?—, gimió Yuriko, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre con amor y desesperación mezclados.

—¿Por qué lloras, calú?— Yuri dio un pequeño salto del susto; el pequeño Calumon había aparecido justo encima de su cabeza y se revolcaba alegre entre sus cabellos pardos.

—Eres tú, pequeñito…— saludó con ternura Yuriko, tomando en brazos al digimon, —cómo desearía que fueras mi Upamon.

—A Calumon no le gusta que llores— sinceró el digital, encogiendo sus orejitas níveas.

La chica Hida no pudo contenerse más y abrazó al digimon como si fuera su propio hijo.

—Calumon, si estás aquí es porque vas a protegernos, ¿verdad?—, preguntó esperanzada.

—Ya no llores, calú, ¿quieres jugar?— fue la respuesta del digimon. Yuri negó, separó al pequeño y lo besó en la frentecita.

—Ahora no puedo jugar— explicó con paciencia —Aquí, en mi pancita, tengo un bebé que está creciendo.

—Calumon lo sabe—, dijo, saltando de los brazos de Yuriko a su vientre abultado, —Calú lo espera.

—¿Lo esperas?— Yuri se admiró —¿de verdad?

Pero el disperso Calumon ya no le respondió, sólo se embarró gozoso en el abdomen de la chica y de nueva cuenta Yuri sintió calidez.

—Me haces pensar que viniste aquí para cuidar a Shinobu, pequeño Calumon…— creyó la elegida de la Equidad, —eso me da esperanza.

Se levantó calmadamente y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Miró que su falda tenía manchas de sangre y se apenó un poco. Quería buscar a su amiga Kurumi para pedirle ropa limpia pero no tenía cómo localizarla, porque su brazalete digital se había roto en el enfrentamiento y no había tiempo para pensar en pequeñeces.

Yuri le quitó la funda a una almohada y se la amarró en la cadera para no apretar su vientre. Calumon ni siquiera se movió mientras la chica ocultaba las evidencias de su hemorragia, sin duda alguna, la digiemblenquia parecía un pequeño koala colgado a su madre.

La chica sonrió y comenzó a desplazarse hasta salir de la habitación. El pasillo de la mansión estaba silente; las voces de sus amigos no se oían por ningún lado. Decidió bajar las escaleras principales a pesar de que sabía que subir y bajar escalones acarreaba riesgo, el doctor Kido le había indicado permanecer quieta.

No obstante, la chica sentía que debía bajar y seguir sus corazonadas… ahora mismo su único deseo era reunirse con sus amigos y buscar en ellos el apoyo que ella y su novio necesitaban.

Además, aunque tuviera mala pinta, Yuriko Hida se sentía fuerte. Atribuía su fortaleza a la flor de la armonía, al abrazo de Calumon y al significado del nombre su hijo 'Shinobu', que significaba resistencia.

Bajó lentamente. Un pie, luego otro. La mano en el barandal y su vista fija en el siguiente escalón. Si ella tenía cuidado su bebé estaría bien, no obstante, si ella se descuidaba, si su atención se desviaba un poco, todo podía ser fatal.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se desequilibrara un poco. Una de sus piernas vaciló a la hora de moverse y la planta de su pie se resbaló.

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta en un instante, pero Calumon brilló intensamente, con una luz muy blanca, y Yuriko lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos aterrorizada, esperando lo peor: caerse y lastimar a su hijo.

No supo exactamente lo que pasó. Resbaló, pero no se estrelló en ningún lado. El resplandor de luz que dejó salir Calumon la cegó y confundió. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos estaba suspendida en el aire. No estaba en el Museo Digimon ni en ningún lugar en particular… ¿en el cielo del mar oscuro?, ¿estaba inconsciente?

No podía ver nada más allá que su propia figura, no entendía nada y la desesperación comenzó a agobiarla. Inmediatamente se tocó el vientre, pero no había nada ahí dentro… su cuerpo no daba asilo a su pequeño, no lo sentía moviéndose… _lo había perdido_.

—¡Shinobu!— chilló desesperada. Seguía suspendida en la nada, no podía moverse entre la densa oscuridad, prácticamente ella parecía un fantasma. El sonido del oleaje fue lo único que escuchó después de que su grito se esfumó con la espuma.

—No… ¡mi bebé! —, gimió inconsolable. Recordó a Calumon, pero el digimon no se veía por ningún lado. También buscó a su novio, pero Toshiro no estaba ahí.

Ahí nada más parecía que estaba el mar… estaba sola en ese mar…

—Tengo qué encontrarte, hijito— se dijo a sí misma, abrazándose, —no puedo perderme, no pude haberme caído de esas escaleras, no puedo estar en este lugar… ¡Shinobu! ¿¡Dónde estás?!

—Aquí estoy, mami— fue la respuesta que Yuriko obtuvo, lo que la dejó muda.

Trató de moverse por todas partes, totalmente desesperada. La voz que había escuchado era la de su nene.

—Resiste, mami— volvió a decir la vocecita, —resiste.

Yuri Hida se talló los ojos. La oscuridad seguía rodeándola, sin embargo, el corazón le latía frenético al oír la voz del niño. Por un momento pensó en que se trataba de una trampa de Dragomon o de Daemon, pero desistió, porque su novio ya había tenido visiones de Shinobu, ¿era que ahora ella tenía esa habilidad de pisar el mundo místico de los elegidos de la Luz?

—¿Dónde estás, hijito?— preguntó a su bebé —Resistiré, pero quiero saber si estás bien.

—Dame la mano, mami— pidió Shinobu.

La hija de Cody asintió.

Estiró sus brazos sin dudarlo, sin importarle que a su alrededor sólo hubiera noche, una oscuridad penetrante y áspera.

Cerró los ojos esmeraldas y de pronto, junto con el oleaje, comenzó a soplar el viento. Yuri no desistió y siguió buscando la mano de su hijo, pero lo que le llegó fue un abrazo.

Sintió unos bracitos regordetes y pequeños tratando de rodearle los muslos. Una cabecita de suave cabello le acarició y sintió una cálida respiración a su lado. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se encontraron con una mirada azul celeste.

—Dios mío…— Yuriko se dejó caer. Se hincó en esas tinieblas sin suelo y apretó con fuerza al pequeño.

De verdad era Shinobu. _Su_ _Shinobu Takaishi-Hida_, el niño más bonito que había visto jamás. Con ese cabello castaño de su padre y los ojos de Takeru-san. Tenía la voz parecida a Toshiro cuando era pequeño: suave y entendible; dulce y sabia.

—Ya no llores, mami— pidió el niñito, mostrando con orgullo el número tres con sus deditos.

—Tres… ¿tres años?— preguntó Yuriko, a lo que Shinobu asintió contento.

—Bebé, ¿dónde estamos?

—En el tiempo— respondió con clásica aura mágica heredada de Hikari Yagami.

—¿En el tiempo?

—Resiste, mami— repitió el pequeñito, antes de que él comenzara a brillar tan fuerte como Calumon antes de que se resbalara de las escaleras de la mansión.

Inevitablemente la chica cerró los ojos porque no soportó tanta luz. Volvió en sí en la mansión. En la planta baja, las escaleras estaban tras de ella y no parecía haberse caído. Calumon se había dormido agarrado a su vientre como chinche. Su mano aún estaba cálida, así que la miró y distinguió nuevamente la silueta de su bebé crecido.

—Shinobu… sigues aquí.

El bebé asintió con coquetería, esta vez Yuri recordó inevitablemente a Seiyuro Takaishi, el tío. Estuvo a punto de gritar para dar aviso de que ahí estaba el bebé, que no era un invento ni una visión, pero no lo hizo porque estaba acalambrada, casi en estado catatónico.

—Te quiero, mami— esas palabras de nuevo la hicieron llorar y rodear el cuerpo de Shinobu, el cual lucía casi transparente, como el de un espíritu.

—¡Te adoro!— respondió Yuri, dejándose llevar por esa caricia que fue muy corta y que finalizó con la desaparición del niño.

Al irse, Yuriko Hida sintió nuevamente que se le hinchaba el cuerpo, que le dolía el abdomen y que el bebé que esperaba se movía dentro de ella. La calidez que había sentido en su palma cuando Shinobu le había agarrado la mano se esparció por todo su ser, especialmente su vientre.

Se recargó en el barandal de la escalera y tomó aire con desesperación. No entendía lo que acababa de pasarle, sólo sabía que había sido el momento más hermoso que había vivido jamás.

Haber tenido la oportunidad de abrazar a esa pequeña parte de su ser la había envuelto de una felicidad momentánea que deseaba hacer realidad con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora comprendía perfectamente el amor que le tenían sus padres, especialmente su fallecida madre.

Entendía más que nunca por qué Hiromi la había mirado toda la vida con un amor irremplazable… ser madre era el tesoro más grande que le esperaba en ese mundo.

—¡Yuriko-oneesan!— la voz de Kaede, su nueva hermanastra, distrajo a Yuri de sus pensamientos. Todo ese tiempo había estado mirando hacia el techo como si se tratara de un cielo azul lleno de nubes de distintas formas.

—Kaede…— saludó indiferente.

Su hermanastra palideció, la revisó enterita con su mirada castaño oscuro.

—¿Estás bien?, es peligroso que hagas esfuerzo, escuché que eso le decía el doctor a mi mamá y a tu papá— se asustó la niña, —¿has bajado las escaleras tú solita? ¿pero y tu bebé?, Yuriko-oneesan, ¿le llamo a papá?

La hija de Cody negó de inmediato.

—No lo llames. Estoy buscando a mi novio. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?, se llama Toshiro.

—Están en el sótano— avisó Kaede —estoy cuidando que los adultos no se den cuenta, pero Yuriko-oneesan, es riesgoso que estés caminando, si no quieres que le llame a papá puedo ir contigo y cuidarte.

—No sé dónde está el sótano, llévame ahí— ordenó con algo de rudeza. No se le daba bien portarse bien con esa niña a pesar de que ya había comprobado que tenía un corazón puro y leal.

—Pe-pero…— se opuso la chiquilla.

—Es lo que hacen los hermanos, apoyarse mutuamente aunque a veces vaya contra las reglas— regañó con voz calmada Yuriko, —¿Quieres ayudarme esta vez, hermanita?

Eso bastó para iluminar los ojitos de la hija de Noriko y asentir. Yuri sonrió. Se prometió a sí misma tratar de ser una buena hermana mayor. Estaba a punto de ser madre, así que nada le costaba tener una hermanita en quien apoyarse, después de todo, la nena se lo merecía.

Kaede sostuvo a Yuriko y le ayudó a caminar hasta el sótano, había que bajar unas escaleras, ahí la niña se detuvo.

—Están ahí abajo.

—Gracias Kaede, de aquí en adelante voy yo sola porque necesitamos que vigiles— explicó.

—Pero te puedes caer, oneesama— se preocupó.

—No voy a caerme… mi bebé y este digimon que ves aquí— señaló a Calumon, —me ayudan a resistir todos los problemas.

—¿De veras?— preguntó la nena con inocencia.

Yuriko asintió. Le hizo un cariñito a Kaede en el cabello y de nueva cuenta la niña se intimidó y enrojeció como loquita. Era muy curioso, pero parecía que a esa chica le hacía falta afecto, ¿no se había sentido así de sola Yuri cuando perdió a su madre y su padre se alejó de ella?...

—Sí, de verdad. Si siento que corro peligro te pediré ayuda— aseguró.

Kaede asintió. Le hizo cariños a Calumon.

—Pequeño monstruito, cuida a mi hermana.

Como respuesta, el adormilado digimon dijo dos veces calú calú, lo que en su lenguaje podía adaptarse a un 'por supuesto', según atribuyó Kaede.

* * *

—¿Se dan cuenta que hasta el momento sólo tenemos como pistas a unos niños fantasmas que se han aparecido a algunos de nosotros?— preguntó molesto Benjamín, arrebatándole la computadora a su hermanastra Osen Izumi para leer las notas de ésta.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo— juzgó Mayumi.

—¡Es surrealismo puro! ¿Ahora me van a decir que todos tienen el don de ver fantasmas?— reclamó. —Inclusive, si lo leo, se oye ridículo— se aclaró la garganta —Según Kotty, su tía Hikari vio a una niña que le dio un puñado de flores curativas…

—¡Eso es cierto, a ti te dieron una flor de la armonía para curarte, Ben!— criticó Kurumi —o qué, ¿te habrías recuperado de tus heridas sin esa planta?

El principito Tachikawa ignoró a la mayor de los Ichijouji.

—Mayumi, a quien consideraba una mujer sensata, asegura haber visto a un niño que tenía poderes sinestésicos y que la ayudó a encontrar a su padre cuando éste fue tras el Lucemon Falldown Mode que secuestró a Taiki.

—Si quieres ser incrédulo allá tú— bostezó Mayumi.

—¡Yo habría querido ver a ese niño, hermana!, ¿dices que se llama Takumi?— May asintió, Kotty siguió hablando —¡yo quiero ver a ese niño que dice cosas chistosas!

—Es un absurdo— se quejó Ben —Para el colmo, el idiota de Zetaro dice que él y su hermanito vieron aparecer a otra mocosa que despertó a mi bella madre y a los demás del hechizo del Demon Lord Barbamon, alias el Barbitas…

—Era una enana y además nos dio una clave— aportó Satoru, saliendo de su _letargo_.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin dejaste de fingir que dormías, Sato— hizo notar Kurumi. Satoru le respingó a su hermana y con inocencia fingida volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque ya no quedó duda de que estaba al tanto de los planes de los chicos.

—La clave se la dimos al señor Izumi, pero la copié en uno de mis cuadernos…— agregó Zet.

Benjamín Tachikawa bufó.

—Primo Doguen— opinó Kyo —¿no crees que la niña que dices que te dijo _oniisan_ es uno de esos niños fantasmas en lugar de ser la hija fuera del matrimonio de tu padre?

—Ahora que lo pienso, es probable… además de que me dio una llave y me dijo que era para entrar a un lugar llamado Witchelmy.

—¡Por ahí hubieras empezado, insecto! — se encabronó Ben y comenzó a teclear la información que había aportado el hijo de Joe.

—Como ya les comenté, yo también vi a mi hijo en una visión…— agregó Toshiro, pero sus palabras se desvanecieron al ver a su novia embaraza bajando al sótano.

—¡Yuri-chan, es peligroso!— gritó perdiendo la calma y corriendo hacia ella. Kurumi soltó un gemido histérico y apretó el brazo de Kyosuke, como si con eso pudiera tranquilizarse.

—Estoy bien— se apresuró a decir Yuri.

—No, no estás bien— regañó Toshiro —¡Debes reposar, no puedes levantarte!

Todos miraron a la pareja, se sintieron compungidos y llenos de impotencia.

Mayumi quedó boquiabierta al ver las piernas hinchadas de su amiga. Andaba descalza y de los pies se le saltaban várices. Kotaro se tragó un suspiro de desasosiego, había visto a Yuriko hacía poco tiempo y su vientre no estaba así de esponjado ni sus ojos tenían ojeras bajo los párpados.

Ben quiso patear algo también, porque no le dio gusto ver a esa chica así. Se veía consumida por esa nueva vida que llevaba adentro, se veía como si trajera tatuada en la frente la palabra 'piedad'. Osen agachó la cabeza con discreción y comenzaron a salirle lágrimas, Zet –al notarlo- frenó su llanto y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

—¡Malditos Demon Lord!— fue Kyo el que pudo hablar, poniéndose de pie junto con Doguen, —Yuri, no sé qué te hicieron los digimon malignos, Toshi dice que intentaron dañarte, pero nosotros vamos a impedirlo, ¡te protegeremos!

—¡Estás loca, tienes que ir a reposar, el sangrado puede regresar!— reaccionó tardíamente Doguen.

—Te llevaré a descansar y te prestaré algo de ropa; quiero cuidarte— se ofreció Kurumi, olvidándose de su personalidad egoísta por excelencia.

Mientras Toshiro se quitaba su suéter y se lo echaba en los hombros con desesperación, Yuriko Hida les sonrió a sus amigos.

—Shinobu y yo debemos estar con ustedes— les dijo a sus amigos. Estaba conmovida por verlos preocupados por ella. Hasta los chicos con corazón más cerrado parecían confesarle con sinceridad que estaban al pendiente de su estado.

—¿Shinobu es el nombre del bebé?— quiso confirmar Mayumi.

Yuri asintió de tal modo, que Motomiya la asoció de inmediato con su amigo Toshiro. Quizá fuera porque la _semilla_ de éste estaba dentro de ella, pero en definitiva la chica de la Equidad se veía diferente.

Tras ese aspecto físico desgastado parecía brillar una luz llena de fortaleza.

—Kyo, ayúdame a cargarla— pidió Toshi.

De inmediato el dueño del Valor asintió, se puso de pie ágilmente y de dos zancadas alcanzó a la parejita.

—No me lleven de vuelta a la habitación— ordenó la chica.

—No seas insensata— gruñó Toshiro.

—Quiero estar contigo, Toshi— suspiró la chica, —contigo y con mis amigos, sólo así salvaré a mi bebé.

—Calumon también quiere ayudar— dijo de pronto la digiemblenquia, soltándose del vientre de Yuri y comenzando a volar por la habitación hasta aterrizar en la cabeza anaranjada y despeinada de Kotaro Ishida.

—Yuri…

—Por favor, tengo algo que decirles— pidió la futura madre, compenetrando su mirada verde con la rojiza de Toshiro.

—Está bien, pero después irás a reposar— accedió su novio, que con la ayuda del fortachón de Kyosuke, pudo cargar a Hida hasta el sótano.

De inmediato, Kurumi le arrebató a su hermanito la mantita con la que lo había cobijado Kotaro y preparó un lugar para sentar a su mejor amiga. Sato se talló los ojos y bostezó como un minino antes de sobreponerse y sentarse con el rostro temporalmente arrugado.

Él mismo agarró la chamarrita que había usado de almohada y caminó hasta Yuri. Le puso la prenda de vestir en la pancita.

—Es para que el bebé nonato no tenga frío— dijo Satoru, luego regresó a su puesto y volvió a bostezar.

—Gracias, Sato-kun— sonrió Yuriko.

—En serio, ¿qué clase de niño de siete años usa la palabra '_nonato'_ en su vocabulario?, _what a fuck with this kid?, he's even worst than Tulo_— opinó Benjamín, rascándose su nueva cicatriz en la frente, la cual por suerte no era en forma de rayo y, por tanto, no caía en cliché.

—Tachikawa, deja de insultar a mi Sato precioso— regañó Kurumi —se ha visto divino sabiendo compartir, y que te sepas, Ben, que tu hermanito está todavía más freak que el mío.

El dueño de la Perseverancia encogió los hombros y la mirada de seriedad de Toshi hizo que todos dejaran de discutir estupideces.

En breves enunciados, Kurumi informó a Yuri lo que estaban haciendo, la chica asintió todas las veces que pudo para hacer notar que a pesar de que no estaba enterada de la mayoría de los problemas, entendía la situación.

—Yo también tengo algo que agregar…— confesó.

—¿Qué pasó, Yuri-chan?— interrogó Toshiro, agarrando su mano.

—Vi a Shinobu— respondió llorosa y conmovida.

Toshiro le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Escuché a papá y al tío Joe hablar de que tengo un embarazo muy extraño, que mi bebé está creciendo aceleradamente y que no saben lo que está pasándome… no hay un ginecólogo, así que Kido-sensei no sabe cómo proceder, pero oí que es posible que mi vida corra peligro junto con la del bebé… ellos creen que la oscuridad me atacó y que datos de ella están dentro de mí, como pasó con Seiyuro y el beso de Ladydevimon.

—… no… no podemos permitir eso— dijo Kurumi.

—El vientre te ha crecido mucho— comentó Mayumi —pero yo creo que no es a causa de ningún Digimon maligno.

—¡Yo también creo eso! ¡Sólo hay amor dentro de ti! — exclamó Kotaro con una seguridad asombrosa.

—Lo sé… Shinobu me lo reafirmó…

—¿Cómo es que lo viste? — preguntó Zetaro con timidez —me refiero al bebito.

—Tras oír esa plática quise venir corriendo a contarles, porque me consumía la desesperanza, pero cuando baja las escaleras sentí que caía.

Toshiro se estiró como si fuera una estaca. Los demás rodaron los ojos sin saber qué decir.

—Antes de caer, Shinobu me rescató con una visión… me salvó y me dio su manita, me dijo que resistiera, cuando le pregunté dónde estábamos, me dijo que en el tiempo…

—Eso puede ser una pista— supuso Kyosuke —escriban eso en la laptop.

Ben cedió el aparato a Osen, quien obedeció inmediatamente, aunque siguió con el rostro agachado y perdido.

—¿Cómo es él?— preguntó Kurumi.

—Seguramente se le apareció a una edad aproximada en de tres años, tiene el cabello castaño de Hida-san, aunque menos liso; los ojos son idénticos a los de mi padre… aún tiene figura regordeta, como un bebé que comienza a ser niño, sonríe igual a Seiyuro y es amable y dulce, como Yuri— resumió Toshiro a Kurumi.

—Gracias, pero le estoy preguntando a ella— manifestó indignada la chica de gafas.

—Shinobu es justo como dice Toshi… ¿cómo lo supiste? — preguntó la novia.

—Shin-chan se me apareció también ¿recuerdas?, también me tomó de la mano y me pidió resistencia— explicó el hijo de Hikari.

Yuriko sonrió muy animada.

—Kurumi, ¡mi hijo es un niño adorable, tendrías que verlo!— presumió, por primera vez orgullosa de ser madre a pesar de su corta edad.

—¡Bingo, Yuri!

—En mi opinión esas visiones de esos niños son la clave— interrumpió Doguen, un poco sonrojado. De alguna manera odiaba cuando las chicas se ponían a hablar en ese tono y sobre temas muy femeninos.

—¡Dugh! ¡qué increíble deducción, _Llorón_!— se burló Ben.

—Yuri, te prometo que todos haremos un esfuerzo para protegerte del peligro a ti y a mi sobrinito— aseguró Kyo.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?— preguntó la castaña.

—Aún seguimos pensando— admitió molesta Mayumi —lo primero es rescatar a los trillizos Yagami, a mis primos Takaishi y a Tulo-chan, pero ni siquiera sabemos cómo, probablemente estén en el Digimundo, pero no estamos seguros de cómo llegar allá.

—¿La puerta sigue cerrada?— preguntó Yuriko.

—Sí, está cerrada.

—Pienso que la _Cerebrito_ podría abrirla, pero ella está inservible— se quejó Ben.

Osen dejó de teclear y temblaron las manos.

—Osen-sama no es tan inservible como parece, yo pensé que era una androide, pero aún así pudo hacer aparecer a la enana mágica— comentó casualmente Satoru.

—¡Háblale con respeto a tus mayores, Sato!— mandó la hermana mayor del niño.

—Mejor dile a tu mocoso hermano que se quede callado, que agradezca que lo dejamos estar aquí— gruñó Benjamín.

—¡Dejen a Satoru en paz!— defendió Kotty.

—¡SILENCIO!— ordenó de nuevo Kyo, esta vez sonó más decidido —no quiero más discusiones. Kurumi, por favor ya no pelees con Ben. Dejemos las diferencias para después, lo que no debemos de dejar de tomar en cuenta es que somos un equipo y debemos trabajar unidos.

Toshiro suspiró. De la junta con sus amigos no habían sacado mucho provecho. Todas las pistas estaban dispersas y no había forma de organizar un plan si no estaban seguros de nada.

—Es fácil saber lo que sigue— May concluyó, —debemos descifrar lo que la niña enana le dio a Zetaro y Satoru.

—No era una niña enana— interrumpió Zetaro, —Sato-kun lo dice porque le molestó que Koemi lo desafiara… pero creo que vale la pena decir que la niña se parecía mucho a Mimi-san.

—¿A mi bella madre?— preguntó Ben.

—La niña que se me apareció lucía como mi padre— agregó Doguen.

—Takumi era parecido a papá—dijo con firmeza la hija de Yamato.

Hubo otro suspiro general.

—Por lo pronto haremos grupos para resolver lo que podamos— dijo Kyosuke, intercambiando mirada con Toshiro —Un equipo cuidará de Yuriko, otro hará una expedición, el último se encargará de buscar pistas con base en las evidencias que dejaron los niños misteriosos.

—¿Y si invocamos a los niños fantasmitas?— preguntó Doguen.

—No eran fantasmas— retó Mayumi.

—Eran formas de energía del Digimundo— opinó Zetaro sin alzar el rostro, que tenía fijo en un dibujo, —la niña que se nos apareció dijo que ella era como Genai… nunca supimos exactamente lo que era el señor Genai, pero yo creo que es energía del Digimundo, quizás son mariposas digitales de datos que se unen para ayudarnos a encontrar nuestro destino".

—De ser así significa que hay una forma de viajar al Digimundo— consideró Kyo.

—El problema es que no sabemos dónde estamos— comentó Kurumi —papá dice que en el mar oscuro y puede que sí, pero a la vez siento que sigo en la tierra.

—Es como si ambos mundos hubieran perdido su frontera— agregó Toshi.

—¡Waaa, qué conmoción!, ¡nada tiene sentido!, no podemos hacer nada— dramatizó Kido.

—¡Por supuesto que podemos hacer algo!, Calumon y los dibujos de Zet pueden ayudarlos a traer a nuestros Digimon— dijo Mayumi.

Los ojos de Zetaro brillaron y por primera vez alzó su carita lastimada por el puño de Tachikawa.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos, tú también lo viste, Doguen, así que no sé por qué no tienes fe— explicó la rubia —Antes de que raptaran a Hidemi, Sei materializó a MagnaAngemon con ayuda de tus dibujos, Zet; Calumon brilló y le ayudó a formar al digimon, me atrevo a decir que los emblemas de los que estábamos presentes también ayudamos.

—¡Eso es genial! —, exclamó Kotty, —¡Hay que intentarlo!, dibuja nuestros digimon, Zet-san.

Zetaro asintió, aunque no muy conforme.

—Lo intentaré— dijo —pero no debemos depender de mis dibujos… los digimon que se forman de ahí no son reales del todo… sólo son esencias que no están programadas… no podemos seguir apoyándonos en las esencias de los emblemas para traerlos a la vida… da la sensación de fuera como invocar las almas de los digimon sin que estos puedan revivir realmente en un digihuevo.

—Pues sí, pero si no haces eso no tendremos nada— Ben cruzó los brazos —y bajo tu conciencia estará que nos secuestren a más gente.

—No he dicho que no lo haré— reclamó en bajito —Dibujo todo el tiempo el Digimundo, vivo de esos dibujos desde que tenía 11 años, jamás dejaría de traerlos tan siquiera en esa forma de esencia, sólo quería aclararles que no son reales, que son espejismos…

—Pero esta vez tenemos a Calumon— apoyó Yuri —¿no es verdad eso de que nuestro amiguito puede hacer que los digimon evolucionen?

Los demás niños, salvo Osen, asintieron.

—¡Confiemos en eso!— mencionó Kyo.

—¿Y luego qué?, ¿cómo vamos al Digimundo o donde estén los secuestrados sin poner en riesgo a Yuri y los adultos?— preguntó Kurumi.

—Quizás yo puedo saber…— Zetaro volvió a hablar suavemente, todos los presentes le pusieron atención.

-—A qué te refieres insecto? ¿Hay algo que nos has ocultado, verdad?— se enojó Ben.

Zet asintió.

—No te preocupes, Zetty, no vamos a juzgarte, sólo dinos— pidió su hermana mayor.

El de cabello lila asintió con vergüenza.

—Yo… después de la aventura del 2028, justo cuando nos devolvíamos a casa en un Trainmon, justo después de besar a Osen-chan por primera vez…

—¿Qué dices, insecto?

—¡Déjale hablar!— calló May a Ben.

—Justo después de eso, comencé a oír la voz de la fusión prohibida… escuché a la voz que hizo sufrir a Osen-chan, que poseyó a Toshi, que lastimó a todos y me contaminó a mí con la semilla de la oscuridad.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?— quiso saber Toshiro.

—Cada vez que abrazaba a mamá, la voz me amenazaba; cada vez que me acercaba a Osen-chan, la voz importunaba mis pensamientos, me decía que iba a traicionar a todos otra vez, que iba a lastimar a mi seres queridos, a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos y a la chica que me gusta… la voz decía que iba a poseerme… traté de ser fuerte todo este tiempo… honestamente no dije nada porque pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, todos se veían felices después de la aventura, extrañábamos a los digimon, sí, pero nadie parecía perturbado especialmente… yo no sabía que Seiyuro estaba viviendo algo parecido a mí, yo no sabía que había oscuridad digital más allá de mi mente, así que me alejé lo más que pude de todos, pedí que me cambiaran de colegio y dejé de encariñarme con mis seres queridos.

—Pretextos…

—Sí, Ben, pretextos cobardes, lo sé— admitió Zet —pero nunca he sabido tomar buenas decisiones… eso no importa ahora, el punto es que antes de que me atacara Lilithmon, yo tuve un accidente de tráfico.

—¿También tú?— preguntó May, a lo que Zet asintió.

—Los Ichijouji son unos negados para conducir— juzgó Kido.

—Después de ese accidente, no sé si fue por un golpe, pero dejé de oír la voz, ya no la escucho para nada, el problema fue que me atacó Lilithmon, ella no quería secuestrarme como a los demás… ella me hipnotizó.

—¿Con un espejo?— interrumpió de nueva cuenta la chica Ishida, a lo que el mediano Ichijouji asintió.

—Sí, con un espejo… me hipnotizó, debilitó mi emblema y me hizo pintar…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, hermano?— preguntó Satoru, quien hasta el momento había estado tomando nota de todo en su libretita de detective.

—Cuando papá y Sato me rescataron y volví en mí, pude ver que tenía restos de pintura en mis manos… no era ninguna tinta que conociera, ni acrílico, ni acuarela…

—Seguramente que ni 'óleo'— ironizó el principito.

—No, Ben, tampoco lo era— susurró Zet —si me preguntan a mí, pienso que eran colores del Digimundo y que lo que yo hice fue pintar un portal. Creo que por ese portal se transportaron los que iban en el avión…

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Eran tintas diferentes de colores?— cuestionó alguien al azar.

—Sí, eran colores tan hermosos como las auroras boreales que nos llevaban al mundo digital— expresó Zetty —si no me querían para raptarme ni para hacer algo con mi semilla de la oscuridad, ¿para qué más podrían quererme?

—¿Y exactamente dónde te hicieron pintar?— preguntó Toshiro.

—No sé, pero me aseguraré de averiguarlo.

—Mi Zetty… no puedo creer lo que has dicho, ¿quieres decir que oías a la voz contradiciéndote todos estos años?— Zet dijo que sí apenado, la hermana prosiguió, —¿Por culpa de la voz te volviste tan serio y distante?

—Ha sido culpa mía, no de la voz, yo fui el que tomó las decisiones, hermana.

—¡Al fin lo comprendo! — chilló Kurumi emocionada, —entonces no odias estar en nuestra casa y ya no irás más a ese internado horrible, ¿verdad?

Zetaro se sonrojó y respiró apresurado.

—Jamás odiaría estar en casa, perdóname por hacerte percibir eso, hermana.

Kurumi besó a su hermano en las mejillas y lo apretó en un abrazo. Satoru saltó hacia sus hermanos y se les unió.

—Bueno, ya tenemos más pistas— dijo Kyo, algo avergonzado por ver esa escena tan melosa, —asegúrate de buscar esa pintura, debe estar en el museo y sus alrededores, yo te acompañaré.

Zet asintió.

—Toshiro, tú comandarás la vigía a Yuri y a tu niño ¿de acuerdo?, quiero que armes un plan de guardias.

—De acuerdo.

—Ben y May, quiero que averigüen más sobre los niños fantasmas y las flores de la armonía; Doguen, tú ponte a investigar sobre Witchelmy con Koushiro-san y pregunta si hay alguna puerta secreta con la que podamos usar la llave que te dio la niña del bosque.

En anteojudo asintió sin mucho ánimo.

—Kurumi, trata de usar tus conocimientos en programación para abrir la puerta, también quiero que te pongas a reflexionar en lo que hemos platicado para inferir las verdaderas intenciones del enemigo.

—Exacto, Kyo, hay qué saber quiénes son los enemigos y buscar datos de cómo patearles el trasero— opinó Ben —que Zet nos preste de sus dibujos para localizar a nuestros digitales.

—¿Y yo que hago?— preguntó Kotaro.

—Cuidarás a Calumon, no es tan sencillo como parece. Satoru te ayudará— mandó Kyo.

—Tampoco se olviden de las necesidades básicas— opinó Yuri —no sólo yo estoy cansada, todos necesitamos comer y dormir para recuperar energías, así que hay que hacer nuestras misiones por turnos.

—Es verdad, si no descansamos de nada servirá que intentemos salvar a los demás— razonó Doguen.

—¿Pero y si luego es demasiado tarde?— se preocupó Kotty.

—Estamos hablando de que por más feroces y horribles sean esos Demon Lord, se enfrentarán a nuestro Seiyuro, a nuestro Taiki y a nuestra Hidemi— dijo Toshi.

—Min está ahí y tiene el emblema de los milagros— se animó Satoru —ella nunca se rinde.

—El clon de Taik, Soji-kun, también dará buena pelea— recordó Ben, —tuvo hasta el carácter suficiente para flirtear con la _Cerebrito_ y enfrentarse a mí.

Zetaro descompuso su rostro al oír eso. Ben lo dijo con sorna, justo para que él oyera.

—Muy bien, estaremos en comunicación en todo momento ¿de acuerdo?, no vayan a hacer locuras sin avisar a los demás— concluyó Kyosuke, muy contento de realizar su su papel de líder.

Osen escuchó toda esa conversación sin moverse, con la computadora de Kurumi sobre sus piernas.

Pestañeó cuando Motomiya dio por concluida la reunión. Le había costado darse cuenta, pero a ella no le habían encargado nada.

_Nadie es indispensable_, le dijo su conciencia.

Con impotencia apuñó las manos y quiso hablar, pero no le salió ninguna palabra. La mayor parte de sus amigos se levantaron, algunos empezaron a subir las escaleras… Osen miró a Calumon, buscando respuestas. Con ruegos en su mirada, ella pidió una oportunidad y -por unos instantes- la figura que el digimon llevaba en el semblante brilló e Izumi sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Ahí le entró la fuerza.

—¡No…! ¡No me importa que duela y que no tenga los pensamientos de la curiosidad!— exclamó, y todos sus amigos la miraron de inmediato, sorprendidos.

—_Cerebrito_, ¿qué pasa?

—¡No dejaré de ser _yo_! ¡No dejaré de ayudar a mis amigos y a mi hermano!", del oído le comenzó a correr un hilito de sangre, como si pensar la lastimara.

Osen Izumi recordó que así le dolía el cuerpo cuando enfermó durante la aventura de la fusión prohibida. En aquel entonces la voz implantó un virus en su cuerpo para que no pudiera pensar…

—¡Estás sangrando!— se alteró Zetaro —perdóname Osen, es mi culpa.

—¡Abriré la puerta! — gritó desesperada —¡No me importa el conocimiento, me importan mis amigos, se llevaron la curiosidad, pero no mis sentimientos!

—Eso es, O-chan— felicitó Toshi, su emblema de la Luz brilló en su pecho —siempre me haces sentir como un hermano orgulloso.

—Enhorabuena, te encargo que abras la puerta, amiga mía— el brillo zafiro del emblema de Mayumi iluminó a la pelirrojita.

—Mientras sigas luchando sin dejar de perseverar lo lograrás, _Cerebrito_— aseguró Ben, activando su creta.

—Siempre has sido valiente…— ahora ayudaron Kyosuke y su emblema.

—Así que no te mientas a ti misma— finalizó la frase Doguen, brindando su sinceridad a Osen.

—Con la ayuda de los emblemas te sentirás pura y seguirás tu destino, ¿cierto, hermana Kurumi?— preguntó Sato, brillando como su Destino.

La Pureza de Ichijouji tocó, con su rayo verde, a la hija mayor de Koushiro.

—Como has dicho, no importa el conocimiento si no se usa para los seres amados y tú los sigues queriendo, ¡así que abajo la indiferencia!— afirmó Kotty; Osen asintió.

—Eso te traerá equilibrio y podrás pensar como tú lo desees, nadie tiene derecho a contaminar tu mente— agregó Yuriko.

Cada uno de los chicos hizo brillar su emblema para ayudarle al Conocimiento a encontrar el camino. Por eso, cuando Zetaro se atrevió a tomar la mano a la niña de sus sueños para compartirle de su Bondad, las mejillas de Osen se tiñeron de rojo y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir el brillo púrpura del conocimiento.

—¡No se han llevado mi emblema después de todo!... Es hora de entrar en acción— dijo con su voz curiosa, enjuagando sus lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa.

Zetaro la miró embobado. Ben notó que éste sujetaba la mano de su _Cerebrito_ y estuvo a punto de renegar, pero Kurumi tronó los dedos y Kyosuke sujetó al principito y le cubrió la boca para que no interfiriera.

—Osen…— comenzó a decir Zet, mirando con intensidad a la chica de 14 años, —yo…

La pelirroja llevó su dedo índice hasta los labios de Zet, para callarlo.

—Te perdono— adelantó ella, sin dejar de emitir el resplandor de su emblema recién accionado gracias a Calumon y a las crestas de sus amigos —no te voy a excusar por lo que nos confesaste, sé lo doloroso que es oír la voz, pero debiste decírnoslo, no debiste alejarte de nadie, no debiste inventarte otro yo para estar cerca de mí… pero, hoy yo también me alejé de todos por culpa de algo semejante a la voz… no me importó nada, salvo mi curiosidad, por eso yo también me perdono a mí misma.

Con una intensidad impropia de un niño de secundaria, Zetaro tomó con sus manos los finos dedos de la pelirroja y los besó.

Ben mordió a Kyo y se encabritó.

—¡Jodido Zetaro, deja a mi hermana, te voy a agarrar a golpes otra vez!

Pero tanto el pelilila como la pelirroja lo estaban ignorando. Osen quitó la mano de ahí y se permaneció su piel del color de sus cabellos.

—Te quiero— dijo con toda seguridad Zet. Kurumi achuchó las mejillas de Satoru y gimió por la emoción.

Toshiro, Kotaro y Yuriko sonrieron. Ben trató de abalanzarse hacia el chico de la Bondad, pero de nueva cuenta, Kurumi tronó sus dedos y fue detenido por Kyosuke. A su vez, la chica Ichijouji cubrió la boca de su imprudente hermano más pequeño para que no interviniera con alguna estupidez. May cruzó los brazos y Doguen negó ante lo que veía, ¿no estaban muy jóvenes sus amigos para esas intensidades?

La pelirroja se veía conmovida por la confesión de Zet, no obstante, sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Yo voy más lento— sinceró —no entiendo mucho de esas cosas del amor, lo que pasó con _Óleo_ me hizo comprender que no estoy lista para lidiar con esos sentimientos… especialmente si son dos chicos los que confiesan esas emociones.

Zet se descontroló un poco pero no flaqueó.

—¿Tengo un rival?

Osen no pudo responder de inmediato, Ben supo que la chica se refería a Soji.

—No lo sé— O-chan hizo su gesto pensativo de siempre y luego sonrió, —no sé de esas cosas del amor, no las quiero entender ahorita, me duele pensar en ellas… aunque Zet, ¿me puedes dar tiempo? ¿podemos ser amigos?

—Claro, lo que me pidas— respondió Zetaro.

—¿Pero amigos verdaderos?— Osen insistió.

—Sí, aunque no me rendiré ¿de acuerdo?

—No te rindas. Yo tampoco quiero rendirme nunca en naca— la pelirroja dio media vuelta y al ver a todos sus amigos mirándola, se puso todavía más roja. Había olvidado que estaban ahí.

—Bien hecho, Osen— expresó May —sabía que seguías siendo tú, así que es hora que nos des un poco de tu conocimiento.

—¡Sí!, iré con mi padre y me pondré al día— exclamó —y lo mejor será que todos nos unamos a ellos, que hagamos una sola lucha para rescatar a mi hermanito y los demás.

—¡Me parece bien!— gritó Kurumi, —¡Adolescentes elegidos y Satoru, vamos a confrontar a nuestros padres para obligarlos a que trabajen en conjunto con nosotros, bingo!

Ben y Doguen fueron los últimos en salir del sótano, éste último apagó la luz.

—La lluvia de hormonas me está nefasteando— se quejó con Ben, quien seguía enojado por la melosa escena entre su hermanastra y Zet.

—Cállate, no quiero oír más de eso— el principito gruñó y se apresuró a largarse de donde Kido estaba.

—Sin duda es una lluvia de hormonas en una guerra imposible— siguió lamentándose el hijo de Joe, mientras se alistaba mentalmente para cumplir su encomienda.

* * *

Taichi resopló cuando empezaron a organizarse. Se desinfló en las sillas de la cocina y se masajeó las cuerdas de tensión que tenía en los hombros. Sus amigos estaban a su alrededor, pero se sentía más solo que nunca.

Había dejado a Akane Fujiyama, la madre de sus trillizos, dormida en una habitación. Inmediatamente después había sugerido hacer una más de sus clásicas reuniones.

Los 12 elegidos originales lucían impacientes, como si tuvieran problemas en retener y procesar la situación. Takeru Takaishi, por ejemplo, tenía la vista enfocada en la nada, mientras que Hikari no paraba de lagrimar.

Sora estaba callada, mordiéndose los labios. Yamato en cambio iba de un lado al otro, recorriendo la cocina como maniaco. Daisuke se sentó al lado de Tai e imitó el bufido del primer líder. Koushiro se trató de concentrarse en las computadoras y en las pistas, pero a leguas se veía que sus ojos negros estaban perdidos.

Ken consolaba a Miyako, quien había recordado el aborto espontáneo que había sufrido en una aventura en el Mundo Digital. Mimi también lloriqueaba, pero estaba activa en la cocina: iba de un lado al otro para hacerle un pastel a su pequeño secuestrado.

Makoto, Noriko y Jun, esposas de Daisuke, Iori y Joe, se deslindaron de la reunión excusando que se encargarían de organizar la casa para que los niños durmieran.

Justo cuando ellas salían, Kido y Hida entraron a la cocina con los rostros descompuestos.

Taichi les dedicó una mirada de compasión. Sabía lo delicada que estaba Yuriko Hida y lo difícil que era la situación de su sobrino favorito. Dondequiera que volteara había problemas, simplemente no parecía haber salida a los problemas.

—Disculpen la tardanza— dijo Jyou —¿llegamos muy tarde?, ¿han concluido algo?

La hermana menor de Tai negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos— se entristeció, poniendo su mano en el corazón —No sé si realmente estamos en el Mar de la Oscuridad o si todavía queda algo de nuestro Mundo aquí.

—Lo primero debe ser salir a buscar ayuda, yo necesito buscar un ginecólogo— manifestó con seriedad Cody Hida.

—Yo necesito encontrar a mis hijos, tengo que saber dónde están— Tai agregó, cerró los ojos para concentrarse —Akane Fujiyama afirma que los Demon Lord la secuestraron y la encerraron en una cueva cuando estaba embarazada, dice que Shin Kido estaba secuestrado ahí y alcanzó a atenderle medio parto… ella asegura que los Reyes Demonios del Digimundo quisieron hacer un emblema apócrifo con mi hijo menor…

—Pero esa historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza— prejuzgó Cody.

—¡Qué más quisiera yo que tener noticias de mi querido hermano Shin!— dejó salir Jyou con melancolía

—Oí la historia que le contó Akane a Hidemi y Taiki; creo firmemente en ella— declaró Sora Ishida, su marido asintió.

—Todo gira alrededor de esa cresta que los Demon Lord quieren crear, el emblema Apócrifo…— concluyó Koushiro —mientras no tengamos claro el objetivo del enemigo no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, es por eso que necesito averiguar esto.

—Pero, ¿y los niños que hemos visto en nuestras visiones?— preguntó Hikari —¿Quiénes serán, Koushiro?

Izumi miró hacia la lámpara que colgaba del techo, como si ahí estuviera la respuesta.

—Zetaro y Satoru Ichijouji dijeron que la niña que a ellos se les apareció les comentó que eran seres parecidos a Genai, lo que me hace suponer que son datos digitales…

—¡No!— interrumpió Sora.

—¿Qué pasa, mi cielo?— se extrañó Yamato.

—No sólo son datos digitales, Koushiro; no pueden ser solamente eso. Esos niños son algo más, cuando vi a Takumi, aunque sólo fue unos segundos, supe que él era alguien importante para mí.

—También sentí eso con la niña de las flores…— exteriorizó Hikari.

—Tal vez son espíritus del Digimundo que tienen el poder de los emblemas, después de todo, una de ellos hizo que Koushiro, Taichi y yo despertáramos— se ilusionó Mimi.

—La niña que vio Hikari le dio flores curativas… de no haberlas tenido ya estaríamos fritos— agregó Daisuke.

Koushiro asintió y adoptó una actitud pensativa.

—Lo importante es que son nuestros aliados— comentó Ken.

Los demás elegidos coincidieron.

— Creo que por el momento lo mejor será que haga una expedición fuera de aquí—dijo de pronto Taichi —para poder salir de aquí hay que explorar el terreno y enterarnos si estamos o no en el Mar Oscuro.

—¡Yo iré contigo!— dijo con firmeza Daisuke.

—También yo, mis hijos también están en problemas— agregó Takeru.

—… me incluyo, debo encontrar un ginecobstetra, me urge ir a la Tierra— comentó Iori.

—Yo quisiera ir, pero debo seguir investigando…— murmuró Koushiro,

—Papá, yo puedo ayudarte a investigar— la vocecita de la hija mayor de Izumi puso a todos en alerta.

—¡Ay, había olvidado que los chicos siempre nos están espiando!— se quejó Miyako.

—¿Osen-chan?— preguntó ilusionada Mimi al ver el grácil halo púrpura que despedía su hijastra.

Todos los presentes vieron el rostro de la niña lleno de curiosidad. Con los ojos negros densos y profundos, las cejas en jaque y la misma expresión de Koushiro cuando tenía unos 13 o 14 años.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, pequeña? — preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo los Ichijouji, ya que éstos habían presenciado a todo esplendor la pérdida de los pensamientos de la curiosidad de la chica.

—Mis amigos me han dado el brillo de sus emblemas, en cada uno de sus emblemas hay sabiduría y ellos me la han prestado para no caer nunca más en la ignorancia— entonó con gracia y a la vez dulzura.

—Eso es estupendo, hija— agradeció Koushiro. La niña corrió a los brazos de su padre y se abrazó a éste como si nunca antes le hubieran mostrado su cariño.

—Perdón por preocuparte, papá— se disculpó.

—Tranquila, Osen, no pasa nada, siempre supe que todo estaría bien— respondió éste, con la voz algo quebrada.

La pelirroja se incorporó y a su alrededor sus amigos fueron apareciendo cerca de ella.

Mayumi Ishida y Benjamín Tachikawa se recargaron los marcos de la puerta en su clásica actitud _cool_. Kurumi Ichijouji se posicionó al lado de la pelirroja, en tanto que Doguen y Kyosuke se sentaron en la mesa como si fueran un par de adultos.

Toshiro, Yuriko, Zetaro, Kotaro y Satoru eran los únicos ausentes.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?— preguntó Yamato.

—Tuvimos nuestra propia reunión, hicimos nuestro propio plan, pero luego de recuperar a Osen nos dimos cuenta de que debemos actuar junto con ustedes, porque ya no somos los niños de hace cuatro años— explicó Kyosuke, encogiendo los hombros.

—Osen y yo ayudaremos a descifrar claves y a abrir el portal— adelantó Kurumi, —mis padres y tío Izzy no podrán con todo.

—Nosotros también ayudaremos activamente en los planes, sólo así podremos recuperar a Taiki y los demás— dijo con firmeza Mayumi.

Sora le sonrió a su hija, cada día la admiraba más.

—Así que hemos decidido que es hora de que nos dejen de tratar como insectos, ya que de larvas no tenemos nada, ¿entienden?, ayudaremos en la lucha, yo tengo que rescatar a la mini cucaracha que vive en mi casa".

—Benji, no seas grosero, ¡tu hermanito es todo, menos una cucaracha!— gruñó Mimi.

—Papá…— dijo de pronto Doguen Kido, dirigiéndose a su padre, quien le miró de inmediato.

—¿También tomarás esa posición de lucha, hijo?— preguntó el médico ilusionado. Le gustaba cuando su Doguen se llevaba bien con los hijos de sus amigos y se portaba con valentía, situación que no siempre ocurría a causa de la sobreprotección de Jun para su unigénito.

—Sí, pero antes que todo quiero preguntarte algo…

—No, Doguen— quiso impedir Mayumi, pero Ben le indicó silencio y preparó su sonrisa malvada.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo?

—¿Tienes un amorío secreto? ¿Has concebido a una hija con aspecto de fantasma fuera del matrimonio? ¿La has mandado a que me asuste en el parque con su pinta de chica de película de terror?— preguntó muy serio el nuevo elegido de la Sinceridad.

—¿¡Qué?!— Jou palideció —¿Estás en drogas, Doguen?, ¿te tomaste las pastillas para dormir de tu madre?

—Es que todo parece indicar que nos engañas.

—¡Es que nada!— para sorpresa de todos, Kido mayor le dio un coscorrón a su hijo, —¡me la vivo trabajando por ti y tu madre!, es hora de que madures, Doguen.

—Debimos haber filmado esto para que viera Seiyuro— suspiró May.

—Sí… en definitiva, pudimos hasta habérselo vendido— consideró Ben.

—No lo tomes así, papá, sólo quería asegurarme, ya sabía que no serías capaz de eso… entonces la niña del bosque, Moriko-chan, quizás es realmente una de las fantasmitas mágicas… y por cierto, ella me dio esta llave… dijo que era de Witchelmy.

—Chico, por ahí hubieras empezado— reprochó Taichi, prácticamente arrebatándole la llave y lanzándosela a Koushiro.

—Entonces qué, ¿trabajamos en conjunto por el bien común?— insistió Kyosuke.

Los adultos suspiraron ante la propuesta de sus hijos.

—¡Por mi parte no hay problema, campeón!— se alegró Daisuke, sujetando con orgullo a su vástago —¡Me enorgullece ser tu padre y sé lo mucho que has madurado!

—No lo sé… Sato-kun es muy pequeño— dijo Miyako —lo mismo que Kotaro-chan, y mi Zetty es propenso a realizar los roles más dolorosos cuando está involucrado en las batallas.

—Te entiendo mamá, pero si nos unimos como un gran equipo podrás estar echándole un ojo a Satoru, ¿no crees?, además, ya sabes que le gusta sentirse incluido, de no ser así hace locuras— aportó Kurumi.

—Además, ese niño es un genio, puede aportar mucho conocimiento— dijo con seguridad Osen.

—Papá, mamá, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Yamato puso un gesto de inconformidad, pero terminó cediendo ante la pregunta de su primogénita.

—No hay más remedio, pero preferentemente correré los riesgos por ustedes— dijo rápidamente —hoy has demostrado lo valiente e inteligente que eres, May, sabemos lo esencial que eres para el equipo; tu hermano también es excepcional.

—¡Hurra, entonces trabajaremos con los adultos!— Kotaro salió de su escondite, seguido por Zetaro, que llevaba consigo un paquete de hojas blancas para dibujar.

Satoru iba tras de ellos, adormilado y cargando su mantita como si fuera uno de los amiguitos de Charlie Brown.

—¿De dónde salieron ustedes?— preguntó Daisuke, tomando en brazos a Satoru, quien pidió los brazos de su padrino.

—Siempre estuvimos aquí— respondió el nene Ichijouji, todavía más dormido que despierto; definitivamente no era buena idea saltarse su siesta.

—Ahora sí— dijo entonces Kurumi —¡Hay que desarrollar el verdadero plan!

* * *

_**En el escondite de los Demon Lords…**_

* * *

Soji Miyagi trató de poner atención a lo que decía el joven rubio que no paraba de hablar y esperanzar a los que estaban en el calabozo. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía concentrarse.

La flor que le había dado el muchacho con aires de caballero medieval le había hecho sentir mucho mejor, de hecho, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien físicamente.

Aún así, no podía concentrarse en nada en específico, sólo podía mirar de un lado a otro sin poder creer en nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Apenas unos días atrás estaba en Los Ángeles dedicándose a apostar con la mafia coreana de Long Island.

Recordó lo natural que era para él meterse en peleas callejeras y salir airoso sin tener siquiera que luchar, porque siempre había una apuesta de por medio y él era excelente en los juegos de azar. Recordó también lo vacío que estaba su corazón aún cuando tenía compañía femenina o pasaba tiempo sentado en el Teatro Kodak, donde se entretenía platicando con los turistas o consiguiendo centavos por favores.

También recordó que sus ratos de diversión no existían y lo más semejante a paz era cuando por culpa de la hemofilia tenía que pasar mucho tiempo encerrado en casa, donde su entretenimiento era leer cualquier cosa que le pasara por las manos.

Ahora toda aquella le vida parecía reducirse a la página de un libro, o a una imagen encerrada en una bola de cristal.

—… Entonces, MagnaAngemon cobró vida y por suerte me pude colar a esta dimensión; es una buena señal de que triunfaremos— comentó Seiyuro; Soji pestañeó y trató una vez más de reconectarse con la situación —así que estoy seguro que aquí también podemos utilizar los dibujos de Zet, fue genial que la dama Hidemi los tuviera entre sus cosas.

Hidemi se sonrojó. Soji miró a su trilliza impresionado… sabía que existía Taiki, pero no estaba preparado para una hermana más. Desde que Yagami se lo había confesado, se sentía extraño, como si fuera el tercio de una persona.

—Es una idea genial, Sei— coincidió Taik, mirando los dibujos que le cedió su hermana, apenas se veían entre lo oscura que estaba la prisión —aunque en nuestro caso ¿será suficiente con el brillo de los emblemas?, digo, según dijiste el digimon que encontraron Kotty y May también ayudó a materializar a MagnaAngemon, ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo sé, pero allá era otro mundo y aquí, en el Digimundo, hay magia…— animó Sei.

—¿Será que en verdad estamos en el Digimundo, Sei-sama?— preguntó Hide.

—No le digas Sei-sama, Hide, ni que fuera un dios, de hecho no me gusta cómo se están mirando ustedes dos— se indignó Taiki.

Ajenos a los celos del mayor de los trillizos, los pequeños tenían su propia conversación.

—¡Es emocionante, vamos a luchar contra los malos, Min!— se alegró el pelirrojo Izumi —Le tiraremos a los monstruos un súper láser y ¡plus! ¡tras! ¡splash!, los destruiremos e iremos a casita y le diré a mami que me haga un pastel de cumpleaños aunque no sea mi cumpleaños, ¡todos comeremos y veremos la película de Tarántula-man!

—¡Y el sueño se hará bonito!— complementó Minagawa, danzando junto a su amigo por toda la caverna.

—Mi hermana está aquí, si nos presta la luz dorada del emblema de los milagros estoy seguro de que se materializarán algunos digimon— agregó Sei, pidió el cuaderno de dibujo y señaló un boceto de digimon —por ejemplo, aquí hay un Wargreymon, tú puedes utilizar este dibujo, Taik.

—También yo, porque bien podría ser un BlackWargreymon— dijo la elegida de la Libertad.

Soji se rascó la nariz, cada vez comprendía menos a esos hermanos suyos y a los demás presentes. ¿Había oído bien? ¿de verdad esos chicos creían que los dibujos iban a formar monstruos? ¿en qué clase de mundo estaba?

—¿Qué son los emblemas? — preguntó después de debatirse internamente. A decir verdad su plan era permanecer silente y al margen de las locuras de sus compañeros de celda, pero en el fondo sentía curiosidad por ese lugar llamado Digimundo y esas figuras humanas que se decían sus amigos y sus familiares.

Sus ojos de chocolate le vibraban e iban de un lado al otro observando los gestos de sus hermanos mellizos. Los intensos y decisivos ojos de Taiki llevaban impresa una determinación increíble y salvaje. Los de Hidemi era más risueños y parecía que su mirada viajaba con naturalidad por los corazones de los demás.

El chico rubio y de ojos azules parecía confiado y testarudo, los dos pequeños se había alegrado notablemente desde la llegada de los últimos presos.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? ¿Papá no te explicó? — preguntó Taiki.

Soji negó.

—He visto a Yagami contadas veces y en esas ocasiones no me apeteció hablar con él de este lugar.

—Lamento mucho que no sepas nada del Mundo Digital, hermano, pero yo con mucho gusto te contaré todo lo que sepa, así en poco tiempo estoy segura de que comprenderás este sitio— aseguró Hidemi.

Sei asintió.

—Podría decirse que los emblema son características que describen a una persona… en realidad va más allá que eso, un emblema es la emoción, la aptitud y la característica que mejor nos define como elegidos del Digimundo.

—Seiyuro tiene el emblema de la Esperanza porque nunca se rinde— explicó Hidemi —Mi hermano Taik tiene el de la Unión, ya que siempre nos cuida y quiere que estemos juntos…

Soji pensó que ese emblema era irónico, pero no dijo nada.

—El mío es el de la Libertad— agregó Hidemi.

—Quisiera tener ese— sinceró Soji —así podría regresarme a mi vida y dejarlos a ustedes en un recuerdo; quiero ser libre.

—No digas eso, yo nunca quiero que nos separemos— reclamó con ternura Hidemi, tocando con suavidad el cabello de Soji.

—Mi hermanita Min tiene el emblema de los Milagros y Tulo Izumi creo que la Creación, ¿es así, pequeño? — aportó Seiyuro.

Tulo asintió pero al mismo tiempo dijo 'no sé'.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto conocerás tu emblema— agregó Takaishi a Soji.

—Los monstruos que nos tienen encerrados aquí dicen que harán conmigo el emblema Apócrifo…

—¡Eso no lo permitiremos! ¿Verdad Taik? — dijo la chica Yagami.

—Sobre mi cadáver… aunque según entendí, nos necesitan a los tres para hacer ese emblema.

—Sí… es lógico, ustedes son trillizos, quizás tienen el mismo brillo en su corazón— opinó Sei —a ustedes los secuestraron intencionalmente, en mi caso me colé… pero Tulo y Min, ¿para qué quieren a mis preciosos bebitos aquí?

La conversación no pudo continuarse porque el pasillo que conducía a la prisión fue iluminándose. Las velas moradas de los candelabros se encendieron y dieron pase a dos Demon Lord.

—¡Joder! — gimió Taik —aún no estamos listos.

Arrancó el dibujo de Wargreymon, se lo guardó en la ropa y le cedió la libreta a Hidemi, quien la escondió y tomó en brazos a Tulo. Seiyuro hizo lo mismo con su hermanita.

Taiki se puso enfrente y apuñó las manos. Soji quedó paralizado, sin saber cuál actitud tomar. En definitiva no era como sus hermanos, que estaban impuestos a lidiar con esos monstruos digitales con una dignidad y coraje asombroso… él era más como una sombra de los otros dos.

Al primero que reconoció Soji fue a Barbamon. El cabello canoso y largo que le colgaba era inconfundible, así como el casco de águila dorada, la túnica oscura y las seis las alas de murciélago de color escarlata. Iba con un báculo que tenía una piedra que emitía una débil luz colorada.

Tulo echó a llorar en cuanto vio al rey demonio.

—¡Es el malo que nos encerró aquí!— chilló ruidosamente, en tanto se aferraba con desesperación a Hidemi con toda la fuerza que podía.

—Tranquilo, no dejaremos que nos hagan daño, no te preocupes— le dijo al niño la adolescente.

Soji se tensó al escuchar el llanto de Tulo Kosuke.

—Es quien le robó la curiosidad a la Muñeca…— le confesó a Taiki, quien asintió.

—No tomes decisiones aceleradas, Taik— sugirió Seiyuro.

—Eso ya lo sé— respondió ofendido el trillizo mayor.

La última sombra en delimitarse fue Daemon. Llevaba su capucha color bermellón, de la cual sólo sobresalían sus cuernos y sus ojos. Las enormes alas púrpuras también eran notables, además de sus garras macilentas, de uñas amoratadas.

Esta vez la que gimió del terror fue Min, lo que le bastó a Seiyuro para endurecer la mirada hacia el enemigo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que esos seres inspiraban más terror que la misma Lilithmon y Beelzemon. Esas bestias que se acercaban a ellos inhalaban aire y exhalaban maldad.

¿Querrían hacer ya el emblema apócrifo?, ¿iban a destruirlos?, ¿cómo podían actuar si no habían tenido tiempo siquiera de armar una estrategia?

—¡¿Qué buscan aquí?!— amenazó Taiki. A Soji le inspiró terror que su trillizo se pusiera a tú por tú con esos demonios asesinos —¡No permitiré que hagan ese emblema o lo que sea!, no tocarán ni a mis hermanos ni a mis primos, ¡les rebanaré las piernas antes de que sigan avanzando!

—Barbamon, el demonio de la avaricia, reconoce tu valor, tercio del Apócrifo— se burló el Demon Lord. —Pero de nada te servirán las palabras, éstas se volcarán contra ti, te harán romper el vínculo, la unión que tanto defiendes.

—¡Inténtalo!— retó Taiki, adoptando una pose de pelea callejera; Sei chasqueó los dientes. Tulo incrementó su llorar.

Estaban en demasiada desventaja como para que su hermano mayor se pusiera en esa posición, o eso pensó Soji… después de todo estaban en esa celda y no había esperanza a pesar de que ese chico rubio estuviera ahí.

—En definitiva, _algunos_ humanos tienen voluntades de sangre…— dijo Barbamon —¿No te lo dije, Daemon?

—Para mí son escoria— fue la opinión de Daemon —sólo son herramientas para crear semillas o emblemas.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡No se acerquen! — exclamó Taiki sin flaquear.

—¿Para ti un diálogo vulgar de un humano demuestra una voluntad de sangre, Barbamon?

—Nos están ignorando, ni siquiera quieren conversar con nosotros… no hay manera de entretenerlos o engañarlos, van en serio— susurró en voz baja Seiyuro, cambiando su mirada de esperanza por una de recelo.

—¿Qué han venido a hacer aquí? ¿Iniciarán el proceso de creación del emblema? — indagó el hijo mayor de Takeru.

—Es un riesgo que Lilithmon haya traído a la Esperanza— renegó Barbamon.

—No lo es. Ese emblema nunca volverá a brillar con su esplendor— consideró Daemon, Sei se mordió los labios inferiores, donde tenía las cicatrices del beso de LadyDevimon —Date prisa, Barbamon, toma a los humanos que nos ayudarán a crear al Apócrifo.

Barbamon asintió. Por primera vez enfocó a los elegidos con malicia, alzó su bastón e hizo un movimiento con él, de modo que se abrió la puerta de la prisión.

Luego miró satisfecho a los chicos, como si los estuviera desafiando.

—¿No querías luchar, elegido de la Unión? — preguntó con sorna.

—¡Chicos, escapen mientras peleo! — fue lo que dijo Taiki y se lanzó a correr hacia Barbamon.

—¡Taiki, no! — rogó Hidemi. Seiyuro lanzó una ofensa al aire, dejó a su hermana en el suelo y se lanzó tras Yagami para detenerlo.

En cuanto salieron de la celda, Barbamon soltó su ataque.

—¡Jabalina de truenos!

Sei saltó, se abalanzó hacia Taiki y se tirí con él al suelo. Hidemi gritó angustiada, Soji vio que por suerte el ataque no los había alcanzado, como había sucedido con Benjamín Tachikawa en el avión.

—¡Tengan cuidado, ese tipo puede lanzar descargas eléctricas muy fuertes! — avisó con torpeza.

Barbamon soltó su risa.

—Hemos venido por los emblemas del Milagro y de la Creación, espero que no se entrometan en nuestros planes antes de tiempo. — alzó el báculo, hizo otro movimiento que alzó a Sei y a Taiki, y, por telekinesia, los devolvió a la jaula estrellándolos contra la pared, dejándolos inconscientes.

—No permitiré que te los lleves— rugió ahora Hidemi, tomando el liderazgo. Soji pudo moverse y corrió hacia la pequeñita de cabello rubio para protegerla.

—¿Qué quieren hacer con los niños?, ¡yo tomaré el lugar de ellos!— propuso el trillizo menor, lo que hizo sentir a Hide muy orgullosa.

—No comas ansias, Apócrifo, tú eres el ingrediente principal de la receta, pero antes necesitamos a los preparativos— confesó Barbamon.

Daemon parecía impaciente.

—¿Tienes qué tardarte tanto?, Lucemon Falldown nos espera.

Barbamon se rió por la impaciencia de su compañero demonio. Entró a la celda y se posicionó frente a Soji, a quien comenzó a ahorcar, Min gritó asustada.

—¡Deja a mi primo! ¡Él es bueno! — rogó.

—¡No te acerques a él, Min! — ordenó Hidemi.

En cuanto Minagawa se acercó al rey demonio, éste lanzó a Soji por los aires hasta la misma pared donde había azotado a Taiki y Sei; también lo noqueó. Entonces, como si fuera a llevarla un paseo por el campo, sujetó con fuerza mano de la rubia Takaishi.

—Si te portas bien, Milagros, nadie saldrá lastimado.

Entre sus lloros, la pequeña asintió.

—Suelta a mi prima inmediatamente— dijo Hidemi, abrazando con más fuerza a Tulo, quien comenzaba a inquietarse al ver que los malos agarraban a su mejor amiga como si fuera un oso de peluche.

—¡Min!— chilló Tulo.

—Tercio del Apócrifo mal llamado Libertad, ¿por qué no sueltas al emblema de la Creación por las buenas?... fácilmente puedo lastimarte.

—¡Voy a defenderlo con lo que pueda! — aseguró la hija de Tai.

Barbamon de nuevo usó su bastó para elevar a Hidemi y separarla de Tulo Kosuke. Daba la impresión de que controlaba la gravedad.

—¡No le hagas eso a Hidemi! — rogó el niño.

El demon lord de la avaricia siguió riendo. Era una risa discreta, aunque escalofriante al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien, no la lastimaré, pero ven a mí y toma mi mano, que te llevaré a que nos ayudes a crear un mundo nuevo… a mí de nada me sirve lastimar a los tercios.

Tulo estaba tembloroso, como si dudara, pero al final terminó accediendo.

Barbamon comenzó a salir de la prisión, atascaba sus garras en las manitas de Min, a quien iba arrastrando. Hidemi seguía suspendida en el aire y le gritaba a Tulo que huyera, pero el hombrecito sólo atinaba a seguir al monstruo para que no siguiera hiriendo a nadie.

Cuando salió de la jaula, Barbamon volvió a cerrar la puerta y dejó caer en el suelo a Hidemi, no obstante, no la estrelló con fuerza, de modo que quedó consciente. La morena corrió hacia las rendijas y soltó gritos y lamentos llenos de angustia.

—¡No le hagan daño a los niños o se las verán con todos nosotros! ¡Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que los elegidos somos capaces! ¡No se saldrán con la suya! ¡Como que me llamo Hidemi que no!, ¿qué estás esperando, Tulo-chan?, ¡Huye! ¡Vete de aquí! — ordenó al pequeñito, quien había salido por su propia voluntad y todavía no era sujetado por ninguno de los digimon malignos.

Los ojos casi negros de Tulo Kosuke Izumi resplandecieron.

—¡Vete Tuls! — también mandó Min.

El pequeño Izumi se echó a correr, pero Daemon se le cruzó en el camino y lo atrapó como si fuera una pelota.

Fue ahí cuando el pelirrojito se enfureció y comenzó a comportarse como un torbellino en los brazos de Daemon.

Se revolvía, pateaba al digimon, lo mordía, zangoloteaba su cuerpecito para tratar de escapar. Daemon bufó.

—¡No lo lastimen! — rogó Hidemi, tratando inútilmente de salir de la celda.

—Es repugnante el alma de estas criaturas— con su garra, el Demon Lord golpeó el estómago del pelirrojito, a quien le sacaron el aire y perdió la conciencia.

En el calabozo de ese castillo inundado de penumbras y agua salada, Min Takaishi lloró con tanta desesperación, que las luces del pasillo se oscurecieron.

* * *

_**En otro tiempo, otro mundo, otro espacio y otro suspiro…**_

* * *

Hay un castillo en lo alto de esa colina. El muchacho lleva años observando esa construcción, pero nunca se ha acercado lo suficiente… existe una fuerza que se lo impide, sin embargo, de alguna manera, nunca ha querido cruzar esa frontera. En ese paisaje, él ha visto muchos climas girando y cambiando la esencia de ese mundo.

En un principio, cuando él llegó, el castillo estaba asentado en un bosque selvático, lleno de una vegetación exuberante y tropical. Luego llegó la sequía, la nieve, las arenas movedizas... hasta que, finalmente, las torres se llenaron de lodo y moho, se anclaron en un peñasco y el suelo se inundó de agua salada y apareció un cielo negro donde había tres lunas.

El chico está recargado en un tronco. Lleva ropas negras, incluyendo guantes y botas. Su piel era clara, sus ojos parecían dos piezas de ámbar. El cabello, color violeta, lo tiene muy liso, le llega abajo del hombro y en ocasiones se lo amarra en una coleta para que no le estorbe en la cara.

_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?, toda una eternidad._

El chico no sabe contar el tiempo como los otros seres. Inclusive, no está seguro de ser una persona a pesar de que se ha visto crecer hasta convertirse en un hombre.

Así lo dicen las líneas de su cuerpo, los pliegues de sus manos y pies. Luce como si fuera transparente, pero le parpadean los ojos y frunce la nariz cuando algo no le gusta.

Lo único sin vida en el cuerpo del muchacho, es su _corazón_. Por más que se concentra, él no logra escuchar sus latidos. Sólo se oye un silencio interno en el que se imagina burbujas de jabón rompiéndose en su mente.

No tiene presente sus primeros recuerdos, como sucede con todos los humanos. Sólo recuerda, además de las pompas de jabón, unas esplendorosas mariposas multicolores cobijándolo.

Mariposas cálidas y dulces que poco a poco lo sacaron de la burbuja y le dieron forma.

El rostro de su mentor es su segundo recuerdo: un hombre ojeroso, de pelo grasiento, negro y largo como una montaña. Ese hombre lo tuvo a su lado cuando no sabía lo que era ni lo que hacía ahí.

_"Vamos ya, vamos ya, ven conmigo al Digimundo", _solía cantarle cuando lo cobijaba en sus brazos temblorosos.

Después, la calidez de un huevo lo envolvió, eclosionó y mientras el cascarón se desfragmentaba, su mentor le decía:

_"Eres la semilla perfecta, vamos ya, vamos ya, ven conmigo al Digimundo"._

Y a pesar de no entender bien lo que estaba pasando, el muchacho -cuando era niño- vio la vida en forma de digimon y veló por esas siluetas sonrientes y diminutas que crecían diferente a él y lo llenaron de pureza y de bondad hasta que el mar invadió ese mundo y se hizo tenebroso. Cuando eso pasó, los digimon desaparecieron para siempre.

_"¿Soy un humano?",_ preguntó una vez a su mentor, cuando ya había adquirido el habla.

Le hizo esa pregunta porque, un día, mientras caminaba, vio formas igual que él creciendo y vagando por ese universo maravilloso. Vio criaturas que crecían con el tiempo y no con energía.

Pero el hombre que siempre estaba junto a él y las mariposas, le respondió: _"Fuiste"._

Entonces el muchacho ya no hizo más preguntas y se escapó, fue a buscar su destino, fue a redescubrirse sin su mentor. No obstante, sus pasos siempre lo llevaron a ese castillo, que una vez había sido un cuento de hadas y ahora era un casa de tinieblas.

Poco a poco, aunque no supo precisar el tiempo, fueron llegando los otros que eran casi como él.

No crecieron en burbujas, ni huevos, ni mariposas. Sólo se fueron apareciendo de repente, como por generación espontánea.

* * *

La primera en llegar fue una niña.

Sabía que era _hembra_ porque sus facciones eran muy suaves. No arribó siendo bebita, sino que era una niña que caminaba, que deambulaba por el bosque y se parecía a un espíritu.

El muchacho, que era mucho más grande que la criatura, se le acercó una vez y le cuestionó:

_"¿Eres un fantasma, como yo?"._

Muda, con cristales frente a unos ojos de carbón y una larga cabellera entre negra y verde, la niña no respondió, pero el joven le tocó el pecho y se dio cuenta de que ese corazón sí latía.

"_No eres un fantasma_", le aseguró el chico.

Ella no respondió, sólo le sujetó de la ropa y se dedicó a seguirlo.

"_Moriko_", dijo días después la chica, cuando el muchacho observaba su castillo. "_Me llamo Mo-Moriko, ¿tú?"._

_"Nunca tuve nombre"_, contestó el chico decepcionado… jamás pensó que una _entidad_ como él debía tener un nombre.

El mentor nunca le había elegido uno.

Después llegó otro niño. El favorito del muchacho. Le gustaba porque era más desvalido que él y Moriko juntos.

Lo primero que escuchó del nuevo chaval fue el ruido metálico de un bastón moviéndose en el peñasco del castillo del mar oscuro. Ya no estaban los monstruos digitales que antes vivían, aunque el muchacho imaginaba que esos seres mágicos se habían escondido dentro del castillo.

El niño nuevo era moreno y arrastraba los pies con temblorina, bamboleándose como papalote. Llevaba los ojos cerrados, no los abría ni para llorar. Era de corta edad, igual que Moriko.

_"¿Quién eres tú?",_ le preguntó el muchacho.

_"Daikichi Motomiya",_ respondió con seguridad, a pesar de que el cuerpo le tambaleaba, _"y soy tu nuevo líder"._

Daikichi no podía ver las cosas, estaba ciego. No sabía de qué color era cielo ni el castillo; aún así, hablaba de su alrededor como si lo conociera y sonreía a menudo. Al muchacho le gustaba eso.

_"¿Por qué no tienes nombre?",_ cuestionó Daikichi.

_"Porque soy un fantasma"_, respondió el muchacho.

La rutina que el muchacho y los niños hacían era la siguiente: observaban el castillo, cruzaban algunas palabras y deambulaban sin rumbo fijo.

_"¿Qué estamos buscando?"_, preguntaba Daikichi cuando caminaban sin tener un rumbo o una brújula. El muchacho lo llevaba en brazos casi siempre.

_"Un corazón que lata como el tuyo"._

* * *

Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron Hikaru y Takumi. Dos niños revoltosos e inquietos que peleaban casi siempre y hablaban con seguridad. Hikaru corría en todo momento, sin calzado y siempre riendo, era niña, como Moriko, pero el muchacho notaba diferencias abismales entre esos dos seres femeninos. Una era el sol, otra la luna. Aún así, las dos eran el mariposas, como él.

Takumi, el niño más bonito que el muchacho había visto jamás, tenía cabellos tan amarillos la luz del sol que el muchacho recordaba. Era de grandes frases, de ojos igual a la plata.

_"Un lobo no necesita de un corazón para vencer a un tigre"_, solía decirle a veces.

Otras tantas, declamaba: _"Las mariposas pierden demasiado tiempo siendo orugas, deberíamos enseñarles a volar, pero los pies se nos hunden en la arena cuando es de noche"._

El joven nunca entendía lo que decía el rubito, pero, de alguna forma, le reconfortaban esas palabras.

Fue Takumi quien decidió elegirle un nombre.

_"Serás el samurai que no tiene maestro y te llamarás Ronin",_ bautizó al muchacho cuando llegó otra niña de largos cabellos castasños. Parecía una hadita, pero con el rostro malhumorado.

_"¿Ronin?"_, se cuestionó el muchacho.

_"¡Te quiero, Ronin!"_, le gritó Hikaru, _"¡Es un nombre muy bonito!"_

La recién llegada también le abrazó y le dijo que se llamaba Koemi.

_"¿Tendrás una cita conmigo?",_ le preguntó, pero el joven no sabía qué eran las citas, sólo se dejó arropar por esa personita, a quien también le latía el corazón con calidez.

Al final llegó Noa. Esa pequeña encantadora, la más chiquita, logró sembrar un jardín de flores de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

En ese sembradío crecían unas flores blancas que bailaban cuando la pequeñita soltaba la voz y cantaba:

"_En el jardín de mi alma_

_hace falta una rosa_

_la oscuridad _

_no acabará _

_con mi esperanza…"_

El joven se sabía todas las canciones de Noa. Su vocecita lo embelesaba en las noches de fogata. Le reconfortaba tener a esos niños con corazón a su lado, y a estos infantes les gustaba estar al pie del castillo, con la piel transparente, esperando a que algo pasara, a que algo les llenara de vida.

_"Quiero saber si eres tú_

_como aquel faro de luz_

_que me ilumina_

_y da armonía_

_a mi corazón"._

Los recuerdos comenzaron a iluminar a los niños una noche en la que las tres lunas que se veían en el cielo desaparecieron.

_"Tengo tres hermanos"_, dijo, de repente, Hikaru, "y mi papá se llama Taichi Yagami".

_"Mi papá conoce el cielo",_ agregó un nostálgico Takumi, _"Finge componer canciones para la luna, pero sólo le canta a su cielo, a mamá..."._

_"En mi casa hay un reino"_, cantó Noa, _"El rey da esperanza, la reina da luz, tengo dos príncipes y la princesa Min vendrá por mí pronto"._

_"Yo no sé bien, pe-pero creo que recuerdo a mi oniisan",_ dijo Moriko.

_"¿Y tú, Ronin?",_ indagó Daikichi, con sus ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas negras.

_"Yo estoy muerto, no sueño con nada", _aseguró el muchacho. De nuevo no pudo oírse el pulso, pero pensó en las burbujas de jabón para consolarse.

_"Sí sueñas, pero no son sólo sueños, son deseos y por eso creo que se harán realidad",_ agregó Koemi, aunque se mostraba molesta.

* * *

El mentor los fue a visitar una tarde o quizás era de noche pero el joven no se había dado cuenta antes de que los espiaban.

_"Lo sabía... los emblemas perdidos están aquí contigo",_ le dijo a Ronin, _"necesito que los movilices a Witchelmy, vamos a salvar al Digimundo"._

_"Ya no soy un fantasma. Soy Ronin, el samurai que no tiene maestro"._

_"Tampoco soy tu mentor ni maestro; sólo soy Yukio Oikawa y tampoco me late el corazón que tanto buscas. Somos energía que salva o destruye al Digimundo, somos mariposas"._

* * *

Ronin suspiró al recordar su vida y su encuentro con los niños. Gracias a ellos ya tenía recuerdos.

Da media vuelta y camina por el peñasco hasta el refugio. Desde que llegó Oikawa y se apoderó de los niños, se ha desaparecido unos días para poder pensar en qué hacer. Su mentor había trastornado su mundo, desde que había reaparecido daba órdenes que los pequeños, quienes cumplían los mandatos sin chistar sin chistar.

Oikawa no los llamaba por sus nombres, les decía emblemas perdidos, pero a los niños no les importaba.

_"Es que quiero ver a mis hermanitos", decía ilusionada Hikaru._

_"¡Yo también quiero ir allá aunque no pueda verlos!", añadía el invidente Daikichi._

Tras regresar al refugio, Ronin caminó hasta el jardín de la pequeña Noa. La niña estaba hincada ante unas flores marchitas, pero su voz se oía más bonita que nunca:

_"La luz que habita en ti_

_es guía que me ayuda _

_a encontrar el valor"_

Noa se enjuagó las lágrimas.

_"La esperanza brilla en ti_

_y es llanto de pureza_

_tu mente en mí …"_

La niña se limpia de nuevo los ojos. Le da un ligero hipo, pero continua cantándole a las flores.

_"El amor, nace con amistad_

_y en la sinceridad_

_me llega a mí y me permite_

_conocer, creer y madurar_

_para por siempre soñar"._

_"Noa", _saludó el joven_._

_"¡Samurai Ronin!",_ ella vio al muchacho y corrió hasta él, _"Mira, mis flores se secaron"._

_"¿Estás muy triste, Noa?"._

_"Sí, un poquito… se secaron, aunque volverán a crecer ¿verdad?", _susurró con su carita encantadora, _"Vi al príncipe Seiyuro y me dio su esperanza, yo le di las últimas florecitas para nuestro rey de la esperanza"._

El joven le sonrió aunque no le hacían especial emoción los deseos de esos niños. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, esos pequeños se llenaban de más y más memorias que dejaban de estar borradas y se materializaban.

_"¡Quiero ir también adonde han ido todos!"_, admitió Daikichi, quien se acercó al jardín, moviendo con torpeza su bastón, _"Pero el señor Oikawa no me envía, es porque no puedo ver ¿verdad?"._

_"Sí, es por eso"_, Ronin fue cruel, pero no le importó, ¡si tan sólo pudiera quedarse con un niño no se sentiría tan mal!, sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano lo dejarían sólo.

Koemi se apareció frente a ellos.

_"He visto a mi familia"_, se sonrió, mostrando su agraciada figura de bailarina-hada, _"les di el mensaje que me dio el señor Oikawa"._

_"El nido fue visto antes de que los pájaros tuvieran huevos",_ agregó Takumi con sus frases extrañas, acababa de unirse al grupo, _"Bokura no Digital World es mi canción favorita, igual que la de Mayumi"._

Las vocecitas comenzaron a contarle historias al joven, lo que lo irritó. Llegaría el día en que esos niños desaparecerían... nunca volverían al mundo oscuro de su castillo. Se quedaría solo.

Hikaru correteó. Salió de una caverna cercana muy ilusionada.

_"La princesa Min está en el castillo, mis hermanitos también... y el señor Oikawa dice que hoy viene Genai"._

Ronin frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién era Genai?, ¿por qué el mentor siempre les hablaba de ese _ente_?

_"¡Por fin le conoceremos!",_ sonrió Koemi.

Moriko se asomó desde unos arbustos roídos y anunció que había dado la llave a su _hermano_.

_"¡Naceremos pronto!",_ gritó Daikichi, saltando de la emoción y tropezando casi inmediatamente después.

Ronin no quería que fueran a casa, porque sabía que no podría acompañarlos.

Un ser sin corazón no puede atarse a la vida porque está muerto.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Creo que es todo por hoy… ha quedado larguísimo pero la mayoría del capi son diálogos y creo que eso hizo que no quedara tan pesado… o bueno, ya me dirán qué les pareció.

Como pudieron leer, los elegidos la siguen pasando mal en mis fics: los chicos y adultos de la mansión de Devimon no han podido organizarse, las cosas en la guarida de los demon lord están peor… y bueno, finalmente me atreví a publicar más sobre los niños fantasmitas por los que estoy pidiendo votación… espero que no se hayan confundido mucho, con los capis todo irá quedando claro, pero sé que por el momento parece que todo es neblina en mi fic.

Lo que sí puedo adelantar es que esos niños representa unos emblemas perdidos, al mismo tiempo pertenecen a otro tiempo, por lo que en Apócrifo son como si fueran mariposas digitales (es decir, datos).

Salieron dos nuevos personajes que serán importantes en la trama, me refiero a "Ronin" y al último fantasmita que me faltaba de presentar, es decir, a "Daikichi Motomiya", quien definitivamente sí que estará relacionado con Daisuke.

¿Qué es o a quién representa Ronin? ¿Qué hace Oikawa en mi fic? ¿Cómo es que está vivo Genai si en Fusión Prohibida se murió?... pues todo eso lo sabremos pronto… ya si no le entienden por favor me avisan, para tratar de ser muy clara.

¡Ah, claro!, admito que no fue un episodio con romance, pero al menos Osen ya no es zombi, Zet se le declaró y ella no le dio un "no" tan rotundo, sólo le dijo que le diera tiempo y que nunca se rindiera… lamento que ella haya reaccionado así, pero sólo tiene 14 años, es algo autista y aparte la ha estado pasando mal en esta aventura, por lo que pensar en romance la agobia, sobre todo si tiene dos pretendientes.

Prometo un mejor capi para la próxima, gracias por leer, me disculpo si hay errorcillos, es que no tengo beta ni tiempo para releer…

¡Ahora vamos a las votaciones!

**El fantasmita favorito**

-Shinobu: 8 votos

-Takumi: 4 votos.

-Noa: 6 votos.

-Moriko: 2 votos.

-Hikaru: 0 votos.

-Daikichi: 0 votos

De los niños fantasmitas está en la delantera Shinobu, el futuro hijo de Toshi y Yurim seguido por Noa, la alegre niña de las flores… en un tercer lugar está Takumi, el rubio de las frases incoherentes… ya más abajo Moriko, la niña fantasma del bosque. Hikaru no ha tenido votos, y Daikichi, el último fantasmita de mi lista -quien además padece ceguera-, se une a la votación. No incluyo al personaje "Ronin", porque es algo diferente a esos niños que están apareciendo, es un personaje con otro papel, después de todo ya no le late el corazón... sin embargo, si quieren hacer apuestas sobre quién o qué es, las hipótesis son bienvenidas.

**Mi pareja indecisa…**

-Zet x Osen: 14 votos

-Soji x Osen: 8 votos

-Ben x Osen: 2 voto

Sin duda el Zetsen lleva la delantera, ¿será que Soji no podrá coquistar a la pelirroja? ¿y Ben seguirá con su papel de hermanastro para cederle el control de la _Cerebrito_ a Zetaro?

_**Por favor, sigan votando cada capítulo, sigo indecisa con la pareja y quiero que elijan a uno de los niños nuevos que planteo.**_

De nuevo muchas gracias y disculpen la tardanza en publicar.

Saludos,

CieloCriss

¡Espero sus reviews!


	22. Número Nueve punto Cinco

_Agosto del 2013._

¡Hola a todos! La última vez que actualicé fue en mayo… desde entonces he estado tratando de avanzar en la historia, pero se me complicó bastante este verano. Aún así pude terminar un capi y me esforzaré por sacar el que sigue lo más pronto posible.

Les quiero dar las gracias a los lectores de este fic futurista, es por los comentarios que yo sigo adelante con esta última parte de mi trilogía.

Sé que tardo mucho en dejar nuevo capi, por eso les pido disculpas. Si por mí fuera actualizaría hasta dos veces al mes, pero mis actividades diarias me lo impiden.

En este episodio hablo mucho de organización de los elegidos, me adentro un poco en el encierro de los trillizos y en la cercanía de la elaboración del emblema falso. Lamento si va un poco lento, pero de verdad que se me complica trabajar con tantos personajes sin darles un pequeño rol especial.

En este capi, el 9.5, hay narrador omnisciente. Como resumen les diré que, en el capítulo pasado, los Demon Lord comenzaron sus planes para la creación del emblema Apócrifo, por lo que se llevaron a Min y Tulo a hacer los preparativos, dejando en la celda a los trillizos y Sei. Por su parte, los adultos y el resto de los chicos también han empezado a movilizarse para el rescate. Por otra parte, supimos más de los misteriosos fantasmitas que se han aparecido a los elegidos.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura, puede que haya algunos detalles porque no tengo mucho tiempo de releerme todo el texto y corregir (tampoco tengo lector beta).

* * *

**Apócrifo**

Por CieloCriss

9.5

Tulo Kosuke Izumi abrió sus ojos mulatos de un sólo movimiento. Como si fuese autómata, se sentó. No lloraba, parecía que se le habían secado las lágrimas, no obstante, su respiración era inestable y estaba llena de ansiedad.

Por instinto se tocó la pancita, se alzó la camiseta y encontró una mancha violácea que le dolía: era un moretón.

Recordó que uno de los digimon malos le había pegado y se lo habían llevado de esa prisión donde estaba con los amigos de sus hermanos mayores. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar que los monstruos también se habían llevado a su mejor amiga, a su querida Min-chan.

Sólo entonces se puso a observar dónde estaba, tal vez su amiga estaba a su alrededor… quizás Minagawa lo necesitaba, pero en realidad, Tulo sabía que la necesitaba más él a ella, porque cuando abrazaba a la rubia y ésta le decía que _"el sueño se haría bonito",_ entonces al hijo de Mimi y Koushiro se le escapaba el miedo y se impregnaba de fe.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, estaba aterrorizado. Nunca antes había extrañado tanto los brazos de su madre, los elogios escuetos de su padre, los regaños de su querido hermano Ben y las sonrisas de su hermana cuando por la noche lo arropaba y le contaba un cuento con su tono de voz robótico.

—Mami…— dijo sin pensarlo mucho, abrazándose con fuerza —quiero ir a casa.

Estaba encerrado en una jaula de metal. A Tulo se le hizo parecida a las jaulas en donde enclaustraban a los animales de los circos, sólo que su pequeña prisión estaba suspendida en el aire porque colgaba de una cadena.

La habitación donde se hallaba era cuadrada y sólo había muebles de metal a su alrededor. Había láminas oxidadas, instrumentos de fierro, las paredes lucían como si estuvieran forradas de hojalata.

—¿Min-chan?— Tulo alzó su voz. No veía a su amiga por ninguna parte, no había otra jaula por los alrededores —¿Dónde estás, Min?

Un chocante ronquido -que lo estremeció todito- fue la respuesta que le dieron. Tulo se asomó por la jaula y vio que debajo de ésta había una vieja cama de hospital algo corroída, con un colchón maltratado y sábanas mugrientas que hedían. Sobre éstas yacía un digimon. Uno grande, pero de figura redonda, aterciopelada, como de muñeco de felpa. Tulo notó que el digital –aparentemente- estaba dormido y encadenado. El digimon era color marrón, tenía cuernos de cabra, curiosos dientes en la cabeza y unas orejas largas, como si fueran alas de quiróptero; aún así tenía un aire a _tamagotchi_ que le interesó al pelirrojo. Entre las cadenas, el digimon llevaba un reloj despertador blanco; Izumi miró intrigado al monstruo y supuso que -así como él- ese digimon estaba capturado.

—Tal vez es un digimon bueno porque está encadenado y encerrado como yo— asoció el pequeño, ilusionándose de no ser el único prisionero de esa habitación.

Se afinó la garganta para gritarle al dormilón. Era verdad que los ronquidos de esa criatura estremecían todo a su alrededor y lo hacían sentir nervioso, pero pensó que seguramente todo estaría bien cuando el digimon despertara y se aliaran para escapar de las garras de los señores digimon malos.

—¡Hola, soy Tulo! ¡Despierta!, ¿cómo te llamas? ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¿Me ayudas?—preguntó a gritos el niño.

Ben siempre le decía que tenía muy buenos pulmones cuando se ponía a hacer berrinches en casa, así que Tulo esperaba que pudiera despertar al digimon con su agudo tono de voz.

No obstante, tras oír al niño, el digimon dormilón roncó con más fuerza, de modo que Tulo no sólo se estremeció del enojo, sino que sintió que el aliento del monstruo le quemaba la piel y balanceaba la jaula donde se hallaba cautivo.

El hijo de Mimi apuñó las manos y frunció la boca ante su fracaso; apretó los ojos para evitar que le rodaran las lágrimas, ya había llorado demasiado.

Además, lo que sentía en esos instantes era furia porque ese digimon perezoso no le hacía caso y sus ronquidos dolían… o quizás era su imaginación… su hermana Osen siempre le decía que tenía la imaginación ampliamente desarrollada.

—No voy a rendirme, digimon flojo— retobó.

Tulo decidió saltar en la jaula y provocar un ruido más molesto. Al mismo tiempo, combinó sus gritos con el sonido de sus pies …

Primero no pasó nada, pero tras arrugar el rostro, el digimon dormilón bostezó un poder… un fluido negro se estrelló en una de las paredes de la habitación, una que se encontraba a un costado del nene. Para él, fue como si al mar de la oscuridad se le hubiera escapado una ola que destruyó todo a su paso.

Tulo Kosuke soltó un gemido de susto al ver que la pared de al lado había desaparecido y se había convertido en un agujero negro que parecía impenetrable y estaba tan oscuro como la noche.

El cuerpo le tembló y se puso a sudar porque de nuevo sintió que el aliento del digimon le quemaba la respiración. Era una sensación extraña para Tulo, ni siquiera podía describir lo que sentía.

La bestia seguía dormida, aunque con el ceño fruncido; aún así, el bostezo había causado la destrucción parcial de la habitación.

Tulo agradecía que el digimon hubiera lanzando el ataque al lado contrario de donde estaba su jaula, ya que si esa ola oscura lo hubiera alcanzado, probablemente ya no sería capaz de volver a llorar ni de ver a sus papitos una vez más.

Horrorizado, se recargó en la pequeña prisión de metal, se abrazó a sí mismo: repitió las palabras que Min siempre le decía: _"el sueño se hará bonito", "el sueño se hará bonito"_... no obstante, Tulo no estaba seguro de estar soñando, él nunca soñaba feo en realidad; apenas tenía 5 años, así que no se enteraba de nada, ni siquiera de sus sueños.

No entendía muy bien lo que hacía ahí, sólo sabía que había digimon malos que hacían daño a las personas que lo querían y protegían... él estaba solito, sin saber qué hacer, muerto de miedo y sin servir de nada.

No era tan _cool_ como _tarántulaman_, y mucho menos tenía el valor de su hermano Ben.

Lo recordó brevemente, a su hermano, quiso sonreír cuando la imagen de su ejemplo a seguir se le dibujó en la mente, pero no pudo, porque se acordó de que el monstruo Barbamon había atacado a Ben y le había robado la curiosidad a Osen.

¡Él quería ayudarlos aunque estuviera chiquito!, de verdad quería hacer algo, quería ser valiente y nunca rendirse, como Ben. Quería ser inteligente como Osen y su querido mejor amigo Satoru Ichijouji.

—Ese digimon dormilón es muy malo— fue lo que concluyó, encogiéndose y comprendiendo que si seguía gritando ese monstruo -que parecía inofensivo- le iba a hacer mucho daño.

Esta vez quiso llorar con toda la intención que encontró dentro de su ser, pero no pudo concentrarse en eso, estaba a la expectativa. Tenía sed y hambre y le dolía mucho el golpe en su barriga, le costaba mucho respirar y ser valiente.

Además, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, no llevaba su reloj ni sabía contar muchos números. Sólo le quedó esperar…

Fue en esa espera inexorable que el ruido de unas cadenas, unas diferentes a las del perezoso digimon, comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos. Kosuke lo corroboró al asomarse por la jaula y ver intactas los ataderos que llevaba encima el digimon dormido.

El durmiente sólo había cambiado de posición. Seguía exhalando aire doliente, pero por suerte para Tulo, ahora aventaba el ronquido hacia otra parte.

Quiso gritar para preguntar quien venía pero se quedó callado. Posiblemente sería uno de los señores digimon malos, o tal vez traían a Min, no lo supo, sólo se aferró a las rejas de la jaula y escuchó con atención el leve ruido de las cadenas arrastrándose, seguido de unos lamentos y quejidos leves, como los de un fantasma.

El pelirrojito tragó saliva y pestañeó sus enormes orbes, se cubrió la boquita, para no gritar de desesperación. Su hermano siempre le había enseñado a no quejarse, era verdad que nunca le obedecía y que le encantaba hacerle travesuras y portarse mal con él, pero ahora mismo los consejos del _Principito_ Tachikawa eran en lo único que podía pensar Tulo, era el único ejemplo que pensaba seguir, era lo único que se le dibujaba en la mente con más claridad...

Pensó brevemente en los emblemas. Hacía unos minutos, los chicos grandes hablaban de los emblemas... el hermano de Min, Seiyuro-san, le había preguntado si tenía el de la "Creación" y él no había atinado a responder con claridad.

Dejó cubrirse la boca para llevar su mano hacia su corazón. ¿Ahí estaba su emblema?, ¿qué significaba tener el emblema de la Creación? ¿Por qué su hermanita no estaba ahí para explicárselo?

Las cadenas seguían arrastrándose, cada vez más cerca de él. Tulo Izumi supo que el sonido provenía del agujero que había hecho el digimon dormilón.

No podía ver bien qué o quién era. La habitación donde estaba él estaba iluminada tenuemente, aunque no se veía nada con claror.

—Cuando veas cosas feas... no cierres los ojos— recordó Tulo que alguien le había dicho eso, tal vez había sido su padre o Ben.

Susurró esas palabras y se puso alerta, sin perder su atención en las cadenas que se arrastraban y al mismo tiempo en el extraño monstruo digital.

De nuevo no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero lo que se empezó a delimitar frente a él y al digimon encadenado fue la figura de un humano, o eso creyó el pequeño Izumi.

Lo vio y se quedó mudo, con sus ojos parpadeando las pestañas que había heredado de su mamá.

El hombre que apareció delante de él estaba encorvado, vestía una bata que en algún momento había sido blanca, pero que ahora se veía gris y añeja.

Llevaba cadenas en sus dos piernas, pero al parecer estaban rotas. Estaba sangrando del hombro, Tulo vio con terror que le faltaba gran parte del brazo, la herida era reciente, ¿había sido a causa del poder en forma de bostezo que había lanzado el digimon dormilón?

El adulto tenía el cabello gris, pero su rostro no era viejo. Tenía ojos negros, más aún que los de Tulo y caminaba cansado, con su única mano tapándose la herida.

Al pelirrojo Izumi-Tachikawa esta vez sí se le vinieron las lágrimas de la consternación. Sintió mucha tristeza al ver a ese hombre, pero éste, por el contrario, le sonrió en cuanto lo percibió.

No parecía quejarse del calor de los ronquidos del digimon; Tulo quiso hablarle, pero el señor le indicó silencio con un gesto, por lo que las manitas del pequeño se fueron a sus labios y los selló.

Entendió que su voz podría hacer enojar al digimon perezoso, por eso tenía que aprender a ser discreto, como le sugería su hermana cuando trataba de estudiar y él jugaba a tocar la batería con la vajilla de mamá.

El recién aparecido lucía muy demacrado y llevaba una larga barba canosa, caminaba con sigilo, tratando de que sus cadenas no sonaran demasiado en el suelo metálico.

Sin embargo, los ronquidos de ese digimon cada vez eran más sonoros, como si éste estuviera al tanto de que ese hombre estaba ahí... por suerte, consideró el pequeño, no había lanzado esa otra ola de oscuridad como ataque.

Tulo no sabía cómo ayudar, pero debía de haber alguna forma de que ese señor lo rescatara, porque él quería ir con él, quería abrazar a ese hombre y ayudar a curarle la herida que lo había dejado sin brazo.

Por eso se puso a buscar en todas partes alguna pista o algo que pudiera ayudarle, pero sencillamente no se veía nada... en esa habitación sólo había objetos de fierro y una cueva de oscuridad causada por el animal digital que dormitaba irritado.

Tulo comenzó a respirar muy rápido, estaba alarmado por el ruido que producían las cadenas que cargaba el señor consigo... el digimon dormilón malo iba a atacar, lo presentía… a él no le gustaba presentir, no se le daba tan bien como a Minagawa.

Sin saber qué más hacer se quitó los zapatos. El adulto lo vio y le indicó que no hiciera nada peligroso, pero el pelirrojito negó.

Estaba decidido. Iba a producir más ruido que las cadenas del señor para que el monstruo lanzara su ataque de bostezo hacia otra parte y el hombre pudiera caminar hasta él.

Abrazó sus zapatos, como si fuera un último adiós, luego les abrochó las agujetas y los lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el señor.

La caída de los tenis en las hojalatas sonó como un Apocalipsis diminuto, también se produjo un eco, lo que molestó al digimon dormilón.

_-"Eterna pesadilla"-_ dijo la bestia con una vocecita insignificante, luego bostezó y lanzó su ola de oscuridad contra otra pared.

Fue como si el mar se hubiera puesto celoso o hubiera ocurrido una vorágine, pero esa ola de tinieblas volvió a romper todo a su paso, incluso provocó un estruendo.

El hombre de los harapos aprovechó para correr con la mayor fuerza que pudo y llegó hasta la celda de Tulo, arrastró un banco, se encaramó para visualizar al prisionero

—Tranquilo, no hables más, Belphemon puede despertar, es el demon lord de la pereza, está en su modo de sueño, pero aún así nos percibe, su despertador puede sonar en cualquier momento.

Tulo asintió. Por primera vez cayó en cuenta de que las manecillas del reloj blanco que tenía el digimon hacían un tic tac muy escalofriante.

El hombre sacó un trozo largo de alambre, lo metió en la cerradura y comenzó a mover el hilo de metal con la esperanza de abrir la prisión y sacar al hijo de Koushiro.

Tulo vio con desesperación que el demon Lord de la pereza cambiaba de posición y fruncía la carita... ¿era que ya los había oído?

—Présteme el alambre— pidió sin pensar mucho, mientras el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y le nublaba los sentidos; Tulo le arrebató el alambre a su futuro salvador. El hombre negó, pero el pelirrojo no hizo caso, apretó el cable de alambre y lo hizo un capullo en sus manitas.

Después, el pequeño comenzó a brillar... un haz de luz turquesa se desprendió de Tulo y se acumuló en sus manitas.

Cuando la luz se fue, Tulo abrió las manos y ya no había un alambre, sino una llave.

—Maravilloso...— comentó el hombre, tomando la llave y abriendo la celda, parecía una llave hecha especialmente para esa jaula.

—Lo hizo mi emblema— respondió orgulloso el hijo de Mimi e Izzy, agarrándose torpemente del cuello del hombre que acababa de rescatarlo.

Saltaron y aterrizaron en el suelo sanos y salvos, el menor de los Izumi tomó la llave y logró quitar las cadenas del hombre. En realidad, todo parecía indicar que se trataba de una llave maestra.

—Gracias, pequeño— dijo el señor. El nene le vio el hombro lleno de sangre.

—¿Te duele mucho?— preguntó, todavía impresionado por ver a alguien manco.

El hombre vestido con una bata le indicó silencio, con el brazo libre se echó al niño a su hombro sano. Tulo estiró su manita hasta la herida del hombre e intentó frenar el sangrado, haciendo presión. Había aprendido eso cuando había conocido al hermanito de Taiki, Soji, quien sangraba muy a menudo por una enfermedad.

Los dos huyeron. Salieron sigilosos por una de las cuevas que había hecho el Belphemon Modo Sueño, mientras éste seguía roncando oscuridad y bostezando calamidades.

* * *

Lilithmon, la única fémina de los reyes demonios del Digimundo, intentó una vez más utilizar su espejo mágico para embrujar a la elegida del emblema de los Milagros.

—¡Hechizo del espejo!— gritó por tercera vez, desesperada.

A Minagawa Takaishi la habían hecho sentarse en una silla hecha de roca y era sostenida con brusquedad por Beelzemon, uno de los demon lord más impacientes.

Daemon, el demonio de la ira, caminaba alrededor del lugar. Su túnica le cubría el rostro, ni siquiera los ojos parecían resplandecerle.

Lucemon Falldown Mode estaba sentado en uno de los siete tronos de ese extraño salón con forma de heptágono. Veía a su alrededor con desdén, mientras que Barbamon sujetaba el sombrero de Wizardmon, el cual se había recuperado de las aguas californianas después de que Benjamín Tachikawa lo había lanzado a océano en el Puerto de Los Ángeles.

—Yo, Lilithmon, lady demon de la lujuria, te ordeno que reveles el secreto del sombrero de Wizardmon.

La niña rubia negó casi inmediatamente, como si su decisión fuera un acto instintivo; sus ojos rojizos parecían inmunes al hechizo de esa reina de oscuridad.

—El secreto del sombrero de Wizardmon es mi tesoro y no lo revelaré a digimon malos— aseveró con entereza, a pesar de que sólo contaba con seis años.

El látigo de Beelzemon se acercó peligrosamente a Minagawa, pero el mismo Daemon impidió que hirieran a la pequeña.

—No intentes dañar al emblema de los Milagros antes de tiempo— retó a Beelzemon.

Éste chasqueó la lengua y miró con desprecio a su compañero.

—Si el hechizo de Lilithmon no hace efecto, ¿cómo pretendes que esta criatura coopere con nosotros para hacer un milagro negro?— gruñó el demon lord de la Gula.

Barbamon, el más sabio de los reyes demonios, cerró el libro que estaba consultando.

—Necesita un poco de sufrimiento para ceder, necesita conocer la oscuridad para poder absorberla, para hacer magia negra, le hace falta ser corrompida— siseó.

—Beelzemon, trae al Emblema de la Esperanza— ordenó Lucemon Falldown Mode, —Los lazos sanguíneos que comparten los Milagros y la Esperanza deben ser destruidos para que podamos dañar este emblema.

Minagawa se estremeció, pensó en su hermano, en su querido hermano Seiyuro.

—¿Me dejarás jugar con él, Lucemon?— preguntó ansiosa Lilithmon, lamiéndose los labios y tocándose los pechos.

—Te lo puedes comer— dijo con frialdad el jefe de los demon Lords, mirando fijamente a Min, quien sólo entonces flaqueó y empezó a gemir.

—¡Por favor no lastimen a mi hermano!— rogó, su voz sonaba igual a la de Hikari Yagami cuando era niña —¡No hagan daño a nadie!, ¡les diré lo del secreto del sombrero aunque aún no lo sepa!

Beelzemon soltó los hombros de la pequeña para cumplir su cometido; entonces, Daemon arrojó a la rubia al suelo. Puso una de sus garras encima de la niña. Casi la abarcó por completo.

—¿Con quién crees que juegas, niña?— rugió iracundo, quitándose la túnica y dejando ver su apariencia más horrible.

Mina gritó y se cubrió la cara con sus manitas. La garra del demonio la presionó contra el piso y como resultado sintió el desgarre de su vestido y un rasguño en la espalda.

—Iré por el emblema de la Creación, los escritos que robé de Witchelmy me han indicado cómo utilizar ese emblema perdido... al parecer es como una herramienta que amolda energía y le da la forma indicada, con la ayuda de esa cresta podremos dar representación al Apócrifo sin repetir los errores del pasado... además, ese humano que tiene el emblema es débil y pequeño, bastará con hacerlo llorar un poco para que perezca su voluntad— comentó Barbamon.

—¡No!— se indignó Min —Tulo no es débil, ¡es fuerte y es mi amigo!

El cuerpecito le tembló aún más cuando Daemon intensificó la imposición sobre ella, su cabello rubio estaba desparpajado y le cubría el rostro, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era el brillo de sus lágrimas y un intenso haz de luz dorada parecía iluminarla aunque frente a ella sólo había adversidad.

Minagawa sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba pasando no era un juego, sabía que era real. Sabía que era la pesadilla que había soñado… dentro de ella, seguía rezando para que el sueño se hiciera bonito, ¿pero cómo? ¿qué había qué hacer para que esa realidad cambiara?

No entendía a esos digimon, no entendía a los seres llenos de odio y no quería que le contaminaran ese sentimiento.

Pensó en Noa-chan, en la voz dulce de aquella niña que había conocido y que le llamaba princesa, recordó las canciones que le había enseñado en sus sueños, pero no supo cantarlas, no pudo... el sueño se estaba haciendo cada vez más feo.

* * *

Cuando los ronquidos de Belphemon quedaron lejos, Tulo le pidió al hombre que lo había salvado que lo dejara de cargar y lo pusiera en tierra firme.

—¡Es que te vas a desangrar!— lo regañó el pelirrojito, mientras el hombre hiperventilaba y palidecía junto con la noche eterna.

Finalmente el señor accedió a bajar al niño de su hombro y se fue sentando por el sobre-esfuerzo.

Tulo sacó de sus ropas una flor. Estaba grisácea, pero se notaba que había sido blanca.

—Tómala, es una flor de la armonía y ayudan a sanar cuando estás enfermo... yo ya la usé, me la dio el hermano de Min-chan, pero tómala, tal vez te sirva un poquito...

El hombre así lo hizo y le sonrió al pequeñito. Tulo sentía que el señor lo miraba con interés, como si le recordara a alguien.

Sin poder evitarlo, el hijo de Izzy y Mimi observó con desesperación el hombro sin brazo que tenía su rescatador. Su mamá siempre le decía que estaba mal mirar tan fijamente a alguien diferente, pero el niño no podía evitarlo. Ese panorama era sencillamente estremecedor.

—¿Dónde está tu bracito?— le preguntó al señor, bajando su mirada al suelo.

—Un ataque de Belphemon me lo arrancó— confesó el interlocutor; entonces, Tulo comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

—_Shh_, no llores... no es tiempo de llorar.

—Yo hice ruido y el digimon dormilón lanzó el ataque que te quitó tu bracito— relacionó el niño, quien aunque generalmente era despistado, a veces era iluminado por los genes Izumi.

—No te preocupes... perder mi brazo me liberó de la prisión donde los demon lord me tenían, no me importa pagar ese precio... estuve 16 años encerrado, bien vale la pena perder un brazo por unos minutos de libertad.

—¿Llevas tanto tiempo aquí?, ¡ni siquiera mis hermanos tienen tantos años!— se asombró el nene, dejando atrás sus lágrimas por una mirada de curiosidad idéntica a las que regalaba su padre en la infancia.

—Qué niño tan curioso— sobó la cabeza del pequeño con su única mano —Esa flor me está aminorando el dolor... ¿dices que es de la armonía?

Tulo asintió complacido; luego continuó su interrogatorio.

—¿Quién es usted, señor?— preguntó, agitando sus deditos por la expectación.

—Soy un señor que se llama Shin Kido— el hombre se incorporó, arrancó un pedazo de su ropa e hizo presión en su herida. De su bata sacó alcohol y otras sustancias y se las aplicó.

Tulo Kosuke lo vio muy asustado y se admiró de la valentía de ese hombre, que ahogó su grito de dolor cuando se aplicó esas pomadas raras. Cuando los doctores le ponían inyecciones o le daban pastillas, Tulo siempre lloraba.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— se asustó.

—Soy un doctor, no te preocupes, son medicinas, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?; estoy tratando de curarme— mencionó; el chiquito asintió, pero respiró más aprisa. —Bien, eres un buen niño, eres muy valiente.

El pelirrojito se sonrojó.

—Por eso necesito que me ayudes, ¿me ayudarás, verdad?

—Sí, aunque soy pequeño... en el preescolar algunos me dicen bebé, ¡pero ya tengo cinco!, me llamo Tulo Kosuke Izumi y soy tu amigo, no importa que sea bajito ¿verdad?, porque ya soy grande en el corazón— manifestó como superhéroe, tocándose el pecho.

Shin sacó la llave que había creado el niño y se la cedió.

—Era un trozo de alambre, aún así, la convertiste en una llave maestra... por ello ahora quiero que conviertas esta llave en una aguja, ¿sabes lo que son las agujas?— preguntó el adulto.

Tulo asintió, recordó que con las agujas su mamá cosía la ropa que rompía... eso sucedía a menudo, porque le gustaba arrastrarse y gatear en todas partes para hacer rabiar a su hermano.

Tomó la llave y de nuevo la guardó entre sus manitas regordetas y apuñadas.

—Creo que lo hice con mi emblema— recordó —pero no sé cómo lo hice, no pienso tan bonito como mi papá, él sabe muchas cosas...

—Koushiro-kun debe estar orgulloso de tenerte— sonrió Shin, viendo los esfuerzos que hacía el niño para transformar la llave.

—¿Conoces a mi papi?— cuestionó el infante.

—Si es quien creo que es, podría decirte que es amigo de mi hermano Joe.

—¡¿Eres hermano de mi tío Joe?! ¿el doctor papá de Doguen?— se emocionó el niño, entonces la luz de su emblema, la Creación, lo iluminó y pudo transformar la llave en una enorme aguja.

Shin asintió con nostalgia mientras veía la magia del emblema.

Cuando Tulo le mostró lo que había creado, el adulto le dijo que sostuviera la aguja en posición vertical. Sacó hilo de su bata, era un hijo casero y no quirúrgico, los digimon que lo tenían encerrado no le permitían tener objetos peligrosos con los que pudiera suicidarse, pero el hilo común y corriente no podía ahorcarlo, por eso le permitían tenerlo.

Con su única mano temblorosa logró vincular la aguja con el hilo, luego le dijo a Tulo.

—Quiero que seas valiente, ¿de acuerdo?— el pequeño elegido volvió a asentir, se sentía nervioso —Necesitamos suturar mi herida para que no sangre, lo que significa que hay que coserme el hombro, ¿entiendes?— el pelirrojo se aterró —Tienes qué ayudarme a coser, porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

Tulo-chan negó, retrocedió un paso, casi soltó la aguja, pero Shin lo sujetó de la ropita.

—Nunca hubiera querido pedirle esto a un nene como tú, pero necesito que me ayudes, necesitamos impedir que esos demonios realicen sus planes... ahora que me has liberado necesito intentarlo, quiero ver una vez más el sol naciente de Japón — la mirada de piedad que dirigió a Tulo hizo que éste ya no siguiera retrocediendo.

—No sé... no sé cómo, señor.

—Sé valiente, yo te guiaré.

Sus ojos pardos, inflamados por tanto llanto, miraron con horror esa herida que sangraba: gota tras gota se impregnaban en la bata de laboratorio. Iba a cerrar los párpados pero no pudo hacerlo, el doctor le indicó que los abriera, le ordenó que acercara la aguja... y que empezara a cerrar la herida.

Así lo hizo.

* * *

—Quiero que te vayas a dormir, Kyo— ordenó Daisuke a su hijo cuando Kurumi Ichijouji cayó dormida en una silla que yacía cerca de la cama de Yuriko Hida.

Casi todos los elegidos estaban en esa habitación, Taichi Yagami había sugerido estar en el mismo lugar aunque hubiera poco espacio.

La razón era simple: si los enemigos aparecían, sería más fácil vencerlos estando unidos.

—No veo que los adultos duerman— hizo la observación el muchacho.

—Tu madre acaba de dormirse, necesitamos dormir por turnos, no podemos movilizarnos si caemos desmayados a mitad de la misión.

—Salvo mi mamá, tía Jun y la madre de Taiki no veo a nadie más dormido— renegó el hijo de Davis —No puedo dormir, además, es posible que si me duermo, cuando despierte ustedes ya se hayan movilizado lejos de aquí.

—Prometimos incluirlos en la misión— recordó Daisuke, pero su hijo simplemente negó.

—Soy el líder, debo de protegerlos... hoy reafirmo mi compromiso con todos mis amigos, tú también fuiste un líder, ¿no me comprendes, papá?

Daisuke terminó asintiendo y soltando un suspiro.

Habían juntado varias camas para acomodar a los niños para que durmieran. Kotaro y Satoru habían caído rápido y los habían acostado junto con Calumon; Mayumi, Doguen y Ben habían accedido a dormitar un par de horas, pero habían instalado alarmas para despertarse. Zetaro no dormía, estaba en un rincón dibujando como maniaco sin parar, aunque de vez en cuando le ganaba el cansancio y se le cerraban –parcialmente- los párpados. Toshiro vigilaba a su novia con estoicismo y tampoco parecía querer dormirse, era como si luchara contra su debilidad física para estar consciente.

Al fondo de la habitación habían instalado dos escritorios en los que Koushiro y su hija Osen tecleaban en las computadoras; Mimi estaba junto a ellos y cabeceaba.

Los demás elegidos estaban apretados en el resto de las camas. Estaban sentados y se oían sus murmullos. Daisuke y su hijo estaban en la entrada, vigilando.

Ken tocó la puerta, dijo una clave y Motomiya mayor le abrió.

—La mansión está en silencio y no parece haber nadie— anunció el policía.

Miyako se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

—Estabas tardando mucho, amor— dijo con dulzura —estuve a punto de irte a buscar.

—Estoy bien, Miyako— la tranquilizó —Lo que necesitamos ahora es dormir un rato para ponernos en acción, ve a descansar un rato ¿quieres?

—No lo haré hasta que Zetty lo haga— indicó la señora Ichijouji, echando una mirada a su hijo intermedio.

—Hablaré con él— dijo Ken y avanzó hasta donde estaba su hijo.

Miyako se recargó en la pared, al lado de Daisuke.

—Ánimo, Miya— le dijo con simpatía su viejo amigo, con quien solía reñir largo y tendido cuando era más joven.

Miyako le sonrió a Motomiya, mientras éste, con suma torpeza, le daba golpecitos de cariño en la espalda.

—¡Ah, qué linda se ve Kurumi dormida junto a Yuri-chan!— soltó de repente el hijo de Daisuke, ajeno a la presencia de los adultos que lo acompañaban. Era como si soñara despierto.

—¿Qué dices, Kyo-kun?— preguntó Miyako interesada, mientras los hombros del hijo de su viejo amigo se tensaban y volteaba a ver –trabajosamente- a la madre de la chica que le gustaba.

—Eh... ah... pues... ya sabe... me le confieso a su hija todos los viernes en la noche... por eso... bueno... se ve muy guapa encogida en esa silla y...

—Se verá muy guapa ahí, pero se le va a enchuecar el cuello; si tanto la quieres ve, quítala de la silla y acuéstala para que descanse; y si quieres seguir cuidándola, también duérmete un rato, muchacho inconsciente.

Kyo dijo que sí con la cabeza, asustado, e inmediatamente fue a obedecer a la que quería que fuera su suegra.

Con su fuerza sobrehumana -porque era fortísimo-, el muchacho de 17 años levantó a Kurumi Ichijouji y caminó con ella en brazos hasta recostarla en una cama libre.

Daisuke sonrió.

—Tenía minutos insistiéndole a Kyo que se echara a dormir, pero necesitaba que la suegra mala del cuento le diera la orden.

—¿Suegra mala del cuento?, ¡eres un bruto, Daisuke! ¡Deberías agradecer que acepte a tu heredero!— renegó Miyako —Tu hijo es un lento, por eso tengo que darle consejos sobre cómo cuidar a Kurumi... ya estoy resignada a su devoción para con mi hija, es hasta irónico.

—Mi campeón es un partidazo.

—Pero es un Motomiya— reprochó Miyako, fingiendo desencanto.

—Eso es lo mejor que todo, que es un Motomiya— aseguró Daisuke, Miyako sonrió una vez más.

* * *

Shin Kido se aplicó desinfectante en la herida recién suturada.

De reojo volteó a su derecha, donde el pequeño que acababa de coserle el hombro se estremecía en llantos y náuseas.

El vientre del pequeño Izumi, de 5 años, se encogía mientras trataba de vomitar y a la vez de cubrirse los ojos.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó… lo has hecho muy bien— dijo el adulto desgastado y manco, mientras guardaba sus herramientas de trabajo en la roída bata de médico que ya nada tenía de blanca.

Tulo negó desolado, aplastándose el estómago revuelto. Había demasiada sangre alrededor… por más empeño que había puesto en suturar, las manitas siempre le habían temblando y nunca había dejado de salir el líquido carmesí del hombro adulto.

Todavía no podía creer que donde antes había un brazo y una mano ahora sólo había un hueco por donde salía sangre y carne rosada.

No había podido vomitar nada a pesar de las arcadas que se le agolparon en su cuerpo tras haber terminado la misión, pero aún así se había abrazado el vientre y cerraba lo ojitos con frenesí.

¿Dónde estaba su mamá?, ¡quería abrazar a su mamá!, ¿por qué no venía su papá a salvarlo?, su papá lo sabía todo, ¿entonces por qué lo dejaba solo?

Tulo lloró con más fuerza sin poder evitarlo. Ya se lo había dicho Ben en muchas ocasiones: que había sacado las lágrimas fáciles de su madre.

'_Chillando consigues todo lo que quieres, cucaracha. Sólo tienes que llorar, y como te sale parecido a nuestra bella madre, todos se conduelen y te justifican'_, había dicho Benjamín.

Pero su hermano mayor se había equivocado. Aunque sus lágrimas fueran parecidas a las de su mamá, nada bueno parecía pasar en ese mundo tan feo si lloraba.

Shin terminó de ponerse las vendas. Se inclinó hacia el niño y con su brazo le dio consuelo.

—No llores más, recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte. Tenemos qué salir de aquí.

Tulo se aferró al adulto, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle la herida.

—No quiero volver a ser doctor nunca— suspiró el pelirrojo con pánico. Shin sonrió.

—¿Te da miedo la sangre?

—Sí… es triste porque se acaba, me duele la barriga… y ni siquiera lo hice bien, todavía te sale sangre— lamentó el hijo menor de Mimi y Koushiro.

—Lo has hecho bien… eres un niño muy habilidoso, pudiste coser muy bien.

—Es porque he visto cómo lo hace mamá— explicó Tulo en un suspiro muy dulce.

—Se siente bien abrazarte, pequeño… quizás así se hubiera sentido tener un hijo… hace años que no veía a otro ser humano, la última vez vi a una mujer y a sus bebés…

Kosuke asintió. Se dejó abrazar por el adulto unos segundos más. Su llanto se fue debilitando cuando dejó de sentir asco y terror por lo que le habían obligado a hacer.

Su mente se fue despejando con lentitud. A Tulo siempre le costaba trabajo concentrarse y ponerse serio, pero desde que había llegado a ese lugar su verdadero ser parecía estar oculto entre el miedo y el terror.

Había digimon malvados que querían hacer daño a todos. Incluso había monstruos que estando dormidos eran capaces de cortar brazos a señores buenos.

Él estaba en medio de esa oscuridad y se sentía solo. Quería ser rescatado por sus hermanos y sus papás, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaban ellos.

Lo último coherente que recordaba era que iba en un avión, que se hizo _pis_ y que Ben lo regañó. Luego había aparecido un demon lord que había embrujado a su hermana, había dormido a sus padres y había herido a su hermano…

Él y Soji habían terminado en una cueva, pero en ese lugar también habían encerrado a Min, a Seiyuro y a los mellizos Yagami.

Esa última remembranza lo puso alerta y lo hizo regresar a su realidad. De improviso se separó de Shin Kido con apremio y se oprimió el llanto.

—Tengo que ir por Min— dijo al hermano de Jyou.

—¿Min?

—Es mi mejor amiga, siempre es muy buena conmigo— explicó de manera atarantada —Los digimon malos nos tenían encerrados en la cárcel, ahí era un lugar muy feo, pero estaban Soji y Taiki y Seiyuro, también Hidemi y Min, entonces no tenía miedo, porque ellos son más grandes… ellos me cuidaron, pero llegaron los malos otra vez y nos sacaron de la cárcel a Min y a mí— el chico entrecortó su maraña de discurso para respirar con apremio —luego desperté en la jaula y me salvaste, pero tengo que ir por Min, porque quiero casarme con ella cuando crezca.

El pequeño miró con intensidad a Kido. Sus ojos marrón oscuro resplandecieron en ansias. Shin asintió; el nombre de 'Soji' retumbó en su corazón.

—En verdad los Demon Lord intentarán hacer de nueva cuenta el emblema Apócrifo— concluyó, poniéndose de pie. También miró con fuerza al niñito valiente, luego le sonrió, —¿Han capturado a unos trillizos?

Ante la pregunta, Tulo Kosuke asintió.

Shin se mordió los labios. Era difícil mantenerse en pie por el dolor que sentía. A ratos se le nublaba el entorno. La flor de la Armonía era lo que parecía darle fuerzas.

Los túneles de esa caverna se le dibujaban como serpientes que estaban a punto de comérselo.

—Sí, mis amigos Hidemi y Taiki tienen otro hermanito igual a ellos, se llama Soji…— explicó —son tres…

Sin perder el tiempo, el pelirrojo agarró entre sus manos la enorme aguja con la que había cosido la herida del doctor Kido. Apuñó el objeto con fuerza y cuidando no cortarse.

De nuevo, el brillo de su emblema lo invadió y reconvirtió el pedazo de alambre en la llave maestra que anteriormente ya habían usado.

—Voy a ir a rescatarlos— dijo decidido —Voy a ser tan fuerte como un _Jedi_… Satoru-senpai, que es el niño más inteligente que conozco, se va a admirar de mí cuando salve a Min y a los grandes.

Tulo se recargó en la pared después de hacer aparecer la llave. Estaba cansado pero sus ojitos seguían concentrados.

—Qué niño tan maravilloso, de verdad puedes manipular objetos— se admiró Kido.

—Es el emblema… mi hermanita Osen siempre me dijo que los emblemas son magia, el mío es de la Creación— explicó el niño.

—Voy a ayudarte a salvar a tus amigos…

—Pero señor hermano de tío Joe, estás enfermito— dijo el pequeño con contrariedad.

—Quiero volver a ver a esos trillizos… quiero impedir que los hieran; además, conozco el camino.

—¿Aunque esté oscuro se puede hallar un camino?— cuestionó Kosuke Izumi.

Shin Kido volvió a sonreír, extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo, quien sin dudarlo apresó sus deditos temblorosos en la palma esquelética.

* * *

Hidemi había acomodado a Seiyuro y sus hermanos junto a ella. Hacía más de una hora que Barbamon y Daemon se habían llevado a Tulo y a Min de la celda.

Desde entonces, ni Taiki ni Soji ni Sei habían despertado del golpe que les habían causado los demonios digimon.

La hija de Tai los había arrastrado con todo el cuidado posible hasta acostarlos en línea y junto a ella. Todo el tiempo había permanecido inquieta, limpiando la frente de sus hermanos y del chico que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Quería serenarse para pensar en qué hacer, pero no conseguía calmarse. Dentro de su pecho el corazón le latía con prisa, se le entrecortaba la respiración y le temblaban las piernas.

No quería resignarse, ¡no debía resignarse!

Quiso robarse la esperanza de Seiyuro. Siempre lo había idolatrado por tener esa cualidad. Cuando los ojos azules de Sei Takaishi brillaban, transmitía una sensación de calma que le hacía pensar a Hidemi que nunca era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera en esos momentos.

Observó el rostro del rubio Takaishi por largos segundos que le supieron una hora. Tomó entre sus manos la cabeza del muchacho y la acomodó en sus piernas.

—Sei…— lo llamó con dulzura —¿verdad que todavía no es tarde?

El rubio no le respondió, Hidemi le acarició el cabello, le delineó los labios.

Quiso besarlo.

Si ya no había esperanza y era demasiado tarde, al menos quería besarlo por última vez.

La morena inclinó la cabeza suavemente y logró que su boca se uniera a la del príncipe durmiente.

—¿Le quieres?— le preguntó una voz.

Hidemi se separó aprisa y sus mejillas se colorearon. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con la faz de su hermano Soji, quien recién había recuperado la conciencia.

—¡So-chan!— ella se exaltó, pegó un pequeño brinco y se separó abruptamente de Seiyuro, dejando la cabeza de éste nuevamente en el suelo húmedo de la celda.

—Le besas mientras está desmayado… seguro que lo quieres— confirmó con voz seca el trillizo.

—Por favor, no se lo digas a Taiki— fue lo primero que rogó Hidemi.

—No me importa en realidad— comentó Soji —aunque, por lo que entendí, el chico rubio es tu primo, ¿no es así?, la pequeña Min dijo que soy su primo y ella llamó hermano al rubio… honestamente el incesto me parece escalofriante.

—¡Sei-sama no es mi primo!— dijo rápidamente en su defensa —Es hijo del esposo de nuestra tía Kari, pero no es mi primo.

Soji Miyagi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te dije que no me importa.

—¡Pero te tiene qué importar!— retó Hidemi —Soy tu hermana, ¿no es cierto?, entonces te tiene qué importar a quién quiera.

—Aunque no se lo quieres decir al clon— se rió Soji.

—Es que Taik es muy celoso— se quejó Hidemi.

—A mí realmente no me importa nada. De cualquier manera todo se está derrumbando para mí— susurró Soji, dándole la espalda a su hermana trilliza.

—So-chan…

—No me llames así.

—Perdona… no lo vuelvo a hacer. ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—Soji Miyagi.

—Te llamaré Soji. Y muy pronto serás Soji Yagami.

—No me interesa formar parte de esa familia, siempre he odiado el apellido Yagami.

—Es porque no conoces a papá y a Taik, yo te entiendo muy bien… yo los conocí hace cinco años, antes era igual que tú.

—No quiero conocer tu historia— confesó Soji.

—Lo sé… pero tampoco quieres odiarme— planteó Hidemi.

—Tienes razón. Prefiero odiar al hijo perfecto de Yagami, al chico que es igual que yo, pero sin mis defectos.

—No podrás odiarle— se sonrió Hidemi —yo una vez lo intenté y terminé adorándolo.

Soji respondió la sonrisa de su trilliza con un gesto amargo. Los ojos canelas de esa muchacha parecían comprender parte de sus propias emociones.

—Dama Hidemi… Soji-kun… ¿están bien?— preguntó de pronto Seiyuro, abriendo los ojos celestes.

Hidemi Yagami se tensó, pero inmediatamente dibujó una sonrisa para el rubio.

—¡Has despertado, Sei-sama!

Seiyuro se sentó. Miró con desolación a su alrededor.

—Se han llevado a Mina y a Tulo, ¿Verdad?

—Lo lamento, hicimos todo lo posible— susurró la castaña —al final todos terminaron inconscientes, menos yo…

—No te preocupes, aún no es tarde— animó Seiyuro —tenemos que activarnos y salvar a los pequeños.

El rubio Takaishi se tocó los labios.

—Están cálidos— hizo el comentario con dulzura e inconsciencia, mirando hacia la pared.

Soji soltó un suspiro de incomodidad, Hidemi se sonrojó y escondió la vista.

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó para disimular su bochornos.

Seiyuro la miró intrigado, luego respondió.

—Nada. Sólo decía que mis labios están cálidos, como si una hermosa damisela me hubiera dado un beso.

Hidemi se turbó, dio un salto y aterrizó donde yacía su desmayado hermano Taiki.

—Qué cosas dices, Sei— murmuró la joven.

—¿Por qué no dejan de coquetearse de una buena vez?— Soji interrumpió esa melosa escena con el rostro arrugado —Digo, hay niños en riesgo, no hay tiempo para sus indirectas amorosas.

Hidemi se retorció de la vergüenza y Seiyuro se puso las manos en la barbilla.

—Qué interesante modo de celar— dijo.

—No estoy celando a la chica— renegó Soji —sólo soy realista, unos monstruos se llevaron a los niños, ¿la pequeña rubia es tu hermana, no es así? ¿acaso tu manera de preocuparte por ella es teniendo conversaciones cursis con la chica que es mi trilliza?

—Nunca pongas en duda a un Takaishi, Soji-kun— respondió Seiyuro, enfadado —Voy a salvar a Min y ella resistirá hasta que pueda salvarla. Mi hermanita es lo máximo y la adoro, pero eso no impide que sienta los besos de ensueño que me regala la vida.

—¿_Ehhh_?

—Como sea, lo importante ahora es despertar a Taiki, lo necesito despierto, es el mejor guerrero de los presentes.

Seiyuro se levantó y caminó hasta el trillizo mayor. Lo pateó suave y continuamente. Soji arrugó la ceja. ¿Qué se creía ese muchacho rubio como para pegar a su clon con tanta libertad?

—Ayúdenme a despertarlo, de preferencia no le griten, podemos llamar la atención de los demon lord.

Hidemi comenzó a jalonear a su hermano, de repente le estiraba los desordenados cabellos marrones y le soplaba en el oído para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Está herido, ¿por qué no dejan de hacerle daño?— renegó Soji.

—En el fondo le quieres, ¿verdad?— preguntó Seiyuro y el trillizo negó de inmediato.

—Es sólo que cuando lo trajeron a la celda estaba muy lastimado, con varios huesos rotos… es verdad que le dieron una flor curativa, pero…

—Tranquilo, no lo estamos lastimando— calmó Hide —sólo queremos estimularlo para hacerlo reaccionar, mi hermano siempre se mete en líos y cuando termina inconsciente, esta es la técnica que desarrolló Mayumi para despertarlo.

—¿Mayumi?

—Es la mejor amiga de mi hermano— informó Hidemi.

Soji encogió los hombros con desprecio y se quedó silente. Para su sorpresa, Taiki respondió a los golpes de sus camaradas un poco después.

—Hermano ¿estás bien?— preguntó Hide, tomando las manos de Taiki entre las suyas.

Taiki asintió, aunque permaneció acostado.

—Sólo estoy acalambrado, cuando salté del edificio del hospital no sentía nada, así que es natural que me acalambre.

—¿Saltaste del edificio del hospital?

—Sí, quería evitar que Lucemon le hiciera daño a Akane y a May, por eso salté.

—¿De cuántos pisos?— preguntó Seiyuro.

—¿Cómo quieres que recuerde esos detalles?— se quejó Taiki.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente, hermano!— regañó Hidemi.

—No lloriquees Hide, total que sólo me rompí el brazo— Taiki se incorporó—la flor que me dieron me quitó el dolor pero dejó los calambres.

—Eres un salvaje— comentó con desesperación Soji.

—Sí, gracias por el cumplido, So-chan— se alegró Taiki, quien luego volteó hacia Sei —¿Qué vamos a hacer para salir de aquí?, se han llevado a Min y a Tulo ¿Cierto?

—Sí… los Demon Lord mencionaron que los emblemas de mi hermana y de Tulo sirven como preparativos para la creación del emblema Apócrifo.

—¿Será que buscarán extraer los emblemas de los pequeños?— se escandalizó Hidemi.

—Probablemente— suspiró Sei —pero a mi hermana no van a engañarla, no le podrán quitar el emblema de los Milagros.

—¿Y si les torturan?— cuestionó fríamente Soji.

Los ojos celestes de Seiyuro parecieron transformarse en fuego.

—¡No se los permitiré!— el chico exclamó desesperado —Minagawa no cederá a dar su emblema nunca, pero me hierve la sangre de sólo pensar en que puedan lastimarla.

A recuperar la movilidad, Taiki tomó la libreta de dibujo de Zetaro y comenzó a hojearla con rapidez.

—No hay muchos dibujos que nos puedan servir— renegó —Sólo está un Wargreymon…

—Yo tengo el dibujo de MagnaAngemon— Seiyuro se puso a mirar las hojas con Taik.

—Miren, este dibujo es reciente… es Calumon, el digimon que encontramos— se ilusionó Hidemi —¿y si lográramos aparecer a Calumon?

—Sería lo idóneo, porque Calumon tiene el poder de ayudarnos a digievolucionar— consideró Seiyuro.

—Pero no es nuestro compañero camarada— bufó Taiki.

Justo cuando dijo eso, todos miraron con interés a Soji.

—¿Y si Calumon es el compañero digimon de Soji?— fue Seiyuro quien hizo la pregunta.

—Es una posibilidad— canturreó Hidemi, contenta.

Taiki arrancó la hoja y se la dio a su hermano.

—Ten contigo el dibujo, es posible que sea tu compañero digimon— dijo—¿o es que ya tienes uno?

—No tengo digimon y no creo que un dibujo sea un digimon— respondió.

—No importa, sólo guárdalo contigo— pidió Taik.

—Sí, hermano, haz caso de Taik— rogó Hidemi.

Soji guardó el dibujo tras darle una mirada. Alguien había dibujado una criatura bonachona en el papel.

—Bien, ¿hay algún otro dibujo interesante?— preguntó Seiyuro.

Taiki negó.

—Lo que más dibuja Zetaro son figuras de Stigmon. No dibujó a Wizardmon ni a Piximon, que son los camaradas de Min y Tulo; también tiene siluetas de los digimon de algunos de los adultos…

El trillizo mayor dio un vistazo a las últimas hojas de la libreta, pero inesperadamente se sonrojo. Al notarlo turbado, Seiyuro se asomó y sonrió con picardía.

—Por lo que veo, Zet tiene la fascinación de dibujar desnuda a O-chan— comentó Sei —podría publicar esos dibujos fácilmente en alguna revista hentai…

—¿¡Cómo se atreve a dibujar a mi hermanita postiza en una libreta pública!?—se escandalizó Taiki.

—Podría jurar que ese lunar que le dibujó a Osen cerca del ombligo es real—Hidemi agregó, muy interesada.

Soji se puso en alerta de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su _Muñeca_ Izumi. Tratando de fingir ignorancia ante la situación se acercó a las hojas, alzó la mirada y de inmediato quedó paralizado.

El gesto se le alteró un poco, de manera sagaz, casi inexplicable, arrebató el cuaderno de las manos de su clon y se le aceleró la respiración.

—Mi preciosa _Muñeca_…—susurró, recordando los ojos negros de aquella chica fría, de piel pálida y cabellos de fénix.

—¿Tu preciosa _Muñeca_?— preguntó Sei —¿Te refieres a O-chan?

—¡No mires lascivamente el dibujo porno de mi hermanita postiza, trillizo de mierda!— renegó Taiki, quitándole la libreta a su recién conocido consanguíneo.

—¿Quién la ha dibujado?— preguntó perplejo.

—¡Qué _kawaii_! Ahora lo entiendo, hermanito, ¡a ti te gusta Osen!, a ella y a Benji ya les conoces y te has enamorado de una de mis amigas, ¿verdad que sí?, ¡Ay, qué feliz soy!, ¿tú no, Taik?

—¡Es un pervertido!

—Pervertido quien la dibujó— se defendió Soji

—Pero si te gusta Osen, quiere decir que serás el rival de Zetty— analizó la hija de Tai —ah, y también está el _cybernovio_…

—¡Basta de hablar de la vida amorosa de Osen!— gruñó Taik —Es un hecho que Ben no ha sabido cuidar la virtud de mi hermana postiza, debería aprender de mí, que cuido que nadie te ponga las manos encima, Hidemi.

Seiyuro tosió de manera ruidosa y divertida, luego se aclaró la garganta, tomó el cuaderno de la discordia y se lo dio a guardar a la única chica presente.

—La dama Hidemi guardará los dibujos y espero no se les ocurra comentarle a O-chan al respecto, le daría un ataque de asma de tanta vergüenza— juzgó el chico de 17 años —Les sugiero que mejor nos concentremos en el plan ¿Les parece?... La hoja que tiene el dibujo de Wargreymon puede serles útil tanto a Taik como a Hide, así que quiero que se concentren en el dibujo.

—¿Y qué más debemos hacer, Sei-sama?

—¡No le llames con el sufijo 'sama'!— se exasperó Taik.

Seiyuro ignoró ese último comentario y se mantuvo callado unos instantes.

—Lo único que hay qué hacer es hacer brillar nuestros emblemas con todo su esplendor; hay qué aferrarnos al emblema, pero sobre todo al vínculo que nos une a los digimon.

—Entiendo— Hidemi asintió y soltó un suspiro. Taik se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

—Tenemos que lograrlo, tenemos qué salir ilesos de esto…— resopló.

Soji no supo qué decir, sólo se mordió la lengua.

En definitiva no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Y no sólo no entendía, tampoco le gustaba la situación.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque de nuevo se encendieron luces moradas del fondo de la cueva.

—Alguien viene…— anunció Taiki, enderezándose como espátula.

—¿Qué haremos?— preguntó angustiada Hidemi.

—No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos— respondió Sei.

El que apareció fue Beelzemon.

Mostró su rostro chueco con altanería y risas burlescas.

Soji retrocedió sin meditarlo, Hidemi gimió mientras que Taiki permaneció firme, lo mismo que Seiyuro.

—_Es hora de cavar una tumba_- cantó Beelzemon, paseando su figura alrededor de la prisión.

—¿Dónde tienen a los niños?— preguntó Taiki. El moreno no parecía reparar en la espeluznante figura de ese demonio digital. No parecía importarle que tuviera tres ojos y armas por doquier.

Beelzemon ignoró al trillizo, sólo dirigió su atención al rubio Takaishi. Sacó la lengua y se delineó los labios, los ojos le temblaron de la emoción.

Sei intensificó su mirada, pero irremediablemente comenzó a trepidar.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana?— preguntó inquieto.

Beelzemon se rió como si estuviera poseído.

—¿No has oído, humano de la esperanza?, _es hora de cavar una tumba._

—¡Habla!, ¿¡dónde están los niños?!— insistió Sei.

—Serás el primer elegido en morir. Te voy a destruir con mis propias balas… no he olvidado que dañaste mi motocicleta y te atreviste desafiarme… _es cuestión de tiempo para que cavemos una tumba._

—¡No le digas esas cosas a Sei!— lloró Hidemi.

—Quizá la tumba no sea necesaria, Lilithmon te quiere para ella– volvió a burlarse el monstruo. De la risa se revolcó en el suelo de la caverna.

Soji se tocó el pecho y descubrió que su corazón estaba desbocado. Taiki trató de ponerse frente a Sei, para protegerlo, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

—Viene por mí, no tiene caso que vuelva a golpear a todos— consideró.

—¡Ni que estuviera loco para permitir que te lleven a ti también!— renegó Taiki.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no puedes impedir que esos demonios se lo lleven?— intervino Soji, angustiado —Por más valiente que seas, tienes qué entender que no puedes contra esos digimon.

—Así es— coincidió Seiyuro.

—¡Es que no podemos permitirlo!— dijo Hidemi —¿no has oído?, ¡te quiere matar!

—No me matarán hasta que me quiten el emblema— manifestó Seiyuro —después de todo estoy seguro de que quieren nuestras crestas.

—¿¡Se pueden callar, humanos ruidosos?!— Beelzemon apaciguó sus carcajadas, se incorporó y se acercó a la celda —No se preocupen, todos morirán aquí.

—¡Seiyuro!— chilló Hidemi, arrojándose a los brazos del rubio —no dejaré que te lleven.

Taiki sintió escalofríos al ver ese abrazo, pero permaneció firme en su posición de defender al hijo de Takeru.

—Mi hermosa dama Hidemi— Seiyuro besó la cabellera castaña de la hija de Tai —no tengas miedo, lo importante es seguir el plan… no iré solo, MagnaAngemon está conmigo.

—¡Uy! Qué conmovedor…— se rió Beelzemon —Sabes que vengo por ti y que te voy a matar, me da gusto que lo comprendas, esta vez la digiemblenquia no podrá ayudarte— el Demon Lord sacó sus metrallas y apuntó a los trillizos.

Soji volvió a retroceder y jaló a Hidemi con él. Taiki se enfureció al instante y trató de arrojar sus patadas hacia fuera de los garrotes de la prisión.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Eso es lo que eres!— gruñó.

Beelzemon se puso a dispararle al techo de la cueva. Hidemi y Soji gritaron, Seiyuro empujó a Taiki hacia atrás y gritó.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Si has venido por mí, llévame y deja a mis amigos en paz!

El digital volvió a reírse. Tronó los dedos y la puerta de la jaula se abrió cuando hizo _clic_ el cerrojo.

—¿Por qué no caminas hacia el sitio donde estará tu tumba, humano de mierda?

—Así lo haré— dijo Seiyuro, al tiempo que volteaba hacia atrás y le dedicaba una última mirada a los trillizos Yagami —Por favor, cuento con ustedes.

Hidemi intentó correr hacia Sei, pero Soji se lo impidió. Taiki se incorporó y también trató de alcanzar al rubio, pero cuando llegó hasta la entrada de la celda, ésta ya había vuelto a cerrarse.

—¡Joder! ¡Seiyuro! ¡Vuelve acá, monstruo asqueroso! ¡Regresa a nuestro amigo!

Antes de que las luces moradas volvieran a apagarse, los trillizos vieron cómo Beelzemon golpeaba al hijo mayor de Takeru… después lo arrastró como si fuera un costal.

Hidemi se echó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a Soji. Taiki apuñó las manos y golpeó la pared.

—¡Juro que me la pagarán! ¡Como que me llamo Taiki que los haré pagar!— gritó.

Su voz se convirtió en eco. Y el eco se volvió soledad.

* * *

Ben despertó en cuanto sonó la primera alarma. Estaba muerto de sueño, pero logró abrir los ojos como si éstos fueran dos esferas brillando en un árbol de Navidad. Se sentó cual títere jorobado y de inmediato comprobó que estaba en una ruidosa habitación.

Mayumi se incorporó a su lado como si hubiera rebotado de un trampolín.

—¿Se han ido?— preguntó la chica Ishida.

—Pensé que se irían sin nosotros, pero los adultos siguen aquí— fue la respuesta de Ben.

La hija de Yamato y Sora comprobó que el _Principito_ no mentía, era verdad que los mayores no los habían engañado, al menos no se habían ido sin ellos a rescatar a Taiki y los demás.

Con enfado, la rubia se talló los ojos mientras que sus padres conversaban con el señor Yagami. Jyou Kido revisaba a Yuriko y a la señora Akane.

Mimi y Miyako estaban repartiendo chocolate caliente, mientras sus esposos estaban frente a las computadoras portátiles.

—La _Cerebrito_ seguramente no durmió— comentó Tachikawa al observar a su hermanastra inmersa en el ordenador.

May vio que Ben sonrió al ver a la pelirroja concentrada en la computadora. Ella misma sonrió. Osen le era más simpática cuando estaba vivaracha.

—Doguen-senpai sigue dormido, despiértalo ¿Quieres, Ben?

—¿Y yo por qué?— se encabronó el _Principito_ de cabello chamuscado.

–Porque lo digo yo— mandó Ishida, lanzando una mirada tenaz a su amigo.

Ben le respondió con un respingo, pero obedeció. Le dio un coscorrón poco amigable al _Llorón_ Kido y éste de inmediato soltó un grito como si le estuvieron degollando.

—¡Lo que has hecho es una falta de respeto hacia tu superior!— reclamó Doguen luego de acomodarse las gafas.

—Cállate la boca— respondió de mal humor Ben, alejándose de ahí.

Mayumi corrió hacia su hermano Kotaro y lo despertó con cuidado. El pelirrojo Ishida-Takenouchi yacía en una cama aledaña junto con Satoru Ichijouji y Calumon.

—Es tiempo de ponernos en acción, Kotty— susurró la hermana.

Kotaro estiró los brazos y aún somnoliento asintió a su consanguínea, quien se apresuró a ir a otra cama, para despertar a Kyousuke y a Kurumi.

—Par de tórtolos, despierten— llamó mientras movía a la hija de Ken y zarandeaba a Kyosuke.

—_Ash_, eres tan poco delicada— se quejó Kurumi.

—No es tiempo para que estés enmielada con tu novio ¿no crees?— juzgó Mayumi con ironía.

Kurumi notó que estaba en la misma cama que Kyosuke Motomiya, y no sólo eso, sino que el brazo del joven estaba aferrado a su cintura.

—¡Ay, pervertido!— gritó la muchacha, pateando a Kyo hasta arrojarlo al suelo.

Por un momento, los elegidos miraron la escena, por lo que la chica se enrojeció y se bajó de la cama con indignación.

—¿Es que no están pendiente de mí ni mis propios padres?— se quejó, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que, verdaderamente, sus papás parecían ocupados en otras cosas.

Kyo se levantó en medio de un bostezo; Kurumi se sacudió la ropa y miró al fortachón con odio.

—Ayúdame a despertar a los demás, _reinita_— pidió Mayumi a la chica Ichijouji, quien se miraba brevemente las uñas de sus dedos.

—_Ash_, deja de dar ordenes, ¡ni que no supiera!

Ben se había encargado de levantar a Zetaro. No había hecho falta levantar a Toshiro, porque así como Osen, éste parecía no haber dormido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?— le preguntó Zet.

—Tres horas, aunque no estoy muy seguro de cómo se mida el tiempo en esta dimensión llena de caca— renegó Benjamín.

Zet asintió, abrazó sus dibujos y suspiró.

—Ben, hay que repartir los dibujos que hice, ¿me ayudas?

El _Principito_ Tachikawa estuvo a punto de negarse, pero la carita de su hermano Tulo apareció en su mente; al final terminó asintiéndole al "roba-hermanastras".

—Este es tu Tanemon— dijo Zet —estos son otros dibujos que pertenecen a…

—No seas insecto, sé perfectamente qué digimon es de cada adulto y de cada niño— de un impulso el castaño agarró un bonche de dibujos y comenzó a repartirlos.

* * *

Quince minutos después todos habían despertado.

Por órdenes de Tai, chicos y grandes se hacían sentado alrededor del sitio donde estaban los escritorios con las computadoras. Yuriko Hida le había pedido a su padre que la acercara, por lo que Cody había cargado a su hija hasta una cama más cercana.

Satoru se había desperezado, pero estaba trepado en los hombros de su padre como un koala, mientras Miyako obligaba a Zetaro a comer un poco de sopa miso.

–Tío Tai, ya estamos listos— apuró Toshiro –necesitamos saber el plan.

–Sí, queremos entrar en acción lo más pronto posible— agregó Kyosuke —estamos muy contentos de que nos hayan incluido, por eso queremos saber el plan.

–Aunque nos hubieran excluido querríamos saber el plan– consideró Mayumi con sarcasmo.

–Será mejor que se silencien y dejen escuchar a los mayores— rogó Doguen Kido.

–¡Qué educado es mi _Solecito_!— se escuchó por ahí el gemido orgulloso de Jun.

El _Llorón_ se enrojeció por el halago de su madre y se cubrió el rostro.

Daisuke ordenó silencio, pero fue Taichi el que, al dar un paso al frente, provocó la disminución de ruido, y el fulgor de las miradas.

–Koushiro, infórmanos de la situación— mandó el primer líder de los niños elegidos.

El señor Izumi asintió, echó una última mirada a su hija y puso su atención en los demás.

—Haré lo que pueda, Tai— dijo el ingeniero antes de tomar aire —En realidad, creo que todos estamos conscientes de que la situación es muy compleja e incluso incomprensible, pero gracias a la ayuda de todos hemos podido reconstruir parte del panorama…

—¡Izzy, ve al grano!— ordenó el hijastro del pelirrojo.

Mimi miró enojada a su hijo.

—¡Benji, pórtate bien con mi marido! ¡Respeta a tus mayores!— regañó, pero el llamado Ben sólo puso cara de ofendido.

—En primer lugar— dijo Koushiro, ignorando a su hijastro –estamos en una dimensión transitoria. De acuerdo con la base de datos, esta dimensión es provisional, fuimos encerrados aquí por los Demon Lord.

—¿Cómo nos encerraron aquí, Koushiro?— preguntó Sora.

—Es probable que lo hayan hecho a través de la hipnosis de la que fue víctima mi hija, a quien le pudieron haber hecho programar este lugar… o tal vez nos encerraron aquí utilizando la habilidad de dibujo que tiene Zetaro Ichijouji– explicó Izumi –Según lo que nos ha dicho Ken, una Lilithmon secuestró a Zet y lo obligó a pintar códigos… es muy probable que hayan programado alguna dimensión transitoria a través del lenguaje digital… todos sabemos que Zetaro-kun tiene la habilidad de dibujar a los digimon y materializarlos; quizás también puede materializar los espacios.

–No sé si materializar sea la palabra correcta— susurró Zet —pero es verdad que Lilithmon me obligó a pintar algo y desgraciadamente no recuerdo qué, pudieron ser códigos… Osen también pintó _algo_ con sus dedos …

—Sí, pero la _Cerebrito_ pintó con sangre, la muy sádica— se quejó Ben, en tanto la aludida se apenaba un poco.

—Ya déjate de cosas, Ben— calmó Kyosuke —¿no te das cuenta de que la haces sentir mal?

—No le llames sádica— reprochó Toshiro al castaño.

Kurumi Ichijouji sacudió la melena y para retomar el tema, indagó:

—¿Entonces no estamos exactamente en el Mar de la Oscuridad?

—No, hija. Esta es una dimensión transitoria, no obstante, es muy probable que nos estemos dirigiendo a allá— respondió Ken.

—¿Es como si la dimensión transitoria fuera una nave espacial?— preguntó Sato.

Algunos presentes asintieron. Hikari se llevó las manos a la boca, para ahogar su impresión.

—Otra cosa que es importante recalcar es que nos estamos enfrentando a los Demon Lord, que en total son siete, como los siete pecados capitales que se manejan en la religión del cristianismo.

—¿Te refieres a la Ira, la Pereza, la Lujuria, la Gula y todas esas infamias?, ¡qué insanidad!— retobó el _Principito_, quien siempre parecía tener algo qué replicar.

—Hasta el momento sólo hemos tenido reportes de la aparición de Daemon, Lucemon Falldown Mode, Barbamon, Beelzemon y Lilithmon— dijo Taichi.

–Pero también existen Leviamon y Belphemon– comunicó Koushiro –en realidad son digimon que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer a fondo, son demonios digitales que se ocultan en el Mar Oscuro y en otras dimensiones… si me preguntan a mí, siempre se me habían figurado leyendas, como las Bestias Sagradas, que pocas veces hacen alguna aparición.

—¿Pero qué es lo que quieren esos digimon?— preguntó Joe.

—No estamos seguros de qué fin persigan, pero por lo que hemos recolectado, ellos buscan la creación de un contraemblema, es decir, de un emblema apócrifo— respondió Koushiro.

—Pero querido, ¿para qué quieren hacer eso?— preguntó Mimi.

—Con un emblema apócrifo pueden envenenar al resto de los emblemas— respondió dubitativo —pero creo que lo que buscan no sólo es la contaminación del Digimundo, sino de nuestro Mundo… verán, es que esos seres están resentidos por el vínculo que hubo entre humanos y digimon, así que es muy probable que quieran hacer daño a nuestro mundo, aunque no estoy muy seguro, sólo son especulaciones.

—Por lo que sabemos, después de la aventura del 2028 el Digimundo no se restauró como nosotros creíamos— añadió Osen —quizá esos monstruos quieran restaurar el Digimundo, pero con oscuridad.

—¿Y no querrán hacer la fusión prohibida otra vez?— preguntó Yuri Hida, sobándose la pancita.

–No lo sabemos, Yuri-san— opinó la pelirroja —… quizás, si tuviera los pensamientos de mi curiosidad, podría responder, pero la verdad es que no sé… yo recuerdo que había encontrado algo en la computadora, pero Barbamon apareció y me hizo estas heridas… al final olvidé muchas cosas.

Después de mirar las costras de sus dedos, Osen bajó la mirada y siguió tecleando.

—Por el momento lo importante es saber que esos digimon quieren hacer el emblema apócrifo y para ello quieren usar a mis hijos— retomó la conversación Taichi —¿Algo más, Koushiro?

—Sí— respondió éste —Como ya lo dijimos, los enemigos son los llamados Demon Lord, pero tampoco hay que dejar de lado que nos han sido enviados apoyos, como lo son la ayuda de Calumon, que es la _digiemblenquia_, y la aparición de espíritus digitales en forma de niños.

–¿Se refieren a la niña fantasma y los demás?— preguntó Doguen —¿Son espíritus del Digimundo?

Koushiro afirmó.

–Así como los Demon Lord parecen haber sido inmunes a la desfragmentación de sus datos, también es probable que las Bestias Sagradas estén a salvo… es muy posible que éstos sean nuestros aliados en esta misión y hayan mandado a esos espíritus digitales, aunque sólo es una hipótesis mía.

—Yo siempre he dudado de la ayuda de esos insectos de las Bestias Sagradas, si realmente quisieran ser útiles deberían enfrentarse cara a cara con los Demon Lord— consideró Ben.

—Te concedo la razón esta vez— lo apoyó con desgane Mayumi.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer para rescatar a los trimelos y a mis primos?— preguntó con inocencia Kotaro.

—¡Se dice trillizos!— corrigió Satoru —Kotaro-sama, eres mi héroe, pero debería darte vergüenza que un niño más pequeño te corrija las palabras… aunque, bueno, yo soy un niño genio, ¿verdad papá?

—Guarda silencio, Sato— suspiró Ken con impaciencia.

—Hemos organizado una serie de acciones para enfrentar la situación lo mejor posible. Nuestras prioridades son tres: salvar a nuestros niños secuestrados, abrir una puerta a la Tierra y buscar información con base en las claves que nos dieron los espíritus del Digimundo.

—Señor papá de Tulo, ¿descubrieron la clave que dejó la enana?— preguntó Satoru como si fuera adulto.

Koushiro pestañeó ante el pequeño antes de contestar. De alguna manera le incomodaba que llamara '_enana'_ a un espíritu del Digimundo.

—Estamos en eso. Pero es muy probable que se trate de un mapa.

—Yo pienso que es un mapa para ir a la dimensión Witchelmy— comentó Osen —por eso el Superior Doguen recibió la llave.

—Es verdad— recordó el aludido —¿Pero qué es eso de Witchelmy?

—Es una dimensión paralela al Digimundo y al Mar Oscuro… en ese mundo habitan digimons que pueden usar magia, o al menos eso cuentan las leyendas.

—No estoy seguro de querer ir a un lugar esotérico— dijo para sí mismo el hijo de Jyou.

—En fin, retomemos lo importante— consideró Daisuke.

—Debido a que nuestras prioridades son tres, pero también debemos resguardar esta casa, vamos a conformar cuatro grupos de trabajo— explicó Taichi —Uno se hará cargo de cuidar a nuestros heridos en el Museo Digimon, otro buscará información, otro más tendrá como misión abrir una puerta a la Tierra para poner a salvo a Yuri-chan y, por último, los que vayan conmigo, me ayudarán a encontrar a mis hijos.

—Entiendo, ¿cuál es la distribución?— preguntó Toshiro.

Yamato se asomó a la computadora de Koushiro y le asintió a éste.

—Koushiro, Ken y yo integraremos el equipo de investigación— informó Ishida —La pequeña Osen acompañará a su padre y en mi caso, he estado pensando en que me llevaré a Kotty.

—¿De verdad iré contigo, papá?— se ilusionó el pelirrojito.

El ex astronauta asintió al tiempo en que su hijo saltaba y se abrazaba a su progenitor. Parecía sentirse el niño más importante del mundo en esos momentos.

—Trataremos de que cada padre vaya acompañado por uno de sus hijos— hizo la observación Koushiro.

—Zet, irás conmigo— pidió Ken Ichijouji a su hijo mediano, el cual dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Yo iré en busca de mis trillizos— agregó Taichi —Takeru, Sora y Mimi me acompañarán.

—¡Me niego!— dijo rápidamente Benjamín Tachikawa —Mi bella madre es frágil y no me apetece que vaya en el equipo de rescate.

—¡¿De dónde sacas que tu madre es débil?!— chilló Mimi con inconformidad.

—Eres bella y delicada como una rosa— concluyó el _Principito_ Tachikawa.

—Que te sepas que las rosas tenemos espinas— le gruñó la mamá a su primogénito.

—¡Izzy!, ¿cómo es posible que permitas que mi bella madre vaya en el equipo de rescate?, ¡es una posición riesgosa!— siguió reclamando Ben.

Koushiro resopló. ¿Por qué su hijastro tenía que ser tan complicado?

—Tu madre es libre de decidir a dónde quiere ir y confío en que la cuidarás muy bien.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo también voy a ser parte del equipo de rescate?

—¿Es que eres tonto, Ben?— regañó Mayumi —Los adultos han dicho que cada uno de nosotros acompañará a nuestros padres, lo que quiere decir que vas a ir con Mimi-san y yo iré con mi mamá, ¿no es así?

Sora Ishida le asintió a su hija mayor, le sonrió con orgullo.

—Yo puedo ir sólo, mejor quédate, bella madre— propuso el chico Tachikawa.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Benji, necesito ir a rescatar a tu hermanito… mi pequeño Tulo está en peligro y debemos unir fuerzas para rescatarlo, ¿no es así, cariño?

Koushiro afirmó de inmediato. Ben gruñó y terminó asintiendo.

Daisuke tomó las palabras después de bostezar largamente.

—Miyako y yo nos haremos cargo del equipo que buscará abrir una puerta al Mundo Real— dijo —Mi hijo Kyosuke y Kurumi nos acompañarán.

—Estoy inconforme— dijo, de repente, Iori Hida —Soy yo quien debe liderar ese equipo, ¿acaso pensaban dejarme de guardia aquí mientras mi hija corre peligro?

—Por eso mismo debes permanecer en la Mansión de Devimon, Cody-kun— consideró Hikari —Yuriko-chan te necesita.

—Así es, Cody— agregó Daisuke —te prometo que la loca de Miyako y yo conseguiremos abrir un portal para llevar a Yuri con un médico especialista.

—Confía en nosotros— agregó Yolei Ichijouji, encrespando las cejas porque su amigo le había llamado 'loca'.

Iori se mordió los labios, cruzó los brazos y suspiró. Yuriko, que estaba cerca de su padre, tomó la mano de éste entre las suyas.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo y con mi bebé— rogó la adolescente. Esa simple frase hizo que Hida se estremeciera y no pudiera negarse.

—Si Hida-san se queda a proteger a Yuri-chan, yo quisiera unirme al equipo de búsqueda— dijo tímidamente Toshiro.

Hikari miró con intensidad a su chico.

—Mi querido Toshi, yo también iré contigo— le dijo la educadora a su hijo mayor.

—¿Cuento con su aprobación, señor Hida? ¿Estás de acuerdo, Yuri?— preguntó con educación el castaño.

Su novia asintió con tranquilidad.

—Comprendo que debes de ir— susurró la chica con serenidad —mi papá también lo entiende aunque no diga nada.

Toshiro se puso de pie y reverenció a su suegro.

—Prometo que salvaré a su hija y a nuestro bebé— dijo. Se escuchó como si fuera Seiyuro y estuviera haciendo la promesa de un caballero medieval que salva princesas.

Cody Hida siguió sin responder. Su semblante parecía impenetrable, ni siquiera podía adivinarse su estado de ánimo.

—Eso quiere decir que en el Museo Digimon nos quedaremos Iori y yo— bufó Jyou Kido.

—Querido, no te olvides que la esposa de Cody, Makoto y yo estaremos listas para ayudarte— sonrió Jun —Además nos protegerá nuestro _solecito_ Doguen.

El anteojudo rodó los ojos con desasosiego. No le hacía gracia quedarse en ese lugar sin hacer nada.

—¿Y yo a dónde voy a ir?— cuestionó Satoru Ichijouji. Se le oía lleno de irritación.

—Te quedarás en la mansión, Sato-kun— ordenó Ken.

—¡No!— se quejó el pequeño —¡No quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Es aburrido! ¡Si me quedo aquí me voy a escapar!

—Hijito, no es momento para hacer amenazas— pidió Miyako.

—¡Es que me tratan como un bebé!— berreó —Tal vez tengo siete, pero soy un niño genio que sabe muchas cosas.

—¡_Ash_! Sato-kun, ¡eres el colmo!— se quejó la hermana mayor del niño.

—¡Min y Tulo están secuestrados y yo soy su mejor amigo!— siguió peleando el pequeño de cabello y ojos azulosos —¡si dejan que otra vez me cuide la mamá de Doguen les juro que me voy a escapar!

—Papá, Mamá, ¿y si mi hermanito viene conmigo?— preguntó entonces Zetaro —si somos parte del equipo de investigación, estoy seguro de que Sato podrá hacer muy buenas aportaciones.

Ken y Miyako bufaron al rendirse ante la petición de Zetty, quien parecía ser el talón de Aquiles en la familia.

—Está bien… Sato-kun irá con Ken— accedió Miyako —Pero obedecerás en todo momento, ¿queda claro, Satoru?

—Sí, seré buen niño— mintió descaradamente el nene, sacando una lupa de sus cosas y una libretita de apuntes.

—Bien, con eso los equipos están perfilados— comentó Koushiro —¿Alguna duda o inconformidad?

—No es duda, pero considero que el equipo que se queda en la mansión está más debilitado que los demás— dijo Kurumi —Es decir, sólo estarán Kido-san y Hida-san como elegidos al mando… El doctor la pasará curando a la señora Akane y a Yuri, la señoras Motomiya, Kido y Hida no son elegidas originales, y de nosotros sólo estará Doguen-kun…

—¿Estás insinuando que soy débil, Kurumi-san?— renegó Doguen.

—_Ash_, qué _Llorón_ eres, sólo estoy diciendo estoy diciendo que eres insuficiente— gruñó la anteojuda. —¿Se imaginan si los Demon Lord atacan nuestra guarida mientras no estamos? ¡sencillamente arrasarán!

—¿Por qué eres tan melodramática?— se quejó Mayumi.

—Pero en cierta medida tiene razón— consideró Takeru. —Sobre todo porque Calumon irá con nosotros.

—Exacto, a eso me refiero, tío Takeru.

—¿Y qué propones, Kurumi-chan?— preguntó Toshiro.

—Probablemente sea necesario que otro elegido se quede con nosotros— sugirió Jyou.

—Si Hikari y Toshiro se unen al equipo de búsqueda, mi hija y yo podemos quedarnos en la mansión— formuló Miyako.

—¡Bingo mamá!, me gusta la idea, así podré cuidar de Yuri— dijo Kurumi.

—Lo que pasa es que no querías ponerte a caminar, eres una perezosa— se burló Ben Tachikawa.

—¡Cállate Benji!, o sea, ni al caso, así que no me juzgues, tú eres peor.

—La verdad me parece un ajuste benéfico— consideró Koushiro —Si Miyako se queda en la base, ella podría ser una guía si llegamos a perdernos.

—Usaremos el sistema de tu computadora, Kou— sonrió Miyako.

—Kurumi colecciona objetos antiguos, así que les proporcionará a cada equipo una brújula… de todos modos, Koushiro y yo estuvimos ajustado nuestras terminales D3 para poder comunicarnos— expresó Ken.

—¡Qué emocionante!— se ilusionó Kotaro Ishida.

—También repartiremos las armas que logré transferir a mi brazalete digital— agregó el detective Ichijouji.

—Las armas no me causan demasiada ilusión— suspiró Kotty.

—Es momento de partir—consideró Yamato —Preparen sus cosas.

* * *

Le dolía la espalda y la cabeza. Recordó enseguida que estaba en las manos enemigas, cuando sintió que lo arrastraban por la cueva y, al fondo, los sollozos de su hermana menor comenzaban a carcomerle por dentro.

—¡Dejen en paz a mi hermano Sei!— lloró desconsolada la rubia Takaishi.

Seiyuro no abrió los ojos, no tuvo fuerza. No quiso toparse con la vidriosa mirada de Minagawa. Imaginó que la tenían amordazada en algún lugar, porque sus chillidos eran cada vez más fuertes pero no parecía moverse de sitio.

El que se movía era él. Beelzemon lo arrastraba, lo jalaba de las piernas como si fuera peso muerto, como si dentro de él ya no tuviera alma, ni siquiera emblema.

—Por fin has regresado, Beelzemon— rugió molesto otro demon lord. Sei pensó que se trataba de Daemon, porque la voz de Lucemon Falldown Mode era más irónica y a la vez más suave y absorbente.

—El humano del emblema de la Esperanza luce tan varonil así… veo que le has golpeado, Beelzemon ¿es que ya puedo hacerlo mío, Lucemon?, dudo que pueda proteger su emblema en esas condiciones, ¿para qué esperar a que tengamos el Apócrifo?…

Seiyuro apretó el entrecejo, ¿pero qué pardiez quería decir eso?

—Mesura, Lilithmon, aún demos hacer brillar el milagro negro— explicó con sorna Lucemon Falldown Mode.

—¡Dejen a mi hermano! ¡Prometo ser buena, pero no le hagan daño!

—¡Niña estúpida!— gritó Daemon —¿Qué no entiendes que lo que menos nos importa es que seas buena? ¡Queremos que la oscuridad opaque tu corazón!

Entonces algo debió hacer ese digimon, supuso Sei, ya que instantes después su hermanita soltó un llanto vívido como el fuego. Él no pudo resistirse, de inmediato abrió los ojos e hizo lo posible por soltarse de Beelzemon.

Lo pateó, se giró, se revolvió, no obstante, no consiguió soltarse, sino rebotar su cuerpo, que estaba de cabeza.

Ahí en el suelo de piedra, volteó la cabeza y buscó desesperadamente a Minagawa Takaishi. Encontró a la niña tirada, con la garra de Daemon destruyéndole el vestido, haciéndole rasguños.

Min. Su Mina. La princesita de rulos rubios que había llegado a su casa desde hacía seis años le pareció entonces una mariposa desvalida que por primera vez no parecía poder volar.

_¿Hacer un milagro negro? ¿Con el corazón puro de su hermana?_

—No… — dijo con seriedad —¡No lo permitiré!

Sei agarró fuerzas y volvió al ataque, logró zafarse de Beelzemon, pero del inmediato el Demon Lord lo volvió a sujetar.

Lo más que logró Seiyuro fue ponerse de pie. Lilithmon sonrió y se le acercó, le acarició lascivamente los cabellos, y luego, sin más. Le lanzó un beso oscuro.

—¡Hermano!— chilló Min, más fuerte.

Cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

Los trillizos Yagami permanecieron silentes después del traslado de Seiyuro. Hidemi se dedicó a llorar, Taiki a escarbar con desesperación la tierra de la celda y Soji simplemente se había sentado, paseando sus ojos marrones de un lado al otro, sin saber qué hacer.

No podía evitar admitir que sentía cierta compenetración con sus consanguíneos. En el fondo, él también estaba desesperado. Su mundo se había convertido en esa prisión donde había que pelear por la supervivencia.

Soji pensaba que si salían de ese lugar, lo menos que podía hacer sería llevarse bien con esos muchachos. Incluso con su clon varón…

Después de todo, aunque el chico parecía sacado de la selva de Tarzán, lucía como alguien que se preocupaba por los demás y los priorizaba antes que él mismo.

Esas personas no le gustaban a Soji, pero las respetaba.

Él, definitivamente, no era de esos que solía pensar más en los demás que en sí mismo. El señor Miyagi sólo le había enseñado a sobrevivir en el mundo de los juegos de azar y hasta ese día, a Soji le había bastado con eso.

Ahora no era suficiente. De alguna manera quería salvar a los pequeños que se habían llevado los monstruos.

El joven rubio y coqueto que acababan de sacar de la celda también le era simpático. Aunque parecía tener una relación turbia con su trilliza, había algo en la mirada de ese chico que le había gustado.

Quizás fuera porque aunque tenía la apariencia de foráneo, llevaba a un japonés valiente dentro de sí.

En la oscuridad, podía ver cómo Taik Yagami cavaba como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡Un túnel! ¡Debemos cavar un túnel!— dijo irritado.

—Jamás lo lograríamos a tiempo— lloró Hidemi —¡Es imposible, hermano!

—¡Al menos hago algo!— se defendió.

—Haces lo mismo que los críos que estaban aquí dentro— opinó Soji con frialdad, recordando el plan de Tulo Izumi de hacer un pasadizo secreto.

—¿Y tienes alguna idea mejor?— reclamó Taik —Los garrotes están muy duros, ni siquiera estando sin heridas podrías remover esta celda. No nos vigilan porque saben que no podemos salir, no hay forma de conseguir la llave.

—Ahorra energías— aconsejó el trillizo menor, volteando hacia otro lado.

—Yo pienso que papá nos está buscando— murmuró Hidemi con la voz hinchada —Ahora que nos halló a los tres, estoy segura de que no desistirá hasta encontrarnos…

—Tienes razón, pero papá no me perdonará si no lo intento; Akane dijo que soy el mayor, entonces es mi deber cuidar de ustedes.

Soji puso los ojos en blanco. Ese par de adolescentes tenían fe ciega en Yagami.

—Yagami fue derrotado por el enemigo— les confesó —Cuando Barbamon apareció en el avión para raptarme, venció a Yagami y a los Izumi.

—¡Mentira!— gruñó Taiki.

—Les lanzó un hechizo, un poder o como se llame. Para cuando nos atacó a Ben y a mí, ya había derrotado a los adultos, y no sólo eso, también había hipnotizado a la que falsamente llamas 'hermana postiza'.

—¡Cállate! ¡No hables así de todos ellos!— esta vez Taiki rugió como león.

—Yagami está vencido. No vendrá por ti.

—Estoy segura de que papá se repuso— trató de mediar Hidemi.

—Piensa lo que quieras, aunque la única realidad es que no vendrá. Nadie vendrá.

La última oración sonó como sentencia, por eso a los tres les invadió una sacudida y quedaron callados unos segundos.

—Eso no es cierto, ¡yo vine a salvarlos!— les respondió una vocecita que los tres reconocieron.

—¡Tulo-chan!— habló Hidemi —¿Eres tú?

—¡_Shhhh_!, sí, soy yo; he venido a salvarlos.

De inmediato Soji alzó la mirada y notó sombras cerca de la prisión. Como no se habían encendido las velas de luz morada no habían percibido que tenían visitas.

Se veía la sombra de un adulto encorvado. La luz que delimitaba la silueta provenía de un niño, del hermano de la _Muñeca_.

Del pequeño se desprendía una luz turquesa que transparentaba los rasgos del pelirrojo. Lo que brillaba estaba en sus manos.

—¡Eres genial!— festejó Taiki —Digno hermanito de Osen y Ben.

Tulo Kosuke Izumi sonrió con la emoción de un chaval que consigue su primera novia.

—¡Ya lo sé!— presumió dando piruetas.

—No hay tiempo, pequeño— regañó su acompañante —Es hora de escapar.

—¿Quién está contigo, Tulo?— preguntó Hidemi.

El haz turquesa iluminó la afilada cara de un hombre desgastado, que a Soji le hizo sentir desconfianza. Cuando la luz aparcó en ese cuerpo, los trillizos pudieron ver que le faltaba casi todo el brazo.

—Es el señor hermano de tío Jou que es muy bueno y quería rescatarlos tanto como yo— Kosuke corrió hasta la celda, tomó en sus manos una llave.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Soji.

—Mi emblema despertó— contestó el nene.

Para sorpresa de los tres, el ojo de la cerradura se adaptó a la llave y cedió. Cuando la puerta se abrió fue acompañada por un chirrido incómodo.

Taiki salió del sitio como correcaminos y se echó en brazos al mocoso Izumi. Hidemi hizo una tierna reverencia al hombre que acompañaba al niño. Soji sólo se puso de pie, quedó estático.

—Usted debe ser nuestro ángel de la guardia— comentó la trilliza —Mi madre Akane nos ha hablado mucho de usted.

—¿De verdad es Shin Kido?— Taik dejó a Tulo en el suelo, fue hacia su otro salvador e imitó a su hermana, aunque su reverencia no fue dulce, sino incómoda y bromista.

—Soy esa persona— Shin seguía presionándose la herida, pues a pesar de que la habían suturado, había perdido mucha sangre. Su semblante no se veía lívido por la oscuridad, pero la debilidad se reflejaba en sus ojos miopes.

—Mi nombre es Taiki Yagami, como dijo mi hermana Hidemi, mi madre nos contó que usted le ayudó a dar a luz…

—Fue en esta cueva— susurró Shin, estirando un poco la boca —Han pasado tantos días… — miró a los trillizos —Han crecido tanto…

—Fue gracias a usted— volvió a inclinarse Hidemi, quien al levantar la mirada notó, por primera vez, que el hombre estaba lesionado —¿Qué le ha pasado, doctor Kido?

—El digimon dormilón malo tiró su súper poder y le mató el brazo— informó Tulo —El señor hermano del papá de Doguen me salvó, pero su manita no está…

—Estoy bien— se adelantó a decir Shin —Este niño ha resultado muy buen enfermero— chuleó a Tulo —Ahora lo importante es escapar. Si no me equivoco, los Demon Lord quieren volver a intentar a hacer el emblema Apócrifo.

—Nosotros no entendemos lo que es eso, pero escaparemos, ¡le doy mi palabra!— aseguró Taik —Le sacaremos de aquí para que pueda reencontrarse con su familia, ¡prometo darle la felicidad que nos dio al ayudarnos a nacer!

Shin acarició por tiempos las cabelleras castañas y alborotadas de los dos trillizos más parlanchines.

—Sospechaba que eran hijos de Taichi, el embajador…

—¡Sí que lo somos!— comentó Taik —Hide, hay que apresurarnos.

—Sí, hermano.

—Iremos por los Takaishi y nos largaremos de este mundo, Hide, tú llevarás a Tulo a tu cuidado, yo ayudaré a Kido-san y Soji cuidará la retaguardia.

El aludido volvió en sí. Por unos minutos había quedado paralizado, observando detalladamente al hombre que supuestamente lo había ayudado a nacer.

Sólo ese tipo debía saber la mera verdad sobre su origen.

—Después de todo aquella hermosa muchacha te llamó Soji, como se lo sugerí— sonrió Shin Kido, estirando la mano para saludar al menor de los trillizos.

Soji no supo qué responder. Las palabras sobraban en ocasiones.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Sí, lo sé: ha estado larguísimo y no ha pasado tanto… pero supongo que ya saben que yo soy de muchas palabras escritas. Quiero darle diálogos a todos los personajes, quiero tomarlos en cuenta. A partir del próximo capítulo habrá más revelaciones y acción… ahora fue un poco más lento, para explicar cómo se organizaron y cómo apareció en la trama el personaje de Shin Kido. También quise darle un espacio a Minagawa y Tulo, quienes habían tenido poca acción en los últimos capis… quería recalcar lo valientes y lindos que son, aunque por supuesto, será mucho más interesante cuando se les una el pequeño Satoru y se sepa más de los fantasmitas.

Como ven, decidí integrar equipos con elegidos y sus hijos, ya que me apetecía escribir una aventura donde padres e hijos convivieran por un bien común… espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco.

Puse algunos toques de Seidemi –SeixHide- (a esta chica le gusta besar caballeros durmientes), aunque será en los próximos capis cuando haya más romance.

No me resta mas que darles las gracias por seguir mi trilogía… _Arigatooo_!

Ah, y claro, les recuerdo que pueden seguir votando cada capi por su pareja favorita con Osen y su fantasmita preferido.

Aquí pongo cómo van las puntuaciones.

**El fantasmita favorito;**

-Shinobu: 10 votos.

-Noa: 9 votos.

-Takumi: 7 votos.

-Hikaru: 3 votos.

-Moriko: 2 votos.

-Daikichi: 1 votos.

-Koemi: 0 votos.

-Ronin: 0 votos.

El bebé de Yuri y Toshi que todavía no nace, pero que va en camino, lleva la delantera; seguido por la niña de las flores de la armonía y el chico rubio, de ojos plata, que dice frases incoherentes.

¡Hikaru ya tiene tres votos! ¡Y Daikichi uno!

**Mi pareja indecisa…**

-Zet x Osen: 23 votos.

-Soji x Osen: 13 votos.

-Ben x Osen: 3 votos.

El Zetsen sigue adelante del Sosen y el Bensen :-)

Sigan votando, porque se pone emocionante.

De nuevo muchas gracias, si pueden, déjenme review, eso me hará feliz.

Saludos,

_CieloCriss._


End file.
